


The Illness And Injury Collection

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Comfort, Contagious, Discoveries, Emotional Whump, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Illness, Injury, M/M, Major - Freeform, Mental Whump, Minor, Pain, Panic, Physical Whump, Protectiveness, Support, Team as Family, Whump, anguish, cute moments, friends - Freeform, no one is unscathed, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 407,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: A collection of (very) long one shots of illnesses and injuries.
Series: Seal Team Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 254
Kudos: 258





	1. Puffed Up And Unsolicited Needles

** Puffed Up And Unsolicited Needles – Jason Hayes **

Spring had well and truly sprung, and with the bloom of flowers came the explosion of pollen that had Jason’s face puffed up, his eyes red and swollen as he kept rubbing at them as they itched and watered uncontrollably, his nose was so stuffed up that he literally could not breathe through it as it continuously dripped, and he had a headache that he was sure was trying to kill him slowly, and it all made him absolutely miserable. Jason would deny to anybody that asked that he was suffering from the unfortunate unpleasant that was hay-fever but he never missed the knowing looks or the snickers or the raised eyebrows of disbelief that came after his repeated denials.

Jason ambled his way into the barracks and headed straight for his bunk, toeing off his shoes and ridding himself of his shirt along the way, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the torture that came from the pollen. With a heavy yet relieved sigh Jason dropped down face first onto the bed and buried his aching face into the pillow as he curled his hands around its edges hoping to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep that he would wake up and feel better for. Of all of the places that they had to be spun-up to in the Spring time, this was officially the last place he wanted to be – hell not even the pollen at home had him in such a sorry state when spring began. Jason would have usually relented by now to swallowing down an antihistamine if he was at home but while on duty he would hold out for as long as he could although he knew that there would come a time when Blackburn would order him to take something to ease his suffering after all he needed to be able to see clearly.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray looked around the fire pit as everyone had slowly gathered as night had set in and the air had begun to cool, everyone except Jason who was doing his best to stay in the relative safety of the barracks and out of the spring air. Jason had been miserable from the moment they landed and had disembarked from the plane onto the tarmac as the humid spring air hit them.

“Boss still hidin’?” Sonny asked as he tipped his beer bottle lazily in the vague direction of Jason and Ray’s barracks for the duration of this spin up. They had all picked up on how miserable Jason was although it was mutually agreed that this was the worst that they had seen him suffering from seasonal allergies ever.

“I walked in earlier and all I got was some kind of indecipherable grunt followed by a groan and then he tried to bury his face further into the pillow without much success.” Ray took no pleasure in seeing Jason suffer but he could not help the smirk that his lips curled into as he recalled the caveman like reception he had received when he informed Jason that they were going to be by the fire pit and asked if he needed anything.

“Why doesn’t he just take an antihistamine considering how miserable he is?” Clay pondered aloud hoping that they would be flying home sooner rather than later because the unusually humid spring air was getting to them all.

Trent smirked at Clay’s question as everyone turned to him knowing that he knew all too well the battle that was required to get Jason to take anything or have any medical treatment that he required. “Jase is a control freak, doesn’t want anything to affect his ability to lead the team.” Ray interjected before Trent had a chance to say anything; it was not said with malice but was merely stating a fact that Jason would rather suffer so that he could lead the team then risk being on the injury list.

“I’m going to go check on him shortly, see if I can’t convince him to take something to help.” Trent knew that if he was armed with an ice pack, a bottle of water, and something to eat that Jason would respond better and maybe, just maybe, take the antihistamine that he was going to offer him.

“Or you’ll just go to Blackburn and have him order the boss to take it. Ease his suffering and ours.” Sonny snickered knowing Trent’s game, or rather how he got Jason to do as he wanted which was by using Blackburn as a pawn which he fell for every time – hook, line and sinker.

“Sometimes I have my moments where I need to involve Blackburn but usually you are all real quick to volunteer to pin whoever of us that is injured down so I can treat ‘em. I seem to recall that you Sonny sat on Clay so I could stitch up his head wound that time. And Ray’s helped me drag Jase into the car before to whatever infirmary he needed to go to so he could have a scan or whatever test was deemed necessary. Hell Clay’s even pinned Brock down when he cut his leg open and refused to let me look at it despite how rapidly the infection set in. And you Sonny have had to be corralled by Davis on several occasions to get treated by me and any doctor that tries to come within a foot of you.” Trent was quick to point out that Bravo stepped up and in when one of them was hurt or ill even if it meant physical restraining one of them.

“Fair point.” Brock said with a shrug as Cerb barked in agreement knowing that they would not hide an injury but getting themselves treated was another thing entirely especially if they could hold off for a bit to stay in the action.

“I have not been corralled by Davis’ on several occasions!” Sonny adamantly denied at the same time which earnt him several pinned glares and amused snickers because he most certainly had been as he stuck a toothpick in between his teeth to gnaw on.

“Never seen him this miserable though.” Ray said with a sigh knowing that Clay was right, and that it would take everything in Trent’s repertoire for him to get Jason to take something to help him. Ray had a long history with Jason, both personally and professionally, and he had seen when he was laid up injured and recovering more times than he could count but these seasonal allergies had definitely knocked him down for the count.

“Why bother with the pills when you could just give him a shot? It would act faster.” Clay asked figuring that he would much prefer a quick shot that would provide relief a lot faster than any pill he could take.

“That isn’t a bad idea actually.” Trent grinned almost manically as he was sure he could give Jason an injection easier than he could get him to swallow down a pill; it was almost like having a small child who refused to swallow any oral medication and you had to pinch their nose to get them to open their mouth then hold their mouth closed until they did swallow. “There is diphenhydramine – benadryl - in the med kit and he has had it once before with very few side effects, and he was nowhere near as bad as he is now.” The more he thought about the idea the better it seemed as it would be a lot easier and quicker.

“Don’t think you can just stab him with a needle Trent.” Ray could see how receptive Trent was to Clay’s suggestion and hoped to stop it flourishing although he was amendable to it if it came to it. The wince that came from Brock did not go unnoticed at the mere mention of a needle but no one made any comments about it although Cerb did instinctively shift closer to him offering comfort as Brock subconsciously patted his head.

“Less chance of being bitten by the boss.” Sonny mused with a smirk as he plucked the toothpick out of his mouth and pointed it towards Ray with a raised eyebrow. “Cerb’s easier to get to take a pill than Jason is.” He added on as Cerb’s ears pricked up and he cocked his head to the side before he barked out in what Sonny was going to gladly assume was agreement.

Ray knew he was facing a losing battle so with that acceptance he shook his head and took another mouthful from his bottle of beer knowing that Trent would do whatever he needed to do in order to ease Jason’s suffering even if Jason did not agree yet he would not be reprimanded for it especially if Jason felt better which he would.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason would have let out a growl that rivalled Cerb’s if it was not for the bells that were going off loudly in his head at the loud and abrupt knock on the wooden door that was very much interrupting the misery session he was contently having alone with absolutely no room for any company whatsoever. Before he could even muster enough energy to raise his head up from the pillow so that he could tell whoever it was to go away or rather petulantly to leave him alone, the door opened and in Trent walked with a handful of things. Jason groaned once more and pressed his face back into the pillow – the soaked pillow that was a mess from his watery eyes and running nose that he would have been disgusted with if he had possessed the energy to care.

“Thanks for that greeting boss.” Trent was un-phased by Jason’s reactions to him walking in although he was concerned at how much more swollen Jason’s face was and how red his eyes were which meant he had to be in a significant amount of pain given the irritation that was visible. Trent moved forward making sure to keep his footsteps light until he reached the side of the bunk that Jason had claimed for himself and knelt down then he sat his medical bag down on the floor along with the bottle of water and ice pack on the edge of the bed. Trent had decided from the quick look of Jason that he was getting the injection of diphenhydramine and there would be no choice in the matter, in this case Trent’s status as medic trumped Jason’s status as Master Chief. “I bought you an ice pack and a bottle of water. The ice pack is for your face, more specifically your eyes.” He continued as he quickly readied a syringe with the diphenhydramine to administer.

Jason said something but it was muffled by the pillow as he blindly searched for the ice pack with his closest hand which Trent pushed towards him so that he could grasp it then watched as he slid it in the minute space he had made between the pillow and his face then let himself fall face first onto it. A sigh of relief went through his entire body at the cool touch of the icepack against his stinging and itchy eyes.

Trent smiled and shook his head as he unpackaged an alcohol wipe and quickly swiped it over the exposed skin of Jason’s upper arm making him jump and turn his head to the side as he opened his eyes blearily. “What you doing?” Jason asked with a frown that made his face ache even more as the scratch in his dry throat made itself apparent once more. Trent chose not to answer Jason’s question instead he let the alcohol wipe drop down onto the edge of the bed and plunged the needle then pushed the plunger swiftly to inject Jason with the diphenhydramine making Jason flinch and whine pitifully more than he would ever admit to having done.

Trent pulled the needle from Jason’s arm then was kind enough to stick a cotton ball with a piece of tape over the injection site. “Should kick in relatively kick.” Trent informed Jason as he began cleaning up.

“What did you give me?” Jason asked wanting to curl up and bury his face back into the ice pack and the pillow, and be left alone to wallow in his own misery.

“Just a shot of diphenhydramine, it will help ease your allergies.” Trent finally answered Jason who surely would have groaned in protest if the noise did not make his head hurt or make his throat revolt. “Get some sleep boss.” He added as he rose to his feet knowing that he preferred to be left alone. Jason mumbled something unintelligent again as he buried his face back into the cold comfort of the ice pack. Trent chuckled softly as he grabbed his medical kit and left knowing that the medication would kick in quickly and by the time that they had to rise Jason would feel better or at least look better.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason would begrudgingly admit that Trent had made the right call even though he would have preferred to have been consulted but he knew he would have protested and fought against any suggestion of being given a shot of diphenhydramine. The relief however was welcome, more than welcome, it was embraced. He finally felt human again as he made his way over to join the rest of his team for a meal before they headed out for the day.

“Feeling better boss?” Trent asked with a knowing smirk because Jason sure as hell looked a lot better as he joined them at the table with a tray of his own that indicated his appetite was back.

Jason looked at his team who all had knowing smirks. Ah hell, he thought. “You could have consulted me before you stabbed me with a needle Trent.” Jason groused light-heartedly.

Sonny pointed to Clay, “You can thank the kid for that, it was his idea for Trent to give you an injection.” The smirk did not go unnoticed.

“Hey!” Clay slapped Sonny’s pointed finger away from him as he loudly protested, “I asked a question, not my fault Trent’s mind went where it did!”

“Oh no blondie, you don’t get out of it that easy. You bought up the idea of a shot and how it was fast acting.” Sonny pointed out like a child trying to get a younger sibling in trouble as he slapped Clay’s hand back.

“Come on Jase, you were miserable, could barely see.” Ray ignored the hand slapping that was going on between Clay and Sonny at the end of the table like two children would, all that was needed to make it look like two children would be poking their tongues out at each other and there they were as Clay stuck his tongue out first to which Sonny reciprocated immediately. Ray knew Jason would hum and haw but that he felt better and was grateful for that even if he did not appreciate the means taken by Trent to get him back on his feet.

“Not letting a bit of pollen take me out of action.” Jason retorted sharply hating how badly it had affected him this time.

“Don’t worry boss, I always have diphenhydramine with me in my kit and you know I always have a fresh syringe just waiting to be needed.” Trent took too much glee in teasing Jason.

“Stay away from me with your unsolicited needles Trent.” Jason knew that Trent would take no notice of his words but he felt better for saying them however at the end of the day he knew Trent would do what was best for each and every one of them whether they wanted it or not.

“Sure boss… until next time.” Trent answered with a smirk because he knew exactly what would happen when next time did come around and that an injection would be his first choice given just how much relief it had provided and how quickly it had done so.

Jason simply shook his head and looked around at his team knowing he was damn lucky to have the men that he did have.


	2. Small Mountain Gorge

**_ Small Mountain Gorge – Brock Reynolds _ **

Brock’s priorities sometimes, well more often than not, meant that he put himself last because Cerb and his team mates were always put first. It was a fact that the members of Bravo were well aware of and subconsciously kept an eye on as much as they could. It was making sure that the small but vital things were taken care of, and making sure that he did not binge eat until he was violently ill when he forgot to eat for days on end.

**SEAL TEAM**

The return to base was welcome after days spent trekking through the hot humid jungle left each and every single man wanting nothing more than a hot shower to get rid of the mud that caked their skin, a tube of hydrocortisone cream for the mass of bug bites that had swelled and were itchier than any of them cared to admit, and once they were showered and were coated in hydrocortisone cream then they wanted to rack out for the next twelve to eighteen hours minimum after getting something to eat. All except for Brock whose primary concern was getting Cerb out of his vest, bathed, dried and brushed with the pads of his paws moisturised then fed and watered before settling him down on the rack they shared with a rawhide bone as a reward for his efforts that kept them alive on their mission in the jungle; the dog had been on alert constantly, barely even rested, and was fatigued as hell.

Brock deviated from the rest of his team with Cerb at his side as he headed for the base’s makeshift kennels having handed his gear over to Davis who had met them and held out her hands expectantly for it knowing that he would take care of Cerb before himself instead of letting someone else do it. Davis had sent him a warning look that told him she would be checking in on him until he was tucked up in his rack asleep before she had departed.

“Lets get you cleaned up boy.” Brock said to Cerb as they reached the shower part of the kennels, having snagged a bottle of doggie shampoo and a towel on his way through, and he turned the water on making sure it was warm enough for Cerb but not hot enough to hurt him. Cerb cleared the edge of the tub in one smooth jump and laid down under the stream of water as he was too tired to stand. “I know how you feel boy.” Brock commiserated as it had been a long time since he had seen Cerb so exhausted as usually the hair missile was a ball of endless energy as he knelt down and leant against the edge of the steel tub as he ran his hands through Cerb’s coat digging his fingers into his skin as he went giving him a massage. Brock was meticulous when it came to anything that had to do with Cerb as the dog had to be in optimal condition constantly, and bathing him was included as he rinsed, lathered and repeated it twice before he let Cerb out of the tub to be thoroughly dried then brushed before his paws were moisturised.

Cerb let out a soft bark as he leaned down with his head touching his paws as his butt and tail went up into the air as he stretched before he laid back down on the ground as Brock cleaned out the brush and got rid of the towel. Brock returned and put two bowls down in front of Cerb, one with water and one with the highly nutritious meal that was specially designed for him, before he sat down beside him and began patting him while Cerb ate greedily. Once Cerb was finished his meal, Brock took one look at his exhausted dog and took pity on him then leant down and picked Cerb up to carry him back across base to Bravo’s barracks.

Brock opened the door to their barracks to see that the guys were laying in various positions on their bunks. “Cerb okay?” Clay asked as he rose up on his elbows seeing that the dog was asleep in Brock’s arm, sure it was not unusual to see Brock holding Cerb but not when they were on base and not like he was.

“He’s fine, just exhausted.” Brock answered with a small nod as he hoisted Cerb up onto the top bunk and settled him down onto the large fluffy blanket that had magically appeared on the end of his bunk along with a brand new rawhide bone that was waiting alongside it. Cerb nuzzled down into the blanket with his head rested on top of the rawhide bone with a contented sigh that only he could do. Brock did not need to tell Cerb to stay as he scratched behind the dog’s ears before he stepped back and grabbed his own shower kit and a fresh set of clothes. “Can you keep an eye on him?” Brock didn’t direct the question at anyone in particular because he knew they would anyway but it made him feel better to ask.

“We’ve got him. Go get the mud off of you.” Trent knew Brock had been worried that Cerb had not handled their prolonged time in the jungle as well as he usually did but then again it had been unusually humid and the vegetation was denser than usual that was underpinned by even rougher terrain. “I’ve put out some fresh water already.” He added on knowing it was one less thing that Brock had to do before he went to the shower to get cleaned up as he could already see he was hesitant to leave. Brock gave a subtle but reluctant nod and left the barracks again to go get cleaned up himself as quick as possible so that he could return to Cerb as quick as possible.

**SEAL TEAM**

Cerb strolled slowly at Brock’s side as he headed towards the mess tent late in the afternoon the next day for the first time since they had returned to base. After he had showered the night before he had returned to the barracks and laid on his bunk with Cerb watching his dog sleep for a few hours to make sure he was alright before he let himself go to sleep, he had slept the rest of the night and half of the day away then taken Cerb to get checked by the base vet while the rest of Bravo had lounged around with the exception of Jason and Ray who were in with Blackburn and Mandy going over some of their mission and other information that had been found.

The wafting delicious smell of food caught Brock’s attention and made his stomach rumble loudly almost to the point of embarrassment as Cerb let out a whine and nudged his nose into the back of Brock’s knee. “It’s alright Cerb.” Brock reassured the dog feeling a lot better now that he had a clean bill of health and was acting more like himself now that he was well rested. Cerb barked as they reached the buffet and Brock picked up a tray. Brock loaded his tray up with a careful balancing act so that not a single piece of food fell from the tower he had created as the tray was well and truly overloaded; it was balanced on one arm so that his other hand was free so that he could grab a large bowl of dessert and a steaming hot cup of coffee. With his tray and his hands full, Brock made his way over to one of the many empty tables with Cerb taking a position beneath the table at his feet, silently grateful that he made it to the mess tent in between the busy shifts so that he could eat in relative peace.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason looked around at Ray, Sonny, Trent and Clay as he noted that Brock and Cerb were nowhere in the nearby vicinity; his whole team, himself included, looked like crap as the humidity and the rough thick terrain in the jungle had exhausted them more than any of them cared to admit, and they were all miserable given the amount of bug bites that they each had or more accurately were making them itchier than they could ever remember being. “Where’s Brock and Cerb?” Jason asked not because he was worried but because he knew that Brock had the terrible habit of not taking care of himself instead he chose to take care of them and Cerb first always which was an admirable quality but could be worrisome.

“He was having the vet check on Cerb… but that should be done by now.” Clay answered having glanced at his watch to see that over an hour had passed.

“Has he eaten today?” Jason asked before he amended his question, “Or since we got back to base?”. Jason knew that he and Ray had not seen Brock eat in the short amount of time that they had seen him since their arrival back at base so the question was aimed at Sonny, Trent and Clay.

“Haven’t seen him eat boss.” Sonny shook his head knowing that Brock would eat his weight in food when he didn’t eat properly and regularly, well as regularly as their jobs allowed, or more correctly would binge eat and make himself sick inadvertently because he had let himself starve.

“Same.” Clay agreed with Sonny as he had seen Brock feed Cerb at least twice while Trent silently shook his head indicating that he had not seen him eat either.

“Mess tent?” Ray asked pointing loosely in its direction as he looked at Jason knowing that he would want to check on Brock given his bad habit of not taking care of himself and over eating when he had not done so.

“Mess tent.” Jason agreed readily before he turned and starting walking towards the mess tent with the guys moving alongside him.

Brock was easy to spot in the near empty mess tent especially with Cerb spread out on the floor beneath the table and it was just as easy to spot the small mountain of food that he was making his way through with very little regard for his digestive system or the fact that he was hardly chewing the food before he was swallowing it.

“Looks like we got here just in time.” Trent commented before he frowned knowing that it would be hard to corral Brock into slowing down despite the amount of food that he had already eaten because he had been eating so fast that he would still not feel full.

“Not sure about that. Looks to be on his second tray if the one beside him is his.” Ray shifted just enough to spot another used tray on the table beside Brock, and he knew that it was a universal rule that you cleaned up after yourself by putting any scraps into a bin and returning your tray and utensils to be washed and sterilised.

Jason shook his head having guessed exactly what line of thought Ray was working with but he did not need to say it aloud for them to all be on the same page. “Lets go distract him.” Jason knew the easiest way to distract Brock from eating was to join him and take his focus away from his need to eat, or rather get him to slow down so that his stomach could revolt if it had not begun to do so which would get him to stop eating completely although it was not easy to distract Brock when he had begun to binge eat like he was. With that suggestion, or rather order, the men quickly crossed the room and took up the seats that were empty around the table that Brock sat at alone.

Brock looked up from the fruit cup that he had been eating his way through but did not stop eating it piece by piece as Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent and Clay joined him. “What?” He did not miss the sideway glances that they were giving each other before their eyes all moved from him to the tray in front of him.

“How did Cerb go at the vet?” Clay asked as Cerb was always a good distraction for Brock. Clay felt his leg get nudged beneath the table by the familiar wet warmth of Cerb’s nose so he reached his hand down underneath the table and out to scratch the dog’s head which resulted in Cerb leaning his entire weight on his legs in appreciation.

“Passed with flying colours, the vet reckons he was just over exhausted and was probably more dehydrated than he appeared to be, also suggested moisturising his paws a couple of times a day while we are here even though he is wearing his protective booties because of the heat. Also suggested that I let him rest up for the next couple of days which I was going to do anyway unless something comes up that we absolutely need him for.” Brock shrugged undeterred by the question as he finished his fruit and moved onto his fourth sandwich of this meal which had chicken and salad as its filling, taking a large bite of it immediately.

Jason looked at Trent who was showing his concern clearly as the sandwich was gone within a minute and Brock was already moving onto the next thing on his tray which was some sort of yoghurt and oat mix. “Did you have anything to eat last night after you got Cerb cleaned up and settled on your bed? After you cleaned up yourself?” Trent asked although he already knew the answer because as tired as he still was he was able to do the rough math in his head and calculate the time from when Brock went to get himself cleaned up to when he returned and crawled into his bunk with Cerb, and Trent knew that he had not moved until he had woken up only a few hours ago. Trent had also done the rough math from the last time he had seen him eat when they were still in the jungle which was on their last night and he had only had a small protein bar so it had been almost forty eight hours since he had last had anything, and even longer since he had eaten a substantial meal.

Trent’s question made Brock pause in his movements as his loaded spoon had been almost in his mouth. Brock frowned as he wondered what Trent was getting out, and found himself becoming annoyed by his brother’s interruption. “Why are you asking?” Brock took a deep and calming breath before he asked the question that came to the forefront of his mind and then proceeded to eat the spoonful of berry flavoured yoghurt and toasted oats.

“I’ll take that as a no then. Dammit Brock! You know you need to eat regularly. You know you need to take care of yourself.” Trent went from concerned to overly annoyed, almost angry, in a matter of seconds at his friend’s, his brother’s, lack of self-preservation at times. He could understand Brock’s need to take care of Cerb, he really did, but Cerb needed him to take care of himself, hell they all needed him too.

“Trent…” Jason was warning him to back off just by the tone of voice that he was using but it went unnoticed, or rather it was ignored along with the glare that was being aimed in his direction.

“I’m eating now.” Brock pointed with his spoon at the tray in front of him rather defiantly like he was stating the obvious as if Trent could not see that he was.

“No, you are gorging Brock. It’s what you do when you don’t look after yourself. You binge eat until you make yourself sick! It’s not healthy for you Brock, goddammit.” Trent knew raising his voice was not helpful but Brock could not see his own destructive behaviour as he pointed towards the discarded tray on the table.

“Trent! Walk it off.” Jason stood up and pointed towards the large door that they had come through as he ordered Trent out because the last thing Jason needed was for Brock to react in such a manner that he stopped eating all together or that it caused a divide within the team or more accurately between Trent and Brock, his four and five of Bravo. Trent huffed but knew that he had already pushed too far so with that he walked away, going to cool down and berate himself for reacting the way he had.

Brock had lost his appetite completely with Trent’s words as he let the spoon he held drop down onto the tray with a clang and then he pushed his tray away. It was not the first time his ‘binge eating’ had been mentioned but it was the first time that it had caused such a harsh reaction especially from his team. His stomach soured and he knew it was not just from the amount he had eaten but from the words that Trent had said.

They could all see Brock’s demeanour change and how he had paled but no one was sure how the best way was to approach it given how heavy and tense the atmosphere that surrounded them had become. Clay looked over at Sonny and then to Jason who appeared to be floundering but before he could say something Ray stepped in. “He’s just worried Brock, we all are, and we don’t want to see you sick.” Ray said with his usual caring tone that he had well and truly perfected as he chose his words carefully not wanting to cause any more upset although he couldn’t help but be relieved that Brock had stopped eating because he had been worried that he was going to choke with the speed he was eating at.

“I’m done.” Brock did not want to talk any further as he stood up and grabbed both trays to get rid of them, whistling at Cerb to follow as he walked away from the table and from the rest of the men. He did not want to discuss his bad habit with his brothers, and he certainly did not want to eat anymore as his stomach rolled and revolted which he did not want them to know because it only would have made their concern grow and give them the satisfaction of being right. Brock made quick work of tossing his partially eaten food away and putting the trays in the dirty pile before he hastily exited the mess tent knowing his brothers were watching on.

Jason wanted to reprimand Trent but he knew his reaction was out of concern however it had the exact affect that was now problematic because Brock had shut down immediately, and hell it was hard enough to get him to talk in the first place. “You want me to go after him?” Clay directed his question at Jason who waved him off as he answered, “No, give him some space for a while.” Jason had no idea if it was the best thing to do but pushing him had not helped and he clearly did not want to speak to them either as he was already defensive enough.

Sonny had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time which no one ever knew if it was a good or a bad thing. “He’ll probably need to puke his guts out sooner rather than later boss. He went paler than an Eskimo that’s been frozen solid.” Sonny pointed out having been through this with Brock a couple of times before just as they all had, and they all knew it only ended up one way with his stomach revolting as he vomited violently because once he started there was no stopping until he had absolutely nothing left to make reappear.

“Last time he needed an intravenous drip to replenish his fluids because he ended up so badly dehydrated... and quickly too.” Ray pointed out as he knew Sonny was right and that Brock would be even more miserable this time especially given the newly formed dissent between him and Trent. “Didn’t he also need an antiemetic as well?” He added on as he could not recall if one had been given but did recall that it had been discussed given how sick Brock was the last time.

“Oh yeah, Trent gave him a large dose after he spent a few hours heaving only to bring up bile.” Clay answered as he recalled his own wince at the way the needle was jammed into Brock’s arm by Trent.

Jason sighed knowing that both Sonny and Ray were right as he ran his hand through his hair. What a mess, he thought as he tried to figure out what was best for all involved. “Yeah, alright, Clay and Sonny go and check on Brock. Ray with me, we will go find Trent and see what the hell he was thinking.” With that, the remaining men split into their allocated pairs and went in search of Brock and Trent.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock heaved and heaved hard as everything he had eaten reappeared making his stomach ache and his throat burn something fierce. He had barely made it over to the latrine in time after returning Cerb to their barracks but he was glad he had as he was down on his knees with his head over the toilet vomiting, after all the last thing he needed was for his brothers to catch him doing so as they did not need to be proven right. Brock had his arm laced across his stomach as he heaved and heaved until there was nothing left to come back up although it did not stop the yellowish bile from making its appearance as he heaved again and spat the thick bile out.

Once Brock was sure that he was done and had the energy to reach up and flush the toilet, he shifted from his knees onto his backside and lent back against the stall divider with a heaviness as he tried to catch his breath and did not even bother to wipe at his mouth.

“Brock?!” Clay called out softly as he walked into the latrine building as he and Sonny had split up after finding Cerb all alone and tucked up on top of the large blanket at the end of the bed with his rawhide bone chewing it to pieces.

Brock closed his eyes as he tried to quell the nausea that threatened to make him vomit once more which really was the last thing he wanted to do as it would only make him be in more pain but he couldn’t hold it off as he pushed himself to his knees once more just in time for more bile to make its appearance painfully.

Clay knew exactly what was happening just by the painful gagging sound that was being emitted from Brock and he moved quickly, grabbing a handful of paper towels and wetting them before he moved towards the only occupied stall and pushed the door in finding Brock just as he thought he would. “It’s alright Brock, just relax as much as you can and take a few deep breaths.” Clay kept his voice soft until Brock had finished heaving and listlessly leaned back against the flimsy divider once more then he manoeuvred himself around the confined space so that he could flush the toilet then kneel down in front of him. Clay could see how much of a toll the vomiting had taken on Brock just by the way he was listing even when supported, how ghostly pale he was, and the fact that his hands and bottom lip was trembling along with the pools of sweat that were making his skin slick. “Here, it’s nice and cold.” Clay handed Brock the soaking cold wad of paper towels so that he could wipe his face which was accepted although the movements seemed hard.

Brock slowly wiped the wet paper towels over his face enjoying the coolness as vomiting worked up a sweat and it got rid of the odour that clung inside of his nostrils. He had closed his eyes as soon as he had fallen back against the divider.

“Think you’ve finished?” Clay asked after a few minutes although he highly doubted he was as Brock struggled to regain his breath and was still sweating profusely knowing that the best thing for him would be to return to the barracks and be settled into his bunk and go to sleep. Clay also knew that Brock would need to hydrate but would be against it because of the high possibility of vomiting again, and if he had to take a guess because of the pain that he was already in as his stomach muscles were twitching even as he held his arm against them in an effort to ease the ache.

Brock finally opened his eyes, his bloodshot eyes, and while he wanted to tell Clay to go away and leave him alone he did not because he knew it would be useless because he would not listen just as he would not if the situation was reversed. “Not sure.” It took a lot of effort to say those two words but they were the truth as much as Brock hated to admit that he had no idea if he was finished vomiting because as much as he hoped he was there was also a sense that his stomach was going to protest his binge eating for a lot longer than he cared for.

Clay took the soiled paper towel wad from Brock’s hand and got up to dispose of them as well as send Sonny a message that he had found him and to bring Trent or at least a medical kit because he was doubtful that Brock would willingly move any time soon for fear the movement would induce another round of vomiting.

“Clay?” Brock called out despite how bad his throat burned and how hoarse his voice had become as he could not see him. He raised his shaky hand to his sweat soaked curls and pushed them back from his forehead as they were sticking to him.

“I’m right here.” Clay returned with another cold wet paper towel and took up the position of being knelt down on the floor in front of Brock as he reached out and wiped at Brock’s sweat soaked forehead to save him from making the effort as he was already depleted of energy. “How much are you hurtin’?” He asked wondering how long the vomiting would go on for especially now that Brock had nothing left in his stomach to vomit up and with his past history.

“Nothing I can’t handle… Don’t mean to worry y’all.” Brock was breathless and that was getting more and more concerning for Clay because it did not seem to be easing.

“We just don’t like seeing you sick like this.” Clay tossed the paper towel into the waste can after he had screwed it up into a ball. “How about we make a deal?” It could go either way but it was worth a try.

“What kind of deal?” Brock asked as he gagged but managed not to vomit although it did not stop his muscles from contracting painfully which made him grimace.

“How about we both make sure that upon our return from any mission whether it’s the desert or the jungle or whatever hell hole we are working in that we go through the routine together? We get Cerb sorted first and then you and I get ourselves sorted – that way I make sure that you have something to eat before we both rack out and you don’t get sick because you have starved yourself and subconsciously binged.” Clay figured that it would mean extending his day by a little longer length of time but if it avoided a repeat performance of this then it was good with him and it was good for Brock and the rest of Bravo. Clay however suspected that once the team realised what he was doing that they would all join in without asking because it was their way of making sure they were all okay. Brock gave a small nod as he really did not want to speak or move at all as another wave of nausea assaulted him. Clay was relieved that Brock had agreed, or what he was taking as agreement from the small nod that he did manage to get.

“Clay, Brock!” Sonny called as he joined them after receiving Clay’s message but stopped seeing the two of them in the confined space of the latrine stall. “Looks like someone had too much sugar.” Sonny whistled to ease the tension although he was still concerned at Brock’s condition which looked to have Clay on edge as well given the message he had received. Brock merely glanced at Sonny before he closed his eyes again and rested his head back against the divider that was holding him upright albeit unsuccessfully as he began listing to the side but Clay had a hold of his arm and was keeping him upright. Clay looked up at Sonny as the two had a silent conversation that resulted in them deciding to give Brock a few more minutes before they considered getting him up and off of the ground and back to the barracks or doing anything like starting an intravenous drip as Sonny waggled the medical kit he had picked up on his way at Clay to show that he did have it. A few more minutes would not make that much of a difference overall but hopefully it would allow Brock to relax a little bit which would help ease how he was feeling.

**SEAL TEAM**

It was not hard for Jason and Ray to find Trent who was relentlessly pacing not far from the mess tent and continuously running his hands through his slicked back hair, nor was it hard to grab his attention as he stopped his pacing and turned towards them as they neared him just at the sound of their boots as they stopped. “I know boss, you don’t even have to say it. I shouldn’t have said what I did but I hate seeing any of you in pain and I know how his binge eating ends and that is with him in pain because he can’t keep any of the food he has eaten down. And he is miserable for days after which makes it hard to get him to eat regularly because he doesn’t want to throw up again, because his stomach hurts from all of the heaving that he will do, and because his throat is so raw from all of the acidic vomit and bile that comes back up. I know boss, I know I shouldn’t have. I just lost control, had a moment of madness.” Trent rushed out feeling guiltier than hell already as he did not handle it the way he should have; he did not need a lecture from anyone else but he deserved it so he would happily take it. He knew that Brock did not handle it well, it being the subject of his relationship with food and his binge eating, after all he knew it was a touchy subject before he even opened his mouth to speak but he had still said what he had and he had no answer as to why he had thrown caution to the wind other than that he cared but even that felt hollow to him.

“Trent, just slow down for a minute. Clay and Sonny are looking for him and will look after him once they find him.” Jason knew that Trent had reacted because he cared and because he did not have the added help of the adrenaline to keep him calm as they weren’t out in the field in an emergency medical situation, and for that he could hardly fault him even though there was a better way to handle the situation. “And Brock will forgive you, he always does. We will get him through this rough patch just like we always do by staying close and having you stick him with a needle or two.” Jason reassured Trent knowing that deep down that was what Trent really feared – the loss of his relationship, of his friendship, with Brock – and he knew how hard it was for all of them to watch Brock suffer from something self-inflicted even though it was beyond his control as he did not realise until it was too late more often than not.

“I doubt he is going to want me anywhere near him right now.” Trent was downtrodden and morose which was a startling contrast to his usual demeanour as he turned away so that his back was to Jason and Ray who both looked at each other with thinly veiled concern at how badly Trent was affected by his own actions or rather how dismayed he appeared by them.

“When has Brock ever refused you or your help Trent? Seriously you two have had some all-out slinging matches in your time but you always get past it just like you will this time too.” Ray hoped that Trent would take stock of the validity of his point because each and every single man on Bravo had fought and made up in their time together, it was part of the course when you were as close as Bravo was. “Plus you always make him feel better so that goes a long way and I know for a fact that you would never deny him or any of us for that matter the chance to feel better even if you are mad at us.” Ray hoped that it would be enough to get Trent out of his self-loathing state although he knew it would take more than just a few words. Jason’s phone pinged and he pulled it out to look at the message from Sonny.

“Clay and Sonny found Brock. They are going to get him back to the barracks once he is willing to attempt to move. The vomiting has finished but the dry heaving has only just started according to Sonny.” Jason informed both of them with caution as he did not know how Trent was going to take the news.

“Goddammit!” That single word was enough for Jason to gauge Trent’s reaction as he spun around to face them warring with himself on staying away or going to aid Brock because he would need to be medicated based on how quickly the vomiting had come on followed by the dry heaving.

“Fluids by an intravenous drip and an injection of his preferred antiemetic should do the trick to get him back on his feet.” Ray hoped to motivate Trent into medic mode, and they needed Brock up and on his feet feeling good.

“I knew this would happen. Goddammit.” Trent felt his annoyance rise once more at the unintended strain that Brock had put on his own body and the suffering that had already begun.

“Hey, Trent, want to tell us what is really going on here? Sure you lecture us about taking care of our own health but you don’t get this worked up or lash out like you are. I can literally feel the annoyance radiating off of you right now.” Jason snapped his fingers to get Trent’s attention knowing that this was not Trent’s usual reaction in this situation. As much as Jason wanted to return to the barracks to be there when Sonny and Clay returned with Brock he knew that he had to get Trent calmed and sorted before they went anywhere because he was sure that the atmosphere would be tense enough without Trent’s frustration and annoyance adding to it due to the current condition of Brock’s health.

Trent began pacing again, back and forth repeatedly, as he tried to figure out and then express what was making him so worked up which certainly was not easy now that his whole mind was consumed with getting Brock medically stable with an intravenous drip and an antiemetic so that he did not suffer in agony because he would suffer in silence if he was allowed too.

“Trent!” Jason was tired of waiting and of the pacing that Trent was doing as he began to understand just how irritating it could be for the person watching, and he wanted to get to Brock to make sure he really was okay because even though he knew that Clay and Sonny were with him it still would make him feel better to see Brock for himself.

“Jase…” Ray reprimanded lightly making Jason glance at him. “Take it easy… we’ll check on Brock soon.” Ray knew why Jason was so irritable because he wanted to make sure that Brock was alright more than anything else but Ray also knew that pushing Trent who was already on edge would not help at all nor would he get the answers that he desired. Ray turned his attention back to Trent who paced, pivoted, and then paced again with absolute precision as he did not deviate from his path or waiver at all. “Trent, brother, you have to give us something here.” Ray implored making Trent halt which he was not sure whether it was a good or bad thing but it certainly pleased Jason that he was no longer pacing.

Trent sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky then raised his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know.” It was an uncomfortable admission for him but he had no idea where this frustration, anger and resentment was coming from.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Trent?” Jason snapped sharply wanting to grasp and shake Trent by his shoulders until the answers came out but he refrained only because Ray had placed his hand on his own shoulder firmly in an effort to ground him. This was just taking up time that could be spent getting Brock better but Jason knew he could not have the discourse between his men because it could have deadly consequences if it carried into the field with them although he highly doubted it would.

“I don’t know Jason, I can’t explain it.” Trent looked lost which was how he felt too, and being pressured by an irritated Jason Hayes was not helping him sort through all the thoughts and feelings that had attacked him so quickly. “I don’t even know where it came from. All I know is that something needs to change.” The words left his mouth before he could filter them, before he could realise what he had said and how it could be interpreted.

“Change? Trent, what are you saying? I need you to tell me what you feel needs to change.” The tone of Jason’s voice alerted both men to the fact that it was not a suggestion or a ‘would you please explain’ but rather an order, one that was to be obeyed immediately. Jason tensed as he waited for an answer to what Trent meant by ‘something needs to change’ because his mind had gone to the worst case scenario which was that Bravo was about to be a member short which he would not accept at all. “And do not give me the answer ‘I don’t know’ or…” He trailed off feeling his own frustration grow as he wondered how the hell they got to where they were.

Trent shook his head as he was frustrated at his own inability to explain himself but he really had no idea where to begin or even how to explain something that he did not entirely understand himself. He glanced at Ray hoping his cool and calm presence would help him make sense of things and put Jason at ease but he highly doubted the last part. Seeing as ‘I don’t know’ was taken off the table Trent remained silent because he really had no other answer.

Jason frowned but he could see from Trent’s body language that he would not get any answer that would satisfy him so the best thing to do was to give him some space to figure things out although he did not like the option. “We’ll be over in the barracks with Brock when you are ready to join us.” Jason informed him not waiting for any kind of reply before he turned on his heels and walked away with Ray following after a few moments.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock had barely moved and only then it was to heave and retch painfully for nothing but a mouthful of bile since Sonny had joined him and Clay. “I know you don’t want to but how about trying a few sips of water. You can spit the first mouthful out to get rid of the taste.” Clay coaxed as he opened the bottle of water that Sonny had handed him before he moved to grab another handful of paper towels as Brock was still sweating profusely but he already knew the refusal was imminent and he was right as Brock subtly shook his head in response which only made him gag and heave until he bought up more of the thick yellowish bile which he spat out. “Sonny, get me an intravenous kit. I’m starting one, not waiting for it to be done.” Clay knew that there were corpsman on base but they were not making this a full scale medical event especially when they could handle it themselves, nor was he waiting for Trent to do it because Brock needed fluids now although he would hold off on giving the antiemetic until they got him back to the barracks.

“Brock?” Sonny asked to see if Brock was registering what was being said and what was going on although he was already digging through the medical pack that he bought with him for the supplies.

“Yeah, hmm… I know…hmm… dehydrated…” Brock licked at his lips before scowling at the taste as he let his head roll to the side so his face was sort of in Sonny’s direction but his eyes were half lidded and he was focusing all of his energy on not throwing up again to really care even though the thought of a needle pricking his skin make his skin crawl.

“Here kid. You done this before?” Sonny asked handing him everything he needed and making sure he was able to assist although he knew he was out of practice as it had been a while since he had taken a first aid course that included starting an intravenous line because it was usually left up to Trent.

“Yeah, a few times, watched a bunch too.” Clay shrugged as he answered knowing as long as he did not blow a vein that he was good, and it helped by placing it in the hand even though the arm was the preferred placement. He knew that Brock preferred not to know what was going on and that he was too out of it to care so with speed and ease he got the cannula in and the line started with the bag of fluids running wide open.

“Well damn Bam-Bam looks like you just got your first aid badge.” Sonny hollered as he reached out and ruffled Clay’s blonde curls once he had finished securing the cannula with a large piece of white medical tape which made Brock chuckle as Clay reached out to slap his hand away. “We could make a nurse out of you yet!”

Clay shot a disgruntled look towards Sonny before his attention returned to Brock who was still ghostly pale and sweating as he continued to heave and gag despite how hard he was trying not to. “Give me a hand to get him up.” Clay nodded his head towards Brock as he got up onto his own two feet with Sonny doing the same after he shouldered the medical kit.

“Alright-y, lets get you up and back to Cerb-y. That rawhide bone will be abandoned the minute he takes one look at you.” Sonny knew that Cerb would not leave Brock’s side as soon as he saw him which was good because like with anyone that was sick or injured Cerb would protect and alert them if anything was wrong. He stepped forward into the cubicle after slinging the fluid bag over his shoulder and trapping it with his neck so that it stayed in place, and between the two them they got Brock up and onto his unsteady feet where he wavered momentarily and let a groan escape his lips. “Take it easy brother, we have you.” Sonny reassured Brock as he looked at Clay who signalled that he was ready to move once he had hooked Brock’s arm over his shoulders.

The walk across base to their barracks was slow going and filled with frequent stops as Brock heaved and gagged until he spat out more of the thick yellowish bile that left him breathless and in pain. Sonny reached up every so often to squeeze the bag of fluids to help them push through the plastic tubing faster and hopefully provide Brock some relief but he knew that without the antiemetic it would not give the help that he and Clay desired or that Brock required.

Cerb let the rawhide bone fall from the top bunk and onto the floor with a heavy thud as soon as he saw Brock and he leapt off of the bed to get to him. Brock was leant heavily on both Clay and Sonny as both men looked at each other. “Trent’s bed.” Both said at the same time knowing there was no way that Brock was making it up the ladder to the top back and no one wanted to be vomited on either. “I got him, you swap out the pillows and make sure Cerb has his blanket… It’s alright boy.” Sonny braced himself for Brock’s entire weight as Clay gently untangled himself from him then reassured Cerb who was sniffing at Brock and let out a high pitched whine that was truly awful to hear because he knew Brock was not well. Clay made quick work of swapping out the pillows and getting Cerb’s blanket laid out at the bottom of the bed then returned to help Sonny get Brock into the bunk. Sonny and Clay helped Brock onto the bunk where he immediately curled up on his side with his arm held across his pained stomach not even bothered by the pulling of the needle against his skin given the awkward angle as Sonny made a makeshift hook to hang the bag of fluids up on. “Alright boy.” Sonny could see that Cerb was growing impatient so with those words Cerb gingerly climbed onto the bed, spun around three times as he shifted the blanket to how he liked it then laid down with his head rested across Brock’s leg.

Clay knelt down seeing that Brock’s eyes were half lidded. “Anything you want?” He asked hoping that Brock would ask for some water but he knew he would not and right on cue Brock shook his head softly from side to side before he groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. Yip, just as expected. Clay looked at Sonny who shrugged as he knew there was nothing more that they could do, it was just one of those things that had to be worked through as both were hesitant to give him an antiemetic just yet as neither were too sure on the correct dosage although if they had to then they would figure it out or ask for help to do so. Clay settled himself down on the floor close by so that he was leant up against the bunk bed frame merely as a precaution while Sonny took a seat on his bed beside him silently reaching out and squeezing his shoulder in solidarity.

It was not long before Brock was heaving once more and he managed to pull himself to the edge of the bed in time to vomit into the aptly placed bucket just as both Clay and Sonny reached his side and helped him roll over onto his side so that he did not choke or aspirate. Sonny carefully held Brock on his side with one hand while the other hand reached out to untangle the intravenous tubing from around Brock’s arm as Cerb pawed softly at his leg. “Finished?” Clay asked cringing because he could see the pain that had formed on Brock’s face as he finished spitting all of the bile that this round had bought up.

“Yeah.” Brock decided it was best not to move too much as he answered hating how croaky and jaded his voice sounded but that was the least of his worries given how terrible he felt. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep but with the way his stomach was rolling and aching he knew it would not be happening anytime soon.

Clay grabbed one of the smaller towels, didn’t care whose it was, and soaked it with cold water then wrung it out over the bucket before he folded and settled it over Brock’s sweaty forehead seeing Sonny giving Cerb a pat before they both moved back to their previous positions as Brock settled back down. “We’re going to have to figure out what dosage to give him shortly if Trent isn’t here soon. He can’t keep going on like this.” Sonny spoke quietly knowing it would only be a short matter of time before the bile became blood that Brock was vomiting up either from his stomach or his throat. Clay nodded in response but did not reply verbally instead he kept his eyes trained firmly on Brock for any further signs of distress.

The sound of two sets of boots was enough to alert Clay and Sonny that they had company as Brock was too focused on not throwing up to pay anything else any attention especially when he knew his brothers were nearby and that he was safe on base. Both of them looked up to see Jason followed by Ray walk in and survey the room. Jason walked straight over to the two of them and knelt down while Ray stood just off to the side so as not to impede their line of sight on Brock. “How is he?” Jason asked as quietly as he could without whispering because Brock had his eyes closed and he did not want to disturb him if he could help it.

“Where’s Trent? He needs the antiemetic but we have no idea what dosage to give him.” Sonny replied surprised that Trent had not come back with Jason and Ray, nor did he miss the almost indistinguishable look that was exchanged quickly between the two at his question. “What’s going on?” He asked growing concerned, his tone darker than it had been.

“Does it give any indication of the dosage on the bottle?” Ray asked ignoring Sonny’s question because he knew that neither he nor Jason had an answer to the question that had been asked, well not one that was sufficient at least as they were still kind of lost on the whole situation that had developed in the blink of an eye. Sonny glared at Ray before he shifted his glare towards Jason as he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on that had the two sharing quick glances at each other, and why Trent had not shown up with them.

Clay ignored the tension as he figured that whatever was going on could be sorted later when Brock was not suffering, and right on cue Brock began to heave again. Clay moved quickly, clearing the short distance in mere seconds, as he removed the damp towel and helped Brock over onto his side and pulled the bucket closer to catch the bile that he was bringing up with a choked resistance as he tried not to expel anything. “It’s okay Brock, just spit it out. Spit it out.” Clay advised seeing how he was resistant to it. Clay turned back to look at Jason and he was unable to hide his worry as he spoke, “We know Trent has the dosage all worked out, we just do not know what that dosage is. And there’s nothing helpful on the bottle” before he turned his attention back to Brock who rolled over onto his back as he struggled to catch his breath again. Cerb let out a soft quiet whimper as he nudged Brock’s leg with his nose so Clay reached out one of his hands and scratched behind her ears knowing the dog was as worried as he was.

Jason shared another look with Ray and they held a silent conversation before Ray walked out in search of Trent to ascertain the correct dosage information because Brock could not keep vomiting the way he was as he already looked to be in a lot of pain. Jason ran his hands over his stubble coated jaw and gritted his teeth before he forced himself to relax.

“Trent’s pissed… that’s why he’s not here… isn’t it?” Brock had to stop a few times to gain control of the nausea that was assaulting him as his stomach rolled and flipped and ached terribly but he was not about to complain as he had been the one to make himself so ill by binge eating or as Trent put it by gorging. His eyes wandered to Jason’s and he knew the answer without any sort of verbal confirmation.

Jason stepped closer to Brock and knelt down as Clay sidestepped down to make room for him to do so. He reached out to Brock and gave his shoulder a light squeeze as he tried to figure out how best to answer Brock’s assumption because he really did not have an answer himself. “He’s worried and he hates to see any of us suffering. He just needed to take a bit of time to get his head straight.” Jason knew his words were more of a placation than an answer but they would have to suffice until he figured out what was going on himself. Jason heard Sonny grumble something under his breath and sent him a look that told him to be quiet before he turned his attention back to Brock. “We have to get you to drink some water, at least a little bit. Ray will be back soon with the dosage we need to give you of the antiemetic which will help too.” Jason knew that even with the intravenous fluids that Brock still needed to try and drink some water and that it might ease how much it hurt to bring up the bile. Brock groaned and raised his arm up so that he could run his fingers through his damp curls to push them off of his forehead where they clung too uncomfortably.

“My fault… yuck… didn’t even realise… ouch…” Brock struggled to get the words out as he felt short of breath and his throat felt thick with phlegm before a sharp stab of pain in his stomach had him curling back onto his side and pressing his hand right where the pain had radiated from.

“Brock?” Clay questioned immediately concerned at how his condition was deteriorating and how the onset of pain seemed to appear rapidly although they all knew his stomach had to hurt from all of the heaving.

“I’m… okay…” Brock nodded his head although he had paled further as the pain subsided or rather the nausea took centre stage as he focused on trying his best not to throw up yet again. “Need to sit up… felt better that way…” He managed to get out.

“Alright, you want to sit on the floor or up in the bed?” Jason figured that if sitting up helped then sitting up was what Brock was going to do as his concern heightened at how hard Brock was working at having to try and catch his breath. Brock had this thing about sitting on the floor as he often did with Cerb so where he was the most comfortable was where he would be put.

“Floor.” Brock answered with a raspy voice before the dryness in his throat made him cough which made him groan once he had finished because it hurt. With a tremendous amount of effort Brock managed to slide himself off of the bed and down onto the floor with the steady support of Jason and Clay until his back was up against the frame so he was supported, and Cerb hopped down to join him somehow squeezing himself between Brock and Clay.

“Here, take a few small sips.” Sonny held out a fresh bottle of cold water knowing that Brock did need to attempt to drink something even for fear of what would happen if he bought it back up or rather the pain it would cause as his overused muscles protested.

Brock really wanted to be petulant and reject the bottle of water that was being offered but he knew that he had to at least try and drink something so he took it and held it for a few moments as he steadied himself and took a deep breath in another attempt to quell the nausea that was trying to kill him before he took a minute sip that was only enough to wet his mouth and then let the bottle rest back down on the top of his thigh. Brock painfully swallowed the water before he closed his eyes and lent his head back hoping that it would not reappear but the churning of his stomach made him aware it would.

Jason spared a glance at Clay and Sonny individually before he saw Ray walk back into the barracks with Trent a few hesitant steps behind just as Brock lost his battle not to heave as he listed sideways to vomit up the small amount of water and another round of bile into the bucket beside him. A painful groan emitted from Brock’s lips in between heaving as his stomach muscles protested along with his rib cage which was overtaxed from all of the movements. “It’s alright Brock.” Jason’s attention was focused solely on Brock as he held him upright along with Clay who had a hand holding Brock and his other hand was petting Cerb to keep him still and at bay.

Trent moved so that he was knelt down in front of Brock with his medical kit in front of him and he did not miss the questioning look from Jason nor did he miss the glare from Sonny at his late arrival still questioning himself and his actions from earlier. He could have told Ray the dosage to give of the antiemetic but it was hard enough to get Brock to have a needle anywhere near him that he did not want an unskilled hand doing it for concern that his fear would grow even though he trusted his brothers too. “How long since he puked up anything other than watery bile?” Trent asked as he dug through his bag looking for the right antiemetic after he pulled out a second bag of fluids as the first was nearing its end. Clay snagged the fresh bag of fluids from his hand before he stood up to get it sorted trapping Cerb between his feet as he did.

“Since we found him in the head.” Sonny answered briskly although there was an ire with his words. The silent ‘you would have known if you had come immediately’ well and truly implied just by his look. Trent nodded but said nothing more as he prepped the syringe away from Brock’s line of sight even though his eyes were closed as Jason took the alcohol swab that had been handed to him and swiped it over Brock’s arm a few times to make the injection site sterile while Ray moved in closer as they all knew how much Brock hated needles.

Clay got the bag of fluids swapped out quickly as the original bag of fluids had finished whilst he prepped the second one before he knelt back down. “How long do you think it will take to kick in?” Clay asked looking for an estimate more than anything as the previous times had all varied but then it had all differed on how quickly he was given it after he started vomiting and how it had been injected whether in his arm or intravenously.

“Not long, I hope.” Trent muttered as Brock tipped his head forward and opened his eyes so that they were half lidded as he focused on Trent before it turned into squinting at him as he was trying to get a read on his quiet and often more complex brother.

“Brock, look at me.” Ray ordered with the bucket between him and Brock seeing that Trent was ready to give him the injection and it was better if he did not see the needle or it getting close to his arm. Brock turned his head so that he was facing Ray although he screwed up his nose at the sight of the bucket in between them. “Yeah… I know… we will get rid of it shortly. The antiemetic is going to make you feel better.” Ray placated although he could understand Brock’s aversion to it as it was not the nicest sight or smell but getting the antiemetic into him took precedent over everything as none of them wanted to step away especially with his aversion to needles.

Trent knew that when Brock was distracted that it was the best time to give him the injection so as Ray talked he gave him the injection feeling how tense he became, pushing the meds as quickly yet as safely as he could. “There we go… You will feel better soon Brock.” Trent murmured softly once he had finished depressing the plunger of the syringe before he stood up and moved away out of arms reach as he was all over the place and the last thing Brock needed was to worry about him over his own health.

“Trent?” Brock was exhausted as he turned to look at Trent again or rather search him out as he had moved away.

Jason glanced at Trent who very subtly shook his head as he slipped out of the door needing to be alone to figure out what the hell was going on with him or more importantly what the hell was going on inside of his own head; it was an answer they all needed. Jason turned back to Brock who was once again drenched in sweat and could see the confusion that plagued him at Trent’s actions. “Lets just get you sorted first Brock… give the meds a chance kick in… Rest until they do.” Jason kept his voice calm as he spared a glance at Ray who understood what was being requested as he took his leave to follow after Trent even though he would have preferred to make sure Brock was alright first.

“’m ‘orry.” Brock sucked in a sharp breath which put everyone on edge due to the change in his breathing.

“Don’t worry about any of that now brother.” Sonny was quick to reassure him from over Jason’s shoulder as he handed a fresh cloth soaked in cold water to Jason who took it immediately and brushed it over Brock’s face to rid him of the sweat that was streaking down his face.

It took several long and agonising minutes with a few more bouts of heaving and vomiting up bile for the antiemetic to finally take effect and for the nausea to recede enough that Brock felt confident enough to move only when he needed too without the worry that he would find himself with his head over the bucket painfully heaving and spitting up a thick phlegm and bile.

Brock opened his eyes once more, blinking heavily a few times, before he got his eyes to focus on Jason. Now that the antiemetic had begun to work he felt a lot better and that was saying something because he still felt terrible as his stomach still ached and his throat was raw from the acidic contents of his stomach that had reappeared. “Boss… ‘m sorry… don’t realise till its too late… Trent’s right… need to take better care of myself… this sucks…” Brock figured he probably should add more but he was too tired and he wasn’t sure what more there was to say other than that he was an idiot for binge eating when he knew what the disastrous results were – him vomiting until there was nothing left in his stomach and even after, him being hooked to an intravenous line to replenish the fluids he needed, and needing an injection of an antiemetic to control his nausea. Brock had no idea why he did what he did and why he did not stop once he was full instead of continuing to eat until he was stopped or until he was sick which was not fun for him or any of his brothers who stayed watching over him and helping him through it.

“We’ll sort it Brock but later. For now, I want you to get some sleep or at least try too. Okay?” Jason knew that Trent’s distance was affecting Brock just by his words but his priority was making sure Brock was recovering before he tackled Trent although he hoped that Ray would get to the bottom of it. “You two got him?” Jason asked knowing he needed to see where Mandy was so that he could know what was coming up for Bravo however he hated to leave Brock or any of his men when they were unwell or injured but he knew that Bravo would do what they do best and rally around, and he already knew that Clay and Sonny would be staying close, almost as close as Cerb was.

“Not leaving.” Clay reaffirmed what Jason already knew as Sonny shoved a toothpick in between his teeth and gave Jason a firm nod. Clay had somehow managed to contort himself around Cerb so that he could hold Brock up who was continually trying to list to the side or rather let him lean against him, shoulder to shoulder.

“I’ll be over in TOC. If anything changes, one of you come and get me as soon as you can.” Jason cleaned Brock’s face once more before he dumped the flannel down into another bucket that it had been soaking in then stood up knowing that he did not have to tell either of the men what was required because they would anyway, and the ‘as soon as you can’ meant take care of Brock first and foremost before unless he needs medical attention from the infirmary.

“Copy that boss.” Sonny moved down onto the floor taking over Jason’s spot as he answered although his focus was already solely on Brock. Jason took one more look at Brock before he left the barracks hoping that a night off would be in order because even with the fluids and the antiemetic there was no one in hell Brock was ready for an op as he was beyond exhausted and physically ached; Jason did not need to be a genius to figure any of that out.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray returned with Trent to the barracks once more to find Brock asleep with his head rested down on Clay’s shoulder and Cerb curled in between them as he was still on the floor up against the bed. Even in the dull light of the barracks, it was easy to see that Brock had gained some of his colour back in his skin as he did not appear as ashen as he had nor was his face glistening with beads of sweat anymore.

Ray knelt down next to Sonny who was sitting across from them on watch for any signs of change. “How come you didn’t get him into bed?” Ray asked quietly although he could already guess as Trent quietly and quickly swapped out the empty bag of fluids for a new one as Brock was still dehydrated.

Sonny looked at Clay who remained unmoved as he did not want to wake Brock who was best to sleep off the after effects of his binge eating saga now that the vomiting had stopped and the nausea was under control. “He didn’t want to move so we didn’t make him. Figured once he was in a deep enough sleep Clay and I could get him up and onto the bottom rack.” Sonny figured that if Brock was comfortable then who was he to say anything different although he for sure did not find it comfortable and for sure his backside did not appreciate it nor did his back.

Clay looked up at Trent and frowned as he was still perplexed by his outburst at Brock earlier in the mess tent but now his demeanour had Clay slightly on edge as it was more subdued than usual. “You right brother?” Clay asked quietly as not to disturb Brock making Trent flicker his gaze from Brock to him. Clay did not miss the way Trent’s eyes softened as Brock let out a pained moan in his sleep although he remained asleep thankfully.

Trent or rather Ray had made sense of what he was feeling once Ray had ordered him to say whatever it was he was thinking about so they could figure it out. Truthfully he wasn’t mad at Brock for his lack of restraint as his outburst had suggested but rather it was out of concern and the gut wrenching instinct to protect and help not only Brock but the rest of his brothers. Trent feared pain, not his own but that of his brothers, and every time he had to watch Brock go through the pain that his binge eating caused it was hard, harder than he cared to admit. What he was sure of besides what had got him so hot under the collar was that he needed to apologise to Brock once he was feeling better so that they could have a blunt conversation and hopefully come up with a way to avoid this happening again. Trent took a slow steadying breath before he took a seat down on the ground opposite Clay. “Yeah, I will be. And I will apologise to Brock once he is feeling better.” The answer was not a placation because placations had no place in Bravo. Trent shrugged as his eyes once again focused on Brock as the guilt of not helping him through being sick or giving him the antiemetic started to settle in.

“Don’t go there Trent. It won’t help him or you. We’re all with him.” Jason had returned moments before and taken the time to silently observe his team or more specifically Trent from the doorway, and could see where his head was going too as he stepped into the room and settled down on the other side of Brock noticing that the bucket had been emptied and cleaned as it would remain on standby but hopefully not be needed anymore. Trent shook his head but remained silent as he put all of his focus into keeping an eye on Brock and his health as it bought him peace but also kept his mind from descending to a dark place that he was all too aware of at times.

“What’s the word? Are we spinning up tonight?” Clay asked changing subject enough to take the attention from Trent who seemed uncomfortable as he glanced at Jason figuring if they were that they would be down a man and a hair missile because there was no way that Cerb was being pulled away from Brock’s side and they would not make him.

Jason looked around at all of his men and those that were awake looked on as they waited for an answer. “We’re in for the night, grounded if you prefer.” The decision was made solely on the fact that Mandy did not have all of her intel together yet rather than the fact that they were down a man. The men nodded but remained where they were somewhat relieved that they did not have to head out for the night. Jason knew that they would all stay close and made no effort to reinforce it verbally. “We need to make sure that this doesn’t happen again.” Jason did state an obvious fact this time.

“Yeah boss, made Brock a deal to avoid this happening again.” Clay advised without going into details because he did not need too as his word would be accepted and they would find out soon enough.

“This is not just on you kid.” Jason was not going to enquire what deal had been made between the two youngest men of Bravo but he knew whatever it was would be logical if it had been proposed by Clay because the kid had an incredible amount of empathy for people which was a credit to him given all that he had been through and he also had an amazing sense of perspective. “It’s on all of us. We were all exhausted and we missed it. Every. Single. One. Of. Us.” Jason punctuated the last sentence as they all shared equal blame and it was directed more at Trent than anyone else earning various nods and murmurs of agreement.

“His neck is going to be sore if he continues to twist it like he is. Should be safe enough to move him without setting off another round of vomiting” Ray pointed out knowing that Brock would already be sore and that he did not need to have a sore neck from sleeping at an odd angle on Clay’s shoulder when he woke up. “We could all do with some more sleep too.” He added knowing that they all still looked weary as hell as their trek had really taken it out of them.

Jason nodded with a sigh as of course Ray was right… again. “Settle him into bed before we settle into our own. We’ll get up early, get breakfast and have a light work out before anything else.” He decided at once figuring it was best to ease him into it and that Brock’s participation in the work out would be decided once he woke up and decided on solely how he felt but he would not be getting out of having a light breakfast.

With the plan made, Bravo worked as one to get Brock settled without waking him on the nearest bottom bunk bed then got themselves into their own with the knowledge that each of them would take turns to check on Brock until he woke or morning, whatever came first. Taking care of their own was what they did.


	3. Unlucky, Blame Sonny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. This one is one of those very long ones. Hope you enjoy it!

**_ Unlucky, Blame Sonny! _ **

Runny nose. Sneezing. Loss of smell. Congestion. Fever. Muscle pain. Cough – with phlegm as a less than delightful bonus. Chills. Fatigue. Eyes that watered, itched and were a painful looking red. Headache. Throat irritation. Swollen lymph nodes. Chest pressure. All of the symptoms of the common cold which had all of Bravo down and well and truly out with everyone giving them all a wide birth as the last thing they wanted was for it to spread across other personnel. How they caught colds in the middle of the desert was a question that none of them could answer.

It was Sonny who had come down first with a cold which he very stubbornly insisted was not a cold until his brothers had corralled him with all the finesses of a pack of wild dogs who had found their latest meal to devour by tackling and pinning him down on the ground and having Trent shove a thermometer into his mouth until it beeped and gave them a reading of 100.6 degrees. A hacking cough stopped his protests and defeated the argument that he was ‘fine’ which he had so vehemently argued for before a barrage of sneezes assaulted his already red and runny nose. With his argument defeated, he was ordered to remain in bed and keep up his fluid intake after he was made to take two analgesics, and of course he was helped up off of the ground as all of his movements had left him fatigued.

“Really, it’s just a cold. I don’t need to be in bed… or tucked in.” Sonny Quinn was not going to let a little cold take him out of the action, and he was certainly not going to remain in bed after his brothers tucked him in as soon as they got him out of his boots and pants but Trent had decided it was best for him to leave his shirt on to keep the chill from his shoulders so all that he wore was his shirt and boxers with a pair of socks just to really complete the look.

“Need you back on your feet quickly Sonny so if Trent prescribes bedrest then you damn well better remain there until he says otherwise.” Jason was quick to assert that Sonny was to remain in his bed until he was cleared and back to full health although he knew it would be an uphill battle as he hated to miss out on any action. “I don’t need you passing out in the middle of nowhere, nor hacking up a lung and making our presence known.” It may have only been a cold but it could still have disastrous consequences especially with the fever that he was running. Jason wanted to make himself perfectly clear as he added, “It’s an order Sonny.”

“How do you even catch a cold in the desert?” Clay asked with a small smirk. “I mean I thought all of the germs would try to avoid big bad Sonny Quinn like the plague itself?” He added on seeing Sonny ready to protest but his breath caught and he began coughing so he ended up scowling in his direction but the scowl was less than impressive from a sick Sonny.

“At least it’s a cold and not anything from a stripper.” Trent quipped back making sure he was out of harm’s way of Sonny who had not lost all of his strength as he was sure he could still throw one mean punch that would leave one hell of a bruise even if he did pull it.

“Never caught anything from a stripper thank you very much!” Sonny bit out with disdain for the insinuation before he managed to free his hand from its confines of the blanket so that he could use the back of it to rub at the snot that was running out of his nose.

“Yucky Sonny.” Ray reprimanded lightly slapping his hand away before he could take another swipe at the consistent flow of snot. “Use a tissue.” A box was tossed next to him on the bed so they were easily within reach.

“Get some sleep Sonny. We’ll check on you later.” Jason had the good grace to withhold the smirk at Ray’s paternal like reprimand as he was sure he had heard him say it the exact same way to Jameelah before instead knowing it was best to leave Sonny to get some sleep even if he protested it.

“Make sure you keep up your fluid intake especially with your fever.” Trent stated firmly as he was corralled out of the room with the remaining members of Bravo by Jason.

Sonny wanted to be petulant and defiant but he had been given an order which was to be obeyed. It was a cold, not anything serious but you would think it was with the way his team was acting! Sonny bawled the now squishy snotty tissue into a ball and let it drop into the wastebasket that had been located just at the edge of the bed before he decided that he would not turn down a nap as he was tired.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay was the next member of Bravo to go down and his symptoms began only hours after they managed to get Sonny to stay put tucked up in his bed. Clay’s cold began with a headache that made him squint his eyes as the bright light assaulted them and made his eyes water like a river down his face, and then his throat became painful when he swallowed. Clay cursed Sonny when he realised that he had caught his cold and went in search of Trent hoping that he could be proactive and get on top of it before it had him laid up in bed and Bravo down two operators.

It wasn’t hard to find Trent or anyone else as they were all located in TOC. “Trent?” Clay frowned at the rasp in his voice as he stood at the door with his head peeked around the edge as the last thing he wanted to do was give this cold to anyone else.

“Yeah kid?” Trent asked with a frown of his own at the hoarseness of Clay’s voice before he finally turned around and took one look at him knowing he had caught Sonny’s cold as he was ashen yet his cheeks were tinged red. “Come and sit down, let me look at you.” Trent hooked the chair nearest to him with his foot and pushed it out before he pointed to it as Clay followed his instructions without a word of protest and made his way over wearily while he grabbed his medical bag that was helpfully handed to him by Blackburn who had been closest to it.

The bright lights of TOC made Clay squint harder and his eyes water even more as he sat down and found Jason had moved next to him. “Sorry boss.” He apologised automatically cringing at the pain in his throat as he spoke before he swiped at the constant stream of water that was running down his cheeks from his eyes although it was useless.

“Blame Sonny.” Jason joked as he could not believe the kid was apologising to him for being sick. He glanced at Trent who was digging through his kit for something, most likely a thermometer, and decided that it was taking too long so he placed the back of his hand across Clay’s forehead to gauge if he had a fever. “Jesus kid… Trent, he’s burning up.” Jason stated just as Trent finally found said thermometer.

“I am.” Clay replied silently thinking he should really stop talking as it hurt to do so but before he could say anything else Trent had slipped the thermometer in between his lips to get an accurate reading rather than Jason’s exclamation that he was burning up.

“Yip, you even beat Sonny on this one, 101.2 degrees. I know you’re competitive Spense but I think you could have let him win this one.” Trent cleaned and sterilised the thermometer before he slipped it back into its case and back into his bag feeling like he would need it quite a bit in the next few days. “Besides your throat being painful, the headache and the watering eyes, is there anything else?” Trent did not need Clay to tell him that his throat was sore because he grimaced every time he tried to swallow and the squinted eyes signalled a bad headache but he had to ask if there was anything else.

“That’s enough.” Clay croaked out feeling worse by the minute and knowing that he was going to be ordered to bed very soon although he was not about to protest it like Sonny had.

Trent nodded in understanding because he knew that Clay Spenser did not handle being sick well and that was because he did not get sick often but when he did he got really sick. “Alright. You are restricted to bed too but I want you to take these first and then I’ll go and find you some throat lozenges to suck on. You need to hydrate as much as you can especially with the fever you have.” Trent held out two small white pills that were mild analgesics that would help to ease his headache, reduce the fever, and lessen the pain in his throat but he knew that he was going to be resistant to taking them as Clay was always weary about pain pills. “They are mild analgesics, just strong enough to reduce the fever and the pain.” Trent assured him as Clay looked at the two pills that were in Trent’s outstretched palm wanting to reject them but he also did not want to feel as bad as he did.

Jason could see the internal debate that was brewing inside of Clay and he understood it; the kid had a fear of becoming addicted to pain pills but he knew how strong willed he was and just by the awareness of what could happen if he took them too often meant that he would fight it. Jason crouched down next to Clay so that he did not have to look up towards the light that was clearly making his headache worse and his eyes water more while Trent continued to wait patiently with his hand outstretched. “Spense, hey kid… you can take them… Trent isn’t going to give you anything that won’t help you feel better. Take them then I will get you over to the barracks so you can get some sleep.” Jason had paused until he had Clay’s attention but he could see he was struggling to stay focused.

Clay took a few more seconds as the throbbing in his head increased once more before he tentatively reached for the pills and took them out of Trent’s hand. “Here.” Mandy kept her voice soft as she held out a fresh ice cold bottle of water for Clay so that he did not have to dry swallow the pills which was quickly taken by Jason with a small thanks sent her way then uncapped before he placed it in Clay’s hand. It took a few more moments and a few slightly uncoordinated movements before Clay got the pills into his mouth and the bottle to his lips but he managed to swallow both pills down with a grimace. Jason took the bottle of water back and recapped it before he stood up.

“I’ll give you a hand Jase.” Ray stepped closer knowing that he would need a hand to get Clay back to the barracks and to corral Sonny once he found out the kid was sick as he knew that Trent would be making a trip over to the infirmary and the supply shed to pick up a few extra supplies that included cough medicine - yeah, good luck getting Sonny to swallow any of that, Ray thought but wisely kept to himself – along with bottles of Gatorade to help replenish fluids and anything else that he thought they might need.

“Brock, I could use a hand with getting some supplies.” Trent got a solid nod from Brock before he turned his attention back to Jason who had yet to make Clay move from where he was sat as he had collapsed back into the chair with his watering eyes closed in an effort to shield himself from the light. “We need to work on getting that fever down, soak a towel with cold water and put it on his forehead, actually cover his eyes too, once you get him settled in bed, and take a couple of these and place them on his neck and along his sides.” Trent handed Jason the stack of instant icepacks that he had in his medical kit knowing they lasted longer than the ones that could be reused by refreezing them.

“If you have any issues with getting anything you want, let me know and I will take care of it Trent… Jason, I want to be regularly updated on Three and Six’s conditions.” Blackburn knew that Bravo took care of their own and he was happy to facilitate in any way he could although he silently hoped that the two men would be back on their feet quickly and that no one else would get sick. Trent gave a solid nod of thanks before he and Brock left with Cerberus at their side knowing they would meet everyone in the barracks.

“It’s bedtime for you kid.” Ray with Jason’s help hauled Clay to his feet and took a position on either side of him steadying him.

“Ick…” Clay licked at his lips with the tip of his tongue and tasted the saltiness of his sweat slicked skin hating that he was sick as he let Jason and Ray lead him out of TOC and across the sandy ground of base to their barracks where Sonny was snoring that resembled a freight train that hitched every so often. The noise made Clay want to cover his ears as it sounded even louder in his ears which made his headache even worse.

Jason frowned as he could see the pain on Clay’s face which had intensified with the sound of Sonny’s snoring, admittedly it was damn loud as they had heard it before they had even reached the barracks. He shared a look with Ray and the two held a silent conversation which ended with the decision that Jason was going to get Clay settled into bed with the ice packs where Trent wanted them placed while Ray woke Sonny and somehow convinced him to blow his stuffed nose in an effort to stop him from snoring or at least to reduce the noise level of it. Ray only departed Clay’s side once they were right next to his bed and he sent up a silent thank you that there were no bunk beds but rather six single beds with three on either side of the small room but before he reached Sonny he tossed Jason a fresh hand towel that would suffice which was caught and draped over his shoulder for the moment.

“Down to your boxers kid.” Jason kept a tight hold on Clay’s elbow as Clay fumbled around as he toed off his boots and socks before he struggled with the belt buckle then the button and zip of his pants but he managed to get stripped down to his boxers although Jason helped him to remove his shirt over his head.

“Boss?” Clay looked at Jason with barely open eyes as he raised his hand and dug a knuckle into the corner of his eye as he swiped at the constant stream of water as it was making his skin itch.

“Right here kid.” Jason replied as he managed to strip the blanket from the bed with his only free hand then pull back the sheet because the sheet was the only thing that Clay needed to be covered with right now at least until his fever broke.

“I don’t feel good.” Clay croaked out with a pout that made Jason smile for how innocent and childlike it was.

“I know but you will feel better shortly. Now get into bed.” Jason nudged Clay towards the bed even as he complied readily and crawled into the bed laying down on his back and contorting himself into what had to be an uncomfortable position as he had twisted himself at his hips so his back was flat against the mattress but his legs were like he was laying on his side and splayed apart. Jason shook his head but made no effort to move Clay into a more natural position, not yet at least but he would once he was asleep, as he snapped the icepacks to activate them and placed them against his fever ridden body just as Trent had said then covered him with the sheet.

“Ick… cold…” Clay protested the ice packs against his bare feverish skin but made no effort to move them away or try to move away from them.

Jason quickly used a half bottle of the ice cold water to soak the hand towel which he had folded in half and then in half again so it was wide enough to cover Clay’s forehead and his eyes before he laid it down on him. A soft sigh escaped Clay’s slightly parted lips as the cool towel touched his skin. “Get some sleep kid. We will be close by.” Jason kept his voice soft as the last thing he wanted to do was make his headache worse before he looked over at Ray who had pulled a coughing Sonny up into a seated position as he had started coughing as soon as Ray had woken him up. Jason did not miss how Ray handed Sonny a wad of fresh tissues to spit the phlegm he was coughing up into. With one last look at Clay he made his way over to Ray and Sonny.

Jason knelt down at Sonny’s side as Ray continued to hold him upright as the coughing fit finally subsided which left Sonny exhausted as his chest wall was aching along with his ribs. Sonny dropped the used tissues down into the wastebasket adding them to the already vast collection before he turned to look at Clay who was in the bed across from him. “Goldilocks is sick too?” Sonny asked feeling guilty that Clay was sick knowing how badly he handled it or rather did not handle it once he caught his breath enough to ask.

“Got a fever of 101.2, his throat is so sore he can barely speak and he has a headache that is making him sensitive to light and sound. He’s confined to his bed too.” Jason knew that Sonny would not rest until he knew exactly what was wrong with Clay so he figured it was best to tell him straight. “How are you feeling? And fine is not an acceptable answer.” Jason asked before he pre-empted Sonny’s answer as both he and Ray could already see Sonny’s concern for Clay override how he was feeling.

Sonny pulled his eyes away from Clay and looked between Jason and Ray knowing he had no way of avoiding telling him how he felt. “Damn… A bit sore from the coughing but better than Goldilocks… Dammit, he shouldn’t have gotten sick.” Sonny begrudgingly admitted he was sore but he was more annoyed that he had made Clay sick.

Ray glanced over at Clay who he knew was asleep just by his breathing before he turned back to Sonny as Jason returned to Clay and carefully moved him so that he was not as contorted as he had made himself. “Not your fault Son… Trent and Brock won’t be too far away. Trent will want to check you over, probably give you some more medicine. In the meantime I want you to lay back and drink this bottle of water.” Ray handed the fresh bottle of water to Sonny once he was laid back propped up on a few pillows to help ease his coughing. Sonny took the water and began to drink it albeit slowly as he watched Jason ran his fingers through Clay’s thick mop of blonde curls so that they weren’t sticking to his forehead before he adjusted the thin sheet so that he was covered once more.

Trent and Brock arrived back loaded with supplies and even Cerb was carrying a bag that was stocked with instant icepacks, boxes of tissues and cough medicine for Sonny.

**SEAL TEAM**

The third unlucky member of Bravo to become sick was Ray which meant Trent had three patients to look after but luckily for him he also had Jason and Brock to help him tend to them. Ray had gone downhill a few short hours after Clay had been relegated to his bed, and with him being declared sick it meant Bravo was officially grounded as half of the team was on bedrest all because of a nasty little cold. Ray had different symptoms to both Sonny and Clay but it was definitely a cold as he was congested, his muscles ached, he had chills and a low grade fever of 100.3 degrees. The only small thing that Ray was happy about was that he did not have to move too far to end up in bed as he was still in the barracks when the illness had set in but he was far from happy that he had become sick.

Ray could not stop his body from shaking as the chills made him feel as if he was frozen and his muscles ached as they repeatedly expanded and contracted with each body chill that he experienced. Trent had given him the same analgesic that he had given to Sonny and Clay but it had yet to take effect or maybe it had and Ray just hadn’t noticed as he wanted nothing more than to be piled under a mountain of blankets but all he was tucked up under was nothing more than a thin sheet because it was the fever that was causing the chills and he was not actually cold well at least that was according to Trent.

Jason crouched down next to the bed so that he was in Ray’s line of sight as he held out a juice box with the straw already stuck through the small hole in the top for him to take while Trent took one to Sonny to drink in between his bouts of coughing up a large amount of phlegm and Brock held the juice box for Clay who was happy to drink it as long as he did not have to move his head as his headache had not eased one bit. Jason had no idea where Trent had got the carton of juice boxes from but if they helped then he did not care how they were obtained. “Juice.” Jason wiggled the box lightly before Ray reached his hand out from where it was tucked under the sheet and took it from him.

“No one is ever allowed to catch a cold again… or share it.” Ray was deadly serious but Jason could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips as Ray looked defenceless in comparison to his tone.

“And how do you think you can make sure that doesn’t happen?” Jason just had to ask as Ray sipped from the juice box in a leisurely fashion but instead of getting a verbal answer he received a daggered glare which again was not intimidating when Ray was sipping from a juice box. “Alright, finish your juice box and then get some sleep. You get grumpy when you are sick.” Jason could not resist pointing out Ray’s grumpiness but he was quick to move away before the juice box could be thrown at him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason nodded his head towards Trent and then towards the other end of the room for a private conversation and the two men moved knowing they were close by and that Brock would watch all three sick men closely.

Jason felt just as tired as Trent looked and it had only been about five hours since they had managed to corral Sonny into his bed. “I have to update Blackburn again soon so lay it out for me.” Jason knew that Trent would with ease.

Trent shifted his weight from one foot to the other before he glanced towards his three teammates then to Brock who was going between each of them. Sonny could not stop coughing up phlegm and each coughing fit bought him more pain, his fever was holding steady at 100.6, and his nose continued to replicate a dripping faucet. Clay was restless and dozing rather than sleeping because of his headache mainly and his fever was bouncing between 101.2 and 101.5 but his eyes were not watering as much which could only be seen as an advantage in his current position. Ray was still racked with chills and he still sounded congested but the analgesic had kicked in and had already reduced his fever down to 100.1 which Trent was going to take as a positive. But they had another problem, one that Jason was yet to be aware of and that was that Trent was feeling really unwell admittedly he had begun to feel unwell about forty minutes ago but had yet to say anything.

“Tell him that four of Bravo are down and that there is very little improvement yet.” Trent kept it simple for Jason who nodded along until he stopped and became wide eyed.

“Four? Trent?” Jason questioned before it dawned on him as he noticed that Trent had braced himself up against the wall. “How long have you been feeling sick Trent?” He asked before he reached his hand out and just as he had done with Clay put the back of his hand on Trent’s forehead who leaned into the touch as it was cool against his feverish forehead. Yip, he had a fever too.

“Tried to ignore it Jase, can’t afford to be down.” Trent shrugged his shoulders knowing that answer would not appease Jason but he did not have the energy to argue either over the semantics of it all as he pulled away from Jason’s hand and lent completely back against the wall.

“And I can’t afford for you to fall down because you don’t take care of yourself or let us take care of you when you are sick Trent. So tell me what symptoms are you experiencing?” Jason was harsher than he meant to be but he meant every word. He knew Trent would run himself ragged taking care of everyone else before he took care of himself.

Trent sighed. “Fever’s 100.1, some fatigue, a small headache behind my eyes mostly and I feel a bit of pressure in my chest.” He paused knowing what Jason’s next question would be so he moved to pre-empt it. “I took a couple of analgesics about half an hour ago so they will kick in shortly and I have made sure to stay hydrated.” He hoped to pacify Jason and show that he had been taking care of himself even though he had kept it to himself.

“Brock!” Jason called softly but it was loud enough to elicit a pained grunt from Clay which made Jason feel guilty as he signalled with his hand for Brock to come over and join them. Brock left Ray’s side after he had switched out the empty juice box with a fresh one. “Brock put Trent to bed. Trent, stay in bed and that is an order.” Jason kept his voice low as he did not want to exacerbate Clay’s headache any more than it already was but he knew that if he did not order Trent to stay then he would carry on tending to the others to the detriment of his own ailing health.

“Boss…” Trent began to argue but was quickly shut down.

“I want you tucked into that bed by the time I get back from updating Blackburn.” Jason was firm as he pointed from Trent to the bed that he had taken before he turned to Brock. “You’re in charge until I get back. You have my permission to tie Trent down if you have too.” Jason told Brock as Trent mumbled something under his breath that he let slide.

“Yeah Jase. Come on Trent.” Brock answered Jason although he knew it was not going to be an easy task to get Trent into his bed. With that confirmation Jason left as he wanted to hurry back to help Brock with their now four ill brothers.

Trent would have argued with Jason that he did not need to be in bed if he had the energy too but he also did not want to disturb Sonny, Clay or Ray. He raised his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to relieve the pain that was radiating in his head from behind his eyes. “You know Jason is right about you needing to be in bed resting… You are just being stubborn.” Brock would have snickered at the look Trent gave him at being called stubborn but he could see that his brother was just as unwell as his other brothers so instead he gently guided him over to his bed and pulled the blankets back while Trent kicked off his boots and stripped out of his pants. “In you get.” Brock pointed at the bed. “Don’t make this hard Trent.” Brock could see that Trent was thinking about ignoring him as Trent looked from Sonny to Clay and then to Ray and he could see the worry on his face. “Jason did not say that you could not boss us around and tell us what they needed, all he said was that you had to be in your bed.” Brock knew that pointing out that fact could be dangerous for himself and for Jason as Trent would not hesitate to order them around from his bed in regards to anything medical but it finally got through and with a soft nod Trent crawled into his bed but he refused to let himself be tucked in slapping Brock’s hands away from the blanket.

Trent propped himself up on two pillows so that he was elevated enough to keep a watchful eye cast over his brothers; it wasn’t that he did not trust Jason or Brock to look after them, it was just he preferred to be the one to do so and he did not consider himself too sick to do so. “Brock, check Clay’s temperature again and make Sonny lay on his side but still propped up.” Trent ordered and Brock rolled his eyes but nodded anyway and moved away.

Brock walked over to Sonny who was in the midst of another coughing fit knowing Trent was keeping a close eye. Sonny truly looked terrible and Brock could not recall a time he had ever seen the man so pale before. “Trent reckons you should try lying on your side elevated.” Brock kept his voice down as he glanced at Ray who was asleep yet still clutching the sheet tightly at his body was assaulted by chills.

Sonny took a few shallow breaths once he had finished coughing as he could hardly breathe before he looked over Brock’s shoulder to see that Trent was in his bed and he let out a groan. “So you and Jase are the only ones who aren’t sick?” He asked with disbelief at how a cold could take down four of them so quickly as he moved to lie down on his side but remained elevated. The change of position made it slightly easier for him to breathe and took some of the pressure off of his aching chest and ribcage.

“Anything you need before I go and check on Clay?” Brock chose to ignore Sonny’s question as he already knew the answer to it.

“To be rid of this god awful cold… how is our little brother?” Sonny grumped before his voice softened as he looked over at Clay who had somehow managed to twist himself up in the sheet but the wet towel was still perfectly in place across his forehead and over his eyes to help with the fever and to block out as much of the light as he could.

Brock smiled at how Sonny softened as his attention shifted to Clay and his health, and he would have let out an ‘aww’ if he didn’t think that Sonny would punch him in the arm that would leave one hell of a bruise. “About the same, he doesn’t do things by halves, which we can all attest too.” Brock knew that he could not hide anything from Sonny especially given the proximity he was to Clay but the kid really had taken a hard hit after Sonny had inadvertently shared his cold around as he was in the worst condition.

“Go make sure he hasn’t got any worse.” Sonny said dismissively as he grabbed another tissue and wiped at his dripping nose as it was irritating him, and he did not need Brock to watch him when he could be checking on blondie. Of course Clay had to catch the cold from him and end up sicker than any of them, and to add insult to illness Clay did not handle being sick at all well although they were not exactly sure why that was but they would bet that it stemmed from his dysfunctional father and his childhood.

“Make sure you keep drinking the water and the juice.” Brock knew that Sonny was worried and feeling guilty but he did not want him to get worse either before he made his way over to Clay who had become even paler with the exception of his flushed cheeks that seemed to have grown a few shades brighter.

Brock knelt down next to the bed and grabbed the thermometer. “Clay… I need to take your temperature again.” Brock kept his voice to a whisper as the last thing Clay needed was for his headache to get worse. Clay let out a soft groan as he untangled his hand from the sweat soaked sheet and raised it to brush through his sweat soaked hair; he wanted to turn away from Brock but he was sure his head would kill him if he moved it so he obediently opened his mouth. Brock slipped the thermometer beneath his tongue without jarring him at all and sat back waiting until it beeped. “Dammit!” Brock whispered as he read the temperature, 101.5, no wonder the kid felt like crap and looked like it. He looked over at Trent and shook his head just as Jason returned from having updated Blackburn quickly.

Jason could see just by Brock’s expression that Clay’s temperature had not gone down like they had hoped although he was pleasantly surprised to see that Trent was actually in his bed even if he wasn’t exactly resting as he was sitting upright and straining his neck to look over at Brock and Clay. “How is he?” Jason asked as he crouched down beside Brock who turned the thermometer around to show him the reading. “Shit!” Jason saw Clay wince at his harshly whispered exclamation.

“Jase, he’s going to need an intravenous drip if we can’t get his fever under control soon.” Trent whisper yelled from his position in his bed only to earn a glare from Jason that threatened retribution if he disobeyed and got out of his bed but Jason knew that he was right and that Clay could not keep going as he was.

“Clay, I need you to listen to me right now and I know that it hurts.” Jason used the softest voice that he possessed as he pulled the saturated towel off of his face to soak it with cold water again instead of sweat. The bedding needed to be changed as well but that would have to wait. Clay turned his head towards Jason and Brock and opened his eyes just the smallest amount so that he could blearily see before he hunched his shoulder and turned his neck so that he could wipe the sweat away with his shoulder. That small amount of acknowledgement was enough for Jason however as he understood that Clay did not want to talk because of the pain he was in with his throat. “Your fever is not reducing and I know you are doing your best to stay hydrated but we may need to put an I.V. into you so we can give you some more fluids. For now though, I need you to take another two pills and I know how you feel about them but it is what is best.” Jason was worried that Clay might not be able to swallow the pills but he had to try otherwise he was quickly heading for a stay in the infirmary which was the last thing that any of them wanted. Clay whimpered as he raised himself up onto his elbows with Brock’s help before he took the two pills that Jason was offering and put them in his mouth then Jason held the water bottle to his lips and he painfully managed to swallow them down after a few stunted tries. As soon as the pills were down and Clay had managed to drink half of the water Brock and Jason helped him to lay back down with the freshly soaked towel being put back in place to block out the light and in an attempt to cool him down.

“I’ve got him boss.” Brock knew Jason was torn between leaving Clay and checking on the others but Clay wasn’t going anywhere and they were all in the same room so he would only be a few short steps away if needed. Brock had haphazardly tossed a fresh towel over his shoulder as he had moved around to help Clay knowing that being soaked in sweat left an unpleasant stickiness on a person’s skin and figured that he would feel better if he was cleaned off a bit with another cold soaked flannel then dried off after that.

Jason crossed the room and returned to Trent’s side seeing him rest back in the bed but his eyes never left Clay. “What is his temperature up too?” Trent asked immediately with a sense of urgency as he hated that he had been relegated to his bed.

“It’s up but we have it covered. I need you to rest up so you get better Trent.” Jason was purposefully evasive which only heightened Trent’s suspicion of Clay’s condition.

“I’m fine. I’m still the medic.” Trent petulantly answered as he crossed his arms over his chest as he hated that he could not help.

Jason knew that Trent hated to be side-lined but he could not help them if he was sick too so there was only one thing to do. “Until you are back at 100% your only job is to get better. Until then you are relieved of your duties as a medic. No arguments Trent.” It would not stop Trent from worrying but it was for the best as far as Jason was concerned but he knew the protests were coming as Trent was already moving to get his legs out from underneath the blanket. “You have been ordered to stay in bed Trent and you have never disobeyed one so do not start now.” Jason stilled Trent with his hand on his shoulder and a firm squeeze.

“Jase, come on, the kid is miserable along with Sonny and Ray.” Trent hoped that pointing out that all three of them were miserable would make Jason ease up but he knew better especially by the tone Jason was using.

Jason knew that Trent was acting the way he was simply because he cared but he would not allow it to be at the detriment of his health. “Trent. Let us take care of you and them. I don’t want you getting sicker or prolonging their sickness.” Jason knew it was kind of unfair to suggest that Trent would make any of them sicker but insinuating that he would make Clay sicker was sure to have the desired effect even if it was a guilt trip.

“That’s low Jace.” Trent scowled as Jason gave him a quick tilt of his side and a slight shoulder shrug as if he did not understand what was low about it

“Get some sleep Trent.” Jason innocently replied and gave his shoulder a soft shove so that he would lie down. “You look like hell.” He could not resist adding that final comment nor did he miss how the scowl on Trent’s face deepened before he finally relented and laid down as the fatigue really was straining. But before he let his eyes close, he cast one last look over each of his brothers as he completed a visual inspection – Ray was curled up in a tight ball and asleep, Sonny was laid on his side dozing in between fits of coughing and blowing his nose into tissues, and Clay was unmoving yet the grimaces from every sound did not go unnoticed.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason had no idea how Eric Blackburn had ended up playing nursemaid along with Brock and himself but sure enough Eric was doing the rounds between Sonny, Clay, Ray and Trent making sure they stayed hydrated, medicated and rested. Jason was hard pressed to admit that he was pretty sure he had caught Sonny’s cold too once he woke up from a brief nap that Blackburn had ordered him and Brock to take, although now that Jason looked for Brock he could see him tending to Clay who was now curled up on his side drinking slowly from a juice box that Brock was holding with one hand whilst his other hand was adjusting the fresh sheet over his body. Jason had a small headache, his nose was runny, he had lost his sense of smell and he felt even more tired than he had when he had gone for his mandated nap.

Jason took a few moments to rub the sleep from his eyes and push the blanket that had been draped over him at some point down and to the side before he sat up and stretched out. He took the moment to glance at his watch and calculated that he had been asleep for almost three hours, two more than Eric’s minimum requirement. Jason was about to stand up to do the rounds and check on his ill men when Eric appeared in front of him holding out a bottle of water which he took as he was thirsty.

“You’re sick Jason.” Eric did not need Jason to tell him that he was sick as he could see from his pallor that he was, nor did he miss that his nose was running although it had not reached the scale that Sonny’s had.

“How are they?” Jason asked at the same time more concerned about his men’s health than his own waving Eric off or rather his comment.

“I will tell you once you lay back down. You are confined to your bed now too.” Eric pointed towards the bed and Jason knew that there was no point in even arguing because he would make it an order just like he had done with Trent. Jason laid back down but made sure that he was on his side so that he could see everyone.

“Trent’s fever has reduced after a second dose of analgesics to 99.7, his headache is almost gone but he’s been asleep for the past forty minutes or so which is what he needs.” Eric looked at Trent who had put up a valiant effort not to sleep but his fatigue had got too much although he had woken up on and off before he had finally settled into a deep sleep, and each time he had asked for an update on his brothers which he admired.

Eric turned his attention to Ray who was still curled up with the sheet pulled tightly around his body and a light blanket now added over top. “Ray is still being racked with chills but his fever is down to 100.1. I gave him another dose of analgesics about twenty minutes ago because his muscles are still aching. He’s still congested but it seems to have eased from what Brock has told me. He’s back asleep now so hopefully he will feel even better once he wakes.” Eric was hopeful that Ray would be back up and healthy sooner than the rest as he seemed to be improving quicker than the rest despite how unwell he still was.

Another pause went by as Eric shifted to look at Sonny who was awake but propped upright and still on his side to ease his congestion and his coughing which seemed to be helping. “We finally managed to force another large spoonful of cough medicine down Sonny’s throat although he resisted but it seems to have helped but he’s still spitting up phlegm just not as much. His fever has reduced down to 99.9 which is good. He hasn’t had much sleep though because he’s sore and keeps coughing.” Trying to get Sonny to swallow the foul tasting and smelling liquid that was disgustingly coloured cough medicine had taken both him and Brock to convince him, and it was only after blackmailing him by saying that his coughing was disturbing Clay that they had managed to get him to swallow it and not attempt to spit it out although they did have to suffer from a bit of complaining.

Eric would have loved to avoid giving Jason an update on Clay but there was no way that was going to happen as he looked at Brock who had been tending to the kid with the utmost care and gentleness. Eric had thought the kid had looked ill when he had searched out Trent in TOC but he looked a lot worse now and he was showing little improvement which was concerning him but he was not going to share that with Jason. Eric sighed as he turned to look back at Jason who was waiting impatiently. “The analgesics aren’t even touching the headache which I would say is closer to a migraine than anything else but they look to finally be helping with the fever. When Brock last took it about quarter of an hour ago it was at 101.2 so it is back down. We are taking it every thirty minutes merely as a precaution. If he is not dozing then we are making him drink or suck on a throat lozenge that Trent managed to dig up from the infirmary supplies but we are trying not to make him talk if he doesn’t have too.” He kept it as light as he could while giving Jason the facts that he desired in order to keep him in bed.

Jason took in what Eric was saying and read between the lines on what he was not saying; he was relieved to hear that Trent and Ray were already improving, and that Sonny’s fever had come down drastically but was still concerned about his harsh cough but while it was dismaying to hear that Clay’s headache was bordering on a migraine it was good to know that his fever had dropped back down to where it had started although he wished that he would feel better soon.

“Next time one of you shows any kind of illness, I will be ordering that person to be quarantined until they are the perfect picture of health – test results and all. When one member of Bravo is sick it means the whole Bravo team is miserable and none of us need any crankier than usual Tier One Operators. Sonny sure has a domino effect.” Eric shook his head at his last sentence as he looked around the room at all of the Tier One Navy Seals who were all curled up in their beds sick before he stopped and looked at Brock silently wondering how long it would be before he would be down and out too and hoping that he would not fall victim to the vicious cold that was gripping them. Eric turned back to Jason who looked amused at his comments but made no argument against them which was a surprise in itself as Eric was sure he would get a rise out of him for his ‘crankier than usual’ comment. “Now tell me what you are experiencing.” His tone left no room for movement or slyness on Jason’s part, after all the man could read him like an expert.

“I have a small headache, my nose is running and I can’t seem to smell much of anything, and I am tired. Nothing else.” Jason was honest in his self-assessment and he hoped that he would not get any worse because being sick was bad enough as it was not something he enjoyed being but then again no one enjoyed being sick.

“One order of analgesics coming up, take them, finish the water and then get some more sleep. Between Brock and I, we have you all covered.” Eric handed Jason two of the standard pills that Trent had made all of them take as soon as they began being ill then produced a fresh box of tissues and put them down on the bed within reach before he pulled the closest lined wastebasket over so that they could be disposed of easily and without effort. “I mean it Jason unless you have to use the head then you do not get out of this bed until you are declared fit too.” Eric spoke sternly knowing that he and Brock were already stretched thin between Clay, Sonny, Ray, Trent and now Jason but he could not willingly risk bringing anybody else in to help and then having them fall ill too, and it made sense not to either because he and Brock had already been exposed.

“Alright but if anything changes… if Clay or anyone else gets worse then I need you to wake me and tell me immediately.” Jason was most worried about how sick Clay was, not because he cared more about him than the others, but simply because he knew that Clay got sicker than the rest and struggled with it. He relented easily to Eric’s orders because he knew that he had to follow his own advice which he had given Trent when he wanted to continue to help take care of Sonny, Clay and Ray.

“I will.” Eric patted Jason’s arm affectionately as Jason was a great leader and the way he cared for his men was such a strong attribute that made Bravo who they were as they cared deeply about each other. Eric also knew that Jason would not settle unless he agreed and it was one demand that Eric had no problem with meeting if it meant that Jason rested up. “Now I’m going to gather a few more supplies while everyone is settled.” Eric gave one more light pat to Jason’s arm before he walked away only stopping to quietly inform Brock of his plans before he left as they needed more analgesics, tissues, juice and water, and he was going to organise for some food to be bought over to the barracks so that the men could eat and keep their strength up.

Brock glanced over his shoulder at Jason once he had resettled Clay who had reacted to the fading last light of the day with a pained groan and tried to press his hands to his face that had streamed in when Eric had exited the room despite only having only opened the door just enough to get through. Brock wanted to groan now that five out of the six men of Bravo were ordered to remain in bed because they were all varying degrees of sick but he refrained from it. “I’ll be back soon. Try to sleep.” Brock used the softest whisper he could as he spoke to Clay, he did not wait for a response as he moved away and headed over to check on Cerb who had curled up at the end of his bed but was dutifully watching over everyone and occasionally doing rounds of his own as he lazily moved from each bed and each man only moving on to the next when he received some sort of recognition that ranged from a pat or a scratch to the back of his ear or some sort of verbal response.

Brock sat down next to Cerb and rubbed his hand over his belly repeatedly, scratching in his favourite places. “Good boy Cerb.” He praised quietly knowing his usually energetic dog was taking their unexpected downtime well even though it was slightly unfair to expect him to be so still and out of his usual routine of playing fetch and training when they were not working.

**SEAL TEAM**

They had made it through the night barely with Eric and Brock taking shifts to rack out while the other tended and checked on the ill before they switched but even being racked out did not mean that it was easy to sleep as both men were still on alert. Brock had sent Cerb to stay by Mandy’s side as she was happy to have Cerb join her on her early morning run and then play a game of fetch before she would spend the day in TOC working after she had come to check on them and had taken the liberty of having breakfast delivered. Brock knew that Cerb would stay close to Mandy until he went to get him or Mandy bought him back.

The morning had bought both good news and bad news.

First and foremost, it was evident that Eric had succumbed to Sonny’s vicious cold as he was sweating, sneezing repeatedly and he sounded as though he had a peg clipped to his nose making his voice sound squeaky as he was congested. Brock had quickly corralled Eric back into the bed that he had taken as his own and slipped a thermometer under his tongue only removing it once it had beeped: 99.8 degrees before he handed him a juice box and two analgesics then placed a fresh box of tissues down next to him. Eric had not even reprimanded Brock for ordering him around because the man had naturally added him to the list of men that he was looking after.

Jason was not any better nor was he any worse but at least he did not have a fever and he had gained a small amount of colour back to his skin. His headache remained along with his runny nose that had left the skin sore from where he had been wiping, he still could not smell anything which was probably a blessing in disguise, and he still felt exhausted despite having slept soundly on and off throughout the night. Jason’s primary concern remained unchanged which was the health status of everybody else.

Trent’s fever had reduced even further as it was down to 98.9 which was near normal although he still remained tired as he had been restless and had trouble sleeping during the night as the pressure in his chest remained and was making him uncomfortable. His headache had finally receded although his eyes were still a little sore but nothing he could not handle on its own. Trent did not want to stay in his bed especially once he knew that Eric was sick and Brock was spread across taking care of all of them but he still had not met Jason’s requirements that were now being enforced by Brock.

Ray had slept soundly through the night and woke up without the chills assaulting his body but the aching in his muscles remained steadfast which had not been helped by how he had curled up in an effort to stay warm through the night, and he was still congested but not as bad as Eric was. His fever had dropped a little as well as it was now down to 99.8.

Clay’s headache or rather his migraine as Eric had labelled it seemed to have eased minutely to where he could move his head slowly without feeling like it was trying to kill him although he still could not stand bright lights and most sounds still made him grimace and want to cover his ears in an effort to block them out but his eyes had stopped watering completely. His fever was finally under 101 and his latest reading of 100.8 was still high but at least it was coming back down as the highest it had been was 101.5. His throat still felt like it had been scraped raw and was on fire all at the same time so he was refraining from talking unless he really had too which everyone understood and accepted readily as the last thing they wanted to do was make him feel worse as he was suffering enough without being forced to talk.

Sonny’s fever had fluctuated throughout the night between 99.9 and 100.4 which had added more misery on but had finally stabilised down to 99.9 just as the sun rose over the horizon. The guilt he felt for making everyone sick was weighing on him and they were all aware that he was self-deprecating. His hacking cough had been quelled to a soft brisk cough but that was expected given how many spoonful’s of the disgusting cough medicine that Brock and Eric had made him take. His entire torso ached and each movement made him clench his jaw as his chest and ribs ached terribly from all of the coughing that he had been doing. His nose continued to drip but it had slowed down which he was thankful for as he had already been through an entire box of tissues and was well into the second box that had appeared whilst he had napped.

Brock was exhausted although he was loathe to admit it but he did not need too as his team knew it even with them being as sick as they were. “Brock.” Trent waved him over seeing him wavering once he had finished getting Eric sorted who had fallen back asleep almost immediately; Trent caught the questioning look that Jason sent his way but ignored it as he knew he would be listening in.

“What do you need Trent?” Brock asked as he rolled his shoulders in an effort to ease the tightness that had settled in.

“Why don’t you go have a shower and get a bit of fresh air? We can take care of ourselves and the kid while you do.” Trent suggested as Brock looked wrecked and dishevelled but then again he was sure they all did. Sick did not look good on Bravo, that was for sure.

“I’m good.” Brock replied immediately as he was not prepared to leave them alone even though they would not be alone although he admitted the idea of a shower was more appealing than he cared to admit. “You’re due for another round of analgesics anyway.” He shifted the focus away from himself and back to Trent, not waiting for a response as he walked away to go and get two more pills for him to take. Trent sighed but knew not to push it as he glanced over at Jason who gave him a short nod of understanding at what he was trying to accomplish.

Brock quickly returned and handed Trent the pills before he heard Sonny having another coughing fit and looked over to see that he was struggling to get himself sat up. Brock pivoted on his heels and made his way over then quickly pulled Sonny up into a sitting position which helped to settle him. “Better?” Brock asked softly once Sonny had stopped coughing completely and was working on catching his breath.

“Thanks…” Sonny nodded as he thanked Brock then took the opportunity to cast his eyes over his brothers who were all close by as he slowed his breathing down. “Can he even breathe under that blanket?” Sonny asked unsure of when Clay had been given a blanket which he was currently cocooned in with the exception of his foot that was sticking out the side.

Brock smiled as he looked over at Clay knowing he had gently shaken and laid the light blanket out over him in the early hours of the morning when the temperature had dropped despite the fever he still had. The blanket seemed to help put him at ease especially as he settled and finally managed to get a few hours of solid sleep once he had tucked himself under it. “Yes Sonny he can breathe. He finally settled down once he had it and its helping to block the light out as well.” Brock knew it was pure unadulterated concern that had Sonny asking which is why he answered the way he did as he knew Sonny was blaming himself for giving Clay and everyone else his cold.

“Has his headache gotten any better? Has he had any sleep?” Ray asked from his position in the bed next to Sonny as he pulled himself into a bit more of an upright position hoping to stretch his aching muscles out then adjusted the pillows beneath him to support him. The questions that Ray was asking were ones that they all wanted the answers too.

“Not much better although he seems to be moving his head more freely if that makes sense. And as I said he settled down a lot better once he had a blanket to cuddle under so he’s slept fairly solid for a few hours at least… And before you ask, Eric managed to convince him to take another two doses of analgesics through the night which has bought his fever down.” Brock decided to pre-empt the question that would come from either Jason or Trent although they all knew how weary Clay was about taking any medication.

Sonny smiled softly before it turned into a smirk which Trent caught. “What’s that smirk there for Sonny?” Trent could not resist asking because he had a fair idea as he followed his line of sight. The Texan had one hell of a soft spot for their blonde haired blue eyed kid.

“None of us thought to give him a blanket and wrap him up like a burrito when he has been unsettled before.” Sonny knew that each and every one of them would be making a mental note so that the next time their kid was unsettled or restless they would know how to make him more comfortable and settle him. If all it took was a blanket than he would have a blanket and they would make sure of it.

“I doubt that is a coincidence.” A couple of pieces of the puzzle that was Clay fell into place for Trent although he knew they were merely assumptions based on flimsy connections and evidence that he had picked up or that had been shared in the time he had known Clay.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked as he propped himself up as his eyes moved between Clay and Trent wondering what he was getting at.

“The kid does not handle being sick well. Family was a concept that he struggled to understand along with being a team player which has taken a lot of work and reassurances to get him where he is with us today even though we all still see that he has his moments of doubt. And he settles with a blanket almost instantly once he has cocooned himself in one.” Trent stated as if it was obvious but from the blank impatient looks he was receiving he was not making himself as clear as he thought he had. “I doubt he ever really had anyone that really took the time to take care of him when he got sick as a kid. If I had to guess then I would guess that he would take care of himself by cocooning himself up in a blanket and riding out whatever illness he had, alone.” That was the conclusion that Trent had made and anyone was welcome to correct him and disagree with him but in his mind it made sense. It was a sad conclusion to draw but one that was not that farfetched given who Clay’s father was.

No one missed the sharp intakes of breath from both Jason and Ray or the way Sonny looked saddened, and Brock silently wished he had spread the blanket over Clay earlier in an effort to give him the comfort that he obviously needed but he hadn’t because of the fever that he had.

“So what you’re saying is that you think that he never had anyone tuck him in or kiss his feverish forehead or give him medicine when he was a littlen’ and sick?” Sonny asked for clarification as he could not imagine being a kid and sick and not having someone there to take care of him like his Mama used to do, hell he was sure that if he went home sick she would fuss over him just the same now as she did then.

“That would be my guess.” Trent nodded slowly as he shrugged his shoulders knowing it was not a definitive answer nor had it been confirmed but his logic said that it made sense.

“I can’t imagine not wanting to take care of my own children when they are ill. I mean Jameelah is still at that age where all she wants to do is be held and rocked if she’s sick, I just… man… I couldn’t imagine denying her that ever.” Ray recalled the nights that he had spent pacing the house with Jameelah when she was sick cradled in his arms and snuggled against his chest, and as a parent if that was what made her feel better than that was what he would do for however long she needed to be held, cuddled and rocked. But he could not picture Ash Spenser doing that with Clay and that filled him with an unexplainable sadness, and he knew with just one look that Jason was feeling the same thing.

“Just another reason to add to the why I want to punch Ash Spenser list.” Sonny groused knowing it was a fairly extensive list but it did not seem to stop growing.

“But you’re not going too.” Jason was quick to assert that once again as he had done numerous times before that Sonny could not punch Ash Spenser despite how much they all wanted too at times. His expression softened as he looked over at Clay or rather the blanket that was covering all of him with the exception of his foot. “Even now when Emma and Mikey are sick they still come to me even if its only by way of a phone call… Clay has us and we will take care of him just as we have.” Jason changed subject but he was still thinking about his kids and how they differed when they were sick especially from when they were little to now that they were grown; Emma was practically the same as Jameelah when she was little just wanting to be held tight in either his or Alana’s arms although she preferred not to be moved so pacing was definitely not liked which Jason found hard as he paced when he was stressed but even as Emma grew she still liked to be close with her head rested on his shoulder as she tucked herself into his side or with her head rested on his lap, and then there was Mikey who was the very definition of a clinger with his face pressed hard into their neck when he was little and sick as he would not let go of Jason or Alana and even as he got older he would happily lay on the couch with his feet pressed into Jason’s lap as Jason absentmindedly rubbed his fingers back and forth across his ankle as it always seemed to calm him.

“Enough psycho-analysing for now Trent. You all need to drink another juice box and then get some more rest.” Brock was not going to wake Clay up or Eric but it did not mean the others were excused from staying hydrated and working on getting better as he tossed nice cold juice boxes to Trent, Ray and Jason and then handed Sonny one before he walked over and tucked the blanket a little tighter around Clay to make sure that he felt safe and secure.

Eric who had been dozing had been listening and he smiled at Bravo’s intent on making sure that Clay was looked after although he was saddened by Trent’s revelation as just like the others he believed it to be right. Eric had opened his eyes just enough to watch Brock take a few seconds to ensure that the blanket was tucked securely around Clay before he let them close again as he drifted off to sleep.

**SEAL TEAM**

Everyone except Clay was restless as they all felt better despite still having low grade fevers with the exception of Trent whose fever had gone completely and Jason who never had one as another day ended. The improvements made by Sonny, Ray, Trent, Jason and Eric were enough that Brock was happy enough to let them shower and move around in their barracks but only on the proviso that they ate and rested.

Sonny’s fever had reduced down to 98.8 degrees just as the sun had set on the day and as long as he sat up and kept his movements to a minimum then his coughing was minimal. His nose was still red but had stopped running like a faucet which he was relieved about.

Ray’s fever was down to 98.9 and the shower had helped ease the last of the ache that he felt in his muscles as well as the congestion he felt. The chills were completely gone and he was happy as it felt nice to be warm again.

Trent had no fever as his last thermometer reading was 98.5 although he was still fatigued despite having slept soundly for hours longer than he usually would have. His headache had stayed away and there was no pressure in his chest. Trent was most happy about being able to resume his duties as a medic so that he was able to assess his brothers.

Jason had gained his colour back completely and was glad that he felt better as he kept watch over all of his men.

Eric was relieved to get rid of the stickiness from his sweat soaked skin and the congestion in his chest which was all thanks to the steaming hot shower that he had taken once he had woken up.

Jason surveyed his men seeing that Eric was filling in and reviewing paperwork in between sipping from a juice box, Ray and Trent were playing chess, Sonny had moved closer to Clay but continued to keep his distance, and he had ordered Brock to shower and go get Cerb to relieve Mandy of her dog duty. And then there was Clay whose fever remained stubbornly above 100 as it was at 100.4 degrees, he had hardly moved all day and when he had it had been only to visit the head before he cocooned himself back under the blanket unless Brock had made him uncover himself to drink or eat or take another dose of analgesics.

Jason watched as Brock let Cerb into the barracks first noting that he looked exhausted but at least he had followed orders and showered. Cerb bounded into the room but slowed down and made his way to Clay’s side laying down on the floor next to the bed. Brock squeezed Sonny’s shoulder as he moved past to put his shower kit down knowing that Cerb would stay close to Clay now that he was the only one that was still curled up in bed. “Get some sleep Brock, it’s an order just to clarify.” Jason could see that Brock was exhausted but he was grateful for how he had stepped up to make sure they all got better.

“Not even going to argue with you on that boss.” Brock replied tiredly as he brushed his hand through his damp curls and tugged them into some sort of manageable mess. He did not care that it was barely nine o’clock at night as his entire body felt heavy and he was exhausted. He glanced over at Clay and then to Cerb before he turned back to Jason. “Wake me up if…” He trailed off as he waved a hand in Clay’s direction as Jason smiled and nodded knowing exactly what he was indicating. Brock trudged his way to the last remaining unoccupied bed and settled himself down into it quickly and let his exhaustion claim him as he drifted off into a light sleep.

Jason made sure that Brock was racked out before he stood up and made his way over to Sonny then took the seat next to him. Sonny was unmoved and his eyes did not leave Clay. “You know it is not your fault that the kid is as sick as he is, and he is getting better.” Jason knew his words would feel hollow to Sonny but they needed to be said.

“He got the cold off me Jase and he’s the one who got the sickest, who is the sickest.” Sonny sighed as he shifted as he was still sore. “We have all improved but he hasn’t, not really.” Sonny was loathe to point it out but it was a fact that could not be denied.

Clay shifted as he rolled onto his side and he curled his exposed foot up into the edge of the blanket before a small but deep wet sounding cough escaped his parted lips which was new as he had not coughed before. The movement and the cough had everyone pausing in their actions and looking over towards Clay with their breaths held with the exception of Brock who had remained asleep. “’Oss” Clay managed to say once he had opened his eyes and saw Jason nearing him before he cringed as his throat felt as though he had swallowed glass and managed to untangle himself just enough from the sheet and blanket to push it down so that his face was uncovered. He managed to lift his shoulder and turn his face into it to wipe the fresh outpouring of sweat off of his forehead before he focused on Jason again.

Jason had left Sonny’s side and moved to Clay’s bedside giving Cerb a quick pat as he knelt down next to Clay. “Right here sunshine. How do you feel?” Jason asked just as Trent left Ray and the game of chess to join him at Clay’s side although he knew just by looking at him that he was still not feeling any better. Jason reached his hand out and placed it on Clay’s clammy and sweat slicked forehead feeling his temperature before he pushed the matted blonde hair back for him.

Clay made no effort to pull away which was telling in itself as usually he would try to slap the hands away or move out of reach but he remained undeterred as he frowned then smacked his dry chapped lips together before he raised his hand to cover his mouth as he coughed again making his chest rattle.

“Clay… hey kiddo… need you to answer the boss…” Trent’s concern was picked up on immediately by everyone as he tried to rouse Clay enough to answer them. Clay squinted his eyes as he shifted his head so that he could see Trent once Jason had removed his hand. “Alright kiddo. Jase lets get him sat up, I want to listen to his chest as that cough sounds wet.” Trent was still waiting for a verbal response from Clay as he moved to his medical bag and dug through it to find a stethoscope as the last thing that Clay needed was to develop either a chest or a lung infection on top of the cold that he already had.

Jason knew just by Trent’s tone that he was concerned, well more concerned than he had been. “Alright kid, lets break you out of this cocoon so Trent can check you out.” Jason figured talking Clay through what he was doing would be the best as they did not need to add panic to his suffering as he was not sure just how much Clay was following given that he was still feverish.

“Here, let me help.” Ray was immediately on the other side of Clay’s bed as he followed Jason’s lead and reached his hand up to haul Clay up by his shoulders and unwrap him from the sheet and blanket. Clay did not like the change in elevation as the pressure increased in his head making the symphony louder than it had been for a while, nor did he like the warmth of the blanket being taken from him as Jason and Ray unwrapped it and let it drop down to pool in his lap.

Jason with one hand managed to grasp both of Clay’s hands without much difficulty as he went to pull the blanket back up around himself while trying to lay back down which Ray countered by sitting in behind him so that he could lean back but still be sitting up supported. Clay had screwed his eyes tightly as the light did not help his headache that was growing again. “It’s okay kid.” Jason soothed as Trent pressed the stethoscope to Clay’s chest, softly ordering him to breathe in and out multiple times which made him cough as he moved it around and listened.

Trent was relieved that it did not sound as though there was any fluid building on Clay’s lungs but he would be keeping a close eye on it if the cough got worse. “You can lay him back down but elevate him a little bit to help with the coughing. There is nothing to indicate any fluid on his lungs.” Trent told both Jason and Ray although neither of them looked ready to let go of him.

“Cold… mmm…. Tired…” Clay mumbled out as he licked at his chapped lips as he opened his eyes just enough to search out Sonny who was still across the room from him. “Everyone okay boss?” He asked coughing afterwards feeling like he had missed out on a lot.

“Drink this, small sips though.” Trent pushed a bottle of water into Clay’s hand hoping that the liquid would soothe his throat and help his cough. Clay took the bottle of water and took a few small sips as he had been instructed too before he lowered his hand and the bottle was taken out of his hand as he had had enough.

Jason caught the worried look that crossed Clay’s face before it turned into a pained grimace as he knew it was hurting him to talk but he was trying to find out what he felt he needed to know. Jason moved his hand to the back of Clay’s neck and smoothly ran his fingers back and forth over his vertebrae at the base of his neck hoping it would settle him like it had with his kids once Ray had moved so that he could. And Jason did not miss the smile that Eric had on his face as he watched on with concern. “Everyone’s fine, we’re all a little under the weather just like you but we are all getting better.” It was the only answer that Jason was willing to give Clay, and he was relieved when Clay nodded rather than call him out but then again that just showed them how bad he felt. “It’s best just to let yourself rest.” He added on as he, Ray and Trent got him settled back down in the bed once Ray had moved completely off of the bed so that he was no longer holding him upright, all three of them working together to tuck the blanket around him once more noticing how his hands clutched the edges of it as he snuggled down contently. “I’ve got him, go back to your game of chess.” Jason knew that none of them would move far away but Clay did not need all three of them at his bedside for now as he went back to sleep, coughing occasionally.

Jason glanced over his shoulder at Sonny who looked worried and downtrodden all at the same time, and the Texan wasn’t even using humour or sarcasm which was worrying as it was his usual defensive mechanism instead he was quiet and withdrawn which Jason knew was not just because he was unwell. Jason watched as Sonny leaned back on the mountain of pillows and closed his eyes to avoid everything. He only hoped that Clay would get better quickly otherwise Sonny would only feel guiltier but for now that was not his worst worry.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock frowned at being woken up by Cerb nudging him repeatedly and incessantly before he groaned as he felt as though he had been hit by a freight train and he felt ridiculously hot. Cerb let out a low whine and continued to nudge at his elbow even after Brock had shifted his hand to pet him.

Jason was roused from his nap by Cerb’s low whine that startled him awake but Trent was already out of his bed and on his way over to Brock with Eric a few meagre steps behind. Jason was tired but he hauled himself up off of the mattress and onto his feet as Eric had to use both of his hands to get Cerb to move away from Brock and let Trent in to examine Brock. “What’s wrong? Brock?” Jason asked as he moved to the opposite side of the bed before he saw that Brock was ghostly pale, soaked in sweat and his eyes were unfocused. It did not take much to figure out that Brock had caught the cold that had taken all of them down although Jason had to give him credit as he had lasted a lot longer than all of them.

“Shit! We need to cool him down.” Trent read the thermometer and Brock had a fever of 101.3 degrees. “Get me a towel and some ice packs.” Trent did not care who got them as he stripped the damp bedding off of Brock and let it fall to the floor in one foul swoop.

“Here.” Jason tossed two of the five ice packs to Trent while he snapped the other three that he had grabbed to activate them. Trent placed his two along Brock’s sides, under his arms, while Jason placed one under Brock’s neck and then other two on his thighs which made Brock break out in goose-bumps. Trent was not sure who had tossed him a clean hand towel but that did not matter as he folded it over several times before he soaked it with cold water and laid it over Brock’s forehead.

“Brock, hey, look at me…” Trent lightly slapped Brock’s cheek which was enough to rouse him and make him look at him although his eyes were still unfocused. “Tell me how you feel.” Trent ordered calmly although he felt guilty that he had missed that Brock had fallen ill too.

Brock swallowed thickly a few times before another soft slap was delivered making him raise his hand to slap at the hand that kept doing it as all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He heard Trent, he did, but he did not have the energy to answer him however he was well aware how persistent Trent was and knew that he would not let up. “Hmmm… hot… sore… tired…” Brock trailed off as his mind felt clouded.

“Don’t go to sleep yet Brock. I need you to take these pills and finish this bottle of water.” Trent needed to get Brock on the same medicine regime that had gotten all of them through this illness but Brock was lethargic and clearly all he wanted to do was sleep. With Jason’s help as Brock did not respond, they tilted his head up so that he did not choke as they put the two small white pills in his mouth, and flooded his mouth with water until he had swallowed them before they let him take small sips as he wanted until he had managed to get down the whole bottle.

Jason looked over at Trent as soon as Brock had gone back to sleep which was mere minutes after he had finished the bottle of water to see him shaking his head. “Dammit, I thought he got lucky and missed getting this bug.” Trent stated and Jason could only nod his head in agreement as Brock had looked tired but not sick when he had crawled into his bed after he returned with Cerb and from having his well earnt shower.

Eric had a hard time corralling Cerb who had refused to stand down despite having ordered him several times too but Eric knew the bond between handler and canine so he was not too shocked. “Let him come back over here Eric.” Trent knew that Brock would want Cerb close just as Cerb wanted to be close to Brock, and he knew that Cerb would lay curled up alert at the end of Brock’s feet. Eric did not have to be told twice as he let Cerb’s collar go and Cerb immediately crossed the short distance, jumped up and settled down on the bed with Brock.

Jason looked at Trent and knew exactly what he was thinking. “I have got Clay, you have got Brock, and Ray has Sonny.” It was easier to split up and keep an eye on each of them although Ray would not be keeping an eye on Sonny because he was sick but because of how hard he was taking making everyone sick but especially with how sick Clay had become. With a solid single nod from Trent, Jason softly squeezed Brock’s shoulder then gave Cerb a quick scratch behind the ear before he stood up and left to watch over Clay who remained asleep despite all of the commotion of the last several minutes.

Trent heard the second soft whine from Cerb as Brock shifted his leg restlessly so he reached down and patted him knowing that he was worried. “You did good boy.” Trent praised Cerb knowing they had to wait for the medication to kick in as there was nothing else that could be done just yet.

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy made her way over to the barracks that Bravo had quarantined themselves in as they had all come down with the cold that Sonny had argued vehemently was not a cold. It was still early in the morning but she had worked through the night on some new intel and wanted to check in on them before she headed to her own barracks to get a few hours of sleep before she returned to work. She had taken it upon herself to come armed with an armful of fresh linens, another heavily loaded bag that contained medical supplies, more juice boxes and some snacks if the guys felt up to eating something as well as a couple of books and card games to help keep the boredom at bay as she knew how restless the men of Bravo could become. She lightly knocked on the door and then let herself in, stopping as she took in the dishevelled sight of the men and the barracks.

Jason appeared in front of her and while he looked a lot better he still looked exhausted. “How is everyone?” Mandy asked quietly as Jason took the heavy bag from her and set it down on the top of the small table while she set down the stack of fresh linens next to it.

“Brock’s sick, he fell ill a few hours ago. 101.3 degree fever which Trent is still working on getting down. He wasn’t very coherent though.” Jason glanced over at Brock and to Trent who was soaking the towel with cold water again before he turned back to Mandy. “Clay’s developed a nasty sounding cough and his fever is holding steady at 100.4 although his headache has eased as he isn’t cringing at any and every sound. Not sure about the light part yet though this morning. Kid still has no voice and he’s in agony if he tries to speak.” Jason scrubbed his hand over his face. “Everyone else is better though but Sonny still has his cough but it’s a lot better although he has a case of the guilt’s.” He shrugged not knowing what else to say as he might have already told Mandy too much.

“Do you want me to stay and help? You look like you could use a few hours of sleep yourself Jason.” Mandy offered earnestly as Jason looked ready to collapse but she also knew how these men were and how they hated to be seen as weak so she was fully ready for her offer to be refused although she would not take any offense to it. “I’ve already taken the liberty of arranging for breakfast to be bought over for each of you as well. And I will arrange for two tubs to be filled for Clay and Brock to soak in afterwards if you think it will help.” She offered wanting to help as there was nothing worse than being sick and away from the comforts of home even for these men who were not used to being at home a lot.

Jason knew that Mandy was being genuine in her offer to stay and help but she did not need too. “I, we, appreciate the offer but none of us want you to get sick. Although I will take you up on the offer of getting two tubs for those two to soak in a little later on. Anyway, you look like you could use some sleep yourself.” Jason could see the dark circles under her eyes although he was smart enough not to point them out and knew that she was not sleeping as usual.

“Alright, I’m on my way to get some sleep now but I wanted to check in first. You need to get some sleep too Jason.” Mandy relented with a soft smile knowing that Jason simply had her best interests at heart by not wanting her to get sick either. “I’ll be back later to check on all of you.” She added on before she stepped out and headed for her own barracks, making a quick stop to arrange for the tubs to be filled on her way across the base.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric had ordered Jason to rack out again as he had been up all night only dozing lightly on and off although every single noise and movement had disrupted him as soon as Brock and Clay had been helped into the two large steaming tubs that had been arranged by Mandy for them. Jason had only relented once he knew that Eric and Trent would be close by in case the two needed anything and to make sure they did not drown in the tub as Ray was still in their barracks with Sonny who was taking a nap which he suspected was an avoidance tactic.

Once Jason had finally trudged out of the room Eric sat down next to Trent on the bench along the wall. “How are they doing really Trent?” Eric asked quietly knowing Trent was monitoring both men really closely as they were the sickest.

Trent looked over at Clay who had been surprisingly enthusiastic about having a bath when he had been told that was what was happening, and looking at the kid now as he rested with his eyes closed in the hot water submerged right up to his chin he could see that he was relaxing. “Clay’s temperature is down below 100 degrees, 99.4 to be exact, and the steam seems to be helping ease his coughing. He’s handling light and sound a lot better even though he is still squinting at times when it is really bright. I’d say his throat is going to take the longest to come right but this is the largest improvement we have seen so far.” Trent was realistic and prepared for a setback although he hoped to hell it would not happen. “I think we are going to have a hard time getting him out of that tub but I reckon we will be able to convince him by bundling him up in another blanket and letting him curl up for as long as he wants.”

Eric chuckled softly as he figured Clay would resist getting out until his skin was all shrivelled up by the water but if it helped then he did not care if they had to refill the tub a few times over. “As long as he feels better and is back on his feet than who cares how he gets there… actually that goes for the both of them… And Brock?” Eric prompted knowing that Trent was equally as concerned about Brock as he was had been about Clay.

Trent shifted his gaze to Brock who had a soft pink flush to his skin now but his eyes were open or rather half lidded; he had been hesitant to move at all but Trent suspected that was because his entire body ached which he hoped the bath would ease. Trent was thankful for Brock’s metabolism though as the pills had been absorbed and had worked quickly in reducing his fever from 101.3 to 100.1 degrees in a few short hours although they had felt extremely long. “He is hurting and hesitant to move so hopefully this helps those aches and pains that have all flared up. The analgesics took affect quickly which was the best thing that could happen. I’m just glad his eyes are focusing again. I’m pretty sure it won’t be long before we are fishing him out and putting him back in his bed though as he looks ready to sleep.” It was easy to see that Brock’s body was overtaxed and that combined with the medication that he would be asleep soon enough.

“And how are you doing?” Eric’s last question made Trent turn and look at him for a few seconds before he shifted back to watching over the two remaining sick men.

“I’ll be better once these two are back up on their feet with the rest of us.” Trent did not have a better answer than that although it sounded harsher than he meant it too. Eric nodded and took no offense to the harsh tone but remained silent knowing that he would not get any more out of the medic as he turned his attention to making sure that neither of the men drowned in the deep tubs.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny coughed into his hand once more cringing as his ribs protested the movement again with a sharp twinge before he took the bottle of water that Ray held out for him. “Thanks.” Sonny said before he took a few large mouthfuls and swallowed slowly.

“How are you really feeling?” Ray asked with an err of caution while they had the barracks to themselves.

“I feel fine apart from this damn cough.” Sonny shifted again and pressed a hand to his ribs for a few seconds as pain shot through them again but he withheld the wince that wanted to sound out.

“You know that is not what I was referring to brother but I am glad you are feeling better.” Ray spoke calmly and firmly knowing Sonny did not talk about his feelings as he liked to keep them beneath his Texan armour.

Sonny knew exactly what Ray had been referring too but he had hoped that Ray would let it slide but apparently that was not going to be the case. Sonny sighed as he glanced at Clay’s now empty bed or more accurately at the blanket that was haphazardly piled at the end of the bed after Clay had been untangled from it by Jason then shuffled off to have a bath.

“You know he is not going to be mad or hold a grudge that he caught the cold that you had Sonny. That is one of the more remarkable things about our youngest brother after all he has been through in his short life, he does not hold grudges or even get mad about mundane things like this.” Ray hoped to get Sonny to see sense by highlighting past history and using logic.

“I know… but he doesn’t cope with being sick and I hate that I put him through that, that I am putting him through it still. I should have admitted I was sick rather than keep arguing then maybe none of you would have gotten sick.” Sonny knew that he had messed up by not getting himself treated as soon as he first felt ill and that it had affected everyone.

“I’m not going to argue that you should have got checked out when you first started feeling sick but as closely as we work together I doubt that there was anything that could have prevented us from getting sick. Closeness is a breeding ground for spreading bugs.” Ray paused knowing Sonny would not want to hear what he was about to say but he had to listen either way. “You are right that Clay does not cope with being sick, and we may never know the answer to why that is even with the suspicions we have but what I do know is that he copes a lot better just by having us around him, looking after him, than the alternative. And even if you do not want to admit it we are still learning with him, and this time we have learned that a blanket helps when he is restless and uneasy. He’s improving albeit slowly but he is and he hasn’t had to be taken to the infirmary either. We have managed.” Ray hated to watch any of his brothers suffer but he knew that there was something indescribable in regards to Clay when he was sick or injured, there was just something extra that pulled at all of their hearts even though they would never openly admit it to anybody else. Ray watched as Sonny shrugged his shoulders rather despondently because despite how much Ray made sense he still felt guilty.

Ray knew the conversation was over but they had made a small amount of headway although there was still a fair distance to go. Both men looked up as Jason trudged in and Ray did not miss the momentary look of alarm that crossed Sonny’s face.

“They okay Jay?” Ray asked slightly concerned just as much as he was surprised that Jason had returned so quickly and had left them alone but he also knew that Jason would not have left either of the men if they were not okay.

Jason looked between Ray and Sonny and nodded slowly. “They are both submerged in the tubs. Clay took to it like a fish to water while Brock was a bit more hesitant but they settled down quickly. Eric and Trent are keeping watch while I rack out for a while.” He answered tiredly.

“It’s about time you did. I’ll wake you in a few hours.” Ray knew that Jason needed to sleep as he was still recovering like the rest of them but he also knew that he would not rest for long. Jason merely nodded and stripped down to his boxers but left his shirt on before he crawled into the freshly made bed to catch a few hours of sleep.

Ray looked back at Sonny who had remained silent throughout the brief conversation to see that Cerb had crawled up onto the bed with Sonny and was getting a good ear scratching from the Texan. Cerb had been ordered to stay by Jason when they had taken Brock and Clay to the shower room. “Boss is running himself ragged.” Sonny groused as he focused far to intently on scratching Cerb’s favourite spot.

Ray nodded with Sonny’s assessment but then again they would all run themselves ragged to take care of each other. “He’s still not feeling well and trying to take care of all of us. Can only go so long before it all catches up with him.” Ray knew Jason would keep going until he collapsed unless he was corralled as Eric had already done as it did not take a genius to figure out that Eric had once again ordered Jason to rack out otherwise he would not be crawling into bed so easily. “Which leads me to you as you still are not well either so get some more rest brother.” Ray knew that Sonny would wait a while longer before taking his advice and settling down to sleep.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay moved slowly hating that he had been pulled out of the warm comfort of the tub that he had been soaking in but he knew he could not stay there all day as Eric had already refilled the tub twice. Clay had remained in the tub twice as long as Brock had as Trent had pulled Brock up and out when he could no longer hold himself upright or keep himself awake and taken him back to the barracks to rest.

Eric led Clay back towards the barracks making sure to keep his hand around his elbow in support as he stumbled over his feet once or twice once he had dried off and dressed in the fresh clothes that had been left for him. The bright light of the mid-morning sun was wreaking havoc on Clay as he kept trying to close his eyes or turn away from it as his eyes were still sensitive to the light as his headache had started to grow once more. “This way Spenser.” Eric directed him with a gentle tug on his arm as he was veering off course while trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

“Head… hurts…” Clay managed to get out before he raised his hand to cover his mouth as he began coughing. Eric stopped Clay from moving once he had steered him over into a shaded area as the exertion from trying to stay upright and walk while coughing made it a struggle.

“Lean against the wall and catch your breath for as long as you need too…”Eric still had not let go of Clay as the coughing made his entire body shake but he quickly followed Eric’s instructions. “As soon as we are back at the barracks you can have another dose of medicine as you were due for it about half an hour ago but I think we might need to give you some cough medicine too although I hope you’ll swallow it easier than Sonny did.” Eric knew that he had let Clay lay in the bath for a lot longer than any of them had thought he would be content to stay in there but he had been content so there was no need to force him to get out.

Clay focused on slowing his breathing and stopping himself from coughing as he half listened to Eric while trying to block out the pounding in his ears. He was at the point where he did not care what pills he had to take or what liquid he had to swallow as long as it made him feel better. He hated being sick, hated feeling so weak, and hated the memories that being sick drudged up.

Eric waited for a few minutes until Clay managed to get his breathing under control which he could see had not been easy. “Alright let’s get you back to the barracks and into bed.” It was easy to haul Clay upright and slowly continue the walk back to the barracks. Eric opened the door and let Clay stumble through the door first straight into Trent’s awaiting arms who caught him gracefully.

“He needs more pills and some of that cough medicine.” Eric helped Trent get Clay over and into his bed and neither of them missed how Clay grasped the blanket, pulled it over himself and curled up underneath it once he was laying down as Ray reached them with everything that Clay needed including another two pills, a cold juice box and the cough medicine that he had just made Sonny take another dosage of. Clay snaked his hands out from underneath the blanket that he was still arranging over top of him and took the pills from Ray along with the juice box, swallowing them down with the juice, before Eric held the large spoon full of cough medicine out for him to take.

“Ick… Yuck… That’s gross.” Clay protested once he had swallowed it down painfully before he jumped as the cold stethoscope touched his bare skin without warning as Trent listened to him breathing once more.

“As long as it helps brother, you have to keep taking it.” Ray was glad that the kid had not been as difficult as Sonny had been to get to take the cough medicine. “How’s he sounding brother?” Ray directed his question to Trent once he had finished listening to Clay’s breathing.

“There’s a small rattle but nothing to be overly concerned about just yet. We will proceed just as we have been.” Trent knew there was nothing else that they could be doing so it was best just to keep monitoring him and giving him the medicine that they were. “Lay down, I want you resting.” Trent could see that between the walk over to the tub, the bath itself, and the walk back to the barracks had physically exhausted him and he was sure the coughing had a large part to play as well as it was taxing on his already overtaxed system.

“How… is… Brock… doing?” Clay coughed in between every word which only made his voice hoarser as he pulled at the blanket wanting it wrapped over his shoulders and tucked around his feet once he had laid back down onto his side and curled up as small as he could make himself.

Trent spared a glance at Ray and Eric before he shifted his gaze over to Brock and then back to Clay who even on the verge of sleep was still waiting for him to answer. “Brock is asleep and Cerb is next to him. He’s just like you, needs a lot of rest and then he will be back up on his feet.” Trent was not lying but he was also not telling Clay the entire truth as he did not want him to worry when he needed to be resting himself. The truth was that Brock had been hit by this cold as hard as Clay had and even with the bath he was still feverish as in the past thirty minutes his fever had risen to 100.6 which while still low grade was concerning, he was soaked with sweat yet still ghostly pale, and he was hurting as every muscle and bone in his body ached.

Clay looked at Trent for a few moments as if he was scrutinising him to try and determine whether he was telling him the truth or not before he finally gave a small timid nod and let his head rest down on the pillow with his eyes closed as Ray wordlessly fixed the blanket so that it covered him from his chin down to his feet just as he liked it.

Trent nodded his head towards the far corner of the room knowing that both Ray and Eric wanted the full truth on Brock’s condition without being in hearing distance of Clay or Sonny, and without waking Jason up who was in a deep sleep. Both men nodded and followed his lead heading to the far corner of the room.

Ray knew that Trent was worried just by the way his eyes kept flickering back to Brock, and he knew his tells after working with him for the years that he had. “Come on Trent, how bad is he really?” Ray pressed forcefully although he kept his voice quiet.

Trent lent back against the wall and looked past both men to Brock seeing that Cerb had cuddled into his side and made himself as small as possible to give Brock the room to move if he so wanted. “His fever is up again, not by much but enough to warrant some concern, and he hasn’t regained any of his colour back as I would have liked. And he’s hurting; every inch of him is in some sort of pain that he doesn’t even want to attempt to move.” There were a number of complications that could arise that Trent was concerned about, the most pressing being dehydration.

Ray winced as his muscles had ached during the worst of his illness but even he had to admit that Brock looked to have gotten the worst of that symptom. “You’re worried about more than just his fever and him aching though.” It was not a question rather a statement, one that was entirely accurate.

“I’m worried about both of them but at least Clay is being compliant and not fighting us on taking any of the medicine that we are giving him but that is only because he is miserable.” Trent paused as he could see that Ray was not satisfied with his answer, nor was Eric as both men patiently waited. “I am more concerned about complications for each of them right now than anything else. Brock’s fever isn’t breaking and staying down as it should be, and he is not that keen on drinking because all he wants to do is sleep which I know I said rest is good and it is but he’s almost lethargic which is not good in the slightest. And then there is Clay who is showing some signs of improvement in one way but is also struggling in others. I’m worried he is going to develop some sort of chest or lung infection with this cough he has, and his headache is back already so that indicates to me that the pills are not keeping it at bay for as long as they should be now, and then there is his throat and voice which makes him cringe and grimace every time he attempts to talk.” It was a lot to say and a lot to take in but Trent had to say it, had to share it.

“Okay, so what do you need us to do? How can we prevent these complications from happening? You said it yourself Trent, we can’t let these two get worse.” Eric asked as he was fully involved and he wanted Bravo back on their feet as a whole, and he did not want Clay or Brock to get any sicker than they already were.

Trent’s eyes wondered back to Brock once more before he looked at both men who looked just as tired as he felt especially considering their bodies were still recovering. “With Brock, I’m going to wake him every thirty minutes to take his temperature and make him drink any amount I can. I also want to make him move each time even if its just stretching out, it will suck but it will help at the same time.” Trent went back to the basics and hoped they would help. “And I’m happy for Clay to sleep but I still want to make sure he stays hydrated with his low grade fever. Let’s try to keep the noise and light low as much as we can too. And I know he already is on soft foods only but I want to keep him on that, maybe we can wrangle some ice cream for him to help soothe his throat.” The last thing any of them wanted was for Clay’s headache to explode and become unmanageable again.

“We will take turns with Brock, Trent.” Eric’s tone of voice left no room for argument and while Trent was grateful for the help he was still concerned about how sick Brock and Clay really were. Trent merely nodded in acceptance as Ray nodded in agreement with Eric.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason had ordered Trent to rack out for the night as soon as the day gave way to the night, the sun gave way to the moon as he was exhausted which was not being helped by Brock who was being a difficult patient which had Cerb distressed and everyone else on edge as his fever was not reducing the way that Trent had hoped and he was adamant that he did not want to move because it hurt too which was valid reasoning but it wasn’t going to help when he had to move eventually.

Clay, on the other hand, was absolutely content, docile almost, to stay cocooned tightly in his bed beneath the blanket that he was bundled up in, and he was especially happy when Mandy had managed to get several small tubs of vanilla ice cream and chocolate mousse for him and everyone else to enjoy mainly because it was soothing the fire in his throat. Clay finished off his second tub of ice cream just as Jason sat down on the edge of the bed making sure not to jostle him while Ray was forcing Brock to stretch and then sip on water. “How are you feeling?” Jason knew that Clay would be honest with him because that was what had been instilled in him during his training and then reinforced by them several times over. Even just by visually assessing Clay, he knew he was starting to feel better as he was not squinting his eyes or sweating as much which told Jason that his fever was finally breaking as they had hoped although the cough remained.

Clay gave Jason a small tentative smile before he covered his mouth once more as he let out a deep cough that made him want to cringe as his chest was sore. “Headache is finally dulling boss. Throat’s still on fire though.” Clay’s voice was hoarser than it had been and it was almost non-existent, down to a whisper, but he pushed through to update Jason knowing that he already knew as he was good at reading his men. Jason surveyed him for a few seconds longer before he finally nodded in acceptance of Clay’s own self-assessment. Clay knew that he would be told to conserve and rest his voice but he had to know as he looked past Jason’s shoulder and over to where Ray was still trying to corral Brock into drinking more than one tiny sip. “Brock…?” Clay knew that Jason would recognise and understand what he was asking even as he did not complete his question as the fire was stoked in his throat making the pain swell alongside it.

Jason glanced over his shoulder at Ray and Brock before he turned back to Clay knowing that the kid was more concerned about Brock’s health than his own – the empathy the kid had was incredible. “We are monitoring him closely but he is getting better, he is just taking his time.” Jason knew that it would not be enough information to Clay and he would know that he was being deliberately vague. Clay glanced over again before he turned back to Jason with a scowl on his face which made Jason sigh because he knew that he was not going to get of providing Clay with the information that he wanted. “His fever is fluctuating but it is coming down slowly. We’re mainly making sure that he stays hydrated and that he does not seize up because his body is aching. He’s more alert now too.” Jason could see the worry that crossed Clay’s face but he also recognised that there was a small amount of satisfaction now that he knew what was going on with his brother.

“And Sonny?” Clay moved his eyes over to the big Texan who had made himself look small in the bed that he had been relegated too. The Texan had been far too quiet for Clay’s liking and had closed himself off to all of them but Clay had not been awake enough or unaffected by his fever for long enough to work out what was going on with him. There had been no quick wit or dry humour or protests or grumbling, and it was unsettling to say the least.

Jason followed Clay’s line of sight over to Sonny who had racked out early for the night and while he hoped to delay Clay realising that something was off with Sonny he knew they kid was far to intuitive to and in tune with Sonny then any of them. The bond that had formed between Clay and Sonny was one that Jason admired. The problem with that bond though was that Jason could not sway the truth to Clay because the kid would know once Sonny woke up and avoided him as he had been doing all because he did not want him to get any sicker. “Sonny is feeling a little bit guilty for making everyone sick. We’ve reassured him that we will all be fine but you know how he is. Don’t worry, I’ve got Ray onto him… The coughing is still taking its toll on him too.” It was almost an afterthought but Jason knew that Sonny was sore from all of the coughing that he had done and was still doing as he watched Clay’s reaction closely.

“Idiot! No one is mad at him for being sick or for sharing it.” Clay shook his head which he quickly regretted just as Jason reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder to still him as he began to cough violently again.

“Take it easy sunshine. Working yourself up is not helping him or you. Now I want you to get some rest and you can tell him that he is being an idiot when you are both awake in the morning.” Jason could not help the smile that took up residence on his face because he could already hear the conversation that would be held between the two, it would be rather one sided as Clay would be doing all the talking even though he really needed to rest his voice, but it would involve Sonny being called an idiot at least a couple of times in short succession however Jason knew it might just be enough to get Quinn out of his guilt ridden funk. Ray Perry had nothing on Clay Spenser when it came to wrangling or rather taming their good ole Texan Sonny Quinn, which was one undisputed fact in Jason’s mind.

Clay nodded as the short conversation had left him tired and he knew that Jason would not tolerate him taking Sonny to task over his idiocy in the moment especially with Trent and Eric asleep. Jason resisted the urge to ran his hand through Clay’s hair in an effort to sooth him as Clay settled down on his side, instead Jason made sure he was covered completely by the blanket before he left his side knowing it would only be minutes before he was asleep, and Ray looked like he could use some help with Brock who was still fussing terribly.

Ray looked exhausted and impatient while Brock was continually pushing his hand away that contained the bottle of water that Ray was trying to get him to drink from, and Cerb was not helping as he was getting riled up and being overly protective of Brock. “Cerb, down.” Jason ordered the dog with a sharp click of his fingers and the response he got from Cerb was not what he intended as he just turned and glared at him defiantly making Jason sigh. He could deal with a cranky sick Brock but adding in a protective and defiant Cerb made things a whole lot tougher because while Brock would submit if ordered to by Jason Cerb would not. Cerb was not going to move and Brock was not in any condition to realise the dog was being a hindrance and to order him off either. “I’ve got him, you go rack out for a while. I’ll switch out with Eric in a few hours.” Jason knew that Ray was about to argue with him hence why he added in about the switch with Eric.

Ray observed Jason silently for a few moments before he glanced between him, Brock and Cerb as he made his mind up. He knew his own exhaustion was not helping in staying calm as his patience was wearing thin when it should not have been. “Alright but you need to switch out with Eric in a few hours Jay.” Ray waited until Jason nodded knowing that he would stay up if it was not made clear that he was to switch out. “I managed to get him to take one meagre sip but nothing else. And I haven’t got his latest temperature but he’s probably moved enough with all of the squirming he had done for now.” He held out the bottle of water which Jason quickly took from him and hoped that he had more luck with getting Brock to drink. With one final nod at Jason, Ray stood and moved away to his own bed needing to sleep more than he wanted to admit.

Jason looked at Cerb and then at Brock who had settled somewhat but was still clearly not in any mood to cooperate. “Looks like you’re both as stubborn as each other.” Jason stated noting that Cerb still had not stood down. He set the water bottle down once he had recapped it before he slowly and with some caution moved his hand to rest on Brock’s chest making him open his eyes and peer up at him. “I am not going to force you to drink anything else just now but I do need you to keep drinking so you do not become dehydrated Brock. “ Jason knew that Trent would have a bitch fit for giving in but if Brock did not cooperate than things could get a whole lot worse really quickly. “But I do need you to work with me here by telling me how you are feeling.” He watched Brock closely and even in the low light of the room he could see that while still pale his cheeks did have a feverish flush to them.

“Tired… sore… cold but I have a fever…” Brock mumbled out slowly seemingly not in any hurry at all. “Really hoped I had missed out on getting sick this time... Not so big on the sharing is caring when it comes to illnesses.” He added with a wry but tired smile which made Jason smile.

“I think we can all agree with you on that brother… Your fever is slowly coming down and you seem to be more focused as well. Get some sleep because I will be waking you in an hour and you will be drinking a decent amount of water after I get you to hold the thermometer in your mouth.” Jason was lenient but only to a point and with the small amount of clarity he figured Brock would do better to go undisturbed for an hour instead of thirty minutes – just another thing for Trent to have a bitch fit about if he found out.

“Boss?” Jason had been just about to walk away but Brock’s call made him pause.

“Yeah?” Jason asked unconcerned just by his tone of voice.

“Thanks.” Brock raised his hand and rested it down on Cerb’s neck as the dog finally settled down at his side.

Jason was not entirely sure why Brock was thanking him but he figured it was because he had offered him a reprieve and because they was taking care of him. “Get some sleep brother. I’ll check on you soon.” With that Brock nodded and Jason stepped away.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny had woken early in the morning just as the sun started to stream in through the small splits of the cloth covered windows and could not shake the feeling that he needed to get up, showered and sit out in the fresh air before it got too hot. He nodded at Eric upon his return from the showers who was helping Brock drink the remaining half of the bottle of water once he had swallowed the pills down before he slipped out of the barracks once again to sit on one of the benches close by outside.

Eric knew that Sonny’s headspace was less than ideal and although he was hesitant to let him go out alone he also was aware that there was no stopping the bull headed Texan, and maybe what he needed was a bit of time alone. Eric had switched with Jason only an hour before sunrise so with everyone else sleeping peacefully it was best not to disturb them with the exception of Brock who seemed to have gotten on board with drinking when told too. Eric had barely finished checking Brock’s temperature when Clay started to unwrap himself from the blanket. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Eric got a small nod of acknowledgement from Brock who was already rolling over to go back to sleep as he was still fatigued but his colour had returned somewhat and his fever was down to 98.9 which was commendable.

Clay untangled himself from the blankets having spent the last hour or so merely dozing as he listened to the familiar sounds of his brothers and of their base camp sleep and move all around him. He had seen Sonny shuffle quietly back in having showered to return his shower kit before he shuffled back out again and knew that the conversation he needed to have with Sonny could not wait any longer although he was not sure his voice was going to hold out as his throat was still on fire although at a slightly lower heat but he was going to try. He had managed to sit himself up which took more effort than he cared to admit as his body still felt as though it have been wrecked by havoc just as Eric reached him. “Morning.” Clay greeted quietly cringing at his voice as the hoarseness was not any better nor had the pain lessened.

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Eric replied just as Trent joined him on the other side of Clay’s bed already reaching out and pressing the back of his hand against Clay’s forehead.

“You feel normal.” Trent observed making Eric smirk and have to turn away to hide it as Clay lightly swatted at his hand after he had decided it had rested for a tad too long.

Clay was used to being checked up on especially in the immediate aftermath of being sick and he allowed it because he knew he had inadvertently worried them. “Better, the light isn’t making my head hurt this morning but my throat is still on fire.” Clay tried to whisper hoping that would quell the pain but it was to no avail and it only made him cough.

“Here, drink.” Trent offered him a fresh bottle of water that he had already opened knowing that the dryness of his throat was most likely making him cough more. Clay accepted the bottle readily and took a few large mouthfuls before he put the bottle back down.

“Thanks…” Clay shuffled around until his feet were on the floor but he paused needing a few moments before he stood up as being in bed idle had played havoc with his body.

“Head, shower or both?” Trent asked seeing that Clay was clearly intent on getting up and going somewhere which was a positive sign although it also would make it harder for them to get him back into bed to rest but they would deal with that later.

“Sonny.” Clay took a deep breath but ended up coughing harshly again as Eric reached his hands out and steadied him so that he did not fall forward. Trent looked over at Sonny’s empty bed and knew that there would be no talking Clay out of whatever it was that he was so intent on doing. Trent knew that Eric was waiting for him to tell Clay that he could not just by the patient look on his face.

“Alright but I do not want you outside for too long otherwise I will be coming out to drag you back in.” Trent relented.

Clay looked at Trent and nodded. “Don’t feel like being out of bed for that long to be honest.” The admission surprised both Trent and Eric because although Clay was forthcoming about his health when he had to be, he still could be quite reserved about it which was frustrating at times but it was a work in progress. Clay said nothing more as he pushed himself up onto his feet and swayed momentarily as his equilibrium righted itself but he knew he would not fall as both Trent and Eric had a hand on each of his shoulders.

“You good?” Eric asked hesitant to let go of Clay even after he had stopped swaying.

Clay nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” He took the unfinished bottle of water that Trent was holding out for him to take knowing he wanted him to keep hold of it and keep drinking it especially while he was outside despite it being a cooler morning compared to others. Both men stepped aside once they had let go of his shoulders, and with cautious steps he headed out in search of Sonny who he knew would not have strayed far from the rest of the team.

Clay steadied himself once he got outside of the barracks and flinched at the bright light of the sun despite the early hour as he let his eyes adjust enough so that he could look around for Sonny. He soon spotted the Texan sitting hunched over with his chin resting on his fisted hands and he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. It took Clay longer than he cared to admit to cross the short distance to Sonny, and it was more strenuous than it should have been as he had to stop to catch his breath more than once which was embarrassing.

Sonny looked up as a coughing fit alerted him to Clay’s presence, and before he even realised he was standing up and crossing the short distance to catch his faltering brother. “What are you doing out of bed blondie?” Sonny asked once Clay’s coughing had simmered down and he had a steady hold of him. “Let’s get you sitting down.” He did not wait for an answer as he directed Clay over to the bench that he had been sitting on trying to clear his head making sure to keep his hand on his arm in an effort to steady him.

Clay let Sonny guide him over to the bench and he sat down with ease before Sonny sat next to him with concern written all over his face. “Wanted to talk to you.” Clay rasped out with a small shrug hoping to pacify Sonny because he knew how protective or rather overprotective he could be before he took a small drink of water hoping to ease his throat.

“I don’t need you falling over or making yourself sicker just to talk to me blondie.” Sonny’s eyes scanned the familiar surroundings once more as he tried not to look at Clay as the guilt he felt only grew stronger and felt as though it was clawing around him tighter. Clay was slightly ashen and out of breath, and as much as he tried he could not stop coughing, and the sound of his hoarse voice caused Sonny physical pain.

“I already told Trent I would go back to bed once we are finished.” Clay looked at Sonny knowing that he was trying to avoid directly looking at him. “You know that there is nothing to feel guilty about, right?” Clay went straight in as his throat hurt to much to make small talk and give Sonny time to relax before he questioned him. Sonny remained quiet even though he knew that Clay was looking for a response. Clay wanted to sigh knowing he was not up to goading a response from Sonny but he also was not going to let his brother suffer in silence. “You are an idiot, a big lovable Texan idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.”

“Hey, there’s no need to call me an idiot three times in one sentence blondie!” Sonny puffed up before he settled back down as he caught the wince, oh yeah he sure had forgotten about the kid’s headache momentarily so being loud was not going to be good for it.

Clay could not help the small smile that made its way up to his lips at Sonny’s protests about being called an idiot by him because there was that fighting spirit that he had come to know and appreciate. “I can when you are being one!” Clay’s voice cracked as he was deliberately antagonising him for a response even though he knew that by the time he had made Sonny see sense that he would be on complete vocal rest as his voice would be gone completely.

“And just how do you figure I am being an idiot?” Sonny was not pleased and he still had not been able to look at him for his guilt soared with every cough and every crack of his voice.

“One – You were sick and I know you are still not at one hundred percent either. Two – Yes, you should have gotten yourself checked out earlier but I know how much you hate doctors especially when you could be drinking beer. Three - You are weighing yourself down with guilt that does not need to be felt because we are all going to be okay, and self-pity does not look good on you. Four – You’re being overly quiet which is kind of unnerving. Five – You are isolating yourself from us. Six – You’re being an idiot.” Clay helpfully used his fingers to check off each of his reasons after he had shoved them directly into Sonny’s line of sight.

Sonny sighed then stood up and took a few large steps away from Clay as he could not bring himself to leave him alone especially not when he had ventured all the way over from the barracks with a struggle just to check on him. Sonny could not turn around and face him just yet as he let the words, the reasons, sink in. Six reasons, Clay had come up with six reasons and Sonny was sure that if he had his voice and if talking did not cause him to wince and grimace then he would be getting one hell of a special Spenser lecture that seemed entirely reserved for him.

Clay waited rather impatiently as he watched Sonny who stilled in his path but kept his back to him. Now would normally be the time that he really pushed but he did not have the energy too nor the voice to continue his lecture, not at least without resting it in between. It was a different tactic, one that he had not employed before, but it was the one he was being forced to use. The sun was beginning to grow brighter as the sun rose higher in the sky and it was beginning to affect him but he was also not going to let it deter him from getting Sonny out of his own head. Clay shied away from the direction of the sun as much as he could by contorting his upper body but still remained where he was so that Sonny was firmly in his line of sight. Another few minutes passed by in absolute silence between the two and Clay’s patience was wearing thin. “You know I am not going anywhere until you talk to me.” It was a short statement but it made his voice crack again and taper off which was beginning to get rather irritating before he coughed again and covered his mouth.

Sonny frowned as it sounded like the kid was coughing up a lung and he certainly could not catch his breath. Sonny turned to see Clay hunched over with his whole body violently being rattled by each cough. Within seconds Sonny was knelt down in front of Clay even though he had angled his upper body slightly to the side, and had his hand rested on Clay’s shoulder to keep him steady as his fingertips absentmindedly brushed over the skin at the crux where his neck met his shoulder. “Woah there young buck, just stay put and try to slow yourself down.” Sonny was concerned that the coughing fit did not seem to be settling, and that he would need to get Trent but that presented a problem in itself as he could not leave him alone.

“It’s… okay…” Clay managed to get out the two words between several coughs and Sonny could only shake his head at his brother reassuring him despite hardly being able to breathe. It took a few more minutes of nasty sounding coughing before Clay finally managed to catch his breath and stop coughing but neither of them were under any illusion that he was not left without pain. Sonny could easily sympathise as he was aware of how sore he was from his own harsh coughing but it was nowhere near as bad as Clay’s cough sounded.

“You really should be back in bed.” Sonny’s concern had only grown and he was paying no attention to anything other than Clay who was trying his absolute best to catch his breath.

Clay looked at Sonny with a squint as he focused on gaining control of his breathing and of his body. “Told… you … I… wasn’t going… anywhere…” Clay rasped out, his voice even hoarser yet squeaker. “Not… until… you talk… to me…” He added so that Sonny knew he was not getting out of talking.

Sonny remained motionless and said nothing as he waited for Clay to settle although he could still feel him trembling beneath his hand from the physical exhaustion that his body was being put through. “I’m sorry.” The first words that Sonny spoke once he was sure Clay could breathe shocked Clay but they shouldn’t have given the guilt that was weighing down on him was easy to see. “I’m sorry that everyone got sick but most of all I am sorry for how sick you and Brock are, but especially how sick you got.” He paused as he looked over towards the barracks briefly before he returned his gaze to Clay, or rather over his shoulder. “No one likes being sick but you hate it more than most and you struggle with it way more than any other person… I’m not asking to know why because that is your business but I am sorry that I made you sick, really sick. I mean, hell, you are still not well despite how much you want to pretend, and you got a lot more of the symptoms than anyone else to suffer from. You are flushed, can barely catch your breath, your head is killing you, your voice is squeaker than a hamster’s wheel, and your throat is painful. And all of it is because of me, because I got sick, and you got sick from me.” It was as if someone had opened the floodgates of Sonny’s guilt and of his anguish at making Clay so sick, and once the flow of words began he could not stop them. “I don’t want to make you sicker than you already are Clay, I can’t make you.” He absentmindedly leaned back as he bowed his head feeling the onslaught of emotions bubble within him.

Clay was momentarily stunned at the emotional outburst from Sonny before he recovered. “Sonny…” Clay had to pause and take a sip of water as his throat felt like he had gargled glass shards. He tried to twist his head away from the sun a little bit more but to no avail.

Sonny cringed and cursed under his breath as he realised that Clay was squinting as the sun was high enough to be in his line of sight. He had just pointed out that his head was killing him but hadn’t paid any attention to making sure that he was out of the sun’s trajectory. Sonny removed his hands from Clay and shuffled back to make room. “Sit down here, out of the sun.” Making Clay sit on the sandy ground probably was not the best solution but the kid was stubborn and he doubted he could drag him inside of their barracks until Clay was appeased with the conversation that they had yet to have. Clay huffed but submitted as he slid off of the bench and down onto the ground with his back up against the bench grateful for the shade.

“It’s a cold Sonny.” Clay began again after he settled and made sure that he was not about to have another coughing fit. “Sure, we all got sick but we are all getting better.” It was true even if it did not feel like it especially with the way his throat felt. “We work and live in confined quarters, right on top of each other at times, and we are going to get sick from one another on occasion. There is nothing that you, me, or anyone else can do about that. Unfortunately illnesses are part of the course just like injuries are in life and work.” It was easy to address the first part of Sonny’s colossal admission but the second part was not as easy, sure Sonny had said he did not have to explain but he kind of felt like he owed it to him. Clay absentmindedly scratched at the crux of his hand between his thumb and finger, a nervous tick that had developed when he could not move too much, as he figured out what to say or rather how to explain his disdain.

Sonny had not missed the movement of Clay’s fingers as he lightly scratched at the back of his hand as it was something he had noticed him doing before. Sonny knew that Clay was trying to work out how he wanted to say something so with every ounce of patience he could muster, he waited and watched.

Clay cleared his throat as much as he could without causing himself too much more pain before he finally looked up and over at Sonny again. “You’re right… I don’t handle being sick well at all. It is something I struggle with…” Clay paused and took another sip of water seeing the look of curiosity on Sonny’s face before he rested the bottle back down on his thigh then he closed his eyes. “I’ve always been this way, when I get sick I get really sick, nothing ever mild, nope… Memories, bad ones, get bought up inadvertently… Ash was never around and when he was all he would say was ‘toughen up’ or just ignore me even when I should have been in the hospital with an I.V drip in me because I was so dehydrated I could hardly stand… And my grandparents, they loved me, I know they did, but they had so many other people to look after so they had this kind of philosophy where as long as I wasn’t dying then I was okay to be left alone and look after myself, as long as I stayed away so I could not spread whatever bug I had gotten…” He scratched at his hand a little harder as he talked without realising he was causing the skin to grow irritated as it became a bright red colour and raised in places where he had been particularly hard. It was not easy to talk about what being sick made him think about and even then he had only given Sonny the very brief highlight reel as he really was not up to delving into the harder parts of his childhood that left him with invisible scars.

Sonny listened intently and silently made a note at how accurate Trent had been with his suggestion as to why a blanket settled Clay so easily, He also had not missed how there had been no mention of Clay’s mother in his explanation as to why he struggled the way he did. And he was at a loss for what to say but he also knew that he did not want to make Clay talk any more than he had to as his voice was already near non-existent nor would he want to be pitied. Sonny reached forward and put his hand on Clay’s knee making him open his eyes to look at him. “We’ve got you blondie, always.” It was the first thing that Sonny thought of and it felt right to say so that is what he said.

“I know just like we have you Sonny.” Clay wanted to say more but his frazzled voice had reached its limit as it completed faded out in the middle of the last word.

“I think we should get you inside and back into your bed so that Trent can fuss over you like the mother hen that he becomes when we are sick.” Sonny knew that Clay was exhausted and although he still felt guilty, he would not let that guilt be at a disservice to Clay’s health anymore than it had already been. Clay waved him off needing to stay where he was for a few more minutes at least just as he erupted into another harsh coughing fit that made him ache terribly.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason stood at the window watching from afar as Sonny and Clay talked after he had woken, risen, and checked on Brock who was definitely looking and feeling better. Jason felt as Ray came up and stood at his side but he made no effort to acknowledge him as he continued to watch intently seeing every time Clay’s entire body retched and convulsed as he coughed yet again but from afar it did look like he was getting through to the stubborn gold hearted Texan that was Sonny Quinn.

Ray knew that Jason was waiting for Clay to start his return to the barracks once he had finished talking to Sonny and only then would he move from the window, and he would most likely be moving towards the kid that he fondly called sunshine to make sure he was okay. “Clay sure has a way with Sonny, and yet you thought I could corral him… That title belongs to the kid now.” Ray snorted knowing that Sonny was not the easiest to quell but even he had to admit that Sonny had calmed considerably and he knew that a lot of it had to do with Clay.

The comment was enough to get a smile from Jason which Ray saw in the reflection of the glass. “We all need to keep our Sonny Quinn wrangling skills up.” It was the easiest answer although Jason did not want to entertain the possibility that there could come a time when Clay might not be around to do the very thing he had inadvertently become highly skilled at which was calming and censoring their wild Texan.

Ray could see where Jason’s mind was, it was what made them such a formidable team. “You know he is going to be okay. Not a lot can keep him down.” There wasn’t much else to say.

“I know.” Jason did know but he still couldn’t help but to worry which he knew that Ray knew although he would not dare to call him out on it unless it became problematic.

Ray knew that the conversation was practically over and he did not mind the dismissal this time because he knew it was who Jason was, that he cared and he worried even if he tried his best to keep it all behind a well-built façade. “I’m going to make sure Trent does not need a hand with Brock.” With that, Ray did not wait for an answer instead he stepped away leaving Jason to keep an eye on Clay and Sonny.

Ray smiled as he watched Brock lightly slap Trent’s hand away from him, apparently Jason had started a trend by taking their temperatures with his hand rather than a thermometer although Brock had a thermometer in his mouth even as Trent tried to use his hand to press it against his forehead. Clearly Brock was feeling better if he had enough strength and cared to move enough to slap at Trent’s hand the way he was. “Good to see you up Brock.” Ray sat on the edge of the bed practically mirroring Trent who was sat on the other side with Cerb nudging his way protectively in between him and Brock. “How’s he looking Trent?” He asked directing his question at the medic rather than Brock because he was sure their opinions would vary as Brock spat out the thermometer rather childishly once it beeped.

Trent was happy was Brock’s progress overall as he looked a lot better and his vitals were near normal. “98.5 degrees, officially no longer feverish.” Trent reported relieved.

“See, I told you I did not have a fever anymore. Now can I get up and go have a shower.” Brock sounded contemptuous and Ray had to turn away at the smirk that threatened to be seen as Brock might not have a fever but he definitely had cabin fever.

Trent wanted to punch Ray as smirking was not helping Brock’s attitude now that he felt well enough to have one but he refrained from doing so. “You are not helping.” He growled quietly with a firm look sent Ray’s way making him realise just who his words were directed at before he turned to Brock who was surely pouting. “I’m fine with you going to have a shower as I know it will make you feel even better but I still want you to take it easy as you are still tired and I want you to stay hydrated as well.” Trent really was fine with Brock going to have a hot shower but what he was not fine with was Brock pushing himself which he knew he would by taking Cerb for a run or doing some sort of training exercise even though Mandy had made sure to take Cerb with her on her runs while they had been sick.

Brock sighed knowing Trent had him there, not that he would get past any of them as he looked over at Jason before he turned his attention to Ray. “How’s Clay?” He asked as he knew how sick Clay had been and he had not really been up to checking in while he was sick.

Ray looked at Jason who still had not moved from the window but he knew he was listening closely. “He’s getting there.” Ray had only seen Clay from afar this morning as he had been gone before he had woken up but he also knew that Trent and Eric would not have let him out of bed or the barracks if he was not up to it despite how stubborn he could be. “I think Trent can answer that better than me.” He added on hoping that Trent would give both of them a more thorough update.

Trent knew that Ray was asking as much for himself as he was for Brock whereas Jason had practically cornered him and Eric immediately once he had woken up after discovering Clay’s bed empty before they could even point over towards the window. “Clay’s fever finally broke but I will be monitoring it closely for the next day or so as he is still sick. His cough is not receding even with the cough medicine but it is not getting worse either. His throat is still raw and I’m guessing by the time he has finished out there with Sonny that his voice will be completely gone. His headache is up and down too. He’s better but still not near where I want him to be.” Trent gave them the basics as he had not been able to do a full examine when Clay had first woken up but he would.

Brock nodded and allowed himself to take it all in. “And where are Spense and Sonny now?” He asked as he felt he was missing something given how Jason had taken up a sentry position at the window.

“Spenser is outside making Quinn see sense, or at least trying too.” Trent answered knowing that it would be an uphill battle but one that he was sure would be accomplished although it would take more time than he necessarily wanted Clay to be outside for.

“Is he up to that? Corralling Sonny, I mean.” Brock asked as he managed to sit himself up in the bed fully and cracked his back as it was sore and felt tight from being bed bound for as long as he had. They all had experience, and history told him it was no easy task when you were at full health.

Ray looked over at Jason and then at Trent before he turned back to Brock who had asked a fair question. “The kid was not going to be stopped. I managed to get him to hold off until this morning.” Jason helpfully supplied surprising all of them but then again they were not surprised either as they knew how stubborn Clay was especially when he wanted to do something.

“And we thought that was something that we had to work on, telling him no and getting him to stop.” Ray shook his head remembering in the early days when Clay first joined Bravo how it was seen that it could be detrimental at times, and something that needed to be worked on. Trent scoffed as Brock shook his head knowing that there had been a few times when the kid did need to be reined in but overall they had managed it to this point. Clay’s stubbornness went a long way sometimes.

“It is… Trent, once Clay is back in bed I want you to check him over again.” Jason did not look over but the seriousness in his voice did not go unnoticed by any of them.

Trent moved from Brock’s bed and over to Jason, standing just behind him and peering over his shoulder hoping to see what had Jason concerned or rather more concerned than he had been. “You want to tell me?” Trent hoped that it would cut out the observing with Jason obscuring his view as he would happily go out and bring Clay back in immediately if needed.

Jason had seen Clay wave his hand flippantly as Sonny prepared to help him up just as he erupted into another coughing fit which made his shoulders shake violently. Even from a distance Jason was concerned and he could see that Sonny was equally concerned although he was relieved that they were sitting in the shade. “He’s coughing a lot and for longer, and he’s squinting again.” It was all he said and all he needed to say but it was enough to worry Trent as he knew how sore he already was. “Let him make his way in here on his own or with Sonny. I don’t want to drag him in if he hasn’t finished their talk because he will be restless that it is unfinished.” Jason knew that Trent wanted to go and get Clay back inside almost as badly as he did but he also knew that it would not be good for Clay. Trent nodded but remained where he was to observe with Jason knowing Ray had Brock and was taking him to the showers which was in the opposite direction to where Clay and Sonny were sat.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny waited for Clay to stop coughing just as he caught Ray walking out of the barracks with Brock and heading in the opposite direction in his peripheral vision. Clay finally stopped coughing and sucked in as much air as he could which only made him cough again although not as violently. Sonny rose up onto his knees and then rested back on his feet as he grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled Clay a little more upright just as had been done to him over the past few days in hope of trying to make him breathe easier or at least ease the coughing. “Have some water.” Sonny instructed once the coughing finally stopped although he could see that it left Clay even more breathless and exhausted then it had left him but it was not a surprise given how sick he had been and still was. Clay nodded wordlessly as he blindly reached for and grasped the bottle then uncapped it and bought it to his mouth to take a few small and slow sips. “How’s the pain?” Sonny asked once Clay seemed to have enough of the water as he had recapped the bottle and let it fall back down onto his lap.

Clay squinted again even though the sun was not in his eyes as his headache had started to come back although it was not as bad as it had been, it was more of a dull thud than anything else. He heard Sonny’s question and he was hesitant to answer but he knew if he did not then Sonny would panic and have Jason and Trent running over immediately as he knew they were watching as he could feel their eyes on them, all it would take would be for Sonny to raise his hand and wave them over for them to come. Clay nodded his head and then let his head fall forward so that his chin was against his chest for a few seconds before he swiped his hand over his face as he raised it again. “I think it’s time to get back inside, promised Trent I wouldn’t stay out to long anyway.” Clay was evasive as it wasn’t pain per say even though he was aching; it was more discomfort than anything.

“I think you’re right blondie.” Sonny said before he stood up and braced himself as he held his hands out to help Clay up and Clay grasped his hands and with Sonny’s help got up off the ground. Clay swayed slightly and he blew out a shaky breath not even noticing that Sonny had not let go of his wrist. Sonny could see that Clay’s equilibrium was off just by the way he swayed and how long it took him to get his footing. Sonny gave Clay a few moments. “We’ll go at your own pace brother.” There was no rush but Sonny also figured that Clay would not want to stand for much longer.

“Not an invalid Son.” Clay managed to squeak out although he was grateful for the help as he was exhausted and he felt like absolute crap but he was glad that he had managed to get Sonny to talk and he hoped that it would help him because guilt ridden Sonny was worrisome. Clay managed to take one step after another until they were half way back before another coughing fit started and had him and Sonny pausing as he had to kneel down. Sonny had knelt down with Clay and kept a firm but gentle hold on his elbow but he raised his other hand up in a fist knowing that Jason would be there in seconds.

Clay coughed harshly over and over fighting to draw air into his lungs in between each cough as he went down to his knees so he was no longer kneeling in the sand but rather sat on it. Clay managed to catch sight of Jason quickly making his way towards him and seeing that he was kicking up the sand with each hurried step before he closed his eyes as the coughing made his eyes water. Jason reached them within seconds having left the window as soon as he had seen Sonny’s hand signal, and knelt down on the other side of Clay. Jason placed his hand on the back of Clay’s neck knowing there was nothing that he could do to stop him from coughing except to get him back to the barracks and give him another maximum dose of cough medicine. “You good?” Jason directed his question at Sonny while Clay continued to cough as he could see that he was concerned about Clay but the question was bigger than just in the moment.

Sonny managed to pull his eyes away from Clay for a few seconds to glance at Jason and he immediately caught the implications of his question. “I’m okay. Blondie here is a different story.” Sonny’s attention was straight back to Clay who was still coughing but at least seemed to be calming and getting a bit more air than he had been.

Jason nodded knowing that he would be having a serious check in with Sonny later but for now Clay took priority. “Yeah, sunshine’s cough isn’t getting better.” Jason was trying not to show how concerned he was as Sonny already looked slightly panicked. “We’re here sunshine, just take it easy.” Jason could see that Clay was doing his best to stop coughing although it seemed that the more he tried to stop the more he coughed, and they knew it was hurting him.

“Blondie has lost his voice. Exhausted it all on me but he should known better.” Sonny informed Jason so that he knew why Clay was not talking, or would not be talking once he stopped coughing and managed to catch his breath. Jason acknowledged Sonny with a nod not surprised that Clay’s voice had finally given out given how bad he had sounded before he had gone to sleep for the night, even a decent night’s sleep was not going to magically restore his voice to its usual sound. Clay’s chest heaved but he had managed to finally stop the deep bark that was his coughing as he was sure he could rival Cerb by now as he tiredly listed to the side towards Jason who leaned into him so that he was braced upright.

Clay opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out as he wanted to ask if Brock was alright as he had seen Ray and Brock slowly heading somewhere, where he wasn’t sure.

Jason angled his head down so that he was in Clay’s line of sight. “Want to try getting up so we can get you back into bed?” He made sure to keep his voice soft as it did not take a medical degree to work out that his headache was back but he also knew that if Clay was not ready to move then he would not make him just yet as they were still in the shade. Clay gave a feeble nod before he managed to propel himself forward so that he could get up with both of Jason and Sonny’s help as he wanted to crawl into bed and cocoon himself up in the blanket again. Neither men let go of Clay’s arms as they made the rest of the way across to their barracks, the short distance took even more of a toll on Clay and his exhausted body.

Trent moved in closer as soon as Jason and Sonny practically carried Clay through the door and let him settle back down onto his bed once he had kicked off his boots as they had been the only thing he had put on to go outside instead as he already had on a shirt and a pair of boxers that were deemed sufficient by him for what he was doing. Clay stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the end of the bed before anyone could stop him as Jason and Sonny moved to make space for Trent. “Has the pressure increased in your chest Clay?” Trent knelt down next to the bed and placed his stethoscope on Clay’s chest as he was still short of breath. Clay did not want to shake his head as the dull thud was no longer as dull as it had been but he could not talk either as the pain in his throat had increased tenfold to the point where he did not even want to attempt to swallow his own saliva. How was it possible to feel better but feel worse at the same time, Clay wondered. The only answer he could give Trent was a thumbs down which would have to do.

“His voice is gone.” Sonny helpfully supplied seeing Trent frown at his use of hand signals once he had finished listening to his chest or rather his breathing as Clay already knew what Trent wanted without the need to be instructed.

Trent swapped out his stethoscope for a wooden tongue depressor and a pen light as Clay obediently opened his mouth for him to examine. It was only a few seconds before Clay violently pulled back and turned away as he covered his mouth as he began coughing again. Trent did not miss how Clay’s other hand splayed out against his own sternum applying pressure against the movement as he coughed. Trent looked at Jason who was waiting for his assessment. “No temperature. I’m not hearing any rattles or any indicators of fluid building so no chest or lung infection but if it does not ease by tomorrow morning I will be taking him to get a chest x-ray merely as a precaution. Same with his voice and throat, no signs of laryngitis but if we have to get an x-ray of his chest then we may as well get a swab done and sent to be tested. The headache, well it’s getting better and I would say that it was a little early to be in the sun. Give him a couple more analgesics and the maximum dose of cough medicine followed by a juice box and something to eat should help then he needs to rest as his body is exhausted from the physical exertion of the coughing.” It was the best that Trent could offer as Clay was better and worse at the same time. By the time he had finished giving his assessment to Jason, Clay had stopped coughing and had managed to lie down and cocoon himself up in the blanket so that it was right up to his chin. “Blackburn was organising for food to be bought over to us again so it will be here shortly.” Trent added knowing that Eric was still being cautious as he did not want the illness to spread through the rest of the people on base.

Sonny knew that Trent was doing his best but a part of him wanted to pick Clay up and take him over to the infirmary because he still was suffering but he refrained and instead shifted his attention to Brock who returned freshly showered with Ray and Cerb following behind him. Both men and Cerb stopped and took in the scene in front of them before they recovered and moved closer. Trent ignored their questioning looks as he pulled out another two analgesics, these ones were a little stronger than what he had given Clay up to this point, and the large bottle of cough medicine that was almost all gone then he measured out the maximum dose before he handed them to Clay who put the pills in his mouth and then swallowed them down with the cough medicine. He screwed up his nose at the taste but made no other sound as he snuggled down beneath the blanket before Jason handed him a fresh pineapple juice box that he took and sipped from then rested it down on his mattress and held it.

“I’m going to go and track down a notepad and a pen.” Sonny figured that he could help by getting those two items so that Clay could at least communicate with them with more than hand signals as they would not cover everything. Jason nodded his consent and Sonny gave Clay’s shoulder one last squeeze before he left.

“Sleep if you want too. We will wake you when the food gets here so you can eat.” Jason gently eased the half full juice box out of Clay’s loose grip as he was already well on his way to being asleep. Clay gave Jason a very small nod before Jason silently signalled for them to move away. They moved across the room so that he could sleep in peace.

Trent turned his attention to Brock who looked a lot better now that he had showered although he did still look fatigued which was expected due to the fever and muscle pain that he had experienced. “I want you taking it easy Brock, no excuses.” Trent reminded Brock who nodded diligently as he was prepared to admit that the walking and showering had left him more tired than he would have thought.

“What’s going on with Spense? Why is Sonny looking for pen and paper?” Brock asked although he was glad to see that Sonny had been corralled and was now interacting with all of them but especially with Clay as they all knew that was where most of his guilt was centred on.

“Kid has lost his voice. I’m surprised it took this long.” Jason answered before Trent could.

“So he’s not getting better?” Ray asked with a frown as he was sure that he was getting better.

“He is better but he’s worse too. The fever has gone, he’s back to his normal average temperature but his headache is still plaguing him, and all of the coughing is making his throat raw as it is an irritant. We will take him to get some tests tomorrow if there is no improvement by tomorrow morning.” Trent kept the details light as there was no point in them all worrying despite knowing they already were.

Eric was a welcome sight as he stepped inside and held the door open for a few of their support staff to walk in with numerous items in their hands including a tray of food for each of them, another tray of juice boxes with an assortment of flavours as well as an assorted tray of Gatorade which is what Trent had gone looking for in the first place but had been unable to find any, and a box of fresh medical supplies and clean linen. Sonny stepped inside with a large note pad that he had absconded from TOC as well as a small handful of pens once all of the support staff had exited on Eric’s command to clear the room out.

Trent wondered over to the trays of food wanting to get Clay to eat but he knew that his throat was not up to eating anything that was not soft or pureed. “Clay’s tray is the one closest to the left. I made sure that he got a selection of soft foods although there is a small serving of scrambled eggs with crust-less cubed toast underneath it for him to try as it probably is a bit more substantial than anything else with the exception of the oatmeal.” Eric pointed over to the far tray having already pre-empted Clay’s compromised ability to eat because of his throat. Trent was relieved that Eric had the foresight to craft a meal tray for Clay. “Thanks. He’s not going to be eating anything more solid for a few days at least.” Trent looked over the tray at the selection that Eric had made – plain oatmeal, scrambled eggs on cubed toast, some sort of layered yogurt and pureed fruit with finely crushed oats, a banana, a small tub of vanilla ice cream, and a cup of ice chips – which he approved of immediately.

Jason moved over to Clay to wake him up as Sonny, Ray and Trent all got their trays and sat down to eat knowing that Clay did not need to be crowded around and that Jason and Trent had him. Jason hated to wake Clay especially when he looked so peaceful and he was not coughing which was a much needed reprieve for his system but Trent was right about him needing to eat. “Hey kid, its time to wake up. Food’s here.” Jason kept his voice soft as he waited for Clay to show signs of waking but Clay just pressed the side of his face deeper into the pillow. “Hey now none of that.” Jason could not hide his smile even as he spoke. He reached his hand out and tugged the blanket down just enough to expose the top of Clay’s shoulders hoping that the change of temperature would rouse him but it did not.

Trent smirked at Jason’s light hearted attempts to wake Clay up as usually he would have been shaken or shoved onto the floor if he had not have been sick. “Here take this, I’ll wake him.” Trent knew that Clay would have fallen into a deeper sleep than he had been because of the combination of the heavier analgesics and the cough medicine as he handed Jason the tray as well as the pen and paper that he had snagged from Sonny and then stepped closer. Trent reached out and pinched the skin above Clay’s collarbone on his right hand side and heard Jason wince as he knew how brutal Trent’s well practised collarbone pinch was but it had the desired effect as Clay startled awake and tried to move away from him just as quickly as Trent released his hold. “Breakfast is here, and I need you to eat all of it although if it hurts to much you can forego the toast.” Trent left no room for arguments although Clay was hardly going to protest when he could not talk. Clay scowled and then frowned at Trent before he finally pushed the blanket down to his hips and then sat up. Trent chuckled at Clay’s facial expressions before he took the tray from Jason and set it down on his lap. “Eat!” Trent ordered as he pointed at the tray before he left to grab his own tray and join the others as he wanted to make sure that Brock had his appetite back.

Jason looked at Trent’s retreating figure before he turned back to Clay who was looking down at the tray in his lap before he turned to Jason. “Sonny bought you some paper and a pen so you can write down what you want to say until you can talk again.” Jason put both items down on the bed at Clay’s side so they would be within his reach at all times.

“Here Jason.” Eric interrupted and handed Jason his own tray to make sure that he ate as well before he took his leave once more as his presence was required in TOC but he would be back to check on them peroidically throughout the day.

Clay really was not hungry but he knew he was not getting out of eating although he was grateful for the pen and paper. He reached out and grabbed both and began writing which had Jason’s attention. **‘TRENT - NO MORE COLLARBONE PINCHING – IT HURTS.’** He showed what he had written to Jason, and he had written it all in capitols for emphasis.

Jason scoffed although he knew from his own personal experience that Trent had one hell of a mean grip and that the placement of the collarbone pinch hurt like hell. “Yeah it does.” Jason agreed as he picked up his own fork and dug it into his own scrambled eggs as he watched Clay begin writing again.

**‘NOT A NICE WAY TO WAKE UP!’** Clay hit the pen against the paper pad a few times as Jason finished his mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“I know. I did try waking you up first.” Jason set his fork down then reached out and took the pen and paper out of Clay’s hands so that he would eat his food rather than continue to write about Trent’s chosen way to wake him up. He did not miss Clay’s scowl at having his way of communication taken away and he found it hard not to smile at him. “You can have it back after you have eaten.” He compromised as he picked up his own fork again and began eating again.

Clay looked down at the tray at the food that was on it and he wanted to push it away as he really did not feel up to eating but he knew that excuse was not going to fly and he could not convey it now that his only form of communication had been taken away from him. He picked up his own fork and stabbed it into one of the chunks of scrambled eggs with a small square of toast then put it into his own mouth, chewing slowly until his mouthful was nearly mush before he attempted to swallow it.

Jason continued to eat but he was watching Clay closely and seeing how long he chewed before he finally even attempted to swallow. Jason could see the pain that even attempting to swallow caused Clay and how it took him at least three tries before he finally managed to get the small mushy mouthful down. Jason flicked his eyes over to Trent who was watching closely before he turned his attention back to Clay who had taken the chance to wash his small mouthful down with a mouthful of juice. “Yeah, I know that does not feel good kid, but you need to eat to keep your strength up. Try it without the toast or move onto the oatmeal.” Jason hated to cause the kid more pain but he had to eat so there really was no way to compromise on this one with the exception of not making him eat anything with a rough texture like toast or anything that required a lot of chewing.

Clay made no acknowledgement of Jason’s statement as he swapped his fork out for his spoon and scooped up a small spoonful of oatmeal as had been suggested. The oatmeal looked even less appetising than the scrambled eggs but he knew that Jason was right, that he had to eat as it was a part of getting better. He exhaled before he put the spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, it was warm and runny so he did not have to chew it but it still sucked to swallow however he managed it.

Jason and Trent relaxed minutely after Clay managed to swallow and keep down at least half of the small portion of oatmeal although he had to wash it down with the rest of the juice box and half of the ice chips that he let melt on his tongue before he let the water flow down his throat. They may have relaxed but they were still watching closely especially once they had finished their own meals whereas Clay was not even half way through his tray.

Sonny, Ray and Brock had all been watching too, just not as closely, but they all knew he was struggling. Sonny looked over at Trent who had not moved closer but was paying close attention to Clay who had tried a spoonful of the yogurt, pureed fruit and oat mixture but that quickly went onto the no go list as the oats scraped the side of his throat painfully when he tried to swallow them. “Goddamn it Trent, stop torturing blondie.” Sonny growled lowly as he could not stand to watch Clay try to swallow painfully one more mouthful.

Trent turned his attention to Sonny just as Clay moved onto the small tub of vanilla ice cream. “He needs to eat Sonny.” Trent stated simply as he knew Sonny knew the importance of eating especially when sick but he did understand his concern as it was not easy to watch Clay struggle to swallow his food down. Trent looked at Brock who looked ready to have a nap now that he had eaten as Ray tossed a ball to Cerb who caught it easily without letting it hit the floor. “Brock, go lay down, get some sleep.” Trent had the tone in his voice that meant not to argue with him. Brock nodded tiredly knowing that he was still exhausted and that the guys would watch Cerb or rather keep him entertained until he was ready to settle down as he pushed himself up and onto his feet than made the short trip over to his bed and crashed down onto it. Trent was relieved that Brock had not argued as he shifted his attention back to Clay as Jason removed the tray from his lap once he finished the small portion of ice cream.

Jason gave Clay back the pen and paper just as he had promised too which he took readily and began writing. **‘That sucked.”** Clay wrote quickly with ease before he turned and showed Jason.

“I could tell. Now, quit writing and get some sleep.” Jason ordered but did not move to take the pen and paper away from him again. Clay put the pen down on top of the paper pad then sat it down on the end of bed before he gave Jason a sleepy nod and settled back down into the bed with ease. Jason stood up and pulled the blanket over Clay before he had a chance to do it himself. “We’ll be close by.” Jason assured Clay before he stepped away and took the opportunity to check on Brock who was already asleep before he joined Trent, Sonny and Ray who was keeping Cerb entertained.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric knew that Jason was not going to be happy actually none of Bravo was going to be happy but he had no choice, and now that everyone but Clay was back up on their feet they were required in TOC to be updated on what Mandy had been relentlessly working on. Clay had once again escaped a trip to the infirmary as had been planned by Trent if he had not improved by the next morning but he had as his coughing had eased greatly. Brock had woken up feeling a lot better and was back to his usual self much to Cerb’s pleasure. Sonny was sticking close to Clay so that signalled that he was better as well. Ray and Jason continued to watch over the rest of the men just as they always did.

Eric slowly made his way over to the barracks knowing that Clay was feeling a lot better with the exception of his throat that was still painful but not near as bad as it had been and for the fact that he was still not allowed to talk according to Trent who wanted him to rest his vocal chords for a while longer although Eric knew that his voice was still nearly non-existent. Eric stepped inside of the darkened barracks that was being kept that way merely as a preventative measure so that Clay’s headache did not flare up again and immediately had the men’s attention who waited until he reached them.

Jason looked up from where the group were seated together as Eric walked in and knew it gave Clay an excuse to put the pen he had been frantically writing with down. “Need all of you that are cleared to operate in TOC. Mandy needs to update us.” Eric kept his voice calm already prepared for the backlash that would come his way.

“No. Nope. Not leaving blondie alone.” Sonny pulled his toothpick from his mouth and then shook his head from side to side as Clay looked up at him and cocked his head to the side at his outburst. Sonny did not even realise that he had reached his hand out and placed it on Clay’s shoulder with a firm grip. But he did not miss his brother’s amused looks.

Jason could see Eric withholding his smirk at Sonny’s protective outburst but he understood it. “Sunshine can sit in with us. Put pen to paper to provide input. It’s only an update after all, isn’t it?” Jason hoped that the middle ground would be enough to quell Sonny’s protectiveness as well as his own, and it would save them having to update Clay at a later date when he was cleared by Trent to return to operating.

Clay picked up his pen again and flicked over to a new page then began writing. **‘I can operate, have my voice. Trent is just being over cautious.”** Clay wrote and shoved the pad towards Eric to read as he tended to agree with Clay that Trent was being overly cautious but then again Clay had been sicker than all of them combined and for a lot longer than any of them.

Eric looked at Clay and did a visual assessment, his colour was back and he was no longer squinting nor was he sweating, and he was not coughing so violently that it made his entire body shake, nor was he cocooned up in a blanket like he had been most of the time. Eric looked between the over protective men and knew that if he engaged in battle with them that he would not win. “I’m fine with Clay sitting in if it means you will all be in attendance.” Eric relented deciding it was easier to relent than argue, and that it took up a lot less of his time. Oh boy, Trent did not look happy, Eric thought but was smart enough to keep it to himself as he turned his attention back to Jason. “Want you there in ten. It’s going to be a long update so settle in.” Eric decided it was best to take his leave once he ripped the leaf of paper that Clay had written on then screwed it up before he handed the pad back to Clay figuring that it was in Clay’s best interests to not have Trent see what he had written.

“We’ll be there.” Jason said with a nod knowing that Eric had only relented to make it easier. Once Eric was out and the door was closed, he turned his attention back to Clay who still had not been allowed to get up by Sonny before he looked around at the rest of his men who were all still slightly more protective than usual and even he could admit that he was in that category himself.

Trent looked at Jason before he turned his attention back to Clay who looked to be about to talk. “Don’t even think about it. I told you complete vocal rest and I expect you to adhere to it. I do not want to hear one single sound out of your mouth until I tell you otherwise.” Trent was lecturing Clay before Jason could even say anything, complete with pointing his finger in his face to make his point. “Do you understand? Not until I say you can talk will you talk.” Trent wanted to make sure Clay understood; it was true that he had his voice back but it still was strained and hoarse which is why Trent had ordered him to be on complete vocal rest until he could talk without being hoarse or dropping out as if he had bad reception, or even eat without needing soft foods.

Clay began writing furiously and turned to show Trent. **‘But it’s fine that my wrist and hand cramps from writing even though I can talk.’** Ray snorted as he read what Clay had wrote while Brock shook his head in disbelief, and Jason very quickly placed his hand on Trent’s chest seeing his annoyance flare because Clay was testing his limits even without talking which was more comical than any of them would admit too. Sonny had seen Clay shake his hand out a few times over the past few days but had not thought much of it until now.

Jason knew that Trent was about to yell so before he could he intervened. “Alright, enough! Spenser, Trent is making sure your voice recovers fully because he knows like the rest of us that your throat is still really sore so stop pushing it and follow what he says or I will make it an order. Trent, take a breather. Everyone else be in TOC in 9 mikes.” It was said with such finality that everyone knew better than to argue although Clay did manage to send a rather expressive pout towards him that rivalled even the best from Jason’s own children.

Sonny had seen the pout from Clay then watched as he ripped the piece of paper off of the pad, screwed it up, and threw it into the wastebasket. “Come on blondie, let’s stop by the mess tent and grab you some more ice cream if we are settling in for a long update.” Sonny figured it was best to get Clay out of the barracks even though the bright sunlight was still a concern but then again he had been out for short reprieves and to get some fresh air over the past few days as well and it had not caused his headache to flare as it had previously. Clay gave Sonny a nod then gathered up his pen and paper pad before he stood up and headed out of the barracks with Sonny in tow as ice cream sounded like a good idea especially seeing as he could not talk.

Jason looked over at Ray who was sitting there highly amused. “You wanted him.” Jason stated simply reminding Ray that Clay had been his first choice which seemed like a distant memory given all that they had been through.

Ray smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Still stand by that decision. He’s good for us Jase.” Ray nodded towards Brock who was heading out after Trent with Cerb following behind before he turned back to Jason who he knew had a soft spot for Clay just as all of them did.

“Never said that he wasn’t.” Jason groused as a smile tugged at his lips. “We are going to have a hard time keeping him from talking. Although I can understand his frustration at having to write constantly and try to keep up with the conversation around him.” It was clear that Clay was frustrated and his handwriting was getting more and more illegible as the days went by.

“A few more days and he’ll come right. We just have to stop Trent from strangling him if he talks before then.” Ray knew he was not being helpful but after the last few days of being plagued by illness they could all use a bit of levity even if it was unfair. Jason groaned and ran his hands through his hair knowing Ray was right. “Let’s head over to TOC ourselves. Make sure Sonny gets the kid settled down with his ice cream, pen and paper.” Ray decided not to tease Jason anymore which only earnt him another dejected groan as Jason stood up to follow him out.

The walk over to TOC did not take long for Jason and Ray who stepped in to see that Brock was throwing the ball for Cerb to catch as Trent sat at the table while Mandy and Eric stood at the front waiting for all of them even though they still had 3 minutes left before they had to be there. “Where are Sonny and Clay?” Eric asked Jason once he had been handed a cup of coffee by Mandy and had sat down at the table with Ray following suit. Before Jason could reply Sonny walked through the door with Clay’s pen and paper in his hand and held it open for Clay to walk through as he had three small tubs of ice cream balanced in his hand including one that was already opened as he had the spoon stuck into it.

Sonny grabbed hold of Clay’s elbow and directed him over to his seat as the others watched on withholding comments about Sonny’s voluntary babysitting actions. “Eat your ice cream while the adults talk and we might just let you play outside for a little longer later today.” Sonny had waited until Clay had sat down and put all of his ice cream down before he pressed the tip of his finger to Clay’s nose in a bopping motion as he spoke knowing Clay would have used his rather extensive vocabulary of swear words if he had been allowed instead all he got was a scowl and a slap to the hand. Sonny laughed before he dropped himself down into his own seat beside Clay. Clay could write something that would be less than classy but withheld as his hand hurt and it was not worth writing down instead he chose to lift his legs up so he could sit cross legged while he ate his way through his ice cream slowly and listened to the briefing that they were about to be given by Mandy.

Clay managed to make it half way through the briefing before his focus waned as the dull thud in his head returned and became more prominent slowly. He pushed away the second half eaten small tub of vanilla ice cream that he had been slowly eating spoonful by spoonful and put it down on the table then scrubbed his hands over his face and dug his knuckles into the corner of his eyes before he shifted his focus back to Mandy who was pointing out an area of interest on one of the satellite images that was up on the screen.

Jason looked at Clay from across the table or more importantly at how he was rubbing at his eyes and thought briefly that maybe it was not the best idea to have him sit in on the briefing before he saw Sonny turn his attention to Clay and effortlessly reach over and remove the pen from his hand that Clay had been using to make notes of questions that he thought were relevant then he handed him his sunglasses along with a bottle of water that he had loosened the cap on that Eric had moved to get Clay as he had seen the same thing that they all had. Clay took the bottle of water and took a few small mouthfuls hating how his throat still hurt however he did not put Sonny’s sunglasses on as he did not need it to be obvious that his eyes were hurting from looking at the bright screens and the overhead lights for as long as he had been. Jason turned to Mandy who had also spotted that the focus had shifted to Clay, and she gave him a slight nod to indicate that she would hurry to wrap her briefing up as she clicked to the next satellite image.

Clay looked up as soon as he heard Mandy stop talking and realised that she had concluded her briefing for now; he was unsure whether it was because of him or just that she had finished but either way there was something relieving about it being over although he still had a few questions written down that he wanted answered. Clay reached out and picked up his pad of paper than held it out in front of Sonny wanting him to be his voice.

Sonny leaned back as the pad of paper was thrusted into his face, far too close to his face for his liking, and grabbed it which made Clay relinquish his hold on it. “What have we got here blondie?” Sonny asked once he had grabbed his toothpick out of his mouth and held the pad a little further from his face so that he could read it. Clay picked up his pen that Sonny had removed from his hand and tapped it against the paper then pointed towards Mandy who looked amused as she waited and watched the interaction between the two. “Geez blondie, couldn’t have made less notes or less questions for that matter?” Sonny asked as he skimmed the scrawl that Clay claimed was legible although he knew not to throw stones as his hand writing was less than neat. Clay felt his frustration rise as he used the pen to point out his first question but Sonny made no effort to ask it as he continued to skim over the writing.

Brock could see the frustration beginning to rise in Clay as he tapped the paper with more aggression clearly trying to point something specific out to Sonny. Brock knew that Clay was about to break Trent’s orders of complete vocal rest so that he could ask the question that obviously felt important to him. Brock stood up and reached over then swiped the pad out of Sonny’s hands before he sat back down in his chair as he was on Clay’s other side. Clay turned his attention to Brock and using the pen as a pointer again showed Brock the question that he wanted to have Mandy answer before he pointed at Mandy again. “I’ve got it Spense… Damn this is detailed… Mandy, Spense wants to know if there has been any movement prior to the last week of movement, and if so what sort of movements have been seen?” Brock had to give Clay credit on his notes and on the questions that he had jotted down although he wished he could ask what Clay’s thinking was behind that specific question because the rookie always had a reason for asking things like that. Clay looked relieved that someone was finally asking his questions for him and stopped tapping the pen against the paper as he now turned his attention to Mandy as he waited for her to answer.

Mandy stepped forward and held her hand out for the paper pad for Brock to give her figuring it would be easier for her to read and answer the questions that Clay had. Brock reached forward and handed her the notes, catching her by surprise as Brock was right about the high level of detail that had been put into them. “Satellite imagery shows no movement prior to two weeks ago however in the week before last there were some varied movement which we believe was due to things being prepared for this large active bubble that we are monitoring now.” Mandy answered his question before looking for the next asterisk that he had used to mark where each of his questions began and ended.

Clay was satisfied by the time Mandy had asked and answered all of his questions even though he had started to feel terrible long before. Mandy placed the pad of paper down on the table in Jason’s line of sight once she was done so that he could see the notes. She could see that Clay was well and truly exhausted as he had practically curled himself up in the chair and would have listed to the side if not for Sonny keeping him upright as Sonny had shifted closer so that his shoulder was pressed up against Clay’s. “I think that is enough for today.” Mandy could see that Jason was ready to get Clay back to Bravo’s barracks for the remainder of the day as it was clear that he was still not completely recovered despite the front that he was putting up or at least attempting to put up.

Jason was grateful that Mandy had picked up on his not so subtle signs of impatience and had dismissed them all from the briefing of what she had been working on while they had been sick and recovering. Jason had seen Clay’s notes and even without reading them he was thoroughly impressed at the level of detail especially with the questions that he had thought about and had Mandy answer, and he earned even more credit at the attention he had given it when he was not feeling well. “Time to get sunshine back over to the barracks and into his bed.” Jason nodded his head towards Clay as the others smiled knowing that Clay would settle quickly once he was tucked under the blanket and would be asleep within minutes. “I don’t think there will be any playing outside later today.” He could not resist adding that little comment with a smirk sent Sonny’s way.

Clay squinted his eyes and unfurled himself from the cramped but comfortable position that he was in before he ran his hand through his hair to push it back from his forehead catching and pulling at a few of the knots that had formed which definitely did not help the headache that was returning with a vengeance. Clay’s eyes searched out Jason and once he found him he did his upmost to keep his focus there. “Bed?” Clay asked having heard the tail end of his first sentence forgetting that he should not talk as his voice was quiet yet it crackled which caused his throat to hurt even more. Sonny turned his attention to Clay who had practically rested his head against his shoulder at the sound of Clay’s voice but what had him concerned was how unfocused and unsure he sounded. The entire atmosphere of the team changed from relaxed to concerned within seconds and Clay had everyone’s attention whether he wanted it or not.

Brock had heard the change in Clay’s voice and turned his body towards him so that he was facing him as he quickly raised his hand at Trent who was on the other side of the table to stop him from moving towards them and from lecturing him for talking. “Spense… hey… is your headache back?… hey… talk to me Spense…” Brock kept his voice quiet as he reached his hand out to check his temperature making sure that he did not jostle Clay in the process as he looked to be pretty comfortable with his head rested against Sonny’s shoulder. Brock was relieved to find that Clay did not have a temperature, “No temperature but he definitely has a headache as he is squinting again.” Brock told the group quietly hoping like hell that the kid’s health was not declining again as he was not sure how much more Clay could take let alone the rest of them; it was not that they minded looking after Clay it was more that they hated to see him sick. Brock moved his hand from his forehead down to his shoulder to keep a steady hold of him.

“Alright blondie, let’s get you tucked back up into bed.” Sonny hated to have to move and upset Clay when he appeared to be comfortable but he could not go to sleep in TOC or even rest when the lights were bothering him and making his headache worse.

“Bed?” Clay asked again sounding like a little lost boy as he screwed his eyes closed as the light assaulted his eyes and made his head hurt even more.

Sonny felt like his heart was being pierced by the vulnerability that was in Clay’s voice as he repeated his question and at the pain that he was in. “Yeah buddy, we will get you to bed.” Sonny kept his voice soft and his Texan drawl was on full display wanting to keep his little brother safe. With practised ease and with Brock’s help to keep Clay upright, Sonny manoeuvred himself out of the chair and from underneath Clay’s head once Brock had slid his hand beneath his neck so that his head was supported and did not drop.

Jason picked up the pad of paper with the exception of the top leaf with all of Clay’s notes and questions that he had ripped off and slid into his file folder which he then handed both off to Ray who took them with ease before he rounded the table to help Sonny and Brock with Clay along with Trent who was approaching from the other end of the table. Trent withheld his reprimand about Clay talking as he looked in no condition to be able to focus on writing as he reached Clay’s side, positioned behind Brock. Jason acknowledged the look that Eric sent his way, it was a mixture of ‘look after Clay’ and ‘update me within the next few hours’ just as he reached them. “I have got him Brock, you get Cerb.” Jason knew that Cerb would stick close to Clay now that he was the only one sick as Cerb was already trying to belly shuffle in between them to get closer. Brock nodded and grabbed a hold of Cerb’s collar to stop him from getting any closer momentarily. Jason knelt down in front of Clay who still had not opened his eyes as Trent took Brock’s place. “Come on sunshine, let’s get you up.” Jason had grabbed Sonny’s sunglasses before he had knelt down from off of the table top and eased them onto Clay’s face knowing that they would not block out the light completely but would at least help while they made the short journey across of base to their barracks to once again put the kid to bed, it felt like Deja vu to him. Jason did not miss the glare that Trent sent his way as he wanted to medically evaluate Clay first before they moved him but Jason felt it was better to get Clay settled and then give him a couple of analgesics because there was nothing else that Trent could do. Clay gave him the tiniest nod and even that looked like it caused him pain but it was enough to indicate to him that he was ready to move.

Sonny and Jason moved to take hold of Clay’s elbows and took their positions on either side of him as Clay pushed himself to his feet once he had opened his eyes just enough to be able to see although the borrowed sunglasses gave him a small amount of relief. Jason looked at Sonny who was in full big brother overprotective mode but he was not about to call him out on it as he understood. “We will go at your pace brother. If you need to stop just let us know.” Sonny spoke so quietly that Jason barely heard him but Clay had if the small nod was any indication. Ray and Brock with Cerb in front of them led the way while Trent followed behind keeping an eye on Clay’s footing to see if he appeared as unsteady as he had been at the peak of his headache near migraine which he did not so that small amount of knowledge eased some of Trent’s worry but not all of it.

They made it to the barracks quickly as Clay had not tried to stop but he had twisted and contorted himself in an effort to avoid the bright sunlight at its peak in the day. Ray moved around the barracks to block out as much of the light as he could although the room had already been darkened before they had even made their way over to be updated and briefed on what Mandy had found. Brock stepped forward and pulled the blanket and the sheet right down as Clay with help from Sonny and Jason got stripped down and then crawled into the bed although he made no effort to remove the sunglasses from his eyes. Clay was not even laid down but was already reaching out with his hands to grasp at the bedding which Brock helped with by covering him completely just as he seemed to prefer with the blanket tucked right up under his chin.

Jason, Sonny and Brock stepped back to allow Trent in so that he could examine Clay who really did not want to be examined as he shied away from Trent’s touch especially when he went to remove the sunglasses to check his pupils. Apparently the pain that moving his head caused was deemed worthy if it meant he got to keep the sunglasses on. “Spense, I just need to check your pupils and then I will let you put them straight back on.” Trent was frustrated that Clay was suffering, frustrated that the headache that he was suffering from would not stay away, frustrated that the kid continued to push himself instead of resting, and frustrated that there was nothing that he could do except keep making him take pain medication which he knew how opposed to it he was but he was trying not to let it show although he knew he was doing a piss poor job at it.

“Nooo… ‘urts…” Clay’s voice was barely above a whisper but the pain was still strongly evident even as he tried to pull the blanket up around himself tighter almost as if they were a protective barrier for him. The thought of having Trent shine a light into his eyes to check his pupils made him want to cry because the pain was already bordering on agonising and unbearable which he did not want to admit.

Trent looked to Jason for help but he was busy corralling Sonny as he was speaking into his ear quietly which no one else could hear but Trent was sure that Jason was assuring Sonny that Clay would be okay once they got him settled and his headache under control. “I know it hurts. I know. I just want to help and I need to examine you to do that. I will make it as quick as I can.” Trent could sympathise with Clay as he knew how much having a penlight could hurt when it was shined into a person’s eyes but he knew it needed to be done. “I want to give you a strong pain reliever but first I have to make sure that there is nothing else going on in that head of yours.”

Clay moved further away from Trent and if it had not been for Brock and Ray who stood on the other side of the bed he would have fallen out of the bed as they had inadvertently acted as barriers for him as he shied away from Trent which was not helping the tension within the room or themselves.

Ray knelt down and reached his hand out to steady Clay by resting it over the blanket on his shoulder. “We know it hurts brother and we are trying to help but to do that Trent needs to make sure everything is okay.” Ray kept his voice soft and he knew no one would call him out on using the voice that he reserved for the times when one of his brothers or his children were hurt and needed comforting.

Clay flinched and then hunched further down into the bedding. “No pills… can’t ‘ave anymore…” Despite his failing voice he managed to sound strong as he really could not risk taking any more pain medication, strong or otherwise, not unless he really needed it. Even with the excruciating pain he was in he was not about to relent as he felt like he had taken to many pain pills in the last few days, that he had been weaker than he should have been by giving in to the offer time and time again and swallowing them down like a young child would with candy on Halloween.

Jason stopped his calming monologue to Sonny at Clay’s words and immediately hated the belief that Clay had that he needed to be careful about his intake of pain relief medication. Sure the kid had been injured and had needed pain relief to get through it but he had never, not once, taken more than what was required nor had he ever asked for it as it usually ended up being one of them jamming an injector of morphine into his leg or making it an order. Jason had no idea where his reluctance really stemmed from, nor would he guess but what he did know is that Clay’s resistance had only grown stronger.

Ray looked around at all of his brothers and had seen how they had all stilled at Clay’s words, at his strong objection and flat out refusal of any pain medication despite the agony that he was clearly in before he turned his attention back to Clay. “Spenser… Clay, brother… it is okay to need pain medication from time to time especially when you are in the pain that you are.” Ray had a strong feeling that he would not get through Clay’s objectification’s this time like Jason had done when he first got sick but even then it had taken some convincing for him to do so. “We know you are in pain, we can see it, and it is not something that you ever have to hide especially not from us… actually we never want you to hide your pain from us because we cannot help if we do not know. We do not see you as weak for admitting that you need some sort of pain relief to help get you through, and we know that you would not take it unless you really need it. None of us will ever let you suffer Clay, not if we can help you.” Ray hoped to get through to Clay that he was not weak for needing or accepting help especially in the form of pain medication but he knew it was not a battle that any of them would be winning in the near future.

Clay heard Ray’s words, understood what he was saying but could not get past the worry of the possibility of becoming addicted or the feeling that he had already been weak by taking as many as he had even though he did not know the accurate number he felt it was still too many to take in such a short period. “No more pills.” Clay ground out too tired to argue about it as he hoped his brothers would hear the finality in his voice.

Sonny could not bear to stand idle any longer and he knew that trying to force Clay into taking pain medication would not help and only serve to agitate him further but he also was not prepared for sitting by and watching Clay be in agony. Sonny used his sheer size to move past Jason and around Trent who had stepped out of the way feeling helpless that neither he nor Ray could convince Clay to take the medication that would help ease his pain. Sonny did not completely understand why Clay was always so worried about becoming addicted to pain medication given that he had no history of addiction but he understood that it was a real concern of his that was always present even when he tried to pretend it was not of concern; none of them could deny that it was a possibility in their line of work especially when they suffered from a serious injury which Clay had but he had fought his way back without those sort of complications. There were a few shared glances between the men as they knew that they were going to be in for several long hours as they remained idly by while Clay suffered from a headache that was surely bordering on a migraine because he was refusing any medication.

Sonny turned his attention to Jason who after a few moments gave a single nod that told him to go ahead but Jason was hesitant as they all were because none of them wanted to see their brother suffering. Sonny turned back to face Clay and noticed that his knuckles were white from how tightly he was holding onto the edge of the blanket due to the level of pain he was experiencing. “Alright blondie, it’s alright. No pain medication, not until you ask for it this time.” Sonny heard Trent curse lightly but he could almost see the relief that bled from Clay at his words and took note of how he relinquished the hold he had on the blanket just enough for his knuckles to regain a small amount of colour. Sonny made no effort to take his sunglasses back but he did adjust the second pillow that Clay had by moving it around to the side so that he could press his face into it.

Trent cursed and glared at Jason in disbelief at being overridden by Sonny when he was the medic; it was not that he was being territorial but it was the fact that Clay was in a severe amount of pain that needed to be checked out given how suddenly it had returned and intensified despite his refusal to take any medication. Jason nodded his head outside knowing that Trent wanted to have words and the last thing Clay needed was to be around it. Trent wanted to stomp out but he avoided doing so as he did not make Clay’s headache worse with Jason following a few steps behind him after he looked at Sonny, Ray and Brock silently conveying to them to stay close and come get them if anything changed. Trent walked away from the barracks until he was far enough away so that he and Jason’s conversation would not be heard or carried through the air then stopped and whirled around to continue to glare at Jason who halted in front of him and held his ground. “What the hell was that Jase? Do you think I want to cause the kid more pain just for the hell of it? Because I do not! He is in severe pain with a sudden onset and rapid increase once again and we have no idea why exactly. He refuses to take any goddamn medication until you order him too or we stab him with a morphine injector before he can stop it from happening. And you let Sonny tell him that we won’t give him anything unless he asks for it, well news flash Jase that kid will not ask for anything because he is terrified of becoming an addict and we have no idea why he has that fear and nothing we do seems to allay that fear!” Trent ranted needing to get it off his chest.

Jason knew that he had hit the jackpot on why Trent was so worked up and he knew it was because Trent could not ease Clay’s pain or alleviate his fear of becoming addicted to the various pain medications that they used when they were required. Trent hated to see any of them in pain but Clay was different because he had gotten under Trent’s skin and wormed his way into his heart just like he had with all of them. None of them would deny the fondness they each had for their youngest member. “Trent… look the kid is adamant he does not want any medication and I am not going to force him this time. We are not in the field where I need him clear headed and able to react fast. I don’t like it either, none of us like seeing him in pain at all but forcing him to accept medication right now was only making things worse and he was getting more and more worked up.” Jason knew that Trent would realise what he was saying to be true but he also understood that Trent just wanted to help ease Clay’s suffering. Jason reached out to Trent and pressed his forehead against his seeing that he needed a bit of comfort. “Sunshine will be up and bouncing around in no time again and your biggest worry will be making sure he does not talk again, or keeping calm enough not to steal his notepad and hit him with it when he writes out his smart comments because he can’t talk. That’s one remarkable thing about the kid is that he bounces back like a kid hyped up on sugar.” Trent nodded his head against Jason’s knowing that what was being said was the truth but he still did not like that Clay would be restless and in pain.

“You know that he probably is not going to sleep tonight because of the level of pain that he is in right?” Trent just had to make sure that Jason was aware of what was coming but he did not lean away from Jason as he calmed himself.

Jason sighed knowing that Trent was right but he also knew his team, knew his men, and he knew that they would remain close by and take shifts making sure that they got Clay thtough the pain that he was in no matter how long he had to endure it. “And we will be right there with him until the headache is gone just as we have been.” It was the only answer he had.

Trent knew that Jason was right but it did not mean that he had to like it. “Once the headache is gone completely, his throat is not killing him and his voice is back to normal, I still want you to enforce him taking it easy for a few more days just to make sure that his body is okay.” It was a request that may have seemed ridiculous and as though he was being overly cautious but Trent knew that being in constant pain left the body exhausted and Clay had already had a setback so he did not need another.

Jason nodded as he knew that Trent was just looking out for Clay. “Alright, okay, I will need him to be able to operate but on base he will be restricted to light duties and we will make sure he takes it easy. Might even manage to corral him into the bath again given how much he seemed to enjoy it last time. You good?”

“I’ll be better once he is not in pain, and is back to his usual self.” Trent finally pulled back from Jason and let himself breathe.

“We all will be, now lets get back to our kid.” Jason really did not like being far away from Clay when he was as sick as he was. Trent nodded before he pushed his hand through his hair and the two men returned quietly to their barracks to see that Cerb had curled up at the end of Clay’s bed with his head draped over his feet while Sonny remained at Clay’s side with Brock and Ray on the other side of the bed. Clay groaned at the intrusion of light that shone in through the door for the brief seconds that it was open to allow Jason and Trent back into the room despite having the sunglasses on and his face pressed into the side of the pillow.

“It’s alright Spense.” Brock kept his voice low and soft as he reached his hand out to settle Cerb who had raised his head in alarm at the sound. Cerb waited a few more seconds before he rested his head back down a little higher up on Clay’s leg. “Good boy.” Brock continued to pet Cerb to make sure that he was settled although he did not settle for long as Clay continued to be restless and an occasional whine escaped his lips as the pain increased.

Jason sat down on the end of the bed as gently as he could before he reached his hand out and laid it over Clay’s blanket covered ankle without disturbing Cerb while Trent moved to the side that Brock and Ray were seated and joined them as they all settled in for a long few hours.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny had his eyes closed as he was still sat on the floor and lent forward so that he was close to Clay but still on alert as Clay had suffered throughout the rest of the afternoon and well into the night. It was now the early hours of the morning and everyone had hesitantly racked out except for Sonny who refused to leave his side but he also knew that every pained groan or restless movement that made the bedding rustle had all of the men looking over or getting out of bed and coming over to check on him. Trent had offered Clay pain medication multiple times even just to take the edge off but every single time it was refused. Cerb remained at the end of the bed with his head rested on Clay’s lower body despite being disturbed by his restlessness constantly.

Sonny opened his eyes to the dim light of the room that even bothered Clay as a soft clunk alerted him that something was amiss; he quickly scanned the area and realised that Clay had managed to pluck the sunglasses off of his face and that they had accidently fallen on the floor. Sonny reached out and grasped them and sat them down to his side so that they did not get broken as he moved to check on Clay again, having lost count at the times he had so far. In the dim light he could see that Clay was awake, that his eyes were half open and dull, but that he was still in pain based on how his forehead was furrowed and the way he was gripping the pillow that he had his arm wrapped around as he was laid on his side.

“You alright blondie?” Sonny kept his voice to a whisper as he sat in front of Clay and raised his hand so he could reach out and brush the mass of blonde curls back off of his forehead.

Clay felt awful as he was sure that an entire death metal band had taken up residence in his head and were intent on trying to make his brain explode. The dim light of the room even hurt his eyes although he knew that it would not be turned off for his brother’s peace of mind so that they could continue to check in. Clay watched through his half lidded eyes as Sonny moved closer to him and even with the line of sight obscured by the pillow that he was hugging he could see the worry that the Texan was not hiding well. “Head is killing me.” Clay answered with his hoarse voice before he frowned at how much worse it sounded compared to a few hours ago when he had last spoke.

“I know, I wish I could make it stop for you.” Sonny was sincere in wishing he could take the pain away from Clay, wishing he could make it all just stop but he knew it was nothing more than a wish. Sonny did not remove his hand from the top of Clay’s head as he absentmindedly swept his thumb over his forehead hoping to ease some of the tension that he could see there which seemed to relax Clay just the smallest amount.

Clay sighed softly but made no effort to shy away from Sonny’s touch. “I hate this.” He murmured as he truly did hate being sick and being unable to operate.

“I know brother, I know. Has the pain lessened at all?” Sonny asked hoping like hell that the answer would be that it had lessened and not that it had increased.

Clay felt as Cerb gave him a gentle nudge to his hip so with as little movement as possible he managed to untuck his arm from beneath the blankets and reach down to assure Cerb that he was alright. Sonny smiled at the interaction not just because Cerb immediately licked Clay’s hand but because it had been the most movement that Clay had made since they had finally got him to settle down after getting him into bed. A ghost of a smile appeared on Clay’s lips before he turned his attention back to Sonny knowing he was waiting patiently for an answer to his question. “No better, no worse… I’m sorry.” Clay replied softly as his voice cracked which made the soreness in his throat increase momentarily before it simmered back down to a somewhat tolerable level.

Sonny frowned at Clay’s apology that he had tacked on to the end of his answer. “What are you sorry for?” He asked because he did not understand what he was apologising for and a quick scan through his brain could not produce any thing that Clay would need to apologise for. Sonny had paused the movement of his thumb across Clay’s forehead before he realised and continued the movements again seeing that it was relaxing Clay even if it was not helping with the pain.

Clay bought his arm back up and tucked it back underneath the blanket with Cerb quickly settling down as he stayed curled up off to his side near the end of the bed. Sonny tucked the blanket back up around Clay before he could even pull it up himself. “Being sick and not getting better… Makes me the weak link of the team, of Bravo… Maybe they were right…” He trailed off and bit down on his lip feeling that he said to much which he would put down to the pain if anyone asked or called him out on oversharing but he knew it was because he felt vulnerable and weak.

“Who was right Clay?” Sonny pressed wanting to see where his head was at before he addressed the first two sentences that made him more mad than he would admit or show, and he hoped that Clay would not clam up and stop talking to him.

Clay’s eyes shifted to the blanket and he latched onto the edge of it with his hand. “Got put in the bottom five… Deemed weak… Maybe the vote was right… Can’t even get out of bed for more than a few hours without this pain getting worse… Won’t take pain medication to help… Whole team grinds to a halt to take care of me…” Clay could not stop talking once he began and he knew that he had said far too much and shared insecurities that he should not have just by the solemn look that crossed Sonny’s face, and suddenly he felt a whole lot more guilty.

Sonny hated the insecurities and vulnerability that Clay had but he respected him for showing them because he knew how much he tried to hide all of them behind the cocky façade that he had, and he knew that his brothers were listening as none of them were sleeping as all of them were attentive and had heard the clunk of the sunglasses when they had hit the floor. Sonny was at a loss for what to say but he knew that he could not say nothing. “You are not the weak link of the team Clay and they certainly were not right when they voted you into the bottom five but you took that vote and it made you better, it made you stronger and more resilient. You are one of us Clay and you are strong brother. You are just sick right now and we know how much you are hurtin’ as Ray said but we are here because we want to be with you not because we feel some sense of obligation, I promise you that. Being sick does not make you weak Clay, it makes you human, and it makes you the very thing that you see in all of us. You are our little brother Clay and although sometimes we do not understand your hesitation or aversion to pain medication we respect it but that does not mean that we are going to stop offering it to you and there will be times when we make you take it or give it to you involuntarily because sometimes we have to put the interest of your health in front of your wants. We know some what you have been through, we know you have scars just as we all do but we know that yours are fresher and have been harder to come back from. You are not getting rid of us Clay and you never ever have to apologise for being in pain or being sick or whatever other thing that you feel, never.” Sonny kept his voice soft but firm wanting to make sure that Clay heard and understood every single word that he was saying because he was telling him the truth. For someone who was at a loss to say something in response, he sure hoped that he had done okay. Sonny could see in the dim light that Clay’s eyes had become glassy and his bottom lip had begun to quiver even though he was biting down on it but he would not call him out of it because he too felt emotional although he was doing a far better job at hiding it whereas Clay’s defences were down because of his pain and how unwell he felt overall.

Sonny watched as Jason sat up in his bed then got up onto his feet and slowly make his way over which he was grateful for as he had no idea what to do or say, for the first time in a long time Sonny felt completely lost. Jason squeezed Sonny’s shoulder as a show of solidarity and support as he knelt down next to him seeing how overwhelmed he was but Jason was proud of Sonny and would tell him that once they got Clay resettled and hopefully asleep. Jason leaned forward and he could see that the pain had not subsided but the emotion in Clay was on full display. “Sonny’s right kid. You do not ever have to apologise for being sick or in pain or anything that you feel. You are our kid, kid, nothing is going to change that and we will always take care of you just like you take care of us.” Jason reaffirmed what Sonny had told Clay because he had to admit hearing Clay’s pain frazzled thoughts tugged at his heart too.

Clay nodded as he did not trust his voice to crack or sound shaky as he felt overwhelmed by what Sonny and Jason had said to him. Clay nuzzled his face into the side of the pillow taking the opportunity to wipe his eyes on it without causing Sonny to stop the movements of his thumb as it lightly brushed back and forth over his forehead before he peered up at the two men, his two brothers again, through his slated eyes.

Jason felt his paternal instincts bubble to the surface but stopped himself from reaching out and running his knuckle over Clay’s cheek instead he clenched the hand that was resting on Sonny’s shoulder tighter. “Try to go to sleep kid, I know that you will feel better when you wake up.” Jason suspected that his exhaustion was also causing the headache to be as painful as it was; Clay finally looked sleepy especially with the way he nuzzled his face into the pillow repeatedly as he was lulled by Sonny’s comforting gesture which Jason knew he would not stop if it bought the kid some sort of peace, and he was sure that it would be committed to each of their memories for next time because they were willing to do just about anything to settle Clay when he was unwell. Jason also suspected that Clay might have given Sonny a brief insight into why he struggles so much when he is sick but Jason knew that it was not something that any of them would ask about nor would it be something that Sonny would openly share unless it was a matter of life and death or he had Clay’s permission to tell the rest of them.

Clay did not need to be told twice as the exhaustion was finally outweighing the throbbing of his head as he let his eyes close and his body relax.

Jason waited until he was sure that Clay was asleep before he looked over at Sonny who remained unmoved. “You did real good Sonny, real good.” Jason praised him quietly so as not to disturb Clay but he did reach out with his free hand and tuck the blanket back over Clay’s shoulder as it had slipped while he made himself comfortable in his sleep. “Why don’t you let me sit up with the kid while you rack out? You have hardly moved since we put him to bed.” Jason knew that Sonny had to be sore as he had been sat on the floor for hours and hours at Clay’s bedside but he also could see the big hearted Texan’s determination.

Sonny shook his head as he did not want to leave Clay even though he knew he would be only a few feet from him as his bed was opposite his. He also knew that no one would make him leave Clay’s side or stop him from doing what he was doing because they were all watching Clay closely and checking on him at the slightest sound or movement. Jason nodded but remained silent as he let go of Sonny’s shoulder and moved back to his own bed although he knew he would not be getting any more sleep.

**SEAL TEAM**

Morning came around quickly, in one way too quickly but then in another way not fast enough for the men of Bravo.

Clay had finally settled after his conversation with Sonny and the reassurances from both him and Jason, and managed to sleep the remainder of the night although no one else had done anything other than doze as they were constantly checking on him. No one was in a hurry to wake him up as it was decided that it was best to leave him to sleep for as long as he wanted too if it meant he woke up feeling better. And Jason had finally managed to convince Sonny to get up and stretch his body in an effort to get rid of the stiffness that he felt from sitting on the floor for the hours that he had.

It was mid-morning when Clay finally began to stir under the blanket and stretch out enough that it upset Cerb who stood and moved out of the way to give Clay more room as he had yet to open his eyes or actually push the blankets down to his hips which was an indicator that he was actually awake and not just restless. Ray who was the closest made his way over as he figured it was best for Clay to see a familiar and friendly face as they were still unsure of whether his condition had improved or not; he knelt down in Clay’s line of sight just in time as he pushed the blanket down to his hips then blinked heavily a few times before he finally opened his eyes which looked a lot clearer and definitely brighter than they had been.

Ray gave Clay a few more moments as he seemed to be taking a long time to wake up and orientate himself. “Morning, how are you feeling?” Ray asked once he felt enough time had passed and he had Clay’s attention.

Clay darted the tip of his tongue out just enough to moisten his lips before he took a risk and cleared his throat as it felt parched but it felt a lot less scratchy than it had for days. “Here, drink this first.” Trent appeared over Ray’s shoulder and held out a fresh bottle of water for him to drink from as he had very little to drink since they had bought him back from TOC the day before. Clay took the water bottle with ease once he pushed himself up onto his elbow as he was still laid on his side then took a few large mouthfuls which eased the parched feeling straight away.

“Better, a lot better.” Clay finally answered Ray’s question after he had almost finished the entire bottle of water. He did feel better as his headache was gone completely and while his throat was still a little scratchy it was nowhere near as painful as it had been to the point where even his voice sounded back to its usual pitch and tone however he was still speaking quietly as he did not want to push his luck.

Trent looked at Clay closely and knew that he was telling the truth but it still did not mean that they were not going to be taking some precautions. “That’s good but I still want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. If the slightest thing makes you feel off then I want you to tell me or someone immediately. No exceptions.” Trent may have sounded harsh but it was in Clay’s best interests, and the rest of the team’s as none of them coped particularly well when Clay went down as hard as he did.

“Not hiding anything Trent, I promise.” Clay could see the worry that lingered on their faces, and he knew he owed it to them to be completely honest about his health.

“We know Spense.” Ray vividly recalled every single word that had been said between Clay and Sonny during the night as he answered for all of them because they knew he was being honest with them and more importantly himself.

Clay nodded as he bought his hand up to his face and ran it down feeling how dry his skin felt. “I need to wash up.” He knew there would be no objections to him going to have a shower but there would be a reprimand if he did not let them know what he was doing at least for the next few days or until Trent deemed him well enough.

“Figured you would say that… There’s a tub free if you want to lay in a bath for a while before you go and get something to eat.” Trent figured that if a bath kept Clay still for a while then he was all for it, and had already made sure that the tub was empty. Trent also knew that just because Clay was feeling better did not mean that his body was ready to be back running at full tilt like they did and the tell-tale sign was that Clay had made no attempt to get out of the bed yet and how slow his movements were.

Clay could not lie and say that a bath did not sound like a good idea when in actual fact the mere thought of being submerged in a tub full of steaming hot water that went right up to his chin for a while before he finally washed his hair and his face sounded like the best thing to do but he was hesitant to have one given that surely there was something else that he needed to be doing like reviewing what the briefing had been about and the information they had been provided by Mandy, or at least a half dozen other things.

Ray could see the hesitation in Clay’s acceptance but he had seen how he had reacted to the initial offer presented by Trent, and Ray knew exactly why he was hesitating because he was thinking there was something else that he should be doing instead of taking it easy which seemed to be engrained in him. Ray looked over at Jason who had remained with Sonny and Brock, and that one look had Jason striding over to join them.

Jason was relieved to see how much better Clay looked for a few decent hours of sleep and without the headache that had been plaguing him. “Go with Trent kid, stay in the tub as long as you want too.” Jason knew that Clay did not need to be told anymore nor that he would argue with him about Trent accompanying him over to the makeshift bath room.

Clay nodded slowly as he indicted his acceptance of Jason’s words or rather his orders before he finally pushed himself to get out of bed. He grimaced as he felt the familiar aches and pains set in because he had been idle for too long but they were nothing compared to how bad he had felt in the last several days so he was not about to share them but he also knew that they all would have picked up on his grimace because they were all watching him closely.

“Let’s get you in the tub, get those everyday aches and pains taken care of, then I will leave you to lay in there as long as you promise not to drown.” Trent’s hand automatically went to Clay’s elbow to stabilise him and make sure that he did not fall over although his equilibrium seemed a hell of a lot better than it had been which was a relief.

“Sunglasses Clay.” Sonny kept his voice low as he pointed to where his sunglasses remained at Clay’s bedside reminding him to put them on before he went outside; he knew the kid had a pair of his own somewhere but he could not be bothered searching for them when his own were available. It was bright outside as the sun was high in the sky baking everything beneath it and he was sure that Clay’s eyes were probably still a little sensitive to the light so it was a precautionary measure.

“Got ‘em.” Jason picked up the pair of sunglasses and put them onto Clay’s face in one easy and gentle movement before anything else could be said.

Trent nodded before he gave Clay a gentle push to get him walking once he had slung a fresh towel over his shoulder and taken Clay’s shower kit that Ray had held out for him to take. “Be back soon.” Trent called out over his shoulder knowing that Clay would prefer to bathe in privacy now that he was well enough too but it did not mean that they would not be checking on him from time to time depending on how long he stayed in the tub.

The walk across the base was much faster now that Clay was not cowering from the sun and had his balance back but still Trent was not quite ready to let go of him until they reached the small cabin that housed the tubs for them to soak in when it was required. “Sit down while I get the tub filling.” Trent pointed at the bench once he had finally let go of Clay’s elbow before he deviated over to the tub and turned the taps on full so that it would fill quickly then set the fresh towel and his shower kit down on the aptly placed stool that was behind the tub.

Clay sat down for a few seconds and allowed himself to rest before he ran his tongue over his teeth and decided that he needed to brush them immediately as he hated the fuzzy feeling. Clay grasped the edge of the bench as he prepared to get up again which felt harder than it should have been.

Trent kept glancing over at Clay every few seconds as he kept an eye on the tub to make sure that he did not overfill it or make it so hot that it burnt Clay. “What are you doing Clay?” Trent asked as he could see that Clay was about to push himself up off of the bench.

“Need to brush my teeth, they feel disgusting.” Clay pointed in the general direction of his shower kit as that was where his toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash were all located.

Trent smiled softly as he reduced the flow of water from the taps by half before he picked up the shower kit and walked over to give it to Clay who happily took it, unzipped it, and pulled out his toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash before he handed it back to Trent. “Use the basin over there. By the time you are done so will the tub be.” Trent pointed towards the small basin knowing that Clay was extremely thorough about his dental hygiene routine and that he would be in his line of sight if anything were to happen.

Clay nodded slowly before he steeled himself for all of the aches and pains to protest loudly then he got to his feet and crossed the short distance to the basin to brush his teeth. Clay made quick work of his dental routine as he was still tired but he did enjoy the minty taste and clean feeling that he was left with.

“Get in the bath Spense. I will leave as soon as you are in.” Trent had the decency to turn around to give Clay some privacy while he undressed and got himself into the tub. Clay sighed contently as he lowered himself into the steaming hot water until it was right up to his chin and lent back against the edge of the tub. “Anything you need?” Trent asked unable to withhold the smile from his lips as he turned around to see that Clay had almost melted into the hot water.

Clay shook his head softly as he used his hands to cup a handful of water and then he splashed his face. “I’m good.” Clay murmured as he felt his body relaxing involuntary and for once he did not mind as the residual aches and pains from being idle began to ease.

“Alright brother, I will be back to check on you soon. Remember not to drown on me.” Trent knew that Clay would remain content in the tub until the water got cold and was unable to be refilled. Trent took one final look at Clay before he departed and returned to the barracks.

Trent was unsurprised that the rest of his Bravo brothers were waiting not so patiently for an update as soon as he returned to their barracks. “Is he okay?” Brock asked without preamble betting the rest of them to it.

“Clay is content in the bath, kid practically melted once he was in.” Trent informed them as he joined them at the table.

“And as for him being sick?” Sonny asked wanting Trent’s medical opinion despite having overridden him on the medication aspect.

Trent knew the question was coming but he was not entirely sure how to answer it. “I believe the worst is over. He has definitely perked up a lot this morning but he is still tired even if he does not want to admit it. But as we all know with Spense, we never really know.” He was honest in his assessment but he did have some slight reservations but it would do no good to share those. The relief at Trent’s medical opinion was palpable and every Seal gave a sigh of relief.

“So next time the kid is sick we make sure he has a blanket, throw him into a bath if there is a tub available, and keep some sort of skin to skin contact so he can be settled easier.” Ray shrugged as saying it was easy and having learnt it now meant it would help in the future but he also knew that none of them were ready for Clay to be sick again any time soon.

Jason nodded knowing that those three things were now permanently etched into some part of their brain as they all would do anything to make Clay feel better even when sick themselves. “Damn glad that the kid is resilient. He’ll be back to bouncing around and driving us crazy in no time.” Jason had no doubt that once Clay was back up on his feet having returned to full health that he would be back to pushing himself and needing to be reined back in.

“No doubt about that. Let’s just hope that next time is a very long time away.” Brock said what they all were hoping for as each man on Bravo solemnly nodded. Sure they had all been sick but no one had been sicker than Clay however they had got through it because they were a team and that was what Bravo did, looked after each other.


	4. Overwhelmed, Overworked And Underprepared

**_ Overwhelmed, Overworked And Underprepared – Clay Spenser _ **

Clay Spenser looked out at the vast open grassy space that surrounded his Navy Base that was home for him in Virginia Beach as he took a short reprieve whilst on his second run of the day after having included a gym session where he spent some time lifting weights and punching a punching bag repeatedly as he tried to vent his frustration for what he saw as his own failings as everything had become overwhelming. Clay had let his feet lead him with no real direction in mind in the high heat of the summer’s day; he was sure that he vaguely could recall someone saying that they were in the middle of a heat wave and he was sure there had been warnings issued on base about being out in the sun at certain times of the day but he had paid no attention to it as he had geared up to go for his second run outside in all of his Bravo gear including his body armour. He had stopped when he realised where he was and felt his chest heave which he knew was not just because he had been sprinting for a fair distance in the hot sun with the added weight of his gear. How he had ended up at the exact spot where his best friend Brian had landed and died in the field after his parachute and reserve had failed to deploy was something that he could not explain.

Clay bent forward and placed his hands over his padded knees as he felt the sweat drip down his face from his hair and he could feel that his shirt was sticking to every part of him under his Kevlar vest. Clay panted fast and let himself collapse down into the grass onto his knees and then onto his back so that he was lying down looking up at the clear blue sky as the sun shone down on him. He let his tongue poke out between his lips and frowned at how thick his tongue felt as he licked at his dry lips. He reached his hand out and rested it on the ground knowing exactly where he placed it was where Brian had impacted the ground, where his head had landed, that location and that image would forever be seared into his brain. He did not realise he had closed his eyes until he forced them open and gasped at the image of Brian’s mangled body as he arched his back off of the ground.

Clay rolled over onto his stomach and up onto his knees hanging his head down as a wave of dizziness came over him knowing he had to get up onto his feet and make his way back to base to get out of the sun as he had set out without bringing any water to drink which he mentally added to the growing list of his own failings. That list of failings had seemed to increase tenfold in the past few days as everything bubbled back to the surface, everything that he had buried deep within himself, and had him doing his upmost to avoid it all. He knew he should get up but he did not have the energy too nor was he ready to move away from Brian’s place of death so he rocked himself until he fell back so that he was seated on his backside as another wave of dizziness made his head spin. Maybe it would not be so bad if he rested his eyes for a little bit, Clay decided as his chest had finally stopped heaving but he was exhausted and his head hurt terribly which was only made worse by the sun.

**SEAL TEAM**

Derek, from Alpha team, frowned as he caught sight of Clay completely geared up with everything but his weapons and heading out into the fields on a run or rather sprinting. Derek had seen Clay first thing in the morning as he returned to their apartment block after his first run and then had glimpsed him as he worked out in the gym. Derek was concerned before but now he really was worried especially considering that none of Bravo had been with Clay. Derek knew that something was going on with Clay and had been for a few days as he had been distracted and only leaving his apartment to work out as far as he could tell. Something had to be done and the first thing that came to Derek’s mind was to locate any of Bravo and see if they knew what the hell was going on with their youngest, and if they did not then he would gather Alpha and go in search of Clay himself.

Derek shook his head and grabbed a fresh ice cold bottle of water as it was hotter than hell as the heatwave that was assaulting Virginia Beach showed no signs of easing any time soon as he moved away from the coolness of the air conditioning unit that he had been standing directly under.

“Where the hell are you going?” Full Metal, his given name of Scott Carter, and Alpha 1, asked as none of his team had any desire to move away from the cool air including himself except for Derek whose demeanour had changed from relaxed to concerned within seconds. His question had caught the attention of Franklin and the rest of Alpha who looked between the two men.

Derek stopped and turned around to look back at Full Metal. “To find Bravo.” There was no point in being deceitful and it was not in him too. Full Metal quirked his eyebrow up in a ‘please explain’ motion which made Derek sigh as he did not want to wait and have to explain but he knew he had no other option. “To see if they know what is going on with their kid and why he is in full gear and sprinting towards the fields especially in this heat.” Derek pointed towards the window where Clay was far away in the distance having covered a lot of ground in the short time that their discussion had taken. With that said and his teammates turning to look out of the window at Clay’s retreating figure, Derek turned away and continued on his mission to locate the rest of Bravo. It was more than a few seconds before Derek heard the rest of Alpha scrambling to catch up with him.

“What do you mean by what is going on with their kid?” Franklin, Alpha 3, asked picking up on Derek’s concern and feeling his own concern grow as Clay should definitely not have been out running during the hottest part of the day and most definitely not with all of his gear on.

Derek did not answer because he really did not have an answer, it was only a gut feeling and from observations of his behaviour in the past few days as he turned the corner in the corridor determined to find Bravo as he headed for their cages hoping that they were like Alpha by hiding out from the heat and enjoying the fully cranked air conditioning that the base’s engineers were working on keeping running constantly.

“Derek, slow down a minute. You cannot just force yourself into Bravo’s cages and go all Derek on them!” Full Metal reminded him having caught the determined look in his eyes and knowing that Derek had a particular fondness for Clay much like they all had but he also knew that Derek needed to take a step back and let Bravo explain before lecturing them.

That comment had Derek stopping abruptly and spinning around to look at them as they all halted and stumbled over themselves at the abruptness of it as they had been unprepared for the sudden stop. Derek pinned Full Metal with a glare that would make most men wilt but Full Metal just gave him a knowing smirk as he knew that he had hit the nail on the head figuratively and that he was about to protest that he had no idea what he was talking about. “I am just going to ask them a few questions. I am NOT going to go all Derek on them unless it is warranted!” Derek growled before he spun on his feet again and continued his mission, once again with the rest of Alpha scrambling to keep up with him.

It did not take long for Derek and the rest of Alpha to reach Bravo’s room that housed their cages. The door was wide open as the men lounged round in various chairs under the air conditioning all in various states of undress to help them keep cool which made it a lot easier for Derek to walk straight in with the rest of Alpha following.

Jason raised his eyes up and over to Alpha before he focused in on Derek who was leading the pack. “What’s going on?” Jason asked as he moved his gaze from Derek to Full Metal who simply nodded his head towards Derek. The rest of Bravo had straightened up in their seats as they looked between the men of Alpha and themselves not liking the tension that appeared to be radiating from Derek.

“That is what I want to know. Where is Clay?” Derek asked testing Bravo as seeing them as relaxed as they were set him on edge especially with Clay working out like a madman and not with any of them. Maybe Full Metal had been right about him going ‘all Derek’ on them, oops.

Bravo exchanged curious and surprised glances at Derek’s question and at his tone, and they had not missed how Full Metal had reached his hand out and placed it on Derek’s shoulder holding him in place but Derek did not relent as he waited for an answer. “Blondie hasn’t come in today yet, figured he found somewhere cooler to lay low.” Sonny answered as he shrugged his shoulders knowing that they technically did not have to be on base today but it was also the coolest place so that was where they all were. Derek’s scoff set them all on edge and had them straightening up even more and leaning forward in their chairs as they felt like they were missing something.

“He has not been in today or you have not seen him today?” Franklin asked knowing that Bravo always took care of Clay whether he wanted them to or not but even he had to admit that it seemed that they had dropped the metaphorical ball this time. He still did not have the full picture on what had Derek so alarmed or upset but he figured that he and the others would find out soon enough.

Ray had not missed how Full Metal leaned inconspicuously closer to Derek and spoke lowly to him but it seemed to do nothing to ease the tension that was radiating from him. “What’s going on?” Ray asked, ignoring Franklin’s question, as he stood up not liking the line of questioning that Alpha had started with.

Derek took one large step forward and Full Metal went with him as he was still holding onto his shoulder then stopped. “Did anyone think to check in with him? When was the last time any of you saw or heard from him?” Derek asked knowing that both teams had been given time off and did not need to be on base after their last mission which was a joint one but they all still came in to work out, sort through their cages, hang out and stay cool. His questioning had the rest of Bravo joining in with Ray by standing up but their actions did not disguise their shared glances.

Full Metal sighed knowing that Derek was getting more and more worked up despite how calm he still looked but he could feel the tension that was radiating from him. The pointed questions that Derek had thrown at Bravo were ones that Full Metal wanted answered too as he knew that whatever was going on in his number two’s head was serious and he truly was worried about Clay. But he also knew that they did not need for Bravo to get defensive and waste to much more time considering Clay was out in the sweltering heat in full gear sprinting like he was being chased; sure he was on base but that did not mean that nothing could happen. “Enough Two. We will sort it out later.” Full Metal knew that Derek was unhappy at being shut down but it was in Clay’s best interests that they focused on finding him rather than getting answers. He turned to Jason to address him who now looked worried, “Clay is on base, outside in full gear, sprinting.”

“What?” Trent spat out already mentally running through the list of all the things that could go wrong by being overexposed to the unseasonal heat coupled with overexertion especially in their gear with the weight that it added to them.

“This is Clay’s third workout of the day and it is not even lunchtime.” Derek shared catching the look of surprise from all of the men, not just Bravo but his own team as well as he had not shared that piece of information with them before now.

“How do you know that?” Full Metal turned his attention to Derek realising why he was so worried and that he had been keeping an eye on Clay for a while at least.

Derek pulled his eyes from Bravo and turned his attention to Full Metal. “Trish isn’t sleeping so we were up earlier than usual. Clay went for a run at 05:30 and I walked out to come here at 07:45 to find him returning to his apartment. By 09:00 he was working out in the gym here on base, going full throttle. It’s now 11:45 and he is out in the heat in full gear sprinting like he is trying to emulate a cheetah.” Derek laid out Clay’s work out schedule so far with the barest of details knowing that he would not be pressed further for more details.

“Hold on! Time out!” Sonny made the universal time out signal with his hands wondering how the hell Alpha had got so involved and how the hell he and the rest of Bravo had missed whatever was going on with Clay. Sonny’s exclamation had everyone pausing and shifting their attention to him. “Blondie has been unusually quiet but he has given us no reason to worry. Blondie gets like this sometimes but he rights himself. We all need a bit of space sometimes. Let’s all just step off the panic buttons right now.” Sonny was being rational despite the overwhelming panic he felt building up inside of him as he wondered what the hell was going on in Clay’s head that had him pushing himself to the limit or well over it.

“We need to find him. In full gear in this heat sprinting he will not last long.” Trent informed them gravely as he was already moving towards his cage for his medical kit merely as a precaution while Brock moved to his own cage to get Cerb’s vest, long lead, and protective booties for his paws as the ground was too hot for him to be standing on without them. Trent’s tight tone made all of Bravo realise the seriousness of the situation even though they were not aware of all of the worrisome thoughts that were swirling around in the medic’s head.

Jason knew that Trent was already in medic mode as he followed his lead and began to pull on his long sleeved shirt. “Which direction was he heading in?” Jason asked rushed as Ray and Sonny were getting sorted as well, his question was not directed at any of Alpha in particular.

“Sure you don’t want to stay here and continue to not see that something is off with him?” Derek could not stop the comment from coming out of his mouth. Maybe he was being unfair but it truly felt like those closest to Clay should not have missed that he was struggling. “We can handle finding him just like we are looking out for him.” Apparently Derek could just not stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“Derek, enough, that’s an order!” Full Metal had pivoted around so that he was face to face with Derek as the last thing that Alpha needed was to be offside with Bravo. “Five, get comms for all of us, Four, get your med kit, Three, get us a couple of vehicles.” Full Metal ordered his men knowing that the more of them searching the large area then the quicker they would find Clay before he turned back to Bravo as his men went off to get the items he had ordered them too. “He was heading for the fields that Green Team use to train, more in the direction of the landing site for the parachute unit of their training. It’s a big area to cover so the more of us on the ground then the better chance we have of finding him quickly. Nothing else is to be said unless it is to decide where we are searching or if we have found him until after we find Clay and assess how he is.” It was best to take charge and not waste any more time with the order being firmly directed at Derek.

“Why the hell… Dammit… Goddamn it blondie…” Sonny cursed after he broke off the question that he had begun to ask out loud as a thought about where exactly Clay might have ended up if he had paused in his running popped into his head.

“Sonny… share it or shut it just like Full Metal ordered.” Jason knew they had a lot of questions to answer but their first priority would be locating Clay and getting him back inside and out of the heat. He wanted to reprimand Derek but as much as he wanted to he also realised that he was right, that they missed that something was going on with their kid and none of them had bothered to check up on him when he had not shown up for the day especially knowing that he did not really have too many people outside of the Navy that he was friends with.

“If he is heading for the fields that they use for Green Team to practise landing from parachute jumps then… I have found him there once before when he was restricted to base and he needed to think… I don’t think he realises until he gets there that is where he is headed…” Sonny frowned hoping like hell he was wrong but it made sense although it also felt like a part of him was betraying Clay’s trust by sharing it.

“Sonny?!” Trent knew that Sonny was rambling because he was worried but they did not have time to wait for him to ramble and spit out the information that he obviously felt was of some importance. “Where did you find him?” Trent hoped it would help narrow down the location or at least give them a starting point to work out from.

“Clay’s friend, Brian, where he landed is where I found him. Clay has the co-ordinates lodged somewhere in that big brain of his, and he is kind of like a homing pigeon as he can go to the spot without any sort of help.” Sonny winced at his own words as he knew how they sounded and he hated sharing something that was deeply personal to Clay without his permission.

“We will talk about that later but for now that is where we will start. Hopefully he is there.” Jason was not going to let Sonny off for not telling him that he had found Clay in that field before but he was also thankful that he had as they now had a better idea of where to start looking.

“We’re with you.” Full Metal nodded towards Jason who was grateful for the help as the three men of Alpha returned with all of the items that had been requested.

It was within mere minutes that Bravo and Alpha were loaded up in the secured vehicles heading for the fields that were used to practise landing with only the loosest idea of where Brian had met his unfortunate and tragic ending because the one person that would know was no longer with them after he had sacrificed his own life to save Bravo’s, Adam Seaver.

**SEAL TEAM**

Bravo and Alpha made the drive in mere minutes then disembarked but of course spotting Clay when he was dressed in full camo and in a field of long dry grass was not going to be easy. The men had only been outside for less than ten minutes and they were already sweating profusely which said just how hot it was considering how often they operated in the desert so they were used to extreme temperatures.

Sonny looked around at the field trying to recall the exact spot in the vast expanse of the area but the last time had been a lot easier as the grass was cut shorter and a luscious green colour and he was not wearing his gear either. He cursed under his breath as he surveyed the area but there was nothing that he could have used as a reference marker because the field was void of trees or anything else that could cause an injury to those landing after they had jumped out of the plane. “Jase… I…” He shook his head annoyed that he had no idea which way or where exactly Brian had died considering how much he had meant to Clay. It only added to the frustration he felt and the worry.

“We will find him Sonny, for all we know he could have kept running or taken a less direct route back to the building.” Jason hoped that it was the case but he also knew how unlikely it was especially by the look that Trent sent his way.

“Any idea of the direction where the accident happened?” Full Metal asked as he watched Derek clamber up on top of the roof of the vehicle that they had requisitioned then stand to his full height in hopes of spotting Clay or at least some sign that he or someone had moved through the grass recently while the rest of his men surveyed the area from various points as they had spread out around the vehicle.

“No, like everyone else we only heard the news after it happened. There are very few people who know the exact place and I would rather not waste time trying to track down the men who were with Clay in that team in hopes that they know or recall the exact location especially when I know that Adam kept them away with the exception of Clay who was not going to let his friend be alone even after he died.” Jason’s sense of urgency ramped up as he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he could feel the heat of the sun on his skin. Jason had recalled a private conversation that he had with Adam who had informed him quietly that Clay had been the one to discover Brian’s body as they had been unable to stop him especially after Clay had told Adam that he was not going to leave Brian behind as it was what Seals did – No man left behind – and that he had stayed with him until they had taken his body away and Adam had to force Clay to leave the field once that had happened. Jason never knew that he had returned to that fateful spot until now. He was not sure which part concerned him more, the fact that Clay had been back to the spot where Brian died before or the fact that he was obviously struggling with something or multiple things and he had not felt that he could come to any of them for help.

Full Metal completely understood where Jason was coming from and he knew that he would have made the same choice if he was in the same position with Clay especially as they all knew that he had not been well liked by those on Green Team with him simply because of his last name. He turned his attention to Derek who was circling as he continued to survey the landscape from high up on the roof but he knew he would have called out if he had spotted anything. “Alright, everyone spread out. Move fast but look intently. We don’t have to be quiet so call out.” Full Metal ordered knowing that Bravo would join his men in the formation to search the area.

Derek scanned the area for a second time wishing that he had thought to grab a pair of binoculars as he spun around on his feet again slowly as the feeling of dread rose in his stomach. The heat was already getting to him and Clay had been out in it for almost forty minutes which did not bode well as there certainly was not any place to rest in the shade. Derek heard Full Metal order everyone to spread out to search and was about to get down from the roof to join in when something caught his attention as he saw a shiny reflection in his peripheral vision. In his mind there was only thing that would cause a reflection like that and it was from the buckles that they had on their Kevlar vests. “Spenser?!” Derek yelled as he jumped off the roof and straight onto the ground, not bothering to brace his body for the impact, as he took off running towards the reflection in the distance. Derek ran as fast as he could not even caring to look behind him to see who was following him as he figured that both teams would be.

Derek’s yell had halted all of the men in their movements and within seconds they were running after him through the knee high dry grass until he skidded hard to the ground on his knees as they finally saw what he had spotted and Clay came into sight.

“Clay, hey Spenser, need you to talk to me.” Derek skidded down to the ground, undeterred by the dusty dirt that rose into the air around him as he did, and just managed to stop himself before he impacted with Clay’s side seeing that his eyes were half lidded but he was not in a good way as he was looking up at the sky unfocused. “Come on Clay, talk to me.” Derek leaned over him to provide as much shade as he could and hoped it would get his attention as he slid his hand into the space between his vest and his shirt hoping that would gain his attention as he did a loose version of a sternal rub.

“Let us in.” Franklin tapped Derek on the shoulder who moved around so that he could settle at his side near his shoulder while Trent settled on the other side of Clay, both men with their medic kits already open. The rest of Alpha stepped back but remained close enough to provide assistance if needed while Jason moved to kneel at the top of Clay’s head, Brock took a position behind Trent so that his shadow casted over them to provide what little amount of shade he could with Ray doing the same behind Franklin and Sonny knelt down next to Trent with his hand rested on his leg just above his knee.

Jason reached his hand out and patted Clay’s flushed cheek lightly with his hand wanting and needing some sort of reaction for his own peace of mind. “Come on kid, talk to us.” Jason murmured softly as he looked over Clay himself. “Trent, he’s not sweating, his skin is dry.” They all knew what that meant but he refused to believe it.

Trent and Franklin were already working on examining Clay. “I know, he is severely dehydrated.” Trent did not need to check his vitals to know that Clay was dehydrated and severely so, and he suspected that Clay had been dehydrated before he had even started this run which is why he was so severely so. “Franklin?” Trent asked as Franklin was taking Clay’s blood pressure and his temperature with an in ear thermometer at the same time.

“Blood pressure is really low but heart rate is really high. Temperature is at 103.1 degrees. Respiration rate is low too.” Franklin was not telling Trent anything that he had not already guessed but it did not mean that his concern had lessened in fact it had only increased.

Jason knew that it was serious. “Come on kid, talk to me.” Jason made sure to keep his voice soft as Clay finally managed to look up at him. “That’s it sunshine.” The fact that Clay was responding to his voice was of a small amount of relief but he was still to lethargic for his liking.

“Help us strip this gear off of him. We need to get him cooled down and hooked up to an I.V.” Franklin stepped in just as concerned about the severity of Clay’s dehydration as the rest of them were but Trent seemed to have stilled. With sure and steady hands Franklin made quick work of ridding Clay of his vest with Derek’s help as Trent finally snapped out of his stillness, grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting through his thick long sleeved shirt. The movement seemed to spur Clay to move as he tried to avoid their hands touching him but he had been left weakened.

“No, no… help Brian…” Clay tried to push away the hands that were touching him or rather holding him down as he squirmed relentlessly beneath them kicking up more dust.

“Clay, you are okay. We are just helping you. It’s okay. You are okay.” Jason spoke softly trying to calm Clay as he was alarmed by how he was calling out for Brian or for them to help him as he was unsure of which one. Derek moved in to pin Clay’s shoulders as Sonny leant across both of his legs while Franklin and Trent both used their knees to hold his arms down as Franklin made quick work of finding a vein in his hand and getting an peripheral venous catheter in then he hooked up a bag of saline to help replenish Clay’s fluids that he had lost and handed it to Full Metal who took it unceremoniously and held it up making sure to squeeze it every so often so that the fluids flowed into him quickly.

“Get the vehicles over here.” Full Metal ordered knowing that two of his men would do as he ordered without him needing to order who would do it. It was best to get Clay out of the sun and back to base where he could be in the cool air and rest under their care.

“Try to get him to swallow some water.” Trent held out his bottle of water for Jason to take wanting to at least try to get Clay to drink. Jason nodded and took the bottle from Trent but was stopped as Trent grabbed firmly onto his wrist halting his movements. “Small pours only, do not flood his mouth. He may not want to swallow or be able too.” With those instructions Trent let go of Jason’s wrist. Trent would have preferred to give Clay a bottle of Gatorade but he had not thought to grab any as Clay needed the electrolytes.

Jason moved himself around just enough so that he could help Clay drink more easily. He slipped his hand beneath Clay’s head and lifted it up before he tipped a small amount of water against his lips hoping that he would open his mouth and lick the water from his dry lips. Clay groaned and tried to move his head out of Jason’s hand but the cold water overrode that desire in his jumbled mind as he parted his lips slightly and poked his tongue out at the feel of the water against his lips. “That’s it Clay, it’s just water.” Jason gave him another small pour which Clay lapped up immediately although more than half of it ran down the side of his face as it spilled from his lips as he tried to swallow with little success.

Full Metal heard the two vehicles come to a stop right beside them. “Do you want to take him to the infirmary or to your team room?” Full Metal knew that he and his men would not be moving far from Clay, especially Derek, and with that reasoning he asked his question because he knew between the two medics on the two teams they could take care of him even with the severity of his dehydration.

Trent and Franklin shared a look that spoke volumes. “Our room.” Trent decided knowing they could handle it and he doubted any one of them wanted to be separated from Clay plus he knew that neither team needed an audience for the discussion that was still to take place between them in regards to how Bravo missed Clay’s change of behaviour and how Alpha had picked up on it.

Franklin knew that they would be closely monitoring Clay for the time being but right now the priority was getting Clay out of the sun and the heat. “Let’s load him up.” Franklin ordered knowing that he was not leaving his patient even though Trent was more than capable of looking after Clay, Franklin knew that Derek was not quite ready to let go either even if it meant that he became the proxy. The men of Bravo all stepped forward and made quick work of getting Clay up onto his unsteady feet and into the closest vehicle. None of them missed how he closed his eyes as he stood up or the small groan that escaped his lips or how he swayed on his feet as the light-headedness overwhelmed him. As quickly as they made their way out to the field, they made their way back to the team room with Clay.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny cleared the large wooden table quickly before he jumped up on the top of it and reached out to take Clay as Jason and Brock lifted him up onto the table and into Sonny’s arms. Sonny pulled Clay up so that he was upright and held him against his chest feeling the heat that was radiating off of his skin from the fever he had. Clay’s head rolled to the side so that his ear was pressed against Sonny’s chest right over his heartbeat. “It’s okay blondie. You are okay. We will take care of you now.” Sonny spoke softly as Trent tried to get Clay to take another sip of water but to no avail as Franklin ordered for someone to go and get a cupful of ice chips, some fresh towels and a bucket of tepid near cold water, as well as a few bottles of Gatorade while he sorted out the I.V. and managed to hook it up onto the light fixture above the table so that it hung taut and flowed freely.

“Sonny you might want to move out of the way, let him lay down on the table because we are going to douse him with water to cool him down.” Trent suggested although he knew what Sonny’s answer would be just by the way he was holding Clay. Trent was not even sure whether Sonny realised that he had his hand wrapped lightly around Clay’s hand to stop him from weakly reaching out to pull at the cannula that was inserted in the back of his other hand, and that his thumb was lightly rubbing back and forth lightly over his knuckles.

Sonny shook his head rejecting the idea of letting go of Clay all because of a little water especially with the confused state he was in, and he figured that once they started to try and cool him down that he would become unsettled again and try to fight them by flailing which if they were not careful could end up with him hurting himself if they did not have a secure hold on him. Sonny took the doused flannel that Brock held out to him and gently wiped it over Clay’s face which he did not like as he tried to squirm away from it but Sonny just tightened his arm around his waist so that he did not squirm so far to fall off of the table. “It’s alright blondie. You’re safe.” Sonny repeated softly almost as if it was a mantra as he held out the flannel to be refreshed with more water before he wiped it over his face again, repeating it several times over, until two members of Alpha returned with the items that Franklin had requested.

Clay squirmed relentlessly using what little energy he had left to kick his legs out every so often as he tried weakly to get out of the hold that someone had him in as his vision was hazier than it had ever been while his head swam with every minute movement. “No… please no… you have to let me help him… can’t be alone… no, no, no… stop, please, stop…” Clay mumbled squirming more and more and trying to pull himself away from whatever or whoever was holding him down.

Clay’s murmurs were gut wrenching to every man on Bravo but Sonny was having a particularly hard time continuing to hold him down when he was trying to pull away. Sonny looked over at Jason and Ray pleading silently for them to help him soothe Clay as it become apparent that his words were not getting through to him.

Franklin stepped forward with Derek and Full Metal on either side of him as he knew that they needed to get Clay’s body temperature down even with the change in conditions he was still suffering from heat exposure. He made sure not to put the bucket of tepid water on top of the table because he was sure that one or all of them would end up wearing it if Clay kicked out hard enough. “Sonny, hold him away from your chest for a few minutes. Keep a hand on the back of his neck though.” Franklin motioned with his hands what exactly he was asking Sonny to do as he tossed a bottle of cool not cold water to Trent that he had refilled from the bucket to run it over Clay’s hair along with a towel. “Derek, see if you can get him to let a few ice chips melt in his mouth. Metal, help me douse and then wrap these towels over him.” Franklin continued taking charge and leaving the other half of Bravo to watch impatiently and remain idle. Sonny pushed Clay away from his chest and cradled his neck like a person would support a baby’s neck when they are too young to hold it up themselves which Clay did not like although Sonny was unsure whether it was because he did not want to move or the way his neck was being held, either way Sonny felt shitty for upsetting him even more in his confused state.

Derek jumped up on the table with the cup of ice chips in his hand and sat down on his knees at Clay’s side. “Spenser, we are just trying to help you bud. I am just going to give you an ice chip.” Derek felt it was better to talk and at least try to get through to Clay rather than just shove an ice chip into his mouth with force and potentially get bitten. Derek waited a few seconds before he dropped one of the smaller chips into Clay’s mouth between his slightly parted lips. Clay stilled entirely then licked at his lips as the icy cold goodness of the ice chip helped ease how dry his mouth felt. “Yeah, I bet that feels nice. We are just trying to get your temperature down buddy.” Derek wasted no time in giving Clay a larger ice chip which he took easily before he nodded at Trent, Franklin and Metal to begin their part of the cooling down process which at this point could go either way.

Trent laid a folded towel down before he slowly poured the cool water over Clay’s thick mop of blonde matted and sweaty curls making them darker as he carded his hands through to make sure the water reached his scalp as Clay had begun to move restlessly again especially once the first damp towel was laid over his bare chest as a makeshift cooling blanket as they could not get one from the infirmary on base without raising suspicions.

Clay jerked violently as Franklin took his temperature and the thermometer beeped sending a rush of pain through his skull, and a gush of water streamed down his face from his hair causing him to panic. “No… Ash… No… Please no… Drown… Hurt…” Clay mumbled frantically. “Wrong… I know… Erase not follow… Spenser disdain…” Clay continued to mumbled incessantly although not a lot of it made sense to anyone else as Sonny struggled to maintain his composure and hold him steady.

Sonny looked over at Jason, Ray and Brock who all looked as tormented as he did listening to Clay ramble on in his confused and dehydrated state. “Jase… I need…” Sonny swallowed thickly before he motioned with his free hand the words that he could not say, that he needed to swap out with someone for a wee while, and although he knew that Derek or Metal would take Clay to hold him, Sonny needed it to be someone from Bravo for Clay’s sake as much as his own.

Ray stepped forward seeing that Jason was just as tormented as Sonny was at Clay’s words; they were all affected by them but Jason had a paternal relationship with Clay even though he would never admit it while Sonny loved Clay and cared for him exactly how an older brother cared for his younger brother who had a decent age gap between them so there was no jealousy or sibling rivalry to contend with. “I’ve got him.” Ray was not looking forward to having Clay’s feverish body against his own in this heat but he also was not going to allow him to suffer alone although it appeared that Clay would not be settling down anytime soon. Sonny managed to slide off of the table and manage to keep a hold of Clay while Ray hopped up and settled himself onto the table with his back up against the wall so he was supported. Ray with Trent’s help pulled Clay towards him, settling him in between his raised legs. Clay mumbled lowly but none of them could understand his words this time round as he tried to move away from Ray. Ray shifted again so that Clay’s head was rested up against his knee then put his other leg up and over Clay’s legs so that he was not pinned down but at least could not shift away. “It’s just me Clay, you’re okay.” Ray hoped that if Clay knew who had him then it was ease his suffering or at least calm his murmuring down. Ray juggled Clay once more with his leg as Trent wet the flannel once more and handed it to him so that he could wipe his face just like Sonny had been doing.

Derek handed Ray the cup of ice chips then got off of the table as he was more than ready to have the conversation that needed to be had. Before he could round the table to follow after Sonny who had gone to stand by Jason and Brock although he had turned away so that his back was to Clay as he could not bare to watch Clay continue to suffer and squirm in distress, Full Metal and Franklin blocked his path making him stop.

“Keep your head brother. Calm and rational, remember that. None of us need any one of Bravo offside.” Full Metal placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder before he quietly reminded Derek that he needed to listen rather than accuse and yell knowing just how Bravo were which was much like his own team, and that they would not take kindly if it was alleged that they had failed one of their own.

Derek sighed knowing what his team leader was telling him but he was still worried and mad although he was thankful that they had found him as quickly as they had. He only wished that he had managed to stop Clay before he had disappeared out of sight. “I will.” Derek did not promise because he could not be sure that he would not break it. Full Metal took a few extra seconds to make sure that Derek was calm before he let his hand drop down away from his shoulder and stepped to the side with Franklin who followed his lead, allowing him to pass.

Clay squeaked as his hip hit the back of Ray’s boot as he squirmed and before Ray could catch him his head slipped off of his knee and down onto the table top with a thud that made him wince.

“Shit sunshine!” Jason crossed the room in a matter of seconds seeing that Ray was not having much luck at getting Clay to remain still in his feverish and dehydrated state. Ray was reaching for Clay to still him but Clay continued to move away from him so he relented and made no further effort to move towards him as he was not yet in danger of falling off of the table.

Clay was trying to roll over onto his stomach so that he could gain his knees but the tug of the intravenous cannula on his hand stilled him and he collapsed back down onto his back. Clay could not understand why he felt so sluggish and off balance as he tried to raise his hand to get rid of whatever was stopping him from moving, and he wanted to get rid of the painful and irritating tugging sensation at his skin. Before he could find his co-ordination enough to move his hand to his other hand to pull at the tugging sensation, his wrist was grabbed with a light hold making him stop all of his movements. Clay blinked a few times heavily as he tried to clear his vision as he felt lightheaded once more to see who was holding his wrist as the hand felt familiar but in his addled brain he could not figure whose it was.

Jason grabbed Clay’s wrist as he could see that he was attempting to make a concerted effort to move his hand to pull the intravenous line out of his hand which he still desperately needed. Jason’s other hand made its way to Clay’s cheek and he gently eased his face towards him. “Take it easy Clay. You are going to be okay. You just caught your I.V line that is giving you fluids.” Jason kept the details light as he reassured Clay that he was alright.

Clay could vaguely make out that it was Jason in front of him. “Boss?” Clay rasped out as he licked at his cracked and dry lips wanting to make sure he was right, and that Jason was not just a hallucination.

Jason blew out a short breath as he let his shoulders relax just a little bit seeing that Clay had stopped trying to get away from them and had recognised him. “That’s right kid.” Jason kept his voice soft as Franklin silently handed him a bottle of blue Gatorade with the pop top already open silently conveying that he had to try and get Clay to drink some of it before he swapped out the empty bag of fluids for a fresh one flawlessly.

Clay contorted his wrist unnaturally as he wrapped his own hand around Jason’s wrist loosely. “Sorry boss, I’m sorry… Really sorry.” Clay’s words were clear as he apologised repeatedly to Jason.

Jason shared a look with Ray as he climbed off of the table as Jason truly had no idea why Clay was apologising to him in his first moments of clarity since they had found him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for Clay.”

“Spenser… I am… Screwed up… lots… Sorry… I’m sorry.” Clay’s explanation made no sense but it was clear to all of them that whatever was going on in his head was more seriousness than they had even thought, not that they had given it much thought.

Jason was at a loss for what to say but he also knew it was unfair to question the kid when he had no control of what he was saying but then again maybe it was the only way to get the insight into his mind that they clearly all needed. Ultimately, Jason decided to wait until Clay was lucid before they delved further into the kid’s ramblings, and instead focus on getting him rehydrated. “I know you are and we can talk about that later but right now I need you to drink this. You will feel better soon once we get some more fluids into you.” Jason hated to shut down Clay but he knew getting him rehydrated took precedent. Jason poured a small amount of the Gatorade against Clay’s lips making him part them so he could have a little more. Clay only had three very small mouthfuls before he used the little strength that he had and turned his face away. Jason relented knowing it would do no good to push him although he would have if he did not have the intravenous fluids flowing into him.

Brock whistled softly and gave Cerberus the command to jump up on the table with Clay knowing his canine partner was desperate to be with him as he himself joined Jason at the edge of the table and at Clay’s side. Cerb settled at Clay’s side immediately putting his head down to rest on top of his chest with his nose nuzzling his chin.

Jason looked over at Brock and nodded at him as Brock wiped Clay’s face with the freshly doused flannel making sure to wipe away the spilt Gatorade from his chin before it dried and became sticky. Clay gasped sharply which alarmed both men and made Cerb climb to his paws quickly. “Trent!” Jason bellowed alarmed at how Clay gasped and arched his back up off of the table before he slammed back down with a moan and lost his grip on Jason’s wrist. Jason had not even thought of the possibility that Clay would be physically sore from all of the physical activity he had done in a few short hours but he had not stretched or cooled down properly either; Jason realised this a little late and knew there was nothing they could do to help now, at least not in the immediate time.

“Clay… tell me what is going on kid?” Trent appeared next to Jason and demanded Clay talk to him just as Franklin appeared back at the other side with Derek. Everyone else crowded round worried as they watched as Franklin worked on getting his vitals as he squirmed relentlessly. “Clay? Spenser?!” Trent tried to capture Clay’s attention as he squirmed and shook his head from side to side murmuring as if he was looking for someone or something.

“Trent, maybe we should get him to the infirmary.” Sonny hated suggesting taking one of his brothers to the infirmary and he hated suggesting it for Clay especially given how much time he had spent in and out of hospitals but from where he stood there did not look to be much improvement, if anything it seemed that Clay was becoming more and more incoherent.

“We are not taking him to the infirmary. They can’t do anything that we can’t.” Trent spoke firmly, eerily calm despite the situation, although they all knew he was annoyed by the suggestion and the insinuation that he could not care for his brother although that was not at all what Sonny meant.

“Come on Trent, you know I am the first to keep blondie away from the infirmary after all the time he has spent there but look at him Trent. Look at him! That isn’t better.” Sonny knew he was pushing it as he waved his hands in Clay’s direction as he could not stand to watch Clay suffer any longer. Clay tried to roll over onto his side towards Franklin and Derek but Jason and Brock reached out and stopped him from moving which he did not like at all.

“Don’t like it then don’t watch. We’re not taking him. That’s final.” Trent did not like seeing Clay suffer any more than any of his brothers, and he was pissed that he had missed whatever made Clay get himself into the state he was in but he also knew that they were treating him the way any doctor would. Sure there may be a few more tests involved but Trent knew that Clay had been poked and prodded at enough in recent times and really did not need to be put through any more especially if they were not exactly necessary.

“Enough!” Franklin raised his voice to stop the men from bickering as he suspected all of the raised and tense voices were upsetting Clay more in his feverish and delirious state just as he finally finished getting Clay’s latest vitals which were improving albeit slower than he liked. Every man turned to look at him surprised at the mild mannered medic’s outburst, even Cerb stilled and cocked his head to the side. “Someone tell me the symptoms of dehydration.” Franklin ordered as he reached out and placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder to keep him from moving any closer to the edge as the last thing he needed was to fall off the table and onto the hard ground.

Full Metal looked at Franklin and wondered why he was asking but he also knew that he would not ask if he was not trying to make a point. “Tiredness, dry mouth, dry skin, dizziness, fever, confusion, low blood pressure, high to rapid heart rate, decreased or no urine output, headache…” Metal obliged his medic as he listed off all of the symptoms that came to mind.

“And that last symptom was what I was looking for.” Franklin stopped Metal’s listing of symptoms as soon as he said ‘headache’ before he turned his attention back to Clay who had stopped trying to roll himself over or pull at the cannula in the back of his hand. “Clay’s confused, running a fever, and I would guess that he has a headache that is making his skull pound. If you have not noticed, he reacts to all of you Bravo, the more you raise your voices and the tenser you sound then the more he reacts as its only making his headache worse.” He did not need to observe long to put the pieces together that Clay subconsciously was reacting to his brothers even if he was unaware of what exactly was going on. Franklin looked at each and every member of Bravo and Alpha, pinning them with his impressive glare that said ‘I am about to order you to do something which you will not like but you will follow’. “Trent and Derek help me move him to his hammock once it is set up where we can keep an eye on him. Then we are all going to sit down calmly and rationally and talk it out like the adults we are. After that, barring any complications, Alpha is going to step out and let Bravo watch over Clay until we are sure he is no longer suffering from dehydration, or at least until he is well enough to go home.” Franklin had no doubt that his orders would not be received well especially given that there were at least four men above him but he had never let rank interfere with a patient’s treatment and he would not begin to now.

“I’ll take him home.” Derek snapped as he did not appreciate that Franklin was telling them what was going to be happening the way he was but he also recognised that he was doing what was best for Clay and he could not begrudge him for that. Derek wanted to make sure that Clay really was alright and that he was taking care of himself when he was at home so it served a double purpose.

Sonny glared at Derek for his snappy assertion that he would be the one taking Clay home. “What gives you the right to decide that you are taking him home?” Sonny asked with that calm deadly tone that meant he was really not happy and would not be letting it go as he crossed his arms over his chest clearly communicating that he would not be backing down.

“Well given…” Derek began only to be cut off.

“Enough!” Metal stopped Derek knowing that it was not helpful and that it would only cause Clay more angst.

“How is he doing?” Ray asked seeing that Brock and Metal had moved to get Clay’s hammock set up where they could all still see him. Ray was surprised that the protests had not started but he knew that calm and rational might not last. It was not lost on Ray how strange it felt to not be asking Trent who had stepped aside to let Franklin take care of Clay who in usual circumstances would never happen unless he was physically unable too.

Franklin finished squeezing the bag of fluids after he had adjusted the flow wanting to get the rest of the bag in and another set up before Bravo and Alpha had their talk before he turned to Ray who was standing at the table’s edge watching Clay closely. Ray’s question had momentarily quelled the opposition as everyone waited with bated breath for the answer. “Temperature is down to 102.7. Blood pressure is coming up, not as fast as I would like but at least it is. Heart rate is down, again not where it should be but heading in the right direction.” Franklin knew that the numbers would not matter to anyone except Trent which is why he did not include what Clay’s blood pressure and heart rate was.

Jason turned and looked at the hammock that Brock and Metal had set up in record time before he turned back to Franklin as he was relieved to hear that Clay was improving although where his head was at and what was going on inside of it made him worry. “Why are we moving him?” Jason asked as he looked at Clay who now seemed to have calmed down, he was still restless but at least he was not trying to escape from them.

“Rather have him cocooned in a hammock then lying on the table where he could roll off and hurt himself while we all talk.” Franklin stated seamlessly hoping that Clay would go to sleep as he was clearly fighting his tiredness just by his half lidded eyes that were fluttering closed more and more often before he forced them open again in search of something or someone. And if Clay was asleep then it meant he would also not react to what was sure to be a hard conversation where tempers would most likely flare and voices would be raised as everyone was already on edge. “Trent, Derek, give me a hand.” Franklin knew that neither of them had moved.

Clay struggled as he tried to roll over this time back towards Jason who quickly reached out to stop him only for Clay to blindly reach for his arm again although his aim was off and his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. “Boss?” Clay murmured as Jason moved his arm closer to his hand so that he could wrap his nimble and trembling fingers around his wrist just like he had been previously. Trent, Derek and Franklin all paused as they waited and watched.

“I’m here Clay.” Jason answered wearily concerned that Clay was going to start rambling again but he clearly needed comforting and Jason was not going to deny him that, none of them would. “We are just going to move you so that you can get some sleep in your hammock.” Jason explained as Clay seemed averse to being moved.

Clay craned his neck and managed to roll over onto his side although Trent stopped him from rolling over onto his stomach as he nearly went face first into the table as his sluggish movements made stopping himself nearly impossible. Clay forced his eyelids open so that he could see more clearly as they settled on the hazy figure that was Jason as he tightened his grip around his wrist unknowingly. “Why… pick… screwed up… worthiness… worthless…” Clay clicked his tongue in between each pause then licked at his lips annoyed at how confused he felt and that he could not articulate himself well enough. Clay bit down on his lip and looked to Jason for an answer which was enough of a distraction for Franklin to change out the second empty bag of fluids for a new one.

Jason frowned as he tried to fill in the blanks between Clay’s words which were his jumbled thoughts but none of the substitutions made him feel any better as whatever had Clay riled up was seriously impacting him. Jason had no idea what to say and from a quick glance around the room at the rest of Bravo, neither did they.

Full Metal stepped in seeing the distress at Clay’s disjointed words and gently shoved Jason to the side without breaking the hold Clay had on his wrist. Clay frowned and he tried to follow Jason with his eyes but he was exhausted and he felt really sick. “Clay… Bravo Six…” Metal had Clay’s attention at the use of his call sign although it was strained and unfocused. “We are going to move you now to the hammock and you are going to go to sleep. You are not going to fight your exhaustion. Stand down Six.” Metal used the firmest yet softest voice that he possessed to order Clay to stand down knowing that he was working himself up trying to communicate with Jason, or rather his thoughts to Jason. Clay took a few seconds before he finally relented and gave Metal a small nod then allowed himself to go limp as he did not have the energy to stand and walk yet. Metal nodded, and between him, Derek, Franklin, Trent and Jason who Clay still had a hold of, they managed to get him securely tucked into his hammock. Trent took the bag of fluids from where it was resting over Franklin’s shoulder and quickly hung it up before he moved away with the rest of the men to the other side of the room with the exception of Jason and Cerb who had jumped off the table and followed before settling down beneath Clay in the hammock.

Jason knelt down next to the hammock once Clay was settled in and slowly worked his wrist free from his soft grip. Jason noted that Brock and Metal had set the hammock right up in the direct flow of the cold air from the air conditioning unit which would help to keep reducing his fever that he was suffering from. “Go to sleep sunshine. We’ll stay close by.” Jason spoke softly and it was almost reminiscent of how he would speak to Emma and Mikey when they were little and did not want to go to sleep. Clay gave Jason a feeble nod before he finally let his eyelids close and his body relax, not that he had the energy to do much else. Jason remained where he was for a few more minutes until he was sure that Clay was asleep as his breathing had slowed down and evened out before he made his way over to the group of assembled men noting silently how Bravo and Alpha were on opposite sides and not mingling as they usually would. Jason sighed knowing that the conversation that was about to take place would not be pleasant, and then he glanced back at Clay once more to make sure he was settled and asleep.

Derek saw the reprimanding and restraining glare that Full Metal sent his way but he chose to ignore him or rather pretend that he had not seen it. “How in the hell did you miss that?” Derek exploded with a sharp hiss as he jabbed his pointed finger out into the air towards Clay’s sleeping form although he made sure he kept his voice low.

“Derek…” Ray began to speak calmly with his hands up and held out in front of him hoping to stop the situation for escalating.

“No Ray. I barely see Clay but even I realised that something is going on with him. I do not spend near the amount of time with him that you all do but I did not miss it. So please tell me how in the hell you missed that Clay was in distress? That you missed that there is something going on inside his head that is forcing him to push himself past that figurative red line that we all have? Tell me how you as his brothers missed it?” Derek blew out a breath in no mood for placations or excuses from anyone, not when Clay was as bad off as he was.

“Woah, well you hold on just a damn minute!” Sonny was riled up, already mad at himself for exactly what Derek was pointing out, which is why he felt so defensive. “You don’t get to come in here and lecture us on blondie over there.” They had been through more with Clay than anyone else could ever even begin to comprehend or even pretend to understand.

“I do when you failed him Quinn!” Derek growled, angry that Sonny was getting angry at him when he was only pointing out that they had failed Clay.

“Jesus Christ Derek!” Full Metal blew out a harsh breath as he pushed Derek back to keep him separated from Bravo’s mighty Texan who looked ready to throttle him which Metal could understand. Metal turned to Jason as he stepped forward and directly in front of Ray who was facing Sonny trying unsuccessfully to corral him, or at least that was what he hoped was happening as he could not decipher what Ray was saying to Sonny due to how quietly he was talking.

Jason glanced over at Clay once more seeing that Cerb had risen to his feet and was now in a very protective and defensive posture beside him. He could hear Ray murmuring to Sonny that Clay would be upset if he hit Derek and got in trouble to which Sonny was repeatedly saying that he did not care and it would be worth it. Jason resisted the urge to pace because the tension in the room was palpable and easily combustible if he did not try to quell it just as Full Metal was with his team but he also realised that Derek was correct. Jason sighed knowing he needed to corral Sonny because as hard as Ray was trying it seemed to have no effect, and Trent and Brock were standing on either side looking angrier that he could recall seeing them in a long time. “Three, that’s enough, stand down.” Jason did not need to turn around for Sonny to heed his warning tone. “Derek’s right.” Jason raised his hand to silence his team before the vocal protests could begin but it did not mean that a few disgruntled grunts did not escape their mouths. “We missed it, it being the unknown right now, but either way we missed that the kid was in distress.” Jason hated what he was saying but it was the truth, and he recognised their failure as a team. “We are all worried. For Christ’s sake the kid went running outside in full gear while in the midst of a heatwave without taking any water with him. But we, his team, his brothers, will talk to him and make sure he knows he can come to us.” He was not sure who he was talking to as he looked at Alpha but he hoped that cooler heads would prevail. He bought his hand up to the back of his neck and massaged it thinking of what to say next before his attention was commanded.

“Jase…” Brock’s soft voice caught Jason’s attention and made him turn to look at him but Brock was already moving towards Clay who had become restless again which had Cerb on edge as well clearly caught between the need to be on guard to protect and the need to go to Clay to try and settle him.

“I’ve got him.” Trent reached out and squeezed Jason’s shoulder for the briefest of seconds before he moved and followed after Brock.

Jason nodded before he looked at the members of Alpha who were all watching, ready to step in and help if needed. “We appreciate you looking out for him, all of you.” Jason truly was glad that Clay had more people looking out for him than just those on Bravo, and he was especially glad of it today. A shudder went through Jason’s spine as he realised that none of them had even known the kid was on base and that if Derek and the rest of Alpha had not known then Clay could have been out in the heat and the burning sun for hours, collapsed on the ground. If he had not have been found when he had then they might have lost the kid, and they had been through far too much with him to lose him because he was trying to run from whatever it was that was hurting him.

Full Metal looked at Jason and held out his hand which Jason took and they shook hands. “We appreciate it. We are almost as fond of the kid as you are.” Metal smiled as he had seen just how paternal Jason was with Clay, and he knew that they always did everything they could to help.

Sonny scoffed much to Ray’s chagrin as he cringed hoping that it did not enflame the situation again. “That’s it? It’s all our fault and we act like nothing happened? Like Derek did not overstep the boundaries?” Sonny was indignant as he glared at Derek who was being held back by his team mates. He was one that could hold grudges.

“How did I overstep Sonny? Was it because I called you out on your failings to look after Clay? Or was it because you don’t like what is being said, because you can’t handle hearing the truth?” Derek was not backing down but was stopped from saying any more when Full Metal turned around and slapped his hand over his mouth, and he knew Metal would not remove his hand even if he licked him.

“Sonny.” Ray warned quietly, a silent order to shut the hell up. Sure none of them particularly liked having the riot act read to them by anyone including Alpha but Jason was right when he had acknowledged that they screwed up royally. And Alpha had been there for Clay when they had not even bothered to check in with him when they thought he had not turned up on base for the day. Ray also recognised that Sonny was feeling especially guilty which is why he was lashing out the way he was because Derek’s blame was compounding the guilt he felt. “Go help Brock and Trent with Spenser.” It was not a suggestion from Ray but an order although he was not sure that the energy that was coming off of Sonny would be any help to settling their youngest brother. Sonny shifted his glare from Derek to Ray and held it for a few seconds before he relented, stepped back then moved towards Clay.

Full Metal sent a look to Franklin that told him he had permission to gag Derek before he removed his hand from his mouth and turned back to Jason. “We’re going to leave. We will be in our room if you need anything.” He knew that Bravo needed to be on their own and to look after Clay on their own.

“I will still be taking him home.” Derek managed to get out before Franklin managed to slap his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Derek did not like that Metal had said they would leave, and he especially did not like leaving when Clay was still in no condition to fend for himself.

Jason could see that Derek was still very unhappy about their treatment of Clay and would not be letting it go any time soon as he was determined to be the one taking him home. Jason suspected that there was something more to Derek’s insistence but he could not place it as his attention was on Clay and not on working out what the ulterior motive was. “He’s not going to be up and on his feet for a while yet. But as long as he is okay with it then okay.” Jason knew that it was best that Clay did not drive in his condition and Derek did live just across the hall so it was feasible.

Full Metal could see that Jason was not completely content with the idea but he also was not going to argue about it. “Let’s go Alpha.” He ordered and waited until all of his men were moving before he nodded at Jason then followed after them.

Ray blew out a breath that he did not realise he had been holding in as soon as the door closed behind Alpha. “You really think Sonny is going to let Derek take Spenser home?” Ray asked Jason quietly somewhat astounded that he had agreed to it even if he had put the stipulation in that it was up to Clay to decide.

Jason turned around to his 2IC. “All I care about is making sure the kid is alright and that we figure out what is going on with him.” It was a raw honesty that Ray had not expected from Jason who was usually the master of deflection when it came to his feelings.

Ray felt the same way but he knew that Jason already knew so he saw no point in saying it. “Then let’s go check on him.” He clapped Jason on his shoulder knowing they were all feeling the guilt that was of their own doing, and he knew the best way to relieve that was to make sure Clay recovered. Jason nodded and the two of them made their way towards the rest of Bravo.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock knelt down next to Clay then reached out and gently took hold of his wrist to stop him from moving as it already looked like he had begun to dislodge the cannula that was in his hand given the small amount of blood that had bubbled and formed on top of his skin. “You’re alright brother, it’s okay.” Brock kept his voice low as Clay was still asleep and he was unsure if he was having a nightmare or it was a combination of the fever and the dehydration making him restless. Cerb whined remaining stood where he was although Brock knew the hair missile well enough to know that he wanted to move closer to Clay. Brock used a silent hand signal that Cerb was well versed in and Cerb moved closer until he could press his cold nose against the skin just above Clay’s exposed hip as he was still in his boxers.

Trent joined them a few seconds later and knelt down on the other side of Clay as he wordlessly reached out and pressed his fingers to his neck to check his pulse, relieved to find it steady albeit still faster than he liked or was normal. “I think you like testing me.” Trent did not miss the smirk that Brock flashed before the worry settled back on his face.

“You always said you liked a challenge… Looks like he tugged his hand and pulled the tubing or dislodged it somehow, he’s bleeding.” Brock pointed out grateful that Clay had settled back down without waking up as he still held his wrist.

Trent carefully raised Clay’s hand up just enough to examine it before he reached out with one hand and dug into his medical bag for a packet of gauze. “Yeah I did, just did not think he would push himself this far… It’s just a small tear in the skin, the cannula is still in place and giving him the fluids he needs.” Trent informed Brock as he opened the sterile packet of gauze and then placed the gauze over the tear to stop the bleeding before he taped it in place so that the blood did not transfer to anything else and to stem the flow.

Brock knew that Trent was worried, more so than he was letting on, and he knew because of the years they had been friends and brothers. “What’s going on in that head of yours, brother?” Brock asked quietly so that only Trent could hear him, and if Clay had been awake then him too but more than likely he would have to answer that question too when he was up to it.

Trent shook his head as he took Clay’s vitals again, not that he did not trust Franklin, but he wanted to monitor him more regularly. “Kid went running out in his full gear in the middle of a heatwave, and that was after two workouts already today. Clay is not stupid, he knows better than most that he needs to take care of himself yet here he is suffering severe dehydration and heat exposure… Brock… if we had not have found him when we did…” Trent stopped and blew out a breath as his throat felt thick.

“But we did find him. He is right here and he is going to be alright. He is already improving.” Brock knew that what was bothering Trent was what was bothering them all. “Believe me brother when I say we will figure out what is going on with him.” They needed to know not because they wanted to pry but because Clay needed to have his head in the game especially in their line of work – it was about self-preservation as much as it was about hating that their little brother was suffering in silence and felt that he had too.

“How is he Trent?” Sonny asked as soon as he reached them stopping and positioning himself at the end of the hammock by Clay’s feet. The Texan reached out and cupped his hand loosely around Clay’s ankle noticing just how hot his skin still was.

Trent looked over to Sonny and noticed that he had made a tangible link between Clay and himself but he decided that there was no need to mention it. Trent cast his eyes over Clay’s form once more before he turned to Sonny. “No change from Franklin’s last update. He jostled his cannula and made a small tear in his skin but nothing too bad. We may as well get settled in for a long few hours.” Trent took a leaf out of Franklin’s playbook deciding not to tell them the numbers of his blood pressure and heart rate but only of his temperature instead.

Sonny shoved a toothpick in between his teeth and chewed down on it still angry at the whole situation and at Derek. “Blondie and I are going to have a nice long chat once he is up for it.” The Texan let his Texan twang loose knowing that he sounded bitter.

Brock sighed knowing that Sonny was taking Clay’s suffering to heart but he also knew that any of them reaming Clay out would result in him shutting down more than he already had. “Take it easy on him Sonny. We need him to talk to us, one or all of us. We do not need him to shut down or close himself off more than he already has.” Brock hoped that his words would be enough to quell the simmering Texan.

“Brock’s right.” Jason had caught Sonny’s words and had paused behind him to listen with Ray stopped at his side before he stepped forward once Brock had finished trying to make him see sense and quell the lecture that was sure to be heard from miles away. “The kid felt like he could not talk to us and look where it got him and us. We need to fix that.” Jason would do everything he could to help Clay because there was something about him that made him overly protective. Jason, like all of his men, was very aware of the realities that could happen if the team was fractured because one of those members did not trust the others; it was shocking because Clay had always been implicit with his trust in them and he was not sure how or when they had lost it. Jason swiped a hand over his face tiredly as the heat had zapped the energy from him like all of the men.

Ray could see the strain that Jason was putting on himself as he was taking on the burden and the blame solely, or at least attempting too. “And we will. Now let’s grab our chairs and settle in.” Ray did not want to move to far from Clay and he knew the others felt the exact same way, hell even their hair missile had his nose pressed to Clay’s hip which meant he had to sit and contort himself to do so.

The men moved and settled down around their youngest brother. Jason sat next to Clay’s head so that he would be the first one Clay saw when he next opened his eyes. Trent remained at his side so he could keep an eye on the I.V and be within reach to repeatedly check his vitals. Ray positioned his chair next to Trent’s but made sure that he had enough room to work should he need it; it was the best choice where he could observe Jason and Sonny while also being an extra set of hands if Trent needed him too. Sonny remained at his feet with his hand loosely wrapped around his bare ankle. Brock remained next to Jason further down but pulled Cerb up into his lap so that Cerb could lie down comfortably and continue to press his nose against Clay’s skin just above his hip. A tense but semi comfortable silence settled over the men as Clay continued to sleep, becoming restless on occasion but a quick reassuring touch or a few soft spoken words were enough to settle him again as his vitals slowly improved.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric made his way through the halls of base in search of Bravo as they had been unusually quiet and near invisible which was disconcerting to him as it was out of the ordinary when they were on base as usually their presence was well and truly noticed when they were. Usually he could find them in the gym or the mess hall or at the range or in the briefing room but not today, and the only place left to look was their cages.

Eric walked into Bravo’s room and stopped, unable to hide his surprise at the scene in front of him as it was definitely not what he expected to see as his jaw dropped. Eric took the scene in with his eyes before he frowned realising that Clay was connected to the intravenous drip that was administering fluids, although it was slightly unsurprising that the extreme heat had gotten to them as he was suffering just as much as the next person.

Jason did not even need to look up to know that it was Eric who had stepped into their room and stopped. “What do you need Eric?” Jason asked tiredly. It was enough to break Eric from his stupor and turn his attention to Jason as he closed the remaining distance between the men of Bravo and himself.

Eric looked at all of the men and decided that what he had wanted to talk to them about could wait as it was obvious that there was something more going on than Clay just having succumbed to the heat. “Nothing that cannot wait. What’s going on here?” Eric tucked the file under his arm seeing how the men straightened up but made no further effort to move away as they usually would.

Jason glanced at Ray before he finally pulled his gaze away from Clay and looked over to Eric who had that familiar look of concern on his face. “Kid overdid it while working out. Trent’s got him on some fluids as he dehydrated faster than he realised in this heat.” Jason kept it light on the details as there were some things that Eric did not need to know and they were all the things that they had yet to find out like what the hell was going on in Clay’s head.

Eric knew that he was not getting the whole truth but he also knew that Jason would not risk any of his men and their health so that either meant that Jason was still gathering the facts or he had it handled and felt that he did not need to know; either way Eric did not like being left out of whatever was going on but he also understood that it was Jason’s way of protecting his men. “Alright, when he’s awake make sure you give him a reminder about how important it is to stay hydrated especially in the middle of a heatwave so we don’t have a repeat performance.” Eric played along following Jason’s lead.

“Trust me, we all will be making sure this does not happen again.” Jason’s tone made Eric look at him questioningly but he knew that he was effectively being shut out. Eric also suspected that his words were directed at the four other members of Bravo more than at him.

“Do you need anything? Can I get some food or supplies bought in?” Eric moved from figuring out the underlying reason as to why five of Bravo’s men were so tense and instead turned his attention to making sure they had everything they needed as they looked settled in for the long haul.

Jason looked at Trent who shook his head at his silent question of whether he needed more medical supplies before he turned back to Eric. “We have what we need.” The only thing they needed was for Clay to wake up, be lucid and feeling well enough to talk to them which was most definitely something that Eric did not need to be a part of.

Eric knew well enough that Jason’s tone meant that he was not invited to stay any longer. “Keep me updated.” With those final words Eric glanced over at the men one more time then took his leave, leaving the men of Bravo where they were watching Clay as he slept, even though he highly suspected that he would receive no update other than that Clay was better, resting at home, and had been reminded about the importance of staying hydrated.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay groaned as he became aware of his surroundings as he woke. He poked his tongue out and ran it over his dry and chapped lips before he tried to roll over but the sudden realisation that he was in his hammock made him pause as he had no idea how the hell he had ended up there.

“Take it easy brother.” Ray kept his voice soft as he was the first one to speak although Clay’s groan had caught all of their attention even Cerb’s who had pulled his nose back from where it was resting on Clay’s skin. Ray had reached out and placed his hand on Clay’s wrist so that he did not knock the cannula in his hand in an effort to ground him.

Another deep almost painful sounding groan escaped Clay’s parted lips before he finally forced his eyelids to open to see that his entire team were surrounding him. Clay licked his lips again. “What happened?” Clay cringed at the hoarseness of his voice as he tried to figure out how the hell he got into his hammock as he raised his hand that wasn’t restricted by Ray’s hold up to his chest to scratch at his collarbone and it was that movement that made him realise that he had been stripped down to his boxers. “What the hell?” The dryness in his throat made him cough which sent vibrations through his sore and tired body, and he felt the dull ache of a lingering headache.

“Take it easy kid. Drink this first while Trent examines you then we will talk.” Jason held out a fresh bottle of blue Gatorade for Clay to take knowing that he needed to maintain his fluids orally just as much as intravenously and Ray let go of his wrist now that he was awake and talking.

Clay craned his neck to look at Jason as he felt thoroughly confused but as soon as he saw the look on Jason’s face he knew that no one would explain anything until he did as Jason said so with that realisation Clay raised himself up on his elbow and then took the open bottle and began to drink it relishing the way it took care of the dryness of his mouth and throat.

Trent worked diligently grateful that Jason had made his examination a priority but he also suspected Jason wanted to make sure that Clay was up to it. Trent was relieved to see that Clay’s temperature had dropped right down and was almost back to normal, sitting at 97.8, his blood pressure was still a little low but not as bad as it had been, and his heart rate was back to its usual resting rate. Trent looked over to Jason once Clay was half way through the bottle of Gatorade and nodded. “He’s lucky. I’d like to have one more bag of fluids go into him but his temperature is right down, 97.8, and his heart rate is back to normal. Blood pressure is still a little low and will probably drop even more once we get him up but it is righting itself.” Trent addressed Jason but he knew the rest of the team were paying attention while Clay had stopped drinking and had his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he looked at Trent.

Clay had had enough of not being told what had happened or why he was in his boxers and in his hammock or why he was hooked up to an intravenous drip and Trent was talking about his temperature, heart rate and blood pressure. “Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Clay wanted to be mad but he could see the worry that his brothers were trying to hide but were failing miserably at doing.

Sonny blew out a breath before he looked over at Jason who looked like he was not sure how exactly to approach Clay. Sonny remained quiet because he did not trust himself not to lose it at Clay just yet for risking his health and for not talking to them. Jason could see that Clay’s patience was wavering especially now that he had finished the bottle of Gatorade and because no one was answering him but he was trying to figure out what to say without Clay having a meltdown.

“What’s the last thing you can recall?” Trent asked as his question served a double purpose as it gave Jason and the rest of the men a reprieve as they tried to figure out the best approach to talk to Clay with which they should have worked out before he woke, and it also would help Trent create a timeline to when approximately Clay began to feel the effects of his dehydration.

Clay turned his attention towards Trent annoyed that no one would answer his question and instead used it as an opportunity to ask him what he recalled. With quicker movements than any of them anticipated Clay sat up then reached out and pulled the cannula from his hand intent to get out of the hammock and to his cage to get his clothes back on, and then hopefully he could go home.

“Clay… Spenser, stop.” Jason reached out to grab Clay’s elbow to stop him as he tried to escape his hammock. Clay paused at Jason’s orders as the change in position made him feel lightheaded once his feet were on the cool floor but he was not about to say anything about it. Clay glared at Jason and Jason immediately was on guard as he had never seen the look in Clay’s eyes before but he did not let go of his elbow instead he tightened his grip. “Just slow down.” Jason changed the tone of his voice in the hopes that Clay would relax a bit and let them help him.

Clay huffed as he dropped his gaze from Jason and looked down at his bleeding and bruised hand. “What’d I do?” Clay asked so softly that if it had not been for his proximity to them then they would not have heard his words. Jason loosened his grip and after a few seconds he let his hand drop back to his own thigh as his nervous tick began to re-emerge. The change in him was concerning as he went from annoyed and defensive to resigned and almost scared which was not something that they saw in him too often.

Brock leaned forward which was not easy to do with Cerb curled up on his lap then ducked his head so that he could see Clay’s face and he noticed he had paled considerably now that he was sitting upright which was expected. Brock also suspected that he felt lightheaded just by the way he was controlling his breathing but knew that Clay would prefer it not be mentioned. “Spense, hey, we are just worried. You exercised a bit too much and in this heat you became severely dehydrated and were suffering from heat exposure. You collapsed in the field that is used to land during parachute trainings.” Brock kept his voice soft as he answered Clay’s original question of what happened to him, and he did not miss the way Clay’s breath hitched or the way his body blanched at the mention of the field. There were some things that a person would never forget and for Clay that was clearly one of them.

Clay swallowed a few times thickly, struggling to keep his emotions in check even though the last thing he wanted was to appear weak in front of his brothers. Clay did not want to answer the inevitable questions so the next best tactic he had to use was to avoid the also inevitable conversation that he figured they would want to have. “I want to get dressed and go home.” Clay made sure that he could speak without his voice cracking, and he was relieved when he was able to get the words out without having to pause.

Even though Clay had his back to Ray he could see the way he had hunched his shoulders and knew that they were all on a precarious edge as Clay had already shut down on them. Ray reached out and placed his hand on Sonny’s shoulder seeing the struggle he was having to remain quiet as it was obvious that he was still worked up and feeling guilt, and he knew that Sonny did not want to yell at Clay. Ray could also understand why Clay wanted to get dressed which surely could not be denied although he could already see Trent gearing up to shut him down on the idea of going home especially now that the intravenous cannula was no longer administering fluids to him. “Clay…” Ray used the voice he used with his brothers when he knew they were hurting but did not know why then waited for him to indicate that he was listening.

Clay heard Ray, he did, but he also knew that tone of voice. It was the voice Ray used when he expected them to spill all of their deepest darkest secrets, and Clay did not want to do that. “No.” Clay replied defiantly not even giving Ray a chance to say anything else. Now that his arm was free from Jason’s grip and he had stated his intentions, Clay stood up trying not to wobble as the light-headedness assaulted him even more, and before anyone could reach out to grab him and force him back down into the hammock he stepped away heading for his cage knowing he kept several sets of spare clothes inside of it.

Jason shook his head at Ray, Trent, Brock and Sonny keeping them in their seats although they all wanted to reach out and help steady Clay. The defiance was not what they expected to encounter but then again Clay’s range of emotions had caught them all off guard. If Clay wanted to get dressed then Jason would allow him too but he would not be leaving to go home until Trent had cleared him too, and Jason suspected that they would have a fight on their hands with that decision.

Clay wiped the blood from his hand with a towel then dressed as quickly as he could once he found the shorts and t-shirt that he wanted knowing that they were light against his skin so that he would not overheat again although the energy that it took to get dressed left him exhausted and he had yet to put his shoes on. Maybe bare feet would be the way to go although he was not sure how great the boiling hot tarmac would feel on the soles of his feet but then again he did not care if it meant getting home.

Sonny was watching Clay closely and he did not miss when he reached out and curled his fingers around the thin metal square of the divider to steady himself once he was dressed. “Get back over here blondie.” Sonny knew enough was enough, and he sure had had enough. Sonny used his hand to motion for Clay to come over to him.

“I’m going home Sonny.” Clay was tired, tired of everything, and he really did not have the energy to deal with his brother’s overprotective natures. He just did not have it inside of him to deal with any of it at the moment, and he did not want to have to try and explain himself. He knew that he was not up to driving but he also knew that someone on base would give him a ride home or he could call a cab if that was the only other option.

Sonny bit down hard enough on his toothpick to snap it between his teeth. “Clay…” Sonny could have sworn he sounded like his own father when he reprimanded him as a little boy which made him want to cringe as Sonny Quinn did not do paternal discipline. “It is not up for discussion. Get back over here.” Sonny really was going to shoot himself if he continued with that paternal sounding reprimanding voice that he had just discovered.

“Why Sonny? Why can’t I just go home?” The hoarseness had not cleared from Clay’s voice which he was quickly growing to despise. It was all he wanted which was to be home and alone, not to be stood up and be reprimanded like a naughty child.

Sonny was frustrated, growing more and more so by the minute, and he looked to his brothers for help in making Clay see sense or to at least talk to them.

Jason knew what he had to do and he knew it was a risk but it was one that he had to take. “We need you to talk to us Clay, tell us what is going on inside of that head of yours.” Seals were not known for sharing their feelings all that willingly but they had to do something because this could not continue.

“There is nothing to say.” Clay replied immediately once again defiantly as his voice was firm but his body language and his earlier actions told them otherwise. He lent his head back against the wall of his cage silently thinking how he could get out of the room without his brothers coming after him or being forced to talk.

Jason was sure he would hate himself by the time this conversation was finished, and that later in the night he would be drowning his sorrows with a bottle of whisky or bourbon, he was not about to be picky. “There is and you know there is. You owe us an explanation about why we found you where we did and in the state that you were in.” Jason knew that sometimes the only way to get the kid to talk was to make him angry enough that he forgot to filter himself, or take a page out of the Sonny Quinn playbook and get him drunk but given that he was recovering from being severely dehydrated and from heat exposure, the latter option was off the table. However Jason found an internal war brewing inside of him even as he spoke and saw Clay’s defensiveness set in, the war between his position as Master Chief and the paternal instincts that came so naturally from him towards Clay.

Clay swallowed thickly a couple of times and looked away from his brothers and towards the door but he could not bring himself to move towards it, to make the break that he so desperately wanted to make. Clay did not want to talk because there were so many things swirling around in his head that he had no idea how to form the words or even where to begin with them; there had been so much that had happened in the past few days that had only made his head spin.

Jason rose to his feet and moved cautiously towards Clay much like a person would move towards an injured and skittish animal that they were trying to help. “Clay, look at me please.” Jason spoke softly as Clay looked to be retreating into his head which was the last thing that he needed to do. Up close Jason realised that Clay’s entire body was physically trembling minutely but he was not sure if it was entirely from the strain his body was under or if there was something else making him do so. “Come on Clay. We are all here brother, let us help.” The way Clay turned his head and looked at him would be a look that would haunt Jason for a while as Clay’s usually bright blue eyes were dull and begging and stormy.

Clay knew he was messed up, knew that he had screwed up by coming on to the base to work out, and wasn’t that just another thing to berate himself over once he was alone and away from the prying and concerned eyes of his team. “You can’t help me, no one can.” The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them and he hoped he said them quietly enough that Jason had not heard them but one look at his face told him he had heard them.

Jason was rendered utterly speechless by those four words from Clay who as soon as he said them looked back over to the door to avoid making eye contact with him or any of the men who were still seated behind him watching closely. “Clay…” Jason said with a gush of air as he felt like he had forgotten to exhale as he finally regained his wits about him. It was only seconds later that he reached out and pulled Clay into his chest, tucking his mop of blonde curls underneath his chin as he wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he dared feeling how Clay tensed before the tension finally bleed from him and he relaxed into the hold. Jason was not the type of guy who hugged his men too often but this time was called for. “We can help you Clay, you just have to talk to us. Nothing you say is going to change anything, I promise you that.” Jason spoke softly as Ray, Trent, Brock, Sonny and even Cerb joined them, each coming over and reaching out to place their hand and paw on Clay so that he knew he was not alone.

Ray looked at Jason who was doing his best to hide his panic at whatever it was that Clay had said that resulted in him holding him tighter than a child with their favourite toy at bedtime. Ray saw Jason look at him just seconds before he managed to school his facial features to hide the panic he felt but he could still see it in his eyes that he was as lost as the rest of them felt. “Clay, whatever it is that is going on, we will help however we can but you cannot keep going on like this brother.” Ray kept his voice soft hoping that it would help draw the words out from Clay although he was not even sure if Clay was listening.

“Come on goldilocks, we only want to help.” Sonny’s Texan drawl was on full display as he softened seeing the way Jason was holding Clay and how Clay had twisted one of his hands into the back of his shirt almost clinging to him. Sonny rubbed his thumb over the back of Clay’s neck lightly as he had placed his hand at the base of his skull hoping to relax the kid enough to make him feel safe.

Trent was already on edge at the strain that had been placed on Clay’s body with the dehydration and heat exposure but now he was teetering off the edge as he had not taken into account that emotional and mental strain that Clay was clearly dealing with and how crippling that could be on him physically. Trent was about to speak but stopped at the sight of blood from Clay’s hand dripping down and creating a small pool on the floor beneath where his hand was dangling as the way he had clenched and unclenched his hand had caused the tear that he had created in the delicate skin to open further.

“We know you would do the same for any of us brother, and I sure as hell know you would not take no for an answer either. Even if we cannot relate Spense, we can still listen and that can help a lot. Even if you are not sure what to say then try and we will wait and listen. You do not have to tell us every tiny detail. We will stay with you and I know Cerb will cuddle you.” Brock hoped to get through to Clay knowing that Clay would always listen when any of them needed to talk or be a solid figure of silent support if they had no idea what to say. Brock was not above using Cerb to get Clay to open up as it was most definitely not an imposition for Cerb who was already sat next to Clay with his paw raised up and rested on his lower leg.

Jason felt Clay shudder against him and he swore it had to be painful but he nodded to the rest of the team who looked on anxiously silently conveying that Clay was settling and that he was listening. “We know the significance of that field Clay, of where we found you. And we know you miss Brian.” Jason’s mind flashed to Nate but he quickly shut that memory down because he needed to focus on Clay who was trembling even more in his arms.

Clay sucked in a sharp breath at Jason’s words, at the mere mention of Brian’s name from his Master Chief, and he willed his body to stop its trembling. He wanted to let go of Jason, to pull himself out of his grasp and that of his brothers but he could not bring himself too. Shame was sinking in because he had inadvertently let himself be vulnerable. “I didn’t mean too.” Clay would have groaned at the way the words slipped out if he had the energy too because once again the words have fallen from his lips without him being able to stop them, the only saving grace was that they were muffled.

“What didn’t you mean Spense?” Brock asked deciding it really was not the easiest way to have a conversation having picked up on his comment, only just being able to make out the words. There were a whole hell of a lot of scenarios that it could be related too, and none of the ideas that came to Brock’s mind were good which made his worry climb even higher.

Clay was tired and he really did not want to have to face his brothers but he knew they were right so he steeled himself before he let go of the grip he had on the fabric of Jason’s shirt then pushed himself back from Jason who slowly and almost reluctantly let go of him. Clay raised his shaky hand to his hair and pushed his longish locks back off his forehead although he could not bring himself to look up at his brothers. Clay did not even realise how unsteady he was on his feet, that he was swaying, until Sonny reached out and gently wrapped his hand around his elbow so that he did not fall over.

“Come on blondie, let’s get you sitting up on the table.” Sonny gently guided Clay back over to the table and without prompting he lifted himself up on to the table. Sonny took a seat on one side of Clay and Jason sat on the other side while Ray, Brock and Trent stood in a semi-circle in front of them although they all made sure to give Clay some space so that he did not feel trapped. Sonny was sure that all of his brothers felt the way he did, lost and unsure.

Trent had stopped and pulled out a fresh piece of gauze wanting to apply it to Clay’s hand in an effort to stem the steady flow of blood. Trent stepped forward, noting that Clay had not looked up at any of them instead his focus was on his knees, but did not want to startle him. “Clay, I want to apply some gauze to stop your hand bleeding.” Trent kept his voice soft although it seemed that they had lost Clay as he was in his head.

Jason had not noticed that Clay was bleeding again until Trent had pointed it out and without even thinking about it he glanced over to where they had been stood and saw the small puddle that had formed on the floor before he returned his focus to Clay who had not moved or spoken. “Give it here Trent, I’ve got it.” Jason held out his hand for the packet of gauze seeing the Trent was reluctant to startle Clay which they all understood as none of them wanted to either. Trent handed the packet over to Jason who promptly tore it open and pulled out the gauze then applied it to Clay’s hand with a light amount of pressure although he made no acknowledgement of it.

Brock stepped forward and ducked his head once more after he had put Cerb on his leash and handed the leash over to Ray to hold. “What didn’t you mean Spense?” Brock repeated his earlier question hoping to prompt Clay to talk again although not a lot of what he was saying had yet to make sense or fill in the blanks that they had and there were a lot of missing pieces. They, as a team, also had to be careful not to try and answer or fill in the blanks for Clay.

Clay bit down on the inside of his cheek hard enough that he drew blood as the metallic taste filled his mouth. “To end up there.” Clay finally answered Brock as he closed his eyes as the memory of watching Brian plummet to the ground, to his death, played vividly in his head.

“To end up in the field where Brian died?” Brock asked for Clay to clarify as he felt that there was more that was not being said. None of the members of Bravo knew Brian, sure they had seen him around base and always with Clay but that was where their interaction ended, but they were well aware of how close the two men were and how hard Clay took Brian’s death as they could all recall seeing how numb he looked in the mess tent in the immediate aftermath of Brian’s accidental death. Although Adam had filled them in a little bit when he had spoken to them about how Clay would fit with Bravo, even going as far to say that now that Brian was dead that Clay needed a team, a family. At the time it did not make a lot of sense to any of them but as they got to know Clay it became evident as to why Adam was of that belief and why he pushed so hard for Clay to be picked and assigned to Bravo. Clay gave a single nod before he shrugged one shoulder in a haphazard fashion which left them all confused but then again Clay seemed more confused than any of them.

Ray was watching closely, or rather watching how Clay reacted. The kid looked so unsure of himself, and Ray wondered if continuing to question him was really a good idea when he looked like he had no idea of anything other than that he wanted to go home. Brock took Cerb’s leash back from Ray as he stepped back. Ray looked around at the team and knew they all wanted answers just as much as he did but maybe pushing Clay on the harder topics first was not the right way to go about it. “Can you tell us why you are working out so much? Pushing your body so much?” Ray decided that simpler was better, after all that was the thing that was part of the chain reaction that had gained their attention and the attention of Alpha. Ray did not miss the frown that was sent his way from Sonny as he clearly did not understand why he was not pushing Clay on the topic of Brian although Trent looked pleased at the question.

Clay glanced up at Ray for a few seconds before he looked back down at his knees as he thought about how to answer the question or questions that Ray had posed to him. “Helps to clear my head, and I need to get better, stronger… can’t be weak… not like him…” Clay shook his head before a frustrated groan slipped out of him, once again he had been unable to filter his words. Right about now he really wished to be anywhere else.

The shared glances between his brothers all had the same look of confusion as Clay was the epitome of being fit and healthy, of being strong, and then at who the mysterious ‘him’ that had been mentioned although they already had one suspect in their sights. Although they all understood how exercising could help to clear the mind because they had all used it to do just that. They also knew that Clay still had lingering doubts about his return to operating after his horrific injury but they also knew that he would not have been cleared to operate if he was not physically and mentally ready. The kid had made it through so many hurdles yet every time he cleared them then more would appear; it was unfair. The world seemed intent on kicking Clay Spenser when he was down repeatedly, and that did not sit right with any of them.

“Who is ‘him’ Clay?” Sonny asked knowing there was so much to address just from the few words but that was where he chose to start because he wanted to be sure about whose ass he would be tracking down to kick although he already had a strong suspicion because there was only one person that could cause the kid so much pain and it was the one person that was better to be completely out of his life.

Clay pulled his hand out of Jason’s grip and slid off the table to his feet although he did not try to walk away instead he lent back against the edge of it. “Who is it always? Why the hell do I let him mess with my head? He knows exactly what he does and I let him, I always let him.” Clay went from docile to angry at himself within seconds, and angry at Ash who always seemed to know just what to say to get under his skin, how to play with him and make him doubt himself then to resigned to the fact that Ash would always mess him up. Clay had just confirmed their suspicion even without naming Ash as the culprit.

Jason could see that Sonny was ready to go and find Ash Spenser and introduce him to his fists although he felt the same way he knew they had made a breakthrough and needed to continue pushing Clay rather than focus on their anger for Ash. “What happened?” Jason figured that Clay needed to talk about it, not to keep it bottled up and let it fester as he had already tried that and look how well that had turned out, not well at all.

Clay turned to look at Jason making eye contact and holding it. “Ash did what he always does. God forbid anyone beats him, is better than him. Master manipulator that he is, he knows exactly what to say. I know I am not where I was before that goddamn bomb blew up on me, I know that my body is not there yet, not back, hell I am reminded every goddamn time I look at the scars on my thigh of what was taken away from me, what I still have yet to get back, and what I will never get back. I am well aware every single day. I am well aware every single time I feel an ounce of pain. And he had to use it against me, just like every other thing.” The words flowed like a tsunami crashing along and taking out everything in its path, and it was exhausting on his already overtaxed body. “I feel terrible.” That soft admission was not surprising to any of them. Truth was Clay had not felt like himself in a long time but then again maybe his identity was so wrapped up in trying to be better than his father that he did not know his true self.

“What exactly did he say Clay?” Ray asked seeing that Sonny, Trent and Jason were incapable of speaking as they were all trying to control themselves. Ray did not know if knowing would be worse or better but whatever that Ash had said Clay clearly believed and that hurt. Ray, as a father, could not imagine causing his children so much inner turmoil like Ash had done for Clay. Clay shook his head from side to side before he stopped as his headache was making itself known.

Brock noticed that Clay was beginning to squint which was a sure sign that he had a headache and that the pain was increasing. He stepped away and grabbed another bottle of Gatorade suspecting that the dehydration that he was still suffering from was the reason for at least part of his headache. “Drink this Spense.” Brock handed the bottle to Clay once he had uncapped it.

“Thanks.” Clay took a few sips before he let himself slide down to the ground, less steady than he would have liked but he did not have the energy to stand any longer, and he was sorer than he cared to admit. Clay bought his knees up to his chest before he continued to slowly drink his way through the blue liquid as he closed his eyes and rested his head to the side against the side of Sonny’s leg. Clay made it half way through the bottle before he handed it back to Brock who took it and put the cap back on it then handed it off to Trent. Clay knew that Ray was still waiting for an answer to his question. “That I should have been medically retired because it only made me weaker as I was already the weak link of the team. That I should have been the one… not Brian... That it was not fair for me to be here and do this.” There was absolutely no emotion in Clay’s voice as he shared only a small part of what had been said between him and Ash or rather yelled but it was enough as he hated recalling it.

Ray knelt down in front of Clay in disbelief at how a father could be so spiteful but Ash was not his concern or his priority. Ray could see that Clay was mentally berating himself for telling them, for sharing what was on his mind, but Ray also suspected that Ash was not the only reason for what was going on inside of Clay’s head. “Do you know what I see when I look at you Clay?” Ray hoped that his question would have the desired effect. Clay shook his head but made no effort to speak. “I see a survivor. I see someone who strives to be the best he can in every single way – man, brother, Seal, friend, partner, uncle. I see your strength and I admire it because I only know a small amount of what you have had to endure and overcome, and you do it each and every time with the most incredible amount of graciousness and poise. I see the good in you Clay. I see someone who keeps getting back up every single time despite how hard it is. I see someone that wants to learn and grow. I see you brother.” Ray spoke with the upmost respect as he meant every single word, and he hoped that Clay believed him. Ray reached his hand out and rested it over Clay’s knee.

Brock knelt down next to Ray and placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder in a silent show of support as Cerb settled at his side due to the tight hold Brock had on his leash. “Those scars on your leg brother are not a weakness but a visual representation of your strength, of your survival and your return, of you beating the odds. It is part of your story, a small part, but it does not define you Clay.” He had always suspected that the physical reminder of the horrific injury that Clay had suffered bothered him more than he had ever admitted before. They all had scars, and they all represented different things, but scars meant that were alive.

Jason slid down off of the table knowing Sonny would not move if it meant that Clay remained where he was with his head rested comfortably against his leg but he also knew Sonny wanted to be down on the floor next to him. “Come here kid.” Jason softly reached his hand out and moved Clay’s head so that it was resting on his own shoulder so that Sonny could join them down on the floor as that was where Clay ended up. “I want you to listen to what I am about to say and I mean really listen to me. I am not saying this as Bravo One Clay, there is no rank between any of us right now.” Jason wanted Clay to understand that he was not saying what he was about to out of some sense of obligation because of his rank or position as he waited for Sonny to settle down next to the kid and after Trent settled down next to Brock who had tossed another fresh packet of gauze over to him which he caught and sat on his lap as Clay’s hand was still bleeding. “It is okay to feel whatever you need to feel. It is okay to have good days and bad ones. We do not know how much you went through because we could not be with you when you were recovering despite how desperately we wanted to be but we made sure to stay updated as much as we could and we never, not once, forgot about you. What I know, what we know, is that you came back when you were ready, not because you felt you had too but because you wanted to come back. What I know is that getting to where you are was not easy, it is still not easy, and there are going to be times when you are sore and hurt, and while we might not be able to help take the pain away, we will do what we can to distract you or commiserate with you, whatever you want kid. What you need to remember though is that you can always come to us, one or all of us, for anything no matter the time or place. If you need us and we are not with you then we are just a call or a text away, and we will be there.” The speech did nothing to quell the anxiety that was coursing through Jason’s veins, nor the anger that was firmly directed at Ash Spenser but he managed to quell that part for now.

Clay raised his hand and rubbed at his eyes but made no effort to move as he felt overwhelmed. “I know… I just… I didn’t know what to say… Father’s aren’t supposed to…” He trailed off not knowing how else to explain all that had him messed up.

Ray knew that Jason was struggling to hold it together and he could see the flash of anger at Clay’s last words before he cut himself off. “You are right Clay, fathers are not supposed to say anything like that to their children ever.” Ray was in total agreeance with Clay on Ash’s failings as a parent. “And we know you are not him Clay.” It felt important to remind Clay of that fact because he could not imagine the pressure that he faced, and he knew that despite Clay’s own reputation that Ash’s still rained all over him. Nothing good came from Ash Spenser ever with one exception, Clay Spenser.

Sonny could have sworn he felt a crack appear in his heart at learning that Ash had told Clay he was better off dead, that it should have been Clay killed instead of Brian, and that he was weak. Sonny wanted to shake Clay for listening to Ash and for believing him but the larger part of him wanted to hug the kid and not let him out of his sight for a yet to be decided length of time. “Is that why you went out to where Brian died? Is that why you laid down there in the field?” Sonny had to know and he hoped the answer would not be anywhere near the dark place his mind had gone.

“No! God, no Sonny! I wouldn’t, not that, no… not after… no!” Clay raised his head sharply as he realised what Sonny was asking before another round of being lightheaded assaulted him and threw off his equilibrium. Clay lowered his head back down to rest on Jason’s shoulder as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths just as the memory of Swanny’s death appeared in his mind.

Trent could see how tense they had all become especially when it seemed like Clay was about to pass out. “Give him a few seconds; his blood pressure will have dropped with the fast movement… Just breathe Clay and finish off this.” Trent held out the half drunken bottle of Gatorade that Clay had earlier which Clay reached his hand out blindly to take. Clay obeyed silently as he began to sip the bright blue liquid again although he had yet to open his eyes.

Sonny blew out a soft breath in relief as he waited for Clay to finish the bottle off or to have had enough, whichever came first. “Then what made you go out there, to that exact spot?” Sonny knew he might be crossing a line but he had to know as there was something deeply unsettling about it to him.

Clay swallowed the last small sip down before he finally opened his eyes and craned his neck so that he could look at Sonny without lifting his head from where it rested. “I had no intention of going there; I just ended up there once I set out running. I did not have any direction in mind.” The pause told them all that there was more to come and they did not have to wait long. “Ash bringing up Brian just bought up a lot of things, memories… I will never forget him, never could, but it’s the small things that I can’t quite remember and those are the things that I wish I could remember the most. I was lying in bed this morning and it struck me that I never really thought about what those last moments would have been like for him because I know what those immediate moments were like after that bomb went off beside me, and I wondered if they were similar. That is why I had to get up and get out, clear my head.” Clay did not miss the poorly disguised winces from his brothers at that comparison especially as it was something that they had not spoken about before but he was being honest as they had asked him to be. Those recollections of those moments in the immediate aftermath had come back to him during his mandatory counselling sessions although he only had said enough to be cleared at the time.

“Okay.” Sonny’s relief was palpable and he heard it in his own voice.

“Okay.” Clay smiled softly although it was tinged with sadness before something else came to his mind although everything still felt hazy. “How did you find me?” He asked as he let his eyelids close again figuring it was okay to as he was exhausted and he still did not feel well, if anything he wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep after he had a shower as his skin felt sticky which was not a feeling he enjoyed at any time but especially when he was at home.

“Derek.” Sonny spat the name out with a fierce-ness that immediately made Clay tense and force his eyelids to open again.

“Sonny? Guys?” Clay had that sinking feeling again as the worry set in once more.

“It’s nothing to worry about Clay.” Trent quickly tried to quell the rising concern that he could see in Clay after he sent a quick glare towards Sonny for upsetting him especially when he was just starting to relax.

“That is the tone Sonny uses when he is ready to make someone specific pay so it does mean I should worry. What does Derek have to do with you finding me? I obviously caused something to happen between you and Derek so tell me.” The confusion was not any less as Clay waited for an answer or for someone to tell him what had happened as his anxiety grew deep within him.

Brock knew that Clay would not settle until he found out what was going on although he wished that they had longer to keep it from him just so they did not cause him any more stress but it was too late for that. “We thought that you had not come in today, that you had found somewhere cooler to ride out the heatwave. Derek was the one who saw you heading out on your run and alerted us along with Alpha. We all got a bit defensive but I promise you that it is all sorted. We all were worried, that’s all. We even agreed to let Derek take you home once you are up to it.” Brock knew that the details would not help ease Clay’s concern so it was best not to include them.

Clay studied Brock for a few seconds with a frown on his face but before he could say anything, Jason jostled him making him look up at him. “We messed up, should have reached out. It won’t happen again. We are all good with Alpha.” It was a simplification from Jason but it was for the best, and he knew that Sonny would get it out of his system by punching the shit out of a punching bag once they were all sure that Clay was better.

Trent knew that Clay had had enough and he silently communicated that to Jason who gave him a single nod in understanding as Clay rested his head back down but his eyes remained open. None of them particularly liked being separated from Clay but they all knew it would keep the peace for Derek to drive him home. “How are you feeling Spense?” Trent moved in closer to re-evaluate Clay medically once more.

“I’m tired, really tired.” Clay knew it was not the answer that Trent was looking for but it was how he felt.

“I know you are. Are you lightheaded or dizzy at all?” Trent replied as it was easy to tell the Clay was exhausted as he looked pretty close to falling asleep on Jason’s shoulder but there was no need to mention that as he would become embarrassed and try to pull himself away or worse yet isolate himself again.

“Still a little lightheaded if I move. Can I have another drink?” Clay replied as he still felt thirsty but he knew that he would have to be careful with his fluid intake for a while as it was not simply a matter of drinking as much as a person could in a short amount of time to rehydrate themselves.

“You can have water, small sips though.” Trent knew that someone would get Clay a bottle of water as he reached out and pinched the skin on the back of Clay’s hand that was not split open to test his skin’s elasticity, and he was pleased with the improvement that he saw as the skin moved back into place quicker than it had previously which indicated that he was rehydrating the way he needed too. “No exercising for the next few days and I want you to stay out of this heat and the sun in that time too. We will re-evaluate in a few days but for now it is best to let your body rest and recover.” Trent knew that Clay would not be appreciative of not being able to exercise but he also knew that he would abide by it because it was a matter of his health.

“Water, it is nice and cold too.” Ray had gone and got Clay a fresh icy cold bottle of water pleased that he was asking to drink. He had uncapped it and held it out to Clay who took it immediately and began to sip it after thanking him.

“I think you are okay to go home as long as you keep your fluids up and get some sleep.” Trent would have preferred to monitor Clay for several more hours but it was not fair to make him lay in his hammock or sit in a chair when all he wanted was his own bed which would be far more beneficial to his overall rest. Trent also suspected that Clay would not be alone for long as he was sure that Sonny, or Brock with Cerb would stop by and check on him at some point.

Clay did not bother to respond as he just focused on sipping on the water and enjoying the coolness of it as it eased his parched throat knowing that his brothers would do what was best for him. He knew that he felt lighter, that his head felt clearer, and the weight that was pressing down on his chest had lifted, and he knew that was because of the men surrounding him, men he could never doubt and should never have doubted. Clay was content just where he was.

**SEAL TEAM**

Derek looked over at Clay who had listed to the side and had his forehead pressed up against the glass of the door with his eyes closed as the air conditioning blew cold air onto his face as he pulled into a carpark in front of their building. He knew that Jason would keep his word about letting him take Clay home but he was still surprised although Clay did not seem to mind who took him as long as he was going home. Clay had barely said anything once Brock with Jason’s help got him up and seated in the truck, and he had even let Brock put his seatbelt on for him. Derek turned off the truck and saw that Trish had come out to meet him after he told her what had happened earlier in the day so that she knew he would be home later than he had planned. “Clay, we’re home.” Derek kept his voice low before he opened his door as Trish met them. Clay groaned and pulled his head away from the window now that the air conditioning was turned off there was no relief from the heat.

Trish opened the passenger’s side door and took a decent look at Clay, seeing he was wan yet his cheeks were flushed with sunburn. “Hi Clay. Derek’s going to help you inside, I have got your bags.” She told them both seeing Derek was about to protest her carrying both of their bags but stopped him with a look.

“Thanks Trish.” Clay managed to get the words out although he was far too tired to hold a conversation. Trish smiled softly and reached her hand out to pat him on his elbow before she moved out of the way so that Derek could get in to help Clay out while she went to the bed of the truck for their bags.

Derek reached over and released the seatbelt before he leaned back so that Clay could get himself free from it before he placed his hand on Clay’s elbow and helped him manoeuvre out of the truck. Clay landed unsteady on his feet and would surely have stumbled if it had not have been for Derek’s strong grip and quick movements. “Slow down there a minute Clay.” Derek told him as he closed the door and pressed the button to lock his truck down just as Trish reached out and took hold of Clay’s other elbow to help steady him. Clay stopped completely although he was unable to stop the swaying of his body and waited. Trish sent a look her husband’s way that silently asked what the hell was Clay doing out of the infirmary but Derek just shook his head knowing that he would explain once they got Clay upstairs and settled in. “Alright, lets get going.” Derek knew Clay would start moving again, however slow he needed to go with both himself and Trish supporting him.

The journey up to Clay’s apartment took longer than usual but Clay was relentless and would not stop because he was not sure if he would want to continue if he did. Trish waited until they got Clay inside his own apartment and she sat his bag down on the floor before she took her leave knowing that Derek would stay a while. Clay managed to murmur another thank you and a goodbye to her before she closed the door behind herself.

Derek looked around the apartment, surprised at how spotless it was, almost devoid of life before he looked over at Clay who had stilled in the middle of the living room. “Clay? You okay?” Derek asked already moving towards him unsure of what was happening.

Clay nodded very slowly as he felt lightheaded once more and kind of dizzy all at once. “Yeah, yeah, thanks. I just need to shower.” Clay managed to get the words out through the dizziness as he focused on trying not to collapse as his world tilted this way and that which was disorientating.

“Okay. I’m going to stay out here while you do. Yell if you need anything.” Derek wanted to suggest that Clay take a seat and let himself rest for a few minutes but he could see how desperate Clay was for a shower which he understood well as it was no fun being drenched in sweat that had then dried leaving an uncomfortable stickiness on the skin.

Clay took a few more seconds before he finally looked towards Derek. “Thanks man, make yourself at home.” Clay was not even going to argue with Derek because he knew that no matter what he said that it would make no difference. Clay did not wait for a response as he finally shuffled off towards the bathroom.

Derek made sure to wait until he heard the water running in the shower and then the clunk of Clay’s belt buckle hitting the floor before he made his way into the kitchen which was spotless. Derek kept listening out for Clay as the last thing he needed was to collapse or slip over in the shower and end up hurting himself which he was sure there were multiple ways of doing. Derek opened the fridge and sighed as he was immediately struck by how baron it was, it was even void of beer, before he moved onto the cupboards which were all in the same sorry state – empty – although he was in two frames of mind about the lack of alcohol as it either meant that Clay had been drowning his sorrows or he had decided not to have any in the house which did not seem normal either. There was really only one way to know and that was to ask but it had to be asked with caution.

Clay stood under the hot water letting the heat seep into his aching muscles as he steadied himself with a hand pressed against the wall, he was sure that having a steaming hot shower was not good for his dehydration and heat exposure but he needed it and anyway the air conditioning in his apartment was on which meant it was cool. Clay was also aware that the longer he took the more likely he was to end up passing out so with that thought he quickly soaped himself up from head to toe then rinsed off before he turned the water off and stepped out, having to steady himself again with a hand on the edge of the sink once he had wrapped and tucked the towel around his waist. With slow and uneven movements Clay managed to dry himself off with a second towel before he made his way from the bathroom to his bedroom using the wall as his support.

“Clay, you okay?” Derek called out as he had been listening to Clay move around after the shower had turned off which was more than a few minutes ago but he made no effort to move closer as he did not want to impede on his privacy.

“Be out in a minute.” Clay called back as he pulled on a pair of fresh boxers that he had bought because they were long enough to cover the scars on his thigh although at the time it had been a subconscious action before he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head.

Derek let himself relax relieved at the fact that Clay was still upright and talking, a far cry from his condition a few hours ago. Derek looked up and over as Clay shuffled his way into the lounge with his skin tinged pink which he knew was not just from the sun but from the water being fairly hot. “Feel better?” Derek asked genuinely wanting to know.

“Yeah, just exhausted.” Clay kept up his slow walk as he made his way into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water knowing that Derek had got up from the couch and had followed him, stopping as he lent against the edge of the dividing wall.

“I won’t stay long.” Derek immediately felt kind of guilty for keeping Clay up because he did look exhausted and unwell but he needed some assurances before he left even though he and Trish were right across the hall.

“What do you want to know?” Clay still did not know what had really happened between his team and Derek, and he suspected that he never would get the full story from any of them which concerned him even though he tried not to let it show. The last thing he wanted was for his actions to cause a rift between the men and the teams. Clay could see Derek’s concern just as well as he could see that of his own teams and it seemed only fair to answer the questions that he had considering he had been instrumental in finding him and getting him the medical treatment he had needed.

Derek was shocked and a little worried at how defeated Clay sounded as he turned around and lent back against the bench facing him once his glass was filled with water. “While you were in the shower, I took the opportunity to check what you had in stock in the kitchen. I have to say Clay it is pretty dismal at best. Have you been eating?” Derek was straight with Clay on his actions knowing it would not be hard to figure out.

Clay shrugged his shoulders as he drank half of the glass down as his thirst had increased again. “Haven’t really been hungry.” It was the easiest answer as it was the truth as Clay had lost his appetite after his and Ash’s words.

Derek had no idea what lead Clay to push himself so far and he was not going to ask because it was not his place to know although if Clay needed to talk then he would dutifully listen although he was not surprised that Clay had not been eating. “What about drinking?” Derek was aware the question could be taken two ways, he just hoped it was taken the better way.

Clay’s eyes widened as he looked surprised at the question as if he had not expected it to be the next one. “I’m not… I haven’t…” Clay shook his head hating that he was fumbling over his words but he could understand Derek’s need to ask given that he practically had nothing in his fridge and cupboards, and usually he would at least have a few bottles of beer in the fridge if nothing else. “I haven’t been drinking much… not since…” Clay ran his hand over the top of his thigh absentmindedly as the memory of that night came crashing into his mind which he willed away just as quickly.

Derek had not missed the involuntary action that Clay now had but chose not to point it out. “Alright, I just had to ask Clay.” Derek waited for Clay to nod in acknowledgement which took a few more seconds than usual and in that time Clay had grown more ashen which was worrisome. “Go crawl into bed brother. Get some sleep. I’ll let myself out. If you need anything at all Trish and I are right across the hall.” Derek knew that it was one thing that Clay would not argue with him about as he was barely managing to stay awake. Clay nodded tiredly, grateful that their conversation was cut short, before he picked up his glass of water again and shuffled out of the kitchen, past Derek, to his bedroom knowing Derek would shut and lock the door on his way out. He put the glass of water down on his bedside table noticing how his body was still trembling minutely, pulled off his shirt and dropped it down on top of the comforter before he crawled under the comforter and settled on his side, letting himself relax and fall asleep as he did not have the energy for anything else.

Derek waited for a few extra minutes just until he was sure that Clay was settled and asleep in bed before he let himself out and locked the door behind him. Derek pulled out his phone and sent Jason a message letting him know that Clay had showered, had a glass of water, and was in bed asleep, and he also mentioned that Clay could do with some food in the message knowing that Bravo would step in to sort it out. Derek smiled as he walked in and Trish looked up at him having already emptied out his bag into the laundry basket.

“Everything okay?” Trish asked as her own concern at Clay’s state became evident. She knew Clay had struggled, was more aware of it than Derek as she had seen him a lot more during his recovery after Manila, and that he was still struggling. Truthfully she recognised some of the signs from when Derek had been severely injured, and vividly recalled them as she was reminded by his scars every time she saw them.

Derek walked over to Trish and wrapped his arms around her before he rested his forehead against hers. “Over exercising and a heatwave do not mix well.” It was the only answer he had and even he was not satisfied with it.

Trish settled her hands over Derek’s chest knowing that there was more going on but she suspected that he was not privy to that information rather than he did not want to share it. “We’ll check in on him a little bit extra over the next few days.” She smiled knowing that she would do it anyway even if Alpha got spun up.

“Thank you.” Derek raised his head and kissed her forehead grateful for her.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason still felt uneasy as did everyone else about Clay being at home alone even after he had received Derek’s message although he was not surprised that the kid’s kitchen was devoid of food. It was a unanimous decision to let Clay sleep for a couple of hours while everyone did their own things before they would meet at Clay’s apartment to keep him company and have dinner with him, and Trent was keen to do another medical assessment as well.

Jason smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of Clay’s apartment seeing each of his team. Ray had several dishes that clearly had been cooked by Naima in his arms for them to eat, it looked as though she had cooked a feast then again she was well aware of how much six men and one dog could eat. Trent had his medical kit, a tray of bottled water, and a tray of Gatorade. Brock had Cerb off his leash and held an over packed bag of candy and sweet treats. Sonny stood with a case of beer to accompany their meal as well as a twelve pack of non-alcoholic beer which he had seen Clay drink numerous times before. Jason had gotten the kid some groceries so that he at least had something to snack on if he did not want to have a big meal.

Jason parked and got out of his truck then grabbed the three grocery bags before he joined his men. “Are we ready?” Jason asked eager as the rest of them were to go up and check on their little brother.

“Brock, can you grab the freezer bags? Naima figured that freezable portions would be a good idea. There’s enough to last Clay six weeks at least.” Ray explained knowing once he had told Naima a small selection of pertinent information about why he and the rest of the men were going over to Clay’s for dinner she had set about making several dishes not only for their dinner but for Clay to defrost and reheat for several weeks to come especially after Ray had shared his own personal concerns that Clay was not eating properly, if at all.

“I love that wife of yours.” Sonny smiled making the toothpick he was chewing on curl up as it gave him peace of mind that at least Clay would have a ready meal to eat, and his brothers chuckled as Ray pinned him with a glare while Brock somehow managed to balance his bag of treats and the two freezer bags that were packed to the brim.

“Lets go check on our kid.” Jason knew that if they did not move in a few seconds then Trent would be bolting away from them as patience was not the medic’s strongest attribute given that he had been away from Clay for a few hours and no one else was watching him.

“I’ve got a key.” Sonny called out wanting to make sure that no one knocked on the door and woke Clay up if he was still sleeping as Trent with Cerberus led them into the apartment building followed closely by Jason, Ray, Brock and himself. Sure, technically the key was only for emergencies but surely this qualified after all it had only been a few hours since they had found Clay collapsed in the training field suffering from severe dehydration and heat exposure. And even if it did not qualify as an emergency to Clay then he would ignore him.

It took the men barely any time at all to make it up to Clay’s apartment, and with quick and efficient movements Sonny had the door unlocked in seconds. “I’ll put the oven on, get this reheating.” Ray knew that the smell of a home cooked meal would most likely draw Clay out of his bedroom as Brock followed behind and put everything on the counter with Trent and Jason doing the same.

Sonny closed the door quietly but made no effort to move to join the rest of the men in the kitchen as he took in the apartment, or rather how clean and baron it was, not that Clay was a slob but his apartment usually at least looked lived in. “God dammit Bam Bam.” Sonny growled under his breath but obviously not quietly enough as it caught his brother’s attention as they all stopped what they were doing and looked over at him, all with various questioning looks, even Cerb had sat down and cocked his head to the side.

Jason wondered what had made Sonny so uncharacteristically quiet and still considering he had a case of beer which remained untouched. “What is it?” Jason asked making sure to keep his voice low as none of them wanted to wake Clay up as the more sleep he got the better.

Brock followed Sonny’s gaze as he took in the apartment and realised what had made Sonny pause. “Spense’s apartment is spotless. There isn’t a thing out of place.” Brock filled in the blanks for the rest of them which made them all look round and take in the environment.

“Looks more like a show home than an actual home.” Trent’s voice was incredibly soft and he sounded saddened because he was. Yet again they had missed another sign that something was going on with Clay. Sure they all liked order after all they were sailors and the Navy instilled order but Clay’s apartment was beyond order; if he did not know that Clay lived there then there would be almost no way to tell.

Sonny made his way across the room and put the beers down on top of the bench before he turned and headed towards Clay’s bedroom as silently as he could. Sonny was glad to see the door ajar as he stopped and lent against the doorframe then pushed the door open just a few inches more so that he could see more. Sonny was relieved and his shoulders relaxed as he saw Clay asleep on his side with the blanket tucked around his legs and pulled up to his chest with his hands curled into the pillow that his head was laid on. Clay looked as though he was sleeping peacefully and it was nice to see that he was not being plagued by nightmares or at least he was not now.

Jason walked up to Sonny and placed his hand on his shoulder knowing how affected he was under his gruff exterior from having missed that Clay was struggling and by his mutterings when he was confused at the height of his dehydration and heat exposure which had not been helped by Derek’s words either. Jason’s lips curled into a soft smile at the sight of Clay as the sight was reminiscent of Mikey but it was somehow better because Jason knew just how hard it could be to sleep peacefully which was something they all shared unwillingly. Jason turned back to Sonny who had not taken his eyes off Clay. “We got to him in time Sonny. He’s here and he’s okay, resting and recovering but okay nonetheless.” Jason knew that his words would be shrugged off because Sonny still felt guilty but they all shared that guilt still.

Sonny inhaled a shaky breath as he listened to Jason and while he knew what he was saying, what he was getting at, he still could not shake the guiltiness that he felt nor was he ready to let it go either. “But we wouldn’t have if… I, we, didn’t even know… He’s my brother, one of my best friends… and we could have lost him in a field on base…” Sonny struggled to keep his emotions at bay as the thought that Clay could have died again but this time on base was crushing. Manila had been hard enough, actually it had been terrifying, and seeing Clay laying in the field had bought back those memories despite how desperately he wanted to forget them but he knew he never would.

Jason could feel the impact of Sonny’s words as the realisation set in as this was not just about the immediate issue but instead it had bought up the old but still very prevalent trauma of Manila, of Clay’s life hanging in the balance. He squeezed Sonny’s shoulder tighter not sure if he was giving comfort or taking it but then again maybe they all needed comforting. “We didn’t and we are not going too.” The ‘lose him’ did not need to be said; Jason knew it was a promise that he nor anyone else could make but then again he knew his team and he knew that each and every single one of them would go to hell and back for one another. “Now come with me, have a beer, and let the kid continue to sleep. He will be up soon enough once he smells Naima’s cooking.” Jason figured that Clay would not appreciate them watching him sleep but what he did not know also would not hurt him, and Sonny needed a distraction. With one final long look Sonny nodded and turned away although he did not pull the door closed again.

Jason smiled as Clay’s kitchen had become a hive of activity as Ray packed the freezer with Naima’s frozen individual portions, Trent stocked the fridge with half of the bottled water and Gatorade, and Brock filled the rest of the fridge and the cupboards with the groceries that he and Jason had bought. Jason reached over, opened the box of beer, then pulled enough of the chilled bottles out for all of them and handed them out earning various thanks and nods.

“Clay still asleep?” Brock asked as he tossed Cerb a dog treat trying to keep him distracted from entering Clay’s room and crawling into bed with him although maybe it would not be the worst thing in the world.

“Yeah, he needs it.” Jason answered before he took a large mouthful of his own beer. “Doubt it will be long before he is up though when the food smells as good as it does.” The warm and comforting aroma of Naima’s cooking had started to fill the air.

“Get some food and at least another bottle of water into him, followed by a quick check up then he can go back to bed and sleep for as long as he likes.” Trent pretty much had the night planned out in his head with the things he listed being top priority.

Ray leant back against the bench and smirked as he caught sight of Cerb belly crawling along the floor towards Clay’s bedroom. Ray looked over at Brock who simply smiled and shook his head at his dog’s actions deciding not to call him back. “I think Cerb is staying here the night.” Ray tipped his bottle loosely towards the bedroom now that Cerb was out of sight having made it through the door.

“Clay could do with the company.” Brock shrugged knowing that it also gave him a valid excuse to pop around for a visit in the morning or just crash the night on the sofa. Brock had an idea that Clay still might want to be alone so Cerb was a compromise of sorts if it was decided. No one objected to Brock’s statement instead they lapsed into silence as they sipped their beers and thought over the past few hours and days.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay felt the mattress dip slightly but it was enough to rouse him to a conscious state. A soft nudge against his hand made him smile because without even opening his eyes he knew that it was Cerberus. Clay moved his arm up and Cerb immediately crawled up higher and laid along his side, resting his furry head on his bicep and letting his tail thump softly on the bed. Clay reached his other arm over and hugged Cerb, running his fingers through the short soft fur. Clay laid there for a few more moments before he finally forced his eyelids to open then blinked heavily a few times to clear the blurriness from his eyes.

“Hi boy.” Clay’s voice was still hoarse and now was thick from sleeping as he spoke to Cerb very quietly not entirely ready to disturb the peaceful atmosphere around him. “Guess if you are here then Brock is at least, if not everyone.” The smell of food cooking then caught Clay’s attention although right now he was comfortable in bed with Cerb tucked into his side, and he would have stayed there if his stomach did not rumble loudly as his appetite finally made its reappearance. Cerb nuzzled Clay’s face with the top of his head which had Clay pressing a light kiss to the tip of the dog’s ear as he continued to stroke him.

Clay laid there for several minutes just needing to rest and prepare himself as he was embarrassed by his own carelessness and his emotional state which had him admitting far more than he had wanted too but his brothers were right about him needing to talk because he did feel lighter even though he still felt sick. Cerb licked at his cheek and pulled him from his thoughts as his mind had begun to wonder. “You want to get some dinner boy?” Clay asked Cerb knowing that Brock kept a supply of Cerb’s dietary needs stashed in one of his cupboards earning another lick and a soft bark which Clay was taking as a noise of agreeance. “Yeah, I think I do too.” Clay whispered before he untangled himself from Cerb and from the blankets and sat up, waiting a few seconds for his equilibrium to clear before he reached out and grabbed the glass from his bedside table then bought it to his lips and finished the water. He grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed and pulled it over his head before he finally stood up taking a mental note of the stiffness and soreness of his body as he crossed over to the wardrobe, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and then pulled them on once he had steadied himself against the wall as his gait was still slightly uneven.

Clay looked up to see that Cerb was patiently waiting for him at his open bedroom door, watching him almost as if he was studying him. He ran his hand through his matted still damp curls, tugging here and there when his fingers got caught on a knot, as he held onto the wall and took a few deep breaths as he felt exhausted even though he had slept for nearly two and a half hours. He steadied himself as best as he could and made his way out of the bedroom behind Cerb who was leading even announcing their approach with an attention grabbing bark.

“Hey kid.” Jason was glad to see Clay back up and on his feet although he still looked uncomfortable and slightly off.

“Hi… what’s going on?” Clay was surprised to see his whole team but then again he also wasn’t because he knew that he had inadvertently worried them all so of course they would be checking in on him at least a little bit more over the coming days and weeks.

“We felt like your company blondie.” Sonny knew that Clay knew their real motive but he also knew that he was not about to call them out on it.

“Team dinner and Naima cooked.” Jason interjected as Clay nodded although he stopped as he wavered.

Trent had begun to study Clay from the moment he first appeared in his line of sight and while he looked visibly better it was clear he still had a long way to go. His skin had regained most of its colour so he was no longer ashen and his cheeks were not as flushed as they had been. He was not squinting however he still had dark circles under his eyes but Trent was not worried about those because he knew that Clay would be back in bed sleeping soon enough. Although the light involuntary swaying that Clay’s body was doing was cause for concern however Trent suspected that had a lot to do with his exhaustion and that he had not eaten either which they would remedy fairly soon. Trent reached out for Clay’s elbow as he wavered to stay upright but Clay righted himself as he planted his own hand on the wall next to him. “How are you feeling?” Trent asked deciding that checking him over had just become his first priority.

“Better – still thirsty and tired but not as bad as before. I am hungry though.” Clay answered and his stomach rumbled loudly to emphasise its hunger just as he finished speaking.

“Dinner won’t be long, few more minutes and it will be hot enough.” Ray was following his wife’s reheating instructions to the letter as he kept an eye on the time.

Trent nodded as he took in Clay’s account of how he was feeling. “Why don’t you sit down brother? I’ll check you over while dinner finishes heating.” He pointed towards the couch where his medical bag was sitting.

Clay knew that he was not going to get out of Trent checking him over again but he did want another glass of water first. “Yeah, just need some water first.”

Brock could see Trent’s impatience starting to show and knew it was only because of the concern he felt. “You go sit down with Cerb and I’ll get you some water.” Brock had no problem tending to Clay by getting him a glass of water. Clay nodded softly and finally eased his hand away from the wall then took a few shaky steps as Trent followed behind with his arms held out ready to catch him as he made his way over to the couch as Cerb raced ahead and leapt up to be beside him once he reached it and was seated.

Trent knelt down in front of Clay as Jason joined them while Ray and Sonny got plates and cutlery out of the cupboard before Brock walked over and handed Clay a large fresh glass of water. “Thanks.” Clay took the glass and drank half of it immediately before he put it down on the table as Trent started his exam by taking his blood pressure while Cerb curled up next to him with his head rested in Clay’s lap.

Jason knew that Trent was right and that it would not be long before Clay would be back in bed only this time he would have Cerb with him for the rest of the night. Clay looked completely content, worn down but content, sitting on the couch with Cerb pressed and curled up against him. “How did you sleep?” Jason asked hoping that what Clay would tell them would correlate with what he and Sonny witnessed as Trent moved about taking vital readings and checking his skin elasticity once more.

Clay looked up in surprise at the question that Jason had asked but he knew that nothing would be held or used against him by these men. “I went straight to sleep as soon as I got into bed, slept straight through until just now. Pretty sure that I didn’t even move so I would say I slept pretty good.” He knew he had not woken up in a cold sweat from a vivid nightmare that felt all too real, or that he had laid awake for hours on end staring at the ceiling in between bouts of tossing and turning.

“Good.” Jason was satisfied that Clay was sleeping just as they had hoped he would be, peacefully. “How’s he looking Trent?” Jason turned his attention to the medic and his actions seeing that he had checked Clay’s vitals, hell he had even pulled out his stethoscope and listened to his heart.

“Temperature is right where it should be and his heart rate is back to normal too. Blood pressure is still slightly low but so is his blood sugar level. Some dinner, at least another two glasses of water with it, then the rest of the night spent sleeping should right those last two.” Trent was pleased as he knew the damage that heat exposure and severe dehydration could do to a person’s body but yet again Clay had luck on his side.

“Just in time, dinner’s up.” Ray called as he put the last dish down on the board on the bench figuring the guys could serve themselves however Sonny had already started filling a plate for Clay because Sonny had decided that it would be mean making him get up off the couch when he looked as content as he did especially after the day he had had.

Sonny stopped at the fridge and grabbed out one of the bottles of water that Trent had put in the freezer to rapid cool so that Clay could just refill his glass before he walked over to Clay. “Here brother, eat up.” Sonny held out the plate towards Clay while the others made their way to fill theirs up.

Clay reached out and took the plate and his eyes widened at the amount of food that Sonny had managed to pile on it. “Thanks.” Clay took the cutlery that was offered after he had set the plate down in his lap. He was hungry but there was no way that he was getting through the amount of food that was on his plate even though it smelt delicious. Sonny nodded then turned to head back to grab his own plate as everyone else made their way over and sat down to join him and Cerb.

The men ate and talked, and kept a continuous watch on Clay who was awfully quiet as he ate slowly until he put his fork down as he could not eat another mouthful despite the valiant effort he had made he had only got through a third of the plate full of food while the others had finished. “Have you had enough?” Jason asked as he reached his hand for Clay to pass him the plate so that he could put it on the table. Clay nodded tiredly as he raised his hand up to his eyes and rubbed at them instead of handing Jason his plate. Jason leaned forward and took the plate anyway otherwise it would only be a matter of time before it slipped and the food went everywhere.

“You sure you’ve had enough? We can get you something else if you want.” Brock offered knowing that Clay had a healthy appetite usually and would have eaten more as the plate looked hardly touched. And Clay always loved Naima’s cooking, hell they had seen him scrap a plate clean before so it was concerning.

“I’m full.” Clay had enjoyed what he had eaten but his stomach felt like it was bursting to the brim and the last thing he wanted was to end up vomiting because he had gorged himself and overeaten.

Weary and worried glances were exchanged between the rest of the men at Clay’s words but Trent shook his head to stop them from saying anything about it. “Alright little brother, I think its time for you to be tucked back into bed.” Sonny was concerned about Clay’s food intake as well but he looked ready to fall asleep again so for now the amount he had eaten would suffice.

“Don’t need to be tucked in.” Clay pouted but he made no effort to move as he was comfortable where he was and as much as he wanted to curl up in his bed it seemed to far away, and Cerb was warm against him.

“Of course you don’t. Come on.” Jason rose to his own feet then stepped forward and held out his hand for Clay to grab as Sonny mirrored his actions. He watched as Clay looked at Cerb who had moved his head off of his lap so that he could move.

“Cerb’s going to stay with you tonight Spense.” Brock informed Clay hoping that would settle him and get him into bed.

Clay smiled tiredly as he finally took both Jason and Sonny’s outstretched hands and with their help stood up, wavering once more. “We will clean up brother then lock up behind us when we leave.” Ray did not want Clay to worry about a thing seeing him nod.

Cerb jogged ahead of Clay, Jason and Sonny, jumped up and settled himself on the side of the bed waiting for Clay to get in. Clay stopped at the edge of the bed as Jason and Sonny let go of him, and he stripped down to his boxers again before he crawled back into his bed and covered himself up with the blankets. “There’s a bottle of water on the nightstand and your phone is there too. Remember we are only a call or a text away kid.” Jason reminded him before he leaned over and scratched behind Cerb’s ears as the dog curled up next to Clay with his head laid on his chest.

“Uh-hmm…” Clay mumbled already half asleep.

“Night blondie.” Sonny smiled softly watching as Clay nuzzled the side of his face into the pillow. Jason nodded his head towards the door and Sonny nodded back before he began heading towards it so that Clay could be left to sleep.

“Night…”Clay mumbled again just as Jason closed the door but made sure to leave it slightly ajar so that Cerb could come and go as he pleased.

Ray, Brock and Trent made quick work of the clean up while Jason and Sonny put Clay to bed. “Is he asleep already?” Ray asked slightly surprised as it had only been a few minutes, and usually despite how exhausted Clay was it always took him at least a while to go to sleep.

“Asleep the second his head hit the pillow.” Jason grinned as he finished the last of his beer then moved to collect the empty bottles to dispose of them.

“Trent?” Sonny called his name as he opened the fridge door for Ray to put in the leftovers that had now been transferred to another smaller container.

“Yeah?” Trent asked as he slung the tea towel over his shoulder as he finished drying the last of the dishes, handing the last plate to Brock to put away.

“How come you are okay with blondie eating so little?” Sonny asked the question that was now plaguing him as normally Trent would have been the first to call Clay out on eating as little as he had.

Trent hoped that he would not be called out on his dismissal of how much Clay had eaten but apparently luck was not on his side as everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for him to answer although he was sure that they would not like the answer. “The kid has not been eating.” Trent stated simply then snorted at the blank yet angry looks that he received. “The stomach can shrink when a person does not eat so when they do eat again they feel fuller quicker. Clay was full at least five mouthfuls before he finally put his fork down but the other side is he has had a lot of water so that would have helped to fill him as well. At least his appetite is back and he ate a substantial meal that was healthy.” He explained hoping to ease the worry that was building once more within his brothers although it would be something that he would be watching closely along with Clay’s physical exercise regime and his fluid intake.

Ray exhaled rather loudly before he shook his head. “Spenser really did a number on him this time.” Bringing up Ash’s actions probably was not the smartest thing to do but Ray was angry at him and hated that he had once again made Clay suffer but he would not get the satisfaction of seeing it, that was something they would make sure of.

Jason looked at Ray wondering why the hell he had bought Ash up but then again they were all angry at him for Clay’s suffering due to his words. “Ash will get what is coming to him but for now, just as it always has been and always will be, Clay is our priority. None of us, however much we would like to, are going to do anything to Ash as he is not worth losing our careers over. And as much as Clay hates him he also loves him despite how much he does not want too. If we see Ash then we walk away, we do not give him one ounce of satisfaction by letting him know just how his words have affected Clay. Understand me?” Jason did not need any of his team going after Ash Spenser because the man simply was not worth it as his eyes lingered on Sonny for a few seconds longer than anyone else but they all agreed which eased his mind.

“We are all coming back here in the morning, aren’t we? Or I can pick up Clay and Cerb and meet you at the diner for breakfast.” Brock asked figuring that they would pick up Clay and Cerb and go for breakfast before they reported to base for the day even with Clay on mandated light duties by Trent. Once again it served a dual purpose as it allowed them to monitor Clay and what he was eating.

“You pick up Clay and Cerb in the morning and the rest of us will meet you there at the usual time.” Jason decided that it would be good to keep things as normal as possible and by having a team breakfast at the local diner close to base that would be good for all of them. “Lets get out of here.” Jason knew that it was best to let Clay sleep and they all needed to unwind after the day that it had been although he was slightly concerned that Sonny would head to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows by drinking his body weight in whatever alcohol was the cheapest.

Ray followed Trent, Brock and Sonny to the door but stopped and turned back to Jason. “You coming Jay?” He asked seeing that Jason had not moved.

“I’ll be a few minutes behind you.” Jason wanted to check on Clay one more time before he left. Jason did not miss the sly smile that Ray directed his way but he simply waved him away instead of saying anything. Ray took the hint and pulled the door closed behind him, heading down to the parking lot with the rest of the guys.

Jason took a few seconds before he wondered back to Clay’s bedroom and looked in on him and Cerb. Cerb raised his head to look at Jason for a few seconds before he rested back down. Jason took a few more seconds to watch over Clay and ease his mind that he would be alright before he finally took his own leave making sure he shut and locked the door behind him.


	5. Very Overly Anxious Seals

**_ Very Overly Anxious Seals – Lisa Davis _ **

Lisa smiled as she felt the tension release from her body as her shoulders dropped as she watched as the men of Bravo made their way back onto the plane, dirty and weary but alive and uninjured. It had been more than a stressful few hours as the spin up mission had been a disaster with incorrect information, poor weather which had made visibility poor and interfered with ISR and their communication and travel hard, and then there had been all of the problems before they had even left that had left a sour taste for Lisa. She stood still and let her eyes survey each and every man to make sure that they were really okay before she knelt down and patted Cerb after she gave him the treat that she had in her hand seeing that his exposed fur was coated in mud and matted. “Let’s get you cleaned up boy.” Lisa dipped her head and kissed him quickly knowing that the men would be getting cleaned up and changed into their civvies before the plane would taxi and depart to fly them home which gave them thirty minutes as everything was already packed and stowed except for the men’s gear but they would do that.

“You don’t have to Lisa, I’ve got him.” Brock smiled having seen her take comfort in petting Cerb nor had he missed the kiss to the top of his head. Cerb was covered in mud because at one point he had sunk down into the thick mud to his belly so Brock was sure that it had seeped underneath his vest as well. Lisa was still clean so it seemed ridiculous for her to bath Cerb when he was still covered in mud.

“Let me please. You need to get cleaned up too.” Lisa needed the mundane action of bathing Cerberus to steady herself and it was one less thing that Brock had to worry about as he looked as exhausted as the rest of the men.

Brock tilted his head to the side just a fraction as he looked at Lisa, letting his eyes take in her features, and he could see that something was not quite right, that she looked frazzled which was unlike her. “Thanks Davis, that would be great.” Brock knew that Cerb was in good hands with Lisa who would take great care of him. Lisa smiled softly before she stood up gently taking a few seconds to orientate herself. “You okay?” Brock reached out with his hand automatically placing it on Lisa’s forearm as even the act of standing up seemed hard on her.

“I’m good…” Lisa gave him a tight lipped smile that was anything but reassuring. “Come on Cerb-a-licious, let’s go get you cleaned up.” Lisa had already gathered and put out all of the guys toiletry kits in the shower block with fresh towels and had got Cerb’s grooming kit once she had secured a tub and a whole lot of towels for him as well.

“Cerb-a-licious? Now I know you have been hanging out with Sonny for too long.” Brock chuckled at the new nickname for his dog. Lisa simply shrugged and clicked her fingers as she walked off of the plane with Cerb firmly stuck to her side which left Brock suspecting that there was a pocket full of treats somewhere on Lisa.

“Everything alright?” Jason asked coming to stand next to Brock who looked perplexed which was unusual to see as he looked at Lisa’s retreating figure having only caught the last remnants of the interaction between the two.

“Yeah, Davis’ is taking Cerb for a bath.” Brock decided not to say anything else about his brief but concerning interaction with Davis until he had something more tangible and even then he would only raise his concerns if needed.

Jason’s curiosity was not exactly quelled but he also knew that Brock would have told him if something was wrong so instead he turned his attention to other more pressing matters. “Remove and stow your gear then we will head for the showers. We have twenty five mikes before we depart.” Jason was keen to get out of his mud coated and damp uniform, and into a shower to stand under a stream of hot water in hopes of easing his tired and sore body.

“Copy boss.” Brock nodded his head then moved deeper into the plane already beginning to remove his gear to stow it as quickly as he could as a hot shower sounded great before they headed home which they were all ready for.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa knelt down on her knees on a folded over towel at the edge of the tub once Cerb cleared the edge in one easy jump after she had turned the water on to let it warm up and began to take the muddy and wet vest and booties off of Cerb dropping them down to the bottom of the tub under the direct spray of the extendable tap head so that the mud could wash off. Even the protective vest and booties had been no match for the mud as it had seeped beneath the protective layers. Lisa smiled as the big brown eyes looked up at her in pleasure as she took the extendable tap and ran the warm water over Cerb’s fur with her fingertips brushing through it as she went as the water ran brown down the drain. “That feel good boy, huh?” Lisa was rewarded with a soft lick to her cheek. “Yeah I bet it does.” She answered thinking that if anybody caught her having a conversation with a dog that they would think she was mental.

Lisa moved her fingers through Cerb’s soft fur and continuously poured the water over until it ran clear before she put the tap head back in its place so that it would run over the vest and booties again while she lathered Cerb up with the special doggy shampoo that Brock bought specially for him. Cerb enjoyed being lathered up as Lisa massaged her hands over his fur creating thick luscious bubbles that slid down his body into the tub making all sorts of noise of enjoyments as he licked and nuzzled Lisa’s face making her laugh as the stress of the past several hours melted away.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock had managed to remove and stow his gear then shower and get dressed, and consume a cold beer and a sandwich but Lisa was still not back with Cerb from his bath and there was only ten mikes left before they were due to depart. Brock glanced at his watch one last time before he got up and tossed his empty bottle into the bin. “Where are you heading?” Trent called out knowing something was not sitting right with Brock.

“Going to make sure Cerb is not giving Davis too much trouble in the bath.” Brock called back knowing that Cerb was pretty good generally as he enjoyed being bathed but sometimes the rambunctious ball of energy made it difficult as he made his way down the ramp towards the room where the tub that Lisa had secured was.

Brock rounded the corner silently as Lisa’s laughter filled the small cramped room making him smile at the sight as her actions had Cerb in a world of pleasure as he rewarded her efforts with licks and kisses as he was almost buried up to his stomach in the thick foaming bubbles from his shampoo. Cerb barked at Brock making Lisa stop laughing and turn towards him as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you vying for the position to bathe him all the time? Looks like you are his favourite right now.” Brock asked with a smirk seeing how relieved Lisa looked and how affectionate Cerb was being with her.

Lisa turned her attention back to Cerb as she finally took in the sight that she had created as she had been so focused on making sure that every inch, that every strand, of fur was clean of mud that she had not realised the amass of bubbles she had created. “Oops… guess I got a little caught up but it’s not fun having mud on you.” Lisa shrugged as she stopped massaging her hands over Cerb much to his chagrin.

Brock chuckled as he stepped closer and knelt down next to Lisa so that he could help. “Think we might need to get him rinsed and dried off as quick as we can. We are scheduled to leave in 9 mikes.” Brock told her as he pulled up his own sleeves as far as they would go before he was rewarded with a lick to his own cheek from Cerb.

Lisa’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she checked her own watch as she had not realised how much time had passed before she silently cursed herself for doing so. Lisa pushed her hand through the cloud of bubbles until she found the extendable tap head and pulled it up quickly using her other hand to shield Cerb’s eyes as she began to rinse the bubbles from his coat as quickly yet as thoroughly as she could as Brock grabbed the first towel and began towelling him dry.

Once Lisa was sure that every sud and bubble was gone from Cerb and from his gear she turned the water off then grabbed another towel and began rubbing it over him making him wiggle, shimmy and shake knowing that they only had a few minutes left and they would be running across the tarmac to get to the plane if they did not hurry. “We can dry him off more on the plane.” Brock interrupted her thinking as he had reached in and fished out Cerb’s now clean gear then rung it out to get the excess water from it before he wrapped it in a towel knowing that Cerb was dry enough that he would not drip anywhere and that a good brushing would help.

“I put a heating pad under his blanket in his crate so that he will stay warm too.” Lisa mentioned as Cerb climbed out of the tub clearly content then stretched out leaning down and sticking his butt into the air doing the downward dog before he was rewarded with another treat from Lisa’s pocket proving Brock’s assumption right.

Brock stood up then held his hand out for Lisa to take as kneeling down on the cold cracked and uneven concrete floor for as long as she had been had to hurt as he had only been knelt down for a few minutes and it had been uncomfortable. “You keep spoiling him and I’m going to be relegated down on his favourites list.” Brock commented teasingly.

Lisa took Brock’s hand feeling as the aches in her knees made itself known as she pushed herself up to her feet. “Thanks, and I highly doubt that, he adores you Brock.” She said as she let go of his hand then grabbed all of Cerb’s grooming supplies swooping them up into the plastic bag that held them before she took the towel that Brock had wrapped Cerb’s gear up into. “I’ll get it dried.” She explained when he looked at her in wonder.

Brock’s concern had not eased as the subdued demeanour that Lisa was exhibiting but as he looked at her he could see how tired and stressed she looked so he put it down to that knowing that she worried a lot more than she would ever admit about them whether they were in the field or at home, and that she was just as protective of all of them as they were of her. “We better get going.” They had 2 mikes left but he knew the plane would not leave without them either although it was better to hurry than getting a dressing down from Blackburn for delaying them from departing. Lisa nodded and they both followed after Cerb who happily led the way only stopping once they were outside to shake himself before he took off running to the plane. “Sometimes I think he is in a bigger hurry to get home than any of us.” Brock commented seeing that his dog was already in the belly of the plane just as they reached the bottom of the ramp.

“I think he knows just how much we all want to get home.” Lisa smiled softly before Eric appeared in front of them as they reached the top of the ramp.

“Everything alright?” Eric asked as he raised his eyebrow at both Lisa and Brock hiding his concern for Lisa as she seemed slightly off although he was relieved that he now had everyone on the plane and that he could order it to take off as the ramp came up.

“Sorry, took a bit longer than I thought to get all of the mud out of Cerb’s fur, even his vest and booties were no match for it as it seeped under.” Lisa kept her voice soft as she focused on her breathing, and she did not want to tell Eric that she had gotten distracted and lost track of time.

“Alright, go take your seats.” Eric was not going to push for any more of an explanation as he felt just as tired as they all did. Brock nodded and moved off heading to secure Cerb in his crate to take off before he sat down himself whereas Lisa stayed where she was standing.

“Lisa, are you sure you are okay?” Eric asked once Brock was out of earshot although he already knew the answer that he would get.

“I’m fine. Let’s go home.” Lisa answered with a tight lipped smile before she moved past Eric to get rid of the towels and to return Cerb’s grooming kit to its rightful place so she could get seated for take off.

Lisa moved down the plane taking note of where all of the men of Bravo had seated themselves, and that the hammocks had already been hung which indicated just how tired they were. Lisa stowed the gear that she had in her hands quickly before she took the nearest seat as she felt the plane begin to taxi down the runway.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa was not ready to relax as her mind went over every single detail it could recall while Bravo had been out in the field undertaking and completing their mission as she tried to analyse what happened and what could have been done better or differently, and there was a list forming that felt like it had far too many points the longer she thought about it. She turned her attention to the men of Bravo as they sat talking lowly with bottles of water in their hands as they decompressed before they racked out as was often the case. Ray was sitting with Jason opposite her, Sonny and Clay were seated and talking on the other side of the plane, and Trent was sitting with Brock as he brushed Cerb. Eric was talking to a few members of the support team further down the plane. She then turned her attention to Mandy who was still sitting at their makeshift TOC table looking over some sort of information which she could not decipher from the distance that she was away. With that realisation and the niggling feeling that something was not right, Lisa pushed herself to her feet and took a few steps only to pause as her world spun as she felt unsteady on her feet as a fleeting feeling of wooziness came over her.

“Lisa?!” Ray was the closest to Lisa and had seen her pause as he was talking to Jason but what really had his attention was how she swayed on her feet which had him up on his feet in seconds and closing the distance just in time to catch her as her knees buckled. Ray quickly and gently lowered her to the ground as Jason knelt next to him as the men all abandoned their conversations and actions and moved closer. “Trent!” Ray called although there was no need to as he was already on his way over. Ray shifted slightly so that he was to Lisa’s side so that he could see Lisa whose complexion had become wan as her breathing was short and shallow.

Lisa closed her eyes as the spinning was really getting to her which was a disconcerting feeling along with the wooziness that seemed to not want to leave her. “I’m… fine…” The words felt strained as she managed to speak through the spinning but she made no effort to move.

Trent knelt down in front of Lisa who despite her saying she was fine clearly was far from it. “Lisa, can you tell me what is going on?” Trent asked as he reached out and placed his fingers on the pulse point in her throat wanting to check her pulse noticing that she had not opened her eyes or made any effort to move as Ray held her upright.

Lisa opened her eyes and pinned Trent with a glare that was less than intimidating as her world spun again making her glare disappear as she closed her eyes again. “I just stood up to fast.” Lisa hated the attention that her dizziness had gotten her.

“Yeah and fell to the floor just as quick.” Sonny snorted to cover up his concern as he waited impatiently for Trent to tell them what was going on despite Lisa’s protests that she was fine.

Trent let his hand drop away from her neck as her pulse was steady enough before he pressed his hand to her forehead which earned him a slap. “Now Davis let me check you out.” Trent was undeterred even as she slapped his hand away again as he reached for her forehead again because feisty Davis was a good sign. “Spinning or lightheaded?” Trent asked as he managed to ascertain that she was not running a temperature.

“What are you thinking Trent?” Eric asked as he stood back and watched silently berating himself for not acting on his concerns earlier. Trent shook his head as he was still waiting for Lisa to answer his question although she seemed intent on not doing as he wished.

Ray jostled Lisa in his arms lightly hoping to get an answer or some sort of protest out of her. “Hey Lisa, come on, we need you to answer Trent.” Ray could feel her trembling minutely against him as the longer she stayed still and silent the more their collective concern grew.

Lisa opened her eyes once she was sure that everything had stopped spinning then groaned at the sight of everyone huddled around her in concern. Lisa shifted her hip and pushed herself off of Ray before she rested the palms of her hands flat on the cold metal of the plane floor. “Everything just spun for a minute.” She finally answered knowing that Trent would not leave her alone until she did.

Trent nodded as he already suspected that she had been overcome by dizziness which had made her lose her balance. “Any nausea?” It was a fair question given how pale she had become. “Someone get me a bottle of water.” Trent added hoping that some water would help.

Lisa went to move to get her feet under her but before she could a large warm hand reached out and pressed down on her shoulder. “Don’t even think about trying to get up until Trent says you can.” Sonny had moved and crouched down behind Lisa, his thumb making small circles over her shoulder blade as he stopped her from moving any further.

“No nausea but some wooziness.” Lisa felt it was important to differentiate between the two.

Trent snorted at her answer as it reminded him of someone else. “Don’t take a page from Spense’s playbook differentiating between things.”

“Hey! I don’t do that.” Clay protested as he handed Trent the bottle of water that he had gotten out of the cooler to a chorus of ‘yes, you do’ from his brothers, hell even Mandy agreed.

Trent took the bottle of water and uncapped it before he handed it to Lisa who took it and immediately took a few small tentative sips. “Ray, Sonny, let’s get her up off the floor and into a seat. I want you to just sit for a bit.” Trent decided to let Lisa rest and hope that the dizziness resolved itself as none of her vitals seemed to signal that anything was overtly wrong. Maybe she had just moved to fast coupled with the change of altitude, or maybe it was a combination of fatigue and stress, either way he was not quite ready to let her wonder around.

Lisa knew there was no point in arguing but she was going to try. “I’m fine, I don’t need to rest.” Her protest was not going to get her anywhere.

Jason shook his head knowing just how stubborn Lisa Davis could be but she was not winning this argument. “We might believe you if you had not have collapsed in front of us. Take a few minutes Davis otherwise I will make it an order and if you don’t listen then Eric will.” Jason knew that Eric would back him up.

“Come on Lisa.” Ray moved with Sonny’s help ignoring her look of annoyance as they got her to her feet and sat back down where she had been sat. Cerb managed to nudge his way in and curled up at Lisa’s feet making her drop her hand and scratch behind his ears. Ray with Clay and Brock moved away to give Lisa a bit of space although they stayed close enough by so that if they were needed then they could be there in seconds. Mandy waited a few more seconds before she finally moved away, heading back to the information that she had been studying minutes earlier although she knew she would be keeping an eye on Lisa as she renewed her efforts.

Sonny sat next to Lisa seeing her controlling her breathing and watching her closely for any changes although he remained silent as he was unsure of what to say as he knew she was feeling embarrassed and defensive as she did not want to appear weak although no one would ever think that about her.

“Stay.” Trent ordered as he stood up and moved away knowing that Eric and Jason wanted an update but it was best not to be within listening distance of Lisa.

Eric waited until Trent stopped unimpressed with the lack of information that Trent had given. “Well, how is she?” He could not wait any longer and would not hesitate to make it an order if Trent did not begin speaking.

Trent glanced over at Lisa seeing that Sonny had stuck close before he turned his gaze back to Eric and Jason who were growing impatient which he could see just from their postures. “I will re-evaluate her shortly but her vitals are still good which indicates that there is nothing underlying causing it. For now I will treat it as a one off but if it happens again during this flight home I will take her straight to the infirmary myself and have a whole array of tests done.” Trent was adamant in his diagnosis but as he said if it happened again then a trip to the infirmary would be in her future immediately upon landing, hell he would have a medical team meet them if he had too.

“What do you think could have caused it?” Jason held up his hand as he knew what Trent was about to say. “I know, I know, but I want you to speculate if you think it was just a one off.” Jason placated knowing Trent preferred not to guess wildly but he was asking.

Trent had two theories but there was a whole other list of possibilities. “You know I don’t like to speculate but I have two theories that I am working with… It could be just as Lisa said that she stood up and moved too fast which would cause a sudden drop in her blood pressure then combined with the change in altitude or… or it could be a combination of fatigue and stress… As I said I will monitor her and see if anything changes.” He shared knowing that if he did not then he would be ordered too.

“Alright, keep me updated.” Eric knew that there was nothing more they could do and that Trent was doing his best but he still did not like it when any of his people were ill or injured.

Jason watched as Eric retreated before he turned back to Trent who he knew was tired just as they all were but Trent would spend the next several hours checking on Lisa. “Make sure you rack out. We can all take turns at sitting with and checking on Davis for the remainder of the flight.” Jason knew that none of them would be happy until they were sure that she really was alright but they were also exhausted and needed to rest as there was no guarantee that they would be at home for long before being spun up again.

“I will.” Trent answered before another thought occurred to him. Lisa was great at looking after them and making sure their needs were met but he did know that sometimes she forgot to look after herself which was a bad habit they all had at times. “I just need to check something.” He excused himself as he made his way back towards Lisa who had managed a few more sips of water.

“Lisa, when was the last time you ate?” Trent asked as he knelt back down in front of Lisa seeing Sonny look at him questioningly before he turned his attention back to Lisa as he had not checked her blood sugar levels.

“I had a sandwich not that long ago.” Lisa recalled eating a sandwich mainly because Eric had ordered her too and she was sure it had not been too long ago but then again with everything that had happened, time seemed to stand up and stretch out too much for her liking. Lisa still felt off but staying still and sipping on water was helping to ease the wooziness that she felt and she was sure glad that her world had stopped spinning. “Seriously Trent you should go and rack out, you too Sonny.” Lisa tried to wave off their concern but she knew they were too stubborn to leave her alone.

“It’s not that easy Lisa, and look at it this way, if I check you out and say you are okay then you will not be shuffled off to the infirmary as soon as we land.” Trent knew that Lisa would not go to the infirmary unless Eric ordered her too and even then he doubted she would go without resistance.

Lisa scoffed loving and hating just how overprotective the men of Bravo were when it came to her. She lowered her head and looked at Cerb who was still curled up at her feet enjoying having the spot at the base of his ear scratched. “I do not need to go to the infirmary.” Lisa kept her voice as firm as she could even though she knew she had no chance of winning if Trent decided it was for the best.

“We will determine that once I see you standing closer to when we land. Take it easy and stay put for a while. I will be back to check on you soon.” Trent knew that it was best to give her a bit of space and that everyone was trying to keep an eye on her without her noticing although subtly had apparently gone out the window now that they were homebound. With a quick pat to her knee he left leaving her in Sonny’s capable hands.

Sonny waited until Trent was on the other side of the plane before he moved his arm and placed his hand on Lisa’s lower back spreading his fingertips apart to cover more of the area. Sonny had been awfully quiet and his concern had grown as she seemed to be overly focused on Cerb, not that it was a bad thing but it was like she was trying to avoid something. “You want to tell me what is going on?” Sonny’s Texan twang was strong as he spoke softly making sure his lips were as close to her ear as he could get without touching so that he could not be overheard.

Lisa turned her head towards him so that she was facing him once he leaned back a little seeing that she was still ashen but not as bad as she had been. “I told you I just stood up to fast.” She replied immediately denying that anything else was going on. The truth was she did not need any of the men worrying about her especially if she told them that being in TOC and being unable to do anything to help them seemed incredibly harder now than it ever did before and it only seemed to be getting worse.

“Lisa.” Sonny did not want to make her upset or stress her out but he was concerned and his concern was propelling him to get her to talk.

“Sonny. Leave it. Let me regroup and I will be fine soon enough.” Lisa shut down the conversation with a bite and a sting. She felt horrible and she did not need to dissect her reaction just yet, and not with anyone on Bravo.

Sonny nodded his head slowly knowing that Lisa could not be made to do anything that she did not want too, usually it was one of her qualities that he admired but right now it pissed him off. “Alright, I will leave you to it.” With that Sonny stood and strolled away wanting to check on Clay one more time before he racked out for at least part of the flight although he already knew that it would be unlikely that he would get much or any sleep at all.

Lisa sighed and closed her eyes then leant back against the netting of the seat as she willed herself to relax. Cerb let out a soft whine but settled quickly staying where he was as he withdrew her hand and rested it down on her lap.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock looked up from his conversation with Clay and Ray as Trent joined them. “Is Davis okay?” Brock asked wishing he had said something earlier or at least checked in with her a bit more thoroughly than he had. It was a question that they all wanted the answer too so no one minded the question being asked in the middle of their conversation.

Trent ran his hand through his still damp hair and slicked it back before he glanced back over to where Lisa was still sitting with Sonny although she looked tense and he would bet it was because of whatever Sonny had said to her. “I will keep an eye on her for the rest of the flight. If she gets dizzy or collapses again then it will be straight to the infirmary when we land.” Trent figured he was not sharing anything that they could not figure out for themselves.

“You don’t think it’s anything serious though Trent?” Clay asked before he pulled a thick hoodie on as he was cold despite the hot shower and thick long sleeved top he was already wearing.

Trent caught Sonny moving towards them and managed to hide his surprise that he had left Lisa’s side. “No, I don’t.” Trent raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sonny who just shook his head and turned his attention to Clay.

“You alright kiddo?” Sonny asked knowing that it was not overly cold on the plane but Clay had on more layers than the rest of them.

“I’m fine. Please tell me that you didn’t leave Lisa alone to check on me?” Clay frowned.

Sonny glanced back at Lisa seeing that she had her eyes closed and was resting before he turned his attention back to Clay, Trent, Brock and Ray who were all waiting for him to answer. “Nah, I think she needs the silence. I’m going to rack out.” Sonny replied with a shrug before he turned on his feet and headed for his hammock.

Brock looked up at Trent seeing how exhausted he looked, and he knew that he probably looked the same way but he was still too worked up to sleep. “Why don’t you rack out to brother? I am not ready to yet so I will keep an eye on her.” Brock suggested none too subtly. Trent glared at Brock for a few seconds before his facial features softened as the tiredness set in once more.

“We should all rack out. We will take turns. Brock, wake me up next, give me an hour and then we will switch. Trent, if Lisa needs you then we will get you.” Ray decided knowing that Lisa would not enjoy it but at least it would give them some peace of mind.

Trent looked back at Lisa and held his gaze for a few long seconds before he turned back to Ray and relented with a single solitary nod then he looked to Brock. “I do not want her moving too much just yet. I want her to be as settled as possible.” Trent informed Brock although he knew that it would not be easy to keep Lisa down and resting.

“I know brother.” Brock smiled softly at the care and compassion Trent had when it came to treating those he considered his family. “Now go, lay down, sleep.” Brock flicked his hand out towards the hammocks knowing that Clay and Ray would not go until Trent went.

“Okay.” Trent finally relented knowing he was no good to Lisa or anyone else if he could not focus or stand upright without swaying from his exhaustion.

Brock waited a few minutes after everyone was settled into their hammocks, Jason included after Ray had quietly told him their plan, before he got up off of the ground and silently made his way over to Lisa who had not moved but he knew she was awake even though her eyes were closed taking the seat next to her. Cerb did not even bother to raise his head or acknowledge Brock in any way but Brock did not mind because he was curled into Lisa and he knew how that made him feel so he only hoped it provided Lisa with the same comfort.

Lisa opened her eyes and turned her head towards Brock so that she was facing him. “Sorry.” She kept her voice soft as she apologised.

Brock furrowed his brow as he had no idea why she was apologising to him. “There’s nothing to be sorry for Lisa.” Brock replied quietly assuming she had worked out what they were doing and was apologising that he was on babysitting duty first.

“I didn’t finish getting Cerb dried and brushed.” Lisa was sure it sounded ridiculous but she had offered to get Cerb cleaned up and then had left Brock to finish the task instead of seeing it all the way through.

Brock shook his head in disbelief that she was apologising to him for that. “You bathed him, had him buried in almost two feet of bubbles which made him a big lovable kissy puppy. Trust me when I say that it was the best thing for him especially after this mission.” Brock was well aware that Cerb needed to decompress just as much as he and the rest of the men of Bravo did after a mission, usually it was with a game of fetch or a treat but a warm bubbly bath with a massage worked its wonders too especially when a tub was not always available. “You know you set a ridiculously high precedent that he is going to expect me to meet now every time he gets a bath, don’t you?” He teased making her smile softly at him.

“Cerb should really be lying on the heating pad.” She always tried to make sure that the hair missile was just as comfortable as the men because of how important his role was in the team. She also knew the trek that Bravo had completed in the miserable conditions would not have been easy on Cerb even as athletic as he was.

“Cerb isn’t going anywhere until he knows that you are okay. You are one of his people Lisa.” Brock reminded her knowing how loyal his dog was, and using it to gauge her response.

Lisa leaned forward just the smallest degree in order to compensate as the plane climbed higher shifting the altitude which really was not good for her. She let her head dip and took a few deep breaths inhaling and exhaling as slowly and as steadily as she could. Brock did not say anything instead he kept watch and waited knowing that she was not up to talking for the moment as the plane finally levelled out.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason slid his knife down through the centre of the apple that he held in his hand before he split it in half and held out one half to Lisa as he had ordered Brock to rack out after he had woken up and found that he was still up two hours past the agreed time that he would swap out with Ray. Jason was sat opposite Lisa who still had made no effort to move and who looked even paler than she had before although she seemed intently focused on what Mandy was doing.

Lisa waved it away as the thought of eating made her stomach somersault and silently she decided that she did not need to humiliate herself further by vomiting if the wooziness returned. “Thanks though.” It was almost an afterthought but it still needed to be said.

“You need to eat Davis.” Jason stated plainly hoping that she took it as an order rather than a suggestion.

Lisa peered at his outstretched hand or rather the apple halve that he was holding out for her to take before she looked at Jason and saw his intent. “Can you cut it in half again?” She asked as she resigned herself to eating the offered apple. Jason gave her a victorious smile that said he knew that he had won but he made no comment about her request to have the apple half cut in half again instead he made a ‘v’ cut to remove the core than sliced it down the centre before he handed her the two pieces which she took. Lisa balanced one piece on her knee while she held the other piece between two of her fingers and took a small bite almost as if she was tentatively testing how her stomach would react which she was.

Jason waited until she had swallowed the first nibble down then he took his own first bite before he followed her gaze as it returned back to Mandy who was still sitting at the table and going over the information that they had gathered whilst out on their mission. “Do you want to tell me what is going on in that big brain of yours?” Jason decided to approach his question without caution.

“What?” Lisa asked shifting her gaze back to Jason before she let her hand drop between her knees and gave Cerb the rest of her apple slice which did not go unnoticed by Jason but he knew when to pick his battles.

Jason pinned Lisa with that look that said ‘I know you know what I am talking about’. “You keep looking over at Mandy and at all that information. I can almost see the wheels turning in your head every time that you do.” He watched as she picked up the second slice of apple and took a small bite before handing the rest off to Cerb who ate it happily. He knew that Brock would not be impressed but it was only two small pieces and they were all pretty cautious about giving Cerb food that they ate themselves.

Lisa rested her head back against the netting once more and looked up to the ceiling of the plane taking in the rivets before she looked over at the flag that hung proudly for all to see. “This mission was an absolute disaster for you all.” It had not meant to come out, she had not meant to say anything. Her words made Jason lean forward in his seat once he had sat the remaining part of his apple and his knife down next to him.

“All in all it is not in the top ten worst ones we have been on. And we are all heading home together, alive, in one piece. You have been with us on those missions that make the top ten worst list Davis.” Jason could not help but show his concern as now that he really looked at her, looked past the façade that she had built up, he could see just how exhausted and worried she truly was but there was something else that he could just not quite recognise and that worried him. Being in TOC had to take its toll, having to sit and watch and be unable to do anything else cannot be easy but this seemed different.

“Yeah I have.” Lisa agreed readily that she had been witness to some of those bad missions that now they were history they were not spoken about unless absolutely necessary. “You should really be getting some sleep with the rest of the guys.” She did not want to think about the odds that the men of Bravo had beaten and survived, and she did not want to be reminded of all of those bad missions that left her scared, hurt and tortured. She let her eyes move from each man seeing them all racked out in their hammocks, it was a sight she had seen many times and just like every time before after a hard or bad mission it bought her some peace.

Jason knew what Lisa was doing, it was a tactic he had used before and often, avoidance. “You know it would probably do you some good to get some sleep as well.” He decided to use her suggestion on her just as Eric started to approach them after he had checked in with Mandy and handed her a fresh bottle of water.

“I’m okay.” Lisa would have cursed Jason for turning her suggestion back on her but she did not have the energy too instead she gave him a forced placation just before Eric came to a stop beside her.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her placation as he saw it for exactly what it was before he looked at Jason who looked just as tired as the rest of his men. “Jason go and climb into your hammock. Sleep.” Eric left no room for argument and if he was honest with himself he wanted to sit with Lisa for a little bit and keep an eye on her for his own piece of mind.

Jason snorted at Eric’s tone but relented knowing that they had a while to go before they landed and that Eric would watch over Lisa. “Alright, I’m going. Try and get Mandy to have a rest if you can.” Jason knew that Mandy would keep going until she was forced to rest or physically unable too, and the last thing they needed was for another person to be down.

Eric rolled his eyes at Jason’s demand, he swore that man sometimes forgot who he was speaking too, but he was always proud of how Jason looked out for the members of his team, immediate and extended. “I’ve already told her she can have another forty mikes and then she is to take a break.” Eric informed him. “Now go and get some sleep yourself.” He added on waving his hand in the vague direction of Jason’s hammock. Jason relented but not before taking one last sweeping glance over Lisa before he headed back to his hammock.

Eric sat down opposite Lisa taking the seat that Jason had been sat in which made Lisa roll her eyes although that action came with instant regret. “Jason is right, you should get some sleep. I can hang a hammock for you.” Eric offered already knowing that it would be rebuffed.

Lisa shook her head from side to side slowly a few times before she turned her attention back to Mandy. “Has Mandy found anything of interest? Anything that suggests how the intel was so far off?” She asked curious; it was not meant to sound how it had come out as if she was blaming Mandy because she was not but she had to admit that bad intel was never received well. Something was still nagging at her but she could not place it or figure out exactly what it was.

“Rest not work Lisa.” Eric hoped that his words would quell her inquisitive nature for the time being but he knew her well enough to know that it would only make her more intent on finding out. “But to answer your question, no she has not.” Lisa leaned forward again then raised her hand up to her face and rested it on her forehead which gave Eric reason for alarm. “Lisa?” He leaned forward too just as she dropped her hand back down and looked up at him.

“We are missing something, I just don’t know what.” Lisa realised that her movement had caused Eric to think she was dizzy again but she was not.

Eric sighed with relief. “If I let you go sit with Mandy, will you take it easy?” Eric figured that if she could figure out what was bothering her so badly about this mission then maybe it would allow both her and Mandy to settle. According to Eric’s watch, Mandy only had thirty two mikes remaining before his imposed deadline.

Lisa was not ready to move and she knew that looking over at the information that had been gathered before and during the mission would not make any difference to her and the way she was feeling but if she refused then Eric would know she still was not well. “I don’t think Mandy needs any more pressure but I do want to go over the satellite imagery that we were given again.” She did not know why she pinpointed that particular imagery but her niggle lead her there or at least pointed her in that direction.

Eric nodded although he wished he had not made the suggestion but it was to late to back out now. “No collapsing on me though.” He waved his finger in front of her sternly making her give him a small smile before she stood up slowly which upset Cerb from his slumber at her feet. He watched carefully for any sign that she was about to repeat her earlier actions.

Lisa stood still for a few seconds hoping to ignore the dizziness that once again assaulted her only this time it was much milder and cleared within a few seconds. “I’m sure you have some paperwork to do instead of watching me. I’ll be sitting with Mandy.” She smiled wider as he groaned not thankful for the reminder of the paperwork that he had to do.

“You could help me with that instead. You would not even have to move then.” He knew that she would not sign up to help with his paperwork and that she really could not fill it out for him but it was worth a shot to get her sitting back down.

“I have enough paperwork of my own to do at the end of every one of these missions.” She replied knowing that she had done most of her paperwork after Bravo had reached their EXFIL point in an effort to do something with the nervous and anxious energy that was bubbling inside of her before she moved slowly and steadily over to Mandy and took a seat at the table with Cerberus following close to her side.

Mandy stopped and looked up from what she was doing for a few seconds before she continued looking over the documents in front of her. “I thought Trent said you were supposed to be resting?” Mandy asked lightly knowing and understanding that Lisa was not happy with the attention that her dizziness and subsequent collapse had gotten her.

Lisa glanced over at Mandy as she opened up the laptop and bought up the satellite images that had been a part of their mission package. “I can sit here and look over the satellite images without giving Trent the need to lecture me about my health.” Even Lisa knew how it sounded but as far as she was concerned sitting down and looking over a few images was not strenuous in any way.

Mandy smiled before she shook her head knowing that Trent would not see it that way and that Lisa was playing with fire metaphorically. They had all been witness to Trent’s lectures before about taking care of one’s health and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of one. “Good luck with that… I am sure that you will get one because you moved from the seat without his say so… Seriously though, how are you feeling?” Mandy kept it light knowing how easy it was to get over being asked how you are but she was concerned as she had noticed how quiet Lisa had become. Lisa sighed which made Mandy stop and hold up her hands in surrender. “Yeah, I know, I know. You are already sick of being asked that question.” Mandy relented knowing she was not going to get an answer to her question but she had her sight and could see that all was not well, a key indicator was how close Cerb was sticking to her side as well.

“Have you found anything?” Lisa decided to change the subject as she really did not want to talk about herself as she began to scan through the images looking for something but she did not know what it was she was searching for.

Mandy looked between the two piles that she had formed on either side of her, to her left was the pile that she had yet to go through and to her right was the pile that she had been through, the right pile was disproportionate to the left substantially. “Nothing that indicates why this went so badly or why the intel was so far off just yet but I have barely made a dent in it.” Mandy answered honestly hating the whole thing. “What has got you looking over the satellite images that were in the target package?” She asked almost as an afterthought.

“Figured it is a starting point.” Lisa shrugged as Mandy nodded. The two women settled into silence as they looked over the various pieces of information and images that was sat in front of them although Mandy noted how Lisa paused every so often to look over at the sleeping men of Bravo whilst giving Cerb a quick scratch behind the ears.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa moved towards Eric taking careful and cautious steps across the metal floor once she had descended the stairs although it had taken more energy than she cared to admit. They were due to land within the hour and Eric had just finished rousing the men of Bravo from their slumber in their hammocks. She paused and reached out to grasp the netting to steady herself as her world spun violently again and the wooziness returned full force making her drop her head forward and close her eyes as she fought to keep herself upright. She was sure someone was calling her name but her hearing had been affected and it made everything sound like she was underwater.

Clay had caught Lisa’s actions from the corner of his eye as he finished packing his hammock away, he quickly abandoned what he was doing and moved towards her. As soon as he was within touching distance he reached out with his hands, his right going to her forearm while his left went to her back in between her shoulder blades. “Lisa… Trent, it’s Lisa!” He raised his voice to garner Trent’s attention as Trent was engaged in conversation with Ray and Jason while Sonny was packing up his own hammock and Brock was feeding Cerb who had finally left her side. Clay barely managed to get the words out before Lisa lost her grip on the netting that she had managed to grasp and lost her battle to stay upright; he went down with her to the ground making sure that she landed gently on the floor. “Lisa, hey, talk to me.” Clay moved his hand from her forearm down to her wrist as he checked her pulse just as Trent knelt down in front of them with Jason, Ray, and Eric stood behind him, and Sonny knelt down next to Clay while Brock held Cerb back who had abandoned his food to try and get to her side.

Trent waited for Lisa to respond to Clay’s demand for her to talk to him but there was no answer although he could see the struggle she was having at keeping her breathing steady although she was desperately trying too. Clay looked at Trent and he could see the worry that he was failing miserably to keep hidden. “Pulse is okay… Come on Davis… you need to talk to us… I’m sure that there is something you can tell us off for not checking in properly.” Clay squeezed her wrist as he spoke.

“Trent, what’s going on?” Sonny sounded panicked as he pressed his hand to Lisa’s shoulder hating that he had left her when she had snapped at him because whatever was going on with her was serious. It was not just a one off as Trent had hoped it would be although he could not blame Trent for it because Lisa was not the most cooperative patient that he had ever had and that was saying something because he dealt with five contemptuous and pain in the ass brothers when they were hurt and sick on more than one occasion. Lisa listed slowly towards him as she fought the wooziness that was threatening to turn into nausea. “I’ve got her.” Sonny kept his voice soft towards Clay as he adjusted his position so that Lisa could lean against his chest with her head rested on his shoulder. Clay gave a soft and subtle nod as he let his hands slip from her but he remained where he was as he was not ready to move as he was concerned.

“Lisa, is the dizziness worse than before?” Trent figured it was worse but he wanted Lisa to tell him what was going on. Her skin was ashen again but somehow worse. He also saw how she wrapped her arm around Sonny’s arm and twisted his sleeve in her hand as she fought to keep her equilibrium. Trent turned to Eric who looked antsier than he had seen him look for a long time, “Have a medical team meet us upon landing”. Trent was not taking any more chances or letting Lisa go home without a thorough check up at the base’s infirmary.

“Making the call now.” Eric nodded and stepped away knowing even if Trent had not made the call then he would have overruled him and ordered Lisa to the infirmary for tests.

Trent turned his attention back to Lisa who seemed to be growing paler by the second yet her grip seemed to be tightening on Sonny’s sleeve as he kept her upright but did not risk moving as he did not want to unsettle her. Trent reached his hand out and pressed the back of it against Lisa’s cheek relieved to find that she had not spiked a temperature although that did not lessen any of his concern especially as she did not protest his decision to have Eric put a medical team on standby nor had she tried to raise her head or open her eyes.

Sonny, the big gruff Texan, was officially panicking and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Lisa and pull her into his chest holding her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her but he couldn’t, not in front of his brothers or Eric or Mandy, and because he was sure that any movement would make Lisa feel worse. He let his hand that was resting on her shoulder drop lower with his fingertips trailing lightly down over her spine until he stopped at her lower back feeling her tremble beneath his touch, and it wasn’t a tremble of pleasure instead it was a tremble that signalled that something was wrong inside of Lisa’s body. “Trent, she’s shaking.” Sonny kept his voice soft as he looked over at Trent with worry in his eyes.

Trent knew that as he could see that she was but then again there was no point in pointing it out. “There is not a lot I can do until we land, get her to the infirmary and get some tests done then get the results.” Trent hated being unable to help ease Lisa’s suffering but all of her vitals were still steady which did not make any sense given how ill she looked.

“What?!” Ray spluttered wincing at his own pitch as he just could not believe that there was nothing that could be done. The last thing any of them wanted was for Lisa to suffer until they landed but he also knew that Trent would never withhold any medical treatment without due reason.

Lisa pitched forward suddenly almost folding herself in half in Sonny’s arms as the dizziness and the nausea made her want to cry although she was sure that it would do her body no good to do so. “Woah Lisa.” Sonny was startled by the swift reaction that he was totally unprepared for as he involuntarily pulled her body into his to steady her.

Trent looked around for a blanket knowing that the best they could do was keep Lisa warm and comfortable until they landed, and hope like hell that the rest of the flight passed by quickly. “What do you need Trent?” Jason asked having spotted Trent looking around for something as he was just as concerned as the rest of his team was for Lisa’s deteriorating condition.

“I want to keep Lisa as warm and as still as possible until we land. Sonny, are you good holding her?” Trent replied to Jason before he turned back to Sonny and Lisa suspecting that Sonny was not going to move or let go unless Lisa did and even then it would be begrudgingly or not at all. Clay got to his feet, no one missed the stiffness of his body as he did but no one would call him out on it as he was alright, and moved away.

“Medical team will meet us as soon as we land.” Eric returned from making the call seeing that there had been a change in Lisa’s condition, that she looked worse which he had not thought was possible.

“What about some fluids?” Ray asked still in disbelief that Trent was not doing anything despite the rational side of his brain telling him that if there was something to do then he would be doing it.

“There are not any signs of dehydration and I know she has been sipping water since the first dizzy spell took her down.” Trent explained his reason for his inaction as he settled down on the ground to monitor her closely.

Clay returned with a blanket that he had snagged from the top of the pile that had been folded neatly on top of Sonny’s hammock as it was the first one he had found. He unfolded the blanket until it was only in half before he reached out and draped it over Lisa’s prone form watching as Sonny used his hand to wrap it tighter around her shaking shoulders before he sat back down on the ground staying close. “Thanks brother.” Sonny kept his voice soft knowing that they would all stay close as the concern was palpable among them.

“Is there anything else we can do?” Brock asked as he finally let go of Cerb’s collar letting him move forward and settle at Lisa’s side with a soft whine and a small nudge with his nose now that he would not be in the way.

Trent shook his head as he was thoroughly perplexed by Lisa’s symptoms. “Make sure we get a few minutes warning before we start descending to land Eric.” He suspected the change in altitude would either make things better or worse although he strongly suspected the latter. “For now all we can do is watch and keep monitoring. Sonny try to get her to talk but do not force it. Let’s all give them a little space.” He figured that Clay and Cerb would stay close for Sonny and Lisa’s sake so the best the rest of them could do was make sure that everything was ready so that they could disembark as soon as the plane landed.

Sonny gave Trent a solid yet subtle nod in acknowledgement before he turned his attention back to Lisa who had not even acknowledged Cerb pressing himself firmly against her side. With that Trent moved away hoping that a few less people crowding Lisa would help her although until the dizziness stopped then it would be doubtful that anything would ease her agony. Reluctantly Ray followed Trent first before Jason, Brock and Eric slowly moved away although everyone stayed within a short distance and all had a line of sight.

Sonny felt Lisa continue to shake against him and it felt like the trembling was only increasing instead of easing as her grip tightened around his arm with surprising strength. He let his hand rest over top of the blanket across her lower back before he glanced at Clay who had taken a seat down on the floor with them and was lightly patting Cerb to steady the worried dog. “You are okay Lisa, it’s okay.” Sonny spoke softly letting his Texan drawl sound out hoping that his words would relax her. “We are going to get a doctor to look at you and they will get you feeling better in no time. You are going to be fine.” He glanced over at Clay again and frowned hating the silence from Lisa.

Lisa was so intently focused on not throwing up that she did not dare to speak as she was worried that all of the water that she had sipped would make a reappearance which was the last thing she wanted, and she still was not brave enough to open her eyes as the dizziness was still assaulting her and making everything spin relentlessly. She vaguely heard everyone talk to her but the words blended together and drifted away. Even if she did not want to voice it, she was officially worried.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny had not dared to shift despite how numb his legs had become or how much his back had begun to ache as he held Lisa as steady and as still as he possibly could with every small jostle of the plane as they got closer to landing at their base until they landed which was not smooth at all. Trent had joined them when he got the warning that they were about to start descending and had very gently pried Lisa’s wrist from where it was curled into her stomach to check her pulse once more before he tried to get an answer from her on how she was feeling to no avail.

Clay looked at Sonny as the first rays of daylight began to flood into the plane as the ramp lowered to the tarmac and he caught sight of the medical team that were standing by ready to descend upon them. “You want some help getting up?” He knew that there was no way that he was going to be leaving Lisa alone, none of them would be, but he strongly suspected that Sonny would gently lift and carry her to the awaiting gurney.

Sonny nodded knowing that both Clay and Trent would help him up as he moved as gently as he could to reposition his arm beneath Lisa’s knees and he slid his other arm further around. “I’m just going to carry you down to the gurney Lisa.” Sonny was not sure how much she was taking on board but it was important to tell her what was happening as Brock stepped forward and attached the leash to Cerb’s collar. Cerb moved at Brock’s direction although it was done begrudgingly. Sonny nodded again indicating that he was ready, and Clay and Trent moved forward helping him up on either side of him. Lisa made no effort to move which concerned all of them as she limply laid in Sonny’s arms.

Sonny kept his pace slow but even as he was flanked by Trent, Clay and Brock with Cerb seeing that Jason and Ray were already waiting at the gurney with the medical team. Once they reached the gurney, Clay reached out and placed his hand on the back of Lisa’s neck before Sonny with Ray’s help laid her down. As soon as she was down and the members of Bravo stepped back only then did the medical team move in and rush the gurney away towards the infirmary although Bravo was not far behind.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa finally forced her eyes open as the doctor incessantly called her name and rubbed her knuckles harshly over her sternum although she instantly regretted it as the hospital room spun violently and made her stomach recoil but this time she was unable to stop the vile reaction as her stomach rolled and heaved making her bring up a watery bile although a nurse had managed to get an emesis basin underneath her chin just in time to catch it. She tried to roll onto her side and bring her knees up to her stomach but was stopped as hands held her down. “Take it easy Davis.” The voice was not familiar but she knew she had to obey it. Lisa groaned as a damp soft cloth was wiped over her face but it made her open her eyes, not even realising she had closed them again.

“Davis, I need to ask you a few questions. While I do that, the nurse will take some blood so we can start running some tests to figure out what is making you feel so dizzy and ill.” The doctor who Lisa had never seen before explained as another nurse stuck her with a needle to draw the blood while the nurse swapped the cloth out for a cannula into her hand to run a bag of fluids along with an antiemetic that the doctor had ordered as they were crossing the tarmac after being given a rundown on her symptoms. Lisa barely managed to nod before more watery bile made its appearance, luckily caught by the emesis basin that had been shoved under her chin by the same nurse again.

The doctor stood back until Lisa managed to stop heaving as there was nothing left in her stomach to bring up. “Ask what you need to doc.” Lisa just wanted to be left alone to wallow in her own misery but she knew that she would not be left alone.

“Very well, I am Doctor Ellie Golding by the way, how were you feeling before you became dizzy?” The doctor introduced herself again as she was sure Lisa had not heard her do so on the tarmac when she was being laid on the gurney. Lisa let her head drop back against the pillow and closed her eyes as the hospital room spun once more, this dizzy spell lasting a lot longer than seemingly possibly but she was the one experiencing it and wondering if it would ever end. She opened her mouth a few times then closed it again as she tried to figure out the answer to the question that had been asked. “Were you tired or feeling nauseous or anything like that?” Doctor Golding prompted as the nursing staff left the room to take the bloods to the lab for urgent testing and to get some more supplies.

Lisa opened her eyes again cautiously and raised her head a few inches off of the pillow. “Nothing like that, I just stood up too fast then the dizziness started… I was alright for a while after though.” She managed to give Golding an answer although it was unsatisfactory but she did not care.

Doctor Golding made some notes in the chart before she took note of the monitor that held all of Davis’ vitals and that was the troubling part because they all were fairly normal. She nodded her head knowing that her next question had to be asked cautiously otherwise her already uncooperative patient might just revolt. “Davis, Lisa, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?” Dizziness could sometimes be a symptom of pregnancy and while a test had been ordered, Golding wanted to give Lisa the opportunity to answer before the results came in.

Lisa felt as her own eyes just about bulged out of her head at the doctor’s question just as another round of dizziness came on causing her to groan lightly as she dropped her head back down to the pillow and closed her eyes. It took a few minutes for the feeling of her world spinning to dispel. “No, I’m not pregnant. I can’t be.” That very thought bought a feeling of panic to Lisa, not because she did not want kids but because the timing was wrong and there was still so much left unsaid.

Doctor Golding wanted to wait for the test results to come in before she made her official diagnosis but Lisa’s involuntary reaction to her question gave her an idea. “Okay, okay, I want you to rest for now while we wait for the results. Let the fluids drip into you. Is there anyone I can get or call to come for you?” Doctor Golding had seen her fair share of patients who had been alone and knew that it was better to have someone at their side but also knew she could not push it.

“Not up for company doc.” Lisa had no doubt that Sonny at least would be in the waiting room but she had no desire to have company not when she felt the way she did.

“Alright, if you change your mind just let one of the nurses know. I will be back as soon as I have any of your results.” Doctor Golding gave Lisa a soft genuine smile before she took her leave knowing that she had to respect her patient’s wishes.

Lisa waited until the door was closed before she closed her eyes and sunk down into the mattress as she was exhausted yet she was wide awake as the dizziness continued to assault her on and off.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric surveyed the men of Bravo as they filled the small infirmary waiting room along with Mandy and himself. Seeing Lisa being rushed off on a gurney had worried him even more than when she had first collapsed and Ray had only just managed to catch her, or even the second time. Mandy sat watching Jason as he paced the small room back and forth, his pace increasing as the time ticked by without any word, and beside her was Ray who looked to be praying sporadically in between keeping an eye on Jason. Trent was sitting silently in the chair beside Brock who was running his hand over Cerb who had taken the seat next to him and had his head on his lap with his big brown eyes peering over at Sonny in concern. Sonny had been leaning against the wall but had gradually let himself sink down to the floor where he was now sat with his knees pulled up to his chest looking gravely concerned while Clay sat next to him in silent support looking just as worried. The worry was a sentiment shared by each and every one of them.

Eric rose to his feet intending to go and find out if there was an update that he could be given but before he could go check again the door opened and the doctor who had been on the tarmac stepped inside the room. Everyone scrambled to their feet and gave her their full attention all with bated breath.

“Ma’am.” Eric greeted her feeling like he could barely breathe as her position and facial expression gave nothing away.

“Please call me Ellie or Doctor Golding, no need for anything more formal than that. And please take a seat everyone.” Doctor Golding waved them all to sit down as they all looked exhausted.

Sonny leant back against the wall to anxious to sit as had been suggested. “How’s Lisa?” Sonny asked unable to keep the panic and concern from his voice as he wanted the answer immediately because in his mind they had been waiting far too long. He felt as Clay shifted closer so that his shoulder was against his own. There were so many possibilities swirling around in his head that it was scaring him especially with the way their last conversation had gone and he regretted walking away from her when she snapped at him.

Jason metaphorically stepped in as it was not often that he saw Sonny panic but he was witnessing it. “Please doc, just tell us what is going on.” Jason hoped to prompt the doctor into giving them an answer.

Doctor Golding put her hands up in front of her. “We are waiting for the blood results to come back but we have put Lisa on an intravenous drip for fluids and we have given her an antiemetic.” She began to explain.

“The nausea got that bad or she started vomiting?” Trent interjected not understanding how her vitals were normal but they had to take those medical steps.

Golding nodded her head in acknowledgement of Trent’s question. “Unfortunately the dizziness that Lisa is experiencing has made her vomit hence the antiemetic.” She saw several small and well disguised winces from those waiting.

“And her vitals?” Trent asked trying to wrap his own mind around it all.

“They are still good which is throwing me off as well hence why I want to wait for the test results before we move forward.” Golding answered honestly as she was perplexed by the normal vitals even having them checked multiple times with different equipment just to make sure that nothing was malfunctioning and giving them an incorrect reading.

Clay looked at Sonny and could see the worry in his eyes, it was a look that Clay had only see a few times before and it always unsettled him because if Sonny had that look then it meant things were really bad. “Can we see her?” Clay asked knowing how much it sucked to be alone in a hospital bed from his own experience.

“I’m sorry, not just now. I will come and update you as soon as we know more or she is up to having company.”

“Company?! We’re not company. We are her family!” Sonny was quick to assert hating the insinuation that they were only colleagues once he had pushed himself off of the wall and to his full height; he went to take a step forward but Clay twisted round and stood in front of him stopping him from moving as he planted his hand in the centre of his chest.

Jason had stood up as well and moved in front of Clay although he had his back to them. “We would appreciate that doc.” Jason sounded more dismissive than he meant to be towards the doctor but he knew it was for the best, and he could understand Sonny’s reaction even though he was not pleased by it. The doctor nodded once then took her leave understanding that she had been dismissed.

Clay pressed his hand down on Sonny’s chest to garner his attention and stop him from staring daggers at the doctor as she departed. “She’s doing her best brother. She did not mean anything by her choice of words. As soon as we can see Lisa then we will, we just have to wait.” Clay kept his voice soft yet firm as he tried to get Sonny to relax and forget about the doctor’s faux par.

Sonny sighed harshly and let his body fall back against the wall without too much control as Clay’s words penetrated his brain. “How can they not know anything yet though? I mean it’s been a long time, right?” Sonny asked feeling like his tether had been unhooked and he was at the mercy of a storm that was brewing inside of him. Clay looked over at Trent who had moved out of his seat and across the room to stand in front of Sonny.

“These things take time brother especially with the conundrum that Lisa’s body is providing the doctors just as it was with me.” Trent knew that Sonny hated being inundated with medical jargon so did his best to keep his words free from it.

Jason frowned in his own confusion as he realised that they did not have any answers even though it had been at least an hour that they had been stuck in the waiting room with nothing to do but wait which they did not handle well. “What the hell does that mean Trent?” Jason asked fiercely, again his tone made the question sound harsher than he had intended, but it did seem implausible that they knew nothing.

Trent pinned Jason with a glare that said not to rile up Sonny any more than he already was but he could understand the frustration as none of them handled not knowing well. “Most of the time when a person is dizzy then their vitals will reflect it. For example, if a person gets dizzy when they stand it is usually attributed to a sporadic drop in their blood pressure but Lisa’s vitals are all still within the normal range. Nothing in her vitals are providing any indication as to why she is feeling the way she is which makes it hard to diagnose and treat her. I do not like it any more than you do but sometimes the test results need to be checked first before there are any answers.” He explained hoping that it would make them all ease up on the doctor who was doing her best, and he had seen the exact same results.

Eric knew he needed to step in even though Clay had Sonny corralled for the time being but they were all exhausted and worried which was not a good combination especially with the men of Bravo who were fiercely protective of their own however it was hard to corral them when he felt the exact same way. “Lisa is being monitored by the medical team here closely and once they know what is going on then she will get the treatment that she needs as well. With that being said, I want you all to go and stow your gear then get something to eat and drink. Brock, Cerb could probably use a bathroom break as well. Mandy and I will stay here and wait while you do what has been asked of you. Do not make me make it an order.” He knew none of them would be happy but it was in their and Lisa’s best interests as the last thing she needed was to worry about these men not taking care of themselves just like he knew she already did. The grumbles and murmurs of protest did not go unnoticed nor did the sharp tug of Sonny’s arm by Trent or the shove by Clay to get him moving but each man went one by one to follow the orders that were not yet orders knowing they could bend them by stowing their gear then quickly getting a sandwich and a bottle of water and return to the waiting room where they could eat as had been suggested, well ordered.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa was relieved that her world had finally stopped spinning and that the nausea had been quelled by the antiemetic that had been given to her through the intravenous cannula in her hand. She had finally relaxed enough that the trembling had almost stopped completely although there was still a few slight tremors that made her hands shake. She opened her eyes as she heard the door open then swing closed to see the doctor returned with what appeared to be her test results. She pushed herself up slightly just as the doctor reached her side.

“How are you feeling Lisa?” Doctor Golding asked softly seeing that the fresh emesis basin that had been swapped out during her last check in had remained empty and that the nurses had reported that there had been no more gagging and heaving.

“A lot better doc, the dizziness is gone, same with the nausea too.” Lisa was well aware that the more honest and cooperative she was then the sooner she would be released and get to go home to her own bed.

Golding nodded and smiled. “That’s good, I have your test results back and everything looks good.” After a consultation with another doctor on shift, they had both reached the same diagnosis.

Lisa looked up surprised as she was unsure why the doctor seemed happy about her test results showing nothing but then again doctors were not the people she was fondest of. “What does that all mean doc?” She asked with a bated breath.

“I spoke to another doctor and we both came to the same conclusion. When I asked you before if there was a possibility that you could be pregnant you became dizzy. That question made you panic and become stressed. I did not mean for it to become a test but it actually provided the answer for us and for you.” Doctor Golding explained although Lisa felt lost. “I believe strongly that your dizziness is because you became overstressed and your body reacted physically to it. Sometimes we do not even realise that we are so stressed until we have a physical reaction and I gather from the men that are waiting for you who all look haggard that this mission was stressful for all of you.” She continued explaining hoping to ease the lost look that was evident on Lisa’s face.

Lisa was sure somehow she was being pranked but the sincerity in the doctor’s voice made her believe that she was not being. “You are saying that all of this is because I got stressed?” The implications swirled around in Lisa’s head as if she could not handle the stress of her job anymore then she had no place assigned to Bravo or even in the Navy, and that thought alone was making her dizzy again.

“Breathe Lisa, take a minute and relax. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Golding coached seeing her patient’s reaction just reinforced her diagnosis. A few moments passed as Lisa did a few breathing exercises to help ease her panic and her racing mind before she looked up and indicated for the doctor to continue. “Prolonged and continual stress is not good for anybody and sometimes our bodies need to kick us to get us to slow down. The dizziness and the nausea is your body’s way of telling you that it needs a bit of a break. I cannot even begin to imagine the stress that your job entails, and often it is a huge amount of stress in an incredibly short amount of time, but stress is also a part of everyday life so this diagnosis is not going to have you remain stateside.” Golding could see the relief flow through Lisa at her last sentence. “But what I want you to do is to take a few days off, mandatory rest and relaxation. Stay in bed for as long as you want to or take a nice hot bubble bath with candles or take a slow walk or settle down with a book in front of a fire or indulge in your favourite foods, do whatever it is that relaxes you, hell if you have a partner then enjoy having sex with them or take care of yourself. Take it easy, no running or long strenuous workouts with the exception of my last suggestion, and avoid alcohol or anything else that stresses you out.” The doctor had already signed off on three days of mandatory leave for her before she had even entered the room.

Lisa was stunned at the idea that resting and relaxing was the treatment for her dizziness and nausea but if that was the doctor’s order than she would follow them if it meant she could continue doing what she loved which was travelling with Bravo and being part of their team. “That’s it? A few days off resting and relaxing and the dizziness and nausea will be gone?” She could not help the disbelief that was evident in her tone but it seemed surreal that how bad she felt was all because of stress.

“Yes. Now I want you to stay here until the bag of fluids has finished but then I will be happy to discharge you although someone will need to drive you home.” Doctor Golding was glad that it was nothing major but did want to fluids to finish simply as a precautionary measure more than anything else due to the vomiting that she had experienced. “I have a waiting room full of very overly anxious Seals. Do I have your permission to explain what is going on and then let them come and see you?” She hoped that Lisa would give her permission otherwise she was sure that she would have a bunch of irate men who would disregard anything she said and end up in the room anyway.

Lisa smiled at the doctor’s description of the team because she knew exactly how they got when they had to wait as they had all spent far too much time in waiting rooms over the years although she was usually on the other side and not the patient. “Just leave out that you asked if I was pregnant please.” Lisa smiled giving her the permission to go and settle the men of Bravo making the doctor laugh lightly.

“Fair enough, I would say I will be back soon but I feel like it would be safer to let your team in otherwise it would be like being run over by a bulldozer or several…” Golding felt it was safer to stand aside and not get in the way of a bunch of overeager and protective Seals once they were allowed to enter the room as Lisa laughed lightly at the mental image that was conjured up in her mind. “I will check in before I discharge you though once they have all had a chance to settle down.” She added before she left the room.

Lisa settled back down in the bed and closed her eyes as the dizziness and nausea had given way to her exhaustion which she knew was because of all of it plus the shaking. She decided that it was best to take the few moments she had left alone to steady herself and process the diagnosis that she had received.

**SEAL TEAM**

The atmosphere of the waiting room was tense and growing worse by the minute especially once everyone returned to no news which did not appease them one bit. Sonny had not stopped fidgeting since he had been forced to sit down by Jason who, rather ironically, continued to pace the small waiting room with Cerb at his side following him relentlessly as he ignored Brock’s calls to return to his side and sit down. Ray had taken a seat beside Mandy and rested his head back against the wall then closed his eyes as he could not watch Jason make another lap of the room. Trent and Brock sat in relative silence occasionally glancing around the room. Clay had taken the seat next to Sonny and was leant forward with his elbows rested on his knees and his hands clasped together in front of him. Eric had taken up a sentry position nearest to the door looking out through the large window and waiting for the doctor to return with information on Lisa’s condition.

Eric straightened up as he saw Doctor Golding making her way towards them, once again with an unreadable expression on her face. His movement caught everyone’s attention and they followed his line of sight just in time to see the doctor step into the room. “How is she?” Eric asked with haste as the waiting had tested his patience.

“Let’s all take a seat.” Doctor Golding took a seat that was a safe distance from the door so she would not be in the way.

“It’s bad, isn’t it? Doctor’s only ask people to sit when it’s bad.” Sonny rambled softly and almost incessantly as he tracked the doctor with his eyes as she moved across the room and away from the door. Clay leaned back and unclasped his hand then placed his hand on Sonny’s shoulder giving him a firm squeeze hoping to steady him. Eric moved and took the spare seat beside Brock while Jason stopped and took the seat next to Ray while Cerb finally returned to Brock and laid down in front of him at his feet.

Doctor Golding softened as she could see the care that these men had for her patient. “We got all of the test results back and they all came back clear. My colleague and I believe that Lisa is overstressed and her body has manifested that into physical symptoms…” Doctor Golding began to explain what was going on with Lisa.

“Overstressed?!” The scepticism is Sonny’s voice was strongly evident as he interrupted the doctor. “Trent?” He turned his attention to Trent in hopes that he would explain how the doctor’s diagnosis could be correct.

Trent looked at Doctor Golding who with one simple look told him she understood why Sonny and the rest of the men and Mandy had all turned to him. “Stress can cause physical symptoms like the ones Lisa has been experiencing, and it would make sense with the fact that her vitals are within the normal range and her test results have come back clear. It would have to be an extreme amount of stress over a prolonged amount of time but it is plausible.” Trent was not sure whether he agreed especially without looking at all of the results himself but it was plausible. “What is your recommended course of treatment?” Trent turned his and everyone else’s attention back to Doctor Golding who waited patiently.

“As soon as the bag of fluids finishes then I will discharge Lisa but she will need someone to take her home… I have ordered her to have the next three days off, no exceptions, and to rest and relax as much as possible.” Doctor Golding advised without going into details about some of her suggested relaxation activities.

Clay felt his stomach plummet as a question came to the forefront of his mind as he heard the doctor’s diagnosis for Lisa. Clay cleared his throat as it became thick as he worried that Lisa was alone in a hospital room with the possibility that none of them ever wanted to entertain but he had faced not that long ago.

“Clay?” Jason had seen how Clay paled even before he had cleared his throat. “What is it?” He asked concerned at the sudden change in Clay as he could practically feel the worry coming from him. Clay raised his head to look at Jason and shook his head not wanting to voice what was going on inside of his head but there was a part of him that desperately wanted to ask so that if the worst was realised then they could support her. “Spit it out kid.” Jason knew that whatever was on Clay’s mind was serious just by his expression as the atmosphere changed in the room, from tense and worried to relieved yet strongly concerned.

Clay turned his attention to Doctor Golding who was watching him closely not hiding her concern. “You said overstressed right?” Clay swallowed thickly as he struggled to get the words out. Golding nodded her head in answer. “Could this have… implications…?” Clay trailed off hoping that the doctor understood what he was asking without him having to actually say the words.

“No, not at all. A few mandatory days off and then she will be fine as long as she does rest and relax. I am not making her stay stateside.” Doctor Golding picked up on what Clay was asking and was quick to reassure him and the rest of the team who finally realised what he was asking. “Are there any other questions?” She asked knowing there probably was but she suspected that they were more eager to see her.

“Can we see her?” Mandy asked knowing that she wanted to see Lisa with her own eyes and that the men did too, no one more than Sonny.

“Of course. There is a nurse waiting outside to direct you. Room 10.” Doctor Golding barely got the words out before they were all out of their seats and moving towards the door with Sonny and Cerb leading the charge with the exception of Eric who stayed behind.

Eric felt as the weight lifted off of his shoulders hearing that Lisa would be alright but he was still concerned. “How can I assure that this does not happen again Doctor?” He asked wanting to make sure that she did not scare them all like she had.

“You have a stressful job Sir, you all do and you all need to decompress to let the stress melt away. Lisa’s body hit its limits of stress and caused the manifestation of physical symptoms. Lisa will need to take breaks when she is able and when she is home take the time to rest and relax to destress. I can assure you that there is no reason to ground her for any longer than I have Sir.” Doctor Golding treaded cautiously but wanted to make sure that he understood that there would be no long terms effects on Lisa’s career. “I am sure you will feel better once you join your team Sir in seeing her for yourself.” She prodded as he nodded.

“Thank you Doctor Golding. We all appreciate what you have done for Lisa.” Eric felt it needed to be said before he stood and headed off after his men as he did want to see Lisa for himself.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa opened her eyes as she felt the mattress of the hospital bed dip as four paws cleared the railing and landed at her side seeing Cerb get low and belly crawl forward up to her hand. She raised her hand and scratched at the spot behind his ears making him snuff in contentment before the door opened and admitted Sonny who was closely followed by Mandy, Jason and Ray, then Clay, then Brock and Trent. Sonny immediately made his way to her side and leant against the railing immediately relieved that she had gained most of her colour back and she looked a lot more coherent than when he had last seen her. Clay copied his actions as he stood next to Sonny visibly relieved. Jason, Mandy and Ray made their way to the other side of the bed while Trent and Brock took up positions at the end of the bed.

Brock shook his head seeing Cerb already curled into Lisa’s side, he was always amazed at how his Belgian Malinois managed to make himself so small, but he could see the smile on Lisa’s face as she petted him repeatedly. “How are you feeling Davis?” Brock asked deciding to take the plunge by asking first.

Lisa looked up and around at all of them with a soft timid smile. “I’m feeling better.” She gave them a soft shrug. “I didn’t mean to worry all of you, I am sorry.” She knew that she had worried them as she could still see it.

Mandy reached out and took her hand in hers giving it a light squeeze. “Yeah, you are not allowed to do it again.” She said vehemently although she already knew that her and Eric would be keeping a closer eye on Lisa when they were in TOC for now on or for at least the next few missions.

“I know we all agree with that.” Ray did not hesitate as he was just as relieved as the rest of them.

Lisa looked round at all of them and knew that her hospital visit had delayed them all from getting home which she did not like the idea of especially as time at home was somewhat limited in their line of work. “As much as I appreciate you all being here, you should go and get home and get some rest.” There was the infamous Lisa making sure that they were all taken care of. Ray had Naima and the kids waiting for him. Jason had Emma and Mikey. Brock and Trent both had their girlfriends waiting for them. Clay had Stella too. Sonny, well he was a different story.

“I’ll stay and drive you home.” Sonny was not going to let anyone else offer to drive her home and he was not wanting to leave her, not after everything that had happened today just as Eric entered the room.

“That sounds like a good idea. Everyone could do with a bit of rest and relaxation so everyone has the next four days off. I do not want to see any of you on base.” Eric decided to take Lisa’s scare as a learning experience and that they all needed to unwind from the mission so by giving them all a mandatory four days off he hoped it would do just what the doctor ordered as he had hereby extended those orders to all of them. He knew that they would most likely all meet up but it would be in a social setting without the stress. No one was about to argue with Eric on having four days off as they were all well aware that as soon as those days were up that they would be hitting the ground running again. “With that being said you should all head home.” He added on as Lisa looked tired but a lot better and he was sure she did not need an audience for the remainder of her time until she was discharged.

One by one, Mandy and the men with a begrudging Cerb and with the exception of Sonny said their goodbyes and took their leave after giving Lisa a pat on the arm or the leg until it was just Sonny and Eric left with Lisa. Sonny could see that Eric wanted a private word with Lisa. “I’ll be right outside.” Sonny nodded his head towards Eric once he had finished speaking as he took his leave going to wait outside.

Eric moved around to the side of the bed and stood next to the railing. “I am sorry.” Lisa spoke first but Eric waved his hand to stop her from saying any more.

“From now on we will be making a few small changes that you, Mandy and I will all adhere too when we are in TOC. As regularly as we can we will take short breaks just to take a minute to breathe then afterwards when we know Bravo have reached EXFIL or they get back to the base or to the plane then we will have at least fifteen mikes of downtime. All of us, no exceptions.” Eric was taking what the doctor had said seriously as he did not want any of them to be overstressed that it ended up making them ill.

Lisa knew that there would be no changing Eric’s mind and she did not have the energy to argue about it as she was grateful that he cared and that he had included himself in it as she knew how much stress was put on him. “Okay.” She answered with a soft tired smile.

“Okay. Now I want you to follow the doctor’s order and do not hesitate to call me if you need anything. I am going to leave so you can start resting.” Eric decided to take his leave as Lisa looked tired, and he was sure that Sonny would be growing impatient once more.

Sonny stepped inside again as soon as Eric walked out seeing that Lisa had rested her head back down on the pillow as her exhaustion was winning that battle on her already overtaxed body. “Hey you.” He returned to her side and leaned back on the railing but instead of curling his hand around the cold steel bar he reached down and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together loosely. “You scared me.” That admission was not an easy one to make as Sonny hated to share his feelings nor did he want to make her worry more but it was the truth as it had scared him when he held her unresponsive body in his arms.

Lisa squeezed his hand with hers as she let her head roll to the side so that she was facing him. “I was scared too.” She said it so softly that he would not have heard it if not for the quietness of the room.

He reached his other hand up and carefully brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear as he took a few moments to just look at her. “You’re goddamn beautiful.” His words made his cheeks tinge with a blush but he truly meant it. “Stop fighting going to sleep. I am not going anywhere.” He added seeing the smile that worked its way onto her lips even as her eyelids fluttered.

“I know you will be here.” She mumbled as she gave into her exhaustion and finally let her eyelids close and her breathing even out as Sonny continuously ran his thumb gently over the top of her knuckles.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa slid into the passenger’s seat of her own car before Sonny closed the door then walked round and climbed into the driver’s side. She had been discharged just as the doctor had said she would be as soon as the fluids had finished. She glanced down at her hand seeing the large dark bruise that was beginning to form from where the intravenous cannula had been inserted before she looked over at Sonny who was watching her intently. She reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek caressing from his jaw to the corner of his lips with her thumb slowly and softly. “I’m sorry.” She needed to say it, needed to apologise for snapping at him earlier when they were on the plane after she first collapsed because she was sorry and she hated to think that she had hurt him.

He turned his face in her hand and placed a delicate kiss on the palm of her hand. “I know, so am I.” He wanted to relish in her touch but he knew she needed to rest so with a lot of reluctance he pulled away from her and moved to put his seatbelt on then started the car. “Time to go home.”

‘Home’ coming from Sonny’s mouth made her smile because he still did not realise that home for her was not either of their apartments but it was him but the fact that he also referred to her place as home was just one of the things that she loved about him. “That sounds perfect.” She let her hand drop down to his thigh and let it rest there as he pulled out of the parking lot slowly and with care as he was worried that he was still feeling unwell despite saying that she did not.


	6. Stop Yanking!

**_ Stop Yanking! – Ray Perry _ **

Ray moved across the plane tugging at his earlobe as the pain spiked inside of his ear again as he headed towards Trent hoping to get a few analgesics to take the edge off of the pain before he racked out until they were due to land in whatever country they were going to in order to rescue some American family who had got themselves kidnapped in a known terrorist area. He felt something wet drip down onto his finger tip and quickly pulled his hand away to see what it was; finding a clear colourless drop of fluid perched precariously on the end of his finger. He cringed as he put the pieces together as he knew that both of his kids had been through it before, he had an ear infection, how he got it was what he did not know but it was certainly the last thing he needed or wanted.

“Trent.” Ray called softly resisting the urge to tug at his ear again as Trent paused in his conversation with Mandy and turned to him.

Trent took one look at Ray and moved into medic mode immediately as he seemed unsteady on his feet, his cheeks were flushed and he had a bead of sweat building on his forehead. “Sit down Ray.” Trent reached out at the same time as Mandy did for Ray’s elbow to help steady him as the last thing they needed was for him to lose his balance and fall over as the risk of injuring himself was high given the area they were in that had all of their gear contained.

“Huh?” Ray frowned at the trouble he had hearing Trent but let himself be guided to the nearest net seat by both him and Mandy.

Mandy glanced around the plane and saw that the commotion had not woken any of the others up, and she knew that her discussion with Trent about the likely and possible injuries that the hostages would have was put on hold until Ray was sorted which she understood before she turned her attention back to Trent who had knelt down in front of Ray. “What do you need Trent?” Mandy kept her voice low as she crouched down just to the side of him.

Trent did not miss how Ray reached up and tugged at his ear again almost incessantly. “Could you get my medical kit? It is just over there. Then could you go and get Jason.” Trent took a few seconds to look away from Ray to Mandy then point over to where his medical kit lay open as he had just finished packing it when Mandy came over to converse with him about the injuries that were already evident and what could occur until they reached them so that he was prepared for all of the common and likeliest scenarios.

Mandy nodded and rose to her feet knowing that if Trent was asking for her to wake Jason up then he was worried that Ray would not be able to go on the mission. With quick yet calm actions she lifted the heavy medical pack up and took it over to Trent who took it and sat it down on the floor in front of him.

Ray frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he did not need a full medical exam but he knew he was going to get one as soon as Mandy gave Trent his medical kit and he started riffling through it. “I just need a couple of pain pills then to sleep in my hammock for the rest of this flight brother. I’ll be good to go once I do.” Ray did not even realise his voice was raised to compensate for the trouble he was having hearing.

“You are running a fever and are swaying Ray.” Trent had the ‘you will do as I say and submit to an exam’ tone in his voice as he spoke a little louder so that Ray could hear him clear enough to understand. He reached up and gently pulled Ray’s hand away to stop him tugging on his ear repeatedly with one hand while his other hand slipped a thermometer under Ray’s tongue much to his chagrin.

Mandy shook her head lightly before she placed her hand on Trent’s shoulder. “I will grab a bottle of water for him. I will go and get Jason now if you do not need anything for a few minutes.” Mandy did not want to leave if Trent needed a hand examining Ray.

“I have got him but thank you.” Trent could handle a cranky Ray as he knew that Jason would overrule him and made him submit to a full exam if he did not.

Mandy made her way over to Jason having to go through the maze of hammocks that were hung with sleeping bodies in them which she did not want to disturb once she had pulled a fresh bottle of water from the cooler. Mandy smiled as she reached Jason seeing that he was in a deep sleep and curled up with a blanket tossed over him, she hated that she had to wake him up but she knew he needed to be apprised of the situation that had arisen and was still unfolding. “Jason.” Mandy kept her voice soft as she did not want to wake anyone else in the small vicinity and she knew better than to startle a sleeping Seal. She would have laughed at the way Jason screwed his nose up then turned his face away from her. “Jason, come on, I need you to wake up.” She tried again making her voice firmer hearing him groan before his eyes fluttered open.

Jason had no idea why Mandy was waking him when they were clearly still in the air heading to their destination. “This better be important Mandy.” His voice was gravelly sounding as he raised his hand out from under the blanket and rubbed at his sleep filled eyes to clear them.

Mandy pinned Jason with a glare momentarily before her face softened as she was concerned about Ray. “It’s Ray, Trent is examining him now but asked me to get you.” Mandy kept her voice calm as she did not want to alarm Jason but it was too late as he pushed himself out of his hammock with haste barely managing to catch himself. “Take a few seconds to gather yourself and do not wake anyone else up.” Mandy placed her hand on Jason’s forearm.

“Too late!” Sonny called out from a few hammocks down although he had not moved.

“What’s going on?” Clay managed to raise himself up on his elbows just enough to peak his head up out of his hammock with his blonde hair tussled messily hoping that he could go back to sleep.

“Why are we awake?” Brock asked with a groan before he reached his hand up to pat Cerb who was lying on top of him but had raised his head at the commotion.

Mandy sighed as Jason turned to her to explain as he really did not know anything. “Go back to sleep. I just need to talk to Jason, we did not mean to wake you.” Mandy hoped that the men would take her word and settle back down as they all needed the rest.

“Boss?” Sonny had finally lifted his hat off of his face and raised his head to look at Jason waiting for an answer or at least a clue to what was going on.

Jason looked at Mandy trying to get a read on the situation but if she was telling the men to go back to sleep then it had to be for one of two reasons, either Ray did not need an audience and the men needed to sleep or it was a rather private matter that was best not shared. Jason was too tired to work out what the reason was for the secrecy and knew he needed to evaluate it for himself. “Go back to sleep.” Jason decided to follow Mandy’s lead seeing the men lay their heads back down as they settled again into the hammocks. Mandy gave Jason a soft smile thanking him before she nodded her head for him to follow her so that they did not disturb the men any further.

Trent was conducting his exam with a penlight stuck between his teeth as one of his hands continuously stopped Ray’s hand from reaching up and tugging at his painful ear while he used his other hand to conduct tests and checks. Ray blew out a breath annoyed and in pain just wanting some pain relief and to crawl into his hammock but Trent would not allow it. “Damn it Trent, it is an ear infection. Give me something for the pain and let me sleep.” Ray batted Trent’s hand away as he went to wipe the fluid that was draining from his ear and dropping down onto the material of his shirt soaking into his shoulder.

Trent was about to reply but stopped himself from doing so as Jason crouched down beside him as Mandy knelt down on his other side and placed the bottle of water down beside Ray. “What’s going on Trent?” Jason asked now wide awake as he got his first look at Ray who quite frankly looked like crap. Ray opened his mouth but was stopped as Jason pinned him with the look that told him to stay quiet and let Trent talk.

Trent turned to Jason once he had finally wiped the dripping fluid from Ray’s ear and grabbed his hand pushing it back down yet again as he made a grab to tug at it as if it was relieving some of the pain which he highly doubted. “Based on the symptoms I would agree with Ray that he has an ear infection as that is where the pain seems to be localised too. He has a fever of 101 degrees and his equilibrium is off as he is not steady on his feet. He also has continual drainage of clear fluid from his ear and the infection is causing some hearing issues. The symptoms and signs of an ear infection can appear rapidly Jason.” Trent gave Jason his evaluation in lament’s terms all too aware that none of them were fond of medical terminology, although he added his last sentence for Ray’s sake so that he would not be berated for coming on a spin up mission when he was ill.

Ray rolled his eyes which he knew was probably not the most mature thing to do but as far as he was concerned he could push through and complete the mission once he had taken a few pain pills and gotten a few hours of sleep which he had time to do as there was still a significant amount of travel time left. Jason did not miss the way he rolled his eyes but chose to ignore that moment of immaturity for now. “Trent, can Ray have some water?” Mandy knew how important it was to stay hydrated with any fever but she also did not want to offer him any water if Trent wanted to treat him differently.

“Need him to stay hydrated and take some pills.” Trent nodded his assent as Mandy picked up the bottle of water, uncapped it and then handed it to Ray who took it with a nod of thanks.

“What are you giving him?” Jason asked seeing Trent pull out a few different bottles of medication yet in his mind he was already going over the plan that they had made earlier and figuring what alterations would be needed if Bravo team were down to five instead of six; it was something that they had done before but it still left him uneasy.

Trent kept his focus on the bottles of medications that he had pulled out from his bag as he took a few pills from each wanting to help ease the infection and make Ray feel better. “A combination of paracetamol and ibuprofen, and an high dose antibiotic. The antibiotic is merely a precaution to stop the infection from getting worse and spreading. The paracetamol and ibuprofen will help with the pain and the inflammation in the inner ear.” He explained as he held out the four large pills for Ray to take. “How long do we have before we are on the ground?” He directed his question towards Mandy figuring she had a better idea than he did.

Mandy glanced at her wrist watch as she watched Ray take the pills from the palm of Trent’s hand and swallow them down with a few large gulps of water. “We should be landing in roughly seven hours but you will all need to be up in six so that you can be on your way immediately.” She answered after she had done the rough calculations in her head knowing that the plan required them to get to the family being held captive as soon as possible due to the deadlines that had been imposed by the kidnappers.

Ray figured that six hours was enough to sleep and get rid of the infection or at least get it under control enough to be able to pass Trent and Jason’s requirements in order to operate but he still did not like it. “I told you that I will be fine.” Ray was resolute in his belief that he could continue on as planned once the pills kicked in and he had some sleep.

Jason shook his head at the contrast as if it was anyone else than Ray would be of the opinion that it was better to be cautious but because it was himself he was fine although he was far from it. “Get some sleep and Trent will re-evaluate you once you are up. Not joking around Ray, if you have to sit this one out you will still be able to help in TOC.” Jason would not take any chances when it came to the health of his men, not after the consequences of Ray’s last injury or his own for that matter although he knew not to bring them up. “Trent, you too.” He added on seeing Trent already repacking his medical kit to ensure that he had everything and that it was as evenly balanced as he could get it to make it easier to carry.

Ray knew when to pick his battles with Jason and when to leave them, and although he was not happy at being re-evaluated and having his participation in the mission up in the air, he also knew that this was not one thing to argue with Jason about as he was sure that he would pull rank and make it a series of orders. “Yeah boss.” There was a bit of spitefulness to Ray’s tone but he held back as much as he could.

“Finish the water before you move Ray.” Trent wanted to assure that Ray remained hydrated seeing that only about a third of the bottle was remaining. He knew Ray was not happy with the turn of events but it was the way it was and nothing was going to change Jason’s mind.

Ray finished the bottle in a few large gulps before Mandy reached out and took it from him then recapped the now empty bottle so that it could be disposed of. Ray defiantly pushed away the hands that reached out to help him up as he pushed himself up onto his feet feeling for the first time just how unsteady he was as he could feel himself swaying. Trent sighed and resisted the urge to slap Ray back on the hand instead choosing to forcefully grab his upper arm and hold him steady to help get him over and into his hammock while ignoring the quiet protests that he did not need any help.

Jason sighed then scrubbed his hands over his face before he turned and looked at Mandy knowing Trent had Ray and would get him into his hammock. “Guess I need to come up with a plan B just as a precaution.” He was highly doubtful that Ray would be up to operating in six hours’ time given that he could hardly keep himself upright without swaying dangerously close to falling over.

Mandy could see the tension that had been piled on Jason had ratcheted up several notches. “You need to rest too Jason.” Mandy knew just how important planning was but being physically exhausted would not help things either. “Although I know you won’t be at ease until you have it figured out so let me help.” She knew the man well enough to know that he would not rest until he had a secondary plan formulated so the least she could do was offer to be his sounding board.

Jason smiled softly at Mandy before he turned back to make sure that Trent was alright with Ray which he was. “Let’s go then. We could both use some sleep before we land.” It was important to him to check on her and make sure she was taking care of herself as well. She nodded and the two of them moved silently across the plane towards the table which held the maps and other items that had been used in their earlier planning session.

**SEAL TEAM**

The gentle sway of the hammock was usually enough to relax Ray into a peaceful slumber but not this time; this time laying down caused the pain in his ear to increase despite the medication he had taken, and he could not sleep despite how much he tried. He hunched his shoulder upwards and turned his face into it to swipe at the sweat that was beading along his forehead as his fever made itself known. He tried every position available in order to get comfortable but nothing was easing the pain and the pressure that he felt. It was a disconcerting feeling to have one of the five senses affected and off although it was not the first time Ray had experienced the temporary loss of his hearing as concussion grenades almost always made his ears ring if he was close enough to one that exploded.

Ray opened his eyes, not recalling when he had closed them, as his hammock was stopped from swaying which he was rather thankful for before he realised why it had stopped and that was because Trent was holding it steady as he had got up to check on him. “I take it the swaying is making you feel worse brother?” Trent kept his voice to a whisper as he did not want to wake anyone else but he had been close enough to hear and see Ray’s restlessness.

Ray wanted so badly to pretend that it was not making him feel worse but he knew Trent would see right through that. “It’s not helping at all.” He admitted again then turned to wipe his face on his hunched shoulder as the sweat was dripping down his face rather slowly and rather aggravatingly.

Trent knew that there was no way that Ray was making the mission imposed deadline to be back up and on his feet as the infection had really begun to set in. “We could try sitting you up in one of the seats.” It was the best solution that he had for the moment as the seats were affixed which meant they did not move nearly as much as the hammocks did. “I would like for you to have another bottle of water and I am going to give you another two pills for the pain.” He added on seeing that the combined ibuprofen and paracetamol had done little to ease the agony that Ray was in nor had it lessened his fever and he was prepared to give him another dose even though he still had a few hours to go before he was actually due but then again they all had high pain tolerances.

Ray barely had the energy to move let alone get up and out of the hammock but the idea of sitting up and not swaying was incredibly appealing especially if it eased what he was feeling. “Yes, anything has to be better than this.” He managed to get out before Trent reached his hand out and helped him get out of the hammock. Ray managed, just barely, to catch himself as he pitched forward once he was out of the confines of his hammock and upright on his feet taking the opportunity to swipe at the fluid that was still draining from his ear before Trent could stop him.

Trent strong armed Ray again as he wrapped his hand around his upper arm once more to make sure that he did not fall and led him over to the nearest seats then helped him to sit down before he knelt down in front of him. Trent took the opportunity to strap Ray in while he was pliable and content just to sit as he did not want him to list over or fall to the hard steel floor if he pitched forward again as he was unlikely to be able to catch himself. Trent was just about to move to go and get a fresh bottle of water when Eric appeared at his side holding one out for him to take.

Eric took one look at Ray and knew that Jason had been right when he had briefed him about Bravo’s Two’s ailing condition all due to an ear infection that had come on suddenly and without warning. There was no way that Ray would be operating on this mission as he could barely stand and he was wan in appearance. “How is he doing?” Eric kept his voice soft as Trent took the bottle of water, uncapped it and then handed it to Ray to drink who took it even with his eyes closed and his head leaned back although the pain was still evident in his mannerisms. Trent shook his head knowing that Eric wanted an update but he wanted to get Ray settled first which he knew Eric would respect as he delved into his medical kit and pulled out another two analgesic pills then tapped his knee lightly making him open his eyes and held the pills out to Ray who took them with ease as soon as they were held out to him.

Trent knew that Ray would go nowhere as he seemed at ease now that he was sitting up and the swaying was reduced. Trent reached his hand out and grasped Ray’s hand in his own as he went to raise it again to tug at his ear. “Stop yanking on your ear, it is not helping.” Trent reprimanded a little louder than he would usually due to the trouble that Ray was having hearing. Ray glared at Trent before he nodded softly and let his head rest back against the netting and his eyes closed again as the throbbing in his head increased although hunching his shoulder to wipe the sweat away was made a little difficult by the fact that he was strapped in. “You want anything else?” Trent asked softening his voice wanting to make sure that Ray had everything he needed before he moved away with Eric to update him and now Jason who had roused from his own hammock and was making his way towards them.

Ray forced his eyes open again knowing that Trent would not leave until he got some sort of an answer but what he wanted was something that Trent could not do which was for this ear infection to disappear immediately. Ray shook his head from side to side a few times before the pain ballooned and made him regret his actions. “Not a good idea to move too much.” Trent suspected Ray also had a headache coming on which was a common symptom as well although he knew that the analgesics that he had given him would start to work soon enough. “I will check in with you soon.” Trent nodded his head towards Eric indicating for them to move towards Jason who was speaking with Mandy while maintaining a close watch over them. Ray grunted in affirmation that he had heard Trent. Trent patted Ray’s knee again before he rose to his feet and moved away.

Jason turned his attention from Mandy to Trent as soon as he stopped in front of him with Eric at his side. “How is he doing?” Jason asked although he had a fair idea given how Ray looked even from the short distance away, and for the fact that Trent had strapped him into the seat.

“Not good. As much as he does not want to admit it, the pain has gotten worse not better. The fever is holding steady too. Boss, I could dose him up to the hilt but I can’t perform miracles. There is no way that I believe that Ray can operate safely especially with the hearing loss and equilibrium issues that he is suffering from even if he starts to feel better when we land.” Trent was honest in his assessment of Ray’s health and his ability to operate although he knew it was not what Jason wanted to hear nor was it what he wanted to be saying.

Eric did not need to question Trent or get a second opinion as he turned his attention to Jason. “Do you feel that the secondary plan that you came up with when Ray’s condition first made itself known can be done without detriment to you or your men Jason?” Eric’s priorities had not shifted but they had evolved as he was still very much concerned about Ray’s ailing health but he also needed assurances that the remaining members of Bravo could pull off the alternate plan that Jason had come up with using Mandy’s help.

Jason still had to run through his plan with his men but he was fairly confident that the minute changes would accommodate the slight change in numbers in order for the best possible outcome for Bravo and for the people that they hoped to rescue successfully without injury or casualty. He understood and respected Eric’s question knowing it was part of his job. “I believe so. Once the guys are up, we will go over the entire plan again and adjust anything that we need too. We will do what we have too.” Jason assured Eric seeing Mandy smile softly in agreeance knowing that her suggestions had been helpful.

Eric looked at Jason and held his gaze for a few seconds before he dropped his shoulders. “We still have three hours before anyone needs to get up, four and a half till we land. An extra thirty mikes for planning and discussing the changes will be better. But for now, I want all three of you to rack out. I will keep an eye on Ray while I finish some paperwork that I need to do… Do not even think about arguing Mandy.” Eric could see that Mandy was about to protest that she did not need to sleep but he doubted she would rest at all from the moment that Bravo left the safety of the plane and he suspected that she would step in to help take care of Ray or at least keep a watchful eye on him. Mandy pouted and shook her head which made Eric smile although he tried to not let it show before he turned to Trent who was focusing his attention on Ray. “Anything that you want me to do while you rack out?” He asked knowing Trent was concerned behind that stoic façade that he kept up when one of them was sick or injured.

Trent did not like the idea of handing over the care of Ray to Eric, it was not because he did not trust Eric but because it was his job but he also knew that he needed to get some sleep before they headed out on their mission. “Take his temperature regularly and note it down. Make sure he keeps drinking water as he is more likely to dehydrate with the fever. I have maxed him out on analgesics so nothing for four more hours. If he falls asleep then leave him as he is not going to get much otherwise due to everything else including the pain.” It was the only thing that Trent or rather Eric could offer in the way of care as it was not like an ear infection was like an open wound which both men were much more versed in.

“I have got him Trent.” Eric assured the man knowing that he was who he was and that he cared for his brothers and their health which is why he did not take any offence to the stern tone that Trent had used.

“If his fever rises more than a degree then come and get me. We will need to get him cooled down as best as we can.” Trent was concerned just as he was with anyone who had a fever that did not seem to be breaking although Ray’s did seem to be holding steady at 101 degrees. “Also don’t let him walk on his own unless he proves that his equilibrium is no longer impaired.” He almost failed to mention that bit of information before he suddenly remembered and rushed to get it out.

Eric failed to contain the smile at Trent’s concern. “I have got it. Monitor his temperature, make notes and wake you if it raises a degree or more. Make sure he drinks regularly so that he does not get dehydrated however if he goes to sleep, leave him. And if he stands up or walks he needs to be supported unless he is steady on his feet.” Eric reiterated everything that Trent had said just to appease the medic. “Now so I do not have to make it an order, the three of you go and rack out. I will wake you when it is time to get up unless I have to due to Ray’s condition. Go!” Eric waved his hand towards the hammocks knowing that the time would go by quickly and they all needed to be rested.

Jason would have glared at Eric if he did not agree that they all needed to get some sleep so with that agreeance he relented and gave Mandy a small light shove to get moving towards the hammock that he had hung earlier for her when they had first boarded, although he knew Trent would be harder to persuade as he had not moved. “Trent, come on, I need you rested just as much as the rest of the team does.” Jason reached out with his other hand, the one that was not resting on Mandy’s back, and squeezed his shoulder as he spoke knowing that Eric would make it an order even though it was kind of one already. He felt Trent sigh as his shoulders rose then dropped with the action before he finally relented and shrugged out of Jason’s grip and headed for his own hammock that he had abandoned several minutes ago. “Come on Mandy, you need to sleep as well despite how much you pretend you don’t. Plus you will have one cranky Bravo Two to keep watch over while we are rescuing these hostages. You will need every last bit of patience and rest to do that job.” Jason snickered because he knew from experience that a sick or injured Seal was never fun to reign in or take care of as he continued to push Mandy towards the hammock that was hers although she offered little resistance.

“Yeah, well you are the one that will have to keep Trent in line because he is not going to like leaving Ray behind when he is sick.” Mandy countered seeing the realisation hit Jason like a smack to the face however she managed to contain her smirk and remain looking like the picture of innocence much to his annoyance. Trent did not like to be separated from his brothers when they were sick or injured, and he was not very easy to deal with when he was but the small consolation was that Ray would be tucked up safe on the plane which would ease his worry although Jason suspected that he would try to help as much as he could in TOC instead of resting.

“Well it looks like both of us will have fun reining them in.” Jason countered as he stabilised the hammock so that Mandy could climb into it once she had kicked her shoes off.

“Night Jason.” Mandy smiled knowing he had a point but she was not ready to concede defeat or call it as a draw.

“Night Mandy.” Jason moved across to his own hammock and got in a lot less gracefully than she had. He took the opportunity to cast his gaze over the rest of his men seeing that they were all still unmoved and asleep before he shifted to watch as Eric returned to Ray’s side with a handful of paperwork and sat down close by to keep watch.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent’s internal clock told him that two and a half hours had passed by since Eric had all but ordered him, Jason and Mandy to rack out, and one glance at his wrist watch confirmed what he already knew. He knew that he would not be going back to sleep as his concern for Ray overrode anything else. With well-practised and quiet movement Trent got himself unfurled and out of his hammock without disturbing anybody else and made his way over to where Ray was still buckled into his seat and asleep while Eric remained close by finishing up the remnants of his paperwork. Eric looked up and then dropped his pen down and set the paperwork to the side just as Trent reached him and took the seat beside him.

“Any changes?” Trent asked even as he visually inspected Ray who still looked wan and feverish but it appeared that the change in position had helped at least to get him to rest.

“Fever’s up to 101.5 degrees, it only rose between my last two checks, and he finished another bottle of water off. I do not think the pain has subsided much since you gave him the last dose of pills. He had managed to doze on and off but has made no attempt to move.” Eric was succinct in his update as he knew that Trent would re-examine Ray again for his own peace of mind. Eric did not miss the frown on Trent’s face that was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. “What are you thinking Trent?” Eric had to ask.

Trent cursed himself silently for letting Eric catch his expression but that was the least of their problems. “His temperature only went up the last two times?” He asked Eric to confirm what he had just been told because if that was the case then neither the antibiotics nor the analgesics were working effectively to beat the infection or at least reduce the fever.

Eric reached over to the stack of paperwork that was beside him and then moved a few pieces before he found the one he was looking for and handed it over to Trent. “Noted it all down.” Eric pointed out as he had made note of the time and the temperature just as had been asked.

“Dammit!” Trent growled as he was seeing exactly what he did not want too which was that Eric was right as Ray’s fever had held steady until the past hour between the two thirty minute intervals that the checks had taken place. Ray’s temperature had gone from 101 degrees to 101.2 then to 101.5 degrees in a very short amount of time which Trent did not like at all as he knew how serious ear infections could become if they did not get treated or in Ray’s case did not respond to treatment. “I need to examine him again but what friendly medical facilities are close by Eric?”

Trent’s question was enough to send the level of concern Eric already felt sky high as he knew that if Trent was asking then it was serious or had the potential to be serious. “You want to medivac him out?” The astonishment was clear in his voice as he asked to confirm what was going on inside the medic’s head as he tried to wrap his head around it as he knew how much Trent hated being separated from his sick brothers unless it was absolutely medically necessary.

“I want to know our options.” Trent snapped before he reined himself in and managed to look apologetically at Eric who took no offence to it. “I am concerned about the potential risks and long term effects if the antibiotics that I have do not start working soon. I have broad spectrum high dose ones, not anything specific. Ray’s fever should be breaking with the dose of antibiotics and the amount of paracetamol and ibuprofen I gave him but it is climbing instead. It should not be.” He paused as he went through a mental timeline. “We have what, two hours before we land give or take a few minutes?” Eric nodded in affirmation that Trent was correct which spurred him on to continue. “You and Mandy are going to be here with Ray which means your attention will have to be split especially if he does not improve. It makes the mission even harder… And there is no medic on board because I will be going to rescue the hostages whose condition remains unknown. I need options so that I can make the best decision for the longevity of Bravo and more importantly for Ray.” He was going through the options in his head and he did not like them as he explained just a small percentage of what was currently circling around in his brain.

Eric had not thought of the potential ramifications from a simple mundane ear infection but if Trent was as concerned as he appeared to be then Eric took notice. “Can you give him another dose of antibiotics now?” He asked hoping that a second dose would have the desired effect and ease Ray’s suffering as well as reduce the long term effects that Trent was concerned about. “We can handle taking care of him though Trent. It is what we do.” Eric felt the need to reassure Trent although he was reassuring himself as well.

“I want to get them into his system as quick as I can. The infection needs to be under control. I am going to wake him up and examine him.” Trent was already preparing to give Ray a large dose of antibiotics in the hopes that it would help before he pushed himself to his feet and crossed the short distance then knelt down in front of Ray.

Ray sensed Trent moving towards him and then as he knelt down in front of him and as much as he wanted to ignore him he knew he could not so instead he forced his eyes open to look at him although it took more effort than it should have. Ray felt as the beads of sweat rolled down his forehead which had him hunching his shoulder again and craning his neck to be able to wipe it away although he knew it was pointless as more sweat formed immediately. “I’m not making this mission am I?” He asked tiredly as he tasted the salt on his skin, not realising that he was speaking a little louder than he usually would to compensate for the hearing loss.

Trent took in Ray’s appearance up close and could see that the sweating had intensified which was unsurprising given the increase in his temperature as the fever raged on but he appeared to be in even more pain if his facial expression was anything to go by as he winced at every small movement of his head. “No, you are not brother. We need to get this infection under control along with your fever.” Trent answered honestly knowing that there was no other choice but for Ray to remain on the plane with Eric and Mandy under their watchful eyes. “Open up.” He added on which Ray followed as he slipped the thermometer under his tongue wanting to check once more. While he was waiting for the thermometer to beep to signal that it had finished, he wrapped his fingers loosely around Ray’s wrist and took his pulse. The beep was shrill and Trent did not miss the way it made Ray wince as he reached up and took it out of his mouth and checked the reading, 101.5 degrees – at least it was holding steady from the last time Eric had checked it. “How are you feeling?” He asked keeping his expression as neutral as he could as he did not want to alarm Ray.

Ray would have smiled at Trent’s question if he had the energy but he did not. “Terrible.” There was no point in lying as it was obvious that he had gotten worse not better. “The drainage is getting to me.” He hated the feeling of the fluid drainage from his ear as it formed and dripped down onto his shoulder relentlessly.

Trent nodded his head as he dug his hand into his medical bag looking for a packet of gauze to help alleviate what was annoying Ray the most so that he could tape it around the base of his ear to catch the fluid. With quick yet careful movements, Trent wrapped the gauze around then secured it with a bit of tape. “I want you to take some more antibiotics and I am going to give you another dose of pain pills.” He shifted his attention to the bottle of pills that he had blindly pulled out of his bag and began to uncap them and shake the correct number of pills out of each before he held them out to Ray to take.

Ray took the pills and dry swallowed them down taking the antibiotics first then the pain pills. “Boss come up with another plan?” Ray asked once he washed the remnants of the pills down with the last of his water before he leaned his head back against the netting once more. Despite being grounded he was not about to let the rest of his team go out without a solid plan so if it meant helping to make changes then he would even as sick as he felt.

“We have it sorted. We will be briefed once everyone is up on the changes. Right now, I want you to rest some more. How do you feel about moving back to your hammock to try it again?” Trent did not need Ray worrying about the alternative plan that Jason had come up with as it would only add more stress to his body that was working hard against the infection that was currently winning the battle. Trent proposed the idea of moving him back to his hammock because it would be more comfortable and allow him to rest a bit easier.

Ray looked longingly over towards the hammock that he had vacated a few hours before deciding that it was worth trying again as he hoped the swaying had eased and would not cause more turmoil in his body. “Would be more comfortable so yes but I might need some help getting there.” He was well aware that his equilibrium was still not that great as he even felt off balance despite being seated and unmoved for at least two hours.

Trent nodded relieved that Ray was willing to try lying in his hammock and getting some sleep again, and that he had realised that he would need help to make it across the short distance. “Alright, let’s get you up.” Trent reached forward and unstrapped Ray from the seat before he stood up just as Eric appeared next to him with a fresh bottle of water tucked under his arm. “We’re moving back to the hammock.” He informed Eric who nodded and held his hand out to Ray to help mirroring Trent’s actions. Between the two of them they managed to get Ray up and over then into his hammock. Eric tossed a light blanket over Ray then placed the bottle of water down at his side so that it was within his reach before he moved away with Trent following shortly after once Ray had closed his eyes.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason scrubbed his hands over his face as everyone with the exception of Ray who remained passed out in his hammock gathered around, all knowing that they had been woken up an extra half hour earlier.

“How come Ray gets to stay asleep?” Sonny had no qualms asking the question that he, Clay and Brock all had especially when Ray was usually the first one up and the one that roused them.

Jason looked over at Trent before he looked at his remaining men. “Ray’s sick. He won’t be coming on the mission with us.” Jason kept it simple even though he knew they would not be satisfied with his answer and he was right.

“Sick? How sick? Clay asked.

“When did he become ill?” Sonny’s voice almost drowned out Clay’s.

“Will he be alright?” Brock asked concerned as he turned to look over at Ray just as Jason held his hands up to silence all three of them as they spoke over each other.

Trent glanced over at Ray once more before he turned back to his brothers who had slept through it all. “Ray has an ear infection which came on rapidly a few hours ago. He went downhill quickly and with the symptoms he has he is unable to operate on this mission with us. I have already started him on antibiotics and analgesics so they should start working soon enough.” He answered all of their questions with his update as they nodded.

“How has the plan changed?” Clay asked already knowing that the plan would have deviated now that their numbers were reduced from six to five although it was something that they had done before.

Jason nodded knowing now that Trent had addressed their questions and quelled their concerns that they would all turn their attention to the mission ahead. With that, Jason began laying out the changes that he had made or rather the small adaptions to their original plan.

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy nodded her head towards Ray as she saw him begin to wake which was her way of informing Eric who was getting a sitrep from Jason over the comms as the men had disembarked and had begun their hike in to where the family were being held hostage or rather where they had managed to pinpoint their last known location too. Mandy smiled as Eric moved around the table so that he could monitor ISR while she went to check on Ray.

Mandy knew that Ray probably would not be best pleased that they had landed and Bravo had disembarked while he slept through but Trent was adamant that he should be left to rest however after he had given both her and Eric very thorough instructions, much like a new mother would who was leaving her baby for the first time although both of them were smart enough not to make that comment to him. “Hi, how are you feeling?” Mandy had snagged a fresh bottle of water as well as the small medical kit that Trent had left with them on her way over just as Ray pulled himself up so that he was sitting up.

Ray stretched out as his body felt tight ignoring the pain in his ear for a few moments as he did so. He reached his hand up and swiped at his forehead that while still sweaty was not as bad as it had been which made him feel a little better and then sat up having to take a few more moments to let his equilibrium balance out. Mandy’s voice penetrated his ears although it sounded quieter than normal but at least he could still hear. Ray then realised that they were no longer up in the air and that none of his brothers were on the plane. “How long ago did we land? When did they depart?” Ray asked ignoring Mandy’s own question.

Mandy reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving as she had observed him needing a few moments to get his balance sorted. “We landed just over two hours ago and they departed immediately. The team is already hiking in, they have just passed Twizzlers. Now how are you feeling?” Mandy could not hide her amusement at how the men had decided that various candies would mark their journey but she still wanted her original question answered so she repeated it as she was not about to be on the end of Trent’s annoyance for Ray not being well cared for or his instructions being followed without due reasoning.

Ray looked up at Mandy in surprise at the time that had passed and how he had slept through it was beyond him but he quickly put it down to the medication that Trent had given him. “A little better.” He shrugged as he answered while he wondered how the hell Mandy got the job of looking after him.

Mandy was not surprised at the evasive answer that she was given but his appearance told her enough as he still looked wan and he still had a fair amount of sweat beading along his forehead. She reached into the small kit and pulled out the thermometer catching the eye roll that he pulled. “Don’t roll your eyes at me Ray… I am just doing what was instructed by Trent and what will be enforced by Eric if it has to be.” With that statement Mandy slipped the thermometer beneath his tongue as she took advantage of his jaw going slack as he opened his mouth in protest which effectively stopped it although she did receive a pretty impressive glare as he waited for the thermometer to finish taking his temperature. The beep emitted and Mandy took it back to read it. “100.8 degrees now. Trent will be happy that it is finally heading in the right direction. You need another dosage of antibiotics and analgesics by my watch too.” She informed him as she dispensed two of each of the medications then held them out to him.

“Mandy, come on, I’m sure I don’t need all of them.” Ray smiled as he tried to avoid taking any more pills.

Mandy sighed as apparently Ray had not understood her warning that Eric would make him take the pills if he did not do so without being ordered too. Mandy turned around, “Eric!” who immediately turned towards them.

“What?! No. You don’t need to get Eric!” Ray was quick to assert with a scowl on his face.

“Everything alright?” Eric called across the plane.

Mandy looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow and shook her hand that contained the pills. Ray sighed but reached out and took the pills. “We’re fine.” Mandy called back to Eric who nodded and turned his attention back to the screen as he was keeping an eye on Bravo with ISR. “Take the pills Ray.” Mandy ordered knowing that he still needed them even if he did not think he did after all Trent had said that they could reduce the analgesics after twenty four hours and not a minute before but he was to remain on the antibiotics.

“That is not fair Mandy.” Ray sounded petulant but he did as he was told as he put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them then took the bottle of cold water that she held out and had several large gulps as he was thirstier than he had realised.

“Not a game Ray, not when it comes to your health or anyone else’s on this team.” She told him seriously as she knew the physicality required for them to be able to do their job.

“I never said it was.” He replied once he had finished the bottle of water although he appreciated the care that Mandy had for them. “Am I allowed out of my hammock or am I confined to it?” He asked begrudgingly as he wanted to walk around and stretch about, maybe even see what he could do to help in TOC.

Mandy crossed her arms loosely over her chest and leant back on her heels thinking that Jason was right about Ray being cranky when he was sick and side-lined but she kept it to herself. “You are not confined to it… as of yet but you are to get plenty of rest.” She finally answered knowing Trent had advised that if Ray wanted to help then he could as long as he sat down, took regular breaks and his medication.

Ray nodded and climbed out of his hammock, again having to take a few seconds for his balance to come right, before he stretched and watched as Mandy returned to their makeshift TOC after Eric had called for her. He absentmindedly reached up and tugged at his ear again before he caught what he was doing and silently reprimanded himself for it. He took a few minutes for himself to go to the bathroom and freshen up before he made his way over to TOC.

Eric took one look at Ray seeing that he was still feverish despite already having been updated by Mandy on his condition and silently directed Ray to sit down on the nearest chair. “The team is making good time. They have passed Twizzlers already.” Eric informed Ray knowing he would want to be kept in the loop now that he was awake and would want to help anyway he could. Ray nodded and let himself look over the collected and collated information in front of him knowing there was not a lot else he could do just as Eric passed him another bottle of water to sip on.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray had been begrudgingly ordered back to his hammock to rest after several hours of sitting and observing in TOC which he quickly learned that he hated as he was unable to see his brothers in the flesh but merely hear their updates. Ray knew that he had become antsy as his brothers got closer to the hostages without him but he was going to put it down to the fever that had decided to rare its ugly head again and push higher up to 101.7 degrees. That reading had earned him another round of antibiotics and analgesics, and a bottle of water with a packet of dehydration solution shaken into it, and strict orders to stay away from the table and instead stay in his hammock once he had been escorted to the hammock by Eric as his equilibrium was off again. Ray was thankful that the plane was still firmly on the ground and that his hammock only swayed if he moved because the fever was making him feel lousy, lousier than he wanted to admit.

Eric approached the hammock as he was unsure whether Ray had gone to sleep or had decided just to rest but he had Ray’s attention very quickly. “Bravo got the American family with minimal contact. No apparent injuries except for some minor bruising and scratches according to Trent. They have begun the trek back out but it is slow going with the family.” Eric updated Ray hoping that it was ease the anxiety that he knew he was feeling at not being with his team, and hoped that he would let himself relax enough to rest properly rather than fruitlessly. “Feeling any better?” He then asked wanting an update on his health.

Ray blinked heavily a couple of times as he had fought the effects of the pills and his own exhaustion as Eric’s update had eased the tension that he felt although he had made no effort to push himself upright into a seated position. “Not really… How much longer does Jase think their EXFIL will take?” He answered Eric’s question first before he turned his attention to the team once more.

Eric shook his head lightly at Ray’s refusal to rest and let him and Mandy worry about the team. “Jason reckons it will be at least an extra two hours. They are still tracking well enough to be back before day break.” He informed him.

“Did you say minimal contact?” Ray wanted to clarify that part of Eric’s mission update as it did not seem right.

“Tangos were dead before they even knew what was happening. The family had been separated, tied up several trees apart, but had no tangos immediately guarding them.” Eric relayed that specific information as he knew Ray preferred specifics. “Now get some rest. Trent will be checking in as soon as they get back and I know I would prefer that you were feeling better and your fever was back down.” He left no room for arguments or protests as he really did want Ray to be feeling better when Bravo got back. He wasted no time in waiting for a reply instead he turned and headed back over to TOC to make sure that nothing stopped Bravo’s progression on their EXFIL.

Ray blew out a breath before he very slowly shifted so that he did not cause the hammock to sway too much as he moved onto his side then he pulled at the blanket so that it was draped loosely over his legs before he finally allowed his eyes to close and the exhaustion to pull him under.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent handed off the American family to the waiting medical team as they would be flying home on a separate plane then headed straight for their own plane as he was concerned at Mandy’s last update on Ray’s condition which had been a few hours ago and had heard nothing since which to him meant there had been no change. The sight of Eric and Mandy both stood waiting at the top of the ramp made him weary.

“Trent…” Eric saying his name in that hollow voice that he had when he was delivering bad or less than desirable news made each and every man on Bravo stop. “Ray is still fighting the infection as much as his body will allow but his fever is still at 101.7 degrees. We have him maxed out on everything.” He knew the update was not something that they wanted to hear nor was it what he wanted to be saying.

“Get us up in the air now. I want us back on base as soon as we can be.” Trent’s tone signalled that he was worried, really worried as he barrelled towards Ray’s still hammock to examine him.

Jason knew that Trent’s reaction was enough to put them all on edge as he turned his attention towards Eric and Mandy who both looked about as worried as he had ever seen them over something that was thought to be minor. “What the hell happened?” Jason asked as he began stripping off his gear and handing it over to the member of support closest to him as his men followed him knowing that Trent would need a hand or multiple hands plus they all wanted to see Ray with their own eyes as well.

“Ear infection. We followed Trent’s orders exactly Jason.” Mandy was tired and worried although she was relieved now that the rest of Bravo were standing in front of her in one piece – a bit smelly and dirty but whole. It was nobody’s fault that the antibiotics were not working as well as any of them would have liked.

Jason blew out a breath knowing that he did not mean to sound like he was accusing them of anything. “I know… I just thought he was getting better… Wait, can you even fly with an ear infection?” There were so many thoughts bouncing around inside of Jason’s head that he was having trouble thinking clearly and articulating himself.

“Trent wants us in the air so that is what we are doing. We leave in fifteen mikes. Support will get your gear stowed. Go see Ray and help Trent.” Eric had wondered the same thing but he was not about to ask questions and delay things any further. He knew the men were eager to see Ray and he would not hold them up any further. The five men and Cerb moved past him and Mandy now that they were stripped out of everything but their uniforms.

“I’m going to get them some food and water. They need to take care of themselves. It is going to be a long flight home.” Mandy did not often move to take care of the men’s needs like making sure they were fed and hydrated but with Davis not on this mission and their overwhelming concern now with Ray she would do it. Eric nodded at her as she moved off before he went to make sure that everything was in order for their departure now that the timeline had moved up.

Trent almost fell over his own feet in his haste to get to Ray who was laid on his side curled up as much as he could be in his hammock looking paler than he had ever seen him and certainly looking worse than when they had set out on the mission. “Ray?” Trent was unsure if he was asleep as his eyes were closed so he kept his voice soft as he called his name.

Ray heard his name being called and as much as he wanted to ignore it he knew he could not because it was Trent. That realisation that it was Trent meant the rest of his brothers were back which meant the mission was completed. He forced his eyelids open enough that he could see Trent standing next to the hammock still with all of his gear on and already rifling through a bag which he surmised was a medical kit. Ray really could not remember the last time he felt this sick, sure he had picked up a few bugs from the kids from time to time but nothing like this, this ear infection had really knocked him out and he would admit that it had left him unfit for the mission. “You made the right call.” Ray spoke in a thick voice as he hunched his shoulder and wiped his face on the already damp fabric that was drenched in sweat. No wonder he felt sticky and gross.

Trent would have liked to have Ray repeat what he had just said but there were more pressing matters to attend too. “I need to check you over again. We are going to depart so we can get you back to base and get you treatment.” Trent waited for the objection that did not come instead he received a simple nod and Ray rolled over onto his back although that simple action gave him insight. “The swaying still making you feel worse?” He wanted to confirm it rather than just assume it was.

“Yeah, not as bad as it was.” Ray answered before he opened his mouth and accepted the thermometer being poked under his tongue before a blood pressure cuff was secured to his arm and inflated as the machine took the reading. “How did the mission go?” He asked tiredly.

Jason looked at the men beside him and shook his head as they all overheard Ray’s question as they reached him. “Better than you brother.” Jason answered making Ray look over at them. “How’s he doing Trent?” It was a question that Jason had asked multiple times before but it felt different this time as they had left Ray on the plane to get better not worse.

Trent barely looked up or towards Jason as he was checking Ray’s ear much to his annoyance. “Fever is still holding steady at 101.7. Blood pressure is lower than I would like it to be. The inner ear is also inflamed but does not appear to have gotten significantly worse. There is still a small amount of fluid drainage as well. No doubt it is painful.” The assessment was over and Trent knew there was not more that he or anyone else could do but try to reduce the fever, keep Ray hydrated and make sure he took the antibiotics often until they landed back at base.

“And?” Sonny waved his hand around hoping it prompted Trent to tell them more.

“And there is not a lot more we can do until we get him back to base and a doctor prescribes him specific antibiotics rather than the high dose broad spectrum ones I carry.” Trent was tired but they all were so he reined in his grumpiness as he was just as worried as they were.

“I’m good.” Ray shrugged his shoulder as he spoke.

“Ha! Not even close Ray.” Clay snorted at his denial as he realised that was what they all said when Trent was treating them, hell even Trent himself said it when he was down and out.

“Oh, blondie has you there Ray.” Sonny hit his fist against Clay’s.

Ray groaned and scowled in their direction. “Don’t you all have something better you could be doing rather than standing round keeping watch?” He asked rhetorically as he cautiously rolled over onto his side so that his back was to them as his ear did not ache as much either as there was no pressure on it.

Jason raised his eyebrow at Trent questioningly and received a small shrug in response. “Go get your own hammocks set up. We could all do with some sleep.” The mission had not been easy as it had been physically exhausting although not as exhausting as others but they could all do with some sleep nonetheless.

“Take these and then I will leave you alone for a while.” Trent held out another dosage of antibiotics which he had upped to three, and two analgesics for Ray to take which he did with ease. With a nod towards Jason, Trent stepped away to remove his gear and to set up his own hammock as a nap sounded good.

Jason moved forward and swooped beneath the end of Ray’s hammock so that he could see Ray’s face. “We will be home soon and get you to the infirmary.” Jason was still having a hard time reconciling that a simple mundane ear infection could put Ray down as quickly and as easily as it had although he did have to give it some credit as it happened on the plane before their mission and not during it. Ray gave him a soft shallow nod and Jason knew that he did not want to talk any further so he moved away to follow his own direction and get settled in for the flight home.

**SEAL TEAM**

The flight home was miserable for everyone. No one rested well as the change in altitude and in pressure made Ray’s ears hurt even worse and caused the pain to skyrocket. The only small reprieve that Ray got was that his fever reduced once more back down to 101.1 degrees by the time they landed and he was whisked off to the infirmary by the medical staff that had been briefed and had been waiting on the tarmac. Jason had put a call into Naima so that she could come and pick up Ray once he had assured her that it was only an ear infection and nothing more serious although the ear infection seemed serious enough. Jason had ordered his men to go home and get some sleep instead of going to the infirmary as he assured them that he would stay until Naima arrived.

Jason was escorted into the hospital room seeing Ray asleep. “What did you give him?” Jason asked as he was surprised that Ray had not woken up with all of the commotion of the base infirmary as it could be heard through the door that was closed.

“A mild sedative so we could run some tests and take a sample of the fluid. Patients with ear infections generally have some trouble sleeping but his fever would have made it easier for him too. As soon as his next of kin gets here Senior Chief Perry is free to go although he will need to check back in with us in a few days.” The doctor explained as he signed off on Ray’s chart.

“Ray’s wife is a nurse, she will take care of him.” Jason knew that Naima would take care of Ray and that Bravo in turn would take care of her and their children.

“Ahh, I see. I will have a nurse sort out the antibiotics and analgesics that have been prescribed so they are ready for when he leaves.” The doctor put the chart back down. “Your medic did a damn fine job Master Chief considering the supplies that he had to work with. Be proud of him.” The doctor added on not fully comprehending what the medics of these elite units went through but knowing that they often were put in unfair and against all odds situations that made them perform miracles in order to keep their brothers alive, even though this was not one of those cases the commendation still needed to be shared.

Jason smiled and nodded. “Oh I am.” There was a bit of smugness in his answer but he did not care. The doctor smiled then proceeded to leave the room knowing Jason would stay close until Naima arrived and most likely even after she had. Jason sat down facing Ray letting his weary body settle into chair as he finally relaxed now that he knew that Ray would be alright with some specific antibiotics and more rest.

It did not take long for Naima to arrive looking more panicked than she should have looked but Jason could understand as he immediately stood up to greet her once the nurse had explained everything then escorted her in. “He was tucked up safely on the plane the whole time. Doc gave him a mild sedative so I will help you get him to the car.” Jason spoke as Naima gave him a quick hug before she made her way to Ray’s bedside as he could see the panic evaporate.

Naima smiled softly as she reached out and stroked her fingers gently over Ray’s forehead feeling the lingering fever making him open his eyes just as Jason excused himself to give them a few moments alone.


	7. B.R.A.T

**_ B.R.A.T. – Trent Sawyer _ **

Trent curled in on himself as he rested his face on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor during a brief respite from the vomit session from hell however his stomach was cramping enough that he was sure he now knew how some women felt when it was their time of the month although he was smart enough not to say that ever. There was a reason that he avoided eating food that he could not pronounce or identify and this was it – food poisoning and this time it was not even because he had eaten anything that he did not know instead he had eaten what he could identify and pronounce.

Trent rolled over onto his back with a prolonged groan that made him want to gag as he was more bloated than he had ever been before which was only adding to the unpleasantness that he felt as his stomach ached, he was sweating profusely and was thirsty. He did not have the energy to even attempt to get up and off of the floor, or move any more than he already had although his stomach had other ideas as he gagged again and had to scramble to get up onto his knees with a hand slapped over his mouth to stop the vomit from pouring out until he was over the toilet bowl. Every heave bought about a fresh round of pain and another disgusting mouthful of vomit and bile to spit into the toilet. And Trent was trying his absolute best not to think about the pounding in his head that only intensified with each movement.

Trent reached up and flushed the toilet before he flopped back down onto the cold tiles once more and closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing as he hoped it would quell the nausea that was intent on assaulting him. He was sure that someone had a voodoo doll of him and was sticking it with several pins over and over again. He was also sure that there were several things he would much prefer to be doing right now and none of them were things he considered fun.

“Trent?!” Jason’s voice carried through the hall and bounced off the tiled walls making him groan again as he closed his eyes as the light was only making his headache worse but then again so was Jason yelling his name. Jason heard the echo of the groan in response to his calls and followed the noise until he came to a stop at the stall door that housed Trent. “Woah, what’s going on brother?” Jason was immediately concerned as Trent was ashen and sweating and unmoving as he knelt down.

Trent inhaled and exhaled a few more times as the last thing he wanted was to vomit again or make his headache worse but he also knew that Jason needed an answer. “Food poisoning… need my med kit.” Trent’s voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears which made him want to cringe but he did not as he was sure that it would make his head hurt worse somehow as he had already diagnosed himself.

Jason knew that there was nothing more that could be done as food poisoning had to be ridden out other than ensure Trent was comfortable, had a bucket close by, and remained hydrated although an antiemetic might be helpful if the vomiting continued but it did not mean that he liked it. He cringed as Trent gagged violently again making his entire upper body convulse and arch up off of the floor. “I’ll be right back.” If Trent was requesting his medical kit than Jason would get it for him although it was concerning that he was asking for it. Jason waited until he got a nod from Trent before he rose back up to his feet and headed away to get the medical kit and some help as Trent needed to be in a bed rather than lying on the floor.

Jason moved back through the halls to where the rest of the team was hanging out just in time to see Ray look up and catch his demeanour. “What’s going on brother?” Ray asked as he got to his feet as he knew that Jason had gone to find Trent who seemed to be taking an exceptionally long time in the bathroom before he caught sight of Jason picking up the medical kit that Trent always carried.

“Trent’s got food poisoning. Going to need a hand getting him back through here and into his bed cause he is not making it on his own.” Jason barely stopped as he was already heading back towards the bathrooms.

“I’ll give you a hand boss.” Brock gently pushed Cerberus off his lap before he stood up and followed after Jason, having to do a short jog to catch up with his boss’ long strides as he had a head-start.

“I will go wrangle a couple of buckets.” Ray figured they would need them if Trent was still vomiting as he stood up and headed out in search.

“Supplies.” Sonny waved his hand in his air making a circular motion as he made his way out of the room following after Ray knowing that they would need various things that he would round up like fresh linen, water and Gatorade, and other small things.

Clay looked down at Cerb who had come and sat down at his side. “Looks like it is just you and me Cerb. Let’s get the bed pulled back.” Clay reached down and gave Cerb a pat making sure to scratch the spot behind his ear that he liked so much. Cerb cocked his head to the side before giving him a soft bark in response. “Alright, come on then.” Clay whistled and moved towards the bed that Trent had claimed knowing Cerb would follow alongside.

Jason and Brock made their way through the maze of corridors again although it was not hard to find Trent as the sound of him vomiting again was echoing off of the tiled walls. Brock cringed as he glanced at Jason who looked just as dismayed. “Why didn’t he say anything?” Brock asked exactly what Jason was thinking.

Jason shook his head as he did not have an answer for it and he was not about to ask Trent when the man’s stomach was revolting so violently against him as they rounded the final corner and reached the stall that he had secluded himself in. “Trent.” Jason said his name mainly so that he knew that they were there before he knelt down and sat the medical kit down in front of him.

Trent pressed his hand harder against his cramping and lurching stomach while he flattened his other hand out against the floor that was helping him stay upright just as another round of acidic vomit burned its way up and out making him close his eyes as they watered involuntarily.

Jason turned and looked up towards Brock with a frown. “Get him some damp paper towels.” Jason hoped that a damp cool paper towel would make Trent feel a little better as he could wipe away the sheen of sweat and the lingering traces of vomit and saliva from his face. Brock nodded and turned away to get a few paper towels from the dispenser and run them under the cold tap just as Trent seemingly concluded this round of vomiting although he had to have nothing left in his stomach.

Trent waited a few moments to see if there was anything more to spit up before he pulled himself back and flushed the toilet with the hand that had been helping to keep him upright before he languidly slid back against the wall enjoying the respite that the cold offered. “Kit?” Trent was breathless as he blindly reached his hand out for the medical kit that he knew Jason would have bought back with him.

“I have got it Trent.” Jason did not push it forward towards him just yet.

“Here brother. Wipe your face.” Brock returned with a handful of paper towels that he had doused in cold water and held them out to him which he took straight away. Brock knelt down behind Jason realising just how serious the bout of food poisoning that Trent had was as it took a hell of a lot to knock him down.

The cold damp paper towels were a momentarily relief on Trent’s skin as he wiped them over his face. “Going to put an I.V. in me.” Trent knew that if he put an intravenous cannula into his hand and started a fluid bolus then it was likely that it would flush the contaminated bacterium that was making him so sick out of his system quicker.

“Starting a bag of fluids?” Brock asked as he reached around Jason and grabbed the medical kit from him then pulled it over to him knowing that there was no way Trent would be able to place the cannula in himself given how much he was trembling even though he did not realise it. Trent nodded wordlessly as he was to busy trying to control his breathing as it was helping to quell the constant unrelenting and unforgiving nausea. “Let us do it for you brother.” Brock hoped that Trent would agree, sure none of them had as much practise as Trent did but they all had the training although he was sure that Trent would find something about the technique to complain about once he was better.

Trent managed to open his eyes although he regretted it almost immediately as the thumping in his head got worse. “Just do it.” He held out his hand as he was at the point where he did not care who or how the cannula was put in just that it was.

Brock reached into the medical kit and pulled out what he needed seeing that Jason had grabbed a pair of gloves and was already pulling them on wordlessly signalling that he would be placing the cannula into Trent’s hand. Jason reached out and grabbed Trent’s hand and made quick work of getting the cannula in the vein and taped in place, just in time too as Trent’s stomach revolted once more and had him hurriedly shifting so that he was over the toilet once more bringing up bile as his stomach ached terribly. Brock laid the bag of fluids over his shoulder once Jason had connected the tubing and opened the line wide open while they waited for Trent to finish vomiting although it did not sound like he was bringing anything up and instead just gagging which sounded incredibly painful.

Jason stripped off the gloves and haphazardly tossed them towards the bin on the other side of the room. “Let’s get you up off of this floor and into bed brother.” Jason had waited until Trent was finished this round of heaving and spitting before he spoke just as Brock picked up the medical kit and hung it over his shoulder knowing that enough time had passed for everything to be ready as the guys would have moved quickly to get everything that they felt was required.

Trent let out a pained groan that sounded harsh and made both men cringe as he really did not want to get up or move very far at all, actually he did not want to move at all. “Just leave me here… It’s good here.” Trent wiped at his face with another paper towel as he breathlessly spoke letting himself list backwards until he was slumped against the wall again although he would have been slumped face first against the cool tiles if it had not been for Jason reaching out and keeping him upright.

Brock would have smirked and shook his head at Trent’s words if he did not look like death warmed up, nor did he point out that if any of them had responded that way to him that they would have been ignored and hauled up off of the ground immediately. “You will feel better being in your bed, and you are not going to wake up aching like you will if you sleep here.” Brock pointed out although he was more than ready to haul Trent up to his feet and help him to his bed but he was also weary about upsetting his stomach again as the last thing him or Jason wanted was to induce another round of heaving, gagging, vomiting and spitting.

Trent closed his eyes resisting the overwhelming urge to tell Jason and Brock to leave him alone, to let him suffer in silence away from prying eyes because he knew how he would react if the situation was reversed. “Give me a… few minutes…” Trent knew they would oblige as his stomach flipped and rolled and somersaulted violently in between painful cramps that made his bloated stomach clench and unclench relentlessly. The last thing he wanted to do was to be unable to control the nausea that was already threatening to breach through again.

Jason did not loosen his hold on Trent as he kept him upright watching as he inhaled and exhaled as deeply as he dared in a controlled manner. “Is that intravenous line wide open?” Jason asked Brock hoping that they could push the fluids faster so that Trent would feel better sooner rather than later as he hated watching his men ill and suffering.

“Yeah boss, its going in as fast as it will allow. It will flow easier once we get the bag hung up above him though.” Brock was aware at how the tubing was trying to kink and was doing his best to make sure it did not happen but it was not easy with the confined space and position that Trent was in.

Jason nodded and knew that Trent was not going to feel any better even after a few minutes despite how much he wanted him too but he knew Brock was right. “Come on Trent. Time to get up and into your bed.” Jason let go of his arm for a few seconds while he stood up and moved further over so that Brock had room to get a hold of Trent’s arm as well so that they could support him on the walk back. Neither of them waited for Trent to protest his forced movement as they hauled him gently but swiftly to his own feet although they did notice the way he was hunched over and still had his hand splayed across and pressing down on his stomach. “Nice and easy Trent, nice and easy.” Jason told him although the change in position had only served to make Trent become even more ashen which was hard to believe considering how pale he already was, as well as causing him to break out in even more sweat.

Trent was sure that his own body was trying to torture him as it sure as hell was not doing anything to try and help him. He swallowed thickly once more as he felt the bile rising up in his throat in an effort to stop it as he knew that there was nothing left to vomit back up as he had most definitely purged everything that he had eaten from his stomach. He wanted to raise his hand to swipe at the thick beads of sweat that were pouring down his face and dripping off his nose and jaw but that action required energy that he just did not have, and he was worried at how the movement might make him want to vomit even more as his body was even reacting negatively to the slow and steady pace that his brothers had set to walk him back to his bed.

Ray looked up from where he stood holding one of the buckets just in time to see Trent gag again, he rushed forward and shoved the bucket under his chin just in time as he lost the battle to swallow the bile back down and instead spat it up into the bucket with a deep yet soft groan. Ray was alarmed at how ill Trent looked and shared a knowing look with Jason.

Brock looked across at Clay as soon as they stopped to let Trent vomit into the bucket. “Spense, do you want to grab the bag of fluids?” Brock directed knowing that having the bag of fluids hunched between his shoulder and his neck was not the best position to help the fluids flow but it had had to be done so that he could help Jason support Trent and keep him upright.

Clay stepped forward looking slightly more panicked than the rest of them but they all knew that he hated when any of them were sick and injured and took the bag of fluids from his shoulder then held it high up in the air and unkinked the tubing just as Trent lifted his head out from the bucket as he finally stopped retching or at least got another brief reprieve. “I will be alright Clay.” Trent reassured Clay even though he felt nowhere close to feeling alright but he had seen the thinly veiled look of worry that Clay had done his best to hide although had not succeeded at. Clay looked away for a few seconds before he looked back at Trent and gave him a short nod as his hand gently fumbled with and squeezed the bag of fluids to push more through the clear tubing.

“Second bucket is at the side of the bed. I will go empty this one.” Ray waited a few seconds longer just to make sure that Trent did not need it again before he finally pulled it back. “Sonny is rounding up supplies but he should not be too much longer.” Ray thought it was best to let Jason know as Sonny was the only one who had not made it back before they had returned.

Jason nodded and shifted on his feet as he and Brock took more of Trent’s weight as he was fading fast. “Bed Trent.” Jason looked at Brock who nodded and between the two of them managed to get Trent across the short distance, out of his shoes and his pants and into his bed that had already had all the blankets pulled back. Clay hung the bag of fluids up then stepped back almost with a weariness about him just as Cerb came to stand beside him and pressed his nose into his hand.

Trent felt much better lying down than he did standing up and he let his eyes close within seconds of his head hitting the pillow despite how sick he felt as none of his symptoms were easing as he was still in pain from the cramps that were plaguing his abdomen, sweating as if he was in the desert, more nauseous that he had ever been before, and the headache was only getting worse. Trent shuddered and his eyes opened wide panicked as a cold damp flannel was run over his face as he had not expected it.

“Take it easy brother. Try and get some sleep.” Ray had returned, having silently slipped back into the room once the bucket was emptied and cleaned, and he had grabbed a fresh flannel then doused it with water from a bottle before he gently wiped away the sweat that was forming relentlessly on his forehead and rolling down his face. Trent huffed with a rushed exhale of air although he had to admit that the cold flannel felt good against his skin and gave him something else to focus on besides the persistent and painful cramps. Ray finished wiping the sheen of sweat and remnants of vomit from Trent’s face before he tossed the flannel aside and moved away seeing that Trent was finally relaxing as much as he could.

Jason shared a nod with Ray that spoke volumes as they knew that Trent was out for at least the next few days while the bacteria that had caused the food poisoning worked its way out of his system and then for him to recover from the stress placed on his body. A sharp thud alerted them to Sonny’s presence as he carried more than he should have been but it did look like he had not forgotten anything as Clay rushed towards him to help. Jason raised an eyebrow questioningly at some of the items that Sonny had deemed worthy or needed for Trent.

“We won’t be going far boss. When I said supplies, I did not just mean for him.” Sonny shrugged his shoulder as he dumped what was left in his arms down on the nearest bed while Clay followed closely behind although he was much more careful in how he put down the items that he had grabbed.

“Did you get any garbage bags?” Brock asked only to have a roll of them lobbed at him followed by a bottle of water and then a packet of dehydration solution. Garbage bags would be easier to line the buckets with then have to empty and clean it out every time especially if Trent kept vomiting at the rate he was. Brock quickly unpeeled two from the roll and lined out each of the buckets that were dutifully placed in Trent’s immediate vicinity before he uncapped the bottle of water, opened and poured the dehydration solution in, and then recapped it and shook it up before he put it down on the bed so that it was within Trent’s reach.

“I got everything I could think of.” Sonny answered as he finally took a look at Trent and whistled softly before he bit down on the toothpick in his mouth. “How sure are we about the food poisoning boss?” He asked not recalling that food poison could make someone look so ill.

Trent groaned instead of answering Sonny just as his stomach revolted once more making him gag then bring up more of the acidic bile that burned his throat as Brock jumped back and lifted the bucket up so he did not have to strain his neck while he gagged and heaved as it already sounded painful enough. After another few painful heaves, he rolled over onto his back as he tried to catch his breath before a washcloth was once again wiped over his face which he would have protested if he had the energy to do so but he did not.

“It’s food poisoning Sonny. A few days of rest and he will be up on his feet again.” Jason placated Sonny knowing it would be a long few days or at least it would be for however long the worst of the symptoms lasted. “I have got him for now.” Jason dismissed his men from lingering despite knowing that they would all stay close by and be ready to step in at any time as Trent settled down again still trying to catch his breath. The men moved away returning to what they were doing before Jason had alerted them to Trent’s illness but they were still close enough to lend a hand should it be needed.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent woke with a start and for a few seconds he was unsure of what woke him until the familiar and unwanted feeling returned as more acidic bile rose up in his throat which had him rolling over and onto his side as quickly as he could in hopes of making his way to the bucket. He received help as Ray managed to snag the bucket and raise it up just in time as the torrent of watery bile flowed out of his mouth and snot poured out of his nose.

“Just breathe through it Trent. Nice and easy.” Ray kept his voice soft as he placed his hand on Trent’s shoulder feeling how tense his body was and how it tightened as his muscles contracted with every gag and heave. Ray was surprised that Trent had slept for as long as he had but he knew how exhausting being sick could be. Ray had switched out with Jason only thirty or so minutes before having sent him to get showered and get something to eat.

Trent rolled over onto his back once he was sure that he had nothing left to spit up just as Ray handed off the bucket to Sonny who had made his way over to take it so that the bag could be disposed of and replaced, handing Ray a bottle of Gatorade before he did so. “Next time I decide to have something different to eat, don’t let me.” Trent said just as Ray placed a freshly dampened flannel into his hand so that he could wipe his face again which he did as it made him feel a little fresher each time.

Ray chuckled lightly as he took the now soiled flannel and exchanged it for the bottle of Gatorade. “Sure brother… take some small sips so that you stay hydrated.” He instructed although he could understand the hesitation that would come as it was not going to make him feel any better.

“How long was I asleep for?” Trent asked before he took a small tentative sip of the green Gatorade that he had been given which did help soothe the parched feeling that he had and got rid of the vile taste in his mouth.

“A couple of hours. I just sent Jase to go and get showered.” Ray supplied and pre-empted the question that he knew would come eventually. “How are you feeling Trent?” He asked as he had not done so yet.

Trent grunted before he took another few small sips while he silently hoped that he was not pushing his boundaries as his stomach was already unhappy and did not need to be upset further. “Can think of a few dozen things that I would rather be doing and none of those make me happy but I would prefer them right now.” Trent knew that Ray would understand what he was implying which was that he felt terrible.

Ray barely contained the snort that wanted to escape as Trent’s response although his attention was diverted as Trent paled further and moved fast just as the small amount of the bright green Gatorade he had ingested decided to make its reappearance.

Brock moved closer with the medical kit in his hand knowing that they could give Trent an antiemetic to help with the nausea or hang another bag of fluids as the first was almost finished if he wanted but he would not do anything until Trent decided what he wanted or if he wanted anything done. However if he could not keep any fluids down then it posed a real problem although that was offset by the fluids from the intravenous line. Brock crouched down next to Ray and shared a look with him that said they at least needed to ask.

“Never again.” Trent muttered as he finally finished this round of retching although he made no effort to move away despite how gross the smell and the sight was although he did accept the flannel back to wipe at his face again. In that moment Trent decided that eating MRE’s was safer despite how unpleasant they could be then risking food poisoning again.

“We can give you something to help brother.” Ray proposed gently knowing that Trent did not like to take medicine if he did not feel that he needed it although they were all in agreeance of that.

Trent shook his head which he quickly stopped and regretted it immediately as that did not help the headache or the nausea that was plaguing him. “Can ride it out, just hang another bag of fluids as I need to stay hydrated.” Trent was grateful for the offer but he felt he could get through it without the aid of an antiemetic despite how tempting it was but he knew the importance of fluids to stay hydrated so he was willing to run another bag intravenously.

Brock shook his head despite already knowing what Trent was going to say and he knew there would be no convincing him otherwise. “Alright Trent. I will swap out the bag of fluids but you have to keep at least trying to drink the Gatorade.” Brock pulled out a fresh bag of fluids and made quick work of swapping it over as the other bag was empty.

Trent waved his hand around to ward off Brock’s concerns although it did little to belay them as he buried his sweat soaked face into the pillow and focused on keeping his breathing as even as he could in an effort to quell the nausea even though it had failed spectacularly before.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason shook Trent gently by the shoulder to wake him up as almost four hours had passed and he was sweating so much that he needed to get up, showered and changed so that the linens could be changed also, and he needed to attempt to drink some more water or Gatorade even with the intravenous drip in. Jason had switched out with Ray and Brock who had remained by his side only a few minutes before after he had showered, eaten and had a small nap that was not nearly as long as he needed. Even though he knew that there was not a need for the constant watch that he and the others were doing, it made him feel better.

Trent wanted to push the hand that was holding his shoulder and shaking him relentlessly away but he doubted that he would be left alone if he did not give some sort of verbal answer. “What?” Trent’s voice was thick as he forced his eyes open just enough to see that it was Jason that was rousing him which made sense as he was sure that if it was anyone else they would have left him alone.

Jason smirked at the response from Trent and gave him one last shake with his hand before he let go of his shoulder. “You need to get up and get showered then have something to drink. You are soaked in sweat. How are you feeling now though?” Jason informed him none too kindly as his voice was firm making Trent aware that he was not going to get out of anything that Jason had deemed worthy.

Trent groaned as he pushed himself slowly so that he was sitting up, and now that Jason had alerted him to the amount of sweat that he and the bed was soaked in he felt uncomfortable to the point where he was agreeable to a shower. The movements were deliberately slow as the last thing he wanted to do was give his stomach another reason to recoil and revolt as it had been doing so easily. Although now that he had slept for a few hours he did feel marginally better as his stomach was not cramping at all nor was he gagging and vomited although he was cautious about proclaiming that he was done with that part of things. Trent hunched his shoulder up and used it to wipe at his face before Jason could reach out and hand him the flannel. “I will be fine boss but you are right about me needing a shower.” It was an automatic response to wave off anyone’s concern when he was ill or injured although he knew it was harder with his team.

Jason cracked a smile at the last words from Trent’s mouth. “Yeah, you do. Are you going to be able to make it on your own or do you need a hand getting there?” He asked as he had seen how unsteady Trent had been on his feet earlier.

“I have got it.” Trent moved so that he was sat on the edge of the small bed with his feet on the floor again with slow purposeful movements as the last thing he needed was to gag or heave anymore.

Jason knew that getting some food in Trent’s stomach would most likely make him feel better but convincing the medic of that was sure to be an uphill battle so it was not an option. “I will send Clay to get you something to eat for when you are done showering. Toast or Jell-O or both?” Jason knew that Clay wanted to do something to help so that was the task he would give him while he changed out the sweat soaked linens on the bed.

Trent turned his head to look back over his shoulder at Jason and withheld the glare that he wanted to do as he knew Jason was right when he told him he needed to eat so that his stomach was at least lined but the thought of vomiting again made him cringe. “You are not going to let this slide, are you boss?” Trent asked pitifully as he unhooked the tube from the cannula after he had stopped the flow of fluids although the bag was almost empty knowing that it was pointless to take it with him into the shower.

“Nope.” Jason shook his head seemingly pleased with himself. “Go shower, you stink.” There was a light-heartedness in his voice as he gently tossed a fresh towel to Trent which he caught with ease. Trent took a few extra moments before he pushed himself up and onto his feet making sure that he was steady before he took a step then another and another as he made his way down to the showers.

Jason kept his eyes on Trent until he turned the corner and was out of his line of sight before he caught Cerb following after him. He looked over at Brock who simply smirked and shrugged as he pretended that he had not told Cerb to follow after Trent but it did give Jason some piece of mind as he knew that the overprotective Malinois would alert them if anything happened by barking and coming to get Brock. Clay had overheard the task that Jason had set for him and with a single nod he got up and left the room heading for the mess tent to secure both the toast and the Jell-O cup that Jason wanted Trent to eat. Ray made his way over to Jason, stopping to grab a set of fresh sheets, to help strip then remake the bed quickly so that it was ready for Trent’s return. Brock and Sonny remained where they were working quietly as they both were working on tasks; Brock was reading the latest article about working dogs while Sonny was cleaning his weapons meticulously and gnawing on a toothpick.

Trent did not even have the energy to roll his eyes at being accompanied to the shower by Cerb who he already knew would not be going anywhere until Brock ordered otherwise. Trent hung his towel on the closest hook then stepped behind the half wall and turned the shower on making sure it was hot as his entire body ached seeing that his shower kit and fresh clothes were already waiting for him. Cerb had sat just outside of the shower cubicle with his back to Trent although he was clearly on guard. The steam filled the cubicle and wafted around in the air just as Trent stripped out of his sweat soaked clothes, leaving them in a sweaty heap on the floor, and stepped under the hot stream of water with his hand planted against the wall to keep himself upright. Trent pressed his forehead against the wall, relishing in the cold against his skin, and watched as the water swirled down the drain between his feet as the nausea rose then descended before he could take another breath which he was relieved about. A soft bark snapped him out of his thoughts and made him push himself away from the wall then begin to soap himself up to wash the remnants of the sweat that coated every inch of him off. He was efficient as he washed then rinsed from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet knowing that it would only be a matter of time before he was expected back in his bed. Not even the company of Cerb would afford him much longer in the shower and away from his brothers when he was sick. With that thought, he turned the flow of water off then reached for the towel and dried himself off then got dressed in the clothes that had been set out for him at some point.

Cerb stood up and cocked his head to the side as Trent stepped out from behind the half wall freshly dressed with his towel draped over his shoulder and his shower kit in his hand. “What?” Trent asked before he rolled his eyes momentarily forgetting about his headache as he was sure that if anybody other than Bravo caught him they would think he was delusional for talking to the dog. Cerb stretched down pulling a downward dog yoga position then stood back to his full height before he moved closer and pressed his nose against Trent’s knee. Trent reached his hand out automatically and scratched Cerb’s ear. “Let’s go.” Two words was all it took for Cerb to lead the way out although he checked that Trent was following him the whole short distance back.

Brock heard Cerberus before he saw him as his paws hit the floor with a distinctive sound and looked up just in time to see him round the corner with Trent following a few steps behind. Trent looked a hell of a lot better for a shower as he was standing straight up instead of being hunched over, his colour had largely returned and he was not covered in a heavy sheen of sweat. “Feeling better brother?” Brock asked as Cerb returned to his side and was automatically given his favourite red Kong toy as a reward.

“Yeah.” Trent was exhausted and still hesitant about trying to eat anything but he did feel better as he tossed his towel down with his shower kit following close behind.

“You still need to take it easy brother…” Ray knew that Trent would push himself, and that it would be a role reversal as he was usually the one making sure that they took the time to rest and recover properly however this time around he was the one that had to rest and recover while they made sure that he did. “… which you can start by getting back into bed.” Ray pointed towards the freshly made bed that he and Jason had made once they had flipped the thin mattress over. Trent grumbled something under his breath that sounded remotely like ‘overprotective bastards’ but complied as he already knew that there was no winning and that if he did not then Jason would order him too although he was spared from being tucked in with one foul glare sent towards the hovering men.

“Clay should not be to far away.” Jason knew that the mess tent was a fair distance away from their barracks for this mission so it would take some time to get there, get the food, and get back but he was sure that he would not be much longer. And right on cue, Clay opened the door with a tray in his hand and walked in although there looked to be more than just toast and Jell-O on it.

Clay crossed the room and handed the tray to Trent who took it and set it down on his lap surprised at all of the small amount of various foods that were on it and how they were all separated so that nothing was touching something else. “I followed the BRAT thing that you told me about once as best as I could.” Clay recalled Trent explaining the BRAT diet after he had been sick with a mystery twenty four hour vomiting bug as a way to reintroduce food by eating the blandest foods that he could. A brief quiet chat with one of the servers in the mess tent had helped him secure the items which included two pieces of dry toast although there was a small serving of butter on the side if he desired to try it, a single serving of lemonade flavoured Jell-O, one small banana, a small serving of applesauce, and a handful of crackers so that he could pick and choose rather than only have two limited options.

“BRAT thing?” Sonny questioned as he looked at Clay, who looked slightly embarrassed, as if he had lost his mind although he was not surprised that Clay would recall such a conversation or be thoughtful enough to apply it as he had done. The tray looked less than appetising but the appreciation was clear in Trent’s eyes. Sometimes Clay’s embarrassment was endearing as he would blush which he would never admit to then run his hand over the back of his head a few times making a mess of his hair, and those small actions always made them smile just as they were doing now.

“Uh yeah…” Clay glanced out towards the window before he looked back at all of them as they waited for either him or Trent to elaborate and gave them a slight shrug.

Trent could see that Clay was not going to explain so he stepped in metaphorically. “The BRAT diet is recommended after people have been sick. The idea of it is to make it easier on the stomach to rest. BRAT stands for bananas, applesauce, rice, and toast but it extends to other foods like oatmeal, crackers and broths.” Trent explained in laments terms knowing that he had told Clay about it after he had been particularly ill yet was hungry and displeased at the options that he had been given to eaten at the time but once he had explained that it would be better for his stomach then his protests eased. Trent picked up one of the pieces of dry toast and nibbled on the corner of it cautiously once he had finished speaking.

“Good thinking blondie.” Sonny knew that Clay was embarrassed but he had nothing to be embarrassed about. “Now eat up Trent.” He added before he reached his hand out and squeezed Clay’s shoulder then steered him back over to the table where his weapons lay disassembled and where Clay had left his book so that Trent could eat without an audience.

“Hey Jase, make sure he gets some sleep.” Trent nodded in Clay’s direction as he had not missed how Sonny did not take the opportunity to tease him as he usually would which was a sure sign that something was worrying the burly Texan about their youngest brother once he had eaten half of the toast and swallowed several small sips of water in between each small mouthful.

Jason smiled and huffed out a breath as he saw Brock nod and head to join Sonny and Clay. “Sonny has got him so do not worry about him. You just focus on getting better yourself.” Jason reassured Trent as he had no doubt that Sonny would eventually get Clay to crawl into his own bed but it was not something that he needed to worry about. But then again that was who Trent was; even sick he still looked out for his brothers.

“Jase is right brother. We have him, we always do. You can go back to worrying about him once you are back up and on your feet.” Ray interjected having caught the proud look that flashed across Jason’s face.

Trent swallowed another bite of toast then washed it down with another sip of water. “I will be fine by the morning. It is nothing that another few hours of sleep won’t fix.” He assured both men who had no doubts that the worst of the symptoms from this bout of food poisoning had been suffered through and were now past but it did not mean that he would be back running full speed for at least the next forty eight hours as Jason would restrict him if he even thought about doing anything strenuous or anything that could set back his recovery. He still felt poorly but a whole lot better than he had just hours before although he was going to put that down to the decision he made to put an intravenous cannula into his hand and run the fluids wide open.

“Just finish your food and get some rest Trent.” Jason was not going to argue with Trent over the state of his health as they, and by ‘they’ he meant himself and Ray, would re-evaluate in the morning. With that Jason rose to his feet and left to go and join Brock, Sonny and Clay at the table knowing Ray would stay close for a while.

Trent smirked as he finished the piece of toast then decided to try the applesauce as he picked up the plastic spoon and got himself a spoonful relieved that his stomach was not revolting. A few mouthfuls of applesauce later Trent had eaten enough as he felt the familiar and unpleasant gurgling begin again although he was sure that he was not going to have the food make a reappearance but he was also not going to push his luck either.

“Have you had enough?” Ray asked as he leaned forward ready to take the tray out of Trent’s reach if he was finished.

“Yeah brother, I have had enough.” Trent was grateful that Ray took the tray away from him and set it aside. Trent slowly slid down into the bed knowing that the best thing to do would be to get some more sleep and let the nausea subside. Ray said nothing and instead gave him a soft yet solemn nod as he settled down once more. “I don’t need you to watch me sleep brother.” Trent was effectively saying to Ray to go away without being that blunt as he appreciated how much they cared.

“Alright, I get it brother. Just call out if you need anything.” Ray could understand Trent’s displeasure at being constantly monitored which is why he relented easily especially because of how much improvement he had made. Ray stood up and moved away leaving Trent to go to sleep.

Trent pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders as he squeezed the pillow into submission in an effort to get comfortable and stretched out waywardly. Trent’s last clear thought before his exhaustion finally claimed him was that food poisoning really sucked but in the grand scheme of things that could put them down and out it was minor.


	8. Perceptive and Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all the readers and those who comments. I LOVE that I get to read what you think of these pieces. Thank you!

**_ Perceptive and Protective – Clay Spenser _ **

Eric Blackburn entered the small and cramped barracks that Bravo had been temporarily assigned knowing that they had only been asleep for a few hours as it had only been a few hours since they had landed but at least it got them out of the hammocks and into proper beds for a short reprieve. It had been a hectic few weeks as they tracked a terrorist all across the Middle East who seemed to escape them each and every single time and manage to flee to another country; so far they had been to Yemen, Iraq, Kuwait, Iran, Palestine, Syria and Saudi Arabia, and they had just landed back in Iraq. The men were all run down and exhausted but Mandy had received credible intel that he hoped meant they could catch the HVT very soon and be on their way home. Eric hated to wake them up but he wanted them to have enough time to get something to eat and have a well-deserved hot shower before they were briefed and sent out once more in an effort to catch this slippery HVT.

“What is it Eric?” Jason grumbled although he made no effort to move his arm from where it laid over his face covering his eyes. The small room was stuffy due to the Middle Eastern heat and the combined body heat of six men plus one hair missile was only adding to the insufferable heat. Jason had to wonder how Brock managed to sleep with Cerb curled into him.

“Briefing in thirty mikes. I need everyone to get up and showered then grab something to eat before then.” Eric was looking out for their best interests as living on a diet of granola bars, MRE’s and whatever else Davis had managed to slip them which included a lot of candy and fruit that she seemed to be hoarding was not ideal although he was sure that they would have preferred to sleep for the remainder of the time.

“Is that an order?” Sonny grumbled with a gravelly voice as he rolled over to face Eric who stood in the doorway with the moon as the backdrop as he knew he would prefer to remain in bed for longer.

“Yeah it is. Sorry guys.” Eric genuinely was apologetic that he could not let them sleep longer.

“Alright. You heard Blackburn, everyone up.” Jason pushed himself up so that he was sitting up with his feet on the floor hating the feel of the sand beneath them and scrubbed his hands over his face as he tried to rid himself of the tiredness that he had grown accustom too. His words were met with various grumbles and quiet complaints which he understood as they began to get up.

“I will make sure the coffee is brewed.” Eric left the men to wake and follow through on his orders alone knowing that they needed coffee just as much as he did as he was tired too.

Sonny stood to his full height and stretched out feeling all of the tightness deep in his muscles that he was not sure he was ever going to get rid of before he noticed that Clay had not roused or moved from the position that he had settled in as he had been the first to crawl into the top bunk bed and go to sleep. “Hey blondie, time to get up.” Sonny called although he kept his voice low as it was bad enough being woken up when they were as exhausted as they were without being woken up loudly and startled. Sonny waited a few seconds then frowned as Clay remained unmoved which caught everyone’s attention as they all suddenly were wide awake. “Clay? Come on, its time to wake up.” Sonny’s voice was a little rougher and louder just as Trent flicked the light on to bathe the room in the soft light from the one dim bulb.

If Jason had not been well attuned to his men he would have missed the slight panic that fleetingly flashed across Sonny’s face but he had caught it and it immediately made alarm bells ring in his own head. Jason was on his feet in seconds and across the small room in three large steps as everything else melted away. “Come on kid.” Jason spoke softly as he reached his hand out and placed it down on Clay’s shoulder then proceeded to lightly shake him. When that failed to rouse him Jason moved his hand from his shoulder to his cheek as the faint flush on his skin worried him. He sighed as just as he suspected Clay had a fever. “Trent, kid’s got a fever.” He had the medic’s attention and everyone else’s immediately just as hazy blue eyes opened to look at him and blinked heavily a few times but he made no effort to pull away from his hand.

Trent knew that Clay had not been feeling the greatest for the past few days despite how much he had tried to keep it hidden but he was attuned to the little tells that he had although he naively had put it down to how hard they had been working as they had been in the hot desert climate and were all running low on sleep and energy despite Davis doing her best to keep them fed and hydrated. Even in the dim light of the room Trent could see the flush that had appeared on Clay’s skin despite how pale he now looked, and he could see the dark circles beneath his half lidded eyes that showed his exhaustion. Trent was also aware that they needed everyone they could get if they were going to capture this HVT, and he knew that Clay would push through whatever ailments he had to do so if he had too. “How high?” Trent asked as he finished pulling on his shirt knowing that his medical kit was still stowed on the plane as he had not thought about grabbing it when they were only on base to get some sleep and plan the next step in the hunt, and Jason was pretty good at indicating with his hand only.

“High enough to be concerned about the fact that the kid has a fever.” Jason replied sharply even though he had not intended too. He shared a look with Trent that spoke volumes before he turned his attention back to Clay who let out a soft wince as he finally moved from lying on his side to rolling over onto his back.

“Here boss.” Brock held out a bottle of water knowing that Clay needed to hydrate and that it would not be long before either he or Trent would be asking for one.

Clay blinked a few more times as he looked up at the wooden ceiling as he tried to discern what was going on with him and why he felt the way he did. When he had crawled into the bed he had been tired and sore but did not feel nearly as bad as he now did.

“Thanks Brock. Hey kid, come on, look at me.” Jason took the bottle of water and put it down on the edge of the mattress before he tapped Clay’s cheek lightly with his fingertips hoping that would garner his attention. Clay turned his head away trying to will his body to follow as he turned away from Jason and Sonny so that he was facing the wall.

“Oh no you don’t blondie.” Sonny had a smirk on his face as he spoke even though it was hiding his concern at the way Clay had turned his face towards the wall as if it would stop them from trying to rouse him sufficiently.

“Get him down.” Trent ordered knowing that Clay would not be receptive when he was as tired as they all were as he walked around Ray who was watching on as not to crowd them then pulled the mattress from Sonny’s bottom bunk down onto the floor as it was easier to assess Clay once he was out of the top bunk.

“Damn, I thought he was just tired like the rest of us, did not even consider that he was getting sick.” Ray had noticed that Clay had been quieter than usual but then again they all had been as every spare minute was used to take care of their basic needs in the past few weeks – sleeping, eating and showering – and there had not been a lot of spare moments in that time.

“Ray, go tell Eric that we are going to need more time.” Jason agreed that none of them had thought about how quiet Clay had been or made the connection with how it meant that he was sick or was deep in his own head mulling over things. This new development required more than the thirty minutes that had been allocated but he was sure that once Eric knew why then certain accommodations could be made while they ascertained what was going on with Clay and whether he was up to continuing or not.

“Anything else you need Trent?” Ray pushed himself up straight as he had been leaning against the frame of the bunk beds knowing that they had left most of their things on the plane as they were not planning to be on the ground long although they did think it would be a little longer, at least long enough for a sufficient amount of sleep.

“Yeah, send someone for my medical kit.” Trent was distracted as he and Sonny lifted Clay from the top bunk and down onto the mattress than was now on the floor much to Clay’s displeasure as he grunted at being moved.

“On it.” Ray hated to leave but Eric needed to be notified and Trent needed his medical kit from the plane, and he knew that Jason would hover worried until he knew more of Clay’s condition. With a quick nod from Jason, Ray left the small room in a hurry as he wanted to return as quickly as he could.

“I have got him.” Sonny somehow had ended up sitting on his knees with Clay’s head rested on his legs seeing that Clay had opened his eyes and was looking up at him before a frown made his forehead furrow and he pouted his lips.

“Whatcha doing to me?” Apparently the movement was enough to rouse Clay to speak although his voice was hoarse sounding and it cracked which sounded painful.

Trent looked up at Jason before he looked back at Clay. “You are running a fever brother. I want you to tell me how you feel Clay.” Trent sounded stern as he went into medic mode needing Clay to tell him how he felt.

Clay pushed himself up so that he was sitting up as Sonny helped him then stopped him as he listed to the side just about to hit his head on the edge of the wooden bunk bed framing. He blinked a few times then settled on squinting before he swiped his hand over his face feeling the light sheen on sweat that had built up on his skin. “We’re in the desert Trent. Of course it’s hot.” Cranky Clay came out as he felt unwell and did not want to answer questions instead he would much rather still be in the bunk that he had claimed as his own sleeping.

Brock knelt down in front of Clay as Sonny was on his right side while Trent and Jason were to his left. “We know it is hot in the desert Spense but you are running a fever as well. Have some water and then we need you to tell Trent if you have any other symptoms.” Brock explained with the patience of a saint before he held out the bottle of water to Clay to take knowing that he needed to stay hydrated especially with the fever that he had. Brock did not miss the small amount of relief that coursed through all of them that Clay was not delusional or had no idea where he was although in fairness if he was not sure exactly what country he was in then no one would hold it against him as that part of the mission had all started to blur together. Clay took the bottle of water with some hesitation as his arm hurt to move then bought it to his lips and took a few large gulps as the cold water felt good as his throat was scratchy and sore, and his mouth was parched.

Sonny nodded his head towards Trent who nodded in response as he had seen what he had seen which was that even though Clay was drinking the water quickly it was hurting him every time he swallowed. Sonny still had his hand on the back of Clay’s neck and he could feel the fever that Clay had. Clay finished the bottle of water within minutes and did not even have to move to hold it out as Trent reached forward and took it from him. “Can I go back to sleep?” Clay cleared his throat but it only seemed to make his voice sound thicker and scratchier as he listed towards Jason who easily reached out and took him, bracing him in his arms against his side as he could feel the heat coming off of his feverish skin.

“Not just yet sunshine… I need you to answer Trent’s questions.” Jason kept his voice soft as it was pretty clear that Clay had a headache and that his throat was sore but Trent needed the full picture in order to decide the best course of action and of treatment.

Trent pressed his hand against Clay’s forehead even though he had already felt how hot he was when they had moved him. “Besides the headache, fever, and sore throat that you have, is there anything else?” Trent listed the symptoms that he knew before he posed his question at Clay who with his half lidded eyes was doing his best to focus on him.

Clay half attempted to shrug but even that made his arm hurt so it ended up being more of an abrupt hitch. “Tired… arm hurts…” He licked at his lips before he screwed up his nose at the salty taste of his sweat collecting on his top lip. Jason frowned and glanced at Trent who looked just as confused at Clay saying his arm hurt.

“Anything else?” Trent asked although he silently willed Clay to say that there was not anything else to add to the odd list of symptoms he was experiencing.

Clay turned his face into Jason’s sleeve and used it to wipe the fresh layer of sweat away before he turned back to Trent. “Huh?” He had lost his focus as normally Trent checked him over and did not demand for him to answer unless it was really needed. Trent shook his head as there was no point in repeating the question although he wanted to.

“What are you thinking Trent?” Jason jostled Clay which earned him an annoyed and discontented whine as he clearly did not liked to be moved. Jason was aware that asking Trent to make a diagnosis without anything other than what they had observed and the few words that Clay had managed to tell them was unfair but he needed a starting point to work on.

“Come here little buddy. You can rest against me.” Sonny moved just enough so that Clay could lean back against his chest and not have to be jostled or moved until Trent said so or he decided to on his own. Jason helped Clay move as he handed him off to Sonny knowing that a content Clay made it easier on Trent. Clay closed his eyes and turned his head to the side so that the side of his face was rested against Sonny’s chest as the light was irritating his eyes even though it was dim.

“It still could be a multitude of things. I think the best option is to get some analgesics into him to reduce the fever, some food, and let him sleep for a bit longer.” Trent was not sure whether he should include or exclude the fact that Clay was saying that his arm was sore but what he did know was that the remaining symptoms could be caused by a whole myriad of illnesses and that some of them could be an direct result of the tireless pace that they had been working at and the environment. What he did know was that Clay sure as hell never made things easy.

Jason would not question Trent and his medical opinion but it did not mean that he had to like it. “Let him sleep through the briefing then re-evaluate him or would you rather scratch him from it now?” They could easily catch him up on the briefing and fill him in on whatever plan they would make but Jason was just as hesitant to put Clay in the field in the condition that he was in especially if the analgesics and more rest did not help. And then there was the matter of the analgesics that Trent wanted Clay to take because Clay sure hated taking any medication.

“Let’s wait and see how he is after the briefing. The analgesics might be enough to get him up and on his feet.” Trent decided that waiting would be in their favour and Clay’s as they had no information on whether they were staying in this country or flying onto the next.

Brock snorted which earned him a glare from Trent. “How are you going to get him to take the analgesics? In case I missed it, as far as I am aware Clay still hates taking any medication of any sort.” Brock was quick to point out as he was undeterred by Trent’s glare whereas it would have stopped most other people from saying anything more. Trent muttered something under his breath that sounded remotely like ‘I will make him if I have too’.

Ray returned with Lisa following a few steps behind him with an armful of items. “Eric stretched it out to an hour well forty five minutes now but only on the condition that we eat and shower before we go to TOC. I got your med kit from the plane Trent.” Ray swung the bag off of his shoulder and handed it to Trent who took it immediately, set it down on the floor and began rifling through it as he wanted to check Clay’s blood pressure and get a reading of his temperature before he decided which analgesics to give him.

Lisa looked as tired as the rest of them and her face was devoid of make up as she stopped behind Brock. She had just arrived in TOC when Ray had walked in to inform Eric that the team needed more time because Clay had struggled to wake up and when they had finally roused him that he appeared to be unwell, and decided to help Ray to gather what they needed and the other things that he did not know they would need. “I bought him a light blanket, got the ear thermometer, got him some snap to activate cold compresses, I also pulled a couple of bottles of ice cold Gatorade from the fridge and a freshly made salad sandwich, and I got permission from Eric to stay here with him while you guys are briefed.” She knew that they did not like to leave Clay alone when he felt unwell so it was a compromise of sorts that would allow them to focus on the information that Mandy had received and deemed credible, and allow them to plan their next move although what that was she didn’t know.

Sonny looked up at Lisa and smiled softly before he returned his attention to Clay who had curled his arm in against his side as Trent tried to apply the blood pressure cuff which he was not having a bar of. They had just figured out which arm hurt although the why was still unknown but it did not deter Trent as he eased Clay’s other arm away from his body and extended it just enough to get the blood pressure cuff on and inflated so that he could get a reading. Trent nodded as he was unsurprised that Clay’s blood pressure was on the low side as he removed the cuff and then held out his hand for the thermometer that he knew Clay preferred. Clay twisted his lower body round at the intrusion of the thermometer into his ear and tried to shy away from it.

“Take it easy little buddy. It’s just Trent blondie.” Sonny wrapped his arms around Clay softly to hold him steady but that seemed to have the opposite effect as he clearly did not want to be held or touched. Sonny let his arms drop immediately as he did not want Clay to injure himself even though he was on a mattress on the floor surrounded by his brothers.

Lisa knelt down using Brock’s shoulder to help her keep her balance as she was running on even less sleep than the men in front of her although she was not about to compare their levels of exhaustion. “Trent?” Lisa saw the expression on his face as he pulled the thermometer away then looked at Clay’s arm and how he had it pressed into his side and braced over his stomach.

“Help me get his shirt off of him. The fever is at 103.2 degrees.” Trent stated to no one in particular as he wanted to check something out, and he was sure that Clay would not appreciate his shirt being cut off of him but if he had to then he would do it.

“How the hell are we supposed to do that when he does not want to move his arm?” Brock asked as the last thing they wanted to do was cause Clay any more pain or add to his misery.

“What are you thinking Trent?” Jason reached out and placed his hand on Trent’s forearm to still him momentarily as he hoped the lack of movement would calm Clay who had slid down so that he was lying on his side on the mattress although his head was rested on Sonny’s thigh and his feet were pressed against Jason’s knees.

“Mononucleosis.” Trent stated as if they were meant to understand what that was as all of the symptoms fit although the only way to get a confirmed diagnosis was to get Clay tested.

“What is it?” Ray asked beating them all to it as sometimes he got exasperated at Trent’s failing of explaining medical things

“Glandular fever otherwise known as mono. I would bet a case of beer that the reason the kid does not want to move his arm is because the lymph nodes in his armpit are severely swollen.” Trent explained using the more common names for it, ones that would be recognisable to anyone as he shrugged free of Jason’s hold.

“Isn’t that the thing you get from kissing someone?” Sonny asked as he vaguely recalled a bout of mono going around in his teen years at his high school. But Clay having mono did not make sense as the kid had been about as celibate as a priest for the past four or so months, give or take a few weeks.

“It spreads through saliva. The symptoms can take anywhere from four to seven weeks to appear. It is an infection from a virus that he must have picked up which has been underlying.” Trent answered as he dug through his bag for a pair of scissors deciding that cutting off his shirt was the only way to check and confirm his line of thinking, and pulled out a bottle of strong analgesics while he was at it.

Jason took the scissors from Trent as soon as he pulled them out of the bag and sent a pointed glare Clay’s way silently telling Trent to explain to Clay what exactly it was that he was about to do as the last thing they needed was for him to panic.

“Clay?” Trent reached out with his hand and took hold of Clay’s chin so that he had his attention although he made sure his hold was light enough not to mark him. Clay grunted not liking the intrusion as all he wanted to do was lay as still as he possibly could and wallow or sleep, either would be fine. “Clay… Spenser…” Trent needed him to respond as he called his name but all he got was another grunt as Clay kicked his feet out catching Jason’s knees although there was no strength behind the kick. “Bravo Six…” Trent knew that Clay would rouse to his call sign given that they were trained to do just that.

“What?” Clay’s voice was coarse and he was snappier than he should have been but he did not feel well and he just wanted to be left alone.

“Need to take your shirt off so that I can get a look at your arm.” Trent informed him slightly annoyed that they were wasting time trying to rouse Clay when he could have it done within seconds but he knew his patience was only wearing thin because of how tired and how worried he was.

“Hurts…” Clay moaned out as he tried to move his arm but stopped almost immediately as it ached but he could not recall hurting it as he rolled over onto his back once more.

“We know it does blondie which is why Trent needs to look at it.” Sonny tried to put Clay at ease but he was feverish and did not feel well so nothing would make him comfortable until they got some analgesics into him along with some fluids then settled him under a blanket while one of them remained close.

“Sonny, Lisa, Brock, get him to take the pills with some of the Gatorade while I cut off his shirt. Jase and Ray can keep him still because he is not going to like when I have to move his arm at all.” Trent knew that it was going to hurt when he had to stretch out and lift Clay’s arm up so that he could see his armpit where his lymph nodes were as he took the scissors back from Jason and handed the bottle of pills to Brock.

“How many do you want to give him?” Brock asked as he unscrewed the child proof cap off of the bottle to shake the pills out as Lisa set the armful of things she had down just behind her although she kept hold of one of the bottles of Gatorade that had a pop top and opened it up.

“Two. I am giving him the strong ones.” Trent hoped the strong analgesics would ease the pain and reduce the fever quickly as he cut through Clay’s shirt starting from the bottom hem.

Lisa moved around so that she was nestled in the small space between the bedframe and Clay’s head seeing that Sonny had slipped his hands under his neck and had elevated his head a little bit so that it was easier for him to swallow. “I am just going to give you something to drink Clay.” She kept her voice soft before she pressed the bottle to his lips and gave him a small amount to swallow. They were well versed at getting Clay to take any pills he needed too in all sort of situations despite how much he hated them, and this one required all three of them. Clay swallowed with a small amount of struggle as his throat hurt but he wanted more. Lisa nodded at Brock who knew what he had to do but he never felt good about doing it.

“These are going to make you feel better Spense. I promise you.” Brock kept his voice soft as he hated having to force feed his brother medication especially with his aversion to it but he knew like everyone else that Clay needed it to make him feel better. He gently dropped the pills into Clay’s mouth just as Lisa pressed the bottle of Gatorade to his lips again and squeezed so that the pills washed down without him realising as he clearly was not following the conversations that were being had.

Lisa reached out and gently ran the back of her fingers over Clay’s scruffy bearded cheek once he had swallowed the pills before she looked up at Sonny and gave him a small reassuring smile knowing how much he hated going against Clay’s wishes just as they all did but for Sonny he always took it harder and let the guilt linger inside of him. “You are okay Clay. Trent is just doing it to help you.” She assured Clay who was already trying to roll away from Trent who had taken hold of his arm and had rotated it only a fraction which was enough to cause him pain as he bit down hard on his bottom lip turning it white.

Trent gritted his teeth as Clay tensed his arm immediately but he knew he had to check the lymph nodes. “I know, I know it hurts Clay. I am sorry.” Trent hated causing anyone pain but Clay always made him particularly sorry especially in the state he was in with a high fever. The sooner that Trent got a look at the lymph nodes in his armpit then the sooner that Clay could curl his arm back into the position that he seemed content on having it in. Trent raised Clay’s arm up towards Sonny and just as he suspected the lymph nodes were seriously swollen, it looked like he had a golf ball protruding from his skin.

“He’s that swollen already?” Jason barely withheld the wince that wanted to escape his lips as he now understood why Clay did not like having his arm moved as he could see the way the swollen skin was pulled taut by the position that Trent was holding his arm in as Clay weakly moaned as he almost bit through his lip.

“Ray, snap a cold compress… Just a bit longer Clay.” Trent hoped that placing a cold compress in Clay’s armpit would help reduce the swelling. “He has probably been swelling slowly for the past few days but I doubt he would have noticed it, or he just put all of his symptoms down to being tired like we all are.” Trent aimed his words at Jason to let him know that this was not deliberately hidden from them before he reached his hand out blindly behind him waiting for the cold compress.

Ray let go of the tight but careful hold that he had on Clay’s leg then reached out and picked up one of the cold compresses that Lisa had thoughtfully picked up in her supply scramble. Ray snapped it then handed it to Trent knowing that it would be cold within a minute.

Clay turned his face towards Lisa whose fingertips were still absentmindedly brushing over his cheek seeing his blue eyes open again although they were duller than they usually were. “Hi there blue eyes.” Lisa smiled as she spoke to him feeling him flinch as Trent pressed the cold compress against the large swollen area then moved his arm back down and into place where he seemed to have found it comfortable. “It’s just a cold compress to help with the swelling you have that is making your arm sore.” She explained seeing the confusion at the intrusive cold touch against his skin.

“S-swelling?” Clay asked as nothing made sense to him.

“You have got a small amount of swelling in the lymph nodes in your armpit. The cold compress is going to help it.” Lisa explained softly as she seemed to have Clay’s attention for the moment.

Trent sat back and blew out a short breath as Ray patted him on the shoulder knowing the toll it took on him. Trent turned his head to look at Ray. “How much time do we have left?” Trent asked knowing that it would not be long as Eric was right about them all needing to shower and eat although he was hesitant to leave Davis alone with Clay, not because she could not handle him but because she was exhausted as the rest of them and looked as though she could use a decent meal and a hot shower as well.

Ray glanced at his wrist watch. “Twenty three minutes brother.” Ray informed them all knowing Eric was firm on his stipulations for giving them the extra time they needed. “We still have to shower and get a meal into us before the briefing.” It could be done in the time they had left but none of them were particularly keen to leave.

“Go, I have got him. Brock, send someone for Cerb and have them bring him over here. You all need to shower and get some food into you; it will help you to feel better.” Lisa had not stopped her fingertips from their movements as she looked around at the men knowing that what was best for them was to eat and get cleaned up. Her request to have Cerb bought back from the K9 unit was something she wished she had thought about earlier when she had first heard that Clay was unwell as she knew how well Cerb comforted Clay and if needed Cerb could be instructed to go and get the guys.

“It will be quicker for me to go and get him.” Brock had not wanted to leave Cerb at the K9 unit but he deserved a bath and a decent meal as well as some sleep which would have all been taken care of. The hair missile had been run ragged just as much as them even though Cerb’s energy levels far exceeded theirs.

“Go and get him Brock, make it quick. Eric and Lisa are right, we all need a hot shower and a decent meal especially if we are going to be heading back out shortly.” Jason knew that a hot shower and a hot meal would make them feel better before he turned to Lisa as Brock left to go and get Cerb. “Are you sure you will be alright with him?” He asked even though Clay was still and fairly docile now that the cold compress was under his arm and it was back in his preferred position, and he knew Lisa had almost as much experience with ‘sick’ Clay as any of them did.

Lisa smiled, “I am not going anywhere. I will stay with him for as long as is needed”, before she turned her attention back to Clay who had broken out in a fresh round of sweat covering his face. Before she could ask for a towel, Trent pre-empted it and handed her a packet of wet wipes which he had opened.

Trent knew that Lisa would take good care of Clay and that Clay would be at ease with Lisa as she was included in his list of people that he gave his implicit trust too. “If you can try and get more fluids into him it would be good. I don’t know if he will want to eat anything but he can if he does. I will leave my kit here.” Trent was not saying anything that Lisa did not already know but it made him feel better to inform her of such things so she did not say anything about it.

“Do you want to put him back into a bed or…?” Ray asked as he waved his hand towards the bunk beds.

Trent shook his head. “He’s good here on the mattress and it is cooler down on the ground.” Trent knew it was not that much cooler but heat did rise and he did not want to take the chance of moving Clay and upsetting him.

“Alright, lets move as quick as we can so we can get through the briefing and get back.” Jason was already antsy and he had not even moved away from Clay yet but duty called and orders had been given which were to be followed.

Sonny looked at Lisa and silently communicated that she needed to hold Clay’s head up so that he could slip out from beneath him. Lisa moved so that she could hold Clay’s head up and slip into Sonny’s vacated spot whilst leaning up against the bed frame so that her back was supported and Clay could continue to lie comfortably where he was. Between the two of them they moved in unison and barely jostled Clay although he did not like the slight movement of his head. “You are good little buddy. We will be back soon but Davis is going to stay with you.” Sonny reassured Clay who said nothing as he had closed his eyes once more.

“Go, you have twenty minutes left by my count and you need them. Go.” Lisa implored knowing that the time was going by faster than any of them would have liked.

“You heard Davis, lets go.” Jason was not the only one reluctant to leave but he had to put that aside and get his men following the orders that had been given to them all including himself. With a lot of reluctance, the men one by one left the small room and headed for the showers knowing that Brock would be joining them in a few minutes as all he had to do was take Cerb off his leash and give him the command to find Clay which he would do.

Lisa shook her head at the men as they left each glancing over their shoulders to check on Clay one last time before he was out of their sight. “You have got a bunch of pretty special and protective brothers right there Clay.” She told him not expecting any response as she pulled a fresh wet wipe from the packet and very gently began wiping the sweat from his face.

“Hmmm… yeah… brothers… cold.” Clay licked his lips between each word before he shivered as he felt cold.

Lisa wordlessly strained herself as she stretched without upsetting Clay and grasped the blanket with the very ends of her fingertips and pulled it closer until she could unfold it and spread it out over him knowing that the blanket was light enough that it would not make him overheat and that he drew comfort from having a blanket to curl up under. He hummed out a soft murmur of pleasure now that he was covered with the blanket making her smile down at him just as Cerb came bounding through the door, slowing immediately, and moving in close to Clay as he laid down at his side with his head rested on Lisa’s leg as well as being pressed into the side of his face. She did not miss how Clay turned his face just the smallest amount towards Cerb in acknowledgment. She moved her hand and rested it on top of his head letting her fingers gently card though his blonde hair while her other hand rested on his shoulder with her thumb absentmindedly making small circles over the end of his collarbone as she could feel him relax at the ministrations.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason knew that the briefing was going to be hard on all of them but he did know that they all certainly looked and smelt a lot better for a shower and being dressed in their freshly laundered uniforms that he made a mental note to thank Lisa for, hell he owed that woman a lot more than just a thanks for the way she took care of all of them, and for having filled their stomach on freshly cooked hot food which was almost inhaled. They had made it over to TOC which barely seconds to spare and were immediately greeted by the appetising scent of freshly brewed coffee as they were directed to take a seat.

Eric moved in front of Jason and handed him a cup of freshly poured cup of coffee knowing that they had lost time but that it would be made up. “How is Clay doing?” Eric had not missed that he was absent nor did he miss the worry on their faces that they were not hiding well.

“Lisa is with him and he is resting. Trent is thinking he has Glandular fever, and will reassess him once we know what we are doing.” Jason could not give Eric much more because they had not made it back to check on him before the time was up despite their best efforts to hurry up.

“How in the hell did he… you know what don’t even answer that. Just grab a seat.” Eric shook his head as he failed to hide his surprise at Trent’s diagnosis but then again it was Clay, and that man sure knew how to pick up illnesses like a lab animal.

Jason smirked at Eric’s dismissal of his own question because he knew exactly how he felt as he had asked himself and Trent that exact question many times before, so many times in fact that he had lost count as he moved across the room that they had commandeered and took his seat next to Ray.

Mandy glanced at Eric who shook his head and then waved her on to begin or rather show the men the credible information that she had received which had taken a lot longer than they had cared for to be validated but it had also changed their plans as they had been ready to plan another tactical assault to capture the HVT. “As of five hours ago, our HVT was declared deceased.” Mandy announced.

“What in the hell?” Sonny bit down on the toothpick that he had just put into his mouth.

“How?” Trent asked surprised as he ran his fingers through his damp hair pushing it out of his face.

“Hold up, what do you mean he is dead?” Jason asked as he leant forward and frowned.

“Our objective was capture not kill. When did that change?” Ray asked knowing that if the objective had been kill and not capture than they would have done just that weeks ago and would have not been traipsing all around the Middle East running on next to no sleep.

“You have got to be kidding, right?” Brock asked in disbelief as all of their efforts were now for nothing as he leaned back in the chair and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Mandy held up her hands to silence the men as they all spoke over one another. “Looks like he pissed off more than just America.” She directed their attention to the footage that had been released on the dark web only hours ago that showed his gruesome death as she pressed play.

The men all shared a look around the table once the footage had finished playing just as Mandy spoke again. “We got ISR up over the town and got this. Not only did they kill him, renounce his actions, but they also strung him up for everyone to see.” It was clear that the end was not satisfying to Mandy but then again the world was rid of another terrorist so all in all it was not a loss for her.

Jason shook his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the man they had been hunting was now dead. Something just did not sit right with him.

“Oh uh… boss has got that face going on.” Sonny bought attention to Jason’s look that indicated that something did not feel right to him.

“What are you thinking Jase?” Ray asked as Sonny was right, and they had all seen that look before.

“We have been chasing him for weeks from country to country.” Jason stood up and began to pace the room. “We get to Iraq again, and now he turns up dead when all along he has had people helping him.” He continued to explain what he was thinking. “Why kill him now and make sure that his body was seen?” He directed the question at Mandy but it was open to anyone suggesting a reason.

“Are you thinking that it was a rouse? That if they killed him then the pressure would fall away and they could go back to their terrorist activities?” Eric asked understanding Jason’s way of thinking although it only gave them more questions than answers.

“It could just be that his people turned on him for his actions. He has killed a lot of his own people Jase.” Ray shrugged his shoulders knowing that the inner workings on terrorism cells were never easy to understand.

“The CIA has nothing credible to go on in regards to the activity continuing. As of now they believe that he is dead and that there is nothing further to explore.” Mandy delivered the news that she was now hesitant to because of Jason’s valid points but the decision had been made.

Eric stepped up beside Mandy knowing that the men would be happy with the news he was about to deliver. “Based on this change in circumstances, we have been ordered home. The C-17 is being fuelled and packed up as we speak. We are wheels up in two hours unless we need to delay.” Eric looked at Trent as he delivered the last words knowing that Trent would make the decision on whether Clay was fit to fly home or not. It would not take two hours for the plane to be fuelled and hardly anything had to be loaded on as the only things that had been taken off of the plane were the men’s backpacks but it would give them all enough time to sort out what was happening with Clay and maybe even get something more to eat.

“We will be on that plane.” Trent nodded towards Jason who had looked at him also. Truthfully he wanted to get Clay back to the States so that the tests he wanted run could be done so and then Clay would be taken home so that he could rest. However he was aware that the flight was not going to be easy but they did not need to be said.

“Good. Two hours gentlemen.” Eric could feel the relief flood the room now that the men knew they were going home and not being flown somewhere else on the wild chase that they had been on. It was also his way of dismissing them knowing that he would not have to go far to find them if he needed too. With that the men got up and left the room.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa remained where she was sitting as she did not want to jostle Clay or Cerb who were both content lying side by side and resting their heads on her legs. She contorted and stretched her upper body around without upsetting them so that she could get Clay to drink another few mouthfuls of Gatorade which he accepted with ease all without stopping her fingers from running through his hair. She had figured out that making him drink at least three small mouthfuls at a time every five or so minutes was a lot more effective than making him take a sip or two every couple of minutes before she sat the bottle back down and wiped his face again then returned her hand to his shoulder and used her thumb to rub small circles along his collarbone again. It was amazing how the smallest and the simplest of things made Clay settle when he was sick or injured and she wished that she had known them when he had been in the hospital after Manila so that she could have provided him a small amount of comfort at the time but that was the past and now that she did know she would never hesitate to help him.

Clay reached his hand up, the one that did not make his arm hurt when he moved, and gently laid it over top of her hand as he opened his eyes. “Lisa?” Her name sounded more like a question as his voice cracked and he winced at the sharp pain in his throat and the aching that he felt throughout his body.

“I am here Clay.” She did not stop any of her movements even as his hand rested on top of hers as she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“You would make a great Mom.” Clay’s words surprised Lisa and caught her off guard as she was not expecting him to say that when he could hardly talk but she was going to attribute it to the fever he had. She knew just from his eyes that he believed what he was saying too.

“You think?” She asked because even though she was surprised she could not help but wonder what had made him say that or think about it in the first place.

“Hmmm… yeah I do…” Clay replied as he closed his eyes again but did not move his hand away from hers. “Tough but fair and fun… You would love and adore them with every ounce of your being, protect them wholeheartedly…” He did not care how much it hurt to talk because he wanted Lisa to know that she would be a good Mom.

“Yeah?” She asked as she smiled and looked down at him adoringly wondering where this line of thinking had come from but she was not about to shut it down especially if it was distracting him from how bad he felt.

“Yeah… you get all maternal with us and look after us… any child would be lucky to have you as their mom.” He truly meant it because he knew what it was like to have absent parents.

“You have been thinking a lot about this, huh?” She asked once she had made him take another few small sips of Gatorade which helped his dry throat.

Clay wiggled his nose for a few seconds before he briefly opened his eyes to see her smiling before he closed them again. “You corral all of us especially Sonny… I am sure that kids are a lot easier to corral, and I have seen you with Ray’s kids especially little RJ.” Clay paused as Lisa wiped his face with another cold wet cloth to get rid of the sweat that he was still producing. “You look at him with so much love and the way you hold him, he knows that you do.” He continued to finish his sentence as he could recall how Lisa had held RJ when Ray had bought him on base for the day as he was sick and could not go to day care and Naima had been on a school trip with Jameelah. “You have a lot of love to give.” He added on knowing that she did.

Lisa was taken aback by the level of thought that Clay had clearly put into his reasoning but she was also surprised at how articulate he was when he was feverish and unwell as he was. She did not even realise that her eyes had become glassy as they filled with tears until she felt the first one slide down her cheek which she was quick to hunch her shoulder up and drop her face down to wipe it away. “We’re family and I, like you, would do anything for those kids.” She managed to keep her voice from shaking as she was overwhelmed by the emotional response that she was having to Clay’s sweet words. She felt as Cerb nudged her leg as the dog had picked up on the emotional change but remained where he was.

“You still would be a great mom.” Clay repeated his earlier words as the pain in his throat was only getting worse and managed to give her hand a soft squeeze.

“Thank you Clay.” There was nothing more she could say as she was not sure she could keep her voice under control as she was already struggling not to cry. “Get some sleep, you don’t have to stay awake for my sake.” She instructed him knowing that he was exhausted and she knew how much glandular fever sucked the remaining energy from a person as she recalled having it when she was younger and had been prescribed bed rest for at least a week and then activity restrictions for another two weeks after than initial week although she was not about to share that with anyone.

Clay made some sort of humming noise before he stopped and she did not miss the grimace of pain. “You will stay though?” He asked with more vulnerability than he should have had but the little lost boy that was locked inside of him always came out when he was sick.

“I am not going anywhere, I promise.” Lisa did not make promises that she could not keep, and she knew how important this one was to Clay. It seemed as though those words were magic because within seconds Clay’s body went limp as his breathing deepened and evened out as he allowed himself to go back to sleep which is what he had wanted to do in the first place. Lisa smiled softly once more at the uncanny ability that Clay had to go to sleep almost immediately when he was ill or injured even though he needed reassurances that someone would be next to him when he woke up.

Lisa did not take her eyes off of Clay as he slept or stop her hands from continuing their movements despite how much she wanted to wipe at her glassy eyes and make sure that it was not obvious that she was on the verge of crying even as more tears escaped unwillingly one by one.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny had been the first one out of TOC with Trent and Brock following closely behind him then it was Ray and Jason as they all wanted to get back to Clay and Lisa as soon as they could. Sonny stopped in the doorway and furrowed his eyes as he took in the sight in front of him until he was shoved from behind so that Trent and Brock could enter the room but then both men stopped as well. Lisa had her head bowed down as she watched Clay intently who was now covered with a blanket while Cerb was curled along Clay’s side with his head pressed against Clay’s but what was most surprising was Lisa’s red rimmed eyes and tear streaked face.

Trent could not bring his legs to move as he felt his stomach plummet. “Lisa?” Trent whispered as he finally found his voice just as Ray and Jason entered the room and stopped at the scene as well although Ray propelled himself forward quicker than any of them as he pushed between Brock and Trent and rushed to Clay’s side.

Lisa looked up and realised how ghostly pale all the men had become before she realised what they were thinking as she was sitting with her head bowed crying. “He’s okay just sleeping.” She managed to get out as her voice trembled and sounded thick even to her own ears seeing Ray reach his hand out to check his pulse and give them a nod when he found it strong. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She added on almost as an afterthought as she hunched her shoulder and wiped her face again.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked as he placed his hand on Sonny’s shoulder as he had not missed how the Texan swayed on his feet and reached out to grasp the bedframe to keep himself upright.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Just having a moment.” Lisa did not want to share any of the details as she continued to focus on Clay who when he slept looked exactly like a little boy. Ray looked at Jason and shook his head minutely letting Jason know not to push Lisa as they all knew how she hated to be perceived as weak, and for the fact that she still looked like she could continue to cry at any moment. “What is going on? What was the result of the briefing?” Lisa asked as she was already trying to think ahead because if they were flying to another location then she would need to make some arrangements but if they was staying then she would need for someone to make sure that the guys had everything that they needed as she was serious about keeping her promise.

“We take off in two hours. We are going home.” Ray informed Lisa as he sat down and let himself relax a little bit although he swore his heart was trying to beat right out of his chest.

“What happened to going after the HVT?” Lisa asked knowing that they had all been intent on capturing him as they had been tasked to do so going home had not even crossed her mind as an option.

“HVT is dead.” Jason informed her as he directed Sonny to sit down on the nearest bottom bunk as the colour that had drained from his face had yet to return and the last thing that they needed was for him to fall over from shock.

Trent finally managed to propel his feet to move and he knelt down next to Ray and looked over Clay seeing that he looked to be sleeping peacefully despite how flushed yet ashen he still was. “How long has he been asleep?” Trent asked as he was still concerned at Lisa’s tears and for Clay’s health.

“Not long, less than ten minutes. I got him to drink all of the Gatorade.” Lisa sniffed before she nodded towards the freshly emptied bottle that was beside her then returned her eyes to Clay. “He has been pretty settled although he has made no attempt to try and move his arm. He is still sweating profusely though.” She added on knowing it was best to give Trent every bit of information she could without him needing to ask a bunch of questions.

Trent nodded and pulled out the thermometer wanting to get an updated reading on his temperature. “Has he been lucid with you?” Trent did not miss the way Lisa’s face softened or the way she glanced away from Clay to the wall for a few seconds before she returned her soft gaze to Clay. “Lisa?” He pressed needing an answer just as the thermometer beeped. “Temperature is at 102.9 now.” He expressed to everyone knowing they would all want an update. “Lisa, was he lucid at all?” He asked again although his voice was much harsher this time as he wanted to snap her out of her thoughts.

Lisa was not exactly sure how to answer Trent’s question but Clay had articulated himself well as he shared his thoughts about her with her. “Yeah Trent, he was lucid. He spoke to me, followed the conversation we had.” She finally answered the question but she knew the way her voice sounded that it had only caused more questions to arise in the men.

“Shouldn’t the fever be further down by now?” Brock asked as he tossed and caught the ball that he had picked up knowing Cerb would show no interest until Clay was back up and on his feet.

“I would like it to be but it is coming down which is what is important.” Trent answered as he tried and failed to get a read on Lisa and what had made her so upset.

Jason could see that something or rather a whole lot of things were not sitting right with Trent but he knew that it was best not to crowd him or bombard him with questions but there was one that he needed answered. “Are you sure he is able to fly Trent?” Jason knew that one of the men, most likely Ray or Sonny, would press Lisa later but for now his concern laid with getting Clay on the plane and home.

“Would rather he was on a gurney than in a hammock as he won’t like the swaying too much but we will get him settled and he will be fine.” Trent answered knowing that just by saying he would prefer Clay to rest on a gurney that it would happen because they all wanted him to be comfortable especially when he was as unwell as he was. Trent also knew that the plane would be stocked with all of the items they needed to make sure that he was comfortable and well taken care of.

Clay tried to roll over onto his side and jarred his arm which made him wake up with a start as the pain had not subsided. “It’s alright Clay.” Trent pressed his hands to Clay’s chest to push him back onto his back as he let out a soft hiss of pain. Clay let Trent guide him back over onto his back but his focus was on Lisa.

“You stayed.” The words slipped past Clay’s lips before his brain could stop them as he blinked up at Lisa, and they could all hear the disbelief that she was still there as well as the vulnerability in his voice.

Lisa smiled softly once more as she fought twice as hard to keep the tears at bay as she moved her hand from his shoulder where she had been continuously tracing small circles over his collarbone and up to his cheek once again brushing the back of her fingers over his bearded cheek as it seemed to put him at ease. “Hi sleepyhead, and I made you a promise that I will always keep anytime you ask me too.” She knew that he still had a headache as he was squinting his eyes again and his throat had to be sore just by how hoarse his voice was.

Clay smacked his lips together before he licked at his lips and screwed up his face at the salty taste as he used his hand to push the blanket down haphazardly. “Do you want to try sitting up?” She asked as she removed her hand from his cheek and grabbed a fresh wet wipe then wiped it over his face as the sweat was beading again.

Clay did not know what he wanted as sitting up would probably make him feel worse but then again his back was aching from lying on it in fact his whole body ached. “H-hurts.” He moaned out as he tried to roll over onto his side but was stopped by Ray and Trent again as he would be laid on his sore arm.

“Alright, let’s get him sitting up.” Trent figured Clay would protest being moved into an upright position but he clearly did not want to stay on his back or lay on the side that his sore arm was not connected too as he reached forward and pulled the blanket away completely so that he would not get tangled up in it. Lisa supported Clay’s head as Ray and Trent helped Clay to sit up which made him whine, and it was Brock who slid in behind him so that he was propped up as he had listed backwards immediately when they had let go of him to see if he would stay upright on his own.

“I’ve got you Spense.” Brock clicked his fingers to Cerb who immediately moved closer and laid in between Clay’s legs which settled him immediately as he relaxed back against Brock. When Clay was sick but felt safe then he was as pliant and easy to handle but if he did not feel safe then he was a nightmare.

Trent managed to wedge his fingers in the small space between Clay’s arm and side as he realised that the cold pack needed to be changed out as it was no longer cold which was understandable given how it was entrapped between his body, and even that small touch had Clay flinching away although he had nowhere to go with Brock at his back and Cerb in between his legs but that did not mean that he did not squirm. Trent looked over at Jason knowing that what he had to do was definitely not going to make him liked by Clay in his sick state. “The cold pack needs to be changed out as it has gone warm.” Trent told them seeing Jason nod his head in acknowledgement then seeing Jason turn his attention back towards Sonny who still looked pale, panicked, and worried not that the gruff man would ever admit it.

“The analgesics should have started to work by now though.” Brock knew why Trent was worried and what was worse was that Clay had just settled against him.

“He still is not going to like it.” Trent answered as he grabbed another one of the cold packs then handed it off to Ray who took it immediately. “It’s still hurting him.” Trent did not need Clay to tell him that his arm was still hurting as he could tell just by the way he was still cradling it to his side and across his stomach.

“How do you want to do this?” Ray asked knowing that Trent had handed him the cold pack for a reason but had not told him to activate it.

“I am going to move his arm as there is no other way to swap it out but I do not have to examine him this time so I will not need to extend his arm as much to swap it out. Brock, I will need you to keep him still. Ray, as soon as I pull the warm one out I want the new one snapped and handed to me. Jase, you good with Sonny?” Trent knew that they were best to move fast and make the swap as seamless as possible hoping that Clay would settle back down quick before he asked about Sonny who was unusually quiet and had Jason’s attention.

“I’m fine.” Sonny groused although he made no effort to move from the bed or to come closer to Clay like he usually would have. Truth was that he was concerned and he was still a little bit perplexed at what had transpired while they were in the briefing.

Trent knew that he would check on Sonny once Clay was on the plane and settled and so he nodded at Sonny then turned his attention back to Clay who had not made any effort to move from where he was sat up against Brock. “Clay, I have to change out the cold pack under your arm.” Trent knew it was easier to tell Clay what was happening or what was about to happen even if he was not taking it all in.

Clay slid his foot up to bring his knee up towards his chest and moved his head to look in Trent’s direction. “Cold pack? What?” Clay asked confused as he did not recall a cold pack being placed under his arm and it certainly did not feel like there was one. He managed to lift his hand up, the only one that he would move freely, to his face and scrubbed at his tired eyes lazily before he let his hand drop down where it ended up resting against Brock’s knee.

Trent wanted to sigh but he withheld it as he was not surprised that Clay had not retained what had been done at the height of his fever. “Your arm hurts and the cold pack is making it feel better.” Trent kept it simple hoping that Clay would retain this information.

“Hmm hurts.” Clay pouted then smacked his lips together before he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth between his teeth.

Trent knew that he could not say anymore without repeating himself and he was only prolonging the inevitable of causing Clay discomfort and pain to swap out the cold pack for the fresh one. He reached forward cautiously and took hold of Clay’s arm but made no effort to move it just yet as he wanted to see what Clay would do.

Lisa reached out and gently used her hand to brush some of the damp matted blonde hair from off of Clay’s forehead which made him turn towards her and he looked up at her with such softness but also a sense of confusion in his eyes that she leaned closer but was careful enough not to crowd him or encroach on the room that Trent needed. “It’s okay. I know it hurts Clay but you will feel better soon enough. None of us will let you suffer Clay.” She kept her voice quiet even though they could be heard by everyone in the small confined room.

Trent used Lisa’s actions and her words as the distraction as he managed to move Clay’s arm just enough to switch out the cold packs with Ray’s help however he was unable to stop him from flinching or letting out a soft wince at the pain.

“All done Spense.” Brock knew that Clay would settle down although he had remained a lot calmer than they had prepared for but that was all down to Lisa. Brock felt as Clay listed to his side closer towards Lisa so with well-practised and careful movements he accommodated Clay by shifting to his side so that he could support him better.

Lisa reached out and grasped a fresh bottle of Gatorade knowing it would not be as cold as any of them would have liked but Clay needed to keep up his fluids. “Here Clay, have a drink.” She popped the top up then pressed it to his lips seeing him take a few greedy gulps before she pulled the bottle back from his lips. A small trail spilt from the corner of his lips which Ray managed to wipe away before it dripped down off of his chin as he had grabbed a wet wipe to wipe away the sweat that had formed again.

Lisa knew that she had to go and make a few special arrangements which included raiding the supply room but she was hesitant to leave even though Clay was with his brothers who would remain at his side and take care of him. “I am going to go and make sure that we have everything we need on the plane but I will be back.” She wanted to make it absolutely clear to Clay that she would be back.

“Plane?” Clay asked having slept though the earlier conversation as he managed to move his head so that he could find Sonny and have him in his line of sight.

“Yeah little buddy, we are flying home soon.” Sonny kept it light on the details as he knew how Clay was when he was unwell. “I will give Lisa a hand.” He added on although that was directed at Jason as Clay was comfortable up against Brock and would have Jason, Ray and Trent with him. Clay gave a limp nod although he stopped as the movement made his head hurt even more, and he was tired enough that all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Lisa took Sonny’s offered hand as he had finally pushed himself to his own feet and stepped closer before he pulled her up to her feet knowing that sitting with Clay for as long as she had would have made her ache especially as she stayed in the same position the whole time. “We will be as quick as we can.” She directed her words towards Jason as she still felt hesitant to leave Clay.

“We have got him.” Jason assured her knowing just how Clay could get under people’s skin, hell the kid was under his own and if he was being sentimental than he would admit that he loved him like one of his own children but that was not something he would openly admit or easily. Clearly whatever had transpired while they were learning of the HVT’s demise had left an imprint on Lisa.

Jason waited until Lisa and Sonny were out of the room then moved to sit himself down on the floor next to Brock. Jason reached out and took the light blanket that Trent had draped in a loose pile then laid it out over Clay once more knowing how much more settled he was with one and he looked ready to fall asleep again. He did not miss the smiles or the smirks from those around him but he chose to ignore them as he knew they all would do the same if it meant their youngest was content.

Ray looked over at Clay who now had the side of his face pressed into the sleeve of Brock’s shirt as he had leaned himself over towards Jason almost immediately once he had sat himself down next to them before he looked at Trent who he was sure looked just as tired and weary as they all did. “Trent, if the symptoms take from four to seven weeks to appear, then how long does this part usually last?” Ray asked knowing that Clay generally was extremely miserable then would bounce back suddenly although they were always more cautious in those immediate days after he had bounced back because they did not want him to relapse.

Trent shrugged knowing it was a fair question that Ray had asked but he knew none of them would like the answer. “We still have not got the test done to confirm that it is Glandular Fever.” Trent knew that the avoidance tactic would not work.

“Trent, you are fairly spot on with everything when it comes to Spense being sick and his overall health, so level with us brother.” Brock kept his voice low as he could see that Clay’s eyelids kept fluttering as he fought not to go to sleep but he knew it would not be long now that he was covered with the blanket and surrounded by them.

Trent wanted to curse Brock but he knew that they just wanted answers as once Clay was settled and they were in the air flying home then they would move into the inevitable planning portion that always happened when he was sick and they were stateside to make sure that he was cared for around the clock whether it was at his own apartment or one of their places. “The fever usually lasts for a week or two but it cannot remain at the level it is, and as long as there are no major complications the symptoms usually last anywhere from two to four weeks however there is a chance that the fatigue could last for even longer.” There was not a clear timeframe as it depended largely on the person and their health before they contracted the virus which was one thing Clay had in his favour. “The best thing we can do is let him rest and made sure he eats, drinks, and moves.” He pre-empted the next question knowing that other than a dose of analgesics often that there was not a lot else they could do.

Jason could see the Clay had finally given into his exhaustion and was finally asleep against Brock’s arm who was still supporting him to keep him upright. “The rest part is always the hard part with him but we will deal with it like we always do.” There was a finality in Jason’s words but they all knew that it was the truth as once Clay started to feel better or at least once the fever had broken or even if he did not feel better that it would be hard to make him rest. The term ‘ants in his pants’ came to mind but Jason thought better than to say that. “Kid’s asleep.” He added.

“Good, leave him be.” Trent was glad that Clay was asleep as he knew it probably would not last for long.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny frowned as he followed Lisa across to the supply room that she was about to raid; for a woman of her stature she sure could move fast when she wanted too. He had not missed how she had immediately scrubbed her hand over her face as soon as they left the barracks or how she had steeled herself as her walls quickly rose back up, or how she had kept moving so that he could not question her, at least not out in the open. She pushed the door open and made her way in not even stopping to make small talk with the supply clerk as she usually would have.

Sonny stopped just inside the door and leant against the wall knowing he would only get in the way if he was to follow her as she already had the young clerk following her around with a small pull trolley.

Lisa knew that it was better to be overstocked than understocked especially with Clay sick and on a long flight home. On the walk across the base she had made a mental list of what she needed and wanted to obtain in the way of supplies. She knew that Sonny was following only a step behind her the entire time but she needed a few moments to pull herself together before she delved into it as she knew that he would not let it go, and she did not want him to ask Clay as it would only make Clay worry that he had upset her especially if he did not recall their conversation but she would not forget it.

Lisa moved through the supply room, loading items into the trolley as the clerk stood by and moved with her. Lisa knew that one of the support staff would fill the cooler with ice so she grabbed a tray of water and a tray of Gatorade, a tray of assorted snacks although she would make sure someone got the men an assortment of fresh sandwiches and fruit as well as they needed to eat, an extra blanket – one that was thicker than the one she had grabbed earlier, and a vast array of medical supplies that she knew Trent liked to keep on hand including some more analgesics, plenty of snap to activate cold packs, intravenous bags of saline and broad spectrum antibiotics, throat lozenges, many packets of gauze as well as a few extra packs of antiseptic and wet wipes, and as a precautionary measure a stack of disposable emesis basins although she hoped that they would not need to be used. She signed all of the items out and then took control of the stacked trolley but before she could move it Sonny stepped forward.

“Let me Lisa.” Sonny was impressed at how fast, how meticulous, and how methodical Lisa was in her snatch and grab of supplies although as every single item that she had gathered was needed although he hoped that some of the medical items were not needed.

“You know I do this all the time, right?” She asked with a bit more sass than she intended as he began pulling the trolley out of the room.

“I do.” He answered as he did not realise the specifics of her gathering supplies entailed but he was not about to tell her that as in his mind she ordered the supplies and they were then delivered to the plane. She nodded but said nothing more as they left the supply room and headed towards the plane which could be seen in the near distance as it was already a hive of activity from being refuelled to loaded up which included a gurney which she would hazard a guess that had already been organised by Eric the moment he found out Clay was sick. He glanced over at her and frowned as her eyes were still glassy and red rimmed, and he did not miss the slight sniff. “So, do you want to tell me what happened?” He ventured treading with more caution that he would usually be given credit for.

She stiffened and stopped then looked away from him before she rocked back on her feet and wrapped her arms loosely around herself. She knew the question would come, knew that is why he had chosen to accompany her, and she knew that he would not let it go because the man could be like a dog with a bone sometimes. “Let’s get this sorted then I will tell you Sonny.” She needed a few more minutes to gather and organise her thoughts and make sure that she did not begin to cry again, and she wanted to make sure that everything was ready as she knew the men would want to get Clay settled on the plane well before their scheduled departure time.

“Okay.” He knew she would keep her word because that was who she was but he did not miss the vulnerability in her body language either which made him want to reach out and wrap his arms around her and hold her tight against his own body but he could not in the middle of the base.

“Thank you.” She was grateful for the reprieve before she unwrapped her arms from around herself then ran a hand through her hair and pushed it back as the breeze was blowing it in all directions. The pair began walking again and made it to the plane quickly as Lisa ordered one of the support teams to unload the trolley, secure the items where she wanted them, and return said trolley back to the supply room before she moved around issuing other orders such as making sure the hammocks were hung to one side of the plane even though she doubted that the men would get any sleep in them and that they were in close proximity to the gurney, arranged for sandwiches and fruit to be bought on board, for the cooler to be stacked with ice and the drinks, and for several other things to be sorted.

Sonny walked over to the gurney knowing that Lisa had everything else handled and began to check that it was secure which it was before he adjusted the gurney down as low as he could get it merely as a safety precaution. “Here Sonny.” He looked up just before Lisa tossed him a pillow, a sheet set, and a light blanket so that he could make the gurney up. It was not the first time that they had gone through this scenario of having Clay tucked into a makeshift bed on a gurney because he was ill or injured, and he doubted it would be the last time although he wished it would be. They had learnt that he settled better lying on a gurney instead of being in his hammock after he had begrudgingly admitted that the hammock had made him feel worse when he was sick or injured. Sonny made quick work of making up the gurney, knowing that there was no point in making sure the top sheet and blanket were tucked in because Clay would move around so much that he would get twisted up in both pieces of bedding so instead he laid both over the top of the gurney then folded them back down so that Clay could lay down and be covered up immediately.

Lisa smiled softly as she watched Sonny as she took a few moments to breathe now that she had finished giving out orders and organising everything for the flight home although she still felt antsy and she wanted to get back to Clay as quickly as possible as she did not want him to think that she had left him. She wondered silently if Sonny (and the rest of the men of Bravo) had realised that he had catalogued every like and dislike that Clay had when he was ill or injured or both and how normal it had become for him to make sure that everything was just the way he liked it, or what was best to keep him settled and comfortable. She knew that something had changed, or rather been altered, months ago when all of Bravo had caught Sonny’s cold between Sonny and Clay but she still did not know what it was that had made the change occur but what she did know was that Sonny did everything he could to make Clay feel better that was not in Trent’s domain.

Sonny looked up to see that Lisa was standing still and just smiling as she looked over at him although she seemed deep in thought. He moved towards her slowly so that he did not startle her as she looked peaceful. “What are you thinking about?” He could have added in a suggestive comment about what she could be thinking about but chose not to as he did not want to upset her peacefulness.

Lisa shifted her gaze to Sonny not even noticing that he had moved from the gurney and over to her until he spoke. “You and Clay. You are a good man Sonny Quinn.” It was the truth and there was no need to hide her thoughts.

Sonny cocked his head to the side and gave her a quizzical look before he pulled the toothpick from his mouth and flicked it away. “Do you want to tell me what is going on?” He asked as the response he got was not what he expected but then again nothing about this day had gone as expected. Lisa nodded her head towards the ramp so they could walk back slowly and be away from listening ears and prying eyes as they talked. With that simple gesture, the two of them started walking, dawdling almost, and she could see that he was waiting for her to tell him what had transpired which had made her cry.

“Clay told me I would be a great mom. It just got to me and I do not really know why.” Lisa knew that once they were halfway between the plane and the barracks that it would be safe enough to talk so she opened with what had started the conversation. She reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear as a breeze came through and jostled it again. “It caught me off guard.” She admitted already feeling all of the emotions that she had tried so hard to rein in begin to bubble to the surface again.

Sonny was slightly stunned and speechless but then his imagination formed a picture of Lisa with a little girl, a daughter that made him smile as Clay was right as he could see her as a mom and he could imagine just how wonderful she would be. Even sick the kid had an uncanny ability to read people even if it was only during a small moment of clarity. “How did that come up?” He asked seeing that this was not the easiest conversation for Lisa to have although he did not want to pressure her as to why it made her seem so uneasy.

Lisa shrugged and stopped then turned her body into Sonny’s and looked up at him into his eyes. “It came out of nowhere really. I was just sitting with him doing exactly what I was doing when you came in and he just…” She paused as she shook her head feeling her eyes become wet with unshed tears that she once again willed not to fall. “He called my name and looked up at me with those big blue eyes that make him look like a lost little boy who has no hope for the world around him, and he just said it. I asked him about it and he had a whole list of reasons why I would be a great mom. And then he asked me to stay. The eyes pierced my heart Sonny, the vulnerability and fear in them, it just… it just breaks my heart… that he gets so worried that we are going to leave him, I mean you heard him when he woke up and could hear the surprise in his voice that I had kept my promise to stay with him and that I would be there when he woke up. All that damage, years of it, and all he wants is to be loved, to be made to feel safe. It’s heart breaking Sonny.” It was like once she started she just could not stop as the words flowed from her without hesitation, and without her express permission the tears began to fall one by one leaving a damp trail down her face despite how hastily she wiped them away.

Sonny reached out and put his hands on Lisa’s shoulders as he tried to sort through the mass of words that she had just spoken when all he really wanted to do was pull her in tight and hold her against his own body but he refrained because he had too. “He’s right; you would make a great mom.” There was not an ounce of hesitation in his words as he agreed with Clay. “The kid has us Lisa, you, me, Bravo and all of our extended family. He has us. He is loved and he knows that but it is something he needs to be reminded of from time to time. And you know what, he has put a few more cracks in my armoured heart too but if you ever repeat that then I will deny it. Kid has a way of making you love him.” He had to admit that sometimes he could get a bit overwhelmed by the vulnerability and fear that he knew lingered because of Clay’s traumatic and absent childhood that came through even stronger when he was ill or injured.

Lisa shook her head and swiped her hand over her face again as more tears fell but she smiled through them at Sonny’s words. “He is kind of our kid already.” The statement fell from her lips without a second thought as they all took care of him even when he did not want it.

Sonny chuckled but deep down he knew she was right. “Yeah, so what do you say we get back to our kid? I don’t know about you but I know I don’t like to be too far away when he is in a state like he is.” He liked to stay close for his own peace of mind as well as Clay’s well-being as he definitely did better when he was surrounded by those he trusted and cared about.

Lisa nodded her head as Sonny dropped his hands from her shoulders before the two began to walk in silence again although Sonny could not helping glancing over at Lisa who was trying to pull herself together once more as she rubbed at her red rimmed eyes with the dark circles underneath a few times before the tears finally stopped falling.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay mumbled something indistinguishable as he broke out in a fresh sweat and shifted restlessly in Brock’s arms making all of the men sit up straight and go on alert as Cerb jumped up and moved out from between his legs and moved over to sit beside Ray. Trent was not the least bit surprised that Clay had become restless as he had expected it but it did not make it any easier as he glanced at his wrist watch for the time seeing that they had just over an hour before they were wheels up and heading for home.

Brock moved his hand up from where it had been resting on his own knee to Clay’s wrist hoping that a different point of contact would be enough to settle him. “It’s just me Spense, you are okay.” Brock kept his voice soft and low but Clay only grew more restless as his agitation seemed to intensify. “Is he awake or?” He trailed off as he directed his question towards Trent who simply shook his head.

“Nightmare?” Ray asked already weighing up the positives and the negatives in regards to waking Clay up from his feverish nightmare.

“I don’t think so, I would say his fever just peaked once more.” Trent answered as he was already leaning towards Clay to take his temperature once more.

Jason hated to see Clay so ill, they all did, but he would do anything to help. “Brock, do you want to swap with me? See if he will settle down again.” Jason was willing to swap out with Brock who surely had to be hot as the room was stuffy as the air was humid but there was nothing they could do about it as it was even hotter outside, at least inside the sun was not beating down on them.

Trent had the thermometer away from Clay’s ear as soon as it beeped as Clay let out a groan that could only be described as pained. “Dammit… 104.1 degrees.” Trent wanted to kick something or cry, he was not sure which, but he would not do it because he had to wake Clay up and get his temperature down before they went anywhere. “We need to wake him up and make him drink more. At that temperature he will dehydrate quicker than he can afford too. Brock, you are going to have to lay him down. Jase and Ray take these and start wiping him down while Brock and I get him to drink and swallow some more analgesics.” Trent set out what he wanted to do as he took two large wound pads and doused them in cold water until they were soaked and dripping then handed one each to Jason and Ray who took them immediately.

“Wasn’t his fever coming down?” Jason asked as Brock disentangled Clay from his own body then laid him down as gently as he could on the mattress which Clay did not like as he tried to roll over onto his side again with his sore arm tucked underneath him but was stopped short by Brock and Ray who guided him back onto his back.

“Yeah but now it’s climbing. Kid is run ragged like all of us so his body is having a harder time fighting the virus.” Trent answered distractedly as he switched places with Ray who was helping to keep Clay lying on his back and then shook out two more heavy dosage analgesics before he opened another pop top bottle of Gatorade with his teeth knowing he could only do it with a fresh bottle if his diagnosis was confirmed but until then it would be a precautionary measure employed by all of them.

Brock realised that Clay did not like to be lying on his back but he could not be on his right side when his underarm on his right side was still so swollen which was making his entire arm ache. “Trent, can we roll him onto his left side?” Brock asked suddenly hoping that it might make him settle a bit more so they could do what they needed to do to get his temperature coming back down. He had an idea that Clay’s back was sore which was why he was so resistant to lay back down on it. He swept his hands through Clay’s damp sweaty blonde locks as they clung to his forehead before he took the offered bottle of water from Ray and very gently poured it over Clay’s head and face being extra cautious not to get any near his eyes or nose.

“Why?” Trent asked wondering what Brock was thinking.

“He is not happy on his back and he only does not like to sleep on his back when it is hurting him.” Brock answered as he had learned a few cues over the occasions of taking care of Clay.

Trent shrugged. “It’s worth a try.” And it was worth trying so between the four of them they rolled Clay onto his side with practised efficiency who settled immediately as he stilled which allowed them to go about their set tasks.

“Good spotting Brock.” Jason praised gratefully as he was relieved that Clay had settled once more just as he saw Cerb belly crawl forward and take up a position tucked into the back of Clay’s legs.

Clay did not fight any of them as Trent and Brock managed to make him drink the entire bottle of Gatorade by taking several small sips and the two pills that were slipped in as discreetly as they could be, and as Jason and Ray ran rivers of cold water over his flushed skin then spread it around with the wound pads that they had been supplied.

The men had just sat back knowing there was nothing more they could do than wait to see how the second dose of analgesics worked when Sonny walked back in with Lisa following closely behind, both coming over to join them.

Jason looked up and over at Sonny seeing the concern run through him as he physically blanched at the sight that greeted him before he swept his eyes towards Lisa who looked like a mess before he returned his eyes to Sonny who subtly shook his head. Sonny took a seat next to Cerb giving the dog a quick pat as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

Lisa knelt down on the floor above Clay’s head. “Fever spiked?” She asked Trent seeing how flushed Clay had become as Ray reached his hand out and reassuringly patted her forearm almost sensing her distress.

“104.1.” Trent nodded his head before he looked at Sonny. “Is the plane ready for him?” He asked thinking it was a good idea to think about starting to get Clay up and on his feet then over to the plane so that he could settle in.

Sonny was keeping a close eye on Lisa, something that was not missed by anyone, before he looked at Trent. “Everything is set up. Gurney is all ready for him to get into.” He answered knowing that was what Trent was really asking as Clay shifted his head.

“You want to get him on the plane now?” Jason asked wondering if flying in Clay’s condition really was a good idea but then again they were all desperate to get home.

“Very soon, I just want to give him a wee bit more time.” Trent could sense the hesitation in Jason’s voice and he felt his own hesitation but going home was the best option as Clay did better in his or one of their homes. If the question had been asked on whether flying was going to upset Clay then he would have answered yes it was but they all knew it already so there was no need for it to be asked.

Lisa was looking down at Clay as she listened to the men conversing around her before she saw Clay tip his head back and open his eyes up so that those baby blues of his were staring right up at her. “Hi Clay.” She leaned a little further forward so that he did not have to crane his neck so much as she spoke although she could see how dull his usually bright eyes had become. Those words were enough to silence the men.

Clay registered the searing pain in his throat first almost as soon as he opened his eyes to see Lisa’s soft smile greeting him before the headache that he had made itself known along with the pain under his arm and how stiff his entire body felt but most of all his back. He was not sure he had ever felt as tired as he did either. He managed to unfurl and twist his left arm around and get it under him then tried to push himself up feeling as familiar hands braced him.

“Woah little buddy, slow it down for a bit.” Sonny got the words out first but it was Brock and Ray who helped to guide him upwards as they knew that there was no stopping him until he was sitting up as Lisa had moved closer inwards knowing that Clay would not stay upright for long.

Clay managed to twist himself around so that he was sitting on his side before he splayed his legs out as he was uncomfortable. He lifted his hand up from where it was bracing him against the ground and ran his fingers through his hair before he dropped it back down as he felt himself falling backwards slowly. He licked at his lips then puckered his lips and clicked his tongue.

“Here Clay.” Trent held out a bottle of water directly in his line of sight to see if he would take it as he noted how sluggish and jerky his movements were.

Clay managed to turn his head enough to look towards Trent as he listed backwards into Lisa who dutifully caught him and let him rest against her chest. No one missed how heavily he blinked or how he settled almost immediately once she stretched her hand out and let him take hold of her fingers loosely. “It’s hot.” His voice was hoarse and cracked sharply making him wince. “Ick…” He added on almost as an afterthought.

“It is hot but you have a fever too.” Jason would have chuckled at the proclamation if Clay had not been sick.

Trent withdrew the bottle of water on offer having decided it was probably best to get Clay to the plane while he was awake. “Clay, we are going to get you on the plane shortly so we can all go home.” Trent kept it simple knowing it was best to tell him in the shortest and most direct way possible.

“I don’t have a fever. Do I?” Clay had clearly not heard what Trent had said as he looked at Jason perplexed as he hunched his shoulder and craned his neck to wipe his sweat covered face on his bare skin which was not the best solution but he had done it before anyone could stop him. “Oh, I do.” He answered his own question.

Lisa smiled softly as she glanced across at Jason who shook his head before Clay tilted his head back to look up at her. “You alright Lisa?” The concern in Clay’s voice was overwhelming as she looked down at him because even as sick as he was he was still worried about her, and he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I am fine, it is you that I am worried about trouble.” Lisa kept her voice light as she answered him as she knew he would become worried if he knew why she had cried. “Do you want to have some more water?” She asked knowing Trent really wanted him to have some more fluids.

“Nope… hurt, tired, want to sleep.” Of course Clay had to keep using his voice even though it hurt him to do so but they all knew that his headache was stopping him from shaking his head in response.

Ray glanced between Lisa and Clay then over to Sonny who had leant forward and looked ready to intervene if he needed too. Something serious had happened and it had Sonny on edge despite how hard the Texan was trying to hide it. There was something that seemed to have broken inside of Lisa, or maybe she was just having an off day that had her over emotional, but whatever it was it had Sonny on edge and therefore Ray was on edge as well and would keep a close eye on them. Ray had also not missed how Lisa had managed to position herself so that she was fully supporting Clay as he rested against her, and while Lisa was not weak he knew that Clay was a wall of solid muscle so it could not have been comfortable but then again they all would remain uncomfortable if it meant that Clay was.

“You can sleep once we get you to the plane and settled down on the gurney.” Trent was stern in that he did not want Clay to go back to sleep just yet despite how comfy he already looked. Clay huffed but made no effort to move as he really did not want to as he was sure it would only make him ache more. “Don’t you huff at me.” Trent grumbled as sometimes he swore he was dealing with a teenager and not a fully grown man.

“Sonny, Brock, give me a hand with getting the kid to the plane. Ray, Lisa would you mind gathering up our rucks and meeting us on the plane.” Jason knew that Trent would be accompanying them on their slow walk to the plane so there was no point in highlighting that as he issued his orders as would Cerb. Sure they could each grab their rucksacks but Jason did not miss how his 2IC kept looking at Lisa with that well practised ‘I am about to lecture you’ face that Jason had experienced many times before so it was the perfect opportunity for Ray to do just what he intended without any disruptions.

Brock snorted as he looked over at Jason. “You really think he’s up to walking boss?” He asked as he clearly doubted that Clay would make it all the way over to the plane on his own two feet.

“He will want to try. If we have to pick him up and carry him then we will.” Sonny knew that Clay would want to try as the stubbornness never went away when he was sick or injured instead it just seemed to increase to the point of being maddening at times.

“Let’s just get him up and on his feet, we will see how he reacts.” Jason knew that Brock had a point and Trent had not opposed them getting him up and on his feet so that was in his favour. The other reason that Jason knew it would be better if Clay walked was because Clay‘s body was already aching and stiff so hopefully a slow and short walk would help stretch him out and ease some of the aching as once he was on the plane it was highly doubtful that Trent would feel comfortable letting him move around too much. Five quick nods was all the answer he needed as he got to his own feet which prompted everyone else to start following through.

Between the three of them, Jason, Sonny and Brock got Clay up off of the ground and onto his feet although he did not like it as a keening whine left his parted lips as he dropped his head down so that his chin was rested against his chest as he broke out in a fresh sweat. Brock took his left side while Sonny took his right side making sure he was extra careful of his arm while Jason stayed a few steps behind with Trent who had packed up his medical kit then grabbed the light blanket that had been tossed aside before he had gotten to his own feet. Cerb had pushed his way in between Brock and Clay wanting to walk beside him as well and Brock did not have the heart to call his dog off as he was just doing what they all were doing which was taking care of Clay.

“We won’t be far behind you.” Ray nodded his head towards Jason as the men disappeared out the door seeing that Lisa was already up and off of the ground and fluttering around shoving things in rucksacks. “Davis… Lisa… just take a minute or three.” Ray managed to loosely snag her arm to stop her from moving around continuously just as she was shoving one of Cerb’s balls into Brock’s rucksack. Lisa stopped and dropped her hands away from the bag before she glanced at Ray then looked away. “I am only going to ask you this once and whatever you tell me stays between us unless we need to get you looked at, but did something happen with Clay that has made you uncomfortable or hurt you in any way?” Ray was not sure if he had phased the question correctly but he had to make sure that she was alright.

“God, no, not at all Ray.” Lisa shook her head adamantly as she met his eyes. “Clay would never do anything of the sort, you know that, you know him.” She was almost insulted on Clay’s behalf that Ray had thought that but then again he was just looking out for her. “We talked, that’s all.” She blew out a breath before she twisted around and sat down on the edge of the bed feeling as the wooden frame dug into the back of her legs.

“And that made you so upset?” Ray asked thoroughly confused as he sat down next to her.

Lisa had already had this conversation with Sonny and she did not feel like having it again but she knew that she had to allay Ray’s worries. “It caught me off guard more than anything.” She had not seen it coming at all. “Clay told me I would make a great mom and had a whole lot of reasons why he thought that when I asked him.” She did not want to get into the finer details so she gave him the highlight reel.

Ray took a few seconds to process what Lisa had said before he began to smile as the worry began to ease from deep inside of him. “Spenser is more insightful than we give him credit for sometimes.” He could see that she already seemed uncomfortable at having to talk about it again.

Lisa laughed lightly. “Yeah he is but there is a vulnerability there that comes out when he is sick. That is what got me more than anything, it is the lost little boy look that he gets.” It was the part of her admission that she was not entirely sure about but she needed to give Ray the few small pieces of the puzzle that she could offer so that he would stop worrying.

“It has got us all Lisa.” Ray wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side to hug her knowing that there was something about the little boy that was inside of Clay that tugged at all of their heart strings. “And for the record, you would be pretty amazing.” He lowered his voice as if it was a secret between the two of them because he knew how amazing she was with his own children.

“Thanks Ray.” Lisa said softly after a few minutes as she took the time just to take a few deep breaths and get herself together.

Ray squeezed her shoulder knowing she was just as tired as he was. “What do you say we get everything gathered up then go join them on the plane? Hopefully we can take off sooner.” He was as ready to get home as any of them were.

“Yeah.” She answered as she pulled away from his side somewhat reluctantly but she was ready to go home and to do that they had to get to the plane.

The two of them finally stood up and moved around the room collecting various belongings. “How is it that you guys are barely here yet everything is scattered around?” She asked as she found one of Sonny’s socks across the room where it had landed after being tossed.

“It was a race to get into bed so that we could get as much sleep as we could.” He answered with a shrug.

“I can understand that philosophy.” Lisa replied as she really could understand it given the speed of this spin up and how many places that they had been too in such a short space of time. She closed up the last two bags then took three as Ray grabbed the other three before she took one last look around the room to make sure they had not missed anything before they headed towards the plane.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason knew that Eric wanted a word with him almost an hour after they had departed and were in the air as he nodded towards the rear of the plane to give them a dismal amount of privacy. Jason looked at Clay who was once again laid on his left side tucked under the sheet as Trent would only allow that and not the blanket as his fever was still too high before he glanced round at everyone – Ray, Sonny, Trent, Brock, Lisa, and even Cerb – who had all taken up seats on either side of the gurney and were all keeping a close watch over him as he slept fitfully. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Jason kept his voice low so as not to disturb Clay before he stood up and followed after Eric.

Eric was rocking on the back of his heels seemingly torn as he glanced back to Clay then to Jason. “How is he doing? The truth, Jason.” Eric asked although he knew just be looking at Clay that he was really unwell.

Jason knew that tone, knew that something was going on that he had not been privy to, and he immediately did not like whatever it was. “What’s going on?” He ignored Eric’s question and asked his own instead.

“We have been redirected. There is a developing situation in Nigeria that we have been tasked to help with. Details are still coming in but it looks like the embassy is under attack and we are the closest asset. We have six and a half hours until we land there. I did my best to get us passed over but our position is our downfall this time. Now, do you want to answer my question?” Eric knew that there was no point in stalling and he did not like it any more than any of them would as they were all exhausted and just wanted to get home, and that was even before Clay had come down ill.

Jason rubbed his hands over the back of his neck and looked up at the roof of the plane as he tried and failed to keep himself calm. “We are down one. We are all exhausted. Hell even you, Mandy and Lisa can barely keep your eyes open. And we have very few details.” He knew that Eric already knew but it was his way of processing this news. “As much as Trent does not want to admit it, Clay needs tests done to confirm the glandular fever and he is worried about complications cause god knows the kid can’t just get sick but he has to get complications as well.” The worry was coming out of Jason as he became more and more tense.

“I notified command that we were a team member down because he is ill but they have decided that as long as we can treat him and keep him comfortable on the plane then we are to proceed. The only thing I can suggest is that you and the rest of the team need to climb into your hammocks and get some sleep because you all need to be on alert. Lisa and I can keep an eye on Clay while you do.” Eric knew that a battle was arising or rather a storm, either way it was not going to be good.

Jason looked over at his grouped team and he could see their attention was divided between Clay and him as they watched on questioningly. Jason sighed but knew that Eric would have done all he could to get them out of the mission that they had been redeployed too. “We better tell them.” He looked at Eric implying that by ‘we’ he meant him. Eric nodded his head already expecting a lot of backlash as he followed Jason back over to the gathering point.

Clay whimpered and kicked his leg out freeing himself from the sheet that he had twisted around his foot at some point during all of his restlessness although he remained asleep just as Sonny doused a cloth in water then gently wiped it over his face to get rid of the fresh sheen of sweat as his fever was holding steady at 104.1 degrees the last time Trent had checked it. “Shush brother, it’s okay.” The Texan drawl always seemed to be able to calm Clay in his feverish state just as Jason walked back over with Eric in tow looking very much like a defeated yet angry man.

Ray looked up seeing Jason had his hands clenched into fists and was barely containing his rage before he softened as he looked at Clay who had whimpered in what they knew to be pain. “What’s going on?” He asked having felt the way the plane had changed direction and shifted altitude but had made no mention of it at the time but now it seemed significant.

Eric cleared his throat after he had summoned Mandy over who had been trying to get all of the information she could on this developing situation that they were being tasked with. “There is a developing situation in Nigeria that we have been tasked with dealing with at the American Embassy as we are the closest. It’s out of my hands gentlemen. We land in six and a half hours so you all need to get into your hammocks and get some sleep.” There was no point in sugar coating anything as he knew how protective Bravo were of each other.

“We need to get Clay home.” Brock was quick to point out as he hated watching his little brother in distress as he patted Cerb who picked up on his tone and cocked his head to the side.

“Command have been aware that we are a man down but as long as we can treat and keep him comfortable then we are to proceed.” Eric replied promptly as he had a soft spot for Clay himself and did not want to put the young man through any more than he had been nor did he want to extend his suffering.

“Damn cake-eaters.” Sonny muttered although he was loud enough for all to hear in the close proximity that they were in.

Trent knew that orders were orders but it did not mean he had to like it. “Who is going to look after him while we are doing whatever it is to solve this developing situation?” The lack of details made it hard to question Eric. Trent was opposed to leaving Clay already but he knew just by Eric’s tone that there was no option.

“Lisa and I will watch him while you all get some sleep.” Eric answered although he knew that Lisa needed to sleep as well, and that Clay did not respond to him as well as he did to her or the others when he was feverish.

“I will look after him.” Lisa was just as unhappy as the men as a wave of protectiveness came over her as she pinned Eric with a glare of her own. “Once you guys are on the ground Mandy can take over ISR and support will pitch in too.” She did not like it as it meant she would not be watching their backs but she would be looking after Clay.

“You have had even less sleep than all of us Lisa these past few weeks.” Brock pointed out knowing that they were running on empty then she was well past empty as she had not stopped and he had not seen her even nap.

“Brock’s right Lisa, you are exhausted too. None of us want to leave him but we have too so for now the six of us will rack out and Eric can watch him. Lisa, take Clay’s hammock.” Jason relented knowing that they would be close by, and truthfully he doubted any of them would fall into a deep sleep instead they would doze as they would be listening for Clay and any signs of distress. They had worked on less sleep before and could operate that way even though it was not optimal, it could be done. There were several grumbles but one look at Jason’s expression meant no one was going to argue with him.

“Cerb.” Brock had his dog’s attention immediately. “Stay with Clay.” It was not an order he even really had to give as Cerb would not move from Clay’s side anyway but it gave Brock and the others a small sense of peace. Cerb barked once lowly before he jumped up onto the gurney, spun around three times, and then settled at the end of the gurney with his head rested over Clay’s exposed ankle. Brock reached out and patted Cerb before he stood up although he was reluctant to step away. Sonny wiped Clay’s face again before he set the cloth down then looked at Cerb who was watching Clay intently.

Ray felt the reluctance from everyone including himself but he knew that they needed to sleep, even Jason, and the hammocks were only a few feet away from Clay so that were close by if they were needed. “The more sleep we get the better the mission will go which means the sooner we complete it then the sooner we can get home. Jase, that includes you. Eric and Cerb have got Clay for now and if anything changes we will be woken. Hammocks now.” Ray ordered although it was not something he liked to do especially when they had no idea what they were walking into. One by one, the men and Lisa made their way over to the hammocks and settled in.

**SEAL TEAM**

A loud sharp cry of pain echoed through the plane just as Cerb’s loud continuous barking had everyone upright and scrambling to get out of the hammocks and over to Clay. Sonny was the first one back over to Clay and had knelt down at his side just as Trent slid down next to him and into him as Cerb jumped off of the bed and stood his ground.

Clay was straining to get his legs as far apart as they could go as he curled and uncurled his toes repeatedly and his hands were curled up so tightly in the sheet that his knuckles had turned white. He had his mouth open and his tongue poked out just as he twisted and lifted his neck off of the bed as though the contact hurt.

“What the hell?” Sonny was already reaching his hand out to brush his fingers through the damp matted blonde hair in hopes of calming his brother as he looked at Trent for an explanation knowing it had barely been an hour since they had all been ordered to their hammocks to try and sleep.

Trent leaned over Clay and realised that his eyes were glassy with tears and that he was in a considerable amount of pain and discomfort. “Hey Clay, tell me what is going on? What are you feeling brother?” Trent tried to get his attention but the pain and discomfort were taking every bit of his focus. “Jason, get his temperature. Sonny, Lisa, Brock, lets cool him down and wipe some of this sweat off of him. Ray, get some more analgesics and fluids into him.” Trent ordered knowing that they needed to start somewhere although none of it explained the sudden spike in pain and discomfort unless… “God dammit!” Trent cursed suddenly as he looked at the uncomfortable and unnatural position that Clay was forcing his body into.

“Trent? What is it?” Jason was unable to keep the alarm out of his voice at the medic’s raised voice as Trent was usually very calm but not now.

Trent took Clay’s face in between his hands. “Clay, hey, is the pain coming from your groin area?” Trent asked although he kept his voice low hoping to keep the embarrassment that he was sure Clay would feel to a minimum. There was a brief almost hesitant nod but it was enough for Trent to continue with his train of thought. “Swollen?” Another nod. “Painful.” Another nod before Clay turned his head away and strained upwards which is when Trent spotted the lymph nodes that had begun to swell on his neck and the rash that was faint. “Shit! Someone pass me a penlight.” Trent ordered knowing exactly what he hoped would not happen had just happened. Complications.

“Trent, talk to us.” Sonny was already wiping the sweat away from Clay’s skin with a cloth doused in cold water that Lisa had handed him before she set about wiping his chest and abdomen, and Brock was wiping down his legs.

Ray handed Trent his penlight knowing that he could not give Clay the analgesics or any fluids until Trent had moved out of the way.

Trent shone the penlight directly into Clay’s mouth seeing several tiny red spots and bruise like areas inside of Clay’s mouth. If the kid did not have glandular fever, he sure had enough of the symptoms. “Jase, what’s his temperature?” Trent asked as he clicked off the penlight and moved back so that Ray could do his part.

Jason did not like the panic that he felt or that he had not been answered. “103.9 degrees.” There was no relief or abatement that Clay’s fever was down not when the kid was in the amount of pain he was in. Jason took the bottle of green Gatorade from Ray and popped the top open so that Ray could get the analgesics out from the bottle then poured a small amount into Clay’s mouth which received a jerked reaction. “Trent, we need to know what is going on now.” Jason tone meant it was an order rather than an option.

“Kid just threw more symptoms and a complication.” Trent answered as he slipped his hand beneath Clay’s neck and lifted his head up just enough for the fluids to slide down his throat easier. Clay tensed and jerked involuntarily before he coughed as a small amount of liquid went down the wrong way as he attempted to swallow. “Lisa, do we have any zip lock bags?” Trent asked wanting something other than a cold pack to place on Clay.

“I can rustle some up. Might have to raid your bags though.” Lisa responded as she doused the cloth in her hand again and wiped it over Clay’s collarbones knowing that many items were stored in large zip lock bags.

“Do it. Brock, go with her, and fill them with ice from the cooler. I want three of them half way filled.” Trent ordered knowing that the thinness of the plastic bag would make the effectiveness quicker and hopefully reduce some of the swelling which was causing so much pain and discomfort. The two nodded and each dropped the cloths they had been using then headed away in search of three large zip lock bags.

Trent tightened his fingers around the back of Clay’s neck just a fraction to stop Clay from squirming too much. “I am going to give you some medication Clay and then I am going to put ice on you. It is going to help.” A part of Trent wanted to put an intravenous cannula into his hand to deliver fluids as well as give him a light sedative but he knew that would be an overreaction on his part as Clay was not showing signs of dehydration but the light sedative part he still had not ruled out so that he could get some rest free from the pain and discomfort that he was in. With a small nod from Trent, Ray placed the pills into Clay’s mouth and Jason washed them down with more Gatorade which Clay swallowed after a few attempts but at least he did not choke on them.

Clay blinked heavily a few times, opened his mouth wider, then pulled his tongue back in and ran it over the roof of his mouth which made it hurt. “’hat’s happening?” Clay’s voice was barely above a whisper as he hurt everywhere.

“You remember me telling you that you have glandular fever?” Trent asked seeing that Clay was lucid which was one good thing.

“Uh-huh, yeah…” Clay swallowed thickly a couple of times as he moved his legs restlessly as the pressure he felt would not go away.

“You have had a small complication. We just need to get some cold packs on you to help reduce the swelling.” Trent knew that Clay did not care about the details, and the complication that he had yet to reveal was only a guess without a visual confirmation but he doubted that Clay would want to be exposed.

“Trent.” Brock kept his voice quiet as he and Lisa had returned with three zip locks bags filled half way with ice just as he requested.

“How long till we are home?” Clay asked as he really just wanted to be in his own bed under a heap of blankets in his darkened bedroom where he would not have to move unless he needed to go to the bathroom until he felt better.

Jason glanced over at Eric who had stood idly by watching on worried before he turned back to Clay and moved into his line of sight. “We have been delayed but we will get you home as soon as we can.” The details Clay did not need to know for now as he would not be leaving the plane until they were stateside.

“What complication?” Clay asked as it took him a while to process what Trent had said.

Trent looked up at Brock. “Put one of the ice packs under his arm as the swelling still has not reduced, and place one over the side of his neck where the lymph nodes have now swollen.” Brock nodded and handed one off to Ray who had reached out as he was on Clay’s right side so had a better position to place it. Trent turned his attention back to Clay knowing that he was not only about to answer Clay’s question but Jason’s earlier one. “It is called vital orchitis and it can cause swelling in one or both of the testicles. The only thing that can be done to help relieve the pain and discomfort is icing them.” Trent explained hearing several familiar winces as the guys overheard him. Trent was also sure that if Clay was not already flushed then he would have been beet red just by the way he looked away then closed his eyes. Trent reached out and then took the last bag of ice from Lisa who gave him a small nod then moved away discreetly to give Clay a small amount of privacy even though she had overheard the conversation and would be taking care of Clay.

Trent palmed the bag of ice then folded it over before he placed it in Clay’s hand. “Put it where you need to brother.” They all had the decency to look away and use their body as shields to create a privacy barrier between Clay and the rest of the support staff on the plane.

Clay bit down on his lip as he slid his hand and the bag of ice between his body and the thin sheet then settled the bag over top of his boxers and shivered immediately at the icy feeling although there was a small amount of immediate relief as he got the bag settled in the right place. He slipped his hand back out and curled it up in the sheet again. “Done.” He managed to whisper not liking how cold he felt as he had three ice packs rested against different parts of his body.

“Get some rest brother. The analgesics should kick in soon and help take the edge off.” Trent nodded his head towards Jason and Ray knowing that they needed to talk and that Eric was waiting for an update as well.

“Sonny, get him to drink some more.” Jason handed the bottle of Gatorade to Sonny who was already running his fingers over Clay’s forehead again just as Lisa stepped closer again and took the spot that Trent had vacated.

“It’s alright Clay, just breathe in and out just like I know you can do.” Lisa slipped her hand underneath Clay’s and slowly worked his fingers free from the sheet as the grip he had looked painful before she ran her thumb over the back of his knuckles continuously feeling as he occasionally tightened his fingers around her hand as a reflex and response to the pain.

Brock let Cerb crawl back up on to the gurney with Clay knowing he would settle at the foot of the bed now that Clay seemed to have stilled although the pain and discomfort was still strongly evident.

“We should be flying home not to Nigeria.” Sonny growled angrily as he let Clay sip from the bottle although even drinking seemed like it caused him more pain.

“Sonny…” Lisa wanted to reprimand him not for what he had said but for his tone and speaking about it around Clay as she knew how he reacted to their tone of voice but she tended to agree as she felt as angry as he did that Clay was going to suffer adversely because they had to be the closest ones to Nigeria and had been redirected despite the spin up from hell that had only finished because someone else got the HVT instead of them.

“He’s right Lisa. Spense is miserable and I know he is going to be miserable but at least he would get to be miserable at home not stuck on a plane while we go and deal with something that we have next to no details on. And while I appreciate that he will be in your capable hands and that you care for him just as much as we do, it is not fair to either of you.” Brock was angry and he was unable to hide it as he agreed with Sonny because it was unfair for Clay to suffer as he was.

Clay did not want to drink anymore as his mouth hurt so he moved his face to the side although that made his neck hurt even more as the ice cubes dug into him. He fluttered his eyes open, not even sure when he had closed them again, and looked at Brock who had knelt down beside him as soon as he had looked up at him.

Brock knew that Clay was fighting going to sleep and that how he felt was not making it easier but he hoped that if he got some sleep then he would feel better by the time he next woke up as the medication would have been metabolised and started working. “You are alright Spense. Go to sleep brother.” Brock ran his hand lightly over Clay’s forearm hoping that he would fall into a deep sleep rather than a fitful one.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent wanted to yell or hit something but it would do no good so he refrained as best as he could as he finally reached the far end of the plane with Eric, Jason and Ray all following behind him but it did not mean he had to be reserved as he turned around and pinned Eric with a glare. “I hope the goddamn cake eaters are happy when this is all over and done. I hope they are glad that they are making the kid suffer.” Trent snarled as he ran a hand through his hair and tugged at a few loose locks.

“Trent.” Eric snapped back knowing that emotions were high which clouded judgements but he was not going to be reamed out for something that was beyond his control, and he had tried everything he could think of to get another team spun up to no avail.

Jason knew that Trent was worried, that he was stressed, and he knew that the exhaustion they all felt was not helping but he knew it took a lot to set Trent off. “How bad is it really Trent? This complication…?” Jason knew that he had to rein in Trent before he did something completely out of character and let his anger consume him into doing something stupid.

“The lymph nodes in his neck are now swollen as well and he had a rash forming which are common symptoms of glandular fever along with everything else that he already had. But the complication…” Trent trailed off as he turned away for a few seconds as he inhaled and exhaled a few times slowly then turned back around. “Viral orchitis makes one or both of the testicles become inflamed, and it can take several weeks for the scrotal tenderness to stop. It develops suddenly, causes pain and a fever, could make him feel nauseous and have him vomiting. And then there are the complications to this complication, none of which are pleasant.” Trent was glad that he had read up on viruses and their complications as the information was retained in his head.

“What sort of complications? And other than ice is there anything else that could be used to treat it?” Ray asked although he was not sure that he really wanted to know but they needed to have all of the information they could especially if Clay was to get worse once they got off of the plane.

“Scrotal abscess, testicular atrophy, or infertility. Analgesics, bed rest and ice.” Trent listed off the answers to both of Ray’s questions immediately and without hesitation as he hoped like hell the kid did not get a complication from his complication.

“Do I need to medivac him back stateside Trent?” Eric asked as nothing that Trent was saying sounded good.

Trent ignored Eric and looked at Jason who looked ready to throw up. “I want to give him a light sedative. It won’t interact with anything that I have given him already but it will help him to rest.” Trent knew that the idea of a light sedative being given to Clay would be met with hesitation.

“He doesn’t react well to being sedated.” Jason responded immediately just as he knew he would.

“I am not going to give him anything strong enough to sedate him Jase, just something light enough to help settle him for a while. He is already exhausted and only growing more exhausted as his body fights itself between the fever and the pain. I believe it is the best option that we have available, and it gives him the best chance to get some rest. At the end of this, it is all on me if he decides to get angry over it.” Trent knew that Clay did not handle being sedated well at all but he only wanted him to relax enough to rest, and he was willing to push the meds if he had to with or without Jason’s permission or agreeance.

“If it helps brother then I reckon we have to try it.” Ray could see the internal war that was raging inside of Jason as his protectiveness came out full force and warred with his need to make Clay better.

Jason sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he glanced back over to where Clay was laid with Sonny, Brock and Lisa surrounding him. “Do what you have to do but first do you think Lisa will be able to look after him while we sort out whatever the situation is we have to deal with?” Jason asked, not because he doubted Lisa but because he knew how hard it could be to look after Clay.

Trent snorted and a small amount of tension lifted. “That kid trusts her just as much as he does us. You saw her with him Jase when we walked into that room after the briefing, she was taking care of him the way any of us would, like any parent would take care of a child. If he wants to be held, she will hold him. If he wants to try walking, she will support him. Trust me Lisa has got him.” Trent did not even know that he had hit on the exact thing Clay had but he knew that Lisa would look after Clay just as she looked after all of them at some stage or another.

“We have more information on the situation that we are being sent in to resolve.” Eric interjected quietly still feeling as though his presence was not entirely welcome. “Mandy will brief you in a few hours but it appears that the Embassy has been overrun by a rebel faction and they are holding several American embassy staff hostage in return they want several Nigeria prisoners released.” He added on knowing that Mandy was already gathering all the information she could as it was still being collected.

Jason nodded towards Eric knowing that until Mandy had delivered the briefing then they would not get any more details other than what Eric had gleamed before he turned his attention to Trent. “Give him the sedative then I want everyone to try and get some more sleep.” Jason highly doubted any of them would go back to sleep but he was prescribing to the new baby philosophy where if the kid slept then they did too.

Trent knew that Jason would not bend on his resolve that they slept as he seemed pretty intent on it so he nodded and walked away as he wanted to make sure that Clay was alright once more before he administered the sedative to him.

Jason looked at Eric and shook his head exasperated but it really was not worth him saying anything so instead he just followed after Trent wanting to check on Clay for his own peace of mind more than anything as he knew that the kid was still going to be miserable.

Ray could see that Eric was waiting for him to follow after Jason and Trent but he remained where he was. “I am only going to say this once. If anything happens to Clay because we were redirected then I will not be stopping Jason or Sonny from the rampage that will happen when we do finally get back stateside.” Ray knew that there would be no stopping them and he would understand it if it were to happen.

“Ray…” Eric trailed off feeling as though he had already failed his men. It was a part of his job that he found hard to reconcile with as he knew that the health of the team was important but he had been given orders that he had to follow too. He had crossed the imaginary line many times for Bravo and he knew he would again but this had come straight from the top despite how hard he had fought against it.

“We know you tried Eric.” Ray did know that he would have done what he could as history had proven that as Eric had gone to bat for them many times before. “This is not on you.” With that Ray walked away knowing that Jason would have a hard time corralling Sonny to return to his hammock especially after he found out that Trent was administering a light sedative to Clay.

Eric turned around watching as Ray walked away and blew out a breath while he ran his fingers through his beard. Truth was it was not just the hot headedness of Jason and Sonny that he had to worry about if Clay’s condition deteriorated any further but he was sure that it would be enough to set off Trent and Brock, not to mention Lisa, and while Ray would be angry he would find more constructive ways to channel it than the others. As he watched the way each of them tended to Clay, he was reminded that the team’s connection to one another could be both a blessing and a curse at times but it was what he admired the most about the people in front of him, his people.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa could not only see but feel the worry rolling off each of the members of Bravo as they geared up now that they were briefed on the situation that they faced as they were going to perform a tactical assault on the American Embassy in Nigeria in order to free the Americans who were being held hostage alongside a select group of men from the Nigerian military which had its own issues just as the plane began to descend for its landing as they were leaving immediately. The worry was not because of what they were about to do but who they had to leave behind on the plane so that they could complete their mission.

The only good thing that had happened was that Clay had remained asleep since Trent had administered the light sedative almost five hours ago, and his fever had started to reduce ever so slowly as the analgesics finally began to work bringing it down to 103.1 degrees the last time Trent had checked it just after the briefing.

Lisa looked down as she felt her knee be nudged by a warm wet nose seeing Cerb geared up as well as he was needed on Bravo’s mission. She reached her hand out and scratched the soft warm ears seeing those warm chocolate brown eyes looking from her to Clay then back again which made sense as Brock had one hell of a time getting Cerb off of the bed and away from Clay to gear up, not even a ball had enough allure to make Cerb move. It would have been funny if not for how sick Clay was. Cerb let out a soft whimper and turned his head into Lisa’s hand as she leaned forward, folding herself over so she was closer to Cerb. “I know boy. I will look after him until you get back.” She whispered to the dog knowing just how in tune he was with all of the men. She righted herself just in time to catch Brock’s sly smile as he moved closer to put Cerb on his lead.

“Are you all ready to go?” Lisa asked knowing she had done her best to make sure they had everything that they needed as they had not been prepared for this redirection but they were prepared as they could be given that they still had very little to go on.

Brock leaned down and clipped the lead to Cerb’s vest seeing the dog’s reluctance already showing. “Yeah. Lisa…” Brock trailed off as his eyes landed on Clay once more, it felt like they had continually glanced back at Clay every few minutes from the moment they got out of their hammocks and throughout the time they were briefed, made a plan, and geared up. He swallowed thickly then ran his hand through his curls tugging at them as he went.

“I know Brock, I know. I am not leaving his side. I promise you that.” Lisa smiled reassuringly as she moved her hand from Cerb to Brock’s shoulder and squeezed as she could only imagine how hard it was for them to leave him even if it was in the safety of the plane. She may not have been in Manila but she knew the invisible scars that had been etched on all of them from that night that they all carried with them which is why she would do everything she could to ease their worry as they needed to focus on the mission at hand. “You all just come back in one piece. We will be waiting right here for all of you.” She felt the need to add that as she squeezed his shoulder once more before she let her hand drop away.

The familiar feeling of the wheels and therefore the plane hitting the ground meant that there was only a few minutes left at most before the men of Bravo departed. Lisa returned her attention to Clay seeing that he had not even moved which told her just how out of it he was but she knew that most of it was from the exhaustion rather than the sedative as Trent had advised that the sedative would only last a few hours as he had only given him a infinitesimal dosage.

Sonny wandered over just as Brock rose to his feet and commanded Cerb as he stepped away. Sonny knelt down and let his eyes sweep over Clay’s figure wishing that they could wake him up and tell him that they were leaving, that Lisa would take care of him, and that they would be back as soon as they could but it had been a unanimous decision to let him remain sleeping for as long as he did. A part of him hoped that Clay would stay asleep until they returned but he highly doubted that he would. “Listen up blondie the only thing you need to do is get better. I want that fever well down by the time we get back. Lisa is staying with you just like she promised.” Sonny kept his voice soft. “Otherwise once you are well enough I will have to kick your ass for making us all worry.” He added making Lisa raise an eyebrow even though she knew it was an empty threat but it was the Texan’s big hearted way of showing his concern and how much he cared just as the plane finally came to a hard stop. He nodded then pushed himself back up to his full height. Lisa and Sonny did not need to use words to communicate as they shared a nod before he moved away.

The plane was flooded with the last rays of sunlight as the sun had begun to set as the ramp lowered so that the men could disembark but the sweltering heat was still apparent as a blast of hot humid air filled the plane. Jason ordered the men to load up knowing that Trent had already briefed Lisa on everything that Clay could possibly need and that the sooner they got this done then the quicker they could be flying home again as Eric had already assured them that the cake eaters knew that they could not be redirected again as they needed to rest and recover from this spin up. Jason stopped on his way past Clay and took one last glimpse at the kid who was still sound asleep which he was grateful for before he continued moving forward as he forced himself too.

Lisa heard Clay whimper once again and automatically reached out and placed her hand on his head then ran her fingers through his hair soothing him immediately as she watched the men until she could no longer see them.

**SEAL TEAM**

Of course the situation had to change at the Embassy once they were on the ground and the assault plan that they had formulated could no longer be used as the hostage takers had changed tactics some time in between Bravo landing and arriving on site. Truthfully Bravo suspected that they had one or several corrupt Nigerian servicemen in their midst which is why the hostage takers had changed so erratically given that all the intel Mandy had received before their arrival had showed no change. The men were ropeable which was not being helped by the humid air or how tired they were or the fact that Clay was back on the plane sick.

Jason sat perched on the ledge of the building opposite the embassy as Ray and Trent kept an eye on the men and the hostages through the windows from their vantage point as they tried to get a read on the new tactic that was being used so that they could alter their plans.

“Think we could have the distance to launch a couple of stun grenades boss through the windows. Throw ‘em in then breach. Take down all of them as we move through. Make it dirty boss.” Sonny was out of patience as he looked through his own scope deciding that the time for waiting was over.

Ray shook his head knowing that they were all feeling tense and that nothing would ease that until they got back on the plane and were on their way home but they had a job to do first. “As unopposed as I am to that idea, we have got at least eight hostiles that we have counted so far and there is only five of us, and there are at least a dozen hostages spread over the three floors brother.” Ray reminded them all of the stakes as they already knew that some of the hostages had received some bruises from being slapped, kicked and punched but from what they could see that was as far as it had gone.

“Well then what do you suggest Ray?” Jason asked hoping like hell that his 2IC had an idea on how to end this as he returned his gaze to the building in front of them. “Actually anyone?” He really was open to suggestions.

“As much as I don’t want to say it we need to breach. We can’t just stay perched here all night boss.” Trent was probably the antsiest next to Sonny and Jason.

Brock looked towards the embassy then down to the road below that separated them. “Why don’t we use the local military as a distraction? While the tangos are distracted by their movements we breach the back and move through silently taking out anyone that gets in our way.” It was not the most original plan but if it worked then who cared.

Jason looked at Brock as he followed his line of sight down to the road before he looked at Ray. “It could work.” Ray shrugged as he glanced over his shoulder at Jason before he returned to keeping watch through his scope.

“Work the problem. It is what we have.” Jason shrugged knowing that if they timed it right it could work and it was the only idea that they had. There were no objections so Jason contacted TOC to gain approval from Eric and make sure that nothing had changed or that there was nothing new that Mandy had learned.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay groaned softly as he woke up before he stiffened as the discomfort and pain made itself known once more. There was also a floaty feeling laced with a heaviness that he was not accustom too that was disconcerting to him as he finally forced his eyes open and blinked heavily a few times to clear his vision. He raised his left hand clumsily to his eyes and rubbed at them feeling the sleep sitting in the corner of his eyes which he wiped away before he heard a soft rustle beside him which had him dropping his hand back down to the gurney and turning to look to his side.

Lisa waited a few moments as she watched Clay begin to wake up before she shifted forward which made him look towards her. “How are you feeling? Lisa asked softly as she pulled out a fresh bottle of blue Gatorade from the cooler followed by the small packet of meds that he needed to take which Trent had dutifully prepared to make it easier.

Clay poked his tongue out then licked his lips feeling how dry they were before he tasted the salt from his skin as he was still sweating. “Hmm… uhh… kind of gross… where are the guys?” It took a bit of time for him to get the words out as his throat hurt terribly as it burned relentlessly especially after he attempted to clear the thickness from it which only made his voice sound croakier than it had when he first began to speak. He attempted to sit himself up by getting his elbow underneath him but it made the pressure he felt worsen so he dropped back down.

Lisa watched as Clay dropped back down after attempting to sit up. “Do you want the bed up a little bit?” She offered knowing that the gurney could be adjusted but Clay shook his head declining the offer before she glanced towards the makeshift TOC where Eric and Mandy were overseeing the guys. “The guys are still working on getting the hostages out of the embassy. Here, I need you to take these and drink this while I check your temperature.” She held out the pills and the bottle for him to take.

Clay looked at the pills and sighed. “Do I have too?” He asked a little bit petulantly although he would never admit to it as he really did not want to take them.

Lisa knew that this battle would commence and it had only been a matter of time. “I know that you do not like to take any medication but you need to this time blue eyes.” The term of endearment went by without any acknowledgement as she had not even realised that she had said it.

Clay knew that Lisa would not push any medication on him if he really did not need it. He took the bottle from her hand but refused to move his other arm as she slipped her newly freed hand underneath his neck and lifted his head up so that he could swallow easier. “Okay.” He agreed before she gently placed the pills on his tongue then he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a few small sips and swallowed the pills down.

Lisa kept her hand beneath Clay’s neck feeling how slick the skin still was with sweat as she used her other hand to hold the thermometer to his ear to take his temperature. “Looks like your fever is finally starting to come down. 102.8 degrees.” She was relieved that he was finally starting to show some slight improvement as the swelling to his neck and underarm had gone down quite a bit by the time she had last swapped out the bags of ice on those two areas. “Do you want to try having something to eat?” Trent had explained that a loss of appetite was another symptom of glandular fever but had asked that she try to get him to eat something but if he was not up to it then not to force it just yet.

The idea of eating was not appealing to Clay at all as he still felt nauseous, his mouth hurt as he could feel the small spots that littered the roof of his mouth and he wanted to go back to sleep already as the fatigue was already threatening to swallow him whole again. Clay rolled over onto his left side which felt like it took too much energy to do so that he was facing Lisa just as she moved down onto the floor from the seat so she was face to face with him instead of making him strain his neck to look at her.

Lisa rested her chin down on her arm that was balanced along the edge of the mattress seeing Clay take a few more sips every so often which pleased her because at least he was staying hydrated. “You can go back to sleep if you want Clay.” She could see how tired he was and how clumsy his movements were.

“Don’t want too.” He murmured as he shifted so that he could be as comfortable as he could be with the pain and discomfort that he felt. “Where are we?” He asked after a few minutes as his voice cracked which made him wince as it hurt.

“Nigeria. We got rerouted to a developing situation at the American embassy that has been taken over by rebel forces.” Lisa knew it was best to be honest with Clay because he would worry regardless. “The guys are fine.” She knew it would not make him worry any less but it might put him at ease a little bit.

“I should be with them, not here, not sick.” Clay was self-deprecating which was not a good look on him but he knew that if he was sick and had gone with them then he would only slow them down and he vividly recalled what had happened last time they had been slowed down by his actions, Adam had died. Clay flinched harshly as a shudder ran up his spine as the gristly image of Adam’s body lodged at the forefront of his mind and the pain flared in his chest as he recalled taking the round to the chest.

Lisa knew that Clay had gone to a dark place as she saw the way he shuddered violently and she knew she had to bring him back. “Clay, hey, look at me.” She kept her voice soft as she reached her hand out and gently placed it on his cheek letting her thumb caress his jaw gently as he inhaled sharply as he came back to her.

“Sorry.” He apologised quickly as he tried to calm his racing heart hating that the image of Adam’s body destroyed by the suicide bomb was the one that was seared into his brain, was the one that came to the forefront of his mind first rather than one of him smiling or giving him solid life advice. He had not even realised that he had dropped the bottle down onto the bed and had moved his hand to his chest absentmindedly rubbing at the area where the bruise and pain had lingered for weeks afterwards.

Lisa had picked up the bottle before it could spill everywhere and placed it on the floor beside her before she reached out with her other hand and took Clay’s hand from his chest holding it within hers. “You do not have to apologise for what you feel Clay. What happened… when Adam died, it was not your fault. None of it was your fault.” She paused to allow him to take in her words before a small smile tugged at her lips. “Adam was so proud of you. We had a conversation about you on the plane when we were flying there, to Mumbai.” She had never shared the conversation that they had but she wished she had.

Clay wanted to know more but he did not know if he could ask to know what had been said between the two as it had been a private conversation. “Adam was a good man, one of the best.” He settled on that rather than asking what he wanted too.

Lisa nodded as she did agree that Adam was a good man. “Team is family, that is what he said as he nodded towards you and Sonny at the time.” She could see some faint recognition in his eyes like he had heard it before but she was not going to press him to share just like he was not with her. “He was happy that you had found your family. He told me that.” She wanted him to feel the importance and understand the significance of that, of Adam’s words.

Clay remained silent but the smile that ghosted over his lips told Lisa that he was okay and that he knew what she was saying to him. That he was a part of the makeshift and somewhat dysfunctional family that Bravo were and would be forever more.

Within a few minutes, Clay was back asleep looking a lot younger than he was as Lisa remained by his side occasionally sparing a glance over at Eric and Mandy as she knew them well enough to read their body language.

**SEAL TEAM**

The mission had taken them a whole lot longer than they had anticipated but it was finally over, the hostages were freed and the tangos were dead, just as the sun was beginning to rise on a new day. Some shot far more times than necessary courtesy of Sonny and his anger fuelled adrenaline because they had dared to take over an embassy when Bravo’s kid was sick and should have been back stateside recuperating but what mattered was there was no fatalities although Brock had taken a bullet to the upper arm which according to Trent was nothing more than a through and through in the fleshy part of the arm but it did require a thorough cleaning, some stitches and a bandage.

“Seriously Trent, you can do this on the plane.” Brock complained making Cerb growl as he picked up on Brock’s emotions as Trent tried to force him to sit on the tailgate of a nearby truck so that he could sort the gunshot wound out that he had already examined but had yet to clean, treat and bandage. He did not care that he was still bleeding or that he had an entry and an exit would in his arm and because it was not life threatening he felt it could wait as he knew they all wanted to get back to the plane, to Clay, as soon as they possibly could.

Trent sighed knowing that he was just as desperate to get back to Clay as they all were but he had his reasons for wanting to treat Brock and get him cleaned up first.

“Trent, can you treat him on the plane?” Jason asked even though he did not like the idea of Brock bleeding continuously or being in pain for the entire journey back to the plane but he understood the need to get back as he felt anxious to as well.

“I could.” Trent answered as Brock sprung to his feet only to be pushed back down. “Sit down and stay down.” Trent growled making his brothers look at him quizzically as it was not often Trent took on the tone he had or ordered them around. “But I won’t.” He finished as he pulled items from his bag to treat Brock’s wound.

“Trent, brother.” Ray placed his hand down on Trent’s arm pausing him in his actions.

Trent knew that tone of voice, it was the one Ray used when he wanted to know the reasoning behind the words without directly asking for it. “Kid’s going to feel guilty enough without knowing that Brock has a gunshot wound.” Trent murmured as he shrugged his arm from Ray’s loose grasp however no one missed the words that he spoke.

“Hold up, run that by me again.” Sonny pulled the toothpick out of his mouth as he had frozen at Trent’s words as he certainly did not understand why he thought that Clay would feel guilty.

“What the hell would Spense have to feel guilty about? He was not the one who shot me.” Brock was sure that he mirrored Cerb’s confused look as he had tilted his head to the side at Trent’s words.

Trent pulled on a fresh pair of gloves once he had finished pulling out the supplies that he needed, slightly relieved that he did not have to pull a bullet from his brother’s arm. “Clay will already feel bad enough about being sick and being unable to be with us. History shows us that. He does not need to know that Brock is injured so it is best that I get it treated before we leave to head back to the plane.” Trent focused on cleaning the wound as he spoke and ignoring Brock’s involuntary wince and flinches as the antiseptic stung but it had to be done in order to ward off infection.

Jason cursed under his breath as Trent’s words sunk in. “The kid will take on the burden of Brock being shot and somehow make it his own fault.” Jason wanted to clarify what Trent was saying and thinking.

Ray closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds before he opened them again as it made sense to him now. He and Jason shared a look. “The kid is going to figure it out, you know how smart he is even in a feverish state.” Ray knew that it was a fine line that they were walking or rather about to walk because it could backfire on them if they hid Brock’s wound from Clay and he found it or if they told him directly.

“I am not saying we keep it from him forever but at least until we know how he is doing and that he won’t internalise it as he being at fault because he was not with us.” Trent was well aware how well Clay could figure things out even when he was as sick as he was. “It’s your call Jase but we need to make sure he knows it is not his fault, and that it could have happened even if he was.” He added on knowing ultimately it was Jason’s call as Master Chief.

Jason looked at Sonny who had been oddly quiet waiting for him to give his opinion after all the two were closer than the rest of them. “Sonny, you got an opinion on this?” Jason asked wanting to hear what he thought as he could often read Clay the best, picking up on things that they sometimes missed.

Sonny whirled around doing a complete 360 as he could understand both sides of the argument for telling Clay and for not telling him. “Let’s see how he is when we get back. If he is up to it then we will tell him, if he isn’t then we will wait a bit longer. Either way we are all going to be keeping an eye on him and he is going to have to know at some point.” Rational Sonny had weighed up both options and came to the same conclusion that they had to tell him, it was just a matter of when rather than if.

Jason nodded as what Sonny had said made sense but then again there was no way that they could not tell him that much there was a consensus on. “Get him treated and cleaned up then we will move out.” Jason could see that Trent had already moved onto the stitching part of the treatment plan making sure that each stitch was neat so that there would not be a nasty scar. Jason gave Ray a nod to signal that he wanted them to move away to talk between themselves and they had time to do so while Sonny stayed close by with Cerb while Trent treated Brock.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa had not moved off of the floor although she had shifted her weight a few times as the cold metal floor was hard and uncomfortable against her own legs but she still had her hands on Clay, one on his cheek and the other holding his hand as it seemed to keep him settled. She felt him shift as his lips parted just a touch and a small grunt sounded as he squeezed her hand before he began to untangle himself and opened his eyes clearly intent on something.

“What do you need Clay?” Lisa asked as she retracted her hands and took a second to stretch her back watching as he pushed the sheet down with his hand before she noticed that he had moved his right arm which was the first time since she had first seen him back in the barracks in Iraq.

Clay grunted and pushed himself up although it took more effort than he would admit. “Bathroom and a shower.” He needed to relieve his bladder fiercely and he wanted a shower as he could feel the stickiness that had coated his skin from his own sweat.

Lisa had already suspected that Clay would need the bathroom given how much he had drunk since he had first woken up and found to be unwell, and she also had the foresight to know that Clay would want a shower although she was sceptical on whether he would be able to stay upright for long enough but she would remain close by, it would be the only condition. She had one of the unused members of support scout out whether the airfield had showering facilities and they did so she had already ordered that the room be secured and guarded. “I figured as much. You think you are up to walking across the airfield?” She asked already moving to get to her own feet and then grabbed a blanket to drape around his shoulders to provide him what little dignity it could as there was no point in getting him dressed only to get him across to the shower block.

Clay felt the pain spike in his groin as he finally got his feet down on the ground as he had to wait a few seconds as he had not sat up in quite a while. “You’ll help me.” He flashed her a boyish smile as he knew that she would help him across either way.

“I have one condition though.” Lisa was already slipping his flip flops on to his feet so that at least the soles of his feet would not get burned, and she did not have to worry about laces this way.

“I can’t be left alone.” Clay guessed which he understood but he had to admit he would have preferred it to be one of his brothers than Lisa but if he wanted a shower then he could live with it as he knew he would be afforded more privacy by Lisa than his brothers on this one.

“Yip, come on.” Lisa smiled as she reached out and wrapped her hand around his elbow and helped him to stand although she felt him sway before he managed to right himself. “Put your arm over me.” She instructed as she moved his arm over her shoulders then wrapped her arm around his back and placed her other hand over his sternum.

Clay wanted to pant as he swore he broke out in a fresh sweat just as they reached the tarmac from the plane as a wave of hot humid air hit him even though it was still dark outside. “Have you heard anything about how the guys are going?” He asked breathlessly as every step he took depleted him of even more energy that he did not have wishing he had asked sooner.

Lisa knew that Clay would ask and she figured he needed a distraction as he was still in pain and he seemed to have paled even further from when he had sat up. “They have breached the embassy after a tactical change. Bravo is running by themselves rather than breaching with the Nigerian military. Eric and Mandy are keeping an eye on them.” She was out of the loop really as she had only received a few details from Eric when he had a couple of moments but she knew that it was going as well as it could given the circumstances that they were working in.

Clay nodded and pressed his right hand against the wall as they finally reached the bathroom block that had support staff stationed outside who had dutifully nodded to them and mentioned to Lisa that everything she had asked for had been set up inside. Lisa guided him over to the nearest toilet foregoing the urinal and then untangled herself from him once she was sure he could remain upright as he still had his hand braced against the wall and disrobed him from the blanket. “I will go get the water running so it can heat up for you. Call out if you need me.” Lisa knew that it was not an ideal situation but she was going to give him as much privacy as she could while making sure that he did not fall over. Clay nodded gratefully then waited until the door was closed before he went about his business.

Lisa moved around the corner to the showers surprised that they were as clean as they were before she leaned in and turned the tap on making the water flow and flood the large stall. She took the opportunity to cup her hands together and hold them under the water while it was still cool then splashed it over her face as her skin felt dry yet gritty before she grabbed one of the towels that had been placed alongside Clay’s shower kit and the fresh set of boxers and t-shirt that she had requested for him and hung it on the nearest hook just as she heard the toilet flush and the door swing open thanks to the squeaky hinges on it.

Clay leaned his weight against the wall as he used his hand to help keep him upright just as Lisa rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow at his stubbornness but said nothing about it instead she made her way back over him and took her position at his side again with his arm draped over her shoulder and her arms around him. “Shower is warm enough for you to get into.” She guided him over and into the shower then helped him step into the stall knowing he would slip off his boxers once she had stepped out but he did manage to slide out of his flip flops which she bent down and retrieved. “Shampoo and soap is right on the wall there. Towel is on the hook. I will just be on the bench right outside. Do not fall over otherwise I will have to come in.” The bench was in front of a few lockers so it was close enough for her to hear him if he fell or called out but far enough away for him to have the privacy that he deserved.

Clay braced his right arm against the wall despite how taut it made the skin feel around his swollen armpit. “Thanks Lisa.” He told her grateful just before she disappeared around the corner as he sounded far more breathless than he should have been but getting up and walking had been harder than he had realised especially now that he was standing still. With his left hand he reached down and clumsily slipped his hand down to his boxers and pushed them down to the ground although he made no effort to pick them up as he suspected that an equilibrium shift like that would have him toppling over face first and have Lisa running back in. He shuffled his feet, moving his hand along the wall as he went, and slid under the stream of water enjoying the feel of the hot water running over his skin and getting rid of the stickiness that lingered. He tipped his head forward slowly letting the water run through his hair and down his neck before he caught himself as his hand slipped down the wall. With that in mind, he set about shampooing his hair then soaping himself up as quickly yet as carefully as he could as he was not sure how much longer his legs would support him.

Lisa laid down on the bench on her back despite how uncomfortable it was as she bought her hands up to her face and scrubbed at her eyes that had long begun to burn from the tiredness she felt before she moved her hands through her hair then dropped them to rest across her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling listening and waiting. Her mind began to wonder while she waited to thoughts of Bravo, to their mission, but mostly it stayed on Clay and the conversations that they had in the past several hours. The sound of the water stopping followed by a sharp wince had her pushing herself up and onto her feet. “Clay, you okay?” She called although she made no attempt to move as she did not want to intrude on him.

Clay was unable to stop the wince that left his lips as he listed heavily to the side on his right arm that was still supporting him after he managed to deftly secure the towel low on his hips with only one hand as water dripped down his body from his hair. “Uhh… Lisa.” He felt his ears heat up as he responded to her call as he felt hot and slightly faint which he knew probably meant he had turned the water up to high while he was showering as Lisa had only made it warm.

Lisa rounded the corner although she kept her eyes upwards as she found Clay hunching dangerously over as he leaned heavily against the wall and on his sore arm. His skin was a flushed pink but she managed to withhold the sigh that wanted to escape her lips as she could understand how good a hot shower felt when unwell but it had only made things worse. “I’ve got you. Let’s get you sitting down, dried off then dressed.” She was at his side in a few short steps and he eased his weight onto her as he pushed away from the wall which helped relieve some of the pressure from off of his arm.

Lisa guided Clay over to sit down on the bench that she had vacated before she knelt down and grabbed a bottle of cold water, uncapped it then handed it to him along with another dosage of prepared medication from Trent. “Take these and drink.” She pinned him with her best ‘do not argue’ look until he took the bottle and the pills with unsteady hands and swallowed the pills down then the water which he gulped as his thirstiness made itself known. “How are you feeling? No omissions either.” She was firm in wanting the truth as she stood up and grabbed a second towel which she draped over his upper body not wanting him to catch a chill on top of everything else then she grabbed a third towel and began towelling his hair dry as it was dripping wet.

Clay finished the small bottle of water quickly and set it down before he raised his left hand up and clutched at the two corners of the towel to bring it tighter around his shoulders as he was cooling rapidly. He closed his eyes as Lisa worked the towel over his hair making sure to dry it as much as she could as he tried to work out what to say. “I feel terrible.” He settled on that he felt terrible because he did. “Everything aches, my head is trying to kill me again, my mouth and throat hurts, and I am tired but I don’t want to go back to sleep. And I am starting to feel cold again.” The words tumbled out but he knew it was fair to tell Lisa what he was experiencing given she was looking after him in the moment.

Lisa finished drying off his hair just as he mentioned that he was feeling cold again which she knew was down to the fever but it did make the sense of urgency arise in her again as she dumped the towel back down on the bench. She reached forward and grabbed the items of clothing that she had requested – t-shirt, boxers and socks – knowing that he was experiencing chills because of the fever that was raging and that the clothing would not warm him up but would help keep the chill off of his skin until she could get him back to the plane and into bed again. “Put these on.” She handed him the pair of boxers knowing he could slip them on beneath his towel, he took them and did just that.

“It’s going to hurt to put a shirt on.” Clay mumbled as his entire right arm ached as even stretching it out to put his boxers on had hurt.

“How about I just wrap the blanket around your shoulders again for the walk from here back to the plane? Actually maybe we should do that with the socks too.” Lisa knew that he was in pain as Clay had some of the most expressive eyes she had ever seen even though he did not realise it as she slipped his flip flops back onto his feet so at least the soles of his feet would not get burned by the heated tarmac.

“Probably for the best.” Clay replied slurred as his eyes had begun to flutter once more from the fatigue he was experiencing.

Lisa reached her hand out and gently pushed her fingers through his damp curls as he leaned into her hand before she slung his shirt over her shoulder and slipped the balled up socks into her pocket. “Time to get you back to the plane blue eyes.” She rose to her feet as she spoke to him softly seeing him already fighting going back to sleep as she retracted her hand from his hair, removed the towel from his shoulders then replaced it with the blanket which he immediately snuggled into making her smile. “Come on Clay.” She helped him up seeing how unsteady he was on his feet once again draping his arm over her shoulder as she wrapped one arm across his lower back while her other hand went to his sternum to help hold him steady.

Clay winced noticeably as they began the slow walk back over to the plane, barely registering Lisa’s request to support to clean up and retrieve all of his items and then denying their offer to help her with Clay as she was supporting more and more of his weight. Clay stumbled as they reached the bottom of the ramp and he would have fallen if it was not for Eric’s assist as he reached out and caught Clay before Lisa could fall at the sudden shift as well.

Eric had been so busy in TOC with making sure that the mission had gone to plan and that the remaining men of Bravo were safe that he had barely had time to check in on Clay or Lisa but now that the men were about to leave the embassy to return to the plane he finally did have time and he did not like what he saw. Clay was wan yet flushed and despite being freshly showered he already had a light sheen of sweat building on his face. It was an instinctual reaction to reach out and catch Clay when he stumbled as he had been on his way to check and make sure that Lisa did not need any help. Eric did not miss the sharp wince that left Clay’s mouth before he bit down on his bottom lip or the way he flinched as he touched his right arm having momentarily forgotten that the swelling under his arm was making it sore. “Let’s get you back lying down on the gurney.” Eric kept his voice calm even though his worry at Clay’s condition ratcheted up several notches.

Clay wanted to pull his arm away from out of Eric’s grip because it hurt but he could feel how unstable he was and he knew that he was not light so he was trying not to lean as much as he had on Lisa. “Don’t want too, not on the gurney.” He mumbled as he really did not want to lay down on the gurney.

Lisa saw the look Eric directed her way but she ignored him as she focused her attention on Clay as he was her first priority. “Well I at least want you sitting down so I can check your temperature again, and then I will get some socks on you and we can wrap you up in another blanket.” She knew that it would be enough for him to comply and she was right as he gave her a feeble nod then shuffled his feet. It took them a few minutes at a slow pace to get Clay up the ramp and back over to where the gurney was situated but instead Lisa guided him down into one of the chairs just as Mandy called for Eric to join her once more in TOC. Eric squeezed Lisa’s shoulder on his way past but said nothing knowing Clay was in capable hands.

Clay was breathing deeply almost as if he could not get enough oxygen into his lungs as he let his head tilt back until it was rested against the netting of the seat and let his eyes close as he fought off the fatigue.

Lisa knelt down on the hard metal floor once more after she had pulled his shirt from her shoulder and tossed it on the end of the gurney then she pulled out the socks and easily slipped them onto his feet after she had pulled off the flip flops and tossed them aside. She reached her hand out and snagged the light comforter that she had stowed under the gurney and sat it beside Clay then reached into the medical bag that had been left behind and pulled out three snap to activate cold packs sitting them on top of the blanket. “I just need to check your temperature.” She knew he had his eyes closed and did not want to startle him as she placed the thermometer to his ear and waited. 101.8. Down a whole degree which in Lisa’s world was a marked improvement. “You can’t go to sleep sitting up, you will get sorer.” She tapped her fingertips on his bare knee.

“Tired, so tired.” Clay mumbled sleepily as he slowly listed to the side but luckily Lisa caught him as she slipped her hand up and rested it on the side of his neck.

Lisa knew that Clay would not be awake for much longer nor would he be corralled into lying down on the gurney but he could not go to sleep sitting up either. “Alright, alright, how about you lay down across these seats and I will cover you with the blanket once the cold packs are in place to keep the swelling reducing.” The cold packs were not negotiable in her mind as she knew that he was still in pain despite the medication.

Clay gave a slight nod as he stopped clutching the blanket that was still draped over his shoulders and bought his left hand up and rubbed over his eyes. Lisa knew that was as good of an answer as she was going to get so very carefully she slipped her hand from his neck, removed the light blanket from around his shoulders then very gently helped guide him down as he rolled onto his left side immediately so he was facing the netting of the seats. Lisa worked efficiently as she snapped each cold pack then placed them on his neck and under his arm before she gave him the third to situation over his groin. As he was placing the third cold pack where he needed it, she stood up and shook the light comforter out and over top of him making sure to tuck it around him.

“Lisa… stay…” Clay whispered hoarsely even though his eyes were closed.

“I am right here Clay.” Lisa responded immediately as she looked over him and knew that if his neck stayed at the awkward angle it was on that he would ache even more. Without a hint of hesitation she slipped her hand back under his neck with the cold pack held in place and raised his head just enough for her to sit down so that he had a place to rest his head without hurting his neck. A murmur of contentment breathed out from Clay’s dry lips as Lisa continuously ran her fingers through his hair, pressing lightly over his scalp, and occasionally letting her thumb gently swipe across his forehead as he fell asleep not even realising that his right hand had absentmindedly reached out and clutched at the hem of her shirt. With her free hand, she reached out and tucked the blanket around him again as the movement of his arm had dislodged it lightly before she relaxed back into the seat.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric stood on the tarmac as the men arrived back at the plane, and before they had even disembarked from the vehicle he could see the desperation and worry to and about Clay that they were all displaying despite their attempts to hide it. “Good work gentlemen.” Eric praised them for their effort knowing that the higher powers had already been receiving praise from the Nigerian government for their handling of the situation before he turned to look at Brock who looked pale and was being supported by Trent as Ray was holding Cerb’s leash, and Jason just looked frazzled. “Brock, Trent, how is he?” Eric had started to address Brock about his own condition before he changed knowing Trent would fill him in more thoroughly rather than try to brush it off.

Trent knew that Eric wanted an update on Brock because of how pale he looked but he had lost a bit of blood and he was in pain which he was refusing to have anything to help ease it. “Through and through flesh only, no arteries nicked and did not hit the bone. He lost a fair bit of blood and it will be sore for a while but no major damage.” Trent reported succinctly knowing that the blood loss had tired Brock out even more so he wanted to get him into his hammock sooner rather than later but Trent also knew that Brock would want to check on Clay first before he showered as all of them were sticky from sweating.

Eric nodded relieved, and although he trusted Trent he would still make sure that Brock reported to the infirmary for his wound to be checked and a precautionary round of antibiotics to be prescribed to nullify the risk of infection despite knowing how methodically Trent would have been in his cleaning of the wound. “I still expect you to report to the infirmary once we land back stateside.” Eric knew that Brock would most likely be dragged there by Trent but reinforcing it would not harm anyone.

Brock nodded as Trent had already informed him that it was not an option but a formality that he had to report to the infirmary. “You did not tell Spense though?” Brock asked as that was his priority and where his focus was despite how drained he felt, or woozy would be a more accurate description. He had been thinking about what Trent had said about Clay blaming himself the entire ride back to the airfield and he wanted to make sure that Clay was told in the best way possible with the least amount of stress being put on his already overtaxed body.

“No and neither does Lisa. She has not left his side. Go ahead but be quiet, she finally got him to go back to sleep not long ago. Check on them then I want you stowing your gear before you head over to the building over there and shower. Wheels up in thirty.” Eric replied pointing over to the shower block that had already by taken over by support before he stepped aside knowing that they were all impatiently waiting for him to move out of their way so they could board the plane and see Clay for themselves. Although he figured they were in for a surprise as he had been surprised when he had looked back over towards where he had left Clay with Lisa and watched them settle down together.

Jason looked at Eric as he moved past him with Sonny at his side, Brock being guided by Trent just behind him, then followed closely by Ray who had Cerb tight against his side, wanting to ask how the kid had been but the need to see him with his own eyes took precedence. Jason smiled softly as he came to a stop at the scene in front of him seeing Lisa had her head rested against the back of the seat with her eyes closed yet he knew she was still awake as she was still carding her fingers rhythmically through Clay’s hair who was covered in a light comforter, where it came from he did not know but then again Lisa never ceased to amaze him at the things she procured or packed.

Sonny smirked as he slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo before he put his phone away then turned to look at Jason as he could not see much of Clay as he was buried under a comforter. A large part of him wanted to step closer and see Clay for himself but the way Eric had said that Lisa had only just managed to get Clay back to sleep stopped him from doing so as the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up when what he needed to be doing was resting so that he could get better.

Ray knew that they all needed to get cleaned up and changed out of their uniforms but they were all at ease at seeing Clay curled up against Lisa. “Come on, let’s get our gear stowed then hit the showers. Leave them for a little longer.” Ray understood the reluctance from everyone as he felt it too but it would be better for all of them.

Jason glanced at Ray before he looked across at the rest of his men knowing that Ray was right. “You heard Ray, let’s get ourselves sorted then we can check on them. The sooner we do the sooner we can get Clay home.” Jason almost added ‘we do not want Clay seeing you bloody Brock’ but he refrained instead sending a pointed glare that way which received a nod from Trent who understood. Before the men could move, several members of the support staff descended on them swapping their gear out for their shower kits, fresh towels, and their rucksacks with their fresh clothes inside.

Eric had heard Ray and Jason as he walked up behind them and he agreed wholeheartedly especially now that all of the support staff had left with their gear and they had what they required to go and get cleaned up. “Go, you will all feel better for a shower, and you all need it.” Eric was stern.

“Let’s go.” Jason ordered as the men fell into line with a few half-hearted grumbles but the main reason that they felt they could take a few minutes for themselves was because of Lisa and the way she cared for them. Jason grinned as he took one quick final look at Clay laid with his head in Lisa’s lap before he followed after Ray seeing that it looked like Cerb was going to be showering with them as well, and the hair missile had earnt it.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa opened her eyes as she began to feel herself beginning to doze which she was not going to let happen then looked down to see that Clay was still laid on his side with his head rested on her lap and his hand loosely curled in her shirt. She took a look around the plane just in time to see the men boarding once again freshly showered and changed into their civilian clothes; she knew that they were back as she had heard them but she was content to remain as she was then. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over them one by one stopping to look at Brock as Cerb stayed melded to his side but what concerned her most was the way he had his left arm tucked into his side. She had not realised that she had paused the movement of her fingers through Clay’s hair until a displeased grunt escaped her lips only being silenced when she resumed her movements.

Sonny was the first to reach them with a half empty bottle of water in his hands taking a few seconds to sneak a peek at Clay’s face that was half covered by the comforter before he sat down on the gurney noticing that the linen had been changed at some time before he was joined by Jason who sat next to him while Trent guided Brock into the seat on the opposite side of the gurney after he had refused to go lie down in his hammock, and Ray moved to sit next to Brock knowing that Trent would want to check Clay out when he could although he would not risk waking him up now that he finally seemed to be sleeping comfortably.

“How is he doing?” Jason asked beating Trent to it although not from a lack of effort on his part. He could not recall seeing Clay so content during times he had been ill or injured before but then again he had also never seen Lisa be the way she was with Clay.

“Better, his fever is down to 101.8 degrees, and the pain has eased a little. The swelling seems to have eased but I would put that down to continually icing the swollen areas, and the rash has not spread any further. He has taken every dose that was left for him as well.” Lisa reported softly before she looked past Jason to eye Brock seeing Cerb curled up in his lap before she looked at Trent for an explanation seeing how Brock was forcing himself to stay awake. Trent looked down at Clay before he looked at Lisa as he did not want to say anything that Clay could overhear if he was just dozing. Lisa gazed down at Clay as she continually let her fingers run through his hair. “Nothing is going to wake him up. He is medicated and exhausted.” She told them softly knowing that he would stay asleep for a few more hours.

Trent looked at Jason before he glanced back at Brock seeing that he had listed to the side and was being held up by Ray before he turned back to Lisa. “GSW, through and through to the arm, he lost a bit of blood but he will be fine.” Trent was succinct in his update knowing that the less he said the better, it was more of a precaution in case something woke Clay up.

Lisa frowned as she let her eyes drift back over to Brock knowing that blood loss coupled with the exhaustion that he already had would be making everything worse, and for the fact that his eyes looked glazed over and he had not said a word although he was usually quiet but not when Spenser was a concern. “Get him into a hammock.” Lisa ordered already suspecting why they were being so cagey about Brock being injured and it was because of the young man currently asleep with his head in her lap and holding on to her tightly.

Brock grunted as he raised his head up at Lisa’s words. “I’m okay Lisa.” He did not even realise that his words were slurred before he licked his lips then blinked heavily a couple of times.

Lisa snorted then shook her head. “Yeah, so is blue eyes. Go and lay down.” She was firm making the comparison between Brock and Clay feeling as the grip Clay had on her shirt tightened minutely.

Jason knew that Trent had wanted Brock in his hammock as soon as possible so that he could rest, and now even Lisa was ordering him too. “Ray, Trent, get Brock to his hammock and settled in.” Jason ordered knowing that it was for the best. Jason watched as Brock opened his mouth then closed it before Ray and Trent moved and helped him to stand then guided him over to his hammock. He turned his attention back to Clay and to Lisa.

Sonny leaned forward as his eyes roamed over Lisa’s face seeing that the dark circles under her eyes had only grown darker which stood out against her bloodshot eyes, and her hollowed cheeks. “Jase, give me a hand. We should get blondie back onto the gurney.” Sonny hoped that by getting Clay settled on the gurney then it would allow Lisa to take his hammock and get some sleep knowing he would stay by the kid’s side.

“No, leave him.” Lisa’s voice was sharp and it made both men pause as they had leant forward ready to stand up.

Jason and Sonny exchanged a look before they turned to Lisa. “You are beyond exhausted Lisa, you need sleep, and now that we are all back we can take turns watching him.” Sonny kept his voice soft although he could not help the pride that he felt at how protective Lisa was of Clay.

Lisa did not need to be told that she was exhausted but then again so were the men in front of and around her. She gazed down at Clay again before she raised her eyes to look at the two men in front of her and took a deep breath. “I am not going to move and risk waking him up when he is settled. It’s not worth it. If he wakes up then I will consider moving.” She was not going to budge on this, not at all. “And he is kind of attached at the moment.” She added on to lighten the atmosphere that had descended upon them.

Sonny raised his eyebrow at the last sentence. “What do you mean he’s attached?” He asked not understanding what she meant as he looked at Jason who looked just as perplexed as he felt. Once again, there was something that Sonny felt he was missing but he knew that Lisa would not say anything more.

Lisa used her free hand to reach out and move the blanket back just enough for them to see how Clay had her shirt fisted in his hand before she covered him back up as a soft breathy whine escaped his lips at being uncovered.

“Lisa…” Jason had never seen Clay hold onto something or someone so tightly when he was sick or injured the way he was holding onto Lisa’s shirt. She was right about him being attached, and he knew that if they tried to pry her shirt from his hand then he would wake up and most likely be embarrassed if he was with it enough to realise what he had been doing.

“He is okay.” Lisa cut Jason off just as Clay moved closer until his face was pressed into her stomach once again having to fix the blanket up as it shifted when he did. “You two should find your way to your hammocks as well.”

Sonny knew that Lisa was not going to budge as she was stubborn when she wanted to be instead he handed her his half empty bottle of water knowing she would drink it which she took and set it beside her although he did not want to leave her and Clay alone. “I am good here, want to keep an eye on blondie myself.” Sonny felt better now that he had seen Clay for himself with his own eyes but he was not ready to be away from him either even though the hammocks were only a few feet away.

Jason knew that there would be no convincing Sonny to move to his hammock and get some sleep but he understood it just as the plane began to taxi to take off. He wanted to wake Clay up, just to let the kid know that they were back and safe, but he was sure that if he attempted to wake him up then Lisa may just slap him as she seemed to be completely protective of him. “Anything we should know about?” His question was directed at Lisa as he still did not know what had made her so upset earlier when they first realised Clay was ill.

“The more he rests the quicker he will feel better.” Lisa kept it simple as she did want Clay to feel better and there was nothing that needed to be repeated to any of the men about what they had discussed or what she had been thinking about.

Jason nodded just as the plane levelled out now that they were in the air heading for their home. “I am going to make sure that Brock is alright and then I will be back.” He rose to his feet with a nod then headed towards the hammocks seeing that Brock was in his hammock with Cerb laid on his chest as Ray covered him with a blanket and Trent placed a cold pack over the bandage on his arm hoping it would ease some of the pain and stop it from swelling too much.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay grunted as he clawed his way back to consciousness although he kept his eyes closed as he was comfortable and comforted by the warmth surrounding him and by the familiar feeling of Lisa’s fingers brushing through his hair over and over. Something had changed but he could not ascertain what it was until he realised that the plane was moving, that they were in the air. He opened his eyes and turned his neck so that he could see Lisa although he could not stop the wince that left his lips. “Bravo’s back?” His hoarse voice crackled as he spoke and his throat burned terribly but the need to know that everyone was back and okay was more important than quelling the pain.

Sonny leaned forward. “We are back little buddy.” He reached his hand out putting it on his blanket covered shoulder and squeezing softly to let Clay know that they were there.

Clay swallowed thickly before a cool damp cloth was lightly wiped over his face ridding him of the sweat that had built up on his skin. “Everyone okay?” He asked expecting a swift response that reassured him but suddenly the atmosphere felt tense like he was missing something. “What? Who?” He was suddenly wide awake and alert as he untangled himself from the comforter and from Lisa all while pushing himself up.

“Just stay down kid.” Jason already had his hands on Clay’s shoulders to make him stop moving as he looked towards Trent who was already making his way back over to them as he had stepped away to check on Brock once more as he was the only one in his hammock resting.

Clay looked around frantically spying the shared glances between his brothers before he felt Lisa reach out and place her hand on the back of his neck so that he would look at her. “Where’s Brock? Where’s Cerb?” They were the only two that he could not see and he had no idea what to think but the crushing weight of guilt was already crashing down on him as his mind went to the dark place that it went to after Adam’s death.

Trent heard Clay’s questions just as he came to a stop and knelt down in front of Clay squeezing himself between him and Jason who immediately let go of his shoulders and leant back so that Trent had a bit more room. Trent reached out and pressed his fingers against Clay’s pulse in his neck. “Take a few deep breaths for me Clay, I want you to slow your heart and your pulse down.” He knew that Clay would be unable to do that until he had answers but he at least wanted him to breathe as he was sore enough without the added pressure of struggling to breathe.

“Brock? Cerb?” Clay rasped out as everyone else was in front of him and looked alright besides being exhausted. The panic he felt coursing through his body was familiar and he hated it.

Trent knew that they could not stall off telling Clay any longer because of the panic he was already in just by not seeing Brock or Cerb. “Brock and Cerb are asleep in his hammock.” Trent made sure his voice was firm knowing that he would have to explain more but he hoped it would be enough to curb his panic.

Jason watched as Clay’s breath hitched which rattled his entire body before Clay’s eyes found his searching for the answers, for the truth. Jason wished desperately that Clay would have stayed asleep for longer so that they could have avoided it for a little longer but he could see the darkness that was already descending upon the kid. “Brock took a bullet to the arm. Nothing major but he did lose a fair bit of blood which has made him tired. Cerb is staying close to him. I promise he is fine.” Jason kept his explanation simple although he had a fair idea that until Clay saw Brock that he would not calm down or settle again. The kid was sick enough without more added stress on his already overtaxed body as he let his gaze drop from Jason down to his lap.

Lisa felt how tense Clay had become beneath her hand. She ignored how stiff her body was from the lack of movement as she leaned forward. “Clay, look at me.” She used the most calming yet stern voice she was capable of. “Please Clay.” She gave him a few seconds before she tightened her grasp on his neck for a few seconds then released it before she swept her fingers over the slick skin of his neck as he finally turned his head towards her but he would not meet her eyes. “I have seen Brock with my own eyes and he is okay, tired but okay. I promise you Clay and you know that I keep my promises.” She did not look away from Clay for a second.

Clay took a few more stuttered breaths before he finally twisted himself around to look in the direction of the hammocks seeing that Brock was asleep as his hammock was hung low to the ground.

Sonny was worried and he desperately wanted to reach out to Clay who was looking over towards Brock with worry clearly evident on his face. A few minutes had passed and Sonny could see the way Clay was retreating into his head, and he noted the way Lisa looked really concerned. “Clay, hey, Spenser.” Sonny could not sit by watching any longer.

Clay heard Sonny he did but he just could not pull his eyes away from Brock with Cerb nestled into him. He reached his hand up and used the back of his hand to swipe at the sweat beading on his forehead once more. He finally managed to turn back around and raise his eyes up to meet Ray’s who had remained silent.

Ray knew just from the way that Clay was looking at him that he had seen that look before and it made his heart sink. “He is good brother. We are all good brother.” Ray knew that it was what Clay needed to hear especially in his weakened state.

Clay sunk back against the netting of the seat pulling at the comforter as he was suddenly aware of how he was only wearing his boxers; he was still worried and unsettled but Brock was alive and on the plane with Cerb curled into him.

Trent watched as Clay sagged back into the seat knowing that the panic induced adrenaline rush had dissolved and left him even more exhausted. “Let me check you out brother then you can lay back down and go to sleep.” Trent already had the thermometer in his hand and was pressing it into Clay’s ear before he had even finished speaking wanting to make sure his fever was still falling instead of rising although there was still a few more hours before his next dose of medication.

Jason could still see that Clay was worried and in pain as he was biting down on his lip again and had his eyes closed although he remained quiet while Trent took Clay’s temperature, his pulse, his heart rate, examined the level of swelling and pain, and checked the inside of his mouth to see that it was still inflamed with several tiny red spots and bruise like areas.

Trent settled back somewhat appeased that nothing had gotten worse and he was pleased that Clay’s temperature had dropped even further down to 101.4. Trent looked at Lisa wanting to make sure that he had not missed something. “Has he eaten anything?” Trent directed his question to Lisa because Clay did not have the energy to answer.

Lisa shook her head knowing that Clay had not expressed a desire to eat and she had not pressed it because she knew that he had sores inside of his mouth that had to hurt. Her fingers ached to reach out and pull Clay towards her so that he could rest against her hoping that he would settle as peacefully as he was before but she knew that it would not happen.

Trent knew that another symptom of Glandular Fever was a loss of appetite and Clay could be a picky eater at times so it would not be easy to get him to eat especially when his mouth was as sore as it was. “Want to try eating something before you lay back down Clay?” Trent asked wishing that he could make Clay eat something but he was not going to force him into it just yet.

Clay grumbled what sounded like a ‘no’ but made no effort to move or open his eyes as he felt even worse.

“Alright.” Trent relented easily before he turned to look at Jason. “Let’s move him onto the gurney.” Trent knew that Jason would help him move Clay over onto the gurney although he highly suspected that Clay would not like it but he wanted him lying back down so he could get more of the cold packs in place to keep reducing the swelling or rather stop it from growing. Between the two men, they moved Clay the short distance from the seat to the gurney with Lisa stepping in once they had moved back so that she could cover him with the comforter and tuck him in which did not go unnoticed by the men.

Jason looked at Lisa. “Go get some sleep, all of you. I have got him.” Jason raised his hand up to stop the protests that were sure to come but he needed to sit with the kid for his own sake and allow himself to wind down before he could relax enough to sleep.

Sonny was hesitant but he knew that Jason would not leave the kid’s side for anything so instead he turned his attention to Lisa who looked ready to collapse as he had not missed how sore she looked from sitting the way she had. “Come on Lisa, hammock now.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently guided her away from Clay sensing her reluctance was just as strong as his own, if not stronger.

Ray waited until Trent followed after Lisa and Sonny before he sat down next to Jason knowing that he was worried about Clay just as they all were. “You need to sleep too brother.” Ray knew that his words would go by unheeded but he had to say them. “Glandular fever will knock Spenser around for a bit but then he will be back up and on his feet just as he always is.” He knew that Clay got really sick but had a unique way of bouncing back.

Jason sighed but did not move his eyes away from Clay who was snuggled into the comforter already having fallen asleep, and who looked very much like a child. “When he didn’t wake up Ray…” Jason shook his head as he felt the familiar bolt of panic bubble up within him.

Ray did not need Jason to finish his sentence because he understood it. “I know brother, I know. Spenser sure has a talent for scaring the hell out of us.”

“Yeah well Ray, remind me to order him not to do it again. Kid has given us more than enough frights already.” Jason tried his best to sound grouchy but Ray knew that Jason was scared.

“You can’t order the kid not to get sick or hurt Jay. We all would love it if you could but you and I both know that you cannot put that kind of burden on him, and that you would not want to burden him like that either.” Ray could already foresee how Clay would react to the order especially if he did get sick or hurt after being issued it, and he knew that Clay would manifest it into guilt and feeling that he had let them down.

Jason scrubbed his hand over the back of his neck before he dropped it down to his thigh and began impulsively rubbing the palm of his hand up and down his leg repeatedly. “I hate it when you point things out like that.” Jason grumbled knowing Ray was right, and what would happen the next time and there was bound to be a next time.

Ray just barely withheld his smirk at Jason’s grumbling before he rose to his feet knowing that there would be no moving Jason away from Clay for the time being. “I am going to rack out for a couple of hours but you need to sleep too Jay.” Jason nodded but they both knew that it would not happen. With that mutually drawn conclusion Ray stepped away knowing that it was better for them to rest now on the flight back home so that they could make sure that Clay was taken care of at home.

Jason watched as Clay continued to be restless even with his stunted movements which seemed to highlight just how sore he was especially with the way he would move to stretch a limb out then pause and draw it back in. Jason leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees before he reached his hand out and settled it on Clay’s shoulder which settled him almost immediately. “You are going to be okay sunshine.” He kept his voice soft and barely above a whisper before he turned and glanced back over his shoulder to see that the rest of his men and Lisa had all crawled into the hammocks and were already asleep, however he knew that everyone with the exception of Brock who was maxed out on strong analgesics was dozing lightly, listening out for any sounds of distress from their youngest.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay groaned as he rolled himself over onto his back then opened his eyes, having to blink several times to work out where he was as the last time he had been awake he was on the plane but now he was in his own bed in his apartment. How he got there he could not recall but he knew that someone or many someone’s would be nearby. He bit down on his lip as he reached out and pushed the blankets down to his hips before he began to untangle his legs from the twisted cotton of the sheets. After taking a few more moments to orientate himself he moved to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor before he pushed himself to stand up which his body actively protested making all of its aches and pains known. He braced his hand against the wall and shuffled carefully to the bathroom then closed the door behind him needing to relieve himself and shower as he still felt sticky with sweat.

He knew as he turned on the shower after relieving his full bladder that it would have to be quick as he still felt exhausted and was already shaking from being on his feet for only a few minutes. He continued to keep his hand braced on the wall as he dropped his boxers and stepped under the warming water barely getting himself wet before he ran the soap over his body with the water streaming over him and washing it away immediately. The slow deliberate moments had left him breathless and panting so with one final rinse he turned off the shower and dried off enough to wrap the towel securely around his waist before he stepped out having to stop and lean heavily against the vanity. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and frowned as he could not recall looking as pale as he was ever and he had been sick before, nor could he recall feeling as sick as he did. He moved to brush his teeth and rinse with mouthwash as he wanted to get rid of the furry feeling that he could feel was on his teeth although even that small task seemed arduous and hurt his mouth more than it should have. He spat the mouthwash into the sink then turned the tap on to get rid of it before he swayed and had to grip the edge of the vanity with all of his strength as he fought to stay upright once more.

“Clay? You okay?” Sonny knocked softly on the bathroom door as he had waited because it had been over ten minutes since the water had turned off. Sonny frowned and looked over at Lisa who had followed behind him but had stopped in the doorway and leant against it. Lisa had driven him and Clay to Clay’s apartment after the quick trip to the infirmary with the entire team at his side although he had largely been unaware of what was going on as he was too tired and feverish to rouse after his temperature had risen up to 102.8 again while they were in the air but he had been docile enough that the doctor could take a few swabs, check his vitals, and take multiple vials of blood for testing although Trent’s initial diagnosis of mono was agreed with by the doctor. Between Lisa and himself, they easily got Clay up the stairs, into his apartment and into his own bed. “Clay, hey, little buddy?” Sonny called again as the worry increased at the lack of response he got as he knocked his knuckles against the door again, a little harder this time.

Clay heard Sonny, he did, but he was using all his energy to stay upright and hold onto the vanity as he swallowed thickly feeling as though the room had climbed several degrees as he felt the sweat start to run down his face and down his spine even as he shivered. He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again.

Sonny looked at Lisa and she gave him a small nod, already getting her phone out of her pocket and dialling Trent, just as Sonny tested the door handle and found it unlocked. “Alright blondie, I am coming in and I hope to hell that you have something on.” Sonny called out as he pushed the door open just in time to catch Clay as his hands slipped from the vanity and his knees buckled. “Lisa!” Sonny called harsher than he intended as he went down to the ground with Clay barely managing to stop Clay from hitting his head on the corner of the cabinet instead having his hand take the impact.

Lisa was crouched down in front of Clay within seconds seeing how Sonny had his arms wrapped around the blonde and how he was holding him against his chest. She reached out and placed the back of her hand against Clay’s forehead knowing Trent was already on his way before she had even called and felt how hot he was which made her frown as she was sure that it had spiked again. She knew that fevers could persist but a persistent and prolonged fever was not good for a person. “We should get him up and off of the floor, and into some clothes.” Lisa knew that sitting on the tiled floor in a damp towel would not do Clay any good despite how comfortable he looked in Sonny’s arms. “I will go grab him some clothes.” She knew that Sonny would remain where he was to let Clay rest for a few moments before they even tried to get him up and off the floor as she stood up and left the bathroom slightly grateful that his dresser was just outside the door so she could remain close.

Clay groaned as he curled his right arm into his side and rested it across his stomach over where his spleen was as it was still sore then shivered despite how hot he felt. He pressed the side of his face into the sleeve of Sonny’s shirt knowing it was him who was holding him.

Sonny shifted just enough to get his own leg out from underneath him without causing Clay to jostle too much. “Talk to me blondie.” He raised the hand that had hit the corner of the vanity to Clay’s forehead feeling what Lisa had felt then brushed the wet matted hair back off of his forehead seeing that a bruise was already beginning to form but that did not matter to him.

Lisa stepped back into the bathroom with a small pile of clothes, just a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants, as well as a bottle of Gatorade with a straw clasped between two fingers. Sonny raised an eyebrow at her as he had no idea where she had got the straw from but with Clay as feverish as he was it was a good idea especially as the bottle was not a pop top. “Anything?” She asked as she set the pile of clothes down on the edge of the vanity so they were in reach before she knelt down, opened the green Gatorade up then popped the straw in and bent it so that it was easier to drink from as Sonny shook his head in response as they could both see that Clay’s headache had gotten worse which they both suspected dehydration from the fever as the cause. “Clay, need you to drink this for me.” Lisa pressed the straw against his lips which he accepted and began to suck greedily as he was parched even with his eyes closed; once he was half way through the bottle he let the straw loose from his lips before he pressed his face into Sonny’s arm as the light was bothering him.

Sonny knew that there would not be any way to make moving Clay easier other than just to get it done. “Give us a few moments. I’ll get him dressed then we will get him back into bed.” Sonny knew that Lisa would stay and help if she was needed but he could get Clay dressed if Clay did not insist on doing it himself.

“I’ll change the sheets while you do.” Lisa had seen that the sheets were soaked even though he had only been under a light summer sheet and a light comforter before she placed the bottle with the straw on the vanity then excused herself, closing the door softly behind her but leaving it ajar just a sliver.

Sonny felt as Clay shifted, transferring his weight onto his other side, as he rolled his head so that he was facing Sonny with his ear pressed against his chest. “Hmm… Sonny…” Clay licked at his lips in between the words then bit down on his lip as he trailed off.

Sonny jostled him enough that he let out a disgruntled grunt. “I have you little buddy, going to get you into some clean boxers before we get you into a shirt and some sweatpants.” Sonny made sure that his voice was soft and low as he reached his arm out just enough to be able to reach the boxers that were sitting diligently atop of the pile.

“I don’t… feel so good.” Clay grumbled miserably as he raised his left hand shakily to his face and swiped away the sweat that was beading once more on his skin.

Sonny felt his heart sink at the childlike tone that Clay’s voice took on at the admission of how sick he felt. “I know Clay, I know. We are doing everything we can little buddy to make you feel better.” The sincerity in Sonny’s voice was overwhelming and as much as he wanted to hold Clay against him for a little longer he knew that he had to get him dressed and up. Sonny knew that Clay would not want to move but he could not twist and contort himself around enough to get Clay into his boxers without keeping him supported. “Clay, I need to get Lisa in here to hold you while I get you dressed.” Sonny knew that he had no other option as Clay was too feverish to stay upright on his own nor was he coordinated enough to slip his boxers underneath the towel on his own.

“Lisa?” Clay asked hoarsely before he shrugged his shoulder making himself flinch as the pain erupted from the movement.

“Yeah blondie.” Sonny moved his hand to lightly cover Clay’s ear so that his call to Lisa would not sound so loud much like a parent would when they did not want a child to hear what they were saying. “Lisa!” Sonny called hearing Clay wince and seeing the way his forehead wrinkled in pain.

Lisa had just finished tucking in the top sheet when she heard Sonny call out for her. Within seconds, she was at the bathroom and sticking her head around the corner of the door frowning as she realised that nothing had changed but she knew Sonny would have a good reason. Lisa opened the door fully and stepped into the bathroom. “What do you need me to do?” She asked as she reached out and ran his fingers through Clay’s still wet hair realising that they needed to dry it before they got him back into his bed.

“Take him, let him rest against you while I get him dressed.” Sonny knew that Lisa would without question and have the decency to avert her eyes.

“Come here blue eyes.” Lisa moved easily working in synchronisation with Sonny as he transferred Clay into her arms after untangling himself from him as she pressed herself against his back so that he did not list or fall back at all. She felt as he pressed his face into her neck and her left hand immediately went up to his head letting her fingers run through his hair while her right arm wrapped around his stomach supporting his right arm that was still held tightly against his own stomach and let her hand rest flat beneath his own. She caught the look of pure love in Sonny’s arms before he moved down to Clay’s feet with the boxers in his hand. She smiled back at him before she looked down at Clay’s hand and then closed her eyes. She could feel Clay shiver and tremble against her but what was more worrying was the heat that she could feel radiating off of his skin. “You are okay Clay, we are here and we are not going anywhere. Just breathe for me, nice and slow, in and out. That’s it, just like that, that is good.” She spoke softly reassuring him that he was alright; it was something that she had seen Sonny doing many times before and recognised that it seemed to help Clay.

Sonny felt as though his breath had been taken away as he watched the way Lisa expertly cradled Clay with her body and how she held him, and how relaxed Clay was in the safety that he perceived her to be. The realisation of just how much he loved her hit him in that moment, not that he did not know he loved her, but there was this overwhelming wave that washed over him. He watched as she closed her eyes then began murmuring softly to Clay reassuring him that he was okay, that they were there and coaxing him to breathe. Sonny had the boxers up and over Clay’s legs then beneath the towel within seconds making sure they were in place after Clay had lifted his hips without being told to do so as he had not wanted to interrupt Lisa’s soft reassurances. Once Clay had his boxers on, Sonny pulled the towel away and piled it loosely on the floor beside him before he repeated his actions with the sweatpants that Lisa had gotten. Sonny looked up seeing that getting Clay into the t-shirt that was laid out for him could be problematic given how he was holding his arm protectively against his stomach.

Lisa had opened her eyes when she had heard the towel hit the tiled floor with a dull thud because of how damp it was as she continued speaking to Clay softly while her hands worked through his hair repetitively. She watched as Sonny worked as quickly yet as diligently as he could to get Clay into the sweatpants before seeing him hesitant at the prospect of making Clay put on the shirt. She was about to tell him not to worry when the sound of the apartment door opening then closing before Trent’s voice sounded throughout the apartment.

Trent frowned at the silence of the apartment and at the emptiness as he made his way into Clay’s bedroom before he stilled at the sight of the three of them in the bathroom on the floor. “What happened?” Trent asked as he made his way into the bathroom that was definitely not made for four people to be in but then again what bathroom was. Trent also knew that it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the team would arrive as Jason and Ray had stopped at their homes to see their kids and were going to do a supply run but were on their way while Brock was on his way over with Cerberus and with Mandy who had offered to drive him as the doctor had given him an injection of pain relief that had left him a little loopier than it should have but it was being put down to his exhaustion after he had been made to stay under observation for a few hours. Trent had tried to get Brock to go home to his own bed and rest but he had been adamant even in his drugged state that if they were all going to be at Clay’s then so was he, and Trent could not argue with that as it meant he could keep an eye on him too. Hell, Brock and Cerb could bunk with Clay because at least Glandular Fever was not contagious as long as they did not share anything.

“Blondie collapsed after he took a shower. Fever’s climbed higher and his headache is worse.” Sonny knew that he was not telling Trent anything that he did not suspect. “We were working on getting him back on bed.” He added on knowing that Clay would be more comfortable there.

Trent nodded seeing the concern that Lisa had and that Sonny was showing, and he could see why they had not moved him yet as he seemed content with Lisa. “I would like him to have something to eat before he goes back to sleep, and before he takes any more pills.” Trent knew that Clay still had not eaten anything as he watched Lisa uncurl her arm that was across Clay’s torso then reach out and grasp the half empty bottle of Gatorade before she bought it down and without making Clay move his head she managed to slip the straw in between his lips to which he drunk again greedily. Trent knew there was not much more he could do as unfortunately this was one of those illnesses that had to be ridden out with only the help of over the counter analgesics.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason lent against the doorframe to Clay’s bedroom seeing that Clay and Brock with Cerberus spread out on his back in between the two were asleep. Clay had eaten two small tubs of blackcurrant flavoured jelly before he refused to eat anything else but had finished off a bottle of water once Trent gave him another two analgesics to take. Brock, however did not need any more medication as he was still floaty and bug eyed from the injection that the doctor gave him but at least he would be alright after a few days rest. Jason felt as Mandy walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder taking a few seconds to look at the scene in front of her. “Come on, there is a cold beer waiting for you and some pizza.” Mandy knew that none of the men or Lisa for that matter would relax until Clay and Brock were both back up and on their feet but for now they could sit down with a beer and have something to eat while they slept only a few feet away from them. She could see the hesitation in Jason’s eyes and in his body language. “They are going to be fine. They have all of you.” She knew it was true, had seen Bravo through some of the hardest times and she knew that they would stick together, after all both Clay and Brock had been down and out before and both had come back stronger. With that she squeezed his shoulder and let go, returning back to where Lisa, Sonny, Ray and Trent were sitting with beers in their hand and pizza in front of them.

Jason took one last look at Clay and Brock and Cerb before he pulled himself away as some pizza and a cold beer sounded pretty good now that they were home although he knew that they would all have a maximum of two beers so that they could be on hand for their brothers if they were needed. Jason looked over at Lisa, still not knowing what went on but whatever had happened it had rattled her. “You good?” He tipped his beer bottle towards her as he caught her eyes with his.

“I’ll be good when those two are.” She replied without missing a beat as she pointed her beer bottle in the direction of the bedroom. Somehow those words were enough for Jason as he nodded towards her seemingly accepting of her words.

“We all will be.” Ray nodded his head seeing everyone nod in agreement.

“I think the kid managed to scare us all again.” Trent stated before he took a swig of his beer.

“He sure has a knack for scaring us.” Sonny blew out a breath before he glanced over at Lisa as he could still see the worry that was plaguing her.

“That he does.” Jason drained half of his beer before he found his eyes wandering back towards the bedroom again knowing that they were all doing it.

Mandy knocked her knee against Jason’s before she turned her attention to Trent. “How long will they be out for?” She had overheard the doctor about Brock but she had not been at the infirmary until after Sonny and Lisa had left with Clay, and she figured that Jason needed to hear that they were alright from Trent again.

Trent knew what Mandy was doing, knew she was trying to make them see that Clay and Brock would be alright, remind them of it. “Clay should be back on his feet within two weeks, his fever will recede within the week along with several other symptoms but the fatigue might last longer. The kid will be alright with plenty of fluids and rest.” Trent paused to take another swig of his beer with his eyes darting past Jason to look into the bedroom again. “Brock will be fine in a few days, some tenderness but as the doc said there was no injury to the bone nor any tendon damage. He got damn lucky.” Trent finished his report even though they already knew the medical side of things.

Lisa handed her beer off to Sonny only having taken a few small sips of it as she stood, not wanting any more. “I am just going to check on them.” She left no room for argument and no one was going to argue with her as she walked over then slipped quietly into the bedroom seeing that Brock was awake as he was lazily patting Cerb’s belly as she took notice of his glazed eyes. She smiled softly as she made her way over catching Brock’s attention. “Hey you, how are you feeling?” She asked as she sat down gently on the edge of the bed at Brock’s side and grabbed the bottle of water from the side table knowing he needed to drink.

Brock shifted carefully as he turned to look at Lisa seeing that she still looked like she had not slept. “Mmm, I’m okay… How’s Spense?” Brock answered before Lisa slipped her hand under his neck and raised his head before putting the bottle to his lips so that he could drink which he did. The pain relief injection had left him slightly uncoordinated and made his movements clumsy even after he had been asleep.

Lisa pulled the bottle back, rested his head back down on the pillow then recapped it and set it back down on the side table before she looked over at Clay who was still asleep however he did not look as flushed as he had been when they had gotten him back into bed after he had eaten. “He’s getting better albeit slowly. He is worried about you though.” The words slipped from Lisa’s mouth before she could stop them and she was going to put that down to a lack of sleep.

Brock turned to look at Clay next to him before he looked back at Lisa. “I am fine.” He could feel the way his arm was throbbing but it was not his first time and he knew how much worse it could have been. “You are good with him Lisa.” He smiled seeing her smile.

Lisa glanced over at Clay once more before she turned back to Brock. “There is pizza if you are hungry or you can go back to sleep.” She decided to glaze over his words although she appreciated them instead choosing to focus on him for the time being.

“I think I am going to stay here, stay with Spense.” Brock whispered as if he was telling her a secret, clearly the pain relief was working wonders for him.

Lisa smiled before she stood up. “Get some sleep. We are right outside.” She told him softly before she walked around the bed to check on Clay before she left, taking the opportunity to brush her knuckles over his cheek without waking him. Her actions had not been missed by Brock but he said nothing instead making himself comfortable and closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Once she was sure that Clay was alright, she stepped out seeing everyone turn their attention to her.

Sonny looked up at Lisa as she walked back towards him. “They alright?” He asked knowing she had taken longer than he thought it would have.

“Yeah, they are fine. Brock was awake, he’s still affected by the medication, got him to drink some water before he fell back asleep. Clay is still out to it, not as flushed at the moment.” She reported as she sat back down feeling her exhaustion hit her as she settled down into the chair with her feet draped across Sonny’s lap with his hand settled over her ankle as she had toed off her boots almost as soon as they had gotten to Clay’s apartment.

Sonny ran his thumb around and around in circles over Lisa’s ankle feeling as she relaxed and he saw the moment her eyelids fluttered closed as she finally fell asleep or rather gave into her exhaustion.

Ray was glad that Lisa was finally sleeping as he reached over to the back of the couch and pulled the blanket down. “I have got it brother.” Ray stood up then very carefully without waking Lisa draped the blanket over her even though he knew she would have to be moved as she could not stay upright all night. “You staying here the night?” He directed his question to Sonny even though he already knew the answer.

“I’ve got them.” Sonny answered knowing that as Sonny as Jason, Ray, Trent and Mandy were gone he would lay down with Lisa on the couch soon for the night knowing he could make it work.

“On that note, I say we should all get home and get some sleep. God knows we need it.” Ray was not blind, he could see that Sonny wanted to make sure Lisa stayed asleep, and he could see the worry that the Texan was doing his best to keep under wraps. He also wanted to get home to his wife and kids before Naima put them down for the night. “That includes you Jay.” Ray slapped Jason’s knee lightly knowing that he would sit in the chair all night and keep watch but he had to go home to Mikey.

Jason looked at Sonny and knew how fiercely protective the Texan was. “If anything changes, you will call us immediately.” Jason pinned Sonny with a glare that told him it was not up for negotiation.

Sonny nodded solemnly as he understood that they each had a little separation anxiety when one of them were ill or injured although they would all deny it vehemently.

“Come on Jason, walk me out.” Mandy had stood up then gathered the empty pizza boxes and all of the empty beer bottles so that she could put them in the trash on the way out.

Jason stood up then stepped over to the bedroom door again to take one last glance at two of his men, one ill and one injured, before he turned back towards Mandy taking the box of empty beer bottles from her. Jason knew that Sonny would not hesitate to call them if the need arose but he also knew that Trent would be Sonny’s first call as he was the medic. “I will be back in the morning.” No one was going to argue with him or call him out on his paternal instincts nor were they surprised that he would be back first thing in the morning. Jason and Mandy walked out.

Trent leaned forward and looked at Sonny knowing that the man did not deal well with medical situations but he had the training, and neither men were at a serious risk for complications now. “As long as you make sure they stay medicated and hydrated they will be fine. I will be by to check on them in the morning too. Everything they need is on the bench.” Trent knew that Sonny already had taken notice of the dosages and even if he had not then they were already prepared and laid out.

“Go home, get some sleep.” Sonny nodded towards the door.

“Come on brother. We will all be back in the morning.” Ray patted Trent’s shoulder before he guided him to the door to stop the lecture about symptoms and signs to look out for. “Call if you need anything.” Ray stated just before he shut the door behind him and Trent.

Sonny sat still for a few more minutes before he very carefully slipped out from beneath Lisa’s feet so as not to disturb her so that he could lock the door, set the couch up, turn off a few lights, and check on Clay and Brock one more time before settling down for the night.

Sonny stopped and lent against the doorframe watching as Cerb raised his head to look at him before he nestled back down between the two men. Sonny hesitated but ultimately decided against turning off the lamp that dimly lit the room instead he pushed himself off of the doorframe and returned to Lisa who was still sound asleep taking a few seconds to toe off his boots and pull off his shirt. Sonny gently eased the blanket off of Lisa then picked her up and held her to his chest before he eased himself down onto the couch on his back with her lying on top of him. She pressed her face into his neck as he draped the spare comforter over top of her making sure she was warm before he wrapped his arms around her securely letting the weight of her help settle him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock woke as Cerb let out a sharp bark as he was stood up on all four paws and nudging Clay with his nose repeatedly. Brock pushed himself up and onto his side as Cerb stopped barking now that he was awake. “What’s going on bubba?” Brock grumbled sleepily at Cerb although that sleepiness melted away as he pressed his hand to Clay’s sweat slicked forehead. “Oh shit! Cerb get Sonny.” Brock was wide awake as Cerb jumped off of the bed and out of the room. “Clay, Spense, hey, need you to wake up for me.” Brock tapped his fingertips against Clay’s flushed cheek hoping to wake him up without panicking him.

Sonny bulldozed his way into the room worried. “Brock, what’s going on?” He asked seeing Brock leaning in and tapping Clay’s cheek relentlessly. It had only been four hours since he had settled on the couch with Lisa after everyone had left.

“Can’t get him to wake up.” Brock was officially panicking as he slapped Clay’s cheek as the words slipped out.

“What?” Lisa appeared behind Sonny still looking pale and tired.

“Where’s the thermometer?” Sonny asked knowing Trent had left one.

“Here.” Lisa handed it over to Sonny once she picked it up from where it had been left on top of the dresser. “Brock sit back before you fall over.” She had seen him sway and watched as he reached his hand out to steady himself, his left arm which would most likely aggravate his wound as she crawled onto the bed.

“Dammit. I am going to fill the tub and we are going to get him in it. He is up to 103.8. Keep trying to wake him up.” Sonny pushed himself up to his feet, dropping the thermometer down on the bedside table, and hurrying into the bathroom knowing he should call but his priority was getting Clay cooled down.

Lisa moved over Clay and pulled him up then slipped in behind him. She leaned in close to him so her lips were right beside his ear. “Clay, I need you to open those blue eyes for me.” Clay’s eyes fluttered open after a few tries. “That’s it. There are those beautiful blue eyes that I like to see.” There was a small amount of relief that flowed through her seeing that his eyes were open although half lidded.

Sonny stepped forward from out of the bathroom knowing the tub was filling fast. “Tub is ready.” Sonny told Lisa and Brock.

Lisa pushed Clay up a little bit more. “We are just going to get you into the tub to help cool you down Clay.” She knew how important it was that he knew what was going on.

“Cool…down?” Clay mumbled out languidly as he hunched his shoulder to wipe at the sweat that was running down his face.

“Yeah buddy.” Sonny did not want to wait any longer as he helped Clay out of bed and onto his wobbly feet then led him to the bathroom and helped him into the tub, not wasting any more time to stop and take off his boxers as Lisa followed with her hand wrapped around Brock’s elbow to help steady him as he was not going to stay in bed.

Clay opened his eyes fully as he was submerged up to his neck in the bath of lukewarm water seeing that Lisa, Sonny and Brock were all knelt down beside him. “What… What’s going on?” Clay managed to ask as the water made him wide awake despite how sick he felt.

“You are just a little hot brother.” Brock answered knowing that there was not a lot more they could do getting a slightly cocky smirk in response.

Lisa cupped her hands to gather some water in them then carefully doused Clay’s hair once he had relaxed back into the water, letting it run over his face.

Sonny moved out of the bathroom to get the thermometer again then returned, glad to see that his temperature was coming down albeit slower than he would have liked. “It’s coming down.” He told Lisa and Brock knowing they were waiting. “Let’s leave him a little longer.” He added sitting back knowing that they could do nothing but wait.

**SEAL TEAM**

Morning came quickly and the soft sunlight started to stream in through the blinds and curtains. Sonny had stayed sitting on the floor up against the wall in the hours since they had gotten Clay out of the bath once his fever had come down a whole degree and a half, dried off, changed into a dry pair of boxers, and back into the freshly made bed insisting that Brock and Lisa get some more sleep although Lisa had chosen to settle Brock on the couch and watch over him to make sure that he had not over exerted himself with Cerb tucked up at his feet on top of the blanket that she had draped over him.

Jason met Ray and Trent at the bottom of the stairs, thankful that Ray had picked up coffee and a selection of food for breakfast for all of them, and together they quickly climbed the stairs. They let themselves into Clay’s apartment stopping at the scene in front of them and suddenly it dawned on them that it had not been a good night yet none of them had been called.

Lisa pushed herself up to her feet and nodded her head towards the kitchen as she pushed her hand through her hair knowing the men would follow after her.

“What the hell happened?” Jason asked with a sharp hiss instantly regretting his tone as he saw Lisa close her eyes and bow her head before she looked back up at them.

“Jase.” Ray reprimanded sharply as he sat the coffees and food down on the bench.

“How are they?” Trent asked as he had looked over Brock from a distance pleased that he was sleeping and that he looked like he had regained the colour in his face.

Lisa looked at Brock before she turned her attention to the three men in front of her. “Brock’s doing well, he is just tired.” She told them knowing they could see him.

“And Clay?” Trent pressed although he kept his voice soft as Lisa still looked exhausted and stressed.

“Had to put him in a lukewarm bath in the middle of the night as his fever went up to 103.8 but it came down to 102.3 before we put him back to bed after we got him to drink another bottle of Gatorade and take another dose of analgesics. I checked in with Sonny about thirty minutes ago and his fever was down to 101.1. Sonny has spent the entire night since we got him back into bed sitting on the floor watching him.” Lisa knew there was no point in hiding anything and they had not been trying to hide anything.

“Why didn’t you call?” Jason kept the accusing tone out of his voice but only barely torn between wanting answers and wanting to check on Clay and Sonny.

Lisa knew it was a fair question but she knew that no answer would appease Jason. “There was nothing we could do other than get him in the bath to cool him down then back into bed. I know you love him and want to protect him but you needed to sleep. We had it covered.” She answered honestly, probably a little less diplomatically than she would have if she was not so tired, but there was nothing they could do that required all of them to be roused in the middle of the night.

“Jase, Trent, check on Sonny and Clay.” Ray knew that Jase was worked up because he was worried about Clay and Brock, and knew that the best way to calm him down was for him to see them with his own eyes. Jason did not argue instead he turned and headed for the bedroom with Trent following closely behind.

Ray looked at Lisa seeing how exhausted she looked. “Have something to eat Lisa. I will watch Brock.” Ray knew how exhausting it could be taking care of Clay but add Brock on top of that. Lisa covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned as she nodded her head. Ray doubted she had gotten much sleep nor would she unless she was forced too.

Sonny looked up as Jason and Trent walked into the bedroom seeing Clay was laid on his side with the sheet folded down to his hips still asleep but made no effort to get up from the floor. He scrubbed a hand over his face feeling how his eyes were burning from the tiredness that he was pushing himself through. “All of his symptoms seem to have eased in the last few hours.” Sonny directed his words towards Trent but they were just as much for Jason as he had been keeping a close eye on him, grateful that the bath seemed to have worked wonders.

“After the bath?” Trent asked as he crouched down beside the bed seeing that Clay had a small amount of colour back although he still appeared paler than he normally was. The rash had not spread and in fact had lessened as well. The swelling in his lymph nodes had gone right down as well. Although Trent was not going to say it out loud, it looked like Clay had turned a corner.

“Yeah, after the bath.” Sonny rolled his head to the side to look at Jason who was standing in the middle of the distance between the bed and the door.

Jason looked at Sonny who looked even more tired than Lisa did but then he knew that neither had slept on the plane, the last time that Sonny had slept was when Blackburn had woken them up and Lisa had napped on the plane before they had landed in Iraq from Saudi Arabia. “Why don’t you and Lisa go and get some sleep? Freshen up as well?” Jason suggested knowing that they both needed sleep.

Before Sonny could say anything, a soft moan escaped Clay’s parted lips capturing all of their attention as they watched him open his eyes. Clay untwisted his hand from the sheet then bought it up to his head and ran his hand over the back of his head. “Hi.” Clay spoke, his voice thick with sleep and still a little hoarse but it sounded better already although his throat was still a sore.

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Jason asked watching as Clay moved pushing himself so that he was sitting up against the headboard taking notice of how stiffly and slowly he moved.

Clay reached out with his right hand for the bottle of juice that was on his bedside table feeling thirsty. “Not great but a hell of a lot better.” Clay answered before he guzzled down half the bottle of juice, finishing it off.

Trent turned to Jason and nodded signalling that he was pleased with how Clay seemed this morning before he turned back to Clay. “How is the pain in the groin?” Trent asked knowing that the complication could have serious complications if it got worse.

Clay’s cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and he averted his eyes briefly before he nodded his head once. “Tender but not painful.” He answered quickly before he changed the subject. “Is Brock okay?” He vaguely recalled seeing Brock during the times he had woken but he had not really spoken to him.

“Brock is on the couch asleep with Cerb. He is still tired from the blood loss but he is doing good. You will both be back on your feet soon.” Trent answered knowing that it would not quell Clay’s worry completely but it would at least dampen it. “Do you feel like getting up and having some breakfast?” Trent asked hoping that Clay would eat something more substantial as he needed to keep his strength up.

Clay was not all that hungry but he knew he needed to eat. “Yeah. Where’s Lisa?” He answered and asked.

Sonny was not surprised that Clay had asked for Lisa given how she had practically been inseparable from him since she had first come across him sick. “She is with Brock.” He answered watching as Clay pulled himself around so that he was sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. “Want your sweatpants?” He asked ready to push himself up and off of the ground. Clay nodded and with that Sonny pushed himself up onto his feet, cracking his back as he went, before he grabbed the pair of sweatpants from the top of the dresser then lightly tossed them over to Clay who took his time to grab them and slide them on.

Clay grimaced as he stood up, feeling as Trent wrapped his hand around his elbow loosely, and took a few unsteady steps before he finally gained his balance.

Jason clapped his hand down on Sonny’s shoulder stopping him from following after Clay as Trent had him. “You did good Sonny, you and Lisa.” Jason was proud and he wanted Sonny to feel that.

Sonny looked at Jason and nodded. “He would do it for any of us. Hell, I am pretty sure that blondie would drive to New York if Emma needed him and you asked him too, or drive to get Mikey.” Sonny was trying to shrug off his actions but he knew that Jason was not buying it.

Jason knew that what Sonny was saying was the truth. “Let’s go get some breakfast then I want you and Lisa to go home and get some sleep. You both need it.” The two made their way out of the bathroom to find everyone with the exception of Brock who was still asleep congregated in the kitchen.

Lisa was relieved to see Clay up and on his feet although she was concerned that he seemed so unsteady but was grateful that Trent had him. Clay shook off Trent’s hold as he shuffled over to Lisa, lent back against the benchtop and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, unintentionally leaning some of his weight onto her but she did not mind. She looked up and over towards Sonny and Jason seeing Sonny move forward but she shook her head softly letting him know that she was fine.

“How about some scrambled eggs Spenser?” Ray asked knowing that Trent wanted to get some food into him relatively quickly as Trent was already pulling out a bottle of juice from the fridge and uncapping it for him.

Clay was looking at Brock intensely as it was the first time he had seen the thick bandage that was wrapped around his upper arm as his shirt was bunched up near his shoulder leaving it exposed. He still did not know mission specifics or rather how Brock had managed to get shot but he still felt the guilt rise within because him being sick had left Bravo a man down.

“Clay?” Lisa had waited a few moments for him to answer Ray but it did not take her long to work out what was going on inside his head especially once she saw the vacant yet pain filled look he had in his eyes. She raised her hand that was not laced around his back and placed it down on the centre of his chest, not the least bit concerned about the audience that they had seeing her actions, knowing exactly where he took the round that paralysed his respiratory system that fateful night in Mumbai. “You’re home.” She kept her voice soft as she felt his breath hitch as his body tensed just as Sonny stepped in front of him.

Sonny was worried especially about Lisa’s proximity to Clay with the vacant look on his face if he startled violently as he moved in front of him. “Clay, brother, hey.” Sonny hoped that his voice would break through to Clay as he reached out and placed his hands on his shoulder before he and Lisa shared a look.

Clay drew in a sharp sudden breath that would have had him bending over and clutching at his chest if it had not have been for the supportive positioning of Lisa and Sonny. Clay cringed and moved his right hand to his chest feeling Lisa’s hand before he dropped it down to the upper left of his abdomen as the soreness there was lingering thanks to the swollen spleen that he had. “Sorry, what?” Clay asked hoarsely sounding just as breathless as he felt as he finally realised that he was standing in his apartment kitchen with his team, his family.

Trent moved in closer, sitting the bottle of juice down on the benchtop as he nudged Sonny out of the way having seen the way Clay clutched at his abdomen and the way his fingers were softly dancing over the area. “How sore is where you have got your hand?” Trent asked seeing that Clay was back aware of where he was and who was around him.

“Huh? Oh, not too bad.” Clay answered as he moved his hand up to Lisa’s and curled his fingers around hers needing the grounding that she was offering.

Trent could not read Clay as well as he usually could mainly because he was too lost in his thoughts but he knew that if his hand had absentmindedly travelled to that exact spot over his spleen than it had to be sore. Trent knew that there was nothing they could do other than make sure that Clay was careful and did not over exert himself until the swelling was gone. With that thought he turned and grabbed the bottle of juice once more. “I want you to drink this and eat the scrambled eggs that Ray got for you.” Trent told Clay doubting there would be any protests from him about it.

“Yeah, okay. Might need to sit down first.” Clay could feel his body trembling, could feel that he was leaning more and more of his weight against Lisa.

“Come on then blondie. I have got you.” Sonny stepped in, nudging Trent back out of the way, and took hold of Clay’s arm as Lisa very carefully eased herself away from Clay’s side. Sonny guided Clay to the nearest seat just as Trent placed the juice and the container of scrambled eggs with a side of toast down in front of him while the others grabbed their own food with the exception of Jason who woke up Brock so he could eat and have a dose of antibiotics and analgesics.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason smiled although he was unsure how it happened as he stepped into Clay’s bedroom seeing Clay and Sonny asleep with Lisa curled up in between them asleep, actually he did know how it happened as both Lisa and Sonny refused to go home when the kid was still unwell. Clay was still sick but had improved largely as his fever was down significantly as it had hovered in the low 100’s, and he had been awake for longer and lucid during those periods. Trent had decided to take Brock and Cerb home with him when he had left a few hours before, and Ray had headed home to have a picnic with Naima and the kids, leaving Jason to stay for a while longer for his own peace of mind more than anything else.

Jason stopped and pulled the curtains closed tighter as the last of the sun was streaming in through a slit in them before he moved around to Clay’s side taking a few moments to let it sink in that he was going to be alright. “Have to stop scaring us sunshine. Don’t think our hearts can handle much more.” He kept his voice soft as he spoke not wanting to wake the three before he gently covered all three of them up with the comforter that had been folded down at the end of the bed as Clay was the only one beneath the sheet.

“Boss?” Clay’s voice was a whisper as he blearily opened his eyes just enough to make out Jason in the darkness.

“Just me Clay.” Jason whispered back seeing that they had not woken Sonny or Lisa which was good as he moved back to Clay’s side and crouched down so that he was eye level with him. “You okay?” He asked wanting to check before he left for the night.

“Hmmm, yeah… thank you.” Clay smiled softly at Jason as he lazily reached his hand out towards his boss’ that was on top of the comforter.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Jason had hardly looked after Clay while he had been sick so he did not entirely understand why he was thanking him as he took Clay’s hand in his.

Clay shook his head softly so that he did not disturb the other occupants of his bed as he figured out how to say what it was that he wanted to say. “I do… you drafted me into Bravo, and gave me a family. Unintentionally but it means the world. Never had one before, not really anyway” Clay knew he always felt a little more vulnerable when he was sick, and could not hide it as well as he usually did but it felt right to tell Jason what he had. Bravo was a family, dysfunctional and slightly skewed, but a family, and for that Clay was truly grateful even more so at times like this when he was so sick he could barely stay upright or communicate but somehow they always knew what to do and how to help.

Jason smiled wanting to curse the kid for making him feel all gooey inside as a wave of protectiveness and love surged within him. “You are family kid, and you are not going to get rid of us.” He replied immediately wanting to reassure him that they were not going anywhere. The last sentence really broke Jason’s heart, made a crack appear, as the thought that Clay had never known what true family was hurtful.

“I know.” Clay murmured tiredly as he forced his eyes to stay open although the pull of his fatigue was strong as he still felt unwell but at least not as unwell as he had.

“Get some sleep sunshine. Lisa and Sonny are staying with you, and I will be back in the morning.” Jason did not want Clay to force himself to stay awake when he was unwell and exhausted. The more rest he got then the quicker he would recover.

Clay nodded just as a soft yawn escaped his lips. “Night boss.” His eyes were already closed again as he whispered out the words.

“Night Clay.” Jason let go of his hand, making sure the comforter was covering him before he stood back up. Jason caught Lisa’s eyes, not realising she had woken, and returned the soft smile that she was giving him before he left the room and the apartment knowing that Clay would be alright and that he was in capable hands.


	9. Damn Near Unreadable – Brock Reynolds

**_ Damn Near Unreadable – Brock Reynolds _ **

Brock came to a full stop and looked around at his team as Cerb continued to chase after the ball that Clay had been tirelessly throwing for him during the run they had been on through the fields on base. Brock hunched over with his hands on his knees unable to stop his body from shaking as the sweat dripped off of his face and onto the ground as he tried to get his breathing under control although he did not quite understand why he felt so sleepy. Brock felt a wave of light-headedness come over him and before he could stop himself he sunk down to his knees into the dusty dirt beneath him. Something was wrong with him, he just did not know what it was.

Cerb returned with the ball held tightly in his jaw with a nice coat of slobber on it as he trotted past Clay and over to Brock, dropping the ball at his feet before he sat down. Cerb cocked his head to the side and let out a soft yet sharp bark that had everyone’s attention before he pushed forward and pressed his nose into Brock’s hand, letting out a whine when he did not move it.

Sonny looked at Brock, having seen him sink down to the ground, and wondered why he seemed so exhausted as their team run was more of a light jog even in the humid weather of the morning. “Someone have a big night did they?” Sonny teased as he opened his water bottle before he took a mouthful to quench his thirst.

Brock heard Sonny and managed to look up although the movement made him unbalanced as he sluggishly placed his hand on the ground to keep himself from listing over. “Huh?” He squinted up at Sonny despite the clouds that were heavy and dark in the sky above which was creating an effective barrier between them and the sun.

Clay frowned and moved around Sonny to kneel down in front of Brock as even his simple response was not clear or articulate like it usually would have been. “Hey Brock, you feeling alright?” Clay asked seeing how ashen he suddenly was and how his shirt was soaked through with sweat and clinging to him. “Trent!” Clay turned and bellowed for the medic who was only a few yards away taking the opportunity to stretch down after their work out. “Brock, hey, talk to me.” Clay focused back on him just as Brock moved his other hand up and across his chest, resting it over his heart as his nails dug into his own skin through the fabric.

Trent was over and knelt down in front of Brock within seconds as Cerb was pulled back by his vest by Sonny as he whined relentlessly wanting to be at Brock’s side. “Brock, hey brother, can you tell me what is going on?” Trent was already taking his pulse which was a lot faster than it should have been for the light exercise that they had just completed. Whatever it was that was making Brock so ill had come on suddenly and Trent did not like it at all.

Brock struggled to get his eyes to focus on Trent as he swore he could hear and feel his heart racing inside of chest. “Something’s wrong.” He slurred as his trembling increased making it hard for him to stay upright but luckily for him Clay had a firm hold on his elbow.

Jason and Ray stood back with Sonny as they did not want to crowd Brock as he already had Clay and Trent in front of him but it did not make them worry any less. The slurred speech was terrifying to all of them especially coupled with the words that Brock had chosen to say in response to Trent’s question.

Trent did not like the way Brock was holding his hand over his heart or the way he was struggling to keep himself sitting upright, or his slurred speech, and then add to that the other physical symptoms that he was exhibiting and it made him worried. “Let’s get him to the infirmary.” Trent made the decision easily although he knew that Brock would not be happy about it, none of them liked visiting the infirmary but tests needed to be run.

Jason’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head at Trent’s swift declaration and decision especially knowing Brock’s aversion to certain aspects of medical care that involved any needles but if Trent was making that decision then they would abide by it. “Ray, go and alert the infirmary that we are bringing him in. Sonny take Cerb and find Blackburn. Clay and I will help Trent. Meet you all at the infirmary.” Jason knew that Cerb would not cope well with being separated from Brock and neither would Brock but it would only be short term so that the doctor could diagnose and treat Brock without the overprotective Malinois growling at every single action as he issued orders knowing they would be followed. Within seconds, Ray was running in the direction of the infirmary while Sonny was dragging a hesitant Cerb away to go and notify Blackburn before Jason crouched down at Brock’s side opposite to Clay. “Trent.” Jason levelled the medic with a look that asked what the hell this could be.

Trent knew Jason wanted answers, hell they all did, but he did not have any just yet. “Clay, try and get him to drink some more water. If anything changes call out.” Trent told Clay knowing he would before he stepped away so that he and Jason could speak out of earshot of Brock.

Jason stopped in front of Trent although both men were watching as Clay worked on getting Brock to sip some water from his bottle. “The sudden onset is what is worrying me Jase, and I need him to be on monitors so we can work out what is going on. I do not have any answers for you or anyone else just yet.” Trent was brutally honest with Jason knowing that the infirmary would be the best place for Brock to be despite how hard they all tried to avoid it.

Jason knew that Trent would not have suggested the infirmary unless he was absolutely sure, and why put Trent in the position of figuring it out when they were on base and had medical personnel that could test and treat Brock. “Let’s get him to the infirmary now.” Jason did not wait for an answer instead he walked back over and crouched down next to Brock again nodding his head towards Clay just as he recapped the water bottle.

“Come on brother, lets get you up.” Trent said before the three of them, Jason, Clay and himself worked to get Brock up and onto his feet noting how unstable he was on his feet as they supported the majority of his weight.

Brock did not like the shift in position as it only made his light-headedness worse and he had to close his eyes and drop his head down towards his chest which made the headache he had explode so much that his eyes burned and ached all at the same time.

“Move now.” There was a sense of urgency in Trent’s tone that was not heard often but when it was they knew it meant he was worried. Jason and Clay both looped Brock’s arms over each of their shoulders before they moved quickly heading in the direction of the infirmary on base.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric Blackburn ran with Sonny who was having the hardest time trying to restrain the hair missile as they headed for the infirmary. The fact that Sonny seemed panicked and had relayed how Brock was fine until they finished their light run made a pit appear in Eric’s stomach. Eric vaguely recalled himself yelling at someone ‘to make a hole’ as if they were on a vessel instead of the corridors of their home base but if it worked then he did not care.

Eric nearly ran into the back of Sonny as he abruptly halted just in time to see Brock being wheeled past them on a gurney with Trent at his side with a doctor and a corpsman while Jason, Clay and Ray all stood watching on themselves. Eric had not seen Brock look so pale or so violently ill in all the time he had known him, and he had seen him injured before.

“What the hell happened?” Eric asked after he had caught his breath as Cerb whined loudly and pulled relentlessly at his leash that Sonny was keeping taut trying to get free to go through the doors to get to Brock.

Jason looked over at Eric and shook his head as he was not entirely sure what had happened before he looked at Clay in the hope that he could provide more information. “It was the slurred speech that caught my attention when he heard Sonny but it was like he could not understand his words. He was already down on the ground and sweating profusely, much worse than I would have expected for the run we just completed.” Clay felt as lost as they all did, and he could only share what he had observed with them.

“Did anything happen? Did Brock seem off at all before you set out on your run this morning?” Eric asked hoping that something would give him some more information that would make sense of what had happened and was happening. Eric looked around at the men who remained still but he could see the stress that they were all exhibiting as they were all worried about Brock.

Ray leaned back against the wall that he had stood in front of. “Brock is always quiet so nothing seemed out of the ordinary in that respect. He kept pace with us while we were running.” Ray informed Eric understanding what it was that he was attempting to achieve as any extra information could potentially be useful to provide to the doctor who was treating him.

Clay looked at Cerb who was still pulling relentlessly against the grasp Sonny had on his leash and moved over to them, settling down on the floor and clicking his fingers to gain the hair missile’s attention. “Cerb did not show any outward signs of distress for Brock either; he only did once Brock was on his knees clutching at his chest.” Clay pointed out as he managed to get Cerb to stop trying to break out of the waiting room and instead sit and whimper. They all knew how great Cerb was at reading them and picking up on signs of distress before they did. Clay put his hand on Cerb’s head and scratched his ears.

“No stumbling over or any uncoordinated movements?” Eric pressed.

“Not until we stopped.” Jason answered sounding snappier than he had meant too.

“Alright.” Eric held his hands up in a surrendering manner. “It is going to be a while before we know anything.” He added on before he indicated with his hands over to the empty seats.

Ray moved over to the nearest seat and Eric joined him while Clay stayed on the floor with Cerb in between his legs, and Sonny leaned against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth and his head tilted back against it, as they all settled in to wait to find out what was going on with their brother.

**SEAL TEAM**

The white ceiling and the bright lights blurred together making the headache that Brock had explode tenfold. It still felt like Brock’s heart was about to beat out of his chest as it pummelled against his ribs harshly. He clumsily lifted his hand and bought it up to the collar of his shirt trying to pull at it as it felt constrictive but before he could pull the fabric away his hand was caught, pushed down to his side, and held down. “Tr’nt.” Brock slurred as he tried to squirm away from the multiple sets of hands that were stripping him out of his clothing, attaching monitors to him, and drawing vials of blood to test.

Trent was doing his best to stay out of the way of the medical personnel that were trying to treat Brock but he also knew he would not settle in his weakened state as he called weakly slurring for him and ignored the doctor’s questions. Trent saw as the nurse smiled softly and indicated for him to come closer realising that it would help. Trent stepped forward to the left side of the gurney, leant against the bedrail as he loosely wrapped his left hand around the top bar before he took hold of Brock’s left hand that the nurse relinquished as he did noticing how his trembling had only increased. “I am here brother. We are going to figure out what is going on and get you sorted.” Trent kept his voice firm yet soft as he could see how high Brock’s heart rate was and it was concerning to him and to the medical personnel around them.

“S-s-something’s w-wrong w-with m-m-me.” Brock slurred and stuttered out although he was barely awake. Brock closed his eyes as the light headedness assaulted him again as a groan escaped his lips and the salty sweat pooled on his skin. The fear was making his skin crawl even as incoherent as he felt he still could feel the panic deep inside him at the betrayal of his own body.

Trent swallowed hard as he glanced at the doctor who was issuing orders to several nurses before he turned his attention back to Brock knowing he needed to try and keep him from panicking as he really could not afford for his heart rate to climb any higher. Trent squeezed Brock’s hand softly. “I know brother. What I need you to do is focus on my voice. That’s all, just listen to me and do your best to answer the questions that I ask you.” Trent kept his voice soft as he tried to keep Brock’s attention in the hopes that it would calm him down, or at least help to get his heart rate to slow as he squeezed his hand softly over and over.

Brock forced his eyes open as the light-headedness eased once more and struggled to focus his eyes on Trent as there was so much going on around him. “Where?” Brock felt confused as he tried to ascertain where exactly he was and why a whole lot of people were around him.

Trent frowned then glanced at the doctor who had paused as he had been looking over Brock’s medical chart to see if there had been any similar occurrence in the past but Trent already knew that there had not been. “We are in the infirmary.” Trent paused as the doctor nodded his head letting him know it was alright to carry on asking and answering any questions. “Does your chest hurt at all?” He asked hoping that it would provide the doctor some more answers until all of the test results were back.

Brock shook his head before he cringed as the movement only made his head hurt more as he shied away from the overhead lights that were suddenly being dimmed. “Heart… racing, slamming into my… ribcage.” The words were increasingly slurry and it took him a long time to say that short sentence. Brock had not even noticed that a nurse had put an intravenous cannula into his inner forearm with a line connected to a bag of fluids until he went to raise his arm up to clutch at his chest and felt the familiar tug on his skin. His eyes widened as he managed to lift his head and spot the needle, and he paled even further although it did not seem possible.

Trent noticed the increase on the monitor for Brock’s heart rate at the sight of the needle in his skin and he knew he had to gain his attention back but before Trent could do so Brock violently gagged and pitched over onto his side as a wave of watery vomit projected out of his mouth and splashed down onto the floor. Trent helped the nurses hold Brock on his side as he heaved and gagged until there was nothing left in his stomach before they very carefully rolled him back over onto his back. The nausea could be a symptom or a reaction to the needle, or rather a physical manifestation of his fear of them. “It’s alright Brock, you are alright.” Trent took the dampened face cloth that was being offered by the nurse and gently wiped it over Brock’s sweat soaked forehead, down across his cheeks, then lastly over his lips and across his chin to get rid of the vomit and saliva that remained. Brock let out a tired and soft sounding whimper before his eyes closed as his body collapsed as the exhaustion he felt pulled him under.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent stepped out from behind the doors that separated the treatment rooms from the waiting room looking exhausted and still worried, and ready to collapse. Cerb let out a soft whimper and belly crawled almost a foot forward before the leash that he was still on became taut as Sonny still had a hold of it. Trent stepped closer to Cerb and knelt down, giving him a few soft pats to his head before he looked at all of his brothers seeing the anxiety in them.

Ray walked over to Trent and held his hand out to help him up which was accepted readily before he helped guide him over to the nearest seat before he took the one next to him. “Trent?” There was a familiar hollowness in Ray’s voice, a fear that he could not quite cover up as well as he had hoped too.

“Doc has got him on a glucose drip.” Trent barely had time to gather his thoughts from the time the doctor had advised him what was wrong with Brock to now sitting in front of his brothers having to explain it to them.

“Glucose? What the hell is that for?” Sonny felt Cerb tug on the leash again but the hair missile could not go in search of Brock just yet despite how hard it was seeing him separated from Brock.

Trent ran a hand across his face tiredly feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “It is used to treat hypoglycaemia.” Trent answered trying to sound as patient as he could despite feeling antsy himself.

“Hypoglycaemia? That is low blood sugar levels, isn’t it?” Clay asked with a furrowed brow as he looked to Trent for an answer or confirmation as he vaguely recalled it.

Trent raised his head up so that he could look at Clay. “Yeah it is.” He confirmed it.

“Okay, hold up just a damned minute, how does Mr Sweet Tooth himself get this hypo- whatever you call it?” Sonny flicked the toothpick out of his mouth and into the small wastebasket nearby as he knew that Brock had one hell of a sweet tooth as he was constantly snacking on anything that was sweet.

Jason spared a glance at Sonny who he had to admit had a fair point as Brock did have one hell of a sweet tooth. “How low were his levels?” Jason asked feeling like that answer was more important than the answer to Sonny’s question for now.

“Damn near unreadable.” Trent growled and they immediately knew that was the most troubling part to him. “I can assure you once the glucose takes affect and he is both awake and lucid, I will be demanding an answer to that question and a few others.” He was worried which was obvious to those in that room although for anyone who did not know him it would be observed and perceived quite differently.

Eric could see the toll that this scare had taken on Trent which told him just how worried the medic was. “What symptoms was he having because of his low blood sugar levels? We all need to know so that we can recognise if it happens again.” Eric knew that he had bits and pieces pieced together but he wanted the full picture so that if this were to happen again then they could all recognise the symptoms hopefully before he collapsed so they were able to get him treated.

“It won’t be happening again.” Jason growled lowly although the rational part of him understood Eric’s effort to be prepared, and it was merely out of concern for Brock that he wanted to insure it did not happen again.

Trent looked at Jason. “Jase, until we know what caused it and even if we do learn what did, it could happen again. I will make sure everyone has a dose of injectable glucose in their kits as well as a bag of jelly beans as a precaution.” The use of ‘Jase’ from Trent’s mouth highlighted his concern more than anything else. Trent’s mind was already racing with what precautions he wanted to take and they were the main two that had come to mind. Trent turned his attention to Eric after he swept his eyes over the rest of the men. “Brock experienced several symptoms but there are a hell of a lot more than indicates that a person has low blood sugar levels.” Eric nodded his head and indicated for him to carry on. “Brock had the shakes, he was sweating excessively, had heart palpitations, issues with his equilibrium making him unsteady on his feet, a headache, some confusion, he vomited until there was nothing left, his speech was slurred and he appeared sleepy.” He paused seeing several nods of heads that they were all listening, and took the opportunity to ran his hand through his hair pushing it back as it was way past regulation length. “Other symptoms or indicators could be excessive hunger, fainting, nausea, unresponsiveness, dryness in his mouth, tingling lips, blurred vision, pins and needles, and a more common one is anxiety.” It was an extensive list and it did not make him feel any better but he had to list all of the common symptoms of hypoglycaemia as he knew they would watch out for them.

“Anything else?” Eric knew that he could ask a doctor given that they were at the infirmary but he also knew the weight that Trent’s opinion held within this group of men.

“No.” Trent shook his head from side to side lightly before he glanced back towards the doors that he had come through. “We should get through there. I don’t want him to wake up and be alone.” There was clearly something that had happened that had left Trent worried but none of them were going to pull him up or question him on it.

“Go. I will be back by to check in on him.” Eric knew that the team would not be leaving Brock’s side any time soon especially Trent who looked disturbed. “Keep Cerb under control otherwise they will not tolerate him.” Eric sent a pointed look towards the dog who had the grace to put a paw over his eye and look sheepishly at him with the other eye before the men got to their feet all ready to see their brother.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny let the leash drop from his hand as soon as the hair missile had barrelled through the door allowing Cerb to hurry forward, jump and clear the end of the bed up onto Brock’s bed before he nestled down at the end of the bed with his head laid protectively across Brock’s legs.

Trent moved forward and took the nearest seat at Brock’s left side so that he could keep an eye on the monitors although he could see that some of the colour had returned to Brock’s skin although he was still asleep as the glucose dripped through the intravenous line along with the bag of fluids that had been hung first while his brothers got comfortable in the uncomfortable chairs that had been situated on either side of Brock, beside Trent was Jason and Sonny while Clay and Ray took the right side.

“How long before the glucose works enough that he will wake up?” Ray asked keeping his voice low as he followed Trent’s gaze to the monitor.

Trent had no specific answer although he desperately wanted to see Brock awake soon. “His body went through hell. He needs to rest.” Trent answered knowing that all of the symptoms would have left him exhausted especially with his heart rate climbing and holding as high as it had. Trent reached his hand out and clutched Brock’s hand in his again wanting him to know that he was there, it was an action done absently.

“I still do not understand how Brock could get a low blood sugar level.” Sonny drawled puzzled as he really did not understand it but what he did understand was that it had scared the hell out of all of them although they were loath to admit it.

Clay furrowed his brow once again before it turned into a pout with his lips as he had not seen Brock eat much lately, hell he had not even snacked at the bar when they had been there which was unusual. From the little that Clay knew about hypoglycaemia, a lack of food could very well be to blame especially given Brock’s usual high intake of sweet foods.

“What is it kid?” Jason asked having picked up on the change in Clay as he saw the facial expressions change.

Clay looked up and his eyes widened as he did not realise he was being obvious. “Huh umm… could a dietary change cause this?” He asked directing his question towards the medic.

Trent shifted his gaze away from the monitor that held Brock’s vitals and over to Clay who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat almost as if he had said to much. “The doctor is still running more conclusive tests to find the underlying cause however it could but it would be very hard to cut out all sugar from a person’s diet.” He answered knowing that even natural sugar like that which was in fruit would have helped but one look at Clay told him there was more that he was not getting. Clay nodded and slumped back down in the seat as he cast his eyes downwards towards his lap settling in to wait.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock felt as though his body had been hit, kicked and stomped repeatedly as he came back to consciousness aware of the constant and consistent beeping that was all too familiar and made him aware of where he was. The next thing he became conscious of was that his hand was being held followed by the tenderness of his ribs. Brock cracked his eyes open just a slither before he closed them again as the headache lingered and the bright lights were not helping it dull down.

“Brock, hey, open your eyes for us.” Ray caught the flutter of Brock’s eyelids and leant forward hoping that Brock would open his eyes once more just as everyone else followed waiting.

Brock raised his right hand shakily up and pressed his hand against his ribs on his left side as he forced his eyes to open at the soft yet commanding tone that Ray was using. He glanced around the room in a daze before he frowned as he had no idea what had happened that had landed him in the infirmary on base. “W-what h-happened?” His throat was dry and his voice sounded gravelly as he winced as he moved to sit up, grateful that one of his brothers used the remote to raise the bed upright for him just as Cerb belly crawled up to his side and snuggled into him with his head rested against his hip.

“You collapsed.” Jason answered firmly making Brock wince sharply at the tone because even without knowing what had happened he suspected he was in trouble for it.

“Jase.” Ray chastised quietly knowing it was more out of concern than anything else as Brock swallowed thickly and he let his head fall back against the pillow then closed his eyes once more.

Trent knew that getting Brock’s blood sugar level back up and holding steady was the top priority rather than let Jason lecture him about taking care of himself although he felt like doing the same but he would at least wait until he had a few more answers. Trent let go of Brock’s hand as he stood up and reached out for the bottle of juice, gave it a quick shake then uncapped it before he stuck the straw into it and handed it to Brock who took it despite how much he was still trembling. “Drink.” Trent ordered knowing that orange juice was high in sugar which was what he needed, and he was glad when Brock did not hesitant or show reluctance instead drawing the straw in between his lips and greedily slurping it down.

Brock pushed the straw away from his lips with his tongue all too aware of how badly he was trembling and was grateful when Clay reached forward and took it from him before he could drop and spill it all over himself. “What made me collapse?” Brock asked still slightly confused as the last thing he recalled was arriving at base with Cerb which did not correlate with him collapsing.

“What’s the last thing you recall?” Ray asked seeing that Trent was studying the monitors again intensely.

Brock really was not interested in playing twenty questions as he felt terrible as his chest ached and his body still felt heavy as if it had been abused. “Uh… arriving on base.” He shrugged with his left shoulder but that made the ache in his chest flare. “Guys, seriously, what is going on?” The monitor emitted a loud squeal signalling that his heart rate was climbing dangerously high again.

Trent stood up, leaned over and silenced the alarm knowing that it would not help before he pulled Brock’s attention towards him. “Brock, brother, look at me. I need you to take a few deep breaths for me. We need to slow your heart rate down.” Trent could see Brock’s body hitch as he tried to slow his breathing down so that he could get his racing heart under control but it did not seem to be helping.

Clay could see that despite how hard Brock was trying the only thing he was succeeding in was making his heart rate climb which was in turn agitating Cerb who was pawing at Brock’s thigh. Clay looked around seeing that Sonny, Jason and Ray were all feeling as helpless as he was as they watched on not wanting to crowd him but not knowing how to help him either.

Brock’s eyes were wide with panic as he desperately sucked in breath after breath although it still felt as though he was not getting enough oxygen and the tenderness in his ribs was only exacerbated by his thundering heart as he could not understand what was happening or what had happened.

Trent knew that if Brock did not get his breathing and his heart rate under control then he would pass out and he was not about to let that happen. “Clay, climb in behind him, let him rest against your chest. Hopefully he can mirror your breathing.” Trent ordered as he pulled Brock forward with one hand to give Clay the room he needed. “Sonny pass me that nasal cannula and turn the oxygen on.” He held out his other hand for the nasal cannula hoping the supplementary oxygen would provide some relief.

Clay did not hesitate as he climbed onto the bed and settled in behind Brock doing his best to regulate his own breathing as Trent gently eased Brock back into Clay’s chest then positioned the nasal cannula over his face. “Brock, we are here and we are not going anywhere. We need you to breathe for us.” Clay kept his voice soft as he breathed deeply as his eyes flickered to Trent whose own eyes were dancing between the monitor and Brock.

It took a few minutes before Brock finally was able to draw in a breath without hitching and a few minutes after that his heart rate finally descended although it took a little longer before Trent was happy with it. Brock was exhausted and his chest was only aching more as he had all of his weight lent back against Clay. “Take it easy Brock, you cannot get worked up.” Trent would have reprimanded him if he was not worried that it would cause Brock some sort of agitation.

“Tell me what happened then.” Brock still sounded as though he was struggling to breathe as his voice was raspier than he could recall it being.

Sonny could see the hesitation just by the look that Trent shared with Jason but he also knew that Brock was panicking because he could not recall anything since arriving at base and had woken up in a hospital, and if that was not panic worthy then Sonny had no idea what was. “Your blood sugar levels dropped too low, made ya drop.” Sonny informed Brock before Trent or anyone else could say anything which earned him a glare from Trent.

Brock frowned as he shifted his eyes from Sonny back to Trent hoping that he would clarify or rather dispel what Sonny had said but then again Sonny would not get information like that wrong when he was in a hospital bed.

Trent turned his piercing gaze from Sonny and let it drop as he faced Brock. “Clay, I think you are good to move. Let’s get you settled comfortably then I will explain, and you can answer some questions that I have.” Trent waved his hand out to signal for Clay to get off the bed which he complied with readily before Brock settled back against the bed with a pillow stuffed under his head. “We finished our run and you collapsed so we bought you here. The doc ran some tests and diagnosed you with hypoglycaemia which is low blood sugar levels as Sonny said. Doc is still working on finding the cause of the sudden drop.” Trent explained watching for Brock’s reaction closely.

Brock groaned and closed his eyes as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the predicament he had landed himself in. “Doc said I needed to cut down on the amount of sugar I was eating.” He admitted softly hoping that if he spoke quietly enough that his brothers would not hear him but he knew he would not be that lucky especially as the room was silent enough that a dropped pin could be heard.

Jason, Ray, Trent, Sonny and Clay all shared a look that told them they were all just as confused as they felt but it was Jason who recovered the quickest. “When and what doctor?”

Brock opened his eyes but kept his gaze on his lap feeling that Cerb had settled back down beside him as he prepared for the lecture that was sure to come for what he was about to admit. “A couple of weeks ago I went and saw the doc, hadn’t been feeling well, and he could not find any reason for the hyperglycemia I was presenting with, asked me to keep a record of everything I was consuming after all the tests came back with no answers. Once he saw it, he told me I needed to cut my consumption of sugary food by at least eighty percent so I did.”

Trent closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the ceiling then proceeded to count to ten, not once but three times, before he said anything.

Clay knew what Trent was doing but his primary concern was with Brock and the new information that they had learned. “Why did you not mention that you were not feeling well?” Clay asked concerned that none of them had noticed that Brock was unwell as based on the timeframe that Brock had provided it would have been during one of their spin up missions.

Brock wanted to shrug but that would hurt and he wanted not to answer but he knew he had to give some sort of answer; it was just that he did not have one for it other than he felt he could operate. “I felt off, run down, didn’t think too much of it until I went to the doctors but it wasn’t here on base.” Another admission that was sure to be added to the things he was going to be lectured on once Trent started.

“It does not matter how you define it Brock, you did not feel well therefore Trent should have been advised or me as Bravo One.” Jason felt that he was being fair as he expected all of the men around him to be honest in regards to their health simply because of the impact it could have on them.

“I know, I screwed up. I just figured I was run down, it kind of felt that way.” Brock was not making excuses but he still felt like a kid being told off under the eyes of his brothers.

Trent counted to ten a fourth time before he lowered his head back down and opened his eyes but clearly counting was not helping as he began to pace the small hospital room. “Let me get this straight. You not only did not come to me to let me check you out but you went off base to visit a doctor that has no record of your medical history or any idea of what you do for a career?” There was an err of disbelief in Trent’s tone as he tried to understand what the hell Brock had been thinking but clearly he had not.

“Trent…” Brock trailed off as he flickered his eyes up and over to Trent who was not done speaking.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind Brock?” Trent asked quickly noting the winces that came from his brothers at his sharp tongue. “Why would you even go to a doctor that does not have the access or clearance to see your medical file?” There was a piece missing and Trent did not know what it was nor did he like it.

Brock looked at Cerb as he pressed his right hand firmer against his ribs as they were tender. He opened his mouth, closed it then finally lifted his eyes to meet Trent’s. “It was after hours, and I was not thinking all that clearly.” Brock wanted the ground to open up and swallow him completely at the fiery look that rose in Trent’s eyes but it was the truth.

Trent raised his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally ran through the symptoms of high blood sugar levels knowing that they could cause some of the similar symptoms as low blood sugar. The only thing going in Brock’s favour was that he had sort out medical help even if it was not their preferred provider.

Jason knew he had to calm things down and soon. “Trent, how long before Brock can be discharged?” There would be time to talk about things later but they as a team did not need the conversation to be had where it could be overheard so instead he hoped his question would shift Trent back into medic mode.

Trent glared Jason’s way before he let his eyes roam between the monitor, Brock, and the intravenous bags. “I need to talk to the doctor, inform him of this new information, but I suspect they will want to keep him overnight as a precaution to make sure his levels stabilise and stay where they should be at.” The new information meant that there would most likely not be an underlying cause which would make things easier. “Finish that juice, you need to consume high sugar foods and drinks which will help along with the glucose that you have been given.” He directed his words to Brock before he turned on his heels and went in search of the doctor to discuss the recent development.

Brock knew that he had messed up and now he was stuck in a hospital bed because of his own stupidity. “Uhh… could you give me a few minutes?” Brock asked needing a few moments alone as he avoided direct eye contact with his brothers.

“We will be right outside.” Ray spoke before anyone could protest and gave Jason a light shove towards the door to get him moving.

“And take Cerb with you.” Brock requested quietly as the chocolate brown eyes were getting to him as the gravity of the situation began to sink in.

All of the men halted immediately as never had they heard Brock ask for one of them to take Cerb with them as even when he wanted to be alone Cerb was not excluded. “Brock?” Jason questioned concerned as he glanced at Ray hoping that he would have some insight or something to say.

“Please Jase.” Brock sounded defeated and he wanted to curl in on himself feeling anxious suddenly which he could not quite explain how sudden and overwhelming it felt.

“I have got him brother.” Sonny gently took hold of Cerb’s leash that was still attached to his vest and ordered him off of the bed which he jumped down eventually and begrudgingly. Sonny led Cerb out as Ray held the door open for them with Clay following close behind him.

Jason looked at Ray who nodded his head towards the waiting room then looked back at Brock unsure whether it was a good idea to leave him or not but Brock asked for very little so Jason had to respect that despite the pit of worry that was still lingering in his stomach. Eventually Jason made himself walk out the door with Ray following afterwards seeing that Sonny was having a hard time reining in Cerb as he stood with Clay just a few feet down the hallway.

Brock let out a shaky breath as soon as the door was closed and he was alone doing his upmost to remain calm despite the tightness that he felt returning to his chest and clawing at his throat. Without a second thought he pulled at the cannula dislodging it from his arm and leaving him with a trail of blood running down his arm then pulled the cannula away from his face and let it drop down before he pushed the bedding down and got out of the bed standing on his shaky legs, knocking the bottle of juice over and onto the floor in the process but he paid no attention to that. The only thing running through his mind was that he needed to get out of the hospital gown into his own clothes and then head home by himself as he did not want to see or hear the disappointment from his brothers.

Brock barely made it across the hospital room before his legs went out from under him and he crashed to the floor hard, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs, and leaving him startled as the pain flared once more. He curled into himself as his hand once again found its way back to his ribs not noticing the way he was smearing blood over himself.

Brock rested for a few moments, just long enough to gather himself, before he pushed himself up off of the ground back onto his shaky legs then grabbed his clothes and began dressing himself as fast as his body would cooperate with every intention of leaving and getting home.

**SEAL TEAM**

The men with the exception of Trent returned to the waiting room all slightly shocked at the turn of events, at Brock’s request. Cerb whined longingly as he sat down in between Sonny’s legs not removing his eyes from the doors that separated them. “Are you sure we should be leaving him alone boss?” Sonny usually would not question something like that as he knew what it was like to need space but there was something unsettling about the way Brock had requested they leave and take Cerb with them.

“We have to give him some time Sonny, it was what he requested.” Ray was trying to be the voice of reason but he could understand the hesitation as he felt just as disconcerted as the rest of them.

Clay leaned back in the chair he had claimed then rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “How did we miss that he was not feeling well?” There was something undiscernible in Clay’s voice that left them reeling as it was a question they all needed to pose and answer sooner rather than later.

“Spenser…” Jason’s voice was sharp before it died out as he rubbed at the back of his neck knowing the kid was right.

“Jase.” Ray started then stopped as Jason had already stopped himself. “We will figure that out when the time is right, and now is not the right time.” Ray was stern in his thinking as their focus needed to be on Brock and not on how they missed him being ill for the moment.

An unhealthy and somewhat nervous silence settled over the men until Trent joined them a short while later still looking less than impressed but considerably calmer than he had been. “The nurse said you were all waiting out here.” Trent spoke first as he sat down heavily in the nearest chair feeling exhausted and they were not even half way through the day.

“Brock asked for some time alone.” Clay offered as he opened his eyes not missing the frown that crossed Trent’s face before he gave them a soft nod and scrubbed his hand hastily over his face.

“How’d it go with the doc?” Jason asked wanting to know what the hell was happening medically with Brock.

Trent looked up at Jason as he dropped his shoulders. “Doc was not surprised when he learned that Brock had reduced his sugar consumption by that much as to why his blood sugar levels were so low. The information concurs with all of the test results which have come back which are giving no indications that there are any underlying medical cause which is good.” Trent gave the highlights knowing that the medical terminology was not appreciated but he and the doctor had spoken at length about finding a healthy balance, and what could have led to the high blood sugar levels.

“Is the doc keeping him in?” Ray asked knowing they all hated the infirmary or any hospital really but if it was the best for Brock then he would have to deal with it, and they would stay close by so that he was not alone.

“Yeah, doc wants to keep him overnight merely as a precaution as his blood sugar levels have already risen but are still not where they should be. Once the glucose drip is finished and he has a decent meal, he should be good.” Trent agreed with the doctor’s decision to keep Brock in overnight just to make sure that everything stabilised but he knew that Brock would not be happy. There was a sense of understanding that fell over the room.

Jason was watching Trent closely and could see that something was still bothering him which he knew could be a number of things. “What is it Trent?” Jason was not going to skirt around it instead choosing to ask without hesitation. His question had everyone looking between the men as they saw what Jason had recognised.

Trent wanted to curse Jason for calling him out but he refrained mainly because he knew it was part of Jason’s role as Master Chief and because he cared on a personal level. The truth was that there were so many things rattling around in Trent’s brain that he could not decide where to start so he did not instead he shook his head and asked a question of his own. “How long are we going to give him before we go back in there?” He had to admit he was surprised they had not already stormed back in, or that they had left at Brock’s request in the first place.

Jason glanced down at his wrist watch before he looked back at Trent. “Lets give him another ten minutes.” It had already been fifteen so another ten would hopefully be long enough for Brock and if it was not then too bad because they would not leave him alone for any longer. With the finality everyone settled into the chairs to wait out the ten minutes that was going to pass by a lot slower than they would have liked.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock knew that he was in trouble not just physically but because once his team found out he had taken the back entrance out of the infirmary without receiving further treatment or being discharged by the treating doctor he was sure that once they worked it out and caught up with him that he would be in for one hell of a lecture, actually make that multiple lectures and looks of disappointment. If anyone asked, he would not be able to logically explain why he had thought that sneaking out of the infirmary without finishing getting treatment or leaving base to go home was a good idea but in his addled and anxious brain it seemed to be the best idea as it was all he wanted.

Brock knew that he was in no condition to drive but he did it anyway grateful when he made it home, parking his truck haphazardly in his driveway before he stumbled out and up the path to the front door, having trouble staying upright and getting the key into the lock but he managed to get it in and unlocked before he opened and staggered through it then closed it. He barely managed to flick the lock as he dropped his keys to the floor before he stumbled and fumbled his way through to his bathroom and crawled into the shower once the water was running as he sunk to the floor.

**SEAL TEAM**

A nurse burst through the door making all of Bravo look up. “Have you seen Special Warfare Operator Reynolds?” She asked making them all stand at attention.

“What do you mean?” Jason asked menacingly as Trent was already pushing past the nurse to head to Brock’s room.

“He is not in his room.” The nurse looked slightly frightened as she absentmindedly stepped to the side allowing the rest of the men and Cerb to pass by in search of Brock.

Trent did not even make it to the door before he caught sight of a trail of dripping blood that led right out of the room that Brock had been in, and a sharp whine followed by a menacing bark from Cerb led him to believe that it was Brock’s as Sonny fought to keep control of Cerb who was tugging relentlessly at his leash.

“What the hell is he thinking?” Sonny growled as he looked at Trent for answers seeing the trail of blood that Clay had already started to follow just as Ray and Jason stopped and looked at him.

“He could still be suffering from some confusion.” Trent knew it was not a satisfactory answer but until they found Brock it was the only one he had. The thing that worried him the most was the fact that Brock had left without Cerb which was not something he would do ordinarily.

“Then it is best that we find him immediately. Jay and I will check the cages, Trent get anything that he may need to be treated with, Sonny take Cerb and go after Clay.” Ray knew that time was of the essence especially considering they did not know what it was that was going on in Brock’s head. There was no need for further discussion as the men went their separate ways.

Clay could hear Cerb alternating between barking and whining as he pulled as hard as he could against his leash dragging Sonny with him. Clay slowed down so that they could catch up. “This is heading in the direction of the parking lot.” Clay nodded his head towards the parking lot.

“How the hell did no one see him?” Sonny shook his head in disbelief.

“Lets just hope his truck is still here. I doubt he should be driving in his condition.” Clay countered with before the three continued to follow the trail of blood drops.

Meanwhile, Ray and Jason hightailed it from the infirmary to the team room hoping to find Brock in his cage but considering the blood trail went in the other direction they highly doubted they would find him. “I will have him handcuffed to the goddamn bed next time. What the hell is he thinking? He is in no condition to be out of that bed let alone be escaping.” Jason ranted fuming but Ray knew it was more out of concern than actual anger.

Ray knew there was no point in telling Jason that he could not have Brock handcuffed to the hospital gurney and instead focused on keying in the door code then pushing open the door and letting Jason step in first. The room was empty just as they expected, and before either of them could decide what to do next Jason’s phone rang which was answered quickly given it was Sonny calling him.

The five men and one very upset Belgian Malinois convened in the parking lot that no longer held Brock’s truck and the blood trail had led right to a specific parking spot. “What do you want to do boss?” Clay directed his question towards Jason knowing that they could not just stand around in the parking lot looking at the drying blood drops for much longer without drawing attention to themselves.

Jason rubbed his hand over the back of his neck once more feeling the tension that lingered before he looked at Trent who had a rucksack over his shoulder packed full of medical supplies. “Can you treat him without the need to bring him back to the infirmary?” Jason asked as it was obvious that Brock still needed to get his blood sugar levels up and stable, and that he did not want to be at the infirmary.

Trent knew that the way he would have to check Brock’s blood sugar level would upset him as it involved a finger prick test with a needle but it was better than having him left untreated as it could kill him. However that was the least of his worries as the priority was finding him, stopping the bleeding from where he had ripped out the cannula if he had not already, and getting his blood sugar levels up. “If I don’t wring his neck first.” Trent growled out although he knew that Brock should not have been left alone nor was he to blame as he was still suffering from some of the symptoms.

“Let’s go, I’m guessing he has gone home.” Jason hoped like hell that Brock had gone home because if he had not then they had a bigger problem.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock’s chest heaved as the steam filled the small space of his bathroom as the water covered him and mixed with the blood from his arm tinging it pink as it swirled down the drain. He had no energy left to reach up and turn off the water nor did he have the energy to get up off of the ground and out of the shower. He let his eyes close and let his head loll to the side as his entire body listed until it rested up against the corner of the shower so that his face was out of the waters direct stream. He had no idea how long he had been in the shower and paid no attention even when the water ran cold.

“Brock!” Trent barged into the bathroom without preamble stopping as his heart dropped into his stomach at the sight that greeted him. “I need a hand here.” He yelled as they had all split up to search for Brock within the confines of his property just as he reached in to turn the shower off and throw a towel over Brock’s lower body to provide him at least a small amount of dignity then knelt down on the tiled floor. “Brock, hey, open your eyes for me.” He reached out and checked his pulse relieved that it was strong and steady.

“Trent, what do you need?” Clay was the first one through the door as he had been walking down the hall and immediately crouched down next to Trent.

“Get some gauze and apply pressure to his arm while I give him a shot of glucose.” Trent passed Clay a square gauze pad while he drew up a shot of glucose to inject him directly hoping that it would rouse Brock. Clay ripped the packet of gauze open as he grabbed a second towel and wiped it over Brock’s arm before he draped it over his shoulder then pressed the gauze against the long tear in his forearm. Trent reached around Clay as he saw no point in giving Brock the injection in his other arm and jammed the needle in then pushed the plunger down and injected the glucose directly into Brock’s bloodstream before he pulled the needle out, capped it then tossed it into the small trashcan that was beside the bathroom vanity.

“Trent, how is he?” Jason had reached the bathroom just in time to see Trent ram the needle into Brock’s arm and he was glad that it was not him that was getting the injection. Ray and Sonny were standing behind him effectively blocking Cerb from entering the tight confines of the bathroom.

“Not responsive.” Trent did not even stop his actions as he lightly slapped Brock’s cheek hoping to rouse him.

“What do you need?” Ray asked knowing that they did not do well standing by idly.

“Get him some clothes and see what he has in the way of sugary drinks and food, oh and get his bed ready.” Trent tapped Brock’s cheek again seeing that the pressure that Clay was applying was finally stopping the bleeding.

“On it.” Sonny answered as he pulled Cerb away with him despite knowing that Cerb would settle once he was sure that Brock was okay.

Brock groaned as his eyes fluttered opened as a stinging slap was delivered to his cheek and a voice ordered him to open his eyes. It took a few moments for his blurred vision to clear but once it did he frowned and leaned his head back against the wall as he startled at the proximity of Trent and Clay to him before he realised that he was in his shower and covered with a towel. Brock closed his eyes again as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh no you don’t. Open your eyes Brock. You are not going to sleep until you are in your bed.” Trent snapped sharply as he grabbed Brock’s hand and tested his blood sugar levels by pricking his finger to get the reading.

“And after that you have some explaining to do.” Jason had not stepped away from where he was leaning against the bathroom door watching on once Brock had opened his eyes although they were half lidded and looked blearily.

“Leave me alone.” Brock spoke softly as his voice was coarse as he really did want to be left alone.

Clay snorted although he could understand where Brock was coming from as he could understand wanting to be alone when feeling unwell. “That is not going to happen brother.” Clay kept his voice soft but firm as he continued to apply pressure to stem the bleeding.

Brock sighed but he knew that his protests would go by unheard. “At least let me get dried and dressed alone.” It was a compromise of sorts.

Trent looked at Brock assessing him. “You think you can get up?” He asked with slight condescension in his voice although Brock was to out of it to pick up on it but he did not miss the half hearted attempt at a glare that Brock made.

“Alright, but if you fall over then I will make sure that the next time you are ill you will be tagged as a fall risk.” Trent threatened just as Ray came back with a handful of fresh clothes which he put on the vanity. “Let me tape the gauze to your arm first.” Trent was already pulling out a roll of medical tape as he wanted the gauze to remain in place for a while longer before he even attempted to pull it off to check the wound. Four strips later and the gauze pad was taped in place. With a single nod, Trent was the last to leave the bathroom although he left the door ajar just a crack so that he could hear if Brock called out or fell over.

Sonny appeared back in the room seeing that they were all crowded around just a short distance from the bathroom door having put Cerb in his crate with a chew treat. “How is he?” Sonny asked with a tinge of concern in his voice as he kept his voice low so that he was not overheard.

“Not great, how’s the food situation?” Trent answered gruffly as he cast his eyes back to the bathroom door once more before he turned back to Sonny waiting for the answer to his question.

Sonny shook his head. “Not a lot of sugary shit. Looks like a purge occurred after the quack’s advice.” He answered as he had not found one chocolate bar or piece of candy and he had searched every single cupboard thoroughly.

“Is there anything that even looks sugary?” Ray asked as he had never known Brock not to have a stash of junk food somewhere.

“There ain’t even a box of fruit loops Ray.” Sonny answered as if his original answer should have been enough.

“I will make a grocery run, pick up some pizzas and beer for us for lunch while I am at it.” Clay was already fishing his keys out of his pocket knowing that Brock would need to eat sooner rather than later, and that they were not going anywhere for the day.

“Make sure you get some orange juice.” Trent could hear Brock moving around slowly in the bathroom.

“Alright, I will be back soon.” Clay told them before he left wanting to get the groceries as quick as he could so he could get back.

“How do you want to do this?” Ray directed his question towards Trent knowing that he had a game plan already.

“Gave him a shot of glucose but his levels are still low. I want him to get some sleep then once he is awake he can eat and drink something. We will go from there.” Trent would monitor him closely but his main intention was making sure that Brock did not sneak past them again although he was sure that now that he was home he would not try to run away.

Ray nodded and the conversation went no further as the bathroom door opened and Brock leaned heavily against the doorframe still unsteady on his feet. “Hey brother.” Ray moved to help steady Brock before anyone else could, hooking his hand around his elbow.

Brock felt terrible and even more exhausted than he had felt in a long time as he leaned heavily against the doorframe even with Ray’s hand wrapped assuredly around his elbow. Brock craned his neck as he lowered his eyes to the floor not wanting to look at his brothers.

“Let’s get you into bed brother.” Sonny moved and joined Ray to help get Brock into bed as he got a good look at Brock and saw how ashen he was and the light sheen of sweat that was already rising on his skin.

Brock merely nodded and allowed himself to be led from the bathroom and into his bedroom as he did not have the energy to argue or protest and he really did want to be in his own bed. In mere moments, Brock was in his bed with the sheet and comforter tucked up under his chin, and dozing. Jason shepherded them out of the room knowing that they would not be far away and would continue to check on him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock woke and felt a lot better, a lot more like himself although the ache in his chest was still present and his forearm was stinging but he paid no mind to that as he uncovered himself from the blankets and got out of his bed noticing that it was now dark which meant he had slept through the rest of the day. He reached his drawer and pulled out a sweater then pulled it on as he was cold. With his hand firmly pressed against the wall he shuffled through his house knowing his brothers would not be too far away, and they were not as he found them sitting around his lounge talking. It was Cerb who noticed him first as he got to his feet and bounded over to him. Brock knelt down uneasily and Cerb immediately gave him kisses. “Hi boy.” Brock whispered before he pushed himself back up to his full height just as Trent reached him.

“How are you feeling brother?” Trent asked as he guided him over to the armchair with Cerb sticking closely to his side before he sat down on the coffee table in front of him, and before Brock even realised what he was doing Trent had pricked his finger to test his blood sugar levels.

“Uh better… how did I get home though?” Brock answered then asked as he seriously did not recall how he got home.

Trent saw Jason frown but he shook his head to ward off any comment from him or anyone else just as Clay reappeared with a glass of orange juice for Brock. “You don’t remember leaving the infirmary? Here, drink the juice.” Trent asked as Clay handed Brock the glass so that he could drink. “His blood sugar levels are where they should be, looks like they have stabilised.” Trent informed them while Brock took a few small sips of the juice which was good on his parched throat.

Brock drank half the glass before he handed it back to Trent. “I got out of bed and fell over but that is it. Next thing I recall is waking up in the shower here.” He knew there was no room for anything but honesty.

“You snuck out and drove home.” Jason could not withhold it any longer but he did manage to keep his tone neutral.

Brock paled at Jason’s words but he knew he was telling him the truth. He blew out a breath and began picking at a loose thread on his sweatpants that he was focusing intently on. “Shit. I am sorry.” Brock did not know what else to say and there really was not much more that he could say other than he screwed up yet again.

“Gotta tell us what is going on brother, its more than just blood sugar level issues.” Ray took control with his calm voice hoping that the quietest member of the team would open up to them considering how much they had missed.

Brock did not lift his eyes from his lap as he continued to run the thread through his fingers feeling as Cerb nudged his leg with his nose continuously. Brock hated to be the centre of attention, hated that he could feel the worry of his brothers as they watched him closely, and hated that he could not bring himself to reassure them. He felt horrible and he wished he had stayed in bed before he had decided to face them.

Clay moved closer nudging Trent over as he joined him in sitting down on the coffee table in front of Brock who was overly interested in the loose thread on his pants. “Brock.” Clay kept his voice soft as he could see that Brock was not going to respond to them any other way. “You scared the hell out of us when you collapsed clutching at your chest. And then to learn that you have been feeling unwell for weeks well that worries me, it worries us because we care brother. And the fact that we missed it, well we can only apologise for that but we need you to talk to us, tell us what is going on inside of that brain of yours.” Clay was not trying to make Brock feel guilty but he was trying to make Brock understand that he was not alone, that he could come to them. Brock knew just as they all did that if they did not feel well then they had to tell each other because they relied on each other but it was more than that.

Brock swallowed thickly as his hand stilled and he let the thread drop from his fingers. Goddammit. He wanted to pretend that everything was okay but Spense had a way of getting to him. But then again his actions spoke louder than words, and he felt that he owed them that much to tell them what was going on. Clay reached forward and pressed his hand to Brock’s knee feeling how tense he was but he hoped it would bring him out of his head. “I’m tired Spense.” Brock barely recognised his own voice as the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Clay looked at Trent and then to Jason as there was something unsettling about Brock’s admission before he returned his gaze to Brock. “I bet you are.” Clay did not know what to say but at least Brock was beginning to talk.

Brock shook his head not paying any attention to how much it made his head throb as his headache still had not gone away. Brock finally raised his head and cast his eyes over all of his brothers. “I’m tired of it all, of everything.” The internal crisis that Brock was having was bubbling to the forefront and now that it had been unlocked there was no stopping it.

“What are you saying Brock?” Jason leaned forward with his elbows rested on his knees suddenly concerned at just how much they had missed. There were a whole lot of possibilities that scared Jason if he was being frank although he tried to keep his voice neutral.

Brock shrugged then winced at the ache that was prominent in his chest before he scrubbed his hand over his face. Truthfully he did not know what he was saying and he wished he had swallowed his words. Brock pushed himself to his feet swaying enough that both Trent and Clay reached out to steady him. “You should all go home. I am going back to bed.” With those words he shrugged off the hands that were keeping him steady then shuffled away with Cerb on his heels.

Jason looked to Trent once Brock was out of sight and the soft click that reverberated through the small house told them that he had closed the bedroom door. “Should he be alone?” It was a question that he did not even feel comfortable asking but Brock clearly wanted to be alone.

“I will crash on the couch as I want to keep monitoring his blood sugar levels, and no I don’t think he should be alone but he is right you should all go home and get some sleep.” Trent was not going to be leaving anytime soon as he wanted to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on in Brock’s head.

“How much of this is because of the hypoglycaemia?” Ray asked hoping that almost all of it could be put down to him not being well but he also knew it was wishful thinking on his part more than anything else.

“I don’t know. I figure it is best to let him sleep, hopefully he will feel more like himself once he has had a decent amount of sleep followed by something to eat.” Trent did not like that Brock had showed no interest in finishing the glass of juice or even looking for something to eat but at least his blood sugar levels were where they should be. He knew they were all worried just as he was.

**SEAL TEAM**

Morning came around far quicker than any of them would have liked especially with Trent doing hourly checks on Brock’s blood sugar levels which woke him up and just about sent him into a panic a few times once he was aware enough to realise that he was being pricked with a needle. No one had ended up going home instead spending the night crashed out in Brock’s lounge although they did not get a lot of sleep. However the morning bought good news as Brock’s blood sugar levels had stabilised and remained at a safe level.

Brock felt as the bed dipped which woke him up from his dozing. “Go away Trent.” He had enough of being checked up on.

Clay smirked. “It’s not Trent.” He told Brock who finally rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes so he could see him. “Bought you a cup of coffee with a heap of sweetener, just how you like it.” He waved the mug under his nose so that he could smell it.

Brock smiled softly as he pushed himself up until he was sat up against the headboard then reached out and took the mug. “Thanks.” He said after he had taken a large mouthful, enjoying the sweetness of it as he had cut out everything sweet he could. “Guess I really screwed up.” He rested the mug down on his thigh on top of the comforter as he raised his free hand up and dragged it through his unruly curls to push them back before he noticed that Cerberus was not beside him.

“Sonny decided to take Cerb for a run to burn off some of that energy he has.” Clay was not sure how to answer the first part but he had seen Brock’s eyes looking for Cerb so he figured he could answer that.

Brock raised an eyebrow and quirked his lip into a hint of a smirk. “Sonny voluntarily took Cerb for a run?” The Texan hated running with a passion and Cerb loved to run.

“Yip.” Clay popped the ‘p’ before he took a mouthful of his own coffee. “You want to talk about anything?” The offer was extended hoping that Brock would feel comfortable enough to talk to him.

Brock knew that what he said would not be forgotten and he knew he could not claim that he did not recall what he had said as he finished the rest of his coffee. “What I said last night, I did not mean it the way it came out. It has just been a long couple of months with everything and not feeling well has just taken his toll. When I said I was tired of everything, I did not mean that I wanted any of it to stop. I do not want to stop Clay.” He paused as he took a deep breath. “This is the first time in the past few months that I have woken up and not felt like crap, I have missed the feeling, missed feeling like myself.” He was being completely honest as he had felt tired no matter how long he had slept but this morning he actually felt like himself.

Clay swallowed the knot that formed in his throat as he knew exactly what it was like to wake up and not feel like himself and he could vividly remember how unsettling and disturbing it was. “I can understand that and I get not knowing what to say, how to explain it.” He nodded as he spoke seemingly distant as his mind was still thinking about that familiar feeling as there were occasions where he still woke up feeling like that. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. “How about you grab a shower then join us for breakfast? Jase and Ray are making pancakes, lots of pancakes.” Clay smiled as he was sure that Jason and Ray would make too many if the amount of batter was anything to go by.

Brock’s stomach grumbled before he could even reply making Clay chuckle. “Give me ten.” Brock answered as Clay took his mug and stood up beginning to head for the door. “Clay.” He waited until he turned around. “Thanks brother.” Brock meant more than for just the coffee and chat. Clay smiled wide but said no more as he did not need to say anything as he continued out towards the kitchen. Brock got out of bed and moved towards the shower with a small smile, grateful for them.

Clay shook his head at the sight that greeted him as he walked into Brock’s kitchen seeing Trent shaking his head at Jason and Ray’s antics as Jason was making pancakes the size of the pan whereas Ray was making all sorts of shapes in between flipping the bacon over that was in another pan. Either way there was a hell of a lot of pancakes being cooked. Trent was the first to notice Clay had returned just as Sonny came barrelling through the door with Cerb closely behind him looking like he had run for his life. “Brock is just showering.” Clay informed all of them as he refilled his own mug before he leant down and patted Cerb on his way over to his water bowl. “He’s good.” Clay was firm in his assertion that Brock was good but he knew it would be enough for them.

“Good.” Jason nodded knowing that they would all be watching Brock a little more closely for the time being but it was what they did just as he flipped another giant pancake over so that the other side would cook. This is what Bravo did best, rallied around each other when they needed too.


	10. Worries And Apologies

**_ Worries And Apologies – Ray Perry _ **

There was a restlessness inside of him that he just could not erase or settle long enough for him to get some sleep. It did not matter what he did or how tired he was, Ray could not sleep, he was suffering from insomnia and it was driving him crazy whilst worrying Naima as the circles grew darker each day making him look more and more like a panda and he grew more and more sluggish as he had trouble concentrating. No amount of tossing or turning, or being in a bed or a hammock or on the floor, or having Naima or one of his kids asleep on his chest, bought him enough peace that his body relaxed into sleep long enough for him to get a decent amount of rest despite how much he willed it too. Insomnia was plaguing Ray more than it ever had it before and despite his exhaustion sleep was elusive.

Ray groaned as he blinked heavily as his eyes adjusted to the dark once more as lying in bed next to Naima for another night without any sleep was not going to work. As slowly and as cautiously as he could he got out of the bed making sure that he kept his movements to a minimum so as not to disturb his wife as she was sleeping peacefully beside him to which he was jealous of. The bright red numerals of the bedside clock told him it was 02:06. Ray scrubbed his hand over his face, running his fingers through his beard, before he pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants then grabbed a pair of shoes before he left the bedroom. With stealth, Ray moved through the house checking on his children to see them sleeping peacefully in their beds before he scribbled a note for Naima and left it on the bench then grabbed his keys and headed out deciding that he may as well go to base and thoroughly spring clean his cage seeing as he was not going to get any sleep.

Naima woke at the sound of the door closing and blindly reached her hand out for Ray only to be met with warm sheets then let out a soft sigh knowing that the insomnia that was plaguing him only seemed to be getting worse despite his assurances that he had it under control, but whatever it was that was plaguing him was not going away and that worried her. She knew that there was nothing that could be done until the morning, at least not if she did not want to panic everybody, but she knew it was time to bring in reinforcements as it was only a matter of time before the lack of sleep had drastic consequences. For now, she rolled over and did her best to go back to sleep as her children would be up in a matter of hours along with the sun and she had a shift to work.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason groaned at the sound of someone knocking continuously on his front door, he lifted his hands to his face and scrubbed at his skin trying to rid himself of the tiredness he felt. “I’m coming, Christ!” He yelled as he haphazardly threw the blankets back off of himself before he glanced at the time. One glance at the clock had him muttering to himself that if it was not a damn emergency then he was killing whoever was on the other side of the door incessantly knocking. The sun was not even up yet as it was 06:03.

Jason unlocked and swung the door open ready to yell at whoever it was but he went from annoyed to concerned at the sight of Naima with little RJ held securely to her chest with his face tucked into her neck while she held Jameelah’s hand tightly with her own free hand. “Naima.” Jason felt a panic that he had not felt in a long time rise up in him. “Come in, get inside before you freeze.” He ushered them inside as the chilled air was making his skin break out in goose-bumps thanks to the winter morning, and for the fact that he was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. “Make yourself at home, I will just be a minute.” He rushed out as he closed the door then scurried off to get dressed.

Naima directed Jameelah to sit on the couch and watch cartoons as she turned the tv on to some age appropriate cartoons before she laid RJ down as he was still asleep then she covered him with a blanket once she had put a cushion alongside him so that he did not fall from the couch. She moved into the kitchen knowing that Jason would need to have coffee for this conversation as she could see the panic she had invoked so set about brewing a pot, and truthfully she could use the caffeine herself as she had not had much sleep since Ray had woken her up when he had left the house.

Jason was back within two minutes having hastily pulled on a pair of jeans with his belt still hanging from the loops loosely as he pulled a hoodie over top of his t-shirt. “What’s going on Naima?” Jason rushed out although he made sure to keep his voice low as he glanced over at the kids before he completed a visual check on Naima as the usually strong woman looked frazzled.

“It’s Ray. Jason, I’m worried.” Naima felt like those words were a betrayal to her husband but she could not let him go on without sleeping as it had already gone on too long. She turned her attention to readying the mugs for the coffee as she needed to do something.

Jason moved forward once he had finished doing up his belt and leant back against the bench as Naima moved around his kitchen effortlessly. “He still is not sleeping?” Jason hazarded a guess as he had tried talking to Ray about it earlier in the week when he noticed how dark the circles had gotten around his eyes. Sleep did not always come easy but he had never seen Ray as exhausted and restless as he was.

Naima stilled once she sat the mugs down on the bench as there was nothing more she could do until the coffee had finished brewing. She glanced over at her children before she looked back at Jason. “2am this morning, he got up and left, headed to base to do god knows what. He tosses and turns, wonders through the house, most of the night away. He won’t talk to me, cannot tell me why he cannot sleep. If he does fall asleep, it is for fifteen minutes at the most.” The concern bled out of her.

Jason knew that Naima was strong, stronger than most, but to see her in his kitchen doing everything in her power to distract herself so as not to break down was enough to make him want to find Ray as soon as possible. “How long has this been going on?” He asked wanting a more detailed timeline or rather to confirm his suspicions.

Naima filled the mugs to the brim as soon as the coffee had finished brewing and the pot was full before she handed Jason his mug which he took with ease. “The past month or so; I tried to get him to take a sleep aid, just a mild sedative, but you know how he is. It does not matter how exhausted he is, he just does not go to sleep.” She paused to take a mouthful of her own coffee as her eyes darted to her children once more. “I am scared Jason. I am scared that he is going to fall asleep and not come back to us.” She had seen many people who had fallen asleep at the wheel and been involved in a motor vehicle accident during her tenure as a nurse but the dangerous element of his job also gave her extra reason to worry. She looked away as her eyes became glassy before she swallowed thickly and steadied herself as she would not cry in front of her children.

Jason put his mug down on the bench and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Naima and drawing her into his body, as the tears began to roll down her cheek silently. “Stay here with the kids, get them breakfast and ready for school. I will round up the guys and we will sort this out even if Trent has to sedate him as a temporary solution. Are you working today?” He kept his voice soft although he had no qualms about having Trent sedate Ray so that his body could get some rest but it was a last resort.

Naima sniffed as she pulled herself back from Jason, quickly wiping at her face to rid herself of the evidence that she had cried. “Thanks Jason. I have a shift that starts at nine. My mom will pick up the kids and I will get them from hers once I have finished.” She filled him in suspecting that her house would became ground zero for whatever it was that Jason had planned.

“I know that this won’t help but for what it is worth, I am sorry Naima.” Jason found himself apologising before he pulled out his phone and sent an urgent text to Sonny, Trent, Brock and Clay telling them all to be on base in twenty minutes then finished his coffee in a few large gulps. “I will call you later. We have got him.” He knew that she had a spare key to his house and he knew that she would lock up once she left. He grabbed his wallet and keys then headed out the door wanting to intercept everyone in the parking lot before they made their way inside so that they could form a plan.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray had pulled every single item out of his cage, taking the time to examine and clean each item as he did and throw away the lingering bits of rubbish that he found, before he had gotten a bucket of hot soapy water and a few sponges and had begun to clean every nook and cranny that he could from the ceiling to the wire walls and right down to the floor. He knew his movements were slow and somewhat stunted as he created a mass of soapy bubbles on top of the floor as he cleaned it again as his restlessness flared once more and he was not happy with the streaks that he could see from the first time he had cleaned it with the way it had dried.

The familiar sounds of the base coming to life before the sun had even begun to rise spurred Ray to stop and lean back against the wire divider between his and Jason’s cage as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths hoping to relax slowly but he forced his eyes to open then got to his feet and began to dry the floor once more hoping for a better result this time around so that he could put his items back inside his cage then head out to the range to do some target practise.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason knew the early hour would leave the men tired as he had been at the bar with them until the early hours of the morning so he made sure to stop and get coffee for all of them with the exception of Ray who did not need any stimulant that would help keep him awake. He got out of his truck and walked round to the back, put the tailgate down then the tray of coffees before he hoisted himself up to sit on the tailgate waiting for his men to arrive, and they all did one after another.

“Coffee.” Jason pointed at the tray grateful that none of them were hungover as it had been a quiet night spent nursing a few beers for each of them and just talking about everything and anything.

“What’s going on boss?” Clay asked once he had swallowed the first mouthful of his coffee down, far to perceptive for his own good sometimes as he knew they had not been summoned at 0630 for nothing when they had the day off especially after spending the night at the bar until closing time.

Sonny, who admittedly did look a bit worse for wear, picked up on the tone of Clay’s voice immediately before he looked at the rest of the men and saw that Ray was the only one not there. “Why isn’t Ray here Jase?” He asked in between sips of coffee as it was still scolding hot.

Jason did not know how to approach it so it was best to be direct. “Naima is worried about him.” Four sets of eyes snapped up to his immediately all suddenly a lot more alert than they had been.

“Because he is not sleeping?” Trent guessed as no one could have missed the raccoon look that Ray seemed overly fond of sporting the past couple of weeks.

“Yeah. Quite frankly I am too as it is beginning to affect him.” Jason was truthful with his men.

“How do you want to plan this boss?” Sonny asked although he already had a few ideas that come to mind. “Hog tie him, throw him in the truck and have Trent sedate his ass.” Sonny shared one of his more intense suggestions first just to kick things off.

“We aren’t going to kidnap him Sonny.” Brock responded immediately as he shook his head before he looked at Jason and his jaw dropped slightly as he seemed to be considering it.

Jason was seriously considering Sonny’s idea as their back up plan but maybe they could do with taking a step back first. “Let’s call it option two. I think we need to find him first and see if we can find out the reason for his lack of sleep.” He knew that the hard approach would put Ray on defence as it would with any of them but there had to be a reason for his insomnia.

Trent blew out a soft breath as he absentmindedly turned his coffee cup around and around in his hand. “None of us can honestly say that we have not suffered from a bout of insomnia a time or two before.” Any Tier One Operator that claimed not to have suffered from some sort of sleep issue was lying, inadvertently or purposefully, either way it did not matter.

Clay shrugged as he leant his hip against the edge of the tailgate knowing that there was a large degree of truth behind Trent’s words. “So what then? None of us are exactly great at talking unless we are forced too.” It was worth pointing out as no tangible plan had been established yet.

“Hey! Just cause I don’t do ‘feels’ does not mean I am not great at talking!” Sonny groused making his brothers crack smiles at his protest.

“Oh, you’re great at complaining and regaling Sonny.” Clay was quick to snipe back as he moved out of the way from the punch that was inevitably going to end up landing on his arm. “We cannot just go full Bravo invasion on him.” Clay sobered as he became serious once more knowing that this matter would have to be handled somewhat delicately.

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face knowing it was barely the beginning of the day and already he felt a tension radiating through his body that rivalled some of the more intense moments he had had while being a Tier One Operator on a mission but they all had valid points. “Lets just find him first then focus on getting him out of here and home. Naima is at work and the kids are at school and day-care.” They could wing it, work with what they had and deviate when needed; it would not be the first time or the last. With those words, Jason jumped down to his feet and then secured the tailgate back up before he led the men further onto base.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray had neatly reassembled and reorganised his cage until he was happy with the placement of everything although it had taken far more time then it should have as he had found himself getting irritated at small things like the angle of something or the glint of the light off an item. He scrubbed a hand over his face letting his hand linger a little longer over his eyes as they were beginning to burn once more from the lack of sleep before he began to assemble what he needed and wanted to take out to the range to shoot at the targets.

The sound of the door opening followed by several footsteps had him pausing as he looked up and saw his brothers pouring in, surprised at seeing them at an early hour given that it was a day that they were not required to be on base. “Morning.” Ray greeted quietly as he took in their slightly dishevelled appearances with the knowledge that they had been at the bar the previous night earning various greetings and nods in reply. “What are you all doing here this early?” He asked as he leant against the bar of his cage that his door latched too.

“Came looking for you.” Sonny answered immediately as Ray raised an eyebrow at his response. Sonny shoved a toothpick into his mouth, holding it in between his teeth, as he let his eyes look at Ray seeing that the circles beneath his eyes had only grown and that his facial hair was beginning to become unkempt and unruly which was out of the ordinary.

Ray’s gaze flickered over the men in front of him as he folded his arms across his chest. “You came in looking for me at…” He paused to glanced at his watch, “07:22, on a day that we are not required to be on base after spending the night at the bar? Okay, what is going on?” There was an uneasy feeling that was forming in the pit of Ray’s stomach as he knew the only way that they knew he would be on base was because Naima would have told one or all of them because she was worried, and he could not blame her for worrying.

“And what time did you get here?” Jason was not going to allow Ray to deflect just as he had tried to do as he pressed his palms against the edge of the table in the centre of the room.

“It was earlier, I couldn’t sleep.” Ray shrugged as he turned back into his cage to tweak an item’s placement.

“Yeah, you haven’t been sleeping that much lately, huh Ray?” Jason saw the opportunity and took it as the opening was there.

Ray stilled and closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds before he opened them then turned around to face the men who were all watching to gauge his reaction. “Naima send you?” He asked without an ounce of accusation in his voice because deep down he already knew she would have spurred this visit.

“She’s worried and so are we.” Jason answered rather diplomatically as the men nodded their heads and grunted in agreement.

“There’s nothing to be worried about. We have all had bouts of trouble sleeping while doing this job. It will even itself out soon enough.” The way Ray’s voice sped up and pitched a little higher made them all stand up straighter as that was a sure sign that he was in denial over how bad his insomnia was as he stepped out of his cage again.

“When was the last time you slept brother?” Trent asked as he stepped forward slightly. “And more than fifteen minutes of napping.” He added on almost as an afterthought but it was a valid point as he wanted a detailed report.

Ray wanted to push them away, tell them to leave him alone, but he knew that they would not. “It’s been a while.” He answered reluctantly and downcast as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“More than a week?” Trent asked as Ray nodded. “Two?” Another nod. “Three?”

“Yeah, it’s been about that.” Ray let his body slide down to the ground dejectedly as the guys all moved closer, crouching and kneeling down around him in a show of support.

“Any reason that you can think of as to why you are not sleeping?” Brock asked as he pitched his voice soft not wanting Ray to become closed off as he alluded to nightmares or reliving a particular moment repeatedly.

Ray closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wire netting of his cage knowing that his answer would not be enough, and he knew that if the situation was reversed then he would be doing the exact same thing in an effort to help. “I just can’t sleep, and all the usual things are not working this time.” He shrugged despite not opening his eyes as it was not the usual reasons behind this bout of insomnia. He had not had any nightmares, and he was not struggling with a test of faith or conscience. He truly had no idea.

Clay looked at Ray closely and could see how exhausted he looked and felt, and he knew that they had all gone through it at one time or another so they could all relate. “Why don’t you let us take you home brother? You can get some sleep.” Clay highly suspected that his offer would be rebuffed until Jason made it an order which would be sooner rather than later.

Trent picked up on what Clay was going, besides moving the process forward he was also trying to get Ray off base in the hopes that it would ease some of the tension. “I will give you a light sedative just to help you along once we do.” Trent had taken one look at Ray and decided to medicate him once they had gotten him home as he needed the rest and he needed it soon.

Ray was hesitant but he was so tired that if the sedative helped then he was willing to let Trent give it to him, and the idea of going home and being in his own bed to sleep sounded magical. “Yeah, okay.” The easy acceptance surprised all of them, none more so than Jason as he had known Ray for a long time and had seen how hesitant he had been before about sedatives and sleep aids.

“Alright, lets get him home and into bed.” Jason ordered knowing that they would do just that as he discreetly pulled his phone out and sent Naima a text to let her know that they had gotten Ray to agree to leave with them and have something to help him go to and stay asleep, but Jason knew that it was only a temporary measure and that they needed to get to the root cause of the insomnia for him to actually sleep without any help.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray had barely had time to process the fact that Trent had stuck him with a needle full of a light sedative the moment they got him situated in the front seat of Jason’s truck with the excuse that it would take a while to affect him before the feeling of his body relaxing against his will set in leaving him feeling kind of light and floaty all at the same time. He had paid no attention to the drive home and only realised that they had reached his house when the door opened and Sonny was there with Trent helping him out of the truck and onto his feet as the sedative had left him wobbly.

Sonny took one look at Ray and cast a questioning glance over to Trent. “Damn, what type of sedative did you give him?” Sonny groused as he took most of Ray’s weight only to earn a cheeky grin from Trent who clearly had not given Ray the light sedative as he had advised he would do. Sonny shook his head before he steadied Ray as they began the short walk from Jason’s truck to the house.

Jason knew that Trent had not been stingy with the dosage and knew that Ray would be out for the next several hours but he did have to agree that it was the right call. “Lets just get him inside before he collapses on the front lawn.” Jason used Ray’s house key to unlock the door and let Sonny and Trent walk through first before he followed with Clay and Brock rounding out the group.

Ray twisted somewhat uncomfortably around in Sonny’s arms as Trent had loosened the grip he had on him as he searched out Jason. “Jay…” Ray trailed off slurring as the sedative made it hard for him to think let alone make his body function enough to talk.

“I am here.” Jason took Trent’s place as he wrapped his arm loosely around Ray’s elbow knowing that Sonny had a secure hold on him as they reached the bedroom and Trent stepped forward to pull the bedding back. “We are just going to get you into bed so you can get some sleep cause I have to tell you Ray, the raccoon look you have going on is really not working for you brother.” He kept his tone light but the seriousness of his concern could be heard vividly as it was the undercurrent of his words.

“Get him in. It doesn’t matter if he sleeps in his clothes.” Trent motioned with his hand to the bed as he stepped aside to give Jason and Sonny enough room to move Ray onto the bed.

Between Jason and Sonny the two men got Ray situated on the bed as Trent stepped forward again and freed him from his shoes before covering him up with the bedding as the second his head hit the pillow he was out. “Everyone out.” Jason ordered waving his hand around to signal that he wanted them out first which was adhered too.

“I will put the coffee on.” Brock spoke quietly as he was in desperate need of more coffee before he moved towards the kitchen knowing Naima would not mind.

Clay turned to look at Trent and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “How long till that wears off?” He asked as he nodded his head towards the hallway that led to the bedroom before he sat down on the couch and stretched out having been roused from his bed far too early for his liking especially after such a long night.

Trent glanced over at Jason who looked to be waiting for the same answer. “Not till later in the day at least. It should allow him to get a decent amount of rest but I will not give him anymore until we get to the root cause of his insomnia.” There was a firm declaration made by Trent as he could not let Ray become reliant on sedatives and sleep aids in order to rest, it would not happen on his watch.

“Fair enough. But you know just as well as I do that sometimes it is not that easy. Sometimes someone does not know why they cannot sleep, only that they cannot.” Jason knew that Trent simply had Ray’s best long term interests at heart and for that he respected them but it worried him that the insomnia could continue to plague him. Ray was a man that had vices, like they all did, but his vices were left in his past however he could fall back on them easily enough and it was not worth it.

“For now, lets just wait and see how he is once the sedative wears off and he is awake. We need him to be able to talk to us without the need to feel defensive. Hopefully he will feel better and more clear headed once he has got a decent amount of sleep.” Brock kept his voice calm as he wanted them to reasonably understand that being their usual direct selves might not be advisable for these circumstances as he kept an eye on the brewing coffee as the aroma filled the immediate air.

Sonny moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge in serious need of something to eat knowing that he would replace it so Naima would not mind. “While we wait, who is up for some bacon and eggs?” He spied a large packet of bacon along with two trays of eggs which would be enough for all of them, and they needed something to soak up all of the booze that they had consumed the night before, he himself having consumed the most.

“We could all do with some food. It’s going to be a long day.” Jason suspected that the day would feel even longer than it was, that time would tick by slowly, and they needed some food to sustain them seeing Sonny already pulling out the bacon and the eggs before pulling out a couple of pans and a baking tray making himself at home.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray slowly rose to consciousness feeling as though his mouth had been stuffed with cotton while he felt more aware of his body than he usually did before he had even opened his eyes. He knew he had to open them but he refrained for a little longer as he rolled onto his side inhaling the familiar and comforting scent that lingered on the bedding of his wife as he reached his hand out only for it to meet cold sheets. That feeling was enough for Ray to force his eyes open and see that he was alone in his bed, how he got there he could not quite recall although the memory of his brothers corralling him into Jason’s truck came back to him, and then he realised that Trent had sedated him as he recalled the feeling of the prick to his upper arm. Bastard, Ray thought although he had to admit he felt a lot better for the rest and his head felt clearer than it had in weeks.

Ray groaned softly as he stretched out in the bed before he pushed the blankets down and pushed himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed cautiously as he listened out for the usual noises of his wife and kids being home and in the house somewhere but he frowned as the hushed voices were not those of his wife or his children but of his brothers. He pushed himself up to his feet, taking a few seconds to gain his balance as the sedative was still in his bloodstream then shuffled out of the bedroom in search of his brothers.

Ray felt himself swaying and reached his hand out to the wall to steady himself just as Trent made his way to him having heard the shuffling movement. “Hey brother. Nice to see you awake.” Trent had glanced at his wrist watch as he heard the first signs of life from Ray, relieved that the sedative had given him six hours of solid rest which he was in desperate need of.

“You sedated me.” It was a statement with an accusatory tone from Ray even as he accepted Trent’s help as they made their way slowly into the lounge where everyone else was.

“Yeah I did, and I will do it again if you go weeks without a decent amount of sleep.” Trent chuckled at Ray’s tone before he deposited him down onto the couch once Clay had moved over to make room for him to join them.

Jason glanced at Trent who he knew would keep his word but he knew he would be restrictive before he let his eyes scrutinise Ray who admittedly did look better for a decent amount of sleep although the dark circles lingered beneath his eyes however Jason doubted that they would disappear for a while as the tiredness was a bone deep one. He turned his eyes back to Trent who gave him a subtle nod before he stepped away from Ray seemingly content with his health. “Do you want to tell us what is keeping you awake Ray?” The tone of Jason’s voice bucked any idea that Ray had of putting up an argument or skirting around the issue that his entire team were aware of, and Jason hoped that Ray would talk more openly as he hoped to take advantage of the fact that the sedative was still in his bloodstream.

Ray mulled over everything in his head although his mind felt slow as it still was suffering from the lingering side effects of the sedative that he had been given. He let his eyes roam over each of the men surrounding him just as Trent returned with a cold bottle of water and handed it to him and he nodded in thanks. “Started about a month ago, I just kept waking up every time I went to sleep.” He paused to take a mouthful of water, letting it ease the parchment he felt. “Then it just diverged into not being able to go to sleep which became restlessness.” He shrugged as he did not know what else to say instead choosing to fiddle with the bottle cap by screwing it on and unscrewing it off repeatedly.

“Ray…” Sonny began but trailed off as Trent shook his head indicating for him to stop.

“I know that Naima is worried but I really do not know what it was that set off this bout of insomnia. I knew I could not self-medicate with pills or alcohol, and I have not.” The words slipped from Ray’s mouth without any second guessing, it was like he was desperate for them to know that he had not been drinking or taking anything that they did not know about.

“We were not even suggesting that you have been drinking excessively or taking any medication to sleep Ray.” Clay kept his voice soft and his body language passive as the thought honestly had not even crossed his mind. Sure, sometimes they might drink a little more or take an extra Ambien on occasion so that they could sleep, but not to an abusive level.

“I know.” Ray had not stopped fiddling with the bottle cap although he was grateful to hear that his brothers believed him.

There was something else that was causing Ray pain and Jason knew the moment he looked up and over towards him. “Do you remember when your kids were little Jay? They could curl up and be asleep on your chest in minutes as you held them tightly.” Ray asked softly as he maintained eye contact with him.

“Yeah brother I do. Emma was the snuggler, she loved sleeping on my chest just like you described every time I got home when she was little.” Jason fondly recalled knowing that often it bought him a sense of peace to have her asleep on his chest, and often would lull him enough to sleep deeply until Alana woke him or Emma woke up. He missed those days, sometime more than others, but he still loved that he had those moments with Emma especially whereas Mikey was a momma’s boy and he loved to be held by Alana when he was little. It was a worrying deviation but maybe it had something to do with Ray’s sleeping issues.

Ray nodded as he recalled Jason mentioning it when Jameelah was first born and did not like sleeping in her bassinet, and his suggestion had worked wonders especially after the first night she slept through on his chest. “Usually holding one of them helps me to relax enough to sleep but not this time, and that scares me.” It was not easy to admit that his children did not bring him the peace that he had once found in them, or that it scared him.

“It is not about the kids Ray.” Jason was quick to assert just as Clay lent forward and looked at Jason for permission who gave it with a single and subtle nod.

“Ray, believe me when I say this brother, you are an amazing father.” Clay knew what it was like to have an absent father, and he hoped his words and the greater meaning behind them carried more weight.

Ray quirked the corner of his lips up as he could feel the weight of Clay’s words and having come from him they meant a lot given his history. “Thanks Clay.” He really meant it and it was nice to be reassured from time to time that he was not screwing up. “I miss that sense of peace though, and I wish I knew how to get it back.” Those words were directed at Jason as he hoped he could tell him how to find that sense of peace but then again it did not seem like Jason had even found his peace.

Jason did not have the answer that Ray so desperately wanted although he wished he could give it to him as it became apparent that maybe his lack of sleep was due to multiple things rather than just one thing. “Keep holding them close brother even if they do not want to be held.” It was the best that Jason had to offer. “There is nothing quite like holding your kids in your arms, no matter how old they are.” That was the truth that Jason knew as he still loved hugging his kids or when they would sit next to him and rest their heads down on his shoulders.

Ray took another mouthful of water before he rested the bottle back down on his knee then swiped his hand over his face tiredly. How he still felt tired was beyond him but he was exhausted. “Thanks brothers.” There was nothing else that could be said but he was grateful for the meddling that they did when needed.

“Thank us by going back to bed and getting some more sleep.” Brock could see that Ray looked ready to drop back to sleep any minute, and he suspected that it was still due to the influence of the lingering sedative in his bloodstream. They did not need thanking as it was a part of who they were and what they did.

“Yeah, hate to tell you but the raccoon look really is not working for you brother.” Sonny chewed down on his toothpick with a smirk aimed at Ray in his usual gruff manner which was Sonny Quinn’s way of showing he cared and was worried.

The pull to go and crawl back into bed was overwhelming but he was hesitant too. “Naima and the kids should be back soon.” He had glanced at the clock to see that the school day was just about over which meant Naima would pick up RJ from daycare before heading to get Jameelah from school.

Jason understood Ray’s hesitation. “I think the best way for Naima to stop worrying is to see you sleeping Ray. We are not going anywhere either.” Jason knew that Ray hated that Naima worried, hated to make her worry but Naima would worry whether he wanted her to or not.

“Yeah. Okay.” Ray got to his feet, unaware of how he wavered on his feet until Trent reached out and loosely wrapped his hand around his elbow once again to steady him.

“The sedative will take a while to wear off.” Trent advised quietly.

“Your needle technique could use some work there brother.” Ray was quick to answer back even as they began the slow shuffle back to the bedroom.

“It worked. Now get some rest brother.” Trent knew that Ray was not really that upset about being injected but it was his way of focusing on something else. Trent let go of Ray as they got to the edge of the bed allowing him to crawl back into bed.

Trent made it to the door before he stopped and turned around just in time to see Ray look over at him. “Next time, come to me or one of us. I will get you something to ease the insomnia and hopefully prevent it from getting this bad.” It was a request that Trent did not make lightly nor would any medication be given without good reason or on a whim.

“I know Trent, it just sort of spiralled before I even realised how bad it was. Thanks brother.” Ray’s eyes were fluttering closed even as he spoke but it was enough for now. There was time to talk more later, for now sleeping was what was best for him.


	11. I Have Felt Better. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that is enjoying this story and lets me know. I love reading your favourite parts.
> 
> However, I have had a lot of negative comments come through on this collection so I want to remind people that it is fiction, it is a creative outlet, and it most likely will differ from the show (I have still not see season three)! I do research things but it can only tell you so much - again creative license. If you don't like then you don't have to read. Please remember that you may not like something and it is fine for you to comment but be kind in the way you comment!
> 
> Thank you.

**_ I Have Felt Better. I know. – Brock Reynolds _ **

Trent shook his head frustrated that the very thing that should have been helping Brock was the very thing that was now making him sicker. Brock had come down with a bacterial infection, a urinary tract infection (UTI), and the doctor had given him an injection of Penicillin G Benzathine as it was a long acting penicillin antibiotic that works by stopping the growth of bacteria, injecting it straight into the muscle which hurt more than any of them would ever admit and left the area tender for a fair while on top of helping to grow Brock’s endless fear of needles. The doctor, and at the time Trent had agreed, had decided that an injection of Penicillin would be more beneficial to Brock given that they were due to get on a C-17 to head off on a spin up mission as by the time they landed it would have begun to work. Brock had suffered terribly with the urinary tract infection, in fact he had been miserable with the pain he was in especially with the fact that he needed to urinate constantly but doing so meant more pain and a not so lovely stream of red tinged urine that burned relentlessly. He also had a fever and was fatigued despite how much he tried to pretend he was not even as he trudged relentlessly through the jungle and kept up with Cerb and the team.

The trek through the jungle however appeared to be his undoing as Trent realised as soon as they reached EXFIL that Brock was seriously unwell, well sicker than he already was. Trent knelt down in the cramped conditions in between Brock’s legs as soon as they were on the helo and flying back to the C-17 wanting to examine him immediately as he had not noticed the symptoms under the dense cover that the jungle provided however in the bright sun it was noticeable. “Hey brother, how are you feeling?” Trent asked already reaching out for the bottle of water that was being offered to him as his other hand went to Brock’s neck to check his pulse, relieved that he found it strong.

Brock had closed his eyes the moment he had sat down in the helo knowing that there was nothing he had to do as the adrenaline had well and truly worn off leaving him with a bone deep exhaustion and feeling absolutely horrible but then again he had not felt good for days all thanks to the bacterial infection he had caught. He did not even flinch at the feeling of Trent’s fingers pressing into the pulse point on his neck but he knew he had to answer him. Brock wanted to curl in on himself as the chills that he had been experiencing on and off for days appeared once more making him shiver as a tingle went up his spine before an abdominal cramp laced its way through his stomach, not for the first time. “Great.” Brock did not even open his eyes as he answered not wanting to admit that he was sick or rather sicker than he had been before they had set out even though he had been cleared by the doctor after being treated.

Clay snorted as he let Cerb settle down across his lap although his concern was palpable as he ran his hand over Cerb’s back feeling how tense the dog was. “Yeah, how about trying that again?” Clay suggested easily although he was sure it would have been his answer too. Brock mumbled something that could not be heard over the whirring rotors of the helo even though Trent was right in front of him while Clay was right beside him.

Jason knew that Brock was not well, had been hesitant to take him on this mission, but knew that he would not rest either way. Jason lightly slapped Trent’s shoulder using the back of his gloved hand to gain his attention as he leaned closer. “What’s going on?” Jason knew that Trent was concerned, had seen the moment he had switched into medic mode, and he could see that Brock looked unwell especially in the clear light of the sun without the foliage coverage of the jungle.

“He is having a reaction to the penicillin the doc gave him before we got on the plane.” Trent answered having to raise his voice a little bit more than he usually would to be overheard before he turned his attention to Clay. “Help me get his gear off of him.” Trent had already handed off Brock’s weapons to Sonny who took them without a word of protest. Clay twisted his body around not wanting to disturb Cerb who had his nose firmly pressed into Brock’s thigh along with his paws rested over top, and pulled at the Velcro straps that secured Brock’s vest so that they could get it off of him while Trent unclipped and removed his helmet. Within minutes, Brock was down to his uniform although they all knew if Trent wanted him stripped that he would have.

Brock let his brothers get him out of his gear without any protests nor did he move much either as he felt too tired to do so although he missed the small amount of warmth that his vest provided as his body was wracked with chills once more. Brock felt as his left hand was grabbed and the sleeve of his shirt was pushed up which made him flinch as he had hit that wrist when a tango made contact with him during the fight in order to capture the HVT that was now on the second helo with the support team.

Trent winced and cursed as he looked at Brock’s wrist knowing it had not looked like it did when he had examined him once they took out all of the tangos that had been shooting at them with the exception of the HVT that they had orders to capture rather than kill.

Sonny whistled at the dark bruise that embodied Brock’s wrist completely and went midway up his arm but what was more alarming was the blood vessels that could be seen. “Is that from the contact with the tango earlier?” Sonny asked as his eyes flittered between Brock’s ashen face and the darkened wrist yet what surprised him was that it did not look swollen at all.

“It did not look like that earlier.” Ray stated as he had covered both men while Trent examined Brock’s wrist to make sure that he had not sprained or broken anything, hell there was not even a red mark at the time and Brock said it did not hurt as he went through the movements that Trent wanted him to do at the time.

“What are you thinking Trent?” Jason asked. “Do you want HAVOC to put a med team on standby?” He tacked on as it looked serious knowing that still had about an hour of this helo flight left to go before they got to the C-17 but if they had to get Brock medical aid then they would, hell he would have the helo rerouted to the nearest hospital if he had too.

Trent shook his head that they did not need a medical team on standby and he could feel the way Brock had tensed at Jason’s words as he knew that nothing could be done by the medical team to help treat jaundice. “Penicillin can cause jaundice which is what he was given to treat the UTI. The jaundice is causing the yellowing of the skin and of the whites of his eyes, as well as the bruising and the spider angiomas which is this abnormal collection of blood vessels near the surface of his skin right here.” Trent pointed to the area as he explained the blood vessels that appeared near the top of the bruise in his inner forearm. “Once we get back stateside he will require a trip to the infirmary for a complete blood count but until then he will have to ride it out.” Trent did not like that he could not help or do anything more than keep Brock comfortable but he doubted that he would be comfortable either as the urinary tract infection was still bothering him even if he had not admitted it.

“Can’t you at least put an ice pack on his wrist to help with that bruising?” Sonny wagged a finger in the vague direction of Brock’s wrist that Trent was still holding because despite Brock not saying anything they had seen him flinch, and it had to hurt just by how dark and black the bruise was.

Trent wanted to but he was worried that the coldness of the ice pack would cause the collection of blood vessels to constrict and cause a blood supply issue. “I can’t because of the blood vessels there. I do not want them to restrict.” Trent knew that the answer was not satisfying but it was the only one he had.

“I have got a tube of that cream that helps the bruising ease in my bag on the plane.” Clay offered although he had hated it vehemently as he swore it smelled like something an old lady would wear but he had to admit it did help with the bruising which is why he carried it in his bag. “Might help to put it on once we land.” He shrugged although it seemed like the bruising was continuing to darken even now.

Brock huffed and a small smirk worked its way to his lips despite how sick he felt. “If it’s the old lady stuff then no thanks Spense.” Brock spoke loud enough to be heard as he could recall that smell vividly after he had stopped by at Clay’s apartment once just after Stella finished putting it on him. One whiff of it and he wanted to smell anything else but he had not said anything at the time because he knew how bad the bruise was across Clay’s chest after he took the direct hit to his chest plate.

Clay could not argue with Brock as he understood that the smell was not nice. “It helps.” He shrugged knowing that his brothers had not razzed him for it simply because of what had happened on that mission and how it had affected him.

Trent did not pull Brock’s sleeve back down but he did place his wrist down so that it was rested across his stomach just as another chill went through his body making him shiver fiercely. Trent wanted to take his vitals and his temperature but there just was not enough room and even though he could make it work he would give Brock a bit of a reprieve and allow him to rest until they landed and were on the plane to head home. “Get some rest brother. We will be landing soon enough.” Trent doubted that Brock could stay awake much longer as he had not even opened his eyes the entire time.

Jason looked from Brock back to Trent who knew what his boss was asking so he nodded conveying that he could rest until they landed without much worry although the worry would remain for a while. Trent settled back up against the back of the pilot’s seat as he wanted to remain close by and it was not like he could go anywhere either.

Brock barely acknowledged Trent as he slowly fell asleep listing to his side until he was being supported by Clay who continued to pat Cerb to reassure the hair missile that his handler was alright. The guys shared worried looks at they looked towards Trent for reassurance and he gave them each a nod as words were not needed.

**SEAL TEAM**

The helo landed on Jason’s instructions as close as they could possibly get to the C-17 without causing problems after he had notified Eric and the rest of HAVOC that Brock was not well although Eric knew that he had already been battling an infection before he even boarded the plane in Virginia with the doctor’s clearance.

“Do you want to wake him up?” Jason asked making sure he kept his voice low just as Lisa appeared with a different medical kit for Trent as Ray and Sonny got out of the helo to give them more room to work while Clay remained as Brock was still asleep against him. Sonny had lifted Cerb from out of Clay’s lap as the usually energetic hair missile was docile and whimpering then placed him on the ramp of the plane as he decided not to put the dog’s protective footwear on just for the short walk from the helo to the plane handing off his leash to a member of support with orders to get him some water and kibble but not to crate him.

“Let me get his vitals first. Thanks Lisa.” Trent answered Jason and thanked Lisa all in the same mouthful as he was already rummaging through the medical kit that she had bought pulling out an electronic blood pressure monitor, a pulse oximeter and an in ear thermometer. Lisa took one look at Brock and disappeared back up the ramp into the plane wanting to make sure she had the supplies that would be needed for the flight home or at least check that they had enough.

Trent was satisfied with the results he was seeing even though Brock had a low grade fever that was hovering around 100.6 but he had already suspected that. The only thing that did surprise him was that Brock had stayed asleep the entire time which really did highlight just how unwell he felt and how exhausted he was. “Brock.” Trent called his name lightly and jostled him hoping that it would wake him up gently rather than startle him.

Clay had remained silent the entire time Trent was examining Brock. “Do you need him to wake up?” Clay kept his voice low hoping that Trent did not need Brock awake.

Trent paused in his actions and let his eyes meet Clay’s wondering what he was thinking. “I would like him awake so we can get him on the plane.” Trent answered although he suspected what was about to be suggested just by the facial expression that Clay had. “He will want to walk on brother, might need help but he will want to be upright.” Trent cut the thought off before Clay could even voice it although he understood and appreciated what Clay was thinking.

“Let me wake him then. Jase and I can get him on the plane while you make sure that things are set for him.” Clay wanted to help, and he knew how abrasive Trent could be if his patient did not wake fast enough but he knew it was because he cared. Trent operated a certain way, and even though Lisa would already be making sure that everything was sorted, he knew Trent liked to check for himself.

Trent regarded Clay’s offer for a few seconds before he accepted it. “Be careful when he moves as he will bruise badly. Yell if you need me. And I want him on the plane as soon as you can get him too.” Trent figured that Clay needed to do something to help and this was the way he felt he could do so and Trent would not deny him that. With two firm nods from both Jason and Clay, Trent packed up his medical kit and the secondary one then shouldered both of them before he got out of the helo and headed over to the C-17 to do just as Clay knew he would.

Clay very carefully slipped from Brock’s side although he kept a firm yet gentle grip on him so that he did not list to the side while Jason steadied him from the other side allowing Clay to move in front of Brock taking the position that Trent had been in. “Hey Brock, it’s time to get up.” Clay very gently tapped his fingertips against his stubble covered cheek a few times before his eyelids began to flutter and a groan slipped past his lips. “That’s it Brock.” He assured him as his eyelids finally stopped fluttering and revealed the glazed and pain filled eyes.

Brock hated the awareness that came with waking up even as he lazily raised his hand up and scrubbed at his face, the skin dry yet slick and sticky. It took a few seconds for his vision to adjust before he noticed that it was only himself, Clay and Jason left in the helo although Ray was standing with Sonny a few yards away clearly waiting on them. “Got to move?” He asked even though he did not want to move at all as he was sure the abdominal cramps that he could feel would only get worse.

Clay nodded, “yeah, we are going to get you on the plane so we can go home.” There was a resignation that settled in Brock’s eyes almost like he expected that once he got home that he would not be leaving again for a while, and while that might be the case it was only due to his health being of the upmost importance.

Brock shifted then winced despite how hard he tried not to as one particularly sharp pain laced right across his abdomen and stole his breath away momentarily. Both Jason and Clay had tensed and gripped his arms a little tighter to still him.

“Take it easy Brock. We have time.” Jason was quick to reassure Brock to take it slow although he knew it was not something that was engrained in them unless it was for the purpose of the mission.

Brock blew out a short breath only after his chest had hitched violently until he could inhale in a gasp. “Where’s Cerb?” It felt weird to hear himself say those words but the last time he had seen the hair missile was situated on Clay’s lap and curled in closely against his side but there was no sign of him now.

“Relax, Sonny got him on the plane. Support staff is making sure he gets food and water before he takes a nap with you.” Clay relayed immediately as he highly doubted that stress would do Brock any good.

Brock nodded then clumsily shuffled on his butt across the floor until he was sitting on the edge with his feet dangling over the side with Clay and Jason stood on the ground on either side of him. That small movement had left him exhausted even more and he hated it. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, and boy did he hope that he would be allowed.

Jason and Clay exchanged a look and held a silent conversation. After a minute, the pair swung Brock’s arms over their shoulders so that he was standing up between them, and began the short but slow walk over to the plane with very little input from Brock except for the occasional whimper and grunt as his body alternated between assaulting him with chills and abdominal pains. Ray and Sonny fell into line behind the trio while Trent stood at the top of the ramp with Lisa and Cerb on either side of him ready to get his ill brother settled comfortably in a hammock for the flight home even though Brock generally found a way to sleep without being in one.

Trent reached out and took Jason’s place knowing that he needed to check in with Eric and Mandy, slipped Brock’s arm over his shoulders after they had halted in front of him. “Lets get him in the hammock.” He directed his words towards Clay who nodded easily and they began moving again, this time heading for the hammock with Lisa trailing behind them with a bottle of water ready for him to drink.

“I have got it.” Lisa reached out to steady the hammock knowing that they were not that easy to get someone into without it being steadied. Within seconds, Trent and Clay had Brock encased in the hammock and Cerb crawled in immediately after Lisa had tossed the light blanket over him and laid down at his feet with his head rested across his knees.

Brock was not sure whether lying down in a hammock was a good thing or not as he rested his arm across his stomach that he was sure was trying to kill him from the inside out. Brock’s glazed eyes found Trent easily as he knelt down at his side. Brock licked his lips, trying to ease the dryness of them as they felt like fine sandpaper, and shifted trying to get comfortable although he was not sure that it was possible too. “Never again.” Brock uttered those two words easily but it was enough to capture Trent and Clay’s attention as well as Lisa’s who was giving Cerb’s ears a good scratching to reassure the dog.

“Never again what?” Clay asked after he had glanced at both Lisa and Trent who had shrugged at him in reply to his silent question of did they know what Brock was referring too.

“Penicillin, never having it again, not when it makes me feel this way.” Brock answered pouting as he spoke directly to Trent who knew exactly what he wanted him to say.

Trent would make sure that Brock did not have Penicillin again unless it was absolutely the last option but he could not promise him that he would never have it again. After all, Trent had agreed that an injectable dose of Penicillin was the best course of treatment for the UTI that Brock was still suffering from with them being spun up and all although he had not seen the reaction of jaundice coming nor had he considered it at the time. “I will have it noted on your file that you have had a delayed reaction to it but I cannot guarantee that you will not ever be given it again Brock.” Trent spoke firmly knowing that Brock did not blame him for agreeing or for putting him through the torture of having a needle stuck in his arm. “The UTI is not helping you feel any better either.” He tacked on to remind Brock that it was not just the penicillin induced jaundice that was making him feel so crappy but it was merely a part of it.

“I thought that was what the penicillin was for, to treat the UTI?” Clay said earning himself a scowl that lingered from Trent as he was sure that was what had been explained to them when they had assessed Brock’s condition as a team for this spin up. He held his hands up in a surrendering manner as he had not intended for his question to piss Trent off.

“And it is treating the UTI. It has just given him some jaundice as well which presents with some similar symptoms. He was already feeling like shit before we trekked through the jungle so combine that with the exhaustion and the onset of the jaundice, it is no wonder he feels like absolute crap.” Trent’s voice had sharpened and only became subdued when Lisa reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a small yet comforting squeeze.

“Clay, why don’t you go get out of your gear? I will stay and give Trent a hand.” Lisa’s tone suggested it was more of an order rather than an offer but she could understand Trent’s tone after all he had made the call that all of them were reluctant to make, and now Brock was suffering which weighed heavily on him whether he cared to admit it or not. Clay nodded, bumping fists with Brock, then left to go rid himself of his gear and stow it.

Brock’s pout had turned into a full frown as Trent snapped at Clay, and he knew why he had. “Not your fault brother. I should have sat this one out, stayed stateside, and recovered. You made the call that I forced you to make.” Brock had been reluctant to sit at home when his team was away so he had been agreeable to whatever treatment being given in order to get him up and on his feet so that he could operate with his team. Ultimately it was his decision to work through the infection that he had and he had been cleared by the doctor on base to do just as he wanted once he had the injection, Trent was just the one that sold it to the team so that he could trek with them. Brock knew the weight that some decisions took on Trent, knew of the burden he bared because of his position on the team, knew that he had to make life and death decisions more often than not, and had to give Jason the choices at times on what to give who when there was not enough to go around, so Brock did not want this decision to haunt Trent despite knowing that it would not matter what he said it would still haunt him, it would join the list that he kept in his head to plague him in years to come. “You are good Trent.” Brock raised his fist towards Trent purposefully holding it out until he bumped his fist against his.

Trent pressed two white pills out of the packet then held them out to Brock along with the bottle of water that he had been passed by Lisa. “I want you to take these then get some more sleep. They should help with the pain you are feeling.” Trent knew that Brock was in pain without even pulling the words out of him as he was like all of them and did not like to admit when he was. Brock did not hesitant as he took the pills and the water, swallowing them quickly and enjoying the feel of the cold water going down his throat. There was very little that Trent could do so sleeping was the best thing besides the analgesics to get Brock mended.

Trent with Lisa at his side left Brock once he had finished the bottle of water and was already on his way to falling back asleep. They were a few feet away when Lisa turned and placed herself in front of Trent making him stop and raise an eyebrow questioningly at her. “Go and stow your gear then take a few minutes for yourself Trent.” She kept her voice quiet but it was clear as she could see that he needed to take a few minutes as he was riled up.

“I have to update Jason and Eric.” Trent had no idea why he was bothering to argue with Lisa especially when she was stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest prepared not to let him win.

“And you will once you have stowed your gear, cleaned yourself up and taken a few minutes for yourself Trent.” There was no reasoning with Lisa as she could be as stubborn as the rest of them sometimes even on par with Sonny but of course none of them were stupid enough to make that comparison aloud.

“I am not going to win this one, am I?” Trent asked even though he already knew the answer to his question.

Lisa softened slightly but she was doing it for him even if he did not feel it was that way. “Trent, I know you and I know how much you worry. I also know that you are not going to get much sleep on this flight home because you are going to be constantly checking on Brock. I respect that, I understand it, and we all allow you to do that because we know that you are an unstoppable force when the ones you care about do not feel well but I, they, need you to look after yourself too. A few minutes once you get cleaned up is all I am asking for you to do. Take the time to breathe, grab something to eat and drink, whatever you do, make sure it is for yourself.” There was that passionate and heartwarming side of Lisa that told Trent why she was so set on him having a few moments to himself, and he had to admit that she was right with her prediction that he would not sleep much, if any, and be constantly checking on Brock.

“Okay.” Trent agreed easily and quite frankly who would not after that speech. “Thank you Lisa.” He sometimes wondered if she realized the impact she had on them, on him and his brothers as he thanked her.

“I have got him Trent.” Lisa reached out and squeezed his forearm softly before she moved back towards the hammock that Brock was sleeping in was situated hoping that sitting with him would help ease Trent’s worry but she was not naïve enough to think it would.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock awoke with a start as the hammock he was in swayed violently just as the entire plane shuddered as they hit turbulence. “Take it easy Brock. We have hit the edge of a large storm, it is making things bumpy.” Jason placed his hand on Brock’s shoulder keeping it firmly in place as he spoke having heard the small gasp that left his lips as he woke up nor did he miss the way his entire body hitched.

“Hey boss.” Brock murmured softly as he fought to slow his racing heart taking a few seconds to blink heavily to clear his vision as he breathed deeply.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked still concerned at Brock’s overall health but glad to see that the yellow hue that he had to his skin and his eyes was beginning to ease even minutely.

Brock wanted to avoid the question all together but he could not. “I have felt better.” He answered just as Cerb wiggled up higher at his side so that he could pat his head which he obliged easily.

Jason snorted before a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “Yeah, I am sure you have.” Jason paused as he let his eyes scan the area of the plane knowing that no one was getting much sleep at least not until they had passed through the turbulent area that was making the entire plane shudder seeing that Trent was sitting with Lisa who was making him eat and drink although he kept glancing over, Eric was sitting filling out a stack of paperwork that reminded Jason he still had his own to finish, Mandy was sitting with her eyes closed resting but not sleeping, Clay was sitting on his own reading a book, and Sonny had a beer in his hand and was having a quiet seemingly subdued conversation with Ray. “Brock, I get how hard it is to remain stateside but next time you are unwell and we have a spin up then I will insist that you stay behind even if a doctor clears you to fly and operate. Your health is the most important thing… Before you say anything both Eric and I are in agreement that based on the doctor’s recommendation you were cleared to operate therefore you are covered in that respect.” Jason knew that the doctor would have some questions to answer although he could begrudgingly admit that there was no way of knowing how Brock would react to the Penicillin.

Brock was waiting for the lecture that he was sure that Jason had planned as he twitched his nose reluctant to scratch it as it itched but it did not come especially once Jason leaned back having finished his small speech. “Boss.” Brock began then stopped as he pulled himself up so that he was not lying down. “Was I feeling unwell? Yeah, I will own up and admit I was hence why I went to the infirmary without having to be dragged by all of you like I know you would have before we left. Was I feeling worse when we arrived in country? No, I honestly felt better than I had in days. I know I should have said something but I only started feeling really bad when we were heading to our EXFIL point, and I put it down to the past couple of days catching up to me along with the crash from the adrenaline rush that we all get. But I get it boss, I get that I needed to have let you and Trent know as soon as I started feeling really bad.” Brock asked and answered his own questions hoping that a clear assessment of his own actions would ease Jason’s worry.

Jason was proud of Brock for owning up and realizing what he needed to do next time and he conveyed this by giving Brock’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as he did not want to give him any more bruises. “You did your job. Now get some more rest. You look like you need it.” The concern that Jason felt overrode his need to lecture Brock especially when he already had done a clear assessment of himself and his actions. With one more squeeze to his shoulder and a quick pat for Cerb, Jason rose to his feet and headed over to find a quiet spot to do his own paperwork but not before he directed a quick nod in Trent and Lisa’s direction letting Trent know that Brock was alright.

Brock let himself drop back down onto his back as he continued to scratch Cerb’s ears lightly trying to avoid thinking about how crook he felt or that he really was not fond of being in a hammock. With a soft sigh, he managed to roll himself onto his side which was not easy to do with a Malinois half on top of a person, letting Cerb readjust himself then closed his eyes knowing that getting up was not a good idea and hoping that he could go back to sleep as he did not want to remain awake and suffer through the turbulence that they were experiencing.

**SEAL TEAM**

The red lights dimply lit the interior of the plane as Brock struggled awake although he immediately noticed that the flight had smoothed out allowing everyone to crawl into their hammocks and rack out. The second thing that become obvious was what had woken him up which was the intense pressure in his lower stomach on his bladder which made him shudder and tense as he highly doubted that the infection was remedied given what he was feeling. Cerb let out a soft whine and Brock was quick to reassure him with a quick pat before he untangled himself from the hair missile and the blanket that he had been snuggled under. He paused in his efforts as he suddenly doubted just how steady he was on his feet but he stubbornly did not want to wake anyone up just to get help to go to the bathroom as the experience was going to be painful and uncomfortable enough without having someone wait for him. He let out a soft sigh then swung his legs around as he pulled himself upright before he let his feet hit the floor although he had to stop himself from moving as he already had broken out into a light sweat.

Clay was not sleeping despite how much he had tried, he just had a feeling that he could not name nor could he shake, and he was glad as he heard the rustling fabric and looked over to see Brock awake and struggling to get out of the hammock he had been placed in. Clay quietly got out of his own hammock, suddenly noticing the slight chill in the air, making sure not to wake anyone around him as even Blackburn had racked out for the long flight home then crossed over to where Brock was, having managed to get himself sitting up. Even in the red light glow, Clay could see the sheen of sweat that had built on his skin and knew that he was still pale especially as he got closer to him. “You alright Brock?” Clay make sure to keep his voice to a whisper as even Trent had managed to rack out but only because Jason had ordered him too and Lisa had corralled him into said hammock.

Brock wanted to move, wanted to get to the bathroom and relieve his bursting bladder but the task seemed unattainable in the moment. He raised a hand to his hair and pushed the curls back from his forehead just as he caught sight of Clay moving towards him then stopping beside him. Brock wanted to say ‘yes’, say that he was ‘fine’, but he knew that he needed help and that Clay would help him once he asked. “Just need to go to the bathroom.” Brock pointed loosely in the direction of the bathroom with the hand that he had just run through his curls as he looked down embarrassed that he could not get there on his own, well he could but the likelihood of him reaching the bathroom without falling or waking anyone else up was slim.

Clay nodded softly understanding how even small everyday tasks could feel impossible when one was sick so without another word he held out his hand for Brock to take letting him make the choice freely. Brock was always taking care of him when he was sick and injured so the least he could do was return the favor, and if being honest he was glad that he was able to help.

“Thanks Spense.” Brock whispered although the gratefulness shone through as he reached out and laced his hand around Clay’s bracing himself as he was helped up onto his feet before Clay moved so that he was at his side and had his hand wrapped around his elbow loosely. With small steps and a hand pressed firmly against his stomach Brock, with Clay’s help, made it to the bathroom.

“I will just be over there, going to grab a bottle of water for both of us.” Clay hesitated for a few seconds before he settled on getting them both a bottle of water from out of the cooler because he highly doubted that Brock wanted him to stand right outside the bathroom door and wait while he took care of his business.

Brock nodded and let his grip drop from Clay’s arm then staggered into the bathroom and closed the door behind him not at all looking forward to the pain that he was about to experience but he could not hold it any longer either. He unbuttoned then unzipped his pants once he was stood in front of the toilet then took a few seconds to brace himself for the pain before he began urinating and had to bite down on his lip to stop the string of expletives from being said aloud as the bloodied dark urine dripped in short yet pained bursts until there was nothing left in his bladder with the exception of the pressure that seemed to be permanently settled there for the time being. He flushed the toilet then tucked himself back in, zipped and buttoned his pants back up then staggered the short distance over to the sink and began thoroughly washing his hands before he dried them off. He braced his hands against the sink as he looked at his reflection in the mirror seeing for the first time the yellowish tone that his skin had taken on along with how the whites of his eyes had been replaced by a dull yellow tinge that made him want to wince.

Clay had gotten two bottles of water from the cooler than now resembled a small lake as the ice was well on its way to being fully melted but at least it was still keeping the beer and water ice cold which they had all come to appreciate especially with the hot humid conditions that they seemed to work in more than any other weather condition. Clay glanced at his watch slightly concerned about the length of time that Brock seemed to be taking in the bathroom but he remained seated as the last thing Brock needed was to be bothered especially if he was having some trouble going which seemed likely as they had all noticed how Trent seemed to be keeping tabs on the amount of times that Brock had stopped to urinate throughout the trek in the jungle and had questioned him about the pain and pressure he was experiencing almost every time. Sometimes Clay wondered if anything was off limits but then again he knew better as he recalled something that Adam had told him, **‘the team is only as good as their weakest member’**. Clay dismissed that thought and instead swept his eyes over the rest of his team all asleep in their hammocks except for Trent who had woken and was currently moving towards him.

Trent’s internal body clock had told him it was time to get up and check on Brock once more, and he knew until he did that he would be unable to go back to sleep. One quick look at the hammock where Brock had been asleep revealed that it was now empty and a sweep of the others revealed that Clay’s was empty also. Trent cast his eyes across the plane and found Clay first sitting down quietly and even in the dimly lit plane he could see his eyes glancing over towards the bathroom door every thirty seconds or so. Trent quietly made his way towards Clay and took the seat next to him as none of the others needed to be awake. “How long has he been in there?” Trent had read up all about urinary tract infections and jaundice just weeks ago in one of the medical books that he always seemed to have his head buried in these days in an effort to better be able to triage and treat his brothers.

Clay shifted his eyes from the closed bathroom door to his watch then to Trent. “Coming up on five minutes, was going to give him two more than go knockin’.” Clay answered quietly respecting that Brock probably wanted a few minutes to himself so he would oblige and just hope that it did not come back to bite him in the ass.

“And why are you not asleep?” Trent took a few seconds to look at Clay to see the dark circles underneath his eyes like he had not slept in days when they had as they had all taken shifts at racking out.

Clay shrugged his shoulders even though he knew that Trent wanted and required a verbal answer so it gave him a reprieve until he came up with something. “I guess I just feel a bit unsettled but I don’t know why. I will figure it out.” The truth was always best even if it did not make sense to him or anyone else.

Trent was kind of surprised by Clay’s answer but before he could respond the bathroom door cracked open and Brock emerged looking paler than he had been and was hunched over that signaled to them both that he was still in a fair amount of pain which he was not even trying to hide or was unable too. Trent made a mental note to check in with Clay later as he was already up and moving towards Brock to help steady him. Trent rose to his feet trailing after Clay, and he did not miss the way Brock reached out to grasp Clay’s arm in an effort to keep himself upright. “Clay, lets sit him down where we were.” Trent wanted to examine Brock and get a clear idea of what was going on as the infection should not have gotten worse but it appeared as if it had. Clay nodded as he was focused on Brock over anything else.

Brock straightened up as much as he could but he still was slightly hunched, and he really did not want to be examined again but he knew that Trent would not leave him as with Clay’s help he reached the seat and then sat down. Sitting down made him feel even more uncomfortable as the pressure felt like it had increased tenfold which only added to his discomfort so he leaned back as far as he could and kept his hand held over his stomach while he took several deep breaths hoping it would help. Clay took the seat beside him while Trent knelt in front of him. “Still bloodied and painful, before you ask, and there is a lot of pressure remaining.” Brock supplied knowing that Trent would ask what urinating had been like but at least he had been able to go. The only thing he was grateful for was that he did not have the entire team including the women standing around him hearing what he had to say or what was about to be said.

Trent nodded less than impressed that the urinary tract infection was not healing as quickly as it should have been with the aid of the penicillin but he was not going to express that sentiment. “Painful or burning or both?” Trent asked clinically seeing Brock’s already flushed cheeks flush a shade darker as he looked away from him for a few seconds before he returned his gaze to him.

Brock swallowed thickly a few times as he tried to figure out how to answer Trent’s question because apparently his original statement was not good enough. “It hurts Trent, for Christ’s sake, I don’t know how else to explain it. There is pain and there is pressure, and I feel like shit.” Brock bit down on his lip the second he had finished speaking as he closed his eyes knowing that Trent was only trying to help and did not deserve the stinging tone that he had delivered his words in.

Clay raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Trent who looked mildly amused at Brock’s sharp outburst as it was definitely not usual for Brock to raise his voice or deliver his words with a venomous tone but it just showed how unwell Brock felt, and Trent took no offense to it. “Are the pain pills taking the edge off of the pain?” Clay might have been stepping into Trent’s territory but it seemed like a fair question to ask especially as he hated to see any of his brother’s in pain.

Brock shook his head then opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at Clay. “I bit, I guess, I don’t know.” The uncertainty laced Brock’s voice that now sounded defeated as the pain bled into it. The pain seemed less when he had a full bladder but the pressure was almost unbearable, yet now that he had emptied his bladder which was incredibly painful to do the pain was still there and it felt like the pressure had increased. He dropped his gaze from Clay and back down to his knees.

Trent frowned at the admission and how clearly Brock was in pain yet still did not want to make it out to be as serious as it was. How many of his symptoms were from the urinary tract infection and how many was from the jaundice was anyone’s guess but either way it was making him feel really unwell as he had admitted that much. “I can give you a couple more analgesics and I want you to drink an entire bottle of water before you get back into the hammock…” Trent trailed off.

“But I am going to have to report to the infirmary once we get back, aren’t I?” Brock already knew that he would as the infection did not seem to be resolving itself like it was supposed to have with the injection of penicillin which was torturous for him.

“Yeah you are. I think the doc is going to have to hook you up to an intravenous drip in order to get the infection under control as you cannot keep going on in pain nor will they want to make the jaundice any worse.” Trent had been hesitant to tell Brock as he knew that Brock would fret over having to have to visit the infirmary simply because of the likelihood of having to have a one or more needles placed into his skin which he feared but he also knew that Brock was sometimes too smart for his own good and would figure it out either way.

Brock cringed even as he nodded his head hating that he would have to go back to the infirmary but he knew Trent was right, that he could not go on in pain and continue to feel as unwell as he did. “Yeah, okay. Can I take the pills now?” He was resigned to his fate that a trip to the infirmary was in his immediate future so his focus shifted to making it through the next several hours.

Trent went through his medical kit and quickly got the analgesics that he wanted Brock to take out then held them out to him. The fact that Brock was asking for pain medication highlighted even more so just how unwell he felt, and he did not hesitate to reach out and grab them then swallow them down with a large mouthful of water. Trent noticed as Brock sipped on the water that his body was still being racked by chills as he shivered lightly occasionally and his exposed skin was covered in goose-bumps. “Want to check your temperature before you go and lay back down. I will be right back.” Trent told Brock who managed to nod before he pushed himself up onto his feet and went to get the other part of his medical kit.

Brock shifted minutely trying to find a position that would ease some of the pressure he felt but moving made him feel worse so he stopped wriggling.

“Why don’t you and Cerb come back to my place after you have visited the infirmary?” Clay offered having waited until Brock had finished fidgeting before he spoke.

“Thanks Spense but I kind of just want my own bed.” Brock really did appreciate the offer but he really wanted the comfort of his own bed, of his own home.

“Yeah, I get that. Sometimes there is nothing better than your own bed. The offer is still there though.” Clay really did get the appeal that being in your own bed held so he was not going to call Brock out on it but he was going to leave the offer open if Brock changed his mind.

“I know, thank you Spense.” Brock finished off the bottle of water just as Trent returned and put the thermometer to his ear to take a reading, wincing at the loud beep as it echoed in his ear.

Trent was relieved to see that the fever was coming down as Brock’s latest reading was 100.3 degrees which was a significant drop since his last reading which also meant that his reaction to the penicillin was also lessening or at least that was what he was going to conclude. “It’s coming down slowly. Are you ready to get back into the hammock?” Trent stated than asked as he had glanced at Cerb when he went to get his medical kit seeing the dog balancing precariously in the hammock as he watched their movements.

Brock really did not want to move but he also knew that if he did not return to the hammock than neither Clay nor Trent would return to theirs and they looked just as exhausted as he felt. “Probably is comfier.” He shrugged his shoulder as at least lying down he could twist and contort himself into a position that eased some of the pressure or at least tried too.

“Alright, up you get.” Trent held out his hand for Brock to take as he struggled to stand up but Clay had already wrapped his hand around Brock’s elbow as he stood up with him. Between the two of them they got Brock over to the hammock which Cerb jumped out of to allow him to resettle before he jumped back in with him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock flinched involuntarily as his brothers surrounded him maintaining various points of contact with him as they held him in place as Trent, with the doctor’s permission, punctured the skin of his inner forearm with a needle to place the cannula for the intravenous drip that the doctor was insistent on him having to give him a round of antibiotics even though it would result in an overnight stay in the infirmary. Within seconds an emesis basin was shoved under his chin as he could not stop the reaction as his body bought up all of the water that he had consumed on the flight back, heaving and gagging until there was absolutely nothing left so the only thing he could do was wash his mouth out with a small cup of mouthwash that Clay had already gotten for him or had requested from the nurse before they had even begun.

“It’s all over Brock.” Trent really hated making Brock’s fears come to fruition but he was relieved that it was him doing it rather than the doctor. Trent let his thumb sweep across the inside of Brock’s wrist a few times before he let go and signaled for the guys to get him settled, and that Sonny could let go of Cerberus who had been growling lowly as he always did when a needle went near Brock even in Trent’s hand. Trent stepped back and let the doctor into the small space to arrange the tubing and set it at the infusion rate he wanted as he was giving Brock a combination of antibiotics and fluids in an effort to treat the urinary tract infection as well as flush the penicillin out of his system quicker as he was still showing signs of jaundice although he was not as yellow as he had been when they had first gotten on the helo.

Brock was too busy trying to control the onset of rolling nausea and calm his racing heart to reply or even be of some help as he was settled back into the bed and covered up with the stark white hospital sheet followed by a light blue knit blanket over top. The full emesis basin was swapped out for a new one and within easy reach of him just as Cerb jumped up onto the bed and settled at his side, and the doctor left the room after speaking quietly with Trent. Brock finally managed to gather himself and let his gaze wonder over to Trent who was now stood at the base of the bed and leant against the foot board. “Intravenous antibiotics then what?” Brock asked softly fighting against the feeling that his body was ready to crash.

“You will be discharged in the morning then it will be home to rest, and I do mean rest Brock.” Trent’s voice was firm as he eyed Brock knowing that he would try to push himself too far too soon which would result in a setback. Brock nodded his head wearily before his eyes closed and his body went lax as it finally gave into the exhaustion.

“Trent!” Jason sounded alarmed as he was worried as he had not seen Brock just go lax and pass out before as his eyes darted between Brock’s prone form and Bravo’s stoic medic.

“He’s fine just exhausted.” Trent was a reassuring figure for all of them on anything medical, and this was just the same.

“We stayin’?” Sonny asked as he pulled his cap off, brushed a hand through his hair, then put his cap back on.

“I will stay.” Clay offered knowing everyone was itching to get home as watching Brock sleep did not need all five of them. “And drive him home in the morning.” He shrugged knowing that he was just returning the favor after all the times the team had looked after him but this was not just about returning the favor it was because he generally cared and wanted to make sure Brock was okay.

“You’re volunteering blondie?” Sonny eyed Clay wondering what was going through his head.

Clay shrugged and swept his eyes over the men standing around him choosing not to rise to the bait as Sonny was trying to get him too. “Jase and Ray have their families to get home too, Trent hardly slept on the plane so he needs to rest, and I am sure that you can find some trouble to get into Sonny.” He paused before he reached out and gave Cerb a quick pat. “Cerb will listen to me, and it is in all of our best interests to make sure that the nurses have access to Brock without Cerb being over protective.” What Clay did not add was that he did not have anyone waiting for him at home nor did he have anywhere to be, and he still had too many thoughts rattling around in his head to go to sleep.

Jason looked at Ray before he looked at Clay. “Alright, we will meet you at Brock’s in the morning. Text us and let us know when you are leaving here, or if anything changes.” Jason could see that Clay’s stubbornness was not going to allow any of them to change his mind, truthfully they were all exhausted and he wanted to see his kids just as much as Ray wanted to see his own family.

“Boss…” Trent was not sure whether he should leave Clay and Brock alone but Jason raised his hand up, palm out, and he stopped talking immediately.

Jason had expected Trent’s protests but he would order him home because Clay was right that he had not slept much at all on the flight home. “You are going home Trent to get a proper night’s sleep. The medical staff can look after him and he will not be alone.” Jason pinned Trent with a steely glare but it was enough to have Trent nod his head in agreement.

Ray looked at Clay who had taken a seat at Brock’s bedside looking as though he was already settled in for the night. “You need anything Spenser?” He asked as it was the least they could do before they left for the night.

“I’m okay.” Clay answered although he was grateful for the offer.

Jason moved to Clay’s side as he surveyed Brock once more then reached out and placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder smiling softly at the way he instinctually leaned into the hold. “We are a phone call away.” He reminded him once more even though it had been drilled into all of them that the team was just a phone call away. Clay nodded but remained silent.

“Catch ya in the morning blondie.” Sonny whistled a little too loudly before he placed his hands on Trent’s shoulders and steered him out knowing that if he did not push him out the door then he would not move all the while ignoring his protests.

Jason and Ray followed a few seconds later although they stopped once they were at the end of the hallway having passed the doctor who was going to check on Brock once more. “The kid seem okay to you?” Jason asked Ray as they began walking again.

“He wants to stay with Brock, not going to argue or call him out on that brother.” Ray knew it was not the answer that Jason was looking for but it would have to suffice.

“Yeah I guess.” Jason replied although he did not feel like anything had been resolved but it could be dealt with later.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay wiped his hand over his eyes trying to rid them of the burning sensation after he had glanced at the brightly illuminated screen of his phone to check the time, 03:47. He had not slept a wink and that unsettled feeling still lingered, if anything it was getting worse. He dropped his hand down to his lap and curled it around his thigh before Cerb moving up and onto his feet had his attention. Clay watched as Cerb nudged Brock’s hand just as it rose up and curled up to scratch his ears. Clay leaned forward just as Brock opened his eyes and turned to look at him in the dimly lit room. “Hi brother.” Clay kept his voice soft as he spoke to Brock.

Brock blinked heavily a few times. “Time?” He asked trying to get his bearings as he felt groggy before his eyes trailed up the tubing to the bag of fluids and antibiotics that were hanging up to see that he still had about a third to go before they were finished dripping though.

“It’s almost 4am.” Clay poured Brock a cup of water as his voice was thick sounding then held it out for him to take which he did.

Brock took a few small sips of the water before he handed the cup back to Clay who took it and put it down on the table. “You should be at home sleeping Spense.” Brock may have been terribly unwell but he could see that Clay was exhausted if the dark circles beneath his eyes were anything to go by.

“I was not going to leave you in the hospital alone. I will not, you never have with me, not when you have been able too.” There was such conviction behind Clay’s words that Brock knew he meant them and he would not be convinced to get some sleep or go home, and Brock was kind of grateful for the company.

“I know Spense.” There was not a lot that Brock could say.

Clay waited out the silence for a few minutes before he broke it. “How are you feeling?” Clay hated the question when he was asked it but it was the only way to ascertain how Brock was feeling although his appearance told him that he still felt crappy.

“Better than I was but still not great.” Brock did not have the energy to conceal anything and he knew there was no point as he was sure he looked as bad as he felt or worse.

“You should go back to sleep brother.” Clay prompted hoping that Brock would take his advice and let himself relax enough to go back to sleep for at least a few more hours.

“Yeah…” Brock trailed off as he scratched Cerb’s silky smooth ears making the dog almost purr in pleasure before he looked back at Clay. “Are you taking me home in the morning once I get discharged?” He asked knowing that he was not up to driving himself as he had tried that once and still had no idea how he made it, and he never wanted that lecture from Jason again.

Clay leaned back in the chair then wiggled himself into a comfortable position. “As soon as the doc signs the paperwork then I will drive you home.” He decided to leave out the fact that the team would be meeting them there.

“Why don’t you crash at mine Spense?” Brock offered hoping that Clay would accept his offer as much for himself as for him.

Clay’s lips quirked up in the corner. “I could crash for a few days just to help you out, might even take Cerb for a run or two.” Clay had gone on runs with Brock and Cerb before and he knew how much of a workout it could be but it was not something he shied away from.

Brock knew what Clay was doing, why he was making out his offer to crash the way he was, and he was not about to call him out on it. “That would help but you have to know by now that you cannot outrun him, it is physically impossible.” Brock knew that Clay would be more comfortable if it was labelled as a way of helping which is why he had done just that.

Clay chuckled and shook his head. “Never going to stop trying, I might one day.” He knew it was impossible yet he still tried.

Brock smiled tiredly as he rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Clay with Cerb moving to lay along his side with his head rested on his arm. The exhaustion was taking hold of him once more as he let his eyes flutter closed once again.

Clay smiled softly as he watched as Brock went back to sleep before he settled in to wait for the next few hours to pass by and for the doctor to discharge Brock. What he did know was that Brock would be alright.


	12. A Good Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the outpouring of love. It's so incredibly lovely so here is a surprise mid week update. Thank you, and let me know what you think.

**_ A Good Reason – Trent Sawyer _ **

Trent was sure that his body was trying to kill him as his back ached continuously and no amount of kneading the pained area or applying heat packs to it seemed to ease it at all. The first realisation that something serious was wrong was when the pain began radiating along his side, through his pelvis, and down his groin which came on quickly; the second and more alarming realisation was when he went to relieve himself for the second time in less than an hour and his urine was tinged dark red with blood. Trent finished relieving himself trying not to think about the pain that went with it before he wrapped his arm across his stomach and made his way from the bathroom to the bedroom where he sat down on the edge of his bed trying to take stock of all of the rest of his symptoms. Fever. Check. Fatigue. Check. Nausea. Check. It was becoming clearer by the second that Trent needed to go to the hospital and get himself checked out, if not checked in as he knew in his gut that he had a kidney infection which occurred from a urinary tract infection with a rapid onset.

Trent sighed as he reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand knowing that he had to inform Jason, it was a part of the code they had, but first he would call a taxi and get taken to the hospital as there was no point in interrupting Jason until his self-diagnosis was confirmed and he knew what was happening. So that is what he did, instead of dialling Jason he dialled for a local cab firm and made the arrangement before he packed an overnight bag as he was certain that he would be staying for the remainder of the day and the night.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent sighed as he laid on the gurney although he was not happy about the hospital gown that the nurse had made him wear but his self-diagnosis of a kidney infection had been confirmed after a number of tests that seemed overly excessive but the doctor was being thorough which he could appreciate, and he preferred that to anything else. He glanced at the intravenous cannula that was inserted into his inner forearm then followed the tubing up to the bag that hung next to him seeing that the intravenous antibiotics were dripping through slowly in order to stop the bacteria that had caused the infection from spreading and to rid him of the infection. He dropped his head back down onto the pillow with a sigh just as the nurse returned sticking her head through the door of the room that he had been admitted to.

“I phoned the person you asked me too and he said that he was on his way. He did not sound all that happy though.” The nurse offered the information as if she was talking about something menial like the weather.

“Thanks. There will be five of them coming though.” Trent corrected her knowing that she only called one but the entire team would make their way to the hospital so he considered it fair warning rather than correcting. Trent knew that he should have been the one to make the call to Jason rather than letting the nurse do it but she had been so insistent and he was a little bit preoccupied with the pain he was in.

“Is there anything I can get you?” The nurse asked but Trent shook his head in response as a wave of nausea washed over him making him break out in a light sweat and pale considerably. “Just press the button if you need anything.” She could see that he did not want company so she stepped back and closed the door allowing him some privacy.

Trent shifted as he tried to get comfortable but between the pain that was intent on making itself known loudly in his side, his pelvis, and his groin, and the intravenous cannula that tugged at the skin of his arm every time he moved he was not having much luck. Actually scratch that as the only luck he seemed to be having was bad luck because getting a kidney infection was bad.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason stalked his way into the hospital after a nurse had phoned him to inform him that one of his men had been admitted to the hospital but that he was fine. There was no definition of ‘fine’ if one of his men had been admitted to the hospital and he was receiving a call to inform him about said admission from an overly perky nurse who sounded all of about twelve years old in Jason’s world. Jason had made the call to Ray immediately knowing he would let the rest of the men know as he climbed into his truck and headed for the hospital that Trent had been admitted to, for what he still did not know, as the nurse claimed patient confidentiality which did nothing to help calm the ire and concern that he felt.

Jason halted to a stop at the nurse’s desk, not wanting to think about the last time he had done the very same thing at home stateside, and slapped his hands down on the top of the desk. “Trent Sawyer, I got a call that he was here.” Jason’s tone left no room for patience just as Ray ran in and skidded to a stop at Jason’s side.

Ray had double timed it over to the hospital, as it had been the same one that Alana had been admitted to and died in, just in time to see Jason reach the desk and all but growl at the nurse who had involuntarily leaned backwards at his tone and the waves of angst that were rolling off of him. The rest of the team were on their way even though Ray had relayed what he had been told by Jason which in the grand scheme of things was very little. “Woah, Jay, take a step back brother.” Ray placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder and he complied after a few seconds that he had used to glare at the nurse who had not answered him. Ray turned back to the nurse who was staffing the desk once he was sure that Jason would stay quiet and remain still. “We got a call that Trent Sawyer has been admitted and would like to know what room he is in please.” Ray turned on the charm as he spoke politely and smiled at the nurse.

“Let me check for you.” The young nurse looked at Ray with a small smile before her eyes darted to Jason who had stepped back a few more steps and began pacing as he moved his hands from the back of his neck to rub at his beard then down over his thigh before he repeated the movements. “Here he is, room 314. Take the elevator to the third floor then go left and the room will be to the right.” She offered the information quickly and for that Ray was relieved as he slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Brock, Sonny and Clay so that they could make their way up to the room without stopping.

“Thank you. Come on Jay, lets go see what Trent got himself into.” Ray stepped away from the desk once he had thanked the nurse who gave him a small smile in response before he turned to face Jason who looked distressed despite how hard he was trying to keep it hidden behind the façade that he used. Ray reached out and placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder giving it a quick yet firm squeeze before he dropped his arm back down to his side.

“I swear he better have a good reason for not calling me himself.” Jason grumbled although Ray knew that Trent would have been focused on getting himself treated rather than dealing with the team and the worry that had set in.

“Jay, I think where we are is reason enough, and he had to give someone your number in order for you to be contacted. You and I both know that Trent’s health is the most important, after all it is what is drummed into all of us.” Ray explained calmly hoping that Jason’s misdirected ire would be dulled before they made it to Trent’s room as they moved towards the elevator.

Jason stilled and turned to look at Ray before he finally exhaled slowly and raised his hand to run his palm across the stubble that he had yet to shave. There was a reason that Ray was his 2IC and as usual he knew what to say and when to say it although Jason would be hesitant to admit it. “I know Ray, I do.” Jason said just before the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside the empty metal box to get to the floor that Trent was on.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent was sure that he was in his own personal hell as he made his way back to the hospital bed after having to empty his bladder again which was the very definition of hell as the pain increased to the point where he was wincing and the red tinge only seemed to be darkening. He got himself back into bed, made sure that he was not all tangled up, before he pulled the blanket up to his waist and settled back against the pillows letting his eyes close as he breathed through the pain as he had rejected the offer from the doctor for a mild analgesic.

Trent had seen the ultrasound, had seen how inflamed his kidney was on the black and white screen, and knew that it would take a while for the inflammation to go down and for his kidney to shrink back down to its normal, non-infected, size. With slow and somewhat stunted movements he moved his hand that did not have the intravenous cannula in it to his side and lightly pressed down in an effort to counter the pain but he was aware that to much pressure could make things a lot worse for him although the immediate relief was worth it.

Trent’s last drowsy thoughts were of his team, of his brothers, as he tried to fight the pull of sleep to wait for their arrival but his body went lax and he fell into a restless sleep.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason was ready to barge into the hospital room that was labelled with ‘314’ in large bold white letters but Ray stopped him from going in as they had seen a nurse slip in so the least they could do was give their ailing brother some privacy despite how much they wanted an answer as to why Trent had been admitted to hospital. “Let the nurse finish then you can do your best bull in a china shop impression.” Ray understood Jason’s desire to barge into the hospital room to check on Trent but there were protocols and given that they were not at a military hospital they could not risk upsetting the staff and getting kicked out. The time that they spent waiting for the nurse to finish up allowed the others to arrive as Sonny led Brock and Clay around the corner, all with equal looks of concern as they were thinly veiled.

“How is he?” Brock bet Sonny and Clay to the question before they had even reached or stopped in front of Jason and Ray. There was a sense of urgency that even Brock could not hide as his eyes darted over to the closed wooden door then back between Jason and Ray.

Jason was resisting the urge to pace the hospital corridor although it felt like a losing battle. “The nurse was heading in so we don’t know.” Jason answered although he did not like the answer any more than any of them did.

“Where’s his doctor?” Clay asked as he glanced up and down the corridor understanding why Jason and Ray had not stepped into the room but he figured they could at least get some information from a doctor in regards to the status of Trent’s health.

Before anyone could reply the door opened and the petite young nurse stepped out then closed the door quietly behind her, almost jumping a foot high into the air as she startled violently as she had not expected the five men to be milling around in the corridor or right next to the door. “Can I help you gentlemen?” She asked giving them a timid smile as she tried to appear as though she had not been surprised by them.

“The patient inside is our brother.” Sonny groused having no time for the nurse that looked ready to run as fast as her little feet could carry her.

The nurse’s brow wrinkled briefly before she straightened up. “Mr Sawyer is asleep.” She advised pausing to let her eyes wonder over the men regarding them. “You may go in and sit with him but please keep the noise down as he needs to rest.” She told them before she stepped aside, giving them a soft nod as she reached up and tucked a loose strand of her brunette hair back behind her ear.

“Thank you and we will be quiet. How is he doing?” Ray was grateful for the nurse’s inclusion as there had been previous occasions where medical staff would not allow them to remain in the room. He was just as eager as they all were to go and see Trent but taking a few extra moments to gleam a little information from the nurse never hurt anyone.

The nurse glanced up at Ray and could see the concern that the men had for the man who was her patient. “We have got him on an intravenous drip of fluids and antibiotics to help quell the infection but given the rapid onset of the infection we are being very careful. He is lucky he got here when he did, any longer and it could have landed him in a critical condition in the Intensive Care Unit. If you can, try and convince him to let us administer some pain relief to him once he is awake.” She offered them information without even telling them what type of infection that Trent had.

“Thank you.” Ray was not going to push his luck by questioning the nurse further; with that the nurse nodded then left heading back down the corridor towards the nurses’ station.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Sonny drawled as he pushed his cap up then pulled it back down to resettle it on his head looking around at his brothers already inching towards the door.

Jason shook his head as if he was clearing his head of his thoughts. “Nothing, lets go and see Trent.” He did not hesitate as he reached out and grasped the door handle then turned it and pushed the door open, walking in as the rest of the men followed in single file. He took a few seconds to take in Trent and just as the nurse said he was asleep. What was alarming was how pale Trent was yet his cheeks had a pink flush to them, and the way he was trussed up to a myriad of medical machines that were monitoring him as well as the intravenous fluids that were flowing through and into his skin.

Brock moved past Sonny who had taken up a sentry position at the end of the bed and moved so that he was on Trent’s right side then leant on the bedrail being careful of the leads that were snaked through the bars. Trent looked like shit. Brock let his eyes roam over the leads and tubing that were connected to Trent wishing that he had paid attention and retained the information of what each thing was and what they did as he was sure that Trent would have explained to all of them before the purpose they served as they had all been in the hospital multiple times before.

Ray moved to stand beside Jason who had taken up what he knew would be a permanent position right at Trent’s side on his left then sent up a silent prayer to make Trent’s recovery as quick and as painless as possible. One prayer finished and Ray opened his eyes to look over Trent once again surprised that he had not woken up before he surveyed the men seeing as Clay moved to stand beside Brock and Sonny had his hands wrapped around the railing with a concern that he could not hide. They were there until Trent woke up and they would be there until he walked out (or was wheeled out as per policy) of the hospital, and even then Trent would not be able to get rid of them because they would make sure that he was always accompanied until he was back up on his feet.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent knew that his brothers were with him even before he opened his eyes and woke fully even though they were being quiet which was unsettling as they were almost never quiet. With more effort than he thought it would be he forced his eyelids to raise so that he could see them standing around his bedside leaning against the railings. “Hey.” Trent cringed at the sound of his own voice as it was thick from sleeping and sounded duller than usual.

Jason stood up straighter as he looked at Trent seeing that although he was awake he still looked exhausted and unwell. “Hey brother.” Jason responded although he made sure to keep his voice soft despite the worry that he felt as he still knew next to nothing as to why Trent had gone to the hospital and been admitted.

“How are you feeling?” Brock asked as he reached his hand out and tapped the back of Trent’s hand before he resettled it around the railing seemingly unaware of his action.

Trent lifted his head up from the pillow and glanced up at the bags of fluids that were hung at his bedside seeing that they still had quite a way to go. “Kidney infections hurt Brock.” Trent cringed as he had not meant to snap before he blew out a sharp breath and let his head fall back down onto the pillow. “Sorry, I feel like shit but believe it or not I feel better then when I got here.” Trent would put his crankiness down to feeling unwell and being in pain but even he knew that it did not excuse him from snapping at his brothers who were supporting him.

Clay’s eyes widened momentarily before he schooled his features as he understood how miserable it was to be sick but Trent never snapped at any of them even in the most stressful of situations. Even though Trent had snapped at Brock they had learnt a valuable piece of information which was that Trent had been admitted because of a kidney infection. “How long have you been feeling unwell?” Clay asked with some hesitation as Trent clearly was not in the mood to talk but they needed and wanted answers.

Trent took a few moments as he willed himself to stay calm and he knew that his brothers deserved answers to their questions. “Woke up early this morning feeling bad, took a couple of aspirin for the pain but it got worse. I knew I needed to get here and get on a drip.” Trent answered as he raised his hand up and brushed his fingers through his damp hair from all of the sweating that he had been doing before he let his arm drop back down to the bed as his arms felt heavier than usual.

“You should have called one of us Trent.” Jason’s tone left no room for argument or protest and Trent was sure that he would be receiving a lecture once Jason deemed him well enough.

Trent nodded but did not say anymore as the need to urinate became urgent and sudden, instead he untangled himself from the blankets and began to move although none of his brothers moved so that he could put the railing down and get to the bathroom.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Ray asked as he sensed the sudden urgency that had Trent moving even as he grimaced silently in pain.

“Bathroom.” Trent supplied through gritted teeth as he reached out and clutched the intravenous pole at his side. The one word was enough to get Brock and Clay to lower the bedrail and then move aside although Brock did reach up and help steady Trent as he got to his feet before he let go and shuffled to the bathroom as fast as he could without causing himself any more pain. The bathroom door closed and the five men exchanged glances.

“I need coffee.” Jason mumbled as he rubbed his hand over his neck hoping to ease the tension that he had but he knew it would not help.

“I think we could all do with some coffee, decent stuff, not the hospital crap.” Clay knew from past experience that hospital vending machine coffee was bad, hell it might just be the worst coffee on the planet and he had been around the world. “There is a café just across the street. I will go and get us all one.” Clay needed the reprieve even just for a few minutes so the coffee run was ideal plus it was still early and none of them functioned well without their caffeine hit.

“Thanks kid.” Jason knew that Clay would avoid hospital coffee at just about any cost, even still he was grateful for the kid offering to go and get them coffee as they all could use it. “Sonny, go with him. Ray and Brock, take a walk to stretch your legs.” Jason ordered as he recalled how painful kidney infections were having had one in his younger years that had him hospitalised much like Trent, and he highly doubted that Trent would be out of the bathroom any time soon.

“Jay…” Ray trailed off as he was not sure why they were all being ordered out of the room.

“We are going to be here for the rest of the day and probably the night as well. No chance that they are discharging him before the morning so take a walk and go make the call that you need to make. I will be here. Not asking either Ray.” There was a finality in Jason’s tone that they were all aware of.

“I wouldn’t want blondie here to get lost. We will be back with the coffee.” Sonny eased the tension and he truly did not mind accompanying Clay even though he did not need it. With that Clay nodded and followed Sonny out of the room.

“Take it easy on him Jay.” Ray warned lightly before he looked at Brock then nodded towards the door already seeing Brock’s hesitation as he looked at the closed bathroom door before looking back at them.

Jason glared for a few seconds before he relaxed back down to lean against the bed railing. “I want to check in on him. Give us some time.” Jason knew that Ray would understand and Ray did, it was an understanding that came with working as closely and for as long as they had together.

“Alright brother.” Ray relented knowing that Jason would not lecture Trent instead he would make sure he was okay as a Master Chief.

“I might check with the nurse and see if he is allowed to eat anything, if so I will stop at the vending machine.” Brock needed a chocolate fix so the least that he could do was get Trent his favourite candy if he was allowed.

“I better go with you and make sure that you do not empty the entire vending machine then.” Ray smiled as he spoke with a light voice although there was a very real possibility that Brock would buy out the entire candy section of any and every vending machine that could be found within the hospital if he felt the need too, no matter what time of day or night it was. Brock had a very mature reaction to Ray’s comment as he poked his tongue out at him before he headed for the door.

“Yeah, you do that.” Jason smiled as he waved Ray away to follow after Brock although Ray was already only a few steps behind him.

It was only a few minutes later that the door opened slowly and Trent emerged looking even paler than he had been and the heavy sheen of sweat that built on his skin was visible. Jason moved around the hospital bed as fast as his feet would allow, and Trent immediately reached out for him as Jason reacted instinctually reaching out and wrapping his arm around Trent’s elbow and positioning himself at his side. “Take it slow brother.” Jason advised softly as they walked back to the hospital bed. With slow, deliberate and pain laced movements, Jason helped to get Trent back into the bed although he made no effort to put the railing back up as it was the last thing that Trent needed to worry about when the need to relieve himself presented itself again.

Trent was now sure that somebody had a voodoo doll made up of him and was taking great pleasure of sticking sharp pins into it to cause him pain as he got himself situated back into the bed making sure the blanket was covering the lower half of his body again and that the intravenous tubing was not kinked or tangled in any way that prevented the fluids from flowing down into him. Only once he caught his breath and looked around the room did he realise that Jason was the only one remaining. “Where is everyone?” Trent asked although he still sounded short of breath.

“Clay and Sonny have gone to get coffee. Brock is raiding the vending machine and Ray has gone with him to make sure he does not buy it out.” Jason answered easily as he pulled one of the plastic chairs over to the side of the bed then sat down to rest his wary body.

“Probably best that Brock is supervised around the vending machines.” Trent could still vividly recall one of the times that Clay had landed in the hospital and Brock had bustled in with so much candy and chocolate in his arms that he had left a trail from all of the pieces he had dropped, even Cerb had a couple of pieces in his mouth delicately as not to crush them. They had all looked at him surprised and he just shrugged then dropped it on the table but the sheer volume of candy and chocolate meant that it spilled down onto the bed.

“I thought so too.” Jason leaned back in the chair trying to get comfortable but doubting he would be able too. “You know a mild analgesic would help with the fever as well as the pain.” He made it sound like a statement although he knew Trent would pick up on the unasked question as to why he was refusing it. Trent looked at Jason wondering how Jason knew about the pain that he was in or that he had refused to have any analgesics administered but then again he was not trying to keep it hidden either. “I had a kidney infection years ago, just after BUDS. I got hospitalised too and I can still recall the pain I was in. Trust me when I say there is no weakness in taking something for the pain or even asking for it.” Jason shared hoping that Trent would realise that he understood what it felt like and would accept the analgesics that the doctor wanted him to have.

“I am sorry that I did not call boss. I know I should have instead of letting the nurse do it.” Trent decided to ignore the push of analgesics by Jason as the pain was not to the point of needing an analgesic to dull it instead taking the opportunity to apologise while they were on their own.

Jason knew what Trent was doing but decided to let him. “We are good Trent as long as you are but that means that you have to follow the doctor’s orders to the letter.” Jason would remind Trent later the protocol but then again he had got himself to the hospital which was the most important thing as he needed treatment. Trent nodded his head and relaxed back into the mattress as he still felt ill and he was still tired. “Get some rest brother.” Jason added on knowing that Trent would force himself to stay awake.

**SEAL TEAM**

The sun set and the moon came out bright just as the bag of fluids and antibiotics were swapped out for fresh ones by the young nurse who chatted idly as she mentioned that she was working a double shift and that if they needed anything then to press the call button as she had already realised that the men would not be leaving, or that realisation might have had something to do with Sonny earlier in the afternoon and his low growl that they were not moving and no one could make them.

Trent smiled politely at the nurse as she finally left the room seeing all of his brothers sighing in relief and rolling their eyes at her youthful transparency knowing once the door was closed that the comments would begin. As night rolled in Trent was finally starting to feel better as the pain was dulled and the ultrasound in the afternoon had showed that the high dose antibiotics were already beginning to work as the inflammation had begun to go down which was a welcome and positive sign although Trent knew he still had a way to go. The day had gone by somewhat blurred as he slept on and off throughout it, and when he was awake and not in the bathroom then he was kept company by the men of Bravo, his brothers. The door clicked shut and Trent moved his hand over to the cannula to fix the tubing that was not sitting as he liked just as the comments began.

“Damn, I thought she would never leave.” Clay mumbled as he rested his chin on his curled up fist as his arm rested on the arm of the chair.

“Frog-hog right there.” Sonny lazily twirled his fingers in the air pointing loosely in the direction of the door over his shoulder.

“She was trying.” Brock grumbled still slightly irritated that Jason had taken his last chocolate bar from him saying he had eaten enough sugar for the day, after all he had only eaten four giant bars, and the weigh off was that it was dark chocolate which was good.

“Would hate to see her nervous.” Ray chuckled as he was sure she would not take a breath as she talked endlessly.

“Can we request another nurse? One that is less chatty.” Jason scrubbed a hand over his stubble once again, scratching at his chin.

Trent smirked as he glanced around at his brothers. “Leave her alone. She is just doing her job.” He found himself defending her as the mindless chatting was her way of trying to distract him. However his comment earned raised eyebrows then shared glances that made him roll his eyes.

“She’s like half your age dude!” Clay’s voice amped up a notch as his eyes widened comically.

“As long as she is legal then who cares. She can be his nurse.” Sonny smirked as he emphasised ‘his nurse’, his tone explicitly telling them of the implied meaning.

Ray rolled his eyes before he glanced at Jason who was watching on in amusement while Brock was still pouting and probably planning how to get his chocolate bar back.

“Seriously that is not what I meant.” Trent shook his head as he shifted to try and take some of the pressure off of his pelvis as the pain was dull but still present. “She’s young and has probably only been on the job a year at the most which means she gets all of the crap, the worst patients and many double shifts. And I would guess that she talks endlessly as it is her way of trying to distract and calm whoever it is that she is caring for.” He had no idea why he was defending the young nurse but she had been upmost careful and diligent in his care so she deserved a bit of credit. It was not her fault that she got stuck with a bunch of Navy Seals who were crap at small talk unless they needed to be.

“I think it is time you took a nap, Mr Grumpy.” Sonny pursed his lips together like he was about to say something else but suddenly decided against it.

“I am not grumpy.” Trent argued back petulantly.

“Okay, it can be Mr Cranky if you prefer.” Sonny was doing what he usually did, using his words to keep Trent distracted from the pain and discomfort.

Trent huffed but before he could retort Jason stepped in metaphorically. “Enough. Trent get some rest so you stay on track to be broken out of here in the morning. Sonny, stop antagonising.” Jason ordered as he let his eyes roam over the men; Brock still looked pissed that his chocolate had been taken, Ray was watching relaxed, Clay had slumped back in the chair as his eyes fluttered and he fought not to fall asleep, Sonny had lent back so that his chair was balancing on the back two legs as he had his feet kicked up on the end of the bed, and Trent had regained some of his colour but the way he kept shifting spoke volumes. “Actually, Sonny take the kid home, Brock go home and check on Cerb, Ray go home to Naima and the kids. I am staying here the night.” His men were exhausted as was he but he figured that chatty Kathy as he had dubbed the nurse would bring him a cot or a recliner that he could sleep in so that Trent had company for the night and a ride home in the morning.

“I’m good Jase.” Clay slurred as he forced his eyes wide open once again despite being curled into the small chair.

“Yeah you are sunshine but you are still going home to sleep.” Jason snorted before he replied as the kids eyelids fluttered again and his head lolled despite being held up by his own fist.

“That plastic chair is going to make you ache boss.” Sonny showed his concern as he eyed the plastic chair that Jason was sitting on with disdain.

“I figure if I ask chatty Kathy nice enough she will get a cot or a recliner, and if not well it is not the worst or most uncomfortable place I have racked out. Go home, I need all of you rested.” Jason answered back shrugging his shoulders and managing to withhold the cringe that wanted to appear on his face at the tightness that he felt within his shoulders.

“Boss, you should go home and get some sleep too.” Trent was grateful that his team were willing to stay but they all needed to be rested and that included Jason. Trent would spend the night asleep so there was nothing that any of them could do.

“I am staying Trent.” Jason answered gruffly in no mood to argue the point.

“Do you want me to come by in the morning and give you a hand to get Trent home?” Ray asked knowing that they would be no way to convince Jason to leave so he did not even try.

“No, I have got it.” Jason answered as there was nothing hard about driving Trent home.

“Alright brother, call us. Come on, you all heard the boss, time to go” Ray replied then hoped to rally the rest of them into moving from the uncomfortable plastic chairs that they had taken up residence in.

Sonny shifted his eyes from Ray to Jason who gave him a stoic nod before he turned his attention to Clay. He pushed himself up out of the chair to his feet and moved so that he was beside Clay, glad that he had driven him in after he had crashed at his apartment the night before although he knew that he had not gotten much sleep as he had been up most of the night. “Come on goldilocks, time to go home to bed.” Sonny already had snaked his hand around Clay’s elbow and was lifting him out of the chair, watching as he unfurled himself wordlessly struggling to get to his own feet as his body was stiff from the inactiveness. Sonny sent a nod Brock’s way before the two stood side by side Clay who finally seemed to gain his balance despite how sleepy he was.

Clay stopped and turned back to Trent who could read the kid like an open book sometimes. “Go get some sleep kid. I will see you tomorrow.” Trent did not say morning as he hoped that Clay would sleep late into the morning if not into the afternoon as he clearly needed it but he did hold his fist out and Clay reciprocated with a fist bump.

“I’ll bring blondie over to yours tomorrow.” Sonny bumped fists with Trent before he began to lead a weary Clay out of the hospital room.

“I will bring Cerb by too, and some more candy.” Brock kept his voice low even though the quietness of the room meant he could easily be heard.

Ray clamped his hand down over Brock’s shoulder as he eyed Trent. “Get some rest brother. You too Jay.” Ray knew that Trent would sleep but he highly doubted that Jason would but at least he was not pacing and exhausting his energy on that so Ray would take it as a win.

“See you both tomorrow.” Trent was beginning to struggle to articulate himself as the tiredness was setting in again but he had the awareness that Jason was the only one left as the door closed with a soft click.

“Sleep Trent.” Jason instructed as he had no reason to fight it anymore. He swore sometimes his men were like children when it came to sleep as they could be falling asleep yet still would fight it.

Jason watched as Trent finally fell into a restful sleep and found himself letting out a slow release of air as some of the tension melted away from him. In the grand scheme of things, and despite the seriousness of the kidney infection that Trent had, they were lucky as they were stateside and medical help was close by so Jason was taking it as a win and looking it as a positive outcome because Trent would be alright after a course of strong antibiotics and some rest.


	13. Pushing Through The Misery

**_ Pushing Through The Misery – Clay Spenser _ **

Clay Spenser had decided that acute laryngitis sucked as having been diagnosed by Trent as he stared up at the wooden ceiling unable to sleep despite how depleted he felt. Although Trent had not directly told him that being unable to sleep was a symptom of laryngitis he was going to put it along with the other symptoms he had that were making him miserable. The malaise, the general discomfort that he had was near the top of the list of things making him miserable but he was sure that the dry cough and the dry soreness of his throat which made his voice hoarse were at the top. His nose kept running and he kept wiping it on his sleeve as it was a lot softer than the tissues that Trent had managed to dig up as after only a few wipes his nose had been red and sore.

When Clay’s voice had first began to crack and sound hoarse he had put it down to the mission the day before when all communication had gone down and they had ended up yelling over the sounds of artillery being fired at them in code but when it got worse and not better he had been corralled by the rest of the team into the bunk room none to kindly for Trent to check him out and very quickly diagnose him with laryngitis which is an inflammation of the voice box from overuse and irritation. Overused, yes. Irritated by all of the sound and airborne dust, yes. However Trent was hesitant to rule out an underlying infection as the cause as it was the most common and because of who he was.

Clay used his sleeve to wipe at his runny nose once more before he rolled onto his left side and curled in on himself as he cast his eyes over his sleeping teammates although he did not need to see Sonny to know that he was asleep as his snoring was loud enough. The position that he had curled up in did not last long as the feeling of discomfort grew so with a soft stuttered sigh that made him cough, although he really did try to do so quietly, he uncurled himself and sat up as he gasped for air to fill his seized lungs.

“Spense, you okay?” Brock was already climbing down the ladder in the dark and making his way over with a bottle of water that was tepid at best but if it helped to ease the harsh sounding cough that Clay had then who cared that it was not cold, and icy cold water would not help the inflammation either. Trent had already warned them all against giving him ice cold water for now. “Here, drink this.” Brock did not wait for an answer as he placed the bottle in Clay’s hand hearing that he was still trying to catch his breath albeit unsuccessfully.

Clay hated that he had woken Brock up because he knew that he had definitely woken Cerb up and most likely Trent although Sonny was still snoring soundly beneath him. “Sorry.” He wheezed out with a squeak that made him sound all of about twelve or thirteen.

“Nothing to be sorry for Spense.” Brock replied immediately as he was concerned about Clay’s breathing or rather his shallow gasps for oxygen in between more harsh dry coughs that he tried to muffle with his hand. Brock reached out and placed his hand on Clay’s back hoping that it would help to settle him as sometimes a bit of contact worked wonders. Brock could feel how Clay’s entire body was heaving and hitching with every breath he tried to take and with every cough that was expelled from his lungs but his breathing was getting better slowly.

Clay finally managed to get enough air into his lungs that he was no longer struggling to breathe but all of the coughing had only made his throat sorer and it felt raw. He took a few tentative sips of the water not wanting to rush to drink it then end up coughing so much that he choked or was sick because of it. “Go back to bed Brock, I am going to get some air.” Clay knew that walking around probably was not ideal but he was not confined to the barracks and he could do with a bit of fresh air.

Brock frowned but he knew that Trent was listening and would intervene if Clay’s suggestion of going out to get some air was something he deemed not to be beneficial to his health but there was no sound of protest or intervention to come as Clay took another few small sips of water before he shuffled himself to the edge of the top bunk and made his way down the ladder as Brock kept a hand on his arm as a precaution. Brock glanced back towards Trent who remained motionless and he wanted to kick him to get his opinion but decided against it as the last thing any of them needed to deal with was a cranky Trent. “Alright but do not stay out there too long or I will send Cerb out to drag you back in. And put a jacket on too.” Brock relinquished the light hold he had on Clay’s arm once he was standing at the bottom of the ladder and appeared to be steady knowing that Clay seemed desperate to get some fresh air but the air still had a slight chill so he did not want him to get sicker.

Clay smiled softly at the worry that was in Brock’s voice as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on over his shirt. “I won’t be.” He knew that it would not quell the worry but he did want to stretch his legs and breathe in a bit of fresh air.

The hoarse rasp of Clays’ voice did nothing to ease Brock’s worry especially as he headed for the door he began to cough again. Brock looked at Cerb who had already made it off of the bed and down the ladder and was standing in front of him waiting to be told to go with Clay. “Spense, take Cerb with you.” Brock knew that Clay having Cerb by his side would give him a bit of peace, and he did not even have to instruct Cerb as he was already out the door in front of Clay who was trying everything he could to muffle and stop himself from coughing.

Brock waited until the door was closed before he looked back at Clay’s empty bunk and frowned. Where the hell was the comforter that Lisa packed specially for him when he was unwell or injured? Actually there was no bedding besides the sheet that was lining the thin mattress and the equally flat looking pillow. Brock scouted around the bunk bed as carefully as he could as he did not want to disturb Sonny although he was sure the man could sleep through just about anything if he tried, frowning as there was definitely no blanket anywhere. No wonder why Clay was not settling to sleep although his entire body being rattled every time he coughed was not helping either. Brock sighed then grabbed his second blanket from his own bed and tossed it over Clay’s as he made a mental note to find Lisa in the morning and get the special comforter that she kept for Clay as it was almost always one of the first things loaded on the plane. With that thought and knowing that Clay would still be a while, Brock climbed back up into his own bunk and laid back down waiting for their return.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay smiled softly at Cerb’s antics as the hair missile would run out in front of him then circle around and come back to him almost as if he was making sure that he was still following although Clay was coughing enough that he could be heard as he made his way over to the makeshift fire put and sat down in the fold out chair with Cerb immediately climbing into his lap once he was settled, and he was happy for the heat that was being generated as even with the jacket on he still felt the cold. The fire had been left to burn out but the embers were still bright as they glowed an orange colour with just a hint of yellow around the edges and there was a small amount of heat still coming off of it.

“Good boy Cerb.” Clay rewarded the dog by scratching behind his silky ears just as he liked as he leaned into Clay’s fingers. Clay knew that he had to try and stop talking just as Trent had warned him against but it was hard although talking did make his throat feel worse.

Clay coughed once more and gasped for air as he tried to inhale and exhale as deep as possible so that he did not risk developing any breathing issues although his chest and ribs already hurt from all of the coughing he had been doing.

“Hey sunshine.” Jason was surprised to see Clay curled up in a chair by the fire pit with only Cerb as company but then again he was not surprised either as he knew that Clay, like the rest of them, needed to be alone sometimes but it did not mean that he worried less. “Thought you would be asleep.” He added on as he knew it was the early hours of the morning as he took a seat beside Clay reaching out and placing his hand on the back of his neck and giving him a soft reassuring squeeze before he let his hand drop back down into his own lap. He should have been asleep too but he had to much going through his head to sleep.

Clay coughed dryly making sure he faced away from Jason and from Cerb as he did so before he turned back to look at him. “Can’t sleep and keep coughing. Not fair on the guys to be kept up by me all night.” Clay swore his voice was getting hoarser as the words sounded garbled as it broke and cracked in places.

Jason could see that Clay was miserable, it certainly did not take a genius to work that one out. “I do not think sitting out in the cold is going to help stop you coughing or make you feel better.” Jason did not miss the way Clay swiped at his runny nose with his sleeve as he spoke although he was careful with his words as he wanted Clay to have the space that he needed knowing that they had a tendency to stay closer than they usually would when he was sick or hurt. The night air was chilly and turning almost bitter as they sat in it.

Clay tried to clear his throat unsuccessfully as the ache and discomfort flared once again as he lolled his head to the side to look at Jason without the effort of having to keep his head upright. “You’re probably right Jase.” The crack of Clay’s voice even made Jason wince with him as it sure sounded painful.

“Doubt you should even be talking either, if Trent heard that you would be not allowed to even make another sound.” Jason frowned as he could hear the strain that even whispering was taking on Clay’s inflamed larynx.

Clay shrugged although he knew that Jason was right about Trent trying to get him to stop talking completely but it just was not possible, he could not go mute despite how dry, scratchy and sore his throat felt. “Why can’t you sleep?” Clay turned his attention towards his boss and his sleeping issues as he would rather discuss them instead of his own.

Jason’s eyes widened minutely before he narrowed them and settled back into the chair. A part of him wanted to tell Clay that he needed to go back to the warmth of the bunk room and get some sleep but he could also see that he was not ready to move and the hair missile turned oversized lap dog was doing a pretty damn good job at keeping Clay warm and comforting him. Jason shifted his gaze from Clay to the dying embers of the fire in front of him as he clasped his hands together. “Got a lot rattling around in my head.” Jason settled on the most evasive yet honest answer he could give. Clay nodded just as he lapsed into another harsh fit of coughing that made him lean forward and hunch in on himself as he struggled to catch his breath in between coughs. He felt as Jason reached over and put his hand on his neck squeezing softly and reassuringly every so often as he waited for him to finish coughing. “It’s alright Clay, you are alright. Nice and slow, there is no hurry.” Jason found himself murmuring softly as he could feel the struggle that Clay was having to get his coughing under control as it was making his entire body hitch and tremble. And although he would not say anything he could see the tears that were forming in Clay’s eyes as he coughed relentlessly as his eyes were glassy in the moonlight that bathed down over them. “Nice and slow Clay, take your time.” Jason was relieved that the coughing was finally starting to cease although the way Clay was gasping for air had him concerned as he absentmindedly ran his fingertips back and forth across the back of his neck hoping it would help to relax him and ease the tension in his body.

“Thanks… Jase…” Clay gasped in between the words as his lungs were working twice as hard to draw in half the amount of air that he needed and the ache in his chest and down through his ribs was becoming more and more prominent. “Do you… want to… bounce some of… those rattling thoughts… off of me? I make a… pretty good sounding… board right now.” Clay’s whispered offer was punctuated by small gasps but it was genuine as he knew that sometimes all a person needed was someone to listen to them.

Jason smiled at Clay without stopping his movements despite how concerned he still felt by the way he was struggling to breathe. “I don’t think you need to listen to me ramble on kid.” It was a duck of sorts by Jason and they both knew it.

Clay turned to look at Jason as his hand resumed scratching Cerb’s head and without realising he was mirroring Jason’s movements as he breathing finally evened out although he was sure the dryness and soreness in his throat had intensified. “Might be what you need and it stays between us.” He hoped to reassure Jason that what was said between them would stay between them.

“I know.” Jason really did know that Clay would keep their conversation private, he had no doubt in that.

Clay could see the wavering indecision in Jason and decided to prompt rather than push. “The kids?” The crack that punctuated those two words was enough to get Clay to stop talking and hope that the prompt would work.

Jason let his fingertips cease their movements and he retracted his hand from Clay’s neck before he settled back down into the mildly uncomfortable chair and glanced up at the night sky before he looked back down into the fading fire watching as the embers flickered and glowed despite how they dwindled as he tried to shuffle his thoughts into some sort of uniformed order. “Emma and Mikey are good, settled, but I get home and I miss not having them around. I did not realise just how much I would miss not having them there to drive me crazy, I mean I miss the mundane and trivial arguments over activities, meals, movies and anything else that they would argue about. It is kind of hard to keep track of their schedules and keep in touch with them at times.” The torrent of words flowed easily although there was a sadness that followed right alongside them.

Clay wished in that moment that he had a relationship like Jason had with his children with his own father but he knew it was wishful thinking, and as soon as the thought entered his mind it was dismissed. “You have two amazing kids Jase, never doubt that or the love they have for you.” Clay tried to make his words sound strong but his larynx was not allowing it instead coming out in a crackled compounded whisper. Jason smiled softly as if Clay’s words settled at least part of the storm that was raging in his overactive mind. “Do you want to tell me what is going on with you and Mandy?” Clay was apprehensive to ask but he knew that the sudden change in Jason and Mandy’s working relationship had to be plaguing him and filling his head with more worries then he needed; Mandy and Jason had been butting heads a lot more and over a lot of different things, and not in their usual way or even the way they did in Mexico after Alana died, whatever was going on was something that needed to be solved and resolved as it was doing no one any good.

Jason tensed and shifted in the seat as he exhaled loudly before he glanced up and over towards Clay then looked back down at the smouldering embers of the fire remains. Sometimes he forgot how damn perceptive the kid was, and at times it was both a blessing and a curse although he would never ever fault him for it knowing what an asset it was. The piercing blue eyes, even half lidded, only added to working in breaking down Jason’s resolve. Of course everyone had picked up on the tension between him and Mandy as it was being openly shown for all to see despite how much he tried to rein it in and keep within the boundaries however Mandy seemed determined to undermine and override him at every point even to the point where she was so far over the line that it could not be seen any more. “I wish I knew what the hell was going on.” He really did wish he had an idea but all of the usual excuses and reasons were not going to cover it. “She is straying far too much into our territory lately.” There it was, Clay thought but remained quiet as he could see that Jason was merely pausing. “It feels different… dark and bitter and twisted… We have had our differences before, hell argued before, but not like this and not to the level of detriment that it is becoming.” That was what Jason was most unsettled with, it was how detrimental this negativity felt and was becoming not only to himself but to everyone else as well.

Clay coughed a couple of times after he swallowed making his upper body convulse as his muscles contracted before he managed to stop and rest back in the chair, taking the opportunity to pull the jacket he was wearing a little tighter around himself as he was starting to feel the chill. He rolled his head back to the side to look at Jason who was looking at him with the concern clear in his eyes. “I know it’s not exactly yours or Mandy’s style but maybe you need to sit down and talk, calmly and rationally. You two have to find a way to work together, I mean you have for years now.” Clay offered with a slight shrug that had Cerb raising his head to glance at him then he rested back down once he was satisfied that he was alright.

Jason huffed but he knew that Clay had a valid point, one that he could not ignore although he would for a little longer, at least until morning came. They had a history that could not be ignored or tossed aside so the animosity had to stop or clear boundaries had to be re-established again. He shook his head as another small dry cough escaped Clay’s lips again to dispel his thoughts as he turned his attention back to Clay once more. “How are you doing Clay?” Jason asked knowing that Clay kept things to himself and that they had to have x-ray vision to get a peek behind the walls he had built up at times but that he also had a few tells if you knew him well enough.

Clay’s forehead wrinkled at Jason’s question before he relaxed and found himself curling a little tighter in on himself. The question was not about how he was feeling in the immediate time but rather how he was doing with everything. Clay owed it to be honest with Jason just as he had been with him but it was not something that was easy to do. “I wish I could give you an easy answer Jase but truthfully I am just trying to get through each day as it comes. It’s hard you know, to find a balance that works, to find what is right, what is manageable.” Clay found himself whispering as he shared although the vagueness probably would be frustrating to Jason but it was the best he could give.

Jason nodded as he did understand how hard it was to find the ideal balance, to find what felt right, and what was manageable; sometimes he thought he had it sorted but he still found that he did not at times, and there was nothing wrong in that, it was life, and he wanted to make sure that Clay knew that. “There is no harm in taking things day by day Clay. I wish that I could say that you will figure it all out but look at me, I have hardly anything figured out and even when I do life has a great way of tipping the scales. What I am trying to say is do not be so hard on yourself, take it a day at a time, hell a minute or an hour even, and do not feel pressured to have it all solved. It will drive you mad.” It was the best he could offer without making Clay doubt himself or stop him from pursuing the balance that he wanted to find in his life.

Clay appreciated Jason’s words and the sentiment behind them as he knew that he was just looking out for him. “Thanks Jase.” Clay had to pause and let out a slow breath in an effort not to cough. “You know I thought I could have it all, the picket fence Tier One life, and then Stella and I broke up, and I was a mess but then I decided to put every single bit of me into being the best Seal I could be… Manila happened and it knocked me off of my feet literally, turned everything upside down… Getting blown up and injured, it put a hell of a lot of things in perspective I guess, made me think about stuff that I had never really thought to much about.” It was hard for Clay to talk about Manila, about the bomb that nearly ended his days as an operator and his life but he wanted to push through despite the pain that it caused him. “In the weeks after when I was still in the hospital, the docs kept saying that I may never operate again, would not give me an answer one way or another, and I lost hope. I lost hope Jase, and that tore me apart, scared the crap out of me because it made all of these thoughts spiral like who am I if I am not in the Navy, am not a Seal, and what the hell would I do with my life as I am not a nine to five office jockey. But do you know what was harder, it was that before I got hurt I had aspirations of what I wanted to do after my career as an operator was done, to go into politics and make a difference but when it could have become a real possibility, I hated the mere thought of it.” Clay had to stop and let his larynx have a break as he could practically feel the tautness of his vocal chords snapping and cracking the more he spoke. He cleared his throat hoping it would help. “I thought it was because it was not going to be on my own terms, because it had not been my choice to retire and leave the Navy, and then Swanny happened and it was like something changed inside of me again just as it had after I woke up in the hospital alone. I have changed. The way I see things has changed. I do not know if it makes me better or worse or just different but I have had to find a way to cope with that, and it has not been easy.” Clay did not think that he was saying anything that Jason did not suspect but confirming it was different, and saying it out loud for the first time made him feel lighter despite how unwell he felt. “Truth is through all of that things became simpler in a way.” Clay finished with a quiet squeak to his voice before he broke into another coughing fit, silently wishing that he had not warded off the cough that was trying to escape before as he was sure that he made this coughing fit worse.

Jason reached out almost instantaneously his hand to Clay settling it once more across the back of his neck as he felt his entire body tremble and quake with each harsh sounding cough. Hearing Clay talk about just a small part of what he went through after Manila had rattled Jason and he knew that the only reason he was hearing about it now was because of the vulnerability that Clay got when he was unwell or injured however it was also clear to him that the kid would not be saying it unless there was a reason to it as Clay did not waste his words when unwell. But then again hearing about the aspirations that Clay had, or at least did have, bought a sense of pride to Jason as he could imagine how hard Clay would fight for the things he believed in. Jason wished that there was more to do to stop Clay from coughing but he knew that he just had to wait it out and hope that it did not leave him gasping for air but he knew that would not be the case by the flush from a lack of oxygen that had begun to show on his face. Jason squeezed Clay’s neck softly before he began to let his fingers dance lightly over his skin feeling the cold of his exposed skin just as his coughing finally stopped and he moved to fighting to fill his lungs with oxygen. “I think it is time to get you back into the warmth of the bunk room and for you to get some sleep.” Jason kept his voice casual sounding but he felt anything but casual as he was concerned about how much coughing Clay was doing and how much harder it seemed to be each time to recover.

Clay nodded slowly as the coughing was making him sorer and he was exhausted but he doubted that he would go to sleep but it was worth trying, and he knew that Jason would not allow him to stay out much longer.

Jason clicked his fingers catching Cerb’s attention then pointed towards the ground, and Cerb quickly obeyed climbing off of Clay’s lap and waiting for them. “Come on, I don’t want Trent to yell at me for keeping you out.” Jason let his hand drop away from Clay’s neck and stood up before he held the same hand out to help him up.

Clay smirked mischievously up at Jason as he reached out and clasped his wrist with his own hand grateful that Jason was there to help him up as he was not sure he would get out of the chair without it although he had been pretty content to remain with the warmth that Cerb provided being curled up on his lap. Jason pulled Clay up to his feet taking notice of the slight wobble that he had and as soon as Clay let go of the hold he had on his wrist, he moved his hand up and wrapped it lightly around his elbow to make sure that he did not fall over. Jason raised his free hand up and pressed it against Clay’s forehead feeling as he leaned in and while his skin felt cold to the touch at least he did not have a fever. “You good?” Jason asked as Clay struggled to remain upright letting his hand drop to his shoulder.

Clay sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth as he finally managed to stop himself from swaying before he let his lip go. “Yeah Jase, I am okay.” He nodded although he did not sound the least bit reassuring as he whispered tiredly.

Jason snorted as he was sure that it was the kid’s go to line when asked that question. “Alright sunshine, lets get you back to bed.” Clay nodded just as he raised his hand to his own throat and using his thumb and forefinger he massaged the front of his throat hoping to ease the feeling that he had a ball or something similar lodged in his throat.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock frowned as he checked his watch again for the fifth time since Clay had walked out of the barracks, and waivered with indecision as Clay had been gone far longer than he should have been but he also did not want him to feel smothered however there was some feeling that Brock just could not shake. With his mind made up, he climbed down the ladder again then pulled on his own jacket as he shoved his feet into his boots to go in search of Clay and make sure that he was alright even though logically he knew that Cerb would have roused them if something was wrong, either way he was not about to take any chances.

Brock stepped out of the barracks and a shiver immediately went through his spine at the bitterness in the night air as he instinctually pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself. He stopped a few steps away from the door and scanned the temporary base, stopping his search as his eyes landed on Jason guiding Clay back slowly with Cerb a few steps in front of them. Brock was already moving, shortening the distance hurriedly, before he even realised it.

Jason looked up and offered a small yet worried smile once he saw who was approaching him as Clay seemed more than ready to crawl into his bunk for the remainder of the night and sleep if his cough would allow him the rest although like Clay his cough appeared to be damn stubborn and persistent. And just to prove Jason right, Clay stopped and hunched over as his lungs rebelled forcing him into another coughing fit.

Brock was sure that Clay’s cough had got worse, sounded harsher and raspier as well as dryer, and one look at Jason told him enough as he got to Clay’s side and reached out to steady him. Brock’s left hand wrapped around Clay’s inner elbow while his right hand went to his back and began rubbing small circles hoping it would help to ease the coughing.

“We need to get him inside out of this cold.” Jason had no doubt that Brock was also thinking the same thing but they were not able to do a lot when every bit of Clay’s energy was going into coughing, gasping for air, and remaining upright although the last one was not needed as much as both he and Brock were there to support him.

“Come on Spense, the warmth should help ease that cough. I think we might have to see what we can scavenge in the way of cough medicine for you too.” Brock nodded towards Jason knowing that they were going to have to move whether Clay was ready to or not. Between the two of them they quickly yet as gently as they could guided Clay back over to the barracks even though he was still in the midst of the coughing fit wanting to get him into the warmth.

Trent was up mere seconds after they walked back into the room having heard Clay coughing from outside and flicked on the light to bathe the small room in the dim light that the bulb had to offer as Cerb offered a whine that told them that Clay was in trouble.

Sonny roused a few seconds after as the light was what woke him up as well as the sound of Clay hacking up a lung just as Jason and Brock guided Clay to sit down on the edge of Trent’s bed as he wavered once more on his feet.

“How long has he been coughing for?” Trent asked as he grabbed the blanket off of his own bed and wrapped it around his shoulders once Brock had unzipped and removed his jacket, feeling how cold his skin was despite the outer layer that he had been wearing.

“On and off the entire time but it has gotten worse. The coughing fits have gotten longer; he can barely get any air in between coughs at the moment.” Jason reported as Trent knelt down in medic mode in front of Clay who continued to cough relentlessly with his eyes watering enough that there were little streams of tears running continuously down his face. Clay leaned forward until Brock caught him, sitting down next to him on the bed and pulling him into his side so that he could rest although remaining upright was best until Trent examined him again.

“And his voice?” Trent asked as he pulled his medical bag from where it was stashed out of the way beneath the bed knowing that Clay needed to stop coughing before he examined him as he wanted to listen to his lungs.

“I… can still… talk Trent…” Clay rasped hoarsely in between coughs that were beginning to subside making Trent glare at him although the glare quickly faded as he watched as Clay melted into Brock’s side while using his sleeve to swipe at his runny nose.

“I know you can but it is better if you try and conserve the voice that you have left rather than push it over the edge.” Trent advised again having told him earlier.

Sonny had stood up intent on getting Clay another blanket or rather the comforter that Clay was almost always given when he was unwell or injured knowing it was light enough that it would not overheat him but would keep him warm and he looked like he needed warmth despite having Trent’s warmed blanket wrapped tightly around him. “Where is it?” Sonny groused as he only found the thin regulation blanket that was not fit for the chill in the night air.

“Where is what Sonny?” Jason asked more concerned with Clay and his health than Sonny’s sudden need to find whatever it was that he was looking for.

Sonny turned around with a frown on his face and looked at Clay then to Jason. “Clay doesn’t have the comforter that he usually has.” The ‘when he is unwell’ part was left unsaid as they all knew the exact comforter that Sonny was referring too.

“I couldn’t find it on the bed either. He did not have a blanket before he went out.” Brock kept his voice soft so as not to disturb Clay who seemed content for the moment leant up against his side drawing warmth from him.

Sonny was already shoving his feet into his boots and pulling on his jacket. “I am going to go find it. Blondie needs it.” He told them already half way out the door intent on finding the comforter or waking Lisa to get it for him, for Clay.

Jason frowned then quietly cursed as he knelt down next to Trent who had a thermometer pressed to Clay’s ear to check to make sure that he had not developed a fever. “He did not feel any warmer than usual when I checked before.” Jason offered just before the thermometer beeped.

Trent nodded and was relieved at the reading on the thermometer. “No fever, not even a slight elevation which is good. Clay, I need to listen to your lungs with all of the coughing you have been doing.” Trent swapped the thermometer out for his stethoscope as he spoke making sure that Clay, and the rest of them, knew what he was doing and why he was doing it.

Clay swiped at his runny nose again with his sleeve covered hand before he frowned. “That will make me cough again.” Clay was certain that having to inhale and exhale for as long and as slowly as he could for Trent to listen to his lungs would make him cough again and his entire upper body ached enough already.

Trent was faced with a dilemma as he was not sure how much more coughing Clay’s already abused lungs would take but Clay was right that checking his lungs would require him to inhale and exhale which would more than likely make him cough again. Trent took a few seconds and he hoped that he had made the right decision. “Okay, alright, I will listen to your lungs in the morning but right now I need you to tell me how you are really feeling.” Trent relented as it looked like Clay was ready to settle down for the remainder of the night once they got him warmer.

Clay hummed for a few seconds as he suddenly felt very tired feeling as a hand reached out and shook his knee to keep him awake. “Hmm… uhh… throat hurts, scratchy… chest ‘urts… nose keeps runnin’…” The words came slowly but at least Clay was giving them the answers that they needed while Trent nodded along understandingly.

There was nothing that Clay had stated that Trent had not expected and if he was being honest he was slightly surprised that there was not more but he was glad that there was not more at the same time. “I can give you a couple of analgesics to help with the pain…” Trent already knew that his suggestion would be shot down even before he was interrupted.

“No…” Clay’s harsh whispered word stopped Trent immediately as the pain was not anything that he could not handle.

Jason looked at Trent who looked right back at him with a resigned look, and Jason knew that this was going to be one of those times where Clay could refuse to take the medication that Trent was offering and that Trent would not make him do so but it did not mean that Jason was not going to try although he would not make it an order unless it was deemed necessary. Jason reached his hand out and placed it on the back of Clay’s neck feeling the instantaneous reaction that the touch garnered as he relaxed beneath his hand and turned his attention towards him. “You know you can take it kid. It will help to make you feel better.” Jason spoke softly and affectionately hoping it would spur Clay to take it but he knew that it would not however it was worth a try.

Clay blinked heavily as his body began to go lax beyond his control between the warmth of the blanket wrapped around him, the warmth and sense of comfort that Brock was providing him, and the strong yet soft hold that Jason had on his neck that provided him with a sense of safety, it all made him relax. “Don’t want any.” Clay sounded drowsy, much like a tired child, even as he whispered as that was about as loud as he could get.

Brock knew that if Clay was refusing to take any analgesics then he would probably refuse to take any cough syrup that they managed to locate so he decided not to bring it up and instead he began to rub Clay’s back slowly over top of the blanket hoping to help him warm up and provide the comfort that he always needed when he did not feel well. The fact that Clay was shifting constantly and minutely, as if he was uncomfortable, did not go unnoticed by any of them. “Are you in any other pain Clay?” Brock finally asked knowing that if he kept shifting then he would not settle down at all as they hoped he would.

Clay wanted to lay down and close his eyes for a while, not sleep just rest, but he knew he was expected to answer despite the report he had given Trent just minutes before. “Hmm… no, not sore anywhere…” Clay trailed off as he shifted his weight from leaning against his hip onto the other which threw him off balance and he listed to the side towards Jason who quickly caught him with ease.

Jason shook his head as a soft smile tugged at his lips as the kid had been full of bluster and stubbornness but now he was as pliable as could be with the small exception when it came to medication. He doubted the kid who could not sleep would be awake much longer but like Trent and Brock he was aware that he would not settle that well as he had gotten used to being tucked up beneath the comforter reserved solely for him and only when he was sick. Jason moved quickly to catch Clay after he shifted his weight and listed to the side away from Brock moving up to sit on the bed so that Clay could lean against him while they decided what to do with him for the remainder of the night. “What are you thinking Trent?” The perplexed look on the medic’s face made Jason ask the question as usually Trent had a damn good poker face.

Trent weighed the options and knew that laryngitis was one of those things that had to be ridden out until it resolved itself but it did not mean he had to like it or that he would not do anything to help. With any of his other brothers it would be a slightly different story but with Clay the story changed as he really did not handle being sick well nor did he ever get a mild case which sometimes Trent wished for, not for his own sake but for Clay’s as it almost always messed with his head despite how hard he tried to hide it once he was over whatever it was that had made him sick. “Not a lot I can give him for laryngitis but as always we need to make sure he stays hydrated and gets a lot of rest. For now, until morning, I say we get him back into bed and let him sleep.” Trent knew that it was not what Jason and Brock wanted to hear, and like them he wished there was a miracle cure, but there was not a lot that he could do. “I will see what I can do about getting him some hard boiled candy in the morning to help keep his throat moist which should help ease the coughing as well.” He added on knowing that he would raid everyone’s stashes of candy if he could not find anything locally that he deemed suitable or safe enough to consume.

Jason nodded as he glanced at Clay then up to the top bunk that was his before he looked at Trent. “He needs more than just a long sleeved t-shirt on to sleep in here.” The room was chilly and had no source of heating yet Clay was only in a light cotton t-shirt that was doing nothing other than keeping him covered up.

Brock said nothing as he got up pausing for a few seconds to give Cerb a pat as the dog had waited ever so patiently to come closer as Cerb jumped up into his vacated spot and curled into Clay’s side then made his way over to Clay’s bag. Brock dug into the bag knowing that if Clay had not packed what he was looking for then Lisa always managed to sneak it into his bag as it was a thick sweatshirt that was a size or two too big but it was warm and that was what mattered. A few more seconds and a few more items shifted and Brock found the prized sweatshirt then pulled it out now the trick would be to get Clay into it although usually he would be pliable enough to let them get it on him.

Jason knew exactly what Brock was looking for the moment he began to delve into Clay’s bag, deep diving right to the bottom immediately, and was relieved that they at least had that for Clay to wear as Sonny was still not back with the comforter or with news on the comforter which was taking far longer than it should have. “Come on sunshine, need you to sit up and we will get you into a sweatshirt, should help keep you warm.” Trent was already moving to get Clay upright before Jason even spoke although Clay let out a soft high pitched whine when Jason tugged at the blanket as he lost the warmth that it had been providing.

“Hold on Spense. You will be warmer in a minute.” Brock already had the sweatshirt over Clay’s head before he had let out the whimper, and with help from Jason and Trent they got his arms into the sleeves and Brock pulled it the rest of the way down until his upper body was swallowed by the sweatshirt. As soon as Clay was in the sweatshirt, Jason reached down and pulled Clay’s unlaced boots from his feet, shaking his head that they had not been laced up which could have easily made him trip and fall but he withheld himself from making a comment.

Trent smirked as he looked over at Jason who’s protective and parental instincts were on full display even as he balanced them with his instincts as Master Chief. “I bet you did not think that you would have to help dress the kid after you were done dressing your own kids.” Trent could not help himself as he vaguely recalled Jason having smirked and made the comment that he was glad Emma and Mikey dressed themselves as he did not miss the trouble that he had to go through when they were little and had to have help to be dressed when Ray had complained one day how hard it was to get his kids dressed as they squirmed and resisted relentlessly especially when RJ had gone through the hating clothes stage.

Jason huffed but the smile told them all that they needed to know as Clay reached out with his hands that were covered by the oversized cuffs of the sweatshirt and pulled at the blanket as he wanted it back as he still felt chilled. “Into bed then you can have the blanket back over you kid.” Jason spoke fondly stopping Clay from grabbing and spreading the blanket over himself as he would most likely take over Trent’s bed but there was an advantage to having the top bunk in the chilled room and that was the basic scientific fact that heat rose in the air.

Brock would have laughed at the ineffective contemptuous look that Clay gave Jason for stopping his efforts to get the blanket back but he understood both sides. “Don’t look like that. Come on, up and into bed.” Brock slid his hand around Clay’s elbow again and pulled him up to his feet noting the wavering seemed to have gotten worse but at least he was staying upright. As soon as Clay had his knees locked and regained his balance enough not to waver, he shook his arm out of Brock’s hold, shuffled across the small barracks to the ladder to his bed then slowly began climbing although Brock remained close as a precaution in case he lost his balance but he did not.

Clay practically melted into the mattress once he crawled up onto it and flipped over onto his back before he shifted to try and get comfortable ending up with his sock covered left foot hanging off of the bed while his right knee was bent and touching the wood of the wall with his right foot folded back to touch his left knee. He somehow twisted his upper body around, reminding Brock of some of the awkward and uncomfortable positions that he found Cerb in, so that he was almost lying fully on his side with his left hand tucked between his cheek and the mattress while his right arm was slung across his torso and tucked back up with his hand rested on his collarbone. Clay huffed softly and let out a small single cough as his eyes fluttered a few times as he was keeping himself up or trying too as he continued to watch his brothers through bleary hooded eyes.

Jason grabbed the blanket from Trent who had swapped out the one from Clay’s bed for himself knowing that giving Clay the warmed one would be better and help him to rest then he stood up, balancing himself on the edge of the framing of the bottom bunk bed, and with ease spread it over Clay’s body although it was not easy to spread a single blanket over someone whose limbs were spread every which way. Jason made sure that the blanket was tucked around the bottom of Clay’s feet and right up around his shoulders before he stepped down as Trent placed a water bottle along the edge in the groove between the mattress and the frame so that it was within reach. “Get some sleep kid.” Jason murmured softly and with a fondness that was reserved for only a few people in his life before he turned back to Brock and Trent. “You two should go back to bed as well, get some more sleep.” He knew that they might get back into their beds but he doubted they would sleep much, if at all as they would be continuously checking on Clay who seemed content to lay but not sleep.

The silence was shattered by a grumbling Texan storming into the room before he realised that he was being too noisy and had the good sense to look sheepishly at Jason, Brock and Trent who had all glared at him as they pointed at Clay who was now tucked into his bed although he was not asleep. “Sorry.” He grumbled, not happy with what he had learned, before he held out the meagre standard issue thin blanket that he had managed to grab as they were in demand due to the cold weather which Brock took immediately before he shrugged off the backpack of supplies that he had gathered as well. He watched as Brock leaned up and spread the second blanket over top of the one that Clay already had over him although he could already see the questioning looks wondering where the comforter was. “Grabbed some supplies – Gatorade, a couple of instant heat and ice packs, and Davis dug up a box of tissues, she seemed to not be happy with the quality but said they would do until she found something softer.” He kept his voice low as he placed the backpack on the ground, opened it and began digging through it pulling out one of the bottle of Gatorades and the small box of tissues which were taken by Trent and sat next to Clay.

“Where’s the comforter?” Trent asked impatiently despite being grateful that Sonny had the foresight to pick up some of the other supplies as they were already working with limited ones just as Cerb climbed the ladder and curled up at the base of Clay’s bed, tucking himself up against his leg which earned him a pat from Trent.

The flash of anger raged in Sonny’s eyes for just a second before he stopped himself from launching into a tirade about inefficient stupidity as the last thing he wanted was to rile Clay up who already looked unsettled if his shiftiness was anything to go by. “It was in one of the crates that Support failed to load.” Sonny hated the answer but it was the one that he had been given as his words were met with three hushed curses as the missing crates of gear had been an ongoing but workable problem until now; the support staff who were supposed to load the plane had really messed up on this mission as they had checked in multiple crates as being loaded but it had been left behind on the tarmac and he knew that they were in for a severe shit storm before Clay had fallen ill but now there would be hell to pay for their failings because it meant they had to watch their brother suffer needlessly. Lisa was already on the warpath when she had discovered the error but now she was beyond livid especially after being woken up in the middle of the night for the comforter that did just what its name suggested and learned that Clay was getting worse; it was the first time in a long time that she could not give one of the men she had come to love something that they required or had asked for, and she would make sure that the mistake would never happen again, and Sonny was sure that her threats were not empty, that even Blackburn would not be able to rein her in from tearing strips off those support members in full view of everyone as she had already requested the specific staff to meet them when they landed back stateside.

Jason brushed his hands across the back of his own neck as he looked at Clay whose eyelids were still fluttering but he did not seem to want to give into his own exhaustion and go to sleep. He really was ready for this mission to be over and for them to be going home but it seemed that they were not that lucky as it had been problem after problem since before they even departed. It did not even have to be said for them to all realise that it would get worse before it got better, and if Jason believed in signs that he would say that Clay’s unsettled constant shifting was the biggest sign he could have as nothing would settle him well until he was better or they got that damned comforter or maybe something similar. The problem was the more Clay moved the more he coughed and the more he coughed the worse he felt and the harder it got for him to recover quickly.

Sonny knew exactly what Jason was thinking as he had already thought about how hard it was on Clay and on them when he was sick before they learned the small things that bought him comfort and helped settle him which lessened his suffering. “Lisa is going to see what she can rustle up at first light beyond what she already got. I reminded her that if she was going to go outside the wire to take an escort.” It was ironic given that they could move freely outside of the base that was a temporary home for them but it was better for Lisa and Mandy to be accompanied at all times even though they were strong, kick ass, independent women. “She said she would pop in to grab a list of what you want Trent.” He also added knowing that Lisa covered things pretty well but sometimes there were things that Trent wanted that were a little outside the norm but they seemed to work so no one argued with him about the slightly odd requests that sometimes were made.

“I will talk to Blackburn in the morning, see what we can do. No point waking him up now, it will only serve to defeat the purpose.” Jason knew that Eric would want a report on Clay’s health from Trent in the morning especially given the development that he was not yet aware of but he also wanted to know if there was a way they could speed up this mission so he also needed to be briefed on what information Mandy had managed to gather. “I want you all to get some rest at least. I have to go and let Ray know. If anything changes, I want you to come and find me immediately. I will be back at first light.” Jason knew he had to step out although he did not like the thought of leaving Clay even though Sonny, Brock and Trent were with him, and the hair missile was practically attached to the kid’s side.

“We have got him Jase.” Sonny could see and understood Jason’s reluctance but Clay was about as settled as he was going to get and there was only a few hours left before the first light of the day.

“I know.” Jason nodded towards Sonny before he turned to Clay once more.

Clay had been half listening although he had to admit he was not focused or following the conversation as he felt he should have been as his eyelids continued to flutter but sleep was not as willing as he wished it was as the overall general discomfort that he felt grew making him shift as he could not get comfortable in one position or if he did find a position that was comfortable it did not stay like that for long. What he did know was that no one was happy but he was not sure why – if it was because of him being sick again or if it was because of the mission that seemed to be dragging out or if it was a series of things – either way he did not like it. Through his half lidded eyes, he watched as Jason nodded then turned back to look at him and he felt he had to say something so he cleared his throat and curled his hands a little bit tighter around the cuffs of the sweatshirt that he had on. “’orry ‘oss.” Clay squeaked out with a defiant sounding crack coming out on the last word that made him wince as a sharp pain coursed through his throat which then sent him into a coughing fit that had him curling in on himself as he moved his hands, one going to cover his mouth while the other pressed over his sternum to try and ease the ache that every cough sent through the centre of his chest.

Jason cringed at the sharp crack that was perpetuated by Clay apologising to him although he did not understand what he was apologising for, and then at the coughing fit that was clearing causing Clay some pain.

Sonny pushed past, reached up and using one hand clutched around as much gathered fabric as he could grasp, he pulled Clay up so that he was sitting up hoping that it would help to slow the coughing as the blankets fell loosely into his lap. Sonny wanted to growl as he wished he could command Clay to stop coughing but he knew he could not help it, and it was not because it was annoying but because it was awful to hear someone cough and cough until they could hardly breathe especially when there was nothing that could be done to help him through it. “Take it easy blondie, just try to breathe.” Sonny offered softly although he knew that Clay was trying as he could see the quick gasps in between coughs that made him cough even more. Sonny looked at Trent who was already moving around the room and wondered what the hell he was doing but his attention turned back to Clay who seemed to be gaining control of the coughing fit as he quietened down as the coughs slowed allowing him to breathe although it was ragged and harsh sounding.

Trent berated himself for not thinking about the havoc that lying flat would cause Clay when they had first gotten him back into his bed as he did not even have a pillow although Trent was not certain why he did not have one but that would need to be figured out later. The only alternative that he had right now was the hammocks that were in their kits which if hung right would sit Clay up enough to ease the pressure but also allow him to rest comfortably. “Brock give me a hand.” Trent knew that it would make the small space even more cramped but he did not care about that if it meant that it helped Clay to breathe easier and cough less as all of the coughing was taking a toll on his chest, mainly his ribs. Brock did not ask any questions as he helped Trent string the hammock across the room which appeared to be the perfect distance for the position that he wanted the hammock to be in. “Let’s get him down and into the hammock, the change in angle should provide some respite from the coughing as he will be sitting up a little more.” Trent knew that between Jason and Sonny they would get Clay off of the bunk and into the hammock without jostling him to much even though he was still capable of moving, and just as he suspected they managed it.

Brock grabbed the discarded blankets and quickly covered Clay back up once he was in the hammock barely managing to get it down before Cerb climbed in and laid down in between Clay’s legs. Brock just smiled and shook his head before he reached down and patted Cerb, grateful that he had Cerb.

Trent crouched down beside the hammock seeing that Clay was utterly exhausted and despite no longer coughing his hand was still spread across the centre of his chest as he focused on breathing in and out slowly so that he did not start coughing again. “Clay, hey, I need you to drink something, either water or Gatorade, as we need to keep you hydrated.” Trent kept his voice soft giving Clay the choice as either would be alright.

Clay lifted his eyes from Trent almost wishing that he would force an oxygen mask onto him as he hated how ragged his own breathing felt to him before he saw Jason holding the two bottles out for him to choose from. “Water… please…” Clay whispered hoarsely as he managed to slip his arm out from under the blanket although he was reluctant to do so as he did not want to lose the warmth. Jason put the bottle of Gatorade down then uncapped the bottle of water and handed it to Clay who took it then took a few small sips almost if he was worried that it would make a reappearance but he had not reported any nausea. Clay sipped at the room temperature water as even swallowing hurt but the water was easing some of the scratchiness and moistening his throat more and more with every sip that he took and swallowed. Clay made it half way through the bottle before he had had enough and Jason quickly took it back so that it did not spill all over him, recapped it then sat it within his reach if he decided he wanted to drink some more.

Jason pressed his hand to Clay’s forehead once more wanting to make sure that he definitely did not have a fever which he was relieved about before he pushed his fingers through the tussled blonde locks that were well ruffled knowing that he had to leave just as he had planned to do. He smiled softly as he felt Clay lean into his touch and knew that he was taking comfort it. “I will be back soon.” Jason intended to come back earlier than he had originally planned knowing that he could crash in Clay’s vacated bunk if the need arose but no one would really be racking out until they were sure that Clay was settled, or as settled as he was going to get for the duration of the laryngitis that was plaguing him. Clay craned his neck then tilted his head back to look at Jason. “No talking.” Jason pre-empted Clay from talking as the last thing his abused larynx needed was for him to continue to talk. Clay promptly closed his mouth and laid his head back against the hammock, shifting again minutely but enough to make the fabric of the hammock rustle, as his eyelids fluttered once more at the gentle swaying that Trent had created by jiggling the hammock so that it was moving softly.

Trent smiled as he glanced up at a resistant looking Jason as he watched the effect the swaying had on Clay. He suspected that the reason that Clay was not sleeping was because he was having trouble doing so which is a common symptom of laryngitis, and he suspected the shiftiness that Clay was exhibiting was because he was suffering from malaise which is a general discomfort however he was not about to call him out on it. Jason sent a short and stoic nod his way before he stepped away knowing that his men would take care of Clay and get him if the need arose before he returned.

Clay tucked his arm back beneath the blanket and squirmed around until he was a little more comfortable than he had been before he started moving just as a small cough escaped his lips making him grimace silently but it quickly stopped.

Trent knew there was nothing more he could do other than let Clay rest until first light when he would give him a full assessment and see what Lisa bought for them. “Rest Clay. We are all going to rest.” Trent knew that the light would remain on but that he, Brock and Sonny would crawl back into the beds mainly to stave off the chill in the air but he knew he would be up frequently checking on Clay and making sure that a fever did not spike as it was a real possibility. A few hours without talking would do his abused larynx a world of good too. Trent did not expect a reply but he did get a slight nod that was enough for him as he stood up and signalled to Brock and Sonny to get in their own beds as he got into his own.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa hated that Clay was sick and she hated that the very thing that bought him some comfort was one of the things that support had failed to load despite the crate that contained that blanket being marked as an important and ‘must be loaded every time’. Sonny had woken her after he had searched and been unable to find it hoping that she would know where it was, and she did but it was just not the answer that she wanted to give him. Lisa knew she would not rest knowing that Clay was suffering even after the rash of supplies that she had managed to gather in her haste so that Sonny could return to the barracks with them so instead she set about getting dressed then waking an interpreter as well as a driver and an armed escort after she had found a local twenty four pharmacy that would have good quality supplies like soft multiple ply tissues and hopefully some nice tasty throat lozenges but in case they did not she had found a open all hours general store which would hopefully have a selection of hard candies. If she could not provide the comforter then she was going to get everything else she could, and if she had to make a second trip out to get something else that Trent wanted then she would but she would have the supplies by first light.

Lisa was grateful that the interpreter had been so willing to come with her although she had not given him much choice as they along with the armed escort walked into the pharmacy which he had agreed stocked a lot of products after she had told him what she needed to get, items that were not stocked by the makeshift undermanned and understocked base infirmary. They moved quickly gathering two big boxes of thick soft tissues which were already a lot better than the thin scratchy paper like quality ones that she had rustled up to give to Sonny. However the throat lozenge range was far from desirable as there only seemed to be two flavours – lemon and honey, and menthol and eucalyptus – neither of which appealed to her and she knew that they would not appeal to Clay so it looked like hard candies would be the best option. While in the pharmacy, Lisa took the opportunity to pick up a few extra things that had been left stateside in the crate along with the comforter like Epsom salt. Once she had everything with the help of the interpreter, they paid then left heading to the all hours grocer that she had found in her search for hard candies to help Clay.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny almost leapt out of the bed as what started as a single cough from Clay erupted into a harsh coughing fit that had him flailing in an effort to get out of the hammock and had Cerb barking relentlessly to gain all of their attention despite already having it.

Clay managed to use his body weight to roll himself up and over the side of the hammock and down onto the ground landing on his knees and propelling his upper body forward until he was knelt with one hand on the floor holding himself up while the other hand was grasped tightly over his mouth. Every quake and rattle from each and every single cough made his chest ache and his ribs protest with sharp pain from the over exertion.

Sonny threw himself down onto his own knees with little regard for his own body and reached out to pull Clay back towards him hoping that if Clay rested back against him then he could mirror his breathing. Clay did not resist as he let himself be guided backwards as he was focused on not choking or coughing so much that he vomited violently as his eyes watered so much that it made his vision blur. Sonny could feel Clay’s body trembling as he finally got Clay settled between his legs with his back pressed against his own chest as Brock held Cerb back once he and Trent had taken up sitting positions either side of them. A pained groan managed to escape from Clay in between coughs as he clutched at his ribs and it concerned Sonny. “Can you break your ribs from coughing?” The question was directed towards Trent as Sonny moved to steady Clay as he did not want to jostle him any more than he had too as he did not want to make him cough.

Brock had one hand firmly wrapped around Cerb’s collar holding the hair missile in place as he wanted to be at Clay’s side but he managed to reach over and pull a tissue from the box that Sonny had bought back with him a few hours earlier frowning at the gritty feeling of the tissue and discarded it as it was not fit for what he wanted to use it for. “You got any of those soft gauze pads?” Brock asked knowing that Trent would but he was not going to dig through the medic’s kit before he had asked. “We need to get him something to stop him from coughing.” Brock added on although he suspected Trent was already considering it.

Trent frowned at Brock’s request but honoured it nonetheless as he reached into his medical kit and pulled out the requested gauze pad then tossed it over to Brock who caught it with one hand. “I cannot wait until first light to examine him, I need to do it now.” Trent pulled out his stethoscope knowing that it would be unpleasant for Clay but he needed to know if the laryngitis was progressing into something more or if Clay was coughing simply because of how inflamed his larynx was, and while Clay was coughing but being supported by Sonny it was the ideal time. Besides that, first light was only about thirty minutes away so none of them would even be moving away in that time.

Clay coughed relentlessly and his nose ran combining with the fluid that was running from his watering eyes down his cheeks even as Sonny held him upright.

Sonny shifted slightly as his question had gone ignored and pressed his hand over Clay’s ribs feeling how his entire ribcage was moving and hitching with every stuttered cough that was still forcing themselves from his body. “Trent…” Sonny trailed off trying but failing miserably to keep the worry out of his voice.

“I know Sonny. Clay, I am just going to listen to your lungs.” Trent knew that it was less than ideal to try and listen to his lungs as he continued to cough but he needed too so he would work with what he had. Trent reached forward and slipped the stethoscope down between Clay’s shirt and his body, placing it on his bare skin, and making him jump slightly in the midst of coughing more.

Brock had commanded Cerb to stay then he had ripped open the soft square gauze pad then got a fresh bottle of water and doused it. “I am just going to wipe your face Spense.” He told him hoping that it would distract him from everything and make him feel a little fresher if nothing else. He gave Clay a few seconds then gently began wiping the square over his face getting rid of the tears and their tracks, and the snot that was continuously pouring from his nose.

Trent went through his examination as quickly but as thoroughly as he could be more for Clay’s sake than his own; as he neared the end Clay finally stopped coughing letting himself go lax against Sonny who looked momentarily panicked before he realised that it was just his body’s way of finishing the coughing. “Lungs sound good, no sounds of fluid or any crackles. The coughing is because of how dry and scratchy his throat is because of how inflamed his larynx is. No fever still which is good and no swollen lymph nodes.” Trent explained quickly as he knew that Brock and Sonny’s patience was waning. “Clay, I want you to drink the Gatorade.” Trent had already swapped out the thermometer for the bottle of blue Gatorade and was opening it as he spoke.

Clay reached out blindly as he had not bothered to open his eyes once Brock had finished wiping his face for two reasons – one: he did not have the energy, and two: he did not want to see how badly he was trembling as he could feel it – and wrapped his fingers around the bottle that was pressed into his hand. With slow movements he bought the bottle to his lips and began to sip slowly from it.

Brock reached out and grabbed one of the blankets from out of the hammock that had been hastily discarded by Clay in his effort to get out of the hammock then carefully tucked it around Clay’s lower body hoping that it would help to settle him alongside being lent up against Sonny and drawing from his body heat.

Trent, Brock and Sonny exchanged worried glances as a quiet Clay was never good when they were not required to be but it also told them how bad he was feeling, something that he would not often admit too. The three were not going back to bed this time as Clay was content resting up against Sonny with Trent, Brock and Cerb on each side of him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa moved across the sand covered base camp holding two large bags as she had gone a bit overboard in the grocer (but in saying that the bags were packed proportionally to ensure they were not overly heavy to carry) and one medium sized bag from the pharmacy. By her watch there was still twenty minutes to go before first light but she could not sleep and she figured that her arriving baring supplies would grant her immunity from waking the men up if they were sleeping although she had a nagging feeling that no one would be sleeping until Clay was back to full health. She did not bother to knock because the last thing she wanted to do was wake Clay up if he was asleep instead opening the door and ambling her way in as quickly and as quietly as she could making sure to close the door to ward off any more chilly air from getting into the room.

Lisa stopped immediately at the scene in front of her as Clay was sat upright leant back against Sonny’s chest with Cerb laid down beside Brock but with his nose touching Clay’s sock covered foot and Trent sitting with his back up against the bed frame on the floor next to him. All three men looked up at her however Clay remained still with his eyes closed. “I went and got some supplies.” She whispered softly as she very gently sat the bags down on the small table at the opposite end of the room.

Trent was slightly surprised to see Lisa amble into the room carrying three bags but then again he was not either as he knew Lisa would do anything to help them. Trent shifted up and off of the floor, withholding the groan that wanted to escape his lips as he felt his body protest its movements sure that he felt his knee pop, so that he could get a look at the supplies she had gotten. “Did you go outside the wire for these?” The answer was self-explanatory given the writing on the bags but Trent asked anyway.

Lisa turned towards Trent knowing why he was asking as she unpacked the bag from the pharmacy. “I took an interpreter and an armed escort. How is he doing anyway?” She answered keeping her voice soft and quiet as she looked over at Clay who looked a lot younger than he was and the wounds of war somehow melted away when he was sick.

Trent looked back over his shoulder at Lisa’s question seeing that Clay had given up on drinking any more of the Gatorade but he had made an admirable effort as he had drunk almost half of the bottle. “No fever but he feels like crap and he can’t stop coughing.” Trent reported unsurprised by the way Lisa shifted the conversation back to Clay although he knew that Jason would be back most likely with Ray in tow and he would have to repeat his words.

Lisa nodded knowing that the men had a rough time when Clay was sick almost as much as Clay did in fact. She wanted to ask if he was settling okay but she already knew the answer, knew that he did not settle with a standard military issue blanket as well as he did with the comforter that was specially packed for him so she made no further comment.

Trent began unpacking one of the bags from the grocer raising an eyebrow at the amount of hard candy that Lisa had purchased but she had clearly been unsure of what to get as there was a fair selection. He shifted his eyes to the bag she was unpacking and was relieved to find that she had picked up some Epsom salt, he did not need a translator to know what the packet contained, and knew that they would be using it later as a hot Epsom bath always worked wonders for Clay especially when he was aching and uncomfortable.

Lisa had seen Trent cast his gaze over the selection of gathered items and wondered if she had chosen wrong or if she should have waited as it was impossible to tell what he was thinking as he sure had one hell of a poker face. “I had to do something, I know I should have got a list from you but I also knew you had your hands full and the last thing you needed was me interrupting especially as the failure to load crates has made things harder on you guys.” Lisa rushed and rambled the words out wishing that she had gone through her usual routine before they had left the states to double check and make sure that everything had been loaded, it was something that she regretted.

Trent turned his body into Lisa’s and placed his hands on her shoulders making her turn to look at him. It was not often that he saw Lisa rattled, and none of them blamed her for the support teams failure to load all of the crates on the plane but she was clearly blaming herself especially now with Clay’s current state. “Davis, take a breath for me.” Trent ordered waiting until she did so before he continued. “Support’s failure is not yours. You got what I would have asked you to get. Now go and sit with Clay because I know you want to while I go through the candy and get one for him to suck on.” Trent spoke calmly needing Lisa to know that she did not need to blame herself and that she could stay and sit with Clay as he knew the pair had a special bond that was unlike any of theirs with Clay but he deemed that a good thing as it meant Clay had another person to go to when he needed it. Lisa gave Trent a soft smile grateful for his words before she nodded and moved quietly towards Clay taking a seat at Sonny’s side on the side that Trent had vacated. Trent watched for a few more moments before he turned back to the bags and continued to dig through them before he finally found a hard candy that was circular in shape and swirled red and white with the picture on the packet indicating that it was a strawberry and cream flavour which he hoped meant it would be mild in flavour which was what he wanted.

Lisa looked at Brock and then to Sonny and she could see the worry in their eyes before she turned her attention to Clay as she knew there was nothing that she could do to ease their worry and the only way that it would dissolve was once Clay was better. Clay was pale although not the palest she had seen him, and had a rosy pink flush to his cheeks.

Clay had been focusing on the slow and steady movements of breathing in and out without making himself cough but he knew the moment that Lisa entered the room then he knew when she moved to sit beside him even without opening his eyes to look at her. Her presence and her familiar scent told him that it was her. He barely had to energy to move but he let his head roll to the side so that he was facing her feeling as Sonny moved a little bit to allow him to do so.

“He’s awake.” Sonny knew that Clay was not asleep and said as much as he watched Lisa visually inspect Clay, and a soft grunt from Clay helped to reinforce his comment.

Lisa smiled softly as she reached out and pressed her hand to Clay’s forehead wanting to check for herself that he did not have a fever despite what Trent had said before she let her fingers run through his messy hair hoping to get the locks into some semblance of order until she hit Sonny’s chest and had to let her hand drop away.

Trent stepped closer and knelt down as he removed the wrapper from the candy that he had selected. “Clay, open up. Lisa bought you some candy to suck on to help keep your throat moist.” Trent tapped Clay’s knee lightly with the back of his hand wanting to get his attention. Clay turned his head back towards Trent and opened his eyes before he shakily reached his hand out for the candy not wanting it to be put into his mouth by Trent. Trent placed the piece of candy in his hand understanding why he wanted to do it himself and watched as he slowly reached up and put the candy into his mouth almost as if he was testing it as if he suspected it was one of those medicated candies but it was not and as soon as he realised that it was not then he closed his eyes and settled back against Sonny once more. “It should help ease the coughing as your throat will not be as dry. I still want you to keep drinking fluids though as it will help too.” Trent explained even though he doubted Clay was really listening. Before Trent could say anything else Jason and Ray walked into the room as the first rays of light begun to fill the sky.

Jason did not expect to see Clay on the floor leant up against Sonny with Brock, Trent and Lisa surrounding him when he walked back in. “He okay?” He asked quietly as he knelt down just off to the side of Trent who was still directly in front of Clay.

“Hmmm… fine boss…” Clay answered before Trent could although he could not stop the cough that left his lips at the end of his last squeaky word.

Jason snorted. “Hush you because you would say you were fine even if you were bleeding and broken. Trent, how is he?” Jason kept his tone light but he knew that Clay would say he was fine if he felt that it was in the best interests of the team and/or the mission, and he had a history of not exactly being upfront about being injured although he had come a long way since he had first joined the team but sometimes old habits were easy to slip back into. What he wanted to ask was why they were all on the floor but he already suspected why given the way Sonny was straightening himself up so that Clay was positioned a bit more upright in an effort to stop him from coughing or at least stop it progressing into a harsh coughing fit.

Trent knew what answers Jason was looking for. “The inflammation is not getting better but it is not getting worse either. There has been no movement in his temperature, in other words he has not spiked a temperature. The coughing is worrisome but there is no fluids on his lungs or any crackle sounds that I can discern.” Trent reported quietly even though everyone could hear him.

Jason nodded relieved but still worried. “Has he managed to get any sleep?” He asked hoping that Clay had managed to nap a little at least.

“Rested but not slept.” Brock offered as he looked at Trent.

Ray who had been filled in by Jason after being roused by him should have expected Clay to get worse despite his assurances that it was nothing, that it was fine, even after Trent had diagnosed him with laryngitis. “Are we sure that this is just laryngitis?” He had to ask despite how unappreciated the question was as the last thing any of them wanted was for Clay to get worse under the guise of it being laryngitis and not something else.

“It’s laryngitis Ray.” Trent answered plainly although he understood why Ray was asking without even looking at him as his focus was on Clay who seemed to be pushing the piece of candy around in his mouth with his tongue as the tip of his tongue was pushing his cheek out then shifting it to the other side but as long as he was not spitting it out or coughing then Trent was not going to make him stop.

“Okay but why is he not in the hammock or in his bed?” Ray asked as it seemed crazy to have Clay sitting on the cold floor when there was a bed for him and a hammock hung directly behind where they all sat.

Trent rolled his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose before he exhaled loudly as he tried not to snap or reply with a smart comment, and luckily for him it was Brock who stepped in. “He coughs if he is lying down, and he coughs if he is in the hammock as it is not upright enough. Sitting up is helping him not to cough but if he has to then he can at least breathe easier.” Brock could see and sense the frustration that was building within Trent and he knew it was because he was worried and that the questions were not helping but Ray was coming into this whole situation late as he had not been around when Clay had gotten worse.

Sonny felt as Clay’s breath hitched as his body shuddered along with it which made him squirm in his arms. “Take it easy little buddy.” He used his softest voice and let his Texan drawl come out strongly hoping that it would be enough to settle Clay who was only growing more restless and he pushed himself forward just about folding himself over. Sonny looked at Trent who had already reached out and placed his hands on Clay’s shoulders to steady him so that he did not pitch to far forward as Clay folded his leg beneath the other one with his foot under his thigh.

Brock watched as Clay reached up to wipe at his running nose but his hand was quickly grabbed and forced back down to his lap by Jason who let it go only to have to catch it again as it immediately went back up to wipe at the trail of snot that was dripping down Clay’s face. Jason caught and held both of his hands as Brock dripped a bit more water down on the soft gauze pad that he had folded over then leaned in and carefully wiped at his face removing all traces of the snot that seemed not to have let up. “It’s alright Spense. We have got you.” Brock reassured him as he finished wiping at his face. Clay shifted again, sliding back to his left side as he shifted his weight once more.

Lisa could see the discomfort that Clay had and knew that was the reason why he was continually shifting and she could see the dark circles that were beginning to form under his eyes from the lack of sleep although she had done some reading of her own on her way to the stores so that she could get items that would be of use and had learnt that being unable to sleep was one of the symptoms of laryngitis as well. “I have got him.” Lisa tapped the back of her hand on Sonny’s leg to get him to move it as it was a barrier that was stopping Clay from listing completely towards her which he did as Trent was still steadying Clay. Lisa shifted just in time to catch Clay as he listed over completely with his head coming to rest down on her shoulder and his forehead pressed against her neck with his eyes still firmly closed. She hoped that if he was comfortable enough then he would fall asleep as he certainly was tired enough.

Sonny was not surprised that Clay rested against Lisa as he trusted her implicitly to take care of him and seemed to take comfort in her presence but he knew the weight that it could take on a person however he was glad that Lisa knew Clay well enough to know what he needed, and he suspected that this time Lisa needed to help Clay because he had seen the guilt in her eyes at not being able to provide the comforter for him. Sonny moved to cover Clay up with the blanket as the chill still lingered in the air knowing that unless they needed to then they would not move him away from Lisa unless there was a reason too.

“Has he allowed you to give him anything to help?” Lisa asked softly as she was aware of how hard it was to get Clay to take medication and given that he was not running a fever she doubted Jason would have the heart to order him to take any.

“No, I offered.” Trent answered wondering if Lisa could convince Clay to take the offered analgesic but he highly suspected that she would not.

“Okay.” Lisa nodded softly so as not to disturb Clay from his resting as she placed her hand over top of his that was lightly draped over his ribs. Less than ten minutes later, a shrill beep had Lisa closing her eyes in regret as she was being paged somewhere on base which meant she had to move and upset Clay although in the past few minutes he had started to shuffle restlessly with a few coughs slipping past his lips.

Jason could see the confliction in Lisa’s eyes as she glanced up at him after looking at her phone. “Let me take him Lisa.” Jason was already moving towards them as he had remained on the floor with them.

Lisa nodded and looked down at Clay whilst giving his hand a light squeeze. “Clay…” She kept her voice soft as she bought her other hand up to his shoulder.

Clay had heard Lisa’s phone and knew she was being paged but he really did not want to move although he knew he had to. “Hmm yeah…” Clay whispered at Lisa’s demanding call for him to rouse before he quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he began coughing because of the dryness in his throat as the candy had long dissolved.

Lisa looked at Jason and gave him a small nod as Clay erupted into another coughing fit that had his entire body convulsing despite how hard he tried not to move as it obviously hurt him to do so as further indicated by the way he had pressed his hand down harder on his ribs beneath Lisa’s own. “You have to go to Jason because I have been paged.” She told him softly not wanting to move him until he was ready to be moved.

Jason reached forward and placed one hand on the back of Clay’s neck while his other hand wrapped around his upper arm. “Come here sunshine.” Jason pulled Clay up and into his side once he received a single nod just as Trent knelt down in front of him with another piece of candy and a bottle of water held in his hand. Lisa took one last look at Clay then took the hand that Sonny had held out for her to take to help her up off of the ground, thanking him quietly before she left the room but not before she gave Ray’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Jason knew that the next best thing would be to get Clay back into bed instead of sitting on the cold hard floor wrapped in a light blanket but getting Clay back into his bed would not be without difficulty. Although Jason would never admit it, there was something childlike about the way Clay curled into them when he was sick, and it was sweet as the implicit trust was implied which meant more than anything else. “I think it would be best to get the kid into bed.” Jason looked at Trent to see what he was thinking or rather whether he agreed with the idea.

Trent quirked the corner of his lips up at Jason’s suggestion as he really was not sure whether Jason was suggesting it because it was best for Clay or because Jason’s weary body could not take sitting on the floor much longer, it was probably both but Trent was not about to call him out on it. “We can do that once he has had some more to drink and then another piece of candy should help ease the coughing as it worked before.” Trent did not want to risk getting Clay into bed and then having him choke if he coughed while trying to drink.

“No…” Clay pouted petulantly as he did not want to drink anymore at all although he would not refuse the candy that was being offered to him.

“Just need you to take a few sips kid then you can have the piece of candy.” Jason swore that he was negotiating with a child not a grown man but he could understand Clay’s reluctance to drink anymore as Trent had been making him drink constantly. Clay grunted but forced himself upright and away from Jason then he forced his eyes open so that he could see what Trent was offering and frowned as it was not the same candy as before.

Clay eyed the piece of candy that Trent held in his hand suspiciously as a small pout appeared on his lips. He raised a shaky hand up and raked it through his blonde locks pushing them back. “Where’s the other one?” He asked as the candy that Trent had was yellow and he highly doubted that it was pineapple flavoured.

Trent rolled his eyes at Clay’s huff over a piece of candy but at least he was with it enough to raise a stink over it so Trent was taking it as a win. “Thought you would want to try a different flavour.” Trent could see that all of his brothers were biting down on the laughter that was threatening to escape their lips at their littlest’s antics over a piece of candy except for Brock who was nodding in agreement with Clay.

“Is it lemon? It looks lemon. I don’t like lemon.” Clay rattled off without a break despite the squeakiness of his voice as he placed his hand on the floor as he had begun to list further away from Jason who quickly reached out and caught him.

“Oh for shit’s sake Trent, give blondie the strawberry and cream candy that you gave him before.” Sonny growled protectively at Trent wondering why he was trying to get Clay to have a different candy than the one that he had been given earlier. If something worked for Clay when he was sick then it was best to stick to it and not go changing it up on him, hell Trent should have known better than to try and change the flavour of the candy unless there was a particular reason for it.

Clay almost mirrored Cerb’s head tilt as he looked at Sonny then looked back at Trent and the yellow hard boiled candy that seemed to offend him and decided that he needed to move as he got his feet underneath him and pushed himself up or at least attempted too as Jason still had a steady hold on his arm.

“Woah, where do you think you are going brother?” Ray asked moving closer and placing his hands on his shoulders to make sure that Clay did not fall over as he wavered on his feet even though he was being held by Jason and had his hand flattened against the wood of the wall.

Clay looked surprised as if he had only just realised that Ray was in the room with them before he turned to look at Jason as if he suddenly had no idea why he was standing up. “I’m good.” Clay squeaked out seemingly recovering from his confusion.

Jason and Ray exchanged a look of disbelief before both men turned to Trent who was muttering something about ‘it being candy and who damn well cares what it tastes like’ as he moved back across the room to where the bags had been emptied swapping out the yellow candy for one of the red and white swirled ones. Despite Trent’s mutterings they knew they he would have swapped it out anyway if it meant making Clay remain still.

Clay looked at Jason pleadingly as he tried to shake off both his and Ray’s hands now that he had reached the bottom of the ladder that led up to his bed. “Can I lay down?” Clay asked barely above a whisper as he just wanted to lie down once he had stopped trying to get free of the grip that Jason and Ray had on him and instead leaned heavily against the wooden ladder.

Trent returned with the strawberry and cream flavoured candy and the bottle of water and held both of them out to Clay. “Drink the water, have the candy then you can curl up in bed for as long as you want.” Trent was not going to budge as it would only take an extra minute or two longer but save a whole lot of trouble down the line if he were to become dehydrated as he often did when he was sick if they did not make him drink.

Clay rolled his eyes much like a child would that was not getting their own way before he reached out and took the bottle of water that was already open and began to drink from it although the pain only increased with swallowing in his throat as he swore the scratchiness was getting worse. With barely contained grimaces, Clay managed to finish half the bottle before he held it out to be taken away from him which it was as Trent swapped it over with the unwrapped piece of candy which he put in his mouth then looked at Jason expectantly.

Jason knew that Trent was not pleased that he had only managed to finish half of the water but it was better than nothing, and none of them had missed the grimaces from the pain that swallowing bought him. “Alright, into bed you get.” Jason relented as he knew Clay had his mind set up curling up on top of the mattress and he hoped that meant he was tired enough to get some sleep or at least doze.

Clay climbed up into his bunk although Jason kept a firm grip on his arm until he was situated having moved alongside the edge of the bed with him. Clay laid down, flattened out almost immediately down onto his stomach then rolled over and onto his side facing the wall bringing his knees up towards his chest a few seconds after with his feet crossed over one another.

Ray grabbed the blankets, the one from the floor and the second from the hammock, and shook them out then spread them over Clay seeing that his eyelids were still fluttering against closing but at least he looked like he was going to fall asleep even as Cerb climbed up the ladder and settled down at the end of the bed with a look that dared any of them to try and make him move although none of them would.

Jason nodded his head towards the door knowing that now would be a good time to go and get something to eat and get ready for the day as Cerb would raise hell if something were to change. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Clay to full awareness and make him feel as though he had to be alert. The men moved out of the room understanding Jason’s silent order to get ready for the day, whatever it was to bring, as Cerb would look after Clay while they did. Jason went to follow but stopped at the top of the bed, as much as he did not want to bring Clay out of his relaxed state he knew it was best to let him know that Cerb was with him and they would be back soon. “Cerb is staying with you kid.” Jason murmured softly earning a small hum in acknowledgement as he reached out and pulled the blanket up to cover Clay’s exposed shoulder before he followed after the rest of his men knowing they were waiting for him as they all had a hard time leaving him alone when he was sick.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny hated to have to wake Clay when he was finally sleeping peacefully or as peacefully as any of them could sleep when not at home in their own beds but they had been summoned to TOC and they needed Clay’s language skills as there was not an interpreter available locally that could interpret the language that Mandy’s intelligence had bought in. The last thing Sonny wanted to do was startle him awake either but time was of the essence and everyone else was gathered in TOC as depending on what Clay translated would determine the next course of action.

“Clay.” Sonny kept his voice soft with his Texan drawl coming through in the single word as he reached his hand out and placed it on his shoulder squeezing softly. “Time to wake up blondie.” He felt rather than saw Clay shift as the blanket was pulled down from his shoulders.

Clay groaned and his breath hitched as he inhaled sharply getting a fright before the familiar Texan drawl provided a bit of comfort and grounded him. “Sonny…” His voice sounded hoarse but it was more than a whisper as he rolled from his side to his back.

“Need you to get up blondie.” Sonny smiled softly as he retracted his hand as Clay unsteadily untangled himself from the blanket then pushed himself upright and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed but even that small action made him turn his head away and cough although it did not sound as harsh and as dry as it had before he had gone to sleep.

Clay shifted raising his hand to brush through his messy locks and pushed them off of his forehead. “How long was I asleep for?” He asked needing a few moments to sort himself out.

Sonny took a decent look at Clay and despite having slept he still had the dark circles under his eyes, still looked paler than usual, and it was obvious that he was not feeling well at all. “It’s almost noon. We need you in TOC to translate some things but first we are taking a detour to the bathroom so you can splash some water on your face to freshen up a bit, maybe even change into a clean shirt if you feel up to it.” Sonny knew that the translation was needed but Clay was the first priority as he needed to be focused on translating accurately so getting him sorted was the most pressing.

Clay frowned as he tried to process what he was being told. “Don’t have time for a shower do I?” He would feel better for a shower, he felt as though he needed one, and he kind of hoped that it would take the chill out of his bones as he slid down to the ground.

“We will make time but it will need to be quick. Grab what you need.” Sonny answered even though he had already slung a towel over his shoulder and grabbed Clay’s shower kit leaving him to get his clothes. “Drink the rest of the water from earlier and I will grab you some candy to suck on as well.” Sonny held out the bottle of water to Clay before he pocketed a couple of pieces of the strawberry and cream candies as he doubted Clay’s voice would last without them.

Clay nodded and took the bottle of water before he gathered a fresh change of clothes making sure to pick out a long sleeved top as well as a t-shirt to go underneath before he shoved his feet into his boots and he followed Sonny slowly out of the barracks.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason paced the wooden room of TOC as he glanced at his watch before he looked around the room. Brock was sitting and playing fetch with Cerb. Ray was going over the file in front of him. Trent was alternating between watching him pace and looking out the window which is where he was stood. Davis and Blackburn where looking over satellite imagery. And Mandy was fidgety, clearly not pleased with how long it was taking Sonny to get Clay over to translate, but she also knew not to say anything as she had been made aware that he was unwell. However it was taking Sonny longer than it should have to get Clay up and to return to TOC, and Jason was beginning to worry but he also knew that if something had of happened then they would have known about it by now; most likely Clay was taking a while to wake and probably needed to hit the head given the large amount of water that Trent had made him drink since the early hours of the morning. The last thing they needed was Clay to translate something incorrectly as it could mean a potential life and death situation for them but no one was about to put that weight or burden on him so if he needed time then he was going to get it, no matter what anyone else thought. Jason stopped pacing as he looked at Trent whose shoulders visibly sagged with relief and he moved away from the window taking his seat at the table once more and before Jason could say anything, the door opened and Sonny stepped in with Clay following behind him, a steadying hand still wrapped around his elbow, and no one missed how he had a few extra layers of clothing on.

“Good, you are here, now lets get this translated.” Mandy was irritated at the delay as it had cost them time which they could not afford to lose; if she could have found an interpreter outside of Clay that she trusted then she would have used them but there was no one vetted by the agency that was free to translate for her. Jason sent a glare Mandy’s way but she pretended not to see it while Eric shook his head almost imperceptibly at her hurried actions.

Clay frowned as he looked from Mandy to Jason then to Trent as Sonny guided him over to the table as he had had a harsh coughing fit in the middle of his shower that had made him have to crouch down on the floor for a few minutes for his own safety which had left him feeling even sorer than when he had woken up which he had not thought was possible.

“Sit down blondie before you fall down.” Sonny was already pushing him into the nearest empty chair before he had even finished his sentence having heard how much he had coughed in the shower as he had remained close by. “And have one of these.” He produced one of the strawberry and cream flavoured candies from his pocket and held it out to Clay to take which he did although he did not move to unwrap the candy or put it on the table instead he held it in his hand.

Brock glanced at Trent before he turned his attention to Clay who despite having slept still looked like crap although he was not about to call him out on it. “Spense?” Brock spoke softly as Cerb abandoned the game of fetch and moved to Clay’s side lying down on the floor beside him and waited for Clay to look at him. “You okay?” There was a discernible look on Clay’s face that told him that he thought he might be in trouble or that he had done something wrong as he has watched him shift his eyes from Mandy to Jason to Trent and back again. Usually Brock would not ask in front of Mandy or Eric unless it was absolutely necessary but it felt necessary this time.

Clay cleared his throat as the persistent scratch was still lingering and shifted in the seat trying to stretch so that the pressure was eased from off of his ribs as they were sore as hell from coughing. “Yeah… hmmm… what needs translating?” Clay sounded unsure of himself which was unlike him despite how much he tried to disguise it as he shifted his attention to Mandy who looked at him with outright impatience knowing he would not have been woken and pulled from his bed if it was not important.

Jason frowned and looked at Ray who shrugged before he turned to look at Sonny who usually could read Clay pretty well but even he looked worried and confused at the softened and uncertain demeanour that Clay had on display. They all knew he had a tendency to be a lot more vulnerable than he would usually allow himself when he was not feeling well but something felt different and none of them knew what but for now they would curb their worry and focus on getting him through translating as fast as he could and then they would worry.

Mandy did not waste a second as she shoved a laptop with the intercepted audio recordings in front of him along with a pad of paper and a pen as she wanted him to write down every single word he heard. “We intercepted these recordings and I need them translated.” Mandy pointed at the paper and the pen with urgency as though Clay should have started already.

Clay swiped at his runny nose as he could feel the snot running down towards his upper lip just as Lisa appeared beside him and put a box of tissues down beside the pad of paper and then a waste basket next to him on the floor before she took the opportunity to squeeze his shoulder as she moved away. Clay reached out and pulled one of the tissues then wiped his nose with it grateful that Lisa had managed to find tissues that did not feel like sandpaper. Clay balled the tissue up in his hand then picked up the pen as Mandy clicked play.

Clay was about two thirds of the way through the first recording and he was finding it hard to concentrate especially with the tension in the air as Mandy was hovering over his shoulder reading every word he wrote as he wrote it, and clicking her tongue with impatience when he would move the recording back and reply it as the accents and quick pace made it hard for him to translate it and he wanted to do so accurately. And then there was everyone else. Jason was pacing and sending daggers towards Mandy especially with every click that her tongue made. Ray was being a moving buffer between Jason and Mandy. Sonny was watching him like a hawk stalking it’s pray ready to swoop in, pick him up and take him away. Brock was watching albeit a hell of a lot more subtly that Sonny and frowning on occasions at a few of the words that he recognised. Trent would move close, make sure he took a sip of water every now and again which seemed to annoy Mandy before he would return to the window stood just off to the side so that he could split his attention between what was going on inside of the room and outside of it. Lisa was working on something, from where he was Clay could not tell what, but even she kept stealing worried glances at him. And Eric was watching over them all like a shepherd watching over his flock occasionally checking in on whatever it was that Lisa was doing but mainly making sure everyone stayed in check. Clay paused the recording, dropped the pen down onto the pad of paper, then raised his hand up and rubbed it over his face as he shifted again just before he began coughing and his other hand snaked to grasp at his ribs.

“Clay?” Jason breached the distance that had separated them in seconds as he placed his hand down on Clay’s shoulder and knelt down beside him taking the water from Trent who had been a few seconds behind him. “It’s alright kid, you are alright. Take it easy.” Jason had no idea if his words were actually helpful or not but they were tumbling out of his mouth without a second thought as his hand snaked its way from Clay’s shoulder to the back of his neck feeling every bit of tension in Clay’s body.

Clay twisted abruptly and leaned over just in time to vomit into the wastebasket bringing up all of the fluids that he had consumed as his eyes watered relentlessly leaving trails from the tears down his cheeks grateful that Jason was on the other side of him as the last thing he wanted to do was vomit on him or for any of it to splash on him.

Trent was beside Clay in seconds, not caring an ounce about being in the range of his vomit knowing that he was only vomiting because of all of the coughing that he was doing.

“What do you need Trent?” Brock asked worried as Cerb whined at Clay’s side hoping that Trent would know what to do.

“Nothing, he just has to ride this out. The vomiting is caused by the coughing.” Trent quickly vocalised hoping to quell some of the rising concern just as Clay spat into the bucket and groaned before he moved to sit back upright although he did take the opportunity to wipe around his mouth with the tissue that he had been clutching in his hand the entire time. Trent watched, his eyes assessing, as Clay leaned back with his eyes closed taking short, slow and shallow breaths and his hand pressed firmly against his ribs as he leaned to the side slightly.

Clay felt terrible and his throat felt a lot worse as the acidic bile was thick and had coated his throat, and his entire chest ached from all of the coughing he had been doing but he knew that Mandy would not be pressuring him if what he was translating was not important so he had to gain control of himself and get through it. He opened his eyes once he finally felt as though he could breathe and that he was not going to cough or vomit, and looked around at his team, his family. “I’m okay.” He offered although the hoarseness was back in his voice which made him want to cringe but he did not watch as glances were exchanged.

“Here, swish and spit.” Lisa held out his half drunken bottle of water knowing that getting the taste out of his mouth would do him some good although she was just as concerned as everyone else. Clay took the bottle and bought it to his lips, swished the water around and then spat it into the bucket immediately biting down on his bottom lip as he moved to lean back in the chair.

Jason looked at Eric who shrugged his shoulders and silently deferred to Trent with a shift of the eyes knowing what Jason was asking without asking but it was Trent who had the medical training and would make the determination. Jason reached around and planted his hand on Clay’s forehead relieved that Clay did not feel as though he had a fever which he would consider them lucky for but was slightly worried that Clay did not try to duck his hand or push it away instead he waited for him to be satisfied and retract it himself which he did after a few moments.

Sonny stepped forward sparing a glance at Mandy who did not look at all happy with the disruption or the mother hen-ning that was going on but he could care less. “Looks like it is back to bed for you blondie.” Sonny was worried although he would not admit it in so many words as he certainly did not do feelings.

Clay looked up at Sonny before his eyes searched out Mandy who was staring daggers at them. “How long of this recording is left?” He directed his question at Mandy pretending not to notice how it set everyone on edge; he knew he could look at the screen but he would have to shift and he did not have the energy for it.

Mandy seemed surprised by his question but recovered within seconds. “About fifteen minutes, and the second recording is another thirty minutes.” She answered as Clay nodded slowly.

Jason was already doing the math in his head and by his calculations that was another forty five minutes of audio for Clay to listen to and translate however given the fast speaking and thick accents along with the ambient background noises he had to rewind the audio often and listen to it again in order to ensure accuracy so that forty five minutes could easily turn into ninety minutes if not two hours or more. Jason did not like the maths that he was coming up with at all and one look at his brothers face told him they had come to a similar if not the same conclusion as he had.

“Clay.” Ray was the first one to speak waiting for Clay to turn his attention to him. “You can take a break brother. We know you aren’t feeling well.” It was always a delicate balancing act with Clay as none of them wanted him to think that they thought of him as weak but they did want the best for him even if it meant making him do something that he did not want to do even if that meant staying while his team geared up and went out.

Clay did know that he could take a break but he also knew that the recordings were of some importance to the target package that Mandy had been tirelessly working on and a delay could cause more problems that they did not need to deal with. “I know.” He answered Ray before he turned to look at Mandy. “But the translations are needed for the target package, to get it green lit, right?” He directed his question at Mandy who as deemed by Sonny was one of the ‘good idea fairies’ that he was so fond of knowing that she tried to keep them all at arm’s length to protect herself and for that he could not blame her, in fact he could understand it.

Mandy gave him a small smile. “They are, correct, and that is just going on what you have translated so far.” She answered although she could not say definitively that the intercepted conversations would get the package green lit but she had done her job long enough to know that the translation would yield results if they continued to say what they were saying. Mandy did not miss the various scathing looks that were sent her way but once again she chose to ignore them instead keeping her eyes on Clay.

Clay shifted his eyes back to Jason as his hand once again found its way back to his neck giving it a soft squeeze which he took comfort in. “Mandy needs this. I can do it.” Clay was still looking at Jason with pleading eyes seeking permission from him, and the soft hoarse voice made it sound even more pleading.

“I know you can sunshine.” Jason replied immediately as reassuringly as he could softening his voice and lowering it as if it was a private conversation between the two of them even though it could be heard. “Finish the bottle of water then you can continue.” Jason relented, as much as he did not like it, he had to let Clay do it as it was clear that he was feeling inadequate and needed to feel useful.

“Okay.” Clay nodded as he grabbed the uncapped bottle of water that was still a third full and began sipping it slowly as Jason moved away with Trent a few steps beside as they knew that Sonny and Brock would watch Clay and Ray would corral Mandy or at least keep her away from Jason.

**SEAL TEAM**

Brock smiled softly as he watched Cerb climb up and belly crawl closer until he was pressed into Clay’s side and Clay immediately responded by curling his arm over Cerb once Sonny had finished making sure the blanket was tucked over Clay from his shoulders to the bottom of his feet. Clay had spent almost two and a half hours in TOC after he had vomited as Mandy had asked him to go over and confirm parts of it multiple times which had pissed Jason right off to the point where he was going to need a new set of teeth if he grinded them together any more. Trent had gone to grab a shower as Lisa had already organised for some dinner to be bought to them as she wanted to make sure that they all ate as the package could be green lit at any time so they all had to be ready.

“He’s going to be fine Sonny.” Brock quietly reassured Sonny knowing that his actions spoke louder than words although he could be pretty loud. There was something that Brock could not quite explain about watching the usually gruff Texan fuss over Clay but what he did know was that it always bought a smile to his face even if he had to hide it.

Sonny glanced over at Brock before he returned his gaze to Clay who had fallen asleep the moment he climbed (was helped) into bed with two pillows having mysteriously appeared which helped to ease his coughing as it did just not want to go away. “I know. Blondie always comes out on the other side.” Sonny whispered loudly and somewhat gruffly as he sat down on the edge of his bunk then scrubbed a hand over his face smoothing down his wayward beard as he was satisfied that Clay was about as settled as he was going to get without the special comforter.

Brock nodded as there was a lot of truth to Sonny’s words because Clay did have an amazing ability to bounce back despite how sick he was. “I think we are all thankful for that.” Brock knew he was as he did not think they could handle having to watch Clay suffer for days on end as it was hard enough to watch him suffer in the short term. There was a grunt from Sonny followed by a ‘huh’ but he did not elaborate any further as he laid back down on his bunk as Trent walked through the shower freshly showered and changed.

Trent stopped and took a few seconds to look at Clay then resisted the urge to move him so that he was a little less contorted but he was sleeping and the last thing he needed was to be woken. Trent moved over to his own bunk catching Brock’s smirk as he was sure he knew what he had contemplated doing. “He go down okay?” Trent asked openly as he had gotten his shower kit, clothes and towel before they had returned to the barracks with Clay.

“Was out the second he landed on the mattress. We all know he pushed himself because he did not want to land in the middle of the war brewing between Jason and Mandy.” Brock was merely stating facts as no one has missed the way Ray and eventually Eric had made a point of keeping a fair distance between the two by using themselves as buffers but then again they were all on edge when Clay was ill or injured or both. Brock could not help it as his eyes wondered over Clay again as he shifted and managed to twist the blanket around his hips once he managed to uncover his own foot and stick it out so it was hanging over the edge of the bed.

Trent nodded slowly as he once again resisted the urge to untwist the blanket and cover his socked foot back up. “Hopefully he is exhausted enough to stay asleep until we have to wake him up or he has at least a solid eight hours if not more.” Trent hoped that a decent amount of sleep would have Clay feeling better and not worse as Brock was right about him pushing himself. “I don’t want him pushing himself like that again.” He added on quickly but it was not an afterthought.

Sonny snorted quietly. “Yeah right, you have about as much chance of that as you have of getting the good idea fairy to crack that outer shell of hers and have fun.” Trent and Brock both rolled their eyes at Sonny’s comment but there was some truth to it as getting Clay to take it easy was never as easy as it seemed.

“You going to wake him up to eat?” Brock asked having heard what Trent had said about leaving Clay to sleep but he needed to eat as he had not eaten since the night before and even then he had barely touched his tray as his throat hurt and he kept coughing which was disruptive and made eating a choking hazard.

Trent sighed softly as he had hoped Clay would remain awake long enough to get him to eat something knowing that Lisa would make sure that there was something soft that he could eat like soup or mashed potatoes or custard. “I know he should eat, I want him too, but sleeping is best for him for now as it means he is not talking so his larynx is resting. I am hoping the inflammation will have reduced significantly by the morning.” It was barely noon and the day had already felt far too long.

“We are staying in right?” Brock questioned knowing that at least one of them would be with Clay at all times.

“I think Jase said he would be over as soon as he had finished speaking to Blackburn.” Sonny had covered his eyes with his hat but he was listening out.

“Jason is not going to stay away.” Trent smirked knowing Jason would never admit to being concerned but his actions showed that he was.

Clay coughed lightly which had their attention but remained asleep as he shifted again slightly as he tucked his hand in between his ribs and the mattress then pulled his foot in closer and stuck his knee out instead as he had bent his leg. A sigh of relief left all of their lips as Clay settled once more.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay woke with a start, his eyes opening wide as his chest heaved which made him cough as he hastily slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise although it seemed he was not quick enough as the rustling of a blanket then the creak of the wooden ladder sounded telling him that it was Brock who was once again coming to his aid as Cerb nudged his shoulder with his nose. Within seconds, Brock was at his side and gently easing him up even though his cough sounded less harsh than it had been before he had gone to sleep.

Brock while still dismayed was at least a little relieved that Clay’s cough sounded as though it had eased and he looked a little better as his nose was not running and the dark circles had eased dramatically. “Here, drink this.” Brock snagged the bottle of water from the edge of his bed that Trent had put there earlier in anticipation of him waking up and held it out which Clay took immediately, opened it up then took several large gulps so that the bottle was finished in less than two minutes. Brock was not surprised considering that Clay had slept the afternoon away as night had fallen a few hours before. “How are you feeling?” Brock swapped the empty bottle out for a wet wipe and he gently wiped it over Clay’s face before he could protest it even though he did attempt to bat his hand away with a soft slap just as he finished.

Clay looked around the room and frowned before he reached out and scratched the spot between Cerb’s ears as the dog had laid idly beside him. “What time is it?” Clay’s voice sounded a lot better as he managed to speak louder than a whisper and without it squeaking or cracking.

“A little after nine. I’ll message Trent and get him to grab you some food, he should be on his way back or close to being so.” Brock replied knowing that Trent would grab some food for Clay as he wanted him to eat already having pulled his phone out and started messaging Trent to let him know that Clay was awake enough to eat.

Clay pouted before he shuddered. “What did I miss?” He asked feeling as though he had missed out on something but unsure of what.

“Nothing. Trent just went to talk to Jason, and I think Sonny is having a beer with Ray by the fire.” Brock answered honestly as they were on stand by for the package to be green lit or for something else to come in. “Now how do you feel?” Brock reiterated his first question as it had gone unanswered.

Clay took a few seconds for formulate his answer as he did his own assessment although he knew that Trent would do one not only by choice but because Jason would require him to do one as well. “Not as sore. Throat doesn’t hurt as much.” Clay answered with a single shoulder shrug.

Brock was pleased by the short answer as he decided not to press for any more as Trent and Jason would do that and he did not want to risk Clay straining his voice again. “You good sitting up or do you want to lay back down?” He asked wanting to keep Clay comfortable.

“Kind of comfortable here for now, still uncomfortable though.” Clay admitted as Brock nodded as Trent’s suspicion had been confirmed that he was suffering from malaise as he had explained it to them while he had been asleep.

“Okay. Do you want some more water?” Brock asked highly suspecting that he would still be thirsty but had not thought of asking yet but luckily Bravo had become good at anticipating his needs when he was unwell before he knew.

“Please.” Clay nodded as he ran his hand through his hair letting his fingernails scratch lightly over his scalp as he did mirroring the movements that he was doing as he scratched Cerb’s head which the dog was highly appreciative of if the tilting was any indication.

Brock smiled and quickly moved to get another bottle of water silently thanking Lisa for having the good graces to get them enough supplies that they would not have to leave in search of them before he returned to Clay’s side and handed him the opened bottle once he had arranged his blonde mop of hair into less of a mess.

“Brock?” Clay swallowed his first gulp of water before he called out Brock’s name that was laced with uncertainty as a thought popped into his mind.

“Yeah Spense?” Brock asked noticing how shifty Clay was and that he would not look at him directly.

Clay took another mouthful of water and let his eyes roam around the small room again. “Is Jase mad cause I…” He trailed off unsure of how to ask what he was asking instead choosing to drink another mouthful of water instead of finishing his question.

“Cause what Spense?” Brock furrowed his forehead not following Clay’s logic as to why he would think that Jason would be mad at him.

Clay sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed down on it for a few seconds before he let it go. “Cause I kept going when he wanted me to stop.” He finished his sentence although he was struggling to find the right words. “Mandy needed it to be translated.” He shrugged a few moments later before Brock had even had a chance to respond.

Brock knew that Clay would have picked up on the tension between Jason and Mandy like they all had but he had not considered that Clay would interpret it as it being his own fault or as him being the reason for it. Brock wanted to curse for not even considering that Clay would misinterpret the growing tension between them but he did not as the last thing he wanted to do was make him fret. “No Spense, Jason is not mad at you for continuing, he knows why you did it, why you had to finish. He is worried like all of us that you are sick.” Brock could see that his words had not appeased Clay as much as he hoped they would have. “If you ask, he will tell you the exact same thing that I just have. I promise you that he is not mad at you Spense.” Brock knew that Clay would not ask Jason if he was mad at him but before Clay could respond the door opened and Trent walked in with Sonny closely behind doing his best to be quiet but he was failing miserably. Both men stopped and glanced between Clay and Brock noting the downtrodden expression that Clay was sporting while Brock looked concerned although Trent noted that it was a different concern to the one he showed when Clay was unwell.

“Got you some food Clay.” Trent handed the tray up to Clay who let it rest on the mattress next to him. There was some soup and a toasted cheese sandwich on the side along with a bowl of custard and an assortment of soft fruits like melon and berries as he chose not to openly question what was going on with the two. “Eating is going to help you feel better.” Trent added although he was sure that he had told Clay that enough times that he knew it but he would reiterate it for his own peace of mind. Clay nodded and swallowed jaggedly as he reached out and picked up the first spoon so that he could eat the soup as his other hand still had not left Cerb’s head. “I will check you over once you are done.” He added knowing that Clay would expect it earning a nod as he put the spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Sonny looked from Clay to Brock who immediately shook his head hoping he would understand the silent message to shut up or at least not ask what he was wondering about. “Jason and Ray are getting the fire stoked up so it is roaring for us. A bit of time tonight in front of the fire will do blondie some good, warm those scrawny bones up.” Sonny had finished his beer with Ray just as Jason had joined them with Trent in tow just before Trent had gotten the message, and Jason had told them to bring Clay to the fire pit once he had eaten if he felt up to it but they were all in agreement that some fresh air would probably do him some good as he had been cooped up all day even with the inclusion of his excursion over to TOC.

Clay frowned and paused in his chewing of the bite of his toasted sandwich that he had dipped in the pumpkin soup wondering the reason behind the fire pit meeting but not voicing it instead he finished chewing and swallowed then put the rest of the sandwich down on the tray. “Everything okay?” He asked eventually although his voice was small and laced with uncertainly and concern.

“Everything is okay. Think we could all do with a bit of time sitting and relaxing around the fire seeing as we have to remain idle.” Trent spared a glance at Brock who subtly shrugged before he answered hoping to relax Clay as he had seen the tension build immediately, and his answer did have the desired effect as the tension resolved mostly. “Now finish eating.” Trent ordered pointing at the food on the tray although he was glad that Clay had already managed to eat half of the toasted sandwich which had been made from one piece of bread and the small portion of soup that he had been given. Clay nodded softly then picked up the bottle of water and took a few small sips before he swapped it out for the rest of the sandwich as Sonny, Brock and Trent exchanged glances and held a silent conversation although it yielded no answers.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason looked around the fire pit to each of his men and to Lisa feeling the tension bleed out of his body as he took a large mouthful of beer as almost everyone else was drinking with the exception of Clay who had been relegated to water by Trent but he had already picked up a bottle of water before he had even sat down and Cerb had quickly jumped up and curled into his lap once he had a blanket draped across his legs. Ray was sitting quietly looking pensive as they all listened to Sonny and Trent have an animated conversation about grenades. Brock was watching Clay and Cerb and listening although Jason had noticed that he had hardly touched his beer instead he was picking absentmindedly at the peeling label. Jason turned his attention to Lisa and Clay who were sat next to each other and he silently admitted that the relationship that the two had was something special, something that they both needed and it was strictly platonic. Lisa had her hand wrapped loosely around Clay’s forearm as her other hand was holding her own beer as Clay was lent towards her with his head rested back against the chair and his eyes fluttering every so often as his other hand rested down on Cerb’s back.

“You pull a pin and throw that sucka, don’t waste no time.” Sonny’s statement pulled Jason out of his revelry and had him turning his attention back to the conversation.

“It’s a grenade Sonny, of course you throw the damn thing immediately.” Trent shook his head at Sonny’s antics.

“How about you both agree to disagree then we can change the subject?” Ray offered earning a scowl from Sonny who was clearly enjoying winding up Trent.

Trent turned his attention to Clay who looked relaxed as his eyes were closed with Cerb cuddled into him. Trent caught Lisa’s attention and gestured with his hand to Clay. “Is he asleep?” He asked quietly even though Sonny had been speaking loudly just seconds before as he was not surprised if he had fallen asleep as he had been pretty sleepy after he had finished eating and had been checked out by Trent.

Lisa smiled softly as she looked over at Clay as she absentmindedly let her thumb sweep back and forth over his forearm seeing that he had finally closed his eyes but she knew he was not asleep as he was still breathing shallower than he did when he was asleep. “Nope.” She offered softly as she shook her head glancing over at Trent before she returned her gaze to Clay.

“You sure?” Sonny asked sounding highly sceptical as he second guessed her. Lisa raised an eyebrow at his questioning.

Brock drew in a sharp breath at Sonny’s question. “You should know not to question Davis by now Sonny. It’s like an unwritten rule of law.” Brock reminded Sonny as if he had forgotten that rule even though he knew he had not as several smirks appeared on several faces although some took the opportunity to hide behind their bottles.

“Yeah Sonny, you should know that by now.” Lisa could not resist taking a jab at Sonny on the back of Brock’s comment.

Sonny spluttered and drained the rest of his beer before he spoke. “Sure looks like blondie is asleep to me from here.” Sonny’s raised Texan ire caused Clay to stir and Cerb to direct a growl his way for upsetting the aforementioned.

“Well hey now, there’s no need for that Cerb.” Sonny frowned at the dog who looked ready to have a chunk of him before he turned to Brock. “Aren’t you going to do anything about that?” He pointed his empty bottle in Cerb’s direction as the dog was still glaring in his direction.

“Nope!” Brock deliberately popped the ‘p’ as he looked on proudly at Cerb who had not settled back down as he was focused on baring his teeth at Sonny. “Lower your voice and he will stop showing you his pearly whites.” Brock somehow managed to reprimand Sonny and bargain in one sentence.

Clay stirred once more as he was in the space between being awake and dozing as he forced his eyes to open and himself to wake a bit more although the warmth of the fire made it hard to stay awake as it was the warmest he had felt in days.

“I’m not being loud.” Sonny protested loudly which made them all roll their eyes at him.

“A bull in a china shop would be quieter sometimes.” Clay rasped as Cerb finally settled back down adjusting to the way Clay moved as he shifted slightly to ease the ache in his ribs.

“Hey now blondie, I don’t think you’re supposed to be talking.” Sonny replied immediately even though Clay’s voice did sound a lot better making Clay smile softly.

“Kid has a point Son.” Jason agreed with Clay taking the opportunity to wind up Sonny as the tables had turned.

“Probably would do less damage too.” Trent chimed in with a smirk. Sonny growled lowly which surely matched Cerb’s as the smirks grew around him.

Lisa shook her head at the boy’s antics but her attention was still drawn to Clay as was Jason’s. “You want something?” She asked quietly as he drew the blanket a little bit tighter around his hips all without upsetting Cerb.

“I’m alright, thank you.” Clay replied easily as he settled back into his chair once more. He still did not feel the best but he knew he would be alright, and for now he was content as a bout of laryngitis was not going to stop Clay from listening to the rest of his brothers as they continued to tease Sonny while enjoying the heat from the fire as the night passed by slowly.


	14. Onslaught Of Emotions With Few Answers

**_ Onslaught Of Emotions With Few Answers – Lisa Davis _ **

Lisa walked into the bar, her eyes already searching for the men of Bravo in the crowded room, and she wanted to turn around and go back home but it was Brock’s birthday and they were celebrating despite the quiet man’s best effort to pretend and ignore that it was his birthday. Lisa had not been feeling well all day and desperately wanted to be curled up on her couch watching a crappy rom-com as she had terrible cramps that made her want to double over in pain and waves of nausea but she figured that she could make it through one drink then she would leave as she was sure that the guys would be getting well and truly drunk especially Brock since it was his birthday. The sound of a slurred Texan drawl yelling ‘happy birthday Brock’ over and over pulled Lisa’s eyes over to the men of Bravo who had corralled themselves in a corner or had been corralled into a corner, either way they were away from the crowd which was a good thing.

“Lisa!” Clay spoke as he came up behind her having been to the bathroom having to raise his voice to be heard as she was in the thick of the crowd. Lisa whirled around and he did not miss the relief or how pale she looked which was worrying or the way she swayed. “Woah, you alright?” He quickly reached out and looped his arm over her shoulder and let her lean into his side as it was clear something was off with her as she was never late.

“I’m fine.” Lisa assured him even as she leant more into him as he guided her towards the quiet end of the bar.

Clay did not believe her but he also was not going to call her out on it. “What do you want to drink?” He asked as they reached the bar seeing she was looking back over at the guys.

Lisa turned her eyes back to Clay who looked completely sober which was kind of a surprise. “Uhh, just water with a slice of lemon thanks.” She really did not feel well enough to drink anything other than water as a particularly painful cramp ripped through her abdomen that had her hunching over despite how hard she tried not too.

Clay subtly placed his hand over Lisa’s as she had placed her hand hard across her stomach and turned into her to give her as much privacy as he could. “Lisa, hey, I need you to tell me what is going on?” Clay leaned in close so that he could maintain privacy and not be overheard as he was worried nor did he want to attract the attention of the guys because in their drunken states they had very little or no decorum although Trent was sober as well so he was on babysitting duty.

Lisa blew out a shaky breath as the cramp petered out and a wave of nausea washed over her momentarily before she righted herself although she still had the fabric of Clay’s shirt clutched in her hand and was not letting go any time soon. “I am just going to have one drink, say happy birthday to Brock then I am going to go home. I don’t feel well, haven’t all day.” Lisa laid out her plan as she straightened up despite still leaning into his side.

Clay frowned as it was not like Lisa to be sick but of course she had a plan even if it was at her own expense. “Okay but I will drive you home. I haven’t had a drink tonight.” It had not been Clay’s plan to not drink but he just did not feel like drinking when he had arrived at the bar despite how much Sonny had insisted. “Don’t even argue with me on this Lisa.” Clay added when he saw she was ready to protest just as the barman waked over to serve them. “Two waters, both with a slice of lemon, and send another round over to Bravo’s table.” He ordered and slapped a fifty down on the bar top to cover the drinks before he turned his attention back to Lisa.

Lisa smiled softly knowing that she did not have the energy to argue and that Clay would not relent as he could be more stubborn than all of them combined but the smile was quickly wiped away as another slightly milder cramp rippled through her abdomen. “Come on.” Lisa nodded towards the table knowing that the drinks would be bought over.

“Davis!” Sonny yelled loud enough to be heard over the entire bar as he spotted Clay leading Lisa over as he raised his almost empty glass up in the air as he attempted to salute her although he had to grab the table to keep himself upright.

Lisa unravelled herself from Clay as she smiled softly at him letting him know that she would be okay. “I see you boys are trying to drink this place dry.” She moved around the table towards Brock who smiled drunkenly at her, oh she was sure that the hangovers were going to suck in the morning, but at least she had already organised to take Cerb home with her as she was sure that Brock would end up on Trent’s couch for the night. “Happy birthday Brock!” She leaned in and gave him a quick hug then pulled away and moved back subtly as the overwhelming smell of alcohol had her stomach churning.

Brock smiled wide. “Thanks Lisa!” He slurred happily before his eyes went wide and he reached underneath the table then produced Cerb’s lead holding it out as if it were a prize. “Cerb is having a sleepover at your house.” He reminded her as if she had not forgotten.

Lisa took the lead from Brock’s hand and placed it around her neck just as Cerb appeared at her side seeing that he was wearing his vest. “I know Brock, I will take good care of Cerb.” She reassured him although he was far too drunk to be worried. “And make sure you drink some water.” She hoped that he would otherwise the headache he would have would be torturous.

“I’ll make sure he does Lisa.” Trent had overheard the conversation as he was next to Brock just as the round of drinks that Clay had ordered and bought arrived at the table.

“Good.” Lisa smiled as she took the glass of water that Clay held out for her to take. “Thanks.” She took a sip of the water before she caught sight of Sonny as he reached for a set of darts which could only end one of two ways depending on just how much booze he had consumed. Either way it would not be her taking him to the emergency room.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay guided Lisa out of the bar to her car having stayed for a little over an hour as he would be driving her home in her own car as he had been picked up by Trent who had picked up him and Brock while Naima had dropped off Ray and Jason while Cerb kept pace with them. Even in the dull lighting of the bar he could see every time she winched and hunched over minutely, and he could see that she was growing increasingly pale.

Lisa stopped abruptly just as they reached her car and planted her hand on the door glass as she hunched over and her bottom lip began trembling as pain laced through her lower body but what was more concerning was the wet feeling that began to run down her inner legs. “C-C-Clay.” Lisa could not keep the tremble from her voice as the fear crept in and she screwed her eyes shut as another cramp tore through her lower abdomen.

Clay was at Lisa’s side in seconds as Cerb whined lowly. “Lisa…” Clay trailed off as he placed his hand in the middle of her back but stopped as he followed her line of sight to see the blood that was staining the inner legs of her jeans but before he could say anything else Lisa collapsed down to the ground however Clay reacted quickly and managed to lower her down so that she did not hit the ground hard. “We need to get you to the hospital.” He knew Trent was just inside the bar but this was not within his medical knowledge nor did Lisa need an audience as more blood soaked her thighs. He did not miss how terrified Lisa looked or the tears that were pouring down her face as he reached up and opened the passenger’s side door. “In Cerb. Lisa, I am going to pick you up and get you in the car. I will get you to the hospital.” He did his best to remain calm grateful that Cerb jumped into the car then moved through the gap in the front seats into the back as he lifted Lisa up and into the car before he shut the door and ran around to the other side, getting in the driver’s side and quickly driving.

Lisa’s chest heaved as the tears fell uncontrollably and the cramping tore through her continuously. “C-Clay, I-I’m s-s-scared.” Lisa trembled and stuttered as she looked at Clay hoping for some reassurance.

Clay took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and reached over then grasped Lisa’s hand in his. “You are going to be okay Lisa. I am not leaving you.” He kept his voice as calm as he could but there was something about Lisa admitting that she was scared that terrified him. “I am going to get you to the hospital and the doctor is going to make you better.” He knew they were only minutes from the hospital but he was still worried as there was no sign of any of her pain easing or the bleeding stopping.

Lisa squeezed his hand tightly before she realised what she was doing and relaxed her grip as the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. “Keep talking please.” She asked as there was something calming about listening to him talk and she could do with the distraction as another whine was emitted as Cerb pressed his nose up against her elbow that was rested on the centre console.

Clay glanced over at Lisa before he returned his eyes to the road as the last thing they needed was to get in an accident. “I was five when I broke my first bone, I broke my arm and Ash was spun up. Mom was not really with it so for the entire weekend I stayed in the corner of my room cradling my broken arm until I went to school on Monday and the nurse sent me to the hospital.” Clay had no idea why he started to tell that piece of dark history as he usually kept his childhood well-guarded as it was not something he spoke about ever. “I had two breaks in my arm and I spent the night in the hospital because no one could reach my Mom and my emergency contact just happened to be on another spin up.” He could remember how terrified he was being five years old and all alone in the hospital but it made him more resolved to make sure that she was not alone even though she was an adult. “Not going to leave you Lisa.” He braked heavily although not enough to send Lisa forward in her seat as he pulled in front of the emergency room.

“I know.” Lisa managed to get out softly before Clay was out of the car yelling for help as the medical staff came running over.

Lisa heard Cerb bark as she was lifted out of her car and laid out on the gurney before she felt the gurney begin to roll and a hand take hold of her own once more knowing it was Clay’s just as she curled up and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain increased sharply.

Clay ran alongside the gurney with Cerb at his heels until they got her into one of the emergency department rooms, luckily Cerb was still wearing his vest that highlighted he was a service dog.

“Sir, I am sorry but you need to wait outside.” A nurse placed her hand on Clay’s arm which he quickly shrugged off. “Sir, please, we need to get her undressed.”

“I’m not leaving her.” Clay snapped sharply before he turned his attention back to Lisa who was writhing in pain and trying to avoid the gloved hands that were trying to touch her, trying to uncurl her from the foetal position.

Lisa heard the ire in Clay’s voice and she forced her eyes open as she squeezed his hand in hers. “Clay, he’s my family, he stays put.” Lisa managed to rush out as the nurse looked at the doctor who gave her a single nod to let Clay stay. The nurse moved out of Clay’s way but did raise an eyebrow at Cerberus who had sat next to Clay and looked about as unmovable as him.

Clay leaned down and with his other hand, brushed it over Lisa’s hair. “You have to let the doctors look at you Lisa.” Clay kept his voice soft despite the internal panic. “I am going to be right here.” He assured her trying to take her mind off the fact that the nurses were cutting her clothing off, taking vials of blood for lab tests, and hooking her up to the machines to monitor her vitals.

**SEAL TEAM**

The lighting in the room was dimmed down to its lowest setting as the clocked rolled over to 0300 and Lisa rested soundly as the doctor had administered a light sedative that was enough to make her sleep after giving her the news that had broken her last and final defence. Cerb was laid alongside Lisa with his head laid on her chest with his nose pressed into her neck as she had her arm curled around him and was holding him tightly against her. Clay used the hand that was not being held by Lisa to scrub it lightly over his face as he stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders to ward off the ache that was settling in.

The door opened and Clay dropped his hand down into his lap as he looked over to see that it was the nurse coming to check on Lisa. “Here, I thought you could use this.” The nurse held out a cup of coffee for him to take with a small pot of milk and a couple of sugar packets sat upon the lid.

“Thank you.” Clay was grateful as he needed a hit of caffeine but he did not want to leave Lisa alone even though Cerb would remain. “I’m sorry I don’t know your name. How is she doing?” He asked quietly once he had taken the coffee foregoing the milk and sugar as he watched the nurse look over the vitals and note them down. He had been agonising for the past four or so hours over if he should make a call to Blackburn or to Jason but it was a personal matter and it was Lisa’s news to share only if she wanted so he decided not to unless she asked him to do so once she was awake.

“I’m Anna but don’t apologise. She is doing better, her vitals are where we like them to be. Once she wakes and as long as everything keeps looking up then we should be able to discharge her once the doctor has gone over a few things with the both of you.” Anna, the nurse, offered a small smile before she answered his question. The medical staff had all assumed that Clay was her partner and neither of them had bothered to correct it. “She will need to rest for a few days but she is going to need a lot of emotional support as well.” The nurse added on before she slipped quietly out of the room leaving them alone once more. The door clicked closed and Clay shifted minutely in the chair as he was growing stiff from the uncomfortable chair.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa’s eyes fluttered open in the darkened room and settled on Clay who leaned forward as soon as he noticed her eyes beginning to open, and then it all came flooding back to her. She looked away from him before she felt him squeeze her hand lightly which made her look back at him just as Cerb began to give her kisses on her cheek making her run her fingers over his velvety soft ears. “When can I go home?” She asked, her voice still hoarse from crying, from the tears she had cried earlier.

“The doctor can check you out and discharge you. I can call the nurse if you want.” Clay was well out of his depth, in foreign territory, but despite it all there was nowhere he would rather be.

“Can we just sit for a little longer? I need to sit for a little longer.” Lisa tightened her grip around his hand subconsciously as her voice petered out.

“We can do whatever you want Lisa. We will sit here for as long as you want, as long as you need.” Clay had a lot of unanswered questions but now was not the time to ask them, truthfully he may never ask them as there would never be a right time.

Lisa nodded and settled back down into the pillows absentmindedly clutching and unclutching Clay’s hand in hers while continuing to stroke her fingers over Cerb’s ears as the silence settled over the two.

“I didn’t know Clay, I didn’t.” Lisa broke the silence several minutes later as her voice shook and she shook her head from side to side.

“Lisa… there was nothing you could have done and I cannot begin to know how you feel or what you are going through but I am here and I am not going anywhere. It’s okay that you did not know, the doctor said it was still early.” Clay responded in kind as best as he could as he was lost. The last thing that he wanted to do was make Lisa cry but he realised that maybe it was what she needed because she steeled herself and stayed behind her walls most of the time so allowing herself to be vulnerable and feel what she needed to feel could be a good thing for her. The last thing he wanted her to do was bottle it up but he realised that it was not about what he wanted at all.

Lisa let the tears fall freely knowing that she was safe with Clay. “I was nine weeks pregnant Clay, nine weeks and I had no idea. All that I can think about was all the things that I did in those nine weeks that I would not have done if I had known I was pregnant.” Lisa paused and swallowed jaggedly as more tears fell down her face dropping down off her chin and onto Cerb who dutifully stayed put knowing she needed the comfort and cuddles. “I don’t know what is worse, not knowing and finding out by losing the baby or knowing and losing it.” She sniffled as more tears fell.

Clay wished he could take her pain away, could rewind and make everything okay but he could not and he hated that he was not able to do more than listen and offer words. “There was nothing you could have done. I think it is hard any way.” He replied as he stood up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed sensing she needed him to be closer. He internally debated his next words but decided that he would regret if he did not ask. “Is there anyone you want me to call for you?” He had offered earlier but she had been in too much pain and too upset to answer earlier as the doctor had pushed the sedative into the intravenous drip that was in her hand.

Lisa bit down on her bottom lip hard enough that she split it and it began bleeding as she took measured breaths. ”No, he doesn’t need to know, no one else does.” Lisa was adamant that no one else needed to know, that this was her and Clay’s secret to keep. The ‘he’ would remain secretive but she suspected Clay knew or at least had suspicions on who the father was of the baby she had just lost but he would not ask and she would not offer.

Clay nodded softly. “You do not have to tell anyone Lisa but you do have to talk to me if you want or need too. Let me do this for you, let me be there for you.” Clay was not sure whether he was asking to much but he just wanted Lisa to know that she could talk to him if or when she needed him too.

Lisa gave him a small tentative smile that did not reach her eyes. “Thank you Clay.” She spoke sincerely as she absentmindedly played with his fingers knowing that she could talk to him and would if she needed too. “Can you call the doctor? I want to go home and be in my own bed.” She did not want to remain in the hospital, did not want to be reminded of this horrible night any more than her own body was doing as she was still cramping and bleeding but not nearly as severely as she had been.

“I can do that.” Clay leaned forward and pressed the call button for the nurse understanding that she did not want to prolong her stay in the hospital.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa had said nothing since they had left the hospital especially after the doctor had tried to hand her a handful of pamphlets for various support groups, therapies, and ones that explained the feelings she could experience which made her glare at the doctor enough that the doctor retracted his offer. Clay walked beside Lisa with Cerb on the other side with his hand placed across her back as he guided her into her apartment once he had unlocked the door.

“Do you want anything or do you just want to crawl into bed?” It was almost 0530 but Clay had to ask as Lisa still looked absolutely wrecked.

Lisa looked around her empty apartment and quickly decided that she just wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for the day. “Bed.” Lisa answered allowing Clay to guide her through to her bedroom as her entire body was trembling from exhaustion as Cerb ran ahead and jumped up onto the bed, settling down and watching her.

“I’m going to get you some water while you get changed and get into bed.” Clay was resistant to let go of her or let her out of his sight but she needed to get changed out of the hospital issue scrubs that she had been given to go home in which did not look that comfortable or soft for what she had been through. The fact that Cerb would remain watching and alert Clay if Lisa needed help allowed him to move around her home and get her some water.

“Clay…” Lisa’s soft call stopped him and made him turn around just before he reached the door as she had stopped and lent against the doorframe of the bathroom door.

“Yeah Lis…” Clay did not know if he should move closer or remain where he was as her expression was unreadable.

“I lost a baby tonight. I lost my baby tonight.” The words left Lisa and it was in that moment that she realised the gravity of what she had lost, of how her own body had failed her, and there was a whole entanglement of emotions that came with that.

Clay moved before he even realised he was moving and immediately pulled Lisa into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, sinking down to the floor with her and softly rocking her as she wailed unable to stop the tears from falling once more. Listening to her cry tore his heart apart but he knew she needed it, knew that the implications of her words, of what had happened would leave an invisible mark on her soul. Clay did not stop rocking her until she went quiet and lax in his arms having cried herself to sleep but he did not move or try to get her into bed instead he shifted her so that her head was on his shoulder and readjusted his arms so that he was holding her securely as Cerb came closer and settled down on the floor next to them.

**SEAL TEAM**

The buzzing of their phones woke Lisa and made Clay curse quietly under his breath as that meant they were being called in and Lisa was not up to it as she still was pale. Lisa raised her hand up and rubbed at her swollen red ringed eyes although she made no effort to move out of Clay’s lap; any other time she would scramble away as fast as she could from embarassment but she was warm and comfortable and she felt safe and cared for, and it was not because that were lovers but because they were family. “What time is it?” She asked hating how hoarse her voice sounded from all of the crying she had done.

Clay reached down and looked at his phone once he had pulled it out of his pocket so that he could answer Lisa’s question. “0948.” He told her just as a second page came through. “Says we have thirty minutes to get to base.” He wondered if Lisa should be going in but he knew he could not stop her, and he did not want to leave her alone either.

“I’ll grab a shower then you can have one. I have one of your go bags still in my car, I washed everything but did not get round to giving it back to you so at least you will have some fresh clothes.” Lisa seemingly built her walls back up in front of Clay as she resolved herself to put on a brave face and do her job although she still made no effort to move away from him.

Clay was worried but he decided to go with Lisa, follow her lead on this, and let her do what she needed to do. “Okay. You get showered and I will ring through an order because we need food and coffee, and the guys are definitely going to need food and coffee. We can pick it up on the way in once we are both ready.” Clay wanted to make sure that Lisa ate before they got to base as he hoped it would help her to feel a little bit better as the last thing she needed was to fall ill on top of everything else.

“Okay.” Lisa nodded slowly grateful that Clay was thinking ahead as she would usually be the one considering what condition the guys would be in after a night spent celebrating and what she needed to pick up on the way in but not today, today there was way to much going on her head. Lisa took a few more minutes before she finally moved although she had to give Cerb a kiss before he stood up, wobbly on her own feet. Clay waited until the door was closed and he heard the shower turn on before he stood up and made his way out to go get his bag from Lisa’s car and make the call to order everything as fast as he could worried how the day was going to go.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay looked over at Lisa as he pulled into the closest parking space he could find on base in her car and turned off the car seeing that her knuckles were turning white as she grabbed the trays of coffee that she was holding in her lap as the heat was welcome as it helped with the cramps that she was still feeling although they were duller than they had been but that might have been the analgesics that Clay had made her take after she had eaten a bagel and drunk half of the orange juice with them. Anyone with half decent sight could see that Lisa had been crying and that she was not feeling well but hopefully they had enough sense to remain silent on the issue.

Clay took off his seatbelt then got out of the car and walked around to the trunk, grabbing both of their go bags and letting Cerb out before continuing round to the passenger’s side where Lisa had not moved as they had received a third message ordering them straight on to the plane, and they were already running late. Clay opened the door and carefully took the trays of drinks out of her grip balancing them on one arm before he grabbed the boxes of food and balanced it on top of the cups then held his hand out to help Lisa out of the car. “Lis, we have to get to the plane. We are already running late.” Clay kept his voice soft as he did not want to startle her as she seemed a million miles away.

Lisa heard Clay she did but the thought of getting out of the car and seeing the men of Bravo had her stomach in knots as she had seen herself in the reflection in the mirror and she knew how she looked, and there was not enough make up in the world to cover that up. “I… they are going to know Clay. They are going to know.” The words tumbled from her mouth without any more thought.

“What are they going to know Lisa? They do not know anything other than that we left last night because I drove you home. And if anyone asks then all you need to say is that you aren’t feeling well. It’s not a lie and you do not have to provide details.” Clay was resolute in his words as no one else knew that they had spent the night in the emergency room.

Lisa blew out a shaky breath and nodded before she unbuckled her seatbelt then slipped her hand into Clay’s and got out of the car. She reached down and clipped Cerb’s leash onto his vest then gave him a kiss drawing comfort from him before she tucked herself into Clay’s side and took the boxes of food from him to carry as she hoped the food and coffee would serve as a distraction.

Clay wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer once he had locked the car and pocketed the keys as they began walking slowly towards the plane that was waiting for them. “Breathe Lis, I am right here.” He kept his voice soft seeing Eric glancing at his watch and looking towards them obviously dismayed at them being late.

“How late are we?” Lisa asked as she had no idea, no sense of time as she focused on her breathing.

“Almost quarter of an hour.” Clay was reluctant to answer but he knew that Lisa would not say anymore until he answered. “It will be fine, I will handle it.” He quickly added knowing that the last thing Lisa needed was more pressure or a dressing down for being late.

Eric stilled them as he raised his hand up and held it out as he let his eyes roam over them, frowning as he looked at Lisa before he caught Clay’s minute shake of the head.

“Sorry we are late, it’s my fault. I thought the guys would need coffee and food after being at the bar last night. I did not realise how long it would take.” Clay directed his words at Eric hoping that he would get a pass.

Eric looked at Clay then to Lisa and back to Clay knowing something had happened but not knowing what but what was clear was that Lisa was in rough shape and that Clay was being overly protective so he would not be getting any answers. Eric nodded. “Food and coffee was a good idea as they are in rough shape, some rougher than others. I think Trent is the only one not hungover as he is hooking the rest of them up to drips to run fluids through them. Get yourselves settled, we are in for a long flight. The briefing will be once we have been in the air for a few hours and everyone is a little more sober or a hell of a lot more sober.” Eric stepped aside hoping that whatever was going on would work itself out but he also knew that Clay and Lisa would help each other through whatever was going on. He watched as the two meandered up the ramp before he followed after them giving the orders to take off as everyone was aboard.

“We bought food and coffee.” Lisa plastered a smile on her face as best as she could as she reached the men of Bravo who were slumped sitting around with intravenous drips in their arms clearly in a world of misery after a big night full of alcohol.

Trent looked up knowing that despite his best efforts to get the guys to drink water that they were still hungover and he was relieved that someone had thought to pick up food. “Good, hopefully it will soak up some of the alcohol.” Trent stopped speaking as he looked up and got a good look at Lisa who looked like she was ready to collapse and given how much she was leaning into Clay, it appeared to be a very real possibility. Trent stood up from where he was knelt in front of Jason who had just swallowed a couple of extra strong analgesics once he was hooked up to the drip and moved towards Clay and Lisa who somehow looked like they had a rougher night than all of the guys combined which he had trouble reconciling considering Clay drive Lisa home just after nine.

Clay could see that Trent was assessing Lisa and that was the last thing she needed. “Why don’t you go and sit down, finish your juice? I will pass out the coffees and food then be over soon.” Clay was giving her an out which she would gladly take.

“Okay, thanks.” Lisa handed the boxes back to Clay but took her juice and moved past everyone deeper into the plane slightly grateful that they were all too miserable to look at her as Cerb stayed close. She just wanted to find a quiet spot to sit and sort herself out although she knew that it was not as easy as it seemed.

Trent tracked Lisa with his eyes noticing that she was walking slowly and turned back to Clay but before he could ask Clay moved around him and began distributing the coffee and food to each of the men but Trent did not miss how Clay was also keeping a close eye on her either. Whatever was going on had happened in the twelve or so hours between leaving the bar and arriving at base, and whatever it was had left Lisa shaken. Trent shook his head before he returned his focus to the men in front of him knowing Clay would look after her while he looked after them.

Clay left the boxes with the remaining bagels and muffins in between the guys before he moved down the plane, dumping his and Lisa’s go bags down with the rest of the bags then moved to go and sit with Lisa who had sat herself down on the cold hard steel floor in a small nook. She looked up as he made his way over and sat down beside her, draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him as Cerb was draped across her lap being the lap dog that he could be and sometimes liked to be. She rested her head against his shoulder and he felt her body trembling against his own which made him hold her a little tighter. “Get some sleep Lis.” He whispered softly hoping that she would let herself sleep.

“You need to sleep too.” Lisa had not missed the tiredness that Clay was exhibiting as she whispered back as she had already closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into his neck, a reversal of the position she had found herself in a time or two with Clay when he was sick or injured. Clay hummed softly but said no more as he wanted Lisa to rest and he knew that she would as she was exhausted. Clay felt the moment that the last bit of tension left Lisa’s body as she finally fell asleep and he knew as her breathing changed but he could not let himself go to sleep.

Eric appeared a few minutes later holding a blanket as he had been handing them out as the guys had gone to sleep and he hoped that the intravenous drips, strong analgesics, coffee, food and a bit of sleep would have them back up in next to no time although he understood that they were supposed to have the day off hence why they had hit it so hard. Seeing Lisa asleep on the plane was not something that he was used too especially not this early into the flight as usually she was briefing and preparing for the mission ahead but not this time; seeing Lisa curled into Clay set off alarm bells in Eric’s head but he refrained from saying anything instead he made sure to keep his footsteps light and draped the blanket over the three of them as Cerb was not about to move from Lisa’s lap. Eric nodded his head towards Clay then stepped away leaving the two to rest before they would begin preparing.

**SEAL TEAM**

No one had missed how quiet Lisa had been or how unwell she looked and no one knew what to do as she was sticking incredibly close to Clay who was being just as protective of her as she was of him but there had never been the divide that there was now or at least appeared to be. What made the whole situation worse was that they had been spun up on their rostered day off, flown on a long flight half way across the world only to end up landing and being told that the clearance to operate had been revoked as they were coming into land and the intel that Mandy had been working on was found to be incorrect so there was no mission and they were heading back to the States without even getting off of the plane. The only good thing was that all of their hangovers had gone thanks to everything they had been done to get them mission ready.

Sonny was concerned as he watched as Lisa protectively planted herself in to Clay’s side and he immediately responded by wrapping his arm around her and handing her the bottle of water he had in his hand directing her to drink.

“What’s going on there?” Jason asked as he slapped the back of his hand lightly against Sonny’s knee as he joined the rest of his men who were all grouped together, hell even Mandy was sitting with them as there was nothing she could do.

“Don’t know.” Sonny scowled as he watched as Lisa said something to Clay who frowned then nodded as he pointed towards their duffel bags. Whatever Lisa asked and Clay answered had Lisa moving away from him and crossing the plane to their bags but instead of grabbing hers she grabbed Clay’s and began to search through it until she found what she was looking for although she had used her body as a shield as her back was to them so they could not see what it was that she had got out of his bag.

“Anyone got any ideas?” Ray asked as ever since he had woken up he had been watching the two and had not missed Lisa’s red rimmed eyes or ashen appearance.

“Leave them be. Lisa is not feeling well.” Eric hoped to quell the concerned gossip but he knew that it was only because they were worried and he had to put himself in that concerned category as well as he joined them to sit down as he had no paperwork to do.

“Lisa does not do clingy.” Sonny growled at he watched Lisa return to Clay’s side and resume the position tucked into the side of him with his arm automatically wrapping around her.

Brock could see the tension in Sonny, hell a blind man could feel it, and turned his attention to Trent. “Have you tried to examine her?” He asked although it seemed that Lisa had been giving them all a wide berth and that the only ones who could get close were Clay and Cerb.

Trent snorted and shook his head. “Tried but neither of them were having a bar of it. I didn’t want to cause her anymore problems. If Clay was worried and believed that she needed to be examined then he would come and get me.” Trent had faith in Clay’s ability and had to trust in that belief as he knew that he would not do anything that jeopardised Lisa’s health.

“I don’t like it.” Sonny growled making everyone raise an eyebrow at him wondering what exactly he did not like although they could all take guesses. “Isolating themselves from us. We’re a team, need to know if something is wrong which it clearly is.” He went on to explain as he continued to track their movements seeing them move to the opposite of the plane and sit down.

Brock and Trent shared a smirk as Ray exhaled softly. “We have to let them come to us when they are ready.” Ray tried to reason with Sonny but it was pretty evident that it was a lost cause.

“Blondie doesn’t get to keep secrets.” Sonny growled as he shoved a toothpick into his mouth and bit down on it until it splintered.

“Sonny.” Jason’s voice was sharp as he hoped that it would be enough to corral the blustered Texan.

“No, he doesn’t. He does not get to isolate himself or Lisa from us. Good of the team and all that Jase, remember?” Sonny’s bite was worse than his bark but there were still a few winces from his words.

“You are blaming Clay for an awful lot here Sonny.” Brock did not know why Sonny seemed to think it was all Clay’s fault but what he did know was that he did not like it.

“He ain’t exactly pushing her to come talk to us, letting her stay in the bubble with him.” Sonny sneered back as he gestured with his hands to make a circle. “You know what, screw this, the time for space is over.” He had had enough and was already stalking over, ignoring the calls of his name or the footsteps following after him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay was concerned at the level of pain that Lisa still seemed to be in as she got some extra strong Advil out of his bag after asking for it and quickly swallowed them down before she returned to his side and tucked herself into his body. “They don’t take long to kick in. You want to go and sit down?” Clay kept his voice low as he wrapped his arm around her instinctually.

“Think that would be a good idea.” Lisa practically whispered back as she felt terrible as she was still being assaulted by cramps and waves of nausea, and then there were the endless thoughts that were flowing through her mind at a rapid rate grateful for the constant companionship of Clay and of Cerb as the hair missile had not left her side at all.

“Come on, with or away from the guys?” Clay asked already knowing what she was going to answer but he would have been a piss poor operator if he had not felt their eyes constantly watching both of them and their movements.

“Let them watch for a little bit longer. I am really not up to being bombarded with questions.” Lisa admitted with ease as she was physically and emotionally exhausted, had been before they had even boarded the plane and it had only grown.

Clay did not need to say anymore as he led Lisa across to the other side of the plane where they once again settled down but this time on the netted seats rather than the steel floor and with Cerb on the seat next to Lisa instead of in her lap but he did have his head and front paws touching her thigh. Lisa rested her head on Clay’s shoulder and closed her eyes as she did not want to see anyone or anything instead focusing on letting herself rest and trying to ignore the pain that the cramps bought as she willed the analgesics to kick in.

Lisa felt as Clay’s entire body tensed before the tell-tale sound of footsteps approaching made her open her eyes and see Sonny stomping his way over to them with everyone following behind. The first thing Lisa noticed was the anger that was radiating off of him and then the worry that was coming off of everyone else. Lisa felt as Clay pulled her tighter into his side although there was no space left just as Sonny stopped in front of them and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth.

“What the hell is going on?” Sonny growled as he looked between the two just as everyone stilled behind him. Lisa closed her eyes and breathed out a shaky breath before she opened her eyes again just as another wave of nausea rolled in then abated. “You haven’t said anything to us, haven’t even tried to interact with is. So what the hell is going on? You arrive looking like hell and have practically been glued to blondie’s side, and you won’t look at any of us.” Sonny let loose as he directed his words at Lisa who curled in on herself.

“Sonny, hey, stop!” Clay untangled himself from Lisa and stood in front of her protectively.

“Then tell us what the hell is going on?” Sonny was not going to back down as he stepped closer to Clay.

“Hey Sonny, back up brother.” Jason and Ray were on either side of him to separate him and Clay as it was clear that Clay was not going to back down.

Lisa stood uneasily and swayed momentarily as she latched her hand around the fabric of Clay’s shirt feeling as he snaked his arm behind him and around her to help steady her. She could not help it as her eyes became glassy but she was doing her upmost not to let the tears that were pooling fall.

“Stop Sonny… please.” Lisa’s voice cracked and she looked down as Clay looked over his shoulder at her but made no effort to move from his position as a human shield for her.

“Lisa?” Eric softened his voice as he caught sight of how glassy her eyes were, how badly she was trembling or how unsteady she seemed on her feet. It was as if a piece fell into place as she was cuddling into Clay because he was helping her maintain a part of her façade by helping her remain upright. “Sit down. Trent check her over.” Eric was taking command knowing Jason had his hands full corralling Sonny even with Ray’s help.

“No.” Lisa cried out quickly making Eric widen his eyes in surprise at her outright refusal. “I don’t need to be examined.” She added on as Clay turned around and helped to lower her to the seat as she was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing quickened. Trent moved round Eric to kneel in front of Lisa beside Clay who was directly in front of her but made no effort to move once he was in front of her.

Clay knew that Lisa was close to hyperventilating and that was the last thing she needed. “Lis, I need you to breathe with me.” He reached out and took her hand then placed it on his chest hoping that it would be enough to have her mimic his breathing leaving his hand over hers.

Trent did not intervene although it was hard not to but Clay had it under control and Lisa was responding well to him as her breathing began to slow down as she mimicked Clay’s. He felt as Brock knelt next to him once he had placed his medical kit beside him. Ray with Mandy’s help managed to get Sonny back over to the other side of the plane and shut up or at least quietened down enough that he could not be heard. “Clay, brother, we need some answers here.” Trent kept his voice quiet although it was loud enough that it could be heard by everyone including Jason and Eric who were stood just behind them watching the unfolding scene.

Lisa heard Trent and raised her eyes to look into Clay’s seeing that he was looking directly at her and before she could stop them the first of the tears escaped making tracks down her cheeks. The fact that Lisa was openly crying made Trent, Brock, Jason and Eric on edge while Clay kept his focus on her as he was not about to betray her trust. Lisa swallowed thickly and looked past Jason to Sonny, Ray and Mandy. “Get them.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but she did not want to have to say the words that she was about to say again.

“Are you sure?” Clay knew even without her saying it what she was about to do and he knew that the only reason why was because of Sonny’s behaviour hence why he was asking.

“No.” Lisa whispered as more tears fell but she did not want Clay to be in the firing line when he was only trying to protect her. “But I have too.”

Clay looked at Jason and nodded at him receiving a reciprocating nod before Jason waved his hand over to Ray signalling for them to come back over. Clay tensed further which did not go unnoticed by anyone as he shifted back to Lisa’s side as she clutched her hand in his as she held it to her knee staring intently at their hands.

Eric had a pit in his stomach forming and it just kept growing as the tension thickened to the point where it was so taut it felt like it could snap at any second but he had to take control of the situation and allow Lisa to talk even though he had overheard that she did not want to but felt she had too. Eric could see that Ray had his hand planted firmly on Sonny’s shoulder and that Mandy was following behind. “Everyone grab a seat and remain quiet.” Eric ordered as he sat down himself noticing that Brock and Trent moved just off to the side as Clay and Cerb had their spots on either side of Lisa while Jason, Ray, Sonny and Mandy all sat opposite them.

Lisa did not lift her eyes from her entwined hand with Clay’s as she felt like clawing at her throat as she tried to keep her breathing slow. It felt like she had lost her voice but she knew she had to say something and soon. She felt Clay squeeze her hand softly and she wished that she could ask him to do this for her but he had already done so much that she would not make this his burden. She knew everyone was waiting and watching her. “At the bar the other night, I wasn’t feeling that well.” She began and paused as more tears fell involuntarily down her face which she hated herself for. “I didn’t know, I didn’t.” She shook her head as her voice trembled and she pursed her lips together before she glanced at Clay then back to their hands.

Mandy slid down out of her seat and knelt down in front of Lisa as she looked at Clay who she could read well enough to know that he wanted to shield Lisa from everyone and everything in the world right now. “Lisa, what didn’t you know?” Mandy pressed softly which was a different tactic then she usually used.

Lisa swallowed thickly again before she looked up seeing that everyone was looking at her waiting for her to say something. “I had a miscarriage.” She revealed painfully before she allowed herself to be pulled into Clay’s side and she pressed her face into his neck as more tears fell without her permission. It was like the air had been sucked out of the plane and there was a stunned silence that fell over them despite the noise around them that the support staff were making as they moved round freely. Clay wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Lisa and let his eyes scan over the shocked faces that surrounded them knowing this is exactly why Lisa did not want to say anything as she did not want them to treat her like glass.

Jason sucked in a short breath as he and Eric shared a look, both concerned for and about Lisa before he surveyed the rest of his team who looked at heartbroken and as lost as he felt. And then he looked at Clay who despite probably not knowing what to do or say had managed to be there for her. Ray leaned her head back and sent a silent prayer for the lost baby to be cared for and for Lisa to be alright, for her to get through this loss with her strength. Trent silently cursed himself for not reading up on medical issues that applied strictly only to women and made a silent promise that he would so that he would at least be able to recognise the signs even if there was nothing he could do. Brock felt horrible that none of them had noticed Lisa’s distress at the bar and now understood why Cerb was sticking so close. Mandy was out her depth as she had never experienced that sort of loss but what she did know was that Lisa would need support.

And then there was Sonny who had become ashen and the anger that had ebbed away was now back blindingly fast. “What the hell were you thinking boarding this plane? And how the hell could you let her come to work Clay?” He had no filter apparently even as he willed himself to stop talking but it was like he couldn’t.

“Sonny! That’s enough!” Eric very quickly reprimanded him raising his voice enough that members of support turned to look at them but a few glares from the team had them very quickly resuming what they had been doing previously. “Take a walk.” There was no doubt that it was an order even as Sonny grumbled under his breath but he listened as he rose to his feet with one last look at Lisa and Clay before he stomped away. Eric watched Sonny’s retreating figure before he turned his attention back to Lisa although he did have to admit the fact that Lisa was on board the plane intent on working instead of being at home resting was troubling and a valid point that Sonny made.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa hated everything about her body’s failing, hated that it had happened, hated that she was going through it, hated that she had to tell the men that she considered family, and hated how they were looking at her as if she would break which at the moment felt very probable but she was doing everything possible not too. The only bit of relief that Lisa felt was that she was finally heading back home as they had disembarked from the plane and she allowed Clay to lead her back to her car and guide her into the passenger’s seat; the only difference was that this time they did not have Cerb and she missed the hair missile already. The rest of the flight back had consisted of her sleeping fitfully up against Clay, and in between bouts of sleep feeling the worried glances from everyone except Sonny who had taken up pacing the length of the plane relentlessly and alternating between glaring at them and looking as though he was heartbroken for Lisa; either way Lisa was struggling and Sonny’s behaviour was only making it harder.

Lisa rolled her head towards Clay and watched as he got into the driver’s seat but before he could reach out to push the button ignition she reached out and grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked at her questioningly but did not ask as he waited for her. “Can we just… I need to just sit here for a while.” Lisa did not elaborate any further.

“We can sit here for as long as you want too.” Clay was not sure where Lisa’s head was at and he could not blame her for her head being all over the place.

Lisa looked out the windscreen at the airfield beyond the fence as she tried to assemble her thoughts into some sort of manageable order. “Did I compromise everything by telling them?” She asked after a few minutes, her own voice sounding hollow and unfamiliar to her own ears.

Clay frowned at Lisa’s question. “No, no, you didn’t Lis.” He was adamant as he answered within seconds.

Lisa shuddered and swiped at her face hating that she felt like she was about to cry again. “You saw them Clay, you saw how they looked if they could look at me. How are they going to work with me…” Lisa was cut off before she could continue.

“Stop Lis, just stop. They love you and they hate that you are hurtin’ and that there is nothing they can do to make it better or get revenge. They don’t know what to do, none of us do. And none of us want to upset you. We are all trying to figure this out.” Clay knew that none of them had the experience before so they were going at it blind, he included himself in there as well. “I will deny that I said what I am about to say but sometime men can be idiots.” He added getting a hint of a smile from her.

Lisa listened to Clay and realised that they were lost just like she was and she was not exactly telling them how she wanted them to react or respond but it was because she did not know either. There was one Texan sized worry that she could not shake. “Sonny…” She rushed out the word before she shook her head as his reaction came to the forefront of her mind.

Clay had no idea what was going on between them and while he had promised himself he would not ask but needed to know more. “Lis, was he, are you and him, were you and him…” Clay hated himself for fumbling and failing to ask, god he could face the Taliban but asking Lisa that question made him a rambling mess.

Lisa smiled softly at Clay’s childlike fumbling before it dropped as she thought about Sonny. She did not know what to say but she had to say something. “He wasn’t the father. I got drunk after we had a fight, wanted to forget and ended up in a stranger’s bed like an idiot. Never thought I would be the girl that got knocked up by a stranger from a one night stand but then again I never thought I would get pregnant or have a miscarriage.” What Lisa did not say was that she desperately wished that he was the father but then again if he had been then it would only have hurt more as she would have loved to have a little Sonny growing inside of her and then in a few years running around with all of that rambunctious energy that kids had. She sniffed and wiped the tears away once more as she settled back into the seat.

“But you wanted him to be?” Clay knew he was pushing the boundaries and he would stop but he did not miss the heartbroken look on Lisa’s face.

Lisa turned to look at Clay. “It can’t happen Clay so it doesn’t matter what I want or don’t want.” That was the best answer she could give even though it wasn’t an answer instead it was a deflection but it still gave Clay insight. “Can you take me home please?” She was exhausted and just wanted to have a bath then crawl into bed with a pint of ice cream and have some time to herself which she knew Clay would be reluctant to give her but he would because she would ask him to do so.

“Of course.” Clay was not going to argue with Lisa or deny her request as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay walked into the bar once he had made sure that Lisa was settled and knew that she knew that he was just a phone call away as Jason had texted him telling him that they were going to the bar and that he should bring Lisa if she felt up to it but she did not and he could not blame her. The only good thing was that the bar was pretty quiet and none of the men were up to drinking heavily as none of them could handle another hangover quite so soon. Clay figured he would have one drink then leave as he was exhausted as he had not slept in hours and he was sure that it was starting to show. Clay did not miss the look of alarm that crossed his brother’s faces as he walked up to them alone.

“Where’s Lisa?” Ray asked already pulling his phone out to get Naima to go and check on her if he had too.

“She’s at home in bed. She’s exhausted. She will call if she needs too.” Clay had not missed Ray’s actions as he sat down at the table just as a glass of water was placed down in front of him as he had shook his head when the barman had held up a beer to him as he wasn’t sure mixing alcohol with his own exhaustion was a good idea. “She’s doing alright all things considered.” It was a placation of sorts but it was the best he could offer as it was all he had.

“And how are you doing Spense?” Brock asked worried at the weight of all of this on Clay’s shoulders nor had he missed how tired he looked.

“I’m fine.” Clay’s automatic response came fast and not one of them believed him.

“Want to try that again kid?” Jason asked lightly as the last thing he wanted to do was pressure Clay as Brock had quietly taken him aside when they had first arrived and shared his worries which were not unfounded.

Clay took a drink of his water then looked over at Jason as he put his glass down on the table once more. “Not really boss.” He shrugged and turned away from them then looked back seeing that Sonny was lingering at the bar instead of being at the table with them. “How’s he doing?” It was a transparent tactic on Clay’s part but he genuinely wanted to know as he did care and he knew Sonny cared.

There was a look shared between the men but it was Trent who spoke first. “He’s feeling guilty and we all know how well he deals with his feelings.” Sonny had a big heart but he did not always share his feelings or express them well.

“He’s not drowning his sorrows though… yet…” Ray had been watching Sonny and he was still nursing his first beer although he had drunk two shots of tequila when he had first arrived.

Clay sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head a couple of times before he stood up and made his way over to Sonny although he was weary of the welcome he would receive as Sonny had not spoken to him or Lisa since he had been told to take a walk by Eric after his outburst on the plane. “You know you should talk to her in the morning brother but you are going to need to be sober. She could really use you.” Clay knew that Sonny and Lisa needed each other.

Sonny snorted. “She has you, doesn’t need me brother.” He retorted spitefully without even looking up from his beer.

Clay stepped closer and lent against the bar but still maintained a little bit of distance as it was clear from Sonny’s body language that he did not want anyone near him. “If you think that then you need to re-examine things with your eyes wide open brother.” Clay told him hoping that Sonny would listen before he walked back to the table sparing Sonny one last glance. “I’m heading out. See you tomorrow.” He tapped his knuckles against the top of the table before he went to walk away as he wanted to go home and crawl into his own bed and pass out.

“Spense?” Brock’s call stopped him and made him turn around.

“I’m good just ready to go home. Keep an eye on Sonny.” Clay answered the unasked question before he walked away from his brothers leaving them all a little stunned.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa snuggled down into her bed bringing the comforter right up to her shoulders as she wiped the last of her tears away as she had no more left to cry. She was grateful that she had finally stopped bleeding and cramping as the physical pain went away but now she was left to deal with the emotional and mental pain that she had been unprepared for along with the onslaught of emotions that had come with her unexpected pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage. She blew out a soft breath as she closed her eyes as the lavender infused bath that she had taken had left her exhausted and sleepy so she surrendered to it.

Lisa startled awake at the loud obnoxious knocking that was continuous and echoing through her whole apartment. She struggled to unwrap herself from the bedding as she blearily looked at the bedside clock to see that the time was 0314 and wondered who the hell was knocking at her door at that time of the morning until a slurred ‘Davis’ with a Texan drawl sounded and had her moving through her apartment as fast as she could but she was still slower than usual. The last thing Lisa wanted to do was deal with a drunken Sonny but she should have expected him to turn up on her doorstep at some time. Lisa unlocked and pulled the door open fast sending Sonny crashing to the floor face first as he had been resting with his forehead against the door knocking and yelling, luckily he missed her by mere inches as he fell.

Sonny rolled over onto his back and looked up at Lisa squinting as the lights were bright and in his eyes. “Well hey there Davis.” He slurred as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of the mini bottles of alcohol that he had stored in there having picked it up on his way over, this one was bourbon.

Lisa rolled her eyes, reached down and swiped the miniature bottle right out of his hand then put it down on the table. “What do you want Sonny?” She was tired and still not feeling that well or like herself, and really could not deal with a drunken Sonny right now who seemed as if he had no intention of getting up and off the floor or move so she could close the door.

Sonny lifted his head up only to drop it back down onto the hardwood floor with a clunk. “What’s with you and Clay? You’re practically attached at the hip these days.” He frowned at his empty hand and went to pull out another bottle from his pocket only for that one to be snatched out of his hand too.

Lisa really was not going to deal with a drunk Sonny who seemed intent on having an argument so instead of answering she walked to her bedroom, grabbed her phone, and dialled Jason so that he could come and get Sonny and deal with him. It was a risk especially if Sonny decided not to filter himself around Jason but it was one she would take in a heartbeat tonight.

“Lisa?!” Jason sounded panicked as he answered his phone after only the second ring.

“I need you to come and get Sonny, he’s drunk, argumentative and I just… I can’t… could you just come and get him please Jason?” Lisa sounded desperate and at her emotional limit.

“I’m on my way.” Jason hung up after uttering those words as he was already moving.

Lisa tossed her phone onto her bed feeling slightly relieved before she grabbed an oversized sweater and pulled it on then padded barefoot back out to where Sonny was still lying on the floor in her doorway drinking a small bottle of whiskey. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, and silently wondering how many of those little bottles of alcohol he had in his pockets. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around her own body.

Sonny looked up and over at Lisa blinking heavily before he turned back to the ceiling and finished off the bottle in one mouthful then let the bottle fall to the floor with a clink. “You should have told me you were pregnant.” There was a spitefulness underneath his words that she was not prepared for.

Lisa opened her eyes and swallowed thickly as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. “I didn’t know.” She found herself speaking before she even realised although her voice was quiet.

“Pfft… yeah right. You had to know Davis.” The fact that he did not believe her hurt but it was clear to her. “Do you love him?” Sonny asked and the question confused her.

“Who Sonny?” Lisa asked before she could stop herself as she silently willed Jason to hurry up. She thought she had no tears left to cry but apparently she was wrong as she felt her eyes well up again.

“Clay! Do you love him Lisa? Cause you were grieving with him.” Sonny reached up and adjusted the brim of his cap as he avoided looked at her.

Lisa shook her head as she hoped to hell that Sonny was not thinking what she thought he was. “Sonny…” She felt and heard as her voice cracked as she really could not believe they were having this conversation. “Ask me what it is that you want to ask me, don’t start censoring yourself now.” There was a bitterness coming through as she felt herself getting angry at his drunken insinuation.

“Are you and Clay… was it his baby? Because I know it wasn’t mine!” Sonny was sharp and was not hesitating and Lisa swore she felt her heart crack from his words and if that was how he thought of her.

“It was my baby Sonny, my baby, and I lost it so don’t you dare minimise my loss or make it about you!” Lisa raised her voice suddenly angry and she just wanted him the hell out of her home. “And for the record, no, it wasn’t anyone you know.” She softened her voice at the end as the tears rolled down her cheeks again which she angrily swiped away as she looked away from him.

“So that’s what you do now? Sleep around like a frog-hog?” Sonny retaliated and it was a slap in the face but he was drunk, bitter and angry.

“Sonny.” Jason growled as he appeared with Ray just a few steps behind him as they rounded the corner just in time to hear Lisa’s words and his as they had carried through the hall to her apartment. Ray moved past Jason who had planted himself beside Sonny towards Lisa who had slid down the wall and curled in on herself.

“Lisa…” Ray softened his voice as he knelt down in front of her worried.

“Please just get him out of here, please.” Lisa whispered as her breath hitched as she wrapped her arms a little tighter around herself making herself as small as she could.

“We will. Jay and I have got him, and you.” Ray glanced back over his shoulder at Jason who was already hauling Sonny upwards by the front of his shirt and he could smell the alcohol from where he was. The thing that did not make sense was that Ray had dropped Sonny off on his way home hours ago and all but ordered him to go and get some sleep but it had not been obeyed. Ray did not want to leave Lisa alone but he also knew that Sonny being in close proximity to her was not helping. “I’ll be right back. I will help get Sonny down to Jay’s truck then I will be back.” Ray wanted her to know that he would be back even though he felt out of his league.

Jason with Ray’s help hauled Sonny up off the ground and onto his feet despite the overwhelming stench of stale alcohol and strip club although the glitter was a clear give away that he had been for a visit. Sonny had fallen silent from the moment they had arrived as the fight bled out from him almost immediately at Jason’s commanding voice or maybe it was that the alcohol was finally dragging him under. “I’ve got him, you stay with Lisa.” Jason slung Sonny’s arm over his shoulders so he could guide Sonny down the hall and into the elevator than out to his truck now that he was up and on his feet and docile. Jason looked at Lisa and then to Ray who nodded and returned to Lisa’s side sitting down in front of her as Jason led Sonny out and closed the door behind him.

Lisa knew that Ray was sitting on the floor facing her and she tried to look everywhere but at him as she cried silently wondering how Sonny could think that low of her, and maybe the guilt of what she had done was getting to her.

Ray was out of his depth but then again they all were and he was not sure how Lisa would react. “How about I make you a cup of tea while you get settled on the couch?” He offered knowing it was not the best idea he had ever had but it was a start as he knew she liked tea on occasion.

Lisa knew that Ray was uncomfortable and she did not want to make him more uncomfortable but she had to know. “How much of that did you hear?” They had not exactly been discreet in keeping their voices low in the late hour.

Ray cringed but knew he could not ignore her or her question. “From when you said ‘it was my baby Sonny’.”

Lisa nodded slowly as more tears flowed freely down her face which she swiped at them again.

Ray stood up and held his hands out for her to take. “Come on, I am making you a cup of tea and you are going to sit on the couch.” The hardwood floors were not comfortable and it was late. Lisa nodded softly and slipped her hands into Ray’s letting him help her up. “Go, I won’t be long.” Ray gently pushed her towards the couch while he headed for the kitchen taking the opportunity to send Naima a text that he would be home later.

Lisa curled up at the end of the couch, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and over her bare legs as she only had a pair of sleep shorts on before she grabbed a cushion and held it to her stomach as her stomach was in knots as Sonny’s voice calling her a ‘frog hog’ kept repeating in her head.

“Here Lisa.” Ray sat down next to her as he handed her the cup of tea before he took a mouthful of his own coffee as he felt as though he needed a caffeine hit.

“Thanks.” Lisa wrapped her hands around the mug soaking in the warmth as she bought it to her lips and took a small sip. “You should go home to Naima and the kids Ray.” She stated softly although she was not sure she wanted to be alone to be honest but she could not keep Ray from his wife and kids.

“They are asleep and right now I think you could do with the company.” Ray answered trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice but he meant what he said, and he did not want Lisa to be alone. Lisa nodded but said no more instead choosing to sip her tea as she tried to calm down as she knew there was nothing she could do.

“Ray…” Lisa paused as he looked at her as she debated whether to ask the question that she wanted to even though it felt unfair to ask him once she was half way through her cup of tea. “Do you think I am being punished? Do you think this was God’s way of punishing me?” Lisa was not religious but she had to ask and Ray was the religious one.

Ray was momentarily stunned and he was speechless as he was not prepared for Lisa’s question but it did give him an indication that she was searching for answers but what worried him was that she may never get the answers she was looking for. “Why would you think he is punishing you Lisa?” Ray asked hoping to start somewhere as he recovered enough to speak.

Lisa shrugged, opened her mouth then closed it a few times, before she fidgeted by moving the mug around in her hands. “You heard Sonny, he called me a frog hog, accused me of sleeping round like a common whore. I mean god Ray, he asked me if the baby was Clay’s because he was helping me. I love Clay like I love you or Jason or Brock or Trent.” She paused and took a steadying breath. “Clay was with me when it happened when I doubled over in pain and the blood started flowing down my legs, he took me to the hospital, promising I would not be alone and he held my hand every minute of it, let me cry and stayed by my side even after they sedated me because I was in pain and shock and had suffered a trauma that I did not even know I could experience in that moment. He was the steady calming presence that I needed, that I need, and he was the only one who knew. He did not offer me placations or ask questions unless they were important. He was there and I needed someone.” She could not stop her hands from trembling and she let go of the mug when Ray leaned forward and took it from her as the tears flowed freely down her face and this time she did not swipe them away. “It was one of the worst moments of my life, to learn that I had been pregnant and was having a miscarriage, and there are a whole lot of questions and feelings that I wasn’t prepared for but here I am, so do you think God is punishing me?” She reiterated her question to Ray as he still had not answered her.

Ray set both of the mugs down on the coffee table in front of them before he took Lisa’s trembling hands in her own as he could feel and see her devastation, and she was already struggling without Sonny’s added insinuations. “God is not punishing you Lisa.” Ray wanted to make that absolutely clear to Lisa as he seemed to be Bravo team’s authority on all things God and religion related. “And Sonny is going to regret everything once he wakes up without a hangover. You know how he is, have dealt with him for years, and he lashes out at those he loves when he feels helpless. He did not mean what he said.” Ray hoped that Jason would read Sonny the riot act because he knew he was going to once he was sober enough to recall it whether Jason did or not. “I am so sorry that you are going through this Lisa but I am glad that someone was with you and I am glad it was Clay.” Ray truly was grateful that Clay had been with Lisa and now he had an even better understanding as to why Clay had been so protective and why Lisa had been remaining so close; the only thing he wished was that Clay had called them but he understood the predicament that Clay had been put in as he was trying to protect Lisa and maintain her privacy while taking care of her.

“You know he was pretty amazing despite how worried he was.” Lisa gave him a flicker of a smile as they all knew how he got when someone other than him was ill or injured as he usually did not cope well.

Ray chuckled as he knew how Clay often struggled watching them when they were ill or injured and at Lisa’s expression as she recalled how he sat at her bedside clutching her hand letting her grieve and process before he became serious again. “What do you need Lisa? What do you need from me, from us?” He asked wanting to help her and by default Clay as it was a large weight to bare all alone.

Lisa sniffed and wriggled her nose before she shook her head. “I don’t know but I don’t want to be treated as though I’m glass, as if I am broken.” She really did not know what she needed other than that she could not be labelled as fragile.

“You are not broken Lisa, maybe a little bent but then we all are.” Ray responded immediately and seriously although he managed to make her smile.

“Thank you Ray.” Lisa was grateful for her friend and for his words.

“No need to thank me. You are going to get through this Lisa.” Ray meant every word as he squeezed her still trembling hands. “We will do everything we can, anything you need.” He knew they would as she was family.

“I know.” Lisa whispered as she did not want her voice to crack but she really did know.

Ray smiled softly. “Why don’t you go back to bed? I am going to check in with Jase and clean up and then I will let myself out unless you want me to stay.” He could see how exhausted she was and it was obvious that she had been roused from her bed as Clay had told them all at the bar that she was sleeping as she was exhausted.

Lisa was exhausted but she did not think she would be able to go back to sleep not with so much going on in her head. “Don’t think I will be able to sleep. I would like to know that Jason got Sonny home okay.” Lisa was hurt but she had taken on board what Ray had said and she did not have it in her to be angry.

Ray smiled always amazed at the strength of the women in his life, of Lisa, of Naima, of Mandy. “I’ll give Jase a call now. You want anything while I am up?” He pulled his phone from his pocket knowing that it would not have taken Jason long to get Sonny back to his apartment even in his drunken state as he asked.

“I’m just going to stay right here.” Lisa smiled although it did not reach her eyes as there was sadness still lingering within them.

“Okay, be right back.” Ray stood up and walked into the kitchen having grabbed both of their now cold half empty mugs on his way out as he held his phone to his ear with his shoulder.

Lisa let his head loll to the side so that it was rested against the back of the couch once she had shuffled down a little bit and closed her eyes as she tried to sort out the mass of feelings and emotions that were colliding and conflicting with each other. She did not understand how she could mourn what she did not know she had yet here she was, and then there were the feelings of how her own body had betrayed and failed her, and there was an entire set of ‘what if’ questions that she was trying to figure out the answers to even though none of them mattered now as she did not need to answer them as there was no baby anymore, she was no longer pregnant. And she did not know how she felt about any of it.

Lisa felt Ray’s presence rather than heard him as he quietly made his way back into the lounge which had her opening her eyes and looking up at him, unaware of how long she had been thinking for. “What? What is it?” There was a sense of urgency in her tone as she could see the worry that Ray was poorly concealing as he sat down again.

Ray held out his hands flat with his palms out as he sat down. “It’s okay Lisa. Jay got Sonny home and he passed out on the couch. He’s fine.” Ray quickly assured her although his call to Jason had resulted in his worry as Jason had made mention that Sonny was distraught and seemed to seriously think that he had ruined everything although what he meant by everything was anyone’s guess.

Lisa relaxed a fraction but there was still something that she was not being told and it did not sit well with her. “Then what aren’t you telling me Ray?” She asked softly although she was not in the mood to have to draw the truth from him.

“Sonny’s drunk and from what Jason was saying he sounds pretty distraught. Apparently he kept repeating that he ‘ruined everything’. Jason is going to stay with him the rest of the night to make sure he doesn’t choke or aspirate.” Ray hoped to quell the rising panic as he cursed himself from being unable to hide his worry which he would put down to it being late and his own tiredness.

Lisa sighed but made no effort to move knowing that this time she could not help Sonny as she needed to help herself. “I wish I could fix all of this but I can’t.” The words tumbled from her mouth softly with a tremble that she could just not shake.

Ray reached out and placed his hand on Lisa’s blanket covered leg. “You don’t have anything to fix Lisa.” He wanted her to understand that none of this was her fault.

“There is one thing I can fix, I just don’t have the energy to do so right now. I can help Sonny but I can’t deal with him right now when he is drunk, not rational, and being unfair.” Lisa knew she was using Sonny as a way of escape but no one would call her out on it for the time being. “He’s hurt Ray, and I hurt him which is why he is lashing out.” Her breath hitched as she once again was unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth but she would blame it on the analgesics, the mental and emotional overload, and the exhaustion.

Ray did not want to pry or take advantage of Lisa’s emotional state but he had to find a way to navigate around her admission. “I think what you need to do is get a decent amount of sleep and let us look after Sonny. You do not need him lashing out at you because he is hurt, not when you are hurting the way you are. You lost a child Lisa, and even though you did not know, you still lost a child and you have the right to grieve how you want to, no one has any right to define how you do or judge you for it. If you want to work then you can, if you need a hug from one of us then we will hold you close for as long as you need us too, if you want to cry till you have no tears left then you can do that too, if you want to talk then we will listen, if you want to scream and break things then we will find you a bat, or we will take you to the range if you think shooting at a target will help, or glove you up and let you beat the shit out of a bag or one of us, if you want to curl up and eat ice cream and pizza then we will bring it to you, or whatever else you may want. We may not know what you are going through but we will be here, we are here Lisa.” There was compassion shining through in Ray’s words and he meant every single one of them as they were all there for her and would do just about anything that she asked because she was family and that is what family did.

Lisa reached out and placed her hand over Ray’s grateful for his words because she knew undoubtedly that he and the rest of the guys would do any of what he had said and more if she asked. “I know you would, I know you all would.” She paused, pursed her lips then un-pursed them. “A part of me wants to forget, pretend it did not happen, and then there is a part of me that thinks I would like to do something to honour it. Kind of a mess right now.” She shrugged not sure what the right thing was to do but then again maybe there was not a right thing to do.

Ray quirked his lips at her soft admission that she was a mess before an idea came to mind. “If you decide to do something to remember what happened, maybe you might want to consider a plant or a tree and if you did then there is always space in our yard to plant it so you could come by any time.” The offer was withstanding as at least she could visit and not have to explain if she chose to do something.

Lisa nodded, “I will let you know”, before she let go of Ray’s hand. “Can I ask one thing from you? It might be too much and you can say no…” She was rambling and she knew it as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from talking.

“Anything Lisa.” Ray responded immediately.

“Can you get one of the guys to check in on Clay in the morning? I think he is going to need it, just not Sonny as nothing that was said here tonight needs to be made known to Clay. I don’t want this to cause him anymore damage or for him to feel as though he has done wrong.” Lisa was fiercely protective of Clay and she knew the weight he carried as his past still loomed large sometimes despite how hard he tried not to let it show. Truthfully she did not want him to pull away from her or them which she was scared would happen if he learnt what Sonny had said in his drunken rage.

“I will text Brock and get him to take Cerb over with him, make sure Spenser eats too, or Jason.” Ray would do it with ease and it was not just because Lisa was worried but because he was too as he had seen how exhausted Clay was, and he had no doubt that the emotional toll that Lisa’s suffering would have taken on Clay because he felt and cared deeply for all of them. He was already going to check in with Clay although he knew he would probably respond better to Brock and Cerb or Jason.

“Thank you Ray, now go home and kiss those beautiful kids for me and get some sleep. I am going to go back to bed.” Lisa had enough talking for the night and she really was exhausted. There was only a few hours until the sun was up but she was going to rest until she had to get out of bed and face the world.

“Okay but any of us are just a phone call away.” Ray stood up, stopped, then leaned over and placed a kiss on the crown of her head before she nodded.

“Night Ray.” Lisa stood and walked him to the door.

“Night Lisa.” Ray replied before he closed the door behind him leaving her alone for the remainder of the night.

Lisa flipped the lock then meandered back into her bedroom switching the lights out as she went before she finally crawled back into the cocoon of blankets that were still lingering with warmth and let her eyes close and drift off.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa leant against the railing as she stood on base watching as the sun rose over the tarmac and silhouetted the planes that were sitting idle feeling as the chilled breeze wrapped around her slim figure. She had managed to get a bit more sleep before she woke up and her body refused to let her remain in bed or fall back asleep but she was okay with it as she took in the sight in front of her. Somehow, and she was not sure why, but she felt okay, felt like she could carry on. She would not say she was done processing or grieving nor would she set a firm date for it to be done and over with as she realised she could not.

“Lisa?” Eric was surprised to see Lisa on base and watching the sunrise over the tarmac but seeing her in the soft warm glow of the rising sun made the knot in his stomach loosen for the first time since he had learned what had happened to her.

Lisa turned and smiled softly, tentively, as he leaned against the railing beside her, mimicking her position. “Hi Eric.” She kept her voice soft, barely above a whisper, as not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded her.

“What are you doing here so early or at all? You are more than entitled to have a few days off.” Eric was unable to keep the concern out of his voice as he was worried about her and seeing her on base just watching the sunrise set off more alarm bells in his head.

Lisa looked at Eric for a few seconds before she turned her gaze back towards the rising sun appreciating his concern and realising that he had not been apprised of what had gone on in the earlier hours of the morning for which she was grateful. “I know I am, that I can take some time off but I would rather not.” She paused as she wrapped her hands around the railing loosely enjoying the feeling of the chilled steel against her skin. “You know this is one of the best places to watch the sun rise.” She smiled softly as there was something tranquil about it.

Eric smiled softly in return although he did not quite understand how Lisa could look so peaceful given what she had been through but he was not trying to upset her. “Lisa…” He had no idea where to begin or what to say.

“I spoke to Ray and it helped.” She shrugged and shifted on her feet before resettling. “I am not saying that I am over it, that I am past grieving or processing or anything else, but I cannot do anything to change the outcome and I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to let it consume me.” It was impassioned just like she was but she hoped that it would reassure Eric. “If that changes, if I can’t do my job, or if I need to step back then you will be the first person I call or come and see. I assure you of that.” The last thing she wanted was for this to undermine her position within the Navy but she also knew realistically that only Eric, Mandy and the immediate Bravo family knew of her miscarriage and it would stay that way.

“I have never doubted and will never doubt your ability to do your job Lisa.” Eric replied immediately hating that she felt she had to reiterate that to him although he understood that the Navy had not progressed as far as it should have when it came to women in the job. “I am glad to hear that you spoke to someone and that it helped. Whatever you need Lisa, you have got.” There was a bond between Eric and Lisa that he would forever treasure as she was a calm and reassuring figure in the toughest of times and during the toughest of calls, and he relied on her just as she relied on him. He cared for her like he did the rest of Bravo.

“Thank you.” Lisa wanted to say more but the words would not come and she knew that she did not need to say anymore as Eric would understand.

“Once you have finished out here make sure that you warm up and get some breakfast, and coffee only does not count, then head to Bravo’s team room if you are up for it. The boys are taking inventory today so I am sure it will be interesting.” Eric could see that Lisa was yearning for a distraction and Bravo doing inventory was always entertaining if not mildly irritating as it usually took them far longer than it needed to take but that was because they were having a good time filled with banter. “Unless you have other things to be doing?” He felt the need to add not wanting her to feel pressured into helping Bravo with taking inventory.

“I could use a few of Cerb’s cuddles, and it is always entertaining when it comes to getting Bravo to do inventory.” Lisa smiled although it faltered just the slightest as she was not sure whether Sonny would want her around and the last thing she wanted to do was cause tension.

“You decide but get yourself warm and eat a decent breakfast first. I will be in my office but I will stop by later.” Eric decided to leave Lisa alone to enjoy watching the sun finish rising for the day but he took the opportunity to remind her to eat first.

“I will.” Lisa answered quietly although she did not shift her gaze as she was enamoured by the rising sun and the changing colours of the sky.

Eric smiled as he pushed himself up from the railing and carried on his way but not before taking one last fleeting look at Lisa, and in seeing the contentment on her face he knew that she would be okay, maybe not tomorrow or the next day but she would be and that was what mattered to him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa slipped into Bravo’s team room having finished breakfast although she had kept it light with just a small serving of scrambled eggs and a piece of toast as she did not want to push her luck as the nausea still had not subsided completely having made a stop to get a thick oversized hoodie from her office as it had chilled down after the sun had risen. She smiled as Cerb bounded over to her and stopped in front of her before she crouched down and kissed the top of his head as she gave his ears a good rub before she stood up to see Brock watching and smiling. “Morning Brock. What are you doing here so early?” She asked as usually the men avoided being early on inventory day even though the sooner they got it done the better it was for them as Cerb remained at her side protectively cuddled in close to her legs once she had stood up and moved across to the table in the middle of the room.

Brock smiled although it faltered slightly as he watched as Lisa hoisted herself up gingerly onto the table to sit but he recovered quickly. “Hi Lisa, I swear Cerb and I have twice as much stuff to inventory than everyone else, figured I would get a start on it early, save some of the trouble that is sure to ensue today.” Brock answered her question seeing the small smile appear on her face. He shifted on his feet and leant against the edge of his cage wondering if he could ask how she was doing but he did not want to hurt her as she seemed to be okay even though she still looked exhausted.

“Inventory day always brings trouble Brock. And I am okay, well I am getting there.” She could see that Brock was hesitating and she figured that she would have to answer that question a few more times. Cerb jumped up onto the table and laid down at her side with his head draped on her lap as she instinctually began patting him.

Brock nodded then ducked into his cage and came back out with a small bag of treats for Lisa to give to Cerb which he tossed at her lightly and she caught with ease. “Did you get much sleep?” He asked as he leant back against his cage once more as a break would not hurt.

“Think we should save the debrief until everyone is here.” Lisa knew that the questions would be asked by everyone so she figured it would be easier to do it at once rather than repeat herself multiple times as she opened the bag of treats and fed one to Cerb once she had sat the bag on the other side of her.

Brock chuckled although he understood that she would be asked the same questions over and over because they were all concerned about her. “Fair point. You want to give me a hand? Don’t even have to move as I know Cerb would hate to be upset.” Brock decided to give her an out as such or to help keep her mind occupied.

“What do you need?” Lisa asked as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear grateful that he was giving her an out.

“Want to check off the items while I make sure I have them?” He asked producing his clipboard that he had already begun ticking some items off of.

Lisa shook her head lightly even as she held her hand out. “Give it here.” She said making a grabbing motion with her hand.

“Get it done then I can get a front row seat to the debauchery.” Brock had a plan already formulated to get his inventory done early so that he could watch the others as he gave her the clipboard and the pen.

“Then lets get to it.” Lisa rested the clipboard on her knee so she could continue to pat Cerb as she had a free hand. Brock nodded and returned to his cage and began calling out items only moving onto the next once Lisa had gave affirmation that she had checked it off.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason, Ray, Trent and Clay walked into the team room, dragging themselves slowly as they dreaded doing inventory but it was one of the tasks that had to be done, seeing Lisa lying down on her back on top of the table with Cerb laid along her side and his head cuddled into her neck while Brock had a steadily growing pile of things to be tossed from his cage on the floor in front. The four men shared a brief look before Clay moved around Ray and made his way over to Lisa as he had been worried and not gotten much sleep as he was worried about her being on her own but he was not about to tell her that.

Lisa pushed herself up onto her elbows just as Clay reached the side of the table. “Hi guys.” She greeted them all as she reached her hand out to Clay’s, loosely wrapped her fingers around his and gave them a soft squeeze silently communicating to him that she was alright.

Clay twisted his wrist around and squeezed Lisa’s fingers back gently as he looked over her seeing that she looked gaunt but lighter at the same time. “Did you get any sleep?” He asked knowing that they were being watched and listened to by the rest of the guys with the exception of Sonny who was MIA.

“A bit.” Lisa glanced at Ray over Clay’s shoulder seeing as he silently shook his head that told her that he had not been informed about Sonny’s late night drunken excursion which she was grateful for although the fact that Sonny was missing troubled her.

“How are you feeling Lisa?” Trent asked referring to her health rather than her emotional wellbeing and she was grateful for that as she did not want to talk about that anymore for now as he came closer to her along with Jason and Ray whilst Brock watched from his cage.

“Fine Trent.” Lisa let go of Clay’s hand to wave off his concerns although she knew it would not be that easy.

“Lisa?” Trent was a little sterner although he still treaded carefully as she was still a little paler than usual and looked exhausted.

Lisa sighed softly and let her eyes land on Cerb who was watching her with his big brown eyes. “I am better Trent, tired and still a little nauseous if you must know but I have eaten and am here to help with inventory.” She wanted the attention off of her if she was being honest but she also understood their concern.

Trent knew that Lisa was not lying, knew that she was telling the truth, but it did not mean that he liked the answer she had given although he knew not to push on this one. “Alright but if you begin to feel worse then let one of us know, and if you want something for the nausea then I can provide it, make sure you keep drinking water too.” Trent could not help slipping into medic mode which made Lisa smile softly.

“Thanks Trent, now go and start inventorying.” Lisa smiled as she pointed to where the clipboards were sitting at the other end of the table ready for them to grab and start completing.

“Here Lis.” Clay sat the bottle of water beside her that he had in his hand as it was untouched but he wanted to make sure she followed through on Trent’s advice.

“Thanks. Now go start as you can’t keep procrastinating on it.” Lisa smiled as Clay nodded then grabbed his clipboard and headed for his cage. Lisa reached out for Jason, stilling him as he was the last one to grab his clipboard, resting her hand on his forearm as she looked for answers without having to ask him questions.

Jason knew that Lisa was worried and he would have been able to tell even if Ray had not informed him of said worry. “He will have one hell of a hangover and a hell of a lot of regret but he is okay. Was still sleeping it off when I left him about forty minutes ago.” Jason kept his voice to a whisper to afford her the privacy that he could although he did not quite understand how Lisa could be so worried about Sonny after all that she had been through and the hurtful drunken words that he had hurled at her but then again Lisa was an amazing person.

“Thank you for this and for last night.” Lisa thanked Jason as she was truly appreciative for his help with Sonny and for the update even though she was not sure whether she deserved it. She let go of him and watched as he nodded then moved off to his own cage to start the arduous task. Lisa smiled softly as she looked around the room at the men who were steadily working on completing the inventory before she leant down and pressed another kiss to Cerb’s head which earned her several kisses from him in return.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny stumbled through the halls of base before he punched in the door code with difficulty as the raging headache he had was set on torturing him despite the fact that he had already taken a couple of analgesics and skulled a few bottles of water before he had even left his apartment. On top of his headache was the guilt that he felt deep in his heart for his blinded rage and the disgusting words that he had said to Lisa as he certainly recalled every bit of the night’s events which he deeply regretted. Sonny stumbled through the door and halted, straightening up as he was surprised to see Lisa sitting with Cerb up on top of the table.

Trent whistled lowly as he caught sight of Sonny although it was not hard to notice that he had arrived as he had been loud. “Geez brother, pushing the red line again were you?” Trent asked although it was fairly evident that he had as he reeked of alcohol.

Jason let his eyes dance between Sonny and Lisa for a few seconds before he moved out of his cage once he had set his clipboard aside. “Sonny, go take a shower, you reek.” Jason ordered as he considered that the alcohol fumes coming off of him might make them all tipsy as they were permeating the room.

Sonny looked at Jason with bloodshot and red rimmed eyes and simply nodded before he made his way over to his cage to grab a few items as he recalled the stern lecture from Jason that made him want to recoil into himself being extra careful to not make eye contact with anyone else. Within a minute he had everything he needed and was out the door heading for the showers.

“What is going on with him?” Clay asked concerned as nothing added up. Sonny would not go and drink himself into oblivion when Lisa was hurting nor would he avoid her like he just had unless something had happened that he had missed, and there was an unsettled feeling already in his stomach that only seemed to be growing steadily as he caught the look exchanged between Ray and Jason who then both looked at Lisa who was looking at the closed door that Sonny had just disappeared through with an indistinguishable look on her face. “Actually what is going on?” He changed his question as he stepped out of his cage looking between the three.

“Sonny’s hungover and feeling sorry for himself.” Ray was quick to assure everyone but it was not very believable.

Jason reached his hand up to his neck and squeezed the back of his neck as he looked around the room hating how the light atmosphere had turned heavy in mere seconds.

Lisa looked away from the door and over to Clay as Cerb whined next to her having felt the change in the tension in her body. “It’s okay Clay.” She spoke so softly that if it was not for the silence of the room then she would not have been heard but it peaked Brock and Trent’s interest as well as clearly they had not been privy to whatever had happened making them step out of their cages.

“No, it’s not okay.” The sharpness of Clay’s voice made everyone still and look over at him watching as he deflated before he crossed the room and moved to stand in front of Lisa. “Lis, if it has hurt you then it is not okay.” Softening his voice was a pointed action as he wanted her to understand that if she was hurting because of something Sonny did or did not do then it was not okay.

Lisa shook her head softly as she looked up at Clay then looked back down to Cerb as she silently willed herself not to cry but Clay’s soft voice was not helping her cause. “I’m tired and emotional Clay, please it’s okay, please I need you just to leave this alone for now.” She hoped to get through to him but it did not help as her voice faltered slightly.

Before anything else could be said Eric let himself into the room and stilled as he took in the scene in front of him. Eric was concerned and he did not miss how the men were all within an arm’s reach of Lisa and how Clay was stood protectively in front of her or the way Lisa was focusing intently on Clay. It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room in some kind of vortex that was uncomfortable.

Clay ducked his head so that he could see Lisa’s face after her admission that she was tired and emotional which were understandable. “Okay, I will leave it for now. Come here.” He relented as the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any more pain or increase her suffering as he held his arms out.

Lisa leaned into his arms drawing comfort from him as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around her back feeling that her entire body was trembling. “Thank you.” She whispered after a few seconds before she pulled back and glanced over at Eric. “What is it Eric?” She asked steeling herself like she had done a few times before in the last several hours.

Eric looked around the room before his eyes landed on Lisa somewhat amazed and worried at how she had pulled herself together in seconds. “I thought I should check on how the inventory is going in between meetings.” He stated as he looked around the room at the men.

Jason stepped forward towards Eric. “We are getting there.” He answered although he knew Sonny had not even started but Brock had finished along with Trent, and he, Ray and Clay were almost done so they would get it done either way.

“Good. Lisa, do you know where the reports are on the last mission, the one in Kuwait? I can’t seem to find them.” Eric asked knowing that Lisa would know as he sure could not find them and he had searched for them everywhere that he thought they might have been.

Lisa frowned and her forehead furrowed for a few seconds before she gently slide down off of the table onto her feet. “They are in my office. I will go and get them then bring them to you at your meeting. I pulled them a few days ago but did not get the chance to put them back before we were spun up.” She was going to take the reprieve that was being offered to her even though it was unintentional.

“Great thank you. Remember gentlemen, I need those inventory reports by the end of the day.” With that Eric turned and left the room as he had to get across base to his next meeting which was a quarterly meeting to review a handful of randomly selected missions from every team in DEVGRU and it was best to be prepared as questions were always asked.

“Lisa, would you mind taking Cerb with you? He could do with going for a walk instead of being cooped up all day in here.” Brock asked despite it being a thinly veiled excuse for Lisa to have some company as he had seen the comfort that she had drawn for the hair missile.

“Sure Brock, come on Cerb. I will be back soon and could you please get Sonny to start on his inventory as soon as he is back from showering.” Lisa patted her hand against her thigh as Cerb jumped down from the table with ease coming to stand next to her before she looked around at the men as she knew that it could be difficult to get Sonny to do inventory or any paperwork really but she really did not have the energy to deal with him being difficult so if they could then she would hand it off to them.

“We will make sure he gets it done Lisa.” Ray acknowledged her request although he suspected that they would end up doing it while Sonny moped around with his hangover.

“I will be back later. Eric is going to need all the help he can get.” Lisa knew that she could sit in with Eric on the meeting and had done so before as she knew that the review sessions could be uncomfortable at times, and it would keep her separated from Sonny for a little longer as she was still not sure what he remembered or what he thought in the sober light of the day. She looked at Clay and could see his worry so as she passed she reached out and squeezed his wrist for the briefest of seconds before she continued out the door with Cerb staying close by with his red Kong toy in his mouth.

Clay waited until the door was shut before he pinned Ray with a steely gaze clearly overly protective of Lisa. “Now do you want to tell me what the hell happened because clearly something did.” It was not a question despite sort of being phrased as one but more of an order before he shifted his gaze to Jason who he trusted to tell him the truth.

Jason sighed softly as he glanced over at Brock and Trent who both looked equally worried and curious before he turned his attention back to Clay who was not going to let this go despite Lisa asking him to leave it. “You know how Sonny is, he gets drunk and sometimes that brain of his short circuits. He’ll be fine. Just needs to sort himself out and a shower will help with that.” Jason knew even as the words left his mouth that they would not satisfy Clay and he admitted silently to himself that they would not satisfy him either.

Clay narrowed his eyes as he knew he was not being told the truth and he did not appreciate it, did not appreciate the evasiveness that Jason was trying to get away with. “Jase…” Clay swallowed thickly before he blew out a breath and tried to quell the protectiveness he felt and look at things logically although he was not sure what it was he was looking at exactly. “Lis has enough going on without being worried about Sonny so if there is something we need to know, that I need to know, then I need you to tell me, us, please.” He softened his voice as he only wanted Lisa to have the support she needed without things being tense and awkward.

Ray could see the struggle that Jason was having, and he could understand it but it did not mean it was going to get easier either way. Truthfully neither of them knew where Sonny’s head was out or whether he really believed his drunken allegations that he had thrown at Lisa but then again there was some saying about drunk words being truthful words so maybe he did believe them. The problem was how to resolve them without creating deeper issues within the team. Ray sighed and moved closer to Jason, putting his hand down firmly on his shoulder before he looked at Brock and Trent who were exchanging glances and then to Clay who was watching them like a hawk watching its pray which was unnerving. “They have a right to know Jay.” Ray murmured quietly knowing it was a big call to make. “We can’t get spun up with this lingering over us.” It could go one of two ways but they were a team and secrets could get you killed but then again so could disharmony.

Jason glanced over his shoulder at Ray seeing the seriousness on his face and nodding reluctantly as he trusted Ray’s thinking. “Sonny ended up drinking himself into a stupor and he ended up at Lisa’s early this morning. Lisa called me and I called Ray so that we could get Sonny out of her apartment.” Jason decided to stick with the simplified version of the truth although he suspected that he would be questioned. The red flag was that Lisa had called Jason to come to her apartment to deal with Sonny otherwise no one would have raised an eyebrow at a drunken Sonny crashing at one of their houses.

“And…” Brock asked as he moved closer crossing the room quickly beating Clay to asking as he did not like where this was heading as Trent was following a few steps behind him. He did not like the feeling that was starting to pool in the pit of his stomach as his worry grew.

Ray could see that Jason was trying to circumnavigate around the situation and provide as few details as possible but it was unlikely he was going to succeed with a bunch of Tier One Operators who worked on facts and intelligence and instinct every day of their lives. “Some things were said, words were exchanged. We got there as quickly as we could and Jason took Sonny home while I made sure that Lisa was alright.” Ray took over from Jason hoping to ease the tension that was only building.

“Why wouldn’t Lisa be alright? What exactly was said Ray?” Clay’s tone was sharp and deadly which made Ray subconsciously step back as he took a step forward. Ray cursed internally for the slip up that Clay had latched onto but before he could say anything the door opened and Sonny shuffled through the door looking no better for a hot shower. Clay turned around and locked eyes with Sonny who immediately straightened up as he caught the wave of anger from him. “What the hell did you do?” Clay demanded to know as everyone moved closer in an effort to be ready to separate the two men if needed but Clay made no effort to move closer to Sonny.

Sonny wished that he was anywhere other than he was, hell right now he would take a shark infested ocean or a creepy crawly infested jungle, rather than look into his brother’s eyes or Lisa’s knowing he had hurt her deeply in a fit of drunken stupidity which Jason had made sure to tell him off for. Sonny swallowed thickly wishing he had dwelled a little longer before facing the inevitable. “Look Clay, I screwed up and I am genuinely sorry. I was beyond drunk and started overthinking things. I don’t even know what I was thinking really. I will apologise to Lisa as soon as I can and I understand if she can’t accept it.” He rushed out seeing and admiring how protective Clay was of Lisa, and he was grateful that she had someone like Clay who would look after her when he could not although she did not need looking after.

“What were you thinking?” Clay asked slightly lost as he had not really gotten the answer that he had been looking for although the steel in his voice had not left.

Sonny looked down at the ground and shifted his weight on his feet. “I wasn’t brother. I know you would never…” He trailed off feeling the weight of the guilt only triple inside of him.

“I would never what?” Clay asked with a furrowed brow.

“You have to understand how it looked brother, the two of you were grieving together, shutting everyone else out.” Sonny’s voice was barely above a whisper but it was heard clearly.

“Jesus Sonny.” Trent cursed him silently as he realised what Sonny was implying, what Sonny had thought, and then he wondered how the hell he could have jumped to that conclusion even though he had just explained his reasoning. At that exact moment, everyone saw as the words clicked into place for Clay seeing how ashen he became and how he swayed on his feet looking as though a light breeze would have sent him over with Brock reaching his hand out and steadying him.

Clay swallowed thickly as a whole lot of emotions crashed against one another at the realisation of Sonny’s words. He did not even realise how unsteady he had become until he felt a hand wrap around his elbow and looked to see Brock holding him. “Do you really think I would do that? That I would compromise her or this team or myself? Is that what you think of me, of Lisa, of us? I love Lisa, there is no lie in that, but I love her like I love you guys.” Clay managed to find his voice although it was shaky and sounded far too young but then another thought crossed Clay’s mind and the anger flared once more. “What else did you say to her?” He asked though this time his voice did not waver as there was more, there was always more with Sonny.

“I implied she was sleeping around like one of the frog-hogs when she did not tell me who the father was after denying it was yours.” Sonny felt like an asshole for saying it but having to repeat it aloud in the sober light of day only made the absurdity of his accusation even worse especially having to admit it in front of his brothers as he did not miss the sharp winces or inhales of breath that followed his words.

Clay’s mind was spinning dangerously fast and he was not sure where it was going to land. A part of him wanted to throw up. A part of him wanted to punch Sonny as hard as he could. A part of him wanted to find Lisa and wrap her in a hug and hide her away from the world. A part of him wanted to cry. A part of him felt betrayed. A part of him wanted to get angry while another part of him wanted to be sad. He was a ball of confliction and he hated it. What he found the most shattering was that Sonny had gone to Lisa with unfounded and hurtful accusations when he should have come to him as he was worried about how it was affecting Lisa even though she was putting on a brave face. Clay shook off Brock’s hand and shook his head as the hurt he felt seemed to be the dominant emotion and instead of saying anything he left the team room as he could not look at Sonny right now.

The only noise was the sound of the door slamming behind Clay for a few seconds before the rest of the men all regained the ability to talk and move again although Sonny was still looking at the ground.

“I’ll go after him.” Brock was not sure what Clay was thinking by walking away but he was not going to leave him alone right now as he had seen the look of absolute hurt that had crossed his face. He did not wait for an answer and he was already heading out after Clay before he had even finished speaking.

Trent was angry and hurt, he could not understand Sonny’s stupidity and whilst he thought about leaving him to suffer through his obvious hangover he decided against it as they had inventory to complete and team relationships to repair, all which could not be done without a clear head. “Sit down so I can start an intravenous fluid drip then while that drips through you can complete your inventory.” Trent’s tone left no room for argument nor did it sound like he was ready to forgive Sonny for his senseless words.

Jason and Ray shared a look knowing very well the implications of the fracturing of a team, hell the whole team knew it given what had happened when Ray had gone missing after his parachute had failed, and knew it had to be fixed but how was anybody’s question. “I will go and intercept Lisa, let her know that Sonny told him.” Ray knew that he had to at least warn Lisa that what had transpired was now known within the team. With that, he squeezed Jason’s shoulder then let go and moved, heading out the door.

Jason watched as Sonny traipsed across the room to his cage, unlocked it then sat down heavily into his seat as Trent grabbed his medical kit and followed after him. Jason moved closer and lent in the door of Sonny’s cage watching as Trent not so gently cannulated Sonny. Sonny did not say a word but he did flinch as the needle punctured his skin before he averted his eyes and looked up at Jason. “I know I screwed up Jase. I don’t even know where it came from really.” Sonny was ashamed and guilt ridden which he knew he deserved as he could only imagine how Lisa felt.

Jason sighed as he had already said his piece in his lecture to Sonny. “You need to fix this, fix the hurt you caused but Trent’s right. You need to have your inventory done and be sober before you attempt to talk to either of them, and you better damn well think about what you are going to say to fix this monumental screw up Sonny.” Jason’s words were filled with anger, sharp and tactile.

“It’s done.” Trent stood as he spoke dismissively as he had seen the same thing as Brock, had seen the dejection and hurt that Clay exhibited despite how hard he tried not to. He looked at Jason, relieved that he had finished his inventory and just had to sign the piece of paper, before he made his way past him out of Sonny’s cage wanting to make sure that Clay was alright and that Brock had caught up with him.

Sonny reached up and tugged the brim of his hat down as he heard the door open then close again knowing that it was just him and Jason left. “You want to tell me what is going on Sonny? What has got you so spun out about this?” Jason asked having waited until Trent had stowed his medical kit and left, and observed Sonny’s body language.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders as he could not admit to his boss and his friend that he was in love with Lisa, that they had been in a relationship until she had cut it off in an effort to protect both of them, and that he had been jealous of what her and Clay had. What he now knew was that he had not only hurt Lisa but he had hurt Clay as well and he was unsure if either relationship could be repaired and reinstated to like before.

Jason sighed as he tried not to let his anger at Sonny’s actions get the better of him. “Well you can add that to the list of things you need to figure out.” Jason left no room for argument not that there would be.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay made it outside taking a few hurried turns until he came to the derelict building that had been disused for years, and before he even registered what he was doing his fist collided with the jagged bricks of the building’s façade sending sharp shooting pains up into his wrist and causing his knuckles to split open and blood to spill down.

“Clay!” Brock had not been fast enough to reach Clay in time to stop his fist colliding with the wall, and the punch had been full of pent up emotions so he had not pulled the force much at all. What Brock did not expect was Clay to do a half turn then sag and collapse down onto the ground only seconds later as he clutched his arm to his chest ignoring the blood running from his split knuckles. Brock slid down to his knees in front of Clay watching as the last dregs of anger bled out of Clay and the hurt washed over him as his chest began to heave.

Clay felt as though he could not breathe and his head swam making his vision blurry and his hearing fuzzy for a few moments before the fuzziness in his ears lifted. “How…could he… think that I would… do that?” Clay choked the words out between ragged inhales as he fought to let air into his lungs that felt as though they were seizing on him. “Of… me?” He rephrased the ending of the question.

Brock was worried, more than worried, at the emotional outburst that Clay was having and the physical toll it was taking although he was grateful that they were out of sight of everyone as no one came near the abandoned building unless it was being used for a training exercise. “Spense, I need you to breathe for me, sniper breathing.” The immediate thought was that Clay’s breathing needed to slow down otherwise he would hyperventilate and pass out, and Brock hoped that he could get a look at Clay’s hand having seen the way he was clutching it against his chest.

Clay heard Brock but it was like he could not control his body despite how hard he tried as he knew he needed too. “Can’t.” It was the only word he managed to get out but it was enough to make Brock’s internal panic grow.

“Clay, look at me, and give me your hand.” Brock ordered worried that he was having a panic attack and knew that getting him to slow his breathing was the most important thing right now. Clay slowly untangled his hand from holding his arm and reached out to Brock as he locked eyes with him feeling as Brock reached out and grasped his hand then placed it over his chest hoping that Clay would mimic his regulated breathing. “Breathe with me Spense.” Brock ordered as he made sure to slow his breathing down as he held Clay’s hand down firmly on his chest. “That’s it Spense, just like that.” He quickly praised as Clay’s breath hitched but he was trying his upmost to match his breathing to his. Brock did not let go of Clay’s hand until his breathing was back to its regular rhythm which he was grateful for.

Clay looked up at Brock with his eyelids fluttering and he sagged against Brock who pulled his body into his letting him lean against his chest knowing that the emotional onslaught had left him exhausted and he had no doubt that it was something that Clay needed to let out. “Did I cross a line?” Clay’s voice was hoarse and quiet but he had to ask.

Brock wanted Sonny to see what he had done to Clay but he also did not want Sonny anywhere near them at the moment either, and his heart cracked just a little bit when Clay spoke asking if he crossed a line. “No Spense, no you didn’t brother. Lisa needed you and you were there for her. You did good Spense, you did really good.” Brock kept his voice soft but firm wanting Clay to know that he did not need to doubt himself whilst hating the insecurity that Sonny had manged to dredge up in Clay.

Clay was fighting against the feeling of his body trying to shut down on him as the adrenaline ebbed away and left him in pain. “Is that what you all think of me?” Clay asked needing reassurances.

“No. You have had a rough couple of years Clay and you have made it through it with such strength and grace, if anything we are astounded brother by how you manage to get back up despite how hard you get knocked down. Spense, believe me when I say we love you brother, and whatever is going on in Sonny’s head is his problem, not yours.” Brock had unintentionally tightened his hold on Clay although he knew that they would have to examine his hand and wrist as it was still bleeding heavily and he had not moved it away from where it was protectively curled into his chest.

Clay hiccupped softly before he struggled to pull himself away from Brock as he needed to see Lisa, needed to make sure she was okay. “I need to find Lisa.” Clay was suddenly wide awake despite his body’s physical exhaustion.

“Hold on Spense, you need to take a few minutes for yourself, and we need to get Trent to check your hand and clean you up first.” Brock stated as he stilled Clay with both of his hands on his shoulders admiring his concern about Lisa but wanting to get him looked after first. “The last thing she needs is to see you covered in blood brother.” Brock knew it was a low blow but it was a part of the truth as he doubted Lisa needed a visual reminder of what she had been though or to panic that Clay was hurt. Clay sagged again and closed his eyes just as heavy footsteps rounded the corner and Brock turned to see who was coming their way, relieved to see Trent hurrying his way over to them. “It’s just Trent.” Brock quietly told Clay.

Trent had a fair idea where Clay would head as he knew where he went when he needed space but was unable to leave base but he had not expected to see Clay on the ground with Brock looking so worried. Trent knelt down in front of Clay as Brock nodded towards the hand that was bleeding heavily and curled into his chest then to the wall putting the pieces together in Trent’s head. “Clay.” Trent softened his voice as Clay was still far to pale for his liking.

Brock knew that Trent needed to be filled in and that Clay was not up to doing it. “He had a panic attack, it took a while to get his breathing regulated again. I suspect he has broken something in his hand or wrist by the pain he is in too.” Brock shared his thoughts knowing that Trent would take care of him, and he was relieved that Trent could take over the medical side of things.

Trent cursed under his breath for not having bought his medical kit but at least they were on base, and cursed Sonny for Clay’s spin out as he was already exhausted and did not need to spin out. “Clay, does your wrist hurt or is it just your hand?” Trent asked knowing that there was nothing that could be done in regards to the panic attack now since Brock had handled it and got Clay to regulate his breathing again.

Clay opened his eyes although it was a struggle. “Might have broken a knuckle or two, and sprained my wrist. It’s my own fault, it was stupid to hit the wall.” Clay knew Trent would want to examine him and order him to have an x-ray done but he was not ready to move or face the world. Brock and Trent shared a look that portrayed their worry before both men returned their attention to Clay. “Can you just clean it up? I need to make sure Lisa is alright.” Clay almost sounded like he was pleading as he was more concerned about Lisa’s welfare than his own.

“Ray has got her, did not want her to be blindsided. We just need to make sure you are okay first.” Trent relayed the information that he had overheard hoping that it would allow Clay to relax a bit more but if anything it seemed to make him tense more.

Clay raised his leg up bringing his knee up towards his chest then dropped his head down on top of it. “How could Sonny really think that of me, of Lisa?” That was the question that Clay kept coming back to in his head despite Brock saying that he had not crossed any lines, maybe he had and Brock was being nice by saying he had not.

Trent looked at Brock who had obviously heard the question before he had gotten there as he did not looked as shocked as Trent felt. “Sometimes things can get twisted up in a person’s head when they are not sure of their own stuff Clay.” It was the best answer that Trent could offer as Sonny was not being overly forthcoming with answers.

“But we weren’t grieving together, I was supporting her cause she was grieving.” Clay clarified as Sonny’s words rang in his head.

“I think maybe you were grieving for her Clay, for the pain she was in, for what she went through, for what she was and is going through. We know you were supporting her, providing her a comfort that she needed as you were the one with her.” Trent might be missing the mark but he felt he was spot on.

“I was terrified when she doubled over and cried out in the parking lot… There was so much blood so quickly and she was in so much pain… I didn’t know what to do, there was nothing I could do to help but get her to the hospital… I promised I would not leave her alone, I promised her that and I didn’t break it. There is nothing worse than being alone when you don’t know what is happening and your body is betraying you.” Clay shared slowly with his voice trembling more than he cared to admit as he vividly recalled what had happened and how terrified Lisa was as he could still picture the fear in her eyes.

“You did amazing Spense, you did what you had to do, and Sonny will see that when he gets his head out of his ass. For now we need to take care of you.” Brock hoped to get through to him as he looked ready to pass out from his own exhaustion but he knew that Clay would force himself to stay awake until he was checked out and had seen Lisa.

Clay sagged but nodded and moved to right himself seeing Trent and Brock move to help get him up and off the ground while being careful of his hurt hand and cautious of his wrist. “Infirmary or…” Brock trailed off thinking that taking Clay back to the team’s room would not be ideal but then again the infirmary would record the incident and ask questions however he would need to be cleared to operate.

“Infirmary, need to get a couple of x-rays. I will make sure it is quick though then we can go see Lisa.” Trent spoke directly to Clay hoping that it would help him but with everything that was going on he doubted it would make a dent.

“Okay.” Clay was resigned, deep in his thoughts and still trying to work out why Sonny would think that he would have done what he thought he had done, and allowed himself to be led to the infirmary as the pain was pushed back in his mind by everything else.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa frowned as she saw Ray appear in the glass window of the door and wave at her signalling that he needed her to come outside. She silently slid the papers over to Eric who she was sat beside, signalling that she was needed elsewhere, before she silently excused herself from the room, slipping out the door and making sure it was firmly closed behind her. One look at Ray had her stomach in knots. “What is it?” She was not sure how much more she could take but that did not matter in the moment.

“Walk with me Lisa.” Ray did not want to have to tell Lisa near where they could be overheard but he could already see the worry forming and he hated it. Lisa fell into step with Ray without another word until they were outside and far enough away that there was no one around.

“Ray, you are worrying me.” Lisa’s words were spoken so quietly but they were heard and had Ray spinning around to look at her instead of being at her side.

“I think you should go home for the day Lisa. I will send Clay over once we have finished inventory.” Ray did not want to tell her but he knew he had to as she looked ready to argue with him about staying. “Clay knows. Sonny told him.” Ray could see the immediate affect his words had on Lisa as she appeared grief stricken at the mere mention of Clay knowing what Sonny had accused him, of them, of doing.

Lisa swallowed thickly as her head spun. “I never… Clay… where is Clay now?” She struggled to articulate herself however she pushed through it with determination but what she did know was that it would hurt Clay like it had hurt her and that was the last thing she wanted.

Ray could see the rising panic in Lisa and he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders hoping to steady her. “Brock is with him. He’s hurting Lisa. Now I need to know that you can drive yourself home or I will take you myself.” Ray knew she needed to be at home but he was not about to let her drive if she was not up to it, and from what he was seeing she was shaken.

Lisa shook her head from side to side. “I can’t go home Ray not with this hanging over me, not with Clay hurting, and not with Sonny thinking what he does…” She stopped herself as she felt her bottom lip and chin begin to tremble and her eyes became glassy making her look away from Ray. “I lost my baby Ray, I can’t lose my family too, not now.” She let out a sob despite how hard she tried not to cry as her mind immediately went to a dark place.

Ray pulled Lisa’s frail and fragile body into his, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed uncontrollably as though the dam that had barely been holding together burst for the umpteenth time. “You are not going to lose any of us Lisa.” He told her over the heart breaking and gut wrenching sobs in disbelief that she had immediately jumped to that conclusion.

Lisa took a few minutes to get herself under control and she felt as though she had been running for hours, every limb felt like jelly and was shaking uncontrollably, and she barely had the energy to keep her eyes open but she was intent on doing so. “I need you to make sure that everyone has finished their inventory and then I want you all to meet me at Jason’s house, hopefully he does not mind us taking over his house for the night. We need to talk, clear the air, and get this sorted before anything comes in. I will sort the pizza and beer.” Lisa swiped at her face although she knew her eyes were red rimmed and puffy which were not going to go away anytime soon, not with what she had to say.

“Lisa?” Ray had no idea what she was planning but he could see her hardened resolve set in once more.

“I can’t have… I don’t… please Ray just make sure everyone is there.” Lisa wanted to say that she could not be the reason that the team stopped working together well but she refrained as it was something to discuss with all of them whether she felt ready or not.

“Okay, okay. Just the team or do you want Eric and Mandy there as well? Or Naima for some moral support?” Ray knew that Lisa would not share any more until they were all at Jason’s.

“I don’t think anyone else needs to hear what I have to say or what anyone else has to say. Team only please.” Lisa was a mess but she knew that for her own sake as much as the men’s she needed this sorted.

“I will have everyone there. Give us two hours.” Ray glanced at his watch before deciding that two hours would be enough to get inventories finished and get to Jason’s.

“Thank you Ray. I will meet you there.” Lisa said before she walked away needing to go to the bathroom to splash some water on her face before she went and picked up a few things while trying to organise her thoughts so that she could take care of her boys.

Ray watched as Lisa walked away with a heaviness settling deep in his stomach that he knew would not settle for a while which he did not like. The last thing he wanted was for Lisa to push herself and put herself last but he knew that she would do what was in the best interests of the team even if it wasn’t in her own best interests which concerned him greatly.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay shuffled into the kitchen seeing Lisa stood at the sink with her back to him and Cerb sat at her feet as she looked out the window to where Jason, Ray, Trent, Brock and Sonny were gathered tensely around the lit fire pit all nursing a beer except for Trent and Sonny who were nursing bottles of water. Clay had been the last to arrive as he had gone home after his trip to the infirmary without going back to the team room and had taken a bit of time to have a shower and lay on his bed but his mind was racing to much to relax. “Lis.” Clay barely raised his voice above a whisper but it had Lisa’s attention as she turned around instantly and took in the sight of him, frowning at his bandaged hand and heavily wrapped wrist.

“What happened?” Lisa was across the kitchen in seconds having to stop herself from reaching out and touching his injured hand as he had been fine when she had last seen him and no one had mentioned he had been injured.

Clay wished he could remain quiet but he knew she would know soon enough. “I lost control and punched a brick wall. It was stupid. I sprained my wrist, a couple of fractured knuckles and some decent cuts but its okay. Brock stopped me from doing any more damage.” He admitted although he was grateful that he did not need a cast and that he was not on medical leave.

“Oh Clay, I’m sorry for all of this. I never meant for any of this to happen.” Lisa felt another wave of guilt wash over her.

“Don’t you dare apologise Lisa Davis. How are you feeling? Then you can tell me what the reasoning is behind us being here tonight.” Clay had his suspicions but he wanted to hear Lisa tell him her reasoning.

Lisa laughed insincerely and nervously. “Fragile.” It was the first thing that came to mind so it was what she said. “I don’t want to hurt you or for you to get hurt. I don’t want this to hurt the team so we are going to sort this here and now. The last thing I need is to send you out into the field knowing that there is a discord between you all.” It may have been selfish but it was her reasoning.

“Are you ready then? Because you look as exhausted as I feel and I doubt this is going to be easy.” Clay could see the emotional toll as well as the physical on Lisa so the last thing he wanted to do was prolong her suffering.

“I don’t know if I will ever be but I have to do this.” Lisa was adamant despite how much she wished she pretend none of it had happened.

Clay said nothing as he draped his arm over Lisa’s shoulders, pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on the crown of her head before he led her out of the kitchen and into the backyard where the guys were all sitting quietly sensing that she would need his support to get through this.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray looked around the fire pit feeling the tension that was lingering as Brock and Trent were worried about Clay and mad at Sonny while Jason teetered on the edge of anger and worry for Sonny, and worry for both Lisa and Clay. Sonny was picking relentlessly at the label on his bottle of water and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Ray glanced at his watch before he leaned forward and tossed another log onto the fire to keep it stoked as the air was becoming chilly. They had spent many nights around the fire pit before but not like this.

“Did Lisa say why she wanted this meeting?” Jason asked for the fourth time, not that Ray was keeping count or anything.

“She asked for this Jay, and we owe her that much.” Ray answered for the fourth time although it was not much of an answer before his attention was pulled to the door opening and Lisa walking out with Clay as she was tucked into his side and he had his arm draped over her shoulder.

Lisa looked around at the men once she had separated herself from Clay and sat down with Clay taking the seat next to her, and even in the small flames of the fire it was not hard to miss her glassy eyes. She crossed her legs and tucked her feet up under her then proceeded to wring her hands together before she looked down at them. “I bought you all here so that you could know everything. Any questions you have can be asked. I do not want this to affect you, to affect the team. I need to know that you have each other’s back. And I need you to listen.” She stated keeping her voice as firm and as steady as she could as she looked at each of the men before she returned her eyes to her lap and blew out a breath.

“Lisa, you don’t have too.” Jason could see the struggle she was having already and he did not want her to do anything she did not want too.

“Please. Let me.” Lisa barely managed to get the words out but she did to which Jason nodded at her.

Lisa drew in another breath knowing once she started she would not be able to stop. “I lost a baby, I had a miscarriage and I did not even know I was pregnant.” Her voice trembled and she hated it. “I made a stupid mistake, I got drunk and went home with someone, snuck out before he was even awake the next morning… It’s not something I usually do, it’s not who I am but I did it and it made me feel sick when I realised what I had done… The other night I wasn’t feeling the best, had felt pretty bad on and off all day, but I did not think that much of it. We all have off days.” She looked at Clay and could see that he knew what she was about to say. “Clay offered to drive me home from the bar because I was not feeling well. We had just made it to the car when my stomach cramped and the pain was horrific unlike anything I have ever felt like before, and then there was blood running down my legs. Clay was there and he took care of me, got me to the hospital, and never left me alone. When the doctor was telling me what had happened, that I was having a miscarriage, Clay held my hand and did not offer forced placations, and even when the doctor sedated me he stayed holding my hand as tightly as he dared despite how scared he was. I needed someone and he was there. I still do not quite understand how I went from not knowing I was pregnant to grieving for a child that I did not even know but this is where I am. I feel that my body failed me and I cannot even begin to explain what that feels like. I begged Clay not to tell anyone, that I did not want anyone to know, and he kept his promise. Truth is he was doing what any of you would have done, what I would have done for any of you. Clay protected me even though the damage was already done, and for that he should not be vilified.” She looked at Sonny as she finished her sentence sending a direct message to him. “I was discharged and the doctor tried to hand me these pamphlets for support groups for women who had suffered miscarriages and all I could think was how dare he group me with those women, how dare he think that he knew what I wanted, and I rebuffed them.” She took another pause to take in a shaky breath as she willed herself not to cry. “Clay drove me home and I broke down but it did not scare him away instead he held me in his arms and sat on the floor with me until I cried myself to sleep and he kept a hold of me until we were all paged for the mission. Everything he did was to protect me and help me to stay together, not to break down.” Lisa wanted to say more but the words were stuck in her throat as she fought even harder not to cry. “But what I will not let this do is allow this to tear you guys apart.” She rushed out in a final rush of words.

Clay reached over and clasped Lisa’s hand in his own as he looked around at the men who were all processing what Lisa had just told them. He could feel how her body was trembling and could see it along with how pale she was and the way she was trying to stop her tears from falling.

Sonny looked up at Lisa and Clay seeing the way she was trembling and how instinctual it was for Clay to hold her hand in his and it only made him feel worse because after everything Lisa had been through and that Clay had been with her for, he had gone and been his absolute worst self. He swallowed thickly wanting to kick his own ass for all of the hurt and damage that he had caused. “I am sorry to both of you.” The words tumbled from his mouth but he meant them even as the atmosphere changed as Jason, Ray, Trent and Brock all looked on waiting anxiously. “I should have not turned up drunk at your place Lisa, and I certainly should have not said what I did. I don’t even know why I said what I said.” He truly was sorry and wished he could take every single word back and instead be the man that she knew, the one who would have supported her, distracted her, or done whatever she needed, not the one who accused her and terrified her. “Blondie… Clay…” He stopped himself as he looked at Clay and could see the hurt in his facial features that he was unable to hide nor was he trying to as his attention was on Lisa.

Clay felt as Lisa squeezed his hand gently as Sonny stopped talking making him look over at the man. It hurt him to know that Sonny thought that low of him. “Did you think I would because you think I am like Ash?” The tremble in Clay’s voice was not missed nor was the shock that reverberated through the group at his question as everyone stilled. Sonny’s allegations really affected Clay, led his mind to a dark place, and he could not help but wonder if the correlation was made because of who his father was and his track record.

“No!” Sonny raised his voice before he settled back down. “No Clay, I don’t think you are like Ash. You are not him.” He softened his voice as it was full of sincerity hating himself a little more with each passing moment. The worst thing was he had no idea how to continue on, no idea what to say, but he knew he had to push through and try to fix the self-doubt he has caused his own brother to believe. “I am sorry brother, truly.” There was nothing else that he could say that was going to change the hurt he had caused or the past but he hoped it would help.

Clay looked away, looked back over his shoulder, before he felt a presence beside him and he knew it was Jason who had moved closer to him as his hand went to the back of his neck and squeezed softly. “Kid… Clay…” Jason’s voice was low and soft hoping that Clay would look at him but understanding if he did not want to look at any of them in that moment as he refrained from telling him to do so. Jason looked at Lisa whose face had softened and he could see that she was struggling to temper her emotions before he looked at Ray, Brock and Trent who were all leant forward in their seats looking worried before he turned back to Clay feeling as he shifted beneath his hand.

Clay’s breath hitched, his entire body stuttered, and he turned back to fix his eyes on Sonny, his blue eyes pinning the Texan. “I need you to explain what made you think that, what I did to make you think that low of me, and why you did what you did even after knowing what happened.” Clay needed answers from Sonny as he could not wrap his head around his way of thinking, how he had come to the conclusion that he had. “Why is the way Lis and I interact suddenly a problem?” He added on before anyone could move or speak then shifted his eyes to Jason who nodded at him seeing that he needed his questions answered or at least some sort of answer.

Sonny shifted his eyes from Clay to Lisa then over the rest of the men who were looking at him and waiting for him to answer. “I don’t know Clay, I was three sheets to the wind, and I wish I could take it all back.” He shrugged wishing he could tell them the truth but he knew he could not and that only added to the self-hatred that he felt.

Clay slipped his hand out of Lisa’s and shrugged out of Jason’s reassuring and comforting hold on the back of his neck then stood up and walked away into the house needing a few moments as he felt even more confused than he had before Sonny’s answers.

Lisa went to stand up to follow Clay but faltered as she did not realise how badly her body was trembling and the only thing that stopped her from crashing over was because of Jason’s quick reaction as he lunged forward over the seat and grasped her forearm then eased her down gently into her seat. “I have got him, you just stay there. Trent, make sure she’s okay.” Jason ordered concerned before he let go of Lisa, and moved towards the house seeing that Trent was already moving towards Lisa.

Jason knew that Clay was shaken and although he had no idea of how hard it had been for Clay to watch, hearing what Lisa had said he could not even begin to imagine just how terrifying it was for him and her. Jason stepped into the house and frowned at Clay’s still form as he stood looking out the large window at the street in front of the house in the lounge with his back to him. It was unnerving to see Clay as still as he was, and he did not even flinch as Jason moved until he was stood next to him. There was nothing particularly appealing about looking out the window but Clay seemed intent on keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

Clay knew that Jason was beside him, if he did not then he would not have survived as a Tier One operator but seeing him in the reflection also helped. “Do you feel that I have ever conducted myself in an unreasonable manner towards Lis or any female?” Clay asked and the question made Jason frown as he realised just how much Clay was overthinking things.

“No, I know you care for Lisa just like you care for all of us. You have to much respect for her and every other woman Clay.” Jason assured him although he knew that until the root of the problem was fixed then nothing would help. “I need you to tell me what is going on in that head of yours kid because as much as I would love to be able to read minds, I can’t.” He hoped it would prompt Clay to talk.

Clay wanted to collapse and pretend that none of this was happening but it was not an option, and he knew he needed to restore his own trust in Sonny before anything happened. Clay reached his hand up to the back of his head and scrubbed his fingers over his hair making it messy. Clay sighed softly and swallowed thickly. “You know when I had Glandular Fever?” Clay asked and Jason nodded as it was something he would never forget. “I made Lis cry.” Clay cringed as he saw Jason do his best to remain neutral as if he was waiting for the rest of the pieces to come together. “I don’t remember much of being sick but I know I told her that she would be a great Mom.” Clay’s recollection was hazy at best but he was certain that he had.

Jason’s surprise was clear as he never did find out why Lisa had been crying in the barracks with Clay until now. “She would.” Jason found himself agreeing easily as he knew how good Lisa was with his own kids even as they had grown older.

“Boss, Lis and I, there has never been and will never be anything between us, not like Sonny has implied. I love her, I would never deny that, but its not romantic, its more like a sibling.” Clay was stumbling over his words as he needed to reassure Jason as his Master Chief.

“I know kid.” Jason raised his hand up to the back of Clay’s neck once more and squeezed softly, garnering the reaction that he had hoped for as Clay relaxed minutely beneath his hand. Truthfully Jason knew that Lisa and Clay’s relationship whilst platonic was like a pair of close siblings with a little bit of maternal instinct thrown in on more than one occasion especially when he was ill or injured.

Clay bit down on his bottom lip until it went white before he released it. “You know I have spent my whole life doing the opposite of Ash, trying to be a better man, a better person, but he still has this power of me because it does not matter what I do, people still think that I am him, that I am like him. What Sonny implied, accused, is something that Ash would do… not the grieving part but the knock someone up and run a mile, and do it behind his so called friend’s back… I just don’t understand how Sonny could toss aside all that he knew about me and think that little of me. I was trying my best, I was just protecting Lis.” Clay’s thoughts came out as his head was spinning endlessly.

Jason turned his body into Clay’s without loosening his grip. “Look at me Clay.” Jason ordered and Clay did. “You are a better man, a better person, than your old man. You stepped up when Lisa needed you and you did everything you could to make her feel safe and comforted. You were in a tough spot between keeping her secret and trying to keep us all at bay. You protected Lisa. I am proud of you Clay.” Jason’s words were important and they were the truth.

Clay dropped his gaze to the floor. “I just want to know why so maybe I could understand.” The words were soft but the lost sound did not go amiss.

“Come here kid.” Jason’s own paternal instincts flared as he pulled Clay into a tight hug.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent knelt in front of Lisa once he had finished checking her pulse and giving her a general once over as he watched her take a few small sips of water and he took notice of how she was trembling as Ray made a concerted effort to get the fire stoked and roaring. What he did not miss was how Lisa kept glancing back at the house every thirty seconds or so.

Brock leaned forward as he looked at Sonny who looked ready to bolt and go drown his sorrows in another bottle or three of whatever was cheap and would get him drunk. “Can you trust him, Clay, do you trust him?” Brock’s voice was sharp despite how quietly he spoke and it had Cerb on alert as his ears twitched. Brock did not miss the way Ray stilled and turned towards them nor the way Trent twisted and Lisa’s attention snapped to Sonny all awaiting an answer.

“Of course I do, I trust him with my life.” Sonny answered unimpressed with the question.

“Then you need to tell him the truth and make sure he believes it. We have come too far with the kid for you and your drunken stupidity to screw it all up.” Brock was not going to take any chances as he wanted to be sure that Sonny understood what the potential consequences could be even if he had to spell them out.

Sonny withheld the groan that threated to escape his lips as he leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes with a huff instead knowing that Brock was right but not knowing how to fix the damage that he had done.

Lisa knew how important it was for Clay and Sonny’s relationship to be healed, and not with a temporary bandage but mended solidly. “Tell him the truth, your truth, whatever it is, he needs to hear it here and now.” She offered before she took another sip of water and swallowed it down unsure if the nausea was still from what her body had been through or if it was because of what was going on now. “As for you and me, I am going to need some time with everything but I appreciate the apology Sonny.” She was not sure that things could go back to before but she wanted to make an effort as her and Sonny’s relationship had been built on a solid foundation in the years since they had met, and she did not want that to be thrown away.

Sonny opened his eyes just in time to catch Lisa glancing back at the house just in time to see Jason walking out with Clay following a few steps behind and his body language was telling as he had his head down and his shoulders were hunched. It was all it took for everyone to return to their seats although Jason sat down next to Clay, returning his hand to his neck once more.

Clay took a deep breath and looked at Sonny once more hating how his stomach twisted as his words could still be heard in his own head so instead he turned to Lisa wanting to make sure she really was alright. She gave him a soft yet reassuring smile before he glanced over at Trent who nodded in agreement and made her roll her eyes fondly at him which was not missed by any of them who were watching closely as they were all worried about the both of them albeit for slightly different reasons.

Sonny realised that repairing the cracks that he had made in his relationship with Clay would not happen magically or with a few words instead it was going to take a lot of time and a hell of a lot of patience that would surely test the Texan man. The similarities of when Clay had first joined the team were not lost on Sonny, and he knew what had strengthened and solidified their bond although he was not willing to risk that again if he did not have too, and it had been when Clay had saved his ass after he had followed Jason and they were being shelled during their first deployment together. Sonny leaned forward in his chair, pressing his elbows to his knees and twisting his hands together, knowing that he had to think before he spoke and make sure that Clay heard him as the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him like he had already done. What he had done was inexcusable, he knew that deep down. He had turned on a brother, made him the enemy blindly, and hurt the fragile heart that was shielded under a hardened steeled armour that had suffered too much in too few years. He swiped a hand over his beard and looked over his brothers and to Lisa who were all watching avidly wondering how this was going to play out which he hated although the list of things that he hated seemed to be growing and right now he was at the top of his own list. With one last thick swallow he wrung his hands together. “Clay, brother, I am sorry, truly. I know you and I know that you would never do anything like that. I am sorry Clay.”

Clay knew that Sonny was sorry, could hear it in his voice, but he still did not know how he began to think that way and that was what he wanted to know. “What did you see that we didn’t?” Clay asked hoping that the question would prompt Sonny to tell him what had started everything. “Do you recall what you said to me in the bar?” He asked softly wondering how much Sonny had to drink by that point.

Glances were shared as no one knew what had been said at the bar except for Clay and maybe Sonny. “What was said at the bar?” Trent asked hoping that it would give them another piece of the puzzle as they seemed to be missing a few which was not helping.

Sonny grimaced and it was enough to tell them that he remembered. “Yeah, I do.” Sonny’s voice was a loud whisper as he could recall the brief conversation that they had. “She has you, doesn’t need me brother. That is what I said after you told me that Lisa needed me sober.” He gritted his teeth together hating having to repeat those words as they tasted even more bitter now that they did at the night at the bar.

Clay nodded hating how those words made him feel. “You were wrong, just for the record. I was not trying to take your place Son, what you and Lis have is special and different to the relationship that Lis and I have or Lis has with anyone else here.” He paused and swallowed knowing what he was about to say would be a slight repeat of what he had said to Brock in the midst of his panic but he felt that Sonny needed to hear it although he wished Lisa would not as he did not want to put anymore undue stress on her. He glanced at Brock who nodded reading his expression and vaguely knew what he was about to say then sent Cerb over to Lisa quietly. “You heard what Lisa said, what she felt, and what I did that night. But what you don’t know, what you have not been told, is that I felt helpless as there was nothing I could do to help take her pain away. The only things that I could do were to hold her hand, let her cry and wipe her tears away and keep her close to me, offer what little comfort and security I could as she grieved and processed what she had been through. It may have been selfish but I needed those things too because I had to stand by and watch her go through the pain, not just the physical, and there was nothing else I could do. You know when I got hurt, there was someone to blame, someone to hunt, to absolve the need for vengeance that you all felt but not in this situation and its hard not being able to make it all better because I desperately wanted too.” He paused as he fought to regain the emotions that were threatening to appear as he looked over at Lisa who was holding Cerb close as he had crawled into her lap sensing her need to cuddle him and draw comfort from him. “I don’t know if things would have been different if we had not been spun up but I did my best and what I thought was best for Lis.” He could not change what had happened but it did make him wonder how it would have been handled if they had not been spun up that morning.

Lisa looked behind Clay to Jason who had remained close and in contact as his hand remained on the back of Clay’s neck, and she did not even try to hide the silent tears that slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks, leaving tear tracks on her face. Jason nodded understanding her pleading look that said she could not stay outside and listen to anymore but she needed him to take care of Clay. She hoped that by removing herself from the conversation meant that Sonny and Clay would be able to clear the air between the two of them. With reassurance from Jason, Lisa stood up once Cerb had crawled off her lap, and walked towards the house with Cerb on her heels knowing she would lay on the couch for a while and wait.

Sonny fought to remain in his seat hating the raw pain that he could hear in Clay’s voice but it made him realise that he had suffered too because he had to stand by and do nothing to help. “I know you weren’t trying to take my place. Guess I just felt lost and kind of blindsided by it all.” Sonny gave a one shouldered shrug as he really was not good at talking about his emotions, his feelings.

“We are all lost with this one brother.” Ray felt it was important to say as it was not as if any of them had first-hand experience of what a woman goes through when she suffers a miscarriage. “And none of us expected it, or even had it on the radar. I think we all forget that Lisa and Mandy are not as invincible as they make themselves out to be because they are always so strong for us. We lean on them a lot.” Ray pointed out knowing that the women had extraordinary strength, grace and poise in the gritty and tough life that they lived.

Clay pursed his lips together wondering how much he should say as he still wanted to maintain Lisa’s privacy and eventually he decided that they had shared enough. “I am only going to say this once Sonny, you need to sort your shit out, stop twisting it in your head. You have never had trouble sharing your opinions so do not start now. If you have a problem with me or with something I do then tell me, don’t go blowing shit up that isn’t there.” There was a little bit of anger evident in Clay’s voice and Jason managed to temper it by squeezing his neck softly although he understood it and could even sympathise with it.

Sonny swallowed and then nodded his head. “I hear you and I am sorry Clay.” He knew that his words would not be enough but it was a start at least and he would take it.

Jason glanced at Ray who gave him a look that said ‘it’s the best we can hope for right now’ so apparently that meant they were taking it as a win even though they all knew that there would be a way to go before the fractured relationships would be back on track.

Trent watched Clay and knew the moment that he went lax meant that he had pushed himself past his limits as he was still exhausted from his earlier panic not to mention all of the worry and stress that he had been under since the night at the bar and when Lisa had miscarried. “How’s the hand feeling Clay?” Trent asked shifting his attention to Clay highly doubting he would have taken any of the prescribed analgesics for the broken knuckles and severely sprained wrist.

Clay looked down at his hand and it was a reminder of how badly he had handled things. “It’s fine.” His voice was soft and tired sounding but he knew Trent wanted an answer of some sort.

“And the pain?” Brock asked before Trent could although he was thinking the same thing that Trent was as Clay had already rejected the analgesics to help with the pain at the infirmary.

“Manageable.” Clay’s shortly worded answers were frustrating but he was exhausted and really did not feel like talking any more as his head was still a confusing mass of unordered thoughts and his body was a raging storm of emotions.

Jason knew that Clay was exhausted, he could see it and hear it. “Why don’t you take Em’s room for the night kid? You aren’t up to driving home.” Jason knew Emma would not mind especially seeing she was at college and her room was sitting unused, and he would feel more comfortable knowing that he was getting some sleep. And he highly suspected that Lisa would end up crashing at his place too as she looked as exhausted as Clay did, on top of still not feeling well.

Clay warred internally as he wanted his own bed but he knew that he was a risk if he drove himself home. “Yeah, alright.” The acceptance came easily as he was ready to drop.

“You know where everything is kid, go get some sleep.” Jason was surprised at Clay’s easy acceptance and was not about to let him change his mind as he let his hand drop away from his neck again. Clay mumbled something softly that Jason was unable to catch as he pushed himself out of the chair and wondered back towards the house, stumbling slightly as the tiredness had really set in.

“I want everyone to keep an eye on the both of them.” Jason ordered despite not having to as everyone would subtly do just that once Clay was through the door and in the house.

“Of course boss.” Trent agreed easily knowing his position as medic gave him a great reason to observe and examine if need be.

“Like we wouldn’t.” Brock was being a bit of a smart ass but there was no way that he was letting Spense be on his own or leaving him to struggle.

“Just do not smother them, neither of them will take kindly to smothering.” Ray was quick to advise although he knew that if they were ever accused of smothering that they would all be quick to deny it.

Sonny remained quiet which made Jason look over at him and wonder where his head was at. “I will Jase but I think that I am the last person that should be watching them and checking in, with the damage I have done and all.” Sonny pushed himself out of the chair, not giving anyone any time to reply and wondered away, taking his exit through the side gate.

Jason had tracked Sonny with his eyes until he could no longer see him and stayed still until he heard his bike start up and ride away until there was only a faint drone to be heard. “Keep an eye on him too.” Jason was still pissed but he needed to know where Sonny’s head was at, and that was one thing he could not ascertain right now.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay stumbled slightly once he had shut the door behind himself then reached out and put his hand on the table taking a few seconds to steady himself while he used his other hand to scrub over his eyes before he pushed himself off of the table. He saw Lisa spread out across the couch with Cerb curled up next to her with his head on her shoulder and his nose pressed into her neck. He moved closer making sure to be as quiet as he could then grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Lisa and Cerb seeing that Lisa was asleep and looked to be peacefully so.

Clay smiled softly down at Cerb who opened his eyes to look at him before closing them again as he finished fixing the blanket to make sure that Lisa stayed warm. After a few seconds of deliberation, Clay bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he straightened back up as she remained asleep which was what he had hoped for. “You are going to be alright Lis, I promise you, you will be.” He kept his voice soft as he believed his words as he knew that he and the rest of his brothers would do everything they could to make sure of it. Lisa was strong and like everything that life threw at her, she would make it out okay. With one final glance at Lisa’s sleeping form, he headed off toward Emma’s room, missing the small smile that tugged at Lisa’s lips as she had heard what he said before she let herself fall back to sleep with a growing sense of belief that the storm would pass and she would be alright just as he had said.


	15. Pained Effort

**_ Pained Effort – Mandy Ellis _ **

Mandy was sure that her head was trying to kill her, and she was sure that if she could have removed her own head from her body temporarily then she would have with great pleasure. She slid down further in the leather office chair as she pushed the files that were in front of her away from her and rested her head back then closed her eyes as she raised her hand up and using her index finger and her thumb began to rub from the bridge of her nose to the middle of her forehead where the intense throbbing seemed to be radiating from.

Mandy flinched as the door opened and a cold rush of air burst into the room before it slammed shut and heavy footsteps accentuated someone’s entrance, and each sound sounded a hundred times louder than it was. With a pained effort, Mandy opened her eyes just in time to see and hear Jason pull the chair out next to her, scraping it on the floor which made her cringe, before he put a bottle of water and a sandwich down in front of her.

“You need to eat Mandy.” Jason pointed at both items although he had not missed the pained look that crossed Mandy’s face. “Headache?” He asked as she was still kneading her forehead with her fingers.

“Migraine.” Mandy answered softly as she reached out with her other hand and pushed the food away as the thought of eating only made her more nauseated.

Jason quirked an eyebrow at her admission as he knew that Mandy would not openly admit to him or anyone else that she was not feeling well unless it was really bad. “You taken anything for it?” He lowered his voice to a near whisper as he asked as the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain.

“Yeah, a couple of Tylenol a few hours ago but they have not touched it.” Mandy admitted as she needed to pull through and continue analysing the information in front of her as she dropped her hand down from her face and reached out to grab one of the files again but before she could Jason’s hand gently grabbed her wrist stilling her.

“And how long have you been going over these files?” Jason already had a fair idea of the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

Mandy sighed but made no effort to shake free of Jason’s loose grip. “I don’t know but there has to be something here, something in all of this that tells us something, gives us something to go on.” Mandy was frustrated and it was showing.

“A migraine is not going to help you solve it now.” Jason spoke steadily. “What you need is to rest and I will have the guys look over all of these files while I get you sorted.” He was not going to argue with her about it although he suspected Mandy would try and argue with him about it.

“No, Jason, I need to look over these files and get you guys something to go on.” Mandy protested softly even as her words made her head throb more.

“I am not taking no for an answer Mandy. Trent is going to get you some stronger pain killers then I am going to walk you to your barracks and you are going to rest. You are no good to anyone in pain.” Jason had already pulled out his phone and typed a message out to Trent before he had even finished speaking although he hated to see that even his whispering was making Mandy cringe despite how hard she was trying not to show her pain before shooting one to Ray to gather everyone and bring them to TOC to look over the files.

Mandy turned her head towards Jason and looked at him blearily and her irritation was clear as well although she knew he was just looking out for her. She sighed and softened as she shrunk back into the seat knowing that she was not going to win with Jason nor did she feel up to arguing as it was only making her feel worse. “You will let me know if you find anything though?” She asked knowing that she would not be content not to know anything.

Jason smiled softly at Mandy’s stubbornness and at her need to be involved constantly before he smoothed his thumb over the underside of her wrist as he was still holding it gently. “I will but only if you agree to try and rest.” He knew there was no point in making her promise to rest but to try and rest because he understood how hard it could be for people like her and him to wind down enough to rest especially when things felt unfinished.

Mandy tried and failed to glare at him as that only made the throb in her head increase. “Okay.” She relented softly although she did not feel like moving.

Before Jason could say anything Trent stepped in and made his way over making sure to keep his footsteps light and the noise down. “These should help Mandy.” Trent spoke softly as he held out a blister pack of pain medication to her knowing that she would most likely need a couple of doses over an extended period if her migraine really was as bad as Jason thought it was, and one look at Mandy had Trent concurring with Jason’s assessment.

Jason took the blister pack before Mandy had even moved, and single-handedly popped out two of the strong analgesics wanting to get them into her as quickly as possible. “Here, two now then I will walk you to your quarters.” He would not relent and she knew it as he held his hand out, palm upwards with the pills.

“Are you feeling nauseous?” Trent asked having watched her reluctance and also having taken notice of the untouched sandwich and bottle of water just off to the side of her.

Mandy winced as she rolled her head towards Trent and silently cursed him for calling her out on it even though he had merely asked a question. “A bit.” She went to shrug her shoulders but decided against it as she was sure her head would throb in revolt at just about any movement.

“Just a bit?” Trent asked pushing for more information wanting to get a gauge on the severity of it from a medical stand point.

Mandy did glare, pain or no pain, at Trent’s continued questioning before she blew out a breath as she could see that Jason was waiting for an answer too. “Bad enough to make me feel sick and unsure of whether I should try to eat or drink anything as I am sure that vomiting right now would not help.” She ground out through gritted teeth.

Trent frowned as Jason glanced at him before he turned back to Mandy. “Alright, if it gets any worse then I can give you something to help. For now, take those two tablets and sip on water as getting dehydrated will only make you feel worse.” Trent ordered knowing that the last thing Mandy needed on top of her migraine was to get dehydrated.

Mandy knew Trent was right so she reached out and took the two pills from Jason then dry swallowed them then took the bottle of water that Trent had picked up and uncapped for her and took a few small sips. “Come on.” Jason took the water bottle back allowing Trent to recap it before he stood up out of his seat and held his hand out to Mandy to take wanting to get her out of the building before the rest of the team arrived and started going over the files as it would be noisy and only make her feel worse. Mandy slipped her hand into Jason’s and allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet, not realising she was swaying softly until Jason let go of her and instead slipped his arm around her waist. “Start going through the files, looking for anything that might give us a clue, guys should be on their way over.” Jason nodded towards the cluster of files across the table as he spoke to Trent who dutifully nodded then moved to get the door so that Jason could get Mandy out of the room without to much hassle.

Mandy felt a wave of light-headedness roll in on top of a wave of nausea as Jason led her out of the room and before she even realised what she was doing she had turned into his side, placing her head in the spot where his shoulder meets his neck and he pulled her a little tighter into his side in response. She let out a soft breathy moan as they got outside and the sounds of gunfire that was coming from the nearby range had her cringing as it rang in her ears and made her migraine worse.

Jason veered away from the range hoping that by going a little out of their way that it would be better for Mandy and her migraine, guiding her as he changed their course but a military base was noisy and it did not matter where you went as there was also some kind of noise unless something big was happening that demanded silence. He noticed every involuntary flinch; he heard every wince and felt every time she pressed her face closer to his neck. “We’re here.” Jason whispered as she reached Mandy’s quarters knowing that she had the room to herself out of pure luck and opened the door, guiding her inside the cool and darkened room then over to her bed and helped her to sit down before he placed the bottle of water down on the floor so that it was within her reach.

Mandy reluctantly pulled away from Jason once she was sat down on her bed already grateful for the quietness of her room despite the throbbing in her forehead growing. She opened her eyes letting her eyelashes flutter a few times as her eyelids felt like they were weighted before she realised that Jason was knelt down in front of her on the wooden floor. “You’re going to get sore if you kneel down there any longer.” She whispered as she did not want to see him in pain.

Jason withheld the chuckle that threatened to escape from his mouth instead settling for a soft smile as he shook his head. “Let’s just get you into bed and I will worry about my knees after.” He whispered as he reached down and unzipped each of her boots before he slipped them off of her feet and then made sure they were off to the side so they were not a trip hazard.

Mandy hummed softly in agreement, or at least what Jason was taking as agreement, but made no effort to lay down. “Mandy, you need to sleep.” Jason swore that Mandy had an aversion to sleep, and it reminded him of when Mikey was younger and would do everything he could to avoid going to sleep when he was young enough to believe that monsters lived under his bed and in his closet. He gently guided her to lay down watching as she rolled onto her side to face him and curled up bringing her knees up then crossing her feet over one another although her eyes were still open and watching him inquisitively. “What?” He asked quietly as he pulled the folded back blanket up and over her to make sure that she was covered as there was a slight chill in the air.

“Why are you so nice to me? I don’t always deserve it.” Mandy would blame the medication for her loose tongue but she relaxed when Jason chuckled softly then looked at her with a softness that was only reserved for a few people in his life.

“We have our moments but what you do for me, for us, is not forgotten nor it is unappreciated. I know the weight it takes on you because I know the weight it takes on me. We are more alike than we care to admit Mandy. Now get some sleep and I will be back to check on you later.” Jason finished speaking then pushed himself up off of the floor having to place his hands on the edge of the bed for leverage but before he let himself out he reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “You are family Mandy.” He told her seeing her smile despite the pain she was in, and with that he let himself out knowing that if they went over the files then hopefully they would find something and she would rest .

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy groaned softly as she rolled over onto her back, twisting the blanket around her body, before she heard a familiar chuckle that made her eyes open although her body stayed relaxed. “Jason.” She spoke cautiously as she orientated herself seeing that he was crouched down beside her bed. “How long was I asleep?” She added on as she pushed herself up onto the elbows before she stilled as her head still felt heavy and the throb had been reduced to a dull but constant throb that felt threatening.

“Almost six hours, how are you feeling? And take these.” Jason answered her question but he could see how good the sleep had been for her as she was not as ashen and she was not in agony but he still was not going to take any chances as he held out a fresh cold bottle of water and two more of the stronger analgesics that Trent had recommended.

Mandy’s eyes widened before she lowered them as the dull throb worsened at the movement before she pulled herself so that she was sitting upright and then took the offered water and pills from Jason, swallowing them down and finishing the bottle of water quickly as she was parched. “Did you find anything?” She asked knowing that six hours was a fair amount of time to look through the files and analyse the information within them.

Jason was not the least bit surprised that Mandy was already asking about work but he was not going to let her away with ignoring his own question. “How are you feeling?” He kept his voice low as he could still see that she was suffering from the migraine that was plaguing her.

Mandy wanted to glare at Jason but decided against it, sure it would cause her pain, but she knew that he would not tell her anything until she had answered his question first. “It’s not as bad as it was, the pain is my head is still there though but at least it is a dull throb now.” She answered softly knowing he was only doing it because he cared.

“Okay, hopefully a bit more sleep on top of those pills and it will be gone.” Jason was pleased to know that Mandy’s pain had dulled although he wished that her migraine was completely gone. He stood up and went to move towards the door but before he could Mandy reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“How did the guys go?” Mandy asked knowing she needed to get back to TOC and go over the files despite how good the sound of getting some more sleep sounded especially if she felt better when she woke up.

Jason turned back around knowing it would not be that easy to escape from Mandy without giving her an update but the last thing he wanted her to do was insist on getting up as he knew she would because it was what he would do so he had to word things carefully. “The guys are chasing up on a few things as we speak, long shots so to speak, but there is nothing confirmed yet.” The bare minimum was best as Jason knew they did not have anything concrete as they were chasing up on some abnormalities and inconsistencies that had been noticed.

Mandy let go of Jason’s wrist and slid back down into the bed as she let out a sigh hating that she had gotten a migraine and that it had affected her doing her job. “You will come and get me the minute anything is confirmed?” It was part question and part statement although it probably sounded like more of a question than she would admit to it being.

Jason smirked as they were alike as neither of them wanted to miss out on doing their jobs, on fulfilling their roles. “I will come and get you the minute we have something but for now we need you to rest so that you can follow the trail of whatever we uncover.” It was a placation of sorts and a promise that Mandy would be able to follow through if they uncovered anything.

“Okay.” Mandy could feel her head beginning to throb again and she instantly hated it.

“Okay?” Jason asked slightly surprised at Mandy’s easy acceptance but it also told him just how unwell she felt.

“Okay.” Mandy reassured him repeating her word before she draped her arm over her face to cover her eyes.

“Get some sleep Mandy.” Jason whispered softly before he let himself out.

Mandy heard the door open then close knowing Jason had let himself out and she found herself wishing he had stayed.

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy felt a whole lot better once she had slept for a few more hours then found herself in a nice hot shower before she pulled on a fresh pair of dark blue washed jeans, a white tank top and a thick charcoal coloured hoodie then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Mandy made her way across the base, grateful that it was quiet for once as she was still somewhat sensitive to sound although the nausea had abated, heading for TOC as she had not seen or heard from Jason since the last time he had checked on her.

Mandy slowed as she pulled the door open and frowned at the flurry of activity that was going on in TOC, and at the centre of it were the men of Bravo who were all sat in various positions on and around the table as they looked at the whiteboard and the corkboard in front of them, and the files seemed to now be in an array spread far and wide. Mandy closed the door once she was inside, making sure it was secure, before she moved towards the men, feeling as though her migraine would be back soon enough.

“Mandy, what are you doing up?” Eric asked as he had been made aware that she was suffering from a migraine hence why Bravo had been going through the files and looking for anything to help in the search for their HVT. And he knew that if it was bad enough for Mandy to relent and take help then he doubted she was up to working now.

“I’m fine Eric.” Mandy waved him away with her hand loosely as she moved in front of the table sending a pointed glare Jason’s way but only managing to hold it for a few seconds before the pain got the best of her.

Jason reached out and placed his hand on Mandy’s shoulder making her shuffle closer to him and lean back against the table that he was sitting on. Jason was not subtle in his visual assessment of Mandy who refused to look at him as she tried to read the messy handwriting that was scrawled all over the whiteboard and tried to follow the lines that intersected each other and were squiggly. Mandy tilted her head to the side as the mass of text and lines in front of her blurred together and made her frown. “Okay, you are going to have to catch me up, explain it to me.” Mandy hoped that they could explain it to her easier than she could try and follow the mess that clearly made sense to them.

“It’s a work in progress.” Brock shrugged as he moved in front of the corkboard and pinned a photo of a burned out building to it and adjusted a string line slightly before he tossed the ball for Cerb to chase.

“Clay found an anomaly or a coincidence rather which is why we are tracking his past movements, and his known bombings as well as the ones that he has not claimed responsibility for but have the same pattern.” Ray told Mandy as he came to stand beside her noting that she still seemed to be in pain as he could see it in her eyes.

“How is this going to help us?” Mandy was struggling to focus and despite Ray’s brief explanation she was still in the dark.

Clay stepped forward gaining Mandy’s attention as he turned the whiteboard over to the other side that had a large map with several pinned flags that were numbered in three different colours – blue, white and yellow. “We have numbered his route in the known order. The blue flags represent the HVT’s known movements. The yellow flags represent his known bombings and the white flags are the bombings that the HVT has not claimed as his own but have the same signature.” Clay explained seeing Mandy’s eyes graze over the map and take into account what they knew.

Mandy could not believe the pattern that the guys had seen and the work they had put in but it made sense, and how she missed it she did not know. “He visits the exact same places repeatedly in the exact same route.” She realised that the HVT was not as smart as they had thought as he was following the exact same pattern almost religiously.

“That means if we follow his pattern then we should be able to capture him, just what I love to do, chase a lazy wannabe round. He ain’t the brightest terrorist.” Sonny complained twirling his pen around with his fingers as he was sat in a seat with his feet up on the table.

Jason smirked as he looked at Mandy who looked perplexed which surprised him although he did see the small smile that appeared on her lips at Sonny’s comment. “What are you thinking?” Jason asked wanting to know what was going on in Mandy’s head a part from her migraine.

Mandy turned slightly towards him as she looked at him. “It’s damn good work.” She praised them as she meant it, it was something for them to work with and it was a lot more than she had twelve hours ago.

Jason squeezed Mandy’s shoulder softly giving her a smile of his own. “Thanks, where do you want to go from here?” He knew the look that Mandy had and there was no way that she was going to stop now that she was up and her migraine was being held by the analgesics that Trent had given her to take.

“We know where he will be next so we go there and we take him down.” Mandy wanted this HVT, wanted to end the horrific killings of innocents as his bombs would detonate but were not strong enough to kill the victims instantly but rather left them seriously injured and to die slowly and painfully from their wounds as medical treatment was scarce in the areas that he targeted.

“Hell yeah, we do.” Jason agreed readily hearing various affirmations of agreement from all around him as none of them wanted to let this HVT get away to carry on his heinous acts.

Mandy smiled knowing that the men were just as intent as she was to end the HVT’s crass actions taking the bottle of water that Trent held out to her as soon as he approached knowing even without him speaking that he wanted her to keep hydrating and sent a silent nod to thank him.

Migraine or no migraine, she knew the men of Bravo were the best and she would do her best. And Jason pressuring her to take a break and rest was the best idea as she could now continue to work so that they had every bit of information that would help.


	16. River Of Blood

**_ River Of Blood – Jason Hayes _ **

Jason shifted uneasily feeling every ache and pain in his weary body on the netted seat of the plane thinking he should climb into his hammock but he was not ready to sleep despite how exhausted he felt after a hard and fast mission that had them extricating an influential human rights ambassador, Eli Roush, from a war torn and ISIS held sect part of the country. Jason leaned forward with his elbows pressed onto his knees and looked around at his men who were all quietly unwinding around the plane all as exhausted as he was. The familiar and disconcerting feeling of warm liquid running down his face to his lips was what first alerted Jason that his nose was bleeding for the fourth time in as many hours although the first time had been due to an elbow to the face that he had received from their rescued do-gooder, and he sighed as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose while taking notice of the time on his wrist watch as he leaned forward a little more and began to breathe through his nose hoping like hell it would stop quickly.

“Jason.” Mandy had seen Jason shift uneasily as she had been worried about him and keeping an eye on him as he had been subdued since he had returned to the plane with the rest of the guys and the hostage they had rescued who she knew had made things more difficult for the guys on their way to EXFIL. What worried her more and had her moving towards him as she said his name was the way he had leaned forward and the river of blood that she could see staining his skin thick and fast as it dripped down to the floor in between his parted legs, and she could not help the worry that rose in her as she vividly recalled the two hours before when Jason had arrived back and the front of his shirt and vest was covered in blood. “Trent!” Mandy called as she reached Jason and knelt down in front of him paying no attention to the blood or how harsh the metal floor felt on her knees as she gained everyone’s attention, and the atmosphere changed immediately from relaxed to worried.

Jason groaned at Mandy’s call for Trent but he also knew that the bleeding was not letting up despite how hard he squeezed although he was starting to feel sick from the blood loss.

Trent was the first to appear and crouched down in front of Jason once Mandy had shifted over enough to allow him the space that he needed with his medical kit. “Fourth time boss, how are you feeling?” Trent was getting concerned about the amount of blood that Jason was losing through his nose but he knew that it was an anterior nosebleed rather than a posterior nosebleed which could be dangerous for Jason and signal that something more was going on. Despite the hit to the face that Jason had taken there was nothing broken except for the blood vessels in the front of his nose which is what kept bleeding however he had also taken into consideration that the unusually dry conditions that they were operating in were also not helping.

Jason looked up at Trent while keeping the pressure on the top of his nose wishing that his nose would stop bleeding just as Ray sat next to him while Cerb climbed into the seat next to him as Brock, Sonny and Clay stood behind Trent and Mandy but made sure not to overcrowd them as they watched on worried. “I’m fine.” Jason groused hoping that the pitch of his voice would be low instead of high pitched which it was.

Trent snorted as he shook his head as he handed Jason a piece of gauze to catch the blood that was continuing to drip which he quickly took and pressed to his nostrils hoping to stem the flow of blood that was dripping everywhere as he could taste the metallic iron in his own blood. “Sure boss, keep that hold for another seven minutes then you can release it and we can see where we are at. We have a couple of options if it doesn’t stop this time around.” Trent assured Jason knowing that both options were not preferable, and one he did not want to do when they were thousands of miles up in the air.

“What are the options Trent?” Ray asked having seen the look that Jason directed towards him.

“The one I am leaning towards trying is to put a cold compress over the bridge of the nose as the cold should close off the small blood vessels and stop the bleeding. But there are two other options which are packing your nose with gauze, and the last option if neither of those two options work there is cauterization but that is the very last option.” Trent explained directly to Jason understanding that Ray was asking on his behalf as he had not missed the look that had been sent Ray’s way from Jason.

“Why does he keep bleeding Trent?” Clay asked worried from behind him as the amount of blood that was pooling on the floor in between Jason’s feet was making him nauseous but he did not know why as usually blood did not make him feel sick or squeamish however he suspected it was because it was Jason’s blood and not someone’s that had been shooting at him.

The tone in Clay’s voice was not missed by any of them. Trent looked over his shoulder at Clay seeing Sonny nod at him. “He’ll be fine Clay, it is because the vessels in the nose are small and delicate. It will stop soon and if not then we have those options.” Trent assured Clay who nodded once before Sonny nudged him over to sit down on a couple of equipment cases that were strapped down on a pellet but maintaining a short distance so that Jason was still in their line of sight.

The gauze in Jason’s hand was soaked within seconds and the blood was now running down his hand as it continuously streamed despite the pressure that he was maintaining. Trent took one look at the now blood soaked gauze and decided that he was not going to wait any longer for the bleeding to subside by pinching the top of his nose and instead pulled out a cold compress and snapped it to activate it before slipping it under Jason’s fingers so he could hold it in place instead of pinching as his fingers would begin to cramp sooner rather than later.

Jason flinched at the chill that went through his nose along with the spike of pain as soon as the cold compress was placed at the top of his nose, not liking it one bit but he also did not like his nose bleeding the way it was. “How long do I need to keep this on?” He asked as his nose continued to bleed freely, the flow only having increased since he had let go of the pressure that he had been applying by holding his nose.

“Wait and see Jase.” Trent hoped it would stop but there was not an immediate response or slowing which worried him although he wanted to give it more time to work as it was not going to be instantaneous despite how much they all wanted it to be. Trent swapped out the bloodied gauze for a larger and thicker square so that it would soak up more blood as Jason was already covered in blood, and not just a few drops but long thick streams of it which made everything look worse.

“Go back to what you were doing. I don’t need an audience for a nose bleed.” Jason ordered his men knowing that they could not do anything but stand by and watch with waves of anxiousness rolling off of them which was not helpful. He waved them away with his bloodied hand knowing that there was nothing that they could do although he knew that they would remain close and on guard however he doubted that Trent or Mandy would move away.

“Alright Jay.” Ray knew that the man would want what little privacy he could get as he stopped and lightly patted him on the shoulder before he moved away, signalling with his hand that Brock, Sonny and Clay were to do the same.

“Sorry boss but you aren’t getting rid of me just yet.” Trent smirked despite his worry as he was concerned about the amount of blood that Jason was still losing although it did look like it had begun to slow.

“I’m not going anywhere either Jason.” Mandy refused to move knowing that if the roles were reserved then he would do the same, and although neither of them would admit that they both needed someone.

Jason withheld rolling his eyes knowing he hated it when people did it to him. “Is it stopping?” He asked not liking the idea of Trent having to pack his nose nor did he like the sound of having to have a cauterization done mid-air or anytime really as it was not appealing to have the blood vessels burned.

“It’s starting to slow.” Mandy assured him before Trent could although Trent nodded in affirmation knowing that Mandy was a calming influence on Jason most of the time, she was someone that could break through the walls when others could not.

“Any light-headedness or dizziness or nausea?” Trent asked as he looked at the pool of blood at Jason’s feet not to mention the amount of blood that he was covered in which was quite a lot.

Jason dropped the second bloodied piece of gauze down on the ground making the pooled blood splash lightly before he took the third piece that Trent offered to him. “A bit, yeah.” Jason finally admitted after a minute or so of deliberation making Trent and Mandy share a concerned glance.

“All three or what?” Trent pried further needing to know as the last thing he wanted was for Jason to collapse or fall over if he moved and was unsteady on his feet.

Jason wiped the gauze across the skin under his nose collecting the blood as he went as he decided what to tell Trent. “Light headed, guessing its from the blood loss.” He answered with a shrug wanting to lean back as his body ached but knowing that the best way to stop his nose bleeding was to be leant forward.

Trent concurred but it did not make it any easier as he knew leaning forward would not be helping but it was what was recommended to treat and stop anterior nosebleeds. “As soon as the bleeding stops you will be able to lean back and rest. I am going to check your blood pressure real quick while we wait.” Trent already suspected that Jason’s blood pressure would be low but he wanted an accurate reading so he could decide what was the next best step to take. Jason nodded softly as he was focused on shifting the cold compress around on his nose while keeping the gauze under his nose to stop the blood from running everywhere as Trent moved around him to get the blood pressure cuff on his arm and get a reading.

Mandy smiled softly as Cerb rested his head on Jason’s lap making her reach out and scratch his ears while she rested her other hand on Jason’s knee not worried at all about the blood. She turned her attention to Trent as he finished taking Jason’s blood pressure and when he showed her the reading she was not surprised but she was worried as it was low enough to explain why he was feeling light headed enough to admit that he was because Jason Hayes could be stubborn but then again that is what made him who he was and it could be a strength as much as it could be a detriment. “You are okay Jason.” Mandy found herself reassuring him softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jason shifted a little but not enough to upset Cerb or dislodge Mandy’s hand from his knee as he was aching and the longer he lent forward the more prominent it was becoming. He felt the moment that the blood finally stopped running a few minutes later and the relief was immense as he dropped the bloodied gauze pad down out of his hand.

“Finally.” Trent stated as he took the chance to use his penlight to examine the interior of Jason’s nostrils without making Jason tip his head back before he leant back. “It has stopped.” He confirmed.

“What if it happens again?” Mandy asked Trent worried although she was relieved that it had stopped.

“We will cross that if we come to it but I will pack it immediately. For now, I want you to drink a bottle of Gatorade as you could use the electrolytes, and stay where you are. The last thing you need is to fall over boss.” Trent produced a bottle of blue Gatorade and handed it to Jason who took it immediately who had no intention of standing up any time soon but he did intend to rest back against the seat and try to get as comfortable as he could.

“I am going to get you a packet of wipes so you can clean up. Be back in a second.” Mandy retracted her hands then stood up knowing that there was nothing worse than being coated in drying and dried blood, and she knew they carried them always.

Jason waited until Mandy had walked away before he turned his attention to Trent once he had finished swallowing the mouthful of Gatorade he had in his mouth then put the bottle down next to him. “Could the hit I took given way to an underlying cause?” He asked worried as he recalled an old Navy buddy whose nose bleeds were a sign of a life threatening and career ending cancer, and had started much like his had.

Trent sat back concerned at Jason’s question and at the weariness that he asked it with. “Jason, if you think that there is something else going on like an underlying cause then I would recommend a visit to the infirmary when we get back for a full medical but you took one hell of a hard hit that you were lucky did not break your nose and the dryer than usual conditions that we were operating in were not helpful either.” Trent explained his thinking whilst making sure that Jason was aware that he could go to the infirmary and get checked out if he was worried.

Jason sighed and went to wipe his face but stopped as he did not want to wipe it with his bloodied hand instead he dropped the ice pack down and rested it on his knee. “No, I’m good, just feel like shit. Ignore me Trent.” Jason knew he was overreacting or at the very least overthinking, and Trent was right as the elbow to his nose had been enough to crack his glasses that he had been wearing.

Trent wondered briefly what was going on in Jason’s head but he also knew it was not fair to question him when he had lost a lot of blood, was exhausted and in pain. “Alright, finish that bottle Jason then you can get cleaned up.” Trent knew better than to keep pressing so instead he focused on the immediate and what he needed to do and what needed to be done to get Jason feeling okay again.

Jason took the bottle once more and took a few more mouthfuls before Mandy returned with a packet of wipes in her hand kneeling down beside Trent and in front of him again. “Here Jason.” Mandy had one of the wipes in her hand and gently took his bloodied hand in her own then began wiping the wet wipe over his hand staining the wipe red within a few swipes.

Trent felt like he was intruding suddenly and decided to take his leave knowing he would be just across the plane if he was needed again although for Jason’s sake he hoped he was not. “Yell if you need me.” Trent spoke softly as he got to his feet taking one last look at Jason before he meandered off back to resume his conversation with Brock that he had been having before Mandy’s shout had alerted them all to something being wrong.

Mandy finished wiping the blood from Jason’s hand and wrist, making sure that all traces were removed, before she tossed a couple of wet wipes over the pool of blood knowing that the wipes would soak up most of it then the rest could be wiped up.

Jason leaned back against the netting and closed his eyes once he had finished the bottle of Gatorade sensing as Mandy moved up from the floor to sit at his side.

“Rest Jason.” Mandy kept her voice deliberately soft hoping that he would take her advice and rest as she pressed her shoulder against his.

Jason breathed out slowly and with caution as he forced his body to relax knowing that they were flying home with the mission completed and everyone okay. The steady and calming presence that Mandy provided helped him to relax too.


	17. Drowning In A Whiteout

**_ Drowning In A Whiteout – Sonny Quinn _ **

Trekking through the mountainous terrain of Iran in the middle of winter was not high on anyone’s favourites list especially when they were on an intelligence gathering mission and thick wet snow was falling and settling around them as the bitterly cold temperatures hovered around five degrees Celsius (41 degrees Fahrenheit) but what was worse was that Sonny was ill and Trent had diagnosed him with pneumonia given how wet his cough sounded and the air sacs of his lungs sounded like they had fluid in them which worried him greatly. The only small relief was that they had completed their mission and gathered the intelligence they were tasked to do so before Sonny had fallen really ill although they had been concerned about him the entire mission as he had been unusually quiet despite the coughing that had only grown worse in the frigid climate but they had a fair way to travel on foot before they got to their EXFIL point.

Sonny slipped his hand under his vest and rubbed at the sharp pain that was radiating from his chest as his lungs burned from the freezing cold air which made him cough so hard that he had doubled over and if it had not been for Brock’s quick action of grabbing him by his elbow he would have gone down to his knees in the snow. Brock disarmed him, slinging Sonny’s gun over his own shoulder as the last thing the man needed was to keep a hold of his gun as he coughed. Trent was at his side immediately standing beside him as the entire group stilled concerned at Sonny’s worsening condition and the fact that night was beginning to fall. Despite the bitter cold weather and the wind that was starting to whirl up around them, Sonny was sweating profusely and his cheeks were rosy red from the fever that he had. Trent pressed his hand to Sonny’s forehead, not the least bit bothered by the sweat that now clung to his hand, as he realised that his temperature was increasing which was concerning.

The problem was that there was not a lot Trent could do if they continued to move but he also wanted to get Sonny to EXFIL so that he could get more acute medical treatment then what he could offer. “Brock, Clay, keep him upright.” Trent knew that they would before he turned to Jason and Ray knowing they had some decisions to make. Trent moved away from where Sonny was being held upright by Brock and Clay as he continued to cough harshly despite how hard he was trying not too as it hurt and made it even harder to breathe.

Jason and Ray followed Trent until he stopped several feet away and turned around to face them so that he could still see Sonny over Ray’s shoulder. “What are you thinking Trent?” Jason asked knowing the medic would need to make the call on Sonny’s health.

“Night is coming fast, and he is getting worse. I would recommend finding shelter and stopping for the night, I can run an intravenous line into him with fluids and the broad spectrum antibiotics I carry which should get him back up on his feet long enough to make it to EXFIL but it will push our EXFIL back. It’s your call boss.” Trent knew it was a risk, knew it would be hard to find suitable shelter but given that Sonny could barely continue to remain on his feet it was a risk that they had to take. Hopefully a night’s rest where he could be medicated would help instead of harm him. It was situations like this when Trent hated being the medic but he knew Jason had it worse as he had to make the final decision.

Jason glanced over at Sonny who was still doubled over as he coughed harshly as it did not seem to be easing before he shifted his eyes over the snowy landscape to look for shelter. “And if we have to keep moving?” Jason asked as he looked at Ray knowing he was considering the options in front of them too.

Trent glanced over at Sonny seeing Clay had shifted so that his body was turned inward towards Sonny trying to protect him from the bitter wind that was whipping around them seeing that Sonny had his sweat covered forehead pressed against Clay’s shoulder and even from the distance he could hear the wet harsh coughs and the ragged breaths in between that were still escaping Sonny’s mouth. Trent sighed and closed his eyes briefly before he took the opportunity to survey the damage whilst kicking the settling snow off of his boots. “I don’t know Jase. The pneumonia is kicking his ass despite how much he is denying it, and its depleting him even faster than these conditions are depleting us. He needs antibiotics and I can’t run a drip whilst we are moving. If we continue on we will get to EXFIL sooner and be able to get him the medical treatment he needs but it could also be the downfall and make him worse, but we could find shelter and stay the night it could result in him getting worse too or the antibiotics could be the saviour he needs to make it to EXFIL with our help.” Trent laid out what he was thinking to Jason and Ray knowing that they had to make the decision.

“Trent’s right Jay, nightfall is just about upon us, and these conditions are getting worse as this snow is getting heavier. The terrain ahead is too dangerous to traverse in the dark even with our NODS, and in the condition that Sonny is in… We are in a part of the mountains that has caves, could find one to shelter in for the night.” Ray had listened to Trent and weighed up the options before he shared his thinking with Jason and Trent. The terrain would get rougher and rockier before it got better as it had been a hard climb in a few days ago without the thick snow that was settling on the ground, and the last thing they needed was for anyone to slip and get hurt as it would only make it harder as it was already taking Brock and Clay to keep Sonny upright or at least on his feet when he was doubled over despite the Texan’s stubbornness.

Jason weighed the options just as Brock keyed his radio which had all of their attention as he signalled Trent back over. “I’ll contact HAVOC.” He told Trent before Trent went back over to Sonny then he turned to Ray. “Please tell me you noted on the map where any caves that we saw were.” The last thing they needed was to spend what little time that had left of the daylight deviating miles off course to search for a cave to bed down in for the night, and it was the sort of thing that Ray would note when they stopped if he had the time too.

Ray knew that Jason was making the right call despite the unknown. “There is one just over that ridge. I don’t know how big it is but it should do for the night.” He pointed at the ridge that was on their path anyway knowing that the cave would shelter them from the snow and allow them to rest which they all needed although it was highly unlikely that they would rest as they would all be concerned and keeping an eye on Sonny.

Jason nodded grateful for his 2IC’s attentiveness and preparedness. “Get them moving as the light is fading fast, and make sure that you clear it first. I will update HAVOC now.” Jason was already moving away and contacting HAVOC to let them know that the terrain was too rough to traverse in the deteriorating weather conditions at night, and that Sonny’s health was deteriorating.

Trent did not make Sonny move from where he was resting his head on Clay’s shoulder gasping for air but he did take notice of the way Sonny had his hand rested under his vest. “Just try to breathe nice and slow Sonny.” Trent advised as he looked up at Clay who was extremely concerned which was how he felt.

Sonny gasped and growled at Trent telling him to breathe like he was not already trying to calm his breathing in an effort to ease the coughing and the pain that was radiating in his chest. “We need… to keep… moving.” Sonny managed to get the words out in between coughs as his lungs burned even more. He hated being the one to slow them down, and he wanted to get on-board the C-17, crawl into his hammock with several blankets piled on top of him and get the hell out of this frozen hellhole as fast as they could.

Brock looked at Trent then looked over his shoulder to see Jason moving further away as Ray made his way towards them. He agreed with Sonny that they needed to keep moving as standing in the bitter cold was not helping any of them especially Sonny but he doubted that Sonny could continue trekking in the condition he was in. “What’s the plan?” Brock asked knowing that Jason was communicating with HAVOC just by his body language.

Ray heard Brock’s question as he reached the huddle that they had formed around Sonny to try and protect him from the wind. “We are heading over the ridge where there is cave that we should be able to bed down in for the night.” Ray informed the men. “It is too treacherous to continue over this terrain once night falls, and we all need to rest.” He added on so that it would stop Sonny from feeling like he was the reason they were stopping even though his ailing health was what had prompted it.

Clay had his hand placed over top of Sonny’s vest and coat. “How far out is this cave?” Clay asked as he shared a look with Brock wondering how they were going to get Sonny there as he was determined to carry on but he could hardly breathe. Sonny would shake off their holds and reject their help as much as he could even though he was coughing so hard that he was doubled over more often than not.

“Spotted it when we trekked in, it will have to do. It’s a little less than a klick away. Let’s get moving now.” Ray left no room for any more questions.

“Clay, Brock, you got him?” Trent asked relieved that they were stopping for the night as he really did want to put an intravenous line in Sonny as quickly as he could.

Sonny raised his head from up off of Clay’s shoulder then turned his head to the side and spat out the mouthful of phlegm that he had coughed up onto the white snow before he drew in a shallow breath as his lungs stung. “I’m fine.” Sonny groused which was punctuated by another wet cough as he pulled his hand out from beneath his own vest.

“Sure you are brother. We’ve got him Trent.” Clay said with an err of disbelief as he moved around to Sonny’s side and pulled his arm over his shoulders knowing he was far from alright but it was something they all said as they hated to feel weak as Brock copied his actions and slung Sonny’s other arm over his own shoulders relieved that Cerb was tucked up on the C-17 and most likely being spoilt by Lisa and Mandy.

“Let’s get moving.” Ray ordered seeing Jason was finishing up his radio transmission and moving to join them once more. Ray would lead as he had the cave marked down while Clay and Brock would follow with Sonny while Trent and Jason followed up the rear just to make sure that they were safe, and that they could not be tracked which quite possibly might have been the only good thing about the snow as it was falling and covering their footprints up.

Sonny withheld the groan that desperately wanted to escape his lips but he was sure that it would make him cough or at least wheeze as he was already breathless enough. Sonny pushed himself up straighter digging down deep as they began to move again before he faltered as another deep cough rattled his chest sending a spike of pain through him and made him break out in a fresh sweat that run into his eyes and made them sting.

Clay let go of his gun letting it hang by its strap knowing his brother’s had them covered and placed his hand over top of Sonny’s vest over the centre of his chest and applied a small amount of pressure as Sonny had been doing when his hand was beneath his vest. “Not much longer brother.” Clay kept his voice soft as he reassured Sonny feeling more and more of his brother’s weight bare down on him as Sonny could not coordinate himself well when he was coughing relentlessly and painfully whilst trying to remain upright and walk across the soft snow that was trying to draw them down into its clutches. Clay was really worried but he knew that Trent would do what he could, and that Sonny was to stubborn to succumb to most things as he still would not admit that he had pneumonia.

“Swap out once we get to the ridge.” Jason ordered quietly as he surveyed the rocky snow covered land all around them knowing that it was best for them to take turns helping Sonny remain upright and get to the cave as he was pure muscle. Jason glanced at Trent who was doing his best to keep an eye on their surroundings as well as make sure that Sonny continued to remain upright whilst he made sure that there were no signs of things changing and worsening.

Trent hung back reluctantly letting Clay and Brock get a few more steps away with Sonny between them making Jason look at him. “Hopefully we can get a small fire going to provide some heat. Any chance of a medivac in the morning, if we need it?” Trent was just trying to be prepared for all events and he knew that Jason would have had the foresight to ask because it was who he was and the way he cared for all of them.

Jason sighed wishing that Trent had not asked but he had so he needed to give him the answer that he was told. “Eric’s working on trying to get something to us but we knew that getting a helo past our EXFIL point was going to be near impossible. Between him, Davis, and Mandy they will figure something out, it may not be a medivac but if it gets us out of here quicker and Sonny to medical treatment then we will take it.” Jason was honest and sincere in his words knowing that Trent would understand even though he would not like it but then again neither did Jason.

Trent nodded once solemnly before he decided that the best thing he could do was focus on getting Sonny through the night without having his condition worsen and then they would figure out the next part of the plan when the sun finally started to rise unless they were forced to before then. Trent went to move forward, to shorten the distance between himself and Sonny but Jason’s hand on his forearm stopped him from closing the gap.

“Tell me how bad it is Trent.” Jason knew that pneumonia was dangerous even in a warm and medicated state but in the freezing cold without the proper antibiotics and the overwhelming exhaustion thanks to the treacherous environment and conditions, well that was what Jason wanted to know.

Trent sighed softly and his breath could be seen in the air as they continued to trek on and remain a short distance behind the rest of the team. “There are a lot of serious complications to pneumonia Jase even for those admitted to hospital. The fluid has already begun to build and settle in his lungs, I can hear it, but it is not drowning him yet however he is already having trouble breathing, and I do not know how much of it is because of the physical toll of this trek or the fluid build up or these freezing temperatures or the damn altitude. The chances of a pleural effusion which is a build up of fluid in the space between the lungs and chest wall is high. An abscess could form in one or both of his lungs. He could develop bacteraemia which is where bacteria gets into his bloodstream. He could go into septic shock and/ or respiratory or renal failure.” Trent stopped feeling overwhelmed by it all himself and took another soft breath in before he exhaled. “The broad spectrum antibiotics and fluids should hold him long enough for us to get him to EXFIL but I need whatever helo that comes to get him or us to be packed with antibiotics so I can run them wide open the entire flight back, and he is going to need oxygen too.” There was a little bit of hope in Trent’s words although he knew not to mince his words or shield Jason from the truth.

Jason wanted to run his hand over his leg but resisted the urge as it was not productive to the cause right now but he understood Trent’s sense of urgency to get the antibiotics into Sonny as quickly yet as safely as he could do so. “How many bags of antibiotics and fluids are you carrying?” Jason knew that Trent was always prepared, that was what made him such a great medic and the way he took time to study beyond what the Navy expected him to know, as he chose to study more than battlefield medicine.

“I have two of each, will hold him through the night.” Trent answered as they reached the top of the ridge and he watched as Brock and Clay gently lowered Sonny to sit on a boulder that was now devoid of snow thanks to Ray who had the foresight to wipe the snow off of it with his gloved hand.

“Take two minutes.” Jason did not like being out in the open but they were all exhausted and although Brock and Clay were in peak physical condition they both looked exhausted from carrying Sonny’s mass of muscle up to the ridge. Jason approached Ray who was stood at the top of the ridge, surveying the land below them, while Trent moved and knelt down in front of Sonny.

Sonny’s chest heaved, expelling the air out of his lungs faster than he could draw it back in, and the sweat continued to pour out of him so much so that his shirt was stuck to his skin as he could feel it which was only adding to his discomfort. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he trembled violently as his body was assaulted by chills which made his teeth chatter noisily. Sonny forced his eyes open with a loud stuttered gasp that made him choke then cough harshly as his brain took him back to that horrific time he was stuck in the tube on the submarine and had drowned; the familiar feeling was daunting just as it had been then.

Trent reached his hands out and placed them on Sonny’s shoulders and he could feel the heat that was radiating off of his skin even through the thick layers of clothing that he was wearing before he pushed him upright hoping that the change in position would help to ease the coughing or at least take some of the pressure away and ease the pain.

“What do you need Trent?” Brock asked as both he and Clay stood protectively on either side of Sonny alternating between keeping an eye on Sonny and looking out over the terrain for any sign of tango’s as they had no ISR on this mission so extra vigilance was required.

“Can’t do anything out here, not while we are moving.” Trent hated the answer that he had to give them as he could see that they were struggling with standing idly by and being unable to help.

Ray turned back to look at the gathered group before he looked back at his map then to Jason who was waiting for an update. Ray held out his binoculars for Jason to take then pointed down to the cave that was within their sights, and that they would reach before night fell as the sun was already beginning to fade quicker than they could have predicted. “We best get moving brother, this light is not going to last much longer.” Ray knew he did not have to tell Jason that they were losing light but he did anyway.

Jason was relieved that Ray had the foresight to mark the caves that they had seen in the sparse environment as it was now coming in handy, and he was even more relieved that it was so close to where they were. However the tension still remained in his body as the decision that he made could still be problematic with Sonny’s rapidly deteriorating condition, and the last thing Jason wanted to do was make a decision that could harm any of his team, of his brothers, but sometimes that was his job. Jason handed Ray back the binoculars before he turned around and looked at the gathered men seeing that Trent had coaxed Sonny to take a few sips of water now that he had a break between coughing. “Time to get moving.” Jason kept his voice soft but loud enough so that it would be heard over the wind that was becoming increasingly gusty despite all of the weather reports saying the contrary. “Caves not far, Clay and Ray I want you to clear it, Brock bring up the rear, Trent and I have Sonny.” Jason ordered as he knew that it was best to move efficiently. Clay stepped aside and Jason squeezed his shoulder as he took his spot at Sonny’s side while Trent moved to Sonny’s right as Brock armed up ready to move with his head on a swivel.

Sonny barely had the energy to raise his head or straighten up, and he certainly did not have the energy to stand up or trek across anymore of the rocky and snow covered terrain but he knew he had to, had to dig down deep and find the reserve, because it was just not him out in the terrain, it was him and his brothers, and he knew that the decision that they were stopping for the night was largely due to him and his deteriorating health. He liked to play dumb but he was not, and he could see through his brothers flimsy excuses as they were all ready to get abroad a helo and out of the freezing hellhole. He never thought he would say that he missed the dry and humid conditions that the Middle East usually offered but he did miss it as the bitterly cold temperatures were not easy to operate in nor were they helping to make him feel better.

“Come on brother.” Trent nodded at Jason as he spoke to Sonny before the two men hauled him up off of the boulder and onto his feet, both taking notice of the way he was swaying and shivering yet sweating profusely. They both adjusted their grips subtly and held on a little tighter to him.

“The cave is just over the ridge then you can rest Son.” Jason did his best to keep the concern out of his voice but he felt that he had failed as he was sure the worry was evident.

“I’m f-fine J-Jase.” Sonny’s teeth chattered violently as another shiver went up through his spine which made his entire body shudder and that movement made him cough violently as more phlegm came up which he had to spit out in between bouts of coughing.

“We know Son.” Jason would have smiled and shaken his head at Sonny’s absurd declaration if he was not so worried instead he settled on placating the wayward Texan who was obviously about as far from fine as a person could be. “Let’s move.” It was all Jason had to say to get the entire team moving as the snow suddenly became heavier and the flurries began to stick to them before it fell to the ground as they shook it off of themselves while the wind gust kicked up and the wind chill only worsened.

Sonny drew in a shaky breath as they started to descend and the burning in his lungs only increased as it got harder and harder to breathe. His foot slipped on a slippery and jagged rock that seemed to only be partially covered as it was to slippery for the snow to stick to it, and it was only for Trent and Jason’s quick actions that stopped him from falling over completely as they kept him on his feet.

“It’s getting harder to breathe, isn’t it brother?” Trent asked quietly as he had not missed the shallow and fast breathing nor did he miss the wheezing when he was not coughing as they continued to follow after Ray and Clay who were in front of them leading them to the cave.

Sonny turned to glare at Trent but quickly softened as he could see the concern on Trent’s face, and the reality of his situation set in because Trent hardly ever showed his worry until after they were safe and home or in a hospital that was able to treat them. “It’s harder when I move.” Sonny managed to answer him knowing he had to be honest despite how much he hated to admit that he was struggling.

Trent nodded although Sonny did not see it as he was focused on watching where he was walking. “Alright, we will be stopping very shortly, hopefully that will make it easier.” Trent did his best to sound reassuring but he was beginning to doubt his decision to force them into stopping for the night but the alternative would put Sonny in a dire position as they still had a fair trek to EXFIL and in the bitter conditions it would only prolong his suffering.

Ray stuck his fist up in the air conveying silently for them to still as they came upon the cave, he and Clay set about clearing it, and they both shared a relieved look that it was clear of human and animal life as the last thing they needed was to make contact or for Sonny to stress himself out over creepy crawlies. “All clear.” Ray called as he looked around the cave which although dark was roomy but it provided shelter from the bitter wind, falling snow and freezing cold temperatures. There was enough room to make a small fire and luckily for them there were enough trees in the near vicinity that could provide wood even though it would be wet, it was better than nothing.

Jason and Trent hauled Sonny into the cave and moved him over to the far wall so that he was well back from the entrance hoping that it would help keep him concealed from the cold. Sonny slid to the floor without any hesitation as the exhaustion that he felt was overwhelming and had him closing his eyes as he listed over but the more he listed the more he coughed and the more his chest hurt.

“I’m going to grab some wood, see if I can’t get a small fire going.” Ray shrugged off his pack although he kept hold of his gun knowing that the sooner they got a fire going the better it would be, and hopefully it would take some of the chill out of their bones even temporarily.

“I’m with you Ray.” Brock spoke before Jason could speak knowing that it would be easier to watch each other’s backs but also between the two of them they could gather more wood in the fast fading light that would be enough to last them through the night.

Jason nodded at both of them. “Make it quick. I don’t want anyone outside of this cave once it’s dark.” Jason ordered as he was concerned about many things including animals, the weather conditions, and most importantly Sonny.

“Copy that Jase.” Ray responded already moving out of the cave with Brock giving a simple nod and following after Ray.

Trent knelt down in front of Sonny as Clay took up a defensive position at the opening of the cave, glancing behind himself at Sonny then back to the landscape in front of him and watching as Ray and Brock collected wood as quick as they could as the snow began to get heavier. “Looks like it is going to be a whiteout, the snow has just got heavier.” Clay informed Jason with a frown already disliking the snow that only hours ago when it had first begun to lightly fall he had considered it to be pretty.

“Dammit.” Jason muttered, barely being heard in between the wet coughs that were echoing around the cave from Sonny, as he stood up and moved to the cave entrance wanting and needing to make contact with HAVOC to inform them that they had reached the cave and would be bedding down for the night and to see if he could get a revised weather report as well as an update on their transport should it be required to get the hell off of the mountain. “Go help Trent with Sonny, I’ve got watch kid.” Jason softened his voice as he could see Clay’s worry in his bright blues eyes despite the façade that he was trying to maintain relentlessly.

Clay was relieved that he could return to Sonny’s side as he quickly dumped his pack down and his gun although both remained within reach if he needed them. “What can I help with Trent?” Clay asked as he knelt down beside Sonny and put his hand on his shoulder as Sonny’s entire body trembled and shook with each cough as he continued to list to the side.

Trent was already pulling out things from his medical kit including a stethoscope, thermometer, and an intravenous cannula kit along with a bag of fluids and a bag of broad spectrum antibiotics. “Keep him upright, the more he lists the more he coughs as it increases the pressure.” Trent ordered seemingly detached but he was focused on prepping things, and the last thing he wanted to do was expose Sonny’s skin to the cold but he needed to put the cannula in so the best yet worst place to do that was his hand.

Sonny’s chest heaved and with each cough he swore it felt like his chest was being crushed but all he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep or pass out as either was preferable if it meant he did not have to be awake.

Clay frowned but knew that Trent would not order him to do anything that he did not believe was helpful; it was just Sonny seemed so intent on lying down and going to sleep and he probably would have been passed out if not for the fact that his cough was relentlessly assaulting him. “Hold on brother.” Clay slipped in behind Sonny, in the small gap between his back and the rock wall of the cave then gently guided him back so that Sonny’s back was pressed against Clay’s chest as it was the easiest way to keep him upright and maybe even warm him up a little bit even though he was running a fever.

Sonny allowed himself to be guided back and closed his eyes once his body gave him a reprieve from coughing as sitting upright did ease a small amount of the pressure in his chest although the dull ache remained along with the sharp pains from time to time.

Trent reached out and tapped Sonny’s cheek with his fingers gentler than he usually would have. “Can’t go to sleep brother, not yet at least. I have to check you out and get a cannula in your hand.” Trent informed him, nodding at Clay to keep him awake.

Sonny mumbled something tiredly under his breath that not even Clay could catch but he did not bother to open his eyes either just before he erupted into another coughing fit. Clay very loosely laced his arm over the top of Sonny’s shoulder and rested his hand across his chest as Sonny bucked and heaved against him as the coughing was relentless.

Trent reached out and took Sonny’s right hand in his then pinched the back of the skin and the result that the pinch test gave him was worrisome as Sonny was already dehydrated and he had done so fast. Trent caught Clay’s eyes as he pulled a bottle of water out of his pack having seen what he had seen just as the sound of wood hitting the rocky cave floor echoed and a hushed curse escaped from Brock’s lips. “Brock, need an extra set of hands over here.” Trent called without turning around as he placed the bottle on the ground next to him then pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on with a snap that made them all cringe instinctually. Trent set to work quickly as he got the cannula inserted into the back of Sonny’s hand although it was hard as he was so dehydrated.

Brock finished stacking the wood that he had collected off to the side before he crossed the cave and knelt down next to Trent. “What do you need? Do you want his vest off?” It was not often that Trent asked for an extra set of hands but then again usually they were under fire and did not have time nor the extra set of hands to spare.

“Get Sonny to drink as much of that water as you can. Leave it on for now.” Trent responded gruffly as he was focused on getting the tubing ran and the bags spiked so that he could get the fluids and the antibiotics running as soon as possible, knowing that Brock would not take offense to his tone although he made a mental note to apologise later or at least buy him a beer once they were home.

Brock picked up the water bottle and uncapped it withholding the comment about how cold the bottle was as it had been kept chilled by the wintry weather conditions. Brock waited until Sonny had a break with his coughing before he leaned in. “Just a few sips Sonny.” Brock held the water bottle a little above his lips and let the water dribble into Sonny’s mouth which he accepted slowly before he had to stop as another round of coughing commenced.

Clay hated the feeling of absolute helplessness that came with one of his brothers being hurt or unwell, and the fact that he could feel the way Sonny’s entire body recoiled and tensed with every cough that worked its way free, and that he could hear every gasp and every wheeze, made him hate it even more. But what Clay did know was that he needed to remain calm and do what he could to help even if it was remaining where he was with Sonny lent up against him and talking quietly to him. “This is a pretty cool cave that we have found ourselves in for the night, and we get to see the snow.” Clay rambled on hoping that the words would be distracting as Sonny coughed relentlessly having to spit the phlegm that he was coughing up into a rag that Brock was holding under his chin for him while Trent finished setting up the intravenous drip and started the fluids running then moved on to checking his temperature and listening to his lungs. “You are so going to owe us a case of beer for this brother. The great Sonny Quinn attacked by a case of pneumonia, and I fondly recall someone saying that no bug would dare to attack him.” Clay was sure that Sonny emitted a growl in between coughs at that comment but it did not deter him. “You know I once read this book about how these kids ran away from home, they were all friends, and they ended up finding a cave just like this one, and they spent a night there camping out until their parents came. They learned they had been searching for them all night as they had been worried but the kids did not think about that at the time. So we will spend the night like those kids did around a fire and then we will get ourselves out of here. We will have a cooler ending then those kids in the book did because we get to helo out of here and then climb aboard the C-17 and head home.” Clay knew that telling Sonny a story from a book that he had read years earlier and could still recall would probably earn him some nerd jabs in the future once he was feeling better but he did not care and was simply saying what came to mind as he watched Ray set about getting the fire going without creating too much smoke although that was not as easy task given the wet wood.

Brock and Trent shared a smile as they were listening to Clay talk endlessly despite his low voice and Sonny’s wet sounding coughing. “You got them for a few minutes?” Trent asked Brock wanting someone to keep an eye on Sonny as much as he wanted him to keep an eye on Clay as they all knew that he became anxious and stressed when one of them was sick or injured even if he did not like to admit it.

Brock nodded and fist bumped Trent once he had peeled off the latex gloves he was wearing and replaced them with his own thick winter gloves knowing that he wanted to update Jason on Sonny’s condition and get an update on what HAVOC was reporting back to him. Brock turned his attention back to the pair and held the water bottle up again wanting him to drink more. “Spense, let him rest.” Brock said quietly interrupting his monologue.

“He’s fine.” Sonny rasped out softly as he dropped his head back against Clay’s shoulder as he did not have the energy to hold it up anymore. There was something grounding about listening to Clay yammer on despite the anxious energy that was rolling off of him in waves although he hated making him worry.

“Drink some more, we need you to rehydrate and then stay hydrated.” Brock waited until Sonny opened his mouth before he gave him enough for a small sip.

Trent walked over to Jason who was still stood at the edge of the cave although he was far enough back that he was out of anyone’s line of sight and the biting wind that seemed to have worsened. “How is he?” Jason asked without even looking at Trent as he looked at the declining conditions that suggested it was going to be a long cold night, and were in line with what HAVOC told him.

Trent sighed and looked back over his shoulder to see that Ray had finally managed to get a small fire going without to much smoke before he swept his gaze over Brock who was dribbling water into Sonny’s mouth while Clay continued to physically support him by keeping him upright before he turned to look back out at the settling snow. Trent took a few seconds to gather his thoughts thinking that if things were not the way they were then he might have considered the snow beautiful especially with the gracefulness in the way it settled on the ground. “Not great but I am hoping the antibiotics will set in quickly. His fever is 102.2 degrees, and he is really dehydrated. I have injected a mild analgesic into his drip as well hoping that it reduces the fever and helps with the ache from all the coughing too.” Trent knew that Jason had to be informed but he was reserved.

Jason could hear the hesitation in his medic’s voice and that worried him as usually Trent did not hesitate nor did he withhold information from him or the team unless it was a matter of privacy but then again there was no sense of privacy between the six of them. “What is it Trent?” Jason would make it an order if he had too but he did not want too. He turned to look at him, and noticed that Trent did not turn to look back at him.

Trent wished he could hold off a little bit longer but he knew he could not as he could feel Jason’s stern gaze on him. “It sounds like the amount of fluid in his lungs has increased which means that the pneumonia is progressing faster than I would have liked but as expected especially in these conditions and without any medication until now.” Trent was wondering if he had made the right call and had given Jason the right information but he knew that the call had been made on the information that he provided and that they could not change it now. “What did HAVOC advise?” Trent asked needing to plan for the night ahead as he finally turned to look at Jason who had turned to look back at the scenery outside once more.

It was Jason’s turn to sigh as he swept a hand over the back of his own neck. “Blackburn and Lisa are working on trying to see if they can get the HELO any closer to us but it is not looking promising. On this storm front though, satellite imagery shows that it should have moved through by the time first light arrives but given how heavy it is falling and settling it is not going to make things easier to trek the rest of the way.” Jason wished there was something more that they could do to get Sonny to the medical attention he needed but the mid winter storm had blown their plan to pieces and even though they were good at adapting, it was still proving to be a challenge. “How much time does he have before his lungs completely fill with fluid?” Jason was unprepared for the answer but he knew it was information he had to have in order to effectively manage this crisis.

“I don’t know Jase. We just have to hope like hell that the antibiotics work fast.” Trent knew it was an impossible answer to give especially given that he had no medical equipment besides his stethoscope that would tell him just how full Sonny’s lungs were like a chest x-ray would.

“And if they don’t?” Jason’s voice was practically a whisper but he had to ask the question although it pained him to do so as he could not just disconnect from his feelings.

Trent wavered momentarily before he turned and met Jason’s eyes with his own. “It could kill him, he could literally drown.” Trent was blunt but he was also determined not to let it get that far; emergency and battle medicine was not always pretty but if it worked then who cared. “We will cross that bridge if we come to it and need too. For now, let him rest while the fluids rehydrate him and the antibiotics start kicking the pneumonia. I will try and get him to eat an MRE or at least a granola bar soon too.” Trent knew that it was best to take one step at a time and that was what he was going to do although there was a part of him thinking about the likely worst case scenario(s) and what he would potentially have to do in the event that it came to fruition.

Jason nodded thoughtfully knowing that Trent was right but he still could not quell the concern that he felt as Sonny’s friend and as his Master Chief. “Make sure you get some sleep tonight. We are all going to need our rest when morning comes.” Jason reminded Trent that he needed to look after himself and get some rest as they were all exhausted but he knew Trent would remain up with Sonny all night if he felt the need too, and while Jason admired Trent’s care and attention to those that were his patients he also worried about the detriment it could be.

“Yeah Jase.” Trent answered knowing that he would most likely not find rest but he would try at some point. With a single nod from Jason, Trent moved back into the cave.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric, Lisa and Mandy were stood around a single computer screen looking over the latest satellite imagery that they could get their hands on, however Mandy got it meant she had called in a few favours at the very least, but what it showed was what they had hoped it would not. The winter storm that hampered Bravo Team’s EXFIL seemed to be passing quickly but growing in intensity as it did and that was the problem as only the very edge of the storm was over Bravo’s fixed location while the eye of the storm would move directly over them about 0000 hours by all accounts.

“What are the chances of getting a bird in there at first light without being seen?” Lisa asked the dreaded question even though she knew the answer. Bravo One, Jason’s, report on Sonny’s ailing condition along with the deteriorating weather conditions that forced the team to bed down for the night in a cave was at the forefront of Lisa’s mind as she asked.

Eric looked at the screen before he turned to look at Lisa. “The nearest bird is hours out, and even though the storm will have passed by then there is no guarantee that they will be able to fly given that second weather front that is following closely behind this storm. It’s not enough of a window.” Eric answered although he knew that Lisa already knew the chances as they had received the same information and were looking at the same imagery. “We stick with our plan, get them to the EXFIL point, and the HELO will meet them there as planned. The only difference is I will make sure that it is well stocked with what medical supplies it can carry, and have a medical team on standby here on the plane to get Sonny seen to immediately.” Eric hated his job at times but there were no other options as they were already in dangerous territory as it was a covert gathering intelligence mission where stealth and zero footprints were including in the optimal outcome of the mission.

Mandy moved around the table wanting to look at the large paper map of the mountainous terrain that they had laid out as she was just as concerned as Eric and Lisa were about the team being stranded for the night but what was worrying her more was how the storm would hit the team. “How well were they equipped for this? For this type of weather?” Mandy asked for her own reassurance more than anything else.

Lisa paled and quickly sat down in the nearest seat at Mandy’s questions. “They aren’t prepared for the temperatures that this storm is bringing with it. They have their gloves, beanies, and coats but they should have at least a thermal layer on, if not two. They do have blankets in their rucksacks but they are thin.” Lisa hated that this storm had formed suddenly and without warning, and she instinctually pulled her jacket a little tighter around herself as even without being in the mountains it was cold.

Mandy nodded and looked at Eric before she looked back down at the map. “The way the storm is coming in, the path that it is on and the one that is being suggested, might just be okay.” Mandy stated with some apprehension in her voice as she ran her fingertips over the map to the circled location that marked where Bravo had bedded down for the night in the cave.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Mandy. “What are you thinking?” Eric asked as he moved around the table to look at what it was that Mandy was seeing.

“From the path that the storm is following and the predictions given to us about the rest of its intended path, we know it will hit the cave that the guys have found and are in but given that it is coming in from this way and the cave is facing this way then it will be to the back of the cave meaning while they will experience the eye of the storm it will not be going directly into the cave.” Mandy showed Eric as she explained using the map and the satellite imagery that they had received.

“We are going to lose COMS with this storm so I will update Jason and then we will have to wait out the night.” Eric stepped away to update Jason knowing there was no way around any of it although he desperately wished that there was.

Mandy looked over at Lisa then sat down opposite her. “They will be fine.” Mandy offered in reassurance but she knew it would not be that easy to appease the worry that was plaguing all of them.

Lisa gave Mandy a small hesitant smile. “It’s bad enough that they are out there and that we all got surprised by this storm but knowing that Sonny is ill, well it just increases the worry. I hope the intel they gathered was worth it.” With that Lisa stood up and walked away needing to take a few minutes for herself as there was nothing more that she could do. She knew that the worry would not dissipate until the men of Bravo were all back on the plane, warmed up, and tucked into their hammocks asleep.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny winced as he shifted slowly wanting to lean forward and take some of his weight off of Clay who had not moved an inch in all the time that he had been sat behind him before a harsh cough had him stopping his movements and doing his best to breathe in a ragged breath.

Clay felt Sonny shift and he let his head fall forward from where he had been resting it against the back of the rock wall of the cave just as Sonny moved forward and coughed. “What do you need Son?” Clay asked whispering as he moved his arm that was laced over Sonny’s shoulder back so that he had the freedom to move as he wanted too.

Sonny drew in a few more ragged breaths before he shuffled forward moving himself closer to the fire as he wanted to feel more of the heat that was radiating off of it as he still felt cold, and he ignored the feeling of the cannula pulling at the skin of his hand as Trent had managed to pin the bags of fluids and antibiotics up to the wall with some medical tape.

“Hold up there Texas.” Brock managed to stop Sonny’s bum shuffle along the dusty cave floor as he stepped in front of him then knelt down with his hands held out in front of him having reached him before Trent did. “You can’t be too close to the fire, you have a fever Sonny.” Brock keep his voice low so that it did not echo to much around the rocky cave.

“C-cold.” Sonny’s teeth chattered and even the one word sounded painful despite it being a mere whisper just as Trent knelt down in front of him.

“We know you are but we have to get your temperature down, and you have to let the intravenous fluids continue to drip into you.” Brock placated hoping that he could reason with the feverish Texan but he doubted that it would work as he caught Sonny’s hand in his own and stopped it from picking at the tape that was securing the cannula in his other hand.

“How about a warm meal Son? That will help to warm you up.” Trent knew it was the best they could do as he needed to eat and it would provide him a little warmth, hopefully enough in his feverish mind to placate him. Trent then nodded at Brock then towards Clay seeing he was having a bit of trouble getting up as he had grown stiff from sitting and staying in the same place against the cold rock as he did not want to upset Sonny once he had finally settled.

Sonny glared half heartedly as he wanted to be in front of the fire, not eating a hot meal, but that glare quickly disappeared as he wheezed as it seemed to only be getting harder and harder to draw air into his lungs. “T-r-ent.” Sonny wheezed out having to stop himself from saying anymore.

Trent did not need Sonny to say anything else as he spared a glance over his shoulder at Jason who was already crossing the small cave while Ray took over watching although very soon there would be no need to watch as the storm was getting closer and it was almost at white out conditions as it was. Trent turned back to Sonny and placed his hand on his knee to reassure him. “I know brother, I know.” Trent spoke softly as Jason moved and knelt down in front of him. “The pneumonia is progressing and your lungs are filling with fluid which is why you are having so much trouble breathing.” Trent explained and he could literally see the panic welling up in Sonny’s eyes with each word as his chest hitched.

Jason wanted Trent to stop talking but he knew that it was worse not knowing what was happening so he did not stop him. “It’s okay Son, we are here and you are already on antibiotics.” Jason assured him as Trent nodded in affirmation.

Sonny’s entire chest hitched and heaved as he drew in another breath that was hindered by his own lungs and the sharp pain that lanced through his chest. “I know… how… it feels… to drown… feels like… this…” Sonny’s sentence was punctuated with coughs and his words were like a knife to the stomach as they could all recall his traumatic incident on the submarine when a malfunction almost cost him his life. Sonny screwed his eyes shut and hunched over a little more as he fought to draw in enough air but it was not working as well as he hoped it would. There were many things that Sonny had regrets over and he was sure that this would be one of them as he should have gone to Trent and Jason before they had even left Virginia and admitted that he was unwell, that he may not have been up to the task and the physical requirements of the mission but then again it was merely intel gathering not a firefight and no cold was going to take Sonny Quinn down, well at least not until it turned into pneumonia and a storm set in.

Jason leaned forward, curling his hand around the back of Sonny’s neck, and pressed his forehead to Sonny’s. “Listen to me Sonny Quinn. You are not going to drown with the fluid in your lungs. The antibiotics will kick in soon brother and we will get the hell out of here in the morning as soon as we can. You are going to be just fine brother.” Jason kept his voice soft but firm as he wanted Sonny to hear his words, hear that they would fight for him even if he could not. There was no way that Jason was going to lose Sonny in a damn cave in the damn mountains of Iran to a bout of pneumonia, nope, there was no way. Jason rested his forehead against Sonny’s undeterred by the searing heat or the slick sweat that was coming off of Sonny for a few more moments before he finally pulled away and looked around at the rest of the men. Brock had helped to get Clay up off of the ground and was now standing cautiously ready to reach out and grab Clay if he faltered as Clay stretched out his healed leg as the cold and stillness did it no favours. Ray was watching the scene in front of him instead of out into the mountains but Jason was not about to reprimand him. “We all need a hot meal so it looks like we are having MRE’s for dinner then we will bed down for the night.” It was not a suggestion from Jason but rather an order although he doubted any of them would rest sufficiently.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa stood outside in the bitter cold with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and held tightly between her hands as she looked in the directions of the mountains that were completely shrouded in the storm clouds as the light of the moon illuminated her and the plane. There was something unnerving about being able to watch the storm from a distance and not be affected by it other than the cold. They had lost communication at approximately 2130 hours and even though Jason’s last transmission had them still in the safety of the cave, it was still not enough to pacify her, and there was no ISR or satellite imagery that allowed her to make sure they were safe so she had resorted to standing outside of the plane on her lonesome watching the storm from afar.

“It’s freezing out here.” Mandy spoke quietly taking note of the way the air swirled in front of her as she spoke as she clutched the jacket that she was wearing tighter to her own body, and she knew that Lisa had been outside for a lot longer than she probably should have been. Mandy held out a travel cup of smouldering hot coffee for Lisa to take which she did, wrapping her hands around it as a personal hard warmer, mirroring Mandy’s actions.

“Yeah. Thought you would be getting some sleep.” Lisa barely shifted her eyes away from the mountains or at least the direction of them.

Mandy smiled before she sipped her own coffee wincing at the bitterness of it as it reminded her of how Jason made coffee which she had somehow grown a fondness of although she would never tell him that. “I’m worried about them too.” It was a softly spoken admission but it was still a surprising one from her; they knew she cared but she did not like to show it, at least not in normal ways.

Lisa quirked the corner of her lips at Mandy’s admission as the men of Bravo sure had a way of weaselling their way into a person’s heart despite how hard a person tried to keep their distance like Mandy did. “I hate this.” Lisa admitted softly knowing that neither she nor Mandy would ever speak of this conversation again, and it was freeing not to have to put a brave face on for a few moments at least.

Mandy nodded and followed Lisa’s gaze to the storm cell that was easily visible from where they were. “I do too. What do you say we see if we can be on the HELO that flies in to get them?” Mandy had already quietly suggested it to Eric knowing that there would be just enough room and they could personally make sure that the men were alright.

“We would have to take Cerb with us, at least Brock knows he is warm and safe with us.” Lisa liked Mandy’s idea but she highly doubted that they could catch a ride as it was against protocol. Cerb had flown in with them but it had been decided at the last minute that he was not needed on the mission so he was left on the plane in the care of Lisa, Mandy and Eric.

Mandy laughed at the absurdity of it but Lisa was right. “We might have to get Cerb running a few laps before that flight then otherwise Brock is going to know that we have been spoiling him.” Mandy explained when Lisa turned to look at her briefly with a questioning look at her laughing.

At least Lisa had the decency to look down guiltily before her eyes found their way back to the storm cell. “We are all guilty! And it’s not exactly the best weather to be playing fetch in. None of us want Cerb to get cold.” Lisa was already forming her defence knowing that between herself, Mandy and Eric that Cerb had been getting a hell of a lot of treats and an extra helping or two of food at meal times along with a lot of pats, cuddles and naps. But she knew that the hair missile would work it off quickly as he was a ball of energy. The two looked at each other and shared another laugh before they sobered as a loud grumble from the depths of the sky echoed around them reminding them of the storm that was threatening the men they cared about.

“I already cleared it with Eric and we will be on that flight.” Mandy stated softly after a few moments hoping it would be of some relief. Lisa nodded gratefully that Mandy had asked and received permission for both of them to fly in to get the team out, and she knew that Cerb would be joining them without a shadow of a doubt. “I am going to head back in, maybe get a game of fetch going with Cerb, but you can’t stay out here to much longer Lisa otherwise you will be frozen solid.” That was Mandy’s way at telling Lisa to think about moving back inside the warmth of the plane however she was not going to force her too.

“I will. Thanks Mandy.” Lisa had no intention of moving anytime soon but she knew that Mandy was right as she clutched the travel cup a little tighter in her hands savouring the warmth on her skin. Mandy smiled softly and took one last parting look at the gathered storm clouds in the distance before she disappeared back into the plane, serious about playing a bit of fetch with Cerb despite the late hour.

**SEAL TEAM**

The wind howled and the snow flew past swirling with the wind. The bitter cold temperatures allowed small icicles to form at the cave opening. The fire burned slowly and illuminated the cave with its flickering flames in a soft orange glow while providing the occupants enough warmth that it staved off the frigid temperatures that were inescapable. Beyond the occasional crackle of the wood splintering as it burned, the only sounds were hushed whispers and Sonny’s hacking cough that seemed to only be increasing in frequency which had them all concerned.

Sonny groaned as he pressed his hand to his chest, having ripped off his vest a few hours ago as the plates in it were making it harder for him to breathe and to move the way he needed to so that he could shift to ease the ache across his chest. He sucked in an unsteady breath which led to more coughing and despite his best efforts to remain quiet he was unable to especially not with the way the cave echoed every sound. Sonny felt himself be hauled up and opened his eyes to find Ray knelt in front of him and using both of his hands to pull him up into a sitting position rather than the reclining position on his pack that had been allowing him to get some rest.

Ray knew that no one was sleeping but it was just that he was the first one out from underneath the thin blanket, up on his feet and over to Sonny. Sonny leaned forward until his face collided with Ray’s shoulder as every single cough made the pain and ache spike and zapped the little energy that he had left. Ray shifted down onto his knees, relaxing as much as he could, as Sonny continued to cough even with his head rested against his shoulder. Ray moved one of his hands from Sonny’s shoulder around to the back of his neck shocked at how hot Sonny’s slick skin felt. “Trent.” Ray kept his voice soft despite having to be heard over the sound of the storm outside although the call of his name had Trent up and moving across the cave within a few seconds. “I would hazard a guess his temperature has just spiked.” Ray informed Trent and the rest of the men as no discussion was private in the confines of the small cave.

“Shit!” Trent cursed lowly and it came out as more of a growl than anything else as he checked his watch, 1223 hours, and weighed the options he had as he pulled the thermometer out and took Sonny’s temperature, 105.6 degrees. “Strip him off, the coat, sweatshirt and blanket has to go.” Trent ordered knowing that they had to be careful but they had to get Sonny’s temperature down immediately as the fever reducing analgesics were not as effective as they should have been.

“What?” Jason moved as he was sure he had heard Trent incorrectly. “He’ll get frostbite if we strip him in these temperatures Trent.” Jason did not often or ever disagree with Trent on medical things but it seemed insane to him to strip someone of the little clothing they had on when it was already frigid in the air.

Sonny coughed once more before he was left breathing in fast and shallow alternating between that and wheezing which sounded ragged. Ray let his hand slide down to the centre of Sonny’s back and he could feel how his body was trembling and hitching as he fought to breathe, to draw air into his lungs. “C-c-cold.” Sonny shivered as his teeth chattered enough that it was discernible against Ray. Ray glanced at Trent and then to Jason waiting for them to sort it out and make a decision about what was best to do.

“Jase, his temperature has just gone to 105.6 degrees which is dangerously high. We need to get him cooled down as quickly and as safely as possible. I would not suggest it if it was not the only option as the fever reducing analgesic is not working as well as it should. It will just be long enough to get his temperature down.” Trent understood Jason’s argument but they still had hours to go before it would be light enough for them to move and they needed to stop Sonny from deteriorating any further with what little supplies and techniques that they had.

“Alright.” Jason relented knowing that Trent knew what he was doing and would not have suggested it unless it was absolutely necessary. Jason nodded to Ray who very carefully eased Sonny back off of his shoulder and away from his own body heat seeing how pale yet flushed Sonny was as his cheeks were a rosy red and he had rivers of sweat pouring out of him.

Clay moved into the small space behind Sonny once again and let Ray guide him back as Brock grabbed the bottle of water that Sonny had been sipping from throughout the night to try and get him to have a few more sips. “You are alright brother.” Clay spoke softly ignoring Sonny’s groans and flails in protest of being stripped of his warm layers as Trent, Ray and Jason worked together to get him out of all the items that Trent wanted him free of.

Sonny shivered violently as the cold wrapped around his skin and he breathed harder, panting almost. “I’m f-f-freezing.” The words were punctuated by another coughing fit that had him leaning forward again and wincing in pain.

Trent caught the wince and the grimaces as Sonny hunched over and paled further. “Hey Son, I need you to tell me what you are feeling.” It was not a question but rather an order as soon as there was a small break in his coughing.

“P-pain, p-pressure.” Sonny wheezed out as his chest felt like it was exploding and he knew that the predicament he found himself in was dire as it reminded him of how he felt when he had been trapped in the tube. It was a terrifying feeling and he knew that panicking would not help so he was doing his best not to but it was getting harder and harder with the worse he felt.

“Brock, get my kit.” Trent requested it. “Son, I am going to give you a small dose of morphine. I can’t give you a full dose because of your respiratory system but it should help with the pain. I want you to lean back against Clay for a little bit and I promise as soon as your temperature is down we will get you bundled back up.” Trent knew that he was walking a tightrope by giving Sonny morphine especially with the respiratory distress he was in already but the pain was putting an increased strain on his already overstrained body and it was not helping him. Trent reached into his medical kit as soon as Brock placed it down beside him and pulled an ampule of morphine out while Clay guided Sonny back to lie against him once more. Trent wasted no time in pressing the needle into the cannula and depressing the plunger with just enough morphine to take the edge off without sending him into respiratory distress.

Clay rested his chin on Sonny’s shoulder as he could feel the moment the morphine began to take effect as it flowed around Sonny’s bloodstream as he relaxed more of his weight back onto him. Clay could feel how Sonny’s entire body was shaking and he hated it.

Trent looked at Jason and nodded over to the far side of the cave wanting to confer with him without Sonny hearing him although the morphine would make Sonny a little fuzzy. “Ray, keep checking his temperature. If it climbs at all then let me know. If it drops dramatically then let me know. Keep an eye on his breathing too.” Trent advised as he handed the thermometer over to Ray knowing that Clay would remain pinned under Sonny’s weight while Brock would help Ray monitor Sonny.

Jason followed behind Trent a few steps and stopped then lent against the wall before he straightened up as the sharp jagged edge of a rock stabbed into him. Jason knew that Trent giving Sonny morphine was worrisome as he knew the risks of it when combined with respiratory troubles but he trusted Trent and knew that he had good reason for taking the risk he had. Trent looked as worn out as he felt, and Jason knew the toll situations like these took on Trent as he made a mental note to check in on him once they had finished speaking about Sonny and his health.

Trent raked his hand through his hair pushing it back a little bit rougher than he needed too before he looked back over at Sonny and the rest of the gathered men. “He’s going downhill fast Jase, faster than the antibiotics are working, and I can’t give him anymore morphine otherwise I am guaranteeing sending him into respiratory distress and if that happens out here then…” Trent trailed off not wanting to say that Sonny would die if he did go into acute respiratory distress.

Jason felt pained at Trent’s words both spoken and unspoken but knew he had to shove his feelings aside although he had never claimed to be a winner in doing that before however he could compartmentalise well enough. “What are you thinking Trent?” Jason asked knowing they were quickly running out of options but there had to be something they could do.

“That we are not going to make that EXFIL with him on his feet but even if we rigged a litter it could do him more harm than good.” Trent knew that Sonny could not lay down flat and there was no way to prop him up on a litter; he was exhausted without moving so the trek to their EXFIL point in fresh thick snow was going to weaken him even further and make everything worse. It was a stark reality but it was one they were facing and they had to work with what they had which unfortunately was not much.

Jason gazed over at his gathered men hearing Sonny cough again before he looked outside to the swirling snow that could just be seen in the pitch black of the night. “I will contact HAVOC as soon as COMMS are back up which hopefully will be as soon as this storm passes over us. Until then, what can we do?” Jason knew that there was still hours to go before they could even attempt to venture out of the cave although EXFIL would be even harder but if they had to keep Sonny on his feet and take all of his weight then they would because they would all be going home together.

“Let him rest for a while longer until his temperature comes down but we are going to need to get him up and walking for a little bit as he does not need any complications to arise from not moving. I don’t want him overdoing it though.” Trent knew that Sonny needed to move around even though he had just said that walking would exhaust an already exhausted and usually ornery Texan. “Need to make sure Clay moves around too.” Trent added on after a few seconds as he knew that the cold was making Clay’s leg stiff and achy and being still was not helping either.

Jason knew that Clay was hurting despite how well he was hiding it as he was focusing every ounce of energy on his concern for Sonny. “I’ll take the kid, you take Sonny.” Jason decided to divide and conquer when the time came as he wanted to check in with Clay quietly knowing he was worried although he had no doubt over his physical ability as even the temperatures being this cold made certain parts of Jason ache too. Trent nodded and went to move back over the Sonny but Jason reached out and stopped him. “How are you doing Trent? I know this is not easy.” Jason asked wanting to check in with Trent as he knew the toll making life and death calls took on a person.

“I just want to get the hell out of here with all of my brothers Jase.” Trent answered as honestly as he could without allowing his façade to fall or even crack. There would be a time for Trent to allow his façade to fall, for his bravado to fade, but not now, not when he needed to stay focused.

“We will Trent.” Jason let his hand drop away from Trent knowing that he was not going to get anything more out of the medic.

Trent nodded stiffly before he moved back across the cave seeing Ray checking Sonny’s temperature again. “Where are we at?” Trent asked as he took a few seconds to put a few of the smaller branches on the deadening fire so that it remained flaming and provided a small amount of warmth before he continued his return.

Ray looked up at Trent as he felt Brock grab his wrist and move it slightly so he could see the latest reading. “It’s starting to drop albeit slowly. He’s at 105.4 degrees.” Ray informed Trent seeing him nod but he was still not pleased as it was not lowering as fast as any of them had hoped for.

Trent sat down heavily on the floor although he made no effort to crowd Sonny knowing Ray, Brock and Clay had him however he would remain close by as Jason joined him. Trent held his hands out to catch some of the heat that was coming off the fire in waves knowing there was nothing more that could be done then what they were already doing however he did glance up at the intravenous bags seeing that the fluids and antibiotics would be finished within the hour and he would need to switch them out for the last bags that he had on him when they were drained dry.

**SEAL TEAM**

“Brock.” Clay’s voice was quiet but loud enough that it had everyone’s attention as he had not made a sound or moved since he had taken the spot behind Sonny once again, and he had been in that same position for almost two hours as the storm finally seemed to be easing or at least the snow had stopped however the wind continued to howl and it was still frigid.

Brock lent forward and he could see the pain etched around his eyes. “Yeah Spense? You alright?” Brock answered and asked immediately concerned.

“Can you swap out with me for a few minutes?” The last thing Clay wanted to do was upset Sonny who had finally managed to settle down with the small dose of morphine in him but his thigh was cramping terribly from the cold and the lack of movement as well as the weight that was pinned on top of it from Sonny; he needed to move before he was unable too.

“I’ve got him kid.” Jason knew why Clay was asking as he had seen the same thing that Brock had despite Clay’s best efforts to hide the discomfort he was in, and someone would probably need to help Clay up so that he could stretch his legs out. Jason stood up from near the fire and moved into position so that Clay could slip out and he would move in.

“Give me your hand Spense.” Brock stood up and held his hands out for Clay to take knowing that Clay did not want to move but he needed to so that they could make it to EXFIL. Clay looked at Jason making sure he was ready and hoping that the transition was as seamless as possible as Ray reached out and took some of Sonny’s weight to help with the transfer. Once he was sure that everything was set, he took Brock’s outstretched hands and carefully eased himself out from underneath Sonny as Jason slipped in taking up the position of keeping Sonny upright as it seemed to be helping to ease the coughing although the morphine might have had something to do with that.

“Thanks.” Clay mumbled to Brock once he was stood up as he let go of his hands and began moving around the small area of the cave trying to ease the stiffness that was making him sore as he could feel everything in his leg and how the doctors put him back together which was unnerving at times. He could feel the subtle glances towards him but paid them no attention as the last thing he wanted was for anyone’s attention to be on him instead of Sonny and his ailing health.

Jason moved his eyes from Clay back to Sonny as he watched Trent lean forward and take his temperature that seemed to be as stubborn as the Texan himself as it had not moved the way they had hoped instead it seemed intent on holding firm in the past few hours. “How’s it looking?” Jason knew the last reading had been 104.6 and that was about taken twenty minutes beforehand.

Trent looked up at Jason before he returned his gaze to Sonny who shifted enough that he began coughing again although he was not as harsh as it had been and Jason reacted by shifting himself upwards a little more to make Sonny sit up straighter which seemed to help ease the coughing however it was not as much as they hoped. “It’s going down slowly, we are at 104 degrees. I’ll give it another half hour before we get him up and moving.” Trent glanced up at the two bags that he had swapped out forty minutes prior seeing that they were about a fifth of the way through as he had slowed the drip rate right down but it was right where he wanted it to be as he wanted the last bag of fluid and antibiotics to last the remainder of the night.

Sonny shivered and forced his eyes to open unseeing before he blinked heavily a couple of times as to ascertain what was happening. “You with us Sonny?” Ray asked once he seemed to get his bearings or at least be more with it.

“If I have to be.” Sonny answered hoarsely as his hand found its way to his chest again and rubbed absentmindedly over it trying to ease some of the ache. He was doing his best not to panic as it still felt like he was drowning and he could not get enough air.

“Get some rest, you have another thirty minutes before we need you up and moving about.” Trent could see the fatigue that Sonny was doing his upmost to fight against but it was clear to them that he was losing the battle. Trent knew that simply moving around the inside of the cave would drain what little energy Sonny had but it was for his health, and it would hopefully help him to rest afterwards until morning.

“Trent… still feels like I am drowning… getting harder to breathe.” Sonny admitted which was alarming to all of them as he did not admit that he was unwell or in pain unless he really had too.

Trent swallowed jaggedly but that was the only sign of worry he showed as he did not want to alarm Sonny any more than he was already. “Jase, move. Ray pass me another pack. I am going to stack another pack up and then have you recline back a bit brother, it will help you to breathe.” Trent hoped that reclining Sonny on a 45 degree angle or as close as he could get to one would help his lungs as he knew that the fluid was increasing in his lungs despite one bag of broad spectrum antibiotics already in him. Within seconds, Jason had slipped out from behind Sonny but maintained a hold on him as Ray handed him the nearest pack which happened to be Brock’s and Trent stacked them up before he helped Jason guide Sonny back.

Jason walked to the edge of the cave where Clay was stood although he was shifting on his feet as he observed the slowly fading storm as the eye had passed after bearing down on them. “You doing alright sunshine?” Jason asked as Brock stood close by having been keeping an eye on Clay in case he faltered although Jason was sure that he would not out of sheer stubbornness.

Clay did not turn to look at Jason instead he looked out over the settled snow that was still being picked up and thrown around by the howling wind. “I’m good.” Clay replied automatically. “Snow has stopped.” He informed Jason even though he could see it.

Jason knew that he would not get any more out of Clay for now but he understood his need to pretend that he was fine, that the cold was not affecting him more than it was anybody else. “Why don’t you and Brock rack out for a while? You two will be helping carry Sonny out of here to EXFIL.” It was not a question despite it being phrased that way before he turned and looked over his shoulder. “Ray, you too. I want the three of you to rack out for at least ninety minutes.” Jason knew that they all needed to rest and be prepared for the morning and for the physical toll the trek to EXFIL would take especially given that they would have to help Sonny remain upright and on his feet over the dangerous terrain. Jason wanted to get Sonny to the EXFIL point as soon as humanly possible as he wanted him to get the medical treatment that he desperately needed.

Ray stood up and turned his attention towards Jason. “You need to sleep too Jay, both you and Trent do.” Ray knew that Jason would sacrifice himself for them but they needed him rested too.

“Trent and I will swap out with the three of you.” Jason answered immediately although he had no intention of sleeping but he also knew Ray would not let him pace the small cave either.

“Boss…” Clay turned to look at Jason with a waver in his voice making him look back at him. “Ray’s right. You and Trent need to sleep too.” Clay reinforced Ray’s words understanding what they were facing and the potential danger of it although he did want to protest racking out when Sonny was as ill as he was but knew it would not get him anywhere.

Jason sighed but nodded reluctantly. “The sooner you three rack out then the sooner Trent and I can.” Jason wanted this conversation to end, not that it should have a conversation at all.

Ray knew that Jason was tired and that he was at the end of the conversation. “Let’s rack out boys.” Ray intervened cutting off any protests before they could continue.

Brock and Clay shared a look but they knew enough to know when to follow through and moved further into the cave so that they could rack out close to the fire on the floor which was not comfortable but they had all slept in worse places.

Jason took a few more minutes to look out over the landscape although he could not see all that far out due to the darkness and the swirling snow in the wind before he looked back over his shoulder and was relieved to see that Brock, Clay and Ray had sorted themselves out and had at least laid down while Trent was rested back against the wall of the cave sitting next to Sonny who was dozing and wheezing constantly. Jason moved back into the cave and settled down on the ground in front of the fire where he could keep an eye on everyone like a shepherd watching his flock.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric scrubbed at his bleary eyes as he looked over the latest satellite imagery that was available to them of the storm that was still hanging over Bravo’s location, and did not seem to be in a hurry to move. Eric had spent most of the night on the phone trying to get clearance to fly a HELO closer but no one was willing to approve it nor was anyone willing to look the other way despite having a highly skilled Tier One Operator in distress and requiring urgent medical attention. Eric sighed as he dropped his hand down in his lap and dropped his head down onto the table knowing that even coffee would not help with his exhaustion.

“How’s it looking?” Lisa had been outside again but only for about thirty minutes this time around so she caught Eric off guard as he lifted his head back up and looked at her as she dropped the blanket that had been draped around her shoulders down over the back of the chair.

“The storm is moving but not as quickly as I would have liked.” Eric turned the screen towards Lisa so she could see what he had seen.

“Damn.” Lisa shook her head. “Is that what I think it is?” She asked as it looked as though a second storm cell had formed which was worse and was following behind the first one.

“Yeah.” Eric was tired and stressed, and right now he hated those above him who would not grant permission to have the EXFIL moved.

Lisa was worried before but now she was really worried. “What does that make the window look like now?” She asked wondering how far the storms were apart and if the second storm would give Bravo enough time to trek out before it hit.

“One of the Navy meteorologist’s has deduced that the storm will hit about two hours after first light so that makes the window tight especially with Sonny’s condition unknown as of now.” Eric was being realistic but he knew that Bravo had to try to beat the second storm but the risk of being caught in it was dangerous.

“Have we been able to make any contact through the radio with them yet?” Lisa was moving around the table looking at the satellite imagery and the map of the terrain that they had trying to formulate an alternative plan before she looked around for Mandy who looked up and caught her eye. Lisa waved Mandy over and she nodded as she got up.

“No.” Eric answered just as Mandy reached the table and Lisa turned the screen to show her the latest weather update. Eric did not miss the intense look on Lisa’s face as she studied the large paper map of the terrain that had the location of Bravo marked and the EXFIL point. “What are you thinking?” Eric asked as he thought they were all out of options but given the look on Lisa’s face maybe not.

“The window to get them home has gotten smaller and you said it yourself, we have no idea the condition that Sonny is in. We know there is no way we can get the HELO in closer so the EXFIL point remains where it is. And we cannot let the guys get caught in the second storm as it looks bigger and rougher than the one that they are still riding out. We need to get them out, and the HELO is already on its way here.” Lisa laid out what they knew hoping that between the three of them they could work out a plan, one that she had forming in her head.

Mandy moved around the table so she could see what Lisa was looking at on the map. “We know by this imagery that the worst of the first storm has passed over the guys, and I know it is a risk but if we can make contact with them then we need to get them moving now. It’s two hours until first light so we can move the HELO up and the EXFIL time up. It is better to have the HELO on the ground waiting with Mandy and I there then the alternative.” Lisa laid out what she was thinking knowing it was loose but it was what she had.

“Is there an alternative EXFIL route that we can find that would cut time off the trek that they have to make?” Eric leaned forward as Lisa made a fair point and it was the only plan that they had. Of course her plan depended on whether they could get in contact with Bravo, and on Sonny’s condition but they had to get them out before the second storm hit.

Lisa and Mandy were already examining the map for an alternative route and cross referencing each path with the clear satellite images of the terrain that they had but factoring in the snow that would be slippery and that there would probably be patches of ice due to the frigid temperatures was quickly limiting the already limited routes.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny was sure that Trent was trying to torture him or kill him, either way being made to move around was not high on his list of things that he was enjoying right now as his breathing worsened and he felt as though he was well on his way to being frozen despite the amount of sweat that was pouring off of him which was enough to make his clothes damp and stick to his sweat slicked skin. “T-Trent… got to… stop…” Sonny heaved as he gasped and wheezed then pressed his hand flat against the rocky cave wall. Sonny drew in a particularly sharp breath that made him cough so much that he doubled over and would have fallen if it had not been for Trent holding him up.

Trent looked at Jason who was having a conversation with HAVOC on a channel that they could not listen into now that COMMS were back up although they remained spotty because of the lingering remnants of the storm before he turned his attention back to Sonny. “I know Sonny, let’s get you back down.” Trent decided that Sonny had moved around enough for the time being, and he had a feeling that things were about to change if Jason’s continuous glances towards Sonny were anything to go by although he was not giving much more away.

Sonny stumbled struggling to remain on his feet as he shuffled alongside Trent who returned him to ‘his spot’ in the cave and once he was sat down and lent up against the packs he felt some of the pressure recede and it was minutely easier to breathe. “Boss doesn’t look happy…” Sonny managed to rasp out before another coughing fit attacked him.

Trent shook his head at Sonny who despite feeling like crap still was unable to resist the urge to comment that Jason looked unhappy whereas Trent thought it was more uneasy than anything. “Drink.” Trent ordered passing Sonny the water bottle he had been sipping out of on and off throughout the night.

Jason finished his conversation with HAVOC and moved across the cave to wake Ray knowing that they needed to get a plan together and fast. “Ray, Trent, with me.” Jason kept his voice quiet but his words woke Clay and Brock who had been dozing more than anything and they looked alarmed.

“What’s going on boss?” Clay asked as he pushed himself up, his slight panic receding when he saw that Sonny was resting despite him breathing uneasily and sipping water slowly.

Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them and changed his tact as he knew the plan that Eric, Lisa and Mandy had put together was the only option they had but it would require all of them so instead of running it past Ray and Trent first he would advise all of them. “COMMS are back up barely. HAVOC have been in touch.” Jason settled down on the ground and held his hands over the fire that was almost burned down to nothing but embers but there was no point putting more wood on it.

“And?” Ray had not been privy to the conversation so it was up to him to push for details as he could sense Jason’s reluctance.

“The news isn’t good but they have a way to get us out. There is a second storm coming that is bigger than the first.” Jason explained being cut off.

“We can’t stay here Jase. Sonny can’t stay here that long.” Trent was already preparing to argue that medically Sonny could not withstand several more hours without supplementary oxygen and several more rounds of intravenous antibiotics.

“I know Trent, and so do they.” Jason quelled his medic’s argument for the moment.

“They have a plan?” Brock asked as he silently watched Clay stretch out his legs once he had sat up.

Jason nodded as he looked over at Sonny then back at them. “We need to move now. Move in the tail end of this storm so we do not get caught in the second one. The HELO will use the break in the weather to fly in and get us but we need to move now to make it there on time.” Jason relayed what he had been told understanding that it was the best option and hope they had of getting Sonny out for treatment.

“Different EXFIL route or…” Clay trailed off understanding the logic around moving things up but he was worried about whether Sonny could push through enough to make it even with their help.

“Yeah, Ray make contact with them and they will advise of the route that they believe is the safest and quickest for us to take in these conditions. It should cut about 45 minutes off and be more sheltered from what is being advised.” Jason knew that Ray was the best to lead them out of this frozen hellhole. “Trent, how do you want to proceed with Sonny?” Jason asked knowing that this change would mess with Trent’s timeline to get the fluids and antibiotics into him as well as allow him to rest as he was already overtaxed.

“We are going to have to help him. Keep one of us on either side of him. I should be able to snake the tubing around and put the intravenous bags in the top of his pack so they continue to flow at the fixed rate but we are going to have to stop often. His fever is down to 103.8 as well which is helping but he still feels god damn awful.” Trent did not shy away from the facts but he knew that it was the only option they had as they could not wait out a second storm.

Jason nodded knowing that the trek would not be easy on Sonny or any of them really but they had to move. “Get packed up, we move in five.” Jason ordered before he moved towards Sonny wanting to tell him himself.

Sonny forced his eyes open as he sensed that it was Jason who knelt down in front of him knowing that a discussion had taken place but he had not been privy to it. “Jase?” Sonny barely managed to get the word out without wheezing, hating how awful he felt.

“Hey Son.” Jason softened his voice as he reached out and placed his hand on Sonny’s knee once he had removed his glove wanting him to feel the contact without the restrictiveness of the glove. Jason knew that he had to tell Sonny what was going on, had to prepare him but it was a struggle.

“Need to move?” Sonny hoarsely wheezed out having worked with Jason long enough as Bravo One to know when something was on his mind and when he needed a push to say the words that he was not ready to say.

Jason smiled and shook his head at Sonny’s perceptiveness despite how sick he was. “Yeah brother we need to get moving as there is another larger storm coming in that we are not prepared for.” Jason did not know how much Sonny was registering but he was going to tell him the pertinent details.

“EXFIL?” Sonny coughed sharply and it made Jason want to wince but he did not.

Jason waited until Sonny had stopped coughing. “HELO is coming to us but we have to walk for a little bit. Brock and Clay are going to help you first then we will swap out.” Jason knew that Sonny would not be able to remain upright or walk on his own.

“Jase…” There was something in Sonny’s voice, in the way that he said Jason’s name, that had Jason’s heart plummeting.

“I’m here Son, we all are.” Jason cringed at his own words but there was a softness and vulnerability in Sonny that he did not see often.

Sonny closed his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled a few times raggedly before he opened them and locked his eyes with Jason’s. “I don’t know if I can.” Sonny whispered admitting that his body was failing him was not easy for him to do.

“The only easy day was yesterday Sonny. Believe me when I say we are getting to that HELO together and we are getting you the treatment you need. Not leaving you behind Sonny.” Jason was quick to assure him as he squeezed his knee a little tighter before he relented knowing that Trent needed to get in and get Sonny prepared to move.

“I know Jase but it’s okay.” Sonny had to stop to cough and then spit the phlegm that had risen into his mouth out. “It’s okay Jase. I should have told you I was sick, I should have done so many things differently.” Sonny was scared, scared that he was going to die from drowning as he could feel the fluid continuing to build up in his lungs, scared of all the things he had never said and scared of some of the things that he had said, scared that he was going to die in a wilderness that should be pretty covered in snow but all he could see was the potential death trap that it was; he was terrified and Sonny Quinn did not do terrified but the parallels between his near death from drowning and the drowning feeling that the pneumonia gave him were strikingly similar and equally terrifying.

“We are going home Sonny. We are all going home.” Jason fought to not let his voice waver as he was overwrought with emotions but he withheld from cursing Sonny for the belief that he had that he was going to die.

Trent swallowed thickly and looked around at all of his brothers who looked equally as distraught as he felt at the way Sonny was telling Jason that it was okay because he was not telling Jason it was okay for any other reason that if he did not make it, that if he did die then it was not Jason’s burden to carry. Trent looked at Ray who looked back at him but before Ray could step forward Trent did. Trent moved across the cave and stopped then placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder and squeezed it firmly before he knelt down.

Jason steeled himself as he watched Sonny waver before he stood up and stepped back. “Trent, get him ready to move.” Jason ordered needing to be objective and maintain control of himself and his emotions in order to ensure their success and fulfil the promise that he had made Sonny and himself that they would all be going home. Trent nodded and Brock stepped forward to help as Jason moved back to Ray and Clay to formulate a plan and go over the route that Ray had received from HAVOC.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa moved seamlessly around the plane gathering supplies and ordering support to do what she was unable to do as she finished getting Cerb geared up in his protective booties and the warmest vest he had as well as his short lead before she put her own gear on as that had been the one exception that Eric would not make – if her and Mandy were to go on the HELO that was to retrieve Bravo then they were to wear vests and helmets. Although he had a fair few rules that he expected them to follow which included not letting Cerb off of his leash, to follow the rules and the instructions of the pilot, stay with the HELO, and remain in contact with him, all of which they had agreed too.

“Davis, Ellis! HELO is here.” One of the members of support yelled as the noise of the rotor of the HELO coming into land almost drowned him and every other noise out as the window that the weather had given them seemed to be closing faster than even the meteorologists had predicted so it was imperative for them to move fast.

Lisa took hold of Cerb’s leash, wrapping it tightly around her wrist before she moved out of the plane with Mandy in front of her as support had already loaded the bags that she had prepacked that were stocked with several items including several thermos containing hot coffee, warming blankets, and snap to activate warming pads as well as several medical supplies that Trent had requested to be on board which included several more bags of broad spectrum antibiotics and fluids as Trent was planning on giving Sonny an extremely large dose of antibiotics. Before Lisa could duck her head to get onto the HELO that Mandy was already climbing aboard, a hand wrapping around her elbow made her pause and turn to see Eric.

“Eric?” She had to yell to be heard over the noise of the HELO as the wind picked up around them.

Eric knew he could not waste precious seconds as it could be the difference between the HELO reaching the EXFIL point or not but he had to reassure himself. “You bring them home Lisa, all of them.” It was not an order but it felt like one even though he knew that he, Mandy and Lisa all shared the common goal of getting Bravo home safe. If Eric thought that it was dangerous then there was no way he would have agreed to let Lisa and Mandy fly with Cerb to EXFIL but it was a long flight to and from the EXFIL point, and the men would be fatigued from the frigid weather and the long enduring trek as well as a sick team member so the women being there was his way of giving them support knowing that Lisa and Mandy would make sure the men were alright, warm and safe.

“Never leave a man behind.” Lisa smiled softly as she turned back around, ducked her head and boarded the HELO with Cerb who immediately settled down in her lap once she was settled as the order was given to get going. Mandy reached out and patted Cerb as the two women sat side by side in the largely empty HELO watching as the ground got further away and felt as the flight got rougher.

Eric stood watching as the HELO got smaller and smaller in the distance with his heart in his stomach as the worry that plagued him would not lift until he watched the HELO land safely in front of him in a few hours’ time. When he could no longer see the HELO he moved to make his way back inside the C-17 knowing that he could do nothing more but listen to the radio and monitor the satellite images that were coming in along with the weather reports.

**SEAL TEAM**

Bravo were slow moving, slower than any of them would have liked, but the snow was soft enough for them to sink into it and icy in some parts that made the trek out hazardous, and the bitter wind howled around them wrapping itself around them like an ice cold blanket and causing their exposed skin to tinge pink. The longer they hiked, the harder it became, and the more Sonny deteriorated.

Ray turned to Jason knowing they still had a fair distance to cover if they were going to make it to meet the HELO on time but Sonny’s wet hacking cough had them all worried especially as it was growing harsher and more persistent as he struggled more and more to breathe. Jason nodded understanding Ray’s silent question as they reached a sheltered spot that gave them a dismal respite from the bitter conditions.

“Take a break.” Jason ordered seeing that Clay and Trent were struggling to keep Sonny on his feet especially given that they were carrying just about all of his weight which was not easy as he was a solid wall of muscle. It would also allow Trent to check Sonny over briefly before they continued. Jason moved towards Ray wanting to look over the logistics knowing they had covered a fair amount of the distance that they needed to but they still had a way to go.

Clay and Trent put Sonny down on a boulder once Brock had very quickly swept the snow off of it before he stepped back and took up a sentry position maintaining over watch. “Clay, grab yourself a drink.” Trent knew that Clay was extremely worried as they all were but he needed him to hydrate if he wanted to continue to help Sonny walk as he crouched down in front of Sonny once he had put his pack down on the snow covered ground in front of him. “How are you feeling Sonny?” Trent asked as he looked up at Sonny who was deathly pale and had a blue tinge appearing on his lips which was from a lack of oxygen more than it was from the cold as he was still running a fever which was holding steady at 103.8 degrees despite Trent’s best efforts to reduce it and the bitter cold environment that they were in.

Sonny’s chest heaved as he gasped for air desperately wishing he could take one solid breath which would make the suffocating feeling ease in his chest but he could not as his lungs burned yet they also felt as though they were being squeezed so hard that they would explode. Sonny opened his mouth to answer Trent but quickly averted his head as he began coughing again feeling the constriction within his chest increase.

Trent shook his head slightly as he took the opportunity to listen to Sonny’s lungs and he barely withheld the frown that wanted to appear on his face at the sounds he was hearing as his pneumonia was getting worse despite the large dose of antibiotics that had been intravenously pumped into his body as it was clear that the fluid was building rapidly and Sonny was getting closer and closer to going into respiratory failure which would cost him his life out in the wilderness. Trent swapped out his stethoscope for the thermometer letting it take Sonny’s temperature while he checked the intravenous tubing to make sure it was not kinked which it was not before he checked to see how the fluids were progressing then he finally took the thermometer and read it, 104.1 degrees. Trent stowed everything back in his bag once he had added another round of the analgesics through the cannula before he held out a bottle of water for Sonny to take a few sips of water from which he was reluctant to die as he started coughing again unable to catch his breath. Trent nodded at Clay then to Sonny who understood the silent request to keep an eye of his ailing brother. “Drink some more sips and rest for a while longer.” Trent advised as he stood up and shrugged his pack on before he headed over to where Jason and Ray were convened.

Jason and Ray looked up although they had both been watching Trent check Sonny over. “How is he doing?” Ray asked before Jason could as it was clear to all of them that the gruff Texan was fading fast.

Trent took a few large gulps of his own water before he recapped the bottle and slid it back into his pack. “How far do we have to travel?” Trent ignored Ray’s question for the moment although he knew he would have to tell them very shortly.

Jason and Ray exchanged a glance at Trent’s evasiveness but they knew the medic well enough to let it pass as he would answer them eventually. Jason nodded his assent at Ray for him to answer. “At the pace we are moving at, I would estimate we still have at least ninety minutes till we reach EXFIL.” Ray was aware that they were already moving far slower than they usually would, and that they had already been on the move for a little over two hours.

“We are going to have to pick up the pace. Is the HELO on route to us?” Trent knew or at least strongly suspected that Sonny’s lungs would be filled to the brim within two hours if they did not get him on board the C-17 with oxygen and even more antibiotics, or for a miracle to happen and the antibiotics that he had already been given to start working but Trent did not believe in miracles.

Jason sighed and bit down on his tongue as he could read Trent’s concern from his words but still did not have a precise update on Sonny’s condition. “We still have approximately an hour flight on the HELO but it is on route now to meet us.” Jason knew that Trent was aware of the hour long flight ahead of them from the EXFIL point back to the C-17 but he could not help pointing it out.

Trent knew the length of time that it would take but he hoped that the HELO would be well enough equipped that he could get Sonny on oxygen and more high dose broad spectrum antibiotics flowing into him intravenously on the flight which would help. “Lungs are filling with more fluid which is making it even harder to breathe, between the movements, the coughing that he is doing, the pain that he is in, and the altitude, well it is all taking its toll on him.” Trent explained to both of them what he was hearing and seeing.

“Should we let him rest for a bit longer or start moving again?” Jason asked knowing they could not rest for long but the last thing he wanted was to jeopardise Sonny’s health any further than it already was as he looked past Trent to see Clay sat gingerly on the edge of the boulder allowing Sonny to rest his weary body back against his own. “When we get back to the plane, make sure you take a look at the kid too once Sonny is settled.” Jason could not help adding on as he was worried about how sore Clay was although he did not doubt that he could continue to operate as he had not said anything about it.

Trent glanced over his shoulder seeing the Brock was glancing over at them before he went back to surveying the terrain around them as the sun was beginning to rise and they were out in the open although the snow was blinding enough with its reflection that it would help to obscure them. “Was going too. We need to move.” Trent wished he could give Sonny more time to rest but it was not possible however he confirmed with his first sentence that he was also keeping an eye on Clay and would be checking in with him once they were back in the warmth and safety of the plane as he knew there was no point doing so beforehand as the kid would flatly deny it or refuse to answer at all if he thought it overshadowed their concern for Sonny even though it was not the case.

“Brock and I will take this turn. You and Clay follow behind.” Jason ordered hoping it would help them all progress quicker. Ray would continue to lead them to the EXFIL point as he knew the route best that HAVOC had devised. The men moved into position and Jason looked at Sonny before even attempting to get him back up and on his feet again.

“Jase?” Sonny’s teeth chattered and his hoarse voice cracked painfully.

“Yeah Son?” Jason knew that they were wasting time but Sonny had barely spoken so he was going to indulge him for a small amount of time.

Sonny tilted his head back so that he could see Jason although he regretted it as his body ached everywhere and he could feel the movement make his body taut. “How long have we got to go?” Sonny was trying to do the calculations in his head but he was unable too.

“Not long Sonny, not long at all.” Jason could see how quickly Sonny was fading and he hated it. Sonny did not need to know that they still had a fair trek ahead of them, not when he was unwell as he was. “Right now Sonny I need you just to focus on breathing as best as you can while Brock and I help you walk.” Jason kept his voice soft but there was still a gruff edge to it so as to disassociate his feelings although it was almost impossible. Sonny let out a wet nasty sounding cough before he nodded at Jason. With that single nod, Jason and Brock helped Sonny up, looping his arms over their shoulders and beginning the arduous walk to cover the remaining distance.

Trent and Clay fell into step behind Jason and Brock with Sonny in between them as Ray lead them into a wooded area of the mountains that began to sharply descend. Trent looked across to Clay who had his eyes firmly on Sonny although his eyes did gaze around quickly from time to time. Trent reached out and placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder, slowing him down, and making Clay look at him. “You okay?” Trent asked quietly although he knew that the answer he would get and what he knew to be the truth would be completely different.

“I’m fine Trent, worry about Sonny.” Clay flashed a smile at Trent but even he found it hard to fake it.

Trent squeezed Clay’s shoulder reassuringly having gotten the answer he expected. “I am brother, I am.”

Clay went slack jawed at Trent’s softly spoken admission that only he could hear as it was not often that Trent vocalised his concern when they were in the field but here he was doing so. “I’m sorry. I know you are Trent and I know you are doing everything you can for him.” Clay found himself apologising as he did not mean it the way it had come across just as he faltered as his leg ached more than he cared to admit or wanted to think about, luckily Trent caught him and said nothing more.

“Nothing to apologise for Clay. Got to tell you though I am ready to feel warm again. Kind of missing the sand that we usually get to play in.” Trent hoped to lighten the mood before he stopped speaking as Sonny was having another coughing fit although it was not stopping them from moving as Jason and Brock were doing just fine at supporting Sonny’s heavy muscular frame.

Clay snorted knowing that as soon as they got into another sandbox that they would be complaining about sand being in places that it should not have been but then again no one expected to be caught in a mid-winter storm with a second approaching rapidly. “Hmmm… being warm sounds pretty good right now.” Clay answered as the wind chill was not helping his aching and weary bones. The elements were taking a toll on everyone, no one more so that their pneumonia ridden Texan.

**SEAL TEAM**

If the men of Bravo had not have been out in the appalling conditions and the air was not so bitterly cold then the snow covered mountains would have been beautiful especially as the sun rose and shone down making it glisten. But for Lisa and Mandy it only served to worry them more as they sat on the edge of the helicopter with the door open as Cerb laid between them with his head on his paws picking up on their worry.

Lisa checked her watch for the seventh time in the same amount of minutes as she continued to look out and around hoping that the men of Bravo would come through the clearing any moment so that they could bundle them up and fly them out of this frozen hell but as each minute ticked by it only left her more and more anxious as the concern mounted.

Mandy found herself going over the mental checklist in her head wanting to make sure that the men could get in the HELO as soon as humanly possible and out of the frigid conditions as she could see the second storm that was already beginning to loom over them. Mandy found herself scanning her eyes relentlessly over the trees in front of them hoping to lay her eyes on the men of Bravo, on her team, on her family. It was different for her from waiting on the plane or wherever TOC had been set up and not just because she and Lisa had flown out to the EXFIL point with Cerb but because seeing the conditions and knowing that Sonny’s condition was deteriorating had her more worried than usual.

“They should have been here by now.” Lisa murmured softly almost as if she could not bring herself to say the words too loudly but Mandy still heard them.

“I know.” Mandy subconsciously checked her own watch as she avoided rubbing her freezing hands together noticing how pink the exposed skin had become. The problem with this EXFIL point was that communication was spotty at best in good weather and it was all but gone in this terrible weather. “They will be.” Mandy was saying it as much as for herself as she was for Lisa, and she believed those words as she knew the strength within each man of Bravo and the strength of them unified as one.

Lisa nodded as she let her eyes glance at her watch once more before she looked over and in the distance she could see the second storm front that was approaching even faster than they had expected. “Mandy…” There was a hollowness in Lisa’s voice that even she could not identify herself as she swallowed thickly hating how cold she felt despite the thick layers she had on before she silently reprimanded herself for thinking about herself when she knew that the men were underprepared for the weather.

Mandy turned to look at Lisa hearing the sudden change in her voice and recognising that they were both feeling the same way although neither of them were going to admit it aloud or at least not in so many words. “I feel it too.” Mandy reached over and took Lisa’s hand firmly in her own in silent support as they were worried about the men that they loved more than anything in the world, and who they would sacrifice everything for if they needed to in order to protect them and make sure they got home. It was not just one man but it was every single one of them because they all had something special or redeeming about them although they both knew that for each of them there was one man that held a place in their hearts that was more engrained. “We are not leaving here without them.” Mandy was resolute in her decision and her voice was unwavering but she meant it, and she knew that Lisa was not going anywhere without them either.

“No, we are not.” Lisa agreed readily grateful that Mandy understood how she felt without her having to try and explain how she was feeling as she was not sure whether she could or not. Neither woman needed to say anymore as they remained seated and watching with their hands clasped tightly together with Cerb snuggled in between them waiting just like they were as they ignored the pilot that was getting antsy with the growing weather front closing in on them.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray was a few steps out on front but even over the howling wind that had kicked up a few notches again he could hear as Sonny breathing wheezed and hitched relentlessly in between coughing fits that had him doubling over, and made Jason and Brock struggle to keep him upright. They were about to enter the last leg of the trek to EXFIL and he knew it would be the hardest given the rocky and often steep terrain that was combined with trees and gorse and the increasingly poor weather conditions. Ray halted and turned to Jason signalling that they should stop to take a break for a few minutes or a few more depending on how long Trent needed to examine Sonny. “We are not going to be able to stop once we enter these trees. The terrain gets rough according to HAVOC but right on the other side is our EXFIL point.” Ray informed everyone knowing they were all exhausted as he was, as much as they needed to get to EXFIL to get Sonny medical treatment and for all of them to get warm he knew that if they did not stop now then it would be detrimental to themselves in the short term as they needed to be focused to avoid any mishaps.

Jason nodded and kicked his foot out at a log that must have fallen over in the storm as it was largely devoid of snow but it was enough force to make it move and dislodge the light dusting that it had on it. “Sit down Son.” Jason and Brock eased Sonny down onto the log knowing that for the last several hundred feet he had barely been able to support his own weight or remain on his feet as his condition worsened.

Sonny hunched over wanting to curl in on himself but the pain that laced through his chest had him rethinking that idea completely as he let his eyes flutter closed as he was beyond exhausted as even breathing made him feel that way. Sonny raised his trembling hand to his chest, slipping it beneath his vest and gingerly running the palm of his hand over his sternum in the hopes that it would ease the pain. Sonny gasped suddenly as the lack of air was making him panic and the action of gasping not only made the pain spike but it made him cough relentlessly until he felt light headed. There was nothing that Sonny could say so instead he continued to focus on trying to get what oxygen he could although the sharp cold air was not helping.

Clay sat down on the log next to Sonny and placed his hand flat across his back feeling the way his entire body convulsed as he coughed and coughed then tried to fill his fluid filled lungs with oxygen. It was painful to watch and listen too but Clay could not think about that as his main focus was getting Sonny to EXFIL so they could get back to the C-17 where Trent had access to more medical supplies that would ensure Sonny would be well taken care of until they got back stateside where he would end up in the infirmary at the very least. “You are okay Sonny.” Clay found himself murmuring so only Sonny could hear knowing that he often found it helpful and calming to hear a familiar voice when he was unwell.

Jason could not help the smile that tugged at his lips as he stood with Ray, Trent and Brock as they went over the terrain that was in front of them to complete the path to EXFIL watching as Clay did his upmost best to comfort Sonny or at least make sure that he knew that he was not alone. Jason tore his eyes away from them and returned his gaze to the map in front of him seeing what had Ray and Trent so concerned, and he immediately felt the concern grow within him once more. They would have to climb sharply which would change the altitude and make breathing more difficult before a rapid descent down until it levelled off and flattened out the rest of the way to the clearing that had been identified as the point of the EXFIL. “Trent!” Clay’s frantic call had Jason turning back to them and immediately falling into step behind Trent.

Clay saw and felt the moment that Sonny began to panic as something changed and it did not take long for him to figure out what it was as Sonny pulled his hand away from his mouth and his hand was covered in bright stark red blood and phlegm. Clay yelled for Trent knowing he would come immediately as Sonny continued coughing and more and more blood sprayed onto his trembling hand.

Trent knew that he had to stay calm but inside he felt anything but as he knelt down and pulled out a large square gauze pad out of his medical kit, un-wrapped it and placed it in Sonny’s hand so that he could cough into it and not get any more blood on his hand. “It’s okay. It’s called Hemoptysis and it can sometimes happen when you have pneumonia because you are coughing so much and your lungs are struggling. It’s okay Sonny.” Trent reassured himself as much as he did everyone else although the tension was palpable among them.

Sonny coughed once more and seeing the bright red of his own blood on the stark white gauze made him cringe. “W-what if it… doesn’t stop… T-Trent?” Sonny slurred in between gasps as he struggled to breathe as he needed to know although he had a fair idea of what would happen.

Trent frowned at the way Sonny was slurring his words as he certainly had not been before. “Sonny…” Trent tapped his fingers against Sonny’s cheek feeling how icy cold the exposed skin was despite the fever he was still running and taking notice of how he seemed to be resting against Clay after he had listed over subconsciously.

Sonny had enough awareness to lazily swipe at Trent’s hand in an attempt to bat it away to stop him from tapping his fingers against his skin. Trent was satisfied for the moment although he knew that they needed to get moving as time was not on their side as the antibiotics did not seem to be working as fast or as well as they should have been working. “We are going to continue moving in a minute or so Sonny.” Trent knew that Jason would want an update before they continued on so the best thing was to provide one as quickly as he could and let Sonny continue to rest while he did. “Clay, you good with him?” Trent asked seeing the worry that Clay was failing at hiding. Clay nodded but remained silent as he was focused on Sonny. “Okay, call out if you need me.” Trent patted Clay’s knee before he pushed himself up off of the ground and nodded his head back to where they had been convened before.

Jason remained in step with Trent as they returned to Ray and Brock who had remained where they were stood as they juggled maintaining over watch, looking over the map at the path that they had to traverse, and thinly veiling their concern for their ailing brother. “Coughing up blood is not good Trent.” Jason rushed the words out as soon as they were out of earshot of Sonny and Clay feeling as his own panic and ire increased at the situation they found themselves in.

“I know it isn’t Jase which is why we need to get moving.” Trent knew enough to know that while the bleeding was mild that the likelihood that it would increase was expediential especially with the distance they still had to go and the altitude changes that they were facing.

“Can we?” Brock was being realistic as he rolled his shoulders knowing that it was going to get worse as he knew Trent well enough to see the concern despite his façade that he kept up.

“We don’t have any other option.” Trent hated it but it was the truth.

Ray wanted to ask what the chances were but he refrained as he was sure that they would jump down his throat for even voicing it so instead he made quick work of folding up the map and getting ready to move. “Jay, have Brock navigate us out of here. Clay and I can support Sonny.” Ray knew that the physical toll of keeping Sonny upright was hard enough without battling the elements but he was the only one who had not supported Sonny so far so it made sense for him to take a turn. Ray usually would not go against Jason but they were all exhausted and it made sense to him in regards to what he had suggested.

Trent shook his head at Ray’s suggestion. “Spenser’s leg is feeling the cold. I will take his place, probably best I keep an eye on Sonny anyway.” Trent knew that Clay would not like it but it was the best option and anyway they would need help getting Sonny up and over the steep snow covered terrain that they had to traverse.

Jason sighed but nodded. “Alright, lets get moving.” Jason did not have to tell the men twice as Ray handed Brock the map as they moved back towards Sonny and Clay, the former being supported by the latter. “We best keep moving, stay ahead of the storm.” Jason informed Clay who nodded his head softly as the exhaustion and cold conditions was starting to wear on him but like everyone else he would push through it to get to their EXFIL and more importantly to get Sonny the medical care that he required.

Ray and Trent stepped forward and reached out to get Sonny up onto his feet once more, and Clay helped as he pushed Sonny forward softly before Jason held his hand out and helped Clay up off of the log seeing a wisp of pain before he went neutral. “Thanks.” Clay held onto Jason’s wrist for a few more seconds before he let go once he made sure he was steady on his feet. Jason nodded his head towards Clay before he clapped his hand down on his back.

“Ray…” Sonny hoarsely whispered as they began moving and almost all of his focus was on making his feet move, one after the other, over and over again in time with Ray and Trent who were helping him to remain upright when all he wanted to do was lay down and curl up in a ball and pass out.

“Yeah Son?” Ray asked as he soothed his thumb absentmindedly over the jut of Sonny’s radius bone on his wrist as he was holding onto his wrist.

Sonny coughed roughly before he gasped harshly as he struggled to suck in oxygen. “How bad?” Sonny asked which made Trent and Ray share a look behind him.

Ray knew what Sonny was looking for, knew that Sonny wanted him to reassure him, and he would because Sonny needed him too. “We’ve been through worse brother. We have not got far to go and then we are going to have you tucked up warm on the plane where you can sleep.” Ray knew it was lacklustre but it was the best he had to offer as he knew that Sonny would not buy into the bullshit that he was fine and that everything was fine.

Sonny went to laugh but it quickly turned into another coughing fit as it caught in his throat which made him hunch over until he had it under control even as they continued to travel. “Add getting… pneumonia… to my list…” Sonny knew that they would know what list he was alluding too before he realised that it probably was not helping him to continue to talk as he was slurring his words terribly.

“We will brother.” Ray smiled through his worry because of course Sonny would have to add pneumonia to his list of ‘never again(s)’ although half of that list was made up of things beyond his control in the job that he was in, and Ray was sure that half of the never again list had been done again, at least a few times over because of the job. “The path is going to get a bit rough brother but just let us guide you through.” Ray sobered as the first test appeared that came in the form of a sharp incline that was narrow and slippery because of the snow but it was the only way out and between all of them they would be able to make it through.

**SEAL TEAM**

Cerb standing up and sniffing the air had Lisa and Mandy desperately and silently searching through the tree line willing the men of Bravo to appear as the sun was well and truly up high in the sky although the second storm was closing in rapidly, and the pilot was growing restless and antsy as he was not prepared to stay much longer especially with the encroaching storm.

“There they are.” Lisa was already jumping down to the ground as Cerb bounded out from the HELO and towards the men who she knew were frantic despite their calm façade. Mandy quickly followed in Lisa’s footsteps, taking only a few seconds to catch up to her, as they approached the men not missing the surprise they had or the way the HELO rotor was beginning to spin again.

Jason could not recall a recent time where he was so happy to reach their EXFIL point but he could not hide his surprise that Mandy and Lisa were waiting with Cerb for them. Jason reached his arm out to Mandy and pulled her in close to his side as he did not know how long they had been waiting but it had been long enough that her pale complexion was paler from the cold and the tip of her nose was red.

Lisa made a beeline straight for Sonny who was being supported wholly by Trent and Ray stopping when she was only a few steps away from him as she could see how ill he was. She immediately changed her mind realising that there was no time to catch up or get a few moments with Sonny. “Get in the HELO now, you are all freezing.” Lisa ordered even though she did not have too as they were already heading to the HELO, and it looked like the second storm was about to bare down on them as it had taken Bravo longer to get to EXFIL then they had originally planned for although it was understandable.

Lisa and Mandy scrambled into the HELO first with Clay and Jason who immediately turned around and grabbed Sonny to pull him in before Cerb jumped in with Brock, Trent and Ray all climbing in immediately afterwards. “Get us out of here.” Jason spoke loudly at the pilot who was happy to take off as the doors were shut and the frigid cold was kept out before he turned his attention back to Sonny as he watched as Trent, despite his freezing cold fingers, worked to get him stripped down as the worst thing would be to leave his damp clothes on him although he left him in his boxers to maintain his dignity.

Mandy and Lisa knew the men were freezing cold having been in the frigid conditions for way too long. “Blankets for all of them.” Lisa stretched over and pulled the stack of blankets that she had packed out, handing Mandy half so that they could be distributed quickly. “Trent, more meds.” Lisa pulled another bag that was loaded with medical supplies and unzipped it once she had tossed a blanket towards Clay and Brock as Ray was busy helping Trent with Sonny, and Jason was lent forward focused on Sonny even as Mandy draped the blanket over and around his shoulders then tugged it at the front to close it.

“Run another bag of antibiotics and fluids wide open Ray. Lisa, put an oxygen mask on him and make sure it is at 100 percent.” Trent was relieved that they were in the HELO flying but as Jason had made him aware it was a long flight however the relief he felt was minimal as Sonny’s condition had worsened in the past forty minutes. Trent placed his stethoscope on Sonny’s chest and could hear exactly what he did not want to hear – crackles, and then quickly swapped out the stethoscope for his thermometer although he was slightly relieved that the freezing temperatures had helped when the thermometer finally beeped and gave him the reading, 102.7 degrees.

The fact that Sonny did not react or make any sound as Lisa placed the oxygen mask on his face then fixed the straps around his head told her just how bad he was as his eyelids were weakly fluttering. Lisa placed the palm of her hand on the crown of his head and let her fingertips caress the lines of his forehead as she watched Trent finish his examination once Ray had set the intravenous drip wide open so that the medication and fluids dripped quickly then draped a blanket gently down over Sonny before he sat back.

Mandy shuffled and stretched out just enough to drape a blanket around Trent like she had done with Jason ignoring the medic’s muttering that he was fine as he was shivering like they all were as the adrenaline started to fade now that they were safe and could do nothing but remain still as the HELO flew them to safety and keep an eye on Sonny. Mandy sat back sandwiched between Lisa and Jason and let her eyes gaze over the exhausted men before she felt as Jason leaned into her so she placed her hand down on top of his leg just above his knee and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze. “You did good Jason.” Mandy kept her voice soft so that only Jason could hear her words but she could feel the affect they had on him as he relaxed minutely although she knew he would not fully relax and rest until Sonny was truly resting and they were all on the C-17 home bound. Jason wordlessly reached his own hand out once he had tugged his damp gloves off and let his hand rest over top of Mandy’s unable to stop himself from watching the rise and fall of Sonny’s chest knowing how hard he was struggling to breathe even with the additional oxygen that he was now receiving.

Ray wrapped the blanket around himself before he let his eyes wonder over everyone stopping as he got to Lisa who had Sonny’s head resting in between her closed legs as she was knelt on the hard steel floor of the HELO but what struck him most was the way she was using the very same movement that Sonny had used on Clay the time they all came down with the cold that Sonny had shared with them. Ray watched for a few moments longer before he tore his eyes away from the scene in front of them and looked at the small window next to him watching as the snowy mountain landscape became smaller and smaller grateful that they were finally one step closer to going home.

Brock leaned down and kissed the top of Cerb’s head feeling as the dog laid across his lap and making sure that he got himself under the blanket that Brock had draped over his own legs. Seeing Cerb bounding towards them from the HELO was a surprise but a very welcome sight. Brock reached his hand out and placed it on Clay’s forearm as he noticed him absentmindedly digging his fingers into his thigh before he looked over at Trent silently checking in on his brother who he knew was worried despite how hard he was trying not to show it.

Clay worked his fingers into his thigh as the cold had made it ache and the way it felt had changed as he was used to feeling the inner most workings of his leg move and restrict with every movement but the cold had made that feeling different and he swore he could feel every nerve ending within it. The warmth of Brock’s hand landing on his forearm made him pause and look over at Brock who was looking away from him. Clay shivered and let out a sigh as he let his tense body relax as much as he could in the choppy flight path that the HELO seemed intent on being in as it bucked and heaved in the wind. Clay’s eyes moved to Sonny who was laid in the middle of them seeing that he was content or at least resting now that he was getting the oxygen he needed to help him breathe although he was still far to wan and his lips still had the bluish tinge to them that meant he was still not getting enough oxygen. Clay relaxed back until his shoulder was touching with Brock’s knowing that they were going home.

It was about a third of the way into the flight that Sonny seemed to rouse as he blinked heavily a few times and let out a loud cough that had everyone straightening up as they startled having started to relax despite how rough the ride was. Sonny frowned in confusion as he stared up at Lisa’s face before he forced himself to roll over onto his side as his lungs rebelled sending him into a coughing fit despite the oxygen that he was received although it did help as he drew in a breath between each cough.

Lisa cradled Sonny’s head in her lap as his entire body bucked and heaved with every single cough that broke loose from his lungs. “It’s okay Sonny, you are alright.” Lisa kept her voice soft as she hoped to soothe him seeing Trent move down in front of Sonny. Before Lisa could ask what Trent was doing he pulled Sonny out of her hold as he pulled him up in the hopes that it would help.

Trent shook his head seeing that Ray was un-wrapping himself from the blanket and about to move forward to help but there was not a lot that any of them could do until they got back to the C-17 and got Sonny situated on the gurney. Trent was hoping that his respiratory distress would ease with the supplementary oxygen by the time they landed in the HELO so that he could get Sonny settled then give him a light sedative so that he could get some proper rest as his body was past the point of exhaustion and it would provide Sonny with some relief as he hoped it would allow him to get a sort reprieve from continuously coughing although he was not sharing that part of his plan just yet. “Lying down probably is not the best for him at the moment as it is increasing the pressure in his chest and changing the way the fluid is in his lungs. We need to keep him upright.” Trent explained having to raise his voice over the sound of the HELO and the howling wind that was battering them seeing that Sonny had stopped coughing and let his eyelids flutter closed again.

Lisa wanted to pinch herself for her stupidity at thinking Sonny would be best lying down despite knowing he had a severe bout of pneumonia. “Here, I have him.” Lisa shifted so that Sonny could sit in between her legs with his back rested against her chest without upsetting the intravenous tubing or the oxygen mask.

“You sure?” Trent asked knowing that having someone’s weight pressed against you especially with Sonny’s weight, would be hard on Lisa’s frame although he knew that she had done the same with Clay when he had been sick before. Lisa nodded softly not wanting her voice to fail her. “Alright.” Trent relented as he moved Sonny back so that he was rested against Lisa before he fixed the blanket over Sonny and checked the tubing once more then moved back to his seat between Jason and Ray.

Lisa rested her chin on Sonny’s shoulder once she had wrapped her arms under his arms and placed her hands on his chest feeling every time he hitched as he tried to breathe even as his entire body trembled minutely. His skin still felt to warm to her and it was slick with sweat but she knew that his fever was coming down slowly as she had picked up on that from Trent. The HELO dropped suddenly making them all panic until it levelled out again as a crosswind had caught it as the pilot called back to them.

Mandy turned her hand over and squeezed Jason’s hand a little tighter as she looked at Lisa and watched her murmuring softly in Sonny’s ear although she could not hear or read her lips from where she was. There was something about the gruff yet heart of gold Texan that made Mandy have a soft spot for him and seeing him so sick and frail had her worried just as they all were. What she was relieved about was that they were here together with them as the men were exhausted and cold and had been trying to take care of Sonny with limited supplies.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric did not think he had ever been more relieved than he was as he watched the HELO land just a short distance away from the C-17 and with a single flick of his hand several members of the support staff were already on their way over following closely behind him with a gurney for Sonny. It was just in time to as they would have enough time for the men to get settled while their equipment was stowed then they would be taking off as the last thing they wanted to do was get caught in the unseasonal second storm that was growing more and more ferocious by the minute according to the weather reports that were continuously being updated. Eric stopped as the door opened and the first one out was Jason who quickly turned around and helped Mandy out by offering her his hand which she accepted before Ray climbed out quickly signalling for the gurney to be bought over which it was. Within a minute Ray and Jason helped Trent and Brock move Sonny onto the gurney as Clay and Lisa transferred the oxygen and intravenous bags over.

“Lets get him inside now.” Jason ordered as Trent was already on the move with the gurney while Brock corralled Cerb and Clay climbed out of the HELO gingerly before he turned back and just as Jason had done offered Lisa his hand to help her off of the HELO which was accepted much in the same way.

Eric was stunned at how dishevelled the men looked but he was even more surprised at how ill Sonny looked as the gurney was rolled past him. Eric had been on the submarine, had seen how Sonny looked when he had stopped breathing after he had drowned, and it was shockingly different yet eerily similar. “Wheels up in twenty minutes.” Eric stated as he followed behind everyone somehow ending up as the last one to board the plane that had suddenly become a hive of activity as support swarmed the men who shed their gear and weapons as quickly as they were taken.

Sonny’s eyelids fluttered open as the gurney was locked into place on the plane so that it would not move making him let out a groan that reverberated in the oxygen mask before the gurney was raised up higher so that it made it easier for him to breathe. Sonny let his eyes shift around the plane taking in the sight of his brothers being stripped of their gear as Lisa and Mandy remained close by.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lisa asked noticing that his eyes were open although the quietness was unnerving from him as she leant her hip against the edge of the gurney as her hands tucked the blanket around him without a second thought.

Sonny smiled softly as his eyes met Lisa’s as they were reassuring despite the worry that he could see in them however his smile faded as his face contorted in a grimace as another sharp pain laced through his chest which made him cough wetly and this time a small amount of blood sprayed and coated the inside of the oxygen mask.

Trent had heard Lisa and had turned just in time to see Sonny cough and for the splattering of blood to cover the clear plastic of the oxygen mask. “Out of the way Lisa.” Trent sounded harsher than he meant to but he could see the panic climb up within her making her slide off the gurney and move towards Mandy who reached out and clasped her hand sensing she needed the support.

“What do you need Trent?” Jason asked ready to step in and help as Mandy had Lisa but he was not going to move as the last thing Sonny or Trent needed was to be crowded.

Trent pulled on a pair of gloves and removed the oxygen mask from Sonny’s face. “A fresh oxygen mask.” Trent answered making a concerted effort to clean the blood from Sonny’s face as he held an emesis basin for Sonny to spit the bloody phlegm that he had coughed up into. “Someone hold this.” Trent ordered and Ray immediately stepped forward swapping positions with Trent. Trent stepped back and began to dig through the C-17’s extensive medical kit looking for the light sedative that he knew he had to give Sonny in order to rest his abused lungs and as he searched he found a heavier analgesic that was injectable and would not increase Sonny’s respiratory distress. Trent worked quickly to draw up the two injections handing them over to Jason who pushed them into the cannula immediately knowing that is what he wanted him to do. “Just relax as much as you can Sonny. You are going to feel a bit sleepy so let yourself relax into it.” Trent knew that the sedative was fast acting but it was best to let Sonny know what was happening when it was happening to his own body and was beyond his control.

Sonny nodded as the oxygen mask was replaced with a clean one, and he did not fight it as he trusted his brothers and knew that they would not risk his health. “Sedative…” Sonny questioned as he slurred feeling the effects of it beginning to set in.

“Yeah, that and a stronger analgesic that won’t depress your respiration rate.” Trent nodded his head softly knowing that the sedative was already beginning to take effect as Sonny’s slurring had increased. Trent took the emesis basin from Ray with a nod then disposed of it before he turned to see the worry that everyone was showing. “The sedative will let him rest, hopefully ease the pressure within his lungs, and the analgesic will help with the chest pain.” Trent explained as he peeled off his gloves and disposed of those too.

“That was blood Trent, he is coughing up blood!” The tightness in Lisa’s voice gave away her concern as she pulled away from Mandy and her eyes never left Sonny.

“Lisa, he has pneumonia and we have been in freezing cold conditions for over forty eight hours. His body is overtaxed but he is not vomiting up blood or losing it continuously. It is just his lungs struggling as they are working overtime. He needs to rest.” Trent explained hoping to calm her down as usually Lisa was calm or at least maintained the facade of being calm better. Trent softened slightly knowing that they were all worried but Lisa and Mandy had only seen Sonny as of an hour again, and had not watched him decline like they had. “He is going to be fine Lisa, we have him on high dose broad spectrum antibiotics as well as fluids which will help him. As soon as the fluid starts to recede then he will find it a whole lot easier to breathe.”

Lisa nodded and looked at Mandy with pleading eyes as she let go of her hand. Mandy immediately understood what Lisa was silently asking and she could only help to oblige. Mandy looked around at the men and pressed her hands together as she looked at Eric. “Alright, you all need to get changed and warmed up then grab something to eat now that Sonny is resting.” Mandy spoke loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to rouse Sonny who was still not asleep yet as he seemed intent of fighting the sedation.

Eric could see what Mandy was trying to do and he knew that she was right, that the men needed to prepare for the flight home as he was sure that they would not be far from Sonny’s side during it so it was best to make sure that they were taken care of now. “Mandy’s right. The best thing you can do is get changed and warmed up then grab something to eat as support has got sandwiches ready for you.” Eric would make it an order if he had too.

Jason felt as Mandy gave him a small push and a pointed look that told him it was non-negotiable and it was not just for them but for Lisa and Sonny. “You heard Blackburn, last thing any of us need is to get sick ourselves.” Jason did not miss the small smile that tugged at the corner of Mandy’s lips as he spoke. He made a mental note to have a private chat with her later once everyone was settled as he had a few questions that he wanted answered. “Clean up, change and get warm then hydrate and eat. Lisa will stay with Sonny while we do.” Jason ordered although he understood the reluctance as he felt it himself. After a round of shared glances, Clay was the first to relent with Brock moving off seconds later. “Trent.” Jason called quietly as he captured the medic’s attention then nodded towards Clay although he knew that Brock had him in the meanwhile even as Trent nodded in understanding that Jason wanted him to check in with Clay.

“That goes for you too. Come on Jason.” Mandy once again gave Jason a gentle shove to get him moving after his men as Trent and Ray stepped away as the dampness of their clothing had it sticking to their skin uncomfortably. Jason raised an eyebrow at her questioningly before he relented and began to move away but not before he reached out and squeezed Sonny’s shoulder softly then looked back in time to catch Mandy clasping Lisa’s hand in her own briefly as they exchanged a look that spoke volumes before she moved after Jason.

Lisa watched as the men moved away with Mandy retreating last as she went to make sure the men did just as they needed to do before she turned her attention back to Sonny who was still fighting to keep his eyes open as his eyelids fluttered relentlessly in a losing battle against the sedative that was quickly working its way into his bloodstream. Lisa reached her hand out adjusting the blanket around him once more before she pressed her hand to his chest and laid it flat over his beating heart letting her thumb gently caress the warm skin over his sternum as it bought her a small amount of peace being able to feel his heart beat. “You don’t get to scare me like this Sonny Quinn.” She whispered seeing the corner of his lips quirk up before a small cough escaped his parted lips which caused the oxygen mask to fog up.

“Lisa…” Sonny whispered hoarsely undeterred by the oxygen mask although he hated feeling as weak and as out of breath as he did even as he got his hand up to lift it away so that he could be heard.

“Shush Sonny.” Lisa shushed him wanting him to rest instead of struggle to talk as she captured his hand in her own and bought it back down to the bed as the last thing he needed was to stop getting the supplementary oxygen that was helping him to breathe.

“S’rry.” Sonny slurred just as another cough escaped him making his entire body jolt.

Lisa swept her thumb back and forth a few more times slowly as she fought to keep her emotions under control as she watched the man she loved more than anything else in the world struggle to do the very thing that he had to do to stay alive which was breathe. “I know, you don’t have to say anything cowboy.” She whispered back to keep their conversation private despite the large presence on board the C-17. “Now go to sleep so you can feel better.” She knew that he needed to rest and knew that the sedative would help him to do so if he would just relent and let himself go to sleep.

“Feel like I’m drowning again…” Sonny slurred in a whisper before he finally relented and his body went lax back into the gurney and his eyelids stayed closed.

Lisa felt the panic rise within her at his last words even as she raised her hand from his chest to his neck and took his pulse relaxing minutely at the steady beat that it offered once she found it. “Sleep tight Sonny Quinn.” Lisa found herself whispering as she retracted her hand from his neck and fixed the oxygen mask over his face that had been jarred by him before she lent back although she was unwilling to move from where she was sat on the edge of the gurney until she was forced too as she needed to make sure he was okay for a little while longer.

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy smiled softly as she stopped beside Eric as he was taking the scene in that was in front of them which was Bravo in its entirety gathered on either side on Sonny who was still asleep with the help of the sedative in various states of sleep themselves. With the exception of Jason who was watching over Sonny like only he could, and then there was Lisa who was sandwiched between Clay and Brock and her outstretched hand covering Sonny’s forearm. “How are you doing?” Mandy asked Eric quietly knowing the weight that was placed solely on his shoulders was a heavy one to carry, and knowing how worried he had been as she had seen his visible relief when they had climbed off the HELO a few hours earlier.

Eric drew in a steady breath before he turned to look at Mandy knowing that the more engrained she was in the team the better it was for her and for them. “I’m glad we are going home with all of them breathing.” It was the truth as there was a moment when he had received a health report from Trent over the radio that made him wonder if Sonny would make it to the plane alive and it had terrified him because he knew that the team could not take a loss like that. It was not often that Eric shared his own feelings, and if anyone asked why he had he would put it down to a slip of the tongue.

Mandy smiled despite the shudder that went through her spine at Eric’s words as the reality of just how close it had been came to the forefront of her mind. “We are Eric.” She reassured him and herself before her attention was returned to Sonny who coughed harshly despite the supplementary oxygen which had everyone awake and upright in seconds although they kept their distance as Trent moved closer into Sonny’s side adjusting the gurney a few degrees down and then checking the oxygen flow before he settled back down in his seat knowing there was not a lot more he could do. Mandy watched as everyone collectively relaxed just the tiniest amount as Sonny stopped coughing and settled back down before she turned to Eric seeing him watching with his own worry. “A few days in the hospital and then he will be back with the snappy retorts and driving you crazy again.” Mandy teased softly knowing that Sonny would bounce back to his usual self although she suspected that it would take more time then even she hoped it would.

“They always bounce back until they don’t.” It was a morbid thought and it was even worse to voice it but it was like Eric could not stop himself from saying it although he immediately regretted it. Eric was weary, battle hardened and battle worn, and his perspective was off but the truth was he had seen many good men fall from many things; even their own creed said ‘the best don’t make it home’. “Sorry, just ignore me.” Eric shook his head to erase the thoughts that were clouding his mind like dark storm clouds forming and foreboding.

“Eric.” Mandy softened her voice even more as she turned to face him making sure her back was to the men to give them an degree of privacy. “You know better than anyone the loss of men and the weight that takes which is why I say this respectfully, those losses may be yours and I know you will carry them with you just like others will, they define you, leave scars that cannot always be seen, and sometimes they shake the very foundation that your beliefs are built on but what I do know is that today we are not mourning because he survived, they all did, and for that we have to be grateful.” Mandy was not just alluding to Jason but to herself as she could still recall how she felt when Nate had been lost, could still feel the pit in her stomach that would never be filled again, and she just hoped that Eric would understand what she was saying. “It’s okay to be worried Eric. It’s what makes you damn good at your job, and it is what makes you and Bravo so formidable.” She wanted him to recognise it was okay to feel what he felt, and that his closeness was what made Bravo what it was in part.

Eric sighed softly as he looked over Mandy’s shoulder knowing she was right but he was not ready to admit it as he did know what she had described all too well. “Mandy…” He trailed off unsure of what to say and of how to respond.

“Go sit with them.” Mandy implored knowing that it would do Eric some good to sit with everyone even if all they were doing was watching Sonny rest with the help of the sedative that Trent had injected him with, and despite how hyper vigilant they all still were with every movement and sound that escaped the subdued Texan. “You need it, we all do.” She would admit that watching the men all together was finding a way of respite in all the chaos that they lived with especially after missions like this one that could only be described as a SNAFU which was not a term Mandy used lightly.

“Are you coming?” Eric asked knowing that it was not often Mandy pushed him to do something for himself unless she really felt it was warranted.

“I will be over soon.” Mandy was going to enjoy watching from a distance for a little while longer and she did have a few things she had to attend to first as she stepped aside so that Eric could pass by.

Eric nodded but said nothing more as he went to join the team earning a silent nod from Jason who had been unusually quiet since they had returned. Eric let his eyes wonder over Sonny’s still figure and wondered how the man could make himself look so small whilst lying on a gurney but then again his wan appearance was not helping the cause. Eric took the seat next to Ray seeing the man send a nod his way which he returned as he settled back prepared to wait and watch.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny gasped loudly and forced himself upright as he arched his back up off of the gurney in a hurried manner as he awoke to a sharp pain and the feeling that his lungs were being squeezed as if they had been placed in a vice which was being tightened unrelentingly and he was unable to cough despite the overwhelming need too. His vision swam and he ignored the sharp tug on his hand from the cannula as his hands clawed at the blanket that was laid over top of him trying to find some way to ground himself.

“Sonny, it’s okay Sonny. Just breathe for me. You can do it.” Jason placed his hand over Sonny’s as his other hand went to the back of his neck having been awake when Sonny first started to fidget in his sleep which was not long before he sat bolt upright which was enough to make Jason panic although he tried his best to keep it concealed. “Trent.” Jason knocked his booted foot lightly against Trent’s shin as he called his name rousing him although it was not hard to have Trent’s attention as the medic was on high alert just as he always was when one of them was ill or injured. Jason’s call to Trent had everyone else rising although they made no effort to move as the last thing they wanted to do was crowd Sonny or Trent although Lisa did rub her hand lightly over Sonny’s forearm as Clay wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side just as Brock reached out and placed his hand on Lisa’s bouncing knee.

“Pain?” Trent slipped his hand into Sonny’s other hand that was not occupied and truthfully he did not have to ask as he could see it. There was a frantic nod from Sonny who managed to take a stuttered breath that made him choke and had him hunched over as he shifted restlessly which had him twisting the bedding around himself. “Okay. Just try and relax for me.” Trent slipped his hand out from Sonny’s and began to dig around in the extensive medical kit.

Ray leaned forward as he watched Trent search through the medical kit with well placated panic. “What are you thinking Trent?” Ray asked the question that no one else seemed ready to voice.

“Going to try a nebulizer to try and ease some of the mucus that is making it harder for him to breathe. Going to try albuterol.” Trent regretted not thinking of it earlier or starting the treatment earlier in conjunction with everything else that he was doing which in the grand scheme of things was very little as there was not a lot more that he could do but wait for the antibiotics to start working although the analgesics seemed to be having little effect but he would not risk giving Sonny anymore as it was an already precarious situation to be in.

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed as Sonny practically fell forward into him still coughing violently and each cough racked his exhausted body as he dislodged the oxygen mask from his face. Jason looked over at Mandy knowing there was nothing that he could do except stay where he was but from where she was stood across the plane he could see her worry which mirrored his own.

Trent waited for Sonny to stop coughing but he knew that Jason would not move unless he had too or Sonny moved first. “Jase, need you to lay him back. Being hunched over won’t be helping his breathing.” Trent knew that Sonny would need to be upright and angled as he needed to breathe in the fine mist as deeply as he could in order for it to be as effective as possible. Trent saw no point in making Jason hurry as he gently eased Sonny’s lax body away from his own and back down against the mattress of the gurney with the upmost care that sometimes seemed unfathomable from a Tier One Operator given what they did more days than not for anyone on the outside but Trent knew the compassion and care that they all had. Trent moved forward then slipped the dislodged oxygen mask off of his face and began setting up the nebulizer taking notice of how Sonny’s eyelids were fluttering as he fought to stay awake. “Hey Son, I need you to drink some water for me.” Trent knew that keeping him hydrated was just as important as getting the pneumonia under control.

“I’ve got it.” Mandy had already been walking towards the men and Lisa with bottles of water for all of them as she knew they would not move far or take care of their own needs when Sonny was as bad off as he was.

“Thank you.” Jason reached out and took one of the bottles of water from Mandy then uncapped it as she passed a bottle out to everyone else. “Here Son.” Jason kept his voice soft as he placed the bottle in Sonny’s hand that he was not clasping still, holding it for a few seconds longer when he noticed how badly his hand was trembling, before he let Sonny raise the bottle to his lips slowly and sip as he wanted. It was only a few sips later that Jason was taking the bottle back, recapping it then sitting it down on the bed beside Sonny but it was enough time for Trent to have everything set up.

Trent reached out and squeezed Sonny’s shoulder softly yet hard enough to rouse him. “This is probably not going to be the most comfortable thing especially with how sore your chest is but I need you to try and take deep breaths, as deep as you can, so that it is as effective as possible.” Trent explained to Sonny and inadvertently to everyone else as he slipped the oxygen mask back into place and started the nebulizer treatment knowing that Sonny would be asleep sooner rather than later which would be good as he would breathe deeper whilst asleep.

Sonny heard Trent, he did, but he was just so tired that he was finding it hard to follow what he wanted. Sonny vaguely felt as Jason’s hands slipped away from him before he focused on the familiar and comforting touch of Lisa as she continued to let her hand smooth along his arm as he lost his battle to stay awake and do as Trent told him to do.

“Shouldn’t he stay awake?” Eric asked quietly from his position seated near the end of the bed once Sonny was asleep although he knew that with all the medication that Trent had given Sonny that it might be harder.

“It’s okay, it will do him some good to rest, and he will breathe in deep naturally while he sleeps.” Trent answered quelling and allaying the unspoken fears that were felt widely among the group as he checked and adjusted the flow before he sat back down taking a few seconds to get comfortable as he kicked his feet up on the edge of the bed.

Mandy looked around at Lisa and the men knowing that there was no way they could be comfortable, and that they already had to be sore given that they had been in freezing cold and hazardous conditions having just completed a hard trek with a sick brother who relied heavily on them. She was also aware that they had a thirteen hour flight to return back to Virginia Beach and they were only three hours into it, give or take a few minutes here and there, and that the men needed to rest despite how hard they would try not too as they would want to remain as close to Sonny as they could. “Hear me out before you all object.” Mandy’s opening sentence was not as articulate as she would have liked but it had everyone’s attention. “We still have ten hours of flying time left, and you are all exhausted despite how much you all want to deny it.” Mandy held up her hand to silence the men as they all went to talk but stopped immediately as she knew none of them had slept very much in the past few days since they had set out from the plane at the start of their mission. “I am not saying you all have to go rack out at once but you do all need to end up in your hammocks at some point and get at least a few hours. It will be better for Sonny too as the last thing he needs is for you all to be exhausted because he will worry about you all despite never admitting it.” Mandy knew that under Sonny’s gruff and hardened exterior was a heart of gold, and while he did not always verbally express it, he did in a myriad of other ways, in actions mainly by sticking a little bit closer or providing some sort of levity or making sure his brother had a shower or hydrated or ate; it was the little things, actions, that made Sonny Quinn who he was and it was how he showed he cared.

“Not fair Mandy.” Clay mumbled softly although his eyes never left Sonny as he watched his chest rise and fall with the hitch easy to spot.

“Mandy’s right.” Ray seemed to be the voice of reason more often than not even though it sometimes put him in the firing line as his words made everyone turn to look at him. “We are all exhausted, have been pushing ourselves at a relentless pace in the past few days in miserable conditions, and we are all worried.” Ray was not saying anything that was not known by each of them. “Sonny is going to need us around a lot once we get home. We know how strong his dislike of hospitals is and it is not just because he gets the meanest nurse every time. And then he is going to need us around at his place once he is released for a few days at least.” Ray knew that Sonny’s hatred of hospitals stemmed from the fact that when he was laid up in a hospital bed that it made him face his own inevitable mortality and Sonny was not one of those people that liked to think ahead too much.

Jason sighed hating that his 2IC was right and wishing that sometimes Ray was not so wise or level headed but then again that is why Bravo gelled so well and were able to beat the odds so many times before. Jason turned his eyes to Mandy who gave him a short and stoic nod before he looked at Sonny who was resting albeit not as peacefully as any of them would have liked as he was still short of breath and his face was contorted with pain despite the maximum dose of the analgesic that would not compromise his breathing flowing in his system. Jason let his eyes linger over Sonny for a few moments before he looked around at his team knowing that they were physically exhausted, and he was sure that they still felt the chill in their bones because he did. “They’re right.” Jason spoke softly in agreement.

Mandy would have smirked at having won but it was not the time nor did it feel like a victory. “Lisa and I will sit with him first.” Mandy offered hoping that Eric would rack out for a few hours too as he was exhausted as well as the stress took its toll.

“Clay, Brock, Trent and Ray, go and get some sleep. I am going to stay up a while longer.” Jason could not bare the thought of moving away from Sonny just yet.

“You need to sleep too Jason.” Eric interjected for the first time since he had sat down although he had been watching the exchange with a newfound admiration and fascination as it seemed that the relationship between Mandy and the team had developed and bloomed in a different way while she had been in the field with them; it was easy to recognise that Mandy was looking after them the way they looked after her in the field albeit in different ways and very different circumstances.

“I will after.” Jason doubted any of them would really sleep but at least they would not be cramped into the seats with their aches and pains setting in.

“Okay Jason, okay.” Mandy shook her head lightly at Eric to signal that he should not push any more as there was something in Jason’s body language that perplexed and worried her at the same time.

“Come on, you heard Jason.” Eric stood up stretching out as he did seeing the men’s reluctance to move away from Sonny but he knew that Sonny would do it for each and every one of them too. Eric considered racking out in a hammock for a few hours himself although the stack of paperwork that he had to do was calling his name before he could.

Lisa leaned forward using her free hand to scrub at her tired eyes having been listening to the conversation around her although her attention was on Sonny as she watched him rest. “We will make sure he is okay.” She knew what the men needed was reassurance despite the implicit trust they had in her and Mandy.

“We know you will.” Clay squeezed Lisa’s shoulder as his arm with still draped over her loosely as he knew that Sonny would be well looked after between the two women.

“Then go and get some sleep, all of you.” Mandy took the opportunity that Clay had given to her and once again tried to get them to get some sleep for a few hours.

Brock knew that Mandy was right, knew that Ray was right, and knew that he was exhausted. It was not hard to see that everyone felt the same. Brock watched as Ray stood although he did not move from where he stood.

“Wake me up if there is any change in his breathing, I don’t care how minute it is. And take his temperature regularly.” Trent did not like it but he also could not argue that Lisa and Mandy would take care of Sonny.

“We will Trent.” Mandy moved closer and stilled as she placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder as he was still sat on the edge of the bed watching Sonny rest. Trent nodded and stood up then moved away heading for his hammock deciding that if he went first then the rest would be quick to follow because if he was okay with resting then they would be.

Brock stood up and then looked at Clay who looked like he did not want to move because he was uncomfortable more than anything else. “Come on Spense.” Brock held his hand out to Clay in order to help him up.

Clay looked at Sonny watching the rise and fall of his chest trying to relax but despite how hard he tried he could not. “I’m okay here.” Clay’s voice was soft and exhausted sounding.

“You are going to get some sleep kid.” Jason’s tone left no room for argument or indecision as Jason was concerned about Clay as well.

“Jase?” Clay’s childlike tone made Jason turn to look at him and he realised that Clay was just as concerned as he was about Sonny.

Jason softened but he would not let his resolve crumble because he could see how sore Clay was despite how hard he tried to not let it show. “Get some sleep kid, stretch out a bit. A few hours then you can be back right where you are.” Jason hoped that Clay would let his logic prevail.

Clay sighed softly before he untangled himself from Lisa and prepared to push himself up onto his feet but stopped as he felt the dull pain became sharp as the nerves and muscles tightened in his leg involuntarily. “Alright.” Clay said softly before a yawn escaped his lips just as he slipped his hand into Brock’s allowing himself to be helped up although as soon as he was up on his feet he let go of Brock. “Thanks.” Clay said as he felt himself get turned around as Brock placed his hands on his shoulders and directed him towards where all of their hammocks were set up with Ray falling into step behind the men.

Mandy looked back over her shoulder watching as Eric moved past her and the men all settled into their hammocks before she turned her attention back to Jason and only realising that her thumb was gently caressing his cotton covered collarbone. “Sit with me.” She kept her voice soft as she remained unmoved.

Jason knew that he could not remain sitting on the edge of the gurney but he was not quite ready to move just yet. “I will, just give me a few more moments.” Jason practically whispered as he turned into Mandy. She nodded then moved to the seat that Ray had vacated as it was nearest to Jason so that when he was ready he could sit down in the seat beside her that was also closest to Sonny.

Lisa folded over until she had her head rested on her arm while her other hand continued to gently rub over Sonny’s forearm as she closed her eyes and listened intently to the gasps of Sonny’s breathing and the sounds of the nebuliser not paying attention to anyone or anything else. His skin felt hotter than it usually did and while it concerned her she knew that everything was being done to help him. She would not allow herself to fall apart, but she would allow herself to be worried and that was something she was unable to hide. From the first moment she had laid her eyes on Sonny being held up by his brothers as they emerged from the thick vegetation she felt the knot loosen just a little but it was enough for the moment although she knew that knot would not disappear until he was back to being his usual Texan self.

Jason took a few more moments before he very gently eased himself off of the gurney so as not to disturb Sonny or Lisa and into the seat next to Mandy who he knew was watching intently. Mandy reached her hand out and placed it on Jason’s leg as he leaned his head on her shoulder after he had surveyed his men from a distance making sure they were all in their hammocks. Jason slid his hand down his thigh a few times repeatedly as his nervous tick began to show once more until Mandy moved her hand over and clasped his hand in hers.

“Sonny is here.” Mandy spoke softly keeping her voice barely above a whisper knowing that Jason’s anxious behaviour stemmed from his fear of losing another one of his brothers but she knew that it would continue to plague him until Sonny could at least breathe better or tell him he was okay himself.

“I know.” Jason replied as his hand clenched beneath Mandy’s involuntarily. “He got so sick so quickly. I should have trusted my instincts to have him sit this one out.” And that was what irked Jason more than anything because he had suspected Sonny was sicker than he had been letting on but had allowed him to continue on with the mission without much questioning or second guessing. “It could have killed him, out there in the freezing cold and bitter wind.” Jason closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again as a shiver went through his spine involuntarily knowing that this mission would haunt him for a while.

Mandy curled her fingers a little tighter around Jason’s hand as she made sure that she looked into his eyes. “But he had you and the rest of Bravo. He was not alone and he was well cared for. We all missed it Jason, not just you.” Mandy assured him knowing that Sonny had the best support that he could have had in the middle of nowhere with a lack of medical supplies and no chance of coming across any medical facilities that could help. The fact that Sonny was asleep on the gurney that they were beside was a testament to that given just how ill he was. And there was some truth to the fact that they all thought Sonny had a case of the sniffles rather than pneumonia although she understood how the physicality of the mission along with the extreme surprising weather conditions had turned his cold into a serious bout of pneumonia.

Jason shook his head as if he was trying to dislodge or erase his thoughts although it was unsuccessful. “Dammit Sonny.” Jason’s frustration was evident even as he growled under his own breath.

“How many times have you said that before today?” Mandy had heard Jason mutter that very phrase a few times before although she was sure that she had heard all of the men mutter it a time or two but somehow there was a fondness within Jason’s tone.

“Too many.” Jason replied although something told him that he would be saying it a few more times yet because Sonny Quinn was one hell of a fighter and pneumonia was not going to take him down. “But I will gladly say it again and again.” Jason smirked at his own admission as he was sure Mandy would remind him of it in times to come.

Mandy pursed her lips as she let her eyes wonder over Sonny’s unnervingly still form. “Rest Jason.” Mandy said quietly after a few seconds feeling as he relaxed into her although there was no way he would go to sleep but he was content to watch Sonny with Mandy at his side.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny surfaced slowly fighting his way up to wakefulness before the familiar and disconcerting sounding repetitive beeping told him he was in the hospital although he did not recall much of the flight home or being transferred there. He parted his lips a little more and poked the tip of his tongue out to lick at his dry lips as the rest of his senses awakened. He felt significantly warmer than he could last recall. And he became aware of those around him but more importantly he could feel the familiar and comforting touch that Lisa offered as her hand was wrapped delicately around his forearm

Trent fought against the need to rub the palm of his hand into his eyes as they felt dry and were burning because of it before he stood upright ignoring the cracks and pops that sounded from his own body as he caught sight of Sonny’s lips parting and his tongue poking out. “Sonny, hey Son, open your eyes for me brother.” Trent placed his hand on Sonny’s shoulder knowing that touch helped to ground them all. Trent’s actions had everyone’s attention as they were all tense given what had happened on the plane when they began to descend and the altitude changed as Sonny had been catapulted into respiratory distress that they had managed to stave off for almost the entire flight. It had taken a long time to get him stabilised and the only reason he did not have to be intubated was because of the nebuliser treatment and intravenous antibiotics that he had been receiving.

Sonny heard Trent’s voice and knew he had to obey the medic otherwise he was sure that Trent would find some painful way to make sure he did what he wanted him to do. Every part of his body felt heavy but he fought against the heaviness that threatened to pull him under again and managed to open his eyes just so that they were half lidded and had to blink a few times to clear his blurry vision. He let out a grunt before he coughed sharply which made him cringe.

“That’s it brother.” Trent’s relief was palpable and it was visible to those who knew how to read him which they all did.

Sonny let his head roll to the side as he drew in a stuttered deep breath that made his chest ache prominent again. “’hat ‘appened?” His words were not as slurred as they had been but they were still unclear as he looked around at everyone seeing the poorly disguised worry in their eyes.

Lisa lightly curled her fingers inwards and trailed them over his arm gaining his attention as his eyes met hers. “You had some trouble breathing on the flight. You went into respiratory distress but everything is okay now. You are going to be okay.” Lisa fought to keep the tremble out of her voice and knew she had to stop talking as it was getting the better of her as she looked pleadingly towards Trent to step in and explain but before Trent could Sonny coughed again and she swore her heart froze for a second longer than it should have.

Sonny coughed harshly and swore that it was still hard to breathe despite all of the treatment that he knew he would have been given. It took a few minutes before Sonny could stop coughing and then a few more minutes for his breathing to calm down so that he was not triggering the machine so much that it emitted a loud alarm as his oxygenation levels decreased rapidly and were unstable although the alarm was quickly silenced by Jason. “S-stopped b-b-breathing?” Sonny stuttered out as he was still struggling to breathe.

“No, you did not stop breathing Sonny.” Trent was quick to assure him seeing his heart rate was increasing rapidly which would do nothing to help his breathing. “You were having trouble breathing and your oxygen levels got really low. The fluid in your lungs made it hard but the antibiotics have started to work and the fluid is receding. The chest x-rays have showed us it.” Trent explained knowing that Sonny had already had three sets of chest x-rays done in the time since he had been transferred from the plane to him waking up.

Sonny nodded softly as he licked his lips again as they felt dry and his mouth was parched. “How… long…” Sonny drew in a shaky breath between his words allowing himself to trail off as he knew that they would know what they were asking.

Clay lent forward knowing exactly why Sonny was asking and he could understand the importance of the question having been in the position himself not too long ago. “We landed a little over six hours ago.” Clay gave him the answer that he was looking for before he pursed his lip together then released it. “It’s fine brother, we are not going anywhere.” Clay added on a few seconds later knowing that Sonny would not ask for them to stay but would want them too although none of them were ready to leave Sonny.

Jason smiled softly as the reassurances that Clay provided to Sonny before he looked at Trent who was watching the monitors closely having waved the nurse away even before she touched the door as there was nothing that she could do that he was not already doing. “Is he nil by mouth or can he have something to drink?” Jason had noticed that Sonny kept running the tip of his tongue over his lips hence why he checked with Trent first as the last thing he wanted to do was make Sonny aspirate on something as simple as a drink of water.

“He needs to keep his fluids up with the low grade fever that he has so drinking water would be good on top of the fluids.” Trent knew that Sonny’s fever was still hovering between 101.3 and 102.1 so it was even more important for him to stay hydrated and not just be reliant on the intravenous fluids that were being pumped into him at a steady pace.

“I will go get some fresh water, got to take Cerb out first.” Brock knew that Cerb needed to go out for a bathroom break so he could do that and get the fresh water on his way back in as it would not take long at all. Brock waited until Jason nodded in assent before he stood and moved out of the hospital room with Cerb begrudgingly following behind him. Brock knew that the moment they returned that Cerb would make a bee-line for Sonny’s bed wanting to curl up next to the ill Texan.

Mandy stood up knowing that none of them would be leaving soon as they had all been constant reassuring figures surrounding Sonny’s bedside in the hours they had been here. “I am going to go and get some food and drinks for all of us. You included Sonny as we all know how much you hate hospital food.” Mandy did not need to be regaled with how much Sonny hated hospital food nor would it do him any good as Trent gave her a subtle nod letting her know it was alright. “Is pizza good for everyone?” Mandy knew that simplicity was key and it would not be hard to get them delivered and while she waited she could head to the café across the road and get everyone a strong cup of coffee except for Sonny who was relegated to water only. The suggestion earned several nods but she knew no one really minded as the focus was on Sonny however she was sure once they smelt the pizzas then they would realise how hungry they were as they had not eaten since first getting back to the plane while they had cleaned up and that was only a hastily eaten sandwich for each of them. “Be back soon.” She said quietly before she slipped out of the room to do just as she had planned.

Sonny’s eyelids began to flutter again as he still felt exhausted despite having difficulty recalling even making it to the HELO but one thing he did know was that he had his brothers to thank for him being in the hospital trussed up to a series of machines instead of still being in the mountains of Iran in the middle of winter, or if hell was cold then he would have referred to it as just that.

“Get some sleep Son, we will wake you up once Brock and Mandy are back.” Ray could see that Sonny was still completely exhausted, not that it surprised him given what his body had been through and was still going through. Sonny coughed as he tried to nod his head and mumbled something that was obscured by the oxygen mask on his face but as soon as he had finished coughing he closed his eyes allowing himself to fall back asleep which to everyone else showed just how unwell he felt as usually Sonny took a while to fall asleep no matter how exhausted he felt.

Trent stayed standing for a few moments longer before he finally sat back down happy that Sonny’s vitals were where they were given his condition as the pneumonia had really taken its toll on him, and for the first time since Sonny’s condition deteriorated as rapidly as it did Trent felt himself take a breath that allowed him to relax minutely although he would still not allow himself to relax fully as Sonny’s condition was still serious albeit stable.

**SEAL TEAM**

Clay shifted quietly as his head lolled and slipped off of his closed fist that he had been resting it on intent on not going to sleep just in case Sonny needed him although Cerb was tucked in close to his side on the bed with him. He felt as Lisa reached out and gracefully wrapped her free hand loosely around his wrist hoping it would help ground him however she did not open her eyes or turn to look at him at all even in the darkened room with the only light flooding in through the door as the hall was still brightly illuminated. Mandy with Eric’s help had convinced Jason, Ray, and Trent to go home for the rest of the night and get some sleep in their own beds so they got a decent amount of rest with the provisional request that they were not to return before 0600 unless they were requested or notified too. It had taken a lot of convincing before the three of them relented albeit begrudgingly, and Eric’s threat to make it an order might have helped even as they were corralled out of the room. Clay blew out a soft breath and let his eyes scan over the darkened room seeing that Brock was sitting opposite them now asleep although Clay knew he was only dozing before his eyes landed back on Sonny who looked incredibly unlike himself in the gurney in a hospital gown snuggling with Cerb. There was something startling about seeing Sonny laid up in a hospital bed with tubes and wires and electrodes covering him as he struggled to take each breath, and in that moment Clay realised why it was so startling and it was because Sonny always seemed so invincible yet here he was struck down by a particularly nasty bout of pneumonia that could have easily killed him if not for Trent and traditional medicine. Boy, did they owe Trent for everything he did for them, Clay thought ruefully knowing the likelihood of what would have happened if they did not have him and at that thought a shiver went up his spine. A soft squeeze of his wrist bought him out of his thoughts and his eyes turned back to Lisa seeing that she had sat up and was grimacing at the ache that was sure to have developed in her neck from the awkward angle that she had been lying in for hours on and off. “You okay?” He asked knowing she had not moved either of her hands as one was wrapped around his wrist and the other was laid over Sonny’s forearm comfortingly.

Lisa would have scoffed if she thought that it might not have woken Sonny or Brock at Clay’s question because despite everything that he was feeling he still managed to make everyone else his concern which while a trait she admired and that often left her both humbled and speechless often concerned her just as much because his own feelings could be left unresolved if they were not careful. Instead she smiled softly and rested back in the seat making sure that her shoulder was pressed against his. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” She replied softly with her voice barely above a whisper. Even in the darkness Lisa could see the soft and tempered smile that tugged at the corner of Clay’s lips at her response before it disappeared leaving something darker and more concerning. “Something is going on in that head of yours.” She stated softly hoping it would prompt him to talk to her but if he was not ready then she would not push it.

Clay shook his head as he did not want to burden Lisa with what he had been thinking about as he had spent the last several hours watching and he had seen how connected her and Sonny were so that last thing he wanted to do was add on to the worry she already felt. “It’s nothing.” Clay answered before he reached his hand out and very gently placed it on Lisa’s neck digging his fingers lightly into the spot of her neck that she seemed to be trying to stretch out without the use of her hands as she had not let go of either man.

Lisa knew that Clay would not say anymore although she felt it had more to do with the fact that it was her asking but she would not take offence to his rejection however she made a mental note to have a quiet word with Jason or Brock who seemed to be the next best option behind Sonny because he certainly was not up to it. “I am here though.” She reminded him softly as his fingers continued to work the knot in her neck loose.

“I know. Thank you Lis.” Clay truly did know that she was there for him but for now it was his turn to be there for her and for Sonny so that was what he resolved to do.

Brock had been listening although he had tried not to but it was also not hard to overhear the short yet meaningful conversation that had taken place between Clay and Lisa as he had heard the sharp gasp that had escaped Clay’s lips when his head had slipped off his hand however he was sure that Clay had not realised that he had made the sound. Brock shifted and opened his eyes to see that Sonny was still asleep and soundly too before he took in the sight on the other side of the bed seeing that Lisa was using touch to comfort both Sonny and Clay while Clay was trying to ease the pain in Lisa’s neck by massaging her neck. The need to go to the bathroom made itself apparent to Brock as his bladder wanted to be relieved after all of the coffee he had consumed. “Going to step out for a few minutes. You two want anything?” Brock asked quietly hating that he had to interrupt the transpiring conversation between the two but before any answer could be given an alarm rung out loud and shrill making them all panic as Sonny gasped and sat bolt upright as his gasp turned into a full coughing fit that left his eyes watering and him grimacing in pain before he collapsed back down becoming lifeless, and had a nurse running in to assist with a doctor a few seconds behind her. Within seconds there was a flurry of activity as they were ordered out as more medical staff filled the room.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason hurried along the brightly illuminated hallway of the hospital with Mandy a step or two behind him as she had taken him to her home once they had left the hospital as it was closer and she was not sure he was up to driving in the state that he was in. Jason skidded to a stop as he turned the corner and reached the hall that was outside Sonny’s room. The sight in front of him concerned him greatly as Brock practically had Lisa leaned into his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she wept while Clay paced stumbling every so often with Cerb whining each time he did although he paid no attention and he looked absolutely distraught as he tugged at his hair when he made every turn to complete another lap in his pacing. Jason felt as Mandy placed her hand on his arm then slid her hand down into his own as he curled his fingers around hers being comforted at her strength. Jason had gotten the call from Brock who could not tell him much information other than that something had happened and that they all better get back to the hospital.

Mandy could see the uncertainty and indecision that crossed Jason’s face as he was not sure who to go to first, or who could provide him the information they all needed on Sonny and his health which was not something she saw often from him or any of them as they were almost always steadfast and unwavering. It was clear that Trent had not arrived yet or Ray but Trent understood all the medical jargon better than any of them. “I have got Lisa, you find out what you can from Brock and then both of you work on getting Clay to stop pacing before he falls over and hurts himself.” Mandy made the decision for him withholding her guilt for convincing the men to go home while Sonny’s health was deteriorating once again, and she gave Jason’s hand one lite squeeze before she let go and moved to switch out with Brock.

Brock hated the way Lisa was trembling as she wept but he knew that there was nothing that he could say that would ease any of the worry that she or they felt, and while he held Lisa as tightly as he dared he watched as Clay paced ignoring the tell-tales signs that his body was giving him to rest as he stumbled more times than Brock cared to count. Seeing Jason and Mandy arrive was a relief but for the first time ever he could see that something was different, that Jason had not stormed in demanding answers like he usually would, and that worried Brock. Brock saw Mandy motion for him to swap out with her as soon as she was within reach and with careful movements he managed to push Lisa upright creating just enough space for him to slip out then for Mandy to slide right in where he had been. Brock hastily made his way over to Jason who was following Clay’s pacing with his eyes but as soon as Brock got close he had his attention.

“Brock?” Jason’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as the worry shone through.

“We don’t know what happened Jay, one minute he was asleep then the next minute he sat bolt upright, gasped, and then started coughing. The very second he stopped coughing he went down. The staff flooded the room, rushed us out then a few minutes later rushed him away. We haven’t been able to get an answer from anyone and no one has come by to update us.” Brock reported as best as he could but even he knew he was giving Jason very little to go on.

“Jason?!” Ray’s call had Jason turning around to look behind him to see Ray and Trent slowing down to a stop as they had been running through the corridors of the hospital ignoring the calls for them to slow down or the looks of disdain that were levelled at them for their hurried pace.

Jason looked at Trent who knew immediately that it was not good. “We don’t know anything. Go see what you can find out.” Jason ordered although he knew that Trent would do it anyway. Trent nodded and headed away in search of an update on what the hell had happened because everything had indicated that Sonny was on his way to recovering when he had been made to leave for the remainder of the night. Jason turned his attention to Ray then he nodded to where Mandy had a worried and weeping Lisa collapsed against her knowing that it would be best for Ray to help her while he and Brock tried to corral Clay who apparently seemed to be a pacer. “Brock and I have the kid.” Jason stated when Ray pinned him with a questioning look that he knew was about Clay . Ray nodded then moved across to the row of seats that was aptly placed to support the women. “How long has he been going like that?” Jason nodded his head towards Brock as he watched Clay stumble but right himself yet again and continue on with his pacing.

Brock sighed already hating himself for not being able to comfort both Lisa and Clay but he had made his choice based on numerous things but the main reason why he chose to comfort Lisa was because he knew that if Lisa was taken care of then it was one less thing that Clay would worry about although he did not like to see how he was struggling to remain upright. “Since they took Sonny away.” Brock answered knowing that there would have been no chance of corralling Clay to stop pacing by himself not with Lisa clinging to him the way she was.

Jason nodded having already suspected the answer. “Has he gotten any sleep?” Jason was wondering the cause behind the stumbling despite how many times he managed to catch himself because there could be a few reasons like it was a case of exhaustion or his leg was hurting because of overuse or he had reinjured it. Brock shook his head knowing that dozing off and snapping awake immediately was not considered sleeping. Jason nodded and moved across the room silently hoping that Trent would be back with an update soon as he and Brock stepped into Clay’s direct path. “You’ve taken on one of my bad habits kid.” Jason hoped for levity but if anything he seemed to startle Clay who stumbled again but this time it was Jason who reached out and grasped his arm to keep him upright before he could reach out to grab at the wall. “Okay, you need to sit down before you fall down.” Jason, with Brock’s help, managed to guide Clay over and down into the chairs across from Lisa, Mandy and Ray. Jason chose to crouch down in front of Clay rather than sit next to him as the uncharacteristic behaviour and nervous energy that was rolling off of him was worrying to say the least.

Clay lowered his head avoiding eye contact with everyone because not only was he falling apart inside with worry but his body was also betraying him showing them the weakness that still lingered after the bomb that nearly killed him in Manila but this was not about him. He closed his eyes as the picture of Sonny being wheeled past him lying flat on the gurney with his eyes closed surrounded by medical staff and looking ghostly pale took him right back to being in the belly of the submarine in the middle of North Korean waters as they shocked him to get him back. It was something that he would never forget but he had managed to compartmentalise that and various other things that he did not like to think about however the memory reappeared against his will and seemed to want to replay in his head. “Jase…” There was that broken and childlike voice that he could not escape as he opened his eyes but made no move to raise his head to look at the man in front of him.

Jason looked at Brock briefly before he looked back at Clay as he ducked his head hoping to see Clay’s eyes as the broken childlike voice always tugged at his heart. There was something so delicate and tender about the brokenness and childlike voice that compelled Jason to come to the realisation that his paternal instincts come out whether he wanted them to or not and an equal part of anger washed over him towards a certain Ash Spenser who he knew was the reason for it or at least the creation of it. “Trust me kid when I say that it is going to be okay. Sonny is not going to let a little bit of pneumonia take him out.” Jason knew that he should have worded it differently but he needed to believe it too. There was nothing else to be said as they settled into wait although Jason made no move to move away from Clay as he sat down instead of crouching in front of him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent stood at the window looking into the procedure room watching as the doctor worked to finish the procedure after having inserted the drain through his chest wall to drain the large abscess that had developed in Sonny’s lung despite all of the antibiotics that had been pumped into him. The nurse who had led Trent into the observation room had dutifully supplied him with the images from the CT scan that they had rushed Sonny into which showed a large abscess that measured 7.3 cm in diameter that had not been on any of the previous x-rays which meant it had developed quickly. The abscess would have been exacerbated by the cold conditions just as the pneumonia had been but Trent could not help but wonder if the sedative that he had given Sonny had also helped it along however now was not the time to ask as he watched the doctor finish, look over to him and give him a nod that let him know it went as well as could be expected given it was an emergency procedure. Trent knew that he was meant to get information on Sonny’s health but once he had been shown to the observation room he could not leave until he knew what the outcome was.

Trent did not move away from the window as he watched as the staff transferred Sonny from the procedure table to a new freshly made gurney that he was sure had warmed sheets because the complication had made his body temperature drop significantly. Trent did not turn his attention away at all as the doctor came into the observation room as he watched the nurse tuck the bedding around Sonny. “How is he doc?” Trent asked immediately grateful that Andrew Cartwright was Sonny’s doctor because he was one of the best doctors that Trent knew and had history with.

The doctor flicked on the faucet and began to clean up as he eyed Trent who he had known for a long time but he also knew how deeply he cared for his brothers and he knew the toll that it took on him. Andrew turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself up now that he had gotten rid of the soap suds before he turned to face Trent unsurprised that he had not looked away from Sonny. “There was nothing that could have been done to prevent this from happening Trent, I mean hell it did not even show up on the x-rays and I suspect that would be because of the amount of fluids built up in his lungs. When you bought him in he was in acute respiratory distress yet he is here and fighting. The abscess was a setback but we got it in time.” Andrew was not telling Trent anything that he did not already know but that did not matter. “We will put him on a second and more potent antibiotic in conjunction with what we already have him on for the pneumonia. He is not going to feel good for the next few days, maybe a week, but the physical condition that you guys are in is more than beneficial in these cases.” Andrew saw Trent waver but it was not with indecision so he chose to press on. “Do you want to tell your family that have undoubtedly all turned up or do you want me to?” Andrew knew what option that Trent would choose but he would still extend the offer.

Trent shook his head seeing that Sonny was about to be wheeled back to his room. “I will tell them.” Trent answered as he swiped his hand over his face tiredly. “Thank you.” Trent was not just thanking him for taking on the job of being Sonny’s doctor but his words too.

Andrew chuckled which was probably inappropriate but he could not help it. “Go, I will be by to check on him a little later.” Andrew knew that Trent would be attached to Sonny for the remainder of his stay in the hospital, and that he would not be going that far when he was released either. Trent did not need to be told twice as Sonny was wheeled out of the room and he joined him at his side to walk alongside the gurney until they reached his room.

Trent nodded to the nurse as he split off seeing that everyone hastily stood as they rounded the corner knowing that they would get Sonny settled back in his room while he updated everyone. Trent came to a stop prepared for a barrage of questions but everyone’s attention was focused on Sonny until he disappeared into the room and the door swung closed.

“Trent?” Lisa was the first to speak although her voice was shaking as she could not read Trent but she had seen Sonny and he was even more pale than he had been since they had last seen him. Lisa felt as Mandy pulled her a little tighter into her side but her attention was split between Trent and the door that now separated him from them.

Ray moved towards Trent with a frown as usually he would not hesitate to tell them what was going on unless it was really bad but even then he found a way to soften the blow while giving them the facts. “What is it brother?” Ray softened his tone in an effort to spur Trent to talk as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Trent shrugged out from beneath Ray’s hand and moved to sit down hoping that they would all do the same, and they did albeit hesitantly. “Sonny had a lung abscess form that did not show up on the x-rays that were taken. The doctors had to perform a procedure to insert a drain through his chest wall to drain the abscess.” Trent explained it in the barest form that he could.

“What does that mean for him Trent?” Brock asked hoping that Trent would be able to give them an idea on what would happen in the coming hours and days so that they could be prepared.

Trent closed his eyes briefly before he opened them and looked around the corridor at everyone as they were all watching him intently. “The procedure was successful. They are starting him on a second antibiotic that will work in conjunction with the one he is already on. It will take a toll on him physically for a while because his body is already struggling with the pneumonia and this is an added stressor however as long as there are no other complications then he will recover within the next few weeks.” Trent knew that they did not want to hear it but given other medical updates he had shared over the years he knew this was not as bad although that did not make him feel any better.

“Can we see him?” Mandy asked knowing that it would be the best thing for all of them.

“As soon as the nurses are finished settling him; it won’t be long before the mild sedation wears off.” Trent knew it would be best for Sonny to wake up with them around, and just in time the last nurse stepped out as she had followed the orderlies out then held the door open for them silently telling them it was okay to go in. No one needed to be told as they quickly stood up and filed into the room one by one seeing the nurse had taken the time to place the chairs around the bed so they all had somewhere to sit.

Trent stopped in the doorway as he was the last one to enter the room seeing Annabelle, the nurse, still standing holding the door open as she reached her hand out and placed it on his arm. “We have already started to reverse the effects of the sedation. Is there anything that you or the others want or need?” Annabelle was one of the younger nurses but she cared greatly about her patients and those who cared for her patients.

“We are fine, thank you.” Trent was grateful for the offer but the only thing they needed was for Sonny to wake up and begin to feel better. Annabelle nodded then dropped her hand from his arm before she stepped out fully closing the door behind her. Trent moved forward and took the last seat that was available as he settled into watch and wait for Sonny to rouse.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny fluttered his eyelashes open with a soft grunt escaping his lips that even the oxygen mask could not mask before he hissed at the newfound discomfort in his chest however despite the discomfort he felt a bit better as he felt as though he could breathe just a little easier. “Hey.” The word left his lips sounding hoarser than he hoped it would but it had the intended affect.

“There he is.” Jason’s relief was palpable as he smiled softly grateful that Sonny was awake and speaking. It had taken two hours for Sonny to be conscious and aware, of course the Texan had to be his usual stubborn self when it came time to taking his sweet time to wake up.

“How do you feel?” Trent asked although Sonny’s vitals told him the story as his oxygenation levels had improved greatly, enough that the oxygen and the nebulizer treatment had been reduced, his fever was beginning to reduce further down, and his colour was returning slowly.

Sonny shifted as he raised his hand up to his chest but before he could make it his hand was grabbed and pushed back down to the bed by Ray. “You can’t quite touch your chest yet.” Ray advised much like he would tell a child.

“Uncomfortable.” Sonny did not have the energy to form long answers but he knew that they would understand or at least be able to help.

Trent stood then moved around so that he was closer to Sonny without making him strain to see him. “You had to have an abscess drained that was in your lung as it was making it harder for you to breathe. They had to put it in through your chest wall which is what is causing you the discomfort but it will ease in the next few hours and disappear over the course of the next few days. It was a complication of the pneumonia. You also have a second and stronger antibiotic being put into you intravenously.” Trent was not sure how much of it was making sense to Sonny or how much he would retain but he was just pleased that Sonny was awake.

“Mmm… When can I go home?” Sonny’s question earned him various eye rolls and snorts because none of them had expected it to come so soon but then again his hatred for anyone other than Trent in the medical profession was strong. Sonny hated to be in hospital and be inactive which they could all understand.

“Not for a while Son.” Trent was honest and evasive in his answer at the same time because he knew that Sonny was still very ill and the last thing he wanted to do was put a timeline on him being discharged given the scare he had just given them all.

Lisa shook her head because that was the Sonny Quinn that she knew although she would strangle him if he tried to discharge himself or leave against medical advice however she knew that she would have to get in line. “You are not leaving until the doctor is competent that you have recovered enough.” Lisa’s voice was strong for the first time since she had been sat with him laid in her arms on the HELO.

Sonny smirked beneath the mask at Lisa giving him orders. “Yes Ma’am.” He could not resist it and it broke the tension in the room because clearly Sonny was going to be just fine.

“And if you do not listen to Lisa, I will have you handcuffed and confined to this bed until the doc says so.” Jason was not messing around as he knew how hard it would be to corral him once he felt well enough and ready to leave.

“Sure boss.” Sonny answered quietly fighting against the pull of sleep once more as his eyelids began fluttering again until he could not fight it anymore and succumbed to sleep.

There were plenty of relieved faces with hesitant yet hopeful smiles as they relaxed again knowing that Sonny would be asleep for a while but the more rest he got then the better it was for him. The first rays of the morning sun were beginning to stream into the semi closed blinds and there was hope that it would be a good day ahead as the antibiotics set to work.


	18. I Don’t Think He Will Like That

**_ I Don’t Think He Will Like That – Sonny Quinn _ **

The explosion went off with a loud boom and the force was enough that Sonny was thrown clear across the room along with various bits of debris. Sonny rolled onto his front and gained his knees with his head hung low as he blinked heavily trying to work out what the hell had just happened. It was only meant to be a simulation as they trained on base running through the training courses by themselves with the rest of the team watching from above. Sonny panted as the ringing in his ears was loud, louder than he had ever experienced before, and he had experienced it before.

Trent barely managed to skid down to his knees in front of Sonny before the rest of Bravo was joining them as the thick acidic smoke cleared the training room. “Hold up a minute Sonny.” Trent placed his hands on Sonny’s shoulders trying to get him to hold still but there was no response and usually by now Sonny would be up and avoiding being medically evaluated.

Sonny squeezed his eyes closed and dropped his head down further so that his forehead was pressed against the floor as the ringing only grew louder and more persistent which was making him feel dizzy as the adrenaline ebbed away leaving him struggling to regain his hearing and his composure as he clasped his hands over his ears in the hopes that it would help but it was not.

Jason felt as though his heart had stopped the minute the explosion rang out as it was not a part of the training exercise, live explosions were not a part of this exercise but what was more concerning was the way Sonny was staying down on the floor. “Trent.” Jason wanted a SITREP as soon as he could get one. Ray knelt down next to Trent knowing he would need help with the usually ornery Texan but the concern was growing more and more with his stillness and lack of protests.

“Help me roll him over. I don’t think he can hear right now.” Trent was only guessing but given the way Sonny was clasping his ears it was a safe bet. Between Trent, Ray and Brock who had joined them kneeling on the floor they got Sonny rolled over seeing the various nicks and gashes to his face and forearms that were bleeding slightly. “Clay sit down, let his head rest on your legs and let him see you, try to get him to remove his hands even if he has to hold onto yours. Brock give him a hand. Ray start cleaning up and disinfecting the wounds to his forearms, if you find anything deep then let me know.” Trent ordered hoping that it would have the desired effect and not have Sonny panicking while Trent got to work assessing him with Ray’s help.

Clay was quick to follow Trent’s instructions as he slid his leg underneath Sonny’s head so that it was rested on his thigh making sure he was in Sonny’s line of sight although his eyes were still closed and he was grimacing. “Sonny.” Clay kept his voice soft as he reached his hand out and placed it on Sonny’s shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. “Sonny.” Clay let his voice get a little bit louder as Sonny showed no recognition of hearing him. “Sonny, hey need you to open your eyes for me.” A little bit of desperation made its way into Clay’s voice despite how hard he tried to tramp it down.

“Trent?” Brock asked knowing that the medic had already sent for a medical team before they had even moved mere seconds after the explosion rang out wondering if they should pry Sonny’s hands from his ears so that they could be examined.

Trent was busy running his hands over Sonny’s body making sure that nothing felt broken which he was relieved by his findings although he was still deeply concerned once he had stripped him of his vest and the rest of his tactical gear. “Don’t force him too.” Trent’s tone was sharp as he focused on looking over the myriad of contusions and the bruising that was already beginning to form, he knew that Sonny would be sore in the coming days but at least they were at home.

The door opened with a boom as it hit the wall making Jason look up to see Blackburn leading the way with a medical team following closely behind him. “What the hell happened? Eric asked as he took in the scene in front of him knowing within seconds just by sight that an explosion had rung out when it should not have. “How is he?” The question came in quick succession after the first as he moved across the room to stand beside Jason as the last thing needed was more crowding.

Trent shook his head as the medical team positioned the gurney at Sonny’s side once Ray had stepped out of the way to allow it in. “On three.” Jason and Eric stepped forward and grabbed Sonny’s legs as Trent counted up and on three they lifted him up off the ground and on to the gurney. Within a matter of seconds the gurney with Sonny on top was being wheeled out of the room with everyone following behind now dusty and highly worried.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent had disappeared behind the closed doors with Sonny while the rest of Bravo with Eric was left to wait anxiously for news on Sonny. Eric had taken a seat as had Brock and Ray while Clay settled down on the floor with his legs outstretched and his eyes closed seemingly focused on controlling his breathing as his head was tilted back against the wall, and Jason alternated between rubbing his hand over his thigh and the back of his neck as he paced down the middle of the narrow dead-end corridor turned waiting room from the door to the wall.

Eric withheld the sigh that wanted to escape his lips as he knew the progression of things as Bravo would want answers as soon as they knew what Sonny’s condition was but he did not have the answers despite how much he wanted them himself. Training accidents were rare but not as rare as they all would have liked but nothing about this mishap made sense because the fact is that there should have been no explosions whatsoever anywhere near the training exercise that Bravo had been tasked with which made Eric worry even more although he knew it was best to keep that part under wraps for now.

For now until they knew Sonny’s condition they could do nothing but wait and in the meantime Eric would try to think of a way to corral the men until he could give them the answers they wanted and rightly deserved.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny frowned as he watched Trent converse with the doctor only a few feet away from him hating that the ringing in his ears had not subsided like he had hoped it would as not only was it irritating but it was also making him feel dizzy and off balance. There was not a part of his body that was not sore and he was sure that he was bruised black and blue almost everywhere by the sheer force not to mention the debris and the hard landing that he took on the concrete floor. Sonny groaned as he slid off the bed gingerly letting his feet touch the floor and quickly taking hold of the edge of the table to remain upright as the dizziness worsened as he was ready to leave as he was against any more tests or poking and prodding that the doctor wanted to do.

Trent was relieved as the doctor advised that there was no serious injuries and that there was no inner ear damage that would be permanent from the test results that he had gotten back but it did not mean that the ringing in Sonny’s ears would disappear as quickly as it came on which meant the ornery Texan would be even more ornery because he would not be feeling well and that was even before the doctor began to remind Trent of some of the side effects from a case of tinnitus. Trent placed his hand out and shook the doctors, thanking him for his time, and agreeing that he would have Sonny bought back for a check-up in a few days’ time although that part might be harder than anything else just before he caught sight of Sonny sliding off of the bed and standing up. Trent cursed lowly as the doctor chuckled and shook his head before Trent moved across the room to make sure Sonny did not fall over as he was still unsteady on his feet.

Sonny closed his eyes and let his head drop so that his chin was pressed against his chest as the constant ringing that seemed to be accompanied by non-stop dizziness was wearing on him. The fact that he did not have one of his five senses were frightening and he was already yearning for the ringing to stop so that he could hear clearly again. Sonny opened his eyes and turned his head just a fraction as he felt Trent’s calming and steady presence come up beside him before he felt his hand wrap around his elbow to help keep him upright.

Trent could see the fatigue in Sonny’s face but what was most noticeable and more concerning was the fear he could see in Sonny’s eyes. Trent had done his best to write down what was happening so that Sonny could understand but he suspected that with the way he was feeling that he was having trouble concentrating. Being caught up in this explosion had really knocked Sonny for a loop despite how lucky he had gotten as he was bruised and bloody but the wounds were so minor that they required nothing more than a good cleaning and the odd band aid. The other thing that was worrying Trent was how oddly silent Sonny had become as he knew enough to know that if it was shock then there would have been other symptoms that would have set in well before.

Sonny wanted to get home and curl up in his own bed under a mountain of blankets where he would be safe in the confines of his own apartment and not have to worry about having his defences up because as it was he could not hear a thing. “Trent.” Sonny cleared his throat before the softly spoken word was verbalised as he turned to look at Trent who was already reaching for the clipboard with the pad of paper and the pen with his free hand. “I want to go home.” Sonny did not wait for Trent to respond as he had read that he could be discharged and that he would just have to wait for the tinnitus to subside on its own as there was nothing that could be done to treat it.

Trent nodded although Sonny’s request caught him slightly off guard or rather the tone of voice that he used as the angst that Sonny felt was clear in his voice along with the vulnerability that he was stoically trying to conceal. “Come on.” Trent would continue to talk to Sonny so that his world was not completely silent even if the ringing did start to abate as the doctor had indicated before he gently nodded towards the door and gave him a small tug on his arm. Trent’s first priority was to get Sonny home to his own place as the familiarity would help put him at ease, and then he was sure that between him and the rest of the team that they could come up with a schedule so that Sonny would not be alone which would hopefully help him relax or feel safe enough to rest properly until the tinnitus resolved itself.

Sonny let Trent guide him although Trent let him set the pace knowing he was aching everywhere as he had taken the full force of the trauma which was blunt forced as it had impacted him directly. Sonny wavered and paused as he faltered and reached his hand up to cover his ears as the ringing increased painfully which made the dizziness that he felt ratchet up a few notches as well. Trent paused and turned his body into Sonny’s as he kept a firm hold on his arm knowing that there was nothing he could do but wait and wave the nurse away who was making her way towards them to offer her help which was not needed. “You’re okay brother.” Trent kept his voice soft despite Sonny being unable to hear as he hated watching the discomfort that his brother was in especially when there was nothing that he could do to stop the incessant ringing.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason scrubbed his hands over his face as he was finally ordered to sit although it did not stop him from shifting every few seconds anxiously in the chair that he had been relegated too as it was taking far to long for his liking for Trent to return and tell them what the hell was going on with Sonny. “It’s taking to long.” Jason mumbled under his breath making Ray look over at him as his words seemed to ramp up the tension in the small corridor turned makeshift waiting room.

Ray leaned forward until he was almost folded in half and blew out a breath as Eric glanced at him clearly waiting for him to corral Jason as only a few could do but Ray did not have the words or the energy to corral Jason and his anxious tendencies when he agreed in part with him because it had been a long time which was made longer by the worry they had. The fact that Trent had not stepped out to update them nor had anyone else come out to offer them even a slither of information was unsettling and made them think the worst.

“It’s bad, isn’t it? It has to be if they won’t tell us anything.” Clay asked along with sharing his reasoning for his thoughts as he stretched his legs out along the floor before he bought them back up so that his knees were towards his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs.

Eric knew that he had to intervene. “Enough! This is not the time to speculate nor is it the time to panic. I understand and respect that you are all worried about Sonny but this is not helping any of you or him.” Eric’s voice was sharp albeit hushed as the last thing he wanted to do was draw any unwanted attention to the remaining distraught members of Bravo.

“Eric…” Brock’s voice was quiet and it made Eric falter as he seemingly deflated right in front of their eyes. Brock was worried too and ready to find the nearest vending machine to raid but he was not about to vocalise his worry just yet nor was he going to rush to any conclusions however he did understand why the assumptions were starting to be made. “Trent will be out as soon as he can, you all know that. Sonny is his priority as it should be.” Brock reminded them all as they all knew that Trent’s absolute first priority was with the one of them that was ill or injured whenever and wherever.

“It has been over two hours Brock, surely we should have had an update by now.” Ray was keeping a level head as he glanced at his watch for what was sure the fiftieth time seeing that they were actually edging closer to the three hour mark but that was not the point of his comment. Ray understood that Brock was defending Trent although none of them were attacking or questioning Trent’s methods but they had been so unprepared and caught off guard when the explosion happened sending Sonny flying along with debris and filling the room with smoke that it created a whole different concern as this was not a mission where they knew the risks as they should have been safe to conduct routine training at home on base yet here they were.

“Tests.” Clay murmured softly although it was loud enough that they all heard it. “They will be poking and prodding at Sonny, running every test imaginable, to ascertain all of his injuries and to make sure that they can treat him properly.” Clay carried on recalling all of the tests that he went through in the days, weeks and months after Manila although he would not allow himself to unlock that dark box that was tucked somewhat securely in the back of his head to remain untouched as possible. “They are doing what is best for him after all he is the priority and making sure he is okay is what we all want.” Clay was being the voice of reason despite how scared he was as all he could think about as the time ticked by was all of the bad possibilities.

Jason stood up ignoring the flabbergasted look that was levelled his way from Eric as he began pacing again although at a slightly reduced pace as he took in Clay’s shared thoughts and reconciled them inside of his own head before his attention turned to what the hell had happened as he needed to distract himself from not knowing what was going on with Sonny. Jason stopped and stood in front of Eric. “I want to know what the hell happened and why there were live explosives in that simulation when there was not supposed to be. And I want to know why they only went off on Sonny’s run.” It was not a question and most would have assumed it was an order if not for being said to Eric but Jason did have a point as everyone else had run through the simulation one by one and no explosives had been detonated which was a worrying thought because it had only happened on Sonny’s run almost as if he had been targeted but no one would make that accusation openly unless it was warranted and there was evidence that supported the thought.

Eric knew it was coming but he had not expected it so soon. Eric sighed which he felt like he had been doing a lot lately and then scrubbed his hand over his face before he raised up on his feet to his full height and stood at attention in front of Jason; he did not miss how Ray and Brock leaned forward and positioned themselves to intervene if it was needed. “I want those answers too Jason, and it is already being investigated. I can assure you that the moment I have answers then you will too.” Eric kept his voice level understanding the concern that was bleeding out of Jason and making him emotional but this was not the time nor the place to have this discussion.

Jason shook his head and deflated as he stepped back from Eric, putting distance between them, before he began pacing again as he glanced at his watch for the time again then down the corridor that was emptier than it should have been but for that he was grateful. Jason made a few more laps before he stilled and lent against the wall with his head tipped back so that he was facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny groaned and lent back against the wall then slid down it unable to take another step as the ringing was incessant and disconcerting. Sonny rolled his head to the side although he hated the way it made him feel as his head was exploding which was making everything worse seeing that Trent was knelt down in front of him.

Trent was concerned but he was not going to show it and alarm Sonny who already had enough to deal with nor would he leave him alone when he was unable to hear and unwell. Trent looked around for the nurse that he had waved off relieved to find her waiting several feet away as he was going to need her help if he was going to get Sonny out of the infirmary and get him home. Trent looked her way and gave a soft nod as he did not want to disrupt any of the patients in the room surrounding them seeing her give him a soft smile and make her way over.

“How can I help? I’m Millie by the way.” Millie, the nurse, offered then mentioned her name to give the medic some familiarity with her as she knew who he was as he was Bravo’s magic medic despite his reputation as tough and stoic once she had knelt down at Sonny’s side.

Trent knew that Sonny would kick up a stink any other time but today he was not about argue given his condition at what Trent was about to request. “Can you get a wheelchair? I want to get him out of here as soon as I can as it is what is best for him.” Trent requested knowing that Sonny would not be walking far as the dizziness was effecting his equilibrium badly.

“Sure. Do you have any noise cancelling headphones around?” Millie went to stand up but stopped as she knew that sometimes people who were suffering from tinnitus used certain sounds to distract themselves from the constant ringing in their ears, and that noise cancelling headphones could be beneficial.

Trent smiled softly at her suggestion as the doctor had already advised that soft sounds on a low volume might help ease the affect the ringing was having on Sonny but Trent knew that it was much more than just the ringing that was plaguing Sonny as it was the debilitating loss that came with it even without factoring in the physical ailments. “I am focusing on getting him home and settled first but thanks. It might be worth a try.” Trent’s attention was on Sonny who was still trying to cup his hands over his ears in an effort to dispel the ringing.

Millie smiled softly and nodded before she made her way to get the wheelchair that had been requested although he should have been made to sit in one the moment he got out of bed. As she went to get one she wondered how much of Trent’s reputation was fact and how much was fiction given the care and compassion that she had seen in his eyes as he cared for Sonny as all of his attention was on him and helping him to feel better.

Trent rubbed his hand down Sonny’s arm hoping that Sonny would relax a tiny bit. “I will get you home brother.” Trent knew that Sonny could not hear but it did not mean that he was going to stop talking. Trent looked up as Millie returned, and he returned the smile that she gave him before she applied the brakes then moved around to Sonny’s side preparing to help him up.

“On your count.” Millie offered as she gave Sonny a small wave to let him know that she was just going to help him up as the last thing she wanted to do was startle a Seal who was twice her size.

Trent nodded and adjusted his stance as he moved to Sonny’s other side and then counted reaching three as he and Millie got Sonny up off the ground and into the wheelchair with the upmost caution due to the wounds that covered his forearms. Neither of them missed the groan that rumbled from Sonny’s chest or how he screwed his eyes shut at the movement. Trent made quick work of getting Sonny situated in the wheelchair seeing that Millie was standing off to the side waiting to help. “Thank you but I have it from here.” Trent did not mean to sound dismissive but the last thing Sonny needed was to feel more stressed than he already was and the introduction of strangers was not ideal even though Millie was just trying to help.

Millie smiled not offended at all by Trent’s dismissal as she had felt how Sonny had tensed around her which she could understand as it was obvious he was in distress and trying not to show it. “Of course. Be safe gentlemen.” Millie smiled once more before she took her leave knowing that Trent was more than capable and she had seen the rest of the men waiting all in a state of unrest.

Trent looked at Sonny seeing that he was still in a world of discomfort given that he was still trying to clasp his hands over his ears in an effort to stop or dull the ringing, which Trent was not sure, and he kept fidgeting in the chair although there was no protests about it. Trent patted Sonny’s knee to reassure him that he was okay before he moved round the wheelchair and began to push Sonny down the hall knowing that the rest of the team would not have gone far.

Trent stopped pushing the wheelchair as he rounded the corner seeing the moment everyone’s attention snapped towards them. Trent quickly held up his hand then bought his hand to his face and held his finger up to his lips indicating for them to be quiet as loud noises would not help Sonny nor would being overcrowded.

Jason stilled and let his eyes wonder over Sonny as seeing him in a wheelchair without putting up a fight or trying to jump out of it alarmed him as it was unusual behaviour for the resident Texan. “How is he Trent?” Jason addressed Trent wanting a clear update on Sonny’s condition knowing that he would not gloss over anything even if it was uncomfortable.

Clay moved past Jason as he asked how Sonny was doing then knelt down to the side of the wheelchair so that he was in Sonny’s line of sight and allowing himself to get a good look at him. Clay frowned as he looked up at Trent as he wondered why the hell Sonny was dressed let alone out of a bed and a hospital room as he looked like hell but then again having an explosive detonate in your face made you look like that. The clutching of his own ears and the paleness that Clay could see in Sonny was also concerning.

Ray stood up and moved to stand just behind Jason as he reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder to ground him and remind him to be patient as it was abundantly clear that Sonny was not feeling good at all just by the fact that he had not said a single word nor had he looked at them.

Brock shared a look with Eric as both men stood joining Ray as they stood behind Jason all waiting for Trent to give them an update. Brock could see the hesitation and it made him wonder why as Trent never hesitated especially not when he was in medic mode.

Trent looked down at Sonny knowing that even though Sonny could not hear that he did not want to make it a declaration but he had five men standing in front of him all waiting for him to answer – three that could make it an order, one that would not push him but worry relentlessly none the less, and one that would make himself sick with worry if he did not know anything. “He got bloody lucky. No concussion or head injury of any sort, and no fractures or breaks. Plenty of bruises and abrasions, and a bad case of tinnitus which unfortunately is making him feel terrible as it is causing some dizziness. Doc reckons it should clear up in the next few days with plenty of rest and exposure to low noise levels only but he will have an appointment to ascertain how it is all healing in a few days.” Trent explained as gracefully and as poised as he could.

Clay’s eyes drifted to Sonny again before he looked back up at Trent. “Can he hear anything at all besides the ringing or…?” Clay asked then trailed off as his gaze returned to Sonny who continued to grimace in pain and was running his fingers over his ears occasionally alternating by covering them with the palms of his hands.

“Not at the moment Clay.” Trent knew it was a valid question but he also knew the fear that it would strike in all of them as their senses were important to their job but the doctor was adamant that it would clear up and Trent trusted him as he had seen the results. “Let’s get him home as being in unfamiliar territory is not going to be helpful to him for the next few days at least.” Trent wanted to get Sonny out of the infirmary and home to his own apartment hoping that it would ease some of the tension in Sonny’s body as he was taut which would not help with the aching that he would feel if he was not already given how hard he had been hit by the force and propelled into the concrete floor.

Eric could see the desperation behind Trent’s suggestion but it did not seem like removing Sonny from the care of medical professions and the safety of the infirmary that was staffed constantly was a good idea given how terrible Sonny looked. “Are you sure he should be leaving Trent?” Eric trusted Trent and knew that Bravo would rally like they always did but he had to be sure.

Trent’s head snapped up fiercely with an unprecedented fire in his eyes as he looked towards Eric hating that he was questioning him and his ability but the decision had not been down to him as the doctor had discharged Sonny unlike the previous times where Sonny had signed himself out against medical advice. Trent swallowed down the urge to snap at Eric and instead blew out a breath. “You can ask the doctor if you want but he has been discharged. We will stay with him.” Trent’s retort was still sharper than it should have been as he was speaking to a superior but he calmed himself the best he could.

Jason and Ray shared a look that was echoed by Brock as they all heard the bite in Trent’s voice but they understood it as they were all worried and Trent had the extra burden of having been in the treatment room the entire time with Sonny which was not easy but he did it every single time that he could without fail. It was almost as if Sonny sensed the tension that immediately increased around him as he forgot momentarily about the ringing in his ears as he lifted his head up and looked around at the men; he opened his mouth then closed it knowing even if he asked that he would not be able to hear the answer.

Jason knew he needed to defuse the tension that seemed to be growing as it was radiating from Trent and from Sonny for two entirely different reasons. “Alright, enough. Trent, Clay and Brock take Sonny home. Ray and I will be a few minutes behind you. One of you order food, get it delivered, I’ll get the bill.” Jason knew that none of them would be going far once they got Sonny settled at home, and he knew that it was already early in the evening and that they had missed lunch as they had wanted to get their training done so they had delayed. Jason did not care what it was that they picked, just that it was edible and that none of them had to cook.

Clay could see Sonny looking all over the place seemingly lost as he could not follow the conversation around him nor did he know how to lip read. Clay caught Sonny’s eyes with his own then pointed to himself before he pointed to Sonny then using his fingers drew in the air the basic shape of a house hoping that it translated to what he was trying to tell him as he did not have a pen as he would have written it on his hand if he had too.

Sonny was in a world of agony as there was not a part of his body that was not aching, a few of the abrasions stung more than he cared to admit, he felt closed off from his own world, and the incessant ringing and dizziness was making him nauseous which he did not care to admit. The fact that he could feel the tension that seemed to be getting thicker around him made him feel anxious but he did not know why. He nodded softly at Clay who tried to convey using hand signs which were not all that clear unlike the ones they used on a regular basis when on a mission but he loved him for trying and doing his best without having pen and paper. Sonny grunted as he shifted in the confines of the wheelchair that was too small for his broad figure as the movement of his head caused the ringing to grow louder and it felt like the bells of Notre Dame were being rung in his head on repeat. “Home?” Sonny asked hoping that was what Clay meant, his voice quiet and shaky although no one would call him out on it. Clay nodded softly giving him a small and tentative smile before he stood up ready to walk alongside him, to be the barrier that he needed, and to be the silent support as it was a chance to be what Sonny had been to him on multiple occasions before.

Ray had a fair idea as to why Jason said that they would be a few minutes behind the rest of them but he hoped for the love of all things great that Jason was not thinking what he was sure that he was. “Trent, you need us to pick up anything from the store on our way over?” Ray asked quickly seeing that they were preparing to leave, to take their usually unshakeable yet clearly shaken Texan home hoping the stable and familiar environment would help him to settle and relax however as much as Ray hoped it did he knew it would take more than being at home to ease Sonny’s anxiousness.

“Not at the moment, might need to assess how well stocked he is though.” Trent doubted that Sonny would have a well stocked kitchen with the exception of alcohol but there would be no alcohol for the foreseeable future for Sonny.

“Jase and I will stop and pick up some groceries anyway. Get him out of here.” Ray knew that separating was for the best but Trent did have a valid point even if he had not said it outright hence why he made the decision that he and Jase would stop at the store on their way to Sonny’s as a pre-emptive measure as he doubted any of them would want to leave until they knew more and until Sonny felt better.

Trent did not need to be told twice as all he wanted to do was get Sonny home and situated so with a nod to Brock who had Cerb held tightly to his side as he restrained him on his leash and Clay who had both stood protectively forming a formidable barrier on either side of their wounded brother, the three began moving as a cohesive unit through the corridors of the infirmary.

Jason let out a sigh as he turned to Eric who still looked somewhat stunned as if he had been caught off guard but then again they all had been as usually Trent was placid enough to curb his ire and it was never ever directed at one of them intentionally. “Eric…” Jason bought Eric out of his stupor as he snapped to attention.

Eric shook his head to clear it of his thoughts as he watched Trent retreat with Sonny, Clay and Brock as they made their way out of the hospital. “I will take the team out of rotation, well extend it for longer.” Bravo were already off rotation on mandatory training but this incident had changed things as Sonny could not be left alone and clearly needed time to heal which in turn would make the rest of Bravo’s protectiveness swell as they would circle him to make sure that he was accompanied at all times until his hearing was back and he was feeling better. Eric knew that the higher ups would probably be dismayed to hear that Bravo would be extending their time off rotation but that was what made the team so damn formidable as they protected and helped each other in any way they could when they could. “Keep me updated. Make sure Sonny stays off the alcohol and goes to the doctor when he is supposed to. I don’t care if you have to handcuff him or have MP’s escort him to the doctor’s office, just make sure you get everything documented.” Eric knew that Jason would but he also knew Sonny and knew how much the man despised certain things which unfortunately included doctors and hospitals. The fact was that by having everything documented then it would help.

Ray and Jason shared a look at Eric’s readying acceptance before they had even said anything although they were relieved as they both knew that Sonny did not do well on his own even when he was in perfect health. “Once he is better, he is going to want answers and if it comes down to it blood.” Ray knew Sonny, had worked with him for many years, and knew that the Texan would rage once he felt well enough to do so, and would want the culprit that set explosives off in his face so that he could make an example of him although none of them would let it get to far but a verbal dressing down from an ornery Sonny Quinn would be deserved.

Eric wanted to close his eyes and have the ground swallow him up as he realised the validity of Ray’s words knowing that Sonny was hard enough to control and corral at the best of times and in far less deadly situations so there was no doubt that he would be rapturous by this situation. “Keep him on a very short leash, and I mean short. The last thing he or any of us need is to be stood in front of a disciplinary hearing. As much as you hate hearing this the Navy will find out what happened and will deal with the person or persons involved. I will make sure of it personally. Bravo has to stay clean on this. Do I make myself clear?” Eric’s tone was sharp and his words came out just as intended as an order, one that was to be followed to the letter.

Jason could already feel the headache that was beginning to form and the tension that had built which he knew would linger for days to come. “Understood.” Jason nodded once conveying his understanding even as he spoke as he could see where Eric was coming from.

Eric’s shoulders slumped hating the position that his rank sometimes put him in as he had to be firm even when he understood the anger that would soon surface within Sonny. “Stay close, he is going to need you as his world will be disorientating until he heals.” He softened his voice as he recalled how disorientating and disconcerting the world around a person could be when suffering from Tinnitus and that was without even taking into account the complications that could affect a person which were sometimes just as bad or even worse than the ringing himself as he had suffered from a prolonged case once before when he was primarily in the field before he had moved up the ranks after getting caught in an explosion that was close enough by that it sent his helmet flying off.

“We are not going anywhere, not if we can help it.” Ray reassured Eric having seen the change in him, and he could hear the understanding in his tone and the words he had chosen to speak. Ray wondered if there was more to Eric’s words but knew it was not his place to question him nor was it his place to wonder although he could not help that part.

“I know. Now go, the sooner you get there the better. And Jason, the moment I hear anything I will let you know.” Eric waved his hand out signalling that they should get a move on as he knew that it would not be long before the separation anxiety that they all got but would fervently deny if ever called out on it would set in soon if it had not already begun too.

“Thanks, I will let you know how Sonny is doing too.” Jason knew he had to update Eric professionally but he would personally too because the man was unlike any other superior. Jason was itching to leave so that he could check on Sonny even though he knew he was in safe hands with Trent, Brock, Clay and the hair missile, but they had to stop at the store as well which would only make time go slower until they could reach Sonny’s apartment.

Eric let himself fall back once Jason and Ray had disappeared around the corner of the corridor letting his full weight slump down into the nearest chair as the enormity and the potential consequences settled into his brain. The fact is Sonny got extremely lucky as he knew how fatal those explosives could be but knowing that only left him with more questions than answers, ones that he needed answers for his own sake and for the safety of the team.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny had his eyes closed as the dizziness was too much for him to handle on top of the constant high pitched ringing that did not want to abate at all as Clay drove him home with Trent and Brock following closely behind in the formation of a convey. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Clay keep looking over at him but he knew it was out of worry and the fact that he was trying not to vomit made it easy to keep himself from telling Clay to stop, and if the roles were reversed then he would be doing the same and had done the same before. Sonny felt as the vehicle came to a final stop then waited. He opened his eyes and watched as Clay switched off the ignition before getting out and walking around to his side.

Clay stopped and looked at Trent as they reached the passenger side of the car slightly surprised that Sonny had made no effort to move to get out of the car but given how pale he looked it was no surprise. “I think the car ride made him feel worse Trent.” Clay kept his voice low although he would not be able to say why he had done that if he was questioned on it. Clay had driven slower than he usually would have and he kept glancing over at his unusually quiet best friend seeing the constant shifting and grimacing and how tightly his eyes were squeezed shut, and he hated knowing that there was not a lot they could do to help stop his ears ringing as the tinnitus was really affecting him.

Trent sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth for a few seconds before he released it. “It probably did Clay.” Trent agreed easily although he wished he did not have too. “Let’s get him up into his apartment. Once he has eaten something, I should be able to give him a couple of analgesics to help with the shrapnel wounds and aching that he is bound to have, and hopefully it lulls him enough to sleep once he is in his bed.” Trent knew that Sonny could have a couple of analgesics to help take the edge off the aching that his body had to be doing but he was worried that he would not be able to sleep because of the ringing however he had a sleep aid if it came to that.

Brock tapped Trent on the shoulder then flicked his hand out signalling for him to move away from the door which Trent did. Brock quickly opened the car door and reached into steady Sonny who had been leant against the door as he was hunched over. “I have got you brother.” Brock automatically reassured Sonny as he saw and felt him flinch as he had closed his eyes again although he relaxed quickly once he realised who it was that was grabbing him. “Sorry.” Brock apologised sheepishly regretting his actions instantaneously as he could only imagine how vulnerable Sonny felt having temporarily lost one of his senses.

Sonny stifled the groan that escaped him as he got out of the car being helped by Brock as Cerb had gone to Clay’s side and was waiting before Trent shut the door then slung Sonny’s arm over his own shoulders to support his weight. Clay led with Cerb at his side as he had the key to Sonny’s apartment as Trent and Brock supported Sonny who was still unsteady on his feet and was hunched over. Sonny faltered and came to a halt as he closed his eyelids which had Brock and Trent sharing a look behind him as they made sure he stayed upright which was no small feat on its own. It took a few seconds for Sonny to flutter his eyelids open and right himself but before any of them could speak a young girl with bright green eyes and blonde pigtails appeared wide eyed in the hall clad in pink flannelette pyjamas with a large white anchor in the centre of her shirt. “Sonny?!” She exclaimed with visible concern as she eyed the two men holding him up.

“Hi Grace.” Clay smiled having been introduced to her by Sonny one time after she had jumped into his arms when he had returned from a short deployment and Clay had crashed at his place for a few days after as he knelt down so that he was at her eye level. Grace lived down the hall with her grandmother who liked to check in on Sonny regularly when he was home, and Clay knew that Sonny would help with small things like changing lightbulbs or moving things around or taking the trash out for them when he could.

“Hi Clay.” Grace was suddenly shy although her eyes did not leave Sonny who would have normally have scooped her up into his arms for a hug by now. “Is Sonny okay?” She asked even though she was smart enough to know that he was not okay.

Clay gave her a tight lipped smile before he looked back at Sonny then to Grace knowing that Sonny would never admit it but he was quite fond of the little girl. “Sonny is not feeling the best right now, he had a bit of an accident at work, but we are going to stay with him and take care of him.” Clay made sure that what he was saying was child appropriate but even his carefully chosen words caused her bright green eyes to dilate and widen before she let her eyes wonder over Sonny taking a more diligent look at the bandages on his arms before she finally turned to look at Clay.

“I don’t think he will like that.” Grace said with all the seriousness that a small child could muster as she bit down on her lip then released it. “Sonny is better at looking after people than being looked after… Granny told me that.” Grace had clearly retained that little gem of wisdom from her Grandmother and repeated it to the men.

Trent snickered while Brock stifled his own laugh at the accuracy of the young girl’s statement but it was clear to them that she was very fond of Sonny. Clay raised an eyebrow as he looked at Grace before he shook his head. “That may be true but everyone needs to be looked after a time or two, and now it is his turn as his ears are not working very well at the moment. Do you want to give him a hug before you go back to your home?” Clay knew that Grace would want too and he figured it would be good for Sonny as well.

“Can I?” Grace asked as she looked at Clay unsure if she should or not.

“Of course you can.” Clay smiled softly before he nodded his head towards Sonny.

Sonny watched as Clay and Grace spoke to each other as he could see the way her eyes were looking over him for injury and he would have cursed if she had not been in earshot as the last thing he wanted her to do was worry. It did not take long for Sonny to see that Grace was crossing the small distance and closing the gap between them, and with that knowledge he took a steadying breath and unhooked his arms that had been resting over both Brock and Trent’s shoulder then knelt down just in time for Grace to wrap her little arms softly around his neck and hug him. The hug was missing its usual fierceness which surprised Sonny as he missed it.

Grace hugged Sonny for a few moments longer than she would have unless he was leaving or returning from a deployment before she slowly unwrapped her arms from him and stepped back. “I love you Sonny, and I hope you feel better soon.” Grace whispered although it was loud enough for them all to hear with the exception of Sonny but he could read her lips and understand what she had said, and to melt their hardened hearts.

Sonny felt terrible but he was doing his best to hide it from Grace as the last thing he wanted her to do was worry. “Love you too Grace.” Sonny replied, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper before he looked at Clay hoping he silently understood that he was to take Grace back to her Grandma’s, to Catherine’s, apartment. The way Grace’s face lit up at those words made him smile although he made no effort to get up off the ground as at least being on the ground had quelled the dizziness momentarily.

Clay stepped forward and held his hand out to Grace who immediately placed her small hand in his and clasped it tightly as she looked up at him with her beaming smile. “Come on sweetheart, every lady should have a gentleman walk her home.” Clay knew that Grace loved princesses and all the usual stuff that little girls loved but he also knew that Sonny would not move until he knew that Grace was delivered back to her apartment safely having been escorted by him. Grace nodded and said nothing more instead she gave them all a wide smile that showed off all of her little teeth then a wiggly fingers wave before she led Clay down the corridor and around the corner by his hand.

Sonny wanted to stay right where he was as getting up felt like to much of an effort and the last thing he wanted to do was make the dizziness worsen again but he knew that he could not stay in the corridor nor would Trent let him. The ringing had not subsided at all and not only was it a horrible sound but it really was making him feel terribly ill.

Clay jogged back to where he had left Sonny with Trent and Brock in the corridor once he had returned Grace home and quietly spoke to Catherine briefly so that she knew what Grace was talking about more than anything else as Grace had already told her that Sonny was hurt and his friends were going to take care of him with all the innocence of a child that had not yet learned the harsh realities of the world she lived in and for that Clay was grateful. Clay saw the moment that Sonny sensed his return as he looked up at him and all Clay could do to convey that Grace was safe at home was give Sonny a thumbs up.

“We good?” Trent asked not mad at the delay but concerned that the delay was taking a toll of Sonny’s health.

“We’re good.” Clay answered verbally this time before he took hold of Cerb’s leash again as the dog had sat still and waited patiently the entire time.

“Alright, come on Sonny, up you get.” Trent with Brock’s help got Sonny back up and onto his feet with minimal help from Sonny as the dizziness swelled and made it a struggle to remain upright. Trent nodded to Brock and received a single solemn nod in return before he turned to Clay and nodded so that they could carry on their way, at least they were not far away from Sonny’s apartment. Clay quickly unlocked then opened the door, letting Brock and Trent in with Sonny first before he and Cerb entered.

“Bedroom?” Brock asked wondering whether Trent wanted to set Sonny up on the couch until he had eaten something and taken some analgesics or just get him straight into bed.

Sonny could see the deliberation going on as it was not hard to work out what was going on despite the trouble that he was having concentrating as he watched Trent look from the couch down the hall to his bedroom before he looked back at the couch after Brock had spoken. “Want a shower, get the stink off me.” Sonny intervened, usually the smell of explosives would not have bothered him but this time it was and he could not explain it.

Trent was surprised that Sonny had spoken but his request was not unreasonable and Trent hoped that with a few precautions it would make him feel better. “Clay, find me a pen and some paper.” Trent knew that Clay knew the layout of Sonny’s apartment better than any of them so he would most likely know exactly where those items were kept. Clay nodded and went straight to the kitchen, pulling out a drawer then reaching in and getting out a pen and a pad of paper, before he made his way over to Trent and handed it to him as Brock kept hold of Sonny. Trent began scrawling on the paper, ‘You can shower but leave the door ajar and call out if you need anything. Will need to redress your bandages if you get them wet so try not too. Want you to eat something so I can give you painkillers before you go to bed’ then showed it to Sonny who nodded solemnly although he instantly regretted it as the ringing increased which made him bit back a wince.

Sonny looked at Brock and waited until he let go of his elbow before he took a few testing steps forward stumbling and barely managing to catch himself as he planted his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling over as the dizziness caught him out un-expectantly but he was determined to push on so he righted himself once more and slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar just a slither before he turned on the shower after stumbling to make it across the bathroom then gingerly stripped out of his clothes before he stepped under the lukewarm stream of water placing both of his hands flat against the wall with his forehead pressed against the cold tiles of the wall and his eyes closed.

The sound of the water running in the shower bought a sense of ease that Sonny had made it into the bathroom and over to the shower without falling but that ease was quickly replaced with even more worry as the shower could be a hazard in itself without a case of tinnitus accompanied by dizziness that was affecting a person’s balance. Clay, Brock and Trent exchanged glances as Cerb jumped up and settled on the couch watching the three of them.

“I am going to see what Sonny has in the way of food.” Trent pointed in the direction of the kitchen knowing that Jason and Ray were going to stop by the store anyway but it would not hurt to check what Sonny had. Trent did not wait for any replies as he moved past the two men towards the kitchen intent on doing just as he said he would.

“Should probably make sure that Sonny’s bed is ready for him to get into.” Clay knew that Sonny did not always make his bed and that it was sometimes left dishevelled after he had spent night’s alone which were often filled by nightmares although he would never share that private admission with anyone as he knew why Sonny had shared it with him and it was to help him. With that statement, Clay went off in the direction of the bedroom.

Brock frowned knowing there was nothing else to do so instead he walked into the kitchen and lent against the countertop as he tracked Trent with his eyes as he opened the fridge and every cupboard and drawer that Sonny’s kitchen contained. “You want to share what that was about with Eric back at the infirmary brother?” Brock could hazard a guess but he wanted to give Trent the opportunity to vent before everyone was assembled knowing that Clay would be listening out for Sonny as they were.

Trent closed the cupboard that he was looking into that appeared to have a small selection of boxed cereals and spreads for toast which was surprising given how little was in the rest of Sonny’s kitchen then turned around to look at Brock who was waiting patiently looking almost to casual for the question that he had just asked. Trent leaned back against the edge of the countertop and wrapped his hands around the edge of it. “The doctor discharged Sonny.” Trent stated plainly.

“And?” Brock prodded knowing that it had to be more than that to make Trent snap as it was hard to rile him up the way Eric had seemed too.

Trent exhaled loudly before he bought his hand up and run it through his hair pushing it back away from his face. Trent knew why he had been so defensive and he knew that it had been bothering him for long enough that he had let it fester which was half of the problem. “Eric has been questioning me a lot more lately about my decisions almost as if he is second guessing me constantly.” Trent paused and looked at Brock who remained silent and with a neutral expression waiting for him to continue on. “I have never claimed to be the Navy’s best medic but I would like to think that my record would give me some leeway and would not have me being questioned every goddamn time one of us gets hurt or comes down ill. I have taken so many extra courses, ones far beyond the recommended, so that I can treat everyone and anybody effectively in almost every situation until we are able to get to the nearest medical facility, and I know that it was my choice to take on the extra training but it seems that Eric is beginning to question my medical knowledge and treatment more and more often. And I have no idea why but I know I should not have snapped.” Trent admitted knowing he had spent far to many hours reading medical journals, researching illnesses along with injuries and complications, and practicing procedures that field medics were not usually equipped with but it was what he felt he should do as it was always good to broaden one’s knowledge especially if it is the difference between life and death. Trent deflated and latched his hands back onto the edge of the counter as he bowed his head hating that he had admitted what had made him snap at Eric which he knew he would have to apologise for at some point.

Brock was slightly stunned at Trent’s admission but even more shocked by Eric’s apparent behaviour and questioning of Trent’s skillset which truly was remarkable. “I can tell you now that none of us have a problem with what you do for us Trent, hell you save our asses and keep us going.” Brock paused and blew out a breath unsure if he should say what he wanted to but ultimately decided to continue. “The fact is that if you had not had spent all that time taking all of those extra classes and spending hours practising procedures then the outcome in Manila would have been very different for Clay, for all of us. But Trent, I know the toll that those decisions take on you despite how hard you try not to show it. I know the fear that you have when you are working on us but you push it aside and let all of that training take over. I know that some of those procedures that you have had to do on us in the middle of the battle field keep you awake when you come home and it is all quiet. I know all of that brother.” Brock knew the heaviness of his words but he and Trent had served together and had been friends long enough to know the burden and the weight that his friend and brother carried on him with the decisions that he had to make even if he handed certain decisions over to Jason to decide in his role as Master Chief, either way it took its toll. “Now as for Eric, I am not defending him but maybe he has an inkling of the toll it takes too. And maybe it is not him questioning you as in he is doubting you but maybe it is for his own reassurance as at the end of the day he is the one who answers to the cake eaters and he cares more than most.” Brock tried to reason and let Trent see another point of view but he could also understand his brother’s frustration.

Trent opened his mouth to reply but before he could the sound of the water turning off and then the sound of something heavy hitting the wall which he knew could only be Sonny had him and Brock rushing out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom only to have been beaten by Clay who was already at Sonny’s side holding him up as he lent heavily against the wall with a towel wrapped tightly around his hips.

Sonny stepped out of the shower once he had turned off the water and wrapped the towel tightly around his hips taking a quick second to make sure it was secured before he had moved only to stumble and hit the wall hard with his shoulder as it took the full impact. Sonny blinked heavily as his entire body ached and the exhaustion made itself known alongside the still darkening bruises that covered nearly his entire back and half of his left side. Sonny felt as he began to slide down the wall before he saw Clay run in and felt as he quickly positioned himself at his side followed by Trent and Brock entering a few seconds later. Sonny grunted as he leant his head to the side suddenly to tired to do anything else even as the ringing continued to assault him relentlessly.

“Give me a hand.” Clay knew that Sonny would not stay upright for much longer but he did not want to risk making him feel worse either by moving too fast or too far. Sonny looked far to pale compared to his usual tanned complexion and the fact that he was far too quiet and looked to be in a world of misery did not help.

“Sit him down. I will get him some clothes.” Trent pointed towards the closed toilet seat knowing that it would do before he turned around and walked out as he had not thought of making sure Sonny had a fresh set of clothes to change into once he was out of the shower. It only took a few short minutes for Trent to gather a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of sweatpants, and a simple cotton t-shirt from Sonny’s bedroom for him to wear before he returned to the crowded bathroom to see Sonny had his eyes closed once more with his elbows rested on his towel covered knees and his palms pressing firmly down on his ears. Trent stepped forward and placed the clothes in Sonny’s lap pretending not to notice him flinch before Sonny opened his eyes albeit painfully. “Let’s give him a few minutes to get dressed.” Trent knew that Sonny would dress himself, and he would be able to do it without moving too much, although he knew that the three of them would remain right outside of the bathroom as a precautionary measure.

Sonny truly felt awful and he had never experienced such a prolonged attack of tinnitus, sure he had experienced it before in the immediate aftermath of an explosion or after a knock or two to his thick skull but never before had it made him feel so off. Sonny had never felt so anxious in all of his life as his sudden yet temporary total hearing loss had left him feeling exposed and unable to protect himself. The only thing that was keeping him sane and keeping his anxiety from blowing up was that fact that he could sense that one or more of his brothers was constantly nearby. He was exhausted and aching but he was worried to sleep because if something happened then he would be unable to hear, and that left him fighting his own body. Sonny wanted to cry, felt the familiar feeling of tears spiking in his eyes, and willed them to stop before they could fall, but despite how many times he reminded himself of the doctor’s diagnosis and how adamant he was that it was only temporary he was still terrified of the unknowns. He angrily swiped at his eyes and even that movement had him regretting it as the skin stretched and pulled at the abrasions to his arms, and resolved to get himself dressed without wavering.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray looked over at Jason as they arrived outside of Sonny’s apartment block wondering what was going on in his head as he had been unusually quiet from the moment they had left the infirmary, throughout the quick but concise grocery run they had done, and the drives in between. Jason turned off his truck, pressed the ignition button to kill the engine, then picked up his keys and closed his fingers around them as he held them firmly in the palm of his hand once he had removed his seatbelt but he made no effort to move to open the door and get out of the truck.

“What to tell me what is going on brother?” Ray knew that with Jason in his head the way he was that it would not be hard for anyone else to pick up on so the best thing to do was try and get Jason out of his head or at least allow him to sort through his thoughts before they made their way up to Sonny’s apartment and settled in for the night as there was no way they were leaving.

Jason settled back in his seat as he looked at Ray then back out the windscreen of his truck hating how Ray had the ability to be able to read him at times. “None of it makes sense.” Jason muttered barely stopping himself from grinding his teeth together.

Ray bowed his head forward before he looked back over at Jason hating when he went all cryptic on them. “Going to need to give me more than that brother.” Ray hoped that it would be enough to compel Jason to share his thoughts.

Jason tightened the grip he had on his keys as he clenched his fist a little tighter around them. “Eric told us to stay close despite knowing that we would. He also said that the Navy would hold the person or persons who did this accountable for their actions. Everyone else made it through that training simulation unharmed, not even a spark, yet Sonny goes in last and the whole damn thing goes boom.” Jason spoke clearly not withholding his anger as he went over the day’s events in his head trying to reconcile it.

Ray frowned as he followed Jason’s thinking concerned at the implications of what was being suggested but Jason was right, there were too many inconsistences and coincidences however it was a thought that Ray did not wish to entertain but knew it would have to be looked into as it was valid. “You think Sonny was targeted?” Ray asked regretting starting this conversation but also knowing he needed to be across it.

Jason turned and pinned Ray with a glare before it dropped as he blew out a harsh breath. “Or someone is targeting Bravo as there was no order to the training simulation that we were running through as it was whoever wanted to go could, we weren’t going in order as such. Something just does not feel right. It was almost like we were lulled into a false sense of security as we had five successful and clean runs first.” The thought was a bitter one to entertain but it was a possibility even though it felt farfetched. “We all triggered the same plate and the door opened as had been planned except on Sonny’s run instead of opening the whole damn room exploded sending him hurtling through the air.” Jason knew that watching from overhead was an advantage so he knew what had happened on every run.

“And what are you going to do Jay?” Ray was not stupid as he knew that Jason could be hot-headed but Eric had made himself clear which he knew Jason respected. Ray’s question was not limited to what Jason would do himself but what he would tell the rest of the team as it would not be hard for them to follow the pieces and put them together to form the same idea.

“We need to stay close, follow Eric’s lead.” Jason knew he had to let this play out but it did not mean that they were not going to be taking precautions especially with Sonny suffering from severe tinnitus from the explosion.

“And?” Ray did not believe that Jason would be swayed so easily.

“And we see what Mandy can uncover discreetly.” Jason needed Mandy’s help and he knew she would do it. She was damn good at her job and no one would suspect her if she began asking more questions now that she was in the field more with them.

Ray was unsettled by the revelation and while a lot of it was speculation it also had some validity to it despite how much he wanted to pretend that it did not. “Eric’s right, we have to let him handle this Jay.” Ray wanted to remind Jason of that although letting Mandy search for answers was clever as well.

Jason opened his hand and held it out so that his keys were dangling from the ring that was lopped around his finger as he ignored the indents in the palm of his hand along with the redness. “Let’s get up there. I’m sure they could use some help wrangling Sonny.” Jason knew that there was nothing more he could do in regards to finding out what had happened and who was behind placing and rigging the explosives to detonate but it did not mean he was going to let it go. For now his focus had to be on Sonny and his recovery along with the team’s safety although knowing they would all stay close by helped. Jason did not wait for a reply as he opened the door and climbed out as some of the groceries needed to be put in the fridge and freezer so that they remained chilled.

Ray shook his head as he scrambled out of the truck after Jason and grabbed half of the bags from the back knowing that he had one more question to ask which Jason had not elaborated on before they began walking at a brisk pace into Sonny’s building. “What are you going to tell the team Jay?” Ray knew that the subject would have to be broached carefully as the last thing any of them wanted was to become hyper aware and be unable to relax at home as it would be detrimental to them.

Jason stopped abruptly and Ray just about skidded over in an effort to stop himself suddenly as he had been a step or two behind Jason. Jason spun around and looked at Ray then suddenly deflated as his shoulders relaxed despite remaining tense. “Just enough to make them wary without making them paranoid. Right now Sonny is the priority, and making sure he really is okay.” The truth was Jason had no idea what to say but he could not just remain silent if there was a threat but then again he did not want to put his team on alert if it had just been a mistake albeit a pretty big mistake that could have had fatal consequences.

Ray could see the indecision in Jason’s eyes which was something he hardly ever saw, and he could not imagine how he felt. “I am with you brother. Tell them just enough, remind them – all of us – to stay close then we will go from there. Nothing is set in stone, nothing is confirmed, so for now we focus on Sonny.” Ray would back Jason up anytime and this was one of those times were there was no perfect answer or decision or outcome. Jason nodded but said nothing more as he turned around and continued to lead the way through the apartment building up to Sonny’s apartment knowing Ray was following behind him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny’s eyes were half lidded as he was curled up on the couch on his side making himself look smaller than any of them thought possible as his knees were tucked up near his chest and his arms were held tight to his chest with his hands tucked between his head and the pillow that he had his head resting on and that was even before Clay had covered him up with the throw that had been draped across the back of the couch. Cerb had settled in the crook of Sonny’s folded legs with his head rested over his hip which seemed to help ground Sonny but he would not allow himself to rest despite how much he looked like he needed it.

Trent and Brock had retreated into the small kitchen with Brock making a strong pot of coffee for them all as they were going to need it before Clay joined them once he finished making sure that Sonny was as settled as he could be. “How long do you think it will be before Jase and Ray get here?” Clay asked without taking his eyes off of Sonny who was about as still as a statue although he kept his voice quiet knowing that the pizzas had been ordered and would not be far away as Sonny needed to eat before he could have any pain medication which would hopefully be enough to stop him fighting going to sleep as well.

Trent glanced at his watch knowing that the two had been a while but factoring in the time that it would have taken them to talk to Eric then at the store it would be about right. “They shouldn’t be too far away now, neither should the pizzas be.” Trent answered diligently just as Brock held out a steaming hot mug of black coffee for him to take which he did. “Thanks.”

“Here Spense.” Brock held out the mug for Clay to take as he looked at Sonny as they all were before he lent against the bench again with his own mug of coffee.

Clay wrapped his hands around the mug drawing in the warmth from it. “Thanks Brock.” He said after he had taken the first sip savouring the strong bitterness of it and the heat that radiated through him as he swallowed the mouthful down without looking away from Sonny who was awfully silent and as still as a statue. “Someone should probably remain in Sonny’s line of sight at all times, shouldn’t we?” Clay asked unsure of what was best but as he looked over at Sonny he could see how tense he remained and it seemed to get worse when he could not see one of them even though Cerb remained right beside him.

“It is a good idea but I don’t know how much Sonny will appreciate it.” Trent was treading cautiously as he was sure that Sonny would not appreciate one of them watching him sleep just in case he woke up but somehow he figured that it would not matter to Clay as he would stay closer than they might.

Clay nodded distractedly before he moved out of the kitchen and into the armchair that was to the side of the couch so that he was in Sonny’s line of sight. Truthfully, there were very few times when Clay had seen Sonny as miserable as he was now but it was a different type of misery this time. Clay looked up as he heard the door open and there must have been something in his reaction as he saw out of the corner of his eye how Sonny tensed. Clay relaxed as it was just Jason and Ray who were each carrying a few bags of groceries and Ray was balancing the hot boxes of pizzas that they had ordered on one hand.

“We caught up with the delivery guy, figured we would grab them before he knocked on the door.” Jason explained as he let Ray walk past him before he closed and locked the door behind him. Jason quickly put the bags of groceries down on the counter top before he stepped around the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of Sonny who still looked off colour and haggard but what struck Jason the most was the way he was curled in on himself and that he was in pain although it was hard to spot if a person did not know what they were looking for. “Trent, has he had any pain pills?” Jason asked without hesitation although he knew that Trent would not unnecessarily withhold medication without reason.

Trent stepped forward out of the kitchen as Brock and Ray moved around putting the various items of groceries away seeing that Sonny had paled further in the short time that he had been curled up on the couch. “Not yet, he needs to eat something decent as he has not eaten since breakfast and even then it was barely enough to sustain him until lunch.” Trent explained knowing Sonny had stolen a single piece of toast from right out of Clay’s hand and half an apple that Clay had voluntarily given up as he had been running late however the dizziness as a result of the tinnitus now posed a problem as the last thing Trent wanted was for Sonny to start feeling nauseous on top of everything else.

“How much does he have to have before he can have the medication for the pain?” Clay asked understanding yet hating Trent’s reasoning however he knew that it was in Sonny’s best interests.

“One piece is all I am asking for him to eat.” Trent hoped that Sonny would eat more but he understood if he did not feel up to eating any more than that.

Ray and Brock moved into the lounge with Ray quickly flicking Jason with the tea towel in his hand to get him off of the coffee table which earned him a scowl that just made him smirk as Jason moved. “Here.” Ray put the tea towel down on the table to protect the surface before he put the pizza boxes down on top of it while Brock set down the plates, paper towels and a bottle of water for Sonny knowing that the others would stick to coffee seeing as it was fresh and hot.

Sonny breathed in the scent of freshly cooked and steaming hot pizza as he forced his eyes to stay open as his brothers surrounded him. With more effort than it should have been, he pushed himself upright having to pause as the incessant ringing changed to a higher pitch for a few moments which had him cringing before it receded back to its high but less squealing pitch. He blinked heavily a couple of times and drew in a few slow and steady breaths but even that hurt as his body agonisingly protested absolutely any movement now that the adrenaline and shock had worn off, and not even the hot water from the shower had eased the aching.

Clay knew that Jason was watching Sonny intently and was ready to reach out and grab him if he listed over so Clay focused on grabbing a plate and putting a slice of meat-lovers pizza on it before he held it out for Sonny to take as his priority was making sure Sonny ate something so that he could have the pain medication that it was clear to see he needed.

Sonny swallowed thickly as the world righted itself again around him before he reached out and took the plate of pizza that Clay was offering him just as Jason took the bottle of water that was on the table and placed it close within his reach on the couch beside him.

Trent watched as Sonny looked down at the pizza with a look of dismay which was strange given that it was Sonny’s favourite but Trent also thought that his body had not recognised that it was hungry yet due to the past few hours and the exhaustion. He leaned forward and grabbed the pen and paper again and scrawled, ‘eat then pills for the pain’, then showed it to Sonny who seemed to have trouble focusing on reading it before he finally gave a subtle nod and began to pick at the pizza which was not something he would usually do but no one was about to call him out on it and it was not like he could hear them if they did as the rest of them grabbed their own plates and began to eat as they were all starved.

Sonny barely made it through the first piece of pizza before he pushed his plate away as it took a tremendous amount of effort to lean forward and place it on the edge of the coffee table without clinking it or dropping it, all of which was observed by his brothers although no one moved to intervene as they knew Sonny needed to do it on his own. However the moment the plate was securely down on the table, Trent placed two strong pain pills in Sonny’s palm and Jason uncapped the bottle of water then handed it to him once he had put the pills in his mouth so that he could wash them down.

Clay looked at Trent capturing his attention as he tipped his head towards Sonny’s bedroom knowing that getting Sonny into bed once he had eaten and had his pills was the plan, and he received a nod of affirmation from Trent. “Come on brother, lets get you into bed.” Clay spoke softly as he stood up then held his hands out to Sonny who looked up at him with a look of absolute uncertainty but implicit trust.

“Need some help Spense?” Brock was already pushing himself to his feet to help as he asked but stopped as Clay shook his head.

“I have got him.” Clay meant every word knowing that there had been occasions where they had put him to bed so the least he could do was return the help by helping Sonny to his bedroom and into bed. Clay pointed at Sonny then pointed down the hall hoping that Sonny would understand what he was saying and it seemed to work as Sonny wrapped his hands around Clay’s wrists and pushed himself to his feet shakily letting the blanket pool on the couch beside him. Clay moved to Sonny’s side to take up more of a supportive position as he helped him remain upright as they moved slowly through the small apartment and into Sonny’s bedroom as he had pulled the comforter and top sheet back when he had first fixed the bed.

Jason wiped his greasy fingers on the paper towel that he had in front of him and turned his attention to Brock and Trent once Clay and Sonny were out of the room. “Has he said much since you left the infirmary?” Jason was meaning Sonny but his question could have been in reference to either of him or Clay.

“Which one are you talking about boss?” Trent asked immediately.

“Sonny but now both of them.” Jason wanted to know how Clay was doing as well.

“Sonny has barely spoken except when he told Grace he loved her too. And Clay is worried but doing his best to stay calm and be helpful, trying to figure out how to ease Sonny’s tension that comes with losing one of your senses temporarily.” Trent spoke openly knowing that nothing would go any further as it would stay between them although he kept his voice hushed.

“Who is Grace?” Ray asked feeling like he was missing a piece of information as he had only heard Sonny say ‘I love you’ to a very select few in his life which included the team and their families, his Mama and his sisters, and even then Sonny only said it on rare occasions because he chose to show his love with his actions rather than use his words most of the time as it came easier to him but no one would begrudge him for it because it was who he was and his actions were memorable and heartfelt.

“A little girl that lives in one of the apartments down the hall. She seems quite fond of Sonny, and he of her. Clay knows her too.” Brock supplied with a soft smile as Cerb had got off the couch and came over to him earning himself a good scratching to his ears.

“Okay.” Jason said with an err of questionability in his voice as he could not recall ever having heard about a neighbourhood kid called Grace before from Sonny or from Clay but then again he did not know why he expected to have. Jason exchanged a quick glance with Ray who simply shrugged his shoulders at the new piece of information before he looked back at Trent. “Any idea how long this tinnitus will last? I know the doc said it was not permanent but did he give any indication based on what he saw.” He asked as it was important to know if they had a timeline to work from or not.

Trent wished he had that answer but the truth was it was very much dependent on Sonny and his ability to heal. “Hopefully the ringing should begin to ease soon but I have no idea when it will be gone completely.”

“What about the other symptoms or rather complications that come from the tinnitus?” Ray would have had to have serious issues with his eyesight to not notice how ill Sonny looked or how unbalanced he was when he was moving around even without being stood up.

“What part are you talking about Ray? The balance and coordination issues, or the anxiety that is rolling off of him in waves?” Brock asked without an ounce of hesitation as it was not hard to miss the anxiety that Sonny was suffering from either which was not helping him at all. It might have come across as blunt but it needed to be said aloud and be dealt with or at least prepared for.

Trent sighed and glared at Brock silently telling him to shut up before he turned back to Ray who was frowning at Brock’s retort. “The dizziness that he is experiencing from the incessant ringing is causing his balance issues. The anxiety is down to the fact that this morning he could hear and now he can’t, and I am sure that it is a terrifying prospect despite what the doctor said about it being temporary. We rely on hearing things to protect ourselves, to defend ourselves. That has been taken away from him temporarily so he is reliant on his other senses as well as others but it still leaves him vulnerable, and none of us are good at being vulnerable.” Something that seemed so simple was actually incredibly complex and it took Trent to point out the realities of what Sonny was experiencing without warning to make them realise just how much it would be affecting their formidable Texan brother who had remained remarkably silent. Trent’s words have no response, and the silence settles over the apartment as they all think silently about the events of the day and the outcome.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason glanced up at the clock on the wall and frowned not realising before that an hour had passed since Clay had helped Sonny up and to his bedroom. Jason looked around at the guys seeing them all lounging around in various states; Ray was reading a book although Jason had no idea where it came from, Trent was reading some latest issue of one of the medical journals he always seemed to be engrossed in, and Brock was laid on the floor with Cerb laid alongside him resting but not asleep as his hand was petting Cerb repeatedly. Jason let his gaze wonder in the vague direction of the bedroom before he made the decision to go and check on Clay and Sonny as he pushed himself to his feet feeling every movement. Jason shook his head as he saw Ray and Trent stop and look up from their readings while Brock opened his eyes although he continued to pat Cerb.

Jason stopped at the sight that greeted him in as he got to the bedroom door as a sense of Deja vu washed over him although the roles were reversed this time. Sonny was tucked up in his bed with the comforter and top sheet covering him right up to his neck as he was laid on his side facing the wall that Clay was sat up against on the floor keeping watch. It was reminiscent of the time that Clay had glandular fever as Sonny had been the one on the floor keeping watch to make sure that Clay was alright. Jason made sure to keep his footsteps light as he crossed the room then slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor next to Clay who did not take his eyes off of Sonny with their shoulders pressed together deliberately.

“How are you doing sunshine?” Jason kept his voice to a whisper wanting to make sure Clay was okay as it was unnerving to see him so still unless they were out in the field and it was called for.

Clay took his eyes off Sonny for just enough time to look at Jason before they were back on Sonny who had taken a while to fall asleep despite how tired he was but he put that down to the constant ringing in his ears which had to be disconcerting. “Mmm I’m fine Jase…” Clay was vague with his answer but the truth was he was concerned about Sonny. “He isn’t though.” Clay loosely pointed towards Sonny knowing that he was subdued which was unlike him.

Jason swallowed thickly as the realisation of just how different the day could have turned out hit him, and the fact was that the outcome could have been them sitting outside the morgue mourning their brother instead of sitting on the floor of his bedroom making sure he was asleep and protecting him because without his hearing he was partly defenceless. “He will be, we will make sure of it.” Jason had no doubt that Sonny would bounce back just like he had after he had drowned in the tube in the submarine, and if it took them being there and helping him then they would. However Jason also understood the point that Clay was making as he showed his concern without being overt about it.

Clay was exhausted as the panic that he had felt when the explosion went off and in the moments afterwards had ebbed away as the concern set in and the many emotions had zapped him of his remaining energy but he was going to push through it for Sonny. “I don’t think he should wake up alone Jase, not when he can’t hear.” Clay felt the need to justify his actions or rather his inaction as he was sat motionless on the floor keeping an eye on Sonny.

“I think you are right about that kid.” Jason smiled softly at the caring and compassionate thinking that Clay was exhibiting having thought about how to make things easier on Sonny. “Mind if I stay with you?” There was nothing to lose and he figured that Clay needed a bit of comfort too as he had caught the flash of sheer horror that had crossed Clay’s face the second the explosive detonated that sent Sonny flying through the air with ease before the adrenaline hit and he rushed to his aid.

Clay shook his head unable to speak as there was nothing more that he could say as he was still trying to process everything and figure out what the hell had gone wrong although it was not his priority as Sonny was.

Jason was proud of all of his men but none more so than Clay and Sonny and the bond that had been formed between them because despite the rocky start it was a relationship that they both needed. Jason knew that he would get nothing more out of Clay until he was done thinking things through and processing them which could take a while so instead he was intent to just sit and be the presence that was needed.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny awoke with a pained groan as he tried to roll over onto his back but stopped quickly at the feeling of the pressure being applied to his bruised back which made the pain flare just enough to be bothersome. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room but his senses were alert enough to know that someone was in the room with him and a quick scan soon found Clay sat on the floor with Jason next to him, both looking up at him, before Clay moved to get off of the ground.

Clay moved across the distance between the bed and the wall partly relieved to see that Sonny was awake but also dismayed that he had not slept longer before he sat on the edge of the bed as Sonny had stilled and was inhaling and exhaling slowly as if he was in pain which would be understandable given all that his body had been through and was still going through.

“I will go and get Trent, see if he can’t give him some more painkillers.” Jason did not like the sound that emitted from Sonny’s lips or how stiffly he moved as he got up off the floor himself. Clay nodded once more but did not take his eyes off of Sonny who had raised his hands to his ears once more and applied a bit of pressure as if he was trying to pop them to no avail. Jason moved out of the bedroom.

Sonny hoped that by the time he woke up the incessant and high pitched ringing would be gone or at least have eased significantly but with his luck nothing had changed so he did not even want to contemplate moving because he was sure that the dizziness would set back in once he did. “Clay?” The word came out with a rush of air and it was quiet yet hoarse from sleep.

Clay reached his hand out and placed it on Sonny’s blanket covered knee hoping that the touch would help to ground him. “I am here Son.” Clay wished that he could do more, wished that he could be the one suffering instead of Sonny, and most of all he wished that it would all be over as quickly as it hit but for now they had to wait it out. And he regretted not grabbing the pen and pad when he had helped Sonny through so he could communicate with him easier.

Sonny could see Clay’s lips moving as he did his best to focus his attention on him although it was damn hard to concentrate when a wrecking ball was bouncing around inside his head and off each of his ears like a game of ping pong. The clawing pit of anxiety was returning just as quickly as awareness did and he hated it, hated feeling off kilter and unprepared. He had never considered himself one for control but the lack of control was overwhelming in his current state. “I can’t hear anything except the ringing.” It was a simple statement that once again was barely above a whisper but the emotion in it was enough to tell Clay that it was seriously detrimental to Sonny’s mental health. Before Clay could reply or even think of anything to say, Trent walked in with the pen and paper, a blister pack of the strong pain pills, and a bottle of water not wanting to test Sonny’s stomach too much on top of everything else.

Trent flipped the pad around to show Sonny the writing on it – ‘Pain 1 to 10?’ – as he tried to keep it simple as he had no doubt that Sonny would have trouble focusing but knowing he needed to gauge where Sonny was at.

Sonny had to read the scrawl three times before he finally looked at Trent although he was still unwilling to move. “Four.” Sonny answered as it was not so much pain but more discomfort although the bruising did hurt but it was not anything that he could not handle.

Trent nodded before he put the pen and paper down on the bedside table before he quickly popped out another two pills out of the blister pack knowing that Sonny’s pain would be a bit more but that the lasting remnants of the first pills he had would be helping to ease it.

Sonny moved just enough to expose his hand, take the pills, put them in his mouth then wash them down with a few large gulps of water before he handed the bottle back to Trent then snuggled back down into the bed despite the annoyance of the constant ringing. “When is it going to stop Trent?” Sonny had closed his eyes and was resisting the urge he had to place his hands over his ears and press down as hard as he could on them to try and silence the ringing as he knew it would not help like he wanted it too, and even as he asked he knew that Trent could not provide an answer, no one could.

Trent sighed as he shared a look with Jason silently grateful that Sonny had his eyes closed as he hated to see the toll the tinnitus was taking on his brother especially when he could not do anything that would help. Trent felt as Jason placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently in support. Trent turned his attention to Clay knowing that he could not do anything else to make Sonny comfortable as even trying the recommendation of distracting or playing radio static was not going to help in this case. “Clay, why don’t you go crash for a few hours?” Trent knew that Brock was asleep and that it was best for them to take turns racking out but he also knew Clay’s reluctance before he even asked.

Clay shook his head defiantly without needing to verbally confirm the action as he was not going to go and sleep when Sonny was the way he was, there was no way he would even contemplate it.

Trent withheld the sigh that threatened to escape his lips at Clay’s outright refusal but he also understood it completely. “Alright but you do need to get some sleep soon.” He relented far easier than he should have as he caught Jason’s surprise at his acceptance. Trent quickly but subtly shook his head at Jason telling him to leave it for now as Jason would not hesitant to make it an order if Trent thought it was for the best. “I will be back to check on him soon.” Trent knew that Sonny did not need anyone else to watch him having already figured out that Clay would not be moving anytime soon nor would Jason who would be keeping an eye on both Sonny and Clay. With that statement, Trent stood up and made his way back out of the bedroom heading back to continue reading from where he left off as he was not comfortable with going to sleep just yet either.

Jason leant back against the wall seeing that Sonny’s breathing had evened out having gone back to sleep before he looked at Clay who was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his hand on top of the blanket over Sonny’s knee watching him. Jason slowly let himself slide down the wall so that he was on the floor resting against it wondering what the hell was going on in Clay’s head as the usual outward indications were not on display which made it harder to read the already hard to read kid. However he was well aware that Clay would not talk until he was ready, and maybe not even then as it was something that was deeply engrained in him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Ray moved through Sonny’s apartment as quietly as he could as the sun had already risen and it was almost 0800. Jason’s phone had been vibrating across the table as Eric had rung a couple of times most likely wanting an update but Jason had not left Sonny’s room nor had Clay since they had gone in hours before during the night. Ray stopped as he walked into the room as he took in the sight in front of him as Sonny was sitting up in his bed with Clay sitting on the edge of the bed, and Clay was writing on the paper that he had so that he could communicate with Sonny before he looked over at Jason who was sat up against the wall with his legs spread straight out watching quietly with half lidded eyes. Between Clay with his red rimmed and bloodshot eyes along with the dark circles beneath his cheeks, and the way Jason’s eyelids were fluttering closed despite how hard he tried to keep them open, it was not hard to figure out that the men were exhausted and pushing themselves past their physical limits as they chose to keep watch rather than sleep but it would only a matter of time before they burnt out completely.

“Jase, Eric’s been calling you.” Ray held out Jason’s phone and wiggled it to capture Jason’s attention having seen Sonny look up and over at him inquisitively.

Jason swiped his hands over his face before he pushed himself up off of the ground ignoring the way his body protested his lack of movement for the remainder of the night but he would do it again if it meant making sure one of his brothers or even his children felt safe. “I need coffee first.” Jason yawned as he took the phone from Ray with a pointed nod to watch Sonny and Clay.

Ray smiled. “Brock’s already on it, it will be strong enough to keep you awake for a while at least.” Ray had seen the amount of large scoops of coffee that Brock had been feeding into the machine unsure whether he was not keeping count, had lost count, or felt that they needed that much caffeine. Either way it was going to be damn strong, and blacker than black. Jason nodded tiredly stifling another yawn as he left the room answering his phone at the same time as it began to ring again. Ray turned his attention to Clay and Sonny who had paused. “Trent is going to come in and examine him in a few seconds, he is just washing up.” Ray knew that Trent wanted to examine Sonny and see if there had been any change in his condition now that it was the morning.

Clay nodded and began to scribble an abridged version of what Ray had said so that Sonny knew what was going on as he was still unable to hear.

Sonny shifted his eyes from Ray and back to Clay to read what he was writing amazed at his brother’s patience as he had to read the scrawl a couple of times before it registered. The ringing in his ears was not as high pitched as it had been but it was still constant and alarming. The most bothersome thing aside from the tinnitus was the stiffness he felt throughout his body as he had pretty much seized up with the amass of bruises that stretched and pulled with the skin every time he tried to move. “Want to get up.” Sonny hated being treated like a patient, like an invalid, but the reality was he would not be moving very far or very fast nor could he be alone with his hearing impaired the way it was especially with the dizziness that he was still suffering from.

Ray watched the way Clay glanced back at him as if he was hoping that he would stop Sonny but Ray could understand Sonny’s need to get out of bed and move as he had to be sore from the impact he had taken and the best thing was for him to move around to loosen up his aching and abused body. Ray nodded indicating his acceptance of Sonny’s wishes as he stepped forward to help or at least be prepared to catch him if the dizziness overcame him and he lost his balance as he had been filled in on the previous night’s events by Trent.

Sonny barely let Ray finish nodding his head before he was pushing the blankets down with one hand and cautiously moving to the edge of the bed and planting his feet on the floor as Clay wrapped his hand around his elbow to steady him. Usually Sonny would huff and mumble under his breath about the nanny-ing that was currently going on but truthfully right now he needed it as it was grounding. He glanced at Ray then held his hand out which Ray took without hesitation helping to pull him upright. He bit down on his lip to muffle the groan that escaped to little avail as he felt every movement with his body protesting as it broke out into a fresh round of aches and pains much akin to a time lapse of a flower blooming but all at once and there sure was nothing pretty about how he felt. He closed his eyes as he swayed just enough to have both Ray and Clay readjusting their grips to hold him a little tighter while being careful not to knock any of the abrasions he had to his arms.

Trent walked into the bedroom and halted immediately as his eyes widened at the sight of Sonny being held upright by Ray and Clay as he looked ashen even with his eyes closed. “What? What is going on?” Trent thought Sonny would not want to move from his bed at all but it seemed that he had underestimated him although he was still worried as Sonny was still unsteady and clearly suffering from some dizziness still.

Ray looked over at Trent before he returned his eyes to Sonny who had finally regained his composure and opened his eyes. “Son wanted to get up. Guessing he is sore and the stiffness from inactivity will not be helping.” Ray answered Trent knowing it was best to be honest with him and he was sure that he would reach the same conclusion.

Trent could understand the need to move and truthfully he would have made Sonny move at some point during the day to help reduce the stiffness and aching that he was feeling. “Let him move at his own pace for a little bit but stay close. I want him on the couch to examine him soon though.” Trent relented knowing that there was very little that he could do to actually help with the tinnitus so the least he could do was hold off examining him a little while longer so that he could move around.

Sonny hated not being able to hear the conversations going on around him that were most probably about him and despite how hard he tried to read their lips it was unfortunately not in his skillset. “Trent.” Sonny’s call had everyone stopping their conversation and turning their attention to him. “Ringing is not as high pitched but still can’t hear anything either, and kinda’ dizzy too. Hurtin’ all over.” The Texan drawl was out in its entirety but he still sounded exhausted and anxious as he updated Trent having suspected that it was what he was after.

Trent nodded relieved that the pitch of the ringing had reduced despite Sonny still being unable to hear as it was good news as it meant that his ears were beginning to heal and the tinnitus was reducing albeit slowly. It was progress which is what was needed and it was a good thing even if it did not feel like it. “That’s real good Sonny.” Trent smiled hoping that it would translate to Sonny even as he spoke to him out of habit more than anything else. Trent let his eyes glance between Ray and Clay who were both frozen in place as they made sure that Sonny stayed upright. “I am going to go help Brock make breakfast as I want Sonny to eat something before I give him any more painkillers.” With that Trent left the bedroom with the knowledge that Sonny was being honest with him about his health but he knew it was because he was rattled. Trent also hoped that if Sonny ate and rested on the couch that they could get Clay to do the same as he knew he had not left his side since he had helped him to bed the night before.

Sonny frowned at the sight of Trent retreating as he could not make out a word that he had said before he looked at Clay who somehow had managed to single-handedly write down ‘eat then pills’ without letting go of him. He nodded once as he swore that the more he moved his head the worse the ringing got then began moving slowly with the support of Clay and Ray who moved with him easily.

**SEAL TEAM**

A soft knock on the door had four men and one dog turning their attention to it and all the men scrambling to answer it as the last thing they wanted was for Sonny and for Clay to wake up as both were asleep only a few feet from the front door with Sonny spread on the couch with Cerb tucked up at his feet and Clay was curled up in the armchair having nodded off not long after Sonny.

Jason reached the door first, unlocked and yanked it open however he was not fast enough to stop a second knock from being actioned. The woman at the door smiled kindly as she stood with a tray of baked goods – cupcakes to be exact with bright pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles, and in front of her was a little girl with a French braid in her hair and a wide toothy smile. “Can I help you?” Jason asked quietly slightly taken aback by what he was seeing.

“Hi. I am Catherine and this is my granddaughter Grace. Grace wanted to make Sonny some cupcakes so that he would feel better.” Catherine introduced herself and Grace to Jason as she raised the cupcakes a little higher while making sure that Grace did not squirrel past Jason and into the apartment as she had her other hand securely holding Grace’s shoulder.

Jason smiled and glanced back over his shoulder. “That’s very kind of you Ma’am but Sonny is asleep at the moment and we would rather not wake him.” Jason spoke politely as the last thing he wanted to do was alienate Catherine and Grace especially with the kindness that they were showing as they clearly cared about Sonny.

“Grace, Catherine.” Sonny called with a voice thick with sleep and gravelly sounding unsure of why he had woken up in the first place but he quickly saw them and sat up although he had to take a few moments to steady himself.

“Sonny!” Grace squealed as she slipped out of Catherine’s grip and ran into the apartment towards Sonny not noticing the winces from the men or the shush that automatically slipped from Ray’s lips.

Sonny smiled as he reached his arms out and scooped Grace up and into his lap as she wrapped her small arms around his neck tightly making him smile as her hair tickled his nose. “Hi sweetheart.” Sonny whispered hating that he could not hear her little voice.

“Come on in.” Jason stepped aside to allow Catherine into the apartment seeing as Grace was clearly content sitting with Sonny.

“Sorry. She is quite fond of Sonny.” Catherine smiled sheepishly as she stepped inside knowing that her granddaughter was attached to Sonny but she was grateful for the relationship that the two had as she knew that they could both use the company and watching mindless cartoons from time to time was okay.

“Clearly.” Jason took the offered tray of cupcakes from Catherine. “Thank you.” He added on remembering when Emma was little and loved to bake cupcakes that were decorated with lashings of pink frosting and glitter before he turned his attention back to Grace and Sonny before he noticed that Clay had woken up and was smiling as he watched the pair.

Sonny smiled as Grace slid off his lap instead choosing to cuddle into his side and he wrapped his arm around her holding her close. It was like Grace knew that he was not feeling well and that he could not hear as the usually chatty little girl was content to be tucked into his side without saying anything.

Catherine could not help the smile as she looked around the room seeing the smiles and smirks that graced the men’s faces as they watched the way Grace made herself at home tucking herself into Sonny’s side on the couch. “Grace, honey, we can’t stay as we need to let Sonny rest.” Catherine reminded Grace of what she had said before the door had been opened although she knew that it would be hard to tear Grace away from him now that she was with him, and given that there was no school it would be that much harder as Grace hated having to run errands with Catherine on teacher’s only days.

“But Grandma…” Grace whined softly and made a concerted effort to snuggle closer into Sonny’s side.

Sonny glanced over at Clay before he looked at Catherine then down to Grace seeing that she was content and he was content with her as well.

Clay cleared his throat as he unfurled himself from the chair, placed his feet on the floor and leaned forward smiling at the way Sonny was just as content with Grace curled up at his side as Grace was with him. Clay looked over at Catherine, thankful for the way she had let the relationship grow, had nurtured and fostered it, as he could see the role that Sonny had naturally taken on with the little girl even if he did not see it himself. Clay knew why Sonny had kept Grace a secret, not because there was anything wrong or inappropriate in regards to the relationship that he had with her as he had been in her life since she was born but because he did not want it to be tainted, did not want it to remind him of the harsh realities of the world that they lived in and he wanted to protect the little girl that had wormed his way into his heart. Truth was Sonny had taken on a role much akin to a father rather than an uncle but Clay would never ever call him out on it. Clay looked over at Catherine and he could see that she knew it would not be easy to get Grace away from Sonny. “What have you two got planned for the day?” Clay asked knowing that it would be good for Sonny to have Grace around.

Catherine smiled having been told all about Clay by Sonny one night after he had spent some of the evening watching Grace before she had even met him but she knew the bond between the two. “I have some errands I need to do, they won’t take too long though.” Catherine answered as it dawned on her what Clay was hinting at.

“I can walk her home in an hour or so, let her stay with Sonny for now.” Clay suggested knowing that Sonny would stay still with Grace as content as she was which would do him some good too.

Catherine frowned before she smiled softly as she looked again at Sonny and Grace. “Are you sure? He really should be resting, and well Grace can be a handful at times.” Catherine was hesitant as the last thing she wanted to do was stop Sonny from healing as she knew how stir crazy the man could get which is in part why he was so involved in their lives and he was a strong male role model for Grace, a father figure.

“I’m sure. You know how they are, they will watch cartoons and eat a cupcake or two each.” Clay reminded Catherine having seen the two interact more times than he could count as he could see the affect that Grace was already having on Sonny.

Catherine looked around at the men seeing how they were all melting at the sight in front of them. “Alright but I won’t be long as I am just popping to the grocery store and the post office.” Catherine knew Clay would look after Grace and she had no qualms about leaving her with any of them as they were Sonny’s brothers and he trusted them so she did.

“Thank you.” Clay smiled grateful that they did not have to drag Grace away from Sonny as it had been hard enough to do last night and she had not even protested then. Catherine nodded but said no more as she took her leave with Jason opening the door for her then closing it behind her without speaking.

Sonny grunted softly as he shifted so that he was laying on his back with Cerb still at his feet spread out on the couch moving Grace with him until she was laid on top of him with her face tucked into his neck. He closed his eyes and let himself relax as much as he could knowing that Grace would remain where she was as long as she was comfortable, and he was tired enough to let himself go back to sleep as the more he slept the more the ringing lessened. Sonny let himself drift off as he mindlessly rubbed his hand over Grace’s back just as he had done since she was a teeny tiny baby when he had helped Catherine out as she had always made an effort to look after him in between deployments and missions for as long as he had known her.

Jason was still thoroughly confused as he jerked his head towards the kitchen for an impromptu meeting slightly amazed at how easily Sonny had settled but then again Sonny always had a special knack for settling child and making them smile. Everyone with the exception of Sonny and Grace made their way into the kitchen silently convening as Brock put on another pot of coffee feeling like they would be needing it as they now had one temporarily deaf Sonny and a young girl in their care. Jason leant back against the edge of the countertop and pinned his eyes on Clay. “Okay kid, time to spill.” Jason kept it light but there was still an edge to his voice.

Clay shifted his eyes from Sonny and Grace to Jason and then he let his eyes wonder around all of the guys who were waiting for him to talk but the last thing he wanted to do was to share something that Sonny held close to his heart so he was going to choose his words carefully. Clay raised his hand up and scrubbed it over the back of his head tussling his hair as he did so. “It’s a good thing.” Clay shrugged seemingly lost for words although he knew it would not suffice.

“No one is saying it isn’t brother but we are just surprised. Sonny has never said anything about Grace or Catherine yet you seem to know about them both, know them both.” Ray explained calmly hoping it would compel Clay to share something more but he also understood that he was trying to keep as much to himself as he could as it was not his story to share.

Clay pursed his lips as he looked back once more at Sonny who was looking more peaceful than he had seen him in a long time and he knew that it was down to Grace being asleep on top of his chest. “I don’t think he realises what he is, what he has become, to that little girl right there but I know that he will protect her with his life, would hunt down anyone that hurt her.” It was the truth and it was something that had not been shared by Sonny as it was merely what Clay had observed and concluded from watching the way they interacted.

Brock did not miss how Clay nervously shifted his weight from side to side. “And what is that Spense? What is he to her?” Brock asked even though he already had a fair idea of what it was that Clay thought Sonny’s role was in Grace’s life but he wanted to hear it aloud because what he was observing was a side of Sonny that he knew he possessed but he tried to keep it well hidden. Grace and Catherine were obviously very special to their brother but he had not shared that with them.

Clay shook his head and bit down on his lip refusing to say anymore or to answer Brock’s question feeling like he had already said to much but he could understand the questions and the shock that was reverberating through the men as he had felt the same the first time he had met Grace and seen Sonny interact with her. The truth was that Sonny was the only father figure that Grace had ever had, he was the only man that had been in her life for the entirety of her life, and he cared deeply for both her and Catherine. And to Sonny, Grace was the light in the darkness, the grounding that he needed at times, and who he could protect when he was at home.

Jason shared a look with Ray who shook his head signalling that he should not push Clay to say anything else as it was clear he was clammed up and would not be saying anymore. “Jay, think now might be a good time to discuss something else.” Ray murmured quietly but in the near silent apartment it was easily heard and caught Brock, Trent and Clay’s attention immediately.

Jason sighed wishing that he could prolong what he had to say but he had already put it off long enough especially after his conversation with Eric a few hours earlier. “Eric suspects that yesterday might not have been as accidental as it first appeared.” Jason kept his voice low hating that he had to say those words as he already felt on edge enough about it all.

“What are you saying Jay?” The brewing coffee was forgotten about immediately as Brock asked hoping like hell that Jason was not insinuating what it sounded like he was. “That it was not an accident? That someone was out to hurt one of us?” Brock elaborated quickly.

Jason glared at Ray who was surprised that it had been Brock who had reacted first as usually being the quietest one meant the others spoke first while he observed then shared his thoughts in more of a calm and organised manner. “Eric is looking into every possibility and it is just one angle. The fact is that we all went through that training course without a break and on the sixth run through an explosive is detonated. Coincidence or not, it still seems suspicious which is how it is being treated for now.” Jason’s voice was stern and left no room for argument but he could understand that it had not registered in the men’s minds as they had been too busy caring for Sonny.

“And what are we expected to do? Act like there is not a target on our backs internally?” There was a harshness to Trent’s voice that even made Jason flinch as it was not often the soft spoken medic spoke harshly out of context.

Jason resisted the urge to raise his hand and scrub at his neck. “For now we stay close to each other. Until we know anything we remain aware, remain vigilant. And this stays between us.” Jason knew that they would remain close and have each other’s back just as they did out in the field but he understood how unsettling it was thinking that someone had it out for them on home soil.

Clay blew out a breath and scrubbed his hand over the back of his head again as a shudder ran up through his spine as his mind went into overdrive trying to think of all the possibilities and replay the day before over in his head trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary before the explosive had detonated leaving Sonny hurt and with a nasty bout of tinnitus. He shook his head and moved out of the kitchen knowing that he could not go to far but he needed some fresh air as he escaped through the front door and huried through the corridor then down the stairs to get outside.

“I have got him.” Ray was already moving after Clay as his reaction was somewhat unexpected as Jason nodded and turned his attention back to Trent and Brock who were looking on.

Jason understood how they felt as he felt the exact same way but for now they had to keep going and outside of the confines of Sonny’s apartment that was their current base they had to maintain a façade because if they were being targeted then the last thing they wanted to do was tip the perpetrator(s) off. “Eric will update us as soon as he knows anything until then we wait.” And don’t do anything stupid was on the tip of Jason’s tongue but he decided against saying it.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny shifted and let his eyes flutter open as he felt as Grace was lifted off him but before he could react Clay’s face appeared in his view making him still and stop himself from reacting physically.

Clay had done his best to lift Grace off of Sonny without waking him but the change in weight had him awake in seconds. “It’s okay, I have got her brother. Just need to take her home.” Clay held Grace in his arms with her tucked into his chest as she was still asleep although she had mumbled softly when he had lifted her up. It was well past the hour that had been agreed upon instead having been closer to four hours but the rest was good however Grace had to go home now.

Sonny frowned, his eyebrows quirking and his forehead crinkling in confusion, as the ringing was so dull that he could just barely make out what Clay was saying although it was a strain as it still sounded like his ears were full of water.

“Sonny?” Jason had seen the facial expressions and was surprised when Sonny turned his head so that he was looking at him although the confusion was still clear to see on his face. “Trent.” Jason did not need to call Trent as he was already moving in closer having caught what Jason had.

Clay stepped back out of Trent’s way but stayed remaining close enough to see and hear what was going on as he absentmindedly began to sway softly from side to side with Grace in his arms holding her close in an effort to keep her settled.

Trent sat down on the coffee table and he immediately had Sonny’s attention. “Hey brother, let me know what is going on?” Trent raised his voice a little louder although he was mindful that Grace was still asleep as the last thing he wanted to do was wake her having not missed the way Clay had instinctually started swaying after he had scooped her up into his arms like a natural.

Sonny pushed himself upright so that he was sat up on the couch then quickly placed the palms of his hands over his ears and pressed down wiggling his hands as if he was trying to clear his ears or make them pop before he gave up and let his hands fall down into his lap. “Sounds like my ears are full of water and that they need to be popped.” Sonny spoke softly thinking he was speaking louder than he was.

“But you can hear me, hear us?” Trent asked hopefully already pleased with the way Sonny was responding to them as the tinnitus was clearly beginning to resolve which would make things easier on Sonny mentally.

“Yeah.” Sonny answered gruffly as he tipped his head from side to side until he had to stop as the movement was making him dizzy although not as dizzy as he had been.

“That’s good. Means the tinnitus is receding.” Trent relaxed minutely although he was well aware that it would still take a while for it to clear completely but it was progress and he was not going to defile progress. “It may come and go for a while yet, the ringing may get worse than recede. Let me know if and when that happens.” Trent knew that it was a real possibility and it was within his duty to notify Sonny of it as the last thing he wanted was for Sonny to suffer from any more anxiety if it could be helped.

Ray stepped forward and stood in front of Clay as he could see the internal dilemma that he was now having as he needed to get Grace back to Catherine but he also wanted to stay with Sonny. “I can take her back brother.” Ray offered in his softest voice although he made no effort to reach out for Grace who was clearly very content in his arms.

Clay shook his head without pausing in his swaying from side to side. “I have got her.” It was not that he did not appreciate the offer but he had said that he would return Grace home and she knew him, felt safe with him, so that was what he was going to do. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Clay did not need an escort to carry Grace down the hall to the apartment she lived in with Catherine, and truthfully he could use a few minutes alone as he had not had that when Ray had followed him out of the apartment earlier when they had all learned that the accident may not have been an accident.

“Blondie…” Sonny’s nickname for Clay had him halting in place although he kept swaying and rubbing Grace’s back mindlessly as he looked at Sonny. Sonny could not help but smile at the relationship the pair had formed. “Tell Catherine thank you.” Sonny left it at that knowing that Catherine would understand and so would Clay. Clay nodded and carried on out of the apartment without jostling Grace to much knowing he only had a few minutes before he would return.

Sonny waited until the door was closed before he looked around at his brothers then set his eyes firmly on Trent’s. “How long before the dizziness subsides?” He asked a little louder than he had meant to but with his hearing the way it was it was hard to gauge how loud he was speaking.

Trent frowned as Sonny had not mentioned it before when he had asked him what was going on but clearly it was affecting him enough to ask. “How bad it is? Scale of one to ten.” Trent asked then declared wanting to gauge the seriousness of it because if the ringing had receded as Sonny had said then so should have the dizziness but if the dizziness was worse then there could be something else causing it.

Sonny leant forward a little more wishing he could get rid of the aching although even shifting had him feeling dizzy and he was still struggling to concentrate. “Better than it was before but still making me feel terrible, worse than that time I went on that four day bender that ended with you dumping me in that cold ass fountain.” The fact that Sonny was admitting to feeling terrible and comparing it to the almighty hangover that he had after that particular four day bender clued everyone in to just how bad it was and several looks were exchanged.

Trent wished that he could do more but other than limit his movements and make him rest there was not a lot else. “You still haven’t forgiven me for that one, have you?” Trent figured the best tool that he and everyone else had was to distract Sonny, and he could still vividly recall the mighty Texan tongue lashing that he got once Sonny had freed himself from the icy fountain that had shocked him sober and rid him of the horrific stench of stale booze and strippers.

“There were chunks of ice Trent, ice!” Sonny was quick to assert because the Texan might of hated the heat at times but he sure hated the cold all of the time.

There were several chuckles and sniggers and smirks shared before they sobered as Sonny sat back on the couch. “Do you want to take a shower? I will clean and redress those wounds once you have.” Trent knew that the bandages would need changing so it was an opportune time to clean the wounds again and check that nothing was starting to become infected.

“Yeah, a shower would be good.” Sonny answered tiredly because despite how much he had slept he still felt fatigued.

“Alright, shower and then something to eat.” Trent wanted to make sure Sonny had something to eat before he went back to sleep as the last time he had eaten was the late lunch/ early dinner that consisted of only one piece of pizza for him, and yet it was nearing lunch the next day. At the mere mention of food, Sonny’s stomach rumbled lightly. “Off you go.” Trent was not going to prolong Sonny from showering any longer although he was hesitant for him to be alone however he knew that Sonny would draw the line at being accompanied and it was not something he wanted to do either. “Keep the door open.” At least that would provide them with the opportunity to hear if he stumbled or fell or called out for them, for help. The last thing Trent wanted was a repeat of the previous night as he moved off of the coffee table and towards the kitchen where Brock had already moved into and was pulling things from the fridge clearly intent on making lunch with Ray helping as well.

Sonny nodded before he moved to the edge of the couch although moving took far more effort than it should have and stopped before he looked over towards the hall that led to the bathroom longingly contemplating his next move. Jason stepped forward having not gone too far and held out his hand to Sonny having been watching him carefully wordlessly as the last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm Sonny. Sonny grunted gratefully as he wrapped his hand around Jason’s wrist as Jason did the same then helped haul him up. Sonny wavered but Jason kept hold of him. “You good?” Jason asked after a few moments as he had not let go of Sonny. Sonny nodded although he regretted it immediately as his head swam but he had enough awareness to let go of Jason’s wrist and begin shuffling in the direction of his bathroom as he hoped the heat of the shower would seep into his bones and ease the aching.

Jason waited until Sonny was in the bathroom with the door left open just a sliver before he moved to the edge of the kitchen which was a hive of activity as Brock, Ray and Trent were assembling sandwiches for lunch. Jason looked at Cerb and chuckled as the dog found his way to his side, Jason immediately began scratching Cerb’s ears as there was something soothing and reassuring about the dog. “Brock, you good?” Jason asked making Brock still but truthfully Brock had been unusually quiet and inexpressive which put Jason on edge.

Brock frowned and nodded but he knew it would not suffice. “Just been thinking.” Brock kept his voice low as the last thing he wanted to do was be overheard by Sonny considering he had not been told that it may not have been an accident.

Trent stopped and looked over at Brock just as Ray looked at Jason quizzically wondering what he had seen that they had missed. “Brock?” Trent asked as Brock’s answer only raised more questions for them all.

Brock sighed and then drew in a steadying breath once he had put down the knife he had been using to slice the tomatoes for the roast beef and salad sandwiches that they were making and then turned around and leant back against the bench seeing Cerb move out of Jason’s grasp and cross the room to be with him. Brock bit his lip and raised his hand to run through his unruly curls as his brothers shared a knowing look as it was one of his tells that something was not sitting right with him.

“Brock, what is it that you are thinking?” Ray knew it had to be important and that it would not be mulling around in his head if it was not because that was who Brock was.

Brock knew that he would not be able to ignore or skirt around the question despite how much he wanted too as the last thing he wanted was to worry any of his brothers more than they already were. Brock looked past Jason to make sure that Sonny was still in the bathroom as he could hear the water before he looked over to the front door making sure that Clay had not come back in silently. “If the detonation was deliberate, the culprit might have counted on us going in order from Bravo One to Six. And if that is the case then Sonny was not the target but…” Brock trailed off hating where his brain had gone as he could feel the way the tension rose in the room.

“Then Clay was.” Ray finished Brock’s line of thought hating it just as much as they all did but it made sense, it was a logical train of thought.

Jason closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the ceiling understanding but not appreciating what had been shared. He opened his eyes and looked back at the men. “I will let Eric know but for now this stays between us.” The last thing Jason needed was Clay knowing because he knew what would happen and that would be that Clay would retreat away from them in an effort to protect them without care of protecting himself if he was the one being targeted.

“Boss, we can’t just not tell him.” Brock protested immediately as he did not want to lie to Clay or keep him in the dark by not telling him.

Trent could hear the plea in Brock’s voice which was not something that he usually heard and it had him flicking his eyes between Brock and Jason knowing that something needed to be done to ease the tension or at least cover it up because Sonny would be out of the shower in a few minutes and Clay would be returning from taking Grace home any second. “What are you thinking Jase?” Trent asked hoping to get an idea of what Jason was thinking and why he was thinking what he was; he hoped that by learning why it would help put things in perspective.

Jason shifted on his feet and absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his thigh before he looked at Ray who looked just as confused as Trent did while Brock was unreadable however Cerb’s behaviour towards Brock was telling as he was pressed into Brock’s legs protectively. “The kid will feel the need to protect us and do so by staying away from us.” It was plainly put but they did not have time to have an in depth conversation about it. “We can keep him close without him feeling like a burden or that he is a risk to any of us because that is where his head will go.” Jason had a strong suspicion that it would be the way Clay thought given how sometimes he still fell back on his instinct to protect others by sacrificing himself which was the last thing any of them wanted.

“Okay but only until we get more information from Eric. Secrets never do anyone any good.” Ray could understand Jason’s way of thinking as they had discussed at length in the past how Clay fell back on old bad behaviour or at least behaviour that was worrisome at times in order to protect them even though most of the time it was done naturally and without much thought.

Brock furrowed his forehead and shook his head from side to side as he turned back around, washed and dried his hands in the sink, then picked up the knife and continued to slice the tomatoes once more although he was not being as gentle as he had been before as he was unhappy with the decision that had been made ultimately without any discussion. Yes, Jason did have a point that Clay would most likely try to pull away from them in order to protect them but he might surprise them as well given how hard he had been trying to include them and not retreat into himself, and the other point was that Clay had a right to know in order to best protect himself.

Trent saw Jason raise an eyebrow questioningly at Brock’s behaviour and immediately shook his head signalling that it was best that Jason leave it alone. Trent could see and understand both sides of the arguments that had been put forward but before he could say anything to try and mediate a peace, the door opened and Clay stepped into the apartment.

Ray looked at Clay as he walked towards them noticing how he had glanced towards the bathroom having heard the water still running before Ray really took a look at him and took in how haggard he looked. “Grace go back okay?” Ray was no stranger to children’s eccentricities or tantrums especially when they were comfortable with someone and did not want to leave them.

Clay rolled his shoulders as he glanced back at the bathroom once more knowing that it had taken him a lot longer than he had thought it would have. “Hmmm… she woke up just down the hall and wanted to be back with Son. She did not like that she had left without saying goodbye.” Clay explained knowing it had taken some convincing to get Grace to see reason but he had got through to her in the end by promising that she could see Sonny later once she had spent some time with Catherine and gone to her playdate that she had scheduled. Before he could say anything else he moved to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, twisted the lid off then bought the bottle to his lips and gulped half of it down feeling parched.

“You are good with her brother.” Ray complimented knowing that Clay was a natural with kids having witnessed him with his own but it was still important to tell him. And just as Ray expected Clay gave him a half shrug of his shoulder, looked down sheepishly before looking back up and giving him a soft smile just as he always did at the mention of how good he was with children.

“Sonny is better.” Clay deflected as his eyes once again shifted towards the direction of the bathroom torn between leaving Sonny to shower in peace and walking over and softly knocking on the door to check on him given what had happened last time. Truth was Sonny had a way to temper and compliment Grace because for her age she could be fiery but somehow Sonny knew what she wanted and needed without even having to ask but he knew that came from having been a part of her life since she was a baby and having formed such a close bond.

The sound of the water turning off finished the conversation effectively which Clay was kind of grateful for as things progressed as Brock, Jason and Ray moved to get the sandwiches assembled and plated while Trent cleaned his hands once more then moved to get his medical kit wanting to check, clean and redress the wounds as soon as possible.

Sonny grunted as the shock reverberated up through his body as he stepped out of the shower landing heavily on his feet because despite the heat of the water he was still aching all over although he would be hesitant to admit it however the idea of a few pain pills to help would not go astray but he was not going to ask for them if they were not on offer. Sonny had dried off in the shower then wrapped the towel around himself snug to his hips. He ambled over to the vanity and placed one hand down flat on the top to steady himself as he wiped his other hand through the condensation that had built up on the mirror revealing himself. He was shocked at the pale sunken in face that stared back at him that was marred with small cuts and blotchy looking bruising despite it all being in the early stages of the healing process. He closed his eyes and let his head tip forward until his chin was touching his chest as the hand that he had used to wipe the mirror explored his own body feeling every bruised and particular sore spot and each and every abrasion and he mentally mapped them as he went making a mental note. It was once he had finished conducting the self-examination and mind mapping every part of his bruised and abused body that the reality really set in, the reality of how close he had come to losing his life and it left him rattled. He, Sonny Quinn, was rattled, not just because he had been left temporarily deaf but because it could have easily been a different outcome, one that had him being carried out of that training room in a flag draped box, one that had him being mourned instead of cared for, one that left him with so many things unsaid to the people that he cared about the most in his life, one that left his brothers with so many conflicting emotions, and one that left him in the morgue instead of a visit to the infirmary. There was something that physically hurt as those thoughts assailed him because he was not scared of dying in a hail of bullets but he was scared of dying with so many things left unresolved, with so many things left to do, and he certainly did not want to die due to a training exercise going wrong.

A soft knock at the door had him drawing in a shaky and short breath that felt far to hard to do. “Yeah?” He sounded as short of breath as he felt as he leant more of his weight against the vanity feeling that he was shaking.

Trent was immediately concerned by the time that it seemed to be taking Sonny in the bathroom not that he was one to monitor his brother’s bathroom routines but the water had been stopped for nearly fifteen minutes yet Sonny had not come out. “You okay in there Sonny?” Trent asked once he got a response from his knock and his concern only ratcheted up a notch at how shaky he sounded.

“I will be out in a few minutes.” Sonny called back knowing he needed to pull himself together and get dressed before he had his bathroom invaded by his worried brothers.

Trent frowned feeling like they were all frowning a lot more than usual lately but relented as he had not heard the tell tale thump of Sonny hitting the floor. “Alright, leave your shirt off so I can examine you though.” Trent saw no point in Sonny putting a shirt on only to have to take it off again so that he could give a thorough examination as he wanted to check on the bruising that covered his upper body.

“Yeah.” Sonny answered resignedly before he straightened up and turned away from the mirror, from himself, then shuffled to where his fresh boxers and sweatpants were that he had grabbed then began to get dressed.

Trent moved back into the lounge seeing Jason looking at him and silently asking if everything was alright to which Trent nodded as he went about laying out the supplies he needed wanting to have them on hand immediately so that he did not have to prolong any thing.

It was a few minutes later that Sonny shuffled out of the bathroom with his shirt slung over his shoulder and into the lounge feeling every move that his muscles made as they protested with another pang of pain, and he did not miss the winces and grimaces from his brothers nor the concerned looks that were levelled at him, at the state of his upper body. He was immediately grateful that Trent had not said to just put boxers on as he knew from his hip down was just as badly bruised if not worse.

“Damn Sonny.” Ray was the first to speak although his sentiment was shared as he had not seen how badly bruised Sonny was although he knew he would be given how hard he had landed. It was not hard to tell that Sonny was uncomfortable and sore. “Can he have some pain killers Trent?” Ray hated to see any of his brothers in pain but seeing how badly bruised Sonny was made him want to give him a handful of pills if it meant he felt better.

Trent was surprised at how much worse the bruising had gotten, how much darker it had become, but it was expected as Sonny sat down in front of him ready to allow him to do what he needed to treat him. “Food and then I can give you something strong to help, thinking a muscle relaxant would be good too.” Trent hoped that a strong analgesic with a mild muscle relaxant would help ease some of Sonny’s pain and discomfort. Sonny nodded wearily as the moment he sat down he felt as the fatigue hit him again, it was like it was inescapable and he was struggling to shake it off. It was not often that Sonny was silent as Trent got to work checking to make sure that there were no signs of infection beginning to show then applying an antibiotic cream over all of the wounds before he covered the ones that needed to be covered with a bandage. It took almost ten minutes for Trent to finish up in which Sonny had been still and silent the entire time as the ringing had started back up although nowhere near the scale that it was before but it was enough to make him hate it again.

“Here Sonny.” Brock stepped forward and held out a plate for Sonny to take as soon as Trent nodded to signal that he was done knowing that everyone else had eaten whilst Sonny had finished up in the bathroom as he sat a fresh bottle of water on the armrest of the couch beside him.

Sonny took the plate seeing that it had two sandwiches on it. “Thanks.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he took the plate and sat it beside him as he wanted to put his shirt on suddenly feeling self-conscious and anxious once more. He picked up his shirt that he had put down next to himself on the couch and pulled it on with difficulty as he was trying his upmost not to move to much but it could not be helped. He let himself take a few moments and tried to settle back into the couch as comfortably as he could before he picked up his plate and sat it on his lap then picked up the first half of the first sandwich and bit into it.

Trent nodded his head towards Jason and Ray then towards the front door wanting to have a conversation away from Sonny, and he knew it would be the optimal time. The three moved out of the apartment knowing that Clay and Brock would watch Sonny and make sure that he ate. Trent closed the door behind him as he was the last one out of it before he followed Jason and Ray down to the end of the corridor which was clear. Trent felt reluctant to say what he needed too but they needed to keep a close eye on Sonny. “I know we need to stay close but the last thing we want to do is overwhelm him especially in the state he is in.” Trent knew it was best to be blunt.

Jason folded his arms over his chest and lent back against the wall trying but failing spectacularly at looking relaxed. “What are you thinking Trent?” Whatever it was that Trent was getting at, Jason was sure that he was not going to like it.

“The best way to help him would be to reduce ourselves down. We all need to stay sharp and on alert until we know what the hell is going on. I think the best thing is for us to take shifts and rotate so that only one or two of us are with him at a time while the others rest.” Trent already knew that none of them would want to leave Sonny vulnerable as his hearing still was not recovered fully but overwhelming him was not working either nor was running on empty.

Ray could see that Jason was hesitant by the way he had tensed but Ray admittedly could understand Trent’s suggestion as they were all running on next to no sleep and were exhausted plus Sonny’s apartment was cramped with six men and one dog all squished in. “I doubt Spenser will want to go anywhere so the rest of us will rotate.” Ray could already foresee the fight that Clay would put up if they even suggested that he go home to sleep before Sonny was fully recovered.

“Kid’s even more exhausted than we are Ray.” Jason was quick to point out knowing that Clay’s exhaustion was almost on par with Sonny’s but he had no doubt that Clay would protest either.

“And he won’t sleep or let himself relax if he is not near Sonny.” Trent was quick to assert knowing the duo were bonded like he and Brock were and like Ray and Jason were.

Jason unfolded his arms and scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly knowing that both men in front of him were right in what they were saying but it still did not make the decision any easier. “Alright but we stay in contact.” There was no way around it, they all needed to go home to shower, change their clothes, eat and sleep. With that finalised, Jason led the way back into the apartment seeing that Sonny had pushed his plate away still with an entire sandwich left untouched although he was sipping on water but even that looked to be more effort than it should have been while Clay sat in front of him on the coffee table wearily and Brock stood watching the both of them.

“Everything okay Sonny?” Trent made sure that his voice was firm but soft enough not to make his head hurt any worse. The fact that Sonny had not finished his food was slightly alarming as usually two sandwiches would have been demolished with ease within minutes by the hearty Texan.

Sonny did not want to move his head as the ringing had started again almost as loud as it had been in the immediate aftermath of the explosion and it was making him feel dizzy again as his stomach rolled.

“I think his ears have started ringing again.” Brock supplied dutifully as he had seen Sonny grab at his ears as soon as the plate was away from him and before he had picked up the bottle of water. “Guessing a whole boat load of dizziness came crashing in with it.” Brock added on almost as an afterthought as he had seen how wan Sonny had become although he seemed to be holding it well.

Sonny wanted many things but at the top of his list was for his ears to stop ringing and for the dizziness to subside but right now he would settle for the second item on his list which was for the pain pills and muscle relaxant that Trent had suggested because he hoped it would be enough to let him fall asleep once he was curled back up in his bed as the tiredness was really getting to him again.

Trent cursed under his breath and quickly decided the best course of action was to get Sonny medicated and into bed as he hoped that another nap would help lessen the ringing that the tinnitus was causing Sonny. Trent quickly dug through his medical kit but quickly decided against the pill form of both medications as the last thing he wanted to do was make Sonny throw up especially if the dizziness was making him as nauseous as Trent suspected it was so the next best option was in the form of an injection as it was fast acting and the likelihood of Sonny vomiting was significantly less. “I will inject him with a combination of analgesics, muscle relaxant and an antiemetic to help with the nausea. As soon as I have we will get him into bed so that he can crash out for a few hours, hopefully sleeping will help with the tinnitus as well.” Trent explained without pausing as he drew up three syringes although he did see the way Brock paled and had to turn around to avoid seeing the needles that he was about to plunge into Sonny’s arm one by one. “Okay Sonny, here we go.” Trent took hold of Sonny’s arm and with skilled hands made quick work of the three injections without even making Sonny flinch. Trent let go of Sonny’s arm then quickly placed a small bandage across the three prick sites so that the small drops of blood did not drip everywhere and go on anything before he recapped the needles and put them in a special bag so that they could be disposed of later in the proper manner.

Ray had moved closer to Brock and wrapped his hand around his forearm as he guided him to sit down having seen him sway and the last thing they needed was to be another team member down however Ray knew that Brock’s fear of needles was much worse when he was exhausted as he was. Ray knelt down in front of Brock hoping that it would be enough to shift his focus from the sight of the needles that Trent had produced or the fact that they were being sunk into Sonny’s already tender skin. “Take it easy Brock.” Ray murmured softly.

Jason nodded his head at Ray then to Brock silently communicating for him to stay with him before he stepped closer to Sonny. “Clay, give me a hand getting him into his bed.” Jason knew that he did not have to ask Clay at all as he would anyway. Clay nodded and stood up then reached out to Sonny who pushed himself to his feet just as Jason wrapped his hand around his arm just above his elbow mirroring Clay’s hold although Clay’s hand was a little higher up due to the laceration near Sonny’s elbow. “Come on brother, lets get you to bed.” Jason had no idea if Sonny could hear anything or nothing but he was going to keep talking to him as if he could in the hope that he could as Sonny was not exactly sharing any information with them. Between Jason and Clay they managed to get Sonny back into bed which was not hard given how the man had practically collapsed down onto the mattress and curled up with his eyelids closed before Clay had even managed to pull the blankets up over him. Jason smiled softly and as it had become second nature he reached out and placed his hand around the back of Clay’s neck giving him a soft squeeze that he knew he took comfort in. “Come on sunshine, lets leave him to sleep. I want you to rack out on the couch for a couple of hours too. It is what is best for Sonny.” Jason pre-empted the argument that was sure to come from Clay’s mouth even though he was using guilt to get Clay to take a break and get a decent amount of sleep.

Clay absentmindedly leaned his head back into Jason’s touch although his eyes never left Sonny who was already asleep. “He’s going to be okay, isn’t he Jase?” Clay needed reassuring as he had never seen Sonny so docile not even after he had died and been resuscitated when he had drowned in the tube on the submarine, and although he would be loath to admit it he found it to be unnerving.

“Trust me Clay when I say that he is going to be fine, it might take a while but he will get there because we will get him there.” Jason was flawed just as he always was when he saw that childlike terrified part of Clay that only came out when one of them was injured or ill. It was hard to see and reconcile that the childlike terrified man in front of him was the same one who could be overly cocky and downright lethal when called upon. However it was also something that Jason admired and would continue to cherish as he knew how Sonny reacted when Clay was the same way and it was a bond that would be absolutely unbreakable which both men needed. “Come on kid, lets go.” Jason knew that Clay would stay right where he was if he was not made to move however he was intent on getting him to get some rest.

Clay nodded feebly and before he could stop it a yawn escaped his lips and his eyelids fluttered as they had been doing for the past several hours as he had only dozed before when Sonny had been napping with Grace having kept waking himself up to make sure that they were alright even though he could see that his brothers were all close by. “Night Son.” Clay whispered as he let himself be guided out of the room by Jason unaware that he was stumbling lightly as he was exhausted.

Jason just smiled and shook his head as he helped Clay over to the couch seeing how quickly he got himself comfortable which was helped by Trent covering him up with a blanket that had been draped over the end of the couch and within seconds he was asleep. “Let the kid sleep. Brock okay?” Jason could see the question in Trent’s eyes before he turned his attention to Brock who was still sat with his back facing them and Ray was still knelt down in front of him.

Ray leaned to the side so that he could see Jason. “He’s good, just needs a few more minutes.” Ray knew that Brock did not need to be crowded and that he was regulating his breathing, and he was grateful that his reaction had been nowhere near his normal reaction level but that was only because he was not the one getting injected.

Jason nodded as he looked around at his men, at Brock, Ray and Trent and then to Cerb who all looked just as exhausted as he felt. “I will take the first shift starting now.” Jason declared staunchly as he let his eyes flick over to Clay then towards Sonny’s bedroom before he looked back at them.

“Jase, I should be here.” Trent argued feeling that he should stay as it was his duty as the team’s medic.

“Trent, I can handle both of them. Clay needs to sleep, and Sonny will sleep for a while and there is nothing else that can be done except to give him some pain pills which I can do.” Jason replied firmly yet with a delicacy that was reserved solely for Trent as he knew how seriously Trent took his position as medic which he was grateful for knowing that his skillset and vast knowledge saved their lives more times than he wanted to recall. “The best thing you can do is go home, get some sleep and freshen up.” Jason added on hoping to sway him as the last thing he wanted to do was make it an order but he would if he had too.

Trent knew that Jason was right but it still felt wrong to him however he could see that his boss was gearing up to order him to do it anyway. “Brock, you and Cerb want to crash at mine?” Trent shifted his attention to Brock wanting to make sure that his reaction was done with, and it also served a dual purpose as it meant that they were together and could be alert.

Brock ran his fingertips through Cerb’s soft fur taking comfort in the familiarity and doing his best to calm down and pull himself together. As much as Brock wanted his own bed, he was just as comfortable at Trent’s as he was in his own home. “Yeah, yes.” Brock nodded as he spoke that was followed up by a soft bark from Cerb.

Ray frowned as he eyed Jason who was just as tired as all of them but he knew better than to argue with Jason. “What time do you want me back to switch out with you?” Ray asked dutifully knowing that if they did not set firm boundaries than Jason would be very much like Clay and stay until Sonny was back operational which would do neither of them any good. A part of Ray was relieved to be going home as it meant that he got to spend time with his wife and his children but he did not like having a potential threat hanging over them either and leaving his team.

“In the morning, we will be fine for the night.” Jason was nonspecific with the time merely because he knew that they were all early risers as it was engrained in them unless that had been up all night. He knew that Ray would make his way over in the morning and force him to leave, to take his own advice, and go home.

“Alright.” Ray relented easily deciding that it was not worth trying to convince Jason to leave now as he was set on staying the night.

Jason fished his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Ray who caught them with ease knowing that Ray had ridden with him so he would need to use his truck to go home and come back in the morning. “Come on, lets head out. I will be back in the morning.” Ray nodded his head towards Brock, Cerb and Trent before he addressed Jason. Within a minute the three of them were out of the apartment heading for their homes with reminders to keep safe and stay alert.

Jason found himself walking through Sonny’s apartment to his bedroom to make sure that he was still sleeping comfortably, or at least as comfortably as he could be, before he wondered back into the lounge and sat down in the large chair feeling the weariness come over him as he looked over at Clay relieved to see that he was finally asleep too.

**SEAL TEAM**

There were several screwed up balls of paper scattered over the top of the blankets on the bed alongside several sealed envelopes with each name scrawled on the front in his best handwriting or at least the most legible he could formulate. Sonny had a fair idea as to why he had woken up a little after midnight with a strong inclination to write down everything that he had not said, everything that he wanted the people he loved and cared for to know, everything that he did not have to courage to say to them, and although he was no wordsmith there was no one who would doubt his words on the paper in front of them if they ever were to receive them. Sonny was grateful that in one of his bedside table drawers was a lined paper pad and a packet of stark white envelopes although he had no idea why they were in there but for now he was grateful that they were as he needed to make sure that he had this one thing done, and he knew who he would give the large envelope that would contain the smaller envelopes sealed inside to as the keeper, it would be Eric. The things that struck Sonny was that he had found it easy to write down what he wanted each of his brothers to know, that his words to the ‘good idea fairy’ as he had been known to call Mandy were with the upmost fondness, and that all of his feelings, his love, for Lisa was easy to write down although the enormity may not have come across in the way he wanted it to but he knew that she knew that he loved her.

The letter that was the hardest one to write was the letter to Grace because the love he had for the little girl who had come into his life unexpectedly as a tiny little baby and who he had watched grow was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The thought of her never knowing all the things that he had planned to tell her as she grew up scared him because without realising it he had made a lot of plans of things he wanted to make sure she knew so that she was safe and prepared for anything the world could throw at her whilst being aware of the dangers without making her fearful. Sonny had already taken precautions in regards to Grace, had stipulated on his CACO form that Grace and Catherine were to be notified if something were to happen to him and that Clay was to be the one to do that notification although he had not informed Clay of that part instead choosing to explain and apologise in his letter to him and asked that he made sure that she was taken care of, and that certain things of his were to be passed on to Grace so that she knew he loved her. The fact that his last paragraph of the long letter was _‘Grace, the day you were put into my arms by Catherine was the day that I knew I would do whatever I could to protect you because you became my baby girl even though you weren’t mine but I want you to know that you were mine, blood does not mean anything baby girl. The first time you looked up at me with those big gorgeous green eyes of yours that were so full of adoration was when I came home from a particularly rough deployment and you called me Daddy as you jumped into my arms when you were all of about three, I knew that I was sunk, that I would do everything I could to be the man that would make you feel safe, who would play with you and watch cartoons and make sure that you did not date anyone who would hurt you. I only hope that I was that for you Grace, that I gave you a father figure that you could be proud of because you deserved that and so much more sweetheart. I hoped you would never see the broken man that I was, that I could be, and I want you to know I was not proud of myself in those moments but I want you to know that you helped piece me back together without even knowing that you were helping me. You helped me sweetheart more than I will ever be able to share with you. Please Grace, I only ask one thing of you, be fearless and don’t let the world break you. I love you baby girl, don’t ever forget that Grace.’_ A lone silent tear rolled down Sonny’s cheek and dropped down onto the page fittingly as he set the pen down then took the many pages and neatly folded them before he slotted it into the envelope that he had already written her name on and then sealed it tightly.

A knock at the door made Sonny jump and look around his bed for the first time seeing the mess that he had made. “Just a minute.” He grunted pained as he scrambled to grasp all of the sealed envelopes containing his letters and shove them into the open draw along with the pen and paper pad before he grabbed all the wadded up balls of paper and stuffed them into the draw then closed it. With a quick glance at the dimly illuminated bedside clock he realised it was 0456 and wondered how quickly the time had gone by without him realising it. “Yeah.” He called as he bought his hand up to his beard and ran his fingers through it feeling lighter now that he had taken care of the letters that he had desperately needed to write in response to his close call.

The door opened revealing Jason who held a mug of coffee in his hand. “How are you feeling Son?” Jason asked silently relieved that Sonny could hear now that he had slept through most of the previous afternoon and the night as he stepped closer and held out the mug of coffee to Sonny which was quickly taken.

“Thanks.” Sonny took a big mouthful of the coffee and swallowed it down grateful for the warmth it bought him. “I’m okay, at least the goddamn ringin’ has stopped.” Sonny felt clear headed and there was not an ounce of dizziness to be felt which was more of a relief than anything as he was not sure how much longer he could cope with both the ringing and dizziness before it bought him to the brink of insanity.

“And the rest of the body?” Jason asked although he was glad to hear that the tinnitus was receding and he could not help but notice that Sonny looked a lot less worried which was not something that the usually gruff Texan showed.

Sonny knew that the muscle relaxant and pain killers that Trent had injected him with had worked wonders to ease the aching that he felt but he was still weary as to whether that was still working in his bloodstream or he was actually feeling better. “Gonna look like a splattering of colours for the next few weeks or so but I am good Jase.” There was that resilience that Sonny was known for as he fortified his own belief that he was up to getting back into his normal routine as he had licked his wounds, felt sorry for himself and taken the time to assure that if something were to happen to him than those that he knew would be able to read his letters, read what he could not say aloud to them.

Jason smiled as another wave of relief swept through him at Sonny’s resolute answer as it was nice to see the Texan almost back to his usual blustery self.

“Where’s blondie?” Sonny had a sneaking suspicion that Clay had not gone far however the last thing he wanted was for Clay to worry about him although he knew it was inevitable as it was on par with telling him not to display the Texas state flag.

Jason’s smile faltered and it would have been imperceptible if it was not for the fact that they had worked so closely together for years which immediately set Sonny on edge and had him reaching out to put his coffee mug on the bedside table as he prepared to get out of bed. “Sunshine’s asleep, has been since you came in here.” Jason said fondly as he rushed to reassure Sonny that he was alright.

Sonny stilled as his eyes loomed on Jason sensing that there was something going on. “I don’t pretend to be smart but I know I am missing something. So what aren’t you telling me Jase?” Sonny did not waver as he looked at Jason straight in the eyes knowing that there was something.

Jason silently cursed himself from failing to keep his worry hidden as the last thing he wanted was for Sonny to worry about anything other than recovering but it seemed that it would not be that way. Jason turned around and closed the door as he did not want their voices to travel and he hoped that it would allow Clay to stay asleep for longer before he turned back to Sonny who looked on wearily at him. “Eric is investigating the circumstances surrounding the explosion Sonny.” It was as simple yet as telling as Jason could make it but he saw how Sonny sat up straighter in the bed.

Sonny furrowed his forehead as he wondered what the hell Jason was saying as he knew that an internal investigation would be completed considering he had been hurt and live explosives were not meant to have been used. “You have lost me Jase.” There was a slight growl to Sonny’s voice as he was on edge as it was not really making sense to him.

Jason knew that Sonny would not drop it until he knew what the hell was happening. “We think that we may have been targeted, that the explosive was planted but it was detonated at random as we did not go in any particular order.” Jason hoped that by giving Sonny that small piece of information that it would stem any more questions as the last thing he wanted to do was explain to Sonny that it might not have been that they were all targeted but more specifically that Clay had been targeted as Brock had theorised.

“Who in the hell would want to target us at home?” Sonny growled immediately feeling the anger flow through his veins and flood every fibre of his body.

Jason resisted the urge to pinch at the bridge of his nose as he could understand the anger that Sonny felt but knew that he had to quell it as the last thing any of them needed was for him to blow up. “Sonny.” Jason had his attention immediately. “Eric is working on it. For now we stay alert and stick together as much as we can until we know different.” It was not a suggestion but rather an order given his tone of voice.

Sonny blew out a deep breath as he got out of his bed knowing that he was not going to go back to sleep despite how tired he felt as he thought about what had happened and tried to recall the moments leading up to the explosion but it was still fuzzy in his own brain. “Gonna freshen up.” Sonny informed Jason before he could ask who nodded his head in response. “Jase, when will Eric have an answer for us?” He asked although he knew it was unfair to ask.

“He will call as soon as he has anything. Ray will be here soon.” Jason was ready to escape the room and let Sonny freshen up as the last thing he wanted to do was give Sonny any more time to formulate any more questions.

Sonny watched as Jason walked out of the door and shut it behind him before he allowed himself to relax back into the mountain of pillows that were behind him as he went over the fragmented memories of the day and the most unsettling thing was that nothing seemed off or out of the ordinary but then given their job nothing ever seemed normal. He shook his head lightly to clear it of his thoughts before he ran his hand over the top of the comforter stilling as it hit a wadded up ball of paper that he had missed in his hurried effort to hide his handwritten letters and picked it up then stuffed it into the drawer with the rest knowing that if he did not move soon than Jason would come to check on him again.

**SEAL TEAM**

Bravo was assembled in Sonny’s lounge waiting on Eric and Mandy who were on their way over apparently with news although Eric would not say anything over the phone which left Jason with a growing sense of unease as he looked around at his men. Jason just about leapt out of his skin at the solid knock on Sonny’s front door as he hurried to answer it knowing that it was Eric and Mandy. “Took you long enough.” Jason greeted the two of them as he stepped aside to let them inside.

“Nice to see you too Jason.” Mandy smiled fondly as she stepped inside as Eric had allowed her to go first knowing that he was only being gruff because he was worried.

Eric resisted shaking his head as he could understand the concern that the men felt. “Please tell me there is coffee.” Eric and Mandy had been up and chasing leads relentlessly since the moment the explosive had detonated and the phone call from Jason, and they needed coffee immediately.

“I’ve got it.” Ray could see the two were exhausted as he got up and made his way into the kitchen to pour them a mug each knowing that they would have it black, luckily the pot was already brewing as Jason had been drinking coffee like a dehydrated man instead of just going to sleep which he desperately needed.

Eric looked at Mandy as she sat down on the floor next to Brock and Cerb while he stood up and looked over at Sonny wanting to get his own visual on the man however he was relieved to see him awake and upright although the visible skin was still marred with various abrasions and bruises.

“Here.” Ray handed a mug to each of them which was taken with a nod of thanks for each of them.

Jason was impatient and he hated knowing that they had information but were not telling them what they had learned. “What did you find?” He asked having waited long enough as soon as Eric and Mandy had both swallowed their first mouthful of coffee.

Eric looked at Mandy and she nodded her head to signal that she was ready before she reached into her bag and pulled out a rather light file although she kept hold of it rather than putting it down on the coffee table in front of her. “The whole of DEVGRU was being targeted and unfortunately you were the unlucky team that just happened to be running that particular training exercise on that day.” Eric told the men as the room exploded into a chorus of disbelief. Eric raised his hand up once he was sure the men had got it out of their system although he understood the disbelief as it was a sentiment that he had shared when the information had first come together and it was one he still understood as he and Mandy had gotten a confession out of the culprit. The men silenced and waited for Eric to say more but he turned his attention towards Mandy signalling that she could share what she had been the one to discover as everyone followed his line of sight.

Mandy knew Eric was giving her the cue to pick up where he left off and share the details of what they had learned. Mandy placed the file on the edge of the table, slid it into the centre of the table and then flipped the top leaf open revealing the carefully selected photograph that she wanted them to see. “Have any of you ever seen him?” Mandy asked knowing that the men would not like to be questioned but she hoped it would provide an opportunity to link everything up.

The men shared a look as they tried to recall if they had ever interacted with the man in the picture.

“No, not that I recall.” Ray answered first knowing that Mandy wanted verbal confirmation.

“Who the hell is he?” Jason growled hating that they were being questioned but his words were enough to signal that he did not know the man in the photograph.

“Don’t think so.” Brock answered with a shrug as it was not a memorable face that he was looking at.

Trent shook his head. “No, haven’t seen him before.” He answered seeing Sonny lean forward.

Sonny leant forward ignoring the twinges of pain that his movements caused as he studied the photograph or rather the man in the photograph. “Should we have known whoever the hell this is?” He asked even as he shook his head signalling that he did not know who it was.

Eric was watching each of the men’s reactions carefully but what was most resounding to him was the lack of response from Clay who was staring intently at the photographing in an unseeing manner. “Spenser?” The use of Clay’s last name had his attention as he snapped his neck up to look at Eric.

Clay had no idea why the face looked so familiar and he was searching through his brain for the answer, and as soon as Eric called him to attention with his last name he was suddenly hit with the realisation of where he recognised the face from and that made his stomach knot uncomfortably. He swallowed thickly as he looked back at the photo. “Green team, not the current one but the one two intake teams ago, right?” Clay wanted clarification that he was thinking correctly as he vaguely tried to recall where he had seen him. That information seemed to leave the rest of the team dumbfounded into silence. Clay had briefly helped out with Green Team when he was on medical leave although it was not enough to get to know each of the men in it at the time but rather in more of an observational position.

Mandy silently deferred back to Eric knowing that it was his turn to inform the men of the outcome of their investigation but Clay had already filled in a huge portion as to the motive behind the attack even if he was unsure if he was recalling correctly.

Eric wished he could tell the men in front of him that what they thought was not true but that simply was not the case. “Dylan Carr, failed to make it through Green Team thanks to SERE training. According to his file he tapped out of SERE after only seven hours. The Navy however thought he would be a valuable asset and assigned him a desk job without realising how envious and dangerous he was to become as he did not show any red flags in the immediate aftermath of his failure to complete SERE training. We have apprehended him and he confessed to it all, a mandatory psych evaluation has been ordered as he became manic as he confessed his crimes and vividly described with a disturbing amount of detail what he had planned for several teams. He believes that if he could take a few Tier One Operators out then he would secure himself a position on one of the teams.” Eric explained as plainly as he could but even had to admit that standing and watching the man manically and excitedly confess to everything to Mandy had made a shiver run up through his spine.

Sonny sat back letting himself sink back into the couch before he looked around at his brothers who were all waiting on him and subtly watching for his reaction but the truth was that he was not sure how to feel. “You wanna give me five minutes alone with him?” Sonny asked deciding to settle on being angry at the betrayal of everything they stood for, at the betrayal of the oath and the creed that they honoured for those past, present and future.

“Wish we could but he is on his way to the Brigg in Norfolk.” Mandy supplied angry that this scum of a man had not had the chance to face the men that he had tried to hurt, and that it was the men she cared about that had been hurt because in her mind if one was then they all were because it took a toll of every one of them.

Jason looked at Ray who raised an eyebrow at Mandy’s words and at the anger lacing her voice although they knew it was not directed at them. “So we were just the ones that got caught in his first trap?” Jason asked slightly relieved but also dismayed by the news.

Eric and Mandy exchanged a look that immediately had Jason’s stomach sinking as the rest of the men looked on wearily. Mandy blew out a gush of air before she looked around at the men. “Unfortunately it wasn’t. Do you recall the incident last month when that faulty ammunition exploded on Alpha’s team, and then the month prior went the member of Delta got sliced by that knife in hand to hand combat training? Well Carr confessed to those being his works too. Looks like he was building up after each incident.” It had been that progression in incidents that had been Carr’s downfall as he was the common denominator even though he should not have been anywhere near certain aspects of them.

Clay dragged his gaze up from the photograph and looked over at Eric before he looked at Jason then settled back on the photograph again as he tried desperately to recall his interactions whilst helping out with Green Team observations but if he was being honest he had so much going on and so many worries that nothing seemed out of the ordinary or at least not enough to raise an alarm. Something big had been missed but the question that lingered was had he missed it as well and there was something shakeable in the lack of answer that he did not have.

Sonny saw Brock catch his attention and nod towards Clay who seemed to be a million miles away although they knew him well enough to know that he was retreating into his head.

“It will be dealt with. For now, it’s good that we know there will not be a reoccurrence.” Eric reassured the men understanding that it was a lot to take in as it had been for him to as well however it was harder to reconcile which he was still trying to do. “How are you feeling Sonny?” Eric turned his attention to Sonny who looked a whole lot better than the last time he had seen him which was in the hospital corridor; he and Mandy had both wanted to come over and check earlier but both had felt that getting answers was far more important given the thoughts and worries that had been brewing.

Sonny shifted his eyes from Clay to Eric. “Ready and rearing to go.” The Texan drawl was followed by his signature smirk as he hated being idle. The answer had Trent snorting while Brock and Ray rolled their eyes, and Jason just shrugged his shoulders as Eric looked at him with disbelief but what did he expect given he had asked Sonny how he was feeling as it was not like the man was an open book at the best of times and he certainly didn’t do feelings.

“I’m glad to hear that however I have taken the liberty of taking you out of the rotation for a week. Let you all rest up.” Eric informed them knowing that a week would do them all good even if they did not want it. It was not just about letting Sonny heal up fully but Eric was smart enough to know that the entire team needed time to process things and feel safe in the knowledge that Sonny was healing. No one was going to argue with Eric on having a week off rotation. “Now I must get going but Mandy can answer any questions if you have them.” Eric had a meeting he had to attend back on base however he knew that the men would remain close by each other and that Mandy knew enough to help answer any questions that may arise.

Mandy nodded and pursed her lips as she reached forward and closed the file that sat on the table effectively ending Clay’s staring contest with the photograph as Jason let Eric out before he come and sat back down.

Trent looked at Mandy as he watched her slide the file over the table and then pick it up before she put it back in her bag which was still beside her. “You okay Mandy?” Trent knew how tough Mandy was, knew that she hid her emotions well, too well, at times, but she looked frazzled and was failing at hiding what she was feeling which was what prompted him to ask.

Mandy snapped her eyes up to meet Trent’s wondering why the hell he was asking if she was okay when they were the ones that had been targeted by someone who could not make the grade of being a Tier One Operator. “I think I should be asking each of you that given the past seventy two hours or so.” She deflected naturally and seamlessly whilst maintaining eye contact with Trent.

“Thank you Mandy.” Jason’s quiet but meaningful words had everyone else nodding towards her as they were all grateful for the work she and Eric had done to investigate and ultimately catch the man responsible.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny inhaled slowly in the brisk night air as he walked outside and looked around the parking lot of the bar having seen Clay leave moments earlier. It did not take long to find the kid leant back against the brick wall of the outside of the bar with his shoulders hunched inwards and his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. It was freeing not to have to worry about his ears exploding with a cacophony of deafening ringing or a sudden bout of dizziness that threw him off balance however he still felt far more fatigued than he was used too.

“What’cha doing out here goldilocks?” Sonny’s concern had been mounting all day ever since Eric and Mandy had informed them of the circumstances surrounding the training accident that was anything but instead being a deliberate and malicious act by someone who disgraced their values. Clay had been unusually quiet, reserved even, and it was unsettling ever since as he could not even get him to bite or banter like he usually would.

Clay’s head snapped up and backwards until it collided with the brick wall harshly making him wince as Sonny’s voice startled him before he cursed himself silently for not being aware of his own surroundings especially outside of a bar despite it being their regular one when at home.

“Jesus blondie.” Sonny was at Clay’s side within seconds with his hand on his elbow to steady him immediately regretting startling him. “Why don’t you tell me what it is that is eating away at you?” He let go of Clay once he was sure he was steady before he moved to stand in front of him effectively boxing him in so that he could not just ignore him. It might not have been the smartest tactic but it was the one Sonny was going with to get Clay out of his funk. There was something troublesome that Sonny saw in Clay’s eyes and his mind immediately questioned if it was a look that Swanny ever saw in the aftermath of Manila but he quickly shoved it aside not wanting to recall any of that bitter yet still too fresh history.

Clay wanted to walk away but he knew Sonny would have him pushed back against the wall in seconds if he tried too. “I’m fine, just needed some fresh air for a few minutes.” He tried to deny not wanting to discuss what was going on in his head.

Sonny frowned hating the times when Clay was as closed off as he was. “Yeah, not buying that one. It’s either me or Jase blondie. Your choice.” Sonny knew he might not be fair by involving Jason but Clay had to get out of his head before anything happened.

Clay shook his head ignoring the headache that was starting to form. “I am sorry that you were the one that the explosive detonated on.” The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them as he had spent the rest of the day re-examining what he could recall and trying to figure out how someone could maintain a façade for so long but then again he was who he was and he was damn good at maintaining a façade of his own at times.

Sonny furrowed his eyebrows as he reached his hand out and wrapped it around Clay’s shoulder with his knuckles brushing along the cold smooth surface of the bricks. “You didn’t know that it was going to explode brother. Nothing to be sorry for.” Sonny truly meant it, hell none of them knew that they were being targeted.

Clay nodded unconvinced hoping that it would be the end of the conversation as he really did not want to explain that he could not figure out the answer to the question that still perplexed him. “Sonny?” Clay knew it might not be a good time but he wanted to know.

“Yeah Clay?” Sonny asked in response immediately knowing that Clay was not going to share as he was not ready too but something else important was on his mind.

Clay chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds as he deliberated whether he should ask or just stop talking completely before he released his lip with a pop. “Grace… is she ahh… do you have something in place for her?” Clay had wondered before but given how different the outcome could have been he had to know because he was fond of the little girl who had stolen a part of Sonny Quinn’s big heart years before and he only wanted the best for the both of them.

Sonny swallowed thickly at Clay’s question as it had not been the one he was expecting but he should have been because he knew Clay cared for Grace as well and not just because of his relationship with her but because the two had their own unique growing bond. The fact that Clay had asked also solidified that Sonny had made the right choice although there was never any doubt about that for him. “I have brother. I have made sure that she would be notified if anything was to happen to me. And I know you would if I had not anyway.” Sonny answered truthfully without divulging any further information about what he had made sure was in place as the last thing he wanted to do was put that weight on Clay when he looked as worried as he did. His eyes searched Clay’s and the realisation hit him at what had him so worried. “You know you could not have changed the outcome brother? You couldn’t see what everyone else missed when you only saw the man in passing.” Sonny had no idea how he worked it out but then again it was the sort of thing that Clay would worry about and wonder how he had missed it. Clay’s eyes flittered away from Sonny’s instead searching the parking lot behind Sonny, and it was all the confirmation that Sonny needed. “You going to go back inside or you want to come home with me?” Sonny knew that Clay would not say anymore on the subject, and he was ready to head home to his apartment as he was still not feeling that great despite providing every assurance that he was as his entire body was still a mass of bruises and he was aching far more than he cared to admit. Sonny also did not want to be on his own however he would not admit it willingly so by extending the offer to Clay it was making sure that he was alright without being overly suspicious.

Clay nodded feebly knowing that Sonny had been driven by Trent along with Brock and Cerb. The idea of being alone and of Sonny being alone when there was still a small chance that the tinnitus could reoccur was not one that Clay liked nor would he admit to. “Yeah, yeah, that would be good. I better make sure that you get home without getting yourself lost.” Clay pulled his keys out of his pocket with a jangle before he pointed towards his car that was down near the end of the lot seeing Sonny smirk at him.

“Come on blondie, chauffeur me home.” Sonny moved and slung his arm over Clay’s shoulders seeing him smile softly as the two began walking towards the car however if Clay noticed Sonny’s slow pace then he did not say anything and instead adjusted his pace to match his. Sonny knew it would take a few days longer for the aching to pass him by but for now he was content as the threat had passed, and as begrudged as he was to admit it he had got damn lucky because the outcome could have been much more different.


	19. More Defiant Then She Meant To Be

**_ More Defiant Then She Meant To Be – Lisa Davis _ **

A steaming hot mug of tea with a heaping tablespoon of honey stirred in was placed in front of Lisa interrupting her from her work as she looked up and found Brock had been the one to place it down in front of her. “Thanks Brock.” Lisa’s voice cracked sharply causing her to wince as she wrapped her hands around the mug letting the warmth seep into her skin.

Brock shook his head as he refrained from rolling his eyes at Lisa thanking him for something as simple as a mug of tea when she did so much for them. “Why don’t you take a break Lisa? Go rest for a little bit.” Brock suggested even though he knew it would be rebuffed because despite how unwell Lisa felt she still wanted to make sure that everything was perfect or as close to perfect as she could get it. He was smart enough not to say that she looked as terrible as she probably felt but it did not mean that he was not going to try and convince her.

Lisa shook her head adamantly before Brock could even finish his sentence as her eyelids betrayed her by fluttering as the fatigue was a losing battle but not one she was going to give in to just yet, not when there was work to do. “I’m alright. Not going to let tonsillitis stop me from doing my job.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but even then her voice cracked sharply causing her to grimace at the pain that spiked in her throat.

“No one is doubting that you can do your job Lisa.” Brock stated with ease as a reminder for her before he scratched Cerb’s head then turned and headed back to join the guys leaving Lisa to drink her tea and continue with her work.

Lisa took a small sip of tea from the mug enjoying the heat and the sweetness of the liquid as it went down her throat soothing it for a few seconds before she reluctantly put the mug down just off to the side and continued working going over information. Lisa was not about to let anyone know how truly awful she felt. She could feel the flush of her cheeks yet she felt cold enough to consider going in search of a hoodie to put on over top of her long sleeved shirt. She could easily rest her head down on the desk in front of her, let her eyelids flutter closed one last time and give in to her fatigue but that would be admitting that she was sicker than she wanted to admit. She was so congested that her nose was blocked. Every time she swallowed she was sure that her throat was trying to tear itself apart as the pain had her grimacing and wincing, and her voice kept cracking and dying out which was enough to drive her crazy. And she had no appetite despite knowing that she needed to keep eating in order to get better. It was never good to be sick but it was even worse when you were thousands of miles away from home in the middle of a city in a hostile country crammed into one small rundown apartment with six Seals, one dog, Mandy and Eric that they were using as TOC and their base tracking down a terrorist that the CIA wanted captured rather than killed. Nope, she had a job to do and she was not about to let being sick get in her way despite how much her own body willed her to rest. Lisa scrubbed her hand over her face lazily before she resolved to get back to work but not before taking another sip of the tea that Brock had made her.

The door opening and closing had Lisa looking up as her fingers landed on the keyboard seeing that Jason let Mandy in first in front of him before he stepped inside as the two had stepped out to walk through the nearby market in an effort to see if they could get eyes on their target or at least any associates of their target as they knew this city was his home base where he felt comfortable enough to show his face without the threat of being targeted as the local people feared and protected him. Given the bags that they were carrying it looked like they had been shopping whilst they were at it.

“How did it go?” Eric had been pacing relentlessly the length of the apartment the entire time as he did not like being unable to communicate or have a visual on his people when they were out in the field as he let his eyes roam over the two to make sure they were truly unharmed.

“No contact or visual on our HVT or any of his known associates.” Jason reported succinctly as he dumped the two bags he was carrying down on the table.

“But we got some groceries while we were out.” Mandy added on already moving around the small kitchen and placing items that needed to be in the fridge in there before she tossed a few packets of potato chips and nut mixes towards the guys knowing that they would snack just as Jason moved past her and took an apple from the bag and began chewing on it as he wondered over to the window that was observation window one for their surveillance.

“Did we learn anything useful?” Eric asked dismayed that they had been in the city for over ninety six hours and still had nothing to show for it but the Brass and the CIA wanted them observing as the mathematicians had run the statistics and worked out the likelihood of him returning was in the 90 percentile range although Eric was beginning to have his doubts given that they had seen absolutely no sign of their HVT and his associates although he would not share that.

Mandy turned to Eric and pursed her lips realising and understanding why he had asked the question. “We got the lay out of the market which will be beneficial later on.” Mandy answered although she knew it was not exactly the answer that Eric was looking for. “There are a number of escape routes and alley ways that we identified as well so if Bravo do have to apprehend him in the market then we know the potential exits if he tries to flee.” There was a huge benefit to knowing the potential ways that the market could be exited although the market was not where Bravo wanted to perform a takedown as it was crowded and far to likely to cause conflict and contact however if it was the only option they had then she was sure they would make it work.

Eric nodded and glanced at Lisa before he looked back at Mandy until he did a double take back towards Lisa as she looked like hell as she was pale yet flushed. “Lisa, go lay down and get some rest.” Eric ordered without a second thought knowing that he needed her better, they all did. Lisa looked up from the information in front of her on the computer screen and blinked in surprise as she had been focusing on the information in front of her and not on the conversation going on around her. “Trent, check her over before she goes to lay down.” Eric decided in a split second that Trent was going to examine Lisa as she looked worse than she had just a few hours before.

Lisa blinked once more and opened her mouth before closing it again as she could not outright refuse Eric’s order as he was her superior but she desperately wanted to as she did not need to be examined for a bout of tonsillitis. “I don’t need to be examined.” Lisa was going to protest the examination part of Eric’s order although it came out sounding more defiant than she meant to be and was punctuated with a sharp crack that made her turn away as to hide the grimace that crossed her face. That simple yet forcefully spoken statement bought a change to the air as everyone looked between her and Eric waiting and watching.

Eric blew out a breath at Lisa’s defiant statement as he tried to work out how hard he should push but he also needed to know the state of her health and the progression of the tonsillitis in order to make the best decisions for the mission and for all of them. “You can be examined now or after you wake up.” Eric was giving her a choice but either way she would be examined by Trent whether she liked it or not.

Lisa closed her eyelids for the briefest of seconds and exhaled through her mouth before she opened her eyelids again and looked at Eric. “Later.” Her decision was made in the hope that it would be forgotten about or at least set aside because something would have happened in the meantime. She knew that Eric was not going to let her continue to work as she picked up her mug of honey spiked tea and finished it off as she hoped the honey would coat her throat easing the soreness of it although she highly doubted that it would.

“Go rack out Lisa.” Eric resisted the urge to sweep a hand over his beard as he pointed towards the first bedroom in the two bedroom apartment grateful that they had bought fold out bed racks so that they could all rotate around to get some much needed sleep.

Lisa begrudgingly pushed her chair back from the table and stood up before she petulantly shuffled towards the bedroom much like a child who had been sent to their room would have been. She stopped at the door and turned around taking the opportunity to lean against the dilapidated door frame that was split and cracked with the paint peeling off in curls. “Mandy, take a look at the records that are up on the screen.” Lisa’s voice was hoarse and scratchy but it was enough for Mandy to acknowledge her before Lisa turned around and walked further into the room. It took Lisa only a few minutes to be curled up under the blanket with it up to her shoulders as she had kicked off her boots and taken off her long sleeve shirt instead choosing to remain in her singlet top, lingerie and jeans despite the chill that she felt as she did not plan on sleeping for to long.

Sonny had been worried about Lisa’s ailing health from the moment he realised she was sick but her stubbornness was more of a hindrance that she even realised as she was only doing herself a disservice by refusing to rest while she could as the only thing they were doing was watching and waiting for their HVT to show his face so they could grab him. The fact that Lisa had to be ordered to go rest by Eric worried him although he could not show it like he wanted too. Sonny shook his head before his eyes flickered towards the room that from where he was stood he could not see into although he wished he could at the very least although he would have preferred to be at home with her lying in bed next to him. Sonny felt as Clay knocked his shoulder against his making him look at the younger man and seeing he was worried to but reminding him that they had a job to do although it did not mean that they would not steal glances when they could.

Eric had deliberately waited until he hoped that enough time had gone by that Lisa would be asleep before he looked around the room. “Trent.” Eric called gaining everyone’s attention even as Trent turned around from the window to look at him. “What are we looking at here with tonsillitis? The abridged version.” Eric forewent any pleasantries wanting an accurate report as to what they could be facing if Lisa’s tonsillitis got any worse.

Trent had suspected what Eric would ask him but it was hard when he had not examined Lisa since they had first arrived and he had diagnosed her with tonsillitis as she had been resistant and he had not pushed as the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable or retreat further away. “Swollen tonsils, fever, fatigue, lack of appetite, congestion, enlarged lymph nodes in the neck, a sore throat which includes pain when swallowing are just some of the symptoms that she has.” Trent was succinct as he did not need to examine Lisa to know that those were the symptoms she was suffering from. “Worst case scenario is she develops a Peritonsillar Abscess which can be a complication of tonsillitis as it could impact on her breathing but it can be treated with a needle aspiration if needs be.” Trent knew it was unlikely but then again given where they were and what he had in his medical kit he would not count it out completely. “Once I examine her, I will look at getting her on the stronger antibiotics to help fight the infection.” He concluded feeling as though he had panicked everyone just by the looks that were being exchanged but he had been asked and he had answered as he was supposed to even if it was tough to hear.

Eric looked at Jason who nodded at him understanding what he was thinking which was that they needed to figure out some way to lure the HVT out sooner rather than later as they all wanted to get Lisa back to the plane especially if she got worse, and neither of them wanted the trouble they were having to find the HVT to impact on Lisa’s health and put her body through unnecessary strain if they could help it. “Okay, thanks Trent.” Eric was grateful despite how abrupt he sounded for the concise information that had been provided as Jason moved over to the table seeing Mandy was already looking at whatever it was that Lisa had been looking at when they had arrived back from the market. The problem that they had was that the cake eaters and those higher up in the CIA were trying to run this operation from stateside because the last thing either party wanted was to create an international incident or even claim to have gone after the HVT.

**SEAL TEAM**

“Boss, something is going on. The locals seem to be getting restless.” Ray did not move from his position at the window as he looked through his scope seeing the locals seemingly beginning to clear the streets as if something was coming that they were aware of while Bravo was not as the last rays of sun dawned over them.

Jason was at the window within seconds with a pair of binoculars held up to his eyes seeing what Ray was seeing. “They are bugging out.” Jason had seen it before but never in such an orderly yet still tainted with panic fashion.

“Whatever the hell has them spooked can’t be good.” Sonny said as he and Clay searched the street through their scopes in an effort to figure out what the hell was going on.

Jason was not going to take any chances as the behaviour was out of character for the small city as usually at the time of day it was bustling. It was his call at the end of the day. “Ray, Clay, keep watch. Sonny, get Lisa up and in a vest. Everyone else gear up, that includes you Mandy, and pack this place up. Brock, Trent, as soon as you are geared out switch with Ray and Clay so they can get geared up as well. Be prepared to move, and fast.” Jason did not like the change in the city as it was becoming emptier by the second, and there was something instinctive that led him to believe that trouble was heading their way, that maybe they had not been as unobtrusive as they had hoped, and he was not about to get caught on the back foot. Jason barely managed to get his orders out and a flurry of activity was already happening around him as Sonny tore past him while he moved towards Mandy who was moving with Eric to get everything packed up and secured wanting to make sure she got her vest on and secured tightly first.

Sonny tore through the apartment from the window he had been watching through and into the first bedroom where Lisa was sleeping soundly curled up tightly in the thin blanket only pausing briefly to grab the vest that she had divested herself of when they had first arrived at the apartment just as they all had. He hated to wake her but he was not about to take a chance with her life as he had a bad feeling that trouble was heading for them headfirst. Sonny knelt down beside the cot on the rackety old wooden floor that looked as though it would not hold up for to much longer wincing at the loud squeak that it emitted as he rested his weight down on his knee on top of it. “Lisa… hey Lisa, we need you to wake up now.” He wished he could wake her up softly, let her wake on her own and look up at him sleepily as she sometimes did as she nuzzled into his chest, but not now, not surrounded by their family and not when danger was bearing down on them as he wrapped his fingers around the blanket and tugged at it, pulling it away from her body.

Lisa cracked her eyes open blearily and let her eyelids flutter for a few seconds as she tried to clear his vision but there was something in Sonny’s voice and his actions that had her awake and alert in seconds. The urgency made her push herself up from the cot and look towards the dirt covered window to see that the sun was setting and she had defiantly slept way longer than she had meant to although the sleep had not done her any good as she felt worse. “What? What’s going on?” She ignored the way her voice cracked and sounded both croaky and hoarse at the same time.

Sonny could see just by looking at Lisa that she still felt like crap but he could not stop and check her over as he still had to get her dressed and geared up before gearing up himself. “Get dressed.” He was pulling her out of the cot and onto her feet without her having a chance to move as he already had her top in his hand handing it to her as he grabbed the vest and began fitting it on her as soon as her top was on her not caring that she had not gotten it all the way down or smoothed it out like she usually would. “Davis, Lisa, listen to me… I want you to listen to me and do as I say. The city has just gotten deserted so we are preparing for all eventualities. I know you don’t feel good, I know but I need you to keep focused on me.” He had her attention as he made sure that her vest was tight and well secured. She nodded as she looked into her eyes wishing she had not gone to sleep so she could know what the hell was going on as it did not make sense but she knew she could not delay them by asking for them to explain nor did they have ISR to help them on this mission so she would not have been able to get any answers from that either. “Grab all of our bags and get them by the front door. Pack up what you can. We will EXFIL if we have too.” The last thing they wanted to do was leave evidence that they had been there so they needed to clear the apartment or blow it to pieces, either way Sonny did not care which option they took. Before Lisa could say anything, Sonny was rushing out of the room shoving on his own vest, having grabbed Clay’s as well.

Lisa moved swiftly as the surge of adrenaline filled her body instantaneously as she realised it was no drill as she looked out into the main living area of the apartment to see that Mandy and Eric were both geared up and packing up every single thing that they could. With that realisation, Lisa moved to do as she had been told by Sonny assembling the men’s ruck sacks then making quick work of packing the cots and blankets up and into the case that they had been bought up in, getting it done quickly and making sure that everything was by the door just in case.

“Incoming Jase!” Clay called as Sonny slid his vest onto him without making him look away from his scope as a large group of armed men were heading down the street straight towards him. “I count at least thirty hostiles coming straight at us.” He shifted position just slightly ready to take the shots needed if it came to that because the men were armed with high powered machine guns.

“Load up and get to the vehicles.” Eric ordered as he moved to the nearest window to see what it was they were being faced with, and it was one hell of an army as it doubled with another two groups joining the first as they came out of adjoining alleys. Luckily, they could carry everything they came with in one trip as they had packed light.

Jason highly suspected that their location was compromised and that their EXFIL route had been too but they had to figure out something and move otherwise they were sitting ducks. “Trent, Brock, you are driving. Brock, take Mandy and Lisa, Ray and Clay go with them. Everyone else with me in the other vehicle.” Jason ordered as he hefted his ruck sack over his shoulder and grabbed a case seeing everyone else was loading up knowing that they could not leave anything behind. “Go!” Jason yelled being the last one out. It wasn’t in their nature to retreat but they were outmanned and outgunned, and had direct orders not to cause an international incident which was hard when tasked with capturing a HVT in a densely populated area that just happened to be the HVT’s safe zone.

Brock with Cerb and Clay led with Mandy holding firmly onto Lisa behind them with Ray following behind them and then only a few steps behind them was Eric, Trent then Sonny and Jason. Three flights of stairs and a sharp turn to the right had them at their vehicles that they had stowed in the deserted underground carpark of the building that they had been occupying.

Brock handed Cerb off to Clay as he got into the driver’s seat while Ray got into the passenger’s seat and Clay and Mandy helped Lisa into the back of the SUV before he got himself in with Cerb lying down in the foot well as the back of the vehicle was loaded with their ruck sacks and gear. Brock did not hesitate to start the car and jam it into gear as he tore out of the carpark knowing that Trent would be behind them in seconds.

Trent practically followed the same routine as Brock as he climbed into the driver’s seat with Jason taking the front passengers seat whilst Eric and Sonny got into the back seats with their weapons at the ready. Trent made sure to catch up to Brock and stay right on his tail but when Brock took evasive action Trent had to also and the question as to why was quickly answered as another armed group albeit smaller had blocked the road and was shooting at them.

“Get down!” Clay yelled as he covered the women with his own body whilst letting off a few rounds that met their targets as the glass exploded around them shattering all over them. The shots from himself and Ray were enough to take out the small group and clear a path way for them to get through.

“Bravo 2 to Bravo 1, we need another plan here.” Ray called through his radio knowing that the vehicle was peppered with bullets and there was no doubt that they would be facing more of these armed men on their way out of this goddamn city. “Are the girls okay?” Ray called back to Clay as he could not afford to take his eyes off the road ahead of him having checked that Brock was alright visually although his manner of driving left a lot to be questioned.

Clay had already hauled himself up and off of Mandy and Lisa and had begun to search them and with the exception of the heat that was radiating from Lisa’s skin and a few small abrasions and small cuts from the shattering glass they were both alright, thankfully. Clay ran his hands over Cerb just as quickly wanting to make sure the dog was alright too which thankfully he was as he had his protective vest on too. “Just a few abrasions from the glass, its all minor. Cerb is fine too.” Clay reported as quickly as he could speaking into the radio for Jason’s benefit too.

“We’ve got company behind us to Bravo 2.” Jason could see the vehicle that had come out of nowhere trying to gain speed and catch up with them although he was relieved to hear that they were all okay in the front car. “Keep going, engage only when you have too.” Jason ordered seeing Eric nod in approval as the problem with the small city was that there was only one route out given the EXFIL point that had been decided on which was beyond their control for this mission.

“Copy Bravo 1.” Ray glanced at Brock and saw him nod but before Ray could turn back to the road in front of them Brock turned the vehicle sharply as he dodged a Molotov cocktail that came flying towards the windscreen just in time as the flaming bottle crashed to the ground and ignited on impact.

Mandy kept her arms wrapped firmly around Lisa as the vehicle hurtled along turning sharply on occasion feeling the heat that was radiating off of her skin as she tried to make sure they stayed as low as possible with Cerb curled protectively close to them as well. Whatever the hell had happened to set this army alight meant something had been missed or leaked and Mandy was going to find out what or who was the cause of this cluster as soon as she could. Mandy lifted her head up and peeked out through the bullet ridden windscreen seeing that they were almost at the edge of the small city but still had a way to go to get to their EXFIL point.

“Down!” Clay ordered as he fired another shot at another fighting aged male that was shooting at them taking him down from a building that they were passing by having seen Mandy pop her head up.

Lisa bit down on her bottom lip as a shiver went through her spine as she suddenly felt cold despite the adrenaline that was still flowing through her. She held herself tense as she kept as low down as she could. Lisa felt as Mandy held onto her a bit tighter as they turned another corner sharply which had her swallowing thickly.

“Bravo 1 to Bravo Two, Six.” Jason’s voice came through the COMMS.

“Copy Bravo 1.” Both Clay and Ray answered in unison with their heads on a swivel just as another round of shots peppered the vehicle and forced Brock to veer off course enough to make them detour as they could not cause senseless destruction if it could be helped.

“Brock, you good?” Ray called loudly wishing that they could hurry up and get out of this godforsaken city.

“We need another way out!” Brock ignored Ray’s question as they needed another way out or at least an idea of how to get back on course realising that they were being forced to circle back if they weren’t careful which would take them right back into the midst of the armed mob.

Mandy raised her head up again having studied the maps and having been tracking the turns they had taken as best she could. “Take the next left then the first right then the second right and we should be back on track.” Mandy offered without a second doubt seeing the surprised look that crossed Ray’s face in the rear view mirror.

“Thanks.” Brock said with a nod as he took the next left knowing that Trent would follow suit silently grateful that Mandy had studied the maps well enough to remember and navigate them, or at least he hoped she had.

Jason wanted to ask what the hell Brock was doing but either Ray or Clay had left their COMMS open so they could all hear Mandy’s directions and he knew it was their best chance. “We are going to have to find somewhere to shelter and that is defendable. No EXFIL due to the suddenness.” Jason did not like the information nor did he like sharing it, and he could only hope that someone had spotted something on one of the satellite images that would meet their needs as he and Blackburn had no idea how long it would be before a HELO would arrive to airlift them out as Blackburn could not get an answer even as he yelled into the satellite phone at someone higher up who was not giving him the answers he wanted or the help that he had requested.

Lisa heard the curse that came from Clay at whatever was being said over COMMS and raised her head a little as she shifted. “What?” She croaked wincing as she swallowed thickly.

Clay looked at Lisa realising for the first time that she looked even paler than she had been before with the exception of her rose coloured flushed cheeks, and he could see the swelling in her throat of her lymph nodes. “Everything is fine Lisa. Our EXFIL is just going to be a little delayed so we need to figure out somewhere to hunker down for a while.” Clay explained having to raise his voice and hold tightly as Brock turned right far to sharply without warning as the last thing he wanted to do was slide and crash into Mandy, Lisa and Cerb due to the movement.

Lisa and Mandy shared a look knowing that they had studied maps and satellite images of the surrounding area intensely. “Our EXFIL point is beside that wooded area…” Lisa did her best to force her voice to be clear but it tapered out as she hoped Mandy would realise what she was alluding too.

Ray could not take the risk to turn around to check on Lisa and Mandy but he knew if Lisa was speaking despite how rough she sounded then there had to be a reason for it, and whilst he did not want to rush her or force her to push through the pain they did not have the time to wait either as they needed something. “What is there?” Ray asked sharply knowing that the COMMS were open on both of his and Clay’s radios so the conversation could be heard by those in the tail vehicle.

Lisa shivered involuntarily against Mandy who instinctually tightened her arms around her petite figure. “Are you thinking of that run down wooden shack that we saw on the satellite image?” It had taken Mandy a few more moments than it should have for things to click in place as she realised what Lisa had been alluding too as they had both dismissed the rundown building as abandoned, and they had discounted it as one of their HVT’s hide outs during their initial search of the imagery. Lisa nodded as she swallowed thickly again. Mandy looked up knowing she would have to explain even as she searched her memory for an alternative. “The satellite imagery showed a disused cabin, looked pretty rundown, about a klick or two in from the road. It was in the middle of the woods. No roads or tracks led to it from what we could see which was why we discounted it at the time as a place that the HVT would be.” Mandy was succinct in her explanation just as Brock took the last right that bought them back onto the right road.

“Bravo 2 to Bravo 1. We may have a place to lay low but it requires us to abandon the vehicles and hike for a klick or two into the wooded area beside the EXFIL point.” Ray reported quickly knowing it was Jason’s decision ultimately but it seemed like the only option they had if they had no HELO coming to fly them out and they could not drive out as they did not have enough fuel to sustain the length of the journey, however the journey to the cabin posed problems itself as Lisa’s ailing health was a concern.

Jason turned to Eric who was listening to the discussion going on between the men of Bravo while yelling into the satellite phone as he tried to find a workable solution to getting them the help they needed to get out. All it took was a nod of Eric’s head that had Jason making his decision. “Copy Bravo 2. We don’t have any other option so lets do it.” Jason hated having his back up against a figurative wall but it was the only solution they had as they left the bounds of the city and were surrounded by vast open space which provided no cover at all and left them completely exposed.

Ray sighed softly but nodded his head at Brock who had heard Jason’s decision. “Copy that Bravo 1. Continuing to EXFIL point but we will detour.” Ray confirmed Jason’s orders and took the opportunity to glance back at Clay who nodded and continued to observe before Ray’s gaze landed on Mandy and Lisa who were still huddled in close together with Cerb cuddled in protectively knowing that the last of the sun was fading and faster than any of them would have liked but it was also providing them with cover however that posed problems as well as they had not been able to scope out what they were heading into as the only ones who had cited this building were Mandy and Lisa and not that Ray was questioning their judgement but it still had him worried.

As the city fell away in the rear view mirror it became eerily quiet with the exception of the revving engines of the two vehicles and the crunching of the gravel that they were driving over that was mixed in with the dry and dusty dirt. None of the men relaxed as they were still on high alert and ready to shoot if they needed too. Mandy had propped Lisa up so that she was leant against the door once she had cleared the shards of the broken glass that she could away before she had turned around and began digging through her bag knowing she had a printed out colour copy of the satellite image with the cabin contained somewhere within said bag. Clay kept his attention on the surroundings as he continued to look but he also had the awareness to snake his arm out and place his hand around Mandy’s shoulder to keep her steady as the road was bumpy and combining that with the speed they were travelling at made it hard to stay upright.

“Found it! Here Ray.” Mandy exclaimed hushed before she felt Clay let go of her shoulder allowing her to turn back around and lean through the gap in the centre of the front seats as she held out the wrinkled piece of paper that had the image on it with the scale in the top right hand corner of the page knowing that they would need it to be able to navigate them towards the cabin expertly.

Ray took the piece of paper and using the last of the fading light looked at the image that was there as Mandy moved to sit back and keep an eye on Lisa. “Thanks Mandy.” He replied grateful that they now had some direction but it did look dilapidated and abandoned as they had said. “Bravo 2 to Bravo 1, we have a copy of the satellite image. I would estimate from the scale on the image that the hike in is one klick in.” Ray informed Jason having used what he could to work out the scale and make the information as accurate as possible without the instruments or technical support that they usually had. Lisa shifted knocking the back of the seat with her feet accidently which gained Ray’s attention as he could have sworn he heard her teeth chatter. “How is she doing?” Ray asked hating that Lisa was sick knowing that Clay or Mandy would update him given what they were facing.

Clay and Mandy shared a look between each other before they both looked over at Lisa whose adrenaline had clearly worn off leaving her more fatigued and looking worse than she had looked when they had hurriedly left the apartment only an hour or so before. If Lisa felt as bad as she looked then she had to feel utterly terrible but what was most telling was that she had been awfully quiet. “We’ve got her.” Clay decided on as Mandy nodded clearly satisfied with his vague answer knowing that for now it was best to let Lisa rest until they had to disembark the vehicle and move through the forest in the darkness of the night.

Mandy knew that it was not ideal to cover Lisa with another layer of clothing with the fever that she clearly had but she only had on a long sleeved top beneath her vest and the night air was getting chilly. Mandy shook her head deciding that a waterproof parka that she knew Lisa had packed in her ruck sack would suffice as it would at least keep the chill and the dampness off of her skin. With that decision made Mandy turned around again and hovered over the back seat as she found Lisa’s bag and dug through it until she found the parka with Clay once again placing his hand around her shoulder to help keep her balanced as they hurtled over the uneven terrain. Mandy was barely in her seat again when Brock braked heavily on Ray’s instructions to stop as they had reached the point where they had to disembark and begin their hike as he guided the vehicle into the edge of the trees so that it was at least partially hidden from view with Trent following suit as he pulled alongside them.

Clay looked at Lisa and knew that Mandy would help but he knew that it would not be easy. “Mandy, get Cerb out, I will get Lisa.” Clay had already opened the door, climbed out of the backseat of the car, and slung his gun over his shoulder, and was moving around the other side to help Lisa out of the vehicle and onto her feet. Clay eased the door open quickly steadying Lisa as she had been leant up against it seeing that Mandy was already out of the car and handing Cerb off to Brock before he guided her to the back of the car to start grabbing their ruck sacks and the light crates with their additional gear that could easily be carried. “Easy Lis, just hold onto me.” Clay practically pulled Lisa out of the car and held her to his side before he reached in, picked up the parka that Mandy had grabbed then wrapped it around her tightly as the night air was brisk. The cold seemed to startle Lisa as she straightened up although she stayed tucked against Clay as he was radiating warmth which was making her feel warmer.

“How is she doing?” Trent appeared at Clay’s side as Ray moved to convene with Jason and Eric, Brock and Mandy loaded themselves up then handed the rest of the ruck sacks to each person, while Sonny kept watch despite how much he wanted to check on Lisa. Trent was concerned at the first glance he got of Lisa and as much as he wanted to stop and check her out he knew they had to keep moving for the moment.

Clay rubbed his hand up and down Lisa’s arm as she pressed her face into his shoulder as he looked to Trent. “She’s burnin’ up, hasn’t really said much either cause I’m guessin’ it hurts to much, and she is exhausted. Swollen too.” It was just what Clay had observed as he pointed towards her neck to point out the swollen lymph nodes but it was enough for Trent to be concerned as he nodded heavily.

Jason, Ray and Eric stood off to the side knowing they needed to get moving but not knowing what they were facing had them on edge and being without any help was not ideal. “Ray, you and I will lead. Clay can guide Lisa and I want Trent to remain close to her, Brock can guide Mandy, then Sonny can follow up the rear with you Eric. I want the cabin cleared immediately, Eric can stay with Lisa and Mandy while we do that.” Jason laid out the plan he had formulated on the spot not liking at all how the plan had changed but it would have to work.

Eric glanced over his shoulder at Lisa seeing she was being held upright by and close to Clay before he turned back to Ray as he was concerned because even in the moonlight he could see how pale yet flushed she had become. “How is she doing?” Eric asked knowing that Ray would have kept an eye on her as they all would have. The thing he wanted was a clear assessment as it could determine some factors on how they proceeded knowing they were already in slightly uncharted territory given they were out of well-planned plans and instead making plans up on the fly.

Ray let his eyes flick over to Lisa before they returned to Eric. “She’s holding up for now but the adrenaline crash did not do her any favours.” He answered diplomatically knowing Lisa would push through because she had too and if she could not then they would make sure that she did because they were all going home together.

“We need to get moving.” Jason took his ruck sack from Mandy and shouldered it knowing that whilst they managed to get a fair lead he did not want to give the small army a chance to catch up to them before he relayed his orders so that everyone knew where they were placed in the formation that he had set.

Lisa pulled her head back and blinked heavily as Clay pulled her along with him as they began the trek into the woods, luckily the men had their NODS so they were able to see clearly and guide her and Mandy, making sure he kept a tight hold of her while carrying both of their ruck sacks. She knew she had to muster the energy to move and to keep pace as the last thing she wanted to do was slow the team down when they were in such a precarious and potentially dangerous situated because as far as they knew they were still being hunted by the sudden appearance of several well-armed men. She swallowed thickly, having trouble with the simple action, and absentmindedly raised her hand to her throat and pressed her fingers into her own skin unable to stop the sharp wince that left her lips as her neck was extremely tender.

Clay heard Lisa wince and glanced down to her before he raised his eyes back up to glance at Trent who acknowledged that he had heard the wince too as he was on Lisa’s other side before he moved his eyes back to Jason and Ray as they were the ones guiding them all to the cabin. She shivered against him involuntarily but she knew she could not burrow into his side to steal some more of the warmth that was radiating off of him without impeding their walking. “We don’t have far to go Lis. You can rest once we get there.” Clay whispered hoping that what he was telling her was right managing to capture her as she stumbled as her foot had got caught on a root that was partly exposed from the ground with Trent naturally reaching out to grab her elbow to help support her as soon as he had seen her stumble despite knowing that Clay had her.

**SEAL TEAM**

Breaking through the clearing in the middle of the woods that surrounded the cabin had the members of Bravo sharing worried looks as the cabin was not as abandoned as it had looked in the satellite images despite how dilapidated it looked even in the bitter air and the pitch black of the night with the exception of the candle that flickered from on the window sill and the smoke that smouldered from the chimney. With quick yet cautious and quiet steps Jason signalled everyone back into the treeline wanting them to remain out of sight until they had a firm plan.

Sonny appeared at Lisa’s side as soon as he could as he hated having to watch her stumble, shiver and tremble even though he knew Clay was doing his best to keep her warm and upright. Clay looked at Sonny and he could see how desperate he was to set his sight on Lisa but also maintain the façade that they had to in order to stay together in all facets of their lives. “Son, give me a hand to get her sitting down.” Clay knew that Lisa needed to sit down as had been the plan the entire time for her to stay with Eric and Mandy who were standing idly by ready to move in next to her once they got her settled on the ground. It was not ideal to have Lisa sitting down on the dew covered ground nor was it ideal to have her out in the cold night air but it was not a choice that they had.

Sonny reached his hands out, placing one across Lisa’s lower back while his other hand grasped hers in his own. “We’ve got you Davis, just let us guide you.” Sonny kept his voice soft with his Texan drawl clearly able to be heard.

Lisa trembled uncontrollably hating how the cold seemed to have blanketed her and she was sure that she would never get warm again. She bent her knees and let herself be guided to the ground with her back pressed up against the tree trunk to support her. She let her head rest back against the rough bark of the tree just as she swallowed with another grimace. She desperately wished for another mug of hot tea that was infused with a spoonful of honey but knew that it would not be forthcoming any time soon given the situation she found herself in, the only thing she was grateful for was that she was not alone.

“I will be back soon Lis.” Clay told her softly hating that he had to leave her but he knew that she would be well looked after, and that by clearing the cabin he was making sure that they were all safe which was important. Clay did not wait for a reply instead he stood up, squeezing Sonny’s shoulder as he passed by heading for where the rest of Bravo had convened closer to the treeline.

Sonny glanced back over his shoulder knowing he was needed before he turned to look back at Lisa who was looking at him with glazed over eyes that were dull. He reached out absentmindedly and tucked the waterproof parka around her body a little tighter before he heard Mandy’s light footsteps approaching. “You stay awake now Davis.” Sonny ordered gruffly although it drew a small smile from an exhausted Lisa.

“Mandy.” Brock’s soft voice caught her attention and she turned into him but before she could respond he held out Cerb’s leash for her to take which in all honesty surprised her. “Keep Cerb with you.” Brock knew that Eric would take care of Mandy and Lisa, and that they could take care of themselves but he had seen how ill Lisa had become and knew that someone needed to focus on her which would fall to Mandy while Eric surveyed their surroundings while they were hunkered down waiting for them to clear the cabin so the best protection that he could offer was going to be Cerb knowing that his dog would protect them at all costs if it was needed. Mandy nodded wordlessly thanking him as she reached out and took the leash from him before she continued over to Lisa catching Sonny’s order to her to remain awake, and honestly Mandy was grateful for the order and hoped that Lisa would pay attention to it. Mandy moved to sit down next to Lisa as Cerb took up a protective stance in front of both women.

Sonny stood up and nodded at Mandy before he moved past to where the men were convened quickly joining everyone else. He looked towards the cabin knowing that they had to be careful given how much was unknown especially since everything had suggested that the cabin had been abandoned for a fair while. Like everything about this mission, nothing was going right, and it was irking as hell.

Jason looked towards where Mandy and Lisa were huddled with Cerb before he turned back to the cabin and then to his men. “We need to figure out who the hell is in the cabin.” Jason knew that it was the best course of action in order to ascertain whether they were friendlies or hostiles, either way he did not want any more surprises but it seemed like they would be getting some more. “Any suggestions?” He asked as standing out in the freezing cold was not helping any of them especially Lisa.

Before anyone could voice anyone, the door of the cabin opened emitting a loud squeak, which had them all kneeling down and taking up defensive positions. But what they were not prepared for was the sight that greeted them as the man that stepped out of the cabin was the man they had spent days waiting for, the HVT that they needed to capture to complete their mission and get the hell out of the godforsaken country that they had been dropped in. The HVT stepped outside and took the opportunity to gather an armful of firewood from the nearby pile that was not far from the door before he disappeared back inside with the squeak of the door echoing violently through the woods. The men remained still for a few moments longer before they moved quietly back towards the women knowing that they now had two objectives: 1) Capture the HVT, and 2) get out of the cold or more importantly get Lisa out of the cold.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Sonny was the first to speak to express his disbelief but it made sense as to why they had not been able to track down their target as he had been hiding out. “The goddamn army he sent out after us led us right to him.” He stated wildly as it seemed to good to be true but he had seen the man with his own eyes.

Ray looked at Jason and he could already see that he had a plan forming in his head or the wheels were at least turning. “How do you want to do this Jay?” Ray asked with ease knowing they were all eager to complete their mission and the objectives that they had been forced to create and add.

Mandy looked over at Jason wide eyed needing confirmation that what had been said by Sonny was what she actually thought it meant. “Our HVT is in there?” She asked sharply almost with an err of disbelief to her words as it had been those above her who had ruled out the cabin as the analysts had ran the figures and decided it was statistically impossible given his previous patterns and behaviours but clearly they were wrong.

Jason nodded with his eyes still fixed on the cabin. “It’s defiantly him, no doubt about it, and it does not look like he has anyone with him either. No shadows in the flickering light there, and I doubt he would willingly go out to collect wood for the fire if he had someone with him.” It was a reach, Jason knew it was, but they had to work with what they had which admittedly was not as much as he would have liked. “Ray, take Sonny and Trent, and take the back. Brock and Clay with me. We will take the front. On my mark. And remember capture not kill.” Jason knew that it would need to be quick but it was what they did best.

Eric looked at Jason and nodded giving his permission to move forward with the plan knowing that Bravo knew what they were doing and he would stay with Mandy and Lisa to protect them.

“Let’s move.” Jason was on the move as soon as he had finished speaking as Bravo split up into their respective groups to move around the cabin and into place. In under a minute, Ray radioed that they were in place as there was only two exits to the small cabin, front and back, and they had the back covered with Sonny ready to go through the door first. “Execute. Execute. Execute.” Clay turned the door handle and pushed the door open fast ignoring the painfully high pitched squeak that emitted from it as he pushed through the door with Brock and Jason closely on his heels.

“Coming right at you Bravo 3.” Clay knew that he could not take a shot, not a kill shot at least, but he did not want to take a shot that wounded their HVT as he did not want Trent to have to use his supplies on him. The HVT’s behaviour had surprised him as the man had jumped up and ran for the back not knowing that coming through that door was a tough Texan with one hell of a right hook. Clay would have winced as Sonny landed his infamous right hook to the man’s jaw momentarily stunning him before he crumpled to the ground if not for the fact that he had done some terrible things in his time to other people.

Clay kept his gun tried on their unconscious HVT while Sonny flexed his hand out whilst standing over the man as everyone else cleared the small cabin which was not hard given that it was an open space with the exception of the small kitchen and bathroom just off to the side with neither room having any windows in them.

“You right?” Clay asked just as Ray leaned down and used plastic cuffs to bound the HVT’s wrists together behind his back before he gagged him then placed a bag over his head while Brock checked him for any hidden weapons, relieved to find none on his body, although he highly doubted that they would have remained concealed up until this point if he have had any on him.

Sonny smirked as he shook his hand out for one final time knowing that it would probably sting for a fair while as he had caught the cheek bone. “I’m good. Where do you want him cuffed to?” Sonny answered before he turned his attention to Ray as he and Brock were hauling the now unconscious HVT to his feet. The sooner they got him secured then the sooner they could get everyone inside for the rest of the night.

Ray surveyed the room before he looked towards the kitchen seeing that there was a column just off centre in the room from the floor to the ceiling. It served the purpose as they could use a couple of zip cuffs to keep his cuffed around the column and the lack of windows meant that he could not be seen but it also meant that given the open layout of the remainder of the cabin they could all see him. “In the kitchen, around that column.” Ray pointed towards the room and handed him over knowing Sonny would make sure that he was deftly secured. Sonny nodded and dragged the unconscious man towards the kitchen to get him secured.

Jason shook his head still slightly amazed at how things had turned out in regards to capturing their HVT before he turned his attention to the more pressing matters in the moment as a brisk draft coming from the door caught his attention. “Brock, Clay, go get them.” He ordered nodding his head outside with both men nodding and hurrying out of the cabin.

Mandy and Eric were watching the cabin intently and anxiously, somehow being so close yet unable to help was much worse than being situated in TOC watching and listening, although Mandy did spare several glances at Lisa who was having a lot of trouble keeping her eyelids from fluttering as the earlier adrenaline rush had left her depleted. Eric reached over and placed her hand on Lisa’s shoulder as he looked at Mandy. “As soon as we get the all clear and get her inside, I will be on the phone seeing how quickly we can get the hell out of here.” Eric hated not having options and he hated that those higher ups who had not been in the field for years had decided that they were more equipped to tactically plan and run the operation than those actually on the ground in the field running the operation; and he was more than ready to give someone an earful even if it meant having to face up to those actions once they were finally home. They needed a HELO to fly them out of the city to where the plane was grounded which was at least two and a half hours of flight time.

The sound of footsteps coming towards them had Cerb on alert but he quickly relaxed as Brock commanded him to settle which also told them who was approaching. Eric wanted a report from Brock and Clay but his priority was getting Lisa inside and to be examined by Trent however he knew the men would not have made their way over as calmly as they had if things had not gone well.

Lisa had curled up as best as she could up against the tree with her knees tucked to her chest to ward off the bitter cold that seemed intent on wrapping itself around her as she swore she could feel the swelling worsen in her neck even as she fought to keep her eyelids from fluttering closed. She did not even move when she felt Eric’s hand rest down on her shoulder comfortingly although she was grateful for the small amount of warmth that it generated.

“Let’s get you three inside.” Brock smiled softly as he held his hand out to Mandy to help her up off of the ground knowing she still had Cerb’s leash held securely in place around her wrist.

Mandy looked at Lisa doubting that she was alert enough to even know what was going on as the fatigue had hit her exceptionally hard. “I have got her Mandy.” Clay’s voice was extremely gentle as he moved into the spot that Eric had vacated as he had stood up and stepped back. Mandy nodded knowing that Lisa was safe and would be content to have Clay help her before she slipped her hand into Brock’s and let him help her stand up.

Clay crouched down next to Lisa immediately concerned enough that he reached his hand out and placed it on her sweaty forehead realising that her fever had spiked as she felt even warmer than she had minutes before. “Lis, hey, going to get you inside now and let Trent look at you. He will give you something to help the fever you have.” Clay kept his voice soft as the last thing he wanted to do was startle her before he leaned forward, slipping one arm under her knees before his other arm snaked between the tree and her back then he lifted her off of the ground as he rose to his full height. Her head rolled towards his chest and she curled into the warmth of his body even before he moved.

“You good Spense?” Brock asked admiring the caring nature of his brother and the way he was so at ease with Lisa in his arms because he knew how hard it was for Lisa to admit she was not feeling well as she could be as stubborn as the rest of them at times.

“I have got her.” Clay answered as he began walking towards the cabin knowing that Brock and Mandy with Cerb would follow while Eric would follow behind them. “Trent!” Clay called before he was even through the door seeing that Ray was stoking the fire up as it had been smouldering beforehand.

Trent was crossing the room within seconds having finished checking out the still unconscious HVT once Sonny had finished securing him and although he would have one hell of a bruise nothing seemed broken which was remarkable given how hard he had been punched. “Put her down here.” The fact that Clay was carrying Lisa who was completely silent alarmed everyone as Trent indicated to the nearby couch. Clay nodded and moved at the same time across the small room to the couch where he gently put Lisa down seeing that she was still doing her upmost to remain awake. Clay stepped back reluctantly so that Trent had the room he needed to work but it did not stop him or the others from hovering.

“What the hell? Tonsillitis doesn’t make people this ill, does it Trent?” If Sonny’s pitch was a little higher than usual and he was doing a terrible job at disguising his worry then no one called him out on it especially not when they were almost nearly as concerned as he was.

Trent shook his head as he palpitated the swollen lymph nodes on Lisa’s neck which earned him a half-hearted sleepy glare from her as it caused her pain and she tried to swat his hands away from her rather indignantly although she did not have the energy to do so. Yip, the swelling had definitely increased and Trent was now worried about the impact the swelling could have on her respiratory system but he was not going to panic just yet. Instead he wanted to get a reading on her temperature and pulled out a thermometer quickly placing it in her ear until it beeped: 103.5 degrees. Shit!

“Trent?” Jason had seen the look the medic had pulled as he failed to remain impassive as he looked at the thermometer, and it made him as antsy as it made everyone else given the shift in the atmosphere of the small room as Brock had sent Cerb to guard the HVT although even Cerb did not seem to be impressed by the task he had been given if the indignant gruff and puppy eyes that Brock had been shown were any indication.

Trent knew that Lisa’s worsening condition could be attributed to the fact that she was dehydrated and had a huge surge of adrenaline then an even bigger adrenaline crash but he was still concerned. “Ray, give me a hand.” Trent ordered as he reached into his medical kit and pulled out everything he needed to start an intravenous drip as he wanted to get a bag of fluids and a bag of antibiotics started immediately.

“Trent, update.” Eric ordered not liking that Jason seemed prepared to wait and watch, or any of them with the exception of Brock who had turned away at the sight of the cannula as he knew a needle was involved in that procedure.

Trent did not stop instead he increased his speed as he handed Ray the two bags of fluids to spike once he had set the tubing up as Trent focused on getting the cannula into a good vein but it was hard given how dehydrated she had become. “Fever is at 103.5 and she is dehydrated. Swelling of her lymph nodes has increased, and she has experienced a huge adrenaline crash on top of all of that. It has left her body depleted.” Trent reported as he finally managed to get the cannula situated although he knew Lisa would have a fairly nasty bruise where her vein had broken but it was a minor issue compared to what would happen if they did not get her rehydrated and the infection under control that had caused the tonsillitis. Trent signalled for Ray to start the drip once he had commandeered a coat rack that now served as an I.V. pole as he had hung the bags on them so they would flow properly, and Ray did so promptly.

Eric muttered something under his breath as he shared a look with Mandy before he dug into his pack and pulled out the satellite phone then stepped away to make the phone call that he needed to make as he wanted them the hell out of there by first light.

“Sonny, sit with her, and ice that hand of yours.” Trent tossed a snap to activate cold pack to him which he caught with his other hand before he moved to sit down on the couch at Lisa’s feet although he slipped off her shoes before he did so she was at least a little bit comfier. Trent packed up his medical kit and moved away going to join Brock who had posted himself at the small dining table which gave him a clear view of the HVT that he had taken upon himself to guard.

Mandy was convened in the corner with Jason discussing in hushed voices how far out the intel had been and it was an answer they both wanted although given the external state of the cabin and the fact that no heat signatures were picked up at the time it was easy to understand how the place was discounted although if it had been deemed credible it also would have saved them a hell of a lot of trouble.

Ray took one sweeping glance at Lisa who had finally settled enough to let her eyelids stay closed although it was easy to tell that she was not asleep before he moved away to set up watch from the window beside the front door knowing that the back door to the cabin had been barricaded from the inside merely as a precaution.

Clay moved closer to Lisa and spared a glance at Sonny who had followed Trent’s advice before he sunk down to the floor with his back against the heavy table that served as a coffee table with his eyes firmly fixed on Lisa. It took a few seconds before he reached out and took her hand in his own wanting her to know she was not alone as it was important to him that she knew.

Lisa shivered but she had heard what Trent had said about her having a fever and knew that she would not be getting anything else to cover herself with nor could she get Sonny to spoon her or cuddle into his side with their legs entwined because they were not at home instead they were in the very cabin that their HVT had been hiding out in in the middle of the forest during a bitterly cold night. She rolled onto her side being careful of the intravenous line so that her back was pressed into the cushions on the back of the couch before she flattened her sock covered feet against Sonny’s thigh whilst giving Clay’s hand a soft squeeze as she let herself relax enough to rest or rather fall asleep as the exhaustion was too much to handle for any longer.

Clay and Sonny shared a look and held a silent conversation both understanding the other’s plight as they all deeply cared for Lisa but they each had their own special relationship with her and neither of them would be moving away from her any time soon especially given how she cared for them when they were sick or hurt or some combination of both. It had taken a lot of time to rebuild certain aspects of Clay and Sonny’s relationship after Lisa had suffered her devastating miscarriage and Sonny’s reaction left several scars but what had really cemented things was a raw and honest conversation between the two men after Clay had shown up at Sonny’s apartment unannounced wielding a half dozen of beer and every bit of resolve he had to lay everything out and he would not take no for an answer having been his usual stubborn self. Clay had told Sonny point blank that he loved Lisa but not in the same way that Sonny loved her, and that love would never change because she was his family and so was Sonny. Sonny might not have been good at talking about his feelings but he knew he had to that night for everyone’s sake, and he had having admitted that he was jealous and he wished he had been the one that Lisa could have grieved with but what he realised as Clay had pointed it out none to delicately was that Lisa was still grieving, that the pain of the loss she had experienced had not simply vanished, and that he could still be there for her if he chose to do so. That night and the conversation would be something that both men would remember and recall for the rest of their lives as they resolved to be acknowledged and accept that they each had a different kind of relationship with Lisa, that they both loved her, and that there would be times when one would be there for her if the other could not be, or if Lisa needed one of them instead of the other. Sonny had learned the most that night.

“She’s going to be fine man, will be up and about yelling at us for our stupidity soon enough.” Clay spoke softly with a fondness that was reserved solely for those he considered to be his family.

Sonny smirked as he looked down at Lisa knowing she had finally succumbed to her body’s exhaustion before he looked at Clay and nodded as he realised just how much he missed hearing her voice even if she was calling him an idiot.

“I don’t care what you have to do! That HELO better damn well be here at first light to get us the hell out of here! And I can assure you that I will be demanding goddamn answers as to why my team on the ground was overruled on all tactical decisions when we are the ones on the ground!” The sound of Eric’s raised voice had everyone pausing to look towards the man in question as he waved his hands animatedly listening to whatever was being said to him through the phone. “As soon as the team is on the plane we will be taking off. There will be no delays. And I expect that those answers that I want will be waiting when I land!” Eric ended the call with a huff before he raised his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched feeling the headache that was lingering. Sometimes he hated the goddamn politics of the Navy and the CIA especially when it endangered any and all of his team. With a few deep breaths inhaled and exhaled Eric turned around to face his team realising just how loud he had been although he did not care that they had overheard but he was worried that he had woken Lisa however with one glance he relaxed as she was asleep. “HELO will be here at first light. We should get some rest, take shifts keeping watch until we have to move.” Eric was calm as he looked at Jason knowing he might be overstepping but he also knew that Jason would not take it personally although the small cabin was inadequate space wise for the men to rack out several at a time.

Jason nodded knowing that no one would be racking out with the exception of Lisa however they would all take the next several hours to rest before they had to move out to get to the EXFIL point where the HELO would land. It would take at least an hour to trek back through the woody landscape but they could traverse it easily given that the land was flat and they had already done it in the dark. Jason turned his attention back to Mandy knowing she was chomping at the bit to look over things and see what else the analysts had dismissed that now could be relevant, and knew that if she did not do it now then she would spend the entire flight home reviewing the material but she needed to sleep too and they would sleep on the plane. “Want to look over the files now while we have the time? Because you need to sleep on the plane like we will all be doing.” He left no room for her to object to going to sleep on the plane but gave her the option on reviewing the files first.

Mandy pursed her lips for a few seconds knowing exactly what Jason was doing but decided against calling him out on it as she was still to alert to even try to sleep but had no doubt that by the time they were on the plane that she would be falling asleep. “You offering to help me Jason?” A hint of amusement coloured her voice as she asked although she did want to go through the files.

Jason smiled and let his eyes dart over the room before they returned to Mandy. “Yeah, I am.” The sincerity was there in his voice. He needed something to do while they waited so if helping Mandy was that distraction then he would help go through the paperwork.

Mandy was slightly shocked but she hid it well although not well enough for Jason not to notice. She nodded and stepped away to get her bag that contained her files and laptop with Jason following a few steps behind as she settled down on the ground near the fire with him settling next to her. She pulled out the files and handed half of the stack to him once he was sat down next to her then she put her laptop down in front of them. Within minutes, the two had their heads in a file each as they began reviewing everything.

Eric lent against the frame of the window having to wipe the condensation away to peer out of the glass as he let his shoulders fall and his forehead press against the cold glass as he tried to work out where things had gone so badly wrong. He stayed in that position for a few moments before he turned around, turned away from the view of the outside world, and was thankful for the view that met him because his entire team were in front of him relaxed as they could be despite the threat of danger that still lingered.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa shifted on the couch as another shiver passed violently through her body which had everyone shifting their attention towards her but had Trent moving towards her. It had been a little over two hours since they had arrived at the cabin but there had been no improvement in her condition despite the intravenous fluids and antibiotics that were flowing into her as quickly as Trent had deemed safe.

Trent came to a stop as he stood behind Clay knowing that it was best that either Clay or Sonny were the ones that Lisa saw when she woke up but he needed to check her temperature again and he wanted to check the swelling of her lymph nodes.

Lisa’s eyelids fluttered minutely as her eyelashes brushed over the top of her cheeks before she finally opened them fully and a small smile graced her lips as she saw Clay and it grew a tiny bit as she realised that Sonny had his hand rested down on her sock covered foot. “Okay?” She grimaced at the pain that shot through her throat and at how coarse she sounded before she pushed herself up with a struggle although she was helped as Clay slipped his free hand that was not holding her other up around her arm.

Sonny knew what Lisa had asked but he wished she had not spoken because he could see the pain it caused her. “Everyone is okay Lisa.” He kept it simple hoping that it would settle her with ease.

Trent placed his hand on Clay’s shoulder which prompted him to move just enough to give him the space he required. “Hey Davis. I am going to check you out but I don’t want you to talk as I know it hurts.” Trent knelt down in front of Lisa in the space between the couch and the coffee table with his medical kit at the ready.

Lisa huffed and rolled her eyes which made Clay chuckle which in turn earned him a glare from Trent and Sonny although it seemed ineffective. How in the hell did she get placed on a team that turned into a bunch of mother hens when one of them was sick, she wondered but she knew that she would also not give up anything in the world not to have it. Lisa submitted to Trent as he palpated the swollen lymph nodes despite the discomfort it caused and allowed him to shine his penlight into her mouth while using a tongue depressor that she very much despised but she batted his hands away when he tried to pinch her nose as she was congested enough and her sinuses hurt.

Trent chuckled as he withdrew his hand at the way she had batted him away from her nose. “Alright, alright. Let me take your temperature real quick then you can rest again.” Trent pulled out the thermometer and pressed it to her ear until it beeped seeing that her fever was almost as persistent and as stubborn as she could be as it remained at 103.5 degrees still. Trent knew that she could not sustain a fever of that temperature for much longer but he also knew that she had not had any analgesics either to help with the fever and that the antibiotics had only been going into her for two hours. “Going to give you some Advil gel caps to help with the pain and hopefully reduce the fever that you have going on.” Trent reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle of Advil then he shook out two of the gel capsules into his hand before he put them in her hand.

Lisa looked down at the pills in her hand and frowned as the mere thought of swallowing down the pills had her cringing as she could already feel her throat protesting. Usually she did not have a problem with swallowing pills, or even dry swallowing them when she was in a hurry, but this time she really did not want to despite how badly she needed to take them.

A sudden clang followed by an echoing clatter had everyone turning towards the kitchen. “It’s alright.” Brock called but it did not settle them as they knew that was where the HVT was held but before Eric could move closer Brock appeared with a mug in his hand and the steam that was rising from it was easy to see. “Here Lisa, our unconscious guest won’t mind if you have one of his Earl Grey Teas.” Brock had the foresight to boil the kettle on the stovetop and prepare a mug of tea for Lisa after he had spotted the wrapped tea bags of Earl Grey on the benchtop. It served two purposes, to help rehydrate her, and help ease the pain that she was sure to feel when she had to swallow the pills that Trent had given her to take.

“Thanks Brock.” Lisa strained her voice a little more to thank him as she reached up and took the mug in her hand enjoying the warmth of it. Lisa caught the soft smile that Brock offered before he retreated into the kitchen once more most likely to brew some coffee for the rest of them as it was something he would do without asking or being asked. Lisa took a small sip of the hot liquid enjoying the way it eased the scratchiness minutely before she placed the two pills into her mouth and washed them down with a larger mouthful of tea. She settled back into the soft plush cushion of the couch not wanting to lie down or go back to sleep despite how tired she still felt before taking another sip of her tea as she looked around the room at everyone who had relaxed back into what they were doing. She stopped her eyes on Eric who seemed to be watching over all of them like a shepherd watched over his flock and it only took seconds for him to turn his attention to her. “First light?” She asked knowing he would understand what she was alluding too.

“First light.” Eric confirmed with a nod before he turned away from her to look back out the window keeping watch as he hated that she was sick and had to traipse through the wooded area again but it was the only way to get her to the plane and home.

Lisa shifted minutely as she listed slightly until her shoulder was pressed up against Sonny’s and she let her eyelids flutter closed again even as she continuously sipped on the hot tea until it was finished as she worked the plan through in her head and knew that in order to make it to meet the HELO that they would be moving before first light.

Clay leaned forward, slipped his hand out of hers and then worked the mug out of Lisa’s hand gently a few moments after she had taken the last sip of it then set it down on the coffee table behind him seeing that she was resting before he moved away knowing that Ray needed to be relieved from watching the exterior of the cabin.

Ray looked up at Clay as he knelt down next to him slightly surprised that he had willingly left Lisa. “You alright brother?” Ray asked quietly as he glanced past Clay to see that Lisa was lent into Sonny’s side resting. It was not often that Lisa was so subdued and it was unsettling but she was clearly unwell so at least he knew the reason behind it.

Clay looked at Ray briefly before he turned his attention back to the window silently grateful that no one had come in search of them. “I’m fine Ray.” Clay answered knowing that if he did not that Ray would most likely launch into some special lecture about how it was okay to be worried but that they still had a job to do but it was not one Clay needed to listen to right now. “I will take over watching, you go get some rest.” Clay did not let Ray reply to his answer instead effectively shutting him and the subsequent conversation that was sure to follow down before he could even begin.

Ray looked at Clay who had his eyes firmly fixed on the outside world and knew what he was doing even if he was not aware of it himself. Clay was protecting himself and Lisa by making sure that he remained close but without any chance of allegations being alleged, and Ray wondered if Clay realised that he had done so ever since Sonny’s allegation when Lisa had suffered her devastating loss even though both men had seemed to reach some sort of agreement which no one else was privy too. Although none of them wanted to admit it or even voice it, some things had changed and would never be the same despite how desperately they all wanted to pretend it had not. Ray stayed still for a few moments more before he stood up and moved towards the kitchen where Brock had yet to emerge from although the clattering and hushed curses told them that he was still doing whatever it was that he was doing.

The sight that Ray was met with was not one he had been expecting mainly because Brock was always so quiet, seemingly unflappable and a solid presence but now he seemed uneasy. Even Cerb who was sat at the doorway with his head tilted to the side looked fazed by his handler’s behaviour. “Hey brother, what is going on?” Ray asked as he stopped at Cerb’s side and scratched the dog’s ear earning an appreciative grunt from him whilst taking a look at the HVT who was unmoving but clearly still breathing and tied securely to the column in the middle of the kitchen.

Brock glanced over his shoulder at Ray before he turned back to the coffee that he was trying and failing to brew in the meagre conditions. “Nothing.” Brock answered singularly with his voice quiet as he wiped up the boiling water that he had spilled on the countertop although it seemed pointless to be tidying up when they would be leaving in a few hours to get the hell out of the country. Brock was tired, beyond tired, and he hated that there was nothing more he could do except remain idle until they had to move but he was not about to share that with Ray or with any of his brothers.

Ray shook his head knowing that Brock would remain silent as he excelled at it. “Alright brother. Want some help with that then?” Ray asked deciding that he was not going to force Brock to talk instead he would help him with the coffee or at least pass the mugs around to everyone as they all needed it seeing the Brock had gotten the strong coffee brewed and had filled the mugs to the brim. Brock nodded as he gathered two mugs in each of his hands then walked out of the room allowing Ray to step forward and grab the remaining mugs before following out after him.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason checked his watch just as he heard the satellite phone ring and Eric answered which meant either one of two things – either the HELO was on its way or the HELO was not coming to them – knowing there was just over ninety minutes until the first rays of sun would break through the sky. Jason silently signalled for Mandy to begin to pack up as they were surrounded by files and several pages of notes that they had made as they re-examined and reworked the files and the theories that had been established from the intel that had previously been discredited knowing that either way they would have to move as it would not be long before someone or a lot of people came looking for the now bound and gagged HVT who they just happened to stumble upon while trying to stay out of sight until they could EXFIL. Jason rose to his feet and moved across the room towards Eric who was speaking hushed and hurriedly into the phone but not before he looked over his men seeing that Ray had taken it upon himself to render aid to the newly conscious HVT in the kitchen, while Clay and Brock were both on watch, Trent was sitting making notes most likely on Lisa’s condition, and that bought him to Lisa who was curled into Sonny’s side on the couch unmoving as she slept but who still remained pale yet flushed while Sonny watched her intently making sure that she was as okay as she could be given how sick she was and making sure that nothing changed with her condition.

Jason stopped in front of Eric and waited until he got off the phone and looked up at him. “We best get moving. The HELO is inbound.” Eric informed him simply knowing that Jason would make the relevant decisions and plans to get them to the meeting point with the HELO. There was a relief that filled Eric knowing that they were close but he would not let himself relax until they were on the plane and bound for home.

Jason acknowledged the information that Eric had shared with him before he caught Ray’s attention with a simple hand gesture and had him joining them within seconds. “We need to get moving.” Jason informed Ray who immediately looked from Lisa then to the HVT knowing that they had several priorities – to get Lisa home to get better, get the HVT to the plane and hand him over to those who wanted him, and all get there in one piece.

“How do you want to do this Jay?” Ray asked quietly cautious not to overstep Jason’s command.

Jason surveyed the people in the room once more before he turned back to Ray and Eric. “Ray, I want you to lead us out of here to the EXFIL point with Eric. Clay can help Lisa. Brock will help guide Mandy. Sonny and Trent can deal with the HVT, and I will follow up behind.” Jason surmised easily knowing that it was the best order of things. It was not that Mandy needed someone to protect her but it was what he wanted. “Get everyone up and ready.” Jason ordered Ray wanting to allow Lisa to rest for a few more minutes while they packed up before they woke her and began moving. Ray nodded and moved away signalling Trent first before moving to Brock then Clay as Mandy had already begun packing up, before he signalled Sonny who very gently eased himself away from Lisa without disturbing her to get himself ready or at least armed up knowing they would all be filled in momentarily.

Jason turned back to Eric wanting a quiet word with him while everyone else was distracted as they prepared to move out. “You want to tell me what is going on?” Jason was less than formal but the formalities went by the wayside in these situations.

Eric pinned Jason with a glare before he let out a soft sigh and shook his head tiredly. “I just do not appreciate being micromanaged by those who are not on the ground and are not seeing what we are live.” Eric settled on that explanation rather than anything else as he knew that he had to keep some sort of boundaries. And then there were some things that did not have to be said like he did not like being in the HVT’s cabin as it felt like they were sitting ducks nor did he like that Lisa was sick and unable to be treated properly or get a decent amount of rest because they had to move and be on alert constantly.

Jason could understand what Eric was saying but he knew that there was more to it however he was smart enough to know that Eric would remain tight lipped. “Alright. You good with leading up front with Ray?” Jason asked despite knowing how capable Eric was in the field despite not spending much time out of TOC.

Eric smirked. “I’ll be fine Jason.” He could handle himself and Jason damn well knew it, smug bastard. Jason chuckled and gave Eric a smirk of his own before he moved to load up.

It took them a few minutes to sort themselves up before Clay moved forward and knelt down in front of Lisa to wake her up as they had to get moving while Sonny and Trent unsnagged the HVT from the confines of the column although he was still bound, gagged and had his head covered with a hood. “Lis… hey, Lis, need you to wake up for me.” Clay did not want to startle her as he snaked his left hand into her right hand and squeezed softly while his right hand landed on her knee. He smiled softly as he watched her twitch her nose before she let out a painful sounding groan and finally opened her eyes, suddenly alert as she saw everyone geared up to move. “We have got to move. Shoes on while I disconnect you from the drip.” Clay knew how to disconnect the tubing from the cannula but Trent had wanted the cannula to remain in her arm so that he could get her hooked up to another bag of fluids and antibiotics as soon as they were safely aboard the HELO in order to make sure she kicked he tonsillitis quickly.

Lisa unfurled herself uneasily as she was sorer than she would admit too, and silently wondered how the hell the guys managed to rest in their bullet proof vests, but she knew she had to get moving and do her best to keep up with them. She slipped her feet into her boots that had been aptly placed, most likely by Clay, and went to reach down to tie the laces but was beaten to it by Clay who had already finished freeing her from the now empty bags of fluids and antibiotics. She would have huffed and verbally expressed her displeasure at having someone else tie her laces for her but she would let it slide for two reasons and they were because she felt absolutely terrible and because she knew it was Clay’s way of helping when he could not take the pain away or make her feel better. It took Clay a few seconds to finish the task before he stood up then hauled her up onto her own feet immediately holding her close to his body before moving to tuck her into his side.

Clay shouldered his rucksack and Lisa’s all while keeping her tucked into his side before he looked across at Jason and nodded signalling that they were ready to move. “Clay?” Lisa’s sharp whisper had him looking down at her so that she knew he was listening.

Clay knew what Lisa was asking as he looked into her eyes and saw the vulnerability and fear that she was doing her upmost to hide. “I have got you Lis, not going anywhere.” It was a simple but powerful statement that Clay shared with her in a whisper knowing it was what she needed to hear and what she had been asking him to say without actually asking, and the response was almost immediate as she nodded and tucked herself into his side a little bit tighter.

Jason looked at Ray and nodded knowing that they could not linger any longer. “Let’s move.” Jason ordered and waited until everyone was out of the cabin before he fell into step with them bringing up the rear. The early morning air had a bitter chill to it even sharper than when they had trekked in but that did not matter as they had to move and quickly.

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy had her hand snaked around Brock’s elbow as he guided her along in the middle of the wooded area while it remained pitch black. They were making good time by all accounts but no one had missed how fast Lisa was fading nor how Clay was practically holding most of her weight as she stumbled over her own feet and whispered apologies for it almost every time. Mandy heard the sharp crack that echoed off from in the distance and she could see the immediate and instinctual change in the men as she was pulled to the ground to take cover with Brock protectively placing himself in front of her based on the direction that the sound had come from. She highly doubted that someone was just out taking a stroll in the early morning darkness instead she figured they were heading to the cabin to check in on their boss who was currently in their custody. There were a few tense minutes as they waited but luckily no one spotted them or even came close to them.

Brock looked over his shoulder to Mandy intent on keeping her safe and wondered how he had not noticed her shivering from the cold as she was only wearing a light blouse and a vest. It was an inopportune time to rifle through his rucksack to find something for her to wear but he could not continue to let her shiver either as the last thing they needed was for her to get sick as well. “Here.” He whispered glad that he kept one of his jumpers near the top and held it out for her to take which she did while shrugging his pack back on.

“Thanks Brock.” Mandy was grateful for the additional layer as she slipped it on over her head and unfurled it down her body. Brock nodded and stood up knowing that they needed to continue moving before he helped Mandy up with ease as they once again fell into line staying close to Lisa and Clay.

They were only about forty feet ahead of where they had stopped when Clay suddenly halted in front of them. “Spense, you okay?” Brock whispered as he keyed his radio to let Ray and Eric know that they had halted as they had a bit of distance on them. Clay turned to look back at Brock and even in the darkness Brock could see the worry that he was doing a poor job at concealing. “Spense, what is it?” Brock asked again.

Clay shook his head as he deliberated on what he should do as he was sure that the heat that was radiating off of Lisa was getting higher which meant her fever was climbing rather than reducing as it should have been with the medication that Trent had made her take, and he could see and feel the physical toll that her exhaustion was taking as she struggled to keep pace with him and up on her own feet. Clay looked at Lisa who had taken the opportunity to close her eyes while they were stopped and let her head tip forward so that her forehead was rested against his shoulder. “Lis, I am going to carry you.” There was no way that Lisa was making it the rest of her way on her feet and he knew they needed to move as the sun would begin to rise very soon. He did not wait for a response instead he shifted his weight while making sure she stayed upright then lifted her up as he had done when he had carried her into the cabin some hours before just as Trent appeared having been relieved of guarding the HVT by Jason so that he could check on her.

Trent took one look at Lisa and knew that she was getting worse instead of better as he watched her cuddle into Clay and he suspected it was for the warmth as she felt cold. Trent reached his hand out and placed it on Lisa’s forehead feeling exactly what it was that had him worried as her fever had spiked once more. “Let’s just get her to the HELO then I will get more medicine started.” Trent did not need to give Clay verbal confirmation that Lisa’s condition was getting worse as he had suspected it would but hoped to hell that it would not.

Clay nodded and let Trent move to take his place back with the HVT before he shifted Lisa again in his arms to make sure he had a secure hold on her before he began walking again knowing that his hold up had cost them time which they could not afford to lose.

Jason moved so that he was beside Trent knowing that Sonny had a firm grip on the HVT allowing Trent to update him quietly. The fact that Clay was now carrying Lisa signified that she was not getting better but worse. “How is she doing?” Jason asked quietly despite already having guessed that it was not good.

Trent wished he had better news but without completing an examination which was just to risky to complete at the moment he had to give Jason a brief update from what he had surmised. “Not good, her fever has spiked. Clay is carrying her, I would guess to stave off the exhaustion more than anything else. I will know more once we get her on the HELO.” Trent explained hushed. “The tonsillitis is kicking her ass on its own but coupled with everything that has gone on in the last twelve or so hours, well it has left her utterly exhausted and fatigue is one of the symptoms.” He knew that Jason would appreciate the information even though it gave him nothing extra to work on.

Jason nodded and scrubbed his fingers over his stubble on his chin as they kept walking just as the first wisp of sun started to peak through the sky as it lightened letting the silence settle over them once more as they kept trudging through the woody area.

**SEAL TEAM**

The sky was a mosaic of pinks and blues as the sun had almost risen fully, sitting high in the sky, and beating down on them as they stayed crouched down in the overgrown grass just on the edge of the clearing. First light had come and gone as they waited, having made it to the clearing where the HELO was supposed to meet them with plenty of time to spare, but the HELO had yet to reach them which left them all silently worried. There was a nervous energy that had settled over the huddled group as they knew the longer they sat the more danger they would be in.

Sonny hated that he had to guard the HVT instead of being where he wanted to be which was at Lisa’s side but he knew that Clay, Mandy and Trent were looking after her as Trent had hooked Lisa up to another bag of fluids and another bag of antibiotics but this time on an extremely fast drip rate hoping that by quickening the flow that they would work quicker as soon as they had stopped and nestled down for the wait. He had also taken her temperature and it had risen as he had expected to 104.4 degrees, and as soon as Trent had read that he had made Lisa swallow down another two fever reducing analgesics with a few small sips of water which she did not like at all.

Jason and Eric had convened on the edge of the group as Eric used the satellite phone to get an ETA on the HELO while Ray and Brock kept watch to make sure that no one came up on them as the last thing they needed was for contact to be made. “Where the hell is the HELO?” Jason whispered to Eric as he ended the call.

Eric was angry but the last thing he needed to do was show it. “4 mikes out.” Eric reported strictly keeping to the fact rather than sharing his frustration as he did not have answers as to why the HELO had not arrived on time at first light as had been arranged. There were questions to be asked and answered once they got back stateside, and he was not going to be placated by falsities or incomplete truths.

In the clear brightness of the morning light it was easy to see the paleness of Lisa’s complexion despite how rosy red her cheeks were due to being flushed from the fever that was ravaging her already exhausted system along with the infection from the tonsillitis. The dark circles beneath her eyes were not hard to miss either even with her eyelids fluttering despite her best efforts to open them they remained closed. Mandy had moved to sit beside Clay who still had Lisa in his arms and in his lap so that she could provide comfort and so that Brock did not have to split his attention of watching her and keeping an eye out for tangos.

The familiar sound of the rotors of the HELO broke through the early morning silence and bought an immediate flurry of activity as they were heading towards the HELO before it had even gotten close to the ground. Ray and Eric were first aboard the HELO with Ray sliding across to the other side to keep watch with his weapon posed at the ready as Eric pulled Mandy up and into the HELO with Cerb leaping in behind and Brock just a few steps behind her. Sonny and Trent practically threw the HVT into the HELO towards Eric and Brock who immediately had him re-confined as he was secured to the bar that was there exactly for that reason before they climbed into the HELO themselves with Trent mirroring Ray’s positioning prepared for contact. Sonny turned back to take Lisa from Clay’s arms and settled her in his lap as she cuddled into him in the same way that she had with Clay before Clay climbed in and sat beside Sonny with Cerb crawling into his lap and pressing his nose to Lisa’s leg. Jason was the last one to climb aboard as Eric ordered the pilot to get them the hell out of there.

Sonny let his head rest back against the cold steel of the HELO content now that Lisa was in his arms even though he could not do what he wanted to do which was gather her close and press a kiss to her head knowing that they were bound for the plane that would take them home and allow Lisa to get better.

Lisa could hear the loud whooping of the rotor blades as they cut through the air but made no effort to open her eyes as she relaxed into Sonny knowing that he had been the one to take her from Clay but she knew that Clay had remained close. She went to bury her head down but stopped as the swelling of her lymph nodes made it painful to move her neck before she swallowed jaggedly hating how much it hurt to do that too. There was no point in even trying to talk as she knew it would hurt and she would not be heard over the humming of the HELO as it glided through the air so instead she decided to rest as she was absolutely exhausted.

A relaxed silence settled within the HELO as they flew further and further away from the city with their mission completed as they had snagged their HVT out of pure luck while being hunted by his own men and the fact that they were all going home although they still remained on alert as they never truly relaxed until they were on the plane heading towards home.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa forced her eyes open as the HELO lurched and hit the ground with quite a bump as they landed right beside the plane, and watched as almost everyone disembarked. She was determined to walk onto the plane by herself as the last thing she wanted was to be carried despite how tired she was. She shifted in Sonny’s lap feeling the way he instinctually tightened his grip on her before he looked down and realised that she was awake and that her eyes were open albeit blearily. “Hey.” Sonny kept his voice low but still loud enough to be heard seeing that Trent was unhooking the intravenous bags from the place that he had hung them in preparation of her moving onto the plane.

“Hi.” It was short but her voice was hoarser than it had been as she responded for the first time since the cabin which was a relief to them. “I want to walk.” She knew that if she did not outright state her intention of walking onto the plane then she would be shuffled into Clay’s arms or kept in Sonny’s as he would be helped out of the HELO.

Sonny and Clay both glanced at Trent wanting his medical opinion at Lisa’s request, and he nodded his assent as it would be good for Lisa to move even if only a short distance. “Hold onto these.” Trent pressed the bag of fluid and antibiotics into the palm of Lisa’s hand for her to hold so that she did not get snagged on anything and so that the fluids would continue to drip through the tubing and into her. Lisa nodded and grasped the two bags as tightly as she dared before she shuffled out of Sonny’s lap once Clay had moved and lifted Cerb down onto the tarmac before he turned back to Lisa to help her down.

Trent climbed out a few seconds behind Lisa watching as Clay hovered as he walked beside her with his arms out ready to catch her as they got to the plane before he turned to Sonny who was watching the very same thing. “Come on brother. Let’s go home.” Trent’s words snapped Sonny out of his thoughts, and had him climbing out of the HELO as he was the last one aboard before he followed Trent onto the plane seeing that Clay had guided Lisa down into a hammock that Ray had quickly hung for her. “Get cleaned up then you can sit with her brother.” Trent clapped Sonny on the back before he moved past him knowing he would get cleaned up once he made sure that the fluids were dripping correctly and that Lisa was as settled as she could be.

Clay shifted his weight on his feet as he watched as Lisa curled up in the hammock seeing that she was trying to force herself to remain awake once he had set up the bags of fluids making sure they were hanging correctly although he knew that Trent would check. “Get some sleep Lis.” Clay implored ignoring the itch he had to reach out and press a kiss to the crown of her head knowing that Ray was watching them as he had remained close by even though he was shrugging out of his gear.

Lisa’s eyelids fluttered before she forced them to remain open as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “You need to sleep too blue eyes.” She croaked out knowing that he was worried despite how hard he tried to hide it even though he failed every time because like everyone on the team they knew how to read him.

Clay shook his head as he chuckled because of course only Lisa could be as ill as she was and still be worried about him getting some sleep too. “I will once you are asleep Lis.” There was a chance he might doze but he highly doubted it as he knew that she did not sleep when he was ill or injured until she was sure that he was going to be alright.

Lisa pursed her lips and sent a glare his way as she knew the men of Bravo. “You lying to me?” She asked knowing that if there was a loophole then they would try and use it.

Clay smiled wider as he stood up and leaned over ignoring his own resistance and letting his resolve wane. “Would never lie to you Lis, I will get some sleep when I can.” He told her wanting her to rest and not worry about him before he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head ignoring the heat that was radiating off of her then knelt back down next to her seeing her smile a little bit wider. Clay looked up and saw Sonny making his way over towards them. “Going to give you and Sonny a few minutes while I get cleaned up but I will be back shortly.” Clay knew that they needed a few minutes to themselves so he took his leave wanting to shed himself of his gear.

Sonny and Clay bumped fists as they passed each other just as Sonny reached them while Clay moved away as Sonny had heard what he had said to Lisa about getting cleaned up then returning to her. Sonny dragged a crate over that was nearby and sat down on top of it knowing that he only had a few minutes before Trent would be over to examine Lisa as Eric had already ordered the plane to take off as he wanted to get the hell out of the country. Sonny looked at Lisa knowing that she needed to rest but he wanted to talk to her for a few moments before she let herself succumb to her exhaustion. He leaned in closer without being over suspicious after making sure that no one was nearby and would be able to hear what he was about to say. “How about once we land I will take you home with a stop at the grocery store to get you some ice cream? Movie and ice cream in bed?” Sonny knew that Lisa would want to curl up in bed given how she was feeling and he hoped that the ice cream would help her throat. He did not mind spending the day in bed with her, sick or not.

Lisa was not hungry but the sound of spending time cuddled up in bed with Sonny was appealing although she did not want to make him sick either. “That sounds good but you can’t get sick.” She whispered coarsely hating how much it hurt to talk and knowing that she should probably stop.

Sonny smiled softly. “Haven’t you heard? A bout of tonsillitis would not like me.” Of course Lisa would be concerned about making him sick but he could not care less about that as making her feel better was his priority.

“Not sure how true that is Son.” Lisa croaked out with a wince and a grimace before she looked at Trent who was coming towards them and that had Sonny leaning back although he did not move away.

Trent had gotten caught up with grabbing a few supplies from the additional supplies that were stowed on board as they had been packed away wrongly which had made them hard to find before he was able to make his way over to where Lisa was laid out in the hammock with Sonny sat next to her. It was good to see her awake although he wished she would stop talking for her own sake but he knew that his words would be ignored if he said anything. “Hey Davis, how are you feeling?” Trent asked putting down the supplies he had gathered before he looked over the tubing that had been arranged by Clay seeing that the intravenous drip was still working as it had been set to by him earlier.

“I’m fine Trent.” Lisa answered which earned her a scoff from Trent and a smirk from Sonny who knew she would adamantly deny feeling terrible despite not being herself.

“Ah-huh, and I am magic.” Trent snickered as he shook his head wondering how he got the most stubborn people on the planet to look after and render aid too when it was needed.

Lisa smiled. “You are Trent, you are magic.” Lisa was absolutely serious as she had seen Trent perform miracles to keep his brothers and those they had rescued alive in the past. It took someone very special to be able to do what he did the way he did.

Sonny raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Lisa before he looked back up to Trent. “How high is she?” He joked knowing that the medication that Trent had given her would not even make her high at all but Trent did not need a boost like that to his ego. It did not stop Lisa for reaching her hand out and lightly slapping his knee as a way of scolding him without verbalising it.

Trent smiled and shook his head before he put the thermometer to Lisa’s ear wanting to get another reading of her temperature as he knew that Sonny knew what she had been given would not be enough for her to get high. The thermometer beeped. “Well the good news is that your fever is going down, it is at 103.7 degrees right now. Hopefully by the time we are home it will be even less.” Trent was relieved that Lisa’s temperature was reducing albeit slowly as it meant that either the fever reducing analgesics or the antibiotics and fluids, or a combination of the three were finally beginning to fight the infection.

Lisa did not feel any better but if Trent said her fever was reducing then she believed him as she knew how seriously he took their health whether they were ill or injured or perfectly healthy. Trent watched as Lisa’s eyelids fluttered once more, undoubtedly the gentle sway of the hammock was helping to lull her with the fatigue she was suffering from, before she forced herself to remain awake. “Get some sleep Davis, and that is an order that you will follow otherwise I will get Eric to make it one from him.” Trent knew that he had no power to order Lisa to get some sleep even as he kept his tone light but he was not above using Eric to get her to rest.

“I will.” Lisa was struggling to stay awake, and that was disconcerting to her as it was not a feeling she was used to but this tonsillitis had really knocked her around.

“And stop talking.” Trent knew it would go unnoticed but he had to try at least as he went to walk away earning a light laugh from Lisa that was broken and hoarse as he walked away leaving her under Sonny’s watchful eyes with the knowledge that Clay would join them soon.

Lisa rolled onto her side so that she was facing Sonny weary of the tubing from her intravenous drip and of dislodging the cannula in her arm wishing that she could have a blanket but knowing that she had not been offered one because of how high her fever was as she bent her legs at her knees and pulled them in a little tighter with her feet crossed over her ankles as she had lost her boots before she had even climbed into the hammock. Sonny leaned forward minutely as he clenched his hand into a fist resisting the urge to run his hand over her hair. “We will be home soon enough.” It was not exactly what Sonny wanted to say but it would have to do. What he wanted to say was that they would be home and she would be laid in his arms soon enough, and that they could stay like that until she felt better or even longer if that was what she wanted. There were so many sweet things he could have told her in that moment but he knew that he could not because of where they were and who was in the vicinity or at least could be.

“I know.” Lisa whispered exacerbating her already strained voice looking forward to getting home because she would be going home with him as her eyelids closed once more and she was in no hurry to open them again as even that took too much energy now.

Sonny’s lips curled into a smile once more even as he shook his head at her stubbornness and her persistence to continue to talk despite how terrible she sounded. He knew that it was best not to say anything else and let her drift off to sleep as she was almost there anyway as he could see that her breathing was beginning to even out and she became still just as she did when she fell asleep.

Sonny looked up even though the light footsteps could barely be heard to see Clay walking back towards him with two beers in hand and he closed the distance quickly holding out the beer for Sonny to take which he did. Sonny did not miss the caring look that adorned Clay’s face as he looked down at Lisa seeing that she had finally allowed herself to rest although it was more like her exhaustion had finally won the battle that she had tried to keep fighting. “Grab yourself a seat here blondie.” The crate was big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably as Sonny slid to one side of it as he had been sitting in the middle of it.

Clay sat down next to Sonny knowing that he was there for two reasons, one selfish and one not, and those two reasons were because he needed to know that Lisa was okay for himself and because he knew that Sonny needed someone to support him as well as he knew how rattled the Texan became when Lisa was unwell. The two sat in silence for a few minutes sipping on their beers and watching over Lisa. “She’s going to be fine, brother.” Clay assured Sonny knowing he needed it. What Sonny did not realise was that Lisa was his kryptonite because while she made him stronger, she also made him more vulnerable, but in Clay’s mind it was the best thing for his brother. Lisa did not want to change him, did not try to change him, but her presence helped him to grow and evolve, helped him to realise that he did not have to hide who he was or cover it with dark humour and standoffish behaviour, and it was amazing to watch like Clay had been able to despite knowing how taboo it was.

Sonny swallowed the mouthful of beer he had just taken before he turned to look at Clay feeling that pang of regret that permanently resided deep within him every time he saw the care and appreciation that he had for Lisa because every time it sunk in a bit more how much he could have ruined because he got drunk and conjured up some very ridiculous and stupid allegations that had caused a lot of damage. That would be one regret that would never go away, that he would take to his grave. Instead of saying anything, Sonny reached up and laid his arm across Clay’s shoulders and then pulled him into his side knowing that neither of them were going anywhere any time soon.

**SEAL TEAM**

Sonny had taken to relentlessly pacing the corridors of the infirmary as he waited for the base doctor to be finished with Lisa after Trent had insisted that she be checked out and get a prescription for more antibiotics although he had been pleased that she had managed to stay asleep the entire flight back and that her fever had reduced down to 102.4 degrees. Sonny had walked over to the infirmary with Lisa and Trent under the guise that he would be the one giving Lisa a ride back to her place as he had driven in with her before they had been spun up but he had not been able to come in the room as it would look somewhat suspicious. The entire team had offered to come and wait for Lisa but she had waved them away telling them to go home and get some rest with a pointed look towards Clay who had the good sense to look away sheepishly from her knowing that he had not dozed at all like he had agreed to do, however the two people she could not get rid of were Trent and Sonny.

“Sonny.” Trent stuck his head around the door holding it ajar so that it did not try to close on him. “Sonny!” Trent said a little louder knowing that he could not raise his voice to loud as they were in the infirmary but it was clear that Sonny was in his own head as he paced relentlessly. Trent blew out a breath before he moved until he was stood directly in Sonny’s path, sure that he had already worn a patch in the flooring. “Sonny!” Trent growled hoping the change of the tone of his voice would get Sonny’s attention.

Sonny snapped his head up realising that Trent had most likely called out to him a few times. “How is she?” He did not know why he felt so nervous but suddenly he was a bundle of nerves despite knowing that Trent had insisted on the doctor’s visit purely to make sure she continued to get better.

Trent withheld the smile that was tugging at his lips at Sonny’s worry as there were only a few things that could get the Texan worked up in the way he was and having taken a leaf out of Jason’s playbook of pacing relentlessly although Trent had the good sense not to mention any of it. “Lisa is okay. Doc just took some swabs from her throat to make sure that there is nothing else going on, and he is writing her a prescription for a two week course of antibiotics that are more targeted towards treating tonsillitis. Recommended some serious rest for her as well which should not be hard given the fatigue that she is suffering from. But she does need to eat to keep her strength up.” Trent had been a little concerned about Lisa’s lack of appetite but he knew that was also a result of the tonsillitis. He suspected that Sonny would not be far from Lisa’s side for a while knowing how the two looked after each other, although more often than not it was Lisa looking after Sonny.

Sonny nodded repeatedly as he listened to Trent before he frowned at his last sentence. “She always eats!” Sonny protested as Lisa had one of the healthiest appetites around as she was not one of those women that ate dainty salads and tiny portions at all.

Trent held up his hands with his palms outwards flat hoping to placate and stop the rant that was sure to follow given how Sonny was worked up. “No one is saying she does not eat Sonny but a symptom of tonsillitis is a poor appetite. Think about what you have seen her consume in the past forty eight hours or so, since she became really unwell.” He paused hoping that if he explained it then it would stop Sonny for biting his head off.

Sonny’s frown deepened as he tried to recall what he had seen Lisa eat or at least snack on but the only thing he could recall was the honey laced tea that Brock had got her to drink at the apartment and then another cup of tea while they were at the cabin as well as a few sips of water here and there. There had been nothing of substance that he could recall, and he suddenly understood what Trent was meaning. He inhaled sharply before releasing the breath slowly feeling bad for snapping at Trent given how helpful he had been. “Dammit, I didn’t realise. I will make sure she eats something. Any suggestions other than ice cream?” He replied knowing he had already thought about ice cream, had already planned on stopping and buying her some if that would make her feel better.

“Soft and simple is the best way to go. Ice cream is good, frozen yoghurt too.” Trent watched as Sonny screwed up his nose at the suggestion of frozen yoghurt before he continued. “Hot tea with honey like Brock gave her will help coat her throat which should help with the pain. Soup, rice and mashed potatoes will be good too. Throw together a couple of smoothies with some protein powder too just for the extra nutrients as she probably is not going to feel like eating a lot for a few more days at least anyway.” He finished knowing that Lisa’s appetite would not magically reappear but trying to maintain a nutrient rich intake would help. “I am just going to check in with the doctor then I will be heading out. I will have my phone on me if you or Lisa need to know anything.” He was more than ready to head home as he was tired and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to crawl into his own bed but it did not mean that he was abandoning them either.

Sonny knew that a stop at the grocery store was now required as he had considered stopping at the local corner store for the ice cream but now he wanted to make sure that he had a variety of items to tempt Lisa to eat. “Thanks brother.” Sonny was grateful only managing to get the words out before Trent slipped back into the restricted area much like a ghost would as he had the grace and poise to be one. The last thing Sonny wanted was for Lisa to see him pacing so he forced himself to sit down in the nearest chair and wait for her to emerge.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa looked over at Sonny and raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled into the closest park he could get right outside of the grocery store that was relatively close to base. She pushed herself up a little higher in the seat as another shiver went through her despite the low heat that was blasting from the heater vents in front of her. “What are we doing here?” She asked hoarsely still feeling cold and more than ready to crawl into her own bed with him holding her close as he radiated warmth.

Sonny looked over at Lisa as she spoke breaking the comfortable silence that had developed since they had left the infirmary on base. “I will be in and out as quick as I can, just going to pick up a couple of things for us.” Sonny had used the time that he had to wait to ask the nurse for a piece of paper and a pen then had scribbled down the items that he wanted to get from the grocery store to make sure that Lisa had a variety in the hopes that something would be tempting enough for her to eat as the last thing he wanted her to do was get sicker. “You stay here in the warmth.” The last thing Sonny wanted to do was drag Lisa around the grocery store when she was already as exhausted as she was.

Lisa smiled softly at Sonny’s gesture knowing how much he hated going to the grocery store but that he was willing to go for her. “Can you get some apple juice?” She requested softly content to stay in the car as it seemed like too much of a struggle to walk around the aisles of the grocery store.

Sonny chuckled lowly at her request before he leaned over and quickly kissed her nose making her crinkle her nose then leaned back. “Anything else?” The fact that she was showing interest and requesting things was a good sign so if there was anything else then he would get it. Lisa yawned and shook her head indicating that there was nothing else that she wanted. “Okay, be back shortly.” With that, Sonny got out of the car then locked it wanting to make sure Lisa was safe as he was sure that she would doze while he was inside. He hurried into the grocery store and grabbed a basket as he pulled out the screwed up piece of paper that contained his list and began walking through the aisles grabbing a selection of different items with a final stop in the beer aisle to pick up something for himself. It took Sonny several minutes longer than he would have liked to get checked out and have his groceries packed as he was getting antsy at how long it was taking.

Sonny smiled as he got back to the car seeing that Lisa was tucked up in the front seat through the windscreen, and he had to wonder how she had managed to curl herself up the way she had. He shook his head as he pushed the button on the key fob to open the tailgate automatically as he continued past her to the trunk to put the overstocked grocery bags in next to their go bags. Sonny climbed into the driver’s seat and smiled even wider at how peaceful Lisa looked despite how pale and flushed she still was. His priority was now getting her home as he started the car and reversed out of the carpark heading towards her apartment.

**SEAL TEAM**

A soft breath escaped Lisa’s parted lips as she felt Sonny crawl into bed behind her freshly showered as the smell of his body wash enveloped her and he wrapped his arms around her as he laid his body flush against hers. She turned over in his arms and buried her face into the crook of his neck as she burrowed into him feeling as his large hand settled across the width of her back while his other hand pulled and tucked the comforter around her to keep the chill off of her exposed skin. She still felt terrible but at least she was rested although she did not recall getting home but it was easy to figure out how she had gotten up to her apartment and tucked into her bed, Sonny.

Sonny smiled as Lisa burrowed into him tightly although he regretted waking her up. “How are you feeling?” He whispered not wanting to disturb her if she was going to fall back asleep although he could feel the heat that was still radiating from her skin but it had dimmed somewhat which was good.

“Not good.” The words were muffled against his own skin but Sonny understood them well enough.

“There is a glass of water, two analgesics and your antibiotics on the bedside table. I could get you some food if you want?” He informed her having laid everything out before he had slipped into the shower as he needed to clean up from the mission properly just in case she had woken up while he had been in the bathroom.

Lisa did not want to move but she knew she had to stay hydrated and take the pills as required as the last thing she wanted was to feel terrible or have to suffer through one of Trent’s lectures about one taking care of themselves although she knew he meant well. With gentle movements Lisa begrudgingly uncurled herself from Sonny, reached over and grabbed the pills and put them in her mouth then grasped the glass of water and washed all of them down in one mouthful. The glass was half empty when she decided to put it back down then she rolled back over and tucked herself back into his body with his arms wrapping around her tightly, once again resettling the comforter over her.

Sonny placed a kiss on the top of Lisa’s head then to her shoulder before he relaxed back into pillows that surrounded them knowing that she would be alright and that he would be the one taking care of her through it all.

Tonsillitis was not going to keep Lisa down for long, not if Sonny and the rest of Bravo had anything to do with it as in the coming days there would be a constant revolving presence making sure she took care of herself and was kept company.


	20. No Win Situation

**_ No Win Situation – Eric Blackburn _ **

The bottle shook as the multiple coloured circles poured out of the bottle as Eric shook another two of the ultra-strength chewable berry flavoured antacids into the palm of his hand, recapping the bottle and then tossing the tablets into his mouth as he slipped the bottle back into his pocket. Eric bit down on the tablets and chewed his way through them as quickly as he could hoping for them to work quickly and relieve the pain in his upper abdomen and the heartburn that was intent of torturing him before he washed them down with a few small sips of water as the nausea was not going away either. It was the worst time for his stomach ulcer to flare up in the midst of a stressful meeting between delegates and top military personnel as he was trying not to have Bravo escort a couple of politicians around on a media tour in the middle of Turkey but it seemed to be a losing battle.

Eric shifted in his seat due to the discomfort that he felt and before he could even blink the meeting was over and Bravo would be escorting the delegates and politicians around. Eric groaned knowing that he now had to pass the news onto Jason so he and the rest of the team could prepare a game plan, and he was sure that it was going to be met with the usual bluster that only Bravo could get away with. He scrubbed his hand over his face tiredly letting his fingertips scratch through his beard before he looked over at Mandy who was looking straight back at him. He shook his head and stood up then left the room before Mandy could question him as he may not have been discreet as he had hoped he was. He was barely out the door before he came face to face with Jason who was stood in the middle of the corridor with his feet spread apart and his arms crossed over his chest clearly unimpressed as he must have caught wind of what Bravo had been tasked with although none of the teams in DEVGRU particularly favoured babysitting politicians and delegates especially when they tended to do their own thing and ignore the calls made for their own safety.

Eric sighed heavily as he withheld the wince that wanted to escape his lips at the dull pain that laced through his upper abdomen once more, and he certainly did not move his hand to press against the painful area. “Not here Master Chief.” The last thing Eric needed was for Jason to rant and rave in the middle of the corridor surrounded by the brass, and the representatives of the delegates and the politicians. It was a clear order although the sharp intake of breath had Eric faltering and Jason furrowing his eyebrows before he turned and walked away knowing that his men were already assembled in TOC and waiting for the news.

Mandy cautiously walked up behind Eric and placed her hand on his shoulder having witnessed the whole short interaction between him and Jason, and knew that it was about to get worse as Jason was already in a mood that the team had even been suggested. “You okay?” She would have been a terrible agent if she had not noticed that something was going on with Eric as she had not missed the way he was swallowing down antacids like they were candy nor the way he grimaced in pain when he thought no one was watching. She knew she could not push him but she was concerned and growing more so with each wince she witnessed.

Eric straightened although even doing that caused pain to lace through his abdomen and for the nausea to rise which made him swallow thickly to keep it at bay. “I am fine.” The tight lipped smile was unconvincing as was his voice as it shook beyond his control. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut but he withheld from doing so.

Mandy looked on unconvincingly but she knew that Eric would not give her anything else so she decided to let it go for now although she could get to the bottom of what was bothering him, and she would keep an eye on him. “Well we better go talk to Bravo. Nothing about any of this is going to be easy.” Mandy’s statement had Eric turning a shade paler, greying even, but she knew that it was a risky media tour given the chatter that the CIA had been picking up and cross referencing with the intel they had from various sources. She had argued that based on the very latest intel they had that it was too dangerous but there were too many egotistical heads in the room who did not care about personal safety or that of civilians instead it was about how good of a photo opportunity and how much capital the tour would earn them.

Eric groaned but it was not in pain this time, it was because he had to deal with Bravo who hated babysitting almost more than anything else with a vivid passion. He took a few seconds for himself before he nodded and began heading after Jason with Mandy beside him all the while cursing the damn peptic ulcer that he had gotten a month or so beforehand with the doctor recommending a change in diet along with a healthy regime of antibiotics and antacids until it resolved itself because it had been deemed not bad enough to require surgical intervention however Eric was seriously considering getting a second opinion because he was sure that it was getting worse or maybe he just was exhausted which was making him feel worse.

The walk to TOC where Bravo had been corralled was far to short for Eric’s liking and as he reached for the door handle he doubled over with a sharp hiss escaping his lips as the pain laced through his abdomen and the nausea was uncontainable as the acidic bile rose in his throat.

“Eric?!” Mandy’s concern heightened significantly as she jumped back just as he vomited although he had the awareness to move so that he did not get the doorway or her shoes. “Trent!” Mandy bellowed knowing that he would hear her, that all of Bravo would hear her from inside of the makeshift pre-fab building, as she stepped back towards Eric and guided him away from the door as he stumbled to his knees and continued to heave and spit into the sand feeling as though his stomach was trying to rise and expel itself through his throat.

The door was ripped open and a steady stream of boots hitting the wooden floor could be heard as they had all heard Mandy’s shout for Trent. “What the hell?” Jason’s anger melted into a heaping pile of concern as Trent pushed past him and moved to Eric who looked increasingly pale.

“What happened?” Trent directed his question to Mandy seeing that Eric was focused on breathing through the pain that he was feeling as well as trying to keep himself from throwing up again.

Mandy rubbed the top of Eric’s back between his shoulder blades feeling the way his body hitched as he fought with it to stop himself from gagging, heaving, and vomiting. “He’s been in pain, kept wincing, then as we got to the door he doubled over and vomited.” Mandy reported succinctly knowing Trent would appreciate it without pausing in her movements as the rest of Bravo formed a protective circle around them to keep prying eyes out.

Eric spat out the last mouthful of thick bile as he fought to regain his breath before he groaned and dropped his head down so that his chin was rested on his chest before he pressed his hand to his stomach where the constant pain was the worst. “I’m fine Trent, just give me a minute.” Eric narrowed his eyes and attempted to swat Trent’s hand away with the one that was not holding his stomach as he attempted to take his pulse although it was ineffective.

Trent raised his eyebrows at Eric’s attempted swatting before he looked at Mandy who through all of her concern still managed to give him a shrug of her shoulder. “I’m sure you are but I would still like to check you over considering you are playing in the sand.” Trent knew that he could not force Eric to submit like he could do to the guys when they were in need of aid but it did not stop him from wishing he could.

Eric exhaled harshly wishing that his ulcer had not decided to make itself known at such an inopportune time but it had and now he had to deal with it. “Trust me Trent when I say there is nothing you can do that is not already being done.” Eric panted out as another bite of pain laced through his abdomen making him subconsciously apply a little bit more pressure with his hand.

Trent sat back on his heels and looked up at Jason who looked as confused as he felt. Jason stepped forward and knelt down next to Trent seeing for the first time how truly awful Eric looked. “Time to disclose what is going on if you won’t let Trent help you. I… We can’t have you in pain and trying to run an op from here.” Jason knew it was low but it was also the truth despite how harsh it seemed because Eric took his responsibilities seriously.

Eric panted harshly wishing that Jason was not right but there was no one else that he trusted to run the op especially with Lisa back in Virginia Beach. “Help me up and inside.” Eric did not need anyone seeing him on his knees in the sand surrounded by a pool of vomit. He did not miss the shared look between Trent and Jason before Trent nodded and stood up with Jason moving to the other side and letting Mandy move out the way before they helped him to his feet. He barely managed to suppress the groan that threatened to escape his lips as he was sure that his ulcer was throbbing inside of him.

Bravo moved as one keeping Eric surrounded as they moved back into TOC. Only once the door was closed, as all support personnel had previously vacated, did they separate with Mandy pulling out a chair from Eric to sit in and Ray went to grab a bottle of water for him to sip or at least wash the foul taste out of his mouth before they all took up various positions in front of Eric waiting for him to gain his wits about him and explain what the hell was going on because clearly they had not been privy to his ongoing health crisis.

Eric took a few sips of water once he managed to wash his mouth out and spit it into the wastebasket that had been aptly placed down beside him, by who he did not know, before he looked around at the men and Mandy. He knew that they needed to get planning to ensure everything was in place to protect their delegates, politicians and top brass, but he also knew they would not move until he told them what was going on with him. Dammit, he thought knowing that he had managed to keep his health issue private for at least a month although he had to admit it felt as though it had been going on much longer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of ultra-strength chewable antacid tablets before he tossed them towards Trent who caught them with ease and immediately began to examine them.

“Antacids.” Trent shook the bottle as he informed everyone else seeing that it was almost half empty before he turned to Eric. “Heartburn or indigestion would not cause you the pain that you are in, not from your abdomen at least, and it certainly would not have you trying to bring up your stomach lining through your throat.” Trent frowned knowing what antacid was used for, hell he had used them a time or two before, but it was not adding up as he pressed for more information.

“I’ve got a peptic ulcer Trent, have for over a month. Antibiotics and antacids are the recommended treatment which I have both of.” Eric snapped sharply and immediately regretted it because he knew that they were just worried hating that he had to admit that he was unwell and had been for some time.

The swivel of heads towards Trent would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation as they were all looking at Trent to explain to them what it all meant.

“What the hell is a pep-tic ulcer?” Sonny sounded out peptic much like a kid would, making sure to over pronounce the ‘tic’ of the word as he asked rather gruffly.

“How bad it is?” Brock asked glancing between Eric and Trent seeing the way his best friend’s forehead had crinkled at the new information.

“What the hell?” Jason groused still not understanding the last few minutes.

“Shouldn’t he be resting?” Ray asked Trent wondering why the hell Eric was not laid up in his bed every spare moment, or at home recuperating.

“Over a month?” Clay asked wanting to clarify that Eric had just said that he had been in pain and feeling unwell for over a month but somehow none of them had picked up on it. Damn, he is one tough bastard, Clay thought but quickly dismissed it.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You’ve been in pain the whole time?” Mandy was astounded that Eric had remained absolutely silent yet had clearly been in a lot of pain.

Trent shook his head and raised his hand at the flurry of questions and comments that were being aimed at him and at Eric by everyone all at the same time, thankful the moment they all fell silent. “A peptic ulcer is more commonly referred to as a stomach ulcer which occurs when the stomach acid damages the lining of one’s stomach. You said you are on antibiotics and antacids?” Trent explained then asked for clarification surrounding what the doctor had prescribed and recommended with Eric nodding as he focused on keeping the nausea abated for the time being. “It is the right course of treatment. Antacids will decrease the production of stomach acid and help with the heartburn that is common with ulcers. And the antibiotics will be precautionary if the ulcer is caused by bacteria.” He continued to explain knowing that other than a surgical option there was nothing else but to wait it out and let it resolve on its own.

Eric managed to gain control of his breathing and the nausea and went to push himself out of the chair determined to get the briefing completed so they could get planning for every possible eventuality but before he could even raise an inch off the chair Trent was pressing down on his shoulders and giving him what very much sounded like an order to stay where he was. Eric did not argue as he did not have the energy too. “Right now you all know that I have an ulcer and Trent has explained, can we move on?” He knew he sounded like he was snapping but he was exasperated, tired, in pain and nauseous, none of which were appealing to him.

Another round of glances were exchanged before Trent handed Eric back the bottle of berry flavoured antacids which he quickly pocketed which seemingly made everyone shift focus.

“Please don’t tell me we got stuck on babysitting a bunch of cake-eaters who have no self-control?” Sonny groused hating having to deal with delegates and politicians and top brass that paid no attention to what they told them instead doing what they could for the best photo for the articles written back home. It was ironic coming from Sonny who at times had no self-control and often had to be corralled. No one hated babysitting duty more than Sonny especially when it came to babysitting in war torn areas of the world.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose gearing up for an argument that he just was not up too before he let his hand fall away and looked at Jason. “Bravo has been tasked with escorting the delegation of politicians, delegates from various organisations, and some of the top brass around on the media tour. The delegation will be arriving in tomorrow with Davis.” Eric was sure happy to know that Lisa was flying in even though she had not been happy to be selected to escort the group all the way from Washington D.C but at least it meant he could hand the reins over to her if he needed too as she would not be a part of the escort for them as that was reserved for Bravo.

“Oh I bet she is loving that right now.” Clay said sarcastically recalling his first deployment with Bravo and Lisa’s disdain back then and she had only escorted them from the airfield although he could understand it as it was hard to corral a bunch of people who had the belief that they were untouchable whether at home or in the middle of a war torn country as they did not realise just how good of targets they were.

Ray clipped Clay on the back of the head lightly earning a glare even though he tended to agree with Clay that Lisa would be hating the position she found herself in. “What are we looking at?” Ray was surprised that Jason had not asked already as he directed his question to Mandy but not before seeing that Eric was shifting restlessly in the seat which was a clear sign of discomfort.

Mandy knew what Ray was doing, that he was shifting everyone’s attention and trying to give Eric a reprieve. Mandy nodded and moved over to the table that already had the map of the tour route laid out on it as she and Eric had been going over it earlier after she had spent the early hours of the morning going over the intel that had been flowing in steadily and correlating it with what she was seeing on the map. “There are six stops on this tour, and it is expected to take at least four hours as our guests want to make sure they spend a quality amount of time at each. First is the local police headquarters to meet with the newly elected police chief, second is the main central hospital, third is the biggest orphanage here right now, fourth is a local elementary school for girls, fifth is a café that locals frequent right in the heart of the city, and the last stop is to this church which has already been targeted given they give sanctuary to just about anyone and everyone.” Mandy waved her fingers over the map as she moved from each scheduled stop on the tour knowing that there was no good options as they were all susceptible to violence and open to the public which would make it hard to track everything that was going on around them and everyone who would be milling about. There was a hell of a lot of possibilities with a hell of a lot of potential to go wrong.

“That is a hell of a lot of ground to cover Jase.” Clay was looking over the satellite images knowing that the amount of buildings around each of the intended stops would make it hard for them to maintain over watch. The fact was this tour was completely ridiculous as there was no way they could shift around without making those that they were protecting sitting ducks as they moved from location to location. And that was even without staying ahead of the group to make sure everything was clear before they moved on with their next stop on the tour. “No way we can watch all of these stops while maintaining a full protective detail at all times.”

“I hate to agree with blondie here but how in the hell are we supposed to clear everything given that nothin’ will be shut the hell down.” There was only so much they could do and all of the stops made the detail even harder and more dangerous as the potential of an ambush had tripled easily. Sonny had been looking over Clay’s shoulder at the satellite images he was thumbing through as he came to his assessment.

Jason shared a look with Ray knowing they both agreed with Clay that even with the help of ISR and all the support personnel that could get, it was still going to leave them vulnerable. “Can’t we get them to reduce the number of stops? Bring the police chief to the hospital for a meet and greet. Bring some of the orphans to the school for a photo opportunity. And forget about the café and the church?” Jason was trying to condense the number of stops by combining and dismissing them.

Eric leaned forward in the chair. “We negotiated down to six, they originally wanted thirteen stops that would have taken the entire day which included a tour of a local slum village approximately two hours out, a walk along the sewer filled river, and a couple of other smaller local stops.” Eric had read the original discussions as they had been contained in the briefing packet he had been handed knowing that some of the stops would have been absolutely absurd but who was he to comment on what the delegates, politicians and top brass thought made good photo opportunities. Operationally though, he knew it made no sense, and he had argued for an even larger reduction with Mandy at his side but he had been overruled with the suggestion that his team was not up to protecting them which he adamantly denied. Obviously who ever had planned this tour had no idea what they were sending these people into or just how volatile the country still was and that volatility could explode at any second.

Ray glanced at Eric from where he stood next to Mandy before he returned to looking at the map in front of him. “What about road blocks? Movement restrictions? Anything, at all?” It was a fair question although he felt he already knew the answer.

Mandy shook her head. “They are adamant that we cannot stop the city from moving freely. No disruptions.” Mandy hated the position that the team was being put in. “Intel we have is suggesting that it is known that a media tour will be forthcoming but there is nothing to suggest they know who makes up the group nor the stops that they will be making. We are continuing to monitor all chatter very closely but currently there has been no uptake in it.” She explained almost too clinically but she needed to disconnect herself and take a step back to look objectively at everything.

Sonny scoffed and shook his head. “Yeah cause a whole load of armoured vehicles is not going to grab anyone’s attention.” Sonny had a valid point despite how unhelpful it was.

“And politicians don’t like to miss an opportunity to draw attention to themselves.” Brock usually remained quiet but he could not help pointing out that there would be nothing quiet about this visit nor would it stay quiet. The quip from Brock made Jason nod although he was slightly surprised that Brock had voiced it as he usually remained quiet.

“Still one hell of a target.” Trent added knowing that even without having specific knowledge of who would be in the group that they would be protecting it still made for a hell of a target as who would not want to claim that they took out a whole lot of Americans.

Jason knew that they had to work with what they had which unsurprisingly was not a lot but they would figure it out somehow. “Let’s figure it out. I suggest we take a drive and scope out some of these places, have our own walk through.” Jason looked at Eric for permission knowing the best way to work out things would be to look at them from the ground although they could work from the satellite imagery and maps that had been provided.

Eric knew that it was dangerous to let them go out and look around but it was also dangerous to let the men guide the group without having scoped it out in the first place. Familiarity was important especially when it came to life and death situations although he severely hoped that it would not come to that. “Alright but I want you in full gear and back in three hours.” Eric glanced at his watch to make sure that he knew when they were due to report back even as he spoke knowing that they could track them on ISR while out on their excursion.

Jason nodded shifting his glance from Mandy to Eric with a nod silently signalling for her to keep an eye on him which she nodded in understanding and agreement. “Gear up. Let’s get out there.” Jason ordered quickly.

“Mandy, send me a copy of this.” Ray tapped the map with his fingers wanting an electronic copy so that he could guide them without having to hold a big bulky hastily folded paper map.

“On it’s way to you.” Mandy was already tapping away on the laptop as she wanted the men covered on ISR from the moment they left base.

“Thanks.” Ray followed out after everyone except for Jason who had not moved from where he was.

Jason was still pissed that they had been put on babysitting duty but he was also very concerned about Eric despite Trent saying that the treatment was sufficient. “You should have told me.” Jason levelled Eric with a glare.

Eric clicked his tongue and waved Jason off with a brush of his hand. “There was and is nothing that you could have done or can do. I did not need you worrying about me instead I needed you to focus on the tasks at hand Jason.” Eric suspected where the conversation was heading.

Jason glanced at Mandy knowing she was watching the interaction sharply despite still working on getting things up and running before he looked back at Eric. “Two way streak, two way streak Eric.” With that Jason retreated needing to gear up and join his men for their field trip to gain the upper hand for all the potential risks that they would face.

Eric sighed and tipped his head back until it hit the back of the seat wondering how the hell he got himself in this position before he looked at Mandy and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly seeing that there was something that she looked to be thinking about saying.

Mandy could see Eric was waiting for her to speak although she deliberated for a few more seconds before deciding to throw caution to the wind. “He’s right you know, that you should have told one of us.” Mandy made sure to keep her tone light despite the heaviness of her words as they settled into an uncomfortable silence as there was nothing that Eric could say as he tried to find a comfortable position to be sat in.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason sighed as he stood outside of the fourth stop on the politician’s media tour, the local elementary school for girls, before he looked around at his men knowing that the mission they had been tasked with had gotten worse with each stop they made. There were so many places where tangos could come out of and hide in which made securing things harder than it should have been. Jason looked around at his men who were all surveying the landscape in front of them whilst remaining on alert for anything that they deemed suspicious but then again everything was treated as a threat given the environment that they were in.

“Anything?” Jason asked knowing there was a whole lot of flaws with this location just as there had been with the last three.

Ray looked back at Jason as he surveyed the obstructed rooflines of the surrounding buildings knowing that it would be impossible to survey it. This so called ‘school’ was in a building crammed between several other much larger buildings but all had alleys separating them allowing for people to disappear into the shadows with each, there was no field or playground and the building looked as though it was ready to collapse which was worrisome. “No clear line of sight anywhere Jay. Clay?” Ray reported then asked Clay to confirm what he was seeing because each sniper had their own methods which sometimes led to them seeing things differently.

Clay lowered his weapon momentarily as Ray took over watch once more. “Possibility that a sniper could set up in that window over there but it would have to be a damn good precise shot. It’s the only position that I can see that could be possible but it is still obstructed, partially.” Clay nodded towards the window that he had spied knowing that it would be the only place that a shot could be taken from but would not provide them a decent location to maintain over watch as they would have liked.

Jason nodded as he had come to the same conclusion as Ray but Clay’s observation had him rethinking before he looked over at Trent and Brock who had taken Cerb for a wonder around a few of the alleys. “What did you find?” Jason asked the men relieved that Cerb had not indicated any sign of explosives although it did not mean that they could not be placed there in the time between them leaving and the media tour.

Trent and Brock shared a look as Cerb barked before all three turned to Jason. “Lots of area to cover and lots of place to hide boss.” Trent reported not liking it at all.

“Plenty of ways to escape too.” Brock added in which was punctuated by a soft yip from Cerb who earned a quick pat.

Jason looked at Ray and could immediately tell what he was thinking. “We are going to need everyone that we can get.” Every single location had been practically the same with little cover and no optimal vantage points with plenty of places to hide or evade. There was also no way to restrict the movement of people coming and going which only made things harder.

“Yeah, we are brother.” Ray agreed readily. “You want to move to the next location or call it a day?” He asked knowing that there were coming up on the three hour mark that Eric had allowed them despite still having two stops still to look at as he tapped his watch indicating that the time was almost up.

Jason looked at his own watch before he looked back at Ray. “Let’s at least do a drive past the last two locations so we have at least set eyes on them.” Jason decided knowing he was pushing the bounds of Eric’s tolerance but they needed all the information that could get to form a plan that would work and allow them to protect the group as best as they could.

“What’s the bet that the last two will be the same as this one and the previous three?” Sonny groused as they returned to the van although no one rose to the bait as it was pretty much a sure thing that the next locations would be the same. The city had been left ravaged by the unrest so no one cared about maintaining building or the surrounding environment which did not make it easy when trying to find ideal over watch positions that allowed for unobstructed views.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric looked at his watch for at least the tenth time in the past twenty minutes as the clock had reached the three hour mark over half an hour ago. The pain had receded to nothing more than a dull ache which was not unusual and something that he had gotten used to living with in the past month or so. The fact that Bravo had been radio silence was also not helping to ease his growing concern as he reached into his pocket, pulled out the bottle of antacids, uncapped it and shook out another two before he popped them into his mouth and began chewing them as he slipped the bottle into his pocket once more.

Mandy looked up from the screen as she heard the rattle of the antacids as trying to track Bravo on ISR had been problematic because of the layout of the city and the ruins that had been left then re-erected partially in some way or another to use as a shelter or whatever else but she was doing her best. “You okay?” She broached the subject carefully not wanting to smother him but she was concerned.

Eric wanted to glare at Mandy but he knew she was only asking because she was concerned and for that he could not fault her. “Bravo should have been back by now.” He groused as he shifted once more as the nausea grew again although this time he was not sure he could contribute it to his stomach ulcer.

Mandy had been watching the time closely as well and she knew that Bravo should have returned by now but she also knew that they had a lot of ground to cover as the tour stops were spread across the city. “That was not what I was asking.” She stated even though she knew that he knew that, and was merely deflecting.

Eric sighed softly as he finished chewing on the antacid tablets and swallowed the remnants down. “I know.” He softened his voice as he stood up and made his way over to where Mandy was stood, glimpsing the screen that held the ISR footage to see that it was tracking a vehicle. “Nothing changes Mandy, I have to keep going, and they are going to need me with them on this tour detail tomorrow afternoon so I need you and Lisa to keep things covered here.” Eric, in pain or not, needed to be with Bravo on this protective detail not only because they needed the additional manpower but because Bravo or rather Jason needed a buffer between himself and the group that they were protecting who would wave their concerns and orders away as they did not understand the seriousness or the danger of the situation that they found themselves in.

Mandy nodded having already figured that Eric would be gearing up and going out with Bravo himself but it did not mean she had to like it. “We have it covered.” Mandy assured him with ease hoping it would be one less thing for him to worry about but she highly doubted it. “What time is Lisa expected to arrive with our guests?” The words ‘guests’ was said with more disdain than she cared to admit but she could understand that this was not an ideal situation and why the guys were so reluctant to babysit especially in this war torn city.

Eric had the good grace to look away as he smirked at Mandy’s tone every time she referred to the delegates, politicians and the top brass that were on their way to them for this tour. He took a few seconds to neutralise the expression on his face before he looked back up at Mandy. “They are expected to land at 1000 hours. I am sure by then Lisa will be more than happy to hand them over to some of the support staff here.” Eric informed Mandy. “It’s a quick trip as they planned to set out on this tour at 1200 hours, spend four hours going around the various stops which takes them to 1600 before they return, clean up and have a light meal, then be back on the plane and flying back to the states by 1900 hours.” He laid out the plan even though he knew that Mandy had heard it in the original briefing. “But Lisa will stay here and remain here until we all fly home.” He added on having missed Lisa although he would not admit that aloud; admittedly he had called in a few favours to make that happen but it was well worth it.

Mandy nodded having already known the information but she knew how to get Eric to calm down and focus on the task at hand, and it worked as he was distracted enough not to look at his watch for the umpteenth time. “Go and get some rest Eric, I will send someone to let you know when the team returns.” She hoped he would go and rest, take the time while they had it before everything went to hell as it surely would not be a fun twenty four or so hours as they still had to plan the protective detail then make it through it.

Eric looked at Mandy and could see the resolve she had that meant he would not win. “I want to know the minute they are back.” He stated sternly knowing that Mandy had things covered.

“I will, now go.” Mandy pointed towards the door resisting the urge to escort him there herself so she knew that he was resting.

Eric scrubbed his hand over his beard before he nodded slowly not once removing his other hand from where it was rested on his stomach. With some reluctance Eric made his way out of TOC and over to his quarters.

**SEAL TEAM**

Mandy had already sent a member of the support staff over to inform Eric that Bravo had arrived back on base even before they had walked into TOC having taken the opportunity to stow their weapons and rid themselves of their gear. The fact that they were over an hour late should have concerned her but she knew that they were safe. Mandy looked up as the door opened and the men wondered in one after the other all looking hot and tired but no worse for wear although they were visibly tense. Mandy had spent the last half hour going over newly acquired intel and reaching out to get more information about the buildings that had been picked so the men could be as prepared as possible.

Jason was surprised to see that it was only Mandy and a few support staff milling around in TOC upon their return. “Where’s Eric?” Jason asked immediately concerned that he had not been advised or updated but then again they had not been using COMMS whilst they had been out. He might not have been happy about Eric withholding information about his health but he was worried about the man.

Mandy handed Jason a coffee having poured fresh mugs full for all of the men. “Gone to rest.” Mandy informed him before she grabbed her own mug and sipped from it as she returned to the laptop. Jason looked at her with a thinly veiled frown wanting her to elaborate further but not willing to ask as he watched her walk back to where she had been standing at the head of the table when they had walked in. Mandy rolled her eyes having seen that Jason was waiting for an explanation or further details and knew that he would not ask instead expecting her to know that he wanted more and to give it to him. “He’s coming with you tomorrow, going to be on his feet stressed from the moment Lisa arrives with the guests, so he is getting some rest. He is fine, no more puking or doubling over, I promise.” She advised knowing that everyone was listening, most of all Trent most likely to try and gauge his medical status. “Best thing you can do for now is go over what you found on the ground and work out a plan. Every available member of personnel and support staff will be made available should you require them.” She hoped it would be enough to spur Jason into action and subsequently the entire team.

Jason looked at Trent silently communicating whether Eric would be up to joining them and Trent looked right back of him for a few seconds before he gave him a nod that was accompanied by a shrug of his shoulder which had Jason’s frown deepening.

Ray knew that they had a lot to figure out and not a whole lot of time to do it. “We are going to need everyone. We know the route we have to take so lets work out where we want everyone, and any alternatives if we do run into trouble.” Ray hoped to shift Jason’s attention although he had to admit he was concerned about Eric to and whether he really was up to joining them but Ray was not under any illusion and knew that Eric was a damn good buffer during these protective details, and that by having Eric there it meant he was free to do his job – protect.

Mandy was grateful to Ray for dragging Jason’s attention back to the task at hand. “I have gotten what I can on each location but there is not a lot of significance other than what they are used for now.” She placed what she had printed out above the large printed map that was on the table in front of Ray. The fact that Ray was saying that they would need everyone signalled that the locations were poor for all aspects of a protective detail.

“Thanks.” Ray was already thumbing through the papers that Mandy had put down as the others looked over various images and blueprints that Mandy had gotten her hands on as they mumbled, made notes, exchanged glances and drew all sorts of variations of scribbles.

**SEAL TEAM**

Three pots of coffee, a round of sandwiches and several hours later, Mandy slipped from TOC knowing that Bravo had come up with the best plan that they could given the challenges that they faced. All they needed now was a decent night’s sleep and maybe a little luck. She headed for Eric’s quarters wanting to check on him before she returned to TOC and made sure that Bravo went to rest for the night. Mandy knocked softly not wanting to disturb Eric if he was sleeping but almost immediately heard the call for her to come in. She did not need to be told twice as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, and she could feel the apprehension that was rolling off of him in waves.

“They are fine, all back.” Mandy immediately told him although she had sent a member of support to inform him of that hours ago.

“And a workable plan?” Eric asked knowing he should have been planning with them but he trusted all of them.

“It is just being finalised now. I decided to come and check on you before I make sure they get to their quarters to get some sleep themselves. Tomorrow… well today is going to be intense.” Mandy glanced at her watch watching as it ticked over to 0000 hours meaning it was officially a new day, and even she had to admit that she was ready to catch at least a few hours of sleep herself.

“I am fine. Ate something, had my antibiotics, all I can do for now.” Eric reported dutifully sure that if he did not then he would be questioned.

Mandy nodded sensing that it was a sore subject. “Get some sleep, I will see you in a few hours.” She said before she took her leave heading back to TOC to corral the men into their own beds.

Mandy had barely gotten through the door to TOC before Jason’s eyes landed on her. “How is Eric?” It did not take a genius to work out where Mandy had gone, just like it did not take a genius to work out what 2 + 2 was.

“Resting.” Mandy kept her answer simple seeing that the men were exhausted as they were all slumped in the uncomfortable chairs around the table. “Like you all should be.” She added on looking at Jason and almost daring him to argue with her.

Jason raised his eyebrow at Mandy wondering when she started feeling that she was in charge before he dropped his shoulders and scrubbed his hand over his face as he knew he was tired and that it was not fair to take it out on her. “Mandy’s right, it’s going to be a long day. We should rack out while we can.” He eventually said, the tiredness not even hidden from his voice although he doubted he would sleep well considering the endless possibilities of this protective detail going haywire although that was a thought that he did not even want to entertain. There were various nods and murmurs of agreement before everyone with the exception of Jason moved wearily out of the chars and towards the door intending to go and crawl into their beds for a few hours as they would take what they could get when it came to sleep.

“You coming boss?” Brock asked as he was the last one out the door as even Cerb had bounded out in front of him.

“Be there shortly.” Jason was short as Brock nodded sensing that he wanted to talk to Mandy alone before he closed the door behind himself.

Mandy moved to Jason’s side and sat herself up on the table top so that she could face him knowing that there was a lot going on his mind but she was not going to ask him outright at the risk of him clamming up instead she decided to wait for him to speak. She took the time to look at him and could see the stress that he had suffered, the weight that still lingered, and the way he was running his hand along his leg absentmindedly as he often did.

Jason knew that Mandy was next to him, knew that she was waiting for him. There was so many things going through his head that it seemed endless but what he kept coming back to was that Eric had been in pain or at least severe discomfort for over a month and none of them had paid enough attention to even realise. He let out a soft sigh before he lifted his hand from his thigh and scrubbed at his tired eyes that had begun to burn a few hours before and then looked up at her. “Did you know?” He asked which only earned him a confused expression. “Did you know before today about Eric’s ulcer?” He clarified.

Mandy’s eyes widened before she shook her head. “No, he just about gave me a heart attack when he doubled over out there and vomited.” She admitted softly as she had been scared as it reminded her that they were not as invincible as they made out to be. Sometimes it was easy to forget that given the luck that they seemed to have but then there were moments when that foundational belief was shaken to the core and reminded her of just how delicate the human body can be.

Jason knew that Mandy was telling the truth, could still recall hearing her shout for Trent and the tremble that accompanied his name although he suddenly doubted whether she had even realised that. “Do you really think he is up to being out there tomorrow with us?” Jason did not doubt Eric’s ability but his health had to be the priority, and Trent’s silent answer to his unasked question concerned him as it was in no way definite.

Mandy pursed her lips somewhat caught off guard by the question that Jason had posed to her but he understood why she had been the one that he had asked because she spent several hours with him when they were on missions and the team was out in the field. “I think he needs to be out there.” It was the most evasive yet straight answer she could give him and it was one that she believed. Bravo needed a buffer to be able to do the job effectively, and Eric had the gift of being able to navigate and get through to the delegates, politicians and top brass when it was required.

Now it was Jason’s turn to look up at her as he tried to make sense of her answer. “Because I need a buffer or because he feels the need to prove himself to us?” He asked wanting to clarify her observation.

“Having him with you helps you to do the task at hand. Let him deal with the politics of a medic tour while you focus on the safety and security of those you are protecting.” Mandy once again skirted around the question from Jason whilst providing him an answer. Jason sighed, he felt like he had done that a lot lately, before he shook his head knowing that Mandy was right in some ways. “It’s time for you to get some sleep Jason.”

“You need to sleep too.” He responded immediately doing his best not to let the yawn escape his lips but he failed spectacularly.

Mandy slid off of the table and onto her feet before she held her hands out to Jason to help him up. “Come on, I will walk you to your quarters. It’s on the way to mine.” She told him knowing that they all needed to sleep, and that the guys would be in their beds but not asleep, at least not until Jason joined them in the room. He reached out and slipped his hands into hers, letting her help him up before she let go, and they moved out knowing that a few members of the support staff would continue to monitor things and wake them if anything serious happened but for now they were going to go to bed and get some sleep for the few remaining hours of the night.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric walked into TOC and immediately inhaled the scent of the freshly brewed coffee but knew that he could not have any as it was something that he had to limit until his ulcer decided to heal itself. He continued past the pot and gently lowered himself down into the seat to look over the map that was now covered in several different coloured flags – blue for the six locations, green for the route that had to be taken with white marking alternatives as a precaution, yellow for cautionary spots that could be the most troublesome, and red for high risk spots on the journey between stops. Eric knew that the mission was risky, wished he could call the whole tour off but that was simply not an option, however he knew his men and their ability to plan and execute. Truthfully, Eric did not like what he was seeing but they were trained for all eventualities and he had to trust in that training which he did. Eric registered the sound of the door opening but paid no attention to it figuring that it was one of the support team coming into start their day as he continued to go over the plan that was devised.

“Morning.” Jason grunted as he poured himself a coffee as he had wanted to go over everything once more on his own although the rest of Bravo were milling about on the base getting breakfast first before they prepared everything they had determined they would need for the afternoon. It looked like none of them were getting any more sleep but then again they were used to running on very little. A few hours sleep was better than none but the need for coffee was strong. He glanced over at the door just in time to see Mandy stumbling through while tying her wet hair back into a ponytail obviously having come from the showers. He held the mug out to her which she took with thanks before he poured himself another mug. “Thought you were going to try and get some sleep?” He asked directing the question at Mandy who looked as tired as he felt but he had the good sense not to tell her she looked tired as the dark rings were clearly visible on her pale skin as she had not bothered with make-up which was refreshing to see.

Mandy sipped on her coffee with the mug held securely in both of her hands before she walked over to Eric and looked over his shoulder before she glanced back at Jason. “Could say the same for you Jason.” She stifled a yawn. “And how are you feeling this morning?” She asked placing her hand down on Eric’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Eric withheld the sigh that wanted to escape his lips as he was sure he would soon grow tired of the question but he knew it was only because they cared that they were asking. “I am fine.”

Jason stepped forward to look over the map now that his mug was full to the brim after he had topped his mug up once he had taken a few large mouthfuls. Nope, the number of flags had not dramatically reduced like he had hoped. Damn. “Guys are up, getting breakfast then making sure that everything is ready to go.” He informed them before they could ask.

“I will be with you today. Make sure that everyone is assembled at 1000 hours to greet our guests before they are handed over to the support staff who will entertain them and see to their needs before we head out this afternoon.” Eric reminded Jason despite knowing that between him and Mandy they would have it all sorted.

Jason and Mandy exchanged a look of concern over Eric’s head but ultimately decided against questioning him and his decision to go out in the field. “We will be ready.” Jason accepted that Eric would not be talked out of going and he was not going to try as Eric was damn good at liaising and dealing with the politics that came with these types of protective details. “Davis and Mandy running things from here?” He questioned wondering how Lisa was faring having been stuck on the plane with the guests who simply had no idea what they would likely face and who thought they knew better.

Eric nodded as he continued to study the map in front of him, studying all of the flags in particular, knowing that TOC was in capable hands with Lisa and Mandy at the helm as they would be supported by more members of the support staff. He was intent on ignoring the dim quell of nausea that seemed to be permanently with him these days, and even more intent on making sure that things could go as smoothly as they possibly could.

Mandy and Jason exchanged another look which was this time accompanied by a slight shrug from Mandy and a wave of the hand from Jason. “Anything we need to go over before the guests get here? Anything that you can see that requires a discussion?” Jason asked slightly unnerved by the lack of comments from Eric as usually he would have plenty of ideas or at least questions.

Eric turned around in the chair and looked at Jason and Mandy who both looked like they had been caught red handed as they stepped back and came to attention. Eric smiled and shook his head. “The two of you and the rest of Bravo were up most of the night planning for today after an extensive visit to each site to allow you to prepare. There is a substantial effort that goes into marking out everything that has been marked on this map. Could I question you on aspects? Yes. But am I going too? No, because I know that you want this to be successful and I know that you plan for everything that you possibly can. Truth is we have our backs up against the wall. No clear cover, not many alternative routes, plenty of places for people to hide and for weapons and explosives to be hidden, areas that are to hard to contain especially given the stipulation that we cannot cause any disruptions, and it’s a big group to protect.” He asked and answered his own questions as he trusted that they had done their due diligence; there was more he could have listed but they all knew the problems they faced. “I am strictly accompanying you in a liaison capacity, and you cannot tell me that an extra set of eyes and ears is not appreciated. I have read the briefing packet thoroughly, studied the maps myself, and can familiarise myself with this in the time we have left.”

Another look was exchanged between Mandy and Jason but there was not much to say to Eric’s retort. Eric caught the look passed between the two and it was a mix of ‘where the hell did that come from’ and ‘wow, did I hear that correctly’. “Enough, now you two, go join the rest of the team or do whatever it is that you came in here to do.” It was said rather dismissively although he meant well as he did not need them worrying about him.

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Mandy’s lips as her eyes wondered back to Jason. “Support is already watching live ISR footage in preparation for the day. We could join the rest of the team for breakfast?” Mandy suggested knowing that Jason would have done exactly what she had, got up, had a quick shower then made a beeline for TOC knowing that there would be fresh coffee available which would suffice. It would be a long day and they probably would not get another chance to eat, not at least until later in the evening, and most likely they would choose having a hot shower or crashing in their beds at the end of the day rather than eating.

Jason could see the sense in Mandy’s suggestion. “Yeah, alright.” He agreed readily as he was hungry.

“We will be back soon. Do you want anything Eric? I can have something sent over.” Mandy offered doubting that Eric would move far until it was time to greet their guests or move out.

“I ate before coming here. I’m good.” Eric waved them off loosely as he had turned back to the map in front of him as he worked to familiarise himself with everything. Luckily he had years of experience so things like this came to him as second nature.

“Okay.” Mandy nodded her head towards the door and got a nod in return from Jason who quickly fell into step beside her once they had exited TOC.

Jason felt perplexed by the whole situation and somewhat unnerved by how relaxed Eric seemed about the whole thing, and it made him feel ambivalent. Jason glanced over at Mandy as they walked across base towards the mess tent already smelling the wafting aroma of the hot food that was being served. “Should we be worried?” The words left his lips before he could stop them.

Mandy stopped, placed her hand on his forearm and turned her body into his once he had stopped. Jason could see the indecision in her eyes as she tried to figure out how best to answer his question, watching as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, held it for a few seconds, then released it. “I think we should keep an eye on him but no, I don’t think we should be concerned, not yet anyway.” She paused once again searching his eyes with her own, for what he did not know. “That in there Jason, that was complete and utter trust. That was the faith he has in the abilities of you and the team... Ever heard the saying ‘don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’ cause I am pretty sure that applies right here, right now.”

Jason sighed softly and stepped closer closing the gap between them just a little bit more as he thought over what she had just said. “He trusts you too Mandy.” There was something akin to insecurity in her eyes, in her words, that he had to address. “Trusts you enough to guide us, watch over us, keep us safe.” It may not have been fair to put the weight of that burden on her but it was not what he was hoping she would take from his words.

Mandy swallowed thickly, let her eyes dart away from his, glanced around the base, then looked back into his eyes. “I haven’t always given him good reason to trust me, any of you really.” Apparently her filter had been reduced to nothing, something that only seemed to happen in the presence of Jason and only when they were alone. “I will do my absolute best to keep you, all of you, safe.” She stopped herself from finishing the sentence with ‘today’ because she was not just talking about what would happen today but she would always strive to make sure that he, that they, returned to her, to them, to home.

Jason’s fingers itched to pull Mandy into his chest, to hold her tight, but he knew he couldn’t. For one he doubted she would allow it, not when they were stood in the middle of the base where anyone could see them, and because she needed to maintain her façade and stay focused on the tasks at hand. “I know. You do Mandy, you always have.” He knew the lengths she went to, the favours she called in, and the toll it all took on her.

Mandy took a few shuddering breaths before she straightened up, took a step back, dropped her hand away from his arm slowly, then pivoted so she was stood back beside him. “We need to eat. I hope there are some pancakes left, and some fruit.” And just like that Mandy’s façade was back in place although her excitement about her breakfast choice was infectious.

“Pancakes and fruit? Well I think we should be able to get you those. Hell, I might even have some of those myself, with bacon though and lots of maple syrup.” Jason knew the change of subject was Mandy’s way of distracting herself and he allowed it, smiling at her excitement. Indulging in some pancakes drizzled with maple syrup would not be a bad thing, after all they had already earned a treat simply because they had been detailed with a protective detail.

Mandy smiled as she stifled a laugh before she glanced back at the building that housed TOC and Jason caught the brief falter of her smile. He reached out and placed his hand flat across the middle of her back drawing her attention back to him. “I will keep an eye on him today. Make sure he takes it as easy as he can.” It was softly spoken, a promise between them without the actual word being used.

“I know you will.” Mandy had no doubt that Jason would protect Eric like he did his men, or her or Lisa.

Jason smiled seeing that Mandy really did believe him. “C’mon lets go and get those pancakes… and coffee, we need more coffee.” He steered her towards the mess tent and upon walking in found the rest of the team up getting their trays. It looked like it was a morning for indulging, clearly a unanimous decision by the team, given what was being stacked onto their trays.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric held his hand firmly against his stomach as applying pressure eased the dull pain that lingered constantly where the ulcer was as he stood with the rest of Bravo lingering close by; he could practically feel Trent’s eyes following him, and he was sure the only reason that Jason and Mandy were not watching him closely was because Trent was. He wanted to be frustrated but could not bring himself to be, and he wanted to mumble to ‘stop staring’ but again he could not do it as the words stuck in his throat so instead he settled on looking out in the distance as they waited for the convoy to arrive as they had landed minutes before.

A sharp whistle permeated the air and had everyone falling silent immediately and had the men easing into their places in line with Mandy taking her place next to Eric. The convoy of six vehicles stopped in front of them and Lisa practically jumped out of the lead vehicle before it had even come to a complete stop looking very relieved to be on base but before anything could be said Eric’s breathed hitched as he inhaled sharply to keep himself from doubling over as a sharp pain tore through his stomach but he was not quiet enough as Mandy, Jason and Ray all glanced at him. “Eric?” Mandy murmured, her voice barely above a whisper, before she looked at Jason and nodded to him to step forward and distract their guests.

“Give me a second.” Eric insisted as he held up one finger in the air signalling for her to wait as he slowed his breathing and straightened up while silently cursing the damn ulcer that had to plague him.

Lisa frowned, her tiredness and irritation quickly forgotten at having to babysit a bunch of delegates and politicians who treated her rottenly, as she moved towards Eric although she was smart enough to make it look like she was reporting to him instead of hurrying over to him because she had seen the flash of pain that briefly appeared before it disappeared. She signalled for support who had been waiting on the side lines to move in knowing they would know what to do as she stopped in front of Eric having spared a passing glance at Bravo who were doing a fine job of introducing themselves and distracting everyone from Eric. “What is it? What’s going on?” Her mind raced as she had not been informed that Eric was unwell or injured.

Eric could see the worry that Lisa was doing her best to conceal but she had that tone in her voice that said she was worried. “Nothing, I am fine. Why don’t you go and get cleaned up then report to TOC with Mandy?” Eric dismissed her concerns although he knew her well enough to know that she would not let it go.

Lisa shot a disgruntled look at Eric before she looked at Mandy who had patiently stayed by his side. “Tell me.” Lisa ordered with a hiss as the last thing she needed was to have important information kept from her.

“Not here Lisa.” Eric reprimanded lightly before he walked past her knowing he needed to introduce himself to everyone although he already knew some of the top Navy brass that had arrived with the group for the tour.

Lisa huffed and muttered disdainfully what sounded suspiciously like ‘men’ under her breath before she turned around heading off to find the showers as she needed to get changed and be briefed as soon as possible.

Mandy shook her head as Lisa walked away clearly unhappy at having been stuck babysitting and now arriving and not knowing what was going on. Lisa and Eric had a special bond, had worked together for years and they often were the ones who had to make the hard calls, who had to watch and listen knowing they could do no more. Mandy knew that Lisa was already worried and it would not be eased when Eric finally did disclose to her what was going on. Mandy shook her head, dismissing her thoughts for the moment, and stepped forward to be introduced by Eric who had waved her over.

A few minutes later and support had herded the guests away so they could get cleaned up and have something to eat before they would be crammed back into the vehicles and headed out of the safety of the confines that the base they were on offered. A few minutes was all it took for Eric to turn an impressive shade of grey as the nausea ratcheted up several notches, and had Trent reacting before any of them had even realised as he grabbed Eric by the elbow and steered him over to a quiet corner that harboured a drum which was being used as a rubbish bin just as his stomach rebelled and had a wave of vomit rising up in his throat and evacuating through his mouth until he gagged and heaved but nothing more came out.

Eric had his hands wrapped tightly around the cold steel rim of the drum before he bent over and lent his forehead against it willing his stomach to stop its revolt although his silent orders to cease did not seem to be stopping it instead going by ignored which was ironic to a degree.

Trent had stayed close by although he had turned his back to give Eric at least a small semblance of privacy seeing that his brothers and Mandy were trying to do the same although they kept glancing over worried. He waited a few moments after it seemed that Eric had stopped heaving and gagging before he turned around and stepped closer. “Here, swish and spit, will help get rid of that taste.” Trent ordered as he held out a bottle of water to Eric; sure he could not technically give Eric an order but he had and he expected it to be followed through on given that he was the medic.

Eric rolled his head to the side so that he was looking at Trent through one eye and wearily eyeing the bottle of water that was being held out to him. One look at Trent told him that it was expected to be followed so Eric reached out and took the offered water then followed through as he took a mouthful, swished it around his mouth than spat it out into the drum then repeated it as the taste still lingered although not as strongly.

“Taken any antacids today?” Trent strongly suspected he had not hence why he was as sick as he was.

Eric grumbled something under his breath before he straightened himself up once more although it felt like he had been stuck in the same position as his body protested as aches bloomed throughout. “Thought I would be alright without them, followed the doc’s food regime to the letter this morning too.” Eric answered Trent figuring it was best to otherwise he was sure that he would have Mandy and Jason on him, and then Lisa who would be informed by one of them.

“Of course you did.” Trent grumbled as he shook his head. “Take two now and keep taking them even when eating correctly.” If it had been anyone else but Eric Trent would have already reached into their pocket, pulled out the bottle, and poured the necessary amount out but he knew where to draw the line and how far to push his boundaries.

“Yeah.” Eric answered absentmindedly as he sipped the water whilst reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bottle of antacids that were a permanent fixture these days as he did not go anywhere without them before he shook two out and tossed them into his mouth.

Trent shook his head and looked at Jason before he gave him a nod that said to move and that Eric was okay although Jason was unconvinced about the last part. “Everyone in TOC now.” Jason ordered deciding they would go over everything one last time before they geared up knowing that the two hours would pass by quickly, and he could only hope that the rest of the day passed by just as quickly as well as uneventfully. Jason cringed as he realised that Lisa needed to be bought up to speed, and won’t that go down well, he thought ruefully.

Eric stopped Trent from following after the team as he reached out and tugged at his sleeve halting him. “I am still going with you today.” Eric stated rather defiantly.

Trent wished that he could ground Eric, make him stay, but even he knew that he did not have that kind of power over him. “I know, was not going to try and stop you.” Trent answered although he wished he could have said something completely different. Trent had to have the faith in Eric’s ability to make the call to take himself out or seek help from him should he need it.

Eric was slightly surprised but nodded nonetheless as he let go of Trent’s sleeve to settle his hand back over his stomach to apply a small amount of pressure before he fell into step behind Trent.

Eric was the last one to arrive in TOC trailing a few feet behind Trent, hell even Lisa had bet him having showered and changed into her uniform, and he could tell that she was not happy at all given the way she was glaring at him. “Would someone like to tell me what is going on?” Lisa asked in that tone that told him that it was not a request and she expected to be bought up to speed in a mighty hurry.

The shared glances and the pointed looks towards Eric made him wish that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

Lisa was tired, hungry, maybe could be considered hangry, and she wanted answers as she had spent the last several hours listening to half-truths and more bullshit that she cared to recall. The shower had done nothing to make her feel better although she had to admit that she at least felt a little more human and like herself in the familiarity of her uniform and surrounded by the men and Mandy, her family.

“Lisa…” Ray could see that she was exhausted and did not like coming into things blind with very little time to prepare given that she would be conducting the op from TOC, and no one doubted that having spent the last several hours on a plane surrounded by delegates, politicians and top Navy brass would have been a test of patience that they would not take up any day. He almost wanted to take a step back when Lisa’s head snapped towards him as he withheld a wince as he was sure that her neck had to hurt from the fast movement, but he held his ground however it was only due to the table being behind him.

“No, no Ray, nope. Do not even ‘Lisa’ me. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now!” Lisa snapped although she would regret it later once she had time to sleep, eat and relax but not in the moment as she did not like to be kept out of the loop especially not when they were about to leave base on a potentially volatile protective detail. “Y’all are about to go out on a detail that is quite frankly ridiculous so some snotty nosed delegates and politicians can get their pictures in the papers that says ‘look at me, I travelled to a war torn country, and didn’t die’ then return home to their cosy safe homes while we stay here and pick up the pieces and deal with the damage that they do.”

‘Woah!” Brock mouthed towards Trent who looked equally surprised at Lisa’s outburst, clearly she had not enjoyed her time as a babysitter.

“Now I know you have been spending to much time with Sonny, you just said y’all.” Clay nudged Sonny who quickly ducked his head to hide the laughter at Clay’s comment and at Lisa using the word y’all. “Seriously Lis, when was the last time you slept or ate properly? And before you say that you ate, a protein bar or shake does not count.” Clay knew that Lisa usually remained calm so this was unlike her.

Lisa glared at Clay for a few seconds before the glare wilted and morphed into exhaustion as she blew out a soft breath, unfolded her arms, and hunched her shoulders. “Please, just tell me what is going on? I can’t…” She swallowed thickly, “I can’t have you out there without knowing what is going on so I can be prepared at least.” The softness in Lisa’s voice was not surprising as it was permeated by her own exhaustion.

“Eric has a stomach ulcer and we only just found out.” Mandy blurted not being able to stand the tension that was in the air nor did she want Lisa to feel unprepared.

Lisa’s eyes widened in surprise as she turned to look at Eric who looked away sheepishly from her, and suddenly things started to make sense as things clicked in place. “That’s why you have been wincing and shifting uncomfortably these last few weeks?” She asked as she tried to recall what she knew about stomach ulcers which by her own admission was very little although she knew they could be very painful especially if left untreated but she knew Eric would not have left it untreated, that he would have gotten medical advice. She still did not like that he was in pain, or that he had been for the past few weeks at least, but she could understand why he had kept it to himself as Bravo, herself included, could become mother hens at times.

“Yeah, didn’t think anyone had noticed.” Eric answered as he moved to ease himself down into the nearest chair as he was still somewhat nauseous although it had receded enough that he did not feel like he was about to vomit again.

Lisa sighed as she bought her hand up to her head and rubbed her forehead feeling the lingering headache that remained. “Okay, okay.” She was trying to think of what would be needed, what she could do, and what needed to be done but was quickly drawing a blank as she dropped her hand down to her side. “You are going out with the team today.” It was not a question as she already guessed but Eric nodded anyway, and she was not even going to try and talk him out of it as she knew she would be unable too. “Okay, alright, so Mandy and I will be here in TOC running things with a light support team as the rest will be on the ground with you.” Lisa glanced at her watch then realised it was not local time so reached out and grabbed Clay’s wrist as he was closest to her stealing a look at the time before she let go of him. “Everyone knows what they are doing, right?” She levelled Jason with a look before her eyes flickered around the team as various nods and verbal affirmations were given to her. “Okay, alright, good. By Clay’s watch we have an hour and twenty five minutes before you are set to deploy. That is enough time for y’all to grab something to eat, gear up and meet at the transport.” She took charge as she had been supplied with the information before she had boarded the plane of the tour route and the stops and had been able to forego sleep. Instead she spent the time studying satellite imagery and still photographs as well as intel that she had access too. She clicked her fingers at support then waved towards the big screen earning a nod as the support team understood that she wanted the live ISR footage up on the big screen immediately.

It seemed that there were a lot of glances being exchanged around Lisa but instead of multiple sets of eyes landing on her they turned to Jason to await instructions, to see what he wanted them to do. Jason would have smirked but it was not the time. “You heard Davis.” He decided it was smarter to back Lisa’s orders, and he suspected that Eric would not be excused just yet.

Lisa exhaled loudly before she felt the men begin to move around her with the exception of Clay who stepped closer to her, took her wrist just as she had done then set her watch to local time, before he gave her a quick one armed hug then he was out the door following after Sonny with Jason being the last one out. She turned to Mandy who was already studying the ISR footage and shook her head before she turned to look at Eric who was still sitting in the chair with his legs stretched out away from him and his elbow propped up on the edge of the table. A few seconds later she found herself sat down in the chair in front of him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked softly, all the steam and bluster gone from her and instead replaced by concern for Eric. She hated when any of the team, any of the dysfunctional family that she loved dearly, were hurt or unwell.

There was something in the way Lisa asked Eric that had his stomach rolling and it had nothing to do with the nausea that he was feeling and more to do with how softly she asked as he could feel the concern that accompanied those words. Eric ignored his own discomfort and the dull pain in his stomach as he shifted and leaned forward towards her. “Davis… Lisa… there was nothing that anyone could do, not even the doctors, so it seemed senseless worrying everyone… I went and saw the doctor, got antibiotics and a list of things to do and to avoid to help clear the ulcer up which included taking antacids which I have been doing. I even got cleared to fly and operate… It has just been a rough few days, that’s all.” He explained quietly softening his own voice to match hers.

Lisa snorted unceremoniously which made Eric raise an eyebrow up at her. “A rough few days is an understatement, I would hazard a guess.” She explained seeing the questioning look he was giving her and it had nothing to do with his pallor or how everyone was keeping a close eye on him.

Eric chuckled even as he nodded in agreement understanding what she was saying as he tended to agree with her. “Yeah, it has been… for both of us…”

“But you are okay? I mean, well I don’t know what I mean really, but you are okay to be out there today?” Lisa fumbled over her words a bit more than she cared to admit but she was tired and worried, and had just flown half way around the world. She was asking because she needed to know as the last thing she wanted to do was hear over the radio that he had gone down, she just did not think she could take that however that was not limited to Eric either.

“I will be fine Lisa. Strictly there to corral and bridge the gap between what the group wants and what is safe for the group. Liaising, if you will.” Eric reassured her although they both knew of the risks and how quickly things could change but he was up to being in the field and if needed then he would take aim and fire although he did hope that it did not come to that.

Lisa chuckled as she read in between the lines of what Eric was saying because what he meant was keeping a leash on Jason who would make the best tactical decision if conditions changed whilst maintaining a cordial relationship that kept the all-knowing delegates and politicians listening to and following instructions in order to maintain their safety. “It was hard enough to corral them onto the plane and on the plane. Doubt they are going to listen all that well.” That shared thought sobered them. “I want you to keep in touch with me, switch to a private channel if you need anything, if you begin to feel unwell or anything.” She would do her job but she would remain worried. It was never ideal to be in the field unwell but she knew that they could all push though, had all done it before and would all do it again, Eric included.

Eric reached his hand out and rested it on Lisa’s knee. “We will be fine Lisa. We have the best team in DEVGRU.” He knew that would not be enough to appease her, not yet anyway. “I will keep in touch, if anything changes I will advise you.” It was not something he said to appease her even though it did.

“Okay.” Lisa nodded, gently placing her hand over his and giving it a soft squeeze before she let go of him. “Now I want you to eat and hydrate before you get ready. Mandy will bring me up to speed while you do although I think I am pretty well aware of what is going on.” She glanced over her shoulder to see Mandy glance back at them at the use of her name and nod in agreement that she would provide Lisa with any details that she was not quite up to date with.

Eric glanced between the two women and shook his head. How he and Bravo landed two incredibly strong women was beyond him but he was every bit appreciative of it, and not just because they were damn good at their jobs but because they cared like no one else. It was dangerous as they could gang up on them like no other duo so he knew it was in his best interests to relent otherwise he was sure to be on the receiving end of one hell of a lecture between the both of them. “Alright, alright. If you need anything, just send someone to get me.” He knew that they had it handled but it still did not hurt to mention as he pushed himself up onto his feet feeling the familiar tinge of pain and choosing to ignore it.

“Eric, go, we have got this.” Mandy stepped away from the screen that she had been surveying the live ISR footage on and stopped at Lisa’s side finally feeling as though she could join in the conversation. Eric nodded and retreated wisely out of TOC, leaving the women to get on with it.

Mandy looked at Lisa and frowned. “You need coffee. Did you get any sleep?” She was already crossing the room to get Lisa a mug of coffee wondering how Lisa could not look refreshed despite having showered but then again she could understand it also.

Lisa brushed her fingers across her forehead again tiredly before she turned to face Mandy. There were so many things going around in her head and she had no idea how to get them all into some sort of logical order. “When was I supposed to sleep Mandy? Was it between answering incessant and stupid questions, trying to make sure that no one was wayward, or when I was reading up on the briefing and studying maps, satellite images and still photos?” Her voice was sharper than she had meant it to be and she knew it. “Sorry… just ignore me…” She waved her hand out in front of her as she apologised knowing that she should not snap but she was exhausted, felt like she had spent too many hours dealing with wayward adults who paid no mind to the importance of the information that she was sharing with them, had a dull headache that would just not go away, felt underprepared, and more importantly she was worried because despite all of Eric’s reassurances she knew he was in pain and she did not like it one bit.

Mandy topped her own mug up although she probably did not need any more coffee before she picked up both mugs and returned to Lisa. “Here, come over here and I will run you through what the guys have got.” She handed Lisa the mug which was accepted with a nod of thanks before she moved down the table to where the map was so they could look between that and the two large screens that held the live ISR feed and the latest satellite imagery. The two women got to work succinctly knowing that time would fly past as it already had.

**SEAL TEAM**

The only welcome thing about the protective detail was that the sky had become clouded, almost gloomy which matched the moods of Bravo perfectly, and a cool breeze remained that kept them cool in the low temperature of the day. However the list of things that were not welcome was growing longer by the minute as their words and warnings were ignored or dismissed as being over cautious or ridiculous.

Eric stood beside an Admiral and his aid who watched on keenly despite the team’s growing unease with each passing minute although he could not pinpoint what it was exactly as there were a number of things that it could be. They were at the fifth stop on the tour at the café in the heart of the city which Eric was thankful for although it did not mean that the other locations had passed by uneventfully instead that had to abruptly leave the police headquarters when a brick was thrown through the window as the new police chief’s appointment was widely criticised, the main hospital had been crowded and dirty which the touring group had taken an immediate dislike too and wanted to leave as quick as possible which had upset the locals who felt it was disrespectful, and the local elementary school for girls was largely empty as hardly any of the students had shown up; the only relatively successful stop was the orphanage which provided a lot of great photo opportunities for the politicians but left the men of Bravo upset at the way the children were dismissed once the photos had been taken as they did not like children being used as pawns.

The café was poorly lit, overly crowded, and had a large glass front. Hell it was so overcrowded that Eric was practically crammed into the corner with the Admiral and his aid while Bravo maintained a perimeter but they were exposed and they knew it. They could not control the comings and goings around them as people flowed in and out. Eric watched as the delegates and politicians tried to interact with the locals but there were a few barriers that included a lack of common language and the fact that outsiders were treated with suspicion.

“Lieutenant Commander Blackburn.” Admiral Jones called for Eric’s attention and he had it within seconds.

“Yes Admiral?” Eric let his eyes flicker towards Jason who was speaking to Brock with a hushed voice.

“I believe our guests would like to move on to our final location. I do not think we are getting the right angle that we need for the media.” Admiral Jones had gotten the message from his aid who had conferred with a large portion of the group despite the overcrowding.

“Of course Admiral, let me notify Master Chief Hayes so we may make the appropriate arrangements. Excuse me Sir.” Eric was happy for the reprieve as he made his way through the crowd across the room over to where Jason and Brock were talking quietly and clearly keeping an eye on something outside.

Eric sighed softly as the soft cool breeze wrapped around him as the nausea had swelled again although he was doing his upmost to ignore it. “Jason, they are ready to move on.” Eric informed him quietly as he spared a glance at his watch to see that the tour that was supposed to last four hours would be coming in under the three hour mark easily. Jason hardly spared a glance at Eric but he did nod in acknowledgement of the request to move on. “What is it?” Eric asked knowing that something was going on.

“Bravo 1 to HAVOC, do you copy?” Jason forewent answering Eric’s question knowing that their COMMS were open so that all of the team and support could hear and be heard.

“HAVOC to Bravo 1, we copy. I have the vehicles on their way to you already, 2 mikes out. We see them too.” Davis’ voice came over the COMMS soothingly as ISR had picked up the large group that was closing in on them on foot, and she knew the convoy would be ahead of them but only by a minute, maybe two if they were lucky.

Jason nodded and raised his hand into the air catching the attention of his men and the rest of the support staff who knew it was the universal sign that they were about to move. “Copy HAVOC, moving towards the convoy. Is our route clear to the next location?” Jason was uneasy but he did not falter as he asked having no doubt that either Lisa or Mandy were already on it.

Lisa and Mandy exchanged a look as they did not like the predicament. “Bravo 1, the route is clear but we don’t know how long it will be.” Lisa settled on those words because it seemed that the locals were beginning to grow uneasy and causing unrest in other parts of the city, no doubt because the words had spread that they were there on the ground. “Be advised, I recommend foregoing the last location and returning to base. The city is beginning to grow restless.” She added on after pausing for a few seconds.

Jason looked at Eric knowing that Lisa would not recommend ending the tour unless she deemed the unrest to be a credible threat to them which clearly she did. “Copy HAVOC. Stand by.” Jason signed off and turned to Eric seeing he still had the grey tinge to his skin. “Last thing we need is to cause a shit storm and for bullets to start flying.” Jason was not telling Eric anything that he did not know but he also knew that Eric would have to be the one to explain to the Admiral who seemed intent of bowing down to the demands that were made of him despite the problems it had already caused.

Admiral Jones had been watching diligently and decided that he should be informed of what was going on as it was obvious to the well trained eyes of his that something had changed. “Lieutenant Commander, Master Chief, would either of you care to explain to me what is going on?”

Eric screwed his eyes shut for the briefest of seconds before he turned around to face the Admiral and his aid. “The locals are causing some unrest Sir. We would recommend returning to base as we have a large group closing in on us as we speak.” Eric knew before he had even finished his sentence that he would be overruled and while it irked him there was not a lot he could do about it.

Admiral Jones shook his head. “That simply will not do Lieutenant Commander. We must go to our last stop. These people, influential people, flew half way across the world for less than eight hours to visit these places, and we simply cannot say ‘sorry the locals are getting restless’. I simply do not accept that we cannot go onto the next location.” And there it was the unofficial order that they were to go to the last location, the church.

“Sir, with all due respect, we are telling you that it is unsafe to continue with this tour due to the fluidity in the human environment.” Jason stepped in figuratively as he addressed the Admiral.

“We will continue, and that is an order Master Chief.” The Admiral snapped before he retreated leaving Jason and Eric frustrated.

The sounds of heavy braking and the rumble of the convoy captured everyone’s attention especially once they were ordered to move to the transport and made to do so in a hurried manner.

“I don’t like this Eric.” Jason gritted his teeth. “I want my objection noted and the subsequent dismissal on record.”

“Neither do I Jason.” Eric replied immediately as he fell into line behind Brock as they were the last three left in the café of the group as Jason fell into step behind him.

Eric climbed into the Humvee just as the large group came into view and boy oh boy they did not look happy with many brandishing homemade weapons. Within seconds, the order was given to move and move they did. Eric pressed his head against the metal of the door of the Humvee for a few seconds as he fought to get his stomach under control before he shifted minutely as the tinge of pain caught his attention once more. In all honesty he was feeling terrible but he had to push it aside and get through it until they were able to return to base. He now understood why Lisa hated this group on this protective details and he had only spent a few short hours with them unlike the length of time she had, and he certainly owed her a beer or ten.

“HAVOC to all call signs.” Lisa’s voice interrupted Eric’s musing as he straightened himself up again surveying the environment as he waited for Lisa to continue. “There is a large group forming outside of the church, unfriendly.”

Eric withheld the groan as he knew now that it was not going to happen. “All call signs we are returning to base immediately, I repeat return to base.” Eric made the call ignoring the Admiral’s disgruntled comments. There was a steady chorus of affirmations and suddenly Lisa was back guiding them out of the city while Eric turned to deal with the upset Admiral. “I am sorry Admiral Jones but we have live footage of a group of unfriendly locals grouping in front of the church. I will not risk you or anyone else for a photo, with all due respect Sir.” Eric was sharp, to the point, daring to be challenged albeit as polite as he could be given the deteriorating situation.

Admiral Jones muttered something under his breath, twitched, and glared at Eric who stared right back before he finally relaxed. “Very well Lieutenant Commander. Safety is our top priority here after all.”

Eric wanted to scoff but managed to hold it back instead offering a single solitary nod of his head before he turned back to look out at the moving world just as Lisa ordered the convoy of vehicles to veer off course and take the next left that they were coming up upon which was then taken very sharply causing Eric to grunt as the side of his body collided with the harsh metal of the door. Clearly whatever Lisa was seeing on ISR was not good given the abrupt change in the route that they had devised before they had left.

**SEAL TEAM**

Eric lurched forward as the Humvee stopped harshly and a flurry of activity rose around them as the convoy finally arrived safely back at base with the support staff who had remained on base already shepherding the delegates and politicians and top brass away from Bravo and those who had accompanied the team to ensure that the group was safe. The ride back to the base had been fought with danger as the convoy of vehicles had been attacked after having run into two armed groups of hostiles that quickly merged into one. The attack on the convoy had been enough to have the Admiral praise him for making the right call, not that he cared about the praise but rather that everyone was safe. Eric bit down on the groan that wanted to escape his lips as he pushed the heavy door open and shifted so that his feet was firmly on the ground. He blew out a breath feeling as his stomach pulled before he leaned forward and dropped his head down so that his chin was just about resting on his chest as the nausea swelled and the heartburn that had been lingering began burning stronger. He glanced at his watch knowing that there was still work to do, a debrief to happen, and to check in and find out what the hell was happening with the rapidly deteriorating conditions within the city, and to make sure that the group got on the plane on time.

Jason stood in front of Eric with Trent after Trent had alerted Jason to the way Eric was hunched over and had not got out of the Humvee. “Eric, you good?” Jason asked although he was relieved that they were back on base and the group had left them.

Eric raised his head and after a few seconds pushed himself up to his feet, stepped aside, and closed the door before he lent up against it. “Go take your gear off, shower then meet in TOC. Debrief in twenty mikes.” Eric ordered waving them away with his hand knowing that he needed to get cleaned up to, grab a bottle of water and swallow down another antibiotic, a couple of aspirin, and another round of chewable antacids before he joined them in TOC.

Trent surveyed Eric noting that the greyish hue that he had to his skin remained before he was nudged with an elbow to the vest covered ribs by Jason to move as twenty minutes would pass by quickly. “You can take a couple of tablets of aspirin to help ease the pain. I would warn caution but they would be okay to take on occasion.” Trent settled on advising Eric to take some aspirin, or rather that it would be okay to take, before he started towards the room that harboured all of their tactical gear.

Jason waited until Trent was a few feet away before he let his eyes wonder over Eric who was righting himself as he pushed himself away from the Humvee. “Think you should take your own advice there, and Trent’s.” Jason quipped lightly despite the heaviness he felt before he moved after his own men as getting out of the heavy tactical gear and grabbing a shower before changing into fresh clothes would be welcome.

Eric hummed lightly before he shook his head and moved in the direction of his own quarters as his sole focus was on getting his prescribed medication and swallowing it down although he had to admit that a shower would help him feel fresher before he settled in for a debriefing. He would not admit to, not aloud at least, but the few hours he had spent outside of base on the protective detail had left him exhausted largely due to the constant dull pain and the low simmering nausea that spiked on occasion.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa and Mandy shared a look at the weariness that accompanied the men of Bravo as they walked in one by one into TOC taking a bottle of water and a sandwich each before they sat down heavily in the chairs around the table with Eric being the last to arrive. The debrief was quick, after all they had not engaged in any violence, nor had anyone been injured or killed, so other than a few unhappy delegates, politicians and aids it had been largely successful; and all of the men were ready for an afternoon nap after having spent the majority of the previous night up and planning.

Lisa stood up ignoring her own exhaustion as soon as the debrief was over and placed her hands flat down on the edge of the table to brace herself but it was Mandy who spoke first. “I think our beds are calling our names right now, for all of us.”

“Bed sounds good right now.” Lisa yawned as she pushed herself away from the table and moved to power down the brightly illuminated screens in the room as they were making her headache worse now that they were unneeded as technical support would remain watching.

Sonny sent a smirk Lisa’s way having heard her say that on more than one occasion but he could see her exhaustion so remained silent instead choosing to finish off his bottle of water.

“Think we could all do with a nap.” Ray shook his head to stop his eyelids from drooping; apparently yawning was contagious as he stifled one of his own.

“Yeah…” Brock seconded as the adrenaline was wearing off leaving them all depleted just as Trent nodded tiredly, hell even Cerb was laying down on the floor with his head rested on his paws not even making a sound.

Jason looked around at his men seeing that Clay had his head rested on his fist as it dug into his jaw with his eyelids fluttering as the adrenaline had well and truly worn off, and even he had to admit that he was exhausted, they all were.

Eric shifted in the chair, moving his weight from one hip to the other as he tried to find a position that dimmed the dull pain but failed. Yeah, a bed would be nice especially now that the aspirin and antacids were kicking in, Eric thought. The sun had not even set but none of them cared about that as they were used to sleeping when they could that it did not matter what hour of the day and night it was. “You did your job, go get some sleep or something to eat. It’s your time now.” Eric decided that he would be retiring to his quarters, trading in the chair for his bed, and getting some sleep as well. They all needed to sleep.

Bravo, as one, moved out of the chairs and once again left TOC but this time their beds were calling their names and they were going to answer the calls as they had been running from mission to mission for days now. They would take the sleep while they could. Hell even Mandy followed them out walking by Jason’s side until she had to veer off to get to her own quarters that she would now be sharing with Lisa.

Lisa regarded Eric as she shuffled a few loose papers into the files that they belonged in noting that despite his shifting in the seat he had not found a comfortable position nor had he made an effort to follow after the team to go to his own quarters. “Is there anything you need?” She asked softly still concerned that he was in pain and wan. “Besides your bed and maybe a heating pad if I can find one on the base.”

Eric looked up at Lisa and watched as she moved back towards him stopping only once she was standing in front of him. “Hmmm, that sounds good.” He had not considered a heating pad, had settled with using his pillow to settle across his stomach when he slept although sleep was actually evasive.

“Come on, I am walking you to your quarters then I am going to mine. I can’t drink any more coffee.” Lisa held out her hand to Eric to pull him up from out of the seat.

“I wish I could have coffee, can’t wait until I can again.” Eric missed coffee, as mundane as it was he missed it.

Lisa screwed up her nose at her own stupidity for mentioning coffee to Eric. “Sorry…” She paused as she shifted on the balls of her feet because they were sore from the hours on her feet. “How are you feeling? And I want the truth.” She would have glared at him but she was just to tired too. If he was not going to move then neither was she.

Eric looked up at Lisa and knew she would not go to her own quarters until she was sure that he was in his so he reached out and took her hand letting himself be helped up out of the chair. “Nothing a bit of sleep won’t fix.” He neglected to add ‘and the pills’ to the end of his sentence as he was still waiting for them to take full effect.

“Uh-huh. Now, come on.” Lisa sounded unconvinced but she decided not to push the issue instead she followed after Eric as he slowly made his way out of TOC.

Eric glanced over to her as she kept pace with him once she had took the place beside him. “You did well today Lisa. I can’t imagine how hard it was to step in after arriving only minutes earlier but you did it. Thank you.” He felt the need to thank her knowing that there were very few people who could arrive and step in so flawlessly but then again that was who she was.

“It’s my job, now yours is to get better.” Lisa responded with ease just before they reached his quarters as she had not missed how his hand had stayed permanently splayed and settled across his stomach.

“Night Lisa.” Eric shook his head as he opened the door to his quarters and leant against the doorframe heavily as he fought the nausea that had risen on their walk over. Sure, it was not night time but he doubted that he would see any of them before the morning unless something serious occurred.

“Night Eric.” Lisa smiled softly knowing that Eric would be alright but until he was that they would make sure that he was well cared for.

Eric stepped inside, shut the door, and gently crashed down onto his bed having to shift around relentlessly in order to get comfortable as he let himself relax as the aspirin finally set in. The stomach ulcer was problematic, made him feel like hell, and despite every one knowing even though he had wished they did not, he knew that he would be okay. With a hand pressed against his stomach and a blanket draped over him, Eric fell asleep, lulled by the exhaustion and the aspirin.


	21. Collision Course

**_ Collision Course – Trent Sawyer _ **

The sound of metal bending and colliding reverberated off of the buildings with a haunting echo in the abandoned part of the city of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, and the sound of glass shattering went by unnoticed even as it was crunched underfoot as the men poured out of the vehicles to capture the HVT as the only way to do so had been a vehicle interdiction without an ounce of hesitation as the adrenaline flowed through their veins.

Bravo had to move quickly, get in and out of the country with the HVT, before anyone even realised that Marcos Gomes was missing. It had taken hours of planning, days of watching and waiting, and finally the time had come. Despite everything that they had discussed, that they had planned on, not everything went off without a hitch as the vehicle interdiction was not as seamless as they had planned on it being as Marcos Gomes’ men were tactically trained and had caught the tail despite how far Bravo had kept back. It had been Jason’s call when the car containing Gomes’ sped up and he ordered Trent to get in front of the car, to cause a nose to tail crash by slamming on the brakes heavily, just as Brock drove into the back of the car effectively trapping it between both of the vehicles that contained Bravo.

The sounds of gunshots filled the air as the radiator of Gomes’ car burst sending boiling hot water and steam everywhere much like a water fountain would shoot water high up into the air, and as quickly as the sound of gunshots filled the air they stopped as each man who was not their HVT was stopped with a single headshot courtesy of Ray, Clay and Sonny. Brock and Trent rushed in after Cerb who had Gomes’ arm as his new temporary chew toy and was doing a damn good job of dragging him out of the car. All within a minute, Trent and Brock with the help of Sonny had Gomes’ bound, gagged because he was crying over the dog bite he had sustained in between threats and with a bag over his head, and into the back of the lead vehicle with Jason and Sonny guarding him as Trent drove them the hell out of there as fast as he could while Brock, Clay, and Ray followed in the second vehicle with Cerb sat beside Clay on the backseat panting heavily.

Clay looked over at Cerb slightly concerned by his heavy panting and the way he was laid down. Clay frowned as he looked at Cerb knowing that they had not had time to check him over as this mission was time sensitive but something just did not sit right with him. He glanced into the rear view mirror, deciding to remain silent for the time being until he knew what was going on as the last thing they needed was for Brock to panic considering he was the one driving. He sat his gun down then very carefully shifted over so that he was closer to Cerb before he held his hand out, smiling as Cerb nuzzled him with his nose, before he moved both of his hands over Cerb’s coat, slipping his fingers underneath his protective vest before he moved his hands down each of his legs, and as he ran his hand over his last leg – Cerb’s front right – did he get a pitiful and pain filled whimper. “I’m sorry boy.” Clay whispered softly as he turned his hand over as it became slippery with blood before he quickly recalled the first aid training he had been through and began to apply pressure seeing that it was a decent sized cut that was at least four inches long and looked to be quite deep. From the little that Clay could see it appeared to be a wound that could only come from something sharp as the wound edge was clean not jagged. “You’re okay Cerb, it’s okay.” He cooed as he keyed his radio before he hesitated but it was enough to have Ray turning around to look at him from his place in the front passenger’s seat.

Ray squinted, sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him, before he swallowed thickly as he saw the thick red blood that was coating Clay’s hand that was wrapped firmly around Cerb’s front leg. “Spenser, Clay, what is it?” Ray asked already climbing, contorting, and turning around in his seat knowing that he should be looking out for oncoming danger out the front of the windscreen but something was clearly wrong.

Clay swallowed thickly as he applied a bit more pressure which made Cerb whuff and whine softly before he licked at Clay’s hand as Clay glanced at Ray. Clay’s eyes darted towards Brock before he looked back at Ray. “Cerb’s injured.” Clay kept his voice soft seeing Ray’s eyes widen before he leaned further over the front seat. “Deep laceration to his leg, bleeding heavily.” He reported as he looked around for something to stem the bleeding but there was nothing and they could not stop to get the med kit from the vehicle that everyone else was in.

“What? What’s going on?” Brock had to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him as he followed the route Trent took but he was worried thinking that somehow Spense had been hurt. “Ray, talk to me.” Brock swallowed thickly.

Ray sent up a silent prayer. “Keep applying pressure Clay.” Ray ordered before he pulled back and turned to face Brock. The worst time was to tell him now but there was no way that they could not tell him. He blew out a breath but nothing was going to help as he could see that Brock kept glancing his way. “Cerb’s cut his leg, Clay has got him. Keep driving Brock!” Ray hated to have to order Brock to continue driving but he did because he had too.

“What?! How bad is it?” Brock’s panic was clear as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator a little harder to speed up as he resisted the urge to slam on the brakes and swap out with Clay so he could be the one to comfort Cerb while Clay drove but he trusted his brother and he could not stop the car.

Clay hated the panic that he could hear in Brock’s usually steady voice, hated that his brother had to continue driving, and hated that he could not be with Cerb. It was like the dog understood what Clay was feeling as he peered up at him with his soulful brown eyes and then let out a distressed whimper. “I have got him Brock.” Clay was not about to give Brock specifics because he was not exactly sure himself except for knowing it was a deep laceration and bleeding heavily despite the pressure that was being maintained.

Ray keyed his radio. “Bravo 2 to Bravo 1.”

“Copy you Bravo 2.” Jason’s clipped reply came over the radio immediately as he shared a look with Sonny who was sat on the other side of their HVT.

“We’ve got a problem boss. Cerb’s hurt. Six is applying pressure to his wound.” Ray responded knowing HAVOC would be listening as would everyone else.

Jason’s eyes widened minutely and Trent cursed under his breath just as he took another sharp turn, this time right, knowing they still had at least fifteen minutes before they reached the plane. “How bad Bravo 2?” Jason responded knowing that Trent would not allow anyone to stitch up Cerb and that Brock would not be coping well with his doggy companion being hurt as he did his absolute best to remain calm despite the worry that was building inside his chest.

Clay keyed his radio as he shifted on his knees so that he was in a better position to maintain the pressure as the bleeding had yet to slow. “Right front leg has been cut. Wound looks clean from what I can see. Have applied pressure.” It lacked details but that was deliberate although he hated to do it as Brock deserved to know.

Trent cursed once more as he did not miss the way Clay had remained vague with his update. “Boss, tell him to maintain pressure and try to get Cerb to drink some water.” Trent called from the driver’s seat as he was too busy driving to key his radio. Jason relayed Trent’s instructions through immediately, earning a quick ‘copy’ from Clay.

“Get us back as quick as you can.” Jason ordered Trent although he knew he was already going as fast as he could without attracting unwanted attention.

Brock kept looking in the rear view mirror but Clay’s body was shielding his view of Cerb. “Spense, Ray, one of you tell me something.” Brock demanded although it was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to pull the damn car over and swap over.

Ray swivelled around in his seat again as he wondered what the hell Clay was doing as he single handed-ly dumped his ammo packs then stripped off his own vest. “Six, what the hell are you doing?” Ray ignored Brock’s panicked order for the moment knowing that it was not at all safe for Clay to be taking his vest off. Ray wanted to smack his own forehead then clip Clay over the back of the ear as he watched him shimmy out of and tug off his long sleeved shirt without letting go of Cerb as he slid the large body of the material that he had removed from himself down his arm to the hand that was still wrapped around Cerb’s leg then used it as a makeshift bandage.

Clay blanched and shifted at the spray of blood that squirted him landing in a jagged line over his bare chest, on the left side, and splattered up onto his shoulder, when he let go for a mere second to get his shirt beneath the palm of his hand before he clamped down even harder hating that he was causing Cerb pain as the dog whimpered and tried to pull his leg free which Clay would not allow. “I know, I know boy, I know bubba, I’m sorry.” Clay found himself whispering as he used his other hand to gently pat Cerb’s head between his ears hoping that it would provide him some comfort.

Brock was growing antsier with each passing second and he was growing angry that neither Ray nor Clay was answering him as he could hear each whimper and whine from Cerb. “Someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Brock hardly ever raised his voice but he was panicking and he could not help it.

Ray reached his hand out and wrapped it around Brock’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “Clay is maintaining pressure…” Ray paused as he watched Clay twist and contort until he reached his canteen, opened it then dribbled it down over Cerb’s mouth seeing him lick at it the water as it ran into his mouth. “… And sharing his water with him.” Ray finished as Clay took a mouthful for himself before continuing to give Cerb small pours of it.

Brock did not relax one bit but he did feel better for knowing that Cerb was lapping at the water that Clay was offering him, and he knew that Clay would do what he could to help Cerb, to comfort him. “Is he sluggish? Responding slowly? Breathing alright? Moving his leg at all?” Brock rattled off not even bothering to hide the fear that was in his voice speaking far louder than he needed too.

Clay hated the fear that he could hear in Brock’s voice so he paused in his reassurances to Cerb to respond to Brock. “A little tired but not sluggish or slow. Breathing is good. And he is moving his leg.” He was relieved that Cerb’s panting had subsided now that he was settled and was content to lap at the water that he was being given sparingly. “Promise you Brock, I have got him, will look after him right now for you.”

“I know Spense.” Brock did know that Clay would take care of Cerb, it was not a promise he made lightly, but it did not settle him at all as he should be the one with Cerb but he had to do his job and drive them to the plane. There were times when he hated things about his job, and now was one of them.

Clay leaned his head down so that he was level with Cerb’s which earned him a slobbery kiss. It was best to stay low and maintain pressure now that he had nothing but his pants on and both of his hands occupied as one was holding pressure while his other hand was alternating between giving Cerb water to drink and patting him as he continued to reassure their furry teammate.

Brock did his best to keep his focus on the road and on the lead vehicle that contained the rest of the team and their captured HVT but his focus waned every so often as his eyes drifted to the rear view mirror to try and steal a peek at Cerb but Clay’s body continued to block his view as he stayed low and close to him. The last turn onto the airfield where the plane was waiting to take off and as they passed through the heavily secured gates meant that they had made it. Brock finally allowed himself to exhale sharply as he had been holding his breath without realising it but it did not mean he felt any better as he slowed the vehicle down as he pulled up the ramp and stopped the car knowing support would have the vehicles strapped down in less than a minute as the ramp was already being raised and the plane was being readied to depart.

Clay shifted in the back seat, flung the door open then gathered Cerb up against his chest with his one free arm as his other hand was still holding pressure to the wound that was still bleeding heavily hating that the dog whimpered with the movement. “Trent!” Clay called as he climbed out of the car before Ray or Brock could get out.

Trent’s eyes widened at the blood that was staining Clay and at his shirt that was wrapped and held firmly around Cerb’s leg. “Over here.” Trent pointed at the net seats that were nearest knowing that Cerb would remain settled in Brock’s lap, speaking of which Brock was being led over by Ray looking pale and shaky after being stripped out of his vest. “Someone get my bag.” Trent was not a vet but he could assess, treat and stitch wounds better than most Navy medics, and he was the best chance that Cerb had.

Brock swallowed thickly as he got his first glimpse of Cerb but what really shocked him was the blood that Clay was coated in because it was Cerb’s blood and there was a lot of it. Brock wavered even as Ray wrapped his arm around his elbow and led him over.

“Son, give me a hand.” Clay could not ease Cerb down as gently as he wanted to, not without help, as he did not want to ease up on the pressure he was applying.

“Hey there Cerb-y.” Sonny was at Clay’s side within seconds as Jason was pulling the med kit from the back of the vehicle and taking some of his weight off of Clay’s single arm that was holding him. “How do you want to do this blondie?”

“Whatever you do, maintain pressure on that wound.” Trent interjected as he took the medical bag from Jason and immediately began to dig through it pulling out various supplies including a pair of gloves.

“Brock!” Clay barked then quickly felt terrible as he caught how worried and wan he looked. “Come sit down then we will put Cerb in your lap.” He softened his voice as he was worried but Brock and Cerb had a bond that went beyond handler and canine.

Ray frowned seeing Brock’s hesitation and without a second to stop and determine what it meant he tugged him over to the seat then pushed him down into it. He had barely stepped back and out of the way before Clay and Sonny gently eased Cerb down into Brock’s lap with Clay kneeling down as he continued to apply pressure and scratch Cerb’s head.

“Trent, what do you need? Anything you don’t have?” Lisa had stayed out of the way while the men got Cerb situated with Eric and Mandy but she could see that Trent was still going through his med bag pulling out bits and pieces.

“Get some kibble for Cerb.” Trent answered distractedly while silently wishing that he had read up more on first aid for animals before now. It seemed inane to ask for kibble but there were two reasons behind his request – 1) to help distract Cerb, and 2) to keep his blood sugar up as he already knew that Cerb had been drinking water. With the final item – his suture kit – pulled out and lined up with the rest of the supplies, he pulled on a pair of gloves with a quiet snap.

Brock was focused entirely on Clay’s hand and the thick rivers of blood that were still seeping over, coating and staining Clay’s skin, coming from Cerb. Brock felt ill and he could feel himself trembling despite how hard he willed himself to stop. “Trent?” Brock’s voice was shaky and barely above a whisper as he called to his friend, to his brother, as he wondered why he was not looking at Cerb already yet those words became stuck in his throat.

Trent looked up at Brock’s voice as he moved so that he was knelt down on the hard metal floor of the plane beside Clay. It seemed everyone had fallen silent even Clay who had been cooing at Cerb softly and repeatedly telling the dog that everything was okay. “I know Brock, I know.” Trent understood that Brock was worried but Brock was beginning to worry him too as he looked to be going into shock as the adrenaline had worn off for him. “Jase, get an I.V in him with fluids. Last thing we need is Brock going down and upsetting Cerb.” Trent tried to keep his concern at bay as he kept his tone light.

Jason did not hesitate as he grabbed another pair of gloves and pulled them on and moved in closer wondering how the hell Cerb had been hurt as there had been no outward signs when they were in the field. How the hell the vehicle interdiction had ended with a wounded Cerb, Brock in shock, and a blood covered Clay was beyond Jason’s comprehension so instead he went about his task knowing that Brock was so distracted by Cerb’s condition that he would not even freak out over the needle that was about to pierce his skin although Ray had moved in close just in case.

Trent blew out a heavy breath and shifted uneasily on his knees as the adrenaline began to ebb leaving him sore but he quickly shoved that aside and focused on Cerb. “Clay, I need you to unwrap your shirt from Cerb’s leg and remove your hand.” Trent’s own hand hovered above Clay’s knowing that Cerb was still bleeding but he needed to see what he was dealing with.

Clay nodded and with a final nod from Trent he followed his instructions. As Clay removed his hand then his shirt from Cerb’s leg, Jason pierced the back of Brock’s hand with the needle placing the cannula then taped it in place as Sonny got the fluids hung and running freely.

Trent leaned forward feeling as his neck protested the movement and his shoulders pulled taut and once again he ignored it as he wiped at the wound with a piece of gauze so that he could examine it. Trent hummed softly as he examined the wound and while deep had not cut through nerves or muscle or tendons which was a relief.

Lisa returned with a bag full of kibble and a smaller bag of jerky treats that she knew Cerb was particularly fond of, and managed to squeeze herself into the seat next to Brock with her feet tucked up under her as Clay was leant with his side up against the edge of the seat. “Trent, can I give him some?” Lisa could see that the smell had captured Cerb’s attention as his big brown eyes looked up at her as she pressed her shoulder against Brock’s, worried about how pale he looked.

Trent did not even look up from his examination as he tested Cerb’s reflexes, bending his leg and paw as much as he could, knowing he was winging it to a degree but that somehow he would find some time once they were home to visit with one of the vet’s on base so that he could learn how to best treat the hair missile. Trent shifted uncomfortably once more as the pain in his neck and shoulders grew more prolific, and his chest ached. “That’s fine.” Trent gave Lisa permission knowing that she would not even sneak Cerb a single piece without his say so.

Lisa reached her hand out and cupped Cerb’s jaw letting her fingertips scratch his neck lightly knowing how he liked it while her other hand worked the two bags open and pulled out a small handful of kibble before she let Cerb eat out of the palm of her hand, relieved that he had an appetite. “Look at you boy, being good for Trent.” She cooed, yip, she knew she was cooing but who the hell cared. “That good, huh?” She held out a handful of the jerky treats rather than the kibble and let him have it.

Jason and Ray shared a look just as Mandy moved forward. “Drink.” She pushed bottles of water into their hands before she handed one to Sonny then sat one beside Brock, Clay and Trent.

There was something disconcerting about seeing Clay covered in blood even though he was not the one that was bleeding. “Clay, go clean up.” Eric ordered hating to see any of his men covered in blood, and he figured that the sight of Cerb’s blood on Clay was not helping Brock who still looked pale and shaky.

Clay looked up at Eric then looked down at his chest and swallowed thickly not realising how far the blood had splattered. It was sticky and still wet in patches, smeared in places, and that was just across his chest. He had not even thought about his hands. Yeah, he could understand why Eric was ordering him to go and clean up, but he was hesitant to leave despite knowing that Cerb was in safe hands with Trent and Brock, and everyone else.

Jason could see the war that was growing inside of Clay, understood his desire to stay, but he also understood why Eric was insisting he got himself cleaned up. “Kid, go get cleaned up. We aren’t going anywhere.” Jason kept his voice soft but firm.

Clay drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down on it before he finally leaned back then stood up and moved away to get cleaned up as quick as he could.

Trent could only wish that every one of his patients was as easy going as Cerb was as he stayed remarkably still despite the pain he had to be in as Trent alternated between applying pressure, wiping at the blood, and cleaning the deep wound out with a sterile saline solution and hydrogen peroxide thoroughly. It was the best he had although he made a mental note to make a medical kit that was specially packed with things that were safe to treat Cerb with, and that were veterinarian approved. As Trent repeatedly went through the actions as he wanted to make sure that the deep wound was thoroughly cleaned he warred with himself about what would be best to apply to keep the wound free of infection from his kit and the only thing he could come up with was the antibiotic cream Neosporin once he had stitched the wound closed. Trent shifted once more as he dropped the blood soaked gauze pad down then switched out his bloodied gloves for a fresh set.

Brock flinched violently without warning which startled Cerb who let out a whimper as his leg was knocked. Sonny quickly reached out and placed his hand on Brock’s shoulder to ground him just as Clay returned cleaned up with a fresh shirt on and now devoid of blood.

“Trent, how is he?” Jason asked from where he was stood behind Trent with Ray, Mandy and Eric flanking him having waited long enough.

“Wound is deep but clean. The vet will need to check him out once we land but I am going to close it with some stitches, then apply some Neosporin before wrapping it up. It will need to be checked periodically while we are in the air, cleaned and treated too. I don’t want him walking on it too much, at least not until the vet has cleared him, but he will be just fine.” Trent took a minute to answer but regretted it immediately as his mind shifted to his own aches and pains that seemed to be growing worse. The pain in his neck and shoulders felt as though someone had run over him. His chest was on fire and he would have grimaced if he thought he could get away with it. And if all of that was not enough, he had one hell of a headache forming or maybe he had just realised it for the first time as he had been so focused on getting back to the plane and then on looking after Cerb. “He is going to be just fine Brock, you will have a sleepy and cuddly hair missile for the rest of the flight.” Trent pushed through his own discomfort as he tapped Brock’s knee with the back of his own hand to gain his attention. It looked like both Brock and Cerb would be curled up in a hammock for the duration of the eight or so hour flight.

Brock raised his head up, letting his eyes move from Cerb’s bloody leg and up to Trent’s face, as his eyes searched his. “He’s lost so much blood though.” Brock’s voice sounded hollow.

Trent withheld the sigh that threatened to leave his lips knowing that Brock did not mean anything by his words. “He has but Clay kept applying pressure the entire time. I know it looks like a lot of blood but the pressure helped a lot. Cerb is happy snuggled in your lap, not making to many outward sounds of pain, is aware, is content to lap at water and is filling himself with kibble and jerky treats.” Trent was not a veterinarian but he figured that the same logic applied to a human as it did to an animal as he watched Cerb eat another handful of kibble right out of Lisa’s hand. “Now I am just going to stitch and bandage him up then you can both lay down.”

Trent worked diligently shifting continuously without realising he was doing it as he placed several stitches in Cerb’s leg to close the wound before he applied a thick layer of Neosporin over the newly closed wound. Trent let out a soft hiss as he tipped his head back.

Sonny raised an eyebrow up questioningly at the hiss that escaped Trent’s lips then let his eyes wonder over Trent suddenly concerned and wondering if they had missed something. “Trent… you okay?” Sonny asked softly but the question did not escape anyone’s attention.

“Trent?!” Jason moved from behind him to beside him, kneeling down, and seeing that Trent looked like he was in pain but trying to push through it. “Where are you hurt?” Jason pushed already shaking his head at Trent’s stubbornness and while he wanted to be mad at him for not saying anything he understood why he had not but it did not mean that he respected the decision that Trent had made to hide his pain. He was already reaching out to get Trent out of his vest.

“I’m fine Jase.” Trent ground out through gritted teeth as the stiffness in his neck was growing worse along with his headache. “Let me finish patching Cerb up, would ya?” He gritted his teeth as he reached out and picked up the tube of Neosporin but it was quickly picked out of his hand by Jason.

“Ray help me get him up and over to those seats. Sonny, apply this ointment and wrap Cerb’s leg then you, Clay and Lisa get them into a hammock. Get Brock something to eat too.” Jason ordered knowing that between him and Ray they would be able to examine Trent despite the stubborn medic’s exclamation that he was fine, and somehow it was likely that Eric would end up with them, as he tossed the tube towards Sonny who caught it with one hand. Ray stepped forward and between him and Jason that managed to get Trent up and off the ground, neither of them missing the sharp wince as they gripped his arms and lifted him up.

Sonny waited until Ray and Jason had gotten Trent up off the floor and out of the way before he removed his hand from Brock’s shoulder and moved down into the space where Trent had been sat. “Well hi there Cerb-y, let’s get you all bandaged up so that you and Brock can cuddle up in a hammock.” Sonny patted his head before he pulled on a pair of gloves as he did not want to undo all of Trent’s fastidious cleaning nor did he want to increase the risk of Cerb getting an infection before he popped the top of the tube off and squeezed out a dob of cream knowing that the Neosporin went on thickly despite being applied sparingly. Sonny spared a glance at Lisa who had turned her body into Brock’s letting him rest against her as he was fading fast from his adrenaline crash and the shock despite the drip in his arm feeding him fluids.

“Work fast Sonny.” Lisa murmured softly as more and more of Brock’s weight was leaning against her, not that she minded, but the sooner they got the pair tucked up in a hammock the better.

Mandy looked between the two groups as she tried to decide where she was needed more before deciding that Brock needed to eat before he crashed completely. “Brock, here, eat this.” Mandy pulled out Snickers bar that she had stashed in her pocket having intended to eat it when she got a break but Brock needed it more and it would satisfy his sweet tooth while giving his blood sugar levels a boost that they clearly needed. “I will rustle you up a sandwich and some fruit but you need to eat this for now.” She stepped closer and leaned over Sonny as she tore open the wrapper and then pushed it into Brock’s hand.

Brock blinked heavily once, twice, three times as he finally shifted his gaze from Cerb’s leg to his hand that was now holding the chocolate bar. “Thanks.” The word was exhaled with a rush of air. It was as if Brock had suddenly become aware that Trent was no longer knelt down in front of him treating Cerb as his eyes searched frantically for him. “Trent… Trent okay?” He asked feeling about as out of sorts as he had ever felt.

“Jason and Ray are looking after him. Now you eat that chocolate bar.” Lisa contorted and stretched her arm out as she took Brock’s hand in her own and guided his hand with the chocolate bar to his mouth wanting him to eat something and not just because it was one of Jason’s orders. “Thank you Mandy.” She was grateful that Mandy had produced the chocolate bar and had offered to grab him something else of substance. Mandy nodded and moved off as she looked across at Trent, Ray, Eric and Jason.

Jason glanced back over his shoulder once he and Ray had gotten a protesting Trent sat down in the netted seats across from the rest of the team but a stern look from Eric and an order to ‘stay’ had him stilled but pouting. Jason wondered how the hell things had gone to hell so quickly, and what would have happened if Sonny had not noticed Trent’s distress like Clay had Cerb’s, but now was not the time to ask or answer that question. “Trent, where are you hurt?” Jason asked although it was stated as an order for Trent to tell them.

Trent shifted gingerly as he let his body relax back into the netting which his neck did not like as he tried to tip his head back but stopped at the pain that elicited. “It’s just a bit of whiplash Jase from the interdiction.” Trent hoped that if he kept it light on details that he would be left alone. “Nothing a couple of Advil and an ice pack won’t fix.”

Ray and Jason shared a look that said that they knew Trent was downplaying his symptoms like they all did but before they could say anything it was Eric who spoke first. “Off with your shirt Trent. Whiplash can be serious. Ray, Jason, examine him.” Eric knew how painful whiplash could be and he had seen the impact of the stop from overhead thanks to the ISR feed.

Trent looked up at Eric stifling a wince as the pain bloomed once more. He did not even want to attempt to take off his shirt but he knew he had too otherwise it would signal just how much pain he was in. “I don’t need to be examined.” He bit out harsher than he intended for it to be.

“Trent, it’s an order. Sooner you remove your shirt and let us examine you then the sooner you can go lay down with an ice pack or two and take a couple of Advil’s.” Ray reasoned, or at least hoped to reason, with Trent. How could a man that lectured them about their own health neglect his own? Ray shook his head deciding that if Trent was not going to remove his shirt then they would cut it off, and scissors would not be hard to find given Jason had a pair in the front pocket of his vest that he was still wearing.

Trent sighed realising that he would not be getting out of an examination so he gingerly shifted forward then raised his arms up which he immediately regretted as his shoulders protested with a spike of pain before he slowly and painstakingly removed his shirt, letting it drop down to his lap. Oh shit, Trent thought as he caught sight of the vicious bruising that was already beginning to form across his chest where the seatbelt had been. And with that realisation of just how bad the whiplash was came the rush of pain that set his nerve endings on fire as he had nothing else to focus on.

“Christ Trent! Sit back, hold on… slowly…” Jason exclaimed before he moved to help Trent sit back against the back of the netting wondering how bad the bruising would get given how bad it was already. Pfft, a bit of whiplash, dammit Trent, Jason bit his tongue to stop those words from coming from his mouth.

“Holy shit Trent!” Eric hissed as soon as he saw the first signs of bruising but it quickly transformed into shock once the entire bruise was revealed that went right across Trent’s torso from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Ray cringed internally but knew he had to be the calm one as Jason and Eric had already exclaimed their thoughts rather loudly. “Where does it hurt brother?” Ray moved on to assessing Trent rather than berating him although he knew it would come later.

Trent inhaled as deeply as he could but decided against doing that again as the pain laced across his upper body. “Didn’t hurt this bad until I stopped.” Oh yeah, he was going to ache for days to come.

Yeah, not the answer I was looking for, Ray refrained from saying although he did shake his head. “Symptoms Trent, symptoms.” It was punctuated with a click of his fingers.

Trent ran his tongue over his top teeth before he clicked his tongue as he put his symptoms into a logical order. “Stiffness and pain in my neck and shoulders. Headache.” He paused before he gently raised his hand despite the pain that it seemed to spike in his shoulder and pointed to his chest. “This hurts but nothing is broken.” Because he would know if anything was broken, had enough experience with broken bones, and he was grateful that nothing was because that would make things even worse.

“I bet it does. Going to check you over anyway, let me know if anything hurts.” Ray did not hesitate or wait for permission as he leant forward closer to Trent and began running his fingers over his neck, down over his shoulders, then down and over his chest, probing as he went by digging his fingertips into the hard muscles and fleshy parts of his skin. Trent did his absolute best to stay still and silent but he could not help the grimaces or the way he grew even paler with each pass of Ray’s fingers over his tender body.

Ray ran his hands over Trent’s upper body twice to make sure that he had not missed anything hating that he was causing his brother pain but knowing that it had to be done before he sat back on his heels and looked at Jason. “Nothing broken as far as I can tell but a visit to the infirmary once we land will be mandatory.” Ray was not going to take any chances and if he had not have stated it he was sure that Jason or Eric, hell even Lisa, would have made it mandatory.

“Told you nothing was broken. Doc isn’t going to say anything different other than ice and Advil.” Trent had let his eyelids close while Ray completed his final pass over his aching body and didn’t bother to open them again.

“You are going to the infirmary Trent. I want to make sure that you are alright.” Jason’s voice left no room for an argument.

“I don’t think a hammock is going to make him feel any better.” Eric knew that they had to get home before they could get him to the infirmary to be checked out by one of the doctors but getting there without making Trent feel worse was now one of his top priorities.

“Good here, just give me an ice pack, a couple of Advil and a bottle of water.” Trent was rather breathless suddenly but he knew it was because of the pain that he was having trouble controlling or at least distracting himself from. There was no way he was going to lie down in his hammock unless he wanted to have to be dumped out of it as he was sure he was going to stiffen up more for a while longer.

“I’ve got it.” Eric said knowing they had left the medical kit across the plane already turning and moving towards it.

“Trent okay?” Clay asked Eric from where he was crouched on the floor, having once again positioned himself so that he could continuously pet Cerb while Sonny applied the antibiotic cream then wrapped a bandage over the fresh gauze pad that he had set over top of the wound around the pup’s leg. From where he was sat, he could not see exactly what was happening nor could he hear but it was easy to see that no one looked happy.

“Whiplash, it’s pretty extensive. He’s going to be sore for a while. How’s it going on this side?” Eric had knelt down and was pulling out a handful of snap-to-activate cold packs as well as the blister pack of Advil tablets, then he grabbed a roll of tape so that they could tape the packs in place in the hope that they would stop him from swelling and bruising any more than he already was.

Sonny pulled the latex gloves off with a distinct snap that even made him cringe before he looked at Eric worried but knowing that Trent was in safe hands. “Just about to get them into the hammock. You want us to string Trent’s once these two are settled?” Sonny asked as he went about picking up the packaging and disposing of it into the hands of one of the support team who had come to grab it.

Eric shook his head from side to side. “Trent is staying right where he is. Being in a hammock right now is only going to make him feel worse. I need to get these to him.” Eric clapped Sonny on the shoulder before he moved off wanting to get Trent covered in ice and reduce his pain level as soon as possible.

Sonny looked at Clay knowing that it would not be easy to get Brock and Cerb into the hammock but they needed to do it. “You want to take Cerb, and I will grab Brock? Lisa can grab the fluids.” He suggested knowing that Clay would want to carry Cerb and cuddle him for a few moments before they got the match set settled. Lisa would have argued that she could do more than carry the bag of fluids and hold the hammock steady but she could see what Sonny was doing.

“I’ve got him.” Clay nodded immediately knowing that he had to be careful but he would be. The last thing they wanted was for Cerb to put his weight on his leg before the vet had looked at the wound and hurt himself any worse. Clay looked at Brock realising that one of his hands was clutching Cerb’s fur so he reached out and tapped his fingers on Brock’s knee waiting until Brock shakily turned his gaze to him. “I am just going to carry Cerb over to your hammock brother.” The softness did not go unnoticed by Sonny or Lisa.

Brock shifted as he sat up taking his weight off of Lisa. “I have got him.” Brock replied back although his words were spoken sluggishly which matched his movements.

“Brother, let us take care of both of you. As soon as you are in the hammock, Cerb will be laid down with you.” Clay was not entirely surprised by Brock’s assertion that he would carry Cerb but he doubted that Brock realised that he was still suffering from a powerful and draining combination of shock and an adrenaline crash.

“Huh, oh yeah, okay… yeah…” Brock’s answer was not really an answer but it was enough.

Sonny patted Clay on the shoulder once he received a solemn nod from Lisa letting him know that she was ready although she stayed where she was.

“Come here boy.” Clay understood Sonny’s silent signal and he moved cautiously into the space that Sonny had made for him before he reached out and slid his hands beneath Cerb being careful of his leg the entire time. “I know, I’m sorry, I have got you.” Clay whispered softly as Cerb let out a whimper before craning up and giving his cheek a soft lick. Clay stepped back with Cerb cradled carefully in his arms which was made easier by having both of his hands available this time as he watched as Sonny stepped forward.

“Come on brother.” Sonny pulled Brock to his feet just as Lisa got to her own feet having waited just in case Brock listed back towards her and grabbed the bag of fluids that had been hung up so they dripped continuously. Sonny draped Brock’s arm over his neck and placed his own arm around Brock’s back realising just what a toll the shock and crash had taken on him as he led him over to the hammock that had been hung for him just as Mandy appeared, quickly putting the bottle of water, wrapped sandwich and apple down on a nearby crate before she picked up the blanket, draped it over her arm, then grabbed the hammock to steady it while Lisa did the same as she held the other end. “Right here brother, that’s it.” Sonny eased Brock down into the hammock, controlling his weight as he would have collapsed down into it if he had been allowed, but the last thing they wanted him to do was rip the cannula out of the back of his hand as he still was not even aware of it which was a good thing given his fear of needles often left him a wreck which he did not need on top of everything else.

“Here, let me.” Mandy let go of the hammock once Brock was situated as Lisa hung the bag of fluids up before she shook the blanket out and over Brock seeing that Clay was waiting patiently as he held Cerb securely in his arms against his chest speaking softly to him. She doubted that Brock would eat once Cerb was cuddled down on top of him but that would be figured out.

Clay waited for Sonny and then Mandy to step back before he moved in and very gently placed Cerb down on top of Brock who immediately raised his hand and began patting Cerb which had Cerb nuzzling closer to him albeit hesitantly as he was not to keen to move.

Lisa smiled as she moved closer to Clay, placing her hand on his back in between his shoulder blades. “Sonny, go get out of your gear and cleaned up. Clay, go check in on Trent. Brock, you need to eat something else before you go to sleep.” She wanted to check in on Trent and the rest of the team herself but the priority was getting their injured and ill sorted and settled first.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sonny tipped his hat at Lisa before he went to follow through on her instructions although he did have one sparing glance at Brock and Cerb before he went to get out of his vest and all that it contained.

Clay looked torn about what to do as he wanted to stay and make sure that Brock and Cerb were alright but he also wanted to check in and made sure that Trent was alright. He wished he handled his brothers being hurt or unwell better but he did not. Having Lisa make the decision was easier on him but it still left him torn as he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed on it for a few seconds until it was slightly puffy before he let it go. “I will be back soon.” It was the only way that he could bring himself to leave.

Mandy stepped forward feeling as the plane began taxying the runway which meant that they would be in the air within minutes which was good, Eric must have given the order for take-off. “Lisa, go sort the guys. I will stay with Brock, make sure he has something to eat and drink.” Mandy found herself offering knowing that the guys needed to be reminded to divest themselves of their gear and to take care of themselves especially in situations like the one they found themselves in.

Lisa knew that it was Mandy’s way of caring and for that she was grateful. “Thank you.” It was all she said before she moved away knowing that Mandy would get Brock to eat as she followed after Clay until he stopped almost as if he had been stunned and a rod was in his spine. “Clay?!” Lisa whispered sharply as she increased her pace until she stopped at Clay’s side seeing for the first time what he was looking at, seeing how badly injured Trent was. “Ouch!” She turned her body inwards towards Clay as she stood at his side seeing that he was still wide eyed as he looked at the bruise that adorned Trent’s torso. Lisa placed her hand on Clay’s chest hoping to draw his attention away from Trent just as she saw Sonny approaching from over Clay’s shoulder.

Sonny bristled as soon as he saw the state of Trent’s torso seeing the darkening bruise that marred his skin. “That ain’t a pretty bruise.” He whistled before he realised that Lisa was stood in front of Clay. “C’mon blondie, lets go sit down. Keep watch over our resident hair missile and Brock.” He wrapped his arm over Clay’s shoulder and tugged him towards him knowing that it was best to distract him.

Lisa smiled and moved her hand from his chest to his arm giving it a soft squeeze before she moved towards the group. “How is he?” She knew Trent was not sleeping even though he had his eyelids closed as she directed her question towards Ray, Jason and Eric knowing one of them would answer.

Ray looked up at Lisa seeing the concern in her eyes. “He is going to hurt for a few days, at least.” He answered knowing that Eric had already explained that Trent had a case of whiplash. “Just waiting for the Advil to kick in.” Lisa nodded before she exchanged a look with Eric then nodded her head towards Jason and Ray who were still in their tactical gear.

Eric did not miss the pointed glare that was sent his way from Lisa and he knew what she wanted from him. “Jason, Ray, go change out of your gear.” Eric ordered knowing that they would be more comfortable once they were out of it. “It is not a suggestion.”

Ray stood up then held his hand out to Jason and pulled him up off the ground. “Come on brother, let’s get cleaned up.”

“Watch them.” Jason ordered but he knew it was only to make himself feel better as he did not like to be away from his men, at least not when they were hurt before he followed after Ray.

**SEAL TEAM**

Jason glanced at his watch from where he sat on the netted seats so that he could see everyone wondering how only two hours had passed when it felt like far more. Hell he had already completed his AAR and a whole lot of other paperwork that he had been meaning to catch up on.

Ray moved over to Jason and held out a beer to him as he sat down. “What are you going to do for the rest of the flight?” It was at least another twelve hours before they would be home and he knew Jason would not sleep with three injured team members, yes Cerb was included, as Jason reached up and took the beer that was being offered.

Jason sighed as he twisted the cap off and tossed it away from him hitting the cooler. “How’s Trent doing?” Jason had not missed Ray stopping and checking on Trent who still sat up with his eyes closed and covered in ice packs. They had all been cycling around and keeping watch. Sonny dragged Clay over to join Jason and Ray having heard Jason’s question. “Make that Brock and Cerb too.” Jason directed that part towards Sonny and Clay.

Ray leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and letting the neck of the beer bottle hang loosely between his fingers in between his knees. “Sore and still saying he does not need to go to the infirmary when we land.” Ray kept it simple.

Clay looked over at Brock and Cerb still curled up in the hammock closest to them before he looked back at everyone. “Mandy got Brock to eat a sandwich before he went to sleep. Cerb seems to be restless but I can’t feel any heat coming through the bandage.” He informed them knowing he was not as well versed in first aid as Trent was but he knew enough to be able to monitor them.

Jason lent back and took a drink from the beer bottle. “Trent and Brock are going to the infirmary as soon as we land. Cerb is going to the vet.” It was mandatory.

“Ahh see there Jase…” Sonny held his pointer figure up and waved it through the air before he resettled his cap atop of his head. “Small problem in that plan of yours.”

“And what would that be Sonny?” Jason was tired but it was obvious that Sonny saw a problem that he did not.

“Well, you see… Brock ain’t going to let Cerb go to the vet without him and we don’t want Cerb taking a chunk out of said vet accidentally.” Sonny knew the pair did not like to be separated but splitting them up so Brock could be checked over by a doctor and Cerb could go to the vet would not end well. It would most likely end up with Brock dismissing his own needs in order to get Cerb seen too, and the team having to force Brock to get looked at.

“He’s right Jay.” Ray reinforced Sonny’s thinking wondering how he had not even thought of it.

“I will go with Cerb to the vet and stay with him.” Clay shrugged. “Don’t have anywhere else I need to be.”

“Good thinking kid. You go with Cerb to the vets, and the rest of us will go with Trent and Brock.” Jason understood the desire not to be separated but he knew they had to be. “Once we know what is going on then we will come up with a plan from there.”

Lisa smiled softly as she approached the men catching Jason’s words but more importantly knowing the meaning behind them. “You know you could all do with some sleep.” It was a statement although she knew it would not be heeded as she sat down next to Sonny with her own beer in hand although it was barely touched.

Jason acknowledged Lisa with a nod but his attention was pulled away as he saw Trent move or rather struggle to get to his feet. He shoved his beer into Ray’s free hand as he got to his feet and made his way across to Trent. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Jason wanted to push Trent back down into the seat but decided against it as the last thing he wanted to do was cause him more pain.

Trent paused and gritted his teeth as he looked up at Jason who was now standing in front of him. The pain was barely touched by the Advil that he had taken, and the ice was only serving to make him feel cold especially given how they were taped to him. Sitting in one place was not making him feel better either as he was stiffening up worse than an old gun that have been flooded with water and left sitting. “Need to check on Brock and Cerb.” Trent would not let a little whiplash deter him from doing his duties. He saw Jason about to open his mouth but he was not finished. “And I need to move Jase.” Physical exercise was one of the recommended treatments for whiplash and it could not make him hurt any worse.

The admission from Trent that he needed to move slightly stunned Jason but he could not deny him that. “Yeah, alright, but let us take care of Brock and Cerb.” He reached out and grasped Trent’s hand before he helped him up.

Trent wanted to argue but he knew that he would not win nor did he have the energy or the focus to do so. “The wound needs to be checked and another layer of Neosporin applied.” He let his hand drop from Jason’s wrist then set about stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders which hurt way more than it should have.

Jason did not miss the grimace or the sharp hiss that left Trent’s parted lips as he tried unsuccessfully to stretch out his aching and stiffened muscles but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. “Move around and do what you need too but take it easy Trent.” There was no way his words could be misunderstood. However he knew he had to go tend to Brock and Cerb otherwise Trent would be over there, contorting himself, and making his pain rise to do it himself if he did not feel that it was done in what he deemed to be a timely manner.

Jason moved back past the group nodding at Ray and silently communicating for him to go after and watch Trent. Ray was up and moving towards Trent within seconds which appeased Jason while Clay moved to help Jason.

“What do you need me to do Jase?” Clay asked softly as the last thing he wanted to do was disturb Brock seeing as he was still asleep. However Cerb was looking up at them with his soulful brown eyes and if there was ever puppy eyes, Cerb had them.

Jason scrubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he decided how best to check both of them over but Cerb forced him to make a decision as the hair missile tried to move out of the hammock however a sharp short command from Clay had Cerb stilling. “Grab Cerb, set him down on the floor with us on a blanket so he can stretch out.” Jason did not even have to say it as he knew how fond of Cerb Clay was so he would take the upmost care with him. “I will wake Brock and check him out, maybe even take the cannula out now that the bag of fluids is in him.”

Clay moved forward to Cerb and ran his fingers over his silky ears for a few seconds before he shifted so that he could pick Cerb up. “C’mon boy.” Clay scooped Cerb up with ease which earned him a couple of kisses to his face before he carried him back over to where Sonny and Lisa were. Clay shook his head and smiled as Lisa always seemed to be one step ahead of them as a thick blanket with an even thicker pad beneath it that was set up on the floor. “Thanks Lis.” Clay kept his voice soft before he moved to sit down with help from Sonny who guided him as he was hyper focused on not causing Cerb any pain.

Trent looked across the plane seeing Jason was attending to Brock while Clay was settling down on the ground with Cerb before he looked at Ray who was keeping pace with him. Trent grunted and reached out to steady himself on a nearby stack of crates as the plane shuddered thanks to a touch of turbulence. “How long is it before I can have another dose of Advil?” Trent asked as he would only allow himself to have Advil as he had not taken notice of the time.

Ray was surprised by the question but not surprised as well as it was easy to see that Trent was in pain as he was hunched over and moving slowly. “A couple more hours.” A quick glance at his watch confirmed it. “Why don’t we go sit down? At least until we are past this turbulence.” Ray hedged that Trent would be ready to sit down if the grimaces of pain was anything to go by.

“Yeah.” Trent blew out a harsh breath before he turned around and regrettably tried to straighten up but his muscles screamed in protest. He moved slowly and Ray remained at his side as they made their way back over to where the group was assembled with the exception of Jason who remained with Brock.

“Here Trent.” Lisa smiled as she stood up and vacated her seat as it was the closest one to Trent before she slid down onto the floor with Clay and Cerb. “You want some more kibble Cerb-a-licious?” She asked as she leaned down and kissed Cerb on the crown of his head as she still had the bags of kibble and jerky treats in her pocket. A warm wet tongue to her cheek was the answer she got in return making her smile and reach into her pocket then produce the bags.

Trent smiled softly as he watched Lisa and Clay with Cerb glad that the hair missile was settled on the floor and not trying to move around. “The wound needs to be checked and more Neosporin applied.” Trent could not help himself as he repeated what he had said to Jason as he knew it had not been done.

“How are you feeling Trent? Need some new cold packs? Or something to eat or drink?” Lisa asked quickly even as she fed Cerb small handfuls of kibble as she did not miss the pained look that seemed to be permanently settled on his face.

“I’m good Lisa, thanks.” Trent would have waved his hand flaccidly but he was not about to move and feel the pain flair as it did.

Lisa rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of the men around her with the exception of Cerb who was quite content eating out of her palm, getting kisses and pats, and laying down on the warm blanket that she had spread out for him.

“Sonny, give me a hand.” Jason called over his shoulder as he pulled Brock up and out of his hammock. Brock had woken up with a start, panic had flooded his body when he realised that Cerb’s weight was no longer on top of him and then the panic had doubled when he felt the tug of the cannula then saw the needle lodged deep in his skin. Jason had managed to break through the panic with a sharply spoken order for Brock to still but he was not going to stop him from getting out of his hammock.

Sonny patted Clay’s shoulder as he pushed himself up onto his feet and walked over to where Jason was holding up a shaky looking Brock. “Well hey there mouse. No beer for you right now but lets get you sitting with the rest of us.” Sonny drawled as he wrapped Brock’s arm over his shoulders which distributed his weight more evenly between him and Jason.

“Hold on there a sec.” Jason stopped them from moving as he worked to hold Brock up and remove the cannula as deftly as he could which was not easy with Brock twitching the way he was. “Alright, we’re good.”

Brock stumbled slightly as he untangled himself from Jason and Sonny to get to Cerb. “What are you doing? What are you doing to him?” Brock asked a touch on the frantic side as he saw Clay holding Cerb’s leg and unwrapping the bandage that Sonny had applied.

Trent could see the panic that was coursing through Brock and he immediately forgot about his own injuries as he leaned over so that he was in Brock’s line of sight. “Brock, hey look at me…” Trent snapped his fingers in Brock’s face; he did not want to slide onto the ground but if he had to then he would if it meant keeping Brock calm and getting him sorted out. “Brock!” Trent snapped sharply which got his attention.

“Trent, sit back.” Jason commanded quietly having seen the flare of pain that Trent failed to stifle.

Clay had paused, his hand hovering with the end of the bandage trapped between his fingers, unsure what he should do as the accusatory tone from Brock had not gone unnoticed as Lisa slipped away quietly.

Trent shifted back once again suppressing the groan that threatened to escape his lips as his headache ramped up a notch as there was a throbbing behind his eyes that the Advil did not even seem to be touching. Yeah, Trent wanted more Advil but he was not stupid enough to take more than the recommended dosage at the prescribed durations. However his priority was not himself but rather his brother and Cerb. “Brock… Clay is doing what I asked him to do. The wound on Cerb’s leg needs to be checked and I want more antibiotic cream to be applied to it.”

Brock swallowed thickly and gave Clay a wobbly nod as Trent’s words penetrated his ears and his brain. Brock blew out a shaky breath before he looked up at Trent and squinted at him. It was the first time that Brock realised just how hurt Trent was, or maybe that he was hurt at all. “Oh shit! Trent! You’re hurt. How did you get hurt? Shouldn’t you be resting? Shit!” The rush of words that left Brock’s mouth set everyone on edge but they knew that Brock had been so preoccupied and stressed about Cerb’s wound that was then worsened by the shock and adrenaline crash that he had not been taking anything in.

‘What the hell’ Sonny mouthed to the group. Looks like ‘mouse’ was not an appropriate nickname now, Sonny thought but wisely kept quiet.

“I’m fine Brock, just focus on Cerb.” Trent knew it would not quell the panic within Brock. “Clay, show me that gauze.” Trent had kept an eye on what Clay was doing the entire time seeing that the gauze pad that was between the wound and the bandage was tinged dark red almost crimson.

Clay turned the gauze over although he kept it angled away from Brock knowing it was bloodied but it was not fresh. “He’s clotted, stitches are still set.” Clay reported as Trent nodded although he quickly regretted that as his headache ballooned.

“Good, apply the Neosporin, put a new piece of gauze on and then re-bandage it.” Trent instructed even though he did not need too.

Lisa returned with her arms full of things and Mandy trailing along behind her also with her hands full. “Got everything you need Clay. Trent sit back and drink some water, Ray get those cold packs off of him and replace them with fresh ones.” Lisa somehow managed to juggle all of the items in her hands as she dispensed the tube of cream and fresh gauze to Clay, one of the bottles of water she held out to Trent, and managed to toss Ray several cold packs that he had to snap to activate and a roll of medical tape to hold them in place. She turned around and took the bowl from Mandy’s hand before she knelt down on the ground again putting the bowl down and filling it with fresh water so Cerb had something to drink.

Trent tensed as Ray gently removed the tape and the warmed cold packs up off of him. He looked down at his chest once it was bare seeing that the bruising had darkened significantly as he knew it would. “Don’t need another exam Ray.” Trent groused feeling as Ray began to poke and prod at him again checking to make sure he had not missed anything; admittedly and begrudgingly Trent knew that he would do a secondary exam just as Ray was doing but it did not mean he had to like it. He did not like the role reversal at all.

“Well you are getting one anyway. That bruising has gotten worse brother.” Ray spoke quietly continuing to poke and prod eliciting grimaces, hisses and winces from Trent in between the sips of water that he was taking.

Trent waited until Ray had finished his exam. “Cold pack around my neck only. Pointless putting them over the bruising from the seatbelt.” The damage was done as far as Trent was concerned and there was no cold pack that was going to change the bruising to his torso. “Want to put my shirt back on too.” Trent barely had finished his sentence when a shirt hit Ray in the chest; of course Lisa had pre-empted what he had wanted and she had gotten a fresh shirt for him out of his bag, one with buttons so he did not have to raise his arms or move his head. “Thanks Davis.”

Lisa sent a quick glance his way before she turned her attention back to Cerb whose leg was now freshly bandaged seeing that Brock had his hand placed on Cerb’s thigh just resting. It was clear to all of them that Brock was shaken and then there was the guilt that was eating away at him for not realising that Trent was hurt until a few minutes ago. Lisa sat back resting against Sonny’s legs as she decided to stay and watch to make sure that they were all okay.

**SEAL TEAM**

Fourteen hours was not an unusually long time for Bravo to be in the air but this flight had been filled with tension and worry. Every single one of them was glad to be home but there was still an anxiousness within them as Trent and Brock had been ordered to the infirmary while Cerb had been taken to the vet by Clay and Lisa.

Eric sat in one of the waiting room chairs watching as Jason paced the room relentlessly as Ray had given up on corralling him instead sitting with his head rested back against the wall with his eyelids closed. It was an odd thing, not because Jason did not pace when he was stressed, but because the two men had walked into the infirmary with some assistance awake and talking so he knew that they were okay and not in a critical condition. Eric shifted his gaze to Sonny who was sitting a few seats down and was ominously still staring straight ahead at the wall as Mandy sat next to him seemingly knowing that he needed someone close in a silent show of unity.

The only good thing that came out of the fourteen hour flight was that Brock seemed to recover once he had a few more hours of sleep but he was still being checked out although it was a precaution more than anything else.

Whereas Trent had been in constant and somewhat debilitating pain despite how hard he tried not to let it show but it had been easy to see. The bumpy flight had not helped him to settle as he stiffened up despite how hard he tried to move enough to keep his muscles loose.

Cerberus had been content to lie on the thick blanket on the floor as long as someone was with him although he had been restless after hour ten which was understandable given the boundless energy that the hair missile had. It was like he understood that he needed to stay still, that he could not move, because he was hurt. A few whimpers here and there were the only sounds that Cerb had made the entire flight in between snoozing, kisses, lapping at water and snacking on the handfuls of kibble and jerky treats that Lisa seemed to have an endless supply of stashed on her.

Eric stood up as Brock was led through the door that separated them by one of the infirmary nurses whose name badge was not visible. “How is he?” Eric asked the nurse rather than Brock who was already being pushed into the nearest chair by Ray who had stood up and then guided him over.

“Clean bill of health although the doctor does recommend that he takes it easy for the next few days.” The nurse smiled softly knowing that his team would take care of him because it was what they did. She had enough experience to know that was a fact.

Jason who had stopped pacing to listen to the nurse scrubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “And Sawyer?” He asked relieved that Brock was alright.

“The doctor is reviewing his test results now. It should not be too much longer.” The nurse did not have any more details to share.

“Thank you.” Eric dismissed the nurse as Jason went back to pacing while Ray knelt down in front of Brock who remained silent. The nurse gave Eric a soft smile before disappearing through the doors again that they were not permitted too. Eric sat back down settling in to wait longer.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa smiled withholding the laugh that threatened to escape her lips at the scene in front of her although she did not resist the urge to snap a quick photo. She had no idea how Clay had ended up sitting on top of the cold steel examination table in the veterinarian’s examination room with Cerb curled up in his lap asleep although she had seen and felt the tension rise in Cerb when he realised where they were taking him. “You okay?” Lisa broached the subject carefully capturing Clay’s attention although he kept his repetitive movements up as he continued to run his hand over Cerb’s soft fur being careful of the drip that was in Cerb’s leg above his injury feeding him a bag of broad spectrum antibiotics.

“I’m okay, just hate waiting for test results.” Clay answered resolutely. It had been over an hour since they had arrived at the veterinary office and they had been seen straight away as Eric had called ahead. The vet seemed happy with Trent’s work although was concerned about the risk of infection which resulted in bloods being drawn followed up by an x-ray and an ultrasound of Cerb’s leg just to make sure there was no damage to the muscle, nerves, tendons or bones in his leg.

There was something in Clay’s tone that unsettled Lisa. “You thinking about your own leg injury?” It would not be hard for Clay to correlate his injury and Cerb’s given the vet’s cautionary words of warning despite not seeing any overt indicators.

Clay went to shrug but thought better as he did not want to upset Cerb who was content despite an intravenous drip in his leg that was hurt already. “Guess, kinda… I don’t know.”

Lisa chose to refrain from saying anything else as she sensed that Clay had more to say.

Clay drew his bottom lip in between his bottom teeth and chewed down on it until it began to swell which had him releasing it taking notice of the stinging. “It scared the shit out of me Lis… realising he was bleeding and he just laid there quietly. If I hadn’t have…” Clay shook his head as he could not finish his sentence. “Brock broke down because he was injured, god, what if…” Once again he stopped himself, leaving the words unspoken.

“But you did Clay, you noticed and you stopped him from losing a lot of blood.” Lisa was quick to reassure Clay that he had been the one to notice and to stop Cerb from bleeding out.

“Think we could stop at the pet store once we leave here?” Clay asked not entirely sure where they would be heading yet as he had not heard from anyone. Most likely they would end up at Ray or Jason’s but he could not be sure.

Lisa smiled as she relaxed back into the chair even though she made a mental note to check in on him in a few days just to make sure he really was alright. “What are you thinking? New toy or one of those pig ear things that he loves?” She asked knowing that Cerb would end up spoiled between the two of them at the pet store because they would most definitely be stopping.

“I was thinking the biggest meatiest bone we could get. Think he deserves it.” Clay figured that Cerb would enjoy a bone although a new toy would likely be thrown in.

“Might have to get one for Sonny too then.” Lisa snickered making Clay laugh.

“Then he would have to get nurtured.” Clay teased seeing Lisa shake her head as she could just imagine the protests and the look of sheer horror that would appear on Sonny’s face if they mentioned that to him.

The door opened but neither Clay nor Lisa made an effort to move as the vet, Doctor Lee Timmons, entered the room closing the door behind him. “Well Cerberus is very lucky. The wound is deep but there are no signs of damage. I would like that bag of antibiotics to finish dripping into him before I release him. I will want to see him back in two days for a check-up and until then he will need to take it easy. I would recommend a short easy walk, nothing strenuous for the next week at least but we will re-evaluate that at his next appointment.” Timmons told them which was met with great relief.

“Thanks Doc.” Lisa smiled watching as Clay leaned down and told Cerb that he was going to be just fine.

“One of the vet assistants will be in to check on him a few times, and release him once he is ready.” Timmons was not a people person but he was highly recommended by the Navy as a vet to treat working dogs like Cerb. He made a hasty escape but neither Lisa nor Clay cared as they were just relieved that Cerb was okay and that there was no permanent damage.

Lisa and Clay’s phones both vibrated at the exact same time, and Clay did not bother to look at his as he did not want to disturb Cerb from his rest. “Just Ray saying that Brock has been cleared but needs to spend the next few days resting and they are still waiting on Trent. We are all meeting at Ray’s, going to have a team dinner, just pizza.” Lisa informed Clay who nodded as he continued to lovingly pet Cerb who was content in his lap.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent shifted as the discomfort got the better of him despite the cold pack that was wrapped around his neck as he rested in the deck chair around the fire pit with the small bottle of Vicodin that the doctor had prescribed in his hand which had remained untouched. Trent would have preferred to go home to soak in a bath before he crawled into his own bed but Jason was not quite ready to have any of the team out of his sight and instead they all ended up at Ray’s for pizza, and if he was being honest he wanted to keep an eye on Brock for a while longer. Trent let his eyes wonder across the rest of the team with the exception of Clay and Lisa who had still not returned with Cerb which he knew was a part of the reason behind Brock’s visible yet silent distress.

Ray took the seat next to Trent seeing that he was turning the bottle of pills around endlessly in his hand. “Water.” Ray held out the glass of water for Trent to take which he did. “You know you can take those right? They were prescribed to you.” He understood the hesitation, after all they all tried to avoid medication when they could, but it was obvious that Trent was in pain.

Trent swallowed the mouthful of water he had taken before he rested the glass down on top of his knee then rolled the bottle of pills in his palm once more before he raised his eyes to meet Ray’s. “I know.”

“But you aren’t going to take them, are you?” Ray pressed.

“No. I can handle the pain.” Trent answered as his eyes left Ray and made their way over to Brock.

Ray sat back in his chair and uncapped his own beer as he followed Trent’s gaze. Yeah, its not just the pain that is stopping you, Ray thought but he was smart enough not to voice it. Ray nodded towards Jason who was chatting quietly with Sonny catching his attention as he nodded towards Brock.

Brock was not paying any attention to anything that was going on around him as he continuously glanced at his watch then towards the back gate that led into Ray’s yard. The fact that Cerb was still at the vet and that he was not with him was making him anxious, more anxious than he cared to admit. He hated that he had to go to the infirmary to be checked by the doctor instead of going to the vet with Cerb. At least Cerb was not alone, Brock reminded himself continually but it was not having the desired effect as he picked at the label on his bottle of water.

Jason pursed his lips as he looked over at Brock who had been even more quiet than usual. Jason reached over and tapped the back of his hand against Brock’s knee startling him which was not an easy thing to do. “You alright?” Jason asked even though he knew Brock was not okay.

Brock nodded with a hum still distracted as his eyes once again flickered between his watch and the back gate. He wished he had gone to the vet’s office instead of being corralled into Jason’s truck and driven to Ray’s house with Trent while Ray and Sonny followed behind in their own vehicles. Another tap to his knee had Brock shifting sluggishly as he finally turned his attention to Jason.

In the time that it took for Brock to look at Jason, Jason had worked out what had caught Ray’s attention. “Lisa texted before, said that they were on their way. They were stopping to pick up the pizzas seeing as they are the last ones to arrive.” Jason informed Brock again as it seemed that Brock had not heard him the first time.

Brock raised his hand up and ran it through his curls, tugging at the knots as he went as his eyes once again glanced at the gate. “Anything on Cerb in that text?” Brock asked quietly, his voice shakier than he wanted it to be.

Sonny frowned as he adjusted the brim of his hat before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and bought up the messages. “They have Cerb with them Brock.” Sonny checked the messages before he said anything as Lisa had written that they were on their way back with Cerb.

Brock’s shoulders relaxed minutely although the tension remained as he looked at Trent. That was another thing that was bothering him that Trent had risked himself for Cerb, and as quickly as the tension had melted away it returned only stronger. “Why would you do that?” The sharp accusatory tone that Brock directed at Trent put everyone on edge.

Trent was momentarily stunned by the sharp shift from the silent worried Brock to the sharp accusatory almost angry Brock that appeared in front of him. “Why would I do what Brock?” Trent asked not following Brock’s thinking, and from the looks of it he was not the only one.

“You are hurt, and Cerb was hurt.” Brock said as if that was meant to explain it all.

“Uhh… I’m not the only one not following, right?” Sonny’s Texan drawl broke the tension slightly.

“You were hurt and you still treated or at least tried to treat Cerb. You shouldn’t have done that.” Brock’s comment left them all uncomfortable and they did not like how disconnected he sounded.

“What do you mean Trent should not have treated Cerb?” Ray asked softly hoping that it would propel Brock to explain what the hell was going on in his head.

“Cerb was bleeding Brock.” Sonny reminded Brock who still had his eyes fixed on Trent.

“I know that.” Brock snapped as he pushed himself up out of the chair hating how crappy he felt. He dodged Jason’s hand as he reached out to help him or stop him, either way Brock was not going to allow the touch. “They aren’t back yet.”

Trent saw Jason go to stand up but shook his head signalling for him to remain where he was, grunting as the pain flared as his muscles protested the movement. Trent leaned forward, bracing his arms on the armrests of the chair, letting the cold pack fall from where it rested. “Brock…” Trent made sure his voice was clear and monotone seeing that Brock had found his way over to the edge of the garden and stopped facing away from them. Trent was aware that something bigger was bothering Brock but he was having trouble voicing it instead letting it manifest unhealthily.

Brock reached out and thumbed the petal of one of Naima’s white roses that had bloomed fully feeling the velvety texture against his own skin before his knuckle brushed against one of the sharp thorns. Brock was warring with himself as he did not really understand the sudden rush of anger that he felt towards Trent for choosing to take care of Cerb over himself especially with the bond he had with Cerb. He focused intently on the rose petal again that he was rubbing between his fingers softly as he tried to work through the volley of thoughts that were bouncing around his brain. He heard Trent call out to him, to try and get his attention, but he needed a few moments.

“Brock.” Trent called again not relishing the idea of getting up and making his way over to Brock but he would if he had too.

Brock sighed softly as he let his fingers slip away from the petal and turned around to face his brothers as he could feel their eyes on him. “You were hurt Trent and Cerb was hurt but you didn’t say anything.” In that moment Brock realised what it was that was bothering him, and it was that he could have lost both of them. If Cerb’s wound was worse, he could have died. If Trent had not have shown that anything was wrong then they would not have known and something could have gone terribly wrong. Brock could not stomach the thought that he could have lost his dog and his brother in one mission. He swallowed thickly and looked back at the roses as he fought to take control of his body.

Trent did not like how pale Brock had become and he moved to stand wanting to get Brock sitting back down. “Stay there Trent. I have got him.” Jason spoke gruffly already on his feet and moving towards Brock. Ray reached across and picked up the cold pack then repositioned it back on Trent’s neck where he seemed to need it the most while he watched Jason.

“Come sit down Brock… before you fall down.” Jason hesitated to add the last part but decided to say it as he reached out and placed his arm on Brock’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

Brock moved slowly back to the fire pit with Jason right on his tail. Brock was barely sitting back down when he looked at Trent. “You should have said something at the first flicker of pain.” It was a reprimand that was unexpected from Brock but somehow the impact left a deep impression.

Trent knew if the roles were reversed then he would be pissed that one of his brothers had hid an injury but he had not hidden his whiplash outright rather it was a case of adrenaline masking the pain and then his focus being on Cerb and the bleeding wound to his leg. “Brock, I wasn’t concealing it purposely.” Trent assured Brock and the rest of the men.

“Bullshit! You knew you were in pain. You had to feel that Trent.” And they were back to the accusatory tone from Brock.

“Brock, maybe you should let Trent explain first.” Ray hoped to calm things down as the last thing either man needed was to get worked up.

Brock blew out a breath and nodded once as Jason still had not removed his hand from his shoulder.

Trent shifted in his seat once more hating how every movement made him ache. “The adrenaline masked it at first, and then I was so focused on getting Cerb sorted that it was not at the forefront of my mind.” It was the best explanation he could give as they all knew how well adrenaline could mask pain.

Brock swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground as he did know that adrenaline could mask injuries and only when the adrenaline did recede then the pain would become prevalent. It still did not make him feel any better.

“Brock, what is this about really?” Ray hoped that Brock would answer the question as he had seen the shock he had gone into when he had first saw Clay covered in blood holding a bleeding Cerb. He understood that it had left him scared but even he failed to see where this accusatory anger laced Brock had come from.

“We could have lost both of you. We could have lost you and Cerb, and we would have only known what had happened to Cerb.” The softness, almost defeatist, tone in Brock’s voice left them all reeling as the shock reverberated around them.

**SEAL TEAM**

Lisa laughed softly as she pulled up in front of the curb outside Ray’s house as she looked in the rear view mirror to see Clay asleep with Cerb once again cuddled in his lap. There was just no separating the two and although she hated to wake either one of them she knew she had too. She got out of the car and shut the door softly before she opened the back door surprised that Clay had not woken or Cerb for that matter but the vet had given him an injection of strong painkillers to tide him over for the night. “Clay, hey, come on time to wake up.” Lisa spoke softly as the last thing she wanted was to startle them. She smiled and shook her head as she watched Clay wrinkle his nose then turn away from her, and she was sure that he would have pulled a blanket or put a pillow over his head if he had one. “Clay, come on.” She reached out and ran her fingers though his hair which made him turn his head into her hand before his eyelids fluttered a few times until they finally stayed open.

“We’re here?” Clay asked as Lisa retracted her hand from him. It felt like he had slept for too long and not enough at the same time.

“Yeah, we are at Ray’s. You grab Cerb and I will get the pizzas and the bag from the pet store.” Lisa couldn’t help smiling knowing that they had gone a little overboard in the pet store while they were waiting for the pizzas to be made and cooked as the stores were right across the complex from each other.

Clay looked down at Cerb and very carefully moved him around seeing that he was rousing although the pain medication had made him dopey and lethargic. When Cerb had gone limp in Clay’s arms after the vet had injected him just before they left, Clay had panicked until the vet had assured him that everything was alright and that the reaction was normal. “Come on boy, let’s go find everyone else.” Clay slid out of the vehicle as Lisa stepped back but stayed within reach to make sure he did not lose his balance. “Thanks Lis.” He stepped up onto the curb as she shut the door then rounded around to the passenger’s side to grab everything that they had bought, luckily Ray had the beverages covered for this impromptu gathering. 

Lisa somehow managed to loop her wrist through the handle of the heavy bag from the pet store before she balanced several boxes of steaming hot pizza on her hand as she joined Clay on the curb reaching her free hand out and running her thumb very softly over the bridge of Cerb’s nose as he nuzzled into her hand. “Brock will be restless, and we are all starving. Come on.” Lisa knew that Brock would be worried and she knew that none of them had eaten anything other than a few snacks here and there in the last several hours. She knew that both of them wanted to check on Trent as well as the pain he was in did not seem to have eased, if anything it got worse as time went by.

“You are right about the starving part. I am glad we got all the pizza we did.” Clay smiled as his stomach rumbled just to back up his verbal claim.

Lisa shook her head before she let her hand drop from Cerb as she walked ahead of them. It took them less than a minute to make their way across the yard and through the gate. Lisa stopped, let Clay through the gate, before she closed and latched it then fell into step beside him.

“Pizza!” Lisa called capturing everyone’s attention as Ray stood up and walked over to meet her, taking the boxes of pizza from her.

“How is he?” Brock asked softly as Clay walked straight over to him and put Cerb down in his lap which was welcome. Brock began petting Cerb straight away.

“The doc gave him a course of intravenous antibiotics and then a shot of pain killers more as a precaution than anything else. No serious damage, and no permanent damage either. Doc wants to see him back in a couple of days for a follow up appointment, and light exercise only for at least a week.” Clay informed Brock before he stood back up and took the beer that Jason was holding out for him on his way over to one of the spare chairs. “Thanks.”

“How are you doing Trent?” Lisa asked as she uncapped her beer bottle and sat down in the seat that had been vacated by Ray knowing that the message had been brief.

“Sore but fine. Doc said that whiplash will resolve in a few days, maybe a week. No damage, promise.” Trent answered knowing that the x-rays and scans had come back clear although the pain would linger for a while along with the bruising.

“Good.” Lisa blew out a breath that she did not realise she had been holding grateful that they would all be okay with a little rest.

Sonny eyed the non-descript bag that was now resting at Lisa’s feet up against the chair wondering what the hell it contained, and more importantly what the hell the pair had been up too. Yeah, curiosity had gotten the better of him. “So, what’s in that bag there? Looks mighty heavy.” Sonny asked pointing the neck of the bottle in his hand loosely towards the bag as he raised his eyebrow at the bag. Both Clay and Lisa looked at each other unabashed before they looked at Cerb.

“We were waiting for the pizzas so we went to the store across the lot.” Lisa was vague in her answer.

“You went to the pet store, didn’t you?” Trent snickered having caught the unabashed looks towards Cerb from both of them. It was not hard to put the two together.

“Cerb deserved a treat.” Clay vehemently defended their little shopping excursion getting snickers from the rest of the men with the exception of Brock who was completely focused on patting Cerb.

“Ah-huh, so what did you get him this time?” Jason asked fondly recalling a similar trip that had happened months earlier, and had him wondering whether there was anything left to buy that Cerb did not already have.

Lisa leaned forward as Ray finished opening the boxes of pizzas and handing out plates although he had put a few slices on a plate for Brock and handed it to him then did the same for Trent who thanked him as he did not want to move. “A bone and a couple of new toys.” There was an evasiveness to her answer as she picked up a slice of pizza and put it on her own plate. She shrugged trying to ward off any further questions but she knew them and doubted that the questions would stop as she sat back in the seat.

“And?” Sonny smirked knowing that the packed bag had a lot more in it than just a bone and a couple of new toys before he took a mouthful of his beer whilst juggling his filled plate down onto his lap.

“Some new booties.” Clay admitted lowly ducking his head. He had seen the booties on the shelf and could not resist getting them even going so far as to have Lisa test fit them on Cerb before they bought them as he had carried a drugged Cerb around the store.

Trent and Ray shared a look before they broke out into smiles. “What’s so special about these booties?” Trent asked knowing that the last pair Clay had bought for Cerb had him ducking his head as he was now, and that was because the last pair were glow in the dark ones that solar charged. Clay’s argument to justify that purchase was that for when Brock took Cerb out in the coolness of the night then he would be able to see him as Brock sometimes took Cerb to the park to play fetch when they were restless.

Clay muttered something that none of them could catch. “What was that? I didn’t catch what you said.” Sonny teased knowing whatever it was that was special about the booties had to be good.

Clay blew out a breath and raised his head up to look at Lisa who had a twinkle in her eye and he knew he was not going to get any help from her. “They are heated and rechargeable.” Yip, heated and rechargeable by USB dog booties.

“What? Oh, I need to see these.” Trent snickered thoroughly enjoying the distraction that Lisa and Clay had inadvertently provided for him as the pain was never far away from his mind. Of course he knew that it was something that Clay would get because he loved Cerb.

“I want to see the rest of your haul.” Ray agreed with Trent that he wanted to see the booties for Cerb but the bag was bulging at the seams.

Lisa shifted her plate off her lap and rested it down on the armchair of the chair before she picked up the bag and slowly began pulling several items out. Just as quickly as she took them out where they picked up and passed around for everyone to see with the exception of the edible items. There were at least four toys – two new Kong toys and two soft toys, the largest bone they could buy, a clear plastic bag full of pig ears, a new packet of balls that were supposed to be extremely bouncy yet durable, the booties, and a couple of bag of Cerb’s favourite doggy treats.

“Did you leave anything at the store between this time and the last?” Jason asked wondering if he should ban the two from going anywhere near a pet store together.

“Of course we did!” Clay protested quickly making Jason laugh.

“When will Cerb ever need heated and rechargeable booties for his paws?” Sonny asked as it was not often that they ended up in cold climates.

“You never know, and at least he will have them if he needs them.” Clay shot back quickly resisting the childish act of poking his tongue out at Sonny.

The scent from the bag of dried pig ears must have wafted as Cerb became wriggly which bought Brock out of his stupor but it was to late to catch Cerb as he slithered off his lap and ambled slowly over to Lisa. “Hey Cerb, want one of these don’t you good boy.” Lisa smiled as she patted Cerb who was still under effect of the heavy duty pain killers that the vet had given him. A lick to her hand was a good enough answer as she opened the bag then reached into it and pulled out one of the treats before she gave it to him. Cerb returned to Brock’s feet and laid down with the treat, happy to be in front of the fire chewing on it.

Brock frowned wondering how much he had missed as he watched Lisa stuff several items back into the bag that was by her feet before he looked around at everyone else. There was a moment of relief that came over him knowing that they were all okay or rather would all be okay with a few days spent resting.

“Alright, alright, lets eat before the pizza gets cold.” Jason hated to break the levity but they all needed to eat.

**SEAL TEAM**

Trent was grateful to be home after having spent a few hours basking in the warmth that the fire pit at Ray’s provided which he was sure helped to ease the ache in his bones especially once he had moved closer to it. Trent moved painfully slow still and his shoulders were still hunched forward but he knew it would fade eventually. Trent’s attention turned to Brock, relieved that he had accepted the offer to stay the night at his with Cerb in the spare room just like he sometimes did, as he was still worried about his brother’s state of mind as he had spent most of the evening in a stupor and despondent.

Trent laid in bed staring up at the ceiling listening to Brock’s footsteps as he moved around and the tell-tale whine from Cerb that told him more than Brock would have, that all was not well with his brother. With more effort than Trent thought it would have been especially given the last dose of Advil having set in, Trent pushed the sheet curled comforter down then pushed himself upright feeling as his muscles became taut like a violin string that was ready to snap. He gritted his teeth then blew out a breath before he shuffled to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor having to take a few seconds to rest before he pushed himself up onto his feet. He caught sight of himself in the full length mirror that was in the corner of his bedroom and hesitated as the bruising had darkened significantly leaving a defined mark where the seatbelt had pulled taut with the impact wavering on whether to put a shirt on or not but it was the middle of the night and the last thing he wanted to do was make himself ache more. Decision made, Trent moved out of his bedroom and searched the house for Brock who was not hard to find as Cerb’s tail was what he spotted as the rest of his body was concealed by the wall that separated the kitchen from the lounge.

Trent lent his shoulder against the wall once he got to the threshold of the kitchen that was bathed in light from the full moon seeing that Brock was stood at the kitchen sink staring out the window. He waited to see if Brock would acknowledge that he was there but when no acknowledgement came after almost two full minutes he decided to shuffle into the kitchen and take a seat at the small table. “I thought you would be asleep.” Trent kept his voice soft but it had Brock’s attention even though he did not turn away from the window.

Brock felt a shudder run through his spine before he silently cursed himself for keeping Trent up when he should have been sleeping. “Did me ramming the rear of the vehicle hurt you or make it worse?” Brock asked the question that had dawned on him as he had laid in the bed in the spare room; he knew that he had followed orders to pin the vehicle in between both of the interdiction vehicles but he had not considered that Trent or anyone else could have suffered from whiplash or something equally as serious and in hindsight he wished that he had.

Trent was sure he felt his headache return with a painful throb that reverberated around his skull much like the way a voice echoed around a set of mountains. “It was as we planned Brock, one of the messier vehicle interdictions we have done but it was the right call to get the outcome we needed.” He hoped his elusive answer would be enough to stop Brock from blaming himself or believing that he had made his whiplash worse but he knew that it would not stop him from thinking the way he was.

“It’s not the right call if it leaves you unable to move.” Brock’s voice was sharp and Trent wanted to wince at the tone of it, hell even Cerb had covered his eyes with his uninjured paw. “Tell me Trent, I need to know.” Brock resigned himself to hearing what he already suspected.

Trent twisted in the seat grimacing silently as the aching flared once more. “It was the right call Brock. Now come and sit down with me.” Trent was not above using his injury to make Brock sit down but he really did not want to do it if it could be avoided.

Brock wavered where he stood for a few moments before he finally relented as he stepped away from the window and over to the table then took the seat opposite Trent. Even in the soft glow of the moonlight Brock could see the painful looking bruise that went diagonally from shoulder to hip across Trent’s torso and it made him feel that much more guilty. Not only did he feel that Trent’s injuries were at least partially his fault but he had been the one to send Cerb into the vehicle after their HVT which resulted in him getting hurt, losing a lot of blood, and then to top it off he had failed to check that Cerb was alright because they had to move fast and get out of Rio De Janeiro.

“Talk to me brother, tell me what is rattling around in that big brain of yours.” Trent implored after watching an array of emotions flicker across Brock’s face since the moment he had found him in the kitchen. It was not hard to tell that Brock was rocked by the events of this mission, that he was off balance, and Trent knew well enough to know that it needed to be sorted before they were spun up again. Trent did not care about the pain it caused as he stretched his arm across the table and placed his hand on Brock’s wrist hoping it would be enough to ground him and propel him to talk openly without fear of judgement.

Brock fought the instinct to pull his hand back from under Trent’s gentle touch on his wrist as he glanced at Cerb before he looked away focusing intently on the grout line between the tiles on the floor.

Trent had not missed the way Brock looked at Cerb then looked away. Nor had he missed the way Cerb had stayed put at the edge of the room instead of making his way over to Brock which was telling in itself as usually the hair missile would never hesitate to be next to him. “Brock, brother, you gotta tell me what is going on with you.” He softened his voice hoping that it would get him to open up. Somehow the pain he felt had taken a back seat to the worry that was plaguing him now for Brock however the headache he had was a steady thump behind his eyes which was only growing stronger.

Brock swallowed thickly as he kept his gaze on the floor. “You should be mad, hell I shouldn’t be here.”

Trent did not say anything hoping that the silence would make Brock continue to talk although what he had said did not make much sense.

“I didn’t bother to check, not on you, not on Cerb, not on anybody.” Brock paused as he fought to reign in his emotions not understanding what the hell was going on with him. It felt like a dam had burst inside of him and he had no idea how to stop it or at least stem the flow. “It could have been so much worse. Cerb did not make a noise, showed no signs of being hurt. You did not say anything, and put yourself last like you always do… and you should not do that Trent. We… I need you…” He swallowed as he raised his hand up to his hair and tugged at his knotty curls. “I drove the car into the back of the vehicle which shunted you, and I sent Cerb into the car to apprehend our target but not once did I think to check on either of you. I had no idea what was in that vehicle, had no idea what the HVT would potentially have on him, and I know that is why we send Cerb but it does not mean he is dispensable, and neither are you Trent.”

Trent took a deep breath as he watched the way Brock’s chest hitched as his breath caught for a moment. “Brock, you have a place here any time you want or need brother, you and Cerb.” It seemed like the best place to start and he had to admit that sometimes it was nice not to be alone especially after some missions. “We all did our job Brock and we know the risks but we all came home.”

“I melted down.” That small admission was spoken so quietly that Trent would have missed it if not for the silence of the house due to the late hour. Trent knew that was a big part of what was bothering Brock.

“You had an adrenaline crash and went into shock. That is not melting down Brock.” Trent was quick to reassure him that he had not melted down as he had referred to it as. “And you got everyone back to the plane safely.”

Brock snorted condescendingly at the way Trent was trying to smooth over his meltdown as he retracted his hand that was still beneath Trent’s hand and scrubbed at his stubble covered cheek resisting the urge to press his fingers to his eyelids to try and disperse the burning feeling that had set in a few hours before. “I couldn’t deal with it, any of it!” The sharp words hung heavily in the air and it was clear that he was angry at himself. Brock slid the chair back with a squeal due to the friction against the tiles and pushed himself up to his feet before he found his way back in front of the window. He wrapped his hands around the edge of the bench with his fingertips brushing against the cold stainless steel of the sink.

“Brock…” Trent knew the self-loathing and self-incrimination would do Brock no good, and he did not miss the way Cerb raised his head looking for a few seconds before he laid his head back down on the floor. “How did you not deal with it? Your body was shutting down on you, and it only did that once everyone was safely on the plane.”

“When Cerb needed me, it was Clay. When you needed me, it was Sonny then Jason and Ray. Cerb is there for me when I need him. You are there for me when I need you. Yet the one time that the both of you need me, I couldn’t help either of you. I could have lost both of you Trent.” Brock retorted sharply only lowering his voice as the last sentence came out of his mouth.

Trent pushed himself up to his feet once again withholding the wince that threatened to escape his lips as the movement increased the aching he felt before he shuffled with his bare feet over to stand beside Brock. He settled his arm across his stomach with his hand curled up towards his bruised shoulder before he turned to his side and rested his hip against the edge of the bench. “I say this with every bit of love brother but you are an idiot.” At Brock’s look of bewilderment, Trent continued on. “How many hours have you spent training, playing and cuddling with Cerb? How many times have you carried Cerb on your back because it was too hot for his feet until Clay and Lisa started his bootie collection? Or lovingly bathed him and groomed him before you took care of yourself? Or snuck him into the bar because you did not want to leave him alone? How many times have you stayed up through the night talking with me? How many times have you taken care of me because I decided to drown myself in a bottle of whiskey because of some horrible battlefield medicine that I have had to perform and could not get out of my mind? How many times have you reassured me that I did what was right? You have been there, and you are there.” It was impassioned but he meant every word of it.

The silence was resounding but Trent knew what Brock was doing, that he was mulling over everything in his head, and processing it. Trent hated to move but he needed to get himself a couple more Advil from the cupboard and swallow them down before the pain became uncontrollable. Trent shuffled over to the other side of the kitchen knowing that Brock would not go anywhere.

Brock turned to look at Trent as he heard the cupboard open as it squeaked which they had planned on fixing on their next day stateside. “Shit Trent, sit down.” Brock ordered quickly crossing the room regretting not seeing that he was in pain and helping him before he got up to get it himself.

“I can get some Advil Brock.” Trent would have argued but he could see how much Brock wanted to do it so he relented plus he had no qualms that reaching up would make his shoulders tighten and his muscles ache more. He shuffled back over to the table and sat down as Brock moved around the kitchen grabbing two of the pills and getting him a glass of water before he joined him at the table.

Something had changed in Brock’s demeanour and Cerb could sense it as he stood up gingerly and padded his way over to Brock. Cerb sat down next to Brock and put his head on his thigh. Brock immediately placed his hand on Cerb’s head and began caressing his ears.

Trent swallowed down the two pills and finished the water before he put the glass down on the table but he had been watching Brock the entire time and was glad to see him responding to Cerb how he was.

“How bad is it?” Brock asked wishing he had asked earlier but he had been stuck in his own head.

“I will be as good as new in a couple of days.” Trent answered easily which made Brock raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I am sorry brother.” Brock apologised wishing he had not gotten caught up in his own head the way that he had.

Trent hated that Brock felt the need to apologise especially when there was no need too. “It’s all good brother, as long as you are.”

Brock still felt guilty but he knew that Trent was right, that they all made it home, a little worse for wear but home. “I’m good.” And he was.

“Good, now what do you say we get some sleep.” Trent was ready for go and crawl into his bed while the Advil kicked in, and it looked as though Cerb was ready to snuggle down with Brock in bed too. And Brock, well he was still recovering too. Brock smiled softly and although it did not quite reach his eyes, Trent still felt relieved by it as he nodded in agreement. Trent felt a little bit of the tension ease from his aching and weary body as he stood up and followed Brock who had Cerb in his arms down the hall towards the bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is... The final instalment of this collection however I will have a new collection up in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this. I have truly loved reading all your comments.


End file.
